Not So Different
by Requiem's-Razor
Summary: Genesis & Reno find out they are not as different as they first thought. As their friendship grows, so do other feelings. GenesisXRenoXSephiroth, RufXTseng, Pre-Crisis Core, Yaoi, Language, etc. Lousy summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**01 - Discovery**

He stood upon the cliff looking at the city some distance away. The breeze played upon his bare arms and gently shifted his hair. His thoughts were floating; he wondered how he got here, where he was going, and what he wanted. For that matter, who was he? He felt he didn't even know himself anymore.

He sighed and looked down at his uniform: purple. Ifrit's fire he hated purple! At least the blue uniform had made his eyes seem warmer. Purple didn't seem to have to same affect and it made his hair look more plum instead of the usual rust color.

Appearances aside, the cursed uniform was scratchy. Just by looks one would think it would be soft. Hell, maybe the laundry service just didn't wash clothes properly. He wasn't even going to go into the helmet resting at his feet. He wanted to kick the thing off the cliff, but they'd only hand him a new one, which _he'd_ have to pay for, so what was the point?

He turned his thoughts from inward to outward and again looked at the city before him. The scene only made him more miserable. The only color that could be seen was in the grass surrounding the city, and it was a dull green at that. The entire image was mostly shades of grey with some browns thrown in for good measure. Gaia how he hated this place! Who ever thought he'd miss home?

"The hell are ya doing out here SOLDIER boy?" said a voice from behind him. He consciously had to stop himself from jumping. Letting someone sneak up behind him, what a rookie mistake.

"I could ask the same of you," he said as he turned. To his surprise it was a Turk addressing him. Or at least he thought it was a Turk. The guys clothes, at least what wasn't torn, were filthy, covered in dirt, dust, mud, and black smears. Looking closer he thought he saw some greenish gunk as well. _Monster blood perhaps_. There were scratches along the guys face and hands, most looked superficial but a few appeared deep. "What in Phoenix's wing happened to you?" he asked before he could stop himself.

The guy shrugged and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. The movement seemed to cause him pain and he slowly dropped his arms back to his sides. "Rough night with the ladies," he said. "So, SOLDIER boy, ya gonna answer my question?"

"First off, I don't answer to you, Turk. Second I have a name," he said. Gods this guy was annoying. Hadn't anyone ever taught him how to speak?

"Ya? Can't say I pay too much attention to SOLDIER names. They don' last long, though by the uniform ya've lasted longer 'n most," the Turk said. He winced slightly, so fast most wouldn't have seen it, before he said, "So what's yer name then?"

"Genesis, Genesis Rhapsodos," he said.

The Turk cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Heard of ya... you're shorter than I thought ya'd be," he said cocking his head to one side, an amused smile on his lips. Man, everything hurt but he couldn't help but pick on the guy. He looked so arrogant he felt he had to knock him down a few pegs.

Immediately Genesis became annoyed. Ifrit's horns he hated being reminded he was short! Not like it was his damned fault. "Well surprise, I'm not," Genesis said in an icy tone. He crossed his arms and gave the Turk a look to match his voice: glacial. To his astonishment the Turk raised his hands to shoulder level, palms out, and shrunk in on himself a bit. Genesis somewhat relaxed at the gesture, but not much.

"Shit, sorry ya? I'm too damn tired ta fight. Dunno what I was thinkin'," he said, scratching his head. "Habit I guess," the Turk finished. He dropped his arms, the smirk back on his lips. _OK, maybe now's not the time to pick on the guy_, the Turk thought.

Surprised, Genesis relaxed his posture a bit more. He didn't know what to make of the Turk. Annoying yes, but maybe there was a brain in there somewhere. "You have a name, I assume," he said.

The smirk was replaced by a full-blown grin. "Reno," the Turk replied.

Genesis waited for more but when nothing more came he said, "Reno... what no last name?"

For just a second the grin vanished, so fast Genesis wondered if he'd only imagined that it slipped. "Turks don't have last names, yo," Reno replied.

Genesis had always wondered about that, but now didn't exactly seem the time to ask. "Okay," he said. "Turks may not have last names but they _do_ have partners, where is yours? Or were you not on a mission?" Genesis asked.

"Eh, well, I was and… he was with me but I dunno... wha' happened to 'im, yo," Reno replied.

The Turk wasn't grinning now. In fact Genesis was pretty sure he saw some panic and fear in his expression. "You... don't know what happened to him?" he asked.

Reno shook his head once from side-to-side and winced. Deciding not to do that again he simply said, "No."

Genesis took a deep breath and blew it out of his mouth. He saw the Turk wince again and was now wondering just how hurt the guy was. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he thought he saw the guy sway a bit. "Maybe you should sit down," he said, using his hand to indicate a rock not too far from the Turk.

Reno slowly turned his head in the direction Genesis had waved, took two steps, and his legs finally gave out. He landed on his knees on the hard-packed ground. The impact jarred his teeth and made every ache and pain scream though his body. The shock made him fall forward and he barely got his palms on the ground in time to save himself from a full face-plant.

The thought of him face-planting in the dirt in front of a SOLDIER made him chuckle for some reason. That made everything hurt again and he sucked in air through his teeth, making a hissing noise. Closing his eyes he concentrated on his breathing and steeled himself before he made a complete ass out of himself in front of the SOLDIER. Shiva's tits the other Turks would never let him live it down if it got back to headquarters. Turks were tough and didn't need enhancements to prove it.

The thought was enough to gather his resolve and he opened his eyes. Reno jerked back as his eyes locked with Genesis's; he hadn't heard him move. The movement made his body scream again and he shut his eyes once more. After a minute or so he opened them again.

Genesis was squatting in front of Reno with a look of concern on his face. Concern? He thought SOLDIERS hated the Turks. Hell he was pretty sure it was part of their training since the hatred seemed so uniform throughout the department.

"I would ask if you're alright, but that would be rather dense of me," Genesis said.

"Dense? Ya, you could say that yo," Reno replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Would you like a hand?" Genesis asked.

Reno's first instinct was to say no. He had already shown too much weakness in front of the SOLDIER. On the other hand, the world didn't look quite as solid as it did a minute ago. He remembered Tseng once telling him that pride could get you killed. At the time he thought that was a strange thing for Tseng to say since the man seemed full of it. Now though, Reno thought he understood what he had meant.

"Ya, a hand'd be nice yo," Reno said.

Genesis stood and moved up on Reno's left side. He gently placed his hands on the Turk's arm and slowly helped pull him to his feet. Reno swayed and Genesis moved his right hand to the center of the Turk's back to help stabilize him. Reno closed his eyes and Genesis could almost see him physically force himself to be steadier. Finally the Turk opened his eyes and gave a slight nod, indicating they could move.

The rock was no more than 30 steps away but it was painfully slow in getting there. After the first few steps, Genesis slung the Turk's left arm over his shoulders and moved his right arm to his waist. About halfway there Genesis was pretty sure he was supporting almost all of Reno's weight, which didn't appear to be that much.

As they finally approached the rock Genesis slid Reno down as gently as he could. The Turk only hissed once and Genesis was thankful for that. It was obvious the guy was in enough pain and he really didn't want to cause him more. He removed his hands and moved in front of Reno, once again squatting down to get a better look at him.

His face was thin, angular, and pale. He had high cheekbones and a long, thin, straight nose. His upper lip was slightly thin and had a nice bow shape, while his bottom lip was a bit fuller and straighter. His eyes were almond shaped and sky blue with just a hint of grey thrown in.

There were thin, crescent shaped tattoos starting about midpoint under each eye and extending up and back until they almost touched the Turk's hairline. The tattoos almost perfectly matched his hair color: a vivid terra cotta red. Genesis assumed he dyed his hair since his eyebrows were a light brownish color, kind of like raw umber.

Genesis couldn't see much of his forehead since there was a pair of goggles sitting just above his eyes. He rather wondered what the goggles were for. Surely they weren't a fashion statement. Genesis did have to admit that while the goggles were a bit odd with the rest of the outfit, they seemed to fit somehow. The goggle lenses were scratched and the right one appeared to have a crack in it. Looking closer Genesis noticed faint marks around the Turk's eyes like the goggles had been smashed hard into his face.

"Ya like what ya see or what yo?" Reno asked, starling Genesis. He hadn't realized he was so deep in thought on the others appearance. Yet another rookie mistake. _Damnit!_ Genesis immediately set his face into a scowl. "I was simply checking for injuries," he replied.

Reno chuckled and Genesis was pleased he didn't wince this time. "Ya, sure ya were. My face is fine yo," Reno said, still chuckling.

Genesis, whose moods could shift like a leaf caught in the wind on a good day, instantly became pissed. "Look if you don't want my help I'll leave you here," he replied in an arrogant, icy tone. He started to remove his hand from the Turk's shoulder but Reno caught it before he could.

Reno, not knowing about Genesis's mood shifts, was taken aback. "Damn yo, I was jus' teasin', chill," he said.

Genesis sighed. "Sorry," he stated. He thought for a minute. "Could you please let go of my hand?" he asked and Reno quickly complied. "So you and you partner were on a mission..." Genesis prompted, trying to get back on track.

Reno gave the SOLDIER a look which clearly said 'well no shit,' then his face crumpled and he looked confused. He was quite for a minute but finally said, "Ya, way the hell over..." he suddenly seemed confused as he looked around. "... shit, I don' remember," he finished. This time there was no mistaking the panic in his voice.

Reno frantically moved his head in all directions, looking for what Genesis wasn't sure. Suddenly he started to fall backward and was only saved by Genesis grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him forward.

"Fuck man, shouldn't a done that. Things 're spinnin' enough," Reno said. He leaned his head forward and closed his eyes, trying to stop the dizziness which was fast overcoming him.

"If you're going to throw up, please warn me. I would rather not be standing in front of you if that happens," Genesis said, trying to calm the Turk down.

"Heh, I'll try yo," Reno replied, amusement back in his voice.

"Alright," Genesis said, pleased his tactic had worked. "You were on a mission with your partner an-," he stopped short as something caught his eye in the distance. Genesis stood to get a better view, placing his hand firmer on the Turk's shoulder just to make sure he wouldn't fall over.

For a few minutes Genesis couldn't quite make out what he was seeing. Very far in the distance something seemed a bit... off. _Some type of monster?_ No the shape was wrong. _A dust devil?_ No, the color was too dark. As he continued to stare it suddenly hit him, but that couldn't be right. _Could it?_

"You weren't... driving or flying were you?" Genesis finally asked.

"My partner 'n I were in a chopper. Why, ya see somethin'?" Reno replied.

Genesis looked off in the distance then back down at Reno. _How in the hell?_ "Yes, smoke I believe."

Reno tried to jump up but Genesis kept him pinned to the rock with his hand. "Damnit let go a me yo!" Reno yelled.

"You're hardly in a condition to stand again Reno," Genesis snapped. He continued to focus on the object, squinting until he could just make out the tip of a tail rotor sticking out of the ground. His eyes widened and he looked down at the Turk. "How in Hades did you walk that distance in the state you're in?" Genesis asked in amazement, looking back toward the wreck.

"I'm not a fuckin' weaklin'," Reno growled, causing Genesis to shift his gaze back to him.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Reno. It's just a fairly good distance away and it's clear you're hurt, that's all. I commend you on your strength," Genesis said, trying to calm the Turk yet again. He felt like a babysitter and he mentally sighed. Reno relaxed under his grip though and that pleased him.

"Ya, ok yo," said Reno blowing air out of his mouth. He reached into his suit jacket and into the inner pocket. Not finding what he was looking for he removed his hand and started patting down the front of his jacket, then moved on to his pants. "FUCK!" Reno yelled, clearly frustrated. He slammed his fists onto the rock, almost causing Genesis to lose his grip on his shoulder.

Genesis cocked an eyebrow at the odd behavior. Reno audibly sighed and shook his hands out. This time he didn't wince, his face scrunched up in pain and he slowly brought his arms back to his lap.

"Lose something?" Genesis asked.

Reno snapped his head up, locking angry eyes on Genesis. Just as the SOLDIER was about to say something nasty, he literally watched the anger dissipate from the Turk's eyes. Hmm, maybe he wasn't the only one with mood swings. Or maybe it was just because the Turk was hurt.

"Ya, damnit, my PHS," Reno finally said.

"You can use mine or I can call someone for you," Genesis said. He started to reach into his pants pockets to retrieve his phone when movement caught his eye. The SOLDIER raised his hand to his eyes in order to block the glaring sun. "Shit," Genesis said.

"What, ya lose yer PHS too?" Reno asked, sounding somewhat dismayed. "Damn it jus' ain't my day."

"No, I think I just found your partner," Genesis replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**02 - Confusion, Anger, and Blackness**

"What? Where?" Reno yelled and abruptly stood up. The movement was so fast that Genesis lost his grip on the Turk's shoulder and stumbled, barely gaining his footing before he fell backwards. Reno however was not so lucky. He should have known the movement was too much for him, but in his haste he forgot. The redhead ended up toppling over the rock backwards, landing flat on his back, feet where his butt had been only a few seconds before.

Genesis was left staring at the soles of Reno's shoes and listening to the stream of profanity escaping his mouth. He was in awe at the word combinations Reno was throwing out, at least what he could understand. The profanity was stung together in such a way that it was almost poetic instead of vulgar.

The SOLDIER finally shook his head to clear his thoughts and moved forward. Gaia this guy was a pain in the ass. Couldn't he just not hurt himself for five minutes? He placed his left knee on the rock in between Reno's legs, his palms on the outside of each leg. The result left him scowling down at Reno.

By now Reno had stopped his tirade. He lay completely still, eyes closed and scrunched up in pain. Genesis swept his gaze over him to see if anything had begun bleeding again. Of course he wasn't one hundred percent sure just how bad the Turk was hurt, or where for that matter, but if he saw a big blood stain or a large pool of blood... well an idiot could figure there was a major problem. He really wished he had a Potion or Cure Materia. He hadn't taken anything figuring he wouldn't need it; showed what he knew. Also showed how much he listened since instructors drilled 'always be prepared' into their heads time and time again.

Not seeing anything of great concern Genesis lifted his head toward where he thought he had seen the figure moving before. Sure enough he could make out the outline of what appeared to be a large man heading their way. The figure was still some distance off, but it was moving. Genesis couldn't tell how _well_ the figure was moving or how fast, but he figured if the guy was in an upright position he was doing better than his partner.

"Ya know, I'm not really up ta anythin' at the moment, but if yer interested..."

Genesis snapped his gaze back to the Turk below him. He hadn't thought about the position they were in until the Turk had mentioned it. While he was relieved Reno felt well enough to joke, that wasn't what came out of his mouth. "You're hardly my type you narcissistic prick," he snapped.

Reno was struck speechless. Damn this guy was touchy. He was pretty sure if glares were physical, he would be imbedded into the ground. _More like burnt to a crisp._

"I'm not..." '_narcissistic,'_ was what he was about to say, but Genesis cut him off.

"What's your partners name?" he asked.

The abrupt change of topic was too much for Reno to follow and he just stared at Genesis, wondering why he wasn't glaring at him anymore. The SOLDIERs eyes were almost the same color as his own: a deep sky blue. The biggest difference was that Genesis's eyes were bright and clear whereas his were dulled by grey. Maybe it was the Mako... when did they give SOLDIERS... "OUCH!" Reno yelped as Genesis poked him hard in the leg. "Wha' the hell..."

"Focus Reno. What is your partners name?" Genesis asked.

"Did ya have ta poke so hard?" Reno asked, wincing again.

Genesis sighed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get your attention and I need you to concentrate."

"Couldn' get me ta... how long was I starin'?" Reno asked.

"For about five minutes," Genesis replied.

_Damn_, Reno thought, _I'm losing time. Not good._ "Sorry, yo."

"I understand but please, for the third time, what is your partners name?" _Third time's the charm_, Genesis thought.

Reno seemed to lose focus again. Genesis was about to give up when he finally said, "Rude, my partners name's Rude."

_Rude? What the hell kind of a name is that? _ Genesis thought. "Alright. I'm sure I don't need to say it, but stay here. I'm going to go see if the guy out there is your partner. If so I'll bring him back here. Maybe he has a Potion or Cure Materia," Genesis said, standing and heading toward the figure.

Before the SOLDIER could get far Reno called, "Flashbang."

Genesis stopped walking, turned around, and went back to Reno. Instead of leaning over the rock he went around and knelt by the right side of the man's head. "Flashbang?" Genesis parroted, a look of confusion on his face.

"If ya... if it's... Rude... he'll know yer... with me," Reno said.

Genesis couldn't decide if the Turk was having trouble breathing or if he was simply concentrating on his breathing to control the pain he was in. Either way he didn't like it. The SOLDIER cocked an eyebrow. "So what, I just walk up to him and yell 'flashbang'?"

"Well... no... don' get... too close 'fore... ya yell it. He migh'... attack ya. He also migh'... attack if ya... don' say it," Reno said. "Never know... who is friend... er foe."

"I understand," Genesis said while standing. He started to step away again before adding, "Please don't die... okay?"

Reno opened his eyes and focused on Genesis. "I won't yo," he said before closing his eyes again. "Told ya... I'm not a wealkin'." A small smile danced upon his lips.

Genesis couldn't help returning the smile with one of his own.

* * *

Genesis half ran, half trotted for what seemed like forever though it was probably only a half hour too an hour at most. During the journey he wondered how in the hell a helicopter could fall out of the sky right behind him and he hadn't heard the crash. Even if he was lost in thought that didn't seem possible. He wasn't _that_ much of a rookie. The crash site was far, but not so far as to be out of his hearing range for something like that.

The crash also made him wonder what brought the helicopter down in the first place. There were no rebel troops this close to Midgar and there certainly weren't any anti-aircraft weapons that weren't under Shinra control this close to the city. There were a few aerial monsters, but nothing so vicious or large that could bring a chopper down, especially since all Shinra choppers were equipped with missiles and machine guns.

Lost in thought, Genesis almost tripped on a rock. He stopped moving for a second to catch his breath and take in his surroundings. Looking around he realized he was much closer to the mysterious figure than he thought. _Well that wasn't smart_, Genesis thought. The Turk had told him the guy's liable to pounce and here he was not paying attention._ Maybe I'm no better than a rookie after all._ He could blame the loss of focus on his concern for Reno, but that was an excuse; he hated excuses.

The figure, _what did Reno say his name was... Rude_, had stopped moving as well and stood perhaps 300 meters away. Genesis was relieved to see that Rude didn't seem to be holding any type of firearm since he knew some guns would have no trouble killing from 300 meters away. From what he could see, Rude's clothes weren't as bad off as Reno's and he hoped that meant he was in better shape physically. Looking at the guy, he knew it would be challenging if he had to carry him. The weight he could handle, but the extra length... that could be a problem. Placing his hands out and away from his body, he began to close the distance between the two.

As the distance shrank, Genesis could make out more details of Rude. The guys Turk uniform was covered in dust and dirt similar to Reno's, but unlike his partner's it didn't seem ripped or shredded. Another curiosity was the unbroken sunglasses perched on his nose. _How the hell does one survive a helicopter crash and not break their damned sunglasses?_

When the distance between the two was almost cut in half, Genesis stopped and yelled "Flashbang!" loud enough that he figured Rude could hear him. He had barely closed his mouth before Rude started trotting toward him at a steady pace. Genesis was relieved as it appeared Rude was in _much _better shape than his partner.

Rude stopped about 7 meters away from Genesis and the two stared at each other for a few minutes. Genesis figured the guy would ask questions but he didn't, he just kept starting at him. The silence stretched until Genesis finally couldn't take it anymore. "What, no smartass comments like your partner?" he snapped.

In response Rude shifted and straightened his tie, wiggling his neck around in the process. He wondered why Reno had to piss off everyone he came into contact with. Couldn't he ever just keep his mouth shut and be professional? He quickly cleared his thoughts, deciding that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that his partner was obviously alive and at least well enough to annoy people.

Genesis watched Rude adjust his tie and cocked an eyebrow. He waited for him to respond but still the Turk said nothing. Genesis crossed his arms and looked at the ground. Okay, there really wasn't a reason to rip the guys head off just because his partner was irritating. He kicked at a pebble on the ground before looking back at Rude. "Okay sorry, I take it you are Rude?"

Rude smoothed out the front of his dirty uniform before replying, "I am. Why did Shinra send SOLDIERs?"

_Send SOLDIERs?_ Genesis thought, and then it hit him. "Oh, you mean me? Shinra didn't send me. I was standing on that cliff over there when your partner came stumbling in and destroyed my solitude," Genesis replied. "Speaking of which, we need to get back. When I left I don't think he was doing too good."

With that Genesis turned and started heading back the way he came. He didn't see the look of relief followed by concern on Rude's face.

* * *

Getting Rude to talk during the journey back was like trying to tame a Behemoth King. Genesis did manage to learn that Reno had basically thrown Rude out of the helicopter when it was close to the ground before it actually crashed. Reno on the other hand had stayed in the chopper to control the crash, which explained why he was hurt worse than Rude. Genesis figured Reno was either very smart or very stupid to stay in the crashing chopper. He was leaning towards stupid. There weren't any towns, villages, or even small bands of people that the crash could have hit, so why not just jump out? Maybe the guy was an adrenaline junkie.

He also learned that the crash had happened the night before which explained why he hadn't heard it. Rude had gone to the crash site to look for Reno but when he didn't find him and couldn't contact him via PHS, he headed back toward Midgar. That meant Reno had to have been walking almost all night considering he couldn't move very fast with his injuries. Genesis was impressed.

What Rude wouldn't tell him was why the helicopter had gone down or what the two Turks mission was. He couldn't really blame him on the mission thing since he probably wouldn't give out mission details to a stranger either. He didn't really get why he wouldn't tell him what brought the chopper down though.

The pair made good time in getting back to the cliff, however the sky was quickly darkening. Genesis thought about the ass chewing he was going to get when he returned back to headquarters after curfew. SOLDIER Second Classes had a bit more freedom, but they still had a curfew. Genesis mentally chastised himself; lives were more important than curfew. Plus with the Turks to back up the story of why he was late, he shouldn't get chewed out anyway. What the hell was he supposed to do, just walk away? Regardless of rules and regulations he couldn't do that. It was inhuman.

Finally making it to the cliff site, Genesis headed over to the rock where he had left Reno and panicked: Reno wasn't there. He quickly spun and darted his eyes this way and that but could find no sign of the missing Turk. Had Shinra sent out more Turks? Had they had found him and taken him back to headquarters? Surely if that were the case Reno would have told them about Rude and himself. _Unless he was unconscious._ Shit.

Reno could have crawled off like a wounded animal to die. That thought pissed the SOLDIER off, even though he knew it was extremely unlikely. _He said he wouldn't die_, he thought in a whiny voice. _Oh yeah, like he could help it if he died_, came the sarcastic reply.

Genesis knew the Turks were mysterious but he was pretty sure they couldn't just vanish. That being said, there had to be a sign of _something_ around here. _Oh Gaia, what if a monster got him?_ He was pretty sure the Turk couldn't defend himself very well in the condition he was in. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, Genesis thought, _I never should have left him!_ He vowed that from this point forward he wasn't going anywhere without something to heal himself or others with.

Rude was giving Genesis a look that clearly said 'where the hell is my partner' and Genesis had no idea what to tell him. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say as much there was a faint noise behind him. The SOLDIER whirled and used the last threads of light to scan the darkness. He thought he saw movement and bolted in that direction.

Rude had no idea what to do at this point. He knew the man had met Reno because he knew the code word, yet he didn't see Reno anywhere. The bald man was thinking about rebel traps and terrorists when Genesis spun and took off running away from him. Rude instinctively crouched down in case he _had_ walked straight into a trap and there was a sniper somewhere. He knew it wasn't logical, but training overtook logic at times.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, Rude stood, wondering where the hell the kid went to. Damn SOLDIERs and their Mako enhanced speed. He tapped the left side of his sunglasses and they switched to night vision mode. Rude was getting ready to tap them again to go into infrared mode when he heard Reno's voice.

"Told ya I wouldn' die on ya yo." Rude felt profound relief upon hearing his partner's voice. He started walking in the direction Genesis had disappeared when the SOLDIER yelled at him.

"Rude, a hand please?"

At the voice Rude changed direction slightly and picked up his pace. There was a small cluster of rocks jutting up in front of him and as he rounded them he realized there was a decline. Genesis and Reno were at the bottom of it. As he got closer he could hear Genesis rebuking Reno.

"Stupid me, I figured you would stay where I left you," Genesis said.

"It gave me a headache layin' like that. 'Sides, it wasn' comfy for long an' I had to piss. I wasn't about to piss layin' down," Reno replied. "I jus' tried standin' and I kinda rolled down here or somethin'."

"You... don't know how you got down here?" Genesis asked.

"Ah... no. Musta passed out yo," Reno said. "Least I didn' piss myself. Lucky me."

As Rude came up behind Genesis he heard him audibly sigh. "Alright, alright," Genesis said. "Rude will you help me get him back up to the top? Then we can decide what to do."

Rude nodded and bent down to help his partner stand.

"Rude!" Reno exclaimed. "So glad ta see yer livin'. I'd never forgive myself if I killed ya."

"Touched," Rude replied as he hoisted his partner off the ground. Genesis came up on the other side of Reno and together they made their way back to the landing.

"Let's sit him in front of that rock. That way he can't topple over backward," Genesis said. Rude agreed and together they placed Reno in front of the rock he had tipped over earlier that day.

"I hate this damn rock yo," Reno said once he was firmly on the ground.

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual," Genesis chuckled. "So, what now? Call an evac team?" He was kneeling next to Reno, checking the man's injuries.

Before Rude could reply, Reno had grabbed the SOLIDER by the front of his uniform and yanked him closer; almost close enough to kiss. "No, we don' do nuthin' righ' now," Reno said. "I need ta confer with my partner fer a min. Gimme yer phone."

Genesis was startled when Reno had grabbed him and shocked at what the Turk said. He opened his mouth to reply but Reno shook him, stopping the words in his mouth.

"Look man, I like ya and I don' wanna be a dick. I'm not even up ta it righ' now but that won' stop me. 'Sides Rude could pound ya fer me. So please, jus' gimme yer PHS and a min," Reno said.

Genesis glared at Reno before replying. "I have to stand up then. I can't get my PHS out of my pocket in this position." Reno let him go so fast he almost fell on his ass.

The SOLDIER was absolutely furious. Ifrit's Hellfire! He had helped both of them, albeit he hadn't done much but he'd tried. This was his repayment? If they didn't want to call a team that was their call. He could leave them out here and return to headquarters for his ass chewing. Reno did _not_ have to threaten him or demand his phone to keep his mouth shut.

Genesis reached into his pocket and retrieved his PHS. Perhaps he could outrun Rude or even kick his ass and he _knew_ he could kick Reno's ass, but neither option seemed like a good one. Besides he'd probably just have problems with the two later and to be honest, he had enough enemies. _Don't need to create more._

Once the phone was in his hand, Genesis flung it at Reno without really aiming. Apparently he threw it harder than he meant to and his aim was dead on. Less than 10 seconds after the phone left his hand he heard a crunching sound, almost simultaneously followed by another Reno tirade.

When the SOLDIER had flung the phone he had already begun to turn away from Reno. Hearing the crunch and Reno's fit, he started to turn back around. Before he could complete the move something hit him in the side of the head. The last thing he saw was Rude's face above him and he thought he heard him say 'sorry' before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**03 - Sorrow, Bitterness, and Incipiency**

Reno stopped his fit in mid sentence when out of the corner of his right eye he saw Genesis go down. His eyes briefly widened in shock, then returned to normal. He spit blood on the ground next to him and looked over at his partner, who was looming over the fallen SOLDIER SC.

"Shi' Rude, I don' think a broken nose is grounds fer execution," Reno said in a nasally voice. His nose continued to bleed and he had to spit more blood on the ground. He leaned his head back, resting it on the rock behind him, and stared up at the sky, wondering where the stars were. Leviathan's Scales surely it wouldn't rain. _Heh, yeah it would_, he thought. _That's just my fuckin' luck._

The sky was suddenly blocked from his view and replaced by Rude's face. Reno scowled at him. "Liked da sky better yo."

"He broke your nose," Rude stated.

_Well no shit, _Reno wanted to say. Instead he said, "I don' thin' he mean' ta break it though. Thin' he was just pissed."

Rude made a 'hmm' noise before the sky reappeared. Reno liked having Rude as his partner and thought of him as a friend. Rarely though, Rude could be a tad unpredictable, like clocking a SOLDIER SC for what Reno clearly thought was an accident. He didn't know whether Rude was overprotective or if he just moved before he thought things through. Usually Reno was blamed for these little incidents but he didn't mind. Other Turks already thought he was a wild card and that was fine by him. _ Heh, always the quite ones you have to watch out for_, Reno thought, reflecting on Rude.

"What's the plan?" Rude asked, pulling Reno out of his thoughts.

Reno brought his head up and noted that blood didn't start gushing out of his nose. "Ya have yer PHS still?"

Rude nodded and reached into his jacket to retrieve the device. Once in hand, he flipped it open and frowned. "Appears the screen is busted," he said, wondering when that had happened. It had been cracked during the crash but the last time he checked it was still functional. He tried to turn the phone on, thinking the phone and speaker functions might work without the screen; no such luck. "Broken."

Reno slowly leaned forward, searching the ground around him. Finally his eyes landed on the PHS Genesis had thrown at him. It had bounced off his nose and landed between his knees. He leaned further forward and grabbed the thing, becoming momentarily dizzy. _I thought leaning forward was supposed to help people _not_ be dizzy_.

Once the dizziness passed Reno slowly leaned back against the rock. "We can use the SSC's," he said. "Migh' have ta call more than once for Tseng to pick up an unknown number." A grin spread across his face at the prospect; Goddess he loved annoying Tseng.

Reno flipped open the phone and keyed in Tseng's private number. He held the PHS to his ear and was thoroughly disappointed when Tseng answered on the second ring. _Damn, it's just not my day_, he thought.

"Tseng," said the smooth voice on the other end of the line.

"Heya boss."

There was hesitation before Tseng replied. "Reno?"

"The one n' only. Ya expectin' someone else?"

"No. What is wrong with your voice?"

"My voi- oh, eh, broken nose"

Tseng waited for Reno to add more but he didn't. He wondered why the normally talkative Turk was being so tight lipped. For that matter, why he wasn't calling from his own PHS or from Rude's? Before he could comment, Reno continued.

"We wen' after a bird but didn' fare well."

Tseng opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about, and then the 'bird' comment struck him. He realized Reno was talking in code, which meant he was calling from an unsecure line. If the 'bird' didn't fare well then the chopper had crashed. The 'we' implied Reno and Rude were together and presumably, Rude was alive. "Another bar fight, Reno?" He was asking if they were hurt.

"Ya, Rude did better 'n me though. Least we got away 'fore the bird totally lost it," Reno replied, thankful Tseng had caught on.

That meant Reno was more injured than Rude, but they had gotten away from the chopper before it exploded. Tseng's nerves were frayed enough as it was, the last thing he needed was another complication to add to his growing list. "Location?"

"Could ya bring me a plum? Rude tossed mine on da groun' outside da city."

Tseng had to bite back a curse. A 'plum' was a SOLIDER Second Class. Reno was telling him they had encountered a SOLDIER somewhere outside Midgar and Rude had knocked the guy out. It also implied Reno was using the SOLIDER's PHS but had no idea of their exact location. Could this _possibly_ get worse? On second thought, he didn't want that question answered just yet.

"I will find you a plum," Tseng said before he hung up. He pulled the PHS from his ear and scrolled to the recent call list. He brought up the number Reno had called from and used his computer to locate the phone via GPS.

* * *

45 minutes later, Reno and Rude heard a chopper approaching their location. They had passed the time in silence. Reno spent his time nursing his wounds and giving Rude nasty looks whenever he got too close to Genesis. He wanted to make sure Rude didn't try to knock him out again if he started to wake up. The redhead didn't know why, but he felt protective of the guy.

For his part Rude had spent the time pacing around the landing, thinking and scanning the darkness for monsters. He was worried about Reno and the SOLDIER. Reno seemed to slip in and out of consciousness from time to time and the SOLDIER hadn't moved at all. He knew better than to ask Reno how _he_ was doing. He had tried to check on the SOLDIER a few times but Reno gave him a death glare whenever he got to close.

Rude was curious about Reno's attitude toward the SOLDIER. Did he think that he'd tried to kill the guy? Or that he was going to hurt him again? Hell Rude felt guilty, he hadn't meant to hit him _that_ hard. What if he'd caused some type of permanent damage; Mako be damned. Shouldn't a SOLDIER have woken up by now?

Regardless of Rude's own feelings, Reno was just acting... weird. His partner had no problems kicking the crap out of innocent people that got in his way and the SOLDIER was no innocent. Turks and SOLDIERS were like hydrogen peroxide and sulfuric acid; the chemicals could mix and work together for a purpose, but you were likely to get burnt by the resulting compound. Reno himself had kicked quite a few SOLDIER ass's in the past, even landing a few in the infirmary. Now he was pissed at him for simply hitting one of them? It was perplexing, which frankly described Reno quite well he supposed.

As the chopper came close to their location the blades kicked up dust and debris, forcing the Turks to take cover. Reno glanced at Genesis, then grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. He put Genesis's head in his lap and covered the unconscious SOLDIER's mouth and nose with his jacket to keep him from inhaling airborne particles. The redhead threw his other arm in front of his own eyes since his goggles were damaged.

Rude glanced at Reno and raised an eyebrow as he pulled the SOLDIER closer to him. He scowled when he realized what his purpose was, then crouched down and looked up at the chopper; his shades would protect his eyes.

The chopper circled them once before flying off to find a landing zone. Rude stood up, nodded to his partner, and went to meet the chopper which had landed about a half a mile away. Tseng met him partway to the cliff. The Wutain's face showed no emotion, leaving Rude with no idea what he was thinking. He figured he was pissed, annoyed, or both; he just didn't know to what degree.

"Where is Reno?" Tseng yelled over the noise created by the chopper blades.

Rude jerked his head back toward the way he had come. "He's not in the condition to walk."

"How bad?"

"He'll live," Rude replied in a slightly agitated tone, causing Tseng to wonder if the two had a fight.

"And the SOLIDER?" This time Rude scowled at him before answering.

"He's still unconscious," Rude said, practically spitting the words out.

Tseng defiantly knew something was up now, but at the moment it was more important to attend to Reno and check on the SOLDIER than to question Rude about what was going on. He nodded in the direction of the landing, indicating Rude could lead and he would follow. Without a word Rude turned around and headed back the way he had come. Tseng stood there for a moment before following.

As Tseng got closer to the cliff side landing, the noise from the chopper was greatly reduced. As soon as he was on level ground he clearly heard, "So nice of ya to join da party yo." He had to fight the smile that was trying to turn the corners of his lips upward. Encouraging Reno on a normal day was asking for trouble and right now, well he needed to find out exactly what had happened before deciding how to react. Tseng noticed that Rude had stopped about ten paces in front of him and he looked around but didn't see Reno.

"Over here yo."

Tseng glanced in the direction of Reno's voice and noted how far away Rude was from his partner. The significance was not lost on him. He really hoped there hadn't been a major fight between the two. The Turk numbers were low right now and finding a new partner for both of them would be problematic at best. _Later, I'll deal with it later_, he thought, approaching Reno.

"_Please_ tell me ya brough' some Materia or Potions with ya boss," Reno said, smiling up at Tseng.

"Stop calling me that, Reno. I am not the boss," Tseng replied, giving Reno a blank face. He couldn't help but notice the SOLIDER laying halfway in Reno's lap. "And this is..." he waved his hand to indicate the unconscious man.

"SOLDIER Second Class Genesis Rhapsodos," Reno said, ignoring the first comment.

There was something in Reno's voice that Tseng couldn't quite place, but he let it slide. "What happened to your provisions?" he asked as he reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out an X-Potion, a Hi-Potion, a Potion, and a mastered Cure Materia; no one could ever say he wasn't prepared.

Reno looked down and replied in a quiet voice, "We gave 'em ta Veld. Figured he could use 'em more than us." He paused for a few seconds before stating, " You _are_ da boss now, Tseng."

Tseng felt a stab of pain, panic, and regret at the mention of Veld's name. He sucked in a quick breath in order to calm his emotions. "How bad are you injured?" His voice was level, but quieter than he'd have liked.

Reno looked up at him and hoped his emotions weren't showing in his eyes. He knew this whole mess had to be harder on Tseng than on himself. If the Wutain could put on a brave face, then damnit, he could too. "Dunno exactly. Ma back hurts like a son of a bitch, but I dunno if I fractured, broke, or sprained somethin' in it. I have a concussion but I dunno how bad a one. I know I gotta broken nose, at leas' two broken ribs, and a sprained wrist. Prolly a few more sprained muscles n' joints. Pretty sure I don' got any major internal shi' goin' on or I'd prolly be dead. Leas' I can feel n' move everythin'"

With each new injury listed Tseng had to fight not to grimace and his respect for Reno grew. He knew the redhead was tough, but Leviathan, he was sitting there like nothing was wrong. How was he hiding all that pain? Hell, how was the pain not crippling him at this point?

He started to hand Reno the X-Potion but Reno stopped him. "Jus gimme the Hi-Potion and the Potion yo."

Tseng stopped mid-motion and couldn't keep the surprise off his face. "Reno, you are seriously injured."

"Ya thin' I don't know that!" Reno yelled with an edge of anger in his voice. Tseng was startled and confused by his reaction.

Rude, who had moved closer to the group as Reno ticked off his injuries, said, "Reno you're not thinking clearly."

Tseng looked at Rude and couldn't help but agree with him. "Reno, I-" _agree with Rude_, is what he would have said if Reno hadn't cut him off.

"Jus gimme the Hi-Potion and Potion, take Rude, n' leave me here wit' da SSC." Reno didn't yell this time but there was still an edge to his tone, but Tseng couldn't readily identify the emotion behind it.

"That doesn't make sense Reno," Rude said, earning him a dirty look.

"I could simply order you to take the X-Potion and come with us," Tseng said. "Or just cast a Cure spell on you." That earned _him_ a dirty look and he quirked an eyebrow.

"True, ya could, but ya won'," Reno said. He closed his eyes, sucked in a breath, and held it for a few seconds before releasing it slowly. Tseng wondered if he was counting to ten or was in pain. He was completely thrown by Reno's attitude. Judging by Rude's behavior he felt the same way. Reno could be dramatic, but this was unusual even for him.

Reno opened his eyes and said, "Look, I know what's gonna happen if we all leave here righ' now. We're gonna take da SOLDIER inta custody and use any means necessary ta make sure he never says anythin' about tonigh'. I don' thin' tha's fair or... well necessary. He tried to help me and it seems a shitty way to return the favor. If ya leave me the Hi-Potion I can take it and walk back ta Midgar wit' him, explain things a bit, tell 'im ta keep his mouth shut. He won' even know ya been 'ere. I can just tell him Rude left while he was out n' I rested and feel much better. He'll just thin' Rude went ta get help an' I wasn' as hurt as we though'."

This time neither Tseng nor Rude could hide their shock. Reno was right, when they left they would take the SOLIDER with them and make sure he didn't talk. They wouldn't kill him, but they might have to rough him up a bit.

Rude couldn't completely describe what he was feeling, but under it all he almost felt... betrayed? _Betrayed?_ By his own damned partner! He shook his head. _Where had that thought come from?_ Rude wasn't sure but he _did_ know he was pissed off. He felt like Reno was being stupid and... it was just ridiculous! The SOLIDER could take care of himself! So what if the Turks had to staple his mouth shut until he got the point to keep it closed? He had Mako running through his veins; he'd heal fast!

Tseng didn't feel betrayed or angry, just confused. Why on Gaia was Reno willing to sacrifice his comfort and health for someone he barely knew? Or did he know the SOLIDER and Tseng somehow wasn't aware of it? It was possible, but unlikely. If the two had been close, there was no way he wouldn't have found out by now. Reno was good, but he wasn't _that_ good. He really wondered what the hell had happened out here tonight.

The silence stretched on. The only sound was the faint noise of the chopper in the background. Reno continued to stare at Rude and Tseng in turn. He could see Tseng was trying to make a decision and that Rude was fuming. The redhead knew they didn't understand, and oddly, he wasn't sure he did either. He didn't care right now; he just knew this was what he wanted.

Finally, in a very quiet voice, so quiet Reno almost didn't hear him, Tseng said, "Very well." He bent down, looked Reno square in the eyes, and handed over the Hi-Potion and Potion. In a louder voice he said, "Keep the PHS on at all times. If you are not back within 24 hours from now, we will find you and take you and the SOLDIER into custody. When you return, you are to report directly to my office with the SOLIDER; absolutely _no _detours. Understood?"

"Tseng you can't be-," Rude started, but was cut off by Tseng.

"Quiet Rude, I have made my decision," he said, and turned back to Reno. "Understood?"

"Understood," Reno replied in a small, but firm voice. Tseng crossed his arms and nodded once at Reno before turning and heading towards the chopper. He expected Rude to follow, but he didn't so Tseng slowed his pace.

"What in the _fuck_ is going on with you Reno?"

Reno didn't reply and Tseng said, "Rude," in a sharp voice that brokered no argument. When he heard the big man's steps quickly closing the distance between the two, he started toward the chopper again, this time with Rude at his back. He didn't look back at Reno and he hoped he had not just made a huge mistake.

* * *

Reno watched Rude and Tseng walk away and sighed. He wondered how badly he'd just messed up his relationship with his partner and really didn't understand why Rude was so pissed off in the first place. Confused or annoyed sure, maybe even frustrated, but pissed? He sighed again. Hell, he didn't really understand his own feelings right now so how was he supposed to understand someone else's?

In the distance he heard the chopper power up and knew it was about to take off. Shiva's _Dust_ what was he thinking? He should be on that chopper, headed toward Midgar and Shinra's infirmary. Instead he chose to stay behind with a SOLDIER he had just met. The guy could wake up hating him for all he knew. He already knew Genesis had a Dual Horn's temper and was as unpredictable as a wild Chocobo. With his luck, the SOLDIER would wake up, scream at him for Rude knocking him out, and storm off. He knew even with the Hi-Potion he still wouldn't be able to keep up with a pissed off SOLDIER. After all, he'd taken the Hi-Potion so he wouldn't be completely healed but still functional. If he was _completely_ healed the story about Rude going for help wouldn't wash.

The chopper circled the landing and he could see Tseng and the new recruit, Elena, at the controls. Rude was in the back by the machine gun. Reno briefly wondered if he was so pissed he'd just shoot him. Tseng nodded at him, expression unreadable. Elena looked both curious and nervous, but she followed Tseng's lead and nodded. He barely saw it, but he noted the tips of her fingers as she gave him one of those discrete, girly wiggly-waves. Reno smiled; Gaia she could be cute. He couldn't see Rude well enough to read his expression but he knew it was probably hostile. At least he was staying away from the emplaced weapon. At that thought the smile dropped a bit. He had enough trouble finding, let alone keeping, partners. The thought of burning though another one was troubling. What's more he _liked_ Rude and his other two options were no longer options at all. The redhead shook his head, refusing to let the depressing thoughts take hold.

The chopper did a one hundred and eighty degree turn then accelerated toward Midgar. _Well, no turning back now, _Reno thought. He popped the cap on the Hi-Potion, brought it to his lips, and downed it. When the bottle was empty, he moved it away from his mouth then screwed his face up in a look of disgust, while simultaneously sticking out his tongue. _With all our fancy ass technology we can't make this shit taste like something other than grass and leaves?_ He was seriously going to have to talk to someone about that.

Reno relaxed his face and drew his tongue back in when his stomach began to warm. The warmth slowly spread outward, seeking his injuries. He pulled his lips back in a snarling grimace as he felt his ribs and nose snap back into place. The redhead hunched over a bit, but his back instantly protested so he had to sit military straight. The front and back of his head felt fuzzy, almost itchy, and he rubbed his hands through his hair until the sensation passed. At least it took his mind off the weird sensation in the middle of his face. He fought like hell not to claw or scratch his nose as it healed. Finally the sharp pains and spasms subsided, leaving behind a faint warm, tingly sensation in places. _That's better_, he thought.

The redhead turned his attention to the man whose head was in his lap. He looked so damned peaceful that he almost hated to disturb him. He gently patted the SOLDIER's cheek and called his name: nothing. Reno tried again with a bit more force but still got no response. _Damn Rude, the hell did you hit him with?_

Reno placed a hand on either side of Genesis's head to hold it in place and started to wiggle out from underneath him. He didn't think the SOLDIER needed another blow to the head, even if the distance to the ground was negligible. When he was finally out from under Genesis he stood and stretched.

Aside from a numb ass and the warm tingling spots, Reno felt pretty good. Not only could he stand up without losing his equilibrium, he could look around. _Things are looking up_, he thought.

Reno slowly started to walk around, but after a few minutes and a restored ass, he returned his attention to the still unconscious Genesis. He straddled the SOLDIER, one foot on either side of his prone body. The redhead repositioned the SSC until he was lying on his back. Even that didn't earn Reno a reaction.

The sky had cleared enough that there was some moonlight to see by. Had he been thinking, he would have asked Tseng if he had a small flashlight he could borrow. His thoughts simply hadn't been fast enough to plan ahead. _Just have to make due_.

Reno squatted and started running his fingers through Genesis's hair, looking for injuries. At least that was his intention anyway. He was immediately distracted by how soft Genesis's hair was, so much so that he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Reno had never felt hair so soft! He ran his fingers through the hair, pulling one hand up and away every now and then to let the strands fall from his fingers like silk threads. The redhead probably could have done that for quite awhile had Genesis not decided to stir.

The fingertips of Reno's right hand were on the unconscious man's left cheek when Genesis turned his face into said hand. Reno froze, wondering if the SOLDIER was finally waking up. _Shit, if he wakes up now, he'll think I'm molesting him or something!_

Thought be damned, Reno couldn't seem to pull his hand away from the face below him. Genesis softly nuzzled his face against Reno's hand before falling still once more. The Turk kept his frozen posture for a minute or two more before finally retracting his hand and standing up. Genesis didn't move and Reno wondered if he had imagined the whole thing. _Maybe my head isn't completely healed yet?_

The Turk mentally scolded himself. He knew he wasn't imagining things and that he'd lost sight of what he was supposed to have been doing. _I'm supposed to be checking for injuries, not feeling his hair up!_ He didn't even like guys, though he knew a lot of people thought he did. He _had_ been with a few guys, but, well, he'd had his reasons. It wasn't something he liked to think about. _Except one._ Still don't need to think about it, least not right now.

The redhead shook his head to clear his thoughts then once again bent over Genesis. In his head, Reno kept repeating the mantra, _check for injuries, check for injuries, check for injuries._ The right side of the unconscious SOLDIER's face was skyward and Reno figured that was as good a place to start as any. He placed his fingertips just outside of Genesis's hairline and started moving slowly toward the hair. The Turk abruptly stopped when he felt a large bump just inside the hairline around Genesis's temple. _How the hell did I miss _that_ before?_

Reno moved so that he was on Genesis's right side and his body wasn't blocking the meek moonlight. He bent closer and slowly started to part the SOLDIER's hair in the area he had felt the bump. After moving through a few sections, he saw a dark spot and after moving as much hair as he could, Reno could clearly see the upraised, egg-size, blackish-purple lump. Reno winced slightly and sucked air in through his teeth. _Damn Rude, you hit him with __Adamantium__ Knuckles__ or what? No wonder the poor guy hasn't woken up yet._ The thought made him scowl and he was glad Rude wasn't here at the moment. _Hope he didn't fracture his damn skull._

Reno sighed and dropped his head forward, wondering how in the hell he was going to get the kid to swallow a Potion when he was unconscious. _Kid? Hell he could be my age for all I know_, he reprimanded himself. Deciding on his course of action, he sat down on the ground with his back up against the accursed rock. He pulled Genesis up and toward him, until the SOLDIER was sitting slumped with his back against Reno's chest. The Turk used one hand to tilt his head backwards until it was resting on his shoulder while the other hand stayed around Genesis's chest to keep him from sliding or falling forward.

The redhead used his teeth to pull the stopper out of the Potion bottle and gently tipped a bit of the liquid into Genesis's mouth, using one of his fingers to keep his tongue out of the way and his jaw open. He knew unconscious people couldn't cough or swallow, but he also knew the mouth could absorb liquid. In the end he decided his only shot was to dribble the Potion into the SOLDIER's mouth and hope it either went down the right way or was absorbed. He should probably be doing this with Genesis on his side, but gravity tended to cause liquid to leak out of the mouth, not down the throat or held in place.

After a nerve racking fifteen minutes the Potion bottle was finally empty. Genesis's breathing never seemed to change and Reno hoped that meant the liquid had gone where it was supposed to go. At least he didn't seem any worse. Reno sighed and leaned his head back onto the rock with Genesis still propped up against him. He intended to rest for a few minutes then keep an eye on the unconscious SOLDIER for the rest of the night. Instead he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

As the chopper sped toward Midgar Tseng decided he needed to find out what had happened between Reno, Rude, and the SSC. He thought the conversation with Rude would go better if it wasn't done through the helicopter's headsets; Rude was too private for that. The Wutain could land the chopper but that seemed a bit drastic and time consuming. Instead he looked at Elena. She had not been piloting long, but she had been doing remarkably well. He felt confident that he could leave her alone at the controls while he talked to Rude.

"Man the controls. I am going to speak with Rude," Tseng said.

"Sir," came Elena's crisp response.

Getting to the cargo area took some maneuvering, but he finally managed the task. Had he been any taller, wider, or less flexible, he wasn't sure he could have pulled it off. _Who said bigger is always better?_ he thought with a smirk.

Rude was sitting on the bench farthest from the cockpit, gazing down at the scenery below. His expression appeared thoughtful but calm. The bald man snapped his gaze forward when he detected movement and raised an eyebrow at his new boss. Tseng walked, slightly hunched, toward him until he was finally able to sit on the bench next to Rude. In a calm, even voice he said, "What happened?"

"You will have my full report tomorrow morning," Rude replied.

"I am not in reference to the mission."

Rude sighed. He had a feeling Tseng wasn't asking about the mission, but he'd hoped he was wrong. Rude looked back toward the ground below. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

"Damnit Rude talk to me! Tell me what happened between Reno and yourself and how the SSC fits into all this," Tseng said. His voice held a trace of desperation and frustration.

Rude looked back toward Tseng. The faint emotions in the man's voice were the equivalent of an outburst from Tseng as the man rarely let anything slide past his hard won control. In that regard, the two were very much alike. He wanted to answer his superior, especially now that it seemed so important to him, but he simply didn't know how.

Tseng watched Rude closely and was able to pick up a small trace of confusion from him. He couldn't say how he picked it up since Rude's face never changed and he couldn't see his eyes, he just had. Maybe it was intuition. The only thing he could do was give him a place to start and hope Rude could take it from there. "When did the SOLDIER become involved? How much does he know?"

"He wasn't involved until after the crash and... I don't know," Rude replied. He couldn't decide if he wanted to tense up or relax so he settled somewhere between the two. "The heli went down around 0300 and Reno and I were separated. I spent the rest of the night and part of the day looking for him. I knew he was alive after the crash since I couldn't find... a body. Considering that I thought he might have headed toward Midgar and that I might pick up his tracks or... find him so I headed that way."

Tseng heard the hesitation and pain when Rude spoke of the possibility of finding his partners body. The feelings tried to stir his own emotions but he quickly stamped them down. "Go on."

"I had been walking for perhaps two, maybe three hours, when I noticed a figured approaching. At first I thought it might be Reno but as I got closer I knew it wasn't. I stopped and stayed back, but the figure kept approaching. When he got close enough, he yelled the codeword Reno and I use to identify friend or foe. I approached and the guy knew my name on top of the codeword so I figured he must know where Reno was, or that Reno had sent him, so I went with him. He led me to the landing and I was relieved to find Reno alive, but I could tell he was badly hurt. Reno demanded the SOLDIER hand over his PHS so he couldn't involve himself, or anyone else, in any way. The guy got pissed, broke Reno's nose, and I knocked him out. So far as I could tell the guy didn't know anything beyond the fact that our chopper had crashed. He didn't seem to know why though," Rude finally finished. To him, that was a speech.

_Well, that explains part of it_, Tseng thought. _Yet brings up more questions._ The SOLDIER broke Reno's nose simply because he was asked to relinquish his PHS? He knew SOLDIERs weren't always level headed but damn. What was the SOLDIER doing out there anyway? "And after that?"

Rude sighed again. "Reno wasn't happy with me for knocking the SOLDIER out. I couldn't, and still don't, understand it. It created some... tension between the two of us."

To Tseng, it seemed a bit more than 'tension' was created, but he let it go. Instead he asked, "You do not think Reno told him anything?"

Rude shot Tseng a slightly offended look. "I do not. Reno is more professional than that," he replied in a clipped voice.

"I did not mean to imply he was not, merely that he was injured, possibly delirious and his control may have slipped. He may have said something and not meant to or not even realized he had," Tseng said in an even tone. He hadn't meant to insult Reno and he didn't want to agitate Rude further.

Rude glared at him for a moment before replying. "Reno never appeared delirious to me. He just faded in an out of consciousness sometimes."

Tseng thought how to word his next question. Finally he just said, "And the attachment to the SOLDIER? How did that come about?" He saw pure anger on Rude's face before the bald man was able to squash it.

"I don't know. He just suddenly got... weird... about him." With that Rude looked away again.

Tseng was going to ask Rude to elaborate, but Elena spoke before the words left his mouth. "Sir, incoming communication for you."

"I am a little busy, Elena," Tseng replied irritably.

"Sir, he says it's important," she said in a slightly shaky voice. It was clear she didn't like going up against her commanding officer.

"Who is _he_?" Tseng asked, curious.

She hesitated before replying, "He says his name's Legend, Sir."

Rude jerked his head away from the scenery below and glanced at Elena, then Tseng. He was suddenly uneasy though he couldn't explain it. Tseng's eyebrows shot up in a look of surprise. _Legend? It couldn't be_, he thought.

"Sir, he says it's extremely important and you must speak with him, now," came Elena's voice. This time her tone was more certain though he could still hear her nervousness.

Tseng got up and moved smoothly toward the cockpit. Elena held a headset out to him and he took it without a word. "Tseng."

"Lima-Juliet-Charlie-Delta-Sierra-Two-Seven," replied the voice on the other end. "I said I'd entrust my life to the Turks, but right now the leaf is blowing the other way and you must listen."

Tseng didn't need the verification code; he knew the man's voice well. He opened his mouth to reply but wasn't given the chance.

"You must _not_ return to Midgar. Land the chopper until I contact you again. Get in touch with any of the Turks remaining and get them out of the city or tell them not to return."

Tseng's mind was reeling. He could hear the anxiety in Legend's voice and it unnerved him. "Bring us down, Elena."

"But Sir, we're less than 10 min-"

"_Down, now_!" Tseng commanded. He had no idea what could possibly be happening now, but he trusted Legend's judgment.

"You just saved some Turks, Tseng. And don't worry Veld is fine. I will take care of Reno, you take care of the others," Legend said before abruptly disconnecting.

Tseng's heart felt like it was in his mouth while his stomach dropped to the floor. His body couldn't decide whether to overheat or go numb. The headset slipped out of his fingers as the chopper touched down. He slowly walked back toward the bench Rude still occupied and sat down. The Wutain leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, head between his arms, with the palms of his hands on the back of his head. He closed his eyes and fought with his body and spiraling emotions. Tseng didn't know what had happened or what would happen. He only hoped he was strong enough to handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**04 - Beginnings**

"Sir?... _Sir?_... SIR!" Elena's voice finally penetrated the haze that was Tseng's thoughts. He lifted his head and found Elena kneeling directly in front of him. Rude had a hand on his right arm and was squeezing it gently.

"Yes?" Tseng said in a quiet voice.

"Are you... well Sir?" Elena asked in a shaky voice.

"What?"

"Are you well? We've been trying to get your attention for several minutes," she replied, voice full of concern.

_You're losing it Tseng. You can't afford to lose it. Get control of yourself! _"I am fine. What is our location?"

"We're about 10 minutes outside of Midgar, Sir."

_We should probably move farther away._ "How many Turks remain with Shinra?"

"Sir?" Rude this time.

"You heard me."

"Not many, Sir. You're pretty much looking at them, aside from Reno, Sir," Rude said. He looked at Elena and could see the worry written all over her face. His own worry was hidden by his glasses.

_That's all of us? Elena, Rude, Reno, and myself? Leviathan help us_, Tseng thought. Surely they were forgetting others. New recruits perhaps, who hadn't climbed up in the ranks enough to be noticed. _Elena is a new recruit. The others aren't even close to completing training yet._ It made him want to laugh, or cry. Either he could be happy that so few remained and he could keep a closer eye on them, or he could cry for the overwhelming sadness of it.

"Cissnei!" Elena exclaimed. "She's still in Midgar isn't she?"

Tseng nodded before saying, "Rude, call her and give her these coordinates, but do not say we are here. Tell her it is a highly confidential mission and no one is to know the details. She must begin the mission immediately, time is of the essence."

All of this was said in a tone totally devoid of emotion, causing Elena and Rude further concern. Sure Tseng tended to be stoic, but this went beyond that. It was a complete blankness, an all-consuming nothing. Had the recent events been too much for Tseng?

Elena broke the silence. "Should I call Reno, Sir?"

"No," was all Tseng replied. Elena and Rude were to shaken to ask further questions. Rude jumped out of the chopper to call Cissnei. Elena moved to the bench opposite Tseng, gaze swiveling between Tseng, Rude, and the city, which, a moment ago had seemed warm and inviting. Now it just seemed menacing and cold.

Less than an hour after Rude had called Cissnei, he saw a tiny, reddish chestnut haired figure approaching their location as the sun began to rise. _She's too easy to spot. I'll have to talk to her about being more cautious. _"Sir, I believe it's Cissnei."

Tseng picked up the binoculars he had been using to scan the area and focused on the figure. He easily recognized Cissnei. "Confirmed," he stated. He was flooded with such relief that his legs almost gave out. _Thank Leviathan she's safe!_

At Tseng's words, Rude relaxed his shoulders and said a thank you to the Gods. He had used the down time to reflect on the events with Reno. He was not happy with himself. He prayed, something he rarely did, that it wasn't the last time he saw Reno and that he got a chance to redeem his actions. At the very least he wanted to apologize to him, and maybe even the SOLDIER. He felt like he owed Reno more than an apology, but that's all he had right now.

After thinking the events through, Rude realized that Reno's concern for the SOLDIER had acted as a catalyst to his own emotions. Rude longed for someone to share his life with, not as comrades or work partners, but something more. He wanted a soul mate, a wife, someone who he could love and who returned that love. Hell, he wanted kids someday.

So far circumstances, his job, and his awkward personality had worked against him. He didn't begrudge his job; he loved it and wouldn't trade it for Gaia herself. He couldn't do a thing about circumstances, but he could work on his personality, come out of his shell a little.

He knew that Reno hadn't done anything to intentionally hurt him, hell; Reno didn't even know his feelings in this area. They hadn't been partnered together long enough for either one to be completely comfortable with each other outside of missions. Maybe that time would come, assuming they lived long enough, but they weren't there yet.

Rude _had_ been jealous of Reno, but it was misplaced and unjustified jealousy. He was irritated that Reno, who wasn't seeking anyone, seemed to have someone dropped right in his lap. He might have completely misinterpreted Reno's actions, but it _did _seem like Reno liked the SOLDIER. Rude shouldn't begrudge him that. Gaia, knowing Reno, if anything did happen it wouldn't get far. The guy seemed to despise relationships and didn't want to be in one. He was the king of one-night-stands and loved it.

Regardless, Rude's jealously had gotten the better of him and made him angry. His control broke down and he was left drifting in bitterness, anger, jealousy, and envy. After losing his control, every little action Reno made toward the SOLDIER just heightened Rude's feelings. The emotions clouded his decisions and judgment; something he wouldn't forgive himself for anytime soon.

Rude was pulled from his thoughts by Cissnei's footsteps. "Choco Tail," she whispered, just loud enough that he could hear her.

"Ton Knife," he replied.

She melted out of the shadows and walked up to Rude. "Glad you're still here. I was afraid you'd get spooked and leave."

Rude cocked an eyebrow and asked, "How did you know we were here?"

Cissnei giggle. "I _am_ a Turk you know. Besides, even if I hadn't known before I left Midgar, it's hard to hid that helicopter behind you."

"The second part is true. As to the first, unless you were monitoring our GPS signals, you should not have known our location before arriving here," replied Tseng from the chopper's open cargo door.

"Sir!" Cissnei said, saluting.

"No need for that. Please, answer the question," Tseng said.

"SOLDIER, Sir. Their new director told me. He also gave me this to give you," she said, holding out a manila envelope. "And... ah... I'm not alone, Sir," she said, shifting nervously.

Tseng took the envelope but stopped at the last comment. "Not alone?"

"No Sir, sorry Sir. I was asked to bring a SOLDEIR along," she turned around and warked, causing Elena, Tseng, and Rude to all raise eyebrows.

A SOLDIER was just suddenly there, about 10 feet behind Cissnei. _How the hell did he pull that off?_ Rude thought. Tseng regarded the man apprehensively while Elena stared at him blankly. The SOLDIER was wearing SC purple, had straight, layered black hair that fell just past his shoulders, and had a broad chest and shoulders. Tseng couldn't make out his eye color, but the figure had a somewhat square face and jaw, and appeared to be in between 6'-6'2 in height. The last thing noted was the Shinra issue sword hit sticking up just past the figure's right shoulder.

"SOLDIER Second Class Angeal Hewley. I've been temporarily placed under your command Sir," the SOLDIER said, looking at Tseng.

_Under _my _command?_ "I do hope you have some answers for us, Second Class Hewley," Tseng replied.

"Please, call me Angeal, Sir. I hope I can answer _some_ of your questions. The letters in that envelope may help as well."

Tseng felt like the situation, whatever it was, had slid from worse to horrible. Having a SOLDIER under his command was unprecedented. The Turks and SOLDIER didn't do joint missions. They rarely even cooperated with each other as far as sharing intelligence. Hell, they didn't cooperate with each other at _all _when he thought about it. The two departments were like annoying ghosts to each other. Something like this? He had no idea how to handle the situation. Was it a trap? Was this SOLDIER sent as an informant, or worse, to slaughter them?

As if reading his mind the SOLDIER said, "Sir, I know this is highly irregular, but please, hear me out. I swear on my honor that I mean no harm to you, or your people."

Tseng sighed and glanced at each of his Turks. The SOLDIERs words struck a chord with him, though he didn't exactly know why. He did know he needed answers, and maybe even help. This SOLDIER was offering both. He didn't know if it was worth the risk, but he would accept it.

"Rude, Cissnei, in the chopper with Elena." Both Turks moved to comply. He gave the SOLDIER one final look before saying, "You too Angeal but I want this clear first, if any harm comes to us either by your hands, or because of your actions, I will kill everyone you hold dear in front of your eyes before I kill you."

Angeal fought a shiver, hearing the truth in the man's words. Though he was sincere and honorable in intent, he couldn't make promises and guarantees. He seriously didn't want to piss this guy off, but he had to say, "I will personally do nothing to you or your people. As for my actions, I have no control over others and cannot guarantee something I say or do will not be used in the wrong way. I can guarantee to watch my words and actions to reduce the chance though."

Tseng regarded the SOLDIER for a minute. He believed he was telling the truth. Furthermore, the man was being honest; he couldn't guarantee what others would, or wouldn't, do. "I understand. Come," he finally replied.

Angeal smiled and let go of some of his tension before entering the chopper. Tseng looked at him before saying, "Proper introductions, I am Tseng, that is Elena, Rude, and of course you know Cissnei." Angeal nodded to each in turn.

"Now talk," Tseng said.

"Sir I will, as soon as we are in the air," Angeal said, doing his best to appear non-threatening.

"And where are we to go, SSC Hewley?" Tseng asked suspiciously.

"Fort Condor."

"Fort Condor?" All four Turks said at once with almost identical expressions.

Angeal couldn't help but smile. _Tight knit group or training? _Reason aside it was creepy, but funny. "Fort Condor."

Tseng bit back a curse. "Rude, Elena..." he sighed, "take us to Fort Condor."

"Try to find a landing zone just southwest of the reactor," Angeal said.

Tseng glanced at the SOLDIER, while Elena and Rude glanced at him. "Do it," he ordered.

Angeal smiled and sat down. "After you read the letters, I'll answer whatever questions I can on the way." Tseng sat down next to him. Cissnei took that to mean the two wanted privacy, so she moved to the opposite bench and laid down as Elena and Rude powered up the chopper. Maybe she could sleep on the way, Gods knew she was tired. _Fort Condor huh? Wonder if there really is a big bird on top of the reactor_, she thought right before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Genesis awoke with the sun shining directly in his eyes and the morning breeze stirring his hair. _Why the hell didn't I close the window and draw the curtains_, he thought, aggravated with himself. He didn't mind mornings, he just didn't like to be woken in such a manner. He shifted his position and used his right hand to readjust his pillow, except the pillow wouldn't move. _What is wrong with thi-_

His eyes jerked open but he quickly had to shut them again due to the bright sunlight. In those few seconds his mind ran through the previous nights events; the injured Turk, said Turk's partner, something about his PHS, and... nothing. _What happened after that?_ Try as he might, he couldn't remember. Then something else occurred to him: _that isn't a pillow..._

He slowly cracked open his eyes, turned his head, and came face to chin with the injured Turk. The revelation caused him to stand too quickly and he abruptly found himself on his knees; his legs were asleep. The impact caused his head to throb. The feeling made him remember the rest of last night's events. _His damned partner bashed me upside the head!_ His anger was quickly replaced by exasperation and humiliation. _I let a fucking _Turk _take me down? Sweet Minerva I hope no one ever hears of this!_

His stomach decided to make its presence known in such a way that he thought it flipped completely over. He managed to scramble behind the rock before heaving. He hadn't eaten since yesterday, and even then he hadn't eaten much; dry heaving was about all he could do, aside from bile. He hoped the nauseated feeling was a delayed reaction to the blow to the head. Whatever the cause, the heaving made his head pound more, which caused a groan to escape his lips.

"Ya ok back there?"

The voice made him groan again, though more out of reflex than anything. Reno's head appeared over the rock. "Heh, ya look like me after a nigh' of partyin'. "

Genesis grit his teeth together before grating out, "Shut the fuck up Turk."

"Hey now, don' need ta be rippin' my head off... damn," Reno replied before disappearing from view.

Genesis unclenched his jaw before rolling onto his back. His stomach had settled down and he hoped the worst was over. His legs had that prickling sensation they get when blood flow returns after it has been absent for a long time. The feeling made him squirm.

"Ya shouldn' do that. Migh' upset yer stomach again," Reno said.

Genesis looked back towards the rock but the Turk wasn't there. Instead the Turk approached from his feet, face appearing before the rest of his body. "Sit down. If you fall over I can't catch you right now."

"I'm touched ya care 'bout me," Reno said with a grin, right hand over his heart. "I feel better tho." To emphasize the point he stretched, promptly wincing. "Okay, mostly."

Genesis smirked at the Turk's discomfort. "Serves you right." The blood finally began flowing normally in his legs and he sat up; he wasn't willing to stand just yet. A thought occurred to him. "Where the hell is your bastard partner?"

"I'll have ya know his parents are married an' his daddy loves 'im," he said before looking around. "As to the second par', I dunno."

"You don't know?" The suspicion was thick in Genesis's voice.

"Can' say I do, no," Reno replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe he wen' on ahead of us."

The suspicion went from being vocal, to clearly showing on Genesis's face. "He clobbered me and left? Didn't bother leaving a note or telling you? What the hell kind of a partner is that?"

_This guy's temper is _worse _than a Dual Horns_, Reno thought. "Chill man, maybe he jus' went fer help... or... or he's scoutin' the area."

"He could have called for help! You have my PHS! There is nothing in this area! You both found that out yesterday!" Genesis was practically yelling now. He wasn't sure if he was angry, or just really, really irritated. Either way, raising his voice wasn't a good idea. It made his head throb more and he closed his eyes to block out some of the light. At least his stomach didn't stir again.

Reno didn't know what to say. Genesis's anger was like a bomb; it kept expanding and would eventually explode. He really didn't want to be close to him when the shards flew. Lying to him didn't seem to be helping matters, so maybe he should just tell him the truth? Either way he was probably going to get hit with shrapnel. _Why the hell didn't I think this through better?_

Genesis finally opened his eyes and looked at the Turk. Reno seemed nervous, right hand running back and forth over the top of his head. For some reason the movement fascinated him. It made his hair shift around, but it just snapped right back into place. Surely he had to put something in it to get it to stand in all directions like that. Shouldn't that have worn off by now?

After a minute or two of staring Genesis finally said, "Look, whatever it is just tell me."

Reno stopped running his hand through his hair and looked back at Genesis. He was sitting with his legs bent in front of him, arms circling the legs. His head was lowered but not resting on his knees. The tone of voice and the posture told Reno he wasn't angry anymore, just resigned or defeated. He felt bad. _Fuck, now I _really_ don't want to lie to him._ He wondered if that was the reaction Genesis had wanted, but it didn't matter now. He'd tell him the truth. The SSC would find out eventually anyway. He had just been hoping that eventually wouldn't be now, that he could ease into it. _Should have known better._

"Alrigh' look. We used yer PHS ta call our boss. He brough' a chopper out, gave me a Hi-Potion n' a Potion, took Rude n' left." There, the truth.

It seemed to take awhile for Genesis to process what the Turk said. They'd called his boss, he'd come out, given Reno medicine but left him here, still injured, and taken his partner, who was mostly unharmed? Why the hell would he do that? Shouldn't he have taken them both? Maybe Reno was in trouble and this was his punishment? Gaia Turks made no sense.

He tilted his head to the right and looked at Reno. The Turk was clearly trying to decide how he was going to react. His intuition told him he was missing something. The Turk was gauging his reaction to the minor part before he dropped the major part. "And you're still here because..." At his words Reno's shoulders slumped and he looked at the ground. _Definitely missing something._

"We eh, need ta talk," Reno said, looking back at Genesis. This was the part he was afraid would make the SOLDIER explode. The look in his eyes gave him hope though; he didn't look pissed, just curious.

"...Talk..." Genesis parroted, drawling the word out.

"Eh, ya, talk." Reno sucked in a breath before continuing. "Here it is. I told ya Rude n' I were on a mission. The Turks woulda taken ya inta custody to make sure ya didn' say nothin' 'bout what ya saw or what we said," he paused before adding, "make sure ya don' know nothin'. Ya follow?"

"You're saying they would have kidnapped me, possibly tortured me, just to find out if I knew anything about your mission, right?"

"Righ'."

"But I don't know anything!" That time he did yell and Reno winced. "Minerva's Gift I tried to fucking help you both and this is the fucking thanks I get from the Turks? The next time I find one of you fuckers injured and alone, I'm going to kill their ass without a second fucking thought!"

Somewhere in the middle of his rant, Genesis had gotten to his feet, though he didn't remember standing. He had also started moving closer to the Turk, who was slowly backing up in response, hands in front of his chest, palms out. The part about Reno saving him from Turk custody hadn't registered in his anger. He was seriously thinking about beating the shit out of him or worse. His right hand reached behind his shoulder for the hilt of his sword, but he only grasped air; that stopped his forward motion. _My sword! Where the hell is my sword!_ His anger suddenly had company: panic. He spun around, hurtled the rock, and began looking for his missing weapon. He hadn't looked long before a new voice drifted to his ears.

"You won't find it."

Genesis and Reno exchanged glances before whirling towards the approaching footsteps. In that short exchange Reno saw the shear panic and terror in Genesis's eyes. Genesis had seen shock and confusion in Reno's.

"You really should keep better track of your weapon, SOLDIER," said the newcomer as he finally made the last step onto the clearing. He was wearing a standard Turk uniform with sunglasses similar to Rude's. The shades hid his eye color, but his hair was medium golden blonde and there was a cigar between his lips. A rucksack was draped over his left shoulder. What caught Genesis's attention most was that he was spinning his sword by the hilt with the fingers of his right hand. _Fuck me! Not another one,_ Genesis thought.

"Come to take me back to your Turk friends?" Genesis snapped in an angry, corrosive tone. He tensed up and took a defensive stance, preparing for the fight he was sure was coming. The new Turk didn't move, he just stared at Genesis, grinned around the cigar, and continued to spin the weapon.

"Legend?" Reno said from somewhere behind and to Genesis's right. The word came out in an awed whisper. _Shouldn't have turned my back on him,_ Genesis thought, completely missing Reno's tone.

"Reno," replied the newcomer, Legend apparently, with a slight nod of his head.

Suddenly Legend stopped spinning the sword and threw it towards Genesis. The action caught Genesis off-guard and he quickly backed up so as not to be run through by his own weapon. The rock caught on the back of his calves, making him lose his balance. Thankfully, he didn't go over it, just ended up sitting down rather harshly. The sword struck the ground, point-first, about two feet in front of him. It stayed there, sticking straight out of the ground, with Genesis glaring at it. _I'm surprised it stuck and didn't shatter. I thought all Shinra issued swords were flimsy and a bit dull._

"Wha'... what are ya doin' here?" Reno's question brought Genesis out of his thoughts. He finally managed to hear the awe in Reno's tone and wondered if it was a good or bad thing. He also realized that if Legend had intended to kill him, he'd probably be dead already. At some point the Turk had been close enough to take his sword and neither he nor Reno had known it. His focus was severely lacking.

"I came to give you this," Legend replied, looking at Reno. He removed the rucksack from his shoulder and casually tossed it towards him.

Reno's thoughts were racing. Legend wanted to give him a rucksack? What the hell for? He was supposed to be heading back toward Midgar with Genesis, not going on a camping expedition. If he wasn't back in 24 hours Tseng was liable to murder the both of them.

"Why does your name sound familiar?" Genesis's question pulled Reno from his thoughts and made Legend shift his gaze to him.

"Because you work for Shinra," Legend replied in a nonchalant tone.

"No, it's more than that," replied Genesis, brows furrowed in thought.

"He's also known as the 'God of Death'," Reno stated.

"Reno," Legend snapped in disapproval.

Genesis's face visibly paled and he swallowed loud enough he was sure they had both heard him. If this guy had come for him he wasn't going to be kidnapped, he was going to his grave. He had heard some stories about the 'God of Death', but he'd always thought they were, well, a legend. The sound of laughter shattered the silence and made both Genesis and Reno jump. _Guess Reno's focus is shot too_.

"What's so funny?" Reno asked from directly behind Genesis, startling him again. _When the hell did he come up behind me?_

"You two. The only thing I want from you, Genesis, is for you to call Lazard. As for you, Reno, stay alive." With those words Legend turned around and began walking away.

"Wait!" Reno yelled, causing Legend to stop and partially turn. "Aren't you gonna tell us whats goin' on? Tseng is expectin' us both in Midgar soon."

Legend regarded Reno before replying. "I thought it obvious that your mission has changed. Tseng, or Rude, will be in touch soon." He turned around once again and took a few steps before saying, "Oh and Genesis? Replace the card in your PHS with the one in the bag before calling Lazard," over his shoulder. Then he was gone, leaving both Genesis and Reno in stunned silence.

After a few minutes of numb silence, Genesis finally spoke. "Reno?"

"Ya?"

"How the hell can I call someone I don't know?"

"What?"

_Stupid Turk!_ Genesis thought, but repeated the question.

For his part, Reno gazed at the top of Genesis's head in confusion. _Call someone he doesn't know? Oh wait, who had Legend told him to call? _ "You mean Lazard?"

"That's exactly who I mean," Genesis said.

He was still sitting, but he'd half turned so he could look at Reno. His left eyebrow was arched but aside from that, Reno couldn't read his expression. _Why have I heard that name before?_ Reno racked his brain trying to come up with an answer but it eluded him. "Eh, well, I dunno."

Genesis started laughing and Reno jumped. He stepped away, barely keeping his balance as a rock rolled under his foot. He peered down at the SOLDIER and wondered if he'd gone mad. Genesis now had one arm wrapped around his stomach and was almost bent completely over in his laughing fit. "Ya lost it er what?" Genesis laughed harder. Reno stood frozen, looking at him in bewilderment.

After a good five minutes, Genesis straightened and wiped at the tears leaking out of his eyes. The fit had made his stomach clench, but it quickly settled back down. He glanced over at Reno, took one look at his expression, and had to fight not to start laughing again. "We... are so fucking screwed," he finally said, chuckling.

Reno's only response was to cock an eyebrow. _Great, I'm trapped with an insane SOLDIER. Why didn't I leave with Tseng and Rude again? Shiva's Lips, a pretty face and I completely for-_ He violently shook his head, scattering his thoughts. He seriously hadn't just thought that, had he? _Oh yeah, ya did_, his brain supplied. He was pretty sure his own thoughts just mocked him. _Maybe _I'm_ the one with my arms out for the straightjacket._

Genesis, who hadn't noticed the parade of emotions running across Reno's face, continued where he left off. "You're to go... somewhere and stay alive, while I'm supposed to call someone I don't know. We're both ab-so-fucking-lutely screwed."

"When ya put it that way, I see yer point yo," Reno replied, starting to grin. He tried to fight it but couldn't. His bewilderment and mocking thoughts were gone, replaced by merriment. Genesis seemed to be infectious.

Genesis's eyes sparkled with laughter at the Turk's words. "Oh Goddess we're beyond screwed! We must be totally fucked since we finally agree on something," he said while laughing. This time both of them started laughing.

Once the new bout of laughter passed, Reno went to check out the rucksack Legend had left. There was a tightly wrapped blanket tied to the bottom of the bag, a canteen tied to the right side, and a small compass attached to the opening flap. He pulled the flap back and stared down at the contents. Everything was neatly organized in bags, which he began removing.

The first bag he grabbed contained two travel sized toiletry kits; each containing a toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, a tiny bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a bar of soap, dental floss, a tiny bottle which might be shaving cream, and nail clippers. Then came a medium sized first aid kit with different sized band aids, gauze, medical tap, antiseptic, gloves, finger splints, scissors, a thermometer, a few Potion and Hi-Potion vials, two Phoenix Feathers, and other items he didn't readily recognize or couldn't get to. The next bag contained food items: protein bars, granola bars, small bags of trail mix, chips, tubes of peanuts, and even a few MRE's. The last bag had Genesis's name on it. He remember Legend saying something about a card for Genesis's PHS, so that was probably it. _Big bag for a PHS card._

With the bag mostly empty, Reno noticed two small pouches at the bottom. One rattled, and one made a rustling sound as his hand closed around them and pulled them out. Upon closer inspection he found one contained kindling and the other contained gil. He didn't count the money, but it looked to be enough to last for a while. Once the rucksack was empty, he wondered how in the hell someone had managed to stuff so much shit into the bag. Better yet how was he going to repack it?

"Damn, did they kick you out of the Turks or what?" Genesis's voice floated over to him.

Reno looked at the SOLDIER and noted his curious expression. "Kinda looks that way don' it?" His voice was somber as the contents of the bag played on his mind. In order to distract his thoughts he beckoned Genesis over. "This is fer you."

Curious, Genesis left his perch on the rock and went to the Turk. Reno held two bags out to him; one had his name on it and the other contained food. "I'm not hungry."

"Eat anyway."

Genesis sighed and pulled a granola bar out of the food bag. He lowered himself to the ground, opened the wrapper, and took a bite before turning his attention to the other bag. He looked at his name, which was written in black marker on one side of the bag. _I know that handwriting_.

He heard a crinkling sound and glanced over at Reno. The Turk had moved directly opposite him and was munching on a protein bar. "Those things are horrid," he said, as he opened the bag in his hands.

"Ya, but they keep ya goin'."

Genesis nodded, took another bite of granola, and dumped the contents of the bag into his lap. There were two envelopes, a bangle, a ring, and an earring. He picked up the earring first to examine it. It was titanium, about 1 1/2 - 2 inches long, and had varying levels of thickness and designs from top to bottom. On closer inspection he could see runes circling the top. They were so small a normal personal probably wouldn't even see them. _Curious_. There didn't seem to be anything unusual about the bangle or ring, so he turned his attention back to the envelopes.

One envelope was blank on the outside, the other simply said 'Genesis' in that familiar handwriting. He reverently brushed his fingertips along the writing before opening the envelope and removing the folded paper it contained. He took a bite and read the short note: 'I know you won't trust him, so trust me instead. Reno's life, and others, may depend on it.' Below that was a phone number that he didn't recognize. His pulse sped up and his hands started to gently shake.

Reno immediately became concerned at Genesis's reaction. _Shit, did someone die?_ He leaned forward and threw his empty wrapper into the rucksack. His voice was quiet as he asked, "Eh, everythin' ok?"

Genesis tore his gaze from the short note and looked at Reno. He was so confused, thoughts flowing faster than he could keep track. Who was he supposed to trust? How had Angeal known who Reno even _was,_ let alone that he was with him? How was Reno's life in danger? _What do I tell Reno?_

His subconscious made the choice for him as he found himself holding the note out to Reno. Reno gave him a questioning look before taking it from his hand. He took the last bite of his granola bar and watched as Reno's face changed from concern to curious to startled. His eyes scanned the note again before looking at Genesis.

"Who wrote this yo?" There was a faint waver to his voice.

"SOLDIER Second Class Angeal Hewley," Genesis voice was quiet but free of emotion. He tossed his empty wrapper into the rucksack with Reno's.

"I dunno that name. You trust 'im? Who's he talkin' 'bout?" Reno rapidly questioned.

"Yes, I trust him. Angeal and I have been friends since we were born. We grew up in the same town and joined SOLDIER at the same time. I don't recognize the number," he replied. He grabbed the second envelope while saying, "May I have my PHS?"

Reno blankly stared at him for a few minutes before retrieving the device from his jacket and handing it over. Genesis shut the phone off and Reno watched as nimble fingers removed the back plate on the phone, pulled out a small card, and replaced it with the new one. _I bet those fingers would feel great running over my skin_, he thought before he could stop himself. _Damnit there I go again!_ Genesis held out an empty hand in his direction. He couldn't figure out what he wanted until Genesis pointed at the note still clutched in his hand. _Oh, that. _He felt like an idiot as he handed the note over.

Note in hand, Genesis turned on the phone, keyed in the number, and held it to his ear. He heard ringing and impatiently waited for someone to pick up. There was a clicking sound followed by a voice.

"Deusericus."

Genesis looked at Reno while he said, "I was told to call this number."

"By whom?"

The tiny thread that was Genesis's patience snapped. "Who in the fuck are you?" He was still looking at Reno and watched as both the Turk's eyebrows rose.

There was a pause before the voice replied, "Is this Genesis Rhapsodos?"

"If it is?" Barely controlled anger rippled through his words.

"Then it's a pleasure to speak with you. I am Lazard Deusericus."

Genesis lost his anger and hunched down. He was still looking at Reno, who was leaning towards him. "Lazard?"

"Yes."

"Fine, yes, this is Genesis," he said, blowing air out of his mouth.

"I am the new Director of SOLDIER, Second Class Rhapsodos. From here on I will be handling mission assignments, public relations, coordinating the department, and other matters," Lazard said.

A SOLDIER Director? Why hadn't he heard anything about this? Goddess he'd been gone less than 24 hours! "Oookkkkkaaay, why the cloak and dagger shit?"

"There is a dire situation within the company. The card which you were given negates the GPS function, making your location untraceable as well as encrypting all communications. I _do_ hope you are using it. I will give a full explanation later, for now please just trust me," Lazard calmly replied. Genesis could hear him whispering before Lazard said, "Please hold."

Genesis scowled. He knew there was a 'situation', but he didn't trust easily, for any reason. He heard the phone click as though he was put on hold. After a moment the phone clicked again and Lazard said, "Go ahead."

"Gen?"

"'Geal?" He sat upright at the sound of his friend's voice.

He heard Angeal chuckle before replying, "It's good to hear your voice. I was worried when you didn't come back last night."

Genesis's only reply was a groan.

"It's ok. I know it's not your fault, though you could have called," Angeal said, slight scorn in his voice.

"Kind of hard to do when one Turk demands your PHS and the other wants to touch the inside of your skull with his fist." Just thinking about Rude pissed Genesis off and he shot a scowl at Reno.

"Ya did break my nose," the Turk said in an indignant voice at the same time Angeal said, "Wait, what? No one told me that."

Genesis said, "Shut up Turk," before telling Angeal, "Nothing I couldn't handle. Is Lazard really the new director of SOLDIER?"

"Yeah. Look I know you don't trust him Gen, so trust me. Something's going down with the Turks and you managed to land right in the middle of it. They need your help, _our_ help," Angeal said in a too serious voice. Before he could say anything Angeal continued. "This is a conference call and I'm with a group of Turks right now. We'll probably run into each other soon ok?"

Genesis looked at the Turk in front of him. On the surface Reno simply looked like he was tired. Looking closer he could tell some of the Turk's confidence was gone, replaced by wariness and nervousness. His eyes looked haunted, like someone who had seen too much, too quickly and either didn't know how to deal with it, or hadn't had the time to deal with it. Reno noticed him looking, leaned back, crossed his arms defensively, and quirked an eyebrow. Genesis looked away.

"Gen, you still there?" came Angeal's voice through the phone.

Genesis shook himself. "Yeah I'm here. Be careful. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"That's my Gen," Angeal said in a cheerful voice. "Oh, I hope you like the earring. I had it specially made. I was going to give it to you when we both made SOLDIER First Class but hey, emergencies are more important. I'll just have to think of something else for our promotion."

Genesis picked up the earring and squeezed it in his hand. Angeal had it made for him? He smiled. "It's perfect 'Geal. What do the runes do?"

"They give you a magic boost when the earring is equipped, a good boost too so don't lose it! I'll talk to you later. Take care of yourself," Angeal replied.

Genesis heard the phone click and knew Angeal had disconnected, leaving him with Lazard. "You're helping then?" the new Director asked.

"Sounds that way. What do you want me to do?"

"Right now just stay with Reno and keep him safe. Get as far away from the crash site as you can by nightfall. Use the accessories and money as you both see fit. Head toward Junon, unless I call and tell you otherwise. If you don't hear from me, call me before you get too close to the city for a report. If you need supplies before Junon, leave Reno somewhere safe and enter the town alone. You're not wanted, he is," Lazard replied.

_Shit, he's a wanted criminal?_ he thought but said, "Alright I got it. What about his partner? And the other Turks?"

Reno perked up at those words. He gave Genesis such a pleading, lost look that it clawed at his heart. He wanted to make that look go away.

"We're aiding them as well," Lazard said.

"Can we contact them?"

There was a pause before Lazard finally said, "Wait until nightfall, unless they contact you first. I've sent new PHS cards to them but I do not know if Angeal has installed them. At the moment, I'm afraid their location can be traced and their calls monitored. If you are in contact now, there is a risk of you being discovered through them. I do not want to take that chance."

"Alright," he said, sighing. Reno apparently didn't like his reaction and drew away again. "Wait you just linked Angeal into our call and he said he was with them."

"Indeed," Lazard replied. "I know his PHS is safe. It's not just the phones SSC Rhapsodos. They are likely tired and strung out. Let things sink in for a bit."

"Oh alright," Genesis snapped. "Have them get in touch then."

"Thank you. Until later," Lazard said, ending the call.

Genesis closed the phone and looked at Reno. He was stretched out, laying half on his back, half on his right side, and using his right arm to prop up his upper half. He was focused intently on his hands, which were just above his waist. He was looking at his fingertips like they were the most fascinating thing on the planet. Genesis was trying to think of what to say when he spoke.

"So, jus' how screwed are we yo?"

_I'm not, but you are_, Genesis thought. "Nothing we can't handle."

"We?" Reno made it a question and finally raised his head.

The hope Genesis saw in Reno's eyes tightened his throat. He smiled and said, "We."

Reno's emotions were on a roller coaster ride. He'd only heard half the conversation, but what he heard didn't sound good. Gaia couldn't he get a break? The last few days had been horrid, with no down time, and here he was, smack in the middle of another mess; an unknown one at that. _It's not just you, you self-centered bastard_, he thought. _It's all the Turks._ If possible he felt worse than before after his mental scolding.

When he heard Genesis wasn't going to leave him, relief pulled itself out of Reno's tangled emotions and rose to the surface. It wasn't like he couldn't handle himself, but he could admit, to himself anyway, that he didn't want to be left alone. He figured his own thoughts would make him go mad if that happened. Besides, as temperamental as Genesis was, he enjoyed having the company. He wasn't a natural loner and took comfort from simply having others around him, even if they didn't know him that well, or at all.

"So... what now yo?"

"First things first," he said, causing Reno to cock an eyebrow. He bent his head and took the small, silver hoop earring out of his ear, replacing it with the new one. Once done, he straightened his head and felt a brief tingling sensation. _Good boost is right_, he thought, scowling. Angeal had probably spent entirely too much on it. He'd have to give him something in return.

"I don' thin' now's the time fer fashion yo," Reno said.

Genesis scowled harder. He shook his head and felt the earring swing, gently tugging his earlobe; he loved it. He looked at his old earring and didn't know what to do with it. He had purchased it in a fit of rebellion and it had given him confidence for reasons he didn't understand. He didn't just want to throw it away. He held it out to Reno, who raised an eyebrow in response.

"My ears ain't pierced," Reno stated.

"An easy fix," Genesis said. He grabbed the first aid kit and found a package of five sterile needles, probably used for sewing wounds closed but they would do. He pulled one out of the pack, grabbed a couple sterile alcohol wipes, and started towards Reno on his knees.

Reno's eyes widened when he realized what Genesis intended to do. "Yo, you are _not_ gonna jab a hole in my ear!" he said, scooting backwards a little.

Genesis stopped and tiled his head to the left, "Why not?"

"Fer starters it ain't clean out here," Reno replied. Genesis held up the alcohol wipes. He had started out with a small grin, which now shifted to an evil smirk as Reno talked. Reno didn't like that one bit and he swallowed rather loudly. "Don' we have other things ta worry 'bout?"

Genesis continued to smirk and said, "Don't like needles, Reno?"

"I didn' say that yo!"

"Not with words, no. No Turk is afraid of a little pain, so that's not the problem. We have everything we need to clean and disinfect the area, so it's not that. As for our situation, we have a few minutes. And you can't think of another excuse, or a good one for that matter, so it's the needle," Genesis said, dangling the needle from his fingers.

Reno swallowed again. He felt backed into a corner. _He'll think I'm a coward if I don't let him do it! Damn him!_ Suddenly being alone didn't sound like the worst thing in the world. Truth was, he really _didn't_ like needles, but he wasn't going to admit that to Genesis. Rude had taken him with him when he'd gotten one of his piercings. He'd tried to get Reno to pierce something and, well, it hadn't ended well. Rude thought the whole thing was hysterical; Reno hadn't.

He finally gathered his courage, glowered at Genesis and said, "Alrigh' yo, get it over with." To Reno, the smile Genesis gave as he closed the distance was purely sadistic.

"Which ear?"

"Uuhhh, left?"

Genesis nodded and finished closing the distance. He was on Reno's right side so he swung his right leg over Reno's outstretched ones to get his left side. The movement left him straddling the Turk. Since he was still on his knees, his head was slightly above Reno's, who was staring at his chest. It was different looking down at someone, even a little; most were taller than himself. He had to admit the view wasn't too bad. Reno slowly raised his head until their eyes met and he changed his vote on the view. _Not too bad? Hell the view's great._

Reno stayed motionless as Genesis straddled him. His nervousness completely evaporated and his pulse sped up. He didn't move, figuring he'd make Genesis fall, but Genesis stayed where he was with Reno eye level with his chest. He waited for a few seconds but Genesis still didn't move. Finally he looked up at him and froze. It wasn't Genesis that made him freeze, his expression puzzled Reno but not enough to really bother him. The problem was he suddenly didn't trust himself.

If he moved, he couldn't guarantee he'd be able to control his body. Reno was fighting not to lean forward and find out if those lips were as soft as they looked. To keep from raising his hand and running it through that silky hair. To not trace his fingers lightly over the features before him like a blind man trying to memorize a face.

To make matters worse, he was overwhelmed with conflicting feelings. Was it so bad he found the guy attractive? _No._ Was it bad he was reacting this way? _Maybe._ _Why_ was he reacting this way? _Need to get laid?_ Is that really it? _I don't think so._ He'd been with guys before. _Not going there._ Even so, it wasn't that bad was it? _No._ He didn't do relationships. _Who said anything about a relationship?_ Genesis might react badly and he needed him. _He's not movin-... I need him? _Only for the mission. _Yeah, sure._ He felt like he was going to crack if Genesis didn't move soon. _But you don't really want him to move, so crack._

He was about to shift positions when Genesis finally moved. He simultaneously twisted his right knee and swung his left leg into the air, bringing it over Reno's legs in a fluid movement. He ended up slightly facing Reno's left side. Reno let out a breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding.

His head had followed Genesis's movements, but the SOLDIER wasn't looking at him. In fact, Reno thought he was being very careful _not_ to look at him. He was currently opening one of the little wipe packages, head down, face covered by his hair.

During Reno's internal conflict, Genesis had been experiencing his own. Contrary to popular opinion he didn't sleep around. He _was_ flirty sometimes, but it was just part of his personality. Angeal had told him he was naturally mischievous. Whatever the cause, it had gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion. Thankfully nothing had gone too far, but there were a few close calls. He didn't want a repeat of prior experience with the Turk, yet he couldn't seem to help himself. _This isn't like anything before, don't compare_. The thought made him jerk his head up and his eyes locked onto the Turk's.

Reno swallowed his heart before saying, "Eh, somethin' wrong?"

Genesis didn't move, just kept looking at him. It took him a minute to register that the Turk's lips had moved. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Is somethin' wrong?"

_Get a grip Genesis_, he thought. He remembered the supplies in his hand and immediately his mood lifted. "No, just wondering how big of a baby you're going to be."

Reno cocked an eyebrow. _Why would I be a ba- shit!_ He'd forgotten all about Genesis wanting to drive a needle through his ear. The eyebrow lowered as he scowled. He started to reply, but the words were wiped from his brain as he felt a cool wetness on his ear and he laughed.

It was Genesis's turn to raise an eyebrow. "That tickles?"

"Yeh, kinda."

Genesis chuckled before leaning forward and blowing gently on Reno's ear to dry it faster. Whatever thoughts Reno had left were completely obliterated. His eyes closed and he shivered before he could stop himself.

Genesis watched the Turk and a thrill went through him. Reno's reaction filled him with immense delight. He reached over, unwrapped the needle, positioned it, and pushed it through the Turk's ear. Reno didn't even react and Genesis was even more delighted; he hated hurting people he cared about. The thought sobered him. Until that second he hadn't realized he'd actually _cared_ about Reno; he'd thought he was just attracted to him and along for the ride. Attraction didn't explain his earlier feelings though. He smiled. _I _do_ care about him._ For better or worse, Reno was now on his short list of those he considered friends.

"You can move now, ya know," Genesis spoke aloud. _Did I just say ya?_ It made him laugh.

Reno opened his eyes and tilted his head toward Genesis. "What, ya change yer mind or somethin'?" The comment made Genesis laugh again and Reno brought his hand up to his ear. His fingers found the needle sticking through his earlobe. _Holy shit, when did he do that?_ He wiggled the needle and found it didn't hurt at all. He broke into a grin, eyes finding Genesis's. "I didn' even fell ya do that yo."

Genesis's grin matched Reno's. "Guess you aren't afraid of needles after all."

"Eh, 'bout that... I... am, actually," Reno said.

Genesis's eyes went wide. "What? Then why didn't you sa- why did you let me do that?"

Reno couldn't help but laugh at Genesis's reaction. "Ya'd think I was a coward if I hadn'."

"There are other ways you could have proved you aren't a coward!"

"Maybe, bu' what's done is done, righ'?" Reno replied, still grinning.

Slowly Genesis started to smile again. "You're insane, you know that?"

"I've been told that before yo."

They looked at each other, both sets of eyes shining with amusement. Genesis broke the trance first, still smiling. "All that's left is to remove the needle, replace it with the earring, and clean the area again."

Reno nodded and had a thought, "Wai', how come Potions n' Materia don' close earring holes? Make 'em grow closed?"

"Magic," Genesis said, wiggling his fingers towards Reno. The Turk laughed and he continued, "Most earrings and body rings are spelled so Potions and Materia don't affect the area of whatever they're run through; the immediate area anyway. Didn't they teach you that in Turk school?"

Reno raised an eyebrow. "Turk school? Ha! We ain't got no school," he said, sticking his tongue out.

Genesis chuckled and held the earring in his fingertips. "Do you want to do it, or do you want me to?"

"You."

Genesis nodded and moved closer to the Turk again. He gently pushed the needle toward Reno's head until it was free of his ear. He then placed the earring through the hole and fastened it in place. Finally he picked up the second wipe, opened it, and cleaned both the earring and Reno's earlobe. This time the Turk didn't shudder, but he did close his eyes. Finished, Genesis moved in front of Reno to inspect his handiwork.

"It looks good," he said smiling.

Reno opened his eyes and felt his new accoutrement. "It tingles," he said, looking at Genesis.

Genesis didn't seem surprised and nodded. "It's healing the edges of the hole. In an hour it will be completely healed. You'll be able to remove the earring and everything like you've had it for years. No chance of infection either."

"Ya coulda told me that earlier, ya know," Reno replied in a playful voice.

Genesis nodded again, smile growing larger. "I _could_ have, but it wouldn't have been as fun."

"Sadist," Reno replied.

"Sometimes." Genesis's eyes were twinkling again. He sighed and looked Reno straight in the eyes. "This has been immensely amusing, but we should pack everything up and get moving. We're bound to find more entertainment along the way."

There was a little glint in Genesis's eyes that Reno couldn't identify. He nodded and said, "Better not keep it waitin' then yo." _Maybe exile won't be so bad after all._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**05 - Revelations and Uncertainty**

Angeal and Tseng watched Cissnei settle down. She was asleep before the chopper was airborne. _If _she's_ that tired, how bad are the rest of them?_ Angeal thought.

"So, SSC Hewley, why Fort Condor?" Tseng asked. His voice was quite, but firm.

Angeal swiveled his head towards the Turk Commander before replying, "We need someplace to ditch the chopper and get supplies that isn't highly populated. The fact that they aren't Shinra sympathizers is a plus."

Tseng nodded, looked at the envelope in his hand, and felt a sense of dread. _You _did_ want answers._ He scowled at himself before sitting upright and opening the envelope. It contained five documents; a company memo, two private communication documents, and two handwritten letters. His gaze settled on the memo first.

'From this day forward, the Department of Administrative Research (Turks) has been disbanded. The following individuals are wanted for questioning by Directors Heidegger and Scarlet. Any Shinra employee with information regarding these individuals should immediately come forward. Action will be taken against those withholding information or harboring the individuals.' Reno, Elena, Rude, Cissnei, and himself were the 'individuals'.

He numbly scanned the two communications documents. The first was to President Shinra from Heidegger stating that the Turks had kidnapped Rufus Shinra, and that the entire department had gone rogue. The President had responded by stating that the Turks were to be disbanded, and killed on sight.

The next document, also from Heidegger to President Shinra, stated that Rufus had been returned unharmed, and that the Turk Commander, Veld, had been killed by his Second In Command, Tseng. The document stated that the kill on sight order for all Turks was to be lifted, and the Turks were to be reinstated with Tseng as Commander. The President had replied that regardless of Rufus's safety or Tseng's actions, the kill on sight order was not to be lifted, and the Turks were certainly not to be reinstated.

As he read, Tseng's perfect posture slipped inch by inch. The first communication was nothing new but the second was a different story. They had done as they were told and they were still to be killed? He glanced at the memo and noted the date was today's date. The memo he had originally seen had been issued almost a month ago. _They've issued a new order?_

He wanted to be angry but his anger was MIA. Instead he felt desperate, indecisive, and guilty. He was desperate to keep the remaining Turks safe. He had no idea how to fix this: indecision. More than anything he felt guilty. His actions had partially caused the current situation. If it was just himself he could deal with it. It wasn't just him though; apparently all Turks were going to pay, even if they hadn't been involved in the originally events.

Tseng turned to the two handwritten letters. The top letter was from Rufus. He asked that the Turks lay low for a while. Furthermore, he would take care of the situation and be in touch. The thought left Tseng unsettled. Rufus also said that SOLDIER had a new director, Lazard Deusericus, and that the departments were working together to ensure the Turks safety.

At the mention of Lazard's name Tseng felt himself pale. He clearly remembered Veld sending him on an assignment to find out all he could about Lazard. At the time, Lazard was living in the slums with his mother. They were extremely poor and Tseng wondered why either was of importance to the company. Veld had requested a DNA sample, which Tseng acquired. Before delivering the results to Veld, Tseng read the report and discovered Lazard was President Shinra's illegitimate son. He never knew if President Shinra wasn't aware of Lazard's existence or if the man simply didn't care. It wasn't his business anyway. _And now Lazards's working at Shinra? In a top position no less? Later, deal with it later._

Inner thoughts silenced, Tseng scanned the second letter. It was from Lazard himself. He introduced himself and stated how sorry he was about the current situation regarding the Turks. He said that Rufus had come to him, explained the situation, and asked for help; he was happy to comply. 'I will give you as many resources as I can without drawling suspicion.' Apparently two of those resources were SOLDIER Second Classes Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. Did that mean that Genesis's encounter with Rude and Reno was more than coincidence? He noted it didn't say that SSC Rhapsodos was under his direct command, only SSC Hewley. Suddenly he didn't like Reno being alone with the SOLDIER. _Gods I should have made Reno and the SSC come with us._

Tseng titled his head back and stared at the ceiling of the chopper. Was Lazard aware of his parentage? If so what were his intentions now that he worked for Shinra? Was he sincere in helping the Turks? What, or how, could Rufus help? He was still a kid for Leviathans sake! How could this entire mess be fixed? Was SSC Rhapsodos's encounter with Reno and Rude simply coincidence or something more? Was it possible Shinra had learned Veld and company hadn't been killed? If Lazard knew about his father, then he knew Rufus was his half brother. Was that a good thing or bad thing? Where did Legend fall into all this?

He shook his head to still the unanswerable questions. He wasn't exactly surprised President Shinra was a lying bastard, but he was surprised he was going to make innocent people pay. _Don't know why even _that _would surprise me._ Even if the company knew Veld was still alive, the response was extreme. _No it's not and you know it._

He straightened and looked at SSC Hewley. The man appeared to be sincere in his desire to help, but there was still that little nagging doubt. All he could do was keep a close eye on him and see how events unfolded.

Angeal glanced toward Tseng and found him watching him. He knew Tseng didn't trust him; he wouldn't trust him either if their places were reversed. What he didn't know was how to win Tseng's trust. _Be honorable._

"What else can you add about all of this?" Tseng asked, waving the documents in his hand.

"Not much Sir. I know there was a KOS order for all Turks, but I don't know why. I also know it was to be lifted, but it hasn't been. Scarlet and President Shinra want all the Turks dead. Heidegger, well, I don't know what he wants."

"Director Scarlet? What does she have to do with this?" Angeal shrugged and Tseng sighed. "You don't know why the order was originally issued?"

"Honestly Sir, I know the Turks are supposed to have kidnapped Rufus Shinra, but he vehemently denies that. He says he went willingly. Other than that, only that all Turks have been labeled traitors."

So Rufus was denying they'd kidnapped him. It made sense, part of it had been his idea, and as far as Tseng could tell, Rufus had the time of his life while being 'kidnapped'. Rufus was more of a traitor to the company than the Turks, but few, if anyone knew that. Of course even if they did, Rufus was the President's son, he'd probably get a slap on the wrist. The whole thing would be labeled 'teenage rebellion' and forgotten.

Tseng felt lost. He didn't feel ready for all this. He wanted Veld. Hell, right now he'd even take Reno; he always seemed to have ideas. _Shuriken's Blades I sound like a child!_ Truth was, he still felt like a child sometimes, though he certainly wasn't. Veld had helped him in many ways, though mainly with controlling his emotions. He believed that Veld was grooming him to take his place, but he didn't feel ready for the job. _Doesn't matter if you are or aren't, quit whining and do it!_ He smiled at the thought. It almost reminded him of something Veld would say.

He took in the sight of his three Turks. He could do this, _would _do this, if for their sake alone. They were depending on him, trusting their _lives_ to his judgment and he was _not_ going to let them down. He steeled himself and turned to Angeal.

"We need to contact Reno. He is with SSC Rhapsodos."

"You can use my PHS, but not yours," Angeal said, reaching into his pocket to get his phone.

"Why not mine?" Tseng asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

Angeal gave him a look that clearly said 'I know you know the answer', but replied anyway. "Your PHS signals can be tracked."

Tseng had to fight not to curse out loud. He'd known that, so why hadn't he thrown the things out of the chopper? _Because _of _the chopper._ It sure as hell could be tracked, so what difference did the phones make? As if reading his mind Angeal spoke.

"We need to remove the cards from all your PHS's in route. Cissnei has new cards which can't be traced and are encrypted but..." he looked at the sleeping Turk and shrugged.

"What about the choppers signal?" Tseng asked.

Angeal shrugged again. "Rufus said not to worry about the regular transmitter. We have two hours at least, four at most. After that, if they kick on the emergency transmitter... well I hope we're away from the chopper by then."

"Rufus took care of it?" Tseng asked, sounding suspicious.

"That's what he said. I don't know how, or if he's even capable of doing it. You know him better than I do," Angeal replied, holding his PHS out to Tseng.

Tseng thought about it. It was possible Rufus could rig something from the company headquarters, but he wasn't certain. _Nothing I can do either way._ He took the phone from Angeal.

"Elena, Rude, give your PHS's to Angeal and kick it into high gear," at his words Cissnei's eyes snapped open. He looked at Angeal, "I assume her card has already been replaced?"

"Yes," Cissnei replied in a hoarse voice.

"Then go back to sleep, Angeal can take care of the phones."

Cissnei nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

It had taken Reno and Genesis less than 20 minutes to pack and be on their way. They had been walking, in silence, for around 45 minutes. A few times one would act like they were going to say something, but they never did. Both seemed too focused on their own thoughts to do more than walk.

The silence was grating on Reno's nerves but he just couldn't think of anything to say. He was usually good with conversation but his ability seemed to have abandoned him. He was getting agitated with himself, which focused him on inner thoughts and made him more agitated. It was a vicious cycle.

Genesis kept waiting for Reno to start a conversation but he never did. That confused him. The Turk seemed to like him, yet now he didn't want to talk. More than once he'd almost tried to start up a chat, but unlike Reno, he wasn't good at it so he gave up. Besides, Genesis didn't mind the silence. It gave him time to process.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

At the scream, Genesis grabbed his sword while simultaneously taking a defensive stance, moved Reno behind him, and scanned their surroundings. He didn't see any immediate threats, but he started scanning the area again just to be sure.

"Holy shi' yo," said Reno from behind him. He was so close Genesis could feel his warm breath on his ear.

"What did you see?" Genesis said in a no-nonsense manner.

"See? I didn' see nothin'," Reno replied.

Genesis pivoted so that he was facing the Turk. His sword was still drawn, posture stiff. He regarded Reno with a curious expression.

"Then why did you scream?"

"Eh, I... uh, was frustrated?" Reno sheepishly replied.

"Oookkaayyy... and the 'holy shit' comment?"

"Ah, well, I didn' see ya move," Reno replied. He was now quite fascinated with something on the ground.

"So what, I scared you?"

Reno looked up at the tone it Genesis's voice; part amusement, part condescension, and part scorn. "Ya didn' scare me yo. I jus' never seen SOLDIERs move that fas' before," he replied in a defensive tone. Genesis said nothing, but gave him a look which clearly said he didn't believe him. That annoyed him and he lashed out, "What the hell'd ya move me behind ya 'fore?"

"To protect you," Genesis replied, placing his sword back in his harness.

"I don' need ya to protect me yo."

"Whatever you say," Genesis said, turning around and walking away.

Reno wasn't annoyed anymore; he was pissed. He didn't mind people thinking he was an idiot, a whore, a slob, or most of the other shit people said, or thought, about him. He _did_ mind people thinking he couldn't do his job or take care of himself. He dropped the rucksack on the ground and grabbed Genesis's right arm with his right hand, spinning the SOLDIER around to face him.

"Look you annoying little fuck, I don't need some snot nosed kid to take care of me; I can take care of myself just fine," Reno said in a venomous voice.

For a minute Genesis was too startled to react. First, he couldn't believe the Turk had grabbed him. _I should break his fucking arm! _Second, the sheer amount of hate and rage in Reno's tone stopped him. _He shouldn't be _that_ pissed over one little comment_. Third, had he just called him a snot nosed kid? _I'm not a fucking kid! _Fourth, Reno hadn't butchered one word in that entire sentence. _He can talk without using slang?_

Genesis fought the thought which said 'break his arm'. Instead he closed his eyes for a second and willed himself to be calm. He didn't break the arm, but he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice, "First, let go of my arm Turk, or so help me Minerva I will break _yours._"

Reno looked down at the arm he was holding. He didn't remember grabbing it but the proof was right there. He let go, feeling slightly embarrassed. He started to apologize but faltered as he looked at Genesis's eyes. It wasn't the anger, he could handle anger, it was the glowing. He had heard SOLDIERs eyes could glow, but he'd never seen it up close and personal. It was both unnerving and fascinating.

"Second, I am _not_ a kid," Genesis said, tearing Reno from his thoughts. His voice sounded indignant instead of angry. With that he turned around and started walking at a brisk pace.

Reno felt like he should kick his own ass. What the hell was wrong with him? He was stuck with this guy for a few days at least; he shouldn't be pissing him off. Hell, he didn't even know where they were going! Aside from all that, Reno felt bad for losing it. Genesis pissed him off, but he didn't deserve that kind of reaction. _But that's not it, is it?_ No, it wasn't. He simply didn't _want _Genesis to be mad at him. He wanted him to like him. _You can start there, but you know you want more than 'like'. _

He didn't kick his own ass, but he did slap himself in the face. Damn his own thoughts for being mocking bastards! He looked up and found that Genesis was a good distance away from him. _Shiva he's fast!_

Reno bent down and grabbed the rucksack from the ground. He threw it over his shoulder and started jogging toward Genesis. He yelled, "Hey, wait! I'm sorry ok? Please don' leave me!"

Genesis stopped, sighed, and dropped his head. He hadn't intended to leave the Turk behind; he just needed to clear his head and wanted space to do it. Now he regretted that due to the pleading tone of Reno's voice. Did he really think he'd just leave him out here? _He did say he could take care of himself._

Reno finally caught up with Genesis. He was panting and had developed a slight limp. _Should have taken the X-Potion_. As he stopped, pain shot threw his left side, doubling him over. Genesis reached out a tentative hand to steady the Turk. When Reno didn't resist, he offered more support. The two stood that way for a moment until Genesis jumped, causing Reno to jolt upright.

"Sorry, my ass is vibrating," Genesis said. Reno winced, but raised an eyebrow and smirked; it was an interesting expression.

Genesis half scowled, half smirked in return. He moved away from Reno and grabbed his PHS out of his right back pocket. He looked at the display before answering, "'Geal?"

There was slight hesitation before a voice replied, "No, I am Tseng."

"Tseng?" Genesis asked, wondering why the guy had Angeal's PHS. _He must be one of the other Turks 'Geal mentioned._

"Tseng?" Reno said. His face was full of relief and curiosity, with a hint of caution mixed in for good measure.

"That's what he said," Genesis said, oddly amused.

Reno said, "Gimme that," at the same time Tseng said, "I am Reno's superior."

Genesis replied, "Get back," and "Oh". He was afraid if he gave his PHS to Reno he'd never get it back, so he asked, "May I put you on speaker?"

"That may be wise."

Reno's expression brightened as Genesis switched to speaker mode. "Damn it's good ta hear from ya boss. There's some weird shi' goin' on."

"Troubling, not... 'weird', Reno." Genesis couldn't help the grin caused by Tseng's reply.

"Ya whatever. Ya gonna fill me in?"

"Genesis has not done such?" Tseng asked.

"Na he's bei-," Reno was cut off by Genesis. "Fill him in on what?"

They heard a faint sigh before Tseng replied, "So you do not know the situation." It wasn't a question.

"No, I don't," Genesis said in a snippy tone.

"I am going to digitize some documents and send them to you. I will call you back in 10 minutes."

Reno said, "Hey wait," but Tseng had already ended the call. Genesis sighed and sat down; Reno following a few seconds later.

They sat in silence as both waited for the documents to come through. Reno was getting more and more frustrated by the lack of information. Genesis was getting more and more pissed. Finally the PHS vibrated in Genesis's hand and he went to the messages folder. Reno moved his head so close that the top of their heads touched, but both were too focused on the messages to notice.

Genesis's eyes widened as they moved through the documents. In the end he was left completely dumbfounded. He hadn't dealt much with the Turks, but he had never seen anything like the picture the documents painted. Hell, he'd always thought they were too damned straight laced if anything. The few he had met followed orders almost mindlessly. Yet suddenly the whole department went rogue? _ Bullshit. Once again I'm missing something._

Reno wasn't surprised. Most Shinra execs were no better than crime bosses. _A few are worse._ They had already tried to kill Rude and himself, so he figured there was either a new KOS order, or the old one was still valid. He was more tired and frustrated than anything.

The phone vibrated as they finished the last document. _Good timing,_ Genesis thought as he pressed the speaker button. "Tseng?"

"Yes. Did you get the documents?"

"Ya," Reno replied in a bland tone.

"You do not sound surprised."

"Can't say I am. They did try ta kill Rude n' me."

"What?" There was concern in Tseng's voice.

"Who ya thin' shot the chopper down yo?"

There was a decent pause before Tseng replied, "I had not properly considered the matter, nor have I had a chance to speak with Rude."

"Ya, well, Shinra's the only fuckers with tha' kind of weaponry that close ta the city," Reno replied, bitterness practically dripping on the ground.

This time the pause was even longer. Finally Tseng said, "I will have Rude fill me in when we land. What is you-"

"Land?" Reno cut Tseng off in mid-sentence.

"Yes Reno, land. We are heading to Fort Condor with SOLDIER Second Class Hewley," Tseng patiently replied.

"Oh."

"What is your current destination?"

"Dunno," Reno replied at the same time Genesis said, "Junon."

"Junon?" Reno and Tseng said in unison.

Genesis chuckled before he replied, "The new SOLDIER director told me to head toward Junon unless he called and said otherwise. We're not to go into the city though. I'm to call him first for a report."

"Interesting," Tseng replied.

"So why For' Condor?" Reno asked.

"As SSC Hewley accurately stated, we need to get rid of the helicopter and obtain supplies. Perhaps our next destination is Junon." In the background, Reno and Genesis heard, 'I told you to call me Angeal.' Reno cocked an eyebrow and Genesis chuckled.

"They don' like Shinra much there," Reno said.

"I am not fond of Shinra at the moment, either," Tseng replied with no emotion. "I am sure once we inform them of our situation, they will have no problems with us."

"Prolly righ'. 'Sides, they need gil n' ya got that."

"Yes," Tseng replied but he thought, _do we?_ "For now do as Director Deusericus has asked. We will try to meet up in Junon. If the situation changes someone will notify you." There was a pause before he added, "Genesis, please take me off speaker for a private discussion. Reno, we will speak later. Stay safe."

Both Genesis and Reno raised eyebrows at Tseng's request. Genesis thought about leaving the call on speaker, but Tseng had asked nicely so he complied. He stood and moved away from Reno before saying, "You're not on speaker."

"Thank you. How is Reno doing?"

Genesis glanced back at Reno, who was watching him, before replying, "Emotionally or physically?"

"Both."

Genesis sighed. "Emotionally he's rattled I think, but he seems tough. I'm sure he can deal with the situation. Physically I'm not sure. Just before you called he seemed like he was hurting. Other than that he's been fine all day."

This time the pause was so long Genesis finally asked, "Tseng? You still there."

"I am here. SSC Rhapsodos, I know you have only just met Reno and he is of no particular importance to you. He is of great importance to the Turks, and to myself, however. Please do your best for him," Tseng stated.

Genesis laughed. "I tried to protect him earlier and we got into a fight. I'll do my best though."

"He can be... stubborn," chuckled Tseng.

"You're telling me. Tseng?"

"Yes?"

"I feel the same about Angeal."

"Understood. We will also do our best." With that Genesis knew Tseng disconnected. _Don't Turks say goodbye?_

Genesis replaced his PHS and walked back over to Reno, who was stretched out on the ground. He was laying flat on his back using the rucksack as a pillow, legs crossed at his ankles. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed. Genesis stopped and admired the view before moving closer. He wondered if the Turk had fallen asleep, but suddenly Reno said, "What was that about yo?"

"'Geal is with your boss. He wanted to see how things were going on my end." The lie tasted bitter for some reason.

"Oh, cool. He ok?"

"'Geal or your boss?" Genesis asked.

"Both."

"They're fine."

"Good," Reno replied, sitting up. He looked at Genesis like he didn't believe him, but he let it go.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll be alrigh'," Reno replied. He stood before adding, "If ya don' make me run again fer awhile." He grinned at Genesis.

Genesis snorted. "I didn't make you run." He bent down and picked up the rucksack. "I wouldn't have left you, you know," he added in a quiet voice. "I just needed some space."

Reno watched Genesis shoulder the pack as relief washed over him. It wasn't because he didn't have to carry the rucksack. "I thought ya migh'. Gotta remember, I don' know ya tha' well."

"I know. Can you walk or do we need to rest more?"

"Na I'm fine," Reno replied, standing up. "I can carry tha'." He reached out for the rucksack which earned him a glare from Genesis. He threw his hands up in surrender while saying, "Okay, okay."

The two started walking in silence again. Reno thought, _Say something!_ but Genesis beat him to it.

"Why were you frustrated?"

"Wha?"

"Earlier. You screamed and when I asked you why, you said you were frustrated. Why?"

Reno had almost forgotten about that given the spat afterword. "Oh ya. Eh, I don' like silence yo. Couldn' think a what ta say tho. I'm usually good with talkin', so I got frustrated."

"Oh," Genesis replied.

They continued on in silence for a bit before Reno asked, "So, eh, if yer not a kid, how old are ya?"

Genesis briefly stopped walking to look at the Turk. He couldn't read his expression, so he started walking again and said, "How old do I look?"

"I dunno, like jailb- I mean, maybe 15."

The comment stopped Genesis again. He glanced over at Reno with a grin on his face. "Were you going to say jailbait?"

"Eh, ya, sorry," Reno said.

_He's actually blushing!_ Genesis thought. He stared at Reno long enough that the Turk started shifting from foot to foot. Finally he said, "What?"

Genesis realized his mistake and started walking again. "We should keep moving."

"So what, yer no' gonna answer me?"

"I'm 16," Genesis replied. He didn't add that he'd _just turned_ 16.

"Really?" Reno couldn't quiet keep the relief, eagerness, and surprise out of his voice.

Genesis heard the mixed emotions but let it go. "How old are you?"

"17," Reno replied.

Genesis stopped again. "That's it?"

"Whaddya mean 'that's it'? I look old er somethin'?" Reno asked, sounding almost offended.

Genesis couldn't keep the laugh that escaped contained. "No, you look amazing but your eyes..." he trailed off. First he hadn't meant to tell the Turk he looked amazing and second, he really hadn't meant to bring up the eye thing.

_Did he just say I look amazing?_ Reno thought, inwardly delighted. Genesis had started walking yet again so he moved to keep up. Out loud he said, "What about my eyes?"

"They... there's..." Genesis searched for the words he wanted. He thought for a minute and tried again. "Your eyes just seem older. Haunted is the best word I can come up with."

"Oh," was all Reno said in reply.

After about five minutes Genesis said, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not offended. I jus'... don' know wha' ta say I guess."

"Sorry... Sssooo, let's talk about something else," Genesis suggested.

"Like wha'?"

"I don't know. You're the one who said you liked conversation so... converse."

Reno chucked, "Ya make it soun' so easy." After a pause he added, "Why'd ya join SOLDIER?"

"To get away from my... parents," Genesis said, glancing at Reno.

Reno raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe that was the reason, but he was curious. Genesis said 'parents' with an odd inflection. He didn't want to ask why though so he just said, "I take it ya didn' get along?"

"No." That one word was as hard, bitter, resentful, and angry as Reno had ever heard. Genesis recovered quickly and asked, "Why did you join the Turks?"

_Shit, you _did_ open the door for that._ "Eh... I... it's... a long story yo."

Genesis heard the reluctance in Reno's voice. He hadn't pressed about his parents though, so he felt like he owed him. "Maybe one day you can tell me."

Reno realized that Genesis had just given him a way out. He wanted to hug him, but he figured that would flip him out so he didn't. _We're doing pretty good here, don't need to fuck it up._ Reno opened his mouth to say 'thank you' when they heard a shuffling sound.

Genesis immediately dropped the rucksack to the ground and grabbed his sword, going into defensive mode. He fought not to move Reno behind him, instead glancing at the Turk to see if he'd heard it too. The Turk pulled out some kind of a baton thing, so he must have.

Both SOLDIER and Turk scanned the area, not seeing the source of the noise. Genesis strained his hearing and heard movement closer to them. He took off in the direction of the sound, then stopped and looked at Reno. He didn't see him.

"What? I was followin' you. I don' hear shi' but you seem ta."

Genesis quickly swiveled his head and found Reno right next to him. The Turk was excitedly bouncing up and down. "Are you sure you're up to a fight?"

"Gods yes, let's go damnit!" He said, flashing a huge grin.

Genesis shrugged and once more moved towards the sound. About 7 meters later, he realized the ground dipped down into a valley. _No wonder we didn't see anything._ In the valley he could see four Prowlers moving swiftly in their direction. The four were arranged in a box formation. Genesis grinned, _Prowler box... heh._ Before he could say anything, Reno flew down the hill towards them. _Damnit!_ He took off after him.

Reno stopped just short of attacking distance. The Prowlers stopped in return. He tensed up, ready to spring, when he heard, "Take right," from Genesis, who was now next to him. Reno wasted no time to jump the Prowler on the right. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Genesis move towards the one of the left.

Any lingering effects of his injuries were swept away by adrenaline as Reno battled the Prowler. Either the thing wasn't that tough, or Reno was taking out a lot of frustration and anger on it. It soon fell, then shimmered away in shades of yellow, green, white, and blue as its soul joined the Lifestream. He looked over towards Genesis only to find that the SOLDIER had already moved to the other two Prowlers. _SOLDIER Boy will _not_ show me up!_ He quickly closed the distance, earning a smirk from Genesis before the SOLDIER leapt into the air, bringing his sword down on a Prowler. Reno turned to the remaining Prowler with a matching smirk. It didn't take long for the last two Prowlers to join the others in the Lifestream.

"Are you ok?" Genesis asked.

"I'm fine yo," Reno replied, dusting off his uniform.

They stood there for less than a minute when they heard a snort behind them, promptly followed by a rush of air. Slowly the two turned their heads to face each other, then slowly looked behind them. They came face to snout with a Behemoth.

"Fuck," Genesis said, tensing his grip on his sword.

Reno didn't immediately say anything. He stared at the Behemoth, left arm bent so that his EMR was resting on his shoulder. He finally spoke. "So, uh, Genesis..." he glanced at the SOLDIER in question, "yer bite as good as yer bark?"

Genesis looked at Reno as the Behemoth began to paw the ground. Genesis smirked and snorted in response.

"Oh good," Reno replied, swinging his head back towards the Behemoth with a matching smirk.

Reno lunged forward at the same time Genesis launched himself skyward. The Behemoth seemed confused about which target posed the greatest threat and hesitated. Genesis landed behind the beast's horns and thrust his sword down. Reno slid under the Behemoth's head, swinging his EMR up and shocking the creature in the throat. The beast reared back, causing Genesis to grab onto his sword for leverage. Reno scrambled out from under the thing, whacking it where he could as he went.

Apparently the Behemoth deemed Genesis the biggest threat. It started shaking its head violently from side to side in an attempt to dislodge the SOLDIER. By this time Reno had moved to the back of the beast and was alternately shocking and beating its right hindquarters. The beast suddenly dropped down and rolled, dislodging Genesis and his sword in the process. It was only his SOLDIER speed that saved him from being squashed underneath the thing. He wasn't sure his sword had fared so well. _Fucking cheap ass Shinra!_ At least it wasn't broken in half. _Yet._

Genesis tucked into himself and used the momentum created by the Behemoth to roll away from it like a ball. He sprang out of the position when he knew he wasn't in danger of being flattened. The beast had also completed its roll and was rising up. As it rose, it brought its front right paw towards Genesis and the SOLDIER knew he didn't have time to evade. He had just enough time to brace himself before he was airborne.

Reno was focused on trying to not get squished as the Behemoth went upright. He saw Genesis fly through the air and muttered 'shit' as the creature rounded on him. He had no idea where Genesis had landed. All he knew was that he was staring face to muzzle with a really, _really_ pissed off Behemoth.

The beast raised its right paw and slammed it down on Reno. Suddenly he was pinned between the ground and the paw. He hardly had any wiggle room, let alone room to attack. _Now I know what mice feel like before they get munched_, he thought. He heard Genesis yell "Reno!" a few seconds before he smelled burning hair.

Genesis had landed a good distance away from the fight, and slid an almost equal length. He lay stunned for a few seconds before jumping to his feet and shaking his arms and legs out. He saw the Behemoth trap Reno under its paw and yelled "Reno!" before lashing his hand out. _I'll be damned if some Gaia Forsaken beast is going to take him away from me!_

His arm tingled and three fireballs raced toward the creature; two hit its head and one hit the appendage Reno was trapped under. The Behemoth whirled around and ran toward him. He briefly hoped the Behemoth hadn't put pressure on the paw Reno was under in order to spin around. He raised his sword up and charged.

Reno got up and quickly checked for major injuries. Not finding any, he ran after the Behemoth only to stop short after five steps. Genesis was charging the beast with his sword pointed straight at it. He started to yell at the SOLDIER, but the words died on his lips as Genesis jumped. He couldn't see the SOLDIER, so he took a step forward but stopped again. Suddenly Genesis was on the beasts back. He didn't appear to be harmed. Reno stayed frozen in place as the giant gave a loud roar and collapsed.

Genesis pulled his sword out as the creature fell. He jumped onto the Behemoths back and stabbed it straight through the top of the head for good measure, moving the sword back and forth once embedded. When he was satisfied the beast would never move again, he spun, and ran down the back of the Behemoth toward Reno.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**06 - Moving Forward**

Reno was staring blankly at the scene before him. He knew SOLDIERs were faster and stronger than average humans, but he hadn't really understood by _how much_. Seeing one fight right in front of him was almost mind numbing. His simple human eyes hadn't been able to track Genesis as he moved; one second he was charging the Behemoth, then _poof_, he was on its back. He hadn't seen the sword move either; all he'd heard was the air crack and the blade chime. _That's… faster than any SOLDIER I've seen._

Genesis leapt off the creatures back and quickly closed the distance to Reno. The redhead jumped as the SSC placed his hands on his upper arms. "Are you ok? What hurts? Is anything serious?"

Reno's eyes focused on the SOLDIER that had suddenly appeared before him; it was like he had just materialized there. It took a few seconds longer for him to understand what Genesis was saying since he was talking so fast that he had to slow the words down in his head. He didn't think that was a SOLDIER enhancement; excitement, anxiety, panic, or all of the above were his top choices. Even in such a serious situation and in a state of confusion, the SSC's response made Reno happy. _Maybe he _does _like me._

Getting no response, Genesis began sweeping his hands over Reno's body. His thoughts were moving faster than Bahamut's Mega Flare. Was the Turk in shock? Did he have any new injuries? Had the still healing injuries been made worse?

"I'm ok yo," Reno said. His mind had finally processed what the SOLDIER had said. He grabbed Genesis's wrists, stopping his frantic hands in mid-motion. His eyes were wide and held too many emotions for Reno to identify. He didn't think the other comprehended what he'd said so Reno tightened his grip, gave him a little shake, and said, "Genesis, I'm ok! Just a few scratches!"

Reno watched his words sink in and the mixed expression vanished as relief washed into Genesis's eyes. He slowly released his grip on the SSC's wrists and started to back up, but suddenly he had two arms around his neck and a body pressed to his front. He was in mid-step and almost lost his balance, regaining it just in time. The Turk was paralyzed for a heartbeat before he brought his arms up to circle Genesis in return. He breathed in Genesis's scent and found it puzzling, but pleasant. The SSC smelled faintly like clove and ginger with a touch of burning leaves underneath. _Mmm, spicy_.

The two stood locked in embrace for several minutes. Genesis finally started to pull away and Reno reluctantly opened his arms to let him go.

"I'm sorry," Genesis said, embarrassed.

"Nothin' ta be sorry fer," Reno replied.

The two stood in silence for several moments, eyes darting around awkwardly, never staying on each other for too long. Finally Genesis spoke. "We should get going." He waved his hand in the general direction where they had left the rucksack.

Reno nodded and took a step before something occurred to him. "Where's yer sword yo?"

Genesis cast a perplexed gaze at Reno, looked down at his empty hands, and finally reached over his right shoulder where the hilt of his sword should be. "I... don't know." He started walking back toward the fallen Behemoth, eyes roaming this way and that in search of his missing weapon.

Without a word Reno trailed after the SOLDIER, only half-ass looking for the sword, mind once again turned inward. The concern the SOLDIER showed was more than what a bodyguard would show toward his charge and more than someone who was just following orders. _Does he really like me?_ Reno had almost convinced himself that any feelings were one sided. Now he wasn't so sure and that little spark of… something was growing.

His normal reaction was to trample the spark until not even the tiniest of embers remained. A few times he had tried to stomp the current spark, but he certainly hadn't trampled it. He kept hesitating at the last second. The thought that the SSC might like him filled him with hope, excitement, and anticipation on one side; fear, confusion, and doubt on the other. He decided for now he would maintain the spark and nothing more. Gods he just wanted to get to Junon so he wouldn't have to think anymore, wouldn't have to confront his inner demons. The two would go their separate ways and life would return to normal. Yet _that_ thought left him unsettled. _Because you don't want that._ He pushed all feelings aside and concentrated on finding the SOLDIER's sword like it was the last drop of water in a dessert.

Genesis was fairly certain his intestines contained so many knots they would never function properly again. Some of the knots were caused by the battle, but most were caused by his emotions. He'd given up on trying to figure out what he was feeling. Angeal often told him he let his emotions rule him too much, but Angeal wasn't here to talk things through with; no one was. He decided the best course of action was to listen to his instincts and deal with the aftermath later.

"Eh, I thin' I found it," came Reno's voice from somewhere behind him.

"Think? You either did or didn't," Genesis snapped, wincing at his tone. _Maybe _that's_ what Angeal means? _Even he knew there was a difference between listening to your instincts and emotions, and letting them completely take over. _Pfft, if Angeal had been clearer I might have paid more attention._ A smile broke his lips apart at the thought.

Reno didn't react to the SOLDIER's tone. Turks knew how to deal with all kinds of people and Genesis was just another person. _True, but you only let it slide because you know he isn't pissed _at_ you._ That and he wondered if it was truly an attitude, not simply Genesis's personality. Most people would be put off but Reno found it... endearing.

"Ya, well, I think it's under the tail. I see somethin' metal anyway," Reno said through a smirk.

"Under the tail? How the hell did it end up there?"

"Dunno. Maybe ya dropped it or it fell out of the things head an' the tail twitched, sliding on top of it," the Turk speculated, looking more closely at the tail. _Fucking things are bigger than they look._ He took a few steps away then ran forward, intending to use his right shoulder to ram the tail and move it, only his foot slipped in an unseen pool of monster blood. Reno ended up flipping over the tail, landing flat on his back on the other side.

The Turk was scowling at the sky and regaining his breath when Genesis's face appeared above him. The SOLDIER was sporting a huge grin; eyes alight with laughter. Reno wanted to slap him but it was his own damned fault; he should have checked the ground more thoroughly. Even the slightest breeze could bury things in dust rather quickly and besides, he'd laugh if Genesis had done it. He was just embarrassed and annoyed because it was him.

"Well, that was... clever," Genesis managed to say in between chuckles.

Reno's scowl deepened, which caused the SSC to laugh harder. Just because he knew he shouldn't be pissed didn't make _not_ being pissed any easier. He opened his mouth to tell him to shut the fuck up, but stopped. Tension, dread, fear, anxiety, and an array of other shitty feelings had stalked them for almost two days. It was like they had a giant black cloud focused on them, whose sole purpose was to ride them like a nymphomaniac tart. Why quash the fleeting moments of humor they were given? Besides, much as it pained him to admit, it _was_ pretty damned funny and at that thought he joined Genesis in laughter.

As the laughter tapered off, Genesis peered down at Reno with a smile, "You think you can get to your feet and stay there why I get my sword?"

"Suck me SOLDIER boy," Reno replied smiling back. Genesis laughed again and disappeared from view. Reno put his hands above his shoulders, shifted his weight to his upper body, and sprang up, landing on his feet.

"To late for showing off Turk," Genesis said, still smiling. _Through really, I don't mind._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Reno replied, dusting off his uniform. He wondered why he was bothering since the damned thing was ruined anyway.

Genesis bent down by the Behemoth's tail and placed his hands, palm up, underneath the thing. "Move back," he said to Reno. The Turk complied and he easily lifted the tail up, used a foot to kick his sword clear, and drop it back to the ground.

"Well shit, if I'da known ya could do that, I wouldn' a made an ass out of myself," Reno said.

"Somehow, I don't think you can help it," replied Genesis, chuckling.

Reno didn't immediately catch the insult. He was looking up at the sky wondering how much daylight they had left when it hit him. "Hey!"

"Hmm, slow too. At least you have your looks," Genesis replied, giving the Turk a wink. "Let's get the pack and get moving."

Reno gave a mock pout, causing Genesis to shake his head slightly. He felt his inner spark wiggle in happiness as it grew just a fraction. The SSC moved up beside him and together they went to retrieve their meager possessions.

* * *

Almost seven hours after takeoff the helicopter touched down about a half mile Southwest of Fort Condor. After replacing the current SIM cards in the Turks phones with the new ones, Angeal had managed to get in a few hours' sleep. The Turks had also managed to get a few winks by playing musical cockpit; Tseng had taken over for Rude, Rude then replaced Elena, and finally Elena had replaced Tseng. Angeal and Cissnei were the odd persons out; apparently she hadn't passed the pilot's license exam, which she swore she would rectify soon, and Angeal didn't know the first thing about piloting anything.

As the party exited the chopper, arms stretched skyward to loosen cramped muscles. Elena and Rude secured the chopper while Tseng, Cissnei, and Angeal paced in a small area to get their leg muscles working. The group finally converged with Tseng in the middle of a loose circle. He filled in Elena and Rude on their current situation before turning to Angeal. "Is there anything else we should be appraised of?"

Angeal thought for a moment before replying, "No, I've told you all I know."

Tseng nodded. "Do you have any advice on how to approach the Fort?"

Again Angeal thought before replying, "I wouldn't suggest I be up front. I _do_ look like a SOLDIER and that might be bad. Maybe send Elena and Cissnei in first? They appear the least threatening of the group." The women made disgruntled sounds and Angeal quickly added, "No offense meant. I know better, they don't." Appeased, both women nodded their agreement and looked at Tseng.

Tseng had thought the same thing but hoped Angeal might have a different option. He knew Elena and Cissnei could take care of themselves, but he didn't like it. The Wutain had no idea if the layout of Fort Condor had changed since his last visit or how hostile the area had become. He didn't even know how many people remained in the Fort and didn't like sending _any_ of his Turks straight into a potential fight without proper intel.

"We'll be fine boss," Elena said, sensing Tseng's hesitation.

"We can do this," Cissnei chimed in.

"It is not your abilities I doubt," Tseng said. He thought for another moment before conceding. "Elena, Cissnei, you two are on point. Rude and myself will follow 30 steps behind. That leaves you bringing up the rear, Angeal." Heads nodded around him as he continued. "Once contact is made, Rude, Angeal, and myself will hold position while Cissnei and Elena explain the situation. If it appears things will go badly, Cissnei place a hand behind your back and wave at us. Else, we will hold until we are invited to move forward." More nods followed.

The circle broke as the group moved into position and Tseng walked up to Elena and Cissnei. "Do not tell them any more than necessary. Start out by stating we are not on official Shinra business and simply need supplies. If that does not work ask if I may speak with their leader." Both women nodded and started forward. Tseng fell back to stand beside Rude, glancing at Angeal as they started forward.

As the party approached the facility Tseng heard Cissnei gasp and exclaim, "Oh my Gods it is real!" She pointed at the large bird on top of the reactor and said, "It's beautiful!" with a giggle. The Wutain couldn't stop the small smile that lifted his lips. _Death threats and exile be damned, nothing can break a Turks spirit._

"Head ups," Angeal said from the back of the group.

Tseng scanned the area as Rude tensed beside him. The group was now standing at the end of a trail that led up to the Fort's entrance. At the top of the trail stood two well-muscled, not to mention well-armed, men. The two didn't speak nor did their stance suggest violence, which was encouraging.

With about a fourth of the trail left, Tseng motioned for Rude to stop and heard Angeal fall still behind him. Cissnei and Elena kept moving forward until they were within four feet of the men. No one went for weapons and soon the group was talking. Less than 10 minutes later, the two women moved apart, allowing one of the men to come through. Tseng tensed and knew that Rude and Angeal had as well.

The approaching man smiled and looked from Tseng, to Rude, to Angeal. Finally he stuck his hand out toward Tseng and said, "I believe you mean us no harm, so welcome."

"That is correct, we only need supplies," Tseng said, taking the man's hand.

"Gil is always welcome! Come in," he replied, breaking the handshake. The man stepped aside and motioned the three men forward.

Elena, Cissnei, and the other man had already disappeared inside the Fort as Angeal, Tseng, Rude, and their escort made their way up the ladder. Upon reaching the common area their escort looked at Tseng and said, "That is our Chief, please see him for anything you need." With that both men disappeared down the ladder, probably going back to their guard positions outside.

"Well that went well," Cissnei said as she and Elena rejoined Tseng, Rude, and Angeal. Elena nodded her agreement.

"Yes," Tseng replied. _Almost too well,_ he thought. He honestly didn't expect any problems here; he'd just been with Shinra too long to not be suspicious. Out loud he said, "Elena, Cissnei, Rude, go sit down on those benches while Angeal and I speak with the Chief."

The three Turks nodded and sat while Tseng walked toward the Chief with Angeal at his back. The Chief was seated and held a walking staff in one hand. "Welcome to Fort Condor, Turks," he said, "and SOLDIER," he added, taking in Angeal. There was no anger or scorn in his voice.

"Thank you," Tseng replied. "We will not be staying long. We simply need a few supplies before continuing on."

The Chief nodded before saying, "If you're looking for chopper fuel, you're out of luck. We only have small things here; Potions, Materia, a few accessories, and food items."

"Actually, we were planning to leave the chopper here," Tseng said in an even voice.

"Oh? Hmmm."

Tseng waited a few moments before prompting, "Something wrong?"

"Wrong? Not if you're... giving the chopper to us," replied the Chief.

"After we remove one or two items, it is yours," Tseng replied, shrugging. Shinra wanted to kill the Turks, which included him. Screw their chopper.

"Good, good!" The Chief turned to a man standing about twelve feet away. "Get out there and permanently disable both transmitters." The man nodded and took off. "Don't take anything else yet!" The Chief called before the man disappeared down the ladders.

The Chief turned back toward Tseng. "Our shops are up in that loft over there and there are some beds down below. I reckon you should stay the night before you continue."

Tseng started to say 'no' but Angeal placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, it's a good idea. We're probably as safe here, if not safer, than anywhere else right now. We have a lot of walking ahead of us and everyone could use a good rest first."

Tseng thought about Angeal's words and found himself agreeing. None of the Turks, aside from Cissnei maybe, had a decent night's sleep in at least two days; Rude probably longer than that. This may be the last roof over the head in a while, let alone a bed. "I agree." He looked at the Chief and stated, "We will stay."

He felt Angeal relax behind him and the Chief said, "Glad to hear it. I'll make sure the sheets are fresh," before shaking Tseng's hand and heading toward another villager. Suddenly he stopped and called over his shoulder, "Should we be expecting company?"

"No," Tseng replied. He'd managed to temporarily disable the choppers transmitters so Shinra had no way to track them.

"Good," the Chief nodded, continuing on.

Tseng turned to face Angeal. "We need to gather everyone's gil before purchasing supplies."

"No need, Sir," Angeal replied. He removed a small pouch from his front, right pant pocket. "Rufus gave me this before I left," he said as he pushed the bag into Tseng's hands. "I would have given it to you sooner, but other things were more important."

Tseng felt gil shift within the pouch as it was placed in his hand. _Thank you, Rufus_, he thought as he clutched the bag. Looking back at Angeal he said, "Let us get everyone downstairs and into a bed. We all need rest; tomorrow will come too soon."

Angeal nodded and followed Tseng back to the waiting Turks. Everyone looked grateful at the prospect of a good night's sleep and he said a quick prayer to Gaia that everyone would actually be able to sleep as he followed Rude down the rope ladder. The SSC removed his sword and placed it on the floor next to the bed closest to the ladder. He laid down and closed his eyes, wondering about what the future held. Angeal didn't think long before sleep claimed him.

* * *

After finding the SSC's sword Reno and Genesis collected the rucksack and started walking. Their journey had taken them up into part of the mountain range that divided the Eastern Continent. The footing was treacherous, but it beat having to walk clear around the mountain range, through the Grasslands on the Eastern side of the continent, then all the way back West to Junon. The small trail they had found proved other travelers agreed.

If he had to guess, and he did since he didn't have a watch or a PHS, Reno would say they had been walking for at least six hours, give or take. They had stopped once to have a snack, but that was hours ago. Normally walking didn't bother him, but his injuries had gone from a dull ache to a more persistent throb as they moved upward. The Potion had done its job, but Potions didn't cure aches and pains; they just mended damage. Being pawed by the Behemoth sure as hell hadn't helped much.

They were about halfway down the backside of the mountain when Reno fell to his knees with an exasperated groan. Genesis was instantly by his side, asking if he was ok and checking him over. Reno tilted his head up toward the SOLDIER and said, "I'm fine yo, just tired. We need to stop for the night."

Genesis cocked an eyebrow at the Turk. He didn't feel tired, but Mako seemed to keep exhaustion at bay and he mentally kicked himself for not stopping more often to check on the Turk. He was so used to working with other SOLDIERs or alone that it hadn't occurred to him to keep an eye on his companion's strength. Reno's injuries probably weren't helping either.

Genesis nodded in compliance. "Stay here," Reno nodded and Genesis moved to the edge of the overhang they were on. He scanned the immediate area and spotted a rock shelter, which appeared to be on mostly flat ground. The SSC walked back to Reno and knelt down in front of him.

"There's a rock shelter not too far below us, 30 meters or less. It's mostly covered and on flat terrain. Can you make it that far?"

Reno hauled himself up and said, "Let's go." Genesis didn't say anything and instead gave him a strange look. "Wha'?"

"How do you do that?" asked the SOLDIER with a perplexed expression.

"Do what?"

"Just... never mind. I'll ask after we make camp," he said and started picking his way down the mountainside.

Reno stood for a few seconds before following, puzzled. How did he do... what? He wasn't aware he'd done anything unusual. Shouldn't _he_ be the one asking how _Genesis_ pulled off such amazing feats, like basically single handedly killing a Behemoth or never getting tired? _He'd probably just say 'it's the Mako'._ Reno had no doubt that was part of it, but _only_ part of it.

Genesis had stopped about 3 meters in front of him. Until then Reno hadn't been paying much attention to anything aside from what was under his feet, opting to relying on the SSC to notify him of danger. He was certainly putting a lot of trust into someone he'd just meet, but he didn't feel like he had much choice. The redhead was too damned tired to trust his own instincts. Now he stopped and scanned the area that Genesis had picked for camp.

It was a decent shelter, probably constructed by travelers or miners, and the SSC had been right; the ground was mostly flat. There was one rock that had been deliberately positioned on top of two others, forming a partial roof. There wasn't a lot of clearance but it would be fine to sleep under. The rear of the shelter was protected by the mountain itself, so the only side that was open was the front. Just in front of the covered area, part of the ground was blackened and charred from fires lit to keep occupants warm.

Reno sighed and sunk to the ground, back up against one of the roof supporting rocks. Gods it felt good to be off his feet. He couldn't remember the last time he'd walked so damned much. _Heh, getting lazy driving and flying everywhere. _The Turk liked the exercise, but he'd certainly enjoy it more if he didn't ache.

Genesis watched Reno out of the corner of his eye. The Turk didn't seem to be in major pain, just tired. Some tension went out of him that he hadn't known he had and he turned his attention to their pack. He untied the blanket and threw it under the roofed-in area, then dug out the food bag. "Here," he said, tossing it to Reno.

Reno caught the bag, opened it, and pulled out a bag of chips and a tube of peanuts. "Better save the MRE's for breakfast," he stated, tossing the bag back.

"Agreed."

Reno opened the chips and started popping them into his mouth. Damn they were good! He must be hungrier than he thought for _chips_ to taste so good. At least they had plenty of water so they wouldn't get dehydrated from salt. They had found a stream about halfway up the mountain that they used to fill their canteen and wash up a bit. If worse came to worse he had no doubt the SOLDIER could make the trip to the stream and back in no time.

Reno popped another chip into his mouth and swung his head toward Genesis, who was fiddling with something in the bag. "So, we made camp," he hinted.

Genesis stopped and looked at Reno, eyebrow raised. "...Yeesss..."

"How do I do... what?" Reno supplied, too tired to tease. _Damn_.

"Oh... that. I'd forgotten," Genesis replied.

"Well I didn't, so spill."

Genesis gave the Turk a good once over before replying. "Your speech. How do you... change it like that?" Reno gave him a confused look so he clarified. "One minute you talk like a slum rat, all slang and chopped up words. The next you talk... well, normally." He almost said 'educated' but caught himself just in SSC saw understanding dawn in the Turk's eyes, then he looked somewhat embarrassed, nervous, or both.

"Oh... that. Eh, I...it's... hard to explain," the Turk finally replied.

"Try me."

Reno sighed. "Ok..." he took a breath and tilted his head back before continuing, "You know Turks are like, masters of disguise and shit right?" Genesis nodded so he plowed on. "Well sometimes we have to work with people, like 'slum rats' as you so kindly put it, and we need to be one of them to build trust." He was pretty sure he saw Genesis cringe at his tone when he'd said slum rats. _Good._ "The accent is just part of the disguise. I use it so often I don't even realize when I am, or am not, using it anymore. I sometimes have the same problem with body language."

Genesis sensed there was more to it than that, especially given the way Reno reacted to the slum rat term. Maybe he was from the slums? That would explain why Reno spent a lot of time working with slummers. _Way to make an uppity ass out of yourself Genesis._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," he said in a quiet voice. "But... would you... talk more normally?" He felt heat rush to his face with that last comment.

"What difference does it make how I talk yo?" Reno snapped, tiredness vanishing. Only after the words were out of his mouth did he notice the SOLDIER's blush. _Huh?_

"Sorry. You're right, it doesn't matter," Genesis replied in a rush. He stood up and looked down at Reno. "We can take turns on watch. I'll go first." He turned around and heard Reno stand, but jumped when Reno's hands landed on his shoulders as he figured the Turk had been going to lay down.

"Don't," Reno whispered. He bent his head down so that his forehead touched the top of Genesis's head. It was actually pretty comfortable since Genesis was only a few inches shorter than himself.

Genesis froze, confused and slightly thrown by the Turks actions. "Don't what?"

"Don't be pissed. I was just curious and I'm not mad or anything. I'll try to talk more... normally... from now on."

Genesis's thoughts were a whirlwind and he found himself leaning into Reno's touch, into his body. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Oddly he didn't question his actions, just went with them and they felt… _right_. "I like the cadence and intonation of your voice. When you speak normally, both come through and... I... enjoy hearing them," he admitted, blushing again.

_He likes the sound of my voice?_ Reno felt his heart speed up at Genesis's confession. He slowly slid his hands forward until his arms were circling Genesis's neck very loosely. When the SOLDIER didn't complain or try to move away, he lowered his arms so they were circling his waist and tightened his grip a bit.

"Then I'll work on the accent yo," Reno said very softly. He breathed in that clove-ginger-burnt leaves smell and didn't want to let the SOLDIER go. The Turk moved a few steps backward, gently tugging on Genesis in the process. The SOLDIER looked at Reno over his left shoulder, eyebrow raised. Reno's response was to tug again and finally Genesis moved backwards with him.

They stopped when Reno found the rock shelter. He quickly hopped up, sat at the edge of the roof, spread his legs, and moved Genesis in between them until his butt was touching the edge of the rock. Reno scooted backward until Genesis's ass was leaning on the rock without brushing against intimate areas. _Wish he was_, he thought, but he didn't want to push his luck too much. Genesis was still standing and he couldn't help but think the position would be awkward, but fucking sexy.

Genesis's brain had stayed quiet while Reno was guiding him backward. As they stopped he was surprised Reno was keeping them that inch apart where it counted, but then his thoughts went quiet again. He felt safe and was filled with contentment and peace. For once he didn't care why; he just went with it.

Reno was leaning forward, eyes closed, nose buried in Genesis's hair, upper body pressed to his back. Much to his surprise, Genesis was leaning backward a bit to maintain contact. He moved his head just enough to say, "Do ya really think we need to keep watch?"

Genesis wanted to say 'yes' but thought about it. They _should_ keep watch since it was protocol and they were in unfamiliar territory yet neither had seen any travelers or monsters since they'd be on the mountain trail. Genesis hadn't heard or smelled anything either, and thanks to the Mako, those senses were quite acute. He was also known to be a light sleeper...

Reno froze as Genesis tensed in front of him. _Didn't I just say I didn't want to push it?_ "I understand yo," he said and started to withdraw his arms, but Genesis placed his hands on his lower arms, stopping him. They stayed that way for a moment, Reno's arms circling the SOLDIER's waist with the SSC's hands keeping them in place.

"I didn't say anything," Genesis quietly replied.

"I know, but ya tensed up so I figured that was a 'yes, we need to keep watch'." _And I should have just kept my mouth shut,_ he mentally added. He gently pulled his arms out from underneath the SOLDIER's hands. The Turk was hunched over, looking down at his dangling legs and what was sure to be a cold, hard bed when his vision went all purple. He actually rubbed his eyes, thinking something was wrong with them before he felt fingers lightly brush his chin. Surprised, he jerked his head up and his eyes locked with the cerulean of Genesis's.

Genesis saw a flicker of surprise flit across Reno's face and was amused. He pulled his hand back, took a step forward, then placed his hands on the top of Reno's upper legs, lightly gripping them and feeling the muscles under his fingers. His legs were now bumping into the rock Reno was sitting on and he was less than an inch away from his face. As he gazed into the Turk's eyes he saw miniscule amounts of confusion, curiosity, and surprise. The predominate emotions he saw were the ones he was hoping for; longing, desire, and best of all, hope. Before he could think about what he was doing and stop himself, he leaned even closer.

The SSC hovered so close to Reno's mouth that a tiny movement would make them touch. A thrill ran though him from head to toe and his heart beat faster at the thought of what he was about to do. He closed his eyes and finally pressed his lips ever so lightly to Reno's, making his nerves tingle and his stomach bottom out.

Reno went from thinking his eyes were screwed up, to confused, to surprised, to disbelief, to an almost overwhelming yearning before his mind shut down and instinct took over. When their lips touched an electric shock went through him and he almost groaned. He fought not to smash their lips together and instead pressed back with just a bit more force than Genesis was using.

Genesis's heart felt like it was trying to break through his ribcage. He placed his right hand on Reno's chest and found his heart in a similar state. The SSC positively loved the fact that he was causing such a reaction and parted his lips just enough to let the tip of his tongue through, then used it to gently lick the Turk's lips, asking for admittance.

When Genesis's licked his lips Reno shivered and slowly opened his mouth at the request. He was happy to let Genesis take charge of the kiss; the SSC had started it after all. The SOLDIER's tongue began leisurely exploring his mouth, as if it could memorize the position of every tooth, every nook and cranny, every bump. He couldn't remember anyone ever kissing him in such a sensual way and he wondered why, because it was fucking amazing. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the answer. There were no real feelings in the majority of his previous experiences and often kissing, if there was any kissing at all, was only a means to an end, nothing more. Any other time the realization might have saddened him, but sadness had no place within him right now.

As Genesis continued to explore his mouth, Reno decided to return the favor. When his tongue slipped into the SOLDIER's mouth, Genesis practically melted into him and gave a shiver of his own. Suddenly Reno was very aware of the hard organ between his legs and he slid backward an inch to keep Genesis from accidently hitting it or getting spooked by it. He _really_ wasn't going to take any chances now. The thought of fucking this up made panic and despair leap to life so suddenly it startled him. He quickly pushed them down as far as he could, but he could still faintly feel them.

Genesis felt Reno shift but didn't think much of it. The kiss continued for a bit longer before he finally broke it. Panting, he pulled back a few inches and looked straight into Reno's sky blue eyes before taking in the rest of his face. _Minerva he's gorgeous,_ he thought. He stood upright to relieve some of the pressure on his swollen member.

Reno shifted forward and slid off the rock, causing Genesis to back up a few steps. "I eh, don't think we need to stand guard tonight yo."

"No, we don't," Genesis replied in a breathy voice.

Reno went down to his knees and moved under the rock roof. He grabbed the wrapped blanket, unfolded it, and spread it out then removed his jacket and folded it so he could use it as a pillow. When everything was ready he reached his hand out toward Genesis. The SOLDIER bent down and gave him such a strange look that he laughed, which caused Genesis to raise an eyebrow.

"Not what you're thinkin' yo. We need to get some sleep or we're not gonna get very far tomorrow," Reno said. Genesis's face showed clear disbelief so he added, "That kiss was fucking mind blowing and if it was a precursor to possible future... activities, I'm not going to risk fucking anything up. Whatever comes next is worth waiting for."

At Reno's words Genesis felt his stomach bottom out again. His heart leapt to his throat while simultaneously his throat tried to slam shut. _Worth waiting for? Does that mean _I'm_ worth waiting for?_ He wanted to ask but he didn't dare, afraid he would break the current mood. _No, you're just afraid of the answer._ Whatever the reason he reached his hand out and let Reno guide him underneath the makeshift shelter, all the while fighting his burning tear ducts. He had no idea where all this emotion was coming from and didn't care right now, but be damned if he showed it. He'd seem like some sniveling child or worse, he might scare the Turk off and he really, _really_, didn't want that.

Reno lay down on his back and wiggled around to find a comfortable position. When satisfied, he raised his right arm and moved it away from his body in a clear invitation. Genesis looked at him for a second before removing his sword from its harness and laying down on his left side. He moved closer and stretched out until his chest was pressed up against Reno's side, head resting partially on the Turk's shoulder and part on the bend in his collarbone, right hand resting on his chest. Reno lowered his arm and brought it up behind Genesis, closing the embrace and locking the SOLDIER in place.

"G'night Genesis," Reno said in a sleepy voice. The adrenaline was fading and the tiredness was returning in full force.

"Goodnight, Reno," Genesis replied. _Gods_ he loved how Reno said his name. The SSC snuggled closer and watched Reno's chest rise and fall as he breathed. He could feel the Turks heart beating under his right palm and loved it. He felt completely at ease, though he knew they were still in danger and out in the middle of nowhere but that didn't seem to matter right now. All that mattered was Reno's warm, solid body right next to him providing him comfort in more than one way. He blinked and finally lost the battle of tears as he felt two slide out of the corners of his eyes, leaving wet trails on his face. All he could do was hope Reno was already asleep, wouldn't notice, or wouldn't say anything. _He's worth waiting for too._

* * *

In Midgar, sleep was far beyond Rufus Shinra's grasp. He was absolutely seething with barely contained rage and it took every ounce of his willpower to not run out the door and gut Heidegger. If that happened his father and Scarlet wouldn't be far behind. The problem was made worse because he knew their deaths wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. Some would fucking _praise_ him and he would gain money, power, and even respect. The logical side of his brain told him now was not the time for such actions, but he was close to telling that side to go to hell.

"Calm yourself Rufus," said a voice from the shadows behind him.

"Shut the fuck up Legend. I don't need your godsdamned shit right now," Rufus snapped.

Legend didn't take offense. He knew Rufus was upset since he could see him shaking from across the room. The Turk was pissed too, but knew he wouldn't do anything rash or stupid; he wasn't so sure about Rufus.

"They cannot fucking get away with this," Rufus said through clenched teeth.

Legend knew who 'they' were so there was no point in asking for clarification. He started to reply just as the door to Rufus's quarters slid open and Lazard walked in. Rufus gave him such a scathing look that the new SOLDIER Director stopped in his tracks and gave a questioning look at Legend. "He's a bit angry right now."

"A bit angry? A bit fucking angry?" Rufus practically screamed. He leapt to his feet and started pacing in front of the couch. "If it's the last fucking thing I do I'm going to destroy them all!"

Lazard wasn't fazed by Rufus's outburst. He simply crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "Them?"

"Godsdamned Scarlet, Heidegger, and... _father_." If a word could kill President Shinra would have died right that second whether he was in the room or not.

"Ah," Lazard replied, wondering why he asked a question that he already knew the answer to. He uncrossed his arms and went into Rufus's kitchen to retrieve something to drink. "Has something happened that I'm not aware of?" he called over his shoulder.

"No, Rufus was just reviewing the computer files we hacked the other day. Did anyone witness you coming?" Legend asked of Lazard.

"Oh I'm sure they did, but everyone knew I was headed here," he coolly replied.

"What? Why?" Rufus asked, alarmed and confused. Legend crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

Lazard returned from the kitchen with a glass of water and took a drink before replying, "I said I would inform you of the upcoming gathering." He took another drink of water before continuing. "In three days there is to be a meeting to discuss the Turks."

Rufus balled his hands into fists before replying, "What's to discuss? The board already ordered their execution."

"Not exactly true," Lazard replied, getting a nasty look from Rufus and a curious one from Legend. "The order was issued by three board _members,_ not the board. Other members aren't too happy about it and have demanded a full board meeting and vote."

It was Legend's turn to ask, "What?" His disbelief was clear in his tone.

Rufus had stopped pacing and relaxed his hands while regarding Lazard. _What others?_ "In the name of Hades what are you talking about?"

Lazard looked from Legend to Rufus before replying, "Professors Hollander and Hojo say they rely on the Turks too much for them to be killed. They hold the position that training new Turks would take too much time and effort and their work would suffer greatly. Reeve Tuesti feels that three members alone should not hold the power of judge, jury, and executioner, or rather sending executioners. He said he thought that's why the President set up the board, so no directors, including himself, had too much power. Palmer... well the incompetent bastard still blames Shinra for all of his own failures and is always looking for ways to screw up others plans. In this case that works to our advantage though."

Lazard stopped speaking and silence flowed through the room. He could see both Rufus and Legend processing what he had just said. The new director finished his water, went to the sink and washed the glass out before returning to the living room.

"So others are on our side, on the Turks side," Rufus said more to himself than anyone else.

"Correct," Lazard answered anyway.

"If it's a true board meeting, Rufus and yourself will also have input," Legend said.

"Also correct," Lazard replied.

"In a vote, it would be 6 to 3 in the Turks favor," Legend said, thinking out loud. He was now pacing back and forth in thought.

"7 to 3," Rufus corrected.

Lazard raised an eyebrow and started to ask for clarification but Legend spoke first, "You can't be serious! Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be?"

"Yes, I do. I also know he would do it, regardless of the danger, if it meant the chance to save the Turks," Rufus retorted.

It was only then that Lazard realized Rufus was talking about Tseng. He quietly thought it over before speaking. Tseng _was_ a board member now and his words would hold a great deal of weight. On the downside, his life was in danger from three of the very people who would be at the meeting, any one of which could, and might, kill him on the spot regardless of what the other board members thought. "It's his choice," Lazard finally said in a calm voice.

"We have to give him the chance to make up his own mind. We have to tell him," Rufus said, looking at Legend. After a long pause Legend nodded agreement.

Lazard looked at his watch and said, "That gives you just under 70 hours to come up with one hell of a case in favor of the Turks, Rufus. I would also advise making the rounds to all the board members who might vote in our favor." Rufus gave him a startled look so he added, "The other board members may be mostly on our side now, but you damned well know that the... _President,_ Scarlet, and Heidegger can be very convincing when they want to be. You may have to sway them, keep them on our side." He spit the word 'president' out like he would choke on it.

"But... you'll be there," Rufus replied. He seemed to have lost some of his anger and Lazard was quickly reminded of Rufus's age.

"Yes, I will but honestly Rufus, I have no stake in the outcome of this meeting and you seem to. Aside from that, you know the Turks better than myself and you're in a position of greater authority."

Lazard was aware that Rufus was taking this far more personally than simply losing a department, he just wasn't sure why. He knew Rufus was close to the Turks but hadn't been around long enough to observe who he was closest too in the department. Most of his time at Shinra had been trying to work his way up through the company hierarchy. Even so he highly suspected there was someone though, given the kids reaction to the situation.

"You're basically saying it's his fight, not yours," Legend said with disapproval.

"Yes Legend, I am. It's not that I dislike the Turks or want them dead, but _my_ passion did not start this fight, therefore I cannot finish it." He deliberately emphasized the word 'passion' to see how Rufus would react and wasn't disappointed. At the word, Rufus's head snapped toward him so fast Lazard was surprised he hadn't broken his neck. His expression showed fear before it quickly closed down. _Interesting._

Rufus knew Lazard was right and he was angry with himself. He would_ not_ be intimidated by the pressure of the situation, his father, or anyone else. He was the Vice President of this company for a reason and he would act like it. The blond _would not_ fail the Turks and he sure as hell wouldn't fail _him._ The thought filled him with resolve and his emotions faded. His mind began plotting how to deal with the other Shinra execs and the winning speech he must deliver at the meeting.

Rufus was suddenly calm and turned to Lazard. "You're right. I will begin speaking with the department heads tomorrow. Tseng must be contacted tomorrow as well." He swiveled and raised a questioning eyebrow at Legend.

Legend got the hint and replied, "I'll take care of that."

Rufus nodded and faced Lazard again. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention."

"My pleasure," Lazard said, a smile playing across his lips. He gave a slight bow and headed out the door.

For some reason the smile made Rufus's skin crawl but he didn't have time for contemplation right now. He turned back to Legend who also looked unsettled.

"I'm not sure I trust him," Legend said.

"I certainly don't," Rufus replied. "But I _do_ trust you."

Legend heard the unspoken request and said, "I'll keep an eye on him," before heading toward the door. He stopped as the door opened and glanced back at Rufus. The Turk started to say something, stopped, and left, shaking his head as he went.

As the door closed, a rush of air escaped Rufus's lips and his shoulders slumped. It took everything he had to dodge the breakdown he felt trying to rise to the surface. Now that he was alone, his confidence slipped away and the fear, despair, and panic wanted to come crashing back. He sat down on the couch and took slow, calming breaths. _I can get through this,_ he thought. _I have to get through this. He's always been there for me and godsdamnit, I will return the favor. _He grabbed the notebook from his coffee table and began to write his speech. A devilish smile started creeping across his face as he wrote. _Oh yes, I can do this._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**07 - Lightning Strikes**

Genesis woke on his right side with Reno spooning him from behind. He was using the Turk's right arm as a pillow and his left arm was dangling over Genesis's waist. By his breathing and the weight of the arm slung across him he knew Reno was still asleep.

The SSC closed his eyes and slowly inhaled, smelling amaretto, nutmeg, almonds, lemongrass, coffee, and cherry blossoms. The nutmeg, cherry blossom, and lemongrass scents were the strongest and he assumed that was Reno's scent. The other smells were probably things the Turk had come into contact with recently and they still clung to his skin or clothing. Either way the smell was enticing, as was the body heat, so he kept his eyes closed and enjoyed it.

Genesis felt something shift on his waist and his eyes snapped open as his body tensed and he instinctively went for his weapon. Not finding it he jerked upright and twisted to face the threat, barely avoiding hitting his head on the rock above.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya," Reno said in a groggy voice. He was frozen in place, clearly debating on whether Genesis was going to attack him.

The fog finally cleared and Genesis realized he must have dozed off. He shook his head and laughed, then laughed again when he glanced at the Turk. The redhead's expression was contorted this way and that; part confusion, part grogginess, and part wariness. "It's fine. I woke up earlier but I must have fallen asleep again. My brain wasn't working for a second there."

Reno visibly relaxed, expression clearing. "Not going to kick my ass then?"

"No."

"Hmm, I don't know whether I'm happy about that... or disappointed," came Reno's deadpan reply.

Genesis was shocked, intrigued, and, much to his chagrin, embarrassed. He couldn't stop the blush that crept over his face. Reno laughed, rolled to his back, and gave a long stretch, arms over his head, legs fully extended. The movement caused his button down shirt to creep up and part a bit around his navel. Genesis's eyes stayed fixed on that area longer than he cared to admit. He finally tore his gaze away and looked back at Reno's face, quickly realizing the Turk had caught him in the act and was watching his reaction. The SSC felt the blush deepen and stifled a curse. _Why am I acting like a crush-struck schoolgirl?_

Reno stopped stretching and sat up. _Gaia he's adorable,_ he thought, pleased about seeing a new side to the SOLDIER. He sat up, leaned forward, and planted a light kiss on his mouth. After a few seconds Genesis responded by gently adding a little pressure. Satisfied, Reno pulled back and grinned. "I eh, need out."

Genesis started to ask why when it dawned on him. _Duh! _He nodded and shifted so Reno could get out, watching the view as the Turk exited the shelter. He tried to look away but his eyes and brain snickered at the command. Reno finally stood and moved away, leaving him alone with his jumbled thoughts.

Reno fought the urge to lower his head and see if Genesis was staring at his backside. He didn't, deciding he didn't need to embarrass the SOLDIER more. Besides, if he _wasn't_ looking he'd be disappointed, so it was better if he didn't know. He walked a few paces away before stopping again, enjoying the clean air filling his lungs.

The Turk brought his arms up over his head and stretched again, tilting slowly from one side to the other to stretch his oblique's. No ache or pain screamed at him to stop and he was relieved. He lowered his arms and took in his surrounds, spotting a good place to take care of business. The Turk headed that way wondering what the day was going to bring.

As he moved he let his mind wander. Initially he'd been worried that Genesis would regret last night's kiss and would either withdraw, act strangely, have some other perplexing reaction, or all of the above. The short good morning kiss had partially reassured him, as had catching the SOLDIER looking at his stomach, but he was still a little worried. Was the blushing a sign of regret or embarrassment about last night? Was it a normal reaction for the SOLDIER? Was it even embarrassment? For all he knew it was a sign that Genesis was uncomfortable since he didn't know him very well. _Yet._ He decided it was best to tread lightly for a while just in case. Then again, that might not work since his own actions were surprising him. If he couldn't judge his own reactions and actions, could he really judge another's? After all the SSC was the one who'd made the first move. Reno was the one holding himself back.

The thought made him think about the relationships he had with his Turk brethren. Most would think the group was extremely tight knit but things weren't as they appeared. The group wasn't strained, just odd.

Reno liked Elena and Cissnei but a personal relationship with either one? Nonexistent. Cissnei had long ago stopped pushing to be closer, figuring it would happen or it wouldn't but Elena hadn't learned that yet and kept pushing, causing him to pull away. As long as things stayed on business, he had no problem working with either one. If it got personal, he squirmed and fidgeted until he could get away, often abruptly leaving the room. The annoying part was that he was pretty sure both girls thought his reaction was funny so they had a tendency to pick; Cissnei just to tease, Elena for answers. _Women!_

Until recently he had a similar relationship with Rude but over the last few months things had changed. They had worked together off and on for a year, but lately they'd been partnered together almost exclusively. As a result their relationship was becoming more personal, yet they weren't truly friends yet. He figured they'd get there though, he just didn't know how close of friends they'd be.

Tseng was an entirely different matter and it was incredibly hard to classify his relationship with the man. A little over a year ago Tseng had recruited him into the Turks and given him guidance, both personal and professional, when and where he needed it. As a result the two had become close but for the past nine months, their relationship had suffered due to Veld.

For the first month or so of his employment as a Turk, Reno had been somewhat close to Veld. Things changed somewhere in his second month due to the missions he was being assigned. He could have turned the missions down, but he was too new and figured if he did, they'd throw him out; something he really hadn't wanted. It had taken everything he had to not go to Tseng and ask him to interfere, but he hadn't. He hadn't wanted to appear ungrateful for his employment, or worse, be seen as a whiny kid. At least that's what he told himself, secretly he was afraid Tseng knew about the missions and it didn't bother him. Reno didn't know if he could have handled that.

During all this Veld had been Tseng's mentor and partner. Reno even wondered if they weren't more but he never had proof. Not only didn't he want to put possible strain on their relationship, he honestly didn't know how Tseng would react if he _didn't_ know what was going on, so he kept his mouth shut. When Veld assigned him another of the despised missions he finally reached his breaking point and exploded at the man. A heated argument had ensued.

Veld and himself had damn near come to blows but Tseng showed up just in time to stop it. Reno was grateful as he had no doubt he would have lost a physical fight. Tseng hadn't known what the fight was about since neither Reno nor Veld would tell him, but he stopped it nonetheless. The Wutain let the incident go but then Veld tried to fire the redhead. Tseng again stepped in and claimed Reno as his apprentice. As such he stated Veld couldn't simply fire him and pointed to some obscure Turk rule as proof. Veld had been pissed off but in the end he'd given in.

From that point on Tseng played middleman. He gave Reno his mission assignments and generally kept Veld and himself away from each other. When that wasn't possible, he kept them as far apart as space would allow. In the end, the thing Reno had wanted to avoid happened anyway and there was a strain on Veld and Tseng's relationship as well as his relationship with Tseng.

The only other Turk he'd ever worked with had been Legend. At first Legend had scared the hell out of him. After a few meetings he'd relaxed a bit, then he was invited on a mission with the him. Reno hadn't wanted to go but agreed so he wouldn't look weak in front of the other Turks. During the mission, seeing Legend fight put him in a state of awe. Now he just respected him and did his best to stay on his good side.

Reno shook his head to clear the past and focused on the present. Whatever was going on with Genesis he had no comparison for, in or out of the Turks. Strangely he hadn't felt the urge to run away, he felt the urge to run _toward _it. His normal emotions about relationships were fear, anxiety, stress, and panic, but they had barely surfaced. The only time they surfaced at all was when he was worried the SOLDIER was pulling away or didn't like him. With Genesis he felt a desire beyond physical and... _rightness._ He couldn't explain it and before last night's kiss it had worried him. Now? Now his worry was almost nonexistent and he really wanted to explore whatever was going on. Again he couldn't explain it, he just knew he didn't want to fight whatever it was.

Long since done with his business Reno headed back to the rock shelter. Genesis was standing outside, eyes roaming this way and that, presumably checking for danger and to get the lay of the land. He noticed the SOLIDER had placed his weapon in its harness but otherwise appeared relaxed, just alert.

As he approached Genesis said, "My turn," and darted off. Reno chuckled and watched him walk away for a minute before kneeing and grabbing the rucksack. The food bag was sitting on top and he grabbed it, removed two MRE's, and replaced it. He sat down and tilted his face skyward, wishing it was warmer. It wasn't freezing, but for the first time he noticed it was definitely chilly. He also noticed it was getting cloudy. _Great._

The Turk had just shrugged on his jacket when Genesis returned. He held up the two MRE's and said, "Spaghetti or grilled chicken yo?"

Genesis thought for a moment before replying, "Grilled chicken."

Reno tossed him the chicken MRE and opened his own. Inside was an array of items; everything from a bowl, to wet wipes, to a bottle of water, a drink mix, an entree, and even dessert. He started sorting through the packets, throwing the ones he wanted right away into the bowl and placing the others in different piles. Once that was done he began opening what he wanted and dumping it into the bowl.

Genesis watched Reno sort the contents of his MRE and couldn't help but notice the organized little piles the Turk was making. He hadn't sorted anything, simply dumped the contents, grabbed what he wanted, and left everything else in a heap. It was like a lesson in contrasts and he couldn't quite stop the grin that spread across his face at the thought.

Reno raised his head and their eyes locked. "What?" he asked, stirring his food.

Genesis shook his head. "Nothing."

"Must be somethin' yo. Come on, spill."

The SOLDIER waved a hand at his messy pile, then at Reno's nicely sorted ones. "Compared to you I look like a slob."

Reno raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Just seein' what all's in here," replied the Turk. Genesis didn't believe that but let it go. If the Turk wanted to hide his meticulous and well organized behavior that was fine. He turned his attention to his food and noted it wasn't half bad. The last time he'd had an MRE it had been terrible. _Guess they've improved. _Or maybe all they got in basic was the cheap ass MRE's, or worse, the expired or defective ones.

The SSC heard Reno shaking his water bottle and brought his attention back to him. Instead of being clear the water looked like mud with a layer of scum on the top. He looked at his own mix flavor; fruit punch. _Sweet Minerva it better not be brown._

Reno, having noticed the SOLDIER's apprehension, chuckled and said, "What did you get?"

"Fruit punch."

"Heh, mine's supposed to be cola yo," Reno replied.

"Ah."

"You don't have to use it ya know," the redhead said, gesturing to the unopened drink mix.

"I know," Genesis replied, playing with the packet. "You want it?"

"I have my... cola." The Turk stopped shaking the bottle and took a swig while Genesis watched him intently. "It's... not half bad yo," he said, clearly surprised. "Wanna try it?"

"Um, no," Genesis said, holding up his hand in a 'stop' gesture. Reno chuckled and went back to his food. The SSC dropped the fruit punch mix on the ground, deciding to drink his water straight. He had just placed the bottle to his lips when a loud crack sounded behind him. The unexpected noise caused him to jump and he dribbled water on his shirt. Scowling, he grabbed the napkin and started dabbing at the spot.

"I wouldn't bother yo. We're gonna get wet," Reno said, pointing up at the sky.

Genesis stopped and sighed, knowing it had been thunder but hoping his Mako enhanced hearing had made it seem closer than it was. He turned around and looked at the sky. Dark blue-grey rainclouds were moving their way, and quickly at that. "Shit," he muttered with feeling.

Both Reno and Genesis started picking up the leftover items from the MRE's and throwing them into the food bag. When that was done, Genesis rerolled the blanket and handed it to Reno, who tied it back into place. There was a bright flash, immediately followed by a loud crack of thunder. Their eyes locked as each glanced at the other.

"Stay or go?" Genesis asked.

Reno eyed the sky and swung his gaze back go Genesis. He really didn't _want_ to go, but he didn't see that they had a choice. They weren't exactly on a timeframe, but their supplies weren't going to last forever. Why the hell hadn't someone thrown some raingear into the pack? He dropped his chin to his chest in resignation. "Go."

Genesis nodded and stood from the rock he'd been sitting on. "Then let's move. We need to try to get off this mountain before it pours. These rocks are going to get slick and Gods know where the flood paths are." With that he turned and started down the small trail at a steady pace. Reno shouldered the pack and was quickly on the SOLDIER's heels.

* * *

There was a slight noise and before he even thought about it, Angeal was standing, sword in hand, and pointed at... a Turk? _Tseng_, he thought and lowered his weapon.

"Had I known you slept that lightly, perhaps I would have rested better," Tseng said in a whisper.

Angeal harnessed his weapon before whispering, "Sorry, Sir."

Tseng motioned toward the ladder. Angeal glanced around before taking the hint and swiftly climbing up. The Turk quickly followed.

Once in the common room Angeal stretched and looked about. He noticed only a few villagers, if they could be called that, were around. _What else would you call them? Forters? _He chuckled before moving to the table where Tseng had taken a seat and sat across from him.

"The others may rest for a while longer," said Tseng. "I was going to purchase supplies and see if there was anything useful in the helicopter before I woke them."

Angeal nodded and asked, "What can I do?"

Tseng regarded him for a moment. "Accompany me," he said, standing.

Angeal didn't argue and followed Tseng outside. The day was bright and clear though a storm was brewing to the north. He hoped it stayed up there. The SSC took out his PHS and checked the screen; no missed calls, no new text messages, and the time was 0811. He was slightly surprised he'd slept so long since he had rested in the chopper on the way here. By the time he replaced the device they were already at the bottom of the trail. Tseng veered sharply in the direction of the chopper and Angeal continued to follow.

As they approached their destination Angeal said, "Almost a shame we have to leave it behind. Traveling would have been so much easier."

"We can keep up with you, SOLDIER," Tseng replied in a crisp tone.

"I... that wasn't what I meant, Sir," Angeal said somewhat defensively.

"No?" Tseng made it a question and stopped.

"No." He figured the Wutain would say more but he didn't. Instead the Turk deftly jumped into the cargo area of the chopper and started opening compartments in the floor, pulling out items they could use. He couldn't tell if the Turk was pissed or just ignoring him. Finally he sighed and said, "Sir, I'm not the enemy here."

Tseng stopped what he was doing and regarded the SOLDIER. "I never said you were, SSC Hewley."

"You didn't have to," Angeal said, turning to fully face the Turk.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you've been snippy and callous since I arrived."

Tseng felt his anger surfacing and fought to control it. He stood and jumped out of the chopper, landing six inches shy of Angeal. The SOLDIER didn't move an inch and he was both pleased and annoyed by the lack of reaction. "You presume too much, SSC Hewley," he said, tone ice cold.

"How so?"

"You are assuming my... snippiness and callousness have been directed toward you or have something to do with you, which they do not," his tone was less cold, but he'd had to work to get it that way. "I have lost my boss, who was not just my boss but my mentor and close friend. I am now running, along with my entire department, which is composed of people I care about, from the company that I am, or was, employed by, and I am not entirely certain why. We have been labeled as traitors and at this point I believe that title belongs to the company, not us. I have no idea who is a friend or foe and as a result I am advancing blindly in this situation. One would think you could show some compassion and understanding instead of worrying about whether I like you or whether I am being... insensitive toward you."

Angeal could have kicked his own ass right at that moment. Tseng was right, he was being an overly sensitive ass and the Turks didn't need that, _especially _Tseng. _I'm acting like Genesis._ The thought sobered him. He loved his friend dearly but their personalities were completely different and it was then he understood the real problem. Angeal was so used to being liked that he didn't know how to react when he wasn't. As a result he was using one of Genesis's information gathering and safeguard techniques: anger. "Ramuh's Lightning," he muttered, kicking the ground and looking embarrassed.

Tseng watched the SOLDIER but couldn't tell what he was thinking. When he faltered and muttered the curse he raised an eyebrow. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He expected anger, maybe even a fight. Instead the SSC was decidedly backing down and seemed to genuinely regret his actions.

"I'm sorrier than I can even express, Sir," Angeal said, eyes on the ground. "I know that doesn't forgive or excuse _my_ snippiness and callousness, but I will find a way to make this right."

The other eyebrow joined the first, then both lowered and the faintest of smiles curved Tseng's lips. "You just did," he said. The Wutain turned, jumped back in the chopper, and returned to his task.

Angeal wrenched his head up, flabbergasted. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. _What in the name of the Gods just happened?_ Four times he tried to say something yet nothing came out. He finally just gave up and moved toward the cargo hold to collect the items Tseng had set aside.

Tseng had watched the SOLDIER struggle in his peripheral vision. Not for the first time he wondered how old Hewley was. Twice he almost chuckled but stopped it in his throat. When the SSC started gathering supplies he finally took pity on him. He stopped, sat on his haunches, and looked straight at Angeal. The SSC stopped dead as their eyes met. Tseng's faint smile returned.

"The fact that you apologized told me what I needed to know, Angeal," Tseng said.

Angeal stared at him blankly before replying, "It did?"

"Many men, even when they know they are wrong, cannot or will not admit error. That you did, and sincerely, to a stranger, says a great deal to me. It also speaks a great deal about your character"

"I... understand... sort of."

"You'll get used to that," replied a voice from behind him. Angeal spun around and saw Elena standing about 3 meters away. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear that last bit," she said and smiled.

"It's fine," Angeal said.

"You're expression says otherwise," she replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh... I, it-... it's not that. I was just thinking I'm a terrible bodyguard if I didn't hear you approaching."

She scowled, "Or maybe," she said, talking a step closer, "I'm just," _step_, "that good," _step._ She stopped about a foot away from him, her expression blank. She flashed her eyes toward Tseng and there was a clear challenge in them, yet when she looked back at him her eyes were blank again. _What was that about?_

"It... ah... could be that... too," he replied, shifting and clearing his throat.

Elena smiled and shot another look at Tseng, who was still on his haunches in the chopper. Her expression darkened for just an instant when their eyes met and the change was so fast the Wutain wondered if he'd imagined it. Tseng forced a neutral look onto his face and she smiled wider. _What in Leviathan is going on? _

"Tseng has a way of confusing all of us sometimes. You'll get used to it though. Hell, you'll even find that after you think about it, what he says makes sense," Elena said. Her first two sentences had bite to them, but the third was neutral.

Angeal found himself staring down at Elena and fighting not to shift from foot to foot. _Gaia she's tiny!_ He knew that was deceptive though since as a Turk she was likely a skilled fighter. Her face was almost a perfect triangle made softer by the slight roundness of her chin. Her platinum blonde hair was styled to be longer in the front than in the back and it was quite attractive on her. He thought her most striking feature was her russet colored eyes.

Angeal heard Tseng chuckle from behind him and finally looked away. Elena only smiled, saying nothing. Her eyes weren't smiling though. Angeal thought he saw bitterness, anger, and... hurt?

"If you two are finished?" Tseng said but Angeal heard 'snap out of it and get to work'.

Angeal spun and did just that. Elena giggled and he thought it was one of the cutest laughs he'd ever heard. She moved up beside him and suddenly he smelled lotus, vanilla, and hyacinth. He stopped himself before he drew in a deeper breath. _She probably already thinks I'm a chauvinist. I don't want her to think I'm a creep too. _

Between the three of them the work went smoothly and quickly. Tseng salvaged two backpacks with canteens, a first aid kit, a flare gun with extra flares, a compass, two emergency blankets, and a few other odds and ends. It was agreed that after buying supplies they would be in fairly decent shape for the journey.

The three headed back inside with the gear. More villagers were about but Cissnei and Rude were nowhere in sight. Tseng headed to the cluster of tables and dropped the bag he was carrying. Angeal and Elena followed.

"Angeal, go see if Cissnei and Rude are awake yet. If not, wake them. Elena, you are with me," Tseng said.

They both nodded and Tseng turned, moving toward the shop area, Elena following. Angeal watched them go for a few seconds before heading toward the sleeping quarters. He moved down the ladder quickly and scanned the room, spotting Rude who was still asleep on a bed. It took him a few seconds longer to register Cissnei was not in bed, rather was kneeling at the head of Rude's bed. She turned as he focused on her.

"Time to go?" she asked and Angeal nodded.

She sighed. "I'll wake him and we'll be up in a minute."

The SSC stood for a moment before finally turning around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her reach a tentative hand toward the sleeping Turk's head, then she stopped, sighed, and finally gently shook his shoulder. That was the last he saw and he was soon back in the common area.

Angeal glanced toward the shop area and saw Elena's hands full of items. He quickly walked over and grabbed the backpacks, then headed toward her. As he approached he held one of the packs open in front of her.

"Thanks," she said in a bright voice.

Tseng turned around and glanced at him. "Did you wake them?"

"Cissnei was already awake. She said she would wake Rude and they would join us in a few minutes," Angeal replied. Elena and Tseng exchanged a look that he couldn't decipher before returning to their task. He really wished he had the manual to reading secret Turk looks.

Just over a half hour later everything had been purchased, the backpacks were stuffed, and they were ready to head out. Angeal, Tseng, and Rude all carried the full backpacks, much to Elena and Cissnei's annoyance. A villager had sold them a spare backpack and now they felt they could definitely get through a few days.

The group said their goodbyes and thanked everyone in the Fort before leaving. Tseng decided he would take point, regardless how much Angeal protested. Rude, Cissnei, and Elena walked in the middle and Angeal was again guarding the rear. It wasn't long before Elena dropped back and started walking next to the SSC; eyes shining and a bright smile on her face. As they walked he couldn't help but say a thank you to Lazard for sending him on this mission.

* * *

At 19:58 Rufus found himself standing outside the door to his quarters. He slid his keycard through the slot and started to enter the manual code but stopped, fingers centimeters from the number pad. A red light flashed on the door lock telling him he'd been denied access. He slowly turned around and looked at the two nondescript SOLDIERs who had been shadowing him all day.

Their presence had been a constant and unwanted irritation. He had protested the guards but his father had made it clear he didn't give a damn what he wanted. The VP wondered if his father didn't trust him or if he truly cared about his safety. _Probably the former._

The SOLDIERs hadn't spoken 20 words to him all day, which was fine. They never questioned why he was visiting department heads, which was also fine. What wasn't fine was that he had to be extremely careful of what he said. The SOLDIERs were only Third Class and didn't have enough Mako to have excellent hearing, but he still hadn't wanted to take a chance because Mako was unpredictable at best. Even with a low dose or two, one individual hearing could become acute while another's remained normal. Regardless, even feeling like a sneak hadn't truly annoyed him.

The problem was that the presence of the SOLDIERs made him ache for the missing Turks. It hadn't mattered what Turks were assigned to guard him on a given day, he'd still felt a sense of companionship with his shadows. They would talk to him and even offer him advice sometimes. They made him feel like a friend and not just a spoiled little rich kid or some brat they had to babysit. In contrast the SOLDIERs acted totally put out and like the assignment was beneath them.

The VP glared at each SOLDIER in turn before speaking. "Surely you are not to accompany me inside?" His tone was clipped and impatient.

The SOLDIERs exchanged a look before the one on the right replied, "Ah... I don't believe so, Sir. I think we're just supposed to make sure you get inside okay."

Gods they couldn't even remember their orders? He was _definitely_ going to have a talk with Lazard. Fuming, Rufus spun, rammed the keycard through the slot, and angrily pushed in the manual code. The door quietly slid open and he whirled, taking a step back so he was in the apartment.

"Mission accomplished. Get the fuck out of my sight," he said as the door slid closed. He heard something that sounded like 'creepy fucking brat' from one of the SOLDIERs and balled his hands into fists, fighting not pull his shotgun out and shoot them through the door. The only thing that stopped him was Tseng's voice in his head saying, 'be better than them'.

"Whatever you're using to calm yourself, use it more often."

Rufus took a deep breath and replied, "Hello Legend." He was proud of himself for not being shocked or surprised by Legend's presence. The VP heard a click and simultaneously a soft light cast his shadow onto the closed door. He pulled a one hundred and eighty degree turn and faced the infamous Turk.

Legend stood next to the window, his face blank. He really didn't know what to make of Rufus and his confusion only grew the more he tried to figure him out. One second the kid was cold and calculated; the next he was practically falling apart. _Teenage hormones?_ Rufus was 15, 16 in less than a week. That wasn't _that _young. _He_ hadn't been like that when he was that age. _Different circumstances._

Legend moved forward and sat in one of the chairs which gave him an uninterrupted view of the room, all the exits, and all the windows. He knew no one else was in the apartment and figured the only problem would come from the door, but the action was habit and made him more comfortable.

"Did you get in touch with Tseng?" Rufus asked. Legend stared at him for so long he fought not to squirm. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked, moving toward the kitchen.

_Tseng?_ Legend thought. _Sweet Bomb Blast!_ He could feel the headache starting behind his right temple. Tseng had to be what, ten years or so older than Rufus? Surely this was just a crush and the two weren't in a relationship. _And if they are?_ Shit, he didn't know what to think about that. Rufus was legal but damn... Not my business. _But..._

The Turk gave his head a violent shake, making the dull throb in his temple scream. It really _didn't _matter and _wasn't _his business. He wasn't going to think less of Tseng either way. _Am I?_ Legend shook his head again and finally his thoughts cooperated and receded.

Legend watched Rufus's back as he went to the fridge, removed a pitcher, then moved to a cabinet and pulled out a glass. He poured orange juice into the glass and drank while staring at the wall in front of the sink. "No," Legend finally said.

When the Turk said 'no' Rufus spun around so fast he splashed juice onto his suit jacket. Now the kid stood staring at him, clearly fighting to hide his emotions. Aside from the juice sloshing, the act might have worked on someone else, but not on Legend. He saw the panic, tension, and concern his response caused. For a millisecond he wanted to get up and comfort the kid but he squashed it; just wasn't his thing. The Turk used words instead.

"Storms have been covering the entire lower half of the continent all day, from the mountains down, which includes Fort Condor and Junon. The storms contain some of the worst lightning the area has seen in years," he stopped but when he saw Rufus's face pale he quickly added, "No damage, there's just a lot of electricity. Enough that it's disrupting communications in the area."

Rufus's hand started cramping and he realized he was holding the glass so hard his fingers were white. At Legend's last two sentences his grip eased up. If there was no damage surely Tseng was ok. He sat the glass on the counter and moved into the living area, organizing his thoughts.

The VP was about four feet away from Legend when the door slid open. At first he figured it was the Gods forsaken SOLDIERs and he whirled to scream at them. What he saw locked his voice and breath in his throat and he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating as well.

"Rufus, are you ill? I would be happy to have a few of these fine SOLDIERs escort you to medical," his father said in a scorching tone, a grin on his face. He moved into the room with four SOLDIERs at his back; two seconds and two thirds.

At the sound of the door Legend had jumped out of the chair. He was now about a foot in front of Rufus, a little off to the left waiting to see what he would do. His anger ignited at the President's false concern. Rufus hadn't just paled; he was as white as a sheet. He was about to move in front of him but suddenly the child Vice President jerked himself upright and glared defiantly at his father. Legend silently commended the kid for that.

"Is there something I can do for you... _Father_?" Rufus asked with undisguised malice in his voice. It seemed pointless to ask why he was here. The SOLDIERs presence made it clear that the President knew, or highly suspected, he was helping the Turks. Legend's presence confirmed it. _Gods what about Lazard? The department execs he'd visited today?_

The President threw his head back and laughed before leveling eyes full of rage on his son. "There are a great many things you could do for me Rufus." All pretense of happiness was lost and the elder Shinra looked fit for murder. "You could start by telling me why you're such a failure. Tell me why you aren't the son you should be. Why you're such a godsdamned disappointment. Why you can't work _with_ me instead of _against_ me. Why are you such an ungrateful little bastard?"

Rufus felt a piece of himself break and it surprised him. He thought his father had said and done enough over the years that he no longer cared but he'd thought wrong and the words cut him to his very soul.

Two of the SOLDIERs shifted uncomfortably at his father's words and a deafening silence flooded the room. At the movement Rufus shoved the broken pieces away and his rage crashed to the surface causing a frightening calm to settle over him and he smiled. He smiled wider when his father frowned, not getting the reaction he wanted. The VP stepped forward just enough that Legend was behind him instead of in front.

"I can only answer one of those questions, the others... I would tell you father, but I'm afraid I can't," Rufus said. The eerie calmness kept his voice steady and level.

"Answer what you can and explain why you can't the others," the President huffed.

"I can't work with you because you're an ignorant, slimy piece of shit with no morals and no scruples. As to the others I'm not a mind reader," Rufus calmly replied.

"You litt- what was that last bit?" The President asked, eyes glittering with rage. "Because I'm not a mind reader," Rufus repeated, anger edging into his voice.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" the President asked in confusion.

"To answer your other questions I would have to know why you're such a fucking contemptible excuse for a father. Those answers are in _your_ head, not mine," Rufus shot back.

The silence slid from deafening to thunderous as the elder Shinra stared at his son in shock. Hell, Rufus was shocked at himself. Legend and the SOLDIERs all tensed, knowing whatever came next wasn't going to be anything good.

The President's face started turning red. One vein in his forehead and one in his left temple started to throb. His face became so reddish purple that Legend was sure he was going to have a stroke. _Shards that would be fantastic,_ he thought. That wasn't what happened though.

Fists shaking at his sides, teeth clenched, the President spat, "Take Rufus into custody and kill the Turk."

There was a frenzy of action as the SOLDIERs launched forward and Legend yanked Rufus behind him. He removed a small bomb from his pocket and hurled it toward the coffee table. While it was still in the air he spun, shoved Rufus toward the window and said, "I hope you aren't afraid of heights."

The bomb exploded on impact, sending wooden shards flying everywhere. The SOLDIERs hit the ground, yanking the President with them, at the same time Legend shoved Rufus out the window. He quickly joined the VP on the narrow ledge just outside. "Use the ledges to climb to the roof," he yelled over the howling wind. Rufus didn't ask questions and didn't hesitate.

Thankfully Rufus's apartment was only a few floors below the roof. It didn't take long before the pair placed their feet on solid ground once again. Just as he'd hoped, Legend spotted a few choppers on the roof. He grabbed Rufus by the upper arm and yanked him toward them.

Rufus was elated as he was shoved into a chopper. The door slammed shut and he automatically started securing the safety harness. He'd done it! He'd finally told his father off! _Odin's Lance_ it felt good! The smug bastard would probably place his name on the kill on site order but he didn't give a damn. For the first time in a long time the VP felt free!

A door shut somewhere and it snapped him back from his thoughts. As the chopper started to power up he swiveled his head around but couldn't see much of Legend, just his lower legs. _What the hell?_ He looked around and realized the chopper was much narrower than the ones he was used to. Legend was seated behind and above him somewhere so he grabbed the headset from its holder, placed it on his head, and asked, "What is this thing and where are we going?"

"It's a 2-seater Apache and right now, anywhere but here," Legend's voice sounded through the headset.

Rufus heard switches being flipped and then the blades started to rotate. He shrugged before remembering Legend probably couldn't see him. "Roger," he replied.

The chopper sprang into the air and hovered for a minute, then spun around. "Rufus," came Legend's voice, "disable the choppers on the roof."

_Disable the choppers on the roof? How th-_ The controls in front of him drew his attention and he realized he was in the gunner's seat. A huge grin split his face in two as he flicked switches and grabbed the machine gun controls, thankful that while he wasn't familiar with this particular helicopter model, the controls were almost identical to the ones he was used to. He depressed a button and bullets started raining down on the dormant choppers below. As he finished spraying the last one, a door on the roof flew open and what looked like a whole damned battalion spilled out. It was composed of mostly infantry units but Rufus saw a few SOLDIERs in the mix. _Thank Gaia the good ones aren't here._ Hewley and Rhapsodos were with the Turks and although he didn't know where Sephiroth was, he knew he wasn't in Midgar.

"Time to go," Legend said. The chopper climbed quickly, turned, then shot away from the Shinra building. "If they dig up a bird, you'll have to shoot it down Rufus."

Rufus was quiet a moment before replying, "My pleasure."

Legend said nothing as he piloted them away from Midgar, keeping an eye on the screen that was linked to the camera mounted on tail. He had no doubt Rufus would be truly be thrilled to execute anyone that interfered with their escape. From the demonstration above the roof, someone had taught Rufus how to handle chopper weapon system controls with deadly accuracy. Right this second he couldn't focus on how he felt about that. _How many more surprises does this kid have in store?_

They were currently going south but it was a distraction. As they got close to the mountains, lightning flashed in the distance in front of them. Legend pulled a small device out of his pocket and pressed a button on the top. While on the device would scramble any transmitters on board, making their position impossible to track. He wished he'd had one to give Tseng and his group, but Reeve Tuesti had finished the device only yesterday and it had been tested just today. He hoped to Gaia the thing was solid and didn't short out or otherwise fail.

With the device active, Legend swung the chopper to the northwest toward an old outpost in the canyon on the east edge of the Grasslands. There would probably be a few infantry units but he had no doubt they could handle them if need be. The outpost would have fuel and shelter for the night not to mention he needed to get them out of the air and come up with a plan.

His anger soared at their current predicament and he fought to control it. He wasn't angry with Rufus or any of the Turks currently in hiding; he was furious with Veld. As far as he was concerned this whole damned mess was Veld's fault and he desperately wanted the man to pay. For better or worse he had made a promise to leave him be and he wasn't known for breaking promises.

"He doesn't know," Rufus said. His voice was so quiet Legend barely heard him even through the noise-filtering headset. "H- I do-," a pause, "I know he probably... wouldn't react... well if he knew. Please Legend, please don't say anything to him."

_Guess that answers the relationship question_, Legend thought. How in Bomb Shards could Tseng not notice Rufus's feelings for him? Was the kid that good at hiding it? He hadn't been doing such a great job around _him_. _Tseng didn't notice Elena's feelings either._ Gods the man was amazing at reading and helping others, but when it came to himself... _Shiva!_ The Turk mentally sighed. He was relieved that there wasn't a relationship between the two but he was equally depressed about it. _Odd._

"Please!" Rufus screeched in his ear. Apparently he had taken too long to reply and Rufus had misunderstood the silence. "Please Legend, I'm fucking begging you not to tell him! Let me keep what I have." His voice was full of emotion; breaking and cracking in a way that had nothing to do with headset static.

"I promise," Legend replied. He heard Rufus stifle a sob before he saw the headset hit the windshield in front of the VP. Feedback sounded in his ear causing him to wince. He knew if he could see Rufus that his shoulders would be shaking, tears streaming down his face. _It's not depressing, it's heartbreaking,_ he thought.

Legend gripped the flight stick tighter and wished there was something he could do. He knew that he'd said and done all he could right now but it didn't feel like enough. He hated feeling like this and balled his left hand into such a tight fist that his blunt nails dug into his palm. The pain helped clear his mind and he refocused on the task at hand. The Turk glanced at the clock on the control panel before him. The meeting was schedule for the day after tomorrow. He had so much to do about so many things that it was becoming a struggle to keep up with it all. _But what to do about the Turks?_ That was the 10 million gil question.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**08 - Fear and Hope**

Legend touched the chopper down two and a half miles west of the outpost. He would move them closer later, but for now he just wanted out of the air. He was pretty sure Rufus was asleep and he didn't want to wake the poor kid yet. He'd have to before they got to close though; he couldn't control the weapons from the pilot seat. In addition he'd need the VP's eyes. He was almost positive the outpost didn't have anti-air weapons, but he wasn't going to risk it.

The blond Turk leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Shards what a fucking day! Before joining Rufus he had spent the day trying to get in contact with both Tseng and Reno's group. When he'd been unable to, he'd clamored to find out why and had learned about the lightning storms. With communications down he'd spent his time gathering intel from his contacts both inside and outside of Shinra. He hadn't learned anything new but it hadn't been a total loss; he had gotten the scrambling device after all. _Good damned thing too_, he thought, scowling.

Even if he wanted to he couldn't really be angry or blame Rufus for blowing up at his father. What was said or done after the President's arrival didn't matter. From the second Shinra had walked through the door they'd both been fucked. Legend would have been killed and gods know what fate Rufus would have faced. As far as he was concerned the situation hadn't changed, they just had another Turk to keep safe. _Rufus as a Turk?_ He smirked but it quickly vanished as he realized the kid would probably make a damn good Turk. _Honorary Turk._

He readjusted his position and thought about the next course of action. Whether Legend agreed with it or not, Tseng _had _to be at that meeting. _Someone_ had to speak on the Turks behalf and Tseng was the best person for the job. He'd just have to pray to Gaia they didn't kill the man on sight.

Knowing that Tseng had to attend the meeting and actually _getting_ him there, alive, were two different beasts. He was mulling the problem over when his PHS rang. He removed the device from his pocket only to find the screen blank. _What the-_

"Hello?" Rufus's groggy voice sounded from in front of him. _Shit! Should have taken his phone. _"Jus' a sec," he heard Rufus say before the kid thrust the phone straight up in the air. "It's fer you," he said through a yawn.

Legend leaned forward and snatched the PHS out of Rufus's hand. He saw Rufus shift and close his eyes, almost immediately falling back to sleep. He pressed the phone to his ear. "Yes?"

"This the godsdamned Turk that kidnapped my son?"

Legend mentally swore before answering, "I didn't kidnap anyone Shinra and you damn well know it."

The President gave a full-throated laugh. "Course I do but for appearances sake..."

"What do you want Shinra?"

"I want you to bring in Tseng," the President replied with only a trace of anger.

"If you think I'm go-"

"Shut up you insignificant piece of chocobo shit," the President cut him off. "My board tells me this entire situation could have been avoided if I'd given the Turks a chance to talk. As the Executive Director, Tseng has a right to speak on the departments behalf."

Legend bit off the retort that wanted out. He couldn't tell if it was a trap or not but he didn't like it. _What choice do I have?_ It wasn't lack of choice but his earlier decision that made him say, "Fine, but I'm not bringing Rufus or any of the others in with him." Silence followed his comment and he could almost see the veins in the President's face dance.

"Rufus needs to be here to vote," the President said.

"I'm not stupid Shinra and neither are you. We both know how he'll vote. Rufus stays with us until the meeting is over. Regardless of the board's decision, Tseng will be the one to notify us. If the board's vote is _fair_ we'll accept the decision and let Rufus go." He would like to have added 'rescind the kill on sight order' and 'allow us access to a vehicle and fuel' to that but knew it wouldn't matter even if Shinra agreed. They'd still try to take them out, hostage Rufus or not.

"That's it? _That's_ your grand plan?" the President replied in a mocking tone.

Legend kicked open the door of the chopper, held the PHS from his ear, and yelled Rufus's name. Rufus said 'wha' while he simultaneously shot his sidearm out the open door. Just as he'd hoped Rufus yelped. He used the hand holding the PHS to smack Rufus upside the head, causing him to yell this time. Thankfully the VP said nothing more. Instead he got on his knees in the chair so he could see him. When he heard his father's voice screaming through the PHS, he grinned and started to 'cry' and call to him. _Catches on quick,_ Legend thought with a smirk.

Legend yelled for Rufus to shut up and the kid stopped calling to his father, but still quietly 'cried'. He pulled the PHS closer to his head and yelled, "Do you get the point _Mister President? _I don't give a damn about your son." When the elder Shinra was quite he placed the device to his ear again. "I didn't hurt him too badly... yet. Laugh at my plan all you want but I _will_ kill the little bastard so start taking me seriously"

"You son of a fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you for that!"

"You keep trying... and failing. Do we have a deal or not?"

The President started swearing but replied, "Deal," before breaking the connection.

Legend made sure the call was disconnected before handing the PHS back to Rufus. He thought about keeping the device but didn't see the point now.

Rufus said, "What the hell was that about?" with a grin. Legend gave him the run down and Rufus's eyes went wide. "You agreed? He'll kill him!" Rufus all but screeched.

Legend sighed. "Actually, I disagree." Rufus gave him a 'you're kidding right' look and he added, "Rufus, he thinks I just shot you and whether he hates you're guts or not, it _did_ piss him off. It proves he wants you back and now he believes we _will_ kill you if he pushes us."

"So?" Rufus snapped.

"So... I don't think he believed us before and therefore didn't take the threat seriously. Now he does and if he thinks not shooting Tseng before the meeting is over is the only way to get you back I think he'll comply with our request."

"You're playing roulette with Tseng's life," Rufus accused.

Legend nodded. "I agree and I don't like it. Neither will Tseng but he'll do it."

"There ha- "

"To be a better way?" Legend cut him off. "Not that I can see but we'll keep looking and we're sure as Odin not letting our guard down." Rufus's face said he clearly didn't like it but he nodded agreement. "Good, now stay awake long enough for us to clear the outpost and refuel."

Rufus nodded again before disappearing from view. Legend saw the VP replace his headset and heard the sound of the harness being secured. He shut his door, started the power-up procedure, and secured his own harness.

"Legend," came Rufus's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Next time don't hit me so fucking hard. Now I have a migraine."

Legend chuckled before lifting the chopper into the air.

* * *

Reno and Genesis had walked all of the previous day and all night. They had taken a few breaks, but neither one of them saw a point in stopping for long. Once the rain had started, it too refused to stop. It constantly poured down on them, flooding the low areas and turning the ground to a spongy, watery mush. They hadn't found anyplace suitable for a shelter and there wasn't any way in Gaia either could sleep out in the open. The only good thing about the rain was that it seemed to have kept the monsters at home.

Genesis kept a close eye on Reno but the Turk never appeared to be in pain or exhausted, just miserable. The rain was bad but he figured thoughts of his companions were plaguing him as well. Genesis had tried to get in touch with Angeal throughout the day but failed. He assumed the rain and lightning were causing a communications blackout.

The sky had lightened but there didn't appear to be an end to the rain anytime soon. Clouds stretched as far as Genesis could see; it was depressing. Both of them were soaking wet, covered in mud, and tired. While he was immune to colds and other ailments, Reno wasn't and it was really starting to worry him.

In front of him, Reno suddenly stopped and yelled, "You've gotta fucking be kiddn' me!"

Genesis pulled even with him, trying to figure out what had sparked Reno's outburst. He didn't see anything so he turned to Reno with a blank face.

"We've already had to go over two fuckin' mountains! Now there's another one!"

Genesis swung his head forward again. Mountain? To him it didn't look nearly as bad as the ones they'd already crossed. "Just a big hill," he said with a shrug.

Reno's eyes widened then scrunched closed as he started laughing. "Big hill? Isn't that a mountain yo?"

Genesis scowled, then chuckled. "I suppose so. I was trying to point out that this isn't as tall as those we've scaled."

"Bad enough," Reno grumbled.

Genesis once again faced forward and surveyed the land. It looked like everything else they'd already covered. If they didn't have a compass, he'd swear they were walking in circles. His eyes stopped at a dark area on the side of the 'mountain'. He squinted to keep the rain from messing up his vision and saw an outline surrounding blackness. His eyes widened and he turned to Reno.

"A cave!" he exclaimed.

"Wha'?" Reno distractedly asked as he adjusted the rucksack.

"There's a cave just a little over a half mile from here, in that... mountain," he said pointing.

It was Reno's turn to squint but he couldn't make out anything. "You can see that far in this shit?" he asked.

Genesis snorted. "Yes."

"Heh, let's hear it for Mako yo. Let's go."

40 minutes later found them standing outside the entrance to the cave. The trip would have been faster but they'd constantly had to yank their feet out of the mud. From the outside the cave didn't appear to be large, but it certainly looked big enough for them. He pulled his sword from its harness and looked at Reno.

"I know you can take care of yourself but let me handle this okay?" Reno opened his mouth but he rushed on. "It's damned near pitch black in there and thanks to the Mako, I have almost perfect vision in low light."

"Be my guest," Reno muttered and flicked a hand toward the cave entrance. Genesis moved in and he called out, "Don't get dead yo," as the SOLDIER disappeared into the darkness. He didn't like that Genesis had to go in alone, but he had a point. Besides Reno's EMR was electric and didn't always mix... predictably with water. He was soaked and with his karma, the cave floor would be flooded. Turning it on might cause _him_ more harm than the monsters. Sure it worked without it, but Ramuh it wasn't as fun!

Reno estimated Genesis had been gone for at least 15 minutes and he was starting to get jumpy. He hadn't heard any noises, which could be good or bad. The redhead dropped the rucksack in the driest place he could find and grabbed his EMR with his left hand. He took two steps forward when a hand landed on his shoulder causing him to instinctively swing his weapon up and out. The hand disappeared and he felt the EMR make contact.

"Minerva Reno that was almost my head!" Genesis yelled.

Reno went still. Genesis was looking at his left arm with a scowl. "Shit I'm sorry yo!" He dropped the EMR and moved forward, gently pulling the SOLIDER's arm toward him to examine it. There was an angry red welt on the smooth skin and Reno figured it would bruise like hell, but at least the arm wasn't broken.

Genesis sighed. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have scared you." He chuckled before adding, "At least you didn't shock me."

Reno scowled. "Ya."

"The cave's clear. The ground is dry and if we have anything to start a fire with, there's wood in the back."

"There's some kindling in the bag if it's still dry and you have that Fire Materia," Reno replied. The SOLDIER froze in place with an undecipherable look on his face. "What?" Genesis backed up a step and turned away. "What'd I say?" Reno asked, both annoyed and concerned.

"I don't have any Materia," Genesis whispered.

"What?" Reno chuckled, "Yeah you do. I saw you blast that Behemoth with it yo."

"I don't!" Genesis snapped, turning to face Reno again.

The two stood staring at each other and Reno found himself getting pissed. The SOLIDER _had_ to have Materia; he'd seen the damned flames! What was the point in denying it? Did Genesis think he was going to steal it or something? He started to snip that he didn't even use Materia but stopped himself. _What if he really doesn't have any?_ He shook the thought from his head; it made no sense.

Genesis had avoided this conversation and hoped it wouldn't come up. _But it had to rain and now we need fire._ During the battle, he hadn't stopped to think about the suddenly appearing fireballs. After the battle he hadn't _wanted_ to think about it. He brushed it off as being a fluke. Now he was facing down an angry Turk and he had to say _something_.

He was going to tell Reno that he'd lost the Materia or that it broke. Instead the truth rushed out, "Reno I swear I don't. I don't know what happened with the Behemoth. Search me if you want!"

Reno raised an eyebrow at Genesis's words. His anger evaporated at the raw fear, confusion, and panic in the SOLIDER's tone and body language. _He looks like he's gonna cry. _The redhead moved forward and pulled Genesis into a hug; he didn't know what else to do. At first Genesis stayed stiff, but eventually he started to relax in inches.

"I believe ya," Reno said gently.

"Reno I threw a spell without Materia! That's impossible!"

"Apparently not yo."

"What the hell does it mean?" Genesis's voice was rising in panic and fear.

Reno hugged the SSC tighter before replying. "I don't know. You're just that good?" Genesis gave a strangled chuckle. "Look don't worry about it ok? Hell, maybe it doesn't mean a damned thing."

Genesis pulled away and quickly wiped his eyes. He felt like an emotional idiot but it _had_ been bothering him and it felt good to let it out. "Yeah ok, I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be sorry yo," Reno said. He turned, picked up the rucksack, retrieved his EMR, and then turned back to Genesis. "I'll start a fire." _If I can remember how._ That wasn't exactly a skill he'd had to use much since joining the Turks.

Genesis nodded and led them into the cave. About half way in Reno had just enough light to not bump into shit. _Damn it's cold in here. _He heard Genesis shuffle away and sat down on a partially fallen rock. _Mako vision must be killer,_ he thought, staring at the gloom. The redhead closed his eyes and leaned backward with a sigh. _Gods_ it was good to be out of the rain!

Genesis had gone to the back of the cave to retrieve some firewood. He was so pissed at himself! Just because he couldn't explain something didn't make it bad. Hell they'd told Angeal and himself that the Mako injections could have side effects so maybe this was one of them. Or maybe his new earring had something to do with it?

The SSC grabbed a few pieces of wood and went towards the entrance. He stopped a few steps away from Reno and dropped the wood on the ground, startling the Turk. _Minerva he doesn't look good._ Reno's hair was plastered to his face and he was as white as bleached paper. He also noticed the Turk was starting to shake. It was cooler in the cave than outside but Genesis hadn't really noticed. _Another Mako benefit._ Reno didn't have the same protection and wet, he was going to get cold. _We need a fire!_ His pulse sped up with anger and worry.

Suddenly his arms started to tingle and he shook them out. _Wait a second,_ he thought as the tingling subsided. _Didn't that happen during the Behemoth battle?_ He bent his arms at the elbow and stared at his hands. _Can_ _I do it again?_ He focused but nothing happened. It didn't help that he didn't know what to focus _on_.

"What's wrong yo?" Reno asked in a wavering voice.

Genesis snapped his gaze to the Turk and noticed he was starting to shake more violently. _Minerva's Gift!_ With a fresh spike of emotions the tingling returned. _That's it!_

"I think I can start a fire!" he said with excitement.

"Wha'? You said... you didn't... have Materia..." Reno replied through chattering teeth.

"I don't," Genesis hastily replied. He ran to the back of the cave and grabbed more wood to dump on the pile, not caring how Reno got so cold so fast; just knowing he had to fix it.

_Has he lost it?_ Reno thought as he tried to control his shaking body. _Damn it's cold._ He knew he needed to get up and move around, but Shiva he was tired. _Shouldn't have sat down._ Distantly he knew the tiredness was a bad sign but he couldn't remember why. A loud bang snapped his eyes open and he turned his head toward the noise. _When did I close my eyes?_

"Hang on Turk," Genesis mumbled as he adjusted the wood. Once satisfied he closed his eyes and prayed, something he didn't do often. _Please Minerva let this work!_ He reopened his eyes and turned his head toward Reno. The Turk was trying to rub his hands up and down his arms but was shaking so badly it wasn't doing much good. He was obviously having a hard time keeping his eyes open as well.

Genesis closed his eyes and let the worry and anger crash to the surface. His hands immediately started to tingle and he visualized the feeling leaving his left hand and going to the right. _It worked!_ he thought as the sensation slid though his body and down his right arm. His right hand started to tingle so badly it burned and he visualized fire while flinging his hand toward the woodpile. The wood ignited with such force he had to take a few steps back. He briefly worried that he'd scattered the wood but as the fire simmered down, he noticed it was fine. The SSC gave a loud sigh of relief and smiled.

"Holy... shit yo," Reno said.

Genesis was momentarily afraid to look at the Turk. What if Reno rejected him or was scared of him now? _Then he is, you'll deal._ He jerked his gaze around and quickly realized he had nothing to be worried about. Reno's face was covered in wonderment and awe.

"That... was badass..." the Turk said. "Now... move me... closer... please..."

Genesis lunged toward Reno. He bent down next to the Turk, swung one of his arms around his waist and used the other to move Reno's right arm over his shoulders. Once done, he hauled him up and slowly moved him toward the fire. He tried not to think about Reno's ice-cold skin as they went. When they were close enough Genesis gently lowered him to the ground.

"Ifrit that... feels good," Reno said. He was already starting to shake less and felt more alert.

Genesis went back to where Reno had dropped the rucksack and brought it closer to the fire. He opened the top flap, noting the bagged contents seemed to be dry. He untied the wet blanket, shook it out, and laid it on a rock close enough to the fire that it would start to dry; hopefully quickly. "We need to get you out of your clothes," he said to Reno.

_Did I hear him right?_ Reno gave Genesis a blank look then the light clicked on. _Wet clothes... not good for getting warm... need to dry._ He looked at the blanket Genesis had spread out then back at the SOLDIER. "I hate to sound stupid yo, but what am I supposed to wear?"

Genesis blushed, looking away. "Eh... just take off the jacket and shirt until the blanket dries."

"Alright," Reno replied. He shrugged out of his unzipped jacket and started messing with the buttons on his shirt. His fingers were warmer, but still stiff. Getting two buttons undone took him far longer than he'd like to admit.

Genesis grabbed Reno's jacket and spread it out next to the fire. He watched the Turk fumble with the buttons of his shirt for a few minutes before removing his sword, placing it near the fire, and approaching the Turk. The auburn knelt down in front of him and covered the Turk's hands with his own. Reno's head snapped up and their eyes locked. Genesis gave a small smile. "Let me help."

Reno sat rigid before finally nodding his head and letting his hands fall out from under the SSC's. Any other time this would be erotic as hell. Right now he just felt like a fucking baby. Genesis stopped with two buttons remaining, the last two. The auburn raised his head and gave him a look before slowly undoing them. _Ok... still erotic as hell... and doing wonders for my circulation,_ he thought as his fingers started to feel decidedly less stiff.

Genesis was trying to keep his arousal in check and was mostly winning... mostly. He knew this wasn't the time for such things but could he help it that Reno's chest and stomach were amazing? The auburn finished with the last two buttons, removed the shirt, and laid it next to the jacket to dry. Turning back toward Reno he stopped, breath stalled in his throat. _He's stunning._

The Turk was leaning back on his elbows soaking up the heat. The firelight bathed him in an orange glow, flickering and dancing across his bare chest. His hair was still flat but it was starting to dry and hung around his face in an alluring way. He'd taken his shoes and socks off and was wiggling his toes in the warmth. Genesis moved forward and grabbed the socks, placing them in the pile.

"Ya know, you're clothes are wet to yo," Reno said to his back.

He took a deep breath before replying, "True, but the cold doesn't bother me like it does you."

"They should still dry."

"They're fine where they are," Genesis snapped. He hadn't meant to snap but when he was nervous it was automatic. The SSC went back to Reno and, trying not to fidget he said, "You look better."

"Feel better too," Reno replied, opening his eyes to look up at the SOLDIER, a smile playing on his lips.

Genesis lowered himself next to the Turk and held his hands out to the fire. They weren't really cold; he just needed to do something so he wouldn't stare at Reno. He felt fingers brush the left side of his neck and tensed. The SSC knew it was Reno and knew he wasn't going to hurt him; he just wasn't used to being touched. He took a deep breath and forced the sudden tension out of his muscles.

Reno felt the SOLDIER relax and took that as an invitation that he could get closer. _Could always claim I'm still cold and that body heat would help._ He smirked but quickly realized he wouldn't use such a poor excuse to get close to him. If the auburn didn't want him close he'd back off.

The Turk slid behind Genesis, putting the SSC between his legs, and nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck. He inhaled his scent and that made him feel just about as good as the fire had. The redhead used the fingers of his left hand to gently stroke the side of Genesis's neck. The skin was soft and smooth, making him want to touch it all the more. He wrapped his right arm around the SOLDIER and leaned into him a bit more, feeling content.

Reno playing with his neck certainly was not helping Genesis control his arousal. He knew he should tell him to stop but damn it felt good. Besides Reno knew how he felt and if he felt well enough to flirt...

The SSC twisted around in Reno's grasp until their faces were centimeters apart. He moved closer and licked his lips like he had the other day, seeking entrance. The request was immediately granted and Genesis closed the distance. Their tongues slowly started to dance and twist, giving him goose bumps.

Reno lost himself in the kiss and the pleasure it brought until Genesis pulled away. He was disappointed and started to say something, but suddenly the SOLDIER straddled him and the words died in his throat. Genesis reached his right hand behind his neck and brought them back together. Any lingering coldness and sluggishness washed away in a rush of adrenaline.

The kiss was gaining a life of its own. The pace was speeding up and the pressure increased, but it was far from being brutal. No longer having to fight his urges, Genesis let his left hand start to slowly trail down Reno's chest.

After a few minutes Reno pulled back, gasping for air. He stared into Genesis's eyes as the SSC's fingers kept running up and down his chest. Something felt off but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. The thought vanished as Genesis started laying gentle kisses down the left side of his neck. From his neck he worked his way down to his collarbone, licking, nipping, and kissing all the way. Genesis scooted backwards, being careful not to slam into his groin, and continued downward. The SSC stopped just above his stomach and looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. _Gods don't let me fuck this up._

With that thought he suddenly realized what was wrong. He _didn't_ want to screw this up. He couldn't explain what he was feeling but he knew it was... special. Somehow throwing Genesis on the floor of a cave just didn't seem right, not for their first joining. He deserved better than that and Reno wanted to give it to him.

Genesis was too busy fighting his own turmoil to notice Reno's mood shift. He was suddenly nervous and unsure of what to do. Just because half of Shinra thought he was a whore didn't make it true. If he was being honest, and with himself he could be, he'd never gone farther than using his hand and mouth. In _all_ those cases he'd been with Angeal. They'd called it experimenting, but it had really been an excuse to get rid of pent up hormones. They found each other attractive so why the hell not? Genesis had been the one to break it off, much to Angeal's surprise.

After a few months of 'experimenting', Genesis knew that for Angeal it was a way to blow off steam and... have fun he guessed. While oral sex and handjobs didn't bother Angeal, he was pretty sure he was straight if it concerned actual sex. Genesis was also pretty sure _he_ wasn't nearly as straight. He broke off their experimenting before he got too attached or something happened that couldn't be undone. Angeal hadn't minded and that stung, reaffirming that he'd made the right decision.

"Ah wai- wait a second," Reno said. Immediately Genesis's hands went still and he looked at him with panic, confusion, fear, and lust in his eyes. "It's no- I- damnit!"

Genesis shifted back, his butt resting just above Reno's knees. Surely he wasn't going to reject him? Oh Gaia if he did... "It- it's ok Reno, just say it." He subconsciously crossed his arms over his chest, taking a defensive posture.

"Shit, n- no, don- don't do that," Reno stammered. Part of the stammering was pent up frustration and desire; part of it was sudden nerves and not knowing how to say what he wanted to. Genesis's eyes started to darken and he knew he had to just spit it out.

"Aahh! Genesis I really like you. I- you mak- what I feel for you is something I've never felt before; it's special. This sho- I _want_ it to be special. I don't want our first time together to be on the cold stone floor of a cave. I know that probably soun-," _ds stupid_, he finished in his head since Genesis's lips were suddenly pressed to his mouth again. _Well that's not what I expected_. He tried to pull back once but the SOLDIER stopped him and he gave up, melting into the kiss.

Genesis didn't know how to respond to Reno's words any more than the Turk knew how to say them. His throat constricted and he felt tears well up in his eyes. _Gaia what's wrong with me?_ His chest warmed up and the tears tried to break free. The SSC pressed their lips together both to stop the Turk from finishing his speech and so he wouldn't see the tears slide down his face.

When he had his emotions under control Genesis pulled back and quickly wiped his eyes. He was sure Reno noticed but didn't say anything, thank Gaia. His member was still hard and he noticed that Reno's was in a similar state. An evil grin started tugging at his mouth and all his doubt and nervousness vanished.

"Well," he said, slowly leaning forward and trailing his fingertips down Reno's chest, "we don't have to... complete the act tonight," more trailing of his fingers, "there are other things we can do though." The SSC finished with his mouth so close to Reno's that the last few words vibrated back at him.

Reno groaned at the SOLDIER's actions and words. It was clear Genesis didn't want to stop and he didn't either. He didn't think a little messing around would make anything that came later less special. The Turk's thoughts were wiped out as Genesis returned to kissing, licking, and nipping his collarbone. No one had really played with that area so much and Genesis seemed to enjoy it. _Me too..._

Genesis took Reno's groan as a good sign and resumed his ministrations, dropping lower and lower until he was where he had stopped before. He glanced up at Reno and found him breathing hard, intense eyes focused on him. A rush went through his body and he dropped lower, keeping their eyes locked the entire time.

Genesis used his tongue to slowly circle Reno's navel, every now and then flicking the tip into the little hole. He loved the texture, taste, and feel of Reno's skin under his tongue. He finally allowed himself to go lower, following the little line of fine hair until the back of his tongue hit damp cloth. He scooted backward, dipping the tips of his fingers just inside the pants. The SSC had every intention of getting under that cloth.

Reno moaned and marveled at the sensations Genesis was causing. His heart was beating so fast and hard he was sure the SOLIDER could hear it. When he stopped at his pants, he fought not to whimper in need. Gods he was throbbing so hard it was almost painful.

Genesis leaned forward and bit the edge of Reno's pants just above the button. Reno swore and he looked up with the material still in his mouth, causing more swearing. He grinned around the cloth, let it go, and dropped his mouth to the button.

Reno raised an eyebrow when Genesis put the button of his pants in his mouth. The cloth shifted a bit, brushing over his swollen member and fire shot up his arms. He fought not to close his eyes or drop his head back; he wanted to watch. Finally Genesis raised his head back up and Reno noticed the button was undone. _Oh fuck me he used his teeth._ He couldn't stop the growl that escaped.

The Turk kept watching as Genesis placed the zipper tag between his teeth and started inching downward. "Shit," he breathed. The SSCs gave him an amazingly sexy smirk as the zipper stopped, reaching the bottom of its track. "That's fu-... damn yo," he panted.

"Glad you liked it," Genesis replied, lust clear in his voice. _Glad I could do it. Never did _that _with Angeal._ He used his hand to shift the cloth a bit and Reno's organ suddenly sprang up in front of him. The auburn leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. "Not wearing underwear, I see," he said.

Reno grinned. "Nope."

"Naughty, naughty boy," the SSC said and used his tongue to lick up the underside of the swollen member. He wasn't touching it with anything else and it bobbed and moved. To him the movement was wholly seductive and he loved it.

Reno couldn't keep his head from falling backwards this time. As Genesis licked, every nerve in his body seemed to come alive. The sheer amount of pleasure left him stunned and gasping for breath. Genesis's tongue completed its journey and he felt warm air flowing over his tip. He jerked his head upright and locked eyes with Genesis. The SSC flashed him a seductive smirk before lowering his mouth. Inch by inch, his cock disappeared. "Genesis," he whispered.

Genesis loved the little growls, moans, and groans escaping Reno; they added to his own pleasure. He savored the taste of the man in his mouth, thoroughly enjoying it. The SSC found a rhythm and moved his head up and down, using his tongue to circle, twist, and lick as he went. He tugged on Reno's pants so he could get his right hand in and started playing with his balls, earning him a gasp and a cry.

As Genesis worked, Reno felt the pleasure continue to build until he thought it would rip him apart. He had no thoughts; no words seemed to exist. The Turk finally felt himself start to fall over the edge and yelled out to Genesis in warning. The SSC raised up and grinned but immediately slid back downward.

Genesis knew what Reno's warning meant but had no problem with what was to come. Instead of pulling back or withdrawing, he picked up the pace. Reno reached down and grabbed his left hand, locking their fingers together before he let go. Genesis stayed there, swallowing everything down and licking the Turk clean before rising.

Reno grabbed Genesis when he sat up and yanked him forward, slamming their mouths together. He still couldn't talk, couldn't find any other way to express what he was feeling. Genesis relaxed into him and they moaned in unison. Reno used his left hand to yank the SOLDIER's shirt up and unbutton his pants. It was tricky with the weapon harness but he managed. Genesis didn't protest and he plunged his hand down into his underwear and gently gripped his cock.

Genesis growled and groaned and Reno swallowed the sounds, refusing to break the kiss. The SSC jerked forward, and Reno leaned back, finally forced to break the kiss for air. Their eyes locked, blue on blue, and the Turk shivered at the intensity in the gaze.

He could tell the SSC was trying not to put all of his weight on him but right then Reno didn't give a damn if Genesis flattened him. As he continued to move his hand, Genesis's hips started sliding forward and backward. His head started to tilt back but Reno gently used his right hand to keep his head in place; he wanted to look into his eyes as he let go.

Genesis understood Reno's silent demand and fought his instinct to look away or close his eyes. It wasn't like they weren't already being intimate, but looking into the others eyes during something like this was somehow more. To his surprise, after a few minutes he found he didn't want to look away. Looking at Reno like this was... he couldn't describe it, but it didn't bother him in the least.

A few more pumps and Genesis let the pleasure overtake him. "Reno!" he yelled as he shook from his release. He never looked away and felt vulnerable, but for once it didn't bother him.

Reno leaned forward and pressed their lips together once again. He moved his hand a few more times as the SSC began to still. Genesis finally put all his weight on him and the two fell backwards, locked in embrace. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Genesis moved off to the side a bit so that he wasn't lying directly on top of the Turk.

For a few minutes the only sound that could be heard was their breathing and the crackling of the fire. Genesis snuggled against Reno's left side and listened to his racing heart. The Turk was rubbing his right hand up and down Genesis's side. It was almost too comfortable to break and SSC sighed.

"What's wrong?" Reno asked in a lazy voice.

"I need to clean up," he replied, pulling away. Reno made a little sound of protest that was cut off short by a kiss. "I'll be right back," Genesis said as he stood.

His legs were still a bit shaky but he managed to get to the rucksack and some wet wipes. Those in hand he moved to the blanket, finding it warm and dry. Items in hand he went back to Reno, who was in the same position he'd left him in. He laid everything on the ground, bent down, and started yanking the Turk's pants off.

"Hey! What're you doing yo?"

Genesis chuckled, still tugging. Finally the pants came free. "They're still damp," he said.

"How come I'-," Reno stopped as Genesis began undoing his weapons harness. "Never mind yo."

Genesis snorted. "No you won't be the only one naked. My clothes need to dry too, right?" Harness undone and removed, he pulled his shirt up over his head in a slow, seductive fashion.

"Tease," Reno said, enjoying the show.

Genesis chuckled and finally removed his shirt. He removed his pants, then bent down and collected everything before moving it all to where the blanket had been. Upon returning he noticed the smirk on Reno's face. "Yes?"

"You forgot something," he said, pointing to the SSC's underwear.

"Pfft, no point in drying these," he said as he slipped them off. He used them to clean himself up a bit then tossed them into the fire. The SSC used the wet wipes to finish cleaning up and handed a few to Reno so he could do the same. "Someone will _not_ find my soiled undergarments," he mumbled and Reno started to laugh. "What?"

"What would they want with your dirty undies yo?"

"I don't know but I'm not giving them a chance to find out," Genesis huffed, hands on his hips.

If the SSC was embarrassed to be naked he wasn't showing it and Reno let his eyes take in the sight before him. He wondered if it was creepy that he'd jerked him off without seeing the whole picture. _No more so than him going down on you._ Reno smiled at the memory.

"What?" Genesis asked.

"You're beautiful," Reno replied. Hadn't been what he'd been thinking but it was certainly true. _Beautiful is a pale word to use for such a sight._

Genesis laughed, suddenly feeling odd standing there naked. He laughed again to cover his nervousness, grabbed the blanket, and returned to Reno's left side. The SSC kneeled down before laying on his side. "The rock isn't going to be all that comfortable but the blanket is covering us. I will _not_ have someone walk in here and see me naked." The auburn gave Reno a sharp glance. "Or you naked."

The tone in the SOLDIER's voice told him there would be no discussion on the matter. He shrugged and pulled Genesis close, once again enjoying the smell of him. After a few wiggles the Turk found he was pretty comfortable and shut his eyes, but he had too much on his mind to sleep.

After several minutes Reno tentatively called out, "Genesis?"

Genesis was half-asleep when Reno called his name. "Hmmm?"

"I... I think I'm... falling in love with you yo," Reno said in a rushed whisper.

Genesis's eyes shot open but otherwise he didn't move. He was afraid of the sudden emotions that were welling up in him. His mouth went dry and his words, which were always with him, now abandoned him. Finally he gave a forced laugh that caused him to wince. "Impossible. You've not known me for a week yet."

Reno was quiet for a few minutes before replying, "Yeah... tell my heart that." Genesis's head lifted so quickly it startled him. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the anger he was sure was coming. When it didn't he cracked one eye open and found Genesis staring at him, expression unreadable.

"You meant that, didn't you?" the SOLDIER hesitantly asked.

Reno opened the other eye and titled his head up. "Yeah... I did." Tears started silently sliding down Genesis's face and he didn't know what to make of it since he still couldn't read his expression. _Please don't let me have screwed this up already,_ the Turk silently called to any Gods that might be listening.

Genesis, tears still falling, leaned forward and gave Reno a gentle kiss. He pulled back, smiled, and snuggled back into Reno. The auburn didn't know what to say so he said the only thing he could think of, "Thank you."

Reno was a lot smarter than many people gave him credit for. He knew he must have triggered some emotional struggle within Genesis and felt bad for that, but he didn't regret his words at all. That Genesis had snuggled back up against him, closer than before, told him what he needed to know; that he hadn't fucked up. "You're welcome," he replied. The redhead closed his eyes and knew that _now_ he could sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**09 - Changes**

Genesis awoke so suddenly that he jumped, startling Reno awake. The Turk looked at him with sleep blurry eyes and a raised eyebrow. Genesis started to say something when he realized what had woken him; a vibrating sound. His PHS!

The SSC jumped up and scrambled to his pants, wondering why in Gaia he hadn't moved the phone closer before he'd laid down. _Other things on my mind_, he thought with a grin. He finally had the PHS in hand. 'Unknown name and unknown number' displayed on the flashing screen. _How helpful,_ he sarcastically thought.

"Yes?"

"SSC Rhapsodos?"

Genesis vaguely recognized the voice but couldn't place it. He wondered if he should say no until he knew who it was. Deciding it didn't matter he said, "Speaking."

"Thank Gaia," came the relieved reply. "It's Legend."

"You have news for us?" Genesis asked, putting the voice with the face for future reference. He turned on the speaker function so Reno could hear.

"Yes, but nothing either of you will like. I need your location," Legend replied.

Genesis certainly didn't like the sound of that. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I need to drop off a package."

_A package? _He didn't like the sound of _that_ either. Sure Reno seemed to trust Legend but he didn't. To him trust was earned and Legend hadn't done that yet. "What package?"

"Rhapsodos I'm not going to argue about this. Give me your godsdamned location," Legend snapped.

Reno had jumped up just after Genesis, curiosity and concern dragging him forward. He was standing beside the SOLDIER when Legend snapped at him. _Oh shit,_ Reno thought as Genesis's eyes started to glow, face going angry. _Wait, glow?_ He completely forgot about the PHS, Genesis's temper, and Legend. His attention was solely focused on the SSC's eyes. They were a vibrant blue and yep, they were glowing. He didn't think they'd started out so bright but now Genesis's face was bathed in dim blue. While it was true he hadn't worked with a SOLDIER before, he was fairly certain their eyes didn't glow that brightly.

"Look Turk, I don-," Genesis was cut off as Reno put a hand over his mouth.

"Legend?"

"Reno, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what's up yo?" Reno replied, removing his hand from Genesis's mouth, visually daring him to say something.

"I need your location."

"I'd tell you if I knew man."

Legend said, "Hang on," and Reno heard rustling in the background. Genesis was glaring at him and he swore the SSC's eyes were even brighter. It was freaky, but sexy. He pressed his lips together in a kissy face at the SOLDIER, who rolled his eyes in return. The intensity of the glow seemed to diminish though. _Weird._

"I'm back. Tell me the direction you're heading and anything significant you've passed," Legend said.

Reno gave him a run down, finishing with, "We're in a cave in the third mountain we've come across."

"Third mou- ah. Damn you guys must have hauled ass. You're not too far from Junon. Maybe 100-150 miles at most," Legend replied.

"Good to hear yo."

"Do you have some way to mark your location so I can find it from the air?"

Reno raised his eyebrows and looked at Genesis. The SSC's eyes were no longer glowing and he shrugged. "Do you have a map?" Genesis inquired, thinking it would make pinning their location easier, with or without a signal.

"I do."

"Alright. Look for the ocean steam that breaks up the mountain range that separates the north and south part of the continent."

"Got it," Legend replied.

"We're somewhere in that little nook created by the mountains and that steam," he paused, looked at Reno, took a breath, then added, "I'll light a fire, but I don't know how easy it will be to spot so look closely."

"Alright," Legend replied.

"How long before you're here?" Reno asked.

"Not long."

"See you soon then," Reno replied before Genesis disconnected the call.

Genesis sighed. "Guess we should get dressed." Reno nodded and the pair started preparing for Legend's arrival.

* * *

Legend sighed as he disconnected the call to Reno and Genesis. _One down, one to go._ He looked over at the chopper and Rufus, who was glaring at him, expression full of anger and impatience. They'd taken care of the outpost last night and slept there for a few hours. Upon waking Legend had found a backpack and put some of the bases provisions into it. He'd sent Rufus out to refuel the chopper and they'd left 20 minutes later.

They'd flown over the mountains and he'd landed to make his calls. Rufus was pissed because he'd taken his PHS and made the kid stay in the chopper. He didn't want him to know what his plan was yet because he knew the kid wasn't going to like it. _No choice._

He sighed, scrolled through his contacts until he found Tseng's name, and hit 'send'. After two rings Tseng picked up.

"Tseng."

"It's Legend. The situation has changed," Legend said.

"Oh?" said the man of few words.

Legend filled him in on the meeting, his 'kidnapping' of Rufus, and the call from President Shinra. When he finished there was a pause and he added, "It's your choice, Tseng."

"I will attend," Tseng replied. "I am being summoned. If I do not attend it will reflect poorly on the entire department."

"Location?"

Legend looked at his map as Tseng gave him the general area, adding that they had flares. "That's good to hear. You're not far from Genesis and Reno."

"What are you going to do with Rufus?" Tseng asked.

Legend paused. He hadn't asked about Genesis and Reno at all, instead he'd skipped straight to Rufus. _Confidence or..._ He wondered if Tseng _did_ know how the kid felt about him. _Not my damned business,_ he reminded himself. "I'm going to drop him off with Genesis and Reno before getting you."

There was a pause before Tseng replied, "He agreed to that?"

"Eh... no... not exactly. I haven't told him yet."

Another pause. "We will hold this position until you arrive. Call me after you drop Rufus off," Tseng said, disconnecting.

Legend sighed, refolded the map, and headed back to the chopper. He opened the door, threw the map in, and climbed into the pilot seat.

"I take it coms are back?" Rufus angrily asked before he'd even shut the door.

"Yes." He could feel the anger pulsing off the kid.

After a long silence, Rufus's anger and impatience got the best of him. "Yes? That's it? You're not going to say anything else?"

"Hadn't planned on it," Legend replied, running through the takeoff procedure.

"Hadn't plan- hadn't planned on it?" Rufus yelled. "Gods you're insufferable!"

The minutes ticked by in silence while Legend finished the preflight and got the chopper back in the air. He knew Rufus was still pissed but couldn't help it. _Or could he? _"Tseng is fine," the blond Turk said. He swore he felt the tension level immediately drop. _Should have known._

"He's going, isn't he?" Rufus quietly asked.

"Yes."

Rufus swore before asking, "He'll be ok, right?"

_How the shards am I supposed to answer that?_ He cautiously replied, "If I have anything to do with it." Silence followed until he said, "We're going to find Reno, give him these supplies," Legend partially lied. "I need you to help me look for a fire ok?"

"Sure," Rufus said. Silence again filled the cockpit as each turned to their tasks and thoughts.

* * *

Tseng had walked away from their makeshift camp during his call with Legend. He'd pushed his group hard due to the weather but they'd managed to find a dry place large enough that they could rest and started hinting, so he allowed them to stop. They'd taken turns on guard duty but he was confident everyone had gotten enough rest.

As he returned he noticed everything and everyone was ready to go. Cissnei was chatting up Rude, who chuckled every now and then. Angeal was standing close to Elena looking somewhat nervous. Tseng hadn't missed the signals on the journey and wondered if he was watching two couples form. It didn't bother him; he just hoped everyone stayed professional regardless of what happened in their personal lives.

The Wutain walked into camp and silence fell upon the group along with nervousness and anticipation. "We are going to hold this position. Legend will arrive within two hours," he said. He intentionally held back the meeting and other details.

Three heads nodded but Angeal asked, "Who's Legend?"

"The spook Turk," Elena replied. "Best Turk ever."

"Not the best Turk ever. He is one of the best Turks on active duty right now, however," Tseng added.

"Like a First Class Turk... cool," Angeal replied, smiling.

"If we aren't heading out right away can we make some breakfast? I'm _starving!_" Cissnei whined.

Elena giggled, Rude chuckled, and Angeal smiled wider before Tseng nodded his approval. Everyone started to either dig things out of the packs or fiddle with the fire, trying to get it restarted. Tseng walked over to Angeal and tapped him on the shoulder. The SOLDIER looked up at him and he jerked his head away from the group.

Angeal took the hint and followed as Tseng walked away. _Oh Gods what now?_ _Please let Genesis and Reno be ok!_ He was sincerely worried about his friend. The SSC had tried calling earlier but the line had been busy. He figured that was a good sign but one never knew. While he'd never admit it to anyone, Genesis was... kind of a pampered, spoiled diva sometimes. He honestly didn't know how well he'd do being in the 'wild' for this long. One thing was for sure, he almost pitied Reno and the whining he probably had to endure.

The two came to a stop a good distance away from the camp, plenty far enough to be out of earshot. Tseng turned around with a grave face, causing Angeal's worry to rise.

"There is to be a meeting tomorrow at Shinra headquarters," Tseng began. "It is a board meeting to discuss the fate of the Turks. I am to attend."

Of all the things Angeal prepared himself to hear, that hadn't made the list. His jaw hung open for a minute before he moved it. "With all due respect, are you insane, Sir?"

Tseng chuckled, "Perhaps."

As far as Angeal could tell Tseng didn't show many emotions. The fact that he chuckled worried him and his response didn't help. Maybe he _had_ gone mad. "Sir, you can't! They'll kill you the second you walk through the door!"

Tseng was touched by Angeal's concern but undaunted. "Angeal, Legend is coming in an Apache."

Angeal stared at Tseng as he processed what he'd said. _An Apache? Those only have two..._ his eyes widened. "No! No way are you going alone!"

"I will not be alone, Legend will be with me."

"No! What abo-," he stopped as Tseng held up a hand.

"I am leaving with Legend, Angeal. You cannot stop me. What you can and _will_ do is lead the rest of the Turks to Junon once I am gone," Tseng said in a cool voice. Angeal's jaw was hanging open again as Tseng continued. "I understand this is difficult and I know you do not like it, neither will they," he said, indicating the remaining Turks. "Once you are in Junon, find Reno and Genesis. Reno will take it from there and Genesis and yourself will be relieved."

"Wha- I- You don-," Angeal sputtered and Tseng again held up a hand.

"Director Lazard placed you under my command SOLDIER and this is an order. In addition, until Legend gets here you are to say nothing to Elena, Rude, or Cissnei about this," Tseng crisply stated. With that he headed back to camp, leaving Angeal with his jaw hanging open, again, thoughts racing.

* * *

"There!" Rufus called out.

Legend had been slowly piloting along the perimeter of the area Genesis had indicated for about 10 minutes. From their previous location it had taken 20 minutes to get here and finding the location so quickly was a relief. They _were_ under a deadline after all.

Legend glanced toward where Rufus was pointing and saw a medium sized fire. He scanned the land and found a decent landing spot, noting the soggy ground and praying the chopper didn't sink on touchdown. To his relief it didn't and soon both were out of the chopper and headed toward the fire, Rufus running ahead of him. _Kids._

Upon seeing Reno, Rufus picked up speed and he practically knocked the Turk over as he flew into his arms and gave him a hug. "Gods I'm glad you're ok!"

"Holy shit yo," Reno replied, both because he was almost bowled over and because he was almost bowled over by Rufus fucking Shinra. He glanced at Genesis and noticed his eyes were glowing a bit, a scowl clear on his face. The Turk smiled, trying to silently reassure the SOLDIER but the glow only intensified. _The hell?_

Rufus let go of Reno and glanced at the SOLDIER, saying nothing. Reno noticed the slight and saw Genesis's eyes flash. He sighed and walked over to Legend, who was standing just outside the fire's perimeter. The redhead figured Genesis either didn't like Rufus or the fact he was _here_ was the problem. Either way he couldn't deal with it now or even ask the SSC what the problem was.

Genesis came up on the other side of Legend and their eyes locked for a minute before the SSC inclined his head, telling Reno it was his show. Reno was unsettled by the SOLDIER's sudden coldness but shrugged it off. "How's everyone yo?"

"Fine," Legend replied.

"So what's this package," Reno questioned, relieved that everyone was ok.

"It's in the chopper," Legend said, heading back the way he'd come.

Reno flashed Genesis a glance and the SSC shrugged his shoulders. He told Rufus to stay with the SSC and followed Legend. Genesis went back to the fire with Rufus trailing behind him. As he and Legend got close to the chopper, Reno had a bad feeling about what the package was. _Surely not... _

Legend took one look at Reno's face and knew what he was thinking, "Yeah, he's the package."

"Fucking shit Legend! The _hell_ is goin' on yo?"

Legend told him the same thing he'd told Tseng earlier. He suspected Reno would react badly but the redhead said nothing. Instead the redhead simply looked at the ground, ran a hand through his hair, and nodded.

"You're ok with this?" Legend finally prompted.

"Fuck no but I can't see a better option. 'Sides, Tseng can handle himself and you'll be there. If he gets killed... I'll fucking kill _you_," Reno said.

Reno's tone had been nonchalant but Legend knew he was dead serious. "Reno I'm only so good and there will only be the two of us. You can't blame me if it goes wrong," he angrily replied.

"Watch me yo," Reno said, turning away.

_Son of a bitch,_ Legend thought. Few of the Turks had the skills to match him but unfortunately, Reno was one that could. He really didn't want to see who would win if Reno came at him. "I'll do my best Reno, you know that."

"Do better than your best," Reno said, facing him again.

Legend sighed, retrieved the backpack from the chopper, and handed it to Reno. "Rufus doesn't know I'm leaving him here."

"Shit," Reno said in a quiet voice. "He's either going to cry his eyes out or be as pissed as a chocobo with a flattened dick." A pause. "Or both."

Legend couldn't bite back a chuckle. "You have such colorful expressions sometimes," he said. Then a thought occurred to him. "You know... don't you?"

Reno looked down at the ground, knowing exactly what Legend was talking about. "Yeah, I do. Rude does too."

"And you've never told Tseng?" The redheaded Turk shrugged. "And here I thought you had a big mouth."

Reno grinned. "I do when it suits me."

Legend chuckled before getting serious. "If things go wrong Reno..." he trailed off. He didn't want to say 'the kid's going to be heartbroken' or 'you'll be in charge'.

"I know, I know. But they're not gonna go wrong are they?" Reno asked, the challenge clear in his tone.

"No," was all Legend could reply. "You better head back to the fire," he said, sticking his hand out.

Reno shook it. "Wait until I'm close to him before you start the bird yo."

Legend nodded and opened the door as Reno headed back to the fire, feeling depressed. _Gods_ this sucked. Maybe he should have told Legend to tell Tseng. Least then if he... he'd know someone had loved him. _Do _not _think like that!_

As he approached the fire Genesis glanced at him with a knowing look. Somehow it didn't surprise him that the SOLIDER had heard the conversation from so far away. Even _he_ looked depressed.

Rufus, who didn't have super hearing, said, "Where's Legend?" Reno didn't say anything so he glanced at the SOLDIER. They wore almost identical expressions: depression, concern, and... pity? It wasn't until the chopper blades powered up and that it hit him. "No!" he yelled, running forward. He didn't get far before Reno caught him.

Reno's throat constricted and it was all he could do to say, "It's okay Rufus, it's okay," while Rufus thrashed, trying to get away.

"No! He can't fucking leave me here! Godsdamnit Reno _let me go_!"

"I can't do that Rufus. You know I can't," Reno soothed.

"You have to!" Rufus yelled, falling to his knees and dragging Reno down with him. "You fucking have to," he said weakly. "I have to tel-, help him!" He knew it was a pointless struggle, that he'd lost, and tears were running down his face. _If he... if I... what if I never get a chance to tell him? What if I never see him again?_ The thoughts filled him with panic. He pulled his fist back and slammed it into Reno's face, not caring if he hurt him or not.

Reno hated this but there was no choice. The Apache only sat two people and it was more important for Tseng to get to that meeting than any of them. If Rufus went with Legend to Tseng... Gods knew what would happen, but it would probably be worse than this. He didn't like it, but it was reality. Knowing this, he took the blow to the face without a word. So he might have a black eye, big deal compared to a possible broken heart filled with regret. The Turk shook his head to clear his vision and stop his own tears.

"Let Legend go Mr. Shinra, we'll find our own way," said a voice from above them. Immediately Rufus stopped trying to get away and together they jerked their heads up in surprise.

"What?" Rufus asked quietly.

"I said we'll find our own way," Genesis repeated, knowing which part the kid wanted to hear.

Neither Rufus nor Reno knew what to think. Reno figured it was a tactic to get the kid to calm down and while it worked, he got pissed when he saw the hope in Rufus's eyes. Rufus was just stunned, wondering why the hell a SOLDIER would give a damn about a Turk since the departments were notorious rivals. They routinely undercut each other, stole each other's recruits, and generally tried to make the other department look as bad as possible, whenever possible.

Something inside Genesis had broken upon seeing the Vice President's reaction to being left behind. He didn't know the full story but he _had_ heard the conversation between Reno and Legend; it told him enough. The SSC looked at Reno, saw the anger on his face, and took a step back, confused.

While glowering at Genesis, Reno watched the emotions slide through the SOLDIER's eyes. _Surely he didn't mean..._ He heard the chopper lift off and breathed a sigh of relief while simultaneously his heart sank. Rufus was quiet, but still crying. "You're serious... aren't you?" Reno asked.

Genesis gave Reno a confused look. _Serious? _Then he realized Reno had thought he was just trying to calm Rufus down. He straightened up and scowled down at the Turk, "Yes, I am," he retorted. He was pissed Reno would even _think_ he would play with someone's emotions like that.

Rufus suddenly stood up, brushed off his suit, and pinned Genesis with reddened eyes. "But you're a SOLDIER."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Genesis snapped.

Rufus was taken aback by the tone in the SOLDIER's voice and anxiety and depression were replaced by anger and annoyance. Was he seriously snapping at _him?_ Did the SOLIDER have a _brain_? "You _do_ realize who I am, don't you?" Rufus replied in a cold, angry tone.

"I said _Mr. Shinra_ didn't I? Gods what's wrong with the two of you? I offer to fucking help and you both get pissed!" His hands started to tingle and he shook them out. Before he could completely lose it he stalked away, thinking it best to put some distance between them.

Rufus and Reno exchanged a glace. Rufus couldn't believe he'd been yelled at by one of his own employees. He was gripping onto his anger so he could push away his other emotions. Reno couldn't quite believe Genesis would risk his career, hell his _life_, for someone he didn't know. Sure he liked the SSC, thought he was starting to love him even, but the SOLDIER didn't seem like someone who stuck his neck out for people he didn't know. People he loved and cared about, sure. _Maybe it's a career move._

Rufus was the first to break the silence. "Who the _hell_ is that and what was that about?" he asked Reno.

"I, eh, wait you don't know who he is?"

Rufus shook his head. "Lazard told me he sent two SOLDIERs to help the Turks but he didn't say who he sent or where he sent them." Rufus sighed before adding. "Ok honestly he might have but my memory hasn't been one hundred percent these past few days."

"Oh, well that's SOLDIER Second Class Genesis Rhapsodos and I don' think Lazard sent him. I kinda stumbled into 'im right in the middle of all this shi' and he was ordered to stay," Reno replied. _Accent, watch the accent._

Rufus let that sink in for a minute. _That _was SSC Rhapsodos? He'd heard about him but his mental image didn't exactly fit with the person he'd just seen. The guy was scrawny looking and short yet he was supposed to be one of the Shinra's best SOLDIER's?

The VP then thought about the fact that Genesis was an unwilling participant in all this. Maybe he _did_ mean what he said, but only so he could betray the Turks once they got to Midgar. He hadn't liked the idea of sending SOLDIERs to work with the Turks but at the time they hadn't had a better option. Lazard had told him they'd volunteered, which apparently wasn't true.

Reno, seemingly reading Rufus's thoughts, said, "No, no, no, it's not like that. He's pissed at us but he ain't going to turn us in."

"What's he got to be pissed about? For that matter how would you know if he'd turn us in or not? You barely know him!" Rufus lashed out.

"I- He- We-," Reno stammered. He took a breath to still his thoughts before continuing. "He's pissed because he just offered to help and we acted like ungrateful dickheads. As for the other, I know him well enough. Shiva we've spent the last, what, two or three days glued to each other's side." He didn't add that the gluing was a mutual want or exactly _how_ they'd been glued together. "It's like being in battle with someone, you get to know their character pretty fucking quick Rufus. He's _not_ going to turn us in."

Rufus was thoughtful for a minute, then sighed and nodded. Reno brought up some good points and he was probably right. He'd spent the last few weeks looking over his shoulders for enemies and now that's all he saw. The SOLDIER hadn't done anything wrong, Ifrit, he'd offered him hope and he'd lashed out at him. He didn't have to trust him right away, but he didn't have to treat him like dirt either. "Fuck."

"My thought exactly yo," Reno said, standing. "I'll go talk to him."

Rufus held up a hand, "No," he said and went after the SSC.

Reno didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but he let him go. He walked over to the backpack Legend had given him, hoping it had more food. They weren't out yet but another person to feed was going to put a real crunch on their supplies. Before he sat down he looked up and couldn't see Rufus or Genesis anywhere. _Is everyone superhuman but me?_

Rufus trudged off in the direction that Genesis had disappeared but couldn't find him. _How far could he have gone?_ His forward motion suddenly stopped and he was roughly jerked backwards. He tried to go for his weapon but his position was all wrong. The next thing he knew he was staring into bright blue eyes.

"You should really watch where you're going, Vice President Shinra," Genesis flippantly said, releasing his grip on Rufus.

Rufus was stunned and almost fell flat on his ass when the SOLDIER let him go. He glowered at the SSC, who pointed toward where he was walking, and he looked down into a sinkhole. He would have walked right into it! The VP edged closer and realized it was a monster trap, not a sinkhole. Someone had dug a pit then placed spikes in the bottom. _Ouch._ He turned around and faced Genesis. "Thank you."

Genesis inclined his head but said nothing. Rufus was eying him like someone eying an Ancient artifact; intent, curious, and perplexed. "Can I do something for you, _Sir_?"

The SOLDIER said 'sir' so sarcastically that Rufus felt it like a physical blow. Maybe Reno _should_ have talked to him first. He was used to ordering people around and getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. The VP wasn't used to apologizing or trying to smooth things over. These past few days had been a test of his skills and he'd found himself lacking. _Ok... so... hone the skills._

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Vice President Rufus Shinra," he said, sticking his hand out.

Genesis eyed him warily before shaking the offered hand. "SOLDIER Second Class Genesis Rhapsodos."

Rufus took his hand back and fought not to fidget. For some reason he was intimidated and nervous around Genesis. It wasn't his training, hell he hung out with the Turks all the time and SOLDIERs weren't all _that_ different. _So what is it?_

Genesis endured being stared at once again for a while, but finally snapped. "If you have something to say, then fucking say it." Rufus took a step back and he smirked.

_Odin_ what was the SOLDIER's problem? He'd come to apologize but he was only getting more pissed off. _The nerve of the jac_- and then he understood. Genesis intimidated him and made him nervous because he was confident, arrogant even. The SSC didn't give a damn who he was, _he_ wasn't intimidated by _him_.

Rufus had always had a hard time around people like that and though he was learning, he still faltered. Right now he wasn't faltering, he was failing. He was used to people treating him like royalty, not treating him like just another person. At the realization he started to laugh. _Gods that's all I've wanted! That's why I have so much respect for the Turks! Why didn't I see it before?_ The SOLDIER was doing the same thing, just using a different method, albeit a much more abrasive one. He was jealous of his confidence, attitude, and for just being himself.

"Vice President Shinra, if you have lost, or are going to lose, your mind please do so elsewhere. I've already claimed this spot for _my_ emotional rampage," Genesis said. His tone was equal parts curiosity, annoyance, and exasperation. Rufus only laughed harder, making him scowl. "Fine! _I'll_ go elsewhere!"

"No wait!" laugh, "I'm sorry", another laugh, "Just give me a second." He finally stopped laughing and looked at the SOLDIER. He'd moved farther away than Rufus thought possible in such a short period of time but Genesis had stopped so obviously the SSC could hear him even with the distance.

Genesis took a deep breath and sighed. He didn't want to go back, but he would. _Might as well get whatever this is over with._ With that he spun and returned to Rufus.

"Fucking shit!" Rufus exclaimed, backing up. Genesis whirled, sword in hand, looking for the threat. "No, I mean, there's nothing there. Just... _you_."

Genesis sighed and gripped his sword tighter. _I should have known. _Reno had the same reaction the other day._ What's wrong with me? _Was he so used to working with other SOLDIERs that he no longer knew how to control his speed? Had he forgotten how to act 'normal'? "Sorry," he said because he couldn't think of anything else.

"No, I'm sorry. I've never actually met a SOLDIER before and it was improper of me to... comment. Look we got off on the wrong foot. When you said you'd help, I thought you were either trying to distract me or had... ulterior motives," Rufus said. "I think you were sincere and my reaction was unjust. I was laughing because I figured out that you... act like I want to, among other things." _No reason to tell him I like that he treats me normally._

Genesis relaxed his grip on his sword and finally put it away. "The first part I understood, the second... you... want to be like me? Is that what you just said? Minerva's Gift why?"

"You're confident regardless of who is standing in front of you. It's a skill I haven't completely developed. You're just... you, regardless of circumstance and you don't apologize for it," Rufus replied, almost shyly.

"Oh," Genesis said, shrugging. He was thrown off and had no idea what else to say. That seemed to be happening a lot lately and he didn't like it.

A silence settled over the two as each processed recent events and fully took stock of the other. Rufus quietly broke the silence. "So... was Reno right? Were you serious?"

"About getting to Midgar and helping Tseng?" Genesis asked. Rufus nodded so he added, "Yes."

"Why?"

Genesis couldn't think up something fancy to say so he said the first thing that came to mind, "Because it seems as though the Turks are getting screwed, at least some of them. Because he's important to Reno a-," he cut himself off before he could finish.

"...And...?"

"And Reno's important to me," Genesis replied, blowing out a breath.

The confession took Rufus slightly aback. Was he saying what he thought he was? Reno _had_ been quick to defend the SOLDIER... quick to want to calm him down as well. _He must be a great piece of ass._ "Holy Gaia you and Reno are dating aren't you?" he said, smirking. No _way_ was it possible but he wanted to see Genesis's reaction and he didn't disappoint. The SSC's head snapped up so quickly Rufus wondered how he didn't suffer whiplash.

"What? No!" Genesis quickly said. Rufus's smirk transformed into a full-blown smile. _Son of a -_ "We are _not_ dating! We just messed around!" _Shit!_ Rufus laughed, eyes twinkling with delight. "Godsdamnit I'm telling the truth!"

"I know," Rufus said. "Reno doesn't date. I'm laughing because you're as fucked as I am."

Genesis was stunned. Was Rufus _trying_ to pissing him off? Maybe the VP knew something he didn't. The blond _did _hang out with the Turks all the time so he probably knew Reno pretty well. He fought not to reach out and latch his hand onto the kid's neck for answers.

Reno said he'd never felt anything like what he was feeling toward Genesis before, but what if the Turk was just saying that? What if he said that to _everyone_? Was he using him as a way to blow off steam like Angeal had? He didn't hold it against Angeal, but he _would_ hold it against Reno. For all he knew Reno did this kind of thing all the time; told people what he thought they wanted to hear, got close, had his way with them then left. The Turk had hinted about past experiences but surely he didn't toy with people's emotions to get what he wanted. Or did he... Genesis had assumed he was talking about one-night-stands but those were different. You didn't lead people on for a one-night-stand, that just wasn't part of the game. The tingling started and he didn't fight it, he was too confused and upset to care.

Rufus said, "Well, if you're serious let's get back to Reno and come up with a plan." He took two steps when the SOLDIER raised his head and he froze. His eyes were neon blue and his lips were curled in a nasty smile. Blue light covered the SSC's face, giving it an ethereal quality. The light cast shadows, and combined with the smile, it made him look fucking scary.

"Yes... let's," Genesis said in a scathing tone. He whipped his right hand out and fireballs flew into the monster trap with such force that the spikes on the bottom shattered and were thrown into the air.

Rufus swallowed so loudly he knew the SOLDIER heard him. The fire spell hadn't bothered him, it was the force behind it that did. He knew if he looked into the trap now there would be a crater at the bottom littered with debris. The sheer force of the spell and dirt falling back into place would have put out the flames.

The VP nodded, turned around, and started walking back toward Reno as quickly as he could. He would _not_ run, but he wanted away from the crazy son of a bitch as quickly as possible and Reno would protect him. At least he hoped.

* * *

A half hour later and Legend landed the Apache a safe distance away from the Turks makeshift camp. As he powered the chopper down he wondered how badly this was going to go. He knew the Turks wouldn't like being left behind but hoped they were as understanding as Reno had been. If not, well the best he could hope for was minimal bloodshed.

Once the chopper had cycled down Legend opened his door, got out, and started walking. This area wasn't nearly as soggy and flooded as where he'd just left. That combined with the relative flat landscape and this group had likely had a much easier journey than Reno and Genesis. Legend fought a chuckle thinking that the redhead seemed to get the short end of the stick more often than most.

The blond Turk was almost within the perimeter of the camp when his stomach growled and he wondered if he'd get a chance to eat before all hell broke loose. As he closed the distance, a SOLDIER handed him a pair of chopsticks and bowl filled with rice and vegetables, making him wonder exactly how well SOLDIERs could hear. He thanked him, found Tseng, and sat down to eat.

As Legend ate he noted the tense atmosphere in the camp. He wondered if Tseng had already broken the news or if the tension was from _not _knowing. As he placed the bowl on the ground Rude broke the silence.

"Have you talked to Reno?" asked the bald Turk.

"Yes. He and Genesis are fine. They aren't far from here actually, just over that ridge there." Both Rude and the SOLDIER looked relieved by the answer and the tension level dropped slightly.

"Angeal," Tseng said, standing and moving in the direction of the chopper.

Angeal and Legend's eyes locked, both knowing the silent command Tseng had given. The rest of the Turks sensed something and tensed. Angeal mentally sighed and stood, heading over to Tseng.

"Remember what I said," Tseng said, so low only Angeal could have heard him. The SOLDIER nodded in response and Legend pulled up on the Wutain's other side. He took a deep breath before beginning. "Does anyone here dispute that I am now the Director of the Department of Administrative Research?" Tseng waited but no one challenged the statement. "Good. It is under this capacity that I have been summoned to a board meeting at Shinra headquarters."

At the statement the tension level spiked so high Angeal thought he could cut it with his sword if he tried. Elena, Cissnei, and Rude shifted uneasily but didn't say anything. The three were so still Angeal had to look to see if they were breathing.

"The meeting is set to take place tomorrow," Tseng continued. He paused before adding, "I will attend."

Following Tseng's admission the three too-still Turks suddenly came to life. Cissnei's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. Elena cried "What! No!" and stood. Rude, who also stood, said, "It's a trap, Sir!" Angeal and Legend exchanged a quick glace but neither commented nor moved.

"Quiet!" the usually stoic Tseng yelled. "I can and I will." He looked straight into Angeal's eyes, telling him to be ready in case things went badly. The Wutain broke the contact and turned back to the now silent Turks. "It may indeed be a trap, which is why I will be going alone."

Now all three Turks were on their feet. Their faces showed almost identical looks of shock, fear, and anger. All three were talking and Angeal only picked out pieces of what each said. He heard Cissnei say '... can't do that', Rude said '... Sir please... about', and Elena said '... no... without you... lead'.

Legend cut the group off with a wave of his hand and looked at Tseng before speaking. The Director nodded so he said, "He won't technically be alone since I will be there. I will do all that I can to keep him safe."

Tseng nodded and turned back to the gathered Turks. "Listen well for this may be my final order. From this point forward Angeal will be in charge of this journey and you will follow his orders as if they were my own. Once in Junon, meet up with Reno and the other SOLDIER. Reno will be the Active Director," he paused and looked at each of the standing Turks. "Do I make myself clear?" No one responded so he raised his voice and repeated, "Do I make myself clear?"

At that each of the Turks nodded, but even from a split second glace anyone could tell they weren't happy about it. Rude was so angry he was clenching and unclenching his hands. Cissnei was visibly shaking and Elena was clearly fighting tears. While Cissnei and Elena didn't appear to be as angry as Rude, Angeal knew that they were, they were just hiding it better.

Immediately following Tseng's orders Legend headed for the chopper. So far no one had pulled a weapon but he was still worried someone would. Not only were they pissed at Shinra for their current predicament; they were now pissed at Tseng for what they perceived to be a rash decision. To top that off, they'd just been ordered to follow a SOLDIER. He didn't know how he felt about that or why the Wutain choose the SSC to lead, but it didn't matter. _It is what it is._

Angeal saw Legend slip away but kept his focus on Elena, Rude, and Cissnei. Rude sat down with a defeated look on his face. Cissnei moved over and sat down next to Rude. Elena remained standing and continued to glare at Tseng. She started toward them and Angeal tensed, but Tseng placed a hand on his upper arm and gently pushed. Angeal didn't see a weapon so he stepped aside. He knew she could pull one, but he just had to trust he could disarm her.

"You stupid, overconfident, blind, proud son of a bitch!" Elena yelled. As she finished she used her right hand to slap Tseng hard across the face. The Wutain's head whipped to the right but he quickly faced forward again.

"I am sorry," Tseng said, running his tongue across his lower lip where blood had started to well up. Without another word he abruptly turned and walked away.

Elena lurched forward and Angeal caught her. "Run! That's all you've ever fucking done!"

At her words Tseng stopped in mid step. He turned as though he would speak, but shook his head instead. The Wutain stood for a moment before turning again and walking away.

Angeal started to let go of Elena but she promptly collapsed into his arms as the chopper took to the air. She started crying so he pulled her close, rubbing his right hand on her back for comfort. He saw movement and turned his head just in time to see Cissnei wrap herself around Rude. Both were standing and Angeal chided himself that he hadn't noticed their movement.

The four of them stood that way for quite a while. Elena was now racked with guilt for her comment and for slapping Tseng. Cissnei was simply in shock. She had thought a lot of things could happen but not this. Rude was so pissed off he had to watch how hard he gripped Cissnei, afraid he would squeeze the air right out of her. Angeal looked at all of them and sympathized, but had no idea what to do. SOLDIER training hadn't prepared him for this.

As he took in the shock, horror, sadness, and anger Angeal had a thought. He looked down at Elena, then to Cissnei and Rude before speaking. "Tseng said I was in charge, that my orders were to be treated as if they were his. Wil-," he swallowed before continuing. "Will you follow my command?"

Elena stopped crying, took a step back, and glared at the SSC. Cissnei pulled away from Rude just enough to add her glare to Elena's. Rude didn't move, just added a third glare and said, "Don't push it SOLDIER."

"No I-, that's no-, I don't want to be your Director. What if... if I change the orders... will you follow?" Cissnei looked confused, Elena looked curious, and once again Rude spoke up.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Angeal walked back into camp and looked at each Turk in turn. "Tseng said to treat my orders as if they were his own right?" The Turks nodded so he continued. "If I changed the orders, that would be the same as Tseng changing them, right?"

"Is there a point to this?" Rude asked sharply.

"Yeah, I order you all to pack up as quickly as possible. We don't have much time and a lot of ground to cover," Angeal said, unfazed.

Elena glared at him and said, "You heard Legend, Junon isn't that far from here. Even so I doubt there's any way we can get there before nightfall if that's what you want."

Angeal smiled and looked at her. "We aren't going to Junon, we're going to Midgar." A stillness settled over the camp at his words.

"What?" Cissnei said in disbelief.

Angeal faced her before replying, "I haven't known Tseng long but I like him. He's honorable and a good leader. There's no _way_ I'm going to let him do this alone but we don't have much time."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Rude spoke. "You have a plan?"

"Eh... no," Angeal replied. "But we have a long walk and that will give us time to think."

"With that chopper, they'll get to Midgar before tomorrow. We can't beat them," Elena said.

"Legend won't take them to Midgar tonight," Rude replied. "He knows the longer Tseng is inside the city the more chance there is that something will go wrong."

"I agree," Cissnei said.

"Then that gives us some time right?" Angeal asked. "We just have to push hard. Gods we have to do _something_. If we don't even try and something happens… well I don't want to think about that."

Rude nodded and said, "Change of orders understood and accepted." Cissnei and Elena repeated the statement. Angeal thought that was weird, but figured it was a Turk thing.

Cissnei immediately started packing everything. Elena flew back into his arms and gave him a quick squeeze before going to help Cissnei. Rude stood staring at him and said, "We are under your command."

Angeal nodded and started handing things to Cissnei and Elena. Anxiety and uncertainly were still present, but the tension, fear, and despair had been replaced by hope. It was slim, but it was there and seemed to be enough, at least for now. _Dear Gaia help us,_ Angeal thought as they quickly finished and moved out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**10 - Breakdown**

Genesis, Reno, and Rufus set out less than a half hour after the fight. So far the journey hadn't been pleasant. Reno had tried to talk to Genesis but the SSC wasn't having it. He then tried asking Rufus what had happened, but the VP only shook his head and wouldn't comment.

Rufus knew Reno was agitated, but he was too focused on himself to care much. He knew goading the SOLDIER had been stupid and childish, yet he'd done it anyway. Now he'd made a complete mess out of... _something_. He wasn't sure what was going on between Reno and the SOLDIER but he'd messed it up. Sure he'd pushed the SSC, but he didn't think he'd react _this_ badly. _It's your fault and you know it._

The VP had known Reno for just under a year and in all that time, he'd never been serious about anyone. He once told him he wasn't capable of a serious relationship, though he hadn't explained why. Rufus figured it was one of Reno's quirks, but maybe he'd been wrong. Regardless now he was terrified of the SSC and though he knew Reno would protect him, he wasn't sure the Turk _could_.

Genesis, who was leading the group, suddenly stopped and whirled. Rufus stopped in his tracks looking petrified, which made him want to smirk. Reno cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. They were about twenty steps away from the bottom of a large hill. The hill hindered his line of sight so he closed his eyes and concentrated.

There, just at the edge of his hearing were footsteps. He couldn't tell how many people but it was a defiantly a group, a fast moving group. They were behind them, on the other side of the hill, so maybe it wasn't Shinra. Then again Shinra had discovered their location and set up an ambush, placing troops behind and in front of them.

"What is it yo?" Reno asked.

Genesis started to reply but one set of footsteps faltered and he heard a thumping noise. He opened his eyes just in time to see a black and white blur rolling down the hill, headed straight toward them. The SSC heard voices but couldn't make anything out.

"Look out!" Genesis yelled. Reno immediately grabbed Rufus and yanked him behind a rock. He started to drawl his sword, but the thing was on top of him. It knocked him over and took him down the rest of the hill with it.

When he stopped, Genesis instantly sprang to his feet, grabbed his sword, and pointed it at the unmoving figure. The person lurched to its hands and knees and promptly threw up. Genesis took in the bald head, uniform, and earrings before saying, "Rude?" The head moved up and down once before crawling away from the vomit.

"Hheeeyyy Ruudde, nice form," said Reno. He had come out from behind the rock when he recognized his rolling partner. Rufus stood just behind him.

Rude shakily got to his feet, brushed his uniform off, adjusted his tie, and glared at Reno. "What are you two do- Vice President Shinra?"

"Rude," Rufus said, inclining his head in acknowledgement.

Genesis slightly lowered his sword and looked at the Turk. He was about to ask if Rude routinely rolled down hills when he heard "Genesis?" from higher up. He quickly jerked his head upward and started running. He'd be able to recognize that voice anywhere. Before he knew it he was halfway up the hill and hugging Angeal, careful not to get him with his still drawn sword. He was aware he'd just done the same thing he'd been pissed at Rufus for doing but at least Reno knew about his relationship with Angeal. _Well most of it anyway._

"'Geal!"

Angeal laughed and hugged Genesis back. "Gods it's good to see you! How are you? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Junon by now!"

"Slow down! What are _you_ doing here?" Genesis chuckled, breaking the hug and taking a step back. "And who the hell are they?" he added, waving a hand toward two females. One was giggling and the other was glaring. _Great, more fucking Turks,_ he mentally added, noting the uniforms.

"Aahhh, the gigglier is Cissnei and the other is Elena. We... ah..." he took a deep breath, "we're heading to Midgar." He expected Genesis to start screaming at him for being an idiot, but instead he smiled excitedly.

"Really? Us too." He waved down the hill towards Rufus and Reno. "You probably figured that out already since this isn't exactly the way to Junon."

"Is that... Rufus Shinra?" Cissnei exclaimed.

"Eh... yeah," Genesis replied.

"What the _fuck_ is he doing here?" Elena said in an accusing tone.

"Look you litt-," he stopped at the look on Angeal's face, sighed, and said, "Legend dropped him off." It was more diplomatic but the words were laced with anger.

Elena and Cissnei said "What?" at the same time. Genesis glowered at them in response.

Before the situation escalated Angeal intervened. "We should join the others." Genesis spun and stomped back down the hill. Elena and Cissnei exchanged a glance, looked at Angeal then followed Genesis. Angeal sighed. _This isn't going well._ He was also bothered that Tseng hadn't mentioned anything about Rufus.

At the bottom of the hill the Turks and Rufus had a small reunion. Angeal looked around and finally found Genesis standing well away from the group. He was facing away from everyone, apparently scanning the area. The inky SSC smiled at the Turks as he passed, making his way to Genesis.

"Anything out there?" he asked his longtime friend.

"Gods no. Mud, sludge, and hills," Genesis replied, not turning to look at him.

Angeal chuckled and started to comment but Elena called to him. He used his left hand to pat Genesis on the shoulder before turning and heading toward her. As he approached, Cissnei and Elena moved apart allowing him into the rough circle.

"This is SOLDIER Second Class Angeal Hewley, Reno," Elena said in a bright voice.

"Nice ta meet ya," Reno said.

"Vice President Rufus Shinra," Rufus said, extending a hand. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to speak with you before you left Midgar."

"It's alright. Nice to meet you both," Angeal replied, nodding at Reno and shaking Rufus's hand.

"So I guess we should fill each other in. Reno you go first," Cissnei said. There was a collective groan as the group focused on business.

Reno filled everyone in, leaving out the apparent fight between Rufus and Genesis in addition to a few other things, namely the budding relationship with the auburn. When he told them it had been Genesis's idea to head to Midgar, Rude, Elena, and Cissnei acted surprised while Angeal just smiled. He finished with, "So what's yer story?"

There was a pause, during which Rude, Elena, and Cissnei looked at Angeal, clearly waiting for him to speak. He nodded and filled Reno and Rufus in on everything that had happened that brought them here. The SSC noticed Reno didn't look surprised when he learned it was he who Tseng left in charge and he who changed the orders. Silence fell on the gathering when he was finished.

"So Reno is now in charge and Angeal and Genesis are dismissed," Rufus said in a hasty, matter-of-fact voice.

"Looks that way," Angeal said with a smile.

"What? No," Reno said, sounding slightly panicked. "I mean, I can temporarily act as the Active Director, but we shouldn't just cut Genesis and Angeal loose yo."

"But those were Tseng's orders!" Rufus practically yelled. He sounded more panicked than Reno had.

Angeal didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. He didn't want to leave the group but he would if ordered to. Elena and Cissnei looked at Rufus dumbfounded. Rude gave Reno a look, silently asking him to explain Rufus's reaction and to make a decision.

Reno felt his confusion and anger grow. What the hell was wrong with Rufus? They needed all the help they could get, regardless of where it came from. Shiva, Genesis and Angeal were fucking SOLDIERs! They made great allies as far as he was concerned! Assuming the pair still _wanted_ to help that is. He noticed Genesis hadn't joined the group or made any comments. The Turk knew the auburn could hear them, but he wondered what the withdraw meant.

"Godsdamnit Reno don't make me pul-," Rufus began but was cut off.

"Angeal, would you please join me for a few seconds," Genesis called, tone completely devoid of emotion.

Everyone looked at Angeal and he shrugged before leaving the circle and joining his friend. "Yes?"

"You can stay with them if you want, but I'm leaving," Genesis said quietly so no one else would hear.

"What? We can't jus-," he began but was cut off.

"Oh yes, we can. We aren't Turks and it isn't our problem. We've done enough," he angrily replied, facing Angeal. He wanted to help, but it seemed only Reno wanted him around. His hands started to tingle, making him more frustrated, which only made the tingling worse.

Angeal's reply completely dried up when Genesis faced him. "Genesis you're eyes are... glowing," he said instead.

"What?"

"You're eyes are glowing! It looks like someone shoved a lit flashlight behind your eyes," Angeal said. Genesis said nothing, just shrugged, so he continued, "I think you need to get back to Midgar and check in with Professor Hollander." As he talked he could literally see the light fading. Sure he knew SOLDIER eyes glowed, but only faintly and this was way beyond faint. He'd never seen anything like it.

"That's what I'm fucking trying to do!" Genesis yelled. He looked over Angeal's shoulder and noted everyone was now facing him. _Shit._ He took a few deep breaths before adding. "I just... I feel weird 'Geal. I hadn't planned on talking to Hollander but... it might be wise."

Angeal was immediately concerned since Genesis always kept his cool under pressure, even if he _was_ a diva sometimes. He certainly wasn't keeping his cool right now though. And he felt weird? "Weird how?"

Genesis sighed. He really didn't want to explain right now and he didn't want to worry Angeal more so he said, "I… I can't explain it, just weird."

Angeal nodded. "Okay. I'll tell everyone goodbye then we'll go."

"No, I-, you should stay. They need help, _your_ help and you don't want to leave, I can tell," Genesis said, his entire demeanor changing from anger to nervous.

"They'll be fine. I'll make sure you get back to Midgar."

"Godsdamnit I'm not a fucking child and I don't need a fucking escort!" Genesis screamed. His hands started to burn again and he violently shook them. His frustration had reached such a level that he wanted to cry.

Angeal took a step back at Genesis's sudden outburst. This wasn't one of his normal mood swings and he hadn't been so unpredictable in years. His worry spiked tenfold and he reached out a hand to try and calm his friend, but touched nothing but air. Genesis was gone.

Angeal spun around and looked at the group, noting their open mouths and stunned expressions. He turned back around and scanned the distance but couldn't see Genesis anywhere. That wasn't possible! Genesis couldn't move _that_ fast! Surely he was hiding behind something yet he knew before looking that there wasn't anything to hide behind.

"What the fuck happened yo?" someone yelled from behind him. _Reno_. He heard a yelp and turned. Reno had someone pinned to the ground by the throat. _Rufus?_

The rest of the group appeared to be racked by indecision, not knowing which boss to defend and which one to attack. Angeal took one last look around before rejoining the group.

* * *

After yelling at Angeal, Genesis's only thought was to get away. The thought was so overpowering that he panicked and didn't fight the urge, he just let his body do what his mind commanded. Now he was well and truly alone. He knew he couldn't be _too_ far from the group and he was fairly certain he could find them again if need be.

Leading his out of control emotions was fear. He knew something was wrong with him but he didn't know what. His speed was way beyond what it should be, as was his strength. He hadn't heard of _any_ SOLDIER being able to cast spells without Materia. SOLDIERs _did_ have glowing eyes, but Angeal knew that and his reaction meant it was something more. He needed to talk to Professor Hollander, like it or not.

His thoughts and emotions shifted and suddenly he was so angry he was seeing red. How _dare_ Reno lead him on? What right did he have to play with him like that? How could the fucking Turk choose Rufus over him? Somewhere in the back of his thoughts he didn't really believe Reno had led him on. He also knew Reno _hadn't_ chosen the VP over him. Those thoughts couldn't seem to break through though, leaving him seething.

Genesis hated Legend for dumping Rufus on him and Reno. Things had been going _great_ until that little bastard showed up. He hated Lazard for assigning him this mission. Things had been _perfect_ until then. The SSC knew that wasn't true though, but that didn't penetrate through the emotional mess either. Hell he hated all the Turks for getting into this mess and dragging him down with them. What the fuck was going on with them anyway? He _still_ didn't know all the events that lead to their banishment. _Screw them all._

Even through all the hate and rage he was still worried about the Turks. He knew that didn't make a damned bit of sense and proved how irrational he was being. A person couldn't hate something and still worry about it, but he was doing just that. He knew their situation was still dire and he _did_ want to help, but he didn't know how. Sure they hadn't told him everything but so what? What he knew was enough. _Didn't want my help anyway._ Oh stop fucking whining! Sound like a little kid who didn't get to play with the grownups.

In the middle of all this he knew his fast changing, mind searing emotions and thoughts were not normal. Something else was going on with him and he didn't know what. It was yet another thing to add to his growing list of concerns.

Genesis sighed and it turned into a sob. Everything felt so fucking hopeless that he didn't know what to do. His mind was shutting down, unable to keep up with itself. He fell to his knees, then sat down and cried. He cried until he had no tears left. He cried until his eyes were puffy and probably bright red. Cried until he was nothing more than a husk with a human shell. Finally the auburn fell onto his side, curled up into a ball, and slept.

* * *

"What the fuck happened yo?" Reno yelled. He lunged at Rufus, grabbed him by the throat with his left hand, and used his weight to knock the VP to the ground. The Turk never let go of the throat and now he was straddling him, teeth clenched, fighting not to start squeezing.

"Wha- what are you t- talking about?" Rufus squeaked.

Reno eased up on his grip since apparently he _had_ started squeezing. Teeth still clenched he said, "He was fine, _fine_ until you talked to him. What-the-fuck-did-you-say-to-him?" He didn't think Rufus could have done anything to the SSC, so it had to be something he'd said. A hand dropped on his right shoulder and he yelled, "Back off!"

"Reno," said Rude, not letting go but gripping tighter. "Let go of Rufus."

"Fuck off Rude. He said something to Genesis and I want to know what!" Rude's hand left his shoulder but a new one appeared on his other shoulder. He saw raindrops fall onto Rufus's face and thought, _great, more rain_, before he realized it wasn't rain, but tears; _his_ tears.

"Reno please let go of Vice President Shinra. Genesis is acting strangely," Angeal said. He saw Reno's grip relax ever so slightly and continued. "Please believe me Reno; I've known him for a very long time. What I just saw was unusual, even for Gen."

Reno remembered Genesis saying Angeal and he had been 'friends since they were born' and listened to the SOLDIER. He let go of Rufus and the kid promptly scampered away, hiding behind Rude. The redhead turned to face Angeal, tears streaming down his face. It annoyed him, but he couldn't seem to stop them. He almost laughed, thinking he was acting pretty strange too. Hell it wasn't the like auburn was dead or something and he hadn't even known him that long, yet here he was, crying like a girl. "What's wrong with him yo? He was fine yesterday and this morning."

Angeal shook his head before replying, "I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't. I admit he's temperamental, but not _that_ bad." Reno seemed to deflate upon his words and he added, "I'm sorry."

Reno was still pretty sure Rufus had said something to Genesis but maybe there was something to what Angeal was saying as well. He thought for a moment then asked, "He-, Can yo-, does that earring you gave him allow the wearer to cast a spell without Materia?"

"Cast a spell without Materia? No. The earring simply boosts a persons' own Magic Ability, MP, nothing more. Why?"

"Genesis, he... he can cast fire spells without Materia," Reno quietly replied.

"That's not possible!" Cissnei exclaimed.

"Yeah, he must have a Fire Materia on him _somewhere_," Elena said.

Reno ignored them and focused solely on Angeal. The SOLDIER seemed to be thinking and he waited.

Angeal sighed. Reno's words had thrown him. Genesis was casting spells without Materia? He knew that shouldn't be possible, yet he believed Reno. So what did that mean? _Titan_ he needed to get him to Hollander! "I believe you Reno. I think he's having a Mako reaction. He said he felt weird. Did he say anything to you about it?" The redhead shook his head in response.

"What?" Elena and Cissnei said in unison. The pair looked at each other and Elena continued, "What does Mako have to do with it? I've never heard of side effects."

Angeal turned and faced her. "Then you haven't been listening. The injections can have a _ton_ of side effects. Why do you think so few make it into SOLDIER? Over half the people run when they hear the possible side effects and more than half of the remaining group gets dropped because they aren't compatible enough with Mako." Scorn wormed its way into his words. "The ones that say…" the SOLDIER trailed off with a shrug.

"You said you _think_ he's having a reaction," Rude stated.

Angeal turned to face him. "Honestly no one knows all the possible side effects, including Hollander and Hojo, so no, I don't know for sure." This time his tone was normal and he was glad.

"Holy shit," Cissnei said. "You guys are _people_ not test subjects!"

"We're... both," Angeal quietly said, looking at the ground. He didn't like admitting it but it was true.

Rufus had listened to the conversation and was appalled. His company, his _father_, was using _people_ as test subjects? It didn't matter that his father didn't personally perform the procedure; it was bad enough that he knew and allowed it. He hadn't been aware of any of this and it pissed him off. _What _else _don't I know? _Now, more than ever, he wanted to destroy the company. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Only Angeal, Rude, and Reno heard him.

Angeal smiled. "Not necessary. We signed up knowing the risks Rufus, all SOLDIERs do. Thank you though."

After a lengthy pause Cissnei asked, "So what now?"

There was no immediate reply since no one seemed to know what to do about anything. Angeal's PHS rang and he yanked it out of his pocket, balking at the number when he saw the screen. He excused himself and moved far enough away from the group that he wouldn't be overheard before he answered, "Hello?"

"There is a vehicle four miles northwest of your current location. The keys are hidden under a rock on the driver's side. Use it to get the Turks to Midgar and help Tseng. I will take care of Genesis," replied a cool, almost monotone voice. The call was immediately disconnected and Angeal stood frozen in shock for a minute before jerking into action. He didn't question what he was told, just went to work.

He returned to the group saying, "We help Tseng."

"What? He's yer best friend yo!" Reno snapped.

"And Tseng's your boss and his life isn't the only one on the line," Angeal snapped back, causing Reno to grimace. "Genesis is being taken care of," he added in a calmer tone. He wasn't stupid and knew by Reno's earlier outburst that something was going on between the two. The redhead's relieved face helped solidify his belief. "I know Reno is in charge and I respect that," he said, looking at everyone in turn. "However I was just informed there is a vehicle four miles from here. We need to get there, get it, and get to Midgar."

Everyone shifted their gaze to Reno. The Turk pulled himself up straight and nodded his agreement. The group started to move and Angeal started to follow, but Reno's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Who called?"

Angeal didn't want to say. "A friend."

"If yer screwing with us I'm going to fucking kill you… slowly," Reno replied before following everyone else. They had stopped about ten feet away before realizing they didn't know which direction to travel.

"Northwest," Angeal called and everyone started moving. He quickly caught up and glanced at Reno. The Turk was marching forward with a blank expression, but his eyes showed anger and concern. _Gods, he's so much like Genesis it's... scary,_ he thought with a smile.

* * *

Genesis felt a hand on his shoulder trying to wake him but he ignored it. He wanted to stay asleep where there was no fear, worry, or anger. Apparently the hand had other ideas and shook him again. "Leave me alone!" he snapped.

"I cannot do that."

The auburn didn't recognize the voice and didn't care. He curled into a tighter ball but again the hand shook him. "Godsdamnit!" He snapped his eyes open and froze. The sharp comment on his tongue hit the ground. "Seph-Sephiroth?" he stammered. The auburn mentally slapped himself for stammering, but his mouth was suddenly dry and his tongue refused to cooperate.

"SOLDIER Second Class Rhapsodos," Sephiroth replied, kneeling in front of the balled-up man. He took in the man's appearance and was concerned. His skin was a greyish color, his eyes were dull, puffy and red, his hair and uniform were a mess, and he appeared to be shaking. There was also a large bruise on his left arm and various cuts and scrapes here and there. If Sephiroth didn't know better, he'd think the man before him was a junkie in desperate need of a fix.

Genesis coughed and warily sat up, having no idea what Sephiroth's appearance meant. Was he sent to kill him? Help him? Hell, how did he even _find_ him? He coughed again and Sephiroth handed him a bottle of water. "Thank you," he croaked, noticing his sore throat for the first time. He took a drink and let the ice-cold water slide down his overheated throat. Gods it felt good! To be polite, he only took a few drinks and started to cap the bottle but Sephiroth stopped him.

"Drink it all."

Genesis drank and watched Sephiroth watch him. It was unnerving. The silver haired man tilted his head to the side causing Genesis to raise an eyebrow. Sephiroth mirrored the expression and it made him chuckle and almost choke on the water. His sore throat didn't appreciate it either.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Genesis quickly replied. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like... like you can't decide whether I'm food or something... to play with."

"Oh. I... don-, I wasn't aware that I was. My apologies," Sephiroth replied, looking away.

_Did he just stammer? _Genesis was amazed. He'd seen Sephiroth on a number of occasions, even spoken with him a few times, and the man had always appeared so calm, collected, and in charge.

The auburn shook his head to clear his thoughts and Sephiroth immediately snapped his gaze back to him. Their eyes locked and Genesis was riveted. _Gaia_ the man's eyes were gorgeous! _Just like the rest of him_.

Sephiroth slowly tilted his head to the side again. He didn't know how to interpret Genesis's mannerisms so he did nothing and said nothing.

"How did you find me?" Genesis asked.

"I... felt you."

Genesis almost choked on his water again. _He _felt _me?_ What in the name of Ifrit did _that_ mean?

Sephiroth sensed Genesis's confusion so he tried to elaborate. "Sometimes I... feel things containing Mako; especially SOLDIERs."

"Oh," Genesis said. _I sound like a moron!_ "That's coo-, I mean, I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Sephiroth sat down and crossed his long legs. He wondered if Genesis really understood but decided it didn't matter. The silver eventually tilted his head again and looked at the man before him.

"There you go again, looking at me like a bug or something," Genesis said in amusement.

Sephiroth immediately snapped his head back upright. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, damn. I'm just teasing you."

"Teasing?"

"Yeah, you know, I'm picking on you," Genesis replied.

"I do not understand. You are not touching me."

Both of Genesis's eyebrows shot up at Sephiroth's response. Was the man an idiot, good for nothing but combat? _No way._ He closed his eyes and said, "It's like pestering someone. 'To disturb or annoy by persistent irritating or provoking especially in a petty or mischievous way' and 'to make fun of' are the two best definitions of teasing in this situation."

"I understand," Sephiroth replied. "Do you make a habit of memorizing dictionary entries?"

Genesis cracked open one eye and regarded Sephiroth. Again he was struck by the man's beauty. His outfit was nothing special and matched Genesis's own, as did the Shinra issued sword. Sephiroth did look better in purple than himself though. His long silver hair framed his face in front and trailed down to mid-back level in back. Depending on the light it sometimes had a bluish tint, but right now it looked like pure, liquid silver. His skin was pale, creamy, and blemish free with light freckles scattered here and there, so light one might not even notice them. He had to be at _least_ six feet tall though Genesis suspected he was taller. His mouth was an almost perfect bow shape with thin lips two or three shades darker than the rest of his skin. His eyes were almond shaped and celadon, a light green color, with streaks of blue here and there. The oddest thing was his pupils, which were vertical slits instead of being round. Perched above the amazing eyes were perfectly shaped and arched eyebrows the same color as his hair.

Genesis shook his head to again scatter his thoughts. Thinking of Sephiroth's beauty made him think of Reno, and that was something he did _not_ want to think about right now. He fully opened both eyes and regarded Sephiroth again. The man was staring intently at him. "What?"

"You didn't answer the question and do you often shake your head like that?"

Genesis laughed. "Sometimes and... wait... what was the first question again?"

Sephiroth chuckled and it startled Genesis since he didn't think he'd ever heard him laugh, let alone chuckle. "Do you make a habit of memorizing dictionary entries?"

"Oh yeah, um... not anymore," Genesis said. "I did when I was a child. I was ill a lot."

"I see," Sephiroth replied.

There was a long pause before Genesis asked, "Ok... why are you here?"

"To help you."

"Help... me? What's wrong with me?"

"The Mako in your system is..." he faltered, thinking about how to describe the problem in laymen's terms before continuing. "You've absorbed too much Mako."

"What? How the hell is that possible?" Genesis snapped.

"Mako injections contain more Mako than the body can process at once. Some bodies process more, others less. Usually the body will absorb only a small amount from the injection and the rest is filtered out as waste. In your case, I believe your body absorbed most, if not all, of the Mako in the treatment."

Genesis's eyes widened. "But you said some bodies can absorb more than others..."

"Yes, but they only absorb a fraction more than normal. They do not... soak up the full amount of Mako in an injection."

Genesis blinked at Sephiroth while he mulled it over. So his body was what, a glutton for Mako? "They sure as hell didn't mention this could happen."

"I would suppose not."

"Well why the hell not? Shouldn't we be fully informed?" Genesis snarled.

"It has only happened once before." Sephiroth calmly replied. "Given that, they probably decided it wasn't worth mentioning."

"They decided wro- wait only once before? That's it?" Sephiroth nodded in response. He was staring intently into Genesis's eyes and Genesis fought not to squirm. It was like he was searching his soul, flipping through it like a book. "Okay... soooo... why do SOLDIERs receive more than one Mako treatment? What's the point if the body can only absorb so much of the stuff?"

"Once the body adjusts to the Mako it becomes more tolerant of it. As a result more Mako can be absorbed over time," Sephiroth replied. He paused before adding, "I wish to help you, but you must promise me you will _not_ tell Professor Hojo or Hollander that I did so."

Genesis was taken aback by Sephiroth's serious tone. "Why?" he asked.

Sephiroth sighed. "Please just... trust me."

Genesis sighed. "Okay, but even if you help me, won't the science department figure out I have too much Mako when they test my levels?"

"They will figure it out, but since you should not be showing any adverse reactions, they will... probably let it go."

"_Probably_ let it go? What if they don't?

"They will either make you a test subject or destroy you," Sephiroth replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Genesis's jaw dropped open. They might make him a test subject or destroy him?

"Do not worry," Sephiroth said. "We will find a solution."

"I certainly fucking hope so or I am going to be supremely fucking pissed," Genesis snapped. "Fucking kill me, _kill me_? The fucking nerve... test subject! Godsdamnit!" Genesis continued to ramble and mutter to himself.

Sephiroth laughed and he stopped rambling though it was difficult. The auburn could take on any problem and Sephiroth seemed confident they could handle this. He wouldn't have sought him out if that wasn't true... right?

"Come," Sephiroth said, standing, "We have much to do." He extended a hand toward Genesis, who took it, and he pulled him to his feet. "I placed a vehicle close by for the Turks and notified Angeal," he paused, "They're probably on their way to Midgar already," he finished, looking in the distance before turning back with shy smile.

Genesis nodded and smiled in return. He let Sephiroth lead him away, not caring what the destination was since it really didn't matter. What mattered was that he get control of himself. If he didn't… well he wasn't even going to think about the alternative.

* * *

Just over an hour later Angeal and company stumbled upon what could be described as a rocket with eight wheels. The vehicles nose came to a point, similar to a spearhead. The rear was wider and had what looked like a jet engine sticking out of the middle. _Land Rocket._ Angeal had never seen anything like it.

"Holy shit yo! What the hell is this thing?" Reno asked, circling the vehicle.

"It's cute!" Cissnei exclaimed.

"It's... odd," Elena threw in.

"It better be fast," Rude said. He sounded like he'd be disappointed if it wasn't.

Rufus didn't comment. Instead he circled the vehicle before going back to Rude. Ever since the incident with Reno he'd stayed close to the muscled Turk. He hadn't said one word on the trip and Angeal thought he was acting like he had a guilty conscience. While he didn't think Rufus had caused Genesis to crack, he'd said or done _something_ to him that he knew Reno, and probably himself, wouldn't like.

"Seriously, who's this 'friend' of yers?" Reno asked. He used his fingers to visually place 'friend' in quotation marks.

Angeal sighed and looked at Reno. "Just a friend."

Reno crossed his arms and glowered. "Look yo, your 'friend' might try to blow our asses to bits. I think we got a right to know who offered us this... _thing _before we decide whether to use it or not."

Angeal looked around and noted Elena, Rude, and Cissnei were all starting at him as well. Rufus was hidden behind Rude. _Oh hell_... "Sephiroth." Cissnei and Elena's eyes widened and Reno and Rude exchanged a glance.

"_The_ Sephiroth?" Rufus asked, poking his head out from behind Rude.

"You know more than one?" Elena said, giggling. Rufus blushed before disappearing again.

"No shi'?" Reno said.

"No shit," Angeal replied, shrugging. He made his way over to the driver's side and started looking for the rock Sephiroth had spoken off. There were actually _three_ rocks and Angeal wished the man would have been more specific. He went to the first one, lifted it, and found nothing so he moved to the next one and found the same. Under the third rock he finally found the keys. He jogged to the driver's side door and stopped, wondering how to open the damned door since he didn't see a handle or a key hole anywhere.

"What's wrong yo?"

"Eh... don't know how to open the door," Angeal sheepishly replied.

"Heh, gimme the keys," Reno said, holding out his hand.

Angeal complied and Reno went to the thing and opened the door with a smirk. He started to toss the keys to Angeal, but the SOLDIER said, "You drive." He couldn't even open the door so he had no confidence he could actually drive the thing.

"If we can trust Angeal and Genesis, we can probably trust Sephiroth," Reno said, waving everyone in. They must have agreed because they started piling inside.

"Oh gods," Elena said as she looked at the keys in Reno's hand.

"Can't Rude Drive?" Cissnei asked.

"You heard the man! I'm drivin'! Now move yer asses," Reno said with a huge grin.

_Oh Gaia, what did I do?_ Angeal thought, taking in the women's comments. He moved through the door and climbed to the middle row of seats, sitting down next to Elena. Rufus and Cissnei were sitting behind them and everyone seemed intent on finding and fastening their safety harnesses.

"You better strap in," Elena said, facing Angeal. She flashed a smile but her expression looked grim.

"Silence yer noise tubes," Reno said, getting into the driver's seat and closing the door. Rude was fastening his harness in the passenger's seat. "I'm not _that_ bad a driver!"

"Reckless," Rude muttered.

"Careless," Elena stated.

"Speed demon," Cissnei chimed in.

"Face it Reno, you drive like a stoner on his way to the all night Wutainese buffet joint," Rude said.

"Yeah, I do don' I?" Reno replied with another huge grin.

"Maybe I shou-," Angeal started but Reno cut him off.

"Too late SOLDEIR," the redhead said as he started the engine. "Oooo, listen to her purr."

Angeal swore he saw Elena tighten her grip on her harnesses and he _knew_ Rude swallowed loudly. The SSC also heard Rufus and Cissnei shift nervously behind him. He felt his own pulse speed up and told himself to never give keys to a stranger again.

"Here we go!" Reno said, flooring it.

The vehicle shot forward, making the term 'land rocket' much more accurate than Angeal liked. He was pressed back into the seat and he gripped his harness, thinking Elena had the right idea. The SSC heard Cissnei gasp and Rufus swore and he looked out the window and watched the scenery fly by. _How fast can this thing possibly go?_

"Hell ya! With this thing we'll make Midgar before dawn. Probably _well_ before!" Reno said excitedly.

"If you don't get us killed first," Rude replied.

"Shuddup ya big bald pansy," Reno said, sticking his tongue out.

There was a lull in the conversation as everyone drifted into their own thoughts. The only noises were the engine, the rushing wind, and people shifting.

"So why did you become a Turk?" Angeal asked Elena, deciding the best way to take his mind off the Turk's driving was to distract himself.

"Personal reasons," Elena replied.

"Oh... "

"Fuckin' AVALANCHE put me out of commission for a while so Elena got recruited," Reno said.

"There's more to it than that," Elena snapped, resenting anyone thinking the only reason she got her job was because Reno had gotten hurt.

"No shit, but ya didn't act like you wanted Angeal to know," Reno replied. He turned his head toward Rude. "Try ta help someone out and lose a head." Both Reno and Rude sniggered.

"Shut up Reno," Cissnei said.

Angeal listened to the chatter and tried to decide if the Turks liked each other or not. Sometimes they acted like they did, yet other times they did nothing but snap at each other. It reminded him of his relationship with Genesis and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked.

Angeal only smiled and shook his head.

"We amuse you, SSC Hewley?" Reno asked.

"Actually, yeah, you do," Angeal replied, chuckling again.

"How so?" Cissnei asked.

"You bicker like a family," Angeal replied.

"We are family yo," Reno said.

"That was my conclusion."

Everyone grinned and relaxed. It seemed conversation had helped them all. Cissnei and Rufus started quietly chatting in the back and Angeal went back to staring out the window.

"I wanted to prove my sister wasn't the only one with talent," Elena blurted out of nowhere.

"You mean you wanted to show her up," Reno quipped.

"Shut-up-Reno," Cissnei said with a bite.

Elena blushed and sighed, "It's okay Cissnei. He's right."

"He doesn't have to be an ass about it," Cissnei snapped.

"Shiva Cissnei what did I do to you?" Reno asked.

"You jus-," she took a deep breath. "Nothing."

"Whatever you say," came Reno's sarcastic reply.

At this point Angeal wished he'd just kept his mouth shut. While the banter was interesting and confirmed they bickered like a family, he hadn't wanted to start an argument.

"So!" Elena chirped, "Why did you join SOLDIER?"

The tension level dropped at the change of topic. "My best friend said he was joining and I just... followed him."

"That seems like a poor reason to join a group with one of the highest death rates on Gaia," Rufus said scornfully.

"It is, isn't it?" Angeal chuckled. "At the time I didn't think about it that way. I just saw losing my best friend. I also wanted to do something that mattered and my hometown wasn't the place to accomplish that."

"Doing something that matters sounds better," Reno said, grinning. "Next time someone asks, tell'em that."

"Reno?" Cissnei called.

"Yeah?"

"Why did _you_ become a Turk?"

"Oohhh no, we ain't talking about me," Reno replied, shifting and gripping the wheel tighter.

There was a lull before Cissnei said, "I looked your file up once."

"What?" Reno almost shouted. "Why the hell ya do that yo?" He was upset and it showed, which upset him more.

Cissnei snorted. "Like you haven't looked up our files."

"Yeah, I did," Reno snapped. "I'm also the SIC."

"You weren't until now," Cissnei snapped back.

"You don't know shit Cissnei and why are you being such a bitch?"

"I have a right to know who I'm working with," Cissnei retorted bitterly.

"You could have asked."

"I tried, but you always avoid the questions. Kinda like right now," Cissnei replied, crossing her arms.

"Maybe I have my reasons, ever think of that?"

Cissnei snorted again. "More like you're Tseng's pet," she muttered. She thought she'd said it quietly enough that no one would hear; she was wrong.

Reno slammed on the brakes. Before the vehicle had even stopped he was out of his harness and seat, leaving Rude to control the end of the slide. Angeal and Elena shifted closer to their respective windows as Reno was suddenly squatting in-between them.

"What-the-fuck-is-your-problem?" Reno grated out through clenched teeth.

"Guys? This really isn't the time for this," Rufus said with a slight edge of panic in his voice. He had pressed himself back into his seat as far as he could go.

"Shut it Shinra," Reno snapped.

Cissnei was surprised at the level of Reno's anger. Sure she'd been provoking him, but she couldn't remember seeing him this pissed at another Turk. _Good going._ "I- I'm sorry," she stammered, annoying herself thoroughly.

"Oh no! No, no, no," Reno said, shaking his head violently for emphasis. "That's not gonna work. You started this shit."

_Damnit!_ She had hoped Reno would back down but apparently she'd pushed him too far. "Fine," she snapped. "You want the truth?" Reno nodded so she continued, "You're Tseng's golden boy. You break rules constantly and act like... like an imbecile most of the time and get away with it. Rude's got more seniority than you, yet you're higher ranked than him. Even before now you were or at least you acted like it. I wanted to know what your rank actually _was_ and if I could really trust you with my life or if you'd just screwed your way to the top."

Elena's jaw dropped open, Rufus looked like he was trying to teleport himself out of the buggy, Rude started messing with his tie, and Angeal watched Reno intently, trying to determine if he needed to hold him back.

For a long time Reno didn't move but finally the Turk narrowed his eyes. "That's pretty ballsy for a fuckin' newbie," he said in a low, angry voice.

"Looking up your file or confronting you? And I've been here lon- almost as long as you," Cissnei replied.

"Both." Cissnei smirked and the redhead asked. "So what did you find?"

"In your file?" Reno nodded. "Nothing. The entire file is sealed. Kinda strange don't you think? No one else's is."

Reno knew everyone's eyes were focused on him but didn't care. He was so relieved he wanted to cry. Instead he twisted and made his way back to his seat. Without a word he secured himself and promptly floored it again.

Everyone was surprised by Reno's abrupt change of attitude. Their eyes followed him as he returned to his seat and started them forward again like nothing had happened.

"That's it?" Cissnei yelled in confusion and anger. "That's all you're going to say?"

"Yep," Reno replied lightly.

Cissnei had gone past pissed and into enraged. "So did you screw your way to the top? Is that why your file's sealed?"

"Heh, you'll never know, will you?"

"Son of a _bitch_!" Cissnei snapped out of frustration.

"So hey, Elena," Angeal said. "When all this is over will you have dinner with me?" Everyone started at Angeal's unexpected question.

Elena blushed, giggled, and looked out her window, "Sure," she quietly replied.

"I'll be damned," Reno said, grinning like an idiot.

"Holy shit," Rufus said for lack of anything else to say.

Cissnei giggled, her anger vanishing. "You go girl!"

As usual Rude said nothing. Reno sighed then said, "When this shit is over, we'll talk okay Cissnei? Until then stay off my ass. And my file's _not_ the only one that's sealed."

Cissnei nodded, wondering why she had such a big mouth. She wondered if Reno would simply kill her and be done with it. _Surely not._ But with Reno one couldn't tell.

"We all cool and settled then?" Reno asked, receiving nods from everyone. "Good," he said, flooring it once again. "Midgar here we come!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**11 - Something to Fight For**

Sephiroth led Genesis to a small cove surrounded by mountains and ocean. There was a hut on the beach but the land itself was barren, nothing but sand, dirt, and water. He stopped and Genesis walked right into him causing him to turn and blink at the auburn. The shorter man had been following him like a mindless zombie the entire trip so he couldn't say he was surprised. Even so he wasn't used to physical contact of any kind. The auburn SOLDIER looked up and mumbled, "Sorry," before backing up a step.

Sephiroth didn't know what to make of Genesis. He'd met the other SOLDIER before but they hadn't really talked. The silver had never bothered to pull the man's file since they'd never worked together. The things he'd overheard from other SOLDIERs and Shinra personnel hadn't exactly been flattering: promiscuous, arrogant, capricious, audacious, feckless, and impulsive. None of those terms currently described the man in front of him.

The silver SSC couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't seeing any of the traits due to the extreme Mako absorption or if it was something else. He knew the difference between truth and a rumor, so perhaps what he had overheard were rumors instead of fact. Not for the first time Sephiroth wished he was more socially adept. Part of the problem was he never had time to socialize, part was he wasn't encouraged to do so, and part was that he either intimidated people or they irritated him.

During his inner reflection Genesis had walked around him and now stood gazing at the water. The auburn haired man had his arms crossed and his face was completely expressionless. Sephiroth gracefully joined him and cast his glance in the same direction.

"It's beautiful," Genesis said with no emotion.

Having turned to the auburn when he spoke, Sephiroth turned his eyes toward the water once more. "Is it?" At his words Genesis turned to face him with a curious expression on his face.

"You don't think it's beautiful?" Genesis asked.

Sephiroth shrugged. "I know the definition of the word, but it is not something I have ever experienced."

"How very sad," Genesis replied.

Abruptly Sephiroth walked away, heading toward the hut. Genesis tossed another look at the water before trailing after him. The taller man entered the hut and he followed.

Genesis was taken aback by Sephiroth's change in demeanor. His posture had gone from relaxed to rigid; back straight, arms stiff at his sides. His face and eyes had taken on a hard quality. It was the look that usually intimidated people. _This_ was the Sephiroth he was used to seeing, yet now it was out of place since he hadn't seen this side of him since the man had found him.

"I do not like being pitied," Sephiroth stated in a harsh tone.

Genesis raised an eyebrow and Sephiroth scowled. He knew he had to word his next sentences carefully or risk further agitating the other. Usually he could care less about such things, but right now Sephiroth was offering help. He might be the only thing standing between himself and death... or worse. "I didn't mean to imply I was pitying you. I wasn't offering sympathy; merely stating a fact or observation," Genesis said in an even voice.

Sephiroth's face went blank while he considered the other's words. He tried to relax his posture but couldn't quite pull it off. "I... perhaps I misunderstood. I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Genesis replied though a sigh. "So what now?"

"Now we talk."

"We talk? That's it?" Genesis snapped. Immediately following his words he mentally cursed himself for his snapping habit.

"For now," Sephiroth replied, unruffled by Genesis's tone. "I need a... timeframe."

"Timeframe?"

"Yes. I need to know when your last treatment was and when the symptoms started," Sephiroth stated.

"Oh," Genesis said, deflating. He supposed he'd expected some kind of miracle fix. "My treatment was eight or nine days ago. Three days before I was assigned as a Turk bodyguard anyway. I got the treatment and they made me stay overnight for observation. Nothing unusual happened so they let me go the next day, which I had off, so I went to my favorite spot, a cliff not too far from Midgar. That was the day Reno..." Thinking about the Turk made his throat and eyes tighten. Until then he'd completely forgotten about his sore throat and for the first time he wondered if it was sore due to his uncontrolled sobbing fit or from other... activities.

Sephiroth noted Genesis's reluctance to talk about this 'Reno' and wondered what it meant. He let it go, asking, "And the symptoms started...?"

"Ahh... four days ago I think. Reno and I fought a Behemoth and I cast a spell without Materia," Genesis quickly replied, relieved at the change of topic.

"You cast a spell without Materia?"

"Yeah, a Fire Spell," Genesis cautiously replied. He looked for a reaction from Sephiroth but got none. "Is... that bad?"

Sephiroth gave a light smile before replying. "That would depend on perspective."

"Has it happened before?" Genesis questioned.

"Yes. Once."

"That 'once' bit keeps coming up doesn't it?" Genesis replied with a weary smile. It felt better to know he wasn't alone but being _special_ was a pain in the ass. "Who is th-," he stopped himself. Why the hell hadn't he realized it before? "You! This has happened to you!" he exclaimed, walking toward Sephiroth.

Sephiroth mistook Genesis's excitement for anger and backed up until he hit the wall behind him. He could pull his sword but in the tight space he'd just as likely injure himself along with his opponent. Instead the silver crouched and tensed up, preparing to fight hand-to-hand when Genesis stopped. To his amazement Genesis suddenly tensed and whirled around, facing the door and drawing his sword. Sephiroth stayed motionless, wondering if the auburn was hallucinating. He knew there wasn't anyone or anything even _remotely_ close to their location.

Genesis stopped when he realized Sephiroth had backed into the wall. On instinct he spun and drew his sword, figuring there must be something behind him. Not seeing anything, he slowly lowered his weapon and turned back to Sephiroth. "What did you see?"

At this point Sephiroth was completely confused. _What did I see?_ _He was the on-_, he cut the thought off, feeling unintelligent. "I misunderstood you... again," he said though a sigh. He mentally added 'study body language' to his to-do list.

"You misunderstood me? You thought," Genesis stopped to chuckle. "You thought I was going to attack you?" he finished. Sephiroth nodded and blushed. "Sweet Minerva you must be an only child. Even so, didn't you have any friends?"

"Friends?"

Genesis blinked. He was becoming more and more convinced Sephiroth _was_ an idiot only good for fighting. Yet fighting took an immense amount of strategy to win, and Sephiroth won. Given that the silver simply _couldn't_ be an idiot. He jammed his sword back in its harness out of frustration. "Yeah, friends. You know, people you like to hang out with, have a good time with, talk to... excreta, excreta..." he said, waggling his right hand around.

"I know what friends are," Sephiroth replied, pulling himself up, "and no, I've never had any. Hard to make friends when you're raised in an isolation cell," he retorted, immediately regretting his words. He could feel the blood drain out of his face at the slip. Without waiting for a reply he stormed past the stunned Genesis and out the door. He wasn't mad at the auburn haired man, he was mad at himself and others.

The silver was so deep in thought he hadn't heard anyone approach. When he felt a hand on his back his training took over and he grabbed it, pulled his attacker over his head, slammed him to the ground, and kneeled over him, preparing to finish him off. When he realized who it was he abruptly let go and backed up.

"And that," Genesis gasped. Being slammed to the ground had knocked the air out of him and angered his already agitated throat. "Is why you... shouldn't be afraid... of me... ouch..."

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He just kept making things worse.

"Don't apologize," Genesis said, sitting up. "Just teach me how to do that," he added with a grin and a cough. Sephiroth looked shocked, but nodded. "Great!" he said, jumping to his feet. "Now back to my problem."

Sephiroth nodded and let his mind shift gears. "What happened the first time you got a Mako treatment?"

Genesis cocked an eyebrow. "The one I just got _was_ my first treatment."

"What?" Sephiroth asked, astonished. "SOLDIERs start receiving Mako injections when they make Third Class... you're Second Class... like me."

"So I've heard, but Angeal and myself just got our first treatment."

"I see." He really _didn't_ see, but he wasn't going to say so out loud. He'd received Mako injections for as long as he could remember and normal SOLDIERs started the treatments when they were accepted into the program as Thirds. What made these two different? The silver made a note to pull their files when he returned to Shinra and moved on.

"What happened during the Behemoth battle before you cast the spell?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis recounted the battle and finished with, "I think my emotions determine if I can cast without Materia or not."

Sephiroth listened to the story without comment. When Genesis finished he said, "I agree. Why did you abandon your mission?"

Genesis grimaced. He hadn't considered the fact that leaving the others was in effect deserting his post. _Shit_. "I was talking to Angeal and... I'd told 'Geal I was going to leave. I started feeling strangely and I was angry, confused, and frustrated..." He paused to think. "After that I... I don't remember what happened."

"I see..." Sephiroth said.

"I just wanted to be alone to think."

Sephiroth nodded, thinking.

Genesis waited but finally snapped. "Well?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and watched the emotions play across Genesis's face. Though the information was sparse, he believed he knew what the problem was. "Mako... doesn't just heighten a person's strengths. It can also highlight... other traits." He'd almost said 'weakness' but stopped himself in time.

Genesis glowered at Sephiroth. "And that means what, exactly?"

Sephiroth thought about how to word what he wished to say before replying. "In addition to affecting your spell casting abilities, I believe the Mako has... heightened your emotions dramatically, to the point of overwhelming you."

Genesis gapped at the silver SOLIDER and thought about it. He'd always been emotional but the past 24 hours he'd been much, much worse. Usually he realized when he was being moody and could control it but lately he hadn't been able to do that. "Shit," he said. "Why the hell would Mako affect something like that?"

"Mako can affect hormone levels," Sephiroth replied.

"Oh for the love of Minerva you make it sound like I'm a pregnant woman!" Genesis bemoaned.

Sephiroth chuckled, earning a glare from Genesis. "Everyone has hormones Genesis. I suspect the mako has changed your brain chemistry, your neurotransmitter and hormone levels in particular. An imbalance could, and likely would, cause abnormal emotional responses."

Genesis tilted his head back and sighed. Ifrit he hated to admit it, but it made sense. Mako had turned him into a basket case! "I don't think Mako has affected _everything_ though," he said, leveling his head. Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow and he blew out a breath before continuing. "I think only the negative emotions have been effected; anger, anxiety, paranoia, stress... things like that."

Sephiroth nodded. "It is possible."

Genesis turned away from Sephiroth, looked at the ground, and ran through recent events. When Rufus had hugged Reno he'd wanted to slice the little bastard in half simply for being close to him: jealousy. The fight with Rufus had triggered feelings of insecurity and paranoia. He'd unintentionally cut himself out of the group before he'd run off then blamed them. Due to that he'd felt insulted and rejected even though it had been his fault, not theirs.

The auburn then closely examined his feelings for Reno. He couldn't find any sign of 'Mako taint' and his feelings for Reno were the real deal as far as he could tell. Hell when he was around Reno, _all_ his emotions, his entire personality, had been more stable. _Interesting..._

He'd like to blame the Mako messing with his chemistry for all of it, but it had only intensified existing thoughts and feelings, not made new ones. Sephiroth was right; his emotions were overwhelming him to the point of breakdowns and his normal methods of control weren't working. _Guess I'll have to find new ones._

Genesis turned back to Sephiroth, who was watching him intently. "So what now?" he asked, giving a halfhearted smile.

"I can give you some pointers on controlling your thoughts and feelings, but ultimately you'll have to find what works best for you," Sephiroth replied. "If that doesn't work there are medical options."

Genesis's eyes widened. "You told me to stay away from the scientists until I had this under control!"

"Yes," Sephiroth agreed. "But if all other options have been exhausted..."

"Godsdamnit," Genesis snipped. "What about my emotions... casting spells?"

Sephiroth smiled. "I can help you with that, as well as teach you how to control your speed and strength."

Genesis smiled. "Great! Let's get to work then!"

* * *

Reno stopped the buggy about an hour outside of Midgar. He saw Rude release his death grip on the dashboard and smiled. The redhead twisted in his seat and noticed Elena, Cissnei, and Rufus had fallen asleep. _Can't be _that _bad of a driver if they can sleep._ Angeal blinked and gave him a questioning look but said nothing.

Rude and Reno opened their doors and got out. A few minutes later Angeal stuck his head out of Rude's door then exited. The three paced around and stretched, enjoying the movement and night air. Once finished they came together in a triangle.

"What happened to your eye?" Angeal exclaimed, looking at Reno.

"My ey-, oh, eh, nothin'," Reno replied with a shrug.

"It's black and purple. That's not 'nothing'," Rude said.

Reno felt the weight of both Angeal and Rude's gaze. He sighed and kicked the ground with the toe of his shoe. "Rufus."

Angeal and Rude exchanged a grin, but it was Rude who said, "You got beat up by Rufus Shinra?"

"He didn' beat me up! Jus' got in a good shot's all. Damn!" Reno replied indignantly.

"Why did he punch you?" Angeal asked.

"I was holdin' him down so he couldn' run to Legend's chopper when he left him with me and Genesis."

Angeal nodded, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a Cure Materia. He held the sphere out to Reno but the Turk shook his head 'no' and backed up. "You don't want to heal it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Nah, make Rufus feel guilty for deckin' me. Maybe I'll get a raise or a bonus or somethin'," Reno said, grinning.

Angeal and Rude both raised eyebrows. The SOLDIER put the Materia back in his pocket as Rude said, "Like that'll happen."

"Never know yo," Reno replied. There was a pause before he said, "So, anyone got a plan yet?"

"No," Angeal and Rude said in unison.

Reno chuckled and thought Angeal was starting to act more like a Turk than a SOLDIER. On the other hand, he hadn't worked with SOLDIER before, so maybe the departments were more alike than he knew. He hoped to Gaia someday Genesis would get along with everyone as well as Angeal did. The redhead sighed and looked at the SSC. "Gimme your PHS."

"What? Why?" questioned Angeal.

"Mine got blown to bits, I want to make a call, and you got the number."

Angeal raised an eyebrow and went for the phone. "Who's number?" he asked curiously.

"Eh... if I say none of your business will you still let me borrow it?"

"No," Angeal said, holding the device tightly in his hand.

"The number would be in the recent calls list. Can't ya just check when I'm done?" Reno said, trying to convince him.

"Yeah, like you don't know how to clear that," Angeal replied, not taking the bait.

"Fine damnit! I want to call Genesis," Reno snapped, looking at the ground.

"_Genesis_? Why?" Angeal asked, amazed.

"Ya don't need to know everything." Angeal glared at him while Rude stood back looking curious. "Just gimme the damned PHS!" Reno snarled, exasperated.

Angeal hesitated but finally held the phone out to Reno. The Turk grabbed the PHS but the SOLDIER didn't let go. "If you hurt him, I'll break every bone in your body," he said, finally releasing his grip. The redhead glared at him before walking away.

"I'll break the both of you if Reno gets hurt," Rude said, adjusting his tie. "SOLDIER or not."

"Great! We have an understanding," Angeal quipped with a smile. Rude inclined his head in agreement.

Phone in hand, Reno started walking away, wondering how far he had to go before he was out of Angeal's hearing range. He didn't want to get _too_ far away, but was wanting some privacy such a bad thing?

The redhead looked back and could barely make out Angeal and Rude's figures in the distance. Surely he'd gone far enough. _Maybe _too_ far._ Something could jump out and eat him before anyone could help. _I'll risk it._

The Turk woke the PHS up and scrolled through the contacts. There wasn't one with Genesis's first or last name, but he found a 'Gen' and figured that was it so he clicked 'send'. His hand shook as he brought the phone to his ear. _Heh,_ _nerves. _His heart was beating against his ribs so hard he thought it might bruise. He hadn't been this nervous since he'd met Legend.

"'Geal?" Genesis's smooth voice flowed into his ear.

"Eh, no. It's Reno."

"Reno?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you called," Genesis replied.

"Really?" Reno cursed the excitement, hope, and anticipation in his voice.

"Yes. We need to... I need to tell you something."

_Oh shit,_ Reno thought. It felt like his heart and stomach dropped into the dirt. "O-oh," he stammered. To his amazement Genesis chuckled. _Can't be _'the'_ talk then... right?_

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

_Gaia, maybe it is._ "S-sorry?"

"For leaving. For now I just want you to know that it wasn't anything anyone said or did. I'm not angry, and I'm sorry I left like I did," Genesis stated.

"Thank Gods," Reno breathed. He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud until Genesis chuckled again. "Wha-," he paused to think and swallow the heart that had suddenly returned to his throat. It must have brought some dust with it because his mouth was incredibly dry. "So, eh, about us..." he trailed off, not entirely sure where he'd been going with that.

"There's an us?" Genesis asked when Reno paused.

"I-, We-," Reno stammered but was cut off by Genesis.

"Relax Reno, I was just messing with you."

_Sweet Shiva thank you!_ "Oh. Well in that case... I'd _like_ there to be... you know... an official us." _There, I said it._ There was such a long pause that he started to fidget.

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Eh, yeah. I- I guess I did." _Stop stammering you idiot! _

"On a date or... ?" Genesis queried.

A date? _Oh hell._ Reno had never been on a date before. Not a real one anyway. "Ah, we could go on a date but eh, I guess I was doing this backwards and was thinking more... boyfriend."

"Yes," Genesis whispered.

"Ok well ma-," Reno stopped. "Wait, did you say yes?" The SOLDIER giggled causing his suddenly unpredictable heart to flutter. _That was cute._ "To which part yo?"

"Both." A pause. "You sound surprised."

"N-, yeah, I guess I am," Reno chuckled. "Not the most romantic way to go about this and I guess I'd convinced myself you already had tons of prospects so I figured you'd turn me down." He paused, thought about what he'd said, and hastily added, "I mean, not that I think you're a who-, I figured people would be lined up to be wi-, that you had yer pick so why m-, Godsdamnit you know what I mean!" he finished, frustrated. Genesis gave a full-throated laugh and his frustration washed away.

"Yes, I know what you mean. No one's waiting on me Reno. Except you maybe."

Reno let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "I already told you, you're worth waiting for."

"I didn't really believe you, you know."

"I meant it then and I mean it now."

"Thank you," Genesis whispered.

"Heh, you thanked me enough already."

There was a short pause before Genesis said, "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Girlfriend?"

"Never had one of those either."

"Guess we'll figure it out together yo," Reno said in a light voice.

"Should be interesting," Genesis chuckled.

Silence followed until Reno broke it. "Genesis?"

"Hmm?"

"What did Rufus say to you?" Reno asked. He couldn't help it; it was eating him alive.

"Don't worry about it Reno."

"Too late. I tried to strangle it-," Reno stopped himself, mentally cursing. He hadn't meant to let that slip.

"You strangled Rufus Shinra? Are you insane?" Genesis yelped.

Reno chuckled, "I asked you out and barely know you but since we met, you're always on my mind. To top that off, you're a Turks greatest rival, a SOLDIER, and I could be dead tomorrow so why bother... Hell, I'm getting ready to take on Gaia's biggest, most well-armed corporation with five or six not so well armed people... So yeah, maybe."

Genesis hesitated then said, "Will it help you focus if I tell you?"

"It might yo."

"Promise not to say or do anything else to Rufus?"

"I can't promise that." There was another long pause and Reno figured Genesis wasn't going to tell him.

"Oh hell fine," Genesis sighed, and then recounted the incident in a rush.

"That little motherfu-," Reno started but was cut off.

"Reno please just leave him alone. It shouldn't even have bothered me. I had things going on that I wasn't aware of and my emotions got the better of me."

Reno huffed out a breath and said, "Still pissed at him yo."

"I know. Just..." he sighed, "leave the kid alone."

"Pfft."

"Reno!"

Reno chuckled, "I'll let it go." _Yeah right._

"Good," Genesis replied, relieved. "I don't want to, but... I should go."

"Yeah, me too."

"Be careful ok? I don't want to lose you already."

"I'll be careful yo." He paused then added, "Love you."

"Better find that _special_ place so we can finish what we started in the cave," Genesis said and disconnected.

Reno pulled the phone away from his ear with a huge grin on his face. It didn't bother him that Genesis hadn't said he loved him back; he would when he was ready. _I hope._ He mentally chided himself for that and walked back to Angeal and Rude. On the way he realized he hadn't even asked where the auburn SSC was. _Dumbass._

As he got closer Rufus poked his head out from behind Rude and anger flooded him, wiping the grin off his face. The redhead scowled but said nothing as he returned the PHS to Angeal. "So we have a plan yet yo?"

Rufus slowly moved out from behind Rude and said, "I have a plan."

"You? _You_ have a plan?" Reno said, disbelief and scorn lacing his words.

Rufus pulled himself up to his full height and took several steps away from Rude. "Yes, I do," he said defiantly.

Reno found he suddenly couldn't control his body. Rufus had moved within reaching distance and he snapped. He used his right hand to reach out and grab Rufus by the collar of his shirt. As he pulled him forward, he raised his left hand and swung. The redhead backhanded Rufus across the face while simultaneously letting him go. Sure a fist would have been better, but he didn't want to hurt the little bastard _too_ badly. The slap was enough and combined with Rufus losing his balance and falling on his ass, he was satisfied.

Rude was suddenly blocking Reno's view of Rufus and Angeal was restraining him but he didn't care. He knew Rude wouldn't hurt him just for slapping the kid, neither would Angeal. "Now we're even yo," Reno calmly said, peering around Rude's arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Rude demanded. "He's just trying to help."

"For fucking with my boyfriend's head." _ Hope I wasn't supposed to keep that a secret..._

"Boyfriend?" Angeal and Rufus said in unison. Rufus's tone was full of disbelief while Angeal's was full of shock. Both of Rude's eyebrows shot up but he said nothing.

"Yeah, boyfriend," he said, twisting to shoot a look at Angeal, ignoring Rude and Rufus. "So what's this plan of yers?" he asked, smirking down at Rufus around Rude.

Rufus sighed. "Get out of the way Rude."

"Sir!" Rude protested.

"Godsdamnit Rude that's an order and let him go Angeal," Rufus snapped. Rude clearly didn't like it but moved out of the way as Angeal released the redhead. He fought not to rub the left side of his face as he looked at Reno. "First I need to use someone's PHS to call Legend."

"What happened to yours yo?"

"Nothing, but I doubt either he or Tseng will answer a call from my number right now."

"Agreed, but why do we need to call Legend?" Reno said.

"For starters to tell him we have a plan so we don't screw up any possible plan _he_ may have. Assuming hehas a plan that is. Next I need him to leave his PHS somewhere that we can retrieve it before the meeting." Angeal, Reno, and Rude exchanged confused glances so he figured now was a good time to add, "Then I need someone to shoot me."

Angeal exclaimed, "What?", Rude said, "Sir!", and Reno said nothing, but his eyebrows shot upward.

Rufus had expected such reactions so he was undaunted. "I know, it sounds stupid, but hear me out. My father thinks that Legend shot me," and with that he explained the incident in the chopper.

"What's this got to do with your plan yo?" Reno asked.

"We're going to kill Legend," Rufus replied with no hint of emotion.

A long silence followed during which Rude and Angeal both looked at Reno with shocked and confused faces. He looked right back at them until he remembered he was the active director. They'd both fallen into subordinate mode. "I'm listening," he said, sighing.

With that, Rufus told them the rest of his plan.

* * *

"Everything OK?" Sephiroth questioned as Genesis disconnected the call with Reno.

"Yep!" Genesis replied in a chipper voice.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, wondering if the Mako was unbalancing his emotions again. Perhaps he'd been pushing too hard in trying to teach him how to control his newfound abilities. The past few hours had been grueling, but Genesis seemed to have taken it in stride. His only complaints had been about himself and his lack of skill. _Not exactly arrogant..._

"I believe we should take a break," Sephiroth replied in his usual, almost monotone voice.

"Why?" Genesis asked.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh..." Genesis replied, thinking. "Now that you mention it so am I."

Sephiroth gave a shy smile and waved his right hand toward the hut. "Shall we?" With that he started walking, assuming Genesis would follow; he did.

"I hope you have food because I don't. I left everything with the Turks and 'Geal."

"The hut has ample supplies," Sephiroth said, not turning around.

"Good!" Genesis said excitedly as Sephiroth pulled open the door and waved him inside. "Thanks."

Sephiroth inclined his head and followed Genesis into the small shelter. The auburn SOLDIER stood awkwardly in the small living room, looking around. "Make yourself comfortable," Sephiroth said, moving into the tiny kitchen. He busied himself with gathering ingredients and equipment.

"Anything I can do?" Genesis asked.

"I will handle it," replied the silver. He placed some vegetables and herbs onto a cutting board when a thought occurred to him. Sephiroth turned around and asked, "You aren't allergic to anything are you?" Genesis shook his head indicating he wasn't. "Is a soup ok?"

"Sure."

Sephiroth nodded and began chopping up ingredients. As he worked he remembered the backpack he had stashed here before dropping off the buggy and finding Genesis. He stopped and turned again. "Would you like to bathe? It will be awhile before dinner will be ready."

"Are you saying I stink?" Genesis asked, putting his hands on his hips and cocking them sideways, head slightly tilted.

"I did-... you're teasing again, aren't you?" Genesis laughed, confirming his suspicion and he smiled. "There is a change of clothes in the backpack on the couch."

Genesis looked around before replying. "I hate to sound stupid but I don't exactly see a shower... hell I don't see a toilet!"

Sephiroth chuckled lightly. "It is not attached, though it is fully functional. It is around back."

"Weird," Genesis replied, grabbing the backpack. "I take it you come here often. You seem pretty comfy," he said as he removed the fresh uniform. Sephiroth had started chopping again but at his statement the silver SOLDIER stilled. He turned and eyed the taller man, wondering at his expression. It was part pain, part sadness.

"I... used to visit here often when I was younger. I haven't been here in many years until recently, then I began returning."

"You make it sound like you're ninety," Genesis replied, trying to lighten the mood.

There was a pause before Sephiroth replied, "Sometimes I feel I am."

Genesis blew out a puff of air. "Me too."

Sephiroth regarded his companion. The auburn's tone had been wistful and his eyes thoughtful. "How old are you?"

"16, same as you." _He knows my uniform size but not my age? _Weird.

Sephiroth nodded and returned to his task. Genesis, fresh uniform in hand, walked out the front door and around the dwelling in search of the bathroom. He saw a decent sized structure and wondered how he'd missed it before. It _was_ a strange place to build a bathroom but still, he should have noticed the building.

Genesis approached the door and turned the doorknob. The door swung outwards and he took a step back, peering into the dark interior. The fact that it was night didn't hamper his vision at all and what he saw made his jaw drop open.

Inside was a large bathtub carved of natural rock. It was at least eight feet long and six feet wide. He assumed it was a natural hot spring since there was already water with steam rising from it. The auburn also didn't see any faucet components and the water had to come from _somewhere_.

One entire wall was lined with shelves and held everything one could possibly need to get clean; shampoo, conditioner, razors, shaving cream, bath gels, bar soap, bath salts, bubble bath, and more. The shelving also contained towels, robes, and slippers.

Off in one corner was a toilet and a sink with a mirror hanging above it. He wasn't about to ponder how someone managed to get plumbing all the way out here or why they wouldn't have at least placed the sink and toilet inside the house. There was a kitchen sink, so both buildings had running water.

Genesis entered, found a switch close to the door, and flipped it. Immediately the entire area was bathed in soft light. He walked to the shelves and picked out some soap, shampoo, and conditioner. After placing the items next to the 'tub', he returned to the shelves. _He said to make myself comfortable,_ he thought as he picked out a small vial labeled 'jasmine and lavender - relaxing'. There were several of the vials so he didn't think using one would be a big deal. The auburn popped the cap and was immediately greeted by a flowery scent. _Yep, that's relaxing._ He grinned as he returned to the spring.

He found no directions on the small vial so he dumped the entire thing into the water then began removing his clothes. Though not overpowering, the scent of lavender was the strongest and began to fill the area. Finally relieved of his clothes, he dipped a toe into the water and found it warm, bordering on hot. _Perfect._

Genesis slowly eased down into the water and felt the heat prickle along his skin. _Gods_ it felt good. He was almost neck deep before he finally found the smooth bottom. The auburn briefly wondered how the thing stayed clean but decided he didn't care. It _was_ clean and felt heavenly.

The SSC swam around a bit and realized one side was deeper than the other, like a pool with multiple depths. On the shallow side was a rock that felt hand-carved into a seat. Someone had found a way to smooth the bottom and side rocks as well so nothing was jagged. _Another curiosity._

For the time being the auburn let his feet drift upwards and he floated on his back. Every now and then he moved his hands to make sure he didn't get to close to one of the sides but otherwise he was motionless. As a result his mind began to drift and he let it.

His thoughts turned to Reno and he smiled happily as he thought about where they might go on their date. A playful smirk replaced the smile as he wondered what else they might do. That brought visions of what they'd _already_ done and once started, his mind flooded with remembered images.

Eyes closed, he let the visions assail him. He remembered his hands as they roamed Reno's naked torso. He remembered the taste of the Turk's skin and the feel of his collarbone as his tongue glided across it. The auburn shuddered recalling the Turk's fingers brushing his neck and his warm breath rushing across his ear.

His hands began to slide along his body as the images continued. As he started to lick and suck Reno's cock in his mind, his right hand gripped his own rock hard organ and moved up and down. He let his hand sync with his mind, the pace of his hand matching the pace of his bobbing head. Just like with the Turk, his speed started out slow but sped up.

The auburn bit back the moans and groans that were trying to escape his parted lips. His hand began to pick up speed and he gripped himself more firmly, enjoying the pressure and the feel of the veins and bumps of his dick on his palm. The sound panting filled the air and he felt the fire build in his abdomen and balls.

He now pictured the look on Reno's face as he stared down at him lustfully. His eyes had been beautiful and full of surrender, need, and desire. Genesis was panting, chest rising and falling, sending water rushing around and over him. He enjoyed the sensation as his chest became chill then warm again when the water returned. The auburn fought not to drown himself and floated towards the shallow end, deciding death simply wasn't an option.

Once there he shifted into a seated position. While moving his hand never stopped its ministrations on his cock since he enjoyed the gentle tugs as he positioned himself. Now that he wasn't worried about drowning, he threw his head back and completely relaxed, focusing on the feel of the organ in his hand. He visualized the Turk as he might appear if he were watching him masturbate. The auburn could see the need, desire, and arousal on the man's face as he licked his lips and whispered encouragement.

The fire built and Genesis welcomed its release. He moaned as he felt his seed spill out into the water and gave a final shudder as he pictured Reno's face when he'd released in the cave. The auburn finally let go of his member, satisfied but missing the Turk fiercely.

Genesis stayed motionless as the adrenaline slowly left his system and his breathing returned to normal. Without the adrenaline he was tired and his hunger returned. He was about to swim to his supplies when there was a knock on the door. The auburn stayed where he was and called, "It's open."

Sephiroth opened the door and peered in. Satisfied Genesis wasn't exposed he entered. As the door swung closed behind him he closed his eyes and inhaled, a smile tugging up the corners of his lips. "I see you found the salts."

"Eh, yes. I hope you don't mind," Genesis replied with a smile of his own. _Gods_ he hoped that's all Sephiroth could smell!

"Not at all."

"This room is amazing," Genesis said, glad his body was back to normal.

Sephiroth smiled wider. "Yes. Professor Gast built it around the hot spring. He smoothed the rocks out and turned it into a hot tub. The tub is why the bathroom isn't attached to the house; he opted to keep it in one room. When you are finished press the button over there," he waved his hand toward said button, "and it will clean the tub."

Professor Gast? _Where have I heard that name?_ "Ok."

"I came to tell you dinner will be ready soon."

Genesis looked at the unused shampoo, conditioner, and soap. "I'll finish up and join you in a few minutes." Sephiroth nodded and left.

_Damn_, Genesis thought. He hated to leave the tub but was thankful that if Sephiroth knew he'd masturbated, he'd said nothing. The SSC sighed as he swam to his supplies and finished washing up.

Once he was done, he hauled himself out of the water and dried himself off with a towel. He put on the fresh uniform and pressed the button Sephiroth had indicated. There was a humming noise as mechanical components came to life, but he couldn't locate the source.

Genesis shrugged and looked at the soiled towel and uniform, having no idea what to do with them. He folded both and placed them on the floor just inside the door, deciding they could stay there until he asked Sephiroth what to do with them.

The auburn trudged through the sand barefoot, holding his boots and socks in his left hand. To his surprise the sand was still warm and felt good on his feet. He loved the way it squished through his toes.

Arriving at the hut he opened the door, wiped his feet on the mat, and placed his shoes by the door. The smell that wafted to his nose made his mouth water. "Gods that smells good," he said aloud, looking at Sephiroth who was standing by the tiny stove.

Sephiroth briefly returned the gaze, but quickly looked away, busying himself with filling two bowls. He placed them on the table with a loaf of bread and some butter. "Chocobo stew with vegetables."

"Chocobo eh?" Genesis asked. He'd had chocobo before, but surprisingly it wasn't commonly consumed.

"A wild chocobo decided he didn't like me much," Sephiroth replied, smiling. "Seemed a waste to leave it there."

Genesis chuckled at the mental image of a pissed off chocobo attacking Sephiroth. "It would have been," he replied, moving to the table and taking a seat. Sephiroth sat across from him and started buttering a slice of bread. Genesis started on his soup and moaned out loud after the first bite, earning him a puzzled look from Sephiroth. He chewed quickly and swallowed, noting his throat wasn't nearly as sore. "It's fantastic!"

Sephiroth gave a shy smile and the two started eating in silence. It was a companionable silence and he inwardly smiled. It had been so long since he'd eaten with someone else that Sephiroth had forgotten how pleasant it could be.

"Sephiroth?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is Professor Gast?" He regretted asking when Sephiroth stopped eating and pinned him with green eyes. "Sorry, sorry," he said, "None of my business."

"It is fine," Sephiroth replied. "Professor Gast Faremis was the led scientist at Shinra before Professors Hojo and Hollander."

"_That's_ where I've heard the name! I read something about him during training. He left Shinra didn't he?" Sephiroth nodded so he asked, "Why?"

"I... do not know," Sephiroth replied, looking down at his soup.

Genesis noticed the reaction but let it go and the two went back to eating in silence. He wondered how Sephiroth had known Gast and how close they'd been. The auburn figured the silver haired SOLDIER had to be a kid when Gast was at Shinra and that brought another question to mind. Just how long had Sephiroth _been_ at Shinra? He remembered his earlier comment about an isolation cell, which puzzled him more. _Maybe he was sick as a kid._

When the two were finished eating, Genesis helped Sephiroth clear the table and clean the dishes. Again the two didn't talk, but talking didn't seem to be required. They seemed to have quickly become comfortable with each other, like longtime friends. Oddly Genesis never once thought about Sephiroth being his childhood hero or crush. He figured a certain Turk had something to do with that.

Genesis smiled to himself as he again thought of Reno. _My boyfriend,_ he thought, rolling the concept around. He wondered what Reno was doing right now and felt a stab of panic. The SSC still felt guilty for leaving but after talking with Sephiroth it was probably for the best. Reno didn't seem to hold it against him, but still, the damned Turk better stay alive or he was going to be pissed. Reno wouldn't even be safe from his wrath in the Lifestream. He'd kill whoever killed the Turk then go after Reno himself.

Once everything was cleaned and put away Genesis turned to Sephiroth. "Where are we going to sleep?" The place didn't have a bedroom that he could see and he was once again reminded he needed to sleep.

"The couch and chair both fold out into beds," Sephiroth replied, waving a hand at the furniture. "They are both surprisingly comfortable."

"I'll take the chair," Genesis said. "If that's ok."

"That is fine."

The two moved into the living area and unfolded the beds. Sephiroth opened a cabinet and retrieved pillows and blankets. He handed a set to Genesis and threw the rest on the couch-bed before removing his shirt.

Genesis had already removed his shirt and crawled onto the chair-bed. He snuggled down and realized just how tired he was. He knew the sun was peeking over the horizon and he prayed that Reno and the Turks would be alive this time tomorrow. The auburn shook the thought from his head as Sephiroth climbed into his bed.

"Night Sephiroth," Genesis said through a yawn.

"Goodnight... Genesis."

Genesis fell asleep fairly quickly and Sephiroth listened to the sound of his breathing. He was impressed by the other SOLDIER, but was generally confused by many things. The silver decided he had much to do when he got back to Shinra: look up files, learn how to read body language, read up on conversational techniques, and more. He sighed, repositioned himself, and forced his mind to clear. Within a half hour he too was fast asleep.

* * *

Angeal sighed as he made his way through the Midgar slums. After Rufus revealed his plan, everyone had agreed with little reluctance. No one could come up with anything better and honestly, the kid had put some thought into it. Reno had called Legend to confer with he and Tseng; they'd agreed as well. The plan wasn't foolproof, but now they all thought the Turks actually had a chance to see tomorrow.

And so Angeal found himself wandering the lower sectors in search of the area Legend said he would leave his phone in. He was currently traveling through Sector 7, heading into Sector 6. He'd been chosen for this part of the mission since he wasn't likely to be shot on sight in addition to his speed. The last they'd heard, neither Genesis nor himself had been added to the kill on sight order but no one had been in contact with anyone inside Shinra, so they weren't certain. Angeal really wished Lazard would call and give them an update.

As he walked further into Sector 6 his jaw dropped. The Turks had warned him that parts of Sector 6 were in disarray but he hadn't expected this. Rubble was strewn everywhere and he figured at least half of the Sector was uninhabitable. They hadn't explained what had happened, just said a fight had taken place. He made a mental note to ask exactly what happened and started picking his way through the debris.

About 10 minutes later he finally spotted a swing set and other children's toys; it was the park he was looking for. At this point he wasn't even sure what Sector he was in but it didn't matter. He was just glad he finally found the place. The SSC walked in and noted that everything was deserted and it saddened him. This was supposed to be a place of merriment, not a wasteland. He could say it was deserted because of the time of the day, but he knew that wasn't it. It was unsafe for anyone, let alone little kids.

After looking around for a few minutes he finally spotted a wire jutting out of the ground, bent into the shape of an upside-down 'L'. He walked over to the spot and noted the soil had recently been disturbed. The SSC bent down and gently started to scrap the dirt away. Hearing a crinkling sound he scrapped faster and spotted the corner of a bag so he used his fingers to pull it out. The bag was clear and inside was Legend's bloodstained PHS. He smiled grimly, placed the bag into his pocket, and quickly threaded his way through the slums and back to the waiting Turks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**12 - Ticking Clock**

"Let's do this yo," Reno said. He removed his EMR and threw it on the ground before turning and facing Rude.

"I _really_ don't like this Reno," Rude stated.

"Yeah? Ya think I'm fucking thrilled or something?" Reno retorted.

"Surely we can come up with something better," Elena threw in.

"We've been through this Elena. Shut yer noise tube." She flinched and the redhead quickly apologized. The blond gave a halfhearted smile and a nod in response.

Satisfied, Reno turned back to Rude. His mountain of a partner was standing in his normal pose: back straight, hands clasped at the waist, feet shoulder length apart. He eyed Rude, thinking he wasn't that much shorter than his partner, but he didn't have the muscle mass or weight. The redhead started jumping up and down, simultaneously shaking his arms out and tossing his head from side to side. _This is ssooo not going to be pleasant_, he thought as he rushed forward.

Rude had partnered with Reno long enough to expect a brash opening move. He quickly sidestepped and Reno slid to a stop about a foot away. The redhead turned and opened his mouth to say something, but Rude quickly reached out, grabbed the smaller man by the shirt, and punched him in the face.

Reno didn't flinch as Rude hit him; he laughed. The move was so similar to what he'd done to Rufus that he wondered if his partner had done it to make it known he was still annoyed about the incident. Unlike Rufus he didn't fall on his ass though. Instead he quickly spun and landed a roundhouse kick to Rude's head.

Rude stumbled sideways, shook his head, and went after Reno. He grabbed his partner's fist before it connected with his face and used Reno's momentum to throw him to the ground.

"Holy Gaia," Cissnei muttered as she watched Reno and Rude.

"Shouldn't they hold back a little?" Elena asked, clearly uneasy.

"No," Rufus replied. "The injuries wouldn't look real."

The trio fell into silence watching the two Turks fight. It was hard to tell who was actually winning. It _was_ clear that while Rude may be physically stronger, Reno was far more flexible and faster. Given that it wasn't hard to understand why they were paired together so often. The two were perfect complements who could handle almost anything thrown at them.

Rude lunged forward, aiming for the side of Reno's head but the redhead dodged. He quickly twisted away and landed a kick to Rude's torso. Rude staggered and the redhead took the opportunity to land a few more blows on his partner. Rude finally regained his balance and charged forward.

Reno did a back flip; narrowly avoiding the kick Rude had aimed at his ribs. Unfortunately he couldn't complete the flip fast enough nor had he gotten out of reach. As a result Rude grabbed his left leg and threw him. "Sshhiiitttt!" he yelled as he sailed through the air. He landed face first and slid a good two feet, barely avoiding slamming his head into a rock. The redhead quickly jumped to his feet and winced.

"Oohh, so _that's_ how you wanna play?" Reno called, turning to face Rude with a grin. His partner crouched into a defensive stance, eyebrow raised. Reno raced forward and leapt into the air. The move caught Rude off guard and he stood up, just like Reno had hoped he would.

The redhead twisted sideways, placing his feet in front of him. One foot landed on Rude's face, the other on his chest. Reno used his momentum to knock Rude over, landing upright on top of him. He had just enough time to grin at Elena, Rufus, and Cissnei before Rude yanked him off his feet and slammed him to the ground. Before he could regain his breath he was again flying through the air. He stopped as his back slammed into the side of the buggy; forcing what little breath he'd managed to claim out of him. Rude pinned him with one hand and struck him twice for good measure with the other.

"Enough!" Rufus yelled. Rude instantly let go and took a few steps backward, panting slightly. With Rude no longer supporting his weight, Reno slid down the side of the vehicle gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?" Rude asked of Reno.

"Never been... better yo," Reno replied, getting to his feet. The two eyed each other as Elena, Rufus, and Cissnei walked over to them.

Reno took in Rude's appearance and noted his handiwork. The big Turk's nose was a bloody mess, his lip was busted, and his bald head sported several cuts, scrapes, and scratches. His shirt was blood stained and torn, as was his jacket. Some of the blood was from a cut on his chest and some was from the nose. Rude's sunglasses had broken and there was an impression around his eyes from the force of the blow. There was also a red ring around his right eye from a fist.

Rude examined his partner just as closely. Reno's upper lip was split once, lower lip twice. His nose was seeping blood and his neck was bleeding from a cut in the back. There was a scratch on the left side of his face an inch wide that ran from his chin to just under his eye. Reno already had a black eye from Rufus and Rude knew he'd look like shit when everything else bruised. Rude pulled out a new pair of sunglasses and smirked, noting Reno's left ear was also scratched.

"What are you smirkin' at?" Reno asked, smirking back.

"I thought you were afraid of needles," Rude replied, snapping his sunglasses in place.

"What does tha-, oh," Reno grinned as his fingers found the earring. "Heh."

Rude raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Reno toyed with the earring for a few seconds before dropping his hand. He hadn't forgotten about it, specifically how he'd _gotten_ it, his foggy brain just hadn't followed the topic change. Shiva he was glad it hadn't gotten torn out. _Though if it had, Genesis could do it all over again,_ he thought, grin widening.

"That should be sufficient," Rufus said, pulling up on the Turk's left.

"More than sufficient," Cissnei pitched in.

"Why didn't either of you stop sooner? You _had_ to know you'd done enough," Elena asked.

Both Rude and Reno shrugged. "Heat of the battle I guess," the redhead replied. Rude flashed the faintest of smiles and nodded. Truth was they'd wanted to fight each other for a while and this had been the perfect excuse. It wasn't that they hated each other, it was the age old 'who's the alpha male' thing. Based on this little demo, Reno decided they were too evenly matched to tell. They'd _really_ have to fight to find out and truly, he hoped they never did. He was really starting to like the big guy.

"Holy shit! Guess I missed the big fight," Angeal stated, stopping next to Elena. He tilted his head back and straightened his back as he caught his breath.

"Was a thing of beauty yo," Reno smirked, licking his busted lips. Rude wiggled his tie with the faintest wince.

"Well, you both achieved the desired effect. You look like you had your asses kicked... hard," Angeal replied, leveling his head with a chuckle.

"Did you find the PHS?" Rufus questioned. Angeal nodded and pulled the bag out of his pocket, handing it to Rufus. The VP accepted it with a nod.

"Ifrit we're really doing this," Elena whispered.

"Naahhh, Rude and I just wanted ta kick each other's asses," Reno sarcastically replied, earning a glare from Elena. While the statement was somewhat true, he wasn't going to admit it and neither would Rude.

"What time is the meeting?" Angeal asked.

"In about..." Rufus looked at his watch, "six hours."

Reno nodded. "Alright. Let's eat some lunch then finish up." Everyone nodded.

Elena and Angeal went to get the backpacks out of the buggy. Rude and Reno shook hands to show no hard feelings. Cissnei moved up beside the bald man, earning them both a smirk from Reno.

"Stuff it," Cissnei said with twinkling eyes.

"Heh, I don't think _I'm_ the one you wa-"

"Reno!" she snapped.

Reno closed his mouth but gave a devious grin. Cissnei and Rude ambled away, leaving Rufus and Reno alone. Reno turned to the Vice President. "Guess everyone's confident I'm not gonna kill you huh?" he joked.

Rufus laughed. "Looks that way." He shifted and looked everywhere but at the Turk in front of him.

"What's up yo? You _do_ know we're even right?"

"Yeah," Rufus said though a nervous laugh. "I want you to do it," he added in a serious tone, locking eyes with the redhead.

Reno knew exactly what Rufus was talking about and stared straight into his aquamarine gaze. "You sure about that?"

"Yes," Rufus said, then walked away.

"Ifrit's Balls," Reno muttered. He blew out a breath and watched the VP's back as he ambled away. The redhead wanted to ask 'why me' but he already knew the answer. Regardless of their recent spat Rufus trusted in him and his abilities. It was good to know and he was determined not to let the VP down. He blew out a breath and moved to sit next to Angeal. They sat in silence, staring off into the distance, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Genesis woke and cracked a blue eye open. He closed it and stretched, wishing he didn't have to get up. He could tell it was daylight but he had no clue what time it was. He sighed, sat up, and rubbed his hands across his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Sephiroth said from the kitchen.

"You didn't," Genesis replied. "I just woke up. What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Shit," Genesis said with feeling. His heart jumped to his throat and his stomach fluttered.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked. He heard the auburn haired man's heart start to pound, causing his pulse to speed up.

"Oh yeah, sure. My boyfriend's life depends on the outcome of a godsdamned board meeting," Genesis sarcastically replied. "But I'm just fucking _divine_!" He jumped out of bed, grabbed his shirt, and angrily jammed it onto his body. The SSC ran his fingers through his hair, knowing it must look like shit since he'd gone to sleep when it was wet.

"Boyfriend?"

Genesis, still annoyed, said, "Yeah, you do know what that is don't you?" in a sharp tone.

"Calm down Genesis, or you might set the house on fire."

"Wha-, oh that," Genesis said, calming slightly. "Sorry." He felt like an idiot for forgetting his emotions could make him cast spells. Yet... "My hands weren't even tingling!" he excitedly stated.

"Good," Sephiroth said. "I put the soup back on. We can eat before beginning."

Genesis nodded. "Is there a spare toothbrush in the bathroom?"

"There should be."

"Why don't people rob this place anyway?" Genesis questioned, moving toward the door.

"I do not know," Sephiroth replied. He'd wondered the same thing several times. "People just leave it alone."

"Huh." The auburn SOLDIER didn't bother putting his shoes on, just headed out the door and made his way to the bathroom.

Upon entering he walked over to the shelves, figuring that was the best place to look for a toothbrush. As he looked, he felt bad that he'd bitten Sephiroth's head off about the boyfriend thing. The guy was being nothing but nice and he was being a dick. He'd have to try and make up for it somehow.

The auburn found several new toothbrushes beside some travel sized toothpaste tubes. He grabbed one of each, headed to the sink, and looked in the mirror. As he'd suspected his hair was a fluffy mess. Even if he rewet it he didn't see anything to dry it with. He hated looking like shit and it made him sigh.

Once finished he returned to the house and found Sephiroth sitting at the table, back to the door. He appeared deep in thought and even seated his posture was perfect. _Doesn't he ever just... relax?_

Genesis approached asking, "You ok?" Sephiroth turned with such an odd expression on his face that he took a step back. Only then did he realized he'd been playing with the man's long silver hair. _Shit!_ "I- I'm sorry. I wa- wasn't thinking," he stammered sheepishly. "It- it's very s-soft!"

"It's ok," Sephiroth said with a shrug. "It wasn't an entirely unpleasant experience. Just unexpected."

Genesis giggled out of nervousness and relief. "Well that's good... I guess." He moved and sat across from Sephiroth, thinking he'd be less likely to do something stupid.

A silence settled over the two. Unlike last night, this silence held some tension and discomfort. Genesis couldn't decide if he should kick himself for his stupidity or die from humiliation. _At least he didn't kick my ass._

"You are... homosexual?"

"What?" Genesis said through a nervous cackle. Sephiroth opened his mouth, probably to repeat himself, and he quickly added, "N-, y-, hell I don't know! I think so?" The statement came out sounding like a question, further proof of his confusion.

"You... don't know?"

"I've never really thought about it enough to... classify myself," Genesis mused. "I guess I am though. I- I've only been with men and women don't seem... to appeal to me."

"I see."

Genesis couldn't tell what Sephiroth was thinking by his tone or his expression. "Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Thank Minerva," Genesis said through a breath of relief.

"Why would you care what I think?" Sephiroth asked, genuinely curious.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Sephiroth didn't know what to say to that. He thought about it before finally replying, "The only time people care what I think is when it involves battle strategy."

"I'm not _people_ and I care, ok?"

"Why?"

Genesis growled out of frustration. It was like talking to a child who constantly asked 'why'. His eyes suddenly felt odd and he reached up to scratch them. He was about halfway there when Sephiroth stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"Don't, you might injure them."

"What?" Genesis replied, trying to jerk away.

"It's the Mako. Do not touch them," Sephiroth said, releasing his grip. He stood and moved into the living room. The silver pulled open a desk drawer, removed something, and then returned to the table and held a mirror out to Genesis. "You'll eventually get used to the feeling and learn to ignore it. Until then, don't scratch."

Genesis took the mirror with a raised eyebrow. As he looked at his own reflection his jaw dropped. His eyes _did_ glow. _No wonder 'Geal was rattled._ He was fixated for a minute, full of fascination and horror. "Fucking shit," he mumbled.

"I do not think it would be wise to fuck shit," Sephiroth said. He said 'fuck' and 'shit' like he'd never said them before and was trying them out. "It would probably lead to disease."

Genesis felt a smile creep over his face and he lowered the mirror. "Did you just make a joke?"

This time Sephiroth understood the teasing and smiled in return. "I believe so." Genesis gave a full-throated laugh and Sephiroth felt his smile become more confident and widen.

"There's hope for you yet my friend," Genesis quipped. Sephiroth's smile slipped and he tiled his head to one side. "What's wrong?"

"Is that why you care about my opinion? You believe we are... friends?"

Genesis thought about it. _Did_ he think they were friends? "No I don't think we're friends... yet. I think we're _becoming_ friends though. And yeah, I guess that's why I care about your opinion."

"Oh," Sephiroth replied, looking at the table.

Genesis gave him a puzzled look. "Don't you want friends?"

"I never considered it." He thought for a moment as Genesis watched his eyes fade in the mirror. "It might be enjoyable... so long as they don't play with my hair all the time."

Genesis lowered the mirror as his eyes widened and he started laughing. His laughter almost bent him double and eventually Sephiroth joined in. Once the fit died down, Sephiroth moved to the stove and found the soup had finished reheating. He spooned some into bowls while Genesis got out the bread and butter. The two sat down and enjoyed a quiet meal, each thinking they wouldn't mind having the other as a friend.

* * *

The Turks, Angeal, and Rufus enjoyed a quiet meal of their own. Reno grimaced a few times, deciding Rude had knocked a tooth lose. He wondered if Materia could fix teeth. _Ifrit_ he hated the dentist. Either way he'd have to deal with it until tonight at the earliest, more likely tomorrow. Assuming he had to deal with it at all. _Stop it!_

As everyone started to hand their bowls to Angeal, who was on cleanup duty, Reno decided it was time. "Elena give me your sidearm. Cissnei get the med kit out of my bag."

"Sir?" Elena stated, voice wavering slightly. Cissnei said nothing, just went to get the kit.

"Sidearm, now," he snipped. He'd use his own but he'd lost it before the chopper crashed. If they didn't die, Shinra would probably charge him for it _and_ the PHS. _Cheap bastards._

Elena handed over her weapon and he held it for a moment. It felt foreign to him. Sure he had one, but he preferred his EMR. He stood and walked away from the group, Rude and Rufus trailing behind him.

Rufus silently followed Rude and tried to be nonchalant. What the hell had he been thinking? He didn't have to do this! _Yes, you do._ As Reno stopped he rigidly moved around him, halting about 10 feet in front of the redhead. Rude took up a position in between the two, careful to stay out of the line of fire. Elena, Cissnei, and Angeal stopped about two feet behind Reno and exchanged somber glances as they caught on.

Reno had his eyes fixed firmly on the ground, gun held at his side, pointed down. He saw Rude move into position out of his peripheral vision and heard the others stop behind him. The redhead raised his head and locked sky blue eyes with aquamarine ones.

"You sure about this yo?" Reno asked, almost praying the kid had changed his mind.

"Yes," Rufus firmly stated.

"Sir, please think about this," Elena pleaded.

"I have," Rufus said in an authoritative tone. "This has to be done or the plan falls apart. If any of you interfere, I will consider it disregarding an order and appropriate action will be taken."

Reno swung his left arm up, bringing it and the gun in his hand to shoulder level. He let all the air out of his body and sighted. When he was completely still he whispered, "I'm sorry yo," and fired.

The shot shattered the silence and seemed as loud as an explosion. The bullet hit Rufus high in the left shoulder, just as he'd wanted. Reno knew from experience that it was a clean through-and-through. Nothing major, like a lung, had been hit unless Rufus had some screwed up anatomy. He figured the worst problems the kid might face were shock and pain. The redhead didn't even expect any muscle, nerve, tendon damage, or major blood loss.

Both his partner and Rufus impressed Rude. Neither flinched, they'd just done what they needed to do. He pretty much expected that from Reno, but Rufus? The bald Turk figured the kid didn't know what he was asking for. To his surprise Rufus didn't even make a peep. The only sign that he'd even been hit was the blood blossoming on his jacket.

Reno spun the weapon until he was gripping the barrel, then turned and handed it back to Elena. She took it and he joined Rude at Rufus's side. The VP was still on his feet and Rude was helping him out of his jacket.

"I'd ask if yer ok, but I just shot ya," Reno remarked. His tone was an odd combination of bitterness and playfulness.

"I'm ok. I don't feel it. Yet," Rufus affirmed. He began unbuttoning his shirt as Rude laid his jacket on the ground.

Reno sighed. "You will." Cissnei came up beside him and handed him the first aid kit Legend had given him. He opened it and removed a can of local anesthetic spray, wound disinfectant, a wad of unopened gauze pads, and medical tape. Items in hand, he handed the box back to Cissnei, who snapped it closed and backed away.

Rufus now had his shirt off and Reno and Rude went to work field dressing the wound. It only took a few minutes and by the time they were done, Elena was standing next to the trio with two pills and a bottle of water. She held both out to Rufus.

"I'm fine," Rufus said, shaking his head and buttoning his shirt in place.

"Take it anyway," Reno said as Elena started to back up. She stopped and looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head. _The hell?_ He ignored it and continued, "It's ibuprofen Rufus, it's not gonna knock ya out or anything. You need a painkiller and an anti-inflammatory _before_ it flares up. Ibuprofen is both."

Rufus pulled his jacket into place and fought not to wince. He looked from Reno, to Rude, to Elena and noted their identical, knowing expressions. "Alright," he said, holding his hands out toward Elena. She smiled and handed over the water and medicine.

Reno nodded, walked back to the buggy, and pounded his forehead on it a few times to keep from screaming. He was incensed, frustrated, bitter, and just about everything in between. The redhead felt like he'd just stripped some part of Rufus's innocence away. He knew that probably wasn't true, but _Kjata's Dick_ it pissed him off.

"Reno?" came a quiet voice from behind him.

"Wha'?" Reno croaked.

"You ok?"

The redhead sighed and turned around. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... frustrated."

Angeal smiled. "I'll bet."

"Heh, least this shit's almost done," he replied, kicking the ground. He looked up and noticed Angeal was fidgeting. "Something botherin' you SOLDIER? Besides what just happened that is."

"Actually, yeah," Angeal replied. He took a breath and blew it out before continuing. "The plan is solid... except one part."

"What part?"

Angeal's cobalt blue eyes locked with the Turk's. "How are we going to get into the building?"

Reno blinked at the SSC a few times. "Eh, through the front door?"

"With Rufus?"

"Well yeah," Reno reproachfully replied.

"That's not going to work." Angeal kicked the ground to gather his thoughts as Reno went back to blinking at him. "If you walk through the door with Rufus, any SOLDIERs or infantrymen are going to shoot anyone with him. They think Rufus is a hostage Reno. Kill you, their heroes and the problem is solved." He looked back up and watched Reno comprehend what he was saying. "Even if you put a gun to the kid's head they'll shoot you. Not to mention it would practically prove President Shinra, Scarlet, and Heidegger's villainization of the Turks, almost certainly sealing your fates."

_Son of a bitch!_ Reno thought. Angeal was right. Their plan covered convincing the board of the Turks loyalty _at_ the meeting. They'd failed to consider how to actually _get_ to the meeting. "Fucking hell," Reno mumbled, slumping back into the buggy, rubbing his hands over his face a few times, and then crossing his arms. "Any ideas?"

"Aside from trying to sneak in somewhere? No."

Reno's mind was spinning. If they'd failed to consider such a basic aspect, what _else_ had they failed to consider? His heart started to pound and he wished Genesis were here. Sure he might not have a plan either, but he'd feel better with the auburn SOLDIER present.

He turned and slammed a fist into the side of the vehicle. He didn't even make a dent and again wondered where the hell Sephi-, he stopped and spun back to face Angeal. "Sephiroth!"

Angeal raised an eyebrow, "Sephiroth?"

"Yeah. He's with Gen right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Give me yer PHS yo," Reno said, wiggling his fingers at Angeal, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

After breakfast Sephiroth and Genesis folded the chair and couch back to normal. Currently Genesis was sitting in the chair watching Sephiroth clean both of their Shinra issued swords. He'd tried to help but the silver haired SOLDIER had declined his offer. Having nothing to better to do he sighed and closed his eyes.

Being idle left him plenty of time to practice his emotional control. _Probably the reason he declined. _His emotions had gone up and down, ranging from worry to rage. His hands hadn't tingled once and he was relieved. It gave him confidence that he _could_ control what was happening.

He'd asked Sephiroth about the eyes and learned there was no way to control the level of luminosity. Genesis hadn't liked that, but Sephiroth further explained they'd look like normal SOLDIER eyes in a few days. _That_ he could deal with.

"Your sword has a crack," Sephiroth said with a raised eyebrow.

"Those things are pieces of shit," Genesis replied, snapping his eyes open.

Sephiroth chuckled. "True, but how did you crack it?"

"During the Behemoth battle. I think it was when the thing rolled over to get me off it."

Sephiroth nodded. "Is your boyfriend a SOLDIER or a Turk?"

"Turk."

"Oh."

"That a problem?" Genesis defensively snipped, not liking Sephiroth's tone.

"No. I was just surprised."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you know the departments do not typically... fraternize," Sephiroth replied.

"In case you hadn't figured it out, the Turks are up a shit creek without a paddle. Right now I don't think they'd care _who_ they fraternized with if help is sincerely offered. Besides, departmental bullshit is just that, bullshit. We all work for the same fucking company," Genesis snapped. He sighed and added, "Plus there's that old expression 'you can't help you who fall for'. Guess it's true."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "I do not understand the expression 'up a shit creek without a paddle'. Am I correct in assuming it means they are in deep shit?" Genesis nodded so he continued. "Then you're statement is correct. You met Reno on this mission then?"

"Yes," Genesis replied less defensively.

Sephiroth nodded and went back to working on the sword. Genesis was about to ask why the silver haired man cared when his PHS vibrated in his pocket. He yanked it out, saw Angeal's number, and smiled. "Yes?" he answered, not knowing exactly who would be on the other end.

"Hey love," Reno cheerfully replied.

Genesis rolled his eyes but smiled. "Everything ok?"

"Yep. I need to talk to Sephiroth though."

Genesis blew out a breath. "I don't like the sound of that."

Reno chuckled. "You are one of the most suspicious people I know, ya know that?"

"Your point is...?"

"Heh, that was it yo," the Turk chuckled. "Angeal found a small flaw in our plan, but I thought of a solution if Sephiroth will help." He didn't know how 'small' the flaw really was, but he didn't want to worry the SSC anymore than necessary.

Genesis swallowed hard and flashed his eyes on Sephiroth. "Oh he'll help alright." At those words Sephiroth looked up and their eyes clashed. Genesis realized that Sephiroth's eyes started to glow a bit. Only then did he note his eyes had that strange feeling and were probably glowing as well. _Least I'm in good company_, he thought, holding his PHS out to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth alternately eyed Genesis and the device held out to him. At his hesitation to take the phone, Genesis's eyes flared. He glared at the auburn haired man and snatched the PHS out of his hand. "Yes?"

"Where'd you get this... vehicle thing yo? It's killer," an unknown voice questioned.

"Whom am I speaking with?" Sephiroth questioned in a neutral tone.

"Reno, Active Director of the Department of Administrative Research."

"I stole it from the science department," Sephiroth replied, not seeing harm in telling the Turk the truth.

"Heh, makes it even better," Reno said through a chuckle. "Eh look, we need yer help."

"Go on," he said, glancing at Genesis. The auburn SOLDIER looked worried and anxious.

Reno told him about the glitch in the Turks plan. He finished with, "So I was thinkin' you could escort us."

"Escort you?" Sephiroth questioned, confused.

"Yeah. If we don't have weapons out or appear threatening, who the hell would stop us if we're with you? They'll assume you were sent to retrieve Rufus, you succeeded, and that we're your prisoners."

Sephiroth thought for a moment before looking at Genesis. The other SOLDIER looked like he was about to panic. He nodded his head once and saw relief wash over Genesis's face. "It won't work with just me," Sephiroth replied, sending Genesis straight back into panic mode. "SSCs' Hewley and Rhapsodos will be required as well." He saw Genesis perch himself on the very edge of his seat. The man was glaring while smirking, which made Sephiroth raise an eyebrow.

"That's fine yo," Reno replied.

"We will meet you in Sector 5 in three hours," Sephiroth stated. He disconnected the call and handed the PHS back to Genesis. The silver then stood and handed the other SOLDIERs sword over. "We must go," he said, already moving to the door.

Genesis quickly stood and followed, barely containing his excitement and dread. His hands tingled but he concentrated and the sensation vanished. Everything was going to be ok. _And if not, at least I'll get to see Reno a fin-,_ he stopped the thought and shook his head in agitation. Reno would _not_ die. If he had to kill everyone in Shinra singlehandedly the Turk would live. He hands tingled again and an evil smirk crept onto his face. _Oh yes, I'll kill them all if I have to._

* * *

As Reno, Angeal, and Sephiroth plotted, Cissnei, Elena, and Rude helped Rufus to the buggy. When they reached their destination, the two women moved aside and Rude helped the VP into the passenger's seat. They decided to place him up front since it would be better than Rufus trying to climb into the back with a fresh bullet wound.

Rude thought the young Vice President was holding up remarkably well. He knew Rufus could be hard as nails within the company, but figured the kid wasn't as tough as he appeared. The last few hours had changed his mind though.

Rufus gave a tired sigh as he leaned back into the seat. His shoulder was beginning to ache and he was adamantly trying to ignore it. Rude had made a makeshift sling out of a piece of blanket Reno had given him and he was thankful since moving the shoulder shot fire though his arm and down his side. He had a new respect for all the military groups at Shinra as they were routinely injured and kept going like nothing was wrong.

As Rude leaned out of the vehicle, Rufus noticed Cissnei and Elena were out of earshot and said, "You should talk to her."

"Sir?" Rude replied, giving the VP a confused expression.

"Cissnei."

Rude's eyebrows shot up then lowered as he scowled. He opened his mouth twice before he got out, "What would a girl like her want with someone like me?"

Rufus was taken aback. He could think of several reasons why approaching Cissnei might be difficult, but apparent low self-esteem hadn't been one of them. Rude always seemed so confident and self-assured that he couldn't picture him any other way. _He _is _human after all,_ he thought. Aloud he said, "What _wouldn't_ she want with someone like you?"

Rude shifted nervously. He didn't generally talk much and when he did, it certainly wasn't about himself or his feelings. The bald Turk had never been close enough with anyone to want to or be comfortable doing so. Reno was as close as he'd ever gotten and there was still a hell of a lot of room for improvement there. He shrugged and locked eyes with the ash blonde VP in front of him.

A weak smile spread across Rufus's face. He knew he'd made Rude uncomfortable but he had to continue. "Look, if you don't talk to her she might find someone else and you'll always wonder. Isn't it better to know than not to?"

"I- I don't know Sir."

"Well it is," Rufus snapped. "Sorry." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Trust me, keeping shit like this hidden fucking sucks," he added in a whisper. He opened his eyes and refocused his gaze on the bald Turk. "The worst that could happen from talking to her is that she turns you down. So what? Your pride takes a ding but at least you have an answer and can move on. Besides, I don't think you'll get shot down. She seems interested."

Rude stared down at Rufus with a thoughtful expression. He knew the VP was right, but it didn't make talking to Cissnei easier. The bald Turk scratched his head and watched the ash blond close his eyes again. Rufus was giving him advice that he himself couldn't, or wouldn't, take. He knew their situations were different and it didn't anger him, it just made him feel bad for the kid.

"I will leave the door open until we leave. If you need anything Sir, please yell," Rude said. Rufus gave a small nod and resettled himself. Confident the VP was as comfortable as he was going to get, Rude walked over to Cissnei and Elena. The conversation stopped as he halted.

Elena whistled and said, "Reno worked you over pretty good."

Rude nodded. He could tell the injuries were setting in as he couldn't count the places where his skin was scratchy, tight, throbbed, or all of the above. "Can we talk?" he said, turning to Cissnei.

"Sure," Cissnei replied.

"I'm going to go poke Reno's bruises," Elena gleefully stated before walking away. The two Turks watched as she snuck up behind Reno and poked the back of his neck. He whirled with a 'Hey!' before she giggled and hid behind Angeal. Reno glared at her with a grin and shook his head.

Cissnei chuckled and looked up at Rude, who was half scowling, half smiling. She took in the mostly formed bruises and suppressed a grimace. When Rude turned toward her it took a huge amount of willpower not reach out and see just how bad some of the injuries were.

Rude blew out a breath before he spoke. "When you joined the Turks I was struck by your physical beauty. The more I watched you, the more I realized it wasn't just physical, it's the whole package," he rushed, wishing he sounded more romantic. "I have liked you for months. Hell, more than liked you. I don't mean to pressure you or make you uncomfortable. It's just that if things don't go in our favor, I wanted to die knowi-," he was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"I would have used my mouth, but even on tiptoes I'm still too short," Cissnei said.

During his speech Rude had closed his eyes thinking it would be easier to get everything out. He snapped them open at Cissnei's words. She was standing less than a foot away, eyes glassy from unshed tears. For a minute he wondered if he'd upset her that badly, but as he took in her smile the words clicked. Her next words reaffirmed his conclusion.

"I've been trying to get your attention for weeks. I even talked to _Reno_," she said, giggling. "_Gods_ I'm glad you finally said something."

She'd been trying to get his attention? _How in Gaia did I miss _that_?_ The answer was simple: when he was at work he focused on work. He hardly ever saw Cissnei _outside_ of work. In hindsight he could now see her efforts here and there and it made him want to kick himself for being so blind. He swooped down and lifted the small Turk until their mouths' were even. She gave a cute little yelp and giggled before their lips touched.

The kiss was chaste but sweet. Though he didn't want to, Rude pulled back, acutely aware that they had an audience. If the others hadn't been watching before, they most certainly were after Cissnei's yelp.

Cissnei smiled brightly as he lowered her to the ground. They both glanced toward everyone else and sure enough, they were being ogled. Reno was leaning on the vehicle, arms stretched over the roof with a grin on his face. Angeal sported a huge smile and Elena was pulled close to the SOLDIER's right side with a smile of her own. Even Rufus was looking at them with a smile, though there was a trace of sadness to it. As he watched, everyone quickly turned away like they hadn't noticed anything unusual. He shook his head and chuckled.

"You talked to Reno?" Rude asked playfully.

"Hell yes!" Cissnei replied jovially. "I figured if anyone could help me out it would be him or Tseng, and I was ssooo not talking to Tseng about that."

Rude grinned, picturing the look on Tseng's face as Cissnei asked advice about romance. He could almost see the Wutain's knuckles go white as he clasped his hands in panic. His next thought was that he should pound Reno for keeping his mouth shut. Out loud he said, "So you don't hate Reno?" He hated to ask, fearing she might get upset and things were going so well, but he had to know.

She sighed. "No, I don't hate him. He's just..." she trailed off, searching for the right words.

"Reno?" Rude supplied. Cissnei giggled and the sound lightened his heart.

"Exactly!" She turned her face up. "I know what you're thinking and don't worry about it. He said we'd talk when this is over so we'll work it out or reach an agreement. Both of us like our jobs too much not to." She paused. "Do you... know why his file is sealed?" She hated to ask almost as much as Rude probably hated asking about Reno, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Rude looked down at her. "No. I didn't even know it was sealed."

"Who can seal files anyway?" She thought she knew but wanted confirmation.

He thought for a moment before replying, "It depends on the files. With our files it would be Tseng, Rufus, or President Shinra. Veld could have as well."

"Could he have sealed his own?"

Rude again thought before replying. "I don't think so. Besides, I don't think he knew the file was sealed."

"Really?" Cissnei replied, surprised. Rude nodded and the conversation fell silent for a few minutes.

She looked toward the others but saw only Reno and Rufus. Reno was sitting on the hood of the vehicle, back resting on the windshield, one leg straight, the other bent at the knee, arms folded behind his head. Rufus was still seated in the passenger's seat and it looked like he was sleeping, though he probably wasn't. She looked around and finally spotted Angeal and Elena sitting side-by-side a short distance behind the buggy. Looking closer she noticed they were holding hands and she smiled.

Rude said, "Stay here." He kissed her on the forehead and strode over to Reno. The two had a short conversation and he returned to Cissnei. "We have a few hours. Reno set the alarm on Rufus's PHS and he'll call us when it goes off," he said, taking her hand.

"Ok," she replied, giving his hand a squeeze. She looked around and grinned. "How about we have a little fun?" she asked, pointing to a small cluster of rocks well within Reno's shouting range. They weren't huge and the others might still be able to see them, but they'd have a _little_ privacy.

Rude gave a rare full-blown smile and started for the rocks. A little relaxation before the final showdown was exactly what they both needed. He didn't know how far they'd go and didn't care. He'd enjoy every second and if shit went badly later, he'd die a happy man.

* * *

Legend and himself had approached Midgar under the cover of darkness. They'd left the chopper and traveled a good distance to hide and wait. Both had agreed that they should rest and Legend had taken the first watch. A few hours later he'd woken to the alarm on his PHS and quickly discovered the other Turk was nowhere to be found.

Tseng was now hiding in a small hollow about 500 feet away from the Sector 7 gate. From his position he could clearly see the gate and was watching for any suspicious activity. Thus so far nothing had happened except the gate guard flitting with passing women. Every time the guy flirted, he scowled, finding it completely unprofessional and inappropriate.

He wondered what had happened to Legend, but he wasn't overly concerned. The Wutain hadn't set the alarm, which meant that Legend had left of his own accord, setting the alarm before he went. He wished the man would have given him a heads up but it didn't matter now. Besides, he didn't blame him for getting out while he could.

For the past few hours he'd had plenty of time to think about the upcoming meeting. Admittedly he hadn't thought so much about the meeting, but of the consequences. Sure he knew the general gist of the plan, but he didn't expect to walk out of the Shinra building alive. Hell, he didn't expect the others to even make it to the meeting. Much to his disdain, he found himself thinking of everything he'd done, and everything he hadn't.

The Wutain thought of things both before and after he'd joined the Turks. He remembered times of failure, and times of success. The new Turk Director thought of things he was proud of, and things he wished he could take back. He thought about how much he'd changed over the years, and those he had known along the way. Tseng realized that though he'd had relationships, he'd never truly loved anyone romantically. In his own way he loved the Turks, but it was mostly plutonic love. The realization didn't sadden him much; he'd long ago given up that part of his life for his career.

His chest ached as he thought of the Turks he was leaving behind. He knew after today they probably wouldn't be Turks anymore and he prayed to Leviathan they had the skills to survive in the aftermath of the meeting. The Wutain also prayed they'd find a place for themselves somewhere on Gaia where they could live out the rest of their lives in peace. Whether they stayed together or drifted apart didn't matter so long as they were happy.

The more he thought, the more he was certain they would survive. While none of them had been with the Turks for more than a year and a half, they had all been handpicked and trained with the utmost attention to detail. Yes, he could die knowing they'd live on. While grim, the thought gave him the courage and determination to walk into the meeting and do what he could to help them start their new lives. If his death helped secure their future, then he'd offer himself up willingly.

His PHS vibrated against his chest and he tensed. He pulled the phone out of his inner jacket pocket and turned the alarm off, glancing at the screen: 17:20. Tseng replaced the device and rolled the tension out of his muscles while watching the gate guard. As expected the man had his back to him, watching the people pass by inside the city. He popped out of his hiding place and closed the distance with conviction.

In less than a minute the guard was on the ground and Tseng held the gate key in his hand. He took a deep breath and placed the key in the lock with unwavering resolution. The Wutain felt his emotions drain away and wrapped himself in cold Turk indifference. He turned the key, entered Midgar, and quickly disappeared into the shadows. _Take care of yourself Reno,_ he thought, stealthy and quickly making his way to the Shinra building and his fate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**13 – The Meeting**

"Did he say _where_ to meet them?" Rufus questioned quietly. The Vice President, Turks, and Angeal were currently hiding in an alley in Sector 5. It was a tight fit and the alley smelled terrible; like rotting food and urine. His shoulder was swollen and throbbing but tolerable.

"No," Reno replied, nervously poking his head out of the alley entrance. They'd gotten to Midgar at 16:15, hid the vehicle, and quickly headed into Sector 5. Reno knew the area well and led them to the alley. It had a good view of the entire sector but its surroundings made it hard to see into.

The redhead looked at Rufus's PHS for the hundredth time since arriving: 16:45. He fought not to groan aloud. _Where the hell are they?_ He damned well _knew_ Genesis could move fast and Sephiroth was probably faster, so what was the hold up? Reno decided to slip out of the alley and do a quick search, if for no other reason than to have something to do.

Just as he was about to turn to tell the others something pressed against his right temple and he froze. A voice whispered, "Don't move," so close he could feel warm breath slide across his ear. He fought his instinct to fight and instead relaxed all his muscles, hoping everyone was ok and wondering how the hell they'd been spotted.

"You're pretty conspicuous with that hair," the voice harshly whispered.

Reno felt a tongue flick across his ear as a hand was brought up to his throat. The hand tightened a fraction and pulled him backwards until the back of his head was touching a body. He struggled to keep his muscles limp and took a deep breath to calm himself. Instead of rotting trash he smelled clove, ginger, and smoke.

"_Genesis?_" The auburn giggled and Reno melted into the body behind him. "I don't know if I should kiss you or slam my foot into yer nuts yo."

Genesis used Reno's ponytail to pull the Turk's head father backward and leaned down. "A kiss will do, thanks," he said, pressing his lips to the Turk's. As he pulled away Reno gave a low growl and the SSC smiled down at him.

"Asshole," said Reno through a smirk. "You scared the shit out of me."

Genesis snorted in place of the sharp retort on his tongue. If Reno had been that worried he didn't trust his companions very much. He wasn't sure if that was a reflection of Reno, or of those around him. The auburn stashed the question away for later.

Reno stood up and leaned his back against the side of a building. He crossed his arms and grinned at Genesis. _Gods_ he was hot. He wanted to forget about the meeting and spend some time with the SSC. _Heh, _quality_ time..._

"Reno?" Rufus said quietly. There was worry in his voice, as if the VP knew exactly what the Turk was thinking.

"I'm cool yo," Reno replied. He left the wall and wrapped his arms around Genesis's neck.

"I missed you," Genesis said.

"Missed you too," Reno whispered, tightening his grip. With his chin resting on Genesis's shoulder, the Turk suddenly saw the tall silver haired man standing awkwardly at the rear of the alley.

Genesis felt Reno tense a bit and gave him a squeeze before pulling away. He followed the Turk's gaze and felt like a jerk for forgetting Sephiroth. "Everyone this is Sephiroth. Sephiroth this is Elena, Angeal, Cissnei, Rude, Rufus, and Reno," he said, waving a hand at each in turn.

Sephiroth fought not to shrink away as he found himself the center of attention. He nodded to each as they were introduced. "Hello," he said when the auburn SOLDIER finished. A chorus of nervous 'hi's' and 'hello's' replied as wide eyes stared at him. He was behind Genesis and Reno before he'd realized he'd moved so he squared his shoulders and pulled himself to his full height to make up for the mistake.

Genesis watched Sephiroth shyly glide behind Reno and himself, then stand military straight. He knew that somehow moving behind them had cost Sephiroth something, but he wasn't sure what. _Pride maybe? _The auburn glared at the assembled group to challenge them to say something and to tell them to stop staring at the man. Everyone got the hint and looked away, shifting nervously. He knew that behind Reno, Sephiroth relaxed a little and it pleased him.

"We're running out of time," Angeal said, wiggling his PHS.

"Rufus will be on point, followed by myself. SSC Hewley and Genesis will bring up the rear. Everyone else, stay in the triangle of SOLDIERs," Sephiroth stated, going straight to business and his comfort zone. This time he didn't react when all eyes fell on him.

"That's it?" Cissnei skeptically asked.

"If anyone stops us, Rufus will state that the Turks are prisoners. It's unlikely anyone would question him, KOS order or not," at the round of nods Sephiroth continued. "SSC Hewley, Genesis, and myself will escort you to the 66th floor via the stairs. We will then split up and the Turks and Rufus will head to the board meeting while the three of us will go down to the 49th floor. The rest is up to you," Sephiroth finished, eyes locking with Reno's.

"What if they _do_ question Rufus?" Elena asked nervously.

"We try to talk our way out of it. If we can't, we fight," Sephiroth replied.

"You'd really fight Shinra for a bunch of Turks?" Cissnei asked skeptically.

"If it comes to that they don't believe the cover story and will know I've helped you, so I've nothing to lose."

"You do realize we'll all die," Cissnei retorted. "We're no match for Shinra's forces."

"That doesn't really matter does it? If we don't try this you'll fucking die anyway so you might as well go out with a bang. Stop acting like sniveling pansies," Genesis snapped. Sephiroth's hand landed on his shoulder and he took a deep breath, knowing the man was wordless telling him to remain calm. "I also have to say you Turks are seriously underestimating SOLDIER. Besides, we're out of options." Cissnei glared at him angrily, as did Reno, Elena, and Rude. Rufus looked shocked and Angeal looked proud.

"He's right. If we're gonna go down, we go out as Turks," Reno said, confusing Genesis. _If he agrees with me what's with the glare?_

The Turks fell silent and exchanged glances. Finally they nodded and Reno continued. "Once we're on the 66th floor, me, Rude, and Rufus will head to the board meeting. Cissnei and Elena, you two will watch our backs from the hall. If shit goes sour, give us a heads up ya?"

"Why us?" Elena snapped, scowling.

"You're both less likely to draw suspicion or be challenged. Me and Rude hovering outside the boardroom door kinda scream trouble and they may send someone to investigate. While you two check the situation, the three of us will wait in the stairwell. If everything's cool come and get us," Reno replied tiredly. He was getting sick of the women being so defensive. The two female Turks reluctantly agreed, solidifying the plan. Reno turned to Rufus, "Once we're in the meeting, it's yer show. Don't fuck up," he said, handing the VP's PHS over. Rufus audibly swallowed and nodded.

"What about Legend?" Cissnei questioned.

"Dunno. He said he'd be there if things went south though," Reno replied with a shrug.

"That's Legend for you," Rufus said through a sigh. The Turks quietly agreed.

"We leave in five minutes," Sephiroth stated. "Make sure everything is in order."

With that the Turks began checking weapons. Reno checked the charge on his EMR as Genesis watched. It was low. "Shit," he whispered. Sephiroth held out a hand to the Turk. Reno raised an eyebrow but dropped the EMR into the SOLDIER's hand.

Genesis and Reno watched as Sephiroth made sure the EMR was off and closed his eyes. The air was suddenly warm, dry, and full of static. There was an electrical tang in the back of Genesis's throat and he heard a faint crackling sound. White-blue electric arcs flowed around the EMR for a few seconds before stopping abruptly. Sephiroth snapped his eyes open and they held the bright Mako glow Genesis was becoming accustomed to.

Sephiroth turned the EMR on and checked the charge; full. He flicked it back off and handed it to the redheaded Turk standing next to Genesis. The silver felt several pairs of eyes on him but ignored them.

Reno took his EMR with a grin, watching the light fade out of Sephiroth's eyes. "Thanks yo."

Sephiroth nodded before saying, "It's time."

Everyone froze for a few seconds before bursting into movement. Genesis gave Reno a fierce hug. Angeal kissed Elena on the top of the head. Rude and Cissnei exchanged a chaste kiss and Rufus nervously twitched before moving.

As Rufus passed Genesis the SSC put a hand lightly on his arm. The VP looked up with terrified eyes. "You can do this Rufus. I know you can," Genesis said. He gave Rufus a quick hug then pulled away, stopping next to Angeal at the back of the group.

When Genesis touched him Rufus froze, remembering how frightening the SSC had been by the monster trap. At his words the Vice President was surprised and confused, but grateful. _Least _someone _believes in me._ The hug irritated his shoulder but he refused to show pain in front of the man and he welcomed the comfort. The ash blond moved forward and took his place in front of Sephiroth.

"Whenever you're ready Vice President Shinra," the silver SOLDIER quietly stated.

Rufus nodded, undid the sling on his arm, and moved forward, praying he wasn't leading everyone to their death.

* * *

No one tried to stop Tseng as he made his way to the 66th floor. While he figured no one would kill him inside the building if he stayed in populated areas, he assumed his weapons would be confiscated at some point. He knew there were security cameras, visible and concealed, everywhere. On top of that he had to use his keycard to access the elevator on the 59th floor get to upper floors. Detailed records were kept on each card issued and he'd bet his paycheck his card had an alert on it. He had no doubt _someone_ knew he was here, yet no one approached him. The Wutain had no idea if that was a good or bad thing.

The elevator stopped with a 'ding' and the doors slide open. He calmly stepped onto the 66th floor and peered around. Everything appeared normal. The doors closed behind him and he glanced at the clock at the end of the hall: 17:55. _Just in time_.

Tseng confidently strode to the boardroom, arms straight at his sides, spine straight. He halted in front of the door, took a deep breath, and slid his keycard through the lock. The door clicked, he pulled it open, and entered.

The door clicked shut and silence fell upon the gathering as all heads turned toward him. Reeve Tuesti's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Professor Hojo's lips curled into a twisted, almost malicious, grin. Professor Hollander's face stayed neutral. Palmer glared at him in annoyance. Scarlet and President Shinra wore baleful expressions. Heidegger gave him a look filled with disapproval and arrogance. Director Deusericus expertly hid a sly grin of approval. Ignoring them all, the Wutain silently took a seat.

The silence seemed to stretch on for eternity though it was only a few minutes. Tseng couldn't decide if no one knew what to say or whether they simply didn't want to draw attention to themselves by speaking. He shifted his eyes from one person to the next and watched faces go blank or become openly hostile.

"Where the fuck is my son?" President Shinra finally barked.

"I do not know Sir," Tseng replied calmly. After all he _didn't_ know where Rufus was.

Shinra slammed a fist onto the table so hard everyone but Tseng, Hojo, and Scarlet jumped. Papers and pens quivered at the force of the blow and Reeve had to quickly grab his coffee cup before it toppled.

"You sonofabitch," Shinra fumed, face going red. "Hojo take him to the labs! Do whatever you want but find out where Rufus is!" Hojo smiled darkly but the look vanished as a new voice entered the conversation.

"I am against that Sir," Reeve adamantly stated.

"Shut the hell up you spineless piece of shit! _I'm_ the President of this company and I'll do as I see fit!" the President yelled. "I want my son back and this piece of scum knows where he is!"

"Are you so sure about that?" a quiet voice stated. Shocked eyes turned to Professor Hollander.

"_What_? Of course I am!" Shinra yelled, spittle flying from his lips.

"Why?" Hollander shot back.

"All those Gaia damned Turks are traitors and he's their fucking leader! Of _course_ he knows where Rufus is!"

"We don't know that they're all traitors, President Shinra. At the time of the incident Tseng was _not_ in charge, Veld was," Lazard interjected, becoming the focal point for Shinra's rage. "Plus Tseng was presumably not in Midgar when Legend kidnapped your son. Given that he might truly have no idea where he is."

"Doesn't matter wh-," Shinra was cut off.

"I thought the purpose of this meeting was to discuss the Turks actions and vote on the fate of the department, not to blindly condemn," Reeve interrupted.

"Those in favor of hearing Tseng out?" Lazard questioned, raising a hand. Reeve quickly raised his hand, followed by Professor Hollander, who glared at Hojo until he too raised his hand. No one else moved.

"The motion passes," Lazard said.

"What? It's tied Deusericus! Four to four," Scarlet snipped.

"Tseng?" Hollander quietly questioned. Tseng silently raised a hand. "Five to four, Director Scarlet."

"You're all in this together!" Heidegger spat.

"Hardly," Hojo sniggered. "Can we move this along? More important things require my attention."

"I'll bet," Scarlet said through a purr. Hojo smirked and several heads swiveled between the two.

President Shinra lost some of his anger to surprise. _Hojo and Scarlet?_ He pushed the thought away and analyzed the situation. Shinra didn't give a shit about the current Turks; they could be eliminated and the department rebuilt. On the other hand, if he appeared fair it might work in his favor with the other departments down the road. "Fine! Motion passed. Start talking Tseng."

Tseng nodded and started talking.

* * *

_This is it yo_, Reno thought as he placed his left foot on the bottom stair leading up to Shinra building. Nerves and anxiety were making his skin crawl and it was a huge effort to not fidget and squirm. He didn't know what was about to happen but was ready for it to be over.

Rufus stepped through the entrance and was immediately spotted by the guards on duty. Several stopped and a few began to move in their direction. One had his mouth open but suddenly snapped it closed. The VP knew without looking that Sephiroth had entered the building. Every guard snapped a salute and returned to their places without a word.

As the Turks came into view Genesis saw the guards tense. They quickly relaxed when Angeal and himself came into sight however. Rufus led them up the staircase to the right without incident. Genesis couldn't help the arrogant and confident look that appeared on his face. _Stupid bastards._

Reno thought the Turks were doing a damned good job at appearing nonthreatening. Elena and Cissnei had an advantage since people tended to underestimate them if they didn't know them. He and Rude had gotten eyed, but the beating they'd given each other was working in their favor. While that hadn't been the reason for the fight, it was an aid nonetheless. They literally looked like prisoners that had been beaten and broken.

Rufus also thought things were going well. His biggest concern was that one of the guards would radio their commander or someone else and the news of their arrival would spread ahead of them. He feared that if Scarlet or Heidegger found out they would interfere. His father wouldn't give a damn since Sephiroth was with them. The President would assume his Golden Boy was bringing him presents in the form of prisoners. Still, his farther only had so much control over the individuals that composed the board.

Thinking of how much his father fawned over Sephiroth pissed Rufus off. The bastard liked the SOLDIER more than his own flesh and blood, more than _him_. He didn't blame the silver haired man, just his father. The VP slammed the stairwell door open harder than he intended and fire ignited in his shoulder and raced down his arm. A small grimace appeared before he shut it down and he was thankful he was in the lead. These people were risking everything for each other and himself. He would _not_ let them down or give them more cause for concern.

"Ya'll do realize we gotta climb sixty-six flights of fucking stairs right?" Reno groaned as the door clicked shut behind the group.

"Quiet," Elena hissed.

"Stairwells are soundproof so long as the doors are closed yo," Reno replied.

"Really?" Cissnei said. "Weird."

"It's Shinra," Reno said with a shrug as if that explained everything. Maybe it did since no one said anything else.

"How fast can Turks move?" Sephiroth asked over his shoulder as he trudged up the stairs.

"Fast enough," Cissnei stated, somewhat arrogantly.

"Try to keep up then," the silver SOLDIER replied. Before anyone could respond Sephiroth and Rufus had vanished.

Reno faltered and slowed to a stop. "Shit."

Angeal and Genesis shot each other smirks. "That meant move Reno, not stop," Genesis quipped.

"We're not _that_ fast yo!" Reno shot back in annoyance.

Genesis used his speed to move in front of the redheaded Turk. "Shall I carry you?" he said through a devious grin.

"Godsdamnit! I hate when ya do that!" Reno said, stumbling back a step from surprise. _Damn super speed!_

"Stop messing around and move," Rude scowled.

Reno sighed and looked at the offending slabs of concrete. "Fucking stairs." He gave Genesis a wink and bolted past the SOLDIER.

"That all you got?" Genesis said, swiftly moving back in front of Reno.

"Ooohhh good, a race," Reno teased and picked up speed.

Angeal sighed as he listened to Genesis and Reno. He knew they were just releasing tension but he wished they'd be more serious. _It's Genesis, what do I expect?_ he thought with a sigh. Without a word Rude took off, followed by Cissnei, Elena, and finally himself.

On the 59th floor Reno abruptly stopped. Genesis was literally two steps behind him and had to quickly skit to the side to avoid slamming into the Turk. "What's wrong?"

"Using my card might not be the brightest idea yo."

"True," Genesis said, pulling his keycard out. He slid it through the lock, entered a number code, and the door popped open. "After you," he said, bowing at the waist.

"Heh, d-bag," Reno snickered, sticking his tongue out. He bolted through the door before Genesis could comment. The SSC chuckled and promptly followed.

Sephiroth released his irritated charge in front of the door to the 66th floor. Rufus had demanded several times that he put him down but he'd refused. Not only would the VP slow their progress, being carried would save his energy and reduce the irritation to his injury. He'd explained this to Rufus and finally he'd quieted down.

"Thanks," Rufus whispered as his feet touched the concrete. Sephiroth gave a small nod. The VP made his way to the corner and braced himself against the walls, resting. Even though Sephiroth never jostled him, his shoulder was seriously starting to ache. _Should have taken more ibuprofen_.

Five minutes after the duo made the landing, Genesis and Reno joined them. Genesis had barely broken a sweat and gave Sephiroth a confused look as he stopped. The auburn SOLDIER said nothing, causing the silver SSC to raise an eyebrow. Genesis shook his head but remained silent, deepening his confusion. _Something _else _do discuss later._

Reno pulled to a stop next to Genesis and used the SOLDIER as a leaning post. He was sweating and panting, tongue sticking out like an overheated dog. "Fucking... stairs. Never... again... yo." Genesis smirked and snorted. "Shuddup... SOLDIER... boy," Reno added, licking the side of the SSC's face.

"Reno!" Genesis snapped, fighting to control the volume of his voice. He smacked Reno in the back of the head but grinned before wiping the slobber off his face. The SSC heard Rufus quietly chuckle and Sephiroth was looking at them like they'd both sprouted second heads. Genesis opened his mouth but quickly shut it, pulling Reno to the side as Rude came up behind them.

"Slow ass," Reno said with a grin.

"You had a head start," Rude replied, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Yer still a slow ass." Rude wiggled his tie as Cissnei, Elena, and Angeal came into view.

"We must go," Sephiroth said, turning toward Genesis.

Tension cramped Genesis's muscles but he nodded at the silver haired man. He grabbed Reno and pulled him close. "Be careful godsdamnit," he breathed in the Turk's ear.

"Ya know it," Reno replied, giving the SSC a squeeze.

Sephiroth leapt down the flight of stairs, landing gracefully next to Angeal. Genesis released Reno and turned to Rufus. "He'll give you strength," he said. With that he joined Angeal and Sephiroth. The trio stood for a moment before they vanished.

"Have I mentioned I _hate_ that yo?" Reno said through a chuckle. Cissnei quietly giggled and Elena gave a weak smile. The two women moved to the front of the group and stood in front of the door, turning to look at Reno.

Rufus moved closer to Reno, confused by Genesis's words. No one could give him strength but himself. As Rude moved up behind him he did have to admit he felt more secure with the Turks around. _Maybe that's what he meant._

Reno took in the group, locking eyes with everyone. The finish line was in sight but he knew they could still get trounced. He didn't want anyone to get overconfident and screw up. Staring into their eyes he knew they wouldn't. "Go."

With that Cissnei cracked the door and peered through. She pulled back, nodded to Elena, and slipped through the door. Ten minutes later there were three distinct taps on the door.

"That's our cue yo," Reno said. He pulled out his EMR, yanked open the door, and charged headlong into fate.

* * *

"The leader of AVALANCE was Veld's _daughter_?" Palmer questioned in disbelief.

"Yes," Tseng calmly replied.

"No wonder he stopped following orders," Reeve quietly added, earning several glares.

"That's not an excuse," Heidegger snapped. "It certainly doesn't forgive the Turks for disregarding company orders for Veld's."

"I am not offering excuses," Tseng replied.

"And you expect us to believe you shot and killed Veld and his daughter?" Heidegger sneered.

"I did," Tseng stated, mentally adding the 'not'.

"I don't believe it and even if I did, the remaining Turks should still pay for their insubordination," Scarlet said. The blonde woman leaned back in her chair and leered at Tseng. "We can't trust any of them now. Besides, they're replaceable and their deaths will serve as a warning to new recruits for years to come."

"I agree," Heidegger eagerly replied.

Hojo opened his mouth and Hollander quickly elbowed him with a glare. The man glared back but closed his mouth. Not for the first time Tseng wondered about the dynamic between the two and what their angle was. Palmer looked completely indecisive and the Turk had a feeling the man would vote with whatever side appeared to be winning. Reeve and Lazard had stayed on his side and defended the Turks actions throughout the meeting. It made him happy but also worried him. If things went against the Turks what would happen to them?

President Shinra had listened to the entire conversation and said nothing. Heidegger and Scarlet were doing a fine job ripping the Turk apart without his aid. "Enough!" he yelled, having made his decision. The room immediately fell silent and all eyes swiveled to him. "The Department of Administrative Research, also known as the Turks will be -" he abruptly stopped as the door swung open.

"Wait! It would be a huge loss to the Shinra Company if the Turks were disbanded and executed. They must continue their work," Rufus said, stopping just inside the door. Reno and Rude took up positions about a foot and a half behind and to either side of him.

"Hmph, I can't allow that," replied the President after the shock of seeing Rufus wore off. Earlier he was ready to do anything to get Rufus back, now he wanted to strangle the boy with his bare hands. "The Turks are a risk to this company."

For a minute the weight of all the eyes of the board made Rufus freeze. His voice stuck in his throat at the glares and accusing stares. Then his eyes locked with Tseng's and Genesis's words rushed back to him: 'he'll give you strength'. _He was right,_ he thought, feeling Tseng's calm, quiet fortitude seep into him.

"I understand that," Rufus coolly replied, stepping farther into the room. "Yet they assassinated Veld and the AVALANCHE leader, carrying out a _company _order."

"Assuming they even assassinated them it was only to save their own asses. It had nothing to do with company orders," Scarlet mocked.

Unfazed, Rufus reached into his pocket and pulled out the bloodstained PHS he'd removed from its protective bag. "I assure you Veld and his daughter is dead. They also rescued me from Legend. As you can see he put up quite a fight but was ultimately eliminated," he added, using one hand to motion toward Rude and Reno while using the other to throw the device on the table. All eyes focused on the phone as it slid, finally stopping in front of Tseng. "Those actions prove the remaining Turks true loyalties." The room was completely silent as gazes shifted from Rufus, Reno, and Rude, to the PHS, to President Shinra.

"Impossible," Scarlet spat. "Those two couldn't have killed Legend."

Rufus shrugged. "Legend's DNA profile is on file, test the blood."

"Hojo, if you will," Heidegger said, pointing at the PHS. Hojo nodded and snatched the phone off the table. He removed a device from his pocket, punched in a command, and started scanning the phone.

Even with the doubts Rufus could tell their plan was working, that's why Scarlet and Heidegger were getting so pissed. They could all see the President's conviction waver. He also knew a little extra push wouldn't hurt so he added, "_Tseng_ killed the AVALANCHE leader. Something your precious pet couldn't even do."

"_What_?" Hojo and Scarlet said in unison. Hollander smirked and quirked an eyebrow. Reeve, Palmer, and Lazard looked confused. Heidegger looked ill and his father faltered.

"What's he talking about?" Reeve finally asked.

"Father sent Sephiroth to destroy AVALANCHE and their leader, Elfé. The SOLDIER failed," Rufus replied, contempt dripping from his words. "Tseng didn't."

"You did _what_?" Scarlet screeched at the elder Shinra.

"Why were we not informed of this?" Reeve questioned, exchanging a glace with Palmer.

"He _failed_?" Hojo demanded as Hollander hid another snicker. Palmer, Lazard, Tseng, and Heidegger remained silent.

"Rufus is correct," the President replied through a sigh. "I did send Sephiroth and he did fail. The mission was need to know only." No one commented though Hojo visibly fumed, causing Hollander to hide a wide grin.

Scarlet opened her mouth but closed it at a beep from Hojo's device. The Professor picked it up, looked at the screen, and slammed it back down. "Confirmed as Legend's," he said in disgust.

Scarlet jumped out of her chair and stormed toward Rufus. Reno and Rude instinctively moved in front of the VP. "Move!" she yelled. Reno tapped his EMR on his collarbone and raised an eyebrow. Rude stayed motionless. "Now godsdamnit!"

"Stand aside," Rufus said from behind them. Both Turks instantly moved.

The Head of Weapons Development moved forward while glaring at Rufus. "Take off the jacket," she demanded. The VP shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on the ground. Scarlet shot forward and ripped his shirt open, popping several of the buttons off. She then yanked the bandage off, causing Rufus to wince.

"Easy there, bi-, yo," Reno censored himself.

"Son of a Gaia forsaken whore," Scarlet whispered. When President Shinra had told the board that Legend had shot Rufus she hadn't believed it, yet here appeared to be the proof.

"What?" Heidegger called.

"Satisfied?" Rufus snapped.

"He really _did_ get shot," she called over her shoulder, stepping back. Her hand shot sideways and she locked her fingers on Reno's chin.

"The hell?" Reno yelped, struggling to get away and not slam her with his EMR as she raked a fingernail across his busted lips, causing them to bleed anew.

"The wounds are fresh," Scarlet mumbled.

"According to the scan, Legend's blood is less than 24 hours old," Hollander called.

"Gaia-damned Turks!" Scarlet growled, releasing her grip on Reno. She stomped back to her seat without another word.

President Shinra sighed. "There are some… loose ends to Rufus's story but at this point, I see no reason to doubt him," he paused before adding, "Or the Turks."

"Mr. President!" Heidegger and Scarlet said in unison.

"Quiet!" the elder Shinra bellowed, silencing any other comments. "I've made my decision, for now, with or _without_ the board's approval," he glared at each department head in turn before continuing. "I expect formal reports from Tseng, Rufus, and the redhead there covering every event for the past two weeks by the day after tomorrow. I also expect less detailed reports from every Turk still alive. Lazard, assign a SOLDIER to each Turk and Rufus. The Turks are _not_ to have contact with each other, or Rufus, until the reports are _hand delivered_ to me. They are to be confined to their rooms and under watch at all times. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," Lazard crisply replied.

"And after the reports are delivered?" Scarlet questioned, her tone dripping with disapproval and agitation.

"I will deliver my final verdict. For now the Turks are _not_ to be disbanded or executed." He swiveled his head toward Tseng. "How many Turks remain?"

"Five, Sir."

"Where are the other two?" Shinra questioned.

"I do not know, Sir."

Rufus called, "Elena! Cissnei!" The two females almost instantly appeared behind him.

"You," the President demanded, pointing at Reno. "Are just you two injured?"

"Just us and Rufus yo," Reno confirmed.

The elder Shinra nodded. "Hollander, call a medic here pronto. Lazard get Sephiroth and five SOLDIERs up here now. Make sure the two assigned to the redhead and the bald one are good. I want Sephiroth assigned to Tseng. Everyone else get out, now!" he said. "You five," he waved a hand at Rufus and the standing Turks, "Sit the fuck down and don't talk."

The board quickly filed out of the room as the standing Turks and Rufus took seats as far away from President Shinra as they could get. Rufus eyed his farther defiantly while the Turks memorized the wood grain pattern of the tabletop.

"Bet you're proud of yourself," President Shinra quietly said.

"No. I'm relieved," Rufus replied.

"Relieved?"

"Yes. I stopped the board from making a detrimental decision, saving the company time, money, and worthy manpower." The President snorted. "You do not agree?" This time his father sighed.

"Honestly Rufus, I don't know."

"Honest? You? That's a first," Rufus muttered.

"Don't push it boy. Believe it or not I'm proud of you," his father wearily replied.

"What?" Rufus said in shock.

"Regardless of what your angle is, for the first time you stood up to this board and fought for something. If you pull your head out of your ass and focus on what's important, you just might make a good leader someday," President Shinra replied through a chuckle.

Rufus was happy his father was proud of him, but surprised he'd admitted such a thing. He was annoyed that his father thought he had his head up his ass though. _He's the one with his head up his damned ass._ The VP opened his mouth to reply but there was a knock on the door he snapped it closed.

"Enter!" President Shinra barked. The door slid open and Sephiroth stepped through with five SOLDIERs trailing him.

"Ah Sephiroth! Come in, come in!" the President beamed.

"I was told you required SOLDIERs," Sephiroth replied in his typical flat tone.

"Yes," the President replied, losing some of his brightness. "I need guards on every Turk and Rufus. They are to be secluded to their chambers with no outside contact of any kind. The redhead and bald one require more than adequate security. I would like you to secure Tseng. The others…" he trailed off with a shrug.

Sephiroth nodded and turned to the Turks. "Tseng I know. What are the rest of your names?"

Reno raised an eyebrow and fought not to snicker as everyone stated their names. From anyone else the action would have seemed odd and perhaps given something away, but from him such actions were expected. When they'd finished Sephiroth faced the gathered SOLDIERs.

"SSC Rhapsodos will go with Reno. SSC Hewley, you take Rude. STC Kunsel, you are assigned to Elena. STC Essai you have Rufus. That leaves STC Luxiere with Cissnei," Sephiroth stated. Each SOLDIER snapped a salute and took up positions behind their assigned charges.

"The two females and Tseng can leave," President Shinra said. "The others must wait for a medic."

Sephiroth nodded. "Wait five minutes after one group leaves before another one follows. Clear?" The SOLDIERs nodded and he looked at Tseng. "Let's go."

Tseng inclined his head, stood, and walked to the door. Without a word or a glance over his shoulder he left the room, Sephiroth trailing behind him. Five minutes later Elena left with Kunsel on her heels. A few minutes after they had gone there was another knock at the door. The door opened without invitation and a short woman in a lab coat entered. She had wavy hair tied back in a ponytail and glasses perched on her nose. She was carrying a black medical bag.

"I am Professor Rayleigh," the woman said in a crisp tone. "I was told medical assistance was required in the board room."

"Yes," President Shinra replied. "My son and these two Turks need an exam."

Professor Rayleigh nodded and moved to Rufus first. She immediately spotted the bullet wound through the open shirt and went to work, pulling out Materia and other supplies from her bag.

"How is he?" the elder Shinra asked after a few minutes. He watched Cissnei and STC Luxiere silently exit the room.

"The wound is swollen but I don't see any signs of infection. I should be able to fully heal it," Rayleigh replied, placing a green Materia in her pocket before pulling out another. "Either this was a lucky shot or whoever did this knew what they were doing."

"They knew what they were doing," President Shinra snipped.

Rayleigh nodded and decided a Cure 2 spell should work since she'd picked up no major internal damage. Once done, she replaced the Materia and removed a small bottle of pills from her bag. "Take these twice a day for one week," she said, handing the bottle to Rufus.

"I thought you said there wasn't any infection," President Shinra shot.

"I didn't sense any, but better safe than sorry don't you think?" Rayleigh calmly replied, grabbing her bag and moving onto Rude.

Silence settled over the gathering as Rude was examined. "Someone was not careful with _you_," Professor Rayleigh mumbled as she picked up her Materia spheres and went to work.

Rufus watched Rayleigh attend to Rude with a bored look on his face. While he was concerned, he couldn't show any more emotion than necessary or his father would be more suspicious than he already was.

"Rufus you may go," his father said, interrupting his thoughts.

Rufus nodded, stood, and almost ran right into the SOLDIER behind him. "If you're going to stalk me the least you can do is stay the hell out of my way!" he snapped. The SOLDIER jerked his head up and the VP froze. "Godsdamnit!" Rufus muttered.

"Something the matter?" The President asked sounding amused.

Rufus shook his head 'no' and moved forward. This was one of the SOLDIERs who had been assigned to watch him before his father had discovered Legend in his room. Those two had driven him crazy all day. "Just tired of being followed," he muttered, keeping the rest to himself.

"Then stop fucking up," his father snarled as Rufus slipped out the door.

Professor Rayleigh finished with the bald Turk and moved around the table to reach the redhead. She was unfazed by the intense stares that followed her movement. Working with Professor Hojo had made her immune to such things. What she _wasn't _immune to was the sight of glowing eyes ten inches from her face. She froze as the blue orbs pinned her with a scowl.

"There a problem Professor?" President Shinra asked in amused curiosity.

The auburn haired SOLDIER in front of her raised an eyebrow with an expression that was both curious and challenging. The level of luminosity in the gaze bothered her, but SOLDIERs weren't her department so she let it go. "No Sir."

"Rufus's apartment is closer than the others. You two can go," Shinra said to the healed Turk and his guard.

Angeal and Rude nodded in unison. The SOLDIER moved back a step as Rude stood. He didn't like leaving Reno but what choice did he have? Surely his partner could stay out of trouble for a few minutes. _He'll be fine; Genesis is with him, _he thought, surprising himself that he trusted the auburn enough to even think that_. Guess he grows on you or something. _Rude calmly walked to the door and exited the room with Angeal at his back.

Professor Rayleigh made a 'tsking' sound and clicked her tongue, turning toward President Shinra. "This one's injuries are more complex than the others."

President Shinra leaned back in his chair and swiveled to get a better view of the trio. "What do you mean _more complex_?"

"It would appear he has been severely injured more than once over a short time period; say a week. Nothing has completely healed and some minor infection has set it," Rayleigh replied. "He needs to take antibiotics for at least three days before I can completely heal him."

"He doesn't seem any worse than the others," Shinra said.

"It's mostly internal, Sir."

"I see. How did you hurt yourself boy?"

"Lemme see... my chopper got shot down, a Behemoth tried to make me dinner, and Legend didn't take kindly to me tryin' to kill 'im," Reno replied, fighting the anger that tried to seep into his words. He didn't like _anyone_ calling him 'boy', let alone the arrogant, fat bastard President.

"How did you survive all that?" Professor Rayleigh asked in amazement.

"Guardian Angel."

A boom of laughter startled Rayleigh and made Reno and Genesis tense. The trio looked at President Shinra in confusion.

"I like you boy. Do what you need to Professor, but make sure he gets healed. He could prove useful. In the meantime, make sure he's comfortable. You," he waved a hand at Genesis, "don't hurt him unless you have to."

"Yes, Sir," Genesis crisply replied.

Shinra nodded as Rayleigh cast a low level Cure spell then handed Reno two bottles of pills. "Take two of these a day for a week and these are midgrade painkillers; take them as needed. If possible I'll see you in three days," she said, glancing at the President.

"It will be taken care of," Shinra said.

Rayleigh placed her supplies back in her bag. "Is there anything else Sir?"

"No." Shinra watched her backside as she exited the room. He turned toward the remaining two. "Go."

Reno didn't need to be told twice. He stood and quickly made his escape with Genesis right behind him. As he waited for the elevator he idly tossed one of the pill bottles into the air and caught it.

Genesis watched Reno launch the bottle into the air over and over again. He suspected the action was caused by nervousness or agitation though the redhead's face was expressionless. The auburn wanted to comfort the Turk but couldn't since anything he said or did would be recorded. He'd have to wait until they were at Reno's place, which was frustrating.

The SSC was not only concerned about the Turk's mental state, but about his physical state as well. Genesis knew the injuries the chopper crash had caused, but Reno had said nothing about being hurt by the Behemoth when it happened and he didn't know if the redhead had been injured and not told him, or whether he'd just told Shinra he'd been hurt to screw with him. He wasn't exactly sure who had beaten the Turk up, but he doubted it was Legend. The SSC wasn't clear on every detail of the plan, but he was fairly certain they hadn't killed other Turk.

The elevator doors dinged open and the pair got on. Reno moved to the back right corner and slumped against the wall. "I live on the 50th floor," he muttered.

"The _50__th_?" Genesis parroted, surprised. Floors above level 49 contained Shinra's upper echelon; whether it be offices or living quarters. He knew Reno was the Turks SIC, but he thought he'd just earned the promotion. If that was the case he should have an apartment on a lower level since he hadn't been official promoted, let alone gotten an apartment upgrade. That Reno already lived on an upper floor was interesting and made him wonder where the other Turks lived.

Reno nodded and Genesis hit the '59' button. The set of elevators that serviced the upper levels only went down that far. From there they'd have to change elevators to go further. _Paranoid bastards_, Genesis thought as the elevator glided downward.

It didn't take long to descend seven floors. The doors slid open, they exchanged lifts, and Genesis hit the '50' button. He desperately tried to read the Turk's mood but wasn't doing well. The SSC couldn't decide if Reno was angry, irritated, tired, or all of the above.

The doors slid open on the 50th floor and Genesis stepped out. He stopped and let Reno take the lead, having no clue what door was Reno's. He'd never been on this floor and glimpsed around. It pretty much looked like any other floor in the building, glass and metal. As they passed closed doors, he noticed none were marked and wondered who Reno's neighbors were.

Reno moved toward his apartment with a sense of relief and anxiety. He was glad to be home, more than glad to be alive, but knew it wasn't over yet. The Turk was worried about the reports they had to turn in. Tseng had been told _some_ of the plan but not all and he worried his boss didn't have enough details to match his and Rufus's reports well enough, and that would be a bad thing. He also wondered why _he_ had to turn in a detailed report instead of a lesser one. The redhead sighed, thinking he could deal with it all later. Right now all he really wanted was a shower and a nap on a surface that wasn't dirt or rock.

As he approached his apartment he noticed an STC holding two brown paper bags by his door. _What now?_ he thought, eyeing the man.

"Halt," Genesis said, stepping in front of the Turk. He didn't care if he offended Reno. His job was to not allow him to talk to anyone, whether he agreed or not. It was annoying but those were his orders and with cameras everywhere, he wasn't going to slip up. "Who are you and what are you doing here SOLDIER?"

"SOLDIER Third Class Sebastian, Sir. I would salute but my hands are full, Sir," the SOLDIER quickly replied.

"No salute required. What are you doing here?" Genesis questioned.

"SOLDIER Second Class Sephiroth requested I bring food here, Sir. He said anything perishable would be inedible, Sir," STC Sebastian crisply replied.

"Relax will you?" Genesis said. All the 'sir's' were getting on his nerves. "Who's the other bag for then?"

"Me, S-," he stopped and nodded with a sheepish grin. "Delivering all the food made me hungry."

"Heh, I'll bet," Reno replied with a grin.

"Quiet Turk," Genesis snapped, earning a glare from Reno. He mentally sighed and took the offered bag from the STC. "Dismissed," he said.

"Sir!" STC Sebastian replied. He snapped a salute with his now free hand before heading toward the elevator.

Reno glared at Genesis as he moved around him and pulled out his keycard. He couldn't tell if the auburn was simply trying to be a good little SOLDIER or if he was pissed about something. The Turk slid his card though his lock and entered a code as his mouth watered from the smells coming from the bag the STC had given them. The door slid open and he entered his darkened apartment for the first time in weeks.

The Turk stopped a few feet into the apartment and Genesis moved around him to place the food on a coffee table. He looked around, surprised at the apartments size. It was at least two bedrooms with a large living room and decent sized kitchen. He could see a half bath in the hallway and figured there was a larger bathroom attached to the master bedroom. The SSC figured the apartment was probably three times the size of the tiny little space he shared with Angeal on the 44th floor.

More surprising than the size was the complete lack of decor or personal touches. There were no magazines or books on the coffee table, no books or knick-knacks on the built in bookshelves. No throw pillows or blankets on the couch. Hell, there wasn't even a kitchen table. The only objects in the living room were a large sectional couch, an oversized chair, the coffee table, a small end table, and a floor lamp. No pictures, personal or otherwise, hung on the walls.

"Reno?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you lived here?"

"Eh... 'bout eight months. Why?" Reno asked, turning on a floor lamp and shielding his eyes.

"Just... curious," Genesis replied uncertainly.

"Heh, ssuurre," Reno said, flopping onto the couch. "Spit it out SOLDIER boy."

"Godsdamnit stop calling me that!" Genesis snapped.

Reno tucked an arm behind his head and glared up at the SSC. It felt so fucking good to be laying on a couch he wanted to cry. "The hell's yer problem yo?"

"_My_ problem?"

"Yeah, yours. You've been a dick ever since the meeting."

"For the love of Minerva Reno! I have to do my job in public. A damned Turk should know that."

Reno opened his mouth but closed it, throwing his other arm up over his eyes. "Yer right," he mumbled. "I'm being a tool."

Genesis quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't say that Reno."  
"No shit, yo. I did," Reno said through a chuckle. He grinned at the SSC and grabbed the bag of food. "I didn't decorate because I didn't think I was gonna stay. When I did..." he trailed off with a shrug. "I just treat everywhere as temporary ok? Now let's eat."

Genesis nodded and walked over to the couch. The Turk moved to a sitting position and he sat down beside him, helping him pull takeout containers from the bag. The smell of Wutain food filled the air and made his stomach growl.

"Not the only one starving," Reno muttered, ripping the lid off of a container and using chopsticks to dig in. "Mmm, 'ere," he slurred around a full mouth. He held the chopsticks in front of Genesis's mouth.

"I can feed myself," Genesis said, opening another package and grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

Reno swallowed. "Feeding people is sexy yo," he replied, waving the offered food in front of the SSC's mouth again.

Genesis cocked an eyebrow but opened his mouth and let Reno feed him the bite. As he chewed, he placed a bite on his own chopsticks and held it out toward the Turk. "What about being fed?" he asked in a teasing tone after he'd swallowed.

"Also sexy," Reno replied, taking the offered morsel.

The two alternated feeding themselves and each other. While Genesis found it strange, he didn't mind it and Reno seemed to enjoy it. When the Turk offered him the last bite of his food, Genesis slid his mouth over the chopsticks in a wholly seductive way, using his tongue to clean the utensils off before pulling back. The Turk groaned and Genesis quickly swallowed before placing his empty carton on the coffee table. He took Reno's and placed it next to his, then leaned into the man for a kiss.

"Mmm, dessert," Reno breathed across the SSC's lips as he eagerly met him for a kiss. He parted his lips and was surprised by how quickly he found Genesis's tongue dancing with his own. He moaned and leaned backwards, pulling the SSC with him.

"I've wanted to do that since the alley," Reno said, pulling back for air.

"Me too," Genesis replied, fingers idly trailing across Reno's collarbone. His lower body was in between the Turk's legs, upper body partially on him and partially on the couch.

"I really need a shower," Reno said through a sigh.

"Need some help?" Genesis asked, hauling himself into an upright position.

"Heh, sure," Reno replied, rolling off the couch. He was almost to the hallway when there was a knock at the door. The Turk veered in that direction but Genesis stopped him.

"No. Go get in the shower," Genesis said, placing a hand on Reno's chest and gently pushing him backwards. "No outside contact, remember?" The Turk groaned but gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Alright yo," he replied before heading down the hallway and disappearing into a door on the left.

Genesis sighed, drew his sword, and went to the door. "Who is it?" he called.

"STC Sebastian, Sir," was the muffled reply.

_Ugh, what now?_ Genesis thought as he pressed the door release button. The door slid open and he took a few steps back. He tightened the grip on his sword at the look on the SOLDIER Third's face.

"What is it?" Genesis snapped, worried and frustrated.

"President Shinra demands your presence in his office immediately," STC Sebastian nervously replied. "I'm supposed to watch the Turk while you're gone."

"You've got to fucking be kidding me," Genesis muttered to himself.

"Afraid not, Sir," Sebastian replied anyway.

"Did he say why?"

"No, Sir."

What the hell could the prick want? Genesis sighed and nodded. "Alright." He placed his sword in its harness and motioned the STC in. "The Turk's in the shower. He'll probably go to bed when he's done. I'll be back when I can."

"Yes, Sir!"

Genesis scowled and left Reno's apartment. As he waited for the elevator he wondered what this was all about. The doors dinged open and he was flooded with a sense of dread. He hit the '59' button and hoped whatever the problem was, it wasn't serious or that he could talk his way out of it. _Gods_ would it never end?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**14 - Backlash and Pleasure**

Genesis leaned against the back of the elevator carriage with his arms folded across his chest, legs crossed at the ankles as it ascended to the 70th floor from the 59th. He scowled and chewed on his anger and frustration as he silently cursed President Shinra. If the bastard had something to say, why the hell couldn't he have said it earlier? He could be taking a nice hot shower with an insanely sexy Turk right now! But no, he'd been _summoned_ like a Gaia-damned servant!

The SSC's anger got the best of him and he slammed his right hand into one of the carriage walls. At the same time the doors slid open and the sound echoed down the hallway. His scowl deepened and he removed his fist from the dent he'd created, quickly gliding out of the elevator with his head lowered before the doors drifted shut.

"They'll probably make you replace that paneling you know," a voice replied with a chuckle. "Or least pay for it."

Genesis shrugged in response and focused his scowl on Angeal, who was standing in the hallway with his arms crossed over his broad chest. The auburn SSC started to reply, but stopped at an unknown female voice.

"There's a paper storage closet you can use. Follow me please."

"Thank you," replied a voice he was becoming increasingly more familiar with. _Sephiroth_. Genesis raised an eyebrow and looked at Angeal in question. The black haired SSC gave a sheepish shrug in response.

Genesis sighed and briskly walked past Angeal without another word. His eyes darted from side to side taking in his surroundings. The two were currently walking down a short hallway toward a large desk. The desk was inside a decent sized reception area and Genesis figured the female voice he'd heard was the President's secretary. _Damn, they work late._

To his surprise there didn't seem to be anything special about the area or its furnishings; metal and glass like everything in Shinra. He figured the President's personal floor would be opulent and flashy. Of course they hadn't seen the actual office, but Shinra was an arrogant ass that loved to wave his wealth and power in others faces, especially clients and business partners.

As the two SSCs' approached the receptionist's desk, the door to their right opened and a woman appeared, followed by Sephiroth.

"SOLDIERs' Second Class Rhapsodos and Hewley?" she questioned as she swiftly moved behind the desk. She was dressed in normal business attire; knee length dark blue skirt, while blouse, and jacket matching the skirt. Her light brown hair was pulled into a ponytail in the back but part of the front was left down to frame her face.

The two SOLDIERs nodded in response. "Please have a seat. The President will be with you shortly."

Sephiroth moved toward a small cluster of chairs and Genesis and Angeal joined him. The silver SOLIDER sat down in his posture perfect manner. Angeal tried to look relaxed but his fidgeting gave him away. Genesis was perfectly still, posture showing arrogance to most, annoyance to those that knew him.

"What did you need to use the paper closet for?" Genesis asked Sephiroth, keeping his voice low.

"I locked Tseng in it."

"_What?_"

Sephiroth gave a sheepish smirk. "President Shinra won't let anyone else watch him. It was either the closet or one of the holding cells."

"Heh, closet's better," Genesis snickered.

"I thought so."

Angeal quietly listened to the other SSC's talk. He was both surprised and glad the two seemed to be getting along so well. The inky SOLDIER knew Genesis could be a pain in the ass and he often worried that his friend isolated himself too much. He also suspected Sephiroth had few, if any, friends. The budding friendship could be good for them both.

There was a beeping sound and the secretary picked up a phone. As she replaced the receiver she called, "SOLDIER Second Class Rhapsodos?" The auburn haired SOLDIER locked eyes with her. "The President will see you now."

Genesis swiveled his head toward Sephiroth with a questioning expression. The silver SSC gave a slight shrug and Genesis sighed. He stood and walked toward the secretary, who was beaming at him.

"Right this way please," she said in a bright voice, moving out from behind the desk.

Genesis raised an eyebrow and pondered the woman's sudden change in behavior. Until now she'd been nothing but professional cool, no smiling, no emotion in her voice. Now she was suddenly Miss Chipper? As they walked, she tossed a sly smile over her shoulder and Genesis flashed one of his own. She smiled wider and quickly turned away, her hand going to her mouth. Gods she was _flirting_ with him!

"Right through here," the woman said, stopping in front of the door on the left.

"Thank you," Genesis replied.

"My pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine," the auburn SSC chirped. He took the woman's right hand and quickly kissed it, flashing a flirtatious smile all the while. He felt a twinge of guilt when he thought about Reno but he didn't have any intention of doing anything with the secretary, he simply couldn't help himself. Perhaps it was his upbringing. Besides, having a friend in such a high position might come in handy someday. Genesis winked at the woman and she stifled a giggle before going back to her desk.

By the time the door slid shut behind him, his entire demeanor had changed. He slid from 'Prince Charming' to 'SOLDIER Second Class' in the span of a heartbeat. He'd have to use one of the Science Departments super computers to perform the calculations on how many times he'd had to hide himself and his feelings in front of others when he was growing up. Now it was automatic; practice really _did_ make perfect.

The SSC cleared his mind and looked around. While it still wasn't what he'd expected, it was a bit closer. The ceilings were quite high and there were two staircases, one on each side, leading up to a loft-like area. He assumed the President's 'office' was up there since the man wasn't on this floor. Underneath the loft area were a few scattered couches, chairs, and tables. Genesis figured the man held more informal meetings there.

The auburn sighed and started up the staircase on his left. The floor, both upstairs and down, was done in different shades of silver metal and black stone. A light metal created lines while a darker metal and black stone created different sizes of triangles in a symmetrical pattern. There were several columns in the room with lights at their tops. Reaching the top of the stairs he noted the entire area had a three hundred and sixty degree view of Midgar.

There was a huge square shaped desk toward the far end of the room. He wasn't sure 'desk' really described the thing as it looked more like a control console. There were at least four computers, multiple security screens, keyboards, and several buttons and switches. Smack in the middle of it all sat President Shinra.

Genesis walked to the desk and stopped five feet in front of it. He drew himself up to attention and stood motionless, eyes looking out the window at the city beyond.

"At ease," President Shinra snapped.

Genesis shifted to parade rest and leveled his eyes on the President. He caught movement out of the corner of his right eye and turned his head in that direction. A man with an angular face, pointed chin, and blonde hair a few shades darker than Rufus's approached. Finely framed silver glasses accented his denim blue eyes and he wore a navy blue pinstriped jacket over a white shirt, grey slacks, and immaculate white gloves. An ascot the color of his eyes completed the outfit.

As he got closer the guy smiled and extended a gloved white hand. "Lazard Deusericus, SOLDIERs new Director."

"SOLDIER Second Class Genesis Rhapsodos," the SSC replied, shaking the offered hand.

"I know," Lazard said, taking his hand back. "Pleasure to finally meet you." Genesis nodded in response.

"Care to explain why you've been AWOL for a week SOLDIER?" Shinra barked, annoyed with the time wasting. Both men turned to face him. Lazard's face was neutral and he couldn't read the SSC's expression.

Genesis fought not to scowl, stifled a scathing reply, and forced his hand to stay by his side instead of seeking out the new SOLDIER Director's face. He'd been listed as _AWOL_? For a _week_? What the hell! The least Lazard could have done was list his status as 'Active Mission' on the SOLDIER sheets! He ground his teeth together but otherwise managed to remain motionless and silent.

"Fine!" Shinra yelled. "Then explain to me why my three most promising SOLDIERs escorted criminals into this very building!"

"Criminals my ass," Genesis muttered before he could stop his tongue. Lazard bit back a chuckle as the President's face went a lovely shade of red.

"What was that?" Shinra spat through clenched teeth.

"You obviously heard me," Genesis retorted. _Screw it_, he thought. If he was going down, he'd go down in style.

"You obstinate, insubordinate, arrogant piece of shit!" The SSC snickered and his anger level went through the roof. "Do you know what I could do to you, you little prick?"

"Give it your best shot you doughy little fuck gnome," Genesis shot back.

"Genesis!" Lazard whispered in warning. The President started laughing a deep, full laugh and it startled him so much _he_ almost went through the roof. _That's... not what I expected._

"I read your file Rhapsodos. Several write-ups for that attitude of yours, not to mention the ones for fighting and insubordination," Shinra said, getting serious again while wondering what a 'fuck gnome' was. The SSC shrugged in response. "I _should_ throw you out of the SOLDIER program or have you killed."

"Do what you must," Genesis replied in a bored tone.

Shinra scowled, not liking that he didn't intimidate the little prick. "I've talked to the Science Department and you _are_ quite promising. That said, you're to continue watching the redheaded Turk but are suspended from all missions and regular SOLDIER duties for two weeks. In addition you're demoted a rank." He hadn't intended to demote the SSC but it was obvious he'd forgotten his place.

Genesis's jaw dropped for a split second but he quickly regained control of it and snapped it closed. The scowl he'd been fighting washed over his face and he glared at Shinra. The President gave a curious and surprised expression before a twisted grin wiped the look away.

"If you can keep yourself in line for one month, your rank will be restored. I _do_ expect adequate explanations on why you were AWOL and how you came to escort the Turks into the building in your report," he paused then added, "Consider yourself lucky SOLDIER. You're dismissed."

Genesis spun on his heel and stormed toward the staircase. His hands were tingling and it was taking a great deal of control to not fling a few fireballs at the fat bastard. If he didn't get out of here soon he wasn't going to have to worry about a spell, he'd simply kill the son of a bitch with his bare hands. He'd kill Lazard too for marking him as AWOL and not defending him.

"Oh and SOLDIER?" Shinra called, as Genesis was just about to place his foot on the first stair. "Be sure to see the equipment department if you no longer have your Third uniform," he said through a chuckle. He just couldn't help that last barb since he'd finally gotten to the SSC.

Genesis ground his teeth together and suddenly found himself back in the reception area. He didn't remember the trip, but he was getting used to that. Now that he wasn't in the office he violently shook his hands out.

Sephiroth looked up a split second before Genesis appeared. He'd heard the SSC coming but apparently Angeal hadn't as he suddenly jumped. The silver haired man took one look at Genesis and knew his control was failing.

Genesis was still shaking his hands when a shadow fell over him. He raised rapidly blinking eyes and found Sephiroth standing a foot away from him. "I'm trying," he whispered lowly so that only the silver SSC would hear. He was angry and ashamed at the helpless whining tone in his voice.

At the auburn man's words, Sephiroth reached out and locked long fingers on Genesis's jaw. He jerked the other man's head up until their eyes locked and was surprised to find Genesis fighting back tears. "Concentrate Genesis," he whispered.

"I'm _trying_ godsdamnit," Genesis half whined, half growled. _Stop fucking whining!_

Sephiroth's mind raced for anything to help the man in front of him. If only he knew him better! He started to call for Angeal when it hit him. "Think of Reno," he said, shaking Genesis's head to keep him focused.

_Reno?_ Genesis's foggy mind thought. At the name, his mind cleared and he saw the redhead sitting shirtless in the cave. He remembered how the fire had played across the Turk's skin and the feel of Reno in his mouth. How the man's organ had throbbed and quivered at his touch. His mind cleared enough that he knew if he lost his last ounce of control, he'd never see the Turk again. He closed his eyes and focused all his attention on getting his emotions under control.

Sephiroth released the auburn SSC when he felt some of the tension drain out of the man. _That was close_, he thought as Angeal came up behind him.

"What's going on?" Angeal asked worriedly.

Genesis opened his eyes and gave a weak smile. "Everything's fine 'Geal." He took a breath and added, "The asshole is probably going to ask you if you know where I've been for the past week and how we came to escort the Turks into the building. Place the blame on me and get your stories straight quickly."

"You're not at fault!" Angeal yelped.

"Keep your voice down and do it! I'll explain later," Genesis snapped. "I'm going back to Reno's and so help me, if anything else happens I'm jumping out the godsdamned window and taking my Turk with me."

"Genesis!" Angeal said in shock, though he mentally grinned that the auburn had referred to Reno as 'my Turk'.

"_Now_ 'Geal. You're running out of time," Genesis fired back. He gave Sephiroth a quick pat on the arm and headed toward the elevator. The SSC desperately wanted to get back to Reno's but decided he'd stop by his quarters first. He needed to get his old uniform and pick up some other odds and ends. More than that, he wanted to calm himself down before facing the Turk. He wasn't afraid he'd blast Reno with a spell or anything. The auburn was afraid he'd do something much, much worse, like cry.

* * *

Reno got out of the shower, dried himself off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He quickly brushed his hair and tied the longer strands into a ponytail without drying it. It pretty much styled itself as it dried, though he had been known to use mouse or gel to aid it. It depended on what style he was going for: normal, super spiky, or flat.

He gave his reflection a final glance and walked into the adjoining bedroom. Like the rest of the apartment it was barren of anything personal. To him it was just a place to sleep and store his clothes. The Turk found a clean pair of pants draped over the back of a desk chair and grabbed them. He removed the towel, pulled the pants on, and headed to the living room, not bothering with anything else. It was _his_ apartment after all.

Entering the living room he didn't immediately see anyone. He entertained the notion that Shinra had decided the guards were not needed since they could simply lock the Turks in their quarters, but quickly brushed the thought away. Yeah, they _could_ just lock them in their rooms, but the Turks were sneaky and some of them could bypass the security system. No _way_ would Shinra take that chance. Besides, he doubted Genesis would leave without saying goodbye.

A shuffling noise pulled his attention toward the apartment door and the SOLDIER Third Class standing there. He was doing his best to stay at attention but was shifting nervously.

"Who the hell 'r you yo?"

"SOLDIER Third Class Sebastian," came the irritated reply.

"What happened to SSC Rhapsodos?" Reno questioned, raising an eyebrow. _Guess he _did _leave without saying goodbye, _he thought, remembering the STC's name from earlier.

"Not sure that's any of your business _Turk_," STC Sebastian snapped. 'Turk' came out sounding like an insult.

Reno quickly closed the distance and slammed the SOLDIER against the door. He pressed his left forearm against the man's throat, pinning him in place. "Listen d-bag, I might be under confinement 'ight now but I still outrank you. To top it off, yer in _my_ godsdamned house so show some respect ya?" Reno retorted, watching the STC struggle for breath. The man finally nodded and the Turk quickly released him.

STC Sebastian landed hard on his knees and coughed a few times, head parallel with the floor. The Turk outranked him? Why hadn't anyone told _him_ that? He decided the Turk could be messing with him, but he'd have to ask someone for verification. For now he'd go with it. When he regained his breath he stood up and saluted the redhead. "I apologize, Sir."

"Accepted," Reno said, eyeing the man. "Yer still not gonna tell me about the other SOLDIER are ya?" The STC shook his head and Reno sighed. He couldn't really blame the kid but it annoyed him. "Whatever yo," he said, moving into the kitchen.

He yanked open the fridge and was assaulted by a horrific smell. "Ugh," he muttered, poking around for the source. It didn't take long since there wasn't much in there. On the top shelf, in the very back, sat a foam takeout container. The lid had popped open a crack and he could see mold, or something worse, through the slit. _Gross_. He couldn't throw whatever it was out right now since it would stink up the kitchen and he couldn't leave to throw it in the incinerator. The redhead sighed and grabbed a can of soda, thinking at least it was still safe.

The Turk walked into the living room, opening the can of soda as he went. He placed the can on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. Grabbing the television remote, he turned it on and channel surfed for a while. Finding nothing of interest he left it on a news channel and leaned his head onto the back of the couch. It wasn't long before sleep overtook him.

20 minutes after Reno fell asleep Genesis returned. He'd packed a bag with two fresh Third Class uniforms, plenty of socks and underwear, a pair of jeans, a maroon polo shirt, and sleep pants. _Best to be prepared for anything._ He figured the only reason he still had the assignment with Reno was because they were testing him and his loyalty, which meant they were going to be watched like a chocobo tick under a microscope. _How terribly annoying._

Genesis approached the door and knocked. He heard a muffled 'yeah' and said, "It's Rhapsodos." The door slid open and he was face to face with STC Sebastian. The man looked like he was more than eager to get out of there and Genesis wondered what Reno had said or done to the guy.

"Run out of clean uniforms?" STC Sebastian asked.

"I was demoted. Everything go ok?"

"_Demoted?_ Holy Planet you must have pissed someone off good."

"Yeah, President Shinra," Genesis snapped. "Now get out of the way."

"Heh, you can't order me around now."

Genesis pinched the bridge of his nose with the thumb and index finger of his left hand to keep from throwing the STC out a window. "We might be the same rank but I will fucking _destroy_ you if you keep pushing me. Just answer the godsdamned question, get out of my way, and get the hell out of here." He dropped his hand and glared at Sebastian. The SOLDIER visibly paled and threw up his hands in a nonthreatening manner.

"S-s-sorry man. No h-hard feelings ok?" he paused and used his face to plead for forgiveness. The auburn nodded and he continued. "Everything went fine but… I have a q-question."

Genesis looked at the STC through the slits of his eyelids. "Then spit it out because I'm not a mind reader."

"Does this guy outrank me?"

Genesis stopped glaring and raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"The Turk, does he outrank me? Ya know, in the company?"

"Where did tha-, never mind. Yeah, he does."

"How?" Sebastian asked, giving the demoted SOLDIER a suspicious look.

"He's the Second In Command for the Department of Administrative Research," Genesis replied. The color Sebastian had regained vanished and Genesis again cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"N-no reason."

Genesis sighed. "Somehow I don't believe you, but lucky for you, I don't give a damn right now. We done?"

STC Sebastian quickly nodded and bolted past Genesis. He watched in amusement as the kid practically ran to the elevator. Whatever Reno had done, he'd rattled the STC rather well. After his own encounter with Sebastian, Genesis figured he deserved what he got.

Genesis walked through the door and saw Reno on the couch. The Turk appeared to be sleeping and he smiled. He quietly placed his bag on the ground and bent to untie and remove his SOLDIER issue boots. With that accomplished he removed his weapon harness and placed it on top of the bag, withdrawing the sword and taking it with him.

The auburn moved deeper into the apartment and was almost at the end of the couch when the Turk's head snapped upright and his eyes focused on him. "Genesis?" he groggily questioned. "Where have you been?"

"With President Shinra," he replied, leaning his weapon against the couch arm. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Light sleeper yo," Reno said through a stretch, not noticing the SOLDIERs eyes on his bare chest and stomach. "Eh… Genesis?"

"Yeah?"

"Why ya dressed like a blueberry?"

"Blueberry?" Genesis replied, finally able to take his eyes off the half-naked Turk. "What?"

Reno chuckled but inwardly groaned. "Eh… a SOLDIER Third. Can ya not tell anyone I said that? Especially the Turks?"

Genesis cocked an eyebrow but nodded. "Secret Turk code?"

"Heh, yeah," Reno paused, "Ssooo, why the blueberry?"

"I got demoted."

"_What_? You weren't just _with_ Shinra, were you? You were getting chewed out, right?" Reno said, tone laced with shock, irritation, and concern. Genesis nodded and he added, "It wasn't cause of us was it?"

"Can we not talk about this?"

"That's a yes," the Turk grumbled, slumping into the couch.

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't want to talk about it," Genesis snapped.

"Same thing in my book," Reno said. "I'm sorry yo."

Genesis sighed in defeat and plopped onto the couch. He _didn't_ want to talk about it, but not for the reasons the Turk thought. The auburn also knew that if he didn't talk, Reno would blame himself and the other Turks for his demotion. "Look Reno it's not the Turks fault ok? It's Lazard's and mine."

"Lazard? The new SOLDIER Director?"

"Yes," Genesis replied without elaboration.

Reno could tell the SOLDIER didn't want to talk but guilt and curiosity were gnawing at him. The Turk pulled his legs up onto the couch and twisted until he was facing Genesis, sitting cross-legged. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the auburn man's chest, giving him a squeeze.

Genesis relaxed at Reno's touch. The Turk gently pulled him toward him and Genesis went with it. He ended up lying on his side in between Reno's now outstretched legs. The SSC rested his head on the Turk's left thigh, careful not to slam his shoulder into delicate parts.

Reno leaned his back onto the couch arm and mentally sighed, contented. "Please tell me what happened," he gently pressed, running his fingers though silky auburn strands.

Genesis closed his eyes and relented, fingers idly stroking the Turk's upper leg. "Lazard listed me as AWOL the entire time I was gone. Shinra asked why and I refused to say anything. He then asked why Angeal, Sephiroth, and I escorted the Turks into the building. My attitude got the best of me and I snapped. So basically because of Lazard and my mouth, I've been suspended for two weeks and demoted to Third class."

Reno closed his eyes and went on a mental tirade. Regardless of whether the SOLDIER blamed himself and Lazard, it was ultimately the Turks fault, _his_ fault. "Fuck I'm sorry Genesis," he quietly said.

Genesis instantly jerked into motion, climbing up the Turk and kneeling in between his legs so they were eye to eye. "Stop blaming yourself godsdamnit," he snapped, placing a hand on either side of Reno's face. "I don't give a damn about the demotion or suspension. If I behave for a month I'll get my rank back."

Reno listened to Genesis and heard the passion and conviction in his words. It didn't stop him from feeling guilty, but it lessened it some. The Turk opened his mouth to reply but Genesis continued.

"Reno I would have stayed with you, with or without orders or approval," the SOLDIER whispered. He slowly slid his hands off the Turk's cheeks and rested them on his shoulders.

"Why?" Reno breathed, half afraid of the answer.

Genesis sighed and bowed his head. "You got to me."

"Huh?"

"You made me feel damnit! Few do, good or bad. I couldn't just walk away," Genesis said, jerking his head back up.

Reno was relieved, anxious, and startled at the SOLDIER's reply. Few got to him as well. As for the other, he could relate to Genesis's feelings because that's how he'd felt at first. Hell he _still_ felt that way, but he could admit his feelings had started to become clearer. He'd told the SOLDIER he loved him and he'd meant it, but he wasn't sure how much or exactly what kind of love it was. To him it didn't matter; he wanted to explore it the same way Genesis did. He just hoped that once they found their answers they wouldn't just throw each other away. _Doesn't that mean your feelings are clearer than you think they are?_ Damnit! One day he would shoot that inner voice!

"I understand," Reno finally replied.

"Do you?" Genesis questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah." Reno ran his left index finger along the right side of Genesis's jaw. When he reached the SOLDIER's chin, he placed his finger on one side, and pulled the STC closer. "I do," he added. Their lips were so close that he moved the SOLDIER's lower lip when he talked.

The anxiety knotting Genesis's stomach eased at the Turk's words. His thoughts receded completely as petal soft lips met his own. At the delicate kiss, a thrill shot through him like lightning. It was so powerful he fought not to gasp and was sure his heart stopped beating. He pulled back, closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Reno's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

"What's wrong?" Reno asked.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you crying?" the Turk asked, lightly running an index finger down the SOLDIER's cheek, following a wet trail. Genesis jerked back and Reno couldn't tell if he was surprised, embarrassed, ashamed, or all of the above.

"Crying?" Genesis muttered, running a hand down his own cheek. The auburn was startled as his fingers met with moisture. He _had_ been crying. _What brought _that _on?_ "I- didn't know I was. I'm sorry."

"Shh," Reno replied, bringing a finger to the STC's lips. "_Never_ apologize for that," he added a bit more forcefully than he'd meant to. At his words fresh tears trailed down Genesis's cheeks. He started to say something else but his thoughts died when the STC kissed his finger. Suddenly his own finger was pressed between his lips and the SOLDIER's. He removed the digit and kissed Genesis fiercely.

Now that he was aware that he'd been crying, Genesis couldn't seem to stop himself and it pissed him off. The Turk pressed their lips together with such force he could feel the outline of Reno's teeth. The auburn withdrew a fraction and opened his mouth. Immediately tongues began to twine together and a low moan rumbled in his throat. _That helped,_ Genesis thought, feeling his tears evaporate.

Reno's heart sped up at the noise from the STC. As the kiss deepened and gained momentum, he slid his left hand behind Genesis's head and used his right to tug the SOLDIER's shirt out of his pants. Once the shirt was free, he worked his hand under the cloth and met with smooth warm skin. Genesis's hands began to roam over his bare chest and he growled in approval, leaning into him.

Genesis didn't need the growl to know the Turk was excited. He could feel Reno's member on his knees through two pairs of pants. The STC moved his legs outside of Reno's so he could sit on the Turk's lap and slowly rolled his hips forward, earning a half growl, half groan.

Reno pulled back and breathlessly stared straight into Genesis's eyes. Suddenly he was locked in internal conflict. On one side he wanted the SOLDIER so bad every part of him ached with need. On the other he was unsure of how far to push things. Somewhere in his lust-fogged mind he was still afraid of scaring the STC off. _He ain't complaining._ Making a decision he wrapped his arms around Genesis's waist and swiftly stood up, taking the man with him.

"Holy shit," Genesis gasped, dazed. He quickly wrapped his legs around Reno's waist and locked his arms around his neck so he wouldn't hit the floor. "Mmm, stronger than you look," he purred into the redheads left ear, gently sucking the lobe into his mouth and playing with the small hoop that he now considered his mark on Reno.

Reno swore under his breath and stumbled around the coffee table. It wasn't that Genesis was particularly heavy; on the contrary he seemed awfully light. The problem was he couldn't see where he was going. The SOLDIER certainly wasn't helping his concentration by nipping his ear and neck.

The Turk staggered into the hallway and stopped, pressing Genesis's back up against a wall. "If ya don't quit that, I'm either gonna drop ya or we're both gonna end up on the floor," he said, smashing their lips together.

Genesis gave a seductive laugh and pulled away. "Can't have that now, can we?" he murmured into Reno's throat, punctuating his words with licks and kisses.

"Shit," Reno breathed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. It took an amazing amount of willpower to not start ripping off clothes and nail the STC right there against the wall. Gaining control of his fervent passion and thin self-discipline, he peeled the SOLDIER off the wall and fumbled into the bedroom. He stopped at the foot of the queen size bed and said, "Down."

Genesis knew what the Turk meant and unlocked one of his legs, moving it backward until he found the bed. Having one knee firmly planted, he shifted the other leg into position and let go of the redhead's neck. He slowly started inching backward with a raised eyebrow and a devilish grin on his face.

Reno stood at the foot of the bed and watched the SOLDIER glide away from him. His chest was heaving, his heart pounding, and his veins and brain were flooded with so much need, lust, and want he felt like he was going to explode, and not just in an orgasmic way. He crawled onto the bed, lazily following Genesis on hands and knees, mimicking a predator getting ready to strike; and he finally did.

The auburn tensed a second before the Turk sprang at him. He fell backwards and his 'attacker' landed on top of him. Much to his annoyance a little yelp slipped past his lips. _When did I get so... _girly?

"Heh, gotcha," Reno murmured, straddling the SOLDIER and pinning his wrists with his hands.

"So you do," Genesis purred. A thought crashed through his mind and he pulled his head farther away from the Turk. "Reno?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you… ah… up to this?"

"More than up yo."

"That's not what I meant," Genesis chuckled, his mind clearing a bit more. "Didn't Professor Rayleigh say you were still injured?"

"Oh… that," Reno replied, letting go of the SOLDIER's wrists and sitting back on his haunches. "I'm fine." At the look on the auburn's face he added, "Nothing hurts and besides I have the painkillers."

"I don't like the sound of it."

"Seriously I'm fine, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright, but I swear to Minerva if we do this and you hurt yourself I'm going to be pissed. So much so that you're going to need a new prescription for stronger painkillers. Got it?"

"Heh, got it." Reno skimmed his hands over the STC's upper legs, stopping at the edge of his shirt. He hooked the hem on his thumbs and continued upward, dragging the shirt up and exposing bare chest. The man beneath him arced and lowered his back at the appropriate times, allowing the shirt to be removed easily.

The Turk smirked while his heart thudded in delight at the STC's concern. Truthfully he really _did_ feel fine. Besides if things kept going in this direction, _he_ wasn't the one who should worry about being sore. He hadn't exactly asked who was going to be where, but to his surprise Genesis didn't seem to mind letting him take control. For now he'd go with it unless told otherwise.

Genesis gasped as Reno's hands gently trailed across his now bare torso. Goosebumps formed on his arms from pleasure and he shivered. He reached down with his right hand and started playing with the Turk's hair. His left hand ran across any part of Reno he could reach; mostly shoulder, collarbone, and part of his upper back and chest.

Reno placed the tip of his tongue just above Genesis's navel and lightly licked a trail upwards. As he moved the STC was able to reach more of him and rubbed his hands anywhere he could. When he reached collarbone, Reno nibbled, licked, and kissed the area. He could see why Genesis liked it so, but he preferred the neck and that was his destination.

The Turk placed light kisses along the right side of the STC's neck. He leaned to the left and extended his left arm, looking for the edge of the bed. Thankfully the two weren't centered and he found the end of the mattress. Running his hand upwards, he hit a pillow then reached further out until he found his nightstand. As unnoticeably as he could, he pulled the nightstand drawer open and felt around until his fingers touched a small tube and a square package. He slid back into place directly over the SOLDIER, inconspicuously dropping his procured items on the bed for easy access.

With his right hand behind Reno's head, Genesis leaned up a bit and caught his lower lip with his teeth. The Turk growled and fought back, biting at his lips in return. Genesis released the lip and began mapping the inside of Reno's mouth with his tongue while giving the hair in his hand a slight tug, causing Reno to moan and close his eyes. Reno's head moved backwards enough to allow both to catch their breath.

Breath caught, Genesis started licking and kissing the front of the redhead's neck. Reno moaned and he felt the vibrations through his tongue; he loved it. He leaned forward and grasped Reno's earlobe with his teeth, grinding it slightly before sliding his tongue along the shell. The auburn licked behind the ear before being pushed back to the bed with a growl.

"Sexy," Reno breathed, not able to form a more coherent thought. He briefly pressed his lips to the STC's before sliding back downward, using his hands and legs for guidance while staring straight into the panting auburn's bright sky blue eyes.

The Turk's fingers hit the edge of the SOLDIER's pants and he scooted backward, stopping when his butt hit Genesis's knees. He quickly unfastened the pants and deftly slipped them down, revealing a long, swollen member. Wasting no time he went to work caressing it with his tongue.

Genesis had propped himself up on his elbows to watch Reno. When the fleshy muscle met with his aching erection he inhaled sharply and fell back to the mattress. Closing his eyes, he gasped and squirmed as sensation flooded him. Gaining some amount of control he reached down and stroked the Turk's hair with his right hand, wanting all the physical contact he could get.

For an instant Reno stopped when the fingers ran through his hair. He half expected to be pushed downward; something he hated immensely. When that didn't happen he was so happy he wanted to hug the man, but had better ways to show his appreciation. He raised his head up and then slid his mouth down the long shaft of his own accord. When it hit the back of his throat he swallowed, allowing it to go deeper. He stayed that way for a few minutes, swallowing and humming a little, before slowly gliding upward. The Turk released the member with a loud pop to a mumbled 'oh goddess' and smiled, quickly going back to his skilled suckling.

The auburn was totally immersed in the feel of the silky muscle on his throbbing member. Adrenaline and desire rushed through his veins with each beat of his heart. The Turk certainly knew what he was doing and a coil started building in his stomach. It began to wind its way outward, leaving him panting and writhing. His left fingers dug into the comforter beneath him while his right continued to caress Reno's head. With a quick inhalation he allowed the sensations to flood him and he reached his release with a loud cry.

Reno swallowed his prize and licked the SOLDIER clean. When he was finished, he snaked his way back to the auburn's lips for a passionate kiss. The breathless man locked his arms around him and pulled him closer. Their mouths were pressed together so tightly teeth clashed together, though not painfully so.

"That was amazing," Genesis breathed, pulling back for air with a lazy and seductive smile.

The Turk lowered his head and kissed the left side of the offered neck while his hands moved downward. The man below him shivered and he fought a shudder of his own. He gave a few short tugs on the already lowered pants and Genesis took the hint, raising his ass so the cloth could be removed. Reno crawled backward on his knees, taking the pants with him until, with one final pull, they came free and he threw them on the floor.

Genesis's heart started to pound. He'd never gone 'all the way' before and he was excited, but nervous. Sure he knew _how_ to do it, but what if he wasn't any good? What if he disappointed the man he'd begun to love? At that thought he snapped his head up and locked eyes with the Turk.

"What's wrong?" Reno asked, thinking he might have pushed his luck. The SOLDIER sprang up and was suddenly on his knees, inches from his face. The Turk closed his eyes thinking he was going to get slapped, or worse.

"Nothing," Genesis whispered, lightly placing his right hand on Reno's bare chest, over a pounding heart. He leaned forward and kissed the chest before moving onto the redhead's collarbone and neck.

At this point Reno was completely confused but his mind was quickly losing focus. He debated on stopping the SOLDIER and asking for an explanation but the thought was abruptly cut off as arms wrapped around his neck and yanked him forward. The next thing he knew he was laying down with Genesis once again sprawled beneath him, being pecked here and there by satiny lips.

Under attack by supple lips and his own aching cock, Reno let the matter drop. If Genesis wanted him to stop he would have said so, not yanked him forward. He used his right hand to raise the SOLDIER's lips to his own while using his left to search for the small bottle he'd retrieved from the nightstand. Finding it, he unscrewed the cap with his thumb and index finger then squirted a small amount onto his middle finger. He used his thumb to help spread the gel around while simultaneously placing his left knee between the STC's legs. The new position left him straddling Genesis's left leg, but gave him better access to other parts.

While still locked in an exquisite kiss, Reno slid his left hand between well-defined, gorgeous legs and tight, shapely cheeks. He rubbed his middle finger over his goal: the SOLDIER's intimate little ring of muscle and nerves. The auburn moaned in his mouth and squirmed, causing his cock to twitch in response. He gently pushed his finger past the barrier to the first knuckle, stopping to gauge Genesis's reaction and to let him adjust. He had no idea how long it had been for Genesis or how tight he was so he didn't want to rush things. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was hurt the man.

Somewhat uncharacteristically, Genesis gave himself to Reno without a struggle. It seemed like his entire life was in chaos or worse. He was being second-guessed and doubted by almost everyone, including himself. His career had taken a hit, his performance was in question, and his emotions were a knotted mess. Through it all there was a bright, constant, unshakably reliable, purely positive and optimistic force: Reno. His feelings were a mess but he _did_ know he wanted to give himself to the Turk. He could work out the why's later.

As the digit brushed Genesis's rear entrance every nerve in his body sprang to attention. The STC moaned and willed himself to relax, which oddly didn't take much effort. He supposed it was because there was no doubt or nervousness left in his mind. When the finger breached his threshold, his lips broke away from Reno's and his head dug into the pillow as he gasped and clenched his fingers on the Turk's shoulders. It didn't hurt; he was engulfed in sensation. The auburn bent his right leg at the knee and gasped as the finger slipped farther inside. After a few seconds he adjusted and leveled his head to capture the redhead's mouth again.

Reno continued to slowly slip his finger into Genesis. After a few minutes the process was complete and he started to unhurriedly glide it in and out of the man. So far the SOLDIER hadn't shown any signs of discomfort and he added a second finger.

Genesis moaned and writhed under Reno. He fought not to dig his nails into the Turk's shoulders and back. Subconsciously he began to rock with the moderate rhythm the redhead had set. Reno's chest and stomach grazed his sensitive, fast re-swelling member every now and then, heightening his pleasure. He twisted sideways just enough that he could reach the buttons and zipper on Reno's pants and began undoing them as the fingers began to part, further stretching him. His body resisted at first but the friction and tension only made what the Turk was doing feel even more incredible.

When his pants were unbuttoned, Reno removed his fingers and shifted to his knees to remove the cursed barrier. He hastily slid them down his hips and sighed as his cock sprang free. The redhead couldn't remember being so hard in his entire life. Of course his experiences were usually rushed and without much foreplay, if there was any at all. Still, he was pretty certain it was growing emotions that were to blame. _Heh, the passionate and stunning guy's got something to do with it too._

Genesis spotted the small tube of lube and squeezed some onto his right hand. He sat up and grasped the Turk's cock, giving it a gentle squeeze. Reno pitched forward, almost losing his balance as his hand glided over the member with ease. He held the small square package up with a raised eyebrow.

"Shit," Reno panted as Genesis applied the gel. "Up to you," he added, indicating the square package. Genesis smiled and tossed it to the side while he used his pants to wipe off his fingers and the remnants of gel on the SOLDIER's hand before pushing him to the mattress and positioning himself between the auburn's legs. He aligned himself and pressed until his head was enveloped by the STC. "So tight," he breathed, head dipping forward.

Genesis lay on his back and once again relaxed himself. There was slight pain as the Turk eased himself inside, but nothing he couldn't handle. He panted, moaned, and locked his hands onto Reno's arms as he pulled out and pushed back in farther than before.

The redhead continued in that fashion until his entire cock was buried within Genesis. That accomplished, he stopped to let the SOLDIER adjust and leaned down to suckle on his ear and neck. Genesis threw his arms around his chest and rubbed his back while simultaneously locking his legs at the ankle behind his ass.

It took all of Reno's willpower to stay motionless and focus on other things with his cock surrounded by warm, tight heat. He'd never been with _anyone_ so tight and it was fucking amazing. His entire body was alight with almost overwhelming pleasure and Genesis's moaning and panting added fuel to the fire. The STC finally wiggled a little and Reno began to slowly move in and out of him. He changed the angle slightly and Genesis's eyes widened and his back arced. _Found it_, he thought with a smirk full of desire and lust.

When Reno shifted, Genesis's world swam and a thrill shot through him with such force he cried out, and not from pain. Once his vision returned to normal, he locked passion-glazed eyes with Reno's. Underneath the Turk's lust he saw victory and couldn't help but smirk. _Two can play that_, he thought playfully and used his legs to slam Reno forward. He cried out again as Reno lost his balance for a second and his cock ground into the magic button again.

Reno regained his balance, sped up a bit, and once again changed angles so that every time he thrust forward he hit the SOLDIER's prostate head-on. Pants, gasps, moans, and groans filled the air between yelps, cries, and kisses. Genesis writhed, squirmed, and wiggled underneath him, heightening his pleasure and the sensations he was feeling immensely. Their sweat slicked bodies easily slid across each other as he moved and his entire world consisted of Genesis; nothing else mattered or even existed.

The redhead lifted enough that he could reach his right hand in between their bodies. He didn't know how much longer he could last since he'd already lasted quite a while, but he was going to be damned sure he pushed the SOLDIER over the brink first. He wanted to see him let go and know that he was the cause of it. The Turk grasped the man's rock hard cock and started moving his hand to the rhythm of his thrusts. Genesis's back arced and he ranked fingers down his arms, leaving stinging trails that Reno loved. _Gods_ the man was amazing. He knew in that instant that he'd do whatever he could to keep him close. His heart fluttered and his stomach flipped at the thought, almost making him lose control, but he hung on.

"Open your eyes," Reno whispered, leaning forward. The STC's eyes immediately snapped open and they both smiled. "Feel me," the Turk breathed, thrusting forward, making Genesis cry out. "Surrender," he said, placing his lips lightly to the auburn's.

Genesis's mind had shut down long ago. The only things he was aware of was the hand on his member, the cock plunging in and out of him, and the man above him. At Reno's words the ball of fire growing in his stomach suddenly sprang out, igniting every nerve in his body. His muscles clenched and his back arced, driving the Turk deeper into him and sliding the hand over his cock. White and yellow dotted his frontal vision and blackness took out his peripheral vision. He screamed Reno's name and yanked him as close as possible as his orgasm continued to thrum through his body.

As Genesis let go below him, Reno thrust a few more times before finally letting go. His face was less than six inches from Genesis's and he breathed, "I love you," as he allowed himself to fall into bliss.

Genesis kept his eyes open for Reno and watched emotions run through them so quickly his lust-fogged mind couldn't keep up. It was like gazing straight into someone's soul. He felt Reno release inside him, which caused a mini-orgasm. Finally Reno gently lowered himself on top of him while they both panted and gasped for air. He pulled the Turk even closer and whispered, "I love you too," in his ear. Reno's head shot up from his shoulder with such speed it startled him.

"What?" Reno panted, looking dazed.

"I love you too," Genesis repeated with a shudder. "Gods watch how you move," he added playfully.

Reno looked confused but chuckled. He slowly pulled out of the SOLDIER with a shudder of his own. Reaching to the floor he found his tube of wet wipes and yanked a few out. Genesis reached for one but he smacked the SOLDIER's hand away and cleaned them both.

Once finished, he flopped onto his back on Genesis's right side and raised his left arm. Genesis quickly snuggled in next to him. He sighed contentedly and fluffed his pillow before squeezing Genesis and kissing the top of his head, which was resting on his chest. The STC's left leg was thrown across his lower half and his left arm was thrown across his stomach. The redhead couldn't help but admire the clean lines of his lover's body.

Silence fell upon the two as each rode the after effects of amazing sex. Genesis's mind was lazy and dulled, but Reno's was racing a mile a minute. _He loves me?_ Maybe he was just saying that due to the intimacy or the heat of the moment. _Chocoboshit and you know it._

Suddenly Genesis sat up, startling Reno out of his thoughts. The man turned sleep bleary eyes on him and tugged the top of the comforter. "Under," he mumbled.

"You really have a thing for people possibly seeing your naked ass don't ya?" Reno chuckled, sitting up.

The SOLDIER snorted and worked the blanket out from underneath them. When it was back far enough he promptly slid under it and held it open for Reno. "And if I do?"

"Then I'm glad," the Turk replied, taking up his position under the blanket.

"Glad?"

"That means I don't have to worry yer flashing it around," Reno said, half chuckling, half serious.

"Humph," Genesis huffed, once again wrapping his arm and leg over the Turk. Fingers pulled his head up before he was able to lay it down and he frowned.

"Yer ass is _mine_ yo," Reno said, kissing Genesis on the forehead and releasing the man.

Genesis stayed motionless for a minute, surprised by the seriousness he'd heard in Reno's tone. He finally hauled himself up enough that he could kiss him on the lips. What started as a chaste kiss ended with dueling tongues.

"Okay," Genesis finally replied, pulling back and twining around Reno once more. "G 'Night Reno," he added, wiggling into position.

"Goodnight Genesis."

After a few minutes of silence Genesis said, "I love you Reno," with a squeeze.

Reno's voice caught in his throat but he managed an "I love you too." A few minutes later he heard Genesis's breath deepen and even out as his body relaxed into sleep. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling with heavy eyelids. _He really _does _love me_, he thought. The Turk smiled and fell asleep, hardly noticing the moisture on his pillow to either side of his head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**15 – Cleanup and Recruitment**

A thump woke Genesis. The noise was so faint that anyone but a SOLDIER would have kept right on sleeping. He kept his eyes closed and remained motionless, listening intently for any other noises. A light, indistinct click followed and his muscles tensed. He gently began untangling himself from Reno and the blanket wrapped around his legs.

"'srong?" Reno groggily mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Bathroom," Genesis replied, kissing the Turk on the cheek. Reno mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over so Genesis could get up unhindered. The SOLDIER slid off the bed, grabbed his pants, and padded to the bathroom. Leaving the door cracked, he quickly pulled his pants on and slipped out of the room toward the living room.

At the end of the hall he stopped and cautiously looked around. Upon first inspection, everything appeared normal, but as he walked over to retrieve his sword, he saw a manila envelope laying underneath one of the large windows to his right. Eyebrow raised, he grasped his sword and closely examined the living room and what he could see of the kitchen. Everything else was as they'd left it. Just to be sure, he quietly opened every door and even poked through a few cabinets, eyes swiveling between his searching, the envelope, the door, and the windows the entire time.

Once satisfied no one was lurking anywhere and everything else was as it should be, he scanned the wall of windows on the South side of the apartment. Each window was at least five and a half feet across and six or seven feet tall. There was about six inches of actual wall at the top and bottom of each window with nothing but frame in between the panes of glass. From the outside, much of the building looked like a modern skyscraper, but inside it was a bit more 'homey' depending on the use of each floor.

Genesis didn't immediately see anything strange about any of the windows, but as he approached the one closest to the envelope, he saw a small latch. Someone had modified the window so that it could be opened! He suspected it could be opened from both inside and out, allowing one to come and go at will, bypassing most of Shinra's surveillance and security personnel in the process. Whoever had opened the window was probably long gone by now, which irked him.

The auburn sighed and tentatively approached the envelope. Snatching it from the floor, he spun and plopped down on the edge of the couch. Spinning the page sized package in his fingertips, he didn't see any distinguishing features or anything to identify who the thing was from or for. He thought about waking Reno but decided he'd take a peek first. _He's not supposed to have contact with anyone after all…_

Undoing the metal clasp on one side, he flipped open the flap and eyed the contents. All he could see were pages with the Shinra Company logo at the top. Since nothing appeared dangerous, he slid the papers out for a better look. A folded sheet fell into his lap and he flipped it open. 'Authorized Personnel Only: GR, AH, and Tks. Destroy After Use.' A mischievous smile crept over his lips as he shuffled through the pages and started to read.

"Genesis?" Reno called through a yawn a half hour later. He stopped at the end of the hallway, stretched, and narrowed his eyes at the SOLDIER. "What 'r you readin'?"

"Rufus, Tseng, and Sephiroth's reports to President Shinra," Genesis replied, looking up with a grin. Like himself, Reno wore nothing but a pair of pants and his grin widened a little.

"No shit?"

"No shit."

After a pause Reno said, "Thought ya had to use the bathroom," in an accusing tone.

"I lied," Genesis easily replied. "I heard a noise." Reno scowled and he scowled back. "I'm just doing my job Reno."

"Yer not my fuckin' bodyguard," Reno snapped. "If ya thought someone was in the apartment ya should have woke me."

Genesis was taken aback and he felt his face heat in anger. A twinge of panic ran though him but he squashed it. "No, I'm not," he snapped. "I _do_ have orders though and can take care of myself just fine."

Reno snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever. I'm takin' a shower."

Genesis sat with his jaw hanging open as thoughts rushed through his mind. _What the hell's his problem?_ Sure he'd lied but Reno's reaction seemed extreme. He knew Reno hated being protected but damnit, he'd not done it to baby him or because he thought the Turk was incompetent. The STC _did_ have a job to do and whether Reno liked it or not, he _was_ still concerned the man was in danger.

The paper in his hand crinkled and Genesis flung the documents onto the couch. He quickly stood and stormed down the hallway. Not bothering to stop in the bedroom, he flew into the bathroom and yanked open the shower door. The site of Reno naked almost made him lose his thoughts and kill his surging emotions, but he held it together. "What's your problem?"

Reno turned as the door swung open, startled. His anger evaporated at the look on Genesis's face; part anger and part something he couldn't identify. He sighed and leaned against the shower wall. "I'm sorry." The SOLDIER's anger didn't diminish much so he added, "I'm serious. I overreacted yo."

Genesis's emotions swayed back and forth. It wasn't just the Turk's words. The way the water hit Reno's body and ran down was entirely too alluring. How could he argue with _that_? He was formulating a reply when a sharp knock sounded at the door. "Accepted," he said, swinging the door closed.

He stalked down the hallway, grabbed his sword, hid the reports, and went to the door. "Who is it?"

"SOLDIER Third Class Sebastian."

_Not _him _again,_ Genesis mentally groaned, punching the 'open' button. The door whooshed and there stood Sebastian. The STC was holding two short brown paper bags that smelled like food.

"Breakfast," Sebastian said with a grin.

"So it is," Genesis replied, waving the SOLDIER in. "What time is it anyway?"

"0900. Doesn't the Turk own a clock?" Sebastian playfully said.

"I honestly have no idea," Genesis replied. Taking one of the bags, he wondered at the change in Sebastian's attitude.

They placed the bags on the coffee table. Instead of leaving, the STC shifted nervously and looked at everything but Genesis. _Maybe because I'm half-naked?_ The auburn man started to ask what was up, but Reno chose that moment to enter.

"Is that food? I'm fuckin' starvin'," the Turk cheerfully said, drying his hair with a towel.

"Breakfast, Sir," Sebastian said, looking even more nervous.

"Is there something else SOLDIER?" Genesis finally questioned.

"I, uh, wanted to apologize to both of you for last night."

"Don't worry about it," Genesis replied, leaning his sword up against the couch.

"It's cool," Reno said, digging into one of the bags.

Sebastian looked visibly relieved and gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Sirs," he said, heading for the door.

"I'm not your superior Sebastian," Genesis called, moving his sword away from Reno.

The STC huffed and turned around. "Yeah right. I don't know what happened but it's shit. I'm not your equal, rank be damned."

"Shit it may be, but I'm still your equal."

"My ass. If we ever have to spar you'll find out how _not_ equal we are," Sebastian replied.

"'ou sayin' h's bett'rn you, er yer bett'r 'im?" Reno asked around a mouthful of pancake.

"Gaia don't they teach Turks manners?" Genesis asked sharply, not wanting to appear too friendly with him in front of Sebastian. It was the same reason he'd moved his sword. He half turned and gave Reno a sly wink, hoping he'd understand.

Reno swallowed and narrowed his eyes at Genesis, but understood the wink. "Stuff it SOLDIER boy."

"I mean he's better than me, Sir," Sebastian replied, ignoring the banter and looking a tad nervous again.

"Never know yo."

"Trust me, I know," Sebastian said. He added, "I'll see you at 1300 hours, Sirs," before disappearing through the door.

"The hell was that all about?" Reno asked, looking up at Genesis with a raised eyebrow. The SOLDIER shrugged and retrieved the hidden reports before plopping down on the couch. _He looks tired,_ Reno thought, though aloud he said, "Plenty of food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Better eat anyway," Reno replied, thinking they'd had this conversation before or one very similar.

"You're not my fucking mother," Genesis snapped, abruptly standing and throwing the reports in his vacant seat. His bag was still by the door where he'd left it and he went over to it. Digging around he finally found the blank report sheets he'd packed before returning here. Once found, he yanked them and a pen out before moving into the kitchen. He could use the counter as a desk.

What the auburn _really_ wanted to do was take a shower, but now that he knew about the window he was afraid to leave Reno alone. He didn't think the Turk would bolt but he wasn't risking it. Especially since both were already on Shinra's watch list. Add to that his fresh annoyance with the redhead and he wasn't letting him out of his sight.

The conversation with STC Sebastian was chewing at him. What had Reno meant when he'd told the STC he never knew? Was he trying to imply he wasn't as good as he thought or was he simply encouraging Sebastian? Maybe he was reading too much into it, but combined with the earlier confrontation he couldn't shake his anger. Sure he'd accepted Reno's apology, but he was still annoyed.

Reno watched Genesis head into the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. He finished breakfast, put the leftovers in the fridge, and sat down to read the reports. A scowl of frustration started forming and deepened the more he read. While all three reports differed slightly, the main points were more or less the same.

Tseng and Rufus's reports began with the Turks orders to hunt down AVALANCHE. At the beginning of the mission Veld was in charge. He'd sent the Turks out in pairs to gather intel on the group, which they'd successfully accomplished. They surrounded the group's location and struck; however, the group had already left. The process started all over again but every time they moved to strike AVALANCE was always one-step ahead and were gone. Due to this, President Shinra had felt someone within the company was feeding the group intel. The man's suspicion fell on Veld, the Director of the Department of Administrative Research.

At that point, leadership of the Turks was pulled from Veld and given to Heidegger. With Heidegger in command, AVALANCHE was cornered in Junon and a huge battle ensued. The entire city was almost flattened, making President Shinra less than thrilled. With an almost destroyed Junon and Veld blackmailing the President, leadership of the Turks reverted to Veld and they once again started sniffing out AVALANCHE.

It was during this time that Veld discovered the leader of AVALANCE, who went by the name of Elfé, was actually his thought-to-be-dead-daughter, Felicia. Reno didn't know all the details, but apparently Veld thought he killed his wife and daughter in some kind of accident in Kalm years earlier. Somehow the kid had survived and gotten to Cosmo Canyon, where she was raised by AVALANCHE, becoming the leader after the previous leaders death.

Needless to say, the knowledge of Elfé/Felicia's survival combined with the discovery that the woman was dying were too much for Veld and he defected, taking over half the Turks with him. It wasn't really a shocker to Reno since Veld had pretty much singlehandedly built the entire department, inspiring fear and serious respect from his subordinates along the way. The result was the first Kill On Sight order issued for all personnel of the Department of Administrative Research. By that point most of the Turks were scattered all over the damned place trying to save Veld and his daughter, gather intel, or just trying to save themselves; it was a nightmarish cluster fuck.

Eventually the Turks found out Rufus Shinra was the traitor, feeding AVALANCHE inside intel and even financing the group. They 'kidnapped' him and used him as leverage to try and save Veld and his daughter. They received word from Shinra that if they brought Rufus back and turned Veld and his daughter in, the KOS order would be lifted and all charges would be dropped. After a lengthy discussion everyone agreed and Tseng, Rude, Rufus, Veld, Elfé/Felicia, and Reno made their way to the meeting point.

Upon arrival, the awaiting Shinra infantrymen stated that the KOS order had not been lifted and they were all to be killed. After a hasty call to the President, they learned the only way for them to survive was for the Turks themselves to kill Veld and his daughter. Tseng shot them both, much to Reno and Rude's despair. A helicopter was sent to pick up Rufus while Tseng, Rude, and himself piled into the back of a vehicle. Only then did he realize Veld and Elfé/Felicia weren't dead.

Upon arriving at Shinra Headquarters, Rude and he were immediately assigned a mission in Costa del Sol so they boarded a chopper and left, taking Veld and his daughter with them. Getting them out had been difficult, but they were Turks and made the impossible happen all the time. At their destination, he'd given Veld their provisions and parted ways. Rude and he picked up the package they were sent to retrieve and headed back to Midgar. Now came the part that he didn't understand.

They'd just made the Eastern Continent when three choppers intercepted them. He'd demanded to know what the problem was and the response was a simultaneous missile attack from all three birds. He was a great pilot but he wasn't _that_ great. He dodged two of the projectiles but the third hit them and he'd had no choice but to try to evade from that point on. That didn't work out so well and the bird went down. That crash had led him to meeting Genesis and the most recent string of events.

What he didn't understand was what the hell had happened. When he and Rude had left Midgar everything seemed fine. Tseng even stayed behind for Planet's sake! Hell, Elena and Cissnei were also in Midgar. If Shinra had suddenly changed their mind about killing them all, why the hell hadn't they started with the ones right under their nose? Why the hell had they gone after he and Rude first?

Only _after_ that incident was the shit with Veld brought back up. Some crucial detail seemed to be missing but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. Even if Shinra had figured out Veld and his daughter weren't dead, why hadn't they killed Elena, Cissnei, and Tseng when they were here? Tseng and Elena hadn't left Midgar until several hours _after_ the chopper crash and Cissnei left after them by almost a day! It just didn't make sense!

Reno sighed in frustration and continued reading the reports. To his annoyance, Rufus was taking the blame for most of it. When he'd discovered the President had issued a new KOS order for the Turks he'd done everything in his power to undercut it, even going so far as to work with Legend. Apparently, his father had walked in on a meeting between the two, causing Legend to snap. He stated that Legend thought he was working both sides and that the VP had finally decided to sell out the Turks. On top of that, he thought Rufus was a valuable bargaining chip. As a result, Rufus was kidnapped, again. _So that's how he ended up in this mess._

Rufus stated that he repeatedly tried to convince Legend to take him back and turn himself in, but Legend wouldn't listen. During a phone conversation with President Shinra, Legend had become agitated and shot Rufus. Afterword he told Rufus that his farther didn't seem to give a damn about him and he'd probably be better off dead. He also told the VP there was a board meeting and Tseng had to attend. Rufus stated that by this point, Legend seemed mentally unstable and would rant and shift thoughts so quickly he had a hard time following him.

After that, Legend had taken him to where Rude and himself were hiding. Rufus went on to state that Legend told them that they should kill him for being a double agent. At that, he and Rude attacked him to protect Rufus. They won the battle, killing Legend in the process. Reno contacted Tseng via PHS, told him what happened, and informed him that Legend had stolen a chopper. After a day of recovering, the Turks decided to 'risk their lives' and take Rufus to Shinra HQ and safety.

During the journey, they'd encountered Genesis and Sephiroth. Sephiroth initially attacked the Turks, thinking Rufus was a prisoner, but Rufus ordered him to stop. Since Rufus outranked him within the company, he stopped. Hearing Rufus's story, Sephiroth decided to escort them all back to Shinra and let the company sort out the mess. They'd run into Angeal just outside of Midgar who was returning from a mission. At Sephiroth's request he assisted with the prisoner transport.

In reference to Sephiroth and Genesis being together, the man's report stated that he was returning from a mission when Director Lazard called and informed him of an AWOL SOLDIER: Second Class Genesis Rhapsodos. He was asked to locate the missing SOLDIER and bring him back to headquarters for questioning. Upon finding Genesis, he'd had to 'subdue' him, though he didn't state why. Furthermore, the SSC had given no explanation as to why he'd gone AWOL. The last few lines stated that Genesis had accompanied him willing to HQ and had obeyed all commands along the way after the first initial bump.

Tseng's report stated that he had been notified of possible AVALANCHE activity near Midgar. Before leaving, he had also been notified of a downed chopper and decided to take the new recruit, Elena, with him as a copilot and for backup. Once in the air he learned the chopper was one that two of his subordinates had been piloting. The two headed to the crash site but couldn't find the Turk passengers. Assuming someone from Shinra had already recovered them, dead or alive, he turned the chopper back to Shinra HQ. In transit, he received a call saying the KOS order was in fact still active and changed destinations until he could figure out what was going on. He also ordered Cissnei, the only Turk left within Midgar, to leave the city.

A few days later, Legend contacted him via PHS with news that he'd kidnapped Rufus. Legend also stated that he was taking Rufus to where the other Turks were hiding and informed him of the upcoming board meeting. Tseng immediately decided to attend the meeting, but told Elena to take the chopper and go to the other Turks, leaving him behind and close to Midgar. He believed Rufus to be safe until a call from Reno informed him that they had to kill Legend to protect the VP. The Wutain regretted his earlier decision, but not having any form of transportation, he was unable to do anything. He also learned that Legend had stolen an Apache and told Reno to leave the chopper somewhere safe and sit tight. After that, he states he has no idea what happened to either chopper or any of the Turks and returned to Midgar alone.

_Ya need a map to follow all that,_ Reno thought. The redhead sighed and leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes. No matter how convoluted the reports seemed they did explain the major events in such a way that the Turks didn't look _too_ bad. They were basically portrayed as confused victims in hiding instead of terrorists. Rufus on the other hand was taking a huge risk. On one side it didn't bother him, but on the other he felt guilty and was worried. He had no clue how the President might react to such news, but it could be very, _very_ bad. All he could do was hope nothing drastic happened. On a more positive note, he knew exactly what to put in his report and so did Genesis.

The redhead's emotions spiked and muddled as he thought of the SOLDIER. Snapping at him this morning wasn't the best way to start the day and was pretty stupid of him. Genesis was right, he _did_ have a job to do whether he liked it or not. On top of that, he knew the STC had one hell of a temper. What he'd done was the equivalent of poking an injured Dual Horn with a stick or worse. Problem was _he_ had a temper too. If this thing… relationship… was going to work, they were going to have to find a balance.

Reno heard pen scratching across paper and sighed, wondering why Genesis was secluding himself in the kitchen. He opened his eyes, placed the reports on the coffee table, and got up. For a second he was torn between waiting for the SOLDIER to approach him or approaching Genesis himself. Making a decision didn't take too long; he hated that Genesis was upset and wanted to try to fix it. If the SOLDIER didn't seem receptive, he'd back off.

The Turk strolled into the kitchen and leaned against one of the counters so that he was cattycorner from Genesis. "What's wrong yo?" The pen stopped moving and the SOLDIER turned to face him.

"Nothing," Genesis scowled and Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Reno replied.

"Nothing's wrong. I wanted to get my report out of the way, that's all."

"Uh huh," Reno repeated, scowl deepening.

"What?" Genesis snapped with a glare.

Even though Reno said he'd back off if Genesis didn't seem willing to talk, he was torn between pressing the issue and leaving him alone. Like it or not he was getting irritated at the SOLDIER's evasive behavior. "Nothing," he finally said, propelling himself off the counter. He went to one of the built in shelving units that he used to store paperwork. After grabbing some report sheets and a pen, he went back to the couch, scooted the coffee table closer, and went to work on his own reports.

Genesis watched Reno leave with mixed emotions. Maybe he should have just said what he was thinking. The thing is, even in his mind it sounded childish, something he wasn't or didn't want to be. The problem was probably something deeper that he hadn't pinned yet. _Could have just tried to explain_, he thought_._

As Reno began to write, Genesis leaned his forehead up against the refrigerator and sighed. He had a horrible sense of dread and loss though he couldn't tell where it was coming from or what it related too. The feeling vanished as he banged his head against the fridge and went back to writing.

Reno heard a bang and turned around in time to see Genesis push off the fridge and go back to his report. _Oh sure, nothing's wrong_, he thought with a scowl. He almost snapped his pen in half out of frustration but stopped himself in time. Breaking shit wouldn't solve a damned thing and with his luck ink would go everywhere. He started to call to Genesis but stopped as a PHS rang. Genesis pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Hi 'Geal."

"Hey. How are things going?"

"They're fine. What about you?"

"Fine. Did you get the paperwork?"

At Angeal's question Genesis froze. Surely he wasn't asking about the reports over the PHS? "Uh, 'Geal?"

Angeal laughed. "Our PHS's are still secure remember?"

"I'd forgotten," Genesis chuckled. "What if the apartments are bugged?"

"They aren't. Legend swept them all after the board meeting and found nothing."

"Ah," Genesis replied. _So I was right, they didn't kill him,_ he thought. Aloud he said, "Yeah, we got it."

"What did you think? Pretty good huh?"

"I guess."

Angeal sighed. "What didn't you like?"

"Nothing 'Geal, they're fine."

"It's _me_ you're talking to Gen," Angeal scolded.

"I'm just worried about Rufus. Besides, I thought I told you to blame it on me."

"It was _his_ idea Gen. Apparently he worked all night so we could use his report as a guideline. As for blaming you, I guess Sephiroth didn't want too or didn't think he needed to."

"You haven't talked to him?" Genesis questioned.

"Ah, no."

"Oh. How do you know Rufus stayed up all night?"

"I almost knocked Legend off the side of the building as he was dropping off the reports," Angeal chuckled.

"_What?_"

"I was sleeping on the couch, heard the window open, and was at the window before the reports even hit the ground. I reached out and grabbed a hold of him. The only reason he didn't splatter was because I yanked him inside."

"Bet that went over well," Genesis chuckled.

"Surprisingly he wasn't pissed. Said I was only doing my job. He _did_ warn me not to do it again though."

"Heh."

"Anyway, I don't know if Sephiroth's PHS is secure so I didn't want to risk calling him."

"Tseng's is," Genesis replied.

"Don't have the number."

"Rude would."

"True," Angeal sighed. "Didn't think of that. I think the reports are fine though. If you have a problem with them, _you_ get in touch with him."

"Ookkaayy," Genesis replied. He sensed some discomfort from his friend but didn't know what caused it. "Reno and I have already started our reports. No reason to change the others now."

"Good." Angeal paused before continuing. "So, what happened with the President last night?"

_He would have to bring _tha_t up._ "I got demoted," Genesis sighed.

"_What?_" Angeal practically yelled. "For what?"

"My mouth," Genesis replied before giving Angeal the meeting details.

"Damnit Gen, you've _got_ to watch your temper," Angeal chided.

"Fuck off Angeal," Genesis snapped. "If Lazard would have done his supposed job, I wouldn't have been on the chopping block in the first fucking place."

"True, but that's not an excuse."

"I'm not a godsdamned child!"

"Then stop acting like one."

Genesis heard plastic creak and realized he was squeezing his phone so hard the case was cracking. He loosened his grip and started to reply when a beep sounded in his ear. "I've got to go," he said then pulled the PHS from his ear and pressed the 'Send' button to switch calls. "Rhapsodos," he snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Something the matter, SSC Rhapsodos?"

"S_T_C Rhapsodos," he bit. "How was the paper closet?"

"Relaxing. I had a chance to practice my origami."

Genesis chuckled at the mental image of the big bad Director of the Department of Administrative Research doing origami. Somehow, that seemed to tame of a hobby for a Turk. "You want to talk to Reno I assume," he said.

"No need. I called to verify you received the package."

"Yeah."

"I also wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Genesis said, confused.

"Yes. You believed in us when few did. I thank you for that and for keeping Reno safe."

"Just doing my job."

"Had you been doing your job, you would have liquidated us. The Turks owe you a great debt, as do I."

Liquidated? _What a polite word for murder_. "True. You're welcome." He wanted to add, 'you don't owe me anything' but knew Tseng would disagree so he let it go.

"Sephiroth would like to speak with you."

"Ok," Genesis said. As he waited, he turned around and leaned his butt up against the counter. Reno was watching him intently and he shrugged. The Turk flashed a lopsided grin and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Genesis?"

"Hello Sephiroth."

"I heard what happened," Sephiroth stated.

Even without elaboration, Genesis knew exactly what he was talking about. "Good. I don't have to explain it again," he replied in a light voice.

"You're taking it well."

Genesis chuckled. "Less rigorous training sessions, no one to challenge my fighting or Materia skills, hell I'll practically be King of the Thirds. All that after a two-week vacation. What's not too like?"

"Then I have bad news for you."

"Oh?"

"You're not the trainee, you're the trainer."

Genesis went completely still. "Come again?"

"President Shinra told me what happened last night after Angeal left. I told him it was a waste of your skills and that being out of training for so long may be detrimental to your performance. He was unwilling to revoke your punishment; however he thought that if you were to instruct, the Third Classes and you may both benefit."

Reno saw Genesis's demeanor change from his perch on the couch. The SOLDIER had gone from looking amused to stunned. His curiosity got the better of him and he hurtled the back of the couch, quickly closing the distance between himself and Genesis. When he was directly in front of him, the SOLDIER placed a hand on his chest but didn't push him away. It was almost as if he wanted the support of something solid.

"Please tell me you're joking," Genesis finally replied, uneasy.

"I'm not."

"I don't know the first thing about teaching!"

"Teaching?" Reno said, confused. Genesis glared at him but pulled him closer.

"How hard could it be?"

"Harder than you think. I have absolutely no patience for that kind of thing Sephiroth!" Genesis replied, exasperated.

"Then we were right, it will be a learning experience for all parties involved," Sephiroth replied, sounding almost amused.

"Godsdamnit this isn't funny!" Genesis snapped, getting frustrated. "Wha- what about my Mako imbalance? I can't teach Materia skills! It's too risky!"

"You have been assigned to combat weapons training."

"Get him to change his mind! I'll work twice as hard in training!" Genesis said, clutching Reno's upper arm with his right hand.

"No."

"Sephiroth!" Genesis practically whined.

"You'll figure it out Genesis."

Genesis growled and leaned his forehead against Reno's chest. "Fine damnit, you win."

"I was unaware we were having a competition."

Genesis laughed. "Just an expression." He took a breath and blew it out before asking, "How did your and Angeal's meeting go? Did either of you get in trouble?"

"It's pending."

"Pending? What the hell does that mean?"

"Unless President Shinra is convinced by the reports, he will likely suspend Angeal for a week."

"What about you?" Genesis asked, raising his head.

"Nothing."

"Figures," the auburn snapped, immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "I thought I told you to blame everything on me."

"You did and... thank you; however there was no need. As the reports stand now you'll face fewer consequences and so will everyone involved."

"I know. They're good reports," Genesis replied. After a pause he said, "So when do I start teaching?"

"I do not know. President Shinra or Director Lazard will notify you."

"Ok." There was another pause. "Thanks Sephiroth."

"You are welcome," Sephiroth replied before disconnecting.

Genesis sighed, placed the PHS back in his pocket, and wrapped his arms around Reno's waist, pressing the front of their bodies together. He was mentally exhausted and the Turk was a great comfort. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Genesis felt Reno's reply rumble up from his chest. "For being a jerk."

"It's ok yo," Reno replied, kissing the top of Genesis's head and giving him a squeeze. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok," Reno said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"But I will… a little. Earlier... with STC Sebastian... were you trying to encourage him?"

"Huh?" Reno questioned, pulling back a little so he could see the SOLDIER's face.

"You... _Gods_ never mind. I'm being stupid."

Reno's mind raced as he recalled the conversation with Sebastian. For the life of him he coul-, "Oh... that 'never know' comment?" Genesis looked down at the floor and he laughed. "Yeah, I was just tryin' to encourage him Genesis. In our line a work, ya ain't got shit if ya ain't got confidence," he finished, lacing the fingers of his hand with the auburn's.

_I'm such an idiot!_ Genesis thought. He squeezed Reno's hand and sighed. "I'm sorry. I- I took it the wrong way and instead of asking you to clarify sooner, I pouted," he said, looking up at the Turk.

Reno grinned, "Yer frustrating, but cute when ya pout yo," he replied with a wink. The SOLDEIR narrowed his eyes and he laughed again.

"Why didn't you tell me about the window?"

"The win-, is _that_ how the reports got here?" Genesis nodded and Reno shrugged. "Didn't think about it. _Please _tell me you weren't seriously thinkin' I'd take off and hang you out to dry?" he said, sounding angry and defensive.

Genesis sighed. "The thought did cross my mind but I don't believe you'd do that, no. I'm more irritated at myself."

"Yourself?"

"The damned things a security risk Reno. I should have checked the apartment more thoroughly."

"In yer defense it's hard to spot. I mean, we designed them with _all_ Shinra personnel in mind." Genesis snorted and he caught the SOLDERs chin with his free thumb and index finger. "Why are you so hard on yourself?"

"I- I-," Genesis sputtered. He yanked his hand out of Reno's, pushed him away, and took a few steps, stopping where the kitchen transitioned into the living room. His thoughts were colliding at the speed of light and he started to pace. He _could_ answer the Turk's question and part of him wanted to, but the majority of him didn't feel ready for that.

Reno watched Genesis pace in frustration. The frustration wasn't directed at the SOLDIER, it was at himself. That question was almost _always_ a loaded one and he knew it. It was always a minefield to ask such personal things. In this case, he hadn't known Genesis long enough to start poking at him. Regardless of what they'd been through together, he barely knew the guy. He started to say 'don't worry about it' when Genesis stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"I- give me some time ok? I'm new at this and I'm not trying to be a dick or evasive I just..." he trailed off and looked away, wrapping his arms around his chest.

Reno watched Genesis and his frustration melted into concern. He looked like someone had massacred his cat right in front of him. His eyes were shiny from unshed tears, he'd shrunk in on himself, and he was shaking. Gaia he hadn't just hit a nerve, he'd hit a _huge_ nerve.

The Turk quickly closed the distance but stopped about a foot in front of Genesis. It was killing him but he didn't want to make matters worse and thought the SOLDIER might want space. "I understand Genesis," he said in a soft voice.

Genesis turned his head toward Reno. The Turk looked sincere and as soon as their eyes locked, he had no doubt he was. To his annoyance, tears slid down his face. He was wrapped around the Turk before he even registered he'd moved.

"Heh, now _that's_ a hug," Reno said, regaining his balance.

"Oh shut up," Genesis said, voice muffled by Reno's chest.

The two stayed pressed together for several minutes. Finally, Genesis pulled back and gave a weak smile. "Promise you won't run off if I take a shower?" he said. Reno gave him an offended look and he threw his hands up, palms out. "Okay, okay. I trust you."

Reno turned his look into a grin. As much as he wanted to join the SOLDIER in the shower, he knew he wanted some private time. Besides, he'd have plenty of chances in the future. He grinned wider when he realized his inner voice hadn't contradicted him. _For once._ Damnit! "I'm not gonna give you a tour. Just help yourself to anything in the bathroom. I'll finish up my report."

"Thank you," Genesis replied with a more confident smile.

Reno watched him walk away, heart aching out of anger and love. It was becoming increasingly more apparent that Genesis had been through a lot. He knew from personal experience just how bad that sucked and he was pissed at whatever, or whoever, was the cause. The Turk was more determined than ever to not hurt him and be there for him whenever he could, for as long as Genesis allowed.

"Reno?" Genesis called from the entrance of the hallway.

"Yeah?" Reno replied, plopping down on the couch.

"If you want... you can call me Gen."

The SOLDIER hadn't turned around so Reno couldn't see his face, but he knew that the statement meant something. Genesis stated to walk away and he called, "Okay nushi," through a huge grin.

Genesis stumbled and felt his face heat up. He crept to the end of the hallway and peered at Reno around the wall. Given his position and Reno's, he knew all the Turk could see was the top of his head, his eyes, and part of his nose. Seeing the huge grin Reno was sporting, he raised an eyebrow.

"Wha'?" Reno innocently asked.

"Which meaning?"

"Heh, that's up to you yo," Reno replied. _Guess he speaks Wutain._ What he could see of Genesis immediately vanished and he chuckled before bending over his report.

_He's smarter than he lets on,_ Genesis thought as he walked into the bathroom. Catching his own reflection in the mirror, he tilted his head sideways. "Nushi huh?" he said to himself. The fading blush returned and he ducked out of sight with a grin. He found some towels, removed his pants, and adjusted the water temperature before stepping under the spray. _Whatever meaning I want..._ The grin turned positively devilish as he began to lather his hair.

20 minutes and an evil smirk or two later he padded down the hallway barefoot. He'd pulled on the pants from the night before but remained shirtless. Looking up from towel drying his hair, he spotted Reno chewing on the end of a pen while scowling down at his report.

"Did it offend you?"

Reno jerked his head up in surprise. "Damn yer quiet. Did what offend me?"

"The pen."

Reno raised an eyebrow and pulled the pen away from his mouth. "Eh, no?"

"Then you shouldn't be chewing the poor things head off. Besides, it's bad for your teeth," Genesis said, grinning.

"Smartass," Reno said returning the grin. The teeth comment made him remember his fight with Rude and the fact that he thought the man had knocked a tooth lose. He poked his teeth with his tongue, deciding that if one had been lose, the minor Cure spell Professor Rayleigh had cast on him last night had healed it. _Nice._

"Having trouble with the report?" Genesis questioned, sitting down next to Reno.

"Nah, just making sure the blanks are filled in and it follows along with everyone else's. I wanna get this thing turned in yo."

Genesis nodded. "Mine's still in the kitchen if you need it."

"How much more till it's finished?"

"It was done before 'Geal called," Genesis replied, standing. "I _know_ you have a hairdryer. I will not tarnish my reputation for looking spectacular by having poofy hair a day longer so if you need me…" he trailed off, leaned down, and lightly pressed his lips to Reno's. "… you know where I'll be." With that, he straightened himself and padded back down the hallway.

"Sexy," Reno breathed.

"I heard that," Genesis called.

Reno chuckled and retrieved the SOLDIER's report from the kitchen. He didn't need it since according to all the reports the two hadn't been together, but he was curious. Handwriting could say a lot about a person after all. Looking at Genesis's he didn't believe it.

The writing was precise; every letter was the same size with absolutely no slant at all. Every 't' was crossed and every 'i' dotted. He could believe that Genesis was precise and accurate, but in handwriting analysis no slant usually meant someone who was in control of their emotions; mind ruled the heart. From what Reno had seen that wasn't exactly true with the STC.

Reno sighed and placed the report on the coffee table. The more he learned about the SOLDIER, the more complex he seemed. It reminded him of himself and he had no clue whether that was a good or bad thing. _Guess I'll find out._ He heard the hairdryer kick on and returned to his report.

15 minutes later Genesis reemerged feeling refreshed. He found Reno with his legs propped up on the coffee table channel surfing. "Finished?"

"Yep," Reno replied.

"Got anything to drink?"

"There's bottled water and soda in the fridge."

"Want anything?" Genesis called, heading into the kitchen.

"Soda?"

Genesis grabbed two cans of soda and sat down on the couch about six inches away from Reno. "Anything on?" he asked, handing a can to the Turk.

"Heh, is there ever?"

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence. Reno finally settled on a comedy and sipped his soda. Every now and then, he looked at Genesis out of the corner of his eye. The SOLDIER seemed relaxed and he was pleased.

The program ended and another one began. This one was even dumber than the last and he decided conversation would be better. "Soo, Angeal said he followed you into SOLDIER. Why'd ya join?"

"I wanted to get out of my hometown."

_That seemed like an automatic response,_ Reno thought. Aloud he said, "That's it?"

Genesis blew air out of his mouth before replying. "No. I was pushed into it." _Not to mention I adored Sephiroth…_

"Who the hell would push you into a career where you could be dead within a year?"

"My parents."

_Ouch._ "Oh…"

"Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime," Genesis said, giving Reno a bright smile. "Why did you join the Turks?"

Reno saw right through the smile but let it go. "It's a kinda long story…"

"If you want to share I've got time."

_We gotta start somewhere right_, Reno thought. He also thought that if he opened up a little, Genesis might as well. "Alright. Ah, I left home when I was thirteen. In fact I'd just _turned_ thirteen," he chuckled at Genesis's horrified look. "It's not as bad as it sounds yo. I wadn't abused or anything. My family was just… poor and I thought it would be bett- easier, financially, if I wasn't there. I was old enough to work so I split. 'Sides, I wanted bigger and better things. The dream of most kids ya know?"

"Oh," Genesis replied, looking decidedly less horrified. _Sweet and reckless_, he thought. "Then what happened?"

"I busted my ass's what. I worked fer gil or food, whichever I needed at da time. After about a month I had enough money to afford a room in a boardin' house. I stayed there til I was 14 and found a tiny furnished apartment. By that time, I had two steady jobs and things were lookin' pretty good. Then I got sick."

"Sick?"

"Yeah. At first I was jus' tired all the time and didn't pay much attention to it. I worked two jobs, _course_ I was tired all the time. Then things got worse. I couldn't keep food down n' I was startin' to cough. I got fired from one of my jobs 'cause I was a waiter and people don't want some sick kid bringin 'em food." He stopped and realized he was rubbing his hand back and forth over his knee. Until then he hadn't noticed he was nervous.

Genesis had been engrossed by Reno's story but when he stopped, he too noticed the nervous gesture. He placed his hand over the Turk's, stopping it. "It's ok Reno. You can stop if you want."

"No it's not that. It's jus', heh, I've never told anyone this. It's… weird but feels… good." He locked eyes with the auburn and smiled. Genesis beamed at him and his own smile widened.

"I'm honored."

"Honored?"

"That you're telling me," Genesis replied, kissing Reno on the cheek.

"Oh… ah..." Reno stumbled for words, unsure how to respond.

"You got sick and lost one of your jobs…" Genesis prompted.

"Oh, yeah. Eh, at first I thought it was a good thing ya know? Maybe I was sick 'cause I was working all the time but that wadn't it. I jus' kept gettin' sicker and now I had less gil," he stopped and took a sip of soda. He flipped his hand over and laced his fingers with Genesis's before continuing.

"Things went on like that fer a couple months. Then one night I was so tired I asked ta go home early. My boss said ya and I left. On the way home I more or less collapsed. I was conscience but, like, I couldn't move. I didn't know if it was cause I was so fuckin' tired or what. I tried to get back up fer a few minutes but I finally jus' gave up. I… just… closed my eyes ya know? I- I wasn't even afraid I wouldn't wake up anymore," again he stopped. He could feel a phantom tiredness wash over him and he shrugged it off.

"Reno," _I'm sorry_, Genesis thought but he had a feeling Reno didn't want to hear that. Who likes it when people feel sorry for them? Minerva knows he hated it. "Please go on."

Reno had braced himself for the 'I'm sorry'. When it didn't come he wanted to hug Genesis. In this situation, 'I'm sorry' would have made him even more uncomfortable and it simply wasn't relevant. "Okay." He took a deep breath and continued.

"I don' know how long I was out. The next thing I knew some guy was standin' over me and yellin' 'you okay', 'what is wrong', 'can you stand', 'give me a sign'. He sounded concerned and I opened my eyes. It was this guy I used ta wait on all the time at the restaurant before I got fired. I tried ta say somethin' but I couldn't, tried ta move and couldn't. The guy seemed to understand and picked me up. I remember thinkin' 'at least I won' die on the sidewalk' and I blacked out again."

Reno started to take a sip and realized his can was empty. He crushed it and tossed it onto the coffee table. The auburn held out his can and he smiled before taking a sip. Who knew talking could make your throat so dry? _Yer nervous dumbass._

"Next time I opened my eyes I was in this overly white room with all these beepin' and buzzin' sounds. It finally clicked I was in a hospital and I damn near panicked 'cause I couldn't afford that. I tried ta get up but the guy from the restaurant was suddenly there, tellin' me not ta worry and that I needed rest. I couldn't do much so I jus' lay back down and went back to sleep. Finally one day I woke up and managed to stay up fer awhile. That night mystery guy came in and introduced himself as Tseng."

Genesis gasped. "Your boss?"

"Yep," Reno grinned. "I asked him how long I'd been there and where 'there' even was. He said three, almost four, weeks and the Shinra Electric Power Company Infirmary."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. I completely flipped out on him. Started goin' off about how I couldn' afford four weeks' worth a hospital bills, especially from a place like Shinra, and all the while tryin' ta yank the IV's out of my arm and remove all the little sticky things they'd put on me. Tseng grabbed me by the shoulders, pushed me back, told me to stop, and said I had options."

"Options?"

Reno chuckled, "Option One was that I pay in installments out of my _meager_ pay. Option Two was that I could work for SEPC, get a much higher pay, and pay the bill back sooner. I told him both options sucked and asked if there was an Option Three. He chuckled and said Option Three was unadvisable."

"I take it you took Option Two?"

"Heh, you'd think that right? But no, not right away. I stayed in da infirmary for another week and went back ta my old life once I got released. After three weeks, I ended up at Shinra begging Tseng to let me take Option Two. Fucker said he'd think about it an let me suffer fer two weeks before comin' to get me and bringin' me to HQ."

"Shinra gave me a tiny apartment on one of the lower floors and I worked in the Department of Administrative Research as an errand boy. When he was here and had free time, Tseng taught me some hand ta hand among other things. One day we ended up at the firin' range and after a few rounds he said, 'That was your last test. Welcome to the Turks.' I couldn't fuckin' believe it. I stood there with my jaw hangin' open fer the longest time. I finally realized I still had his gun and Tseng had already walked away. I went runnin' after him, started ta hand it to him, and he told me the gun was already issued to me and he'd see me at 0800 the next day. He walked away, I showed up the next day, and that's that," he finally finished.

"Remind me to thank Tseng the next time I see him," Genesis said.

"Fer what yo?"

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have you," Genesis replied, pressing his lips to Reno's.

"Jus' don't thank him like that and you gotta deal," Reno said, pulling back.

Genesis smirked, "Okay."

The two lapsed into silence. While telling the story had felt good, Reno was now feeling somewhat claustrophobic and jittery. "Hey Gen?"

"Hmm?"

"Can ya call the President's office and see if we can turn the reports in? I wanna get out of here and stretch my legs yo."

"Sure," Genesis replied, pulling his PHS out. After a few minutes on the phone he hung up and said, "We're to be there in a half hour."

"Good," Reno said, standing. "Better get ready then," he added, pulling Genesis to his feet. The SOLDIER nodded and walked over to his bag while he headed into the bedroom, feeling lighter than he had in a long time.

* * *

Side Note: 'nushi' can mean god, master, lover, or owner in Japanese.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**16 – Shattering Noise**

_Cutting it close_, Genesis thought as he and Reno strode into the President's waiting room. It was 12:13: two minutes before the scheduled meeting. Genesis pointed to a lone chair in a corner and Reno walked over and took a seat while he checked in with the secretary.

"Good afternoon SOLDIER Sec- Third Class Rhapsodos," the secretary said through a beaming smile.

"Good afternoon," Genesis replied, matching her smile. "The Turk and I have a 12:15 appointment."

"It will be just a moment."

Genesis nodded and turned to join Reno, but the secretary's words stopped him.

"I heard about your demotion. It's _so_ unfair," she whispered.

"Thank you, but as the President would say, I brought it on myself."

"Pfft, he's such a stiff," she replied. "You're still my favorite SOLDIER," she added with a wink.

"And you're my favorite secretary," Genesis said, giving one of his most dazzling smiles.

"Please take a seat," the secretary replied with a blush.

Genesis nodded once again and made his way over to Reno. The Turk scowled at him the entire way and he matched it with a glare. He had a feeling he knew what the problem was, but the two had agreed to talk as little as possible fearing it might draw suspicion. It would have to wait until later.

"STC Rhapsodos?" the secretary called five minutes later. "President Shinra will see you now."

Reno stood and Genesis moved behind him. The position was the best way to look like a guard. It had other advantages as well and he fought not to grin like an idiot as they headed up the stairs to the President's loft. The pants didn't completely hide the movement of the Turk's leg and ass muscles and he enjoyed each and every ripple. _Nice._

"If it isn't my favorite Turk and most bellicose SOLDIER," President Shinra called as they cleared the stairs.

"Yo," Reno called, stopping three feet away from the President's desk while Genesis fought not to snort.

"You have something for me?" Shinra asked.

"Damned SOLDIER's got it," Reno replied through a snort, hooking his thumb over his shoulder. Shinra raised an eyebrow and looked at Genesis.

"I thought it might be wise if the Turk didn't get to close to you, Sir," Genesis said, moving to the desk and handing the report over. "At least until you've made your final decision."

"Ah," Shinra replied. "Capable of doing your job after all eh?"

Genesis bit his tongue as he turned to face Reno. While the Turk's face didn't show it, his eyes were pleading with him to keep his mouth shut. He gave a faint smile and started to return to his position without comment but Shinra had other ideas.

"No smart ass comment, SOLDIER _Third_ Rhapsodos?" Shinra snipped.

Genesis saw Reno conspicuously wave his hand in a 'no' gesture. He bit his tongue even harder while his smile widened. In a few heartbeats, he was once again two feet behind Reno with a blank face.

Reno mentally sighed in relief as Genesis came to a stop behind him. It was obvious Shinra was baiting the SOLDIER for his own sadistic enjoyment. He was pissed off, frustrated, felt helpless and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about any of it. _That's the helpless part yo._

A tension filled silence settled over the group. The only noise was the rasping sound of paper sliding across paper while President Shinra shuffled through the report. After several minutes Shinra finally spoke. "I don't see your report here SOLIDER," he snapped.

"You ordered the Turks and Rufus to hand deliver reports to you by tomorrow. I'm not a Turk or your son and assumed my report was to be delivered to Director Deusericus, Sir," Genesis crisply replied.

"Is it finished?"

"Yes, Sir. I used the Turk's desk while he slept."

"Then you weren't doing your job," Shinra sneered with a hint of victory.

"Incorrect. The Turk's desk is in his bedroom, Sir."

It was becoming increasingly harder for Reno to keep his blank face on. If he hadn't been trained by the best, he probably would have lost it by now. When Shinra's face fell at Genesis's reply, it became just a little easier to keep his composure. _Take that dickhead._

"Have a seat downstairs, both of you," Shinra said, picking up the receiver on his phone.

Reno and Genesis made their way downstairs without a word. The Turk plopped down into one of the chairs while Genesis stood and took up his now familiar position behind him. They remained silent; each locked in their thoughts and for appearances.

Genesis was fuming, albeit quietly. He absolutely _hated_ that vulgar bastard. Besides that, he couldn't figure him out. He'd mouthed off, so what? If he wanted him out of the program he didn't have to incite him. For Ifrit's sake, the annoying fuck could just have him kicked out or worse.

Reno sat in his chair and bounced his foot up and down. Though his irritation had dropped, the tension rolling off Genesis combined with what he had left was making him a very twitchy Turk. He was used to President Shinra being a total donkey-dick, but today he was going above and beyond his usual antics. Maybe he was just having a bad day. _Like every day._

20 minutes that felt like an eternity later, the door from the reception area swung open. As soon as Genesis made out STC Sebastian he knew what was going on. The bastard had sent Sebastian to verify the location and position of Reno's desk. His suspicion was verified when he heard, 'I checked the apartment as you requested. The desk's in the bedroom with a clear view of the bed, Sir.' He wasn't pissed anymore; he was amused. In some strange way it pleased him to be the cause of so much fuss.

Less than five minutes later Sebastian was back downstairs and disappeared through the door. Genesis figured Shinra would call them back upstairs, but was surprised when the door again opened. He raised an eyebrow as Tseng walked through, closely followed by Sephiroth. While Sebastian hadn't seen them, both Tseng and Sephiroth did. Tseng showed no reaction but Sephiroth cocked a silver eyebrow before heading up the stairs.

Reno sighed and settled in for another long wait. Now he was jumpy and bored, a volatile combination. He'd just found a comfy spot and closed his eyes when he heard Genesis hiss behind him. The redhead twisted in his seat and found the SOLDIER wincing slightly.

Disregarding possible cameras or sound devices, he broke the silence, "What's wrong yo?" Surely Shinra wouldn't hold concern for another human being against him. _Heh, yeah right._ Genesis didn't reply, causing Reno to scowl. _Fucking serious about this no talking shit._ He didn't have to play nice, he could say 'shut up Turk' and he'd be fine with that. The redhead was about to say something else when Genesis faltered back a step and closed his eyes. _Fuck the cameras,_ he thought and hurtled the back of the chair.

When he was close enough he gently placed his left hand on the SOLDIER's right upper arm. Genesis jumped and his eyes immediately snapped open. _I startled him?_ He was even more confused when the STC grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward.

"Sit down Turk," Genesis bit. He pulled Reno close and whispered, "Pitch emitter," then shoved him away and pointed at the chair.

Reno raised an eyebrow but sat back down, wondering what the hell a pitch emitter was. He tossed one last look at Genesis before settling back into the chair. The STC seemed to have regained his composure and glared at him. _SOLDIERs,_ he thought, closing his eyes once more.

Genesis, while touched by Reno's concern, was fast reaching his breaking point. The pitch emitter had rendered him deaf and was screwing up his balance. His only experience with an emitter had been in the labs and that had been short, not this constant torture. If the noise continued, he thought his ears might start bleeding. He took a deep breath and set his face to blank, fiercely wishing Shinra would hurry the hell up or release them. _Else I might shoot a fireball through the floor and up his ass._

A stress filled 30 minutes later, the sound abruptly stopped. Genesis was stretching his mouth open, trying to get his ears to pop, when Sephiroth glided toward them.

"President Shinra requests your presence upstairs," he said, raising an eyebrow at Genesis.

"Just him yo?" Reno inquired, snapping his eyes open.

"Both of you."

Genesis waited for Reno to get up and stretch before following him up the stairs with Sephiroth at his back. His leg and shoulder muscles ached from tension and anger. Hopefully this damned meeting would be over soon. After clearing the stairs, Reno pulled to a stop next to Tseng while he and Sephiroth hung back a few feet from the Turks.

"I'm surprised to see you upright Rhapsodos," Shinra sneered. He couldn't decide if he was pleased or displeased that the SOLDIER hadn't cracked. Either way he thought he looked too smug and turned a dial clockwise. Immediately the SOLDIER winced, pleasing him, so he cranked the dial farther.

Out of the corner of his eye, Reno saw Tseng tense and yet again wondered what he was missing. He heard a thump behind him and turned his head, finding both SOLDIERs on their knees with their hands tightly pressed to their ears. Out of instinct and concern he started to go to them, but Tseng stopped him with a hand on his arm and a shake of his head. Reno fought an internal battle and finally decided to 'listen' to Tseng. It bothered him, but he didn't want to make anything worse.

"I apologize Sephiroth," Shinra said, turning the dial counterclockwise. "I got carried away. 30 minutes didn't seem to bother STC Rhapsodos so I wondered what would."

Sephiroth nodded and got to his feet. He saw Genesis rise out of the corner of his eye and hoped the STC didn't lose control. If Shinra had done anything like that last night, it was no wonder the auburn had been so frayed when he'd left this office.

"Now then where was I?" Shinra said, drumming his fingers on his desk. "Ah yes. I've read both of your reports, as well as Rufus's. I must say I don't know whether to believe them or not, however they are consistent. I will speak with the board before I make my final decision. That said," he locked eyes with Tseng, "No one questions you are the Active Director correct?"

"Not that I am aware of, Sir," Tseng replied.

"And you," he shifted his gaze to Reno, "Are the Assistant Director or Second In Command correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Reno replied.

The President nodded. "I want you two to solidify the Department's Directives. The Directives should include the purpose and function of the Department of Administrative Research as well as any pertinent regulations, policies, guidelines, or rules. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Tseng and Reno replied in unison.

"Good. Since you two need to communicate, you may do so in whatever fashion you see fit," Shinra said. "Including in person. Understand this only goes as far as each other. Either of you are to have contact with anyone else until the final verdict is in, unless of course you clear it with me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Tseng and Reno once again replied.

"SOLDIERs?" Shinra called. Sephiroth and Genesis took a step forward. "Both of you understand the new arrangement?" The SOLDIERs nodded and he added, "You are still to keep a close eye on them and report anything suspicious to me. Do not leave them alone either. Understood?" The SOLDIERs nodded again. "Rhapsodos?" The auburn haired man locked eyes with him. "Here is your new assignment, enjoy."

Genesis walked to the desk and took the paper Shinra held out. He read the sheet and feigned surprise. "Instructor, Sir?"

"At the request of Sephiroth you are to instruct the new group of Thirds in weaponry. Is that a problem?"

"No, Sir. Thank you, Sir," Genesis crisply replied, fighting not to choke on every sir. He placed the paper in his pocket before returning to his position beside Sephiroth.

Shinra nodded. "You're all dismissed."

With that the foursome headed down the stairs, through the reception area, and into the elevator. No one spoke on the journey as everyone took in the change. Without a word, they all understood that it was a start but that they would be under the microscope for a while. They were all pretty used to that so it didn't faze them much; it was just another annoyance.

They changed cars and Reno hit the '50' button. "Directives eh?" he sniggered, turning to face the others.

"We have always had Directives Reno," Tseng said.

"We have?" Reno asked in mock surprise and confusion.

Tseng sighed but made no further comment. Over the past year he'd mostly gotten used to Reno's antics, _mostly_. There were still times he wanted to strangle the redhead, but those times were increasingly less frequent. Reno was one of the best Turks on active duty and while his work ethic may be… lacking at times, he trusted him at his back and he knew the young Turk would get the job done, regardless of what it was.

The elevator stopped and the group got off and walked down the hall. Reno stopped at his door, used his keycard, punched in the code, and everyone filed into the apartment. Genesis and Sephiroth immediately noticed the open window and drew their swords. Both knew it was most likely Legend, however they weren't taking any chances.

Before they'd moved more than three feet away from Tseng and Reno, Legend appeared at the entrance to the hallway. "It's clear," he said, wiggling a small device in his hand. "Though I would recommend upgrading the security software for the door and changing your passcode," he added, looking at Reno.

"Wouldn't do any good. Master cards would still open the door," the redhead held up a hand to stop Legend from commenting, "_Aaannddd_, if I made the door inaccessible to master cards it would be draw attention yo," he finished watching Sephiroth and Genesis's put their weapons away.

"Tseng's door will not open if a master card is used," Legend said.

"Yeah, but he was the SIC, now he's the department head, so few would question it," Reno replied.

Legend nodded. "Now you're the SIC. Fix it when things cool down."

"Now _that_ I'll do," Reno said, grinning.

"Good," Legend said, moving to the window. "Now if there's nothing else I'll see you all later." No one said anything and he nodded before disappearing out the open window.

"How in Ifrit's Fire does he know when to sweep the apartment?" Genesis asked.

"He has sources inside the company, including board members, secretaries, and other well informed individuals," Tseng replied.

"Don't they think he's dead?"

"All but those he trusts."

"Hell of a chance he's taking," Genesis said.

"Yes, but that is part of being a Turk," Tseng replied.

Reno walked to the window and closed it before turning to the now silent trio. "Okay so what the hell's an emitter yo?"

"A dog whistle for SOLDIERs," Tseng replied, earning a glare from Genesis.

"We're not dogs," the STC snapped.

"I am aware and I meant no offense. It is an apt description though, is it not?" Tseng questioned.

Genesis sighed. "Yeah."

"Okay _what_?" Reno asked, confused.

"An emitter sends out a sound in such a high frequency that the only humans that can hear it are SOLDIERs," Sephiroth clarified. "We can use it to locate each other or, as you saw, it can be used to deafen or torture us."

"How exactly does it deafen ya?"

"It's like really loud, annoying white noise. It's so distracting and annoying that it blocks everything but itself out," Genesis replied. "It can even screw up your equilibrium."

"I assume if ya crank up the volume it hurts?" Reno questioned. Sephiroth and Genesis nodded. "Damn I'm glad I'm a Turk," he added, grinning. Genesis snorted, Tseng flashed a brief, faint smile, and Sephiroth did nothing.

"Why didn't I know about this yo?" Reno asked, looking at Tseng.

"Emitters are a relatively new invention. Most are not aware of them, however why _you_ do not know I cannot say." Tseng replied. He turned toward Genesis and said, "I would not recommend letting your guard down STC Rhapsodos. President Shinra seems to have taken a liking to you," Tseng said.

"Liking my ass," Genesis snorted. "And Genesis is fine."

"Actually that's how he acts toward people he likes," Reno said. "If he doesn't like ya, he ignores ya or worse."

"That's fucked up," Genesis replied, shaking his head.

"True, but Reno is correct," Sephiroth stated.

"Ugh," Genesis said, plopping down on the couch. "Shinra likes me. Fucking creepy."

"I'll protect ya," Reno said, wrapping his arms around Genesis's shoulders from behind.

Genesis snorted, "You have some anti-spich spray around here then?"

"Ah, no," Reno chuckled. He gave Genesis a squeeze and let him go before turning and sitting on the back of the couch.

"Spich?" Sephiroth questioned, glancing at Tseng. Tseng shrugged and held his hands up in the universal 'I don't know' gesture so he spun his gaze to Reno.

The Turk opened his mouth but it was Genesis who replied. "'So weird it can't be described.' In this case I meant more like so fucked up it can't be described. In other words, I want a repellant for the dickwad."

"Heh, what he said yo," Reno added with a smirk. Sephiroth nodded and the Turk gestured to the furniture. "Ya two can sit down ya know."

Sephiroth and Tseng both sat. Reno tipped over and landed with his back on the seat, legs draped over the couch back. "We do have a problem," he said, looking at everyone upside-down.

"You mean we have only one?" Genesis sarcastically asked.

"Which problem are you referring to?" Tseng questioned.

"Food yo," Reno said.

"I am not sure I would call that a problem," Tseng said while Genesis sniggered.

"The hell it ain't," Reno replied. "Only thing I got in the fridge is two cans of soda, some leftover breakfast, some bottles of water, and some shit that's so moldy I can't even identify it anymore."

"Gross," Genesis said.

"Heh, that's what I thought."

"I have dry and canned goods in my apartment I can share," Tseng said. "I am sure STC Sebastian will continue to bring us food as well. In addition, President Shinra did not say both SOLDIERs had to watch us at all times."

"I see a shopping trip in my future," Genesis said, doing his best fortuneteller impersonation.

"Perhaps," Tseng replied. "I think it best to wait until tomorrow however."

"Fine wit' me yo," Reno said. Sephiroth quickly stood and he jumped. The silver SOLDIER had been so quiet he'd forgotten he was even there. His body shifted as Genesis stood as well and he cocked an eyebrow, "'Sup?"

"Someone's in the hallway," Sephiroth stated.

"Probably STC Sebastian," Genesis replied. "But just in case…" he said, unsheathing his weapon.

Tseng quietly watched as Sephiroth took point and approached the door. Genesis stayed five feet from the closed door; dead center and facing it. Not a word was exchanged and he wondered if the two had worked together before or if it was just SOLDIER training. Whatever the cause, the two worked well together.

"Yes?" Sephiroth called when a knock finally sounded.

"Sephiroth?" came the surprised reply. "It's Angeal."

Sephiroth turned to Genesis who nodded and lowered his sword. He hit the open button and took a few steps away, lowering his own weapon. The door slid open and their eyes fell upon a confused Angeal.

"Eh, hi?" Angeal said, holding his hands up, palms out at the sight of the drawn swords.

"Are you alone?" Sephiroth asked. Angeal nodded and he sheathed his sword.

"Hi 'Geal," Genesis said brightly, sheathing his own sword. "Where's Rude?"

"In his apartment with STC Sebastian," Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and he grinned. "Don't worry, I got permission from President Shinra. I asked to take a shower and get a change of clothes from my apartment. If anyone asks why I'm here, I'll say I lost my keycard and had to get Genesis's." Sephiroth nodded and walked to a window, where he took up a guard stance. For the first time he caught sight of Tseng and someone's legs where their head should be. "The Turks are still under confinement… right?"

"Yeah, but those two have work to do," Genesis replied with a nod. "They get to talk to each other but that's it."

"Oh. This _is_ Reno's apartment right?" Angeal questioned, casting his gaze around.

Genesis nodded and he heard a 'yo' from the couch. He cocked an eyebrow and his auburn friend chuckled, waving a hand toward Tseng and the legs. The inky SSC walked around the couch and glanced down at Reno with a raised eyebrow.

"Have a seat," the redhead said, craning his neck to look at the new arrival.

"I just wanted to talk to Genesis," Angeal replied.

"Ya can do that too."

"Ah, in private if you don't mind."

"You can use the bedroom," Reno said, pointing toward the hallway.

Genesis walked toward the hallway and as expected Angeal followed. When they were both in the bedroom he heard 'Reno sit normally' followed by a grumble as he closed the door. He grinned and turned to face Angeal. "You realize Sephiroth can probably still hear us."

"That's fine. I just wanted to check on you," Angeal replied.

"Check on me?"

"Yeah," Angeal said, bringing his hand to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "Just, you know, make sure you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Genesis snapped.

"Gen," Angeal sighed. "I don't want to fight. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been… erratic lately and I was worried."

"_Erratic?_" Genesis repeated. Angeal's face shifted from concern to that complex expression parents get when kids argue with them about having done something wrong; part patience, part annoyance, part 'I know what you did and you know what you did', part 'you will not win this battle', and part love. He chuckled and leaned against the door, "Okay, I've been off but I'm handling it."

"Off how and how off?"

Genesis chuckled again. "You do have a way with words 'Geal."

"Gen I'm serious. Frankly you've scared the shit out of me more than once this past week and I don't really know what's going on. We haven't had a chance to talk remember? Hell every time we _do_ have a chance you get… volatile."

Genesis started to get angry but it quickly dissipated. After he'd hooked up with Reno, he hadn't seen Angeal much and when he had, he either bolted or ripped his head off. _No wonder he's worried_. "I'm sorry Angeal, you're right," he replied and told Angeal about his Mako problem and its side effects. While they'd discussed part of it on the trip that was before his time with Sephiroth and at that time, they hadn't known for sure the issue even _was_ Mako related.

"You can control all of this?" Angeal questioned when he was finished.

"Most of the time," Genesis replied. "I still need some practice."

"You have to tell Professor Hollander."

"No, I don't, and you won't either," Genesis snapped.

"Gen h-"

"Listen to me," Genesis said, cutting Angeal off. "Sephiroth warned me not to and I trust him."

"What did he say?"

"That they might turn me into a test subject or worse."

Angeal visibly paled and started to pace. "But… what about your next treatment? What if things get worse?"

"Honestly I don't know. I haven't had a chance to ask Sephiroth's advice, but since Reno and Tseng are allowed to communicate, I can talk to him without drawing suspicion. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it ok?"

Angeal stopped pacing and looked at his friend. Leave it to Genesis to try and sooth his worries while _he_ quietly came undone. He wasn't surprised; his auburn friend had always been that way. While he admired Genesis for it, he also worried about him more because of it.

When they were little Genesis had been sick quite a bit. Angeal had often gone to visit him and the auburn would tell him he was fine and not to worry. He'd pull himself up in bed and they'd talk and laugh like nothing was wrong. Yet even as a child he'd known Genesis was trying to make _him_ feel better, and it was obvious he was _not_ fine, but he'd gone along with it every time.

As they got older Genesis stopped getting sick as frequently and finally he stopped getting sick altogether. He resumed a quasi-normal life, but the other kids in the village started picking on him. They'd call him 'sicky', 'little rich boy', and worse. Angeal tried to intervene several times but Genesis wouldn't allow it. He'd say everything was fine and go off on his own or simply ignore the taunting. Then things _really_ started to change.

Genesis started to withdraw from everyone, including him. He'd disappear for hours, sometimes days, at a time. Several times someone from Genesis's house would come and ask him where Genesis was. He would tell them he didn't know and normally they would leave, but a few times Genesis's mother or father stormed up to his room and tore it apart thinking he was hiding their son. Angeal and his mother would stand back in shock and amazement, but either did anything to stop them. A maid would come over within a half hour and clean up the mess anyway. Angeal never did figure out where Genesis disappeared too. He'd asked a few times but Genesis would never answer and eventually he gave up.

During this time Genesis's personality underwent a complete change. Someone with a sharp tongue who was quick to anger replaced the mild mannered, happy-go-lucky kid. His quiet and shy nature was displaced by a confidence bordering on arrogance. Genesis no longer had to withdraw, people began to avoid him of their own accord; everyone but him that is.

No matter how hard Genesis tried, Angeal would not be pushed away any longer. In the end, Genesis gave up and the two became inseparable once more. The more time the two spent together, the more Angeal came to realize that Genesis hid behind his anger and confidence. Numerous times he would find Genesis alone somewhere crying or he would break down while they were together for no reason. Of course Angeal tried to get answers, but Genesis wouldn't give them. He'd tell him he was fine or he was being silly and not to worry about it. Ultimately he stopped asking questions and simply offered him a shoulder to cry on. Sometimes Genesis would accept, sometimes he wouldn't.

With that thought he'd come full circle and was back in the present. He couldn't help but wonder if Genesis was falling apart inside and refusing to cry on his shoulder as he had in the past. Or… or maybe he'd found someone else to cry on. "How are things with Reno?" he asked into the silence.

"R-reno?" Genesis said, looking surprised and suddenly nervous. "H- we're fine."

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you stuttering?"

"No reason," Genesis replied, looking away.

"Uh huh."

"Look we're fine, better than fine. I'm just… on unfamiliar ground."

"Talking to me is unfamiliar ground?"

"Don't be silly," Genesis snapped. "I meant with Reno."

"Why?"

"I've never had a boyfriend before. You know that," Genesis shrugged.

_I do?_ Angeal thought, but decided not to go there. "Ok… but what's making you uncomfortable about it? It's not that different from having friends Gen." As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. He regretted it even more at the look on Genesis's face, a mix of sadness, anger, and pain.

"And I've had an _abundance_ of those right?" the auburn irritably replied.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah I know," Genesis sighed, calming down. "I'm just not good at talking about myself or… _sharing_."

"So tell him that."

"I did, sort of. I asked him to give me some time anyway."

There was a pause and Angeal finally prompted, "And?"

"And nothing. He seemed to understand."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know!" Genesis practically yelled. He winced and looked at the closed door before adding, "I just… I feel vulnerable today," quietly.

Angeal went completely still and watched as Genesis pressed his forehead up against the wall. His confident and short-tempered friend's voice had held hopelessness and something more. The auburn sounded petrified, not to mention he'd just admitted he felt vulnerable.

Though Angeal had often suspected Genesis hid his 'weaker' half, it had been so long since he'd actually seen or heard it that he was thrown. He had no idea what to say or do. On top of that he didn't quite understand where Genesis's emotions were coming from. Sure he tended to be closed off, but he didn't really understand why it was such a major problem all of the sudden. He'd open up in time so what was the big rush?

As he tried to work out the source of Genesis's feelings, a thought occurred to him. _Surely not_, he thought. Though no matter how hard he tried to think of something else, he couldn't. _And it _would _explain a lot_. "Gen?" he quietly called.

"Hmm?"

"Did you… sleep with him?" Genesis's shoulders slumped a little and Angeal knew the answer. _Oh hell_, he thought. Now they were _both_ on unfamiliar ground. At least he knew why the auburn was racked with internal conflict. After a long pause he finally said the only thing he could think of, "Stop over thinking it Gen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Genesis snapped, turning to face him.

"Stop fretting so much and let things happen as they will."

Genesis snorted. "You make it sound so easy."

"I know, and I know it isn't for you," Angeal sighed. "Look, I doubt you were 'Mister Sunshine' this past week which means the Turk likes you regardless of your attitude. I don't think he's going to run away just because you're a bit moody. At least not if you work on it and work on opening up."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't work on it?" Genesis nodded so he added, "_Any_ relationship will fall apart if you don't put some effort into it Gen."

"You're right," Genesis sighed. "What… what if it takes me too long to figure things out or open up?"

"I don't think he'll leave if he sees your trying."

Genesis nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist. What Angeal said made sense and he felt a little better, but he was still worried. It wasn't the over thinking things that was the problem, it was the opening up. For years he'd worked on burying things and now he needed to try and do the opposite. Just the thought of it panicked him, but the pull toward Reno was stronger. He knew he could do it; it would just take time.

"You really want my advice?" Angeal asked. Genesis nodded and he said, "Then tell him what you just told me."

"What? No!"

"Why?"

"W-, I-, h-, just no!"

Angeal chuckled before he could stop himself and Genesis's eyes narrowed. "Sorry," he said. "Gen, you were probably as vulnerable as you've ever been when you slept with him. If you were willing to go that far, how is talking a little any worse?"

Genesis opened his mouth, quickly closed it, and finally opened it again. "I didn't have to _talk_ damnit!" he replied, wrapping his arms tighter around himself.

Angeal started to bite back a reply out of frustration but closed his mouth at a knock on the door. He looked at Genesis and realized his friend's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. _Damn,_ he thought, feeling like a jerk. Genesis nodded and moved farther into the room. As he opened the door, he heard a click and realized there must be an attached bathroom.

"Everything ok yo?" Reno asked as the door opened.

"Yeah," Angeal replied.

"Where's Genesis?"

"Bathroom," Angeal replied. He called, "I'll be in the other room Gen," before grabbing the Turk by the jacket with his right hand and closing his left hand over his mouth. He yanked him into the hallway, spotted a closed door, and drug the Turk toward it.

Reno didn't know whether to try to kick the SOLDIER's ass or go with it. He really didn't think Angeal was going to hurt him, but he didn't know him that well either. If worse came to worse he could always yell for Genesis or Sephiroth, which would draw Tseng if he didn't hear him yell. With that, he decided to go with it and stopped squirming. The inky haired SOLDIER pressed him up against the wall next to the door to the spare bedroom with a raised eyebrow. He took that to mean 'don't yell' or 'are you compliant' and nodded his head.

Angeal let go of the Turk's mouth, opened the door, pulled him inside, and closed the door again. "Whisper," he said, finally letting go of the Turk's jacket.

"The hell yo?" Reno snapped as loud as he dared.

"I'm sorry, really. I wanted to talk to you without Genesis knowing about it."

"Even if we whisper he can probably still hear us."

"No," Angeal said, shaking his head. "The water's running."

"Alright fine. Whaddya want?"

Angeal closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted to say and how to word it. Truth was, he was surprised at what he'd just done. _He_ wasn't the impulsive one, Genesis was. "Anything I say stays between us okay?" he whispered, opening his eyes. "If Genesis finds out he'll probably never talk to me again."

"Don't be dramatic."

"It's the truth."

Even though he was whispering and the room was dark, Reno could see and hear Angeal's seriousness. "I won't talk yo."

Angeal nodded. "I know you slept together."

_Shit,_ was Reno's first thought. His second thought was that perhaps Genesis and Angeal had some sort of thing going and he'd unknowingly gotten in the middle of it. Since he didn't think Genesis was the type to screw around on someone, his last thought was that Angeal thought he'd forced himself onto his friend or that he was jealous. "I don't know what yer think-" the inky haired SOLDIER held up a hand so he stopped.

"I don't know what _you're_ thinking, but I'm not angry Reno. I'm concerned."

"Concerned?" Reno parroted, confused.

"Gods I don't even know if I should talk to you about this," Angeal sighed. "Yet I'm going to. I think he thinks that you won't like him once you get to know him, but that if you _don't_ get to know him, you'll leave anyway. Do you understand? He feels like he's screwed either way he goes."

"That's just… confusing!" Reno whispered. "Is he always like this?"

"Ah no, but this is a new situation so even I can't tell you how he'll react or what he'll do," Angeal shrugged.

Reno blinked at him for a few minutes then finally said, "You mean because he's never had a boyfriend before?"

"Yes," Angeal replied. If Reno didn't know he was Genesis's first lover, he wasn't going to tell him. That would _defiantly_ be crossing a line to him. He held up a hand for Reno to stay silent and listened to make sure the water was still running; it was. The SSC was also pretty sure he could hear Genesis quietly crying, but maybe that was his imagination. _I hope._ Once he was satisfied, he continued.

"I just wanted to tell you not to be pissed if he doesn't open up right away. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't try to push you away. Just don't take it personally ok?"

"He told me he needed some time yo. I'll give it to him, but I won't wait forever Angeal." _Or will I?_ Honestly he didn't have a complete answer to that, but he thought he'd take whatever Genesis was willing to give and be happy with it. _So maybe I would wait forever._

"I understand. All I can ask is that you have a little patience and understanding. You can always talk to me but honestly, I feel like an ass for talking to you right now. I hate going behind his back and I feel like I'm meddling. Sometimes my need to help and protect overrides common sense."

"I understand yo. If it helps I don't think yer meddling. I don't mind the advice either."

Angeal nodded, feeling somewhat relieved. "Also, I, eh, threatened you before and I wanted to clarify. If things don't work out, they don't work out. I'll only break your legs if you screw around on him or otherwise intentionally hurt him."

"Heh, well thanks for that," Reno replied with a grin. Angeal suddenly grabbed a hold of him and before he knew it, they were in the living room.

"Sorry, he's done," Angeal whispered, letting go of Reno and going to stand behind the couch. Sephiroth and Tseng both raised eyebrows but said nothing.

Genesis padded down the hallway towel drying his hair. After his talk with Angeal had been interrupted, he ended up taking another shower, albeit a quick one. He'd started out at the sink but he'd started crying and a shower would cover it up better. While Reno knew he'd already taken a shower, Tseng, Angeal, and Sephiroth didn't. Sephiroth and Angeal might have heard him crying, but he didn't think either would say anything. He also didn't think Reno would say anything about him taking another shower.

"Get the grime off?" Angeal asked as Genesis cleared the hallway.

"Yep," Genesis brightly replied. "Sorry, I took advantage of you being here."

"No problem," Angeal replied. "I should be heading back now though. Sebastian's probably getting jumpy."

"And I'm gettin' hungry. Ya got our food bitch on guard duty yo."

"That too," Angeal chuckled, moving toward the door.

"I got it," Genesis said, halting Reno as he started to stand. He walked Angeal to the door, hit the open button, and stood in the frame so the door wouldn't close. As Angeal walked past him he whispered, "Thank you. We'll talk more later."

"Okay," Angeal replied with a smile. "Goodbye all," he called before heading down the hallway.

Genesis moved from the door and returned to the others. He tossed a look at Sephiroth and was puzzled by his expression. The silver SOLDIER looked confused and he wondered why. Had they been having an intense discussion in his absence or something? Before he could ask Tseng stood up and looked at Sephiroth.

"We should depart for now. I would like to clean up before dinner," the dark Turk said.

"That's cool yo," Reno said, rising. Genesis followed everyone to the door.

"We will return tomorrow after lunch," Tseng said, crossing the hall with Sephiroth in tow.

"You live across the hall?" Genesis exclaimed.

"Yes," Tseng replied as the door slid open.

"You didn't tell me that," the auburn said to Reno.

"Didn't think about it. Does it matter?"

"Not really," the STC replied. "Who else lives on this floor?"

"Veld lived in the apartment adjacent to mine. Legend lived in the other one. The rest is storage or undeveloped space," Reno replied.

Genesis nodded and turned back to Tseng and Sephiroth, "Until tomorrow." Both nodded and Reno let the door slide closed. As they were walking to the couch, Reno suddenly threw his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. While unexpected, he welcomed it and squeezed back.

The two embraced for a few minutes before Reno pulled back and sat down on the couch. He tugged Genesis's hand and the SOLDIER sat down next to him. The auburn flashed him a smile but his expression quickly melted into seriousness. "What's wrong yo?"

"Nothing," Genesis replied. He was thinking about his conversation with Angeal and suddenly made a decision. "Mind if we talk?"

"I'd like that," Reno replied, lips curving up into a grin. "'Sides, ain't got nothing else ta do."

"Pffttt." Genesis smacked Reno lightly on the arm before getting serious again. He opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out. Finally he said, "I've been moody today because I feel… exposed. I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't completely understand it and it would have left me feeling _more_ exposed." He really didn't want to say vulnerable again unless he had too, weird but true.

Reno stayed quiet and Genesis studied his face intently. He couldn't read the Turk's expression and looked away. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything? He jumped as Reno's fingers touched his chin and gently pressed. Knowing it was a hint he let his head be turned.

"I was just listening Gen. Is it because of last night?" Genesis nodded, feeling silly and self-conscience. "Ya know it was amazing right?"

Genesis felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing like an idiot. _Oh for Minerva's sake!_ he thought, frustrated. He couldn't control the blushing but it made him feel like a silly schoolgirl and it irritated him. The auburn scowled and Reno chuckled, so he turned his scowl on him.

"What? Yer cute when you blush."

That made the STC blush harder, so he scowled harder. "You're not helping Reno."

"Okay, okay, sorry. Yer ugly when you blush," Reno said, faking a scowl of his own. "Stop it."

Genesis tried to hold his scowl but a laugh bubbled out of his throat. The two laughed for a minute and relaxed back into the couch. Genesis leaned against Reno with his head in the nook of the Turk's arm and shoulder and sighed contentedly. "Did you mean that?" he whispered.

"What? That yer ugly when you blush?"

Genesis snorted. "I know you were just saying _that_," he replied, running the fingers of his right hand along the top part of Reno's leg. His left arm was pinned by the hollow of the Turk's back and the back of the couch. "I meant the thing about last night."

"No I wasn't just saying that. Though amazing doesn't really cover it. More like mind blowing, incredible, phenomenal, or something like that yo."

"Now I _know_ you're just saying that. I couldn't have been _that_ good," Genesis said, pulling back and craning his neck so he could see Reno's face. He had no trouble reading it this time. The Turk was dead serious. "You must have had some pretty lousy sex for a virgin to be so high on your list of experiences," he said nervously.

"Not _all_ of my experiences have been shoddy bu-," Reno stopped as his mind fully registered what the auburn had said. His right hand, which had been rubbing up and down the SOLDIER's right arm, stopped as well. "Did you say virgin?"

"Eh… yes?"

"Odin's Sweaty Sack why didn't you say something before?" Reno said, sitting upright and spinning Genesis to face him. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Before he could stop himself Genesis started laughing. Reno cocked an eyebrow and he laughed harder. "First off," _laugh_, "I've never heard the phrase 'Odin's Sweaty Sack," _laugh_. He paused to catch his breath. "Second, I'm fine. Third, no you didn't. Fourth, I can get run through by a fucking sword or shot to hell then get up and shake it off. Your dick, while impressive, is not in that league."

"Oh well thanks for that ego boost," Reno joked. They both chuckled and after a minute he added, "You know, getting hurt during sex isn't always life threatening, but the pain can make you not want to do it again."

"No problems there either," Genesis replied.

"I still wish you would have told me yo."

"Why?"

Reno shrugged. "I would have made it… special or… meaningful or something," he replied, struggling for words.

"It _was_ special and meaningful." Reno's lips moved and Genesis pressed his right index finger to them to halt the action. "It could have happened in the cave the other day and I wouldn't have cared. Hell, it could have happened just about _anywhere_ and I wouldn't have cared. The only thing I cared about was that it be with _you_, Reno. You're all I needed and wanted, just you. That was the meaningful and special part, _you_."

With that he moved his finger and gently pressed his lips to the redheads for a subdued kiss. He pulled back and realized the Turk's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Smiling gently, he used the pad of his right thumb to wipe Reno's eyes. "I'm the crier in this relationship, remember?" he said playfully.

Reno nodded and fresh tears slid down his face. Genesis promptly wiped them away and he cleared his throat before saying, "Sorry, I forgot yo." He closed his eyes and reined in his emotions. Genesis lightly kissed each eyelid and he smiled, "Keep doing things like that and I'll cry some more," he said, opening his eyes.

"We can't have that now can we?" Genesis teased. Reno smiled and he smiled back. The Turk chuckled and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was debatin' on telling you something, but I was wondering how you'd react."

"That made you laugh?"

"Heh, some of the scenario's, yeah."

"Is whatever it is that bad or are you just picking at my… unpredictableness?"

Reno chuckled. "Is unpredictableness even a word?"

Genesis snorted. "It is now."

"Okay, I was questioning your unpredictableness."

Genesis cocked an eyebrow again. "Now you _have_ to tell me."

Reno sighed. "I know," he paused before he continued. "Until I met you, I thought I was straight."

"_What_?" Genesis said, tone laced with shock, disbelief, and amusement.

"Ya heard me yo."

"I don't know what to say. I- I'm sorry. I just assumed…" he trailed off, floundering for words.

"Nothing to apologize for. I'm positive I had feelings for you before you had feelings for me," _Cause you were unconscious_, "and I'm pretty sure I hit on you first."

"I… I'm strangely flattered yet somewhat disquieted."

"Why disquieted?"

"In a way you just said I made you gay or something."

Reno chuckled. "You didn't make me gay Gen."

"Now I'm confused. Are you gay or straight?"

"Put it this way, it's you."

"What?" Genesis said, even more confused.

"It's you. I love you so much I don't care if you're a guy or a girl. I'd go after you either way. "

Genesis felt himself blush again but ignored it as his mind processed what Reno had said. Truly he didn't know how to take it but he didn't care. Angeal had told him not to over think things and he was going to start with this. All that mattered to him was that Reno loved him. They could work things out if and when they needed to. Ultimately it was Reno's choice and as long as he didn't feel pressured into something, it was fine with Genesis.

"I do have one question," Genesis said as his mind slowed.

"What's that?"

"Y-, when I to-," Genesis sighed and decided just to spit it out. "Have you slept with a guy before?"

"Yeah," Reno replied, looking away.

"You don't seem happy about it."

"I-," Reno took a deep breath and organized his thoughts before continuing. "I don't wanna go into detail right now but remember what I said earlier about pain making you not want to do it again?" He looked back at Genesis, who nodded and he added, "I had that problem for awhile."

Genesis felt a knot tighten in his stomach. "Were they all that way?" he whispered.

"No, but out of all my experiences with guys, I only ever wanted one to happen," Reno replied, looking away again. "The rest, well, I'll explain some other time though it's probably not as bad as yer thinkin'." He looked back at Genesis and smiled. "Understand that none of that has any relevance to what I feel for you or what I, eh, wanna _do_ with you," he finished with a grin.

"I'm glad," Genesis smiled back. "I want to keep you around for at least a _little_ longer," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well that's good. If ya tried to leave right now I'd probably just become yer stalker. I need some time to prepare my kit before that happens," Reno playfully replied, thankful for the mood shift.

Genesis leaned forward and once again pressed their lips together. This time he sought entrance and Reno readily complied. Their tongues glided across one another in a sensual dance and soon hands began to do the same on each other's bodies. A knock at the door interrupted the action and made them both groan.

"I'm gonna soundproof that door or something," Reno grumbled.

Genesis laughed and trailed his right hand down the left side of Reno's face. "It's STC Sebastian."

"You ain't opened the door yet."

"True, but I smell food and Sebastian."

"Through the door?"

"Yep." Genesis stood and called out, "Who is it?" At the muffled 'Sebastian' he looked down at Reno with a grin. "Told you."

Reno stuck his tongue out and Genesis started to walk away, but stopped. "Reno?"

"Yo?"

"You can cry whenever you want, for as long as you want," Genesis said, looking down at the Turk. True it was an odd thing to say right that moment, but he wanted to make it clear that he didn't mind. "Somehow I don't think you've let yourself for a long, long time."

Reno sat completely stunned as Genesis answered the door and took the food from Sebastian. His heart was pounding and only partially from the kiss. He watched Genesis retrieve the two remaining cans of soda before returning to the living room and placing everything on the coffee table. "Gen?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Genesis replied, sitting and giving Reno a peck on the lips. "Now let's eat." Reno smiled and together they removed the food from the bags and shared a dinner full of love and laughter, and although the other was unaware, each felt like they'd finally found someone to live for, even die for if necessary. For the first time in a long time both were content and the world didn't seem so bleak.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**17 - Watery Identity**

The elevator doors dinged open and Angeal stepped onto the 46th floor. The hallway was empty but faint sounds trickled out from behind closed doors, making him smile. Unlike the 50th floor, this floor contained at least 10 apartments, if not 12 or 14. While the apartments were smaller than those on the 50th floor, they still weren't as tiny as those on the 44th. The 44th floor held 20 apartments, a laundry room with 10 washers and 10 dryers, and a medium sized lobby. If he had to choose a floor between the three, he'd choose the 44th. Though the rooms were tiny by most standards he enjoyed the sounds of people going about their lives and the comfort of knowing they were close. He also didn't require a lot of space and a large apartment felt so empty to him.

Stopping in front of the fifth door on the right, he rapped his knuckles against the cool metal. He heard shuffling before a crisp 'Yes?' sounded. "It's SSC Hewley," he called, taking a step back. The door slid open and his eyes landed on STC Sebastian, who nodded and sheathed his sword.

"Sir!" Sebastian saluted once his hands were free.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me sir?" Angeal chuckled.

"It's protocol, Sir."

Angeal swiveled his head as though looking for something. "I don't see anyone to impress or any reason we can't break protocol a little. Rude won't mind and I certainly don't."

"Then what should I call you?"

Angeal placed his right hand on Sebastian's left shoulder and grinned. "How about Angeal?" The STC chuckled and nodded. "Any problems?"

"Nope, this Turk's quiet," the STC replied, hooking a thumb over his shoulder toward Rude.

"_This_ Turk?"

"I had to watch the redhead a few times. He's got a big mo-," Sebastian cut himself off with a wince.

"Something wrong?"

"Eh, not unless either of you tell the redheaded Turk I said that. I keep forgetting the guy outranks me. He sure doesn't act like it," Sebastian said, shaking his head.

"He outranks you?"

"Reno is the Assistant Director of the Department of Administrative Research," Rude called without looking up from his book.

"Ah, I'd forgotten myself," Angeal replied. "I won't say anything. Will you Rude?"

"No," Rude called. "Besides, he _does_ have a big mouth." _When it suits him._ "Don't make a habit of talking shit about my partner though, okay?"

"Okay," Sebastian replied, looking somewhat nervous. "I better get going. The others are probably starving by now." The SSC smiled and Sebastian nodded before exiting the apartment.

Angeal walked into the kitchen, pulled open the fridge, and removed a bottle of water. He hadn't asked Rude since he knew he wouldn't mind and the Turk already had a bottle on the end table beside his chair. The SSC opened the bottle and took a drink before heading back into the living room. He removed his sword harness and propped it in front the couch before taking a seat.

"How's your partner?" Rude called.

"Friend, not partner."

"Sorry, I forget SOLDIERs don't have partners."

"That annoy you Rude?" Angeal asked, picking up something unidentifiable in his tone.

"Annoy, no."

Angeal waited for an explanation, but when nothing more followed he said, "Oh." After a pause he added, "Genesis is fine, or will be. Reno and Tseng are fine as well," he finished, taking another drink.

"You saw Tseng?" Rude asked, closing his book and raising an eyebrow.

Angeal nodded. "He and Sephiroth were at Reno's. Tseng and Reno are supposed to work on something together so part of their confinement has been lifted. Doesn't apply to the rest of you though, sorry."

"I don't mind," Rude shrugged. "This may be the only vacation I get for awhile."

"Vacation?"

"Might as well be," Rude chuckled. "What did you mean 'or will be'?"

Angeal sighed. "I'm probably just worrying too much."

"About what?"

"Remember our discussion about Genesis's possible Mako imbalance?" Rude nodded so he added, "Sephiroth confirmed it."

"I see. How bad of a situation is this?"

It was Angeal's turn to shrug. "Not sure. He seems to be handling it right now, but I'm worried about how he'll react to future treatments."

"Understandable."

Angeal remained quiet for a few minutes and sipped his water. Genesis would be pissed if he found out he was talking to Rude about this. Aside from the fact he was talking about _him_, his auburn friend had trust issues. For better or worse, he trusted Rude and didn't think the Turk would tell anyone what was said for any reason nor use it against them somehow. Hell, Genesis trusted Reno and out of the two, Angeal would trust Rude first. He didn't have a problem with Reno; he just seemed unpredictable. _Like Genesis_. The thought made him chuckle and smile.

The SSC pulled himself away from his thoughts and found Rude watching him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, just thinking about Reno and Genesis."

"Good or bad?"

"Neither really."

"Does it bother you?"

Angeal looked at Rude with a confused expression. "Bother me?"

"That they're dating."

"Oh, no," Angeal replied, raising an eyebrow. "Does it bother _you_?"

"It... confuses and... worries me."

"Why?"

"I've never seen Reno take to _anyone_ the way he did to Genesis," Rude replied, looking down at his lap. "You should have seen it Angeal. It was... bizarre."

"How so?" Angeal asked, shifting to face Rude and stretching his legs out in front of him on the couch.

"After our bird went down, Reno and I were separated," Rude said, thinking the best place to start was the beginning. "The next day Genesis found me and took me to Reno. He was hurt, _bad_. I still wonder how the hell he got so far without leaving a trail in the condition he was in," he shook his head before continuing. "After we made it back to Reno, the two started bickering almost immediately. At first, I was pissed at Reno, wondering why he couldn't be more professional. After listening to the two for a few minutes, I realized Genesis was just as bad. They finally stopped bickering but Reno chose the wrong moment to get serious. He pissed Genesis off so badly he broke his nose and I ended up knocking Genesis out."

Rude paused, retrieved his water, and took a sip, glancing at Angeal in the process. The SOLDIER's face was scrunched in a slight scowl. "I know what you're thinking and you're right," he said, screwing the cap back on his bottle. "I overacted."

"That wasn't what I was thinking," Angeal replied with a smirk.

"It wasn't?"

"No. I was wondering what happened to Genesis's manners. Picking on the injured... shesh."

"Reno was dishing it out just fine," Rude chortled.

"Still," Angeal said, shaking his head. "As for hitting Gen," he shrugged, "sounds like he deserved it."

"The whole thing was an accident, though at the time I didn't realize that," Rude replied, blowing air out of his mouth.

"How does a person accidently break someone's nose?"

"He threw his PHS at Reno without looking."

"That's Genesis for you. Acts before he thinks," Angeal laughed.

Rude nodded with a grin. "Reno does sometimes as well."

"So what happened after that?"

"Reno started acting... weirder. He ripped my head off and started defending Genesis. After that," he shook his head, "he got real protective of him. Every time I got to close to Genesis, Reno would glare daggers my way, like I was going to dropkick him or something." He shook his head again. "He even covered Genesis's nose and mouth when Tseng showed up in a chopper. Hell, he refused to come back with us because we would have taken Genesis into custody."

"For what?"

"To make sure he didn't talk about anything that happened or know anything important."

"Ah," Angeal replied, leaning against the couch's armrest.

"For whatever reason, Tseng decided to let Reno and Genesis make their way to Midgar on their own. He gave him some Potions and we left."

"So _that's_ how you got split up."

"Yes," Rude replied, flexing his fingers. "At the time I was upset due to personal reasons and didn't notice much. Looking back, I see that Reno obviously liked Genesis from the start."

"What makes you say that? Aside from him being protective that is."

"He wouldn't have bickered with him like that. Reno _does_ have a mouth, but Angeal, he couldn't even stand up! He should have been conserving energy, not messing with a SOLDIER. On top of that, Reno was hurt far worse than your friend was yet he was worried about him! He pulled him into his lap to protect his face for Gaia's sake! If you're hurt as bad as Reno was, you just don't do shit like that for no reason. It's a waste of energy and you could hurt yourself worse."

"Maybe it was a way to take his mind off the pain."

"Perhaps, but I don't think so."

The two lapsed into silence while each thought. Rude still felt bad for his behavior and still wanted to apologize to both of them. Angeal pondered what Rude had said and agreed with him. It did sound like Reno had liked Genesis from the start, bickering and all. _Love at first sight?_ Perhaps, but it sounded more like lust. He was almost positive there was more too it as well. _But what?_

"I see how it's confusing," Angeal began, breaking the silence, "So what worries you?"

"That Reno will hurt your friend."

Angeal blinked, thinking he'd misheard the big Turk. Rude was worried about _Genesis?_ Shouldn't he be worried about _Reno_?

Rude chuckled. "I _am_ worried about Reno, but more so about Genesis," he said, correctly reading Angeal's expression.

"Explain."

Rude inhaled deeply and slowly blew it out while wording what he wanted to say. "I don't want to give you the wrong impression, but Reno has always been a one-night stand kind of guy. He's not had a serious relationship the entire time I've known him. Hell, he's never had a relationship at all. I always thought his lack of seriousness extended into all aspects of his life. I'm afraid once he gets what he wants, he'll leave. Worse, he'll stick around for awhile _then_ leave."

"I don't know what he would want from Gen aside from sex and he's gotten that. He didn't act as if he was going to ditch him anytime soon. Matter of fact, he seemed pretty serious about the whole thing," Angeal replied without thinking.

"Oh?"

_I shouldn't have said that,_ Angeal thought. "I'm not a gossip Rude. I just have a big mouth apparently."

Rude wasn't surprised they'd had sex. A one-night stand sort of guy moved fast and he didn't know Genesis well enough to judge. He _was_ surprised Reno was taking the relationship seriously though. "I did not think you were a gossip. Gossips discuss things that may or may not be fact: rumors. What you said I believe is fact." After a pause he added, "I'm relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Maybe we'll all get out of this intact, mentally _and_ physically," Rude replied with a laugh, lightening the mood.

"Yeah," Angeal snickered, "maybe we will."

There was a knock at the door followed by a muffled, "Food, Sirs."

Angeal rose, pulled his sword from its harness, and leaned it up against the wall next to the door before hitting the open button. "Welcome back," Angeal teased, taking the offered bag of food. "What's for dinner?"

"No idea. They pack it, I deliver it," Sebastian grinned. He bent and picked up another bag. "Don't want it getting cold!"

Angeal watched him walk a few doors down before the door slid shut. He turned and held the bag out to Rude, who was standing a few steps behind him. "You trying to get a one up on me or is it training?" Angeal asked since the Turk came up behind him rather quietly.

"Training," Rude said, returning to his chair.

Angeal chuckled and grabbed his sword before returning to his own seat. The two were quiet as Rude unpacked the bag's contents. The Turk held out a foam container with a, "They're both the same."

Angeal nodded and took the offered food. "Smells like meatloaf."

"Meaning mystery meat."

"Exactly," Angeal chuckled, opening the container and grabbing some plastic utensils.

"Be thankful it comes with mashed potatoes. Even Shinra's cafeteria can't screw those up."

"Tell that to Genesis," Angeal snorted.

"He complained about _mashed potatoes_? "

"Yep," Angeal laughed. "He had a point though. One day the things were so runny they were like soup. Only way you could eat them was with a spoon."

"Ugh," Rude replied, poking his potatoes with his fork to test their solidity. "What'd he do?"

"Asked the cook how she could be so incompetent that she couldn't make mashed potatoes properly."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh," Angeal replied, taking a bite of the 'meatloaf'.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, she just glared at him. The next time we had mashed potatoes however, they were so stiff you had to add milk or water to them."

"Serves him right."

"Didn't need to punish the rest of us though. Of course Genesis pitched another fit."

"Oh?" Rude questioned, trying the mystery meat for himself. _Not bad._

Angeal nodded and chuckled. "He gathered a big lump onto his fork, walked up to the counter, and said he was sorry she was so brain-dead she couldn't manage mashed potatoes and that she should really check her medical insurance to see if Shinra would cover a transplant. After that he flicked the fork and the whole blob stuck to the wall behind the cook."

"Shit, he get punished for that?"

"Oh yeah. He got written up and had to clean the entire wall with a toothbrush. To top that off, he had to work in the cafeteria for two weeks along with his regular duties and training."

"Bet he loved that."

Angeal shrugged. "His response was 'Fine, I can teach the bitch how to cook.'"

"What about the write up and cleaning?"

"Those didn't bother him either."

"Get too many write ups and they'll kick him out of the program."

"I don't think he cares," Angeal sighed.

"Why'd he join then?"

"You'd have to ask him that."

Silence again settled over the two as they ate. Regardless of all the grumbling everyone did, the cafeteria food was rarely inedible, though it wasn't five-star quality. The company understood that if people didn't eat here, they lost money. On top of that, they felt hungry people were not as productive or focused. The final aspect was the SOLDIER program. Spending outrageous amounts of time and money on their SOLDIERs made zero sense if they weren't well tended, and that included food.

20 minutes later dinner was finished and they stuffed the trash back into the bag. Angeal took it to the kitchen and threw it in the waste bin. He returned to the couch, grabbed his bottle of water, and took a drink before asking, "So what's the deal with Elena and Tseng?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was kind of hard not to notice some of the looks and tension between the two."

"Oh, that," Rude replied. "It's Elena, not Tseng."

"Eh?"

"Elena is interested in Tseng, but it seems pretty one sided. She shifts between trying to get his attention and being pissed off at him."

"Oh," Angeal replied, drumming his fingers on his knees. "Is Tseng homosexual or does he just not like Elena?" Rude started laughing and he stared at him dumbfounded.

"Angeal, I didn't even know my own damned partner was gay and you're asking me about _Tseng_?" Rude said, still laughing.

"You didn't know Reno was gay?"

"He's shown zero inclination for the same sex around me."

"Could be he thought you'd disapprove."

"Wouldn't know why. We both have friends that swing that way and it doesn't bother me."

Angeal shrugged, "Maybe he thought it might be different since you two are close."

"With Reno who knows," Rude sighed. He wasn't going to add they probably weren't as close as Angeal thought. "Did you know Genesis was gay?"

"Yes," Angeal replied, subconsciously looking away. By the time he realized what he'd done he knew it was too late.

"You two dated?" Rude questioned in shock.

"Not according to Genesis," Angeal replied, wincing at his own tone. Even to _him_ it sounded bitter.

"Ouch," Rude paused before adding, "Angeal, you know what I'm going to ask."

"Whether I'm gay?" Rude nodded and Angeal sighed. "You want the truth?"

"That would be nice."

"I don't know," he started fidgeting and looked back toward Rude. "Genesis and I fooled around but we never had sex."

"Did you want to?"

"Gods Rude," Angeal replied, feeling his face heat up. "Do we really have to talk about this?"

Rude thought for a minute before saying, "No, but you have to understand my confusion. I mean you asked Elena out so I figured you were straight. Now… don't take this the wrong way, but Elena might have been the wrong choice to help you figure this out. She can be a real ball breaker."

"Actually I already said something to her. She was fine with it."

"_What?_" Rude said, leaning forward in his chair.

Angeal felt his face heat up even more and stood so he could pace. "It seemed like the thing to do Rude. I mean, I asked her out on a date but I didn't want there to be some weird misunderstanding down the road, so I told her the truth."

"When did this happen?"

"When you were off with Cissnei," Angeal grinned. Rude blushed and he was pleased he wasn't the only one who was embarrassed or uncomfortable. He was also wondering how they'd gotten so far off the original topic. _What the hell _was _the original topic?_

"You're telling me you talked to Elena about this and she was ok with it? She didn't slap you or anything?"

"She really understood. We were talking about Reno and Genesis. She asked the same thing you did, whether I knew that Genesis was gay. One thing led to another, like this, and my confusion sort of came up."

"Damn," was all Rude could reply, feeling like he didn't know Elena at all. She _was_ the newest recruit but he thought he had a decent handle on her by now. _Apparently not._ First he finds out Reno is gay, then he finds out Cissnei has been trying to get his attention for months, and now this? He suddenly wondered if he should even be wearing a Turk uniform. It was slightly depressing. Yet... "Angeal, she could be using you to try and get a rise out of Tseng." Angeal's only reply was a shrug and he asked, "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Sort of a fair trade off isn't it? I use her to try and figure my... sexuality out, and she uses me to annoy Tseng," Angeal replied. "As long as I don't end up with a pissed off Wutain on my back, I'm oddly okay with it."

"What if you start too really like her?"

"I'll deal with it. Not a great solution, but that's all I've got right now."

Rude raised an eyebrow and watched the pacing SOLDIER. That hadn't been the answer he'd expected. If he was confused, shouldn't he have said something like 'then I guess I'm not confused anymore?' 'I'll deal with it' implied he wasn't expecting to like her beyond friendship level. "Seems to me that you might have already made up your mind; sexually speaking that is. You just don't want to admit it, even to yourself." Angeal's only response was to continue pacing and after a few minutes Rude finally said, "I have to ask you one more thing, then we can go back to Elena and Tseng, Ok?"

_Elena and Tseng!_ _That_ was the original topic. "Ok."

"Since you and Genesis have a history and you're… confused… is this going to bleed over onto Reno somehow? I mean, are you _really_ ok with them dating and all?"

"I'm fine with their relationship. I think part of the reason Genesis and I never had sex was because I was too afraid to screw up our friendship. That hasn't changed and honestly, I think we're better off friends."

"I'll take your word for it bu-"

"I know, you'll break me if I'm lying or if I interfere and Reno gets hurt," Angeal replied with a grin.

"Ok, back to Elena and Tseng."

"Not sure what else to say on that. Elena likes Tseng but he doesn't return it for whatever reason. That pretty much explains the interplay between the two," Angeal replied, sitting down hard on the couch. "I feel like all my emotions have been sucked dry."

"I believe they call that being emotionally drained," Rude chuckled. Angeal nodded and he added, "You know what's strange?"

"What?"

"During this conversation I've probably talked to you more than I've talked to all the Turks in the past six months combined."

"Guess we're all going through some changes huh?"

"Possibly. Here's to changes," Rude said, raising his bottle of water.

Angeal retrieved his bottle from the coffee table and joined the toast, "To changes and new friends."

* * *

Genesis blinked and discovered something was seriously wrong with his eyes. They were open but he couldn't see shit and they hurt! It wasn't until he jerked his head back that he realized he'd been face first in a pillow and the cloth had gotten into his eyes. _Gods I'm dumb when I wake up._

As his mind slowly defogged, he registered the fact that he was laying on his stomach. He heard breathing to his left and tilted his head in that direction. Reno was laying about a foot away on his left side. The position gave him a clear view of his face and he smiled. _Gods_ he was enchanting when he was asleep. _Enchanting?_ Better not say that one aloud, _ever_. He was sure Reno would _highly_ disapprove of such a 'girly' word being used to describe him.

The thought made him chuckle and he eased onto his right side so he was facing the Turk. _Serene_, _he looks positively serene._ Reno's face was completely relaxed in his sleep; not a muscle twitched, no lines marred his beautiful features. His eyes weren't even moving under their smooth lids. The only indication that the Turk was alive was his deep, rhythmic breathing. _Doesn't even snore_, Genesis thought, thinking Reno was entirely too perfect and wondering how the hell he'd gotten so lucky.

Genesis had been asking that question since the beginning. The more he learned about Reno, the more he felt like he'd been custom made for him. It was almost too good to be true and he kept expecting to wake up any second. When he didn't, he was left wondering what on Gaia Reno saw in him. He was temperamental, emotional, and downright obnoxious at times. As Angeal would say, he was a prima donna. _Probably just doesn't know me well enough yet._ Genesis scowled and quieted his mind. It was too early for such scathing thoughts.

With a still mind, Genesis slowly reached forward and moved a few stray chunks of hair off the redheads face. The Turk didn't move and he gently laid his left hand on his upturned cheek. While he risked waking him, he couldn't seem to help himself. Reno's head shifted slightly, almost as if he was nuzzling his hand, but otherwise he didn't move and his breathing remained even. _Thought he was a light sleeper?_ He smiled and enjoyed the feel of Reno's smooth skin underneath his palm. After a few minutes, he began to move his thumb slowly back and forth, closing his eyes in contentment.

Genesis drifted somewhere between sleep and wakefulness for an indeterminable amount of time. He was completely aware of his surroundings, yet he felt like he was floating out of his body. The auburn felt Reno shift and his hand, which was still on the Turk's face, was covered by another. His thumb stilled and Reno's took up the action on the back of his hand.

"Time is it?" Reno groggily asked.

"No idea."

Reno moved the STC's hand and kissed the palm before rolling onto his back and stretching from head to toe. He felt Genesis sit up beside him and soon followed suit. "Awe, do we have to get up yo?" he whined.

"You don't, but I do or my bladder's going to burst."

"Heh, move it. I ain't got rubber sheets and if you pee in my bed, yer buying me a new mattress."

Genesis chuckled and stood up, quickly straightening his twisted sleep pants. He extended his arms above his head and stretched before padding into the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he went. After relieving himself he called, "I'm taking a shower," and turned on the water. He adjusted the temperature and removed his pants. A sigh escaped his lips as he stepped underneath the warm spray.

The STC stood for a moment and let the water rain down on him. The sound of bare feet registered over the noise of the water and he focused his ears. For a minute, he thought Reno was going to join him, but the sound faded and he realized the Turk was probably heading to the guest bath. He began to work shampoo into his hair, enjoying the tingling and smell as the gel turned into lather.

"Mind if I join you?" Reno asked, grinning when Genesis's silhouette jumped.

"How in Ifrit's Horns did you do that?"

"Do what yo?"

"Creep up on me," Genesis scowled, swinging the shower door open.

"I dunno. Guess you were engrossed with shampooing?" Reno shrugged, eyes roving over the SOLDIER's naked hip and thigh.

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "Sneaky little Turk," he said, swinging the door closed.

Reno stood for a minute and debated what to do. Genesis hadn't exactly invited him in, but he hadn't said no either. _Screw it,_ he thought, slipping his sleep pants off, taking the tie out of his hair, and reaching for goggles that weren't there. _Really need to get those replaced... and not crash choppers._

The Turk sighed and slid the door open. The stall could easily accommodate four decent sized people so there was plenty of room for the two of them. That was why he was getting in uninvited. They didn't have to be right up against each other unless they wanted to be. He closed the door and faced the SOLDIER, waiting to judge his reaction to his presence.

Reno's breath stopped in his throat at the sight of Genesis rinsing his hair. The SOLDIER was facing him with his eyes closed and his head tiled back under the spray. His hands were on either side of his head, fingers deftly running through his hair while suds flowed down naked flesh. He knew Genesis wasn't trying to be sexy, but Shiva he was. "Who you callin' little yo?" he asked, taking a step forward and running his fingertips along the SOLDIER's sides from hip to rib.

Genesis leveled his head and eyed Reno from head to toe. "You _are_ kind of scrawny," he said with a tsk, trailing an index finger down the Turk's chest and letting it fall away at his waist.

"_Scrawny?_"

"Um-hmm," Genesis replied, reaching toward the built-in shelving unit and retrieving the bottle of conditioner.

"I'm not scrawny! I'm _lean_," Reno stated, snatching the bottle out of the SOLDIER's hand. He squeezed a quarter-sized amount onto his palm, replaced the bottle, and started working the conditioner into Genesis's hair.

"Mmm," Genesis replied, closing his eyes. "I like lean."

"Is that so?" Reno questioned, tilting Genesis's head back and rinsing the conditioner out. Once finished, he leaned forward and kissed the left side of the SOLDIER's neck.

"That's so," Genesis purred.

Reno chuckled, wrapped his left arm around Genesis's waist, picked him up, and switched their positions so that he was now under the spray. Surprised, a girly little squeak escaped the auburn's lips and he chuckled again, reaching for the shampoo bottle. He stuck his tongue out and worked the shampoo through his hair.

"Humph," Genesis pouted, transfixed as Reno rinsed his hair, applied conditioner, then rinsed it again.

Reno was aware that he had the SOLDIER's full attention and made the most of it. Finished with his hair, he squeezed some shower gel onto a pouf, worked it into lather, and began applying it to his body. Genesis's eyes followed the movement of the pouf and he hid a grin. Once he was finished soaping himself, he stepped forward and began working on the auburn.

"I can clean myself," Genesis giggled.

"Pft, where's the fun in that yo?" Genesis gasped as he glided the pouf down his thigh and he grinned wickedly. Done with the SOLDIER's front he rose and whispered, "Turn around."

Genesis turned without complaint. Reno began rubbing the pouf across his back and he shuddered with arousal and delight. His heart was pounding and his member was beginning to throb. He heard a wet plop and before he could turn his head, the Turk's hands began to massage his shoulders. He sighed and tilted his head backward in surrender.

Reno slowly worked his hands down the auburn's back, amazed at how soft the flesh beneath his palms was. His hands finally landed on firm cheeks and he palmed the globes, gently rubbing and pressing his thumbs into the flesh. He stayed there for a moment before shifting to the left a step and slipping his left hand between the SOLDIER's arm and torso. His fingers trailed up his chest and neck before stopping on his chin. Gently turning the auburn's head sideways, he leaned forward and began licking and kissing his lips while simultaneously slipping his index finger into his passage. Genesis gasped and he darted his tongue into the now open mouth.

As Reno's tongue entered his mouth, Genesis's gasp turned into a moan. He lifted his arms and pressed his palms onto the shower wall both for support and for something to do with them. The Turk had him pinned in such a way that he had little room to move. It was both exciting and frustrating. If anyone but Reno had even _tried_ to pin him like this they would be on the floor bleeding profusely. His thoughts were sliced to ribbons as Reno hooked his finger and found his pleasure spot. He mewled and broke the kiss for air, fingers scrapping the wall.

Reno and Genesis's eyes locked as the SOLDIER pulled back. Mixed in with the passion, desire, and need was something else. For a moment, the redhead struggled to identify the unfamiliar emotion. When he finally did, his heart skipped a beat and his cock twitched. _Love, it's love._ Panting, he kissed the STC's jaw line, adding a second finger in the process. Genesis moaned and titled his head to the right, giving him more access to his neck. He gently bit the delicate skin and his lips vibrated as Genesis moaned again. His left hand drifted down the SOLDEIR's chest and his fingers started toying with his left nipple.

Genesis inhaled sharply and leveled his head for a second before tilting it forward and pressing his forehead against the wall. His hips started moving back and forth of their own accord. Every time he shifted forward, his dick slid against the shower wall and the slight friction shot lightening through him. The sensations built until he thought his body was going to rip itself apart from pleasure. "Reno, please," he whispered between pants, fully aware of the pleading tone in his voice.

"Please what yo?" Reno breathed, gnawing on the STC's left earlobe and hooking his fingers.

Genesis cried out and his fingers clawed at the wall, looking for something to grab on to though he knew there was nothing. He blinked his eyes, trying to clear the white and blue dots from his vision. Determined not to flat out beg, he pulled his left arm toward his body, then slithered it sideways and downward. Thanks to the soap and water, his arm was soon free at his left side. He reached out and firmly grasped Reno's cock, giving it a squeeze for good measure.

Reno gasped and hissed when Genesis grabbed his member. He'd been so focused on other things that he hadn't noticed the STC wiggling himself free. As the hand began to glide over his slick organ, he dropped his head onto the auburn's shoulder and panted.

"Please," Genesis repeated.

Unable to fight his desire any longer, Reno withdrew his fingers and reached out to rinse them under the spray. The water temperature hadn't changed and he was glad he lived in a place with a huge water heater. _Probably a whole fuckin' room of them somewhere._ While the thought was random the distraction helped him edge back from the brink.

Most of the shower gel and suds had long ago vanished, so he reached down and squeezed the pouf a few times. Once he had enough lather, he smoothed it over his erection and ran his fingers up the SOLDIER's sides, grinning as the auburn shuddered and sighed at his touch.

Genesis brought his head back to an upright position and tried to move back a step, but was quickly pushed back into the wall. The Turk's left hand trailed down his side, past his hip, and stopped on the back of his upper leg. Everywhere the fingers touched tingled with pleasure. Reno's hand slid to the back of his knee and before he even wondered why, his leg was shifted sideways a bit and lifted.

While he had no trouble keeping his balance in the new position, it left him feeling exposed. _That's the point_, he thought, fighting back his need to feel secure. His insecurity completely dissipated as Reno began easing his way inside him and he once again leaned his forehead against the wall. He whimpered, not out of pain, but at the slowness of the redhead's entrance.

Reno heard Genesis whimper and smirked. He wasn't worried about hurting the SOLDIER; they'd done enough foreplay and he knew he was stretched well enough. His slow pace was because he knew there was more than one way to make a person beg, and he wanted Genesis to beg. He had no idea where the desire came from, but it was powerful. It was a need so strong his veins ached with it, which scared and confused him. The redhead was doing his best to control it as he certainly didn't want to piss Genesis off, but he couldn't get a complete handle on it either, which freaked him out more.

Once he was fully encased in the SOLDIER, Reno rested his forehead between his shoulder blades both to let the auburn adjust and to get control of himself. The need to dominate and pure desire had set his entire body on fire, not to mention the painfully gorgeous man currently impaled by his member. As his mind calmed, Genesis wiggled and sensation raced from his groin and found every nerve in his body, making him shudder and gasp. The SOLDIER wiggled again and he groaned at the sheer pleasure and began to withdraw himself slowly, but faster than his entrance. His hand was still supporting the STC's upraised leg and he gave it a gentle squeeze while he licked the back of the man's neck.

Genesis moaned and tilted his head back onto Reno's right shoulder. He quickly adjusted to the feeling of being full and began to move to the slow pace the Turk had set. It was a bit difficult with his leg in the air, but he used the wall for support and soon the two found a steady pace. Every now and then Reno would slam into him, hitting his prostate head-on in the process. It drove him insane with pleasure and desire.

The SOLDIER's passage was incredibly tight, but Reno moved in and out with ease thanks to the soap. He firmly bit the side of the auburn's neck and the top of his shoulder, stopping just before he drew blood. His right hand slid to the SOLDIER's front and his fingers played lightly on his neck and bottom of his chin.

Genesis brought his head upright and wrapped his lips around the Turk's index and middle fingers. He sucked on them as though they were a cock. Reno growled, picked up the pace, and bit the back of his neck. The auburn cried out and raked his left hand down the Turk's arm, careful not to break the skin.

To keep himself from drawing blood, Reno pulled out of the SOLDIER, lowered his leg, and spun him around. Genesis let out a surprised yelp that turned into a mewling sound as their lips locked in a passionate kiss. He pulled back, gripped the auburn around the hips, lifted him up, and once again pierced him with his member.

Genesis wrapped his arms around Reno's neck and his legs around his waist. His upper back slammed into the wall, though not painfully so. The new position increased the friction on his throbbing member as it was pinned between himself and the Turk. In addition, the position had Reno's cock constantly grazing against his inner spot and he squirmed and bounced in bliss.

Reno once again pressed his lips to Genesis's and their tongues twined. The SOLDIER slid his right hand up and his fingers began stroking the back of his head and hair. Rapture and peace settled his mind and he reveled at every twitch and noise Genesis made. He fought back his building orgasm, not to make the STC beg, but because he wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible for as long as he could. With the same thought in mind, he slowed their pace slightly and pulled back from the kiss. Genesis's eyes were sparkling with lust, elation, and love and he shuddered. He smiled and removed his right hand from the auburn's waist so he could touch his face. Genesis had such a grip on him he didn't think removing his hand would matter; and it didn't. "I love you nushi," he breathed.

"I love you too, koibito," Genesis panted, bringing his right hand out from behind Reno's head. He mimicked the Turk's action and placed his hand on his face, causing Reno's smile to widen and his eyes to dance with so many emotions he couldn't read them. After a minute he moved his hand, wrapped his arms back around the Turk's neck, and pulled them as close together as he could. He closed his eyes and savored the feel of Reno gliding in and out of him, of being pressed against him. Hell, he just savored _him_.

Before long Reno once again picked up speed and thrust in as deep as he could. Genesis moaned and cried out in his ear, finally settling on suckling an earlobe to quiet himself. The redhead loved it and found it increasingly more difficult to keep a steady rhythm and to fight off his release.

Genesis clung to Reno until he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his upper body up against the wall as his orgasm sprang from his stomach and overtook every part of his being. His vision blurred and a keening sound escaped his lips. Reno's mouth covered his own and the Turk swallowed the noise. He grabbed the back of the redhead's head with his right hand and pressed them as close as he could once more. His tongue frantically roamed the Turk's mouth as he rode out his release.

Genesis's muscles began to expand and contract. It felt like his ass was nibbling on his cock and after a few minutes, Reno finally let himself surrender to the ecstasy he'd been fighting back. His fluid shot into the SOLDIER and the auburn broke the kiss, moaning and squirming. The movement heightened his orgasm and he rested his forehead on Genesis's shoulder, gasping for breath.

As the adrenaline faded Reno's legs started to feel weak and he lowered them both to the shower floor. It wasn't so much lowering as it was landing hard on his knees. Both men yelped in pleasure as they were still attached and the jarring brought a spike of pleasure to sensitive parts that hadn't calmed down yet. Reno chuckled and gasped, "Sorry, shouldn'ta done that."

Genesis giggled and repositioned himself, which made a heavenly sensation course through his still recovering system. "I'm not complaining but your knees might later," he replied after he'd regained his breath. He rested his chin on the top of Reno's shoulder and lazily stroked his hair.

"Heh, probably."

Genesis unlocked his legs, placed his feet on the floor, and slowly raised himself off Reno. The movement sent chills running across his flesh and he delighted in the sensation. Suddenly the Turk gripped his hands, effectively stopping his movement.

"Don't leave," Reno said, shocked and irritated at the tone in his voice.

"I'm not. Just readjusting," Genesis replied, not missing the fear mixed with pleading in Reno's voice. He bent his legs at the knee, folded them under himself and outside of Reno's legs, and went back to straddling the Turk. At least in this position his entire weight wasn't resting solely on Reno's knees. The auburn placed a hand on either side of the redhead's face, smiled, and leaned in for a kiss, dropping his left hand so he could tilt his head sideways without hindrance.

Reno's emotions were in complete chaos. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed and as though he would rip himself apart when Genesis kissed him. At the contact, his mind screeched to a halt so abruptly he was dazed for a few seconds. The only thing that existed was the SOLDIER in his lap and the wet muscle languidly brushing against his own. He wrapped his arms around the auburn, feeling like he was the only solid thing in the world.

Genesis felt the Turk tense a second before his arms pulled him into a crushing embrace. While not painful, it did knock some air out of him. After a minute or so, he finally broke the kiss and pulled back enough to take in a full breath of air. Reno's eyes seemed glassy and unfocused and he wondered if it was the after effects of amazing sex or something else. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing his right thumb back and forth across the Turk's cheek.

"Wha'?" Reno said, sounding somewhat confused.

"Are you okay?" Genesis repeated, growing concerned. Reno's eyes focused and cleared as he watched.

"Better than okay yo," Reno smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

Genesis thought for a few seconds before replying, "No reason. Have you been taking your antibiotic?"

"Ugh, yes," Reno replied, face scrunching in disgust. "Damned things dissolve the second you put them in yer mouth. Taste like shit yo." He shook his head and shivered before adding, "Why? What brought that on?"

"I just remembered you were still hurt. That was rather strenuous you know," Genesis grinned. _And you're acting strangely._

"Heh, strenuous my ass. You weigh like, 50 pounds," Reno sniggered.

"I weigh more than that," Genesis replied, swatting Reno lightly upside the head. While he was still concerned, and now somewhat confused, he let the matter drop. All he could do was keep a close eye on the Turk.

"Uh-huh," Reno said, winking. "Now we're all dirty again," he added, bouncing upwards an inch.

Genesis squeaked a little as he slid backward and latched onto Reno's neck. While he was sitting on his legs, if Reno stood he'd knock him on his ass. "Wonder if the water's still warm."

Reno shrugged and suddenly shifted backward, yanking Genesis with him. He curled his back and the momentum of the SOLDIER caused him to roll. The redhead landed on his back, legs still bent at the knees, with Genesis straddling him just above the groin. _Enticing_, he thought, looking up at Genesis with a grin. They'd fallen backward enough that both of them were now under the spray of water, though it mostly hit Genesis. "Yer not yelping so I guess it's warm yo," he said as drops of water splashed from the SOLDIER to him.

"I do not... _yelp_," Genesis replied indignantly. He rose and once his legs were solidly underneath him, he held his hand out to Reno. The Turk grinned and took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Yeah ya do," Reno chuckled. Genesis snorted and he used their still attached hand to yank the SOLDIER toward him. "I think it's cute," he added, pecking him on the lips.

Genesis withdrew and narrowed his eyes. "You ever call me cute in public, I will deck you," he said, pulling away as Reno laughed. He found the long forgotten pouf, squeezed some fresh gel onto it, worked it into lather, and soaped himself up. When he was finished, Reno reached for the pouf but he yanked it out of reach with an 'aht' sound. Reno raised an eyebrow but dropped his hand and Genesis began to soap him.

"Ya know what happened last time we did this yo," Reno snickered.

"As much as I would enjoy a second round, we have to get ready. For all we know STC Sebastian tried to deliver breakfast and we didn't answer the door. That won't look good."

"No it won't," Reno sighed.

Genesis didn't like the tone in Reno's voice and he jerked upright. Luckily, he was done soaping Reno up so his action didn't cause suspicion. He looked into the Turk's eyes and found faint traces of what he'd heard; depression mixed with irritation and annoyance. Not knowing how to respond, he glided forward and kissed Reno on the lips. "It'll be over soon," he said, pulling back.

Reno snorted and rubbed his hands up and down the SOLDIER's upper arms. "I'm fine." Once again Genesis was not comforted by Reno's tone. This time it was a mix of relief and fear. _What's he afraid of?_ Given the redheads odd behavior earlier, he thought it best not to force the issue. To top that off, the Turk pushed him under the spray and used his hands to assistant in the removal of the suds and Genesis happily returned the favor.

Soon the two stepped out of the shower and dried each other off before heading into the bedroom to get dressed. Genesis glanced at the clock and noticed it was only 09:48. Sebastian usually didn't show up until at least 10:00 so they should be in the clear. _We must have woken up pretty early,_ he thought, tugging his shirt over his head.

Reno had decided there was no reason to wear his uniform and shuffled around in his closet until he found a pair of jeans and a short sleeve, black button down shirt. The buttons were silver and there was a breast pocket on the right side. He pulled the jeans on then the shirt, buttoning all but the top two buttons.

"Nice," Genesis grinned.

"Heh, thanks."

Together the two made their way to the living room. Reno sat down on the couch while Genesis went to door. He unlocked and opened it, finding a box sitting just outside. Poking his head out farther, he looked around and saw no one. There was a note on top of the box so he grabbed it. 'Snacks for Reno' was written on the folded sheet. He recognized Tseng's handwriting from the reports.

As Genesis sat the box on the coffee table Reno's stomach growled. "Apparently your boss knows you rather well," he chuckled.

"Eh?"

"Snacks from Tseng."

"No shi'?" Reno replied, bringing the box toward him and opening it. "_Fuck yes!_" he exclaimed, pulling out a rectangular black tin with red markings. "I love this shit yo," he added, prying the lid off.

"What is it?"

"Homemade yōkan," Reno replied with a grin. "A friend of Tseng's makes it and ships it all the way here from Wutai. Must be feeling generous or something. Usually he won't let me touch the stuff."

Genesis grinned and turned at a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Breakfast!" came Sebastian's now familiar voice.

Genesis moved to the door and realized he'd left his sword in the bedroom. _Careless of me_, he thought, speeding away and retrieving the sword. He reappeared to a whispered, 'I fuckin' _hate_ that!,' snickered, and opened the door with a "Good morning." The door across the hall slid open and he added, "To you as well Sephiroth."

"Good morning," Sephiroth replied in his normal monotone. "STC Sebastian?"

"Yes, Sir?" Sebastian whipped around with a salute.

"After lunch you will no longer need to deliver food to this floor."

"Yes, Sir! Where should I deliver it to, Sir?"

"You are to continue to deliver food to the other Turks, just not here."

"Sir?" Sebastian questioned, confused.

"I'm going shopping after lunch," Genesis said, noting Sebastian's nervousness and tension. "Sephiroth is more than capable of handling both Tseng and Reno."

"Yes, Sir," Sebastian crisply replied, picking up another bag and holding it out to Sephiroth.

"How come I've never seen you deliver food there before?" Genesis asked the STC.

"Usually SOLDIER Second Class Sephiroth is waiting for me, Sir."

"I hear the elevator doors open so I spare him the trouble of knocking," Sephiroth added.

"Oh," was all Genesis could think to say. "I better get this to Reno." _Shit, too informal._ No one noticed the slip though, or at least if they did they didn't point it out. Of course he wasn't worried about Sephiroth, rather STC Sebastian.

"Dismissed SOLDIER," Sephiroth said, noticing STC Sebastian standing at attention as if awaiting orders.

"Sir!" the STC replied, snapping a salute before heading to the elevator.

"We will be over around 1300 hundred," Sephiroth said.

"Ok. Until then," Genesis replied with a wave. He slid the door shut, moved to the coffee table, and plopped the bag down. "Eat real food first," he teased, closing the tin and moving it into the kitchen.

"Awe," Reno replied. "That _is_ real food!"

"It's dessert," Genesis called as Reno unpacked the food. He placed the yōkan on the counter before returning to the living room. The STC grabbed some utensils off the coffee table and the Turk clicked his tongue. "What?"

"Let me," Reno replied, taking the utensils. He speared some scrambled egg and held it out to the SOLDIER.

Genesis decided fighting was probably pointless and he was getting used to Reno's quirks so he settled back and let Reno feed him. Once breakfast was done and the trash placed in the kitchen, they curled up together and watched television, waiting for Sephiroth and Tseng to arrive.

* * *

Side Note: Yōkan is a Japanese dessert made of red bean paste, red algae geltin, and sugar (though honey, molasses, or brown sugar can be substituted. Chestnuts, fig, persimmons, and sweet potato are commonly found in yōkan as well, along with a variety of other things that can vary from region to region.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**18 – Shopping and Mooning**

"Gen!" Reno called. "Wake up Gen!"

At the urgency in Reno's voice, Genesis shot upright. Spider webs rubbed across his head and face, causing him to panic. He _hated_ spiders! The auburn started to frantically try to get the webbing off, but hands latched onto his upper arms, stopping his attempt and making him whimper.

"Genesis!" Genesis went still and whimpered again. "Look at me Genesis."

Genesis slowly raised his head and tried to gain control of his panic. When his head was level, he heard someone whisper 'Kjata's Balls' and jerked his head in that direction. Reno was standing there with his jaw dropped open. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. _What the hell is going on?_

"Do you know who I am?"

"Seph- Sephiroth," Genesis replied, voice cracking.

Sephiroth nodded. "Do you know where you are?"

"Son of a bitch," Genesis whispered, feeling like an idiot.

"Don' think that's where you are nushi."

"Oh stuff it," Genesis snapped in a more awake voice while his face flamed. "You can let go of me Sephiroth. I'm fine now."

Sephiroth watched the blazing blue-green fade from the SOLDIER's eyes. Rarely had he ever seen eyes so bright and cast a look at Reno. The Turk had obviously been startled by their appearance as well, making him believe it wasn't a normal occurrence even with the STC's imbalance. When the orbs returned to their normal sky blue color, he let go and straightened himself. "Is this normal?" he asked of no one in particular, just to confirm his suspicions. His eyebrows rose when Genesis said 'yes' and Reno said 'no'. He stepped away from the auburn and watched as the two exchanged a look he couldn't decipher.

"What do you mean 'yes'? You've never not woken up before!" Reno said. "Never had flashlights for eyes either."

"I've had troub-, wait, what?"

"You wouldn't wake up Gen," Reno repeated. He walked over and kneeled down in front of the auburn, who was sitting on the couch. "You feel asleep with yer head in my lap while we were watchin' TV. I tried to wake you up around 12:30, but you wouldn't budge. I shook ya, slapped ya, and yelled at ya. After 15 minutes of that, I got yer PHS and called Sephiroth. I was afraid to leave you alone and I didn't think you'd want Tseng to know."

"Wouldn't wake up?" Genesis parroted.

"What were you thinking of when you said yes?" Sephiroth questioned, drawing both sets of eyes toward him.

"Waking up confused," Genesis replied. "I-," he looked away, embarrassed, "when I woke up I thought your hair was spider webs and panicked. What do you mean flashlights for eyes?"

"Heh, spider webs," Reno snickered. "Ouch!" he yelped when Genesis smacked him on the arm. "Yer eyes were bright enough ta light a godsdamned room up."

"How long does the confusion last?" Sephiroth questioned, interrupting the two.

"Not long. A minute or less."

Sephiroth blew air out of his mouth in relief. "It's the Mako. You'll be fine."

"Fine? He wouldn't wake up yo!"

"Reno he'll be fine, though if he doesn't wake up again notify me immediately."

"Has this happened to you?" Genesis asked hopefully.

"Yes. When we sleep, our metabolism changes, which changes our Mako levels slightly. When we wake up the levels shift again. If you're already suffering an imbalance, no matter how slight, it can take longer to adjust when you wake up. That can cause disorientation and confusion."

"So why wouldn't he wake up at all?" Reno asked.

"Possibly because he wasn't asleep for very long. Depending on what stage of sleep he was in, his Mako level might have been right in the middle of rising or falling. SOLDIERs have been known to not wake easily during that time, especially if their Mako levels are out of balance in the first place. The brightness of his eyes supports that theory as well."

"Are they still bright?" Genesis asked. Both men shook their head and he sighed in relief. "What time is it?"

"12:54," Sephiroth replied.

Genesis nodded. "You can go get Tseng if you want. I'm fine now, seriously."

"Tseng would like to speak with you, alone," Sephiroth stated.

"About what?"

"If I knew the topic of discussion, why would he wish to speak with you alone?"

"Look smartass, he might think I'd be more forthcoming alone, whether you knew the topic or not," Genesis snapped.

Sephiroth thought for a minute before replying, "I had not thought of that."

"Of course you hadn't," Genesis muttered without thinking. He winced and sighed before replying, "Sorry. I'm bitchy apparently. It'll probably wear off in a few," he said, standing.

"Understandable," Sephiroth replied.

Genesis opened his mouth then promptly closed it. He wanted to ask, 'are you always so fucking agreeable?' but knew that was his bitchiness again. _Least I'm not flinging fireballs around._ At that, he realized he hadn't felt any tingling in his hands for two days or better. As he strode to the door, he wondered if his control was that much better, if his Mako level was finally adjusting, or if it was something else entirely. A certain delightful man with a seductive smile, quick wit, and eyebrow raising quirks with vibrant red hair popped into his head and he smiled. "I'll be back with Tseng in a few," he said, grabbing his sword and opening the door.

"We'll be here yo," Reno called.

The door slid shut behind him and he took a deep breath and stretched. He was still fighting the lingering embarrassment from his episode, but at least he was fully coherent now. It felt good to be alone, even if only for a moment and even if there were people within 20 feet of him. After a brief respite, he stepped forward and knocked on Tseng's door.

"Yes?"

"It's Genesis." The door slid open in response.

"Please enter and be welcome," Tseng said, bowing slightly at the waist.

_How very formal_, Genesis thought. Aloud, he bowed and said, "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Tseng-sama."

"You speak Wutainese?" Tseng replied with a look somewhere between surprised and pleased.

"Hai," Genesis replied, entering the apartment. Compared to Reno's apartment, Tseng's was an explosion of color. The walls were a medium beige color and the floors were a sunny hardwood. There was a medium brown couch with a black hardwood frame, two medium orange chairs, and a black coffee table in the living room. The furniture had cream, orange, and white throw pillows and there were silver, rectangular floor lamps in each corner of the room. The final touch was plants scattered here and there. Some were floor plants, some were vines, and some were small plants placed neatly on metal shelves and floor holders.

"Did you paint those?" Genesis asked, indicating calligraphy kana symbol paintings scattered on the walls. The symbols were painted in black, gold, and red.

"Yes. Do you read as well?"

"Strength, fire, life, courage, believe, serenity, and passion," Genesis said in reply.

"Would you like some tea?" Tseng smiled.

Genesis thought for a few seconds before replying, "Yes, please." _Not like we're on a time schedule. _ Tseng's smile widened and he moved toward the kitchen, gesturing for Genesis to follow.

The sunny hardwood floor flowed from the living room into the kitchen uninterrupted. The cabinets were done in light beige and the countertops were an immaculate white, making the room brighter than the living room. Some of the cabinet doors had been removed to add depth and the shelving he could see was also white. The refrigerator, stove, and sink were all stainless steel. There was a dining table with a light wood top and four chairs of the same color. Each piece was accented with steel that matched the appliances. There were also two tall floor plants in each corner where the living room and kitchen meet. The final addition was a small bonsai tree as a centerpiece on the table.

"Please be seated. It will be just a moment," Tseng said, waving toward the kitchen table.

Genesis eased into a chair and tried to prepare himself for the coming discussion. Admittedly that was difficult since he didn't know the topic, however he assumed it was Reno. Thanks to Reno's story the other day, he knew their relationship crossed from simple boss and subordinate into the realm of friendship, albeit a potentially lose and complicated one. The upcoming discussion was something he'd expected however. Even before Reno's story, he'd already figured out the redhead was well liked and well respected within the Turks, and the Turks were a tight knit bunch.

Tseng busied himself with the tea preparation, keeping one eye on the SOLDIER the entire time. It wasn't that he particularly mistrusted the STC; it was habit. In addition, he wasn't used to having anyone in his apartment other than the Turks. The Wutain wasn't including Sephiroth since more than once he'd forgotten the man was there at all. The silver SSC said very little and made himself as invisible as possible. Not exactly what something would expect from a houseguest.

When the water finished heating, Tseng placed the kettle on a serving tray and carried it to the table. He poured tea into one of the white teacups and handed it to the STC. "Would you like anything to go with it?"

"No thank you," he replied, eyeing the cup in his hands. It was made of porcelain and white with cherry bloom branches painted on it. He suspected that if the cups where placed just so next to the teapot, the branches would extend from one piece to another, forming almost an entire tree.

"The set was a gift, though I must say I enjoy it," Tseng said, reading the STC's thoughts.

"I'd expected something darker from you. Actually, I expected that of your entire apartment."

"Black on black?"

Genesis chuckled, "Dark blues, greens, and grays, perhaps some red here and there. You know, assassin chic."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes and enjoyed their tea. Genesis's lack of patience finally reared up and he asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"How well do you know SOLDIER Second Class Sephiroth?" Tseng replied without preamble.

"Sephiroth?" Genesis parroted. His first reaction was surprise but it was quickly clouded by suspicion. "Why?"

"Please just answer the question."

"If you brought me over here to interrogate me, it's not going to happen. Great tea or not," Genesis snapped.

Tseng inwardly chuckled, face remaining blank. One of the reasons he'd asked to speak with Genesis was to get a feel for him, which meant some probing and testing. He had pushed and the SOLDIER's reaction was not unexpected. _Perhaps it is a redhead thing._ "I am simply curious, STC Rhapsodos."

"I believe I told you to call me Genesis."

"So you did."

Genesis narrowed his eyes and took a sip of tea. From experience he knew the conversation was a stalemate at this point. He could answer the question or leave. It was possible Tseng would elaborate if he tried to leave, but he wasn't certain. The auburn sighed, placed his cup on the table, and said, "Not well."

"How many missions have you worked together?"

"Until this incident, none." Tseng's right eyebrow rose and he lifted one to match it. "I'm sure you can access our mission records. Verify it yourself if you don't believe me."

"It is not that. I am perplexed."

"Serves you right," Genesis snickered, glad he wasn't the only one.

Tseng suppressed a chuckle and leaned back in his chair. It was clear that Genesis had played this game before and it would be hard to get the man to talk unless the STC wanted to. Regardless of who it was he didn't think the auburn would be easily intimidated or broken. The young SOLDIER very much reminded him of Reno, but there were marked differences between the two.

Reno dealt with things through humor. He was an optimist who would find good in any situation, no matter how long it took. Leviathan, he'd been known to _create_ a bright spot if one didn't exist, especially if he saw someone being overwhelmed by the bad. That was also an earmark of Reno; he was constantly aware of those around him and would try to lift them up, even if he didn't know them.

Tseng took a sip of his tea and eyed the auburn. He had a feeling that many of the qualities he found endearing in Reno he wouldn't find in Genesis, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. While he didn't think the SOLDIER was uncaring, he didn't think he made a habit out of raising people's spirits unless he was close to them. It might take someone a very long time to get close to him, if they ever really did since the STC seemed closed off and abrasive. Genesis certainly didn't strike him as an optimist like Reno; rather he appeared pessimistic and cynical.

That brought Tseng to perhaps the biggest difference between the two. Unlike the jaded SOLDIER, Reno approached everything with a fresh outlook. He couldn't tell just how bitter the SOLDIER was, but it was there. Surprisingly, bitterness was something he rarely saw in Reno, regardless of his past. He didn't know the SOLDIER's history and wondered what had happened to shape him in such a way, as he couldn't be all that old.

Tseng pulled himself back to reality with a sigh. From his thoughts, he'd concluded that if he wanted answers he'd have to try a more open approach. He could push harder, but he'd be unlikely to get anywhere. The Wutain needed to learn more about the SOLIDER and his personality before knowing where and how to push. Right now if he forced it, the most likely result would be that the STC simply left. While he wouldn't stop him, he didn't want to cause friction, at least not yet. He really didn't want to cause potential problems for Reno at this point either. "I concede."

"Then start talking," Genesis replied.

Once again the SOLDIER threw Tseng. It wasn't his directness; it was the lack of arrogance or victory in the reply. The tone hadn't held boredom or indifference either; it was simply a statement. The STC acted like this was an everyday occurrence and it puzzled him. _How familiar _is_ he with this game?_ "Very well," he said, pouring more tea. "Would you like more?"

"Please."

Tseng filled their cups and continued, "How much do you know about Sephiroth?"

"Aside from news stories and press releases not much."

Tseng nodded. "Are you aware that he has never been written up?"

"I assumed as much. He's Shinra's wonder boy after all."

"Then you must also realize he has never disobeyed an order, whether big or small."

"Maybe he just never got caught."

"Highly doubtful, though not entirely inconceivable."

"Ok so he's the perfect SOLDIER. Is this going somewhere?" Genesis snapped.

"Think about it from my point of view," Tseng replied, unfazed. "Why would Shinra's impeccably obedient SOLDIER suddenly start breaking rules without any apparent concern or second thought?"

_How the hell should I know?_ Genesis thought, and then it hit him. "You don't trust him."

"Not entirely, no."

"So what, you think he's working both sides or something?"

"The thought has crossed my mind." Genesis scoffed and he added, "Consider this, who is to say Shinra has not ordered him to play along to get definitive proof of our misdeeds? Perhaps he is also trying to find out who are supporters and sources are and to find out what else we may have planned."

Genesis leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. _Is he fucking serious?_ By nature, he was suspicious, but Tseng made him look downright gullible. It was true he wasn't trying to protect an entire department, but damn, he thought Tseng might have slipped from suspicious to paranoid. There was _no way_ Sephiroth was a plant. Was there? _Ifrit now _I'm_ doing it!_

The STC looked back over the past week with a critical eye. It was true Sephiroth had just popped up out of nowhere. _With a vehicle exactly when they'd needed it._ At the time, he'd taken his explanation at face value, but was there more to it? Shinra could have discovered their location and sent Sephiroth in as an agent. While possible, it didn't seem likely. As far as he knew, Sephiroth had no direct contact with any of the Turks until they'd gotten to Midgar, though he'd had plenty of opportunity. Sephiroth hadn't sought them out at all; he'd gone after _him_.

In addition, while Sephiroth had agreed to help the Turks get into the building, he hadn't done so eagerly. If he'd been working for Shinra, he should have been more receptive to the idea since he would have known the outcome and not faced punishment regardless of his actions. Sephiroth hadn't even really asked him questions about the Turks or their activities. He'd really only asked about him. _And Reno_. Yet the discussion about Reno had been about their relationship, not the Turks.

It was true Sephiroth seemed to be facing no punishment for being involved in the incident, but according to the faked reports he'd played a minor role only. During his time spent with the man the silver SSC had been listed as being on an active mission as well. Why _should_ they punish him? To top that off, Sephiroth _was_ Shinra's golden boy and the man had zero reason to suspect the SSC would ever go against or betray him.

There were also the little things he'd noticed when the two had been alone in the beach hut. While Sephiroth had implied he'd been with the company for a long time, he hadn't seemed happy about it. Mention of isolation cells and a lack of friends had been done with a bitterness bordering on malice and hate. There were times where he'd thought Sephiroth was _afraid_ of the Shinra Company, especially in reference to the labs.

Drawing his own verdict Genesis pulled himself away from his thoughts and eyed Tseng suspiciously, "Why did you want to talk to _me_ about this? If you suspect Sephiroth is secretly working for President Shinra why not talk to the other Turks? Why would you talk to another SOLIDER for Odin's sake? Unless of course you suspect me of something as well."

"Until now, I thought the two of you might be close. Many would disregard orders to help a friend. I thought perhaps Sephiroth was no different in that regard."

"Until now?" Genesis asked, his voice even more suspicious than before.

"Now I do not know what to think."

"Fair enough," Genesis shrugged. "You're wrong about him though," he added, finishing his tea.

"Oh?"

"Don't ask me to explain it Tseng because I can't. I just know you're wrong. He's not working for the dickhead upstairs."

"Cannot or will not?"

"A bit of both actually."

"Very well. What of you?" Tseng asked.

"If you're seriously implying _I'm _spying for Shinra, you're _dead_ wrong."

"Why is that?"

"This place pisses me off," Genesis snorted. "I could care less what these power hungry bastards say or do."

"If you dislike the company so much, why are you here?"

"My reasons are my own," retorted Genesis, standing. "I will give you two reasons for my involvement with the Turks however."

"Alright."

"First, it _really_ pisses me off when good people are screwed over and disregarded like trash. Second, regardless of what you might or might not think, I really do care about Reno and he cares about all of you."

"That does not mean you have to care about us."

"Not personally no, but by extension yes. If Reno's unhappy, I'm unhappy. During all this I saw a look on his face I _never_ want to see again and I'll do what I can to keep it at bay."

"Would you elaborate on that?"

"No," Genesis replied. "Not until I know you better."

Tseng nodded and placed his empty cup beside the SOLDIER's on the serving tray. He carried the tray to the sink, rinsed everything out, and turned back to Genesis. "Perhaps in the future we can speak again, in more detail."

"Maybe."

Tseng watched as the SOLDIER fought some sort of internal battle. He looked as though he was reluctant to say something. "Say it Genesis, whatever it is. You have not cared about rank or protocol this entire time."

"I rarely care about rank or protocol," Genesis snorted.

"Then what is holding you back?"

"Confidentiality," Genesis replied through a breath. "Look, leave Sephiroth alone ok? If you don't trust him fine, don't say shit around him but don't corner him with nothing but suspicion."

"If I discover more than suspicion?"

"Then notify me." At Tseng's hesitance he added, "You said the Turks and yourself owe me a debt. If you find proof, or think you've found proof, bring me in before you confront him and both debts will be repaid."

"It is that important to you," Tseng replied. It was a statement, not a question. Genesis nodded and he added, "I acquiesce. If at all possible I will bring you in."

"Your word," Genesis demanded.

Tseng cocked an eyebrow. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get a firm handle on the STC. One minute he was uncaring and the next he was fiercely protective. "My word."

Genesis nodded. "We should really get over there before Reno drives Sephiroth to murder." Tseng's eyebrow shot up again and he chuckled, "Quiet and withdrawn meets the overly chatty and outgoing. Talk about a clash."

"Let me get my shoes. I am not as liberated as yourself," Tseng replied, waving a hand toward the SOLDIER's socked feet.

"Heh, didn't seem worth putting on boots just to go across the hallway and remove them again."

"I usually do not force guests to remove their shoes."

"I didn't know that. Besides, it's polite to remove them," Genesis replied, moving to the door.

"I thank you. If there is anything in the bags we you traveling with that you would like, the sacks are in the guest bedroom."

"How'd they get here?" Genesis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sephiroth and Legend retrieved them from a vehicle."

"Oh?"

Tseng nodded. "Apparently Sephiroth loaned a vehicle to the Turks that he acquired from the science department. After we returned here the night of the meeting, Sephiroth stated he needed to give the vehicles location to the science department since it would draw attention if he said nothing. I agreed and he contacted Legend using my PHS. Legend removed everything pertaining to the events before the meeting. After that he and Sephiroth brought the packs here and Sephiroth called President Shinra and gave the vehicle's location."

"Shinra wasn't suspicious?"

"No. According to Professor Hollander Sephiroth was asked to test the vehicle during his last mission."

"_What?_"

"That was Sephiroth's reaction as well, non-vocal of course."

"Great, a loose end or something," Genesis sighed. "How did Sephiroth get the packs up here? He was supposed to be watching you."

"He and Legend took turns bringing everything in through the window. I was never alone for more than five minutes."

"Enough time to pull something yet you still don't trust him," Genesis scoffed, earning a shrug from Tseng. "I don't need anything from the packs though you might ask Reno if he does," he added after a lengthy pause. There _were_ some accessories in there but he didn't know what they actually did. Besides the new SOLDIER director would probably want them back since he was the one that provided them.

Genesis watched as Tseng sat on a bench to the left side of the door and slipped on his shoes. While he didn't know the man well, he respected him and wasn't annoyed by their discussion. He couldn't really blame Tseng for being suspicious, even if he did think it was unfounded. Every decision and action the man made seemed to be made with the welfare of his department in mind. A man who was concerned about his people got his respect so long as he didn't push it too far.

Shoes snugly in place, the Turk stood, opened the door, and gestured toward the opening. "Shoes or not I'm supposed to be watching you," Genesis said, motioning that Tseng go first. "Nice try though."

Tseng nodded and walked through the open door. The STC followed and stood off to one side while he locked up. Once he was finished, Genesis moved to Reno's door, knocked once, and motioned for him to enter. He never took his eyes off of him and Tseng wondered if it was all for show or whether the STC didn't trust _him_. _Perhaps he hasn't made up his mind._ That rather mirrored his own sentiments.

"Yo boss," Reno called as Tseng walked through the door.

"Reno," Tseng replied. He nodded to Sephiroth who was standing in the far corner of the room. The position gave him a view of the door, the windows, and every other way into the room. "You have paper, do you not?"

"Heh, I'm not so primitive that I don't have basic items yo," Reno grinned. "There's paper and pens on that shelf over there."

As Tseng retrieved the items, Sephiroth walked over to Genesis. "Are you still up to shopping?" he quietly asked so neither Reno nor Tseng would hear.

"Gods I'm dying to get out of here for awhile," Genesis replied. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. "No problems. I just don't like being pent up in one place for too long. At least not when I'm forced to be there and can't come and go as I please. Too much like prison."

Sephiroth nodded and turned toward Tseng and Reno. "Before you begin your work, would you both make a list for Genesis to take to the store? I'm told the President will issue his final verdict no later than the day after tomorrow, so it should be for a day or two."

"Really?" Reno asked. Sephiroth nodded and he turned his head to Genesis. "Whatever ya get is fine with me yo."

Genesis nodded. "Is there anything you don't like or anything in particular you want? Anything you're allergic to?"

"No allergies and I'll eat anything at least once but grab something ta drink besides water. Probably be easier to get tha' in the building though cause you won't have ta carry it all over the place."

Genesis nodded as Tseng rose and approached them. The Turk handed him a small piece of paper as Sephiroth pulled a small pouch from his pants pocket. "You have good taste," Genesis said, reading the Turk's list as the pouch dropped into his hand.

"Thank you," Tseng replied before going back to Reno.

"How long will it take you?" Sephiroth asked.

"Two hours tops. Probably less," Genesis replied, looking around for his boots. He could have sworn he'd left them by the door. The auburn tried to remember the last time he wore them. _Must have been sometime last night._

"Bedroom," Reno called, not looking up from whatever he was writing.

Genesis fought a blush and walked toward the hallway. It was hard to move at a normal pace since he wanted to run from embarrassment, but he managed. He knew Sephiroth and Tseng knew they were dating, but he was still uncomfortable at flaunting it.

Entering the bedroom, he looked around and finally spotted his boots sitting just outside the bathroom. Then he remembered the last time he'd worn them had been during his interrupted conversation with Angeal. He'd taken them off before getting into the shower. The auburn sighed, put his boots on, and headed back into the living room. "I'll be back soon," he called, slipping out the door.

20 minutes later, Genesis deeply inhaled the fresh air just off the steps of the Shinra building with a smile. He'd stopped by his own apartment to retrieve some gil of his own and to change his clothes. Instead of his Third Class uniform, he was now wearing black jeans and a dark blue button down, long sleeved shirt.

In uniform, he was often stopped for various reasons. Sometimes people would simply ask questions about the SOLDIER program or what it was like being a SOLDIER, sometimes they'd ask directions, sometimes they'd ask him to stop a fight or report a crime, and sometimes they'd rant and rave about how much they hated Shinra and how the company was destroying the planet. Whether big or small, good or bad, he didn't want the hassles today.

The top of his head was warming from the sun and he turned his face upwards. The weather was pleasant, sunny and around 20-21 degrees Celsius. His ears picked up a thousand different sounds, everything from people talking to construction work to children playing. He imagined Midgar as a giant wasps nest. In his mind, people had wings and huge bee-like eyes, making him laugh. The auburn laughed more as he pictured Reno, Tseng, and Sephiroth. Which one looked more ridiculous was hard to say, but he was leaning toward Tseng.

Genesis pulled himself from his thoughts and looked around, wondering where he should head. Some of the sectors were a mess and not finished, hence the construction noises. He finally made his way to the Sector 1 train station. From there he would head below plate and into Sector 5. Many didn't realize it, but Sector 5 had the best food market in Midgar. Most just assumed that the shops above plate where the best, but they weren't. Below plate, food stores were restocked daily since many farmers and other suppliers sold items for gil daily, unlike those above plate. That translated to fresher and often better quality ingredients. On top of that, they were cheaper and contained more regional fares from all over Gaia.

After a quick trip the SOLDIER exited the train and walked to Wall Market. There were people all over the place, _from_ all over the place, and it made him smile. The lack of sunlight certainly didn't seem to bother people here much. The auburn pulled Tseng's list from his right back jean pocket and blended into the crowd.

45 minutes later Genesis had procured everything on Tseng's list as well as enough food to feed Reno and himself for a few days, at least he hoped. Reno did seem to enjoy food, which made him wonder how the hell he stayed so damned skinny. Bags in hand, he labeled the trip a success, headed back to the train station, and up to the Sector 1 plate.

Instead of heading directly back to Sector 0 and Shinra, he headed into Sector 8. Sector 8 was mostly the entertainment district for the upper plates; however, there were a few boutiques, shops, and apartment houses as well. The Sector was a stark contrast to the one he'd just come from and it never failed to amaze him how diverse Midgar was. It wasn't just the difference between the slums and upper crust, above or below plate either.

Genesis window-shopped and watched people go about their lives. The pace up here was much slower, probably because they had more gil. Even so, he blended in as easily here as he had in the slums and no one paid him much attention.

The auburn spotted a vendor cart and stopped to purchase some iced tea. As he was waiting, he eyed the immediate stores and spotted something of interest in the window of a store with no apparent name. He paid the vendor, grabbed his beverage, and headed to the store. 15 minutes later he was excitedly heading back to Shinra HQ.

Inside SEPC, he purchased some soda and headed to the 50th floor. The auburn stopped outside Reno's door, knocked once, and entered. Tseng and Reno were sitting on the couch, using the coffee table as a desk. Sephiroth was back in the far corner of the room and Genesis wondered if the silver ever got bored simply standing there doing nothing.

"Welcome back yo," Reno said, lifting his head from whatever the two Turks were working on.

Genesis nodded and headed into the kitchen to put the groceries away. "Would you like me to put yours in here as well Tseng?" he called, unpacking items into the refrigerator.

"That will not be necessary. We are done for today and I would like to begin making dinner for Sephiroth and myself," Tseng replied, standing. "I have had enough takeout for awhile."

Tseng handed Sephiroth his keycard, knowing there was no way the silver SOLDIER would help him carry the items. It wasn't personal, the SSC was supposed to be on duty and vigilant. Sephiroth quietly accepted the card and moved to the door while he took the bags from Genesis.

"See ya tomorrow," Reno called, standing and stretching.

"Tomorrow," Tseng replied, gliding through the open door. Sephiroth nodded before exiting and the door slid shut.

"You look amazing," Reno stated, eyeing Genesis. The jeans were snug, but not too snug and the shirt made his eyes bluer.

"Thank you."

"What did ya get?" Reno asked after a pause. He tried to head into the kitchen but the STC stopped him, holding an arm in his path.

"Edible items," Genesis replied.

"Smartass," Reno laughed. "So what's fer dinner?"

"I haven't decided. Go sit down on the couch."

"You making me dinner yo?"

"If you're lucky," Genesis smirked. "Sit," he added, pointing at the couch.

Reno raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "A man shouldn't be ordered 'round in his own apartment," he teased.

"Pfft, sit!" Genesis demanded.

"Ok, ok," Reno relented with a laugh. He didn't know what the SOLDIER was up to, but he was persistent. It wasn't as if Genesis was being a dick or anything either. He heard rustling as the auburn dug around in one of the bags and he plopped down on the couch. Seconds later, he jumped as Genesis appeared in front of him with a black box. "Damnit yo!"

"Sorry," said the auburn sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

"It's ok," Reno soothed. "I'm getting used to it. What's that?"

"A present," Genesis replied, brightening instantly.

"Present?"

"Yes, here," beat the STC, holding the box out.

Reno looked up at the auburn's bright smile and felt one curve his lips upward. _He got me a present?_ he thought, taking the offered box. _Wonder what it is? _ The package wasn't wrapped and his fingers quickly pried the lid open. He peeled back tissue paper and felt his smile expand from ear to ear. "No way!"

"Do you like them?" asked Genesis, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. "I guess it's not much of a gift bu-," he was cut off as Reno's lips crashed into his. _When did he stand up!_

"I love 'em," Reno replied, pulling back. He grabbed the box, sat back down on the couch, and untangled a set goggles from the tissue paper protecting them.

They looked similar to his old ones though he could tell they were much higher quality. The lenses were roughly the same shape as his old ones but were a shade or two darker and thicker. There was also padding around the lenses on the inside that his old ones didn't have. Instead of braided nylon that wrapped around his head, these ones had slim posts like sunglasses. At the end of one arm, there was a loop and he wondered what it was for until he noticed the right arm was thicker than the other. He used his thumb and index finger to gently push on it and an extension piece easily slid out. The extension had a small clasp on it that attached to the loop, ensuring they stayed in place and fit snugly. The extension also automatically locked into place on each side so it didn't slide around or come undone.

"I- I noticed you hadn't been wearing yours, then I remembered they broke during the crash. It's not romantic or anything but, well I just thought you might like them," Genesis said into the silence.

"Like I said, I love 'em," replied Reno, slipping the goggles onto his forehead. They were so lightweight he could hardly tell they were there! His other ones had made the back of his head itchy, but without a strap, these sure as hell wouldn't. As he slid them over his eyes, the padding instantly formed to the shape of his eyes and nose, blocking all light and creating a snug, comfortable fit.

As he moved them up and down a few times to test the darkness of the lenses, his left index finger met with a small, upraised piece. "What's that do?" he asked, hitting the button. He hissed as insanely bright light overpowered his vision. "Ouch," he said, lifting the things up so he could see, blinking his eyes to clear his sight.

"Night vision," Genesis giggled. "Tap the button again and they'll go into thermal mode. There's a button on the right side as well. It's a zoom function."

"No shit?" Reno replied. He tapped the left button again before placing them back on his nose. Everything was in shades of blue, yellow, green, orange, and red. "Yer hot," he grinned, tapping them again, returning the view to normal.

The Turk rose and walked to the window before hitting the button on the right. Immediately the scene before him magnified. An LED display popped up that showed what magnification he was in as well as the distance to whatever he was looking at. He hit the button a few times and discovered the zoom was quite powerful at the higher levels and there was a powerful stabilizer that kept the scene from jerking around. The redhead stood there for a moment, looking around at things that were miles away but appeared to be right in front of him. It was fascinating and gave him time to figure out what to say to the SOLDIER.

Reno was more than pleased with the gift, but slightly uncomfortable. His old goggles had been Shinra issue and didn't have _half_ the features these did. He knew Rude's shades had thermal and night vision and were quiet pricey; these were better than Rude's. _These had ta cost a fuckin' fortune!_ Reno finally tapped the zoom button until his vision returned to normal before turning around.

"If you're in zoom and don't want to cycle through all the different magnifications, you can hold the button down for a second and it will shut off."

Reno nodded and positioned the goggles on his forehead. For some reason he felt better, less vulnerable. _Must be a comfort thing_. Aloud he said, "Thank you." His voice cracked and he wanted to kick himself. He settled for looking at the ground

"You're welcome," Genesis replied. After a pause he asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah. It's jus-," Reno cut himself off and crossed his arms over his chest. "No one's ever bought me anything so nice before. I don't know what to say."

Genesis smiled and closed the distance between the two. He used the fingers of his right hand to gently turn the Turk's face upward. "That you like them and said thank you is enough Reno."

"Doesn't seem like it," Reno replied, circling his arms around the SOLDIER.

"It is," Genesis said, pressing his lips to the redheads.

What started out as a chaste kiss quickly became something more. Reno used the tip of his tongue to draw small circles on the roof of Genesis's mouth. He placed his left leg in between the SOLDIER's and pulled him closer with a sigh.

Genesis was completely engrossed in the kiss. He didn't argue or attempt to fight as Reno picked him up and switched their positions. _At least I didn't yelp_, he thought, running his fingers through the Turk's soft hair. He gasped and leaned his head on Reno's shoulder as the Turk's left hand started rubbing the front of his jeans. When the redhead worked the button open he whispered, "You don't have to do this to thank me."

"I know," Reno replied. "It's just, whenever you're near I can't seem to control myself. It's like I _have_ to touch you, _need_ to touch you."

Genesis inhaled sharply as Reno's hand wrapped around his now free member and gently squeezed. "Not that I'm complaining, but is that good or bad?"

"I dunno," Reno said, kissing the STC's neck and sliding his hand back and forth. "I don't care either." With that, he dropped to his knees and licked each side of the cock in front of him before licking the underside.

Genesis moaned and placed his right hand on Reno's shoulder. The back of his head thumped into the window behind him as the Turk slowly enveloped his member with his mouth. He inhaled sharply as Reno began to lightly trail his fingers around his testicles before palming them. Lightening raced through his system and he dug his fingers into the Turk's shoulder with a groan. His hips began to move of their own accord to the pace Reno had set and the Turk moaned, sending vibrations through his shaft.

Reno found himself delighting in the pleasure he was causing. Every sound the SOLDIER made caused his heart to skip a beat; every twitch caused his stomach to flip. Genesis tilted his head forward and their eyes locked. The STC panted and watched him, exciting him immensely. His own body had responded long ago and he wondered if he would come from Genesis's reactions alone.

Genesis had become transfixed at the sight of his member disappearing and reappearing from Reno's mouth. The intensity in his blue-gray eyes also held him. He sparred a moment of wonder at the fact that Reno had somehow completely destroyed his hesitancy to look into eyes during such intimate acts.

The auburn felt the redhead swallow and his dick all but vanished. Reno continued to swallow and he panted and writhed for him. He felt fingers brush his left hand and he quickly latched onto them, interweaving them with his own, and giving a squeeze. His other hand detached from the Turk's shoulder and he gently stroked the side of his face. It was the best he could do since words had abandoned him some time ago.

Had Reno not had a dick in his mouth he would have smiled at the affection Genesis was showing. As it was, he wanted to cry for some damned reason. Thankfully, his own aching cock was holding that particular emotion in check. He hollowed his cheeks and began to inch backward. The motion made the tips of Genesis's fingers brush his own dick and he almost came right then. The STC must have noticed his reaction and began trailing his fingers from the base of the shaft to his lips.

Genesis crookedly smirked at Reno's reaction to him touching himself. Every time he touched the Turk's lips, the redhead would moan and hum with pleasure and his eyes sparkled with excitement. The acknowledgement was definitely not helping him maintain his flagging control, but it was worth it. When his cock was completely out of Reno's mouth, the Turk sucked in his fingers in its place. "You are positively, breathtakingly sexy," Genesis breathed.

Reno gently bit down on Genesis's fingers through a smirk. His heart pounded and his cock twitched. He sucked the fingers almost dry before pouncing on the dick before him again. The STC yelped and he heard a thud as the auburn slammed his head backward. He joyfully hummed before returning to his task with a much faster pace.

"Gods," Genesis breathed, running his right hand through the redhead's hair. Reno looked up at him with so much ecstasy in his eyes that he bent over a little, overwhelmed. He panted and shifted his hand back to the Turk's shoulder for support. "Reno!" he cried a few minutes later as his body was overcome with pleasure.

Reno slowed his pace as the STC came, but he didn't stop or withdraw. The man twitched and jerked for him and he lapped up his offering with a feeling of intense happiness. For a second he wondered if he'd joined Genesis in release, but as his rock hard cock pulsed against his pants, he realized he hadn't. It was as if he was riding on the auburn's orgasm, somehow joining with him. He'd never felt anything like it but it was amazing.

Once the twitching stopped and Genesis relaxed, Reno scooted backward a bit and the STC damn near fell into his arms. "I did ok then?" Reno laughed.

"Words... fail me..." Genesis replied, gasping for breath.

"Good ta hear," grinned the redhead, stealing what breath Genesis had for a kiss. The SOLDIER wrapped a hand around his head and kissed him passionately before pulling back for air.

"What about you?" Genesis asked after regaining his breath.

"Me?" At the look on the STC's face he laughed. "Oh, that. I'm fine yo. Fer now anyway."

"You don't wa-"

"All I want is for you to lay here with me for awhile and then we can make dinner," Reno said, cutting the STC off.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok," conceded the auburn, putting his clothes in order and snuggling up against Reno.

"Yer ass is on the window," Reno laughed a couple of minutes later.

"What?"

"Yer ass, look."

Genesis turned his head toward the window and saw the outline of his butt on the glass. "Oh my Gods! We have to wipe it off!" he exclaimed, trying to get up.

"In a minute," Reno laughed, holding the STC down.

"What if someone shows up?"

"Then stand in front of it yo."

Genesis scowled but it quickly melted into laughter in the face of the amusement sparkling in the Turk's eyes. He buried his bright red face into the crook of Reno's shoulder.

"So I had the appetizer, what's for dinner again?" asked the Turk when the laughter faded.

Genesis felt his face flame up once more. _Need to stop acting like a schoolgirl!_ "Okonomiyaki," he mumbled into the Turk's neck.

"Never heard of it."

"It's Wutain. I thought of it when I was at Tseng's," Genesis replied, lifting his head. "It's sort of like pizza I guess."

"Sounds good." He paused then added, "Speaking of Tseng's, what did you two talk about?"

"Sephiroth."

"Huh?"

Genesis thought for a second then settled for the truth. "Tseng doesn't trust Sephiroth."

"You serious?" Reno asked, eyebrows shooting up.

Genesis nodded. "He thinks it's possible Sephiroth is spying on us for President Shinra."

After a pause Reno said, "I don't know what to say yo."

"Do you think it's possible?"

"Anything's possible, but Sephiroth spying for Shinra seems unlikely and I really don't believe it. _You_ don't believe it do you?"

"No," Genesis quickly replied.

"I like Tseng but sometimes he gets the most fucked up notions."

"Just doing his job."

"Bein' paranoid."

Genesis chuckled and sat up. "That's part of it I guess." He rubbed his right hand down Reno's chest and sighed. "I need to start dinner. _You_ get to clean my ass print off the window."

"Heh, I'm gonna wipe your ass."

Genesis groaned and flipped to his feet. "You're insufferable," he said, pulling Reno upright.

"You're foxy when ya use big words," Reno winked. Genesis moaned but smiled. "Ya keep moaning and groaning and I'm gonna drag yer ass into the bedroom and ravish ya."

"You want my ass?" asked the STC, wiggling his backside. The redhead nodded. "There it is, have at it," he smirked, pointing at the window. The auburn dodged when the Turk tried to grab him and he trotted to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Genesis started pulling ingredients out to prepare dinner while Reno dug around until he found the window cleaner and a rag. Genesis shooed him out of the kitchen since he kept stealing bits of this and that as the STC prepared them. The redhead chuckled and suddenly couldn't remember what life was like without the SOLDIER. One thing was certain; he didn't care to remember.

* * *

Side Note:

Domo arigato gozaimasu: thank you very much (formal)

Hai: yes

-sama suffix: more formal version of -san. Used for those of a higher rank and to show respect and admiration.

Okonomiyki: A Japanese pizza (or pancake) like thing. It's battered, pan fried, and usually contains cabbage. Toppings are pretty much endless. It can be stuffed as well, usually with octopus, kimchi, pork, shirmp, or yam. 'Okonomi' means 'to one's liking'.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**19 – Final Verdict**

Rufus sat in an oversized chair in his living room, doing nothing but staring at the city beyond his windows. During his confinement it had become his favorite pastime. Television programming was dreadful, he couldn't concentrate enough to read, and STC Essai was far from being entertaining. Any reports or paperwork he had in his apartment were complete. Everything else was in his office, which of course he couldn't get to. The only solace he had were Legend's brief, infrequent visits.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He craned his neck and found STC Essai looking at him with a curious expression. "What the fuck are you looking at _me_ for? _I'm_ on confinement, _remember_?"

Essai scowled and turned toward the door. He wondered who he'd pissed off so badly to have to guard the VP. The kid was a complete pain in the ass as far as he was concerned. The ash blond was foul-mouthed, temperamental, demanding, demeaning, and just plain annoying. His one bright spot was sleep. "Yes?"

"I'd like to see my son," came the reply.

_Oh hell_, the STC thought. Essai swallowed loudly before unlocking and opening the door. He knew the two Shinra's' didn't get along and prepared himself for anything. "Sir!"

"At ease SOLDIER," President Shinra replied. "Has Rufus been behaving himself?"

"Yes, Sir," Essai lied. No way was he going to get involved with the Shinra's anymore than he had to.

President Shinra chuckled and strode through the door. He found it hard to believe Rufus was capable of such a thing as behaving. The little shit caused him endless amounts of consternation and took great pleasure from it. While it pissed him off to the Lifestream and back, it reminded him of himself so he ignored most of it. "Rufus," he called in greeting.

"Father," Rufus replied in a bored tone without looking.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"You damn well know I'm not."

President Shinra walked around and stood in front of the windows so he could get a good look at his son. The boy looked like shit. His clothes were wrinkled, there were dark circles under his eyes, and it looked as though he'd lost weight. "Are you taking your medicine?"

"Yes father," Rufus replied in the same dull tone.

"Perhaps you should visit medical."

"I don't need a Gaia-damned doctor! What I need is to get the fuck out of this apartment!" Rufus yelled.

The elder Shinra was not fazed by his son's sudden outburst; he'd grown accustomed to such things over the years. "Is being on confinement really so hard?" The only response he got was an angry glare. "Essai, you are dismissed. Two SOLDIERs will be posted outside the door from now on. Resume your normal routine and duties."

"Sir?" Essai questioned, thinking it wasn't wise for the two of them to be alone.

"That was an order SOLDIER!" Shinra snapped.

"Yes, Sir!" the STC saluted before leaving the apartment.

"You do remember this apartment is soundproofed?" Rufus asked.

"Of course I do," the elder Shinra bit, sitting heavily on the couch. "Turn that damned chair around so we can talk."

"Talk?" Rufus snorted. "What's there to talk about?"

"The Turks." As expected he now had his son's attention. The VP stood and faced him, an unreadable expression on his face.

Rufus eyed his father with a healthy amount of suspicion. As much as he hated to admit it, his curiosity was peaked. He walked around his chair and moved toward a matching one that was positioned directly across from the couch. "I'm listening."

"I-," President Shinra shifted nervously. The questions and speech he had planned in his office had evaporated now that he was here. "Godsdamnit," he muttered. Why was he capable of dealing with global politics and other high stress, high-pressure situations yet his son could bring him to his knees?

Rufus raised an eyebrow at his father's sudden discomfort. _What in Odin's Lance?_ He wanted to say 'spit it out', but refrained. This new side of his father baffled him. "Whatever it is, just say it," he finally said without anger or annoyance.

"How important to you are they?"

The Vice President blinked a few times before replying, "I hardly see how that's relevant."

"You disobeyed my orders and conspired with them. It's plenty relevant!" President Shinra closed his eyes and counted to ten. "I'm sorry."

"Did you just apologize?" Rufus asked in shock.

"Yes. Godsdamnit I don't want to fight."

"What _do_ you want?"

"The truth, Rufus. I want to know why you would betray this company, betray _me_, for the Turks, _with_ the Turks."

"The Turks didn't betray the company," Rufus said.

"Fine, but you did at least twice," President Shinra snapped. "Why? Why are the Turks so important? What makes them more important than this company? You're inheritance for Gaia's sake!"

"Why do you care? You've made it clear you have no interest in me in any way," Rufus snarled, thinking his father hadn't asked what made them more important than him. _Only the company and money._

"That's not true."

"The truth is likely to leave a bitter taste in your mouth," Rufus said.

"So be it."

Rufus glared at his father for a moment before speaking. "Remember when you did nothing but laugh and ridicule my improperly formatted and poorly written reports?"

"What?" President Shinra asked, confused.

"Answer the damned question."

"Yes," the elder snapped.

"Do you know who taught me how to write a _proper_ report, _without_ mocking me?" His father shook his head. "Veld." After a pause he asked, "Do you know who helped me dress correctly for a man in my position? How to tie a Gaia-damned tie?" Again a head shake. "Tseng."

Rufus leaned forward in his seat and eyed his father before continuing. "When I asked you to teach me how to handle a weapon, you said you didn't have time, but Legend did. You said I'd never need to know hand-to-hand skills, but Rude disagreed and said every man should know at least the basics, so he taught me. When the computer system was upgraded six months ago, no one had the time or desire to teach me how to access our file system, hell, my _own_ files for that matter, expect Reno."

"You probably pestered them to death or whined."

"No, I didn't."

"What of the rest of them? The women?"

"I can't say I know Elena or Cissnei well, but like the others, they've always listened to me, to my ideas, my problems, whatever. They always _talk_ to me, show me things, let me vent, and offer advice. They always have _time_ for me," Rufus replied.

"They kidnapped you as well," President Shinra grumbled.

"Yeah, they did, and it was my own fucking fault. You ask how important the Turks are to me? They're my fucking family," Rufus said, leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs.

"_I'm_ your family Rufus!"

"By blood only. You don't want a son, only an heir. The sad part is you're unwilling to teach me how to be one," Rufus said in a monotone.

"No one taught me anything."

"That's apparent."

"What the hell does that mean?" the elder Shinra growled.

"It means you're driving this godsdamned company into the ground. You're unwilling to listen to the advice of others, expect those that you shouldn't. You want to pander to the people, to your departments, and you don't see the consequences of that," Rufus paused and took a deep breath. "I fight you because you're weak, because you're no longer fit to lead SEPC."

"And you think you are?" the elder mocked.

"Couldn't do any worse than you."

President Shinra sat speechless. Rufus thought he could run the company? _Impossible!_ Yet… yet what _else_ had the Turks taught him? It was obvious the entire department was ruthless, cunning, determined, and, dare he say, loyal. Some part of him felt terrible that he'd neglected Rufus and that others hadn't, but he had an entire company to run for Shiva's Sake! He barely had enough time in the day to sleep!

The elder Shinra stood and looked down at his son. "My final decision is thus, the Department of Administrative Research will remain active and all charges against any remaining Turks will be dropped. Tseng will officially be promoted to Director and Reno to Assistant Director. From this day forward, the department will report to _you_."

"What?" Rufus replied, dumbfounded.

President Shinra ignored his son and continued. "Tseng and Reno have been working on new Directives for the Department. You have two days to solidify them. After that, you will be relocated to Junon and placed on house arrest. Until then you are to remain confined to your quarters."

"You can't be serious! How the fuck am I supposed to run a department from hundreds of miles away?"

"You seem to think you can run a company that is spread over three continents and two islands so this should be easy," President Shinra snarled before briskly walking to the door and exiting the apartment.

Rufus blinked at the closed door, stunned. _What in Gaia just happened?_ Did his father seriously just hand him the Turks? _Yes._ There had to be some catch, aside from being moved to Junon that was. Regardless, part of him was elated and part of him was petrified. Numb, he rose, switched chairs, and went back to staring blankly at the city beyond the glass.

* * *

There was a knock at the door before it slid open. Genesis was over the back of the couch, sword in hand, before Reno even had a chance to blink. He quickly turned his head and found Sephiroth standing just inside the apartment, eyeing the auburn SOLDIER with a raised eyebrow.

"Sephiroth," Genesis said, lowering his sword.

"Genesis," the silver SSC nodded. "We have been summoned to the board room, immediately."

"Ugh, not again," Genesis replied, harnessing his weapon.

"Ya know ya love Shinra yo," Reno teased, moving to the door and putting his shoes on.

"Oh yeah, the roly-poly dink just flat does it for me," Genesis said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Heh, I knew it," Reno grinned, straightening up.

Genesis rolled his eyes and quickly put his boots on. As usual, Sephiroth remained silent during the banter. It seemed the silver was ok with one on one conversation, but add even one more person to the mix and he remained distant.

Once the group was ready, Sephiroth exited the apartment followed by Reno, then Genesis. Tseng was leaning against the wall by his door in the hallway. He silently took his position in front of the silver SSC and led them to the elevator.

"Why the summons?" Reno asked as the lift ascended to the 59th floor.

"Final verdict," Tseng replied without emotion.

While Reno had suspected as much, having it confirmed made his heart race and his stomach flop. He was more nervous now than he had been the day they'd walked through the front door with a KOS order on their heads, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because that day he'd been prepared to fight and die and now he wasn't. Whatever the cause he found it irritating.

The doors dinged open on the 59th floor and the two Turks stepped out, followed by the SOLDIERs. As the group waited for the second lift another elevator dinged open and Cissnei, Rude, Angeal, and STC Luxiere stepped out.

"Fancy meetin' you here," Reno joked.

"Reno," Tseng snapped before any of the SOLDIERs could.

"What? I was jus-"

"Quiet!"

"Hmph," Reno huffed, crossing his arms and scowling. He was getting tired of all this no talking shit. His nerves were almost worn through and he needed a distraction. As he fidgeted, the elevator his party had exited opened again and Elena and STC Kunsel stepped out. This time he kept his mouth shut.

"STC Rhapsodos and myself will escort Tseng and Reno up first. The rest of you will take the next carriage," Sephiroth stated as the lift finally arrived. While they might all be able to fit in one car it would be tight and he wasn't fond of that idea. There was a chorus of 'Sirs!' and he nodded before joining the others and letting the door close.

At long last, the first party stepped out onto the 66th floor. Tseng led the group a short distance from the elevators to wait for the remaining Turks. By this point Reno was having a hard time keeping still. His hands were twitching and he was drumming his fingers on his legs, earning him a scowl from Tseng. The redhead immediately stilled himself, but flashed a brief scowl of his own before sliding into 'Turk Mode'.

"I will inform the board of our arrival," Sephiroth stated as the second group finally joined the first. Once again a chorus of 'Sirs' sounded and he nodded before approaching the boardroom. He knocked before opening the door and entering.

"Ah Sephiroth," President Shinra beamed. "Everyone has arrived then?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, good. Send all the Turks in and pick one other SOLIDER to stand guard with you."

"Sir, I really think we should hear your verdict and discuss it first," Scarlett said.

"I really don't care _what_ you think or have to say. I've already told you all I've made my decision. It's final."

"Si-," Heidegger began.

"Silence!" Shinra yelled. The board stilled and he turned back to the silver SSC. "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth nodded and exited the room. In the hallway, he impulsively grabbed the auburn STC's right arm just above the elbow and pulled him away from the rest of the group. As he released him, Genesis said nothing but glared at him as he wondered what on Gaia had made him do that. He didn't touch people unless ordered to or during combat. "I wish you to accompany the Turks and myself into the board room," he finally said.

"Oookkaayy," Genesis replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You must not speak or react regardless of what is said."

The confusion cleared from Genesis's face as he understood. Sephiroth wanted to make sure he wouldn't snap if things went bad. He wanted to make sure he could control his imbalance and not roast the boardroom or worse, the board _members_. "I'm fine Sephiroth. I can keep my mouth shut when I have too, no matter how displeasing it is."

Sephiroth nodded and walked back toward the others with Genesis silently trailing behind. "STC Rhapsodos and I will accompany the Turks into the boardroom. SSC Hewley and STCs Luxiere and Kunsel will remain outside. Do not stray far in case you are needed." The three nodded and he turned toward Genesis. "I will go in first, you bring up the rear."

Genesis nodded and stepped back to allow the Turks to get in between himself and the silver SOLDIER. Angeal cast him a worried glance and his eyes narrowed. He wasn't exactly sure why his friends look annoyed him but it did. _Deal with it later_. _Gods_ how many times had he said that to himself lately? How much had he put off? By now, he'd probably forgotten half of it for Ifrit's Sake! The auburn mentally sighed as Sephiroth pulled the door open and led the Turks through the door. In a heartbeat his thoughts vanished and he became the SOLDIER the company wanted him to be. Well, mostly anyway.

The auburn entered the room and noticed Sephiroth had taken up a position to the right of the door. He moved to the left and mirrored the silver as the Turks stood in a loose formation farther into the room. Tseng was in the front, Reno about a half foot behind and to the right of him, and the rest formed a line with Rude in the middle, Cissnei to his right, and Elena to his left a little way behind the redhead.

"Welcome Turks," Shinra began. He noticed the auburn STC and added, "You as well STC Rhapsodos," with a grin.

Genesis, standing at parade rest, inclined his head slightly in response as he mentally groaned. Shiva's Frozen Womb would the man never leave him be? Surely he had more important things to do at the moment than bait him. Yeah, maybe Shinra was just being polite but he highly doubted it. _Gaia-damned bastard._

"After careful consider I have come to a decision. As such, I will now issue the final verdict for the Department of Administrative Research and the Turks," Shinra said, looking at each Turk in turn. "The Department will remain active and function as it did before. This includes missions, research, information gathering, and investigations of all types, much as before."

Shinra paused and again eyed each Turk in turn. None showed any sign of reaction and while it was somewhat disappointing, he was used to it. "At this time all charges will be dropped against the five remaining Turks: Tseng, Reno, Rude, Cissnei, and Elena. All access permissions, including vehicle, weapon and supply requisition as well as computer, physical file, building access and so forth, well be reinstated as before."

Again Shinra paused, though this time it was to take a drink of water. He repositioned himself and locked eyes with the silent Wutain a table length away. "Tseng, you are officially promoted to Director of the Department of Administrative Research. I trust that you have learned something from this recent experience and will not follow the same path as the former Director."

"Thank you, Sir. I will not, Sir," Tseng replied in a quiet but firm voice.

President Shinra nodded and shifted his focus to the redhead slightly behind him. "Taking into consideration recent events and past performance I see no reason to demote you. As such, you will remain the Assistant Director of the Department of Administrative Research. I understand you had… issues with your previous Director that may have hindered your performance. That aside I expect you to keep your new Director in line and if you can't, I expect you to report it immediately. Clear?"

"Crystal, Sir," Reno replied.

"Good," Shinra nodded. "From this point forward I am assigning the DoAR to Vice President Shinra." There was a chorus of gasps from the board and he quickly held up a hand to keep them silent. "The only thing this changes is that you report to him instead of anyone here. All major decisions and requisitions will go through him. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Tseng and Reno replied in unison.

"You have two days to clear the new DoAR Directives through him and deliver them to me. You will have to go to his quarters, as he is to remain under confinement. In two days he will be moved to Junon, where his house arrest will continue. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," Tseng and Reno again replied.

"Tomorrow the Turks will return to their regular assigned duties. Of course, this means that the Turks no longer require guards. I will leave that order to you, Sephiroth."

"Yes, Sir," said the silver SSC.

"One final thing, if any one of you places even a single hair out of line, I will personally execute every last one of you in front of Rufus and the entire company. There _will be_ no third chance." President Shinra let that hang in the air as he placed the full weight of his gaze on each Turk. "You are all dismissed."

With that, all the Turks nodded and began filing out of the boardroom in a single line. Genesis kept his eyes straight ahead until Tseng passed him, and then stepped up behind him. As he was leaving, President Shinra called, "Oh and STC Rhapsodos?"

"Sir?" Genesis replied, spinning on his heel and bringing himself to attention as Sephiroth silently passed him and exited the room.

"Your new assignment begins tomorrow as well."

"Yes, Sir. Will that be all, Sir?" Genesis crisply replied.

"That's all. Dismissed."

The auburn heard 'Sir, this is a mistake' from Heidegger and 'We should discuss this! You can't make a decision like that alone!' from Scarlet as he exited the room. He fought a scowl as the door clicked shut behind him. _Gods_ he wanted to run those two through with his sword a few times.

In the hallway Reno quickly pulled up beside the auburn and whispered, "Come back to my place when yer done." Genesis nodded and he bolted off to join the rest of the Turks waiting for the elevator. The lift arrived and the Turks piled in as Sephiroth addressed the SOLDIERs.

"Fuckin' glad that's over with yo," Reno sighed, leaning against the back wall of the carriage next to Tseng.

"Me too," Rude agreed.

The two women remained quiet and he noticed Cissnei glaring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she snapped.

Before Reno could reply, Tseng cleared his throat and inclined his head a fraction of an inch toward the camera in the corner. He took the hint and remained silent, settling for matching Cissnei's glare with one of his own. Was she seriously still pissed about the incident in the buggy? _That was _days _ago!_

The group switched elevators and Elena hit only the '50' button. He raised an eyebrow but remained silent. True Tseng and himself lived on the 50th floor, but Rude and Cissnei lived on the 46th floor and Elena lived on the 40th. _Guess we're having a meeting._

"Reno," Tseng said, turning toward the redhead.

"Yeah boss?"

"It is late, we should wait until tomorrow to speak with Rufus," Tseng stated.

"Alright yo."

"I believe we have most of the Directive's laid out, but not officially drawn up. Continue to think about it overnight," Tseng added.

"Sure thing boss," Reno replied as the doors opened on the 50th floor. "Who's place yo?"

"I have more furniture and supplies," Tseng said.

"Yours it is," Reno grinned.

Tseng ran his card through the lock and keyed in his code. He had a feeling he knew what the problem was, but wasn't certain. The door slid open and he gestured for everyone to enter before going in himself. "Make yourselves comfortable," he called on the way to the kitchen.

"Shit, hang on," Reno said, grabbing a pen and paper from an end table. He scribbled something on it, pulled a roll of tape out of the drawer, and bolted out the door. In the hallway, he unlocked his door, taped the note to it, and headed back into Tseng's. "Sorry," he said since everyone was staring at him. Cissnei was still glaring, Elena looked curious, and Rude's face was blank. "Godsdamnit _what!_" he snarled at Cissnei.

"You said we'd talk."

"Yeah, and we can but you don't have to be a bitch about it yo."

"Reno!" Tseng snapped, returning from the kitchen with beverages.

"She started it!"

Tseng sighed and sat the serving tray on the coffee table. He loved Reno dearly but sometimes he could be rather immature. "I do not care. There is no need for name calling." Reno 'hmphed' and he pointed to the couch. The redhead promptly sat down and crossed his arms, looking like a two year old who wasn't getting his way.

"Fine. Where do ya wanna start?" Reno questioned, uncrossing his arms and grabbing a soda.

"How long have you been our SIC?" Cissnei asked.

Reno's eyes darted to Tseng. The charcoal haired man nodded once and he turned back to the rest of the group. "For five months. Almost six actually."

"_What?_" Cissnei exclaimed. Elena's jaw unhinged slightly and Rude had no reaction. "What did you did, screw Tseng _and_ Veld?" Cissnei snapped, taking an angry step toward Reno. Rude put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off, balling her hands into fists.

"Cissnei!" Tseng sharply interjected as Reno shrank in on himself. "I will not tolerate such behavior in my home. If you wish to discuss this that is fine, but do so calmly and without accusation."

"How can I be calm when he's been lying to us for months?" Cissnei bit. "For that matter, _you've_ been lying to us for months."

"That is true," Tseng replied. "However understand the decision was mine and Veld's, not Reno's. Also understand that Reno did not sleep with anyone to earn his post."

"Is that why Reno's file is locked? Because you didn't want us to find out?" Elena asked.

Tseng raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Perhaps, though I do not know for certain. I was unaware his file was sealed. Veld must have done it."

"Or _he_ did it," Cissnei said, pointing at Reno.

"I've about had it with you yo," the redhead growled, standing. "You got all pissy with me on the way to Midgar, accusing me of the same shit. You don't believe the truth, regardless of who it comes from. I don't know what yer problem is with me and I'm really startin' not to care."

"I already told you what my problem is."

"You wanted ta find out if I can watch yer back? If I slept my way to the top? What my rank is? Yeah, no, and Assistant Director. We done?" Reno popped off.

"No."

"Then else is there?"

"How could you outrank me?" yelped Cissnei.

"What?" Reno blinked in disbelief. _That's_ what all this was about? "Yer fucking jealous?"

"No!"

"Bullshit!" the redhead exclaimed. "Yer pissed because technically you've been here longer, but I outrank you."

"I- I didn't say that!"

"Might as well have. It's either that or you think I fucked someone you want, or wanted, to fuck and yer jealous."

"Reno!" Tseng snapped.

"No," Reno said, turning on Tseng. "_Now_ I've had it. I know her history. I know she was practically raised by the Turks. I know she's the youngest Turk to date, even if she wasn't on active duty for most of it. It's either she's jealous because I made SIC and she didn't, she thinks I took her place as the 'golden Turk' and now I'm the 'favored one', or she thinks I slept with someone she's after and ya know what? I don't give a fuck what the problem is anymore." He turned back to Cissnei and continued, "Whatever yer problem is with me, fucking figure it out or learn ta deal with me anyway."

With that, Reno headed toward the door. He heard Rude call his name but ignored him. "Thanks for the drink," Reno said as he passed Tseng. The Wutain nodded but didn't try to stop him. He angrily smashed the open button and stormed into the hall, running into someone in the process. "Sorry," he mumbled, stepping back into the doorway to let them pass. Then he remembered he and Tseng were the only ones living on this floor and looked up. "You ok Gen?"

"I'm fine, though you don't appear to be," Genesis replied.

"Don't worry about it."

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" Cissnei called, quickly closing the distance between her and Reno. "I want to sort his out _now_ godsdamnit!"

Genesis reached out and yanked Reno behind him before he or Reno realized what he'd done. "Sorry," he said. He started to step to the side but Reno stopped him.

"For once don't worry about it. I wanted out of there anyway," said the redhead softly.

"What, you hiding behind a SOLDIER now?" Cissnei growled, stopping two feet in front of the STC.

"I hardly think he needs to hide from you," smirked Genesis.

"Shut up SOLDIER."

Immediately Reno laid a hand on the STC's upper arm. "Let it go Gen."

"I see he's already got you trained. How cute," the female Turk snickered.

"Cissnei please," Reno pleaded.

"You want me to leave him alone then get back in here."

"Fine," Reno quickly said. He tried to step around Genesis but the SOLDIER stopped him.

"You don't have to do anything Reno," the STC stated, not taking his eyes off Cissnei.

"It's my problem," Reno replied, sensing danger. The SOLDIERs tone had been way too calm.

"It's Turk business SOLDIER, back off," Cissnei snapped.

"Cissnei," Tseng said, pulling up behind the smaller Turk. "Calm yourself." Like Reno, he too sensed danger. It was confirmed when he noticed Cissnei and Genesis staring at each other with way too much intensity.

"Gen," called Reno, noticing the SOLDIERs eyes had begun to glow. "Come on, let's go home." Genesis took a few steps backward and he was relieved.

"Be sure to give him a treat for obedience Reno," Cissnei mocked.

In the next second Genesis had his sword pointed at her throat, Cissnei barely held it at bay with her shuriken, and Tseng had his sidearm aimed between the SOLDIER's eyes. Elena and Rude shifted nervously behind Tseng while Reno squirmed beside Genesis. While he had his EMR, he didn't want to pull it unless he had to. It would probably make matters worse and honestly, right now he didn't even know who to side with.

"Stand down, both of you!" Tseng yelled. He was now seriously worried someone was going to get hurt. The SOLDIER's eyes had sprung to life with a Mako glow so bright he'd only seen it once before. He had no idea why Cissnei was behaving this way, but she was way out of line. The two would have to have a formal discussion later, but right now he wanted everyone unarmed and separated.

"Little girls should really know when to hold their tongue," Genesis said in that too calm tone.

Reno chewed on his bottom lip, noticing that the glowing in the SOLDIER's eyes had gained intensity. If things got any worse, he felt his only option would be to stun the SOLDIER with his EMR, an option he was desperately trying to avoid. "What in the _fuck_ do you want to know Cissnei?"

"The truth."

"I've been telling you the fucking truth! You just won't fucking believe me!"

"Tell me again. I'll believe you with your toy in danger."

_Fucking_ _bitch!_ he thought, angered not only at her attitude, but at her reference to Genesis as a toy. Aloud he said, "Fine. Ask your Gaia-damned questions!"

"Did you sleep with Veld?"

"No!"

"Did you sleep with Tseng?"

"No!"

"Did you sleep with Rufus or anyone else that could promote you?"

"No! You really _do_ think I'm a slut don't you?"

"Hn, who sealed your file?"

"Cissnei _I don't know_. It must have been Veld," Reno sighed.

"Why was it sealed?"

"I don't know who sealed it so how can I know that?"

"Speculate," Cissnei snapped.

"Sensitive mission details."

"Would you show me the file?"

"I'm not going to make that decision when you've got me cornered. Some of what's in there is sensitive to the company and myself."

"You said you saw mine."

"Part of yours," Reno replied. "Every Turk has two files. A public one and a classified one. I looked at the public one."

"What was in it?"

"I'll show you my public file and both your files if you want."

"Alright. Why weren't we told you were the SIC?"

"Veld was thinking about retiring but he didn't want to announce it. Instead he decided to train Tseng in silence, but Tseng couldn't do both jobs at once so he promoted me."

"Why you?"

"Tseng was already my mentor and I have the highest overall score based on my mission evaluations."

"Bullshit," snarled Cissnei.

"It is true," Tseng stated. "In addition, Rude has stated he does not want to be in a leadership position and Elena is to new."

"What about me?" Cissnei asked, not turning around.

"I would be more comfortable discussing that in private," replied the Wutain.

"Fine," Cissnei said. "Why are you on the SOLDIER's side and not mine? You're a Turk and you said you had my back," she asked, briefly flicking her eyes to Reno.

Reno wanted to say, 'because you're being completely psycho', but knew that would make the situation worse. "When this started he seemed more likely to listen."

"Well he's not listening."

_No shit! You pissed him off and he's imbalanced!_ he wanted to yell. That and 'your mouth pushed him too far'. Instead, he took a step forward and placed his left hand underneath Genesis's sword, directly on the blade. Genesis's eyes tracked him but that was it. "Gen, please." At his words, he swore he could feel the SOLDIER's internal struggle through the blade in his hand.

"I can kill you with or without that sword. Might as well put it up," Cissnei said.

"Enough Cissnei," Tseng snapped. The usually stoic man was quickly losing his patience. If something didn't give soon he would have to incapacitate her.

"Shut the _fuck up_ Cissnei!" Reno snarled, feeling fresh anger and annoyance rolling off Genesis. "I answered your fucking questions now back the fuck off!"

Genesis suddenly realized someone was pushing up on his sword. He thought it was Cissnei's weapon until he smelled the sharp tang of blood and immediately knew it was Reno's. At that he sheathed his sword and moved forward so quickly no one knew he'd done it, including the female Turk.

Unable to follow the SOLDIER's movements with her eyes, Cissnei thought he was attacking when the blade moved. She swung her shuriken forward and down, making contact with something. She tried to yank it free and realized it was stuck, so she sprang backward and went into a fight stance. As she finally comprehended what had happened her jaw hit the floor in shock.

"Are you alright?" Genesis asked the Turk he was huddled over.

"I'm fine yo," Reno replied. He had no idea what the hell had just happened. One second he was standing in between Cissnei and Genesis facing Tseng's apartment. The next his back was pressed up against Genesis's chest and he was facing the elevator.

"Good," the SOLDIER replied, releasing him.

"Holy fucking shit!" Reno exclaimed once he'd turned around. Cissnei's shuriken was sticking out of the STC's lower right arm. One of the blades had gone clear through the lower portion where it was still imbedded. Blood was dripping freely from both sides of the wound and forming a decent sized pool below.

The SOLDIER started to shift his arm from a horizontal position to a vertical one for a better look, but Reno quickly stopped him, fearing it would make the injury worse. Judging by the position the blade was likely lodged between the ulna and radius. If he raised his arm vertically, the weight and sharpness of the weapon might cause it to slice through to his elbow. "What the fuck did you _do_ Cissnei?" the redhead yelled, grabbing the weapon with his left hand to steady it.

"It's fine," Genesis's calmly said.

"You have a huge fucking shuriken sticking through your arm! That's not fucking _fine_!" Reno snapped.

"I've been perforated by worse," replied Genesis, swaying slightly.

"We need to get him to medical," Tseng said, steadying the SOLDIER while Rude helped Reno steady the shuriken.

"No!" Genesis screeched. "Just get it out of my arm. I'll heal."

"You are losing too much blood and removing the point could injure you worse."

"Then give me a Potion or cast a spell, give me some juice, and I'll take a Gaia-damned nap!" snipped the auburn, on the verge of panicking.

"Calm down Gen, please, you'll speed up the blood loss," Reno said, locking pleading eyes with Tseng.

"Reno don't let them take me to the labs!"

"Alright yo."

"Promise me!" Genesis said. He knew he sounded like an idiot but all he could think about was a warning from… someone.

"I promise Gen but please, you _have_ to calm down."

"We need to sit him down before he falls," Tseng stated as the STC lurched forward. The movement shifted the shuriken and more blood rushed out. _She must have hit major arteries._

"Elena!" Reno yelled as he, Rude, and Tseng eased Genesis to the floor.

"Sir?"

"Get Tseng's PHS and call Sephiroth. Tell him what happened and that we really need him ASAP."

"Is that wise?" Tseng asked as Elena fished his PHS out of his pocket since he was holding the SOLDIER upright, even while he sat.

"He can probably help. I promised I wouldn't take him to medical, Tseng," Reno replied, watching Elena pull up Sephiroth's number and move back into the apartment so she could hear.

Tseng nodded. "Why is he so afraid of going to the infirmary?"

"Can't… know…" Genesis muttered, half unconscious.

"Cannot know what?" asked Tseng.

"Don't answer that Gen," Reno interjected, flicking his eyes at Cissnei.

"I- I won't say anything," Cissnei said, looking pale and on the verge of tears.

"Why should I believe you? This is _your_ fucking fault!" snarled the redhead.

"I thought he was attacking me! I didn't see him put his sword away!" Cissnei pleaded.

"Neither did I," said Rude.

"Nor I," Tseng added.

Reno took a deep breath and blew it out. "I didn't either. Fuck I didn't even know he'd grabbed me until I realized I was looking at the elevator," Reno quietly agreed. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at Cissnei. "Regardless this situation isn't entirely his fault. You _do_ realize he was protecting me don't you? If he hadn't reacted, that thing would be imbedded in my fucking neck or side right now and I'd probably be fucking dead. _Never_ attack if you're uncertain of the situation. You should have gone on the defense and used your shuriken to block while moving backward. Giving up ground isn't the worst thing in the world, hell sometimes it's the best thing you can do. It gives you time to gauge your opponent, determine what to do, and usually keeps stupid fucking shit like this from happening."

"I know," Cissnei replied. "I'm sorry," she added as tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. I was just so angry and frustrated and I couldn't shake it. I just wanted answers! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"I'm not the one you need forgiveness from yo."

"Sephiroth is on his way. He said not to remove the blade or move the STC," Elena called, coming up beside Cissnei and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Keep… promise…" Genesis mumbled.

Reno almost jumped at the SOLDIERs voice. He thought the auburn was unconscious. "I will," Reno replied.

"Reno, what is he afraid of?" Tseng asked again.

"He has some Ifrit-damned rare Mako imbalance or something. That's why he took off right after you guys met him," he said, looking at Rude, Elena, and Cissnei. "After that, he spent some time with Sephiroth and something he said scared him I guess."

"I remember Angeal saying something about a Mako reaction," Cissnei said, gaining control of her emotions.

"Me too," added Elena.

"Is that why his eyes were glowing so brightly?" Tseng questioned.

"Yeah, they do that when he's really upset," replied the redhead, tossing a glance at Cissnei.

"That's why you were trying to calm him down," Cissnei breathed. "Oh gods I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I know ya didn't but it ain't my place to blab about his private affairs yo."

"No one here will say anything, that is an order," Tseng said. At first, he thought the STC just had some kind of fear of needles or something. After what Reno said he understood. Over the years he'd heard things about the labs and while he couldn't verify them, he could certainly understand why the SOLDIER appeared to be terrified.

Ten agonizing minutes went by. The auburn had lost consciousness and Reno and Tseng took turns ensuring Genesis was still breathing and checking his pulse. The blood flow had slowed significantly, but not stopped entirely. They all agreed that it was probably good he wasn't losing so much blood anymore, but they weren't sure since no one knew what to expect; none of the Turks had ever dealt with an injured SOLDIER before.

The elevator doors dinged open and before Reno could turn his head he realized someone was right next to him. The only thing that kept him from jumping was potentially injuring Genesis further. Thankfully, neither Rude nor Tseng jumped either, though Rude was clearly startled. Cissnei and Elena let out little squeaks and it made him smirk despite the situation.

"How did this happen?" Sephiroth asked, setting a small bundle on the ground next to him.

"It's my fault," replied Cissnei. "We were fighting and I thought he was attacking me."

Sephiroth nodded and Reno watched him examine the wound closely. "Will he be ok yo?" he breathed.

"He will be fine once we remove the weapon," Sephiroth calmly stated. "We need to move him inside for this."

"We can use my kitchen," Reno quickly replied.

"It will be messy."

"The floor is tile which is easy to clean and I don't have a table or anything so there's plenty of room."

Sephiroth nodded. "I will pick him up while someone else keeps the weapon stable," he said, looking at Reno.

"Rude should stabilize the shuriken; he's the tallest so it's less likely to wobble," Reno replied, wishing he was taller but knowing Rude was best for this job.

"That is fine," Sephiroth replied. "Will you carry this inside then?" he asked, picking the bundle up from the floor and handing it to Reno.

"What is it yo?"

"Blood. From what Elena said I thought he might need it."

"Does he?" Cissnei quietly asked.

"Yes, several veins and arteries have been damaged," stated Sephiroth, placing his right arm behind the SOLDIER's back and his left under his knees. "He would live without a transfusion but he would recover much more slowly. If the blood is replaced, he'll be fine before his class tomorrow."

"Why did the bleeding slow if there's that much damage?" Rude asked curiously.

"The wound healed around the weapon."

"_What?_" Elena exclaimed.

"Notice the swelling?" Sephiroth asked, shifting his right hand and pointing at a few areas. The Turks nodded and he continued, "Those areas are full of blood. The skin closed around the wound, trapping the blood inside."

"Is that normal for a SOLDIER?" Tseng asked.

"It is for me," shrugged the silver, replacing his arm behind Genesis's back.

Tseng slid out from behind the STC and turned toward Elena and Cissnei. "You two will remain here and help me clean up." Both nodded and he looked back at Sephiroth. "I will be over when we are finished."

Sephiroth inclined his head and locked eyes with Rude. "On the count of three. One… two… three." With that he slowly lifted the auburn while Rude kept the weapon still.

Reno sprang off the floor, opened his door, and locked it open so the two could carry the unconscious STC inside. Once that was done, he closed the door and rushed to the bathroom, figuring they might need a towel or two. By the time he'd returned Sephiroth had laid Genesis flat on his back on the kitchen floor. He'd switched positions with Rude so that he was hovering over the injured arm and holding the weapon. The redhead quickly rushed to their side and dropped to the floor with his bundle.

"Are you sure you want to stay here for this?" Sephiroth asked, looking at Reno.

"Yep."

Sephiroth nodded and turned his attention to Rude. "I need you to hold his arm here and here," he said, pointing. "I'm going to twist this sideways so the point will slide in between the bones, then go straight up. Be sure to keep your hands clear." The bald Turk positioned his hands and inclined his head.

There was no countdown this time. The SSC pulled the weapon free and threw it on the floor as Genesis's eyes snapped open. The trapped blood ran out and Sephiroth used one of the towels to catch most of it. Genesis tried to sit up, but Reno quickly placed his hands on his shoulders and held him down.

"Don't try to get up," Reno said, leaning forward so the STC could see his face.

"Where am I?" asked Genesis, though it sounded like 'wheremi'.

"My kitchen."

"Ow," the auburn frowned.

"Sephiroth is making sure your arm's ok," Reno soothed.

"What's he doing?" mumbled Genesis. It sounded like 'whas e doin'.

"Eh, making sure yer veins and other stuff are connected right I think."

"Oh. How terribly kind of him," the STC replied with only a slight mumble before closing his eyes.

"Least we know he's ok yo," Reno chuckled as Rude raised an eyebrow and Sephiroth smirked.

After a few minutes, Sephiroth pulled back and retrieved a green orb from his pocket. "Everything has reconnected properly. I'll cast a Full Cure then we can move him somewhere more comfortable and I'll start the IV."

"Alright," nodded the redhead.

"I'm going to go see how Cissnei is doing," Rude stated, standing.

"Thanks for helping Rude," Reno said, looking up at his partner with a weak smile.

"That's what partner's do. Take care of him," the big Turk said before exiting the kitchen and apartment.

"Shit," Reno exclaimed as a Full Cure spell rushed over him.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked.

"Still… had… injuries," panted the redhead, feeling muscles tighten and things twitch. His palm itched fiercely and he started to scratch it until he remembered cutting himself on Genesis's blade. _It's healin'._

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Forgot."

"Genesis is healed. Lay down."

"Huh?" The Turk questioned in confusion. He was even more confused when a hand gently pushed him backward and straightened his legs. Before his muddled mind could formulate a thought, a spell rushed over him and he couldn't decide if it was pleasant or if it hurt.

"Reno? Reno wake up," Sephiroth called, lightly smacking the Turk's cheek. He was surprised the redhead passed out, as that hadn't happened before. Of course he wasn't used to dealing with people without enhancements so maybe he'd overdone it. _I hope I didn't hurt him._

"Wha'?" the redhead groggily asked.

"Wake up. You passed out."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Ifrit's Fire what was that?"

"A cure spell."

"Fuckin' strong cure spell yo," Reno replied, sitting up and rubbing his face. "Should you have done that? Professor Rayleigh might not have completely healed me for a reason."

"She probably couldn't ensure she removed any infection."

"You can?"

"Yes."

"How am I gonna explain that when I go in for my checkup?"

"You were working with Tseng on the Directive's, I noticed you seemed to have some discomfort, and I healed you."

"That's simple enough," said Reno, stretching his arms over his head. "Thanks. I feel great! Better than I've felt in awhile even."

"You are welcome," Sephiroth replied, taking a clean towel to the kitchen sink to wet it. "Will you remove his shirt?" he called over his shoulder.

"Now is hardly the time for that," Genesis weakly grinned, words not garbled in the least.

"Heh, shuddup yo," Reno grinned back, somewhat startled the STC was conscious again.

The auburn sluggishly sat up and helped Reno remove his shirt, not bothering to open his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Sleep," said Sephiroth, squatting down in front of the auburn.

"On the _floor_?"

"I'll put you in bed once you're clean," Reno stated, kissing Genesis's forehead.

"Ok," replied the auburn, wiggling his pants down.

"What are ya doin'?" Reno asked in amusement.

"There's blood on my pants. I can feel it."

"Oh, I'll get yer sleep pants," Reno replied, standing and briskly walking to the bedroom. By the time he'd returned Genesis had moved away from the pooled blood and was sitting bare assed on the floor with his head on Sephiroth's shoulder. His pants were still covering his front though and the SSC was removing any remaining blood with the towel. "He pass out again?" "No," Genesis sighed. "My head's heavy."

Reno grinned and looked at Sephiroth. "Stand him up and I'll help change his pants."

Sephiroth nodded and pulled Genesis upright without effort. The STC wrapped his arms around him and leaned forward for support while the Turk helped him change. It was strange to have someone so close to him, even if they were injured.

"Dizzy," whispered Genesis, gripping onto Sephiroth as tight as he could.

"Done," Reno stated, straightening up.

Sephiroth nodded. "You're going to get dizzier," he said to Genesis before picking him up completely. The STC made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle while he carried him bridal style into the bedroom. He laid him on the bed and took the blood bags from Reno to prepare them.

"Go to sleep Gen," the redhead said, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I can't be late in the morning," the auburn muttered.

"I'll wake you," Reno replied, kissing him on the cheek and standing.

Sephiroth took the Turk's place and easily started the IV. He hung the bag on a bedpost, stood, and faced Reno. "I must stay for awhile and change the bag when it is empty."

"Make yourself at home yo," Reno replied. The two made their way to the living room. Sephiroth sat in one of the chairs while Reno plopped down on the couch with a sigh. "How'd you know what blood type he is?"

"I checked his file," said the silver, turning his head to face the door before it slid open and Tseng entered.

"How is he?"

"He seems ok. Just sleepy yo."

"Thank Leviathan," Tseng sighed. He paused before asking the silver, "Are you going to file an incident report?"

"I had not planned on it. I'm sure it was an accident or a misunderstanding," Sephiroth stated.

"He did that too-fast-movement thing and Cissnei just… reacted," confirmed the redhead.

Sephiroth nodded. "I've attacked him before."

"You have?" Reno said curiously.

"He snuck up on me and I flipped him over my head. I almost attacked him once or twice before that as well," confirmed the silver.

"Damn. You really need ta work with him yo," Reno said, sinking back into the couch.

"Yes."

"Are you going to file a report Reno?" Tseng asked.

"No."

"Very well. Please tell STC Rhapsodos I wish to speak with him sometime tomorrow."

Reno nodded. "What time does his class start?"

"1100 hours," Sephiroth replied.

"Alright," nodded Reno, turning his head to face Tseng. "I might be a little late tomorrow but I'll be there yo."

"Understood," Tseng said before exiting the apartment.

"So what now?" asked the redhead, looking at Sephiroth.

"We wait."

"I'll make dinner then," Reno replied and Sephiroth nodded. The redhead made his way to the kitchen and started preparing food. Being busy helped take his mind off the incident and the sleeping SOLDIER in his bed, though not completely. Nothing would as even if Sephiroth said he was fine he would worry until he saw it for himself. He chopped onions to sauté and sighed, deciding it was going to be a long night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**20 – First Impressions**

Genesis's eyes popped open and he sat upright. He swiveled his head around and spotted Reno on the far side of the bed, laying on his right side with his back to him. _What's he doing all the way over there?_ Then his mind remembered last nights' events. Lifting his right arm he scanned it and found the skin flawless. He flexed his fingers and twisted it around to make sure everything worked. It was as it should be without even a minor ache.

"Gen?" Reno called, sitting upright and facing him. "You ok?"

"Yep," replied the auburn. The Turk must have been up all night or didn't sleep well if the dark circles and red eyes were any indicator. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's ok," Reno yawned. "Time is it?"

The STC craned his head to see the clock on the nightstand. "09:48. Aren't you late for work?"

"Told Tseng I'd be late," Reno shrugged. "Alarm's gonna go off at 10:00."

Genesis shifted to reach the alarm clock and shut it off. Reno crawled closer to him and gently picked up his arm to examine it himself. "I'm fine Reno," the STC chuckled as the redhead twisted his arm this way and that.

"Just checkin'," Reno replied, poking the arm a few times. "Damn ya can't even tell anything happened." Overcome with relief, he threw his arms around the SOLDIER. "Gods I'm glad you're ok," he breathed.

"I'm sorry you were worried. It wasn't _that_ bad of an injury."

"You could have lost part of your arm or bled to death. That's bad to me yo."

Genesis shrugged. "I need to take a shower."

Reno sat stunned by Genesis's nonchalance. Yeah everything was fine, but he'd expected him to be angry or at least annoyed at Cissnei. If he was he was hiding it very well. For that matter, was getting your ass kicked such a regular occurrence for Genesis that it didn't warrant any discussion at all? "I'm gonna go make coffee," Reno said, deciding not to push it. "If I join ya, I'll probably end up fondling ya."

The STC chuckled and Reno watched him get out of bed and stretch. _No way could I resist that,_ he thought, sliding out of bed. He kissed the auburn on the shoulder and exited the room. As he walked down the hallway he heard the shower come on and realized his muscles were relaxing in increments.

Through the course of the night Reno had managed to work himself up pretty good. After Sephiroth had left he'd been full of nervous tension and ended up pacing or simply watching the auburn sleep. In the back of his mind he'd known Genesis was fine, but the knowledge didn't seem to matter. The fact that he'd dealt with injuries, including much worse ones, didn't matter either. He'd finally managed to fall asleep a few hours ago, but it had been a light sleep and hadn't been the most restful. Thank Gaia he was used to operating with little to no sleep for long periods.

Reno yawned again and retrieved the coffee and a filter from one of the cabinets. He wasn't sure if it was the coffee, the caffeine, or both, but he was hooked on the stuff. Leaning against the counter, he poured some whole beans into a small machine then ground them down. The smell immediately filled the air and he smiled, perking up. Done grinding, he placed everything into the machine and hit the 'on' button. Almost instantaneously the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the kitchen and he inhaled deeply. He bent at the waist, stretched his back out, folded his arms on the counter, and dropped his head on them to wait.

"Don't fall asleep like that," Genesis called a few minutes later. Reno jumped, almost smacking his head on the bottom of one of the cabinets and he chuckled.

"Quick shower yo."

"No distractions."

"First I'm scrawny, now I'm a distraction?" the Turk teased.

"Oh yes. You are most _definitely_ a distraction, albeit a _delectable_ one," purred the auburn, wrapping his arms around Reno's neck.

"Good ta know," Reno grinned. He switched their positions and pressed the STC up against the counter. As much as he'd love to take advantage of this situation they didn't have time, so he reached into a cabinet and removed a black mug. "Want some?"

"Sure."

Reno nodded and pulled down another mug. "Black or with sugar? I ran out of creamer."

"Sugar please," Genesis replied, untangling himself. "Two spoonfuls."

"Heh, sugar junkie."

"It's what makes me so sweet," said the STC, batting his eyelashes.

Reno snorted and added sugar to one mug. He poured in the coffee, stirred it, and handed it to the STC before pouring his own. Genesis took a sip and sighed, making him grin. "Good?"

"Delightful," the auburn smiled. He took another sip and a knock sounded at the door. "You expecting company?"

"No," Reno replied, moving to the door. The simple act of answering his own door elated him. _I'm free!_ Damn he was glad that mess was over! "Hey Angeal," he said as the door slid open. The redhead gestured the SSC inside with a smile. "It's fer you," Reno called, heading into the living room and sipping his coffee.

"Checking up on me Angeal?" Genesis asked, gliding into the living room.

"You aren't known for being on time," Angeal replied. Genesis sat down in one of the living room chairs with a 'humph' and he chuckled. After a pause he said, "This came for you. It's marked urgent."

"Who's it from?" the STC asked, raising an eyebrow and taking the envelope from the inky SSC.

"No idea. A messenger delivered it."

Genesis looked at the envelope. 'STC Genesis Rhapsodos, 44, 9' was typed on it. The coding signified it was an internal document. '44' was the floor he lived on and '9' was the apartment number. He tore open the envelope and found a folded sheet of paper with something hard inside. "It's my official order sheet and an instructor identification badge."

"Good thing I brought it then," Angeal chuckled.

"Yes," smiled the auburn. "Thank you. I need to finish drying my hair and get ready," he added, standing.

"You want some coffee yo?"

"Is it fresh?"

"Just ground it myself."

"Then yes. The stuff in the SOLDIER room this morning was sludge."

"Heh, figures," Reno grinned, standing. He went into the kitchen with Angeal while Genesis darted down the hallway. "Black or with sugar?" he asked, pulling out another mug.

"Black." The Turk nodded, filled the mug, and handed it over before topping his off. Angeal took a sip and grinned, "Excellent."

"Thanks," said the Turk. "Let's go back into the living room."

The two settled down with Reno back on the couch and Angeal in the chair Genesis had occupied. He eyed the Turk for a minute while sipping his coffee before asking, "Shouldn't you be at work? I mean, I heard the board's ruling and all."

"Through the boardroom door?"

"No, it's soundproofed," Angeal chuckled. "A company-wide memo was issued last night after the meeting was adjourned."

"Heh, least no one will try ta kill me today… I hope," joked the redhead. He took a sip before adding, "I'm running late."

"Long night?"

"Somethin' like that," Reno replied, wondering if Angeal had somehow found out abo-, "Did Elena say something to you?"

"Ah, no," Angeal said, looking down at his mug. "Cissnei did."

"_Cissnei?_"

"Yeah. After the meeting Director Lazard called me into his office. I was there for quite a while and I ran into Cissnei and Rude in the elevator on my way home. She was upset and I asked if everything was ok. Rude told her she could tell me if she wanted, and she did."

"Huh, you musta shared something with Rude."

"What makes you say that?" Angeal questioned, eyebrow raised.

"He let her tell you Turk business."

"So?"

"So you've told him something he considers confidential and that was his way of evening things out."

"Is that a problem?"

"No," Reno shrugged. "Everyone needs friends yo and Rude ain't got many." He paused then asked, "So what all'd she say?"

"That she damn neared killed Genesis and she was sorry," replied the SSC, locking eyes with Reno.

"That's Cissnei. Dramatic yet to the point."

"_Did_ she damn near kill him?"

"Kill who?" asked Genesis, stepping out of the hallway and pinning his new badge in place.

"Kill you," Angeal clarified.

Genesis narrowed his eyes at Reno and the Turk threw up his hands. "I didn't tell him yo, Cissnei did."

"Oh, sorry," the auburn said, looking truly apologetic. "It wasn't _that _bad," he said, turning to Angeal.

"How bad was it?"

"Bad enough I suppose, but I really don't think death was in the equation," Genesis sighed. "You tell him," he said, glancing at Reno, "I was unconscious half the time."

Reno sighed and quickly filled in the blanks for Angeal. Both SOLDIERs sipped their coffee and watched him intently. Angeal kept inching closer and closer to the edge of his seat and shooting concerned glances at Genesis.

"Why didn't you call me?" Angeal asked Reno, accusation in his tone.

"There wasn't anything you could have done," snapped the STC.

"Maybe, but he could have called after they'd gotten you in bed at least," Angeal snapped back.

Reno narrowed his eyes and started to speak, but Genesis beat him too it. "There simply wasn't a reason to call."

"I'm your friend!"

"_Friend_, not mother," Genesis bit. "You don't need to know everything."

"No I don't, but something like this would have been nice."

Genesis sighed and looked at his PHS. "He didn't do anything wrong Angeal and we'll finish this discussion later. Right now, I have to get to class and Reno needs to get ready for work," he said, finishing his coffee before standing and taking the mug to the kitchen.

"Alright," Angeal scowled, finishing his own coffee and standing. Genesis returned and took his cup, heading back into the kitchen.

"I'll come by and pick up my things sometime tonight," Genesis told Reno.

During the exchange Reno had sat back and silently watched the two, wondering if this was normal. He was somewhat pissed that they'd talked about him like he wasn't here, but let it go. "I should be back by six or seven yo."

"Ok," Genesis replied, moving in front of Reno, bending, and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Don' be too hard on the Thirds," grinned the Turk as Genesis straightened.

The auburn rolled his eyes. "If I am they deserve it. Come on Angeal," he said, shooing his friend toward the door.

"Tseng said he wanted to talk to you sometime today Gen!" Reno called, heading for the bathroom.

The two SOLDIERs exited and walked toward the elevator in silence. Genesis was struggling with how to respond to Angeal's reaction about last night's events. Part of him was glad Angeal cared, part of him was annoyed at his overprotective nature, and part of him was pissed about his attitude toward Reno. He wanted the two to get along fearing that if they didn't things might get complicated.

"What's wrong?" Angeal asked as Genesis slammed the down button.

"Do you like Reno?"

"Huh?"

"It was a simple question 'Geal."

"I like him."

_Well that's good_, he thought as the doors opened. Maybe the attitude had just been caused by Angeal's worry and concern. "What floor?" he asked, fingers hovering over the buttons.

"49."

"You couldn't walk down a floor?" Genesis asked, raising an eyebrow and pressing the '48' and '49' buttons.

"You couldn't walk down two floors?"

Both SOLDIERs started laughing as the doors closed. "Gods we're lazy," Genesis laughed.

"Why exercise _before_ we exercise?" joked Angeal. "I'll see you later," he said with a wave as the doors popped open.

"Bye 'Geal."

Alone in the elevator various scenarios of Genesis's upcoming instructing played out in his mind. Unfortunately none of them were pleasant and he stepped out on the 48th floor and looked around with a sense of dread. He hadn't been down here since he was a Third but it didn't look like much had changed. A snort escaped as he remembered he _was_ a Third.

There was more than one SOLDIER floor, though many thought only of the 49th. What most didn't realize was that access to the 49th floor was restricted to only those SOLDIERs who had earned it, regardless of rank. It was sort of like a treat. Shinra didn't want immature, unskilled SOLDIERs on the 49th floor because of the Materia Fusion and Virtual Reality rooms. In the past the VR and fusion machines had both been damaged by Thirds messing around. So Shinra instated the privilege system.

In contrast to the 49th floor, the 48th was mostly large, open rooms. These rooms were designed for large groups to train in. The walls, floor, and ceiling were layered with concrete then metal, padding, metal, and finally more concrete, making the surfaces harder to punch through with weapons. Like the 49th, this floor also held a gym, though it was larger. In addition both floors contained a lounge area, a conference room, and classrooms.

Genesis checked his PHS and sighed: 10:55. _Least I'm not late,_ he thought, walking purposefully to Weapon Training 2. Once there, he cracked the door and peeked inside. There was a group of Thirds in a loose circle toward the middle of the room. He quickly slipped inside and leaned against the wall just inside the door. A few noticed his presence but paid little attention as they continued to chat away.

"A-TEN-HUT!" came a shout from the north side of the room. Immediately the group of Thirds, Genesis counted 15, snapped into formation and attention. An instructor appeared and Genesis inwardly groaned. This particular instructor had made it a point to ridicule, punish, and otherwise get on his case daily when he was a Third.

"Parade… Rest!" The SOLDIERs shifted their stance as a unit. "Gentlemen," the instructor began, "For the first time since this program began I have been granted a vacation," he paused but continued to pace in front of the SOLDIER formation. "As soon as my substitute gets here I am leaving and will not return for two weeks. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" the SOLDIERs shouted as the instructor checked his watch. Someone propelled off a wall and started walking forward. As he realized who it was, a vicious sneer broke his face in half. "Well look who's back! I knew you couldn't cut it as a Second!"

"I'm your replacement," Genesis corrected, coming to a stop.

"This some kind of a joke 'cause I ain't laughing."

Genesis reached into his back right pocket, removed his paperwork, and held it out to the man. The instructor glared at him but moved forward a few steps and took the sheet. The auburn had learned long ago to hold his ground, no matter how insignificant the distance, so he refused to budge.

"You wait right there," the instructor snapped, yanking his PHS out and walking a short distance away.

Genesis stood where he was and took in the group that was now in front of him. He spotted Luxiere, Kunsel, Sebastian, and Essai, and thought it was strange they were all in the same class. Either this was the only group of Thirds or Shinra had broken a larger group down to teach them separately. If that was the case this group likely had more potential than others. _Or less and need more attention._

The auburn's attention shifted back to the instructor as he heard a 'yes sir'. The man withdrew the phone from his ear and started walking his way, a scowl on his face. "Apparently, this isn't a joke."

Genesis wanted to say 'no shit', but opted for, "No, it's not," as he took his paperwork back.

"I was gonna tell you boys to behave yourself, but now I could care less. Do what you want with him and we'll correct whatever he teaches you when I get back." With that, the instructor walked out, leaving behind Genesis and 15 confused Thirds.

"At Ease," Genesis said, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh. Immediately the group relaxed more but didn't break formation.

"You're really going to be our instructor?" STC Sebastian asked nervously.

"Yes," replied Genesis. A SOLDIER snickered then jumped as Genesis instantly appeared in front of him. The guy was a foot taller than the auburn and put Rude's muscles to shame. "Do I amuse you?"

"Yes, Sir," replied the Third.

"Why is that?"

"I could break you with my bare hands. What are you gonna teach me? How to knit?"

"Everyone but him, Fall Out!" The rest of the Thirds broke formation and stood in small groups around the room, close to the walls. Genesis walked to the weapons rack, grabbed a broadsword, and moved to the middle of the room. He stuck the sword into the floor padding and moved a few feet away before yelling, "Whatever the hell your name is, get over here," he snapped. The Third immediately headed his way. He stopped in front of the sword in the floor with an arrogant grin on his face.

"Listen up," Genesis called loud enough that everyone could hear. "Your current instructor doesn't know a fucking broadsword from a katana, let alone how to use either. More than half of what he's taught you is wrong and will likely get you killed."

By this point the rest of the Thirds had moved closer to the center of the room, though they stayed a good distance away from Genesis and their classmate. "Having said that, here's your first lesson," Genesis continued, "In battle size doesn't mean a fucking thing. Skill, however, does," he paused and looked at each Third before eyeing the mountain in front of him. "Pick it up."

"You serious?" The Third replied.

"Pick-up-the-fucking-sword-SOLDIER," Genesis ground out. The Third did as he was instructed, yanking it up and taking a few swings to test its weight before resting it on his shoulder. "Attack me," the auburn said.

"_What?_"

"Are you deaf SOLDIER?"

"This isn't a practice sword you dumbfuck! There's not even a condom on it!"

Genesis narrowed his eyes but inwardly grinned at the mention of a condom. To Thirds, condoms were a lightweight rubber piece that snapped around the entire length of the blade. It allowed them to spar with a real sword to get used to the weight and feel of it, but not cut each other to pieces in the process. "I am well aware of that."

"I'm not going to get kicked out of the program because you're an idiot!"

"No, you're going to get kicked out because you're insubordinate, a coward, or both," Genesis calmly replied, amazing himself. _Good temper, stay in check._

The big Third's face went pink, then red, and settled on purple. He barreled forward and sliced downward, not caring if he hurt the auburn or not. His palms ached and his shoulders vibrated as the sword cut through nothing but air before slamming into the floor. He looked up, stunned to find the smaller man nowhere in sight. In front of him one of his classmates discreetly pointed a finger and he spun, coming face first with the tip of a sword.

"You would have been dead had I wished it," Genesis said, lowering his sword a fraction.

The Third brought his sword up and spun, slashing sideways in the process. Again it met nothing but air as Genesis deftly dodged the clumsy swing. The Third began to realize his mistakes and switched tactics. He started by bringing his sword straight down but changed to a sideways swing mid-motion. Genesis used his own sword to stop the blade completely. The auburn watched the Third wince as the momentum traveled backward and up into his hands, arms, and shoulders.

"Is this what he's been teaching you?" Genesis questioned, not even straining to keep the blade at bay. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and knocked the Third's blade away to stop another one from making contact. "So you wish to play too eh?"

Genesis dodged out of the way as the big Third came up behind him. He rolled to the left and prayed neither Third would hit the other. While he was confident in his own abilities, he had no idea what anyone else here could or couldn't do. To his relief the mountain of a Third realized he'd moved and changed directions, as did the newcomer.

As the big Third swung for him again, he spun and met the blade with his own. The Third's sword flew out of his hands on contact and Genesis's blade shattered. The Third's weapon flew across the room, thankfully not hitting anyone, while he stood there in shock as Genesis watched silver pieces rain down around him.

Genesis didn't watch long however. The newcomer came at him from behind so he crouched, jumped, did a back flip in midair, and landed a foot behind the second swordsman. Closing the distance he wrapped his left arm around the Third's neck, stopping him in place. He used the hilt of his broken sword to hit the kid's wrist and his sword fell to the ground. Caught off guard, the newcomer didn't know what to do and Genesis brought his left hand across the kid's chest, latched onto his upper right arm, and pulled. The result was that the Third literally spun away from him, leaving him alone.

Confident he'd proved his point, Genesis eyed his destroyed weapon and retrieved the one by his feet that he'd knocked out of the newcomer's hand. The big Third stood a few feet away, head swiveling between the wall where his weapon was imbedded and the auburn. Disbelief and indecision were clear on his face. The rest of the group stood silent and motionless on the sidelines.

"I wouldn't try it," Genesis said to the big Third, breaking the silence. The Third's indecision vanished as he watched and the man took a step back with his palms out. Looking a touch green, the second swordsman moved up next to his friend making it clear he had no plans to resume the fight either.

Genesis retrieved the biggest pieces of his shattered blade as everyone looked on in silence. "Second lesson, constantly check and maintain your equipment," he said, holding the pieces out for all to see. "Or this will be the result. That could have cost me my life had this been a real battle out in the field." The auburn eyed each Third in turn before saying, "Any questions?"

"Why did your blade break and not his?" called STC Essai. "Aren't they made of the same thing?"

"Yes, they're made of the same metals," Genesis replied, finding a bag and stuffing the pieces of his sword into it, then laying it next to one of the walls away from practice area. "A Behemoth didn't like my sword stuck into the back of his head so he tried to squish me and my sword was fractured in the process. I had forgotten about the incident and haven't bothered to check my equipment since I've been on assignment in the building. My mistake."

"You fought a Behemoth? With how many people?" asked the big mouthed mountain of a Third.

Genesis swiveled his head toward the Third and narrowed his eyes. "There were two of us."

"You got a death wish or something? They even tell _Seconds_ to stay away from those things!" called a new voice.

"No, I don't have a death wish and I would have been more than happy to stay away from it had it not snorted on my shoulder," Genesis replied. Quiet murmuring broke out as the Thirds started chattering to each other. After a few minutes he called, "Any more questions?"

"Yeah," STC Kunsel said, "How the hell did you do all that stuff during the spar?"

There were a few chuckles and Genesis smirked. "If you want to learn I'll teach you, all but that back flip anyway. I'm here to give you weapons training, not gymnastics," he paused as a few members of the group chuckled again. "On the other hand, if you think I'm wasting your time or you still think size matters," he said, walking to the sword still imbedded in the wall and yanking it out, "there's the door," he finished, using the sword as a pointer.

"Sir, I apologize for my earlier behavior, Sir!" the big Third called, snapping to attention. "I would like to learn, Sir!"

"I apologize as well, Sir!" replied the late addition to the fight.

Genesis nodded. "Fall In!" At the command the Thirds instantly sprang to life and into formation. "Unless we have a visiting officer or board member that will be the last time I order you into formation, assuming you behave yourselves. Don't let the uniform fool you, I'm not a Third, I'm a Second in disguise and as such I expect you to call me sir unless I tell you otherwise."

Genesis began to pace in front of the assembled Thirds as he spoke. "If I see you aren't trying, I will quickly lose patience and be done with you. If I see you're trying and struggling, I will do my best to help you. Are you sensing a theme here?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"What is the theme STC Luxiere?"

"You'll give back what we put into it, Sir?"

"Good," Genesis smiled. "What you learn, how well you learn, and how skilled you become largely rests on your shoulders. If you don't care, I don't care, and I'll focus on those that do."

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"STC Sebastian?"

"Sir!"

"Has your bastard instructor placed you into pairs yet?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Then Fall Out, grab a practice sword, and pair up. I want to see what I'm working with," Genesis commanded. He spent the next hour moving from pair to pair, correcting stances and other mistakes. During his rounds he started forming lists in his head. One list was composed of the weak while another was composed of the more skilled. A new list formed as he decided to re-pair everyone with partners that better suited them. Another list contained things to go over with certain individuals and the final list was moves he wanted to teach them, or re-teach in some cases.

After a few more minutes Genesis called, "Take five."

"Sir!" the Thirds called as they moved toward the walls and their water bottles.

The auburn walked to one of the walls and leaned up against it. Overall the group wasn't in terrible shape and more than a few had potential. He was beginning to think this assignment wasn't going to be as bad as he'd originally thought.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" the auburn replied, looking up.

"I brought an extra water bottle and thought you might want it."

"Are you sucking up STC Sebastian?"

"No Sir, just trying to be nice."

"Relax Sebastian, just messing with you," Genesis grinned, taking the offered bottle of water.

"So, ah, how bad did I do?"

"You're doing fine."

"You mean that Sir?" Sebastian asked.

"Genesis has a penchant for the truth, no matter how scathing," said a voice behind Sebastian.

"What brings you here Angeal?" Genesis asked, trying not to sound annoyed since he figured Angeal was yet again checking up on him.

"You got a minute?"

"Two actually," Genesis replied, glancing at his PHS.

"Sirs!" Sebastian saluted before returning to the others.

"I just got back from Director Lazard's office. He wants your report sometime tomorrow and I've been assigned a mission," Angeal said, leaning against the wall next to his friend.

"Details," Genesis demanded, no longer annoyed.

"Take a heli to Junon, then a ship to Costa del Sol, from there head southwest. Somewhere around the Golden Saucer there's a disturbance."

"What kind of disturbance?"

"Don't know. That's why they're sending me."

"No clues? Monster, AVALANCHE, anything?"

"Lazard said eyewitness accounts vary too much to put anything together. If it's a monster it's something we've never seen before. All we know is that there are a lot of dead monsters in the area and something out there has people scared."

"Could be something that lives in the sand," Genesis offered.

"That's a possibility."

"You're not going alone are you?"

"No. I'm taking two Thirds with me."

"From this class?" Genesis asked.

"No, there's more than this."

"So are these the skilled ones?"

"From what I hear," Angeal replied. "How are things going?"

"Pretty well actually."

Angeal nodded. "I need to head out. I'm supposed to be on the chopper in less than an hour."

"How long will you be gone?"

"At least a week. I'll stay in touch when I can. See you when I get back."

"Hey!" Genesis called as Angeal walked away. "Who's piloting the chopper?"

"Elena and Reno," Angeal replied, stopping and looking back at Genesis. "Don't worry, he'll be back before dinner."

Genesis raised an eyebrow and watched Angeal walk away. His friend's tone held something he couldn't put his finger on and it bugged him. _Great, probably bug me for the rest of the day,_ he thought. He propelled himself off the wall and called, "Breaks over. I need a volunteer."

The rest of the three-hour class was spent showing the Thirds the proper way to perform certain moves and letting them practice. Genesis moved from group to group as he'd done earlier and gave each pointers. So far he hadn't found one Third that wasn't giving it their all, so he gave his all back.

"Time!" Genesis yelled at the end of class. As the Thirds replaced their swords and collected their gear he called, "I expect you all back here, on time, tomorrow!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" they called, stopping in front of him with their gear.

"You all did very well today. Keep it up and you'll be climbing the ranks in no time. Dismissed!"

With that the group filed out of the room. Genesis grabbed the bag containing his destroyed weapon and walked around the room making sure there wasn't any trash or possessions left behind. In addition he wanted to make sure all weapons were put away. He was on the final wall when he heard the door open. "Just a second," he called.

"Take your time."

Genesis quickly turned around at the voice, instantly surprised, confused, and suspicious. "What are you doing here?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Unless cake is a weapon I'm unarmed," Cissnei called.

"I hadn't planned on letting you get that close."

"There are always long range weapons."

"So there are," Genesis replied, narrowing his eyes even more. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" asked Cissnei, shifting from foot to foot.

"Apparently so since that's what we've been doing."

"Gods you're not going to make this easy are you?" Cissnei sighed, turning around as the door opened. Two Third classes stopped in their tracks at the sight of a Turk in their training room. They started whispering and while she couldn't hear them, she scowled.

"That's incredibly impolite," Genesis snapped at the newcomers. "No, she can't hear you but _I_ can."

"Sir!" one of them said.

"He's only a Third," said the second.

"He's also an instructor," replied a monotone voice from behind them, causing both to freeze. "Sir!" both said, snapping a salute to Genesis, then Sephiroth as he moved out from behind them.

The silver SSC ignored them and glided smoothly over to Genesis, scowling at Cissnei along the way. "Did things go well today?"

"Far better than I expected. Checking up on me?"

"No, I was asked to observe the next group of Thirds."

"Sounds like fun," Genesis chuckled.

Sephiroth shrugged as more Thirds began to file in. "Have you recovered sufficiently?"

"Yes. Thank you for helping me last night."

"You are welcome."

"I'd better get going. Oh, the wall needs patched over there." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, "Had to get their attention somehow."

"Very well," Sephiroth replied, looking at the gash in the wall. "Are you free for dinner?" he said as Genesis started to walk away.

The auburn stopped in his tracks and turned around. "A date? Why Sephiroth, I had no idea."

"Since I do not understand I will assume you are teasing."

Genesis chuckled, "Gaia, you really _are_ clueless, aren't you?"

"About some things, yes," Sephiroth replied, shifting and looking at the ground.

Genesis sighed. To him it was obvious Sephiroth was already going past his comfort zone in trying to socialize. Confusing comments weren't helping matters. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm supposed to meet Reno sometime tonight, but other than that I'm free. Are we staying in or going out?"

"Is my apartment alright?" Sephiroth questioned, returning to his normal stoic self.

"Sure. What time?"

"You can arrive anytime between 1600 and 1700 hundred."

"Ok," Genesis smiled. He turned when a thought occurred to him. "Where do you live?"

"58, 3," Sephiroth replied, nodding before gliding away.

Genesis raised an eyebrow as Sephiroth all but disappeared right before his eyes. He walked toward the door, passing Cissnei without a word. "Wait up," the Turk called, rushing to keep up with him.

"What do you want?" he asked once they were in the hallway.

"I told you, I want to talk."

Genesis eyed the Turk and realized she was like a puppy with a stick. There was no way he was going to easily escape her. "So talk."

"Isn't there somewhere we can go? I feel like an idiot standing here with a cake."

"Then why'd you bring it?"

"I baked it for you." The STC raised an eyebrow and she narrowed her eyes. "I didn't poison it or anything."

"I didn't say you did," Genesis paused and finally sighed, "My apartment ok?"

"If you were straight I'd say no."

"I'm straight."

"Nice try, but I know your boyfriend."

"Damn," Genesis said, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

The two made the elevator in silence and Genesis hit the 44 button. The carriage arrived and the pair exited. The auburn walked to his apartment with Cissnei on his heels. He slid his keycard through the door lock and the door whished open. This floor wasn't as secure and didn't require number codes access the rooms, just a keycard.

To his surprise the apartment smelled fresh and clean. Then he remembered Angeal had stayed here last night and must have cleaned. Angeal didn't mind dirt and grime where it was supposed to be, but like himself he liked a clean house. Add to that their Mako enhanced smell and the apartment didn't stay dirty for long.

"Come in," Genesis said as he stepped inside, turned on the lights, and laid the bag containing his sword on the coffee table.

"Nice place."

"No need for faked pleasantries. I'm sure yours is much nicer."

"Bigger does not mean nicer. Yours is comfortable and feels lived in."

"Yours doesn't?"

"No."

Genesis raised an eyebrow but the Turk didn't elaborate and he let it go. "You can put that on the kitchen table."

"Thank you. To be honest it's getting kind of heavy."

"What is it anyway?"

"I told you, a cake." Genesis scowled and she giggled. "Red velvet with coconut cream cheese icing. I didn't know what you liked so I just made one I'm really good at. If you don't want it that's fine, I'll take it with me when I leave."

"It can stay but you're going to eat a piece with me."

"You really don't trust me do you?"

"No, but that's not the problem. Angeal is away on a mission and I can only eat so much. I'm not even sure Reno could eat all that."

"He could. I've seen him do it," Cissnei smiled.

"He ate an entire twelve inch cake?"

"All but two slices. He probably would have eaten those too but others beat him to it."

Genesis shook his head and moved into the kitchen. It was dinky and depressing compared to Reno's. He sighed as he removed two dessert plates, a serving knife, and two forks. The items went on the tiny kitchen table and he opened the fridge. _Angeal went shopping_, he thought, noting that it was stocked. "Milk, orange juice, dumbapple juice, soda, or bottled water?"

"Dumbapple juice?"

"Eh, Banora White juice."

"That I've heard of it. Is it good?"

"Yes," Genesis replied.

"I'll try it. Why did you call it dumbapple juice?"

"The trees bear fruit whenever they feel like it instead of on a regular schedule," Genesis replied, removing the carton from the fridge.  
"How stupid."

"Hence why I called them dumbapples," the STC chuckled, pouring juice into a glass he'd retrieved from the cabinet. "Have a seat," he said, waving at one of the two kitchen chairs and handing the glass to Cissnei. He turned around and started pouring juice in a second glass.

"This is good!"

Genesis hid a grin but said nothing as he replaced the carton. He moved his glass to the table and sat down in the other seat, taking a sip. The juice was fresh and clean. _Must have had a recent harvest._

"Where do you buy this?" The SOLDIER got up and she raised an eyebrow. He returned to his seat and held out a small card. "What's this?"

"All the stores in Midgar that sell Banora White juice."

"Thorough aren't you?"

Genesis shrugged, took the lid off the cake, and started easing the serving knife into it. He cut off a piece, plopped it on a plate, and handed it to Cissnei. He had to admit the cake smelled very good as he cut off another piece. The STC replaced the lid and moved the cake to the counter so they'd have more room on the table. He sat back down, picked up his fork, cut a bite off, and ate it.

"Do you like it?" Cissnei asked, taking a bite.

"As much as it pains me to say, it's stunning."

"Please," Cissnei said, rolling her eyes.

"It really is quite tasty," replied the auburn, taking another bite.

"Oh, well, thank you."

Silence settled over the two as each finished their cake. Genesis took the dirty dishes to the sink and had just finished rinsing them when there was a knock at the door. _Busy day,_ he thought, drying his hands. He quickly went to the door and slid it open. "Hello Tseng." He heard Cissnei cough as though she'd choked on her juice. "Come in," he said, walking into the living room.

"What are you doing here Cissnei?" Tseng asked, instantly spotting the small auburn woman in the kitchen. There was a slight edge to his voice and she winced.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing!"

"So you went against my orders?"

"It's my career! My _family!_" Cissnei said, looking down at the ground.

It was Genesis's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Being a bit dramatic aren't you?"

"While unnecessary, it is understandable. Her future as a Turk is in question. Do you wish to file charges for last night?"

"Please don't," pleaded Cissnei, voice barely above a whisper.

"Why the hell would I press charges?"

"Cissnei attacked you and you suffered serious injury as a result."

"True but it was partially my fault," Genesis replied, crossing his arms. "I hardly see a reason to get anyone in trouble."

"Is that your final decision?" Tseng inquired.

"It is."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Cissnei, running to Genesis and throwing her arms around his waist.

"Wow!" Genesis said, barely regaining his balance before toppling. "Ah, you're welcome?"

Tseng pulled a folded piece of paper out of his inner jacket pocket. "Will you please sign this?"

"What is it?" Genesis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"An affidavit stating that you do not wish to file charges now or in the future. It will not go on file unless it has too. Think of it as a safety net for Cissnei."

"Alright," Genesis shrugged, untangling himself from the female Turk. He took the document and sat down on the couch so he could use the small coffee table as a writing surface. Tseng offered him a pen and he took that as well. Pen centimeters from the paper, he looked up at Cissnei with narrowed eyes. "If I sign this you aren't going to go berserk on Reno again are you? Or me for that matter."

"No, I swear."

"You're my witness Tseng," Genesis said, signing the paper. Cissnei visibly relaxed as Tseng took possession of the document. "Would you like a piece of cake? Cissnei baked it."

"You baked him a cake?" Tseng said, not entirely able to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Yes, Sir."

Tseng gave a rare chuckle. "While I am sure it is delicious, I must attend to other matters. Thank you for the offer STC Rhapsodos."

"No problem," replied Genesis, standing. "I'd see you out, but the door's right there."

"You may pick up Rekka anytime," Tseng said to Cissnei. "However we will talk before you are placed on active duty," he added, inclining his head at Genesis before leaving.

"Rekka?"

"My shuriken," Cissnei replied.

"Do you still wish to talk or was that all?"

"I'd still like to talk, if that's ok."

"As long as you don't hold me at the point of a weapon," replied the STC. Cissnei gave a weak smile. "Have a seat."

"Why did you help us? The Turks I mean."

"Seems none of you are used to people helping," Genesis said. At Cissnei's confused looked he added, "I've been asked that more than once, by different Turks each time."

"I see, sorry," Cissnei replied. "We probably keep asking because it's strange that a SOLIDER would disregard an order."

"Not strange for me," shrugged the auburn. "Besides, when I first encountered Reno I didn't know there _was_ a KOS order."

"Would you have killed him if you had known?"

Genesis took a deep breath and inhaled slowly as he thought. That was something he hadn't been asked before and hadn't considered. _Would_ he have killed him? It would be nice to just be able to say 'of course not' but he honestly didn't know. In the end he said, "Probably not, no."

"_Probably?_"

"Reno was severely injured when we happened upon each other. I might have just walked away, figuring if he lived or died was up to him and the Gods."

"That's nice," replied Cissnei in a cold voice. "What about Rude?"

"I would most likely have killed him, or vice versa."

"Why?"

"Rude wasn't injured and I'm sure you know he's a tad touchy. One of us probably would have done something to make the other think 'threat'. Things would have gone downhill from there."

"So it's not a personal thing?"

"No," Genesis replied with a shake of his head.

"What about Tseng then?"

"Are you trying to decide if I'm going to take the Turks out one by one or what?"

"No," Cissnei giggled. "Trying to get a feel for how you think."

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough I suppose. I didn't meet Tseng until much later so I can't say what might have happened."

"Hypothetically if you ran into him now, didn't know him, and the KOS order was still active, what then?"

"Too many variables to say."

"Variables?"

"Yes," Genesis replied, shifting positions. "Is he alone? What threat level do I consider him based on his actions? What _are_ his actions? Things like that."

"So it's not that you won't follow orders, you just won't do so blindly."

"Exactly."

"Even if the consequences could be severe?"

"Even if."

"You'd make a great Turk."

"Perhaps, but I doubt it," Genesis chuckled.

"Why?"

"I'm too ambitious."

"I see," said Cissnei in thought. "Was helping us a career move then?"

"More like a career killer," Genesis laughed. "I might not have known about the KOS order, but I'm not stupid and knew something was up. Once I found out it wasn't just Reno but the entire department that was in trouble, I assumed the Turks were clashing with the company for whatever reason. From there, it doesn't take a genius to assume that if I got in the middle of it, I was just as likely to go down with all of you if things went south."

"Did you get demoted because of us?"

"No. I got demoted because of my temper."

"What about your suspension?"

"That was for being AWOL for a week."

"AWO-, Gods, you weren't placed on a mission?"

"No, but it's alright. Everything worked out."

"Except it goes on your record!" Cissnei exclaimed.

Genesis shrugged, "Fuck my record. More good than bad came out of the experience. That's what matters to me."

"You really like Reno, don't you?"

"I wondered if you were going to go there," Genesis grinned. "Yes, I do."

"I'm glad," smiled Cissnei. "He's always there for everyone, but I'm not sure we're always there for him."

"What makes you say that?"

Cissnei shrugged. "There's a side to him he doesn't show often. It's… sometimes he looks so grave."

"Haunted?"

"Yes!" Cissnei exclaimed. "Someone doesn't develop a look like that overnight. Whatever the cause he hides it very well, but I've seen it. The fact that it exists at all tells me there's more to him than meets the eye."

"Yet you seemingly won't believe a word he says." Cissnei looked angry and he held up his hand to stop her retort. "Sorry, couldn't help it. Isn't everyone multifaceted?"

"Yes but they usually aren't so good at hiding."

"What does that tell you?"

"He's been hiding for a very long time." There was a long pause before she said, "Thank you again for not pressing charges. I owe you."

"As I said I'm to blame as well. I'd tell you that you don't owe me, but it won't matter."

"No, it won't," Cissnei smiled. "Are we ok?"

"So long as neither of us draws down on the other I think we're fine."

"Good," Cissnei beamed.

"Now I have a question for _you_. What's your problem with Reno?"

Cissnei's smile slipped but it wasn't due to anger, more like annoyance. "Aside from the fact that he's sloppy and lazy? Nothing."

"I don't believe that. You've already stated he's good at hiding. On top of that you should know better than to judge things by appearance alone. How many times has a mark's appearance thrown you and they ended up being a bigger or lesser threat than you first thought? How many times have you changed your own appearance to appear less threatening? Hell, how many times have you used your womanly wiles to disarm men into thinking you're harmless?"

"I resent that implication."

"Why? Any operative worth a damn knows how to use every tool at their disposal. Appearance is just another tool don't you think? I've used my appearance before and I'm not ashamed of it."

"I never thought of it that way. I suppose you're right," Cissnei sighed.

The auburn smiled. "Don't wait too long to work things out with Reno ok?"

"Why? What do you care?"

"Like you the Turks are his family. You all mean the world to him and I hate to see him torn up by something like this. I _do_ care about him you know?"

"You're good at reading people, aren't you?"

"Usually," the STC nodded.

Cissnei smiled. "I'd planned on talking to him tomorrow or the day after. Is that acceptable?" she said, a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"Yep," Genesis grinned.

Cissnei stood and walked around the coffee table. "I don't mean to cut this short, but I feel naked without Rekka. Maybe we can talk again sometime?"

"If you'd like," Genesis replied, standing.

"I'll see myself out," Cissnei joked, taking the few steps to the door. She gave a little wave before opening the door and disappearing into the hallway beyond.

Genesis sat down, leaned his head back onto the couch so that he was gazing at the ceiling, and sighed. It felt good to be alone, but a little strange as well. He couldn't actually recall the last time he _was_ alone. Usually he went out of his way to get away from people at least once a day. Granted he'd been on assignment guarding Reno, but he was positive the Turk would have given him some space if he'd requested it. The _really _strange thing was that he hadn't even thought about it, and it wasn't because he was afraid to leave Reno alone.

The auburn sighed, pulled his PHS out of his pocket, and leveled his head. It was 15:00 hundred and he had a dinner date in an hour. As he stood he realized he was relieved. For the first time in a long time he didn't _want_ to be alone. While confusing he'd go with it… for now at least.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**21 – Admission and Home Decor**

Briefcase in hand, Tseng stepped out of the elevator and onto the 58th floor with a sigh. While it was good to be back to work, even better to have all charges against the Turks dropped and have the situation with Cissnei and Genesis resolved, there was a seemingly endless amount of paperwork for him to deal with. He was probably going to have to ask Reno to help him with some of it tomorrow whether he wanted to or not. The Wutain was efficient, but not _that_ efficient.

To make matters worse, due to the vast amounts of tiny print, the stress of trying to assert his new authority, and the tension of being so far behind, a headache was building right behind his eyes. His eyes felt swollen and tired, his brain fuzzy. At the moment it was tolerable, but if he let it go much longer the ache would spread to his temples and begin to pound.

The really annoying part was that it was his own fault and he knew it. Being so far behind he hadn't even wanted to take the smallest of breaks, let alone go clear to the infirmary for medication. He had taken breaks when he'd had to, but the second he got back he typed and scribbled like a madman. That only made his hand cramp and his fingers ache. Veld once told him he was too consumed by his work and that he needed to learn how to relax, even if only a little. He was starting to think his mentor had been correct. It was only a little after 1500 hundred and a night with an ice bag on his head didn't sound ideal. Had he taken Veld's advice he probably wouldn't be worrying about his head at all right now.

As he approached the apartment marked 4, two SOLDIERs focused their attention on him. Their presence wasn't entirely unexpected since he knew the Vice President was still under house arrest. He rather thought the VP's confinement was ridiculous but it wasn't his decision to make. _Thank Leviathan for that._

"May I help you Sir?" the SOLDIER closest to him asked.

"I am Tseng, Director of the Department of Administrative Research. I have been cleared to speak with the Vice President."

"Badge and paperwork please, Sir," stated the same SOLDIER. "We'll also need to search your briefcase."

Tseng used his right hand to reach into his inner jacket pocket for the paperwork. Documents in hand, he unclipped his brand new badge from his left breast pocket and handed the two over. He held his briefcase out to the other SOLDIER, who took it with a nod.

"One moment, Sir." The SOLDIER took a few steps away, never taking his eyes off Tseng. He made a brief call before retuning and handing the documents back. "Sorry Sir, had to double check."

"I understand," Tseng nodded, re-clipping his badge in place. The second SOLDIER handed his briefcase back with a nod.

"You are clear to visit the Vice President for as long as you wish, however there are a few things I must advise you of."

"Yes?"

"The apartment is soundproofed, even to us, and there are no guards inside. As a result President Shinra has issued an order that any persons entering must carry one of these."

The SOLDIER handed Tseng a disc two inches wide and as thick as a gil coin. The disc was completely black on the bottom, but the top was clear with a flashing green light in the center. "A panic disc?"

"Yes, Sir. Just a precaution, Sir. Please keep it on your person at all times. In the event that we are needed, give it a squeeze."

"Very well," Tseng nodded, slipping the disc into his pocket. _Wonder if it is also a tracking, listening, or recording device?_

The SOLDIER who had spoken pressed a button, which Tseng knew to be the doorbell. The two SOLDIERs then shifted sideways and away from the door. About two minutes later the door slid open and Rufus Shinra poked his head out.

"What the hell is it no-, Tseng?"

"Vice President Shinra," Tseng replied, inclining his head.

"Please come in," Rufus said, quickly ducking back into the apartment.

Tseng did as he was asked and entered the apartment. He watched Rufus close and lock the door before moving into the living room. The ash blond looked terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes, his clothes were wrinkled, his hair was disheveled, and it looked as though he'd lost weight. The latter bothered him more than anything as Rufus was already a bit skinny in his opinion.

Rufus's apartment was very modern. The walls were a light grey color with abstract art; splashes of black, silver, red, gold, and blue served as accents along with metal and glass shelving units containing glass pieces of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The only wall not containing shelving or art, aside from the wall of windows, held a large flat panel television with two smaller ones underneath it. A silver and glass entertainment center sat below the TVs and held a stereo, multiple gaming devices, sound system, and some type of movie player. Tseng knew there were speakers hidden throughout the apartment in the ceilings and walls. In addition to a few rice paper floor lamps, the lighting was recessed and hidden into the ceiling as well.

Fitting the modern theme the three-seat couch was a dark red with black and grey throw pillows. There were two oversized medium grey chairs with white throw pillows positioned around a black and glass coffee table. The floors were carpeted in a grey so light it was almost white. While the color scheme was basic, it somehow made the apartment appear even larger than it was.

"Have a seat," Rufus said, gesturing to the various pieces of furniture in the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I am fine, thank you," Tseng replied, sitting on the couch.

"Can you give me a minute?" The Wutain nodded and Rufus quickly bolted down the hallway. Out of boredom he'd fallen asleep on the couch and knew his hair and clothes looked like shit. _Great way to make an impression!_ he thought, yanking open his closet door. He had expected Reno to accompany Tseng and the redhead would have made a joke out of it and put him at ease. Tseng alone, well, he just felt like a slob.

After a quick shirt change and running water through his hair he went back into the living room and sat in a chair across from Tseng. "Wanted to freshen up. I fell asleep on the couch," Rufus said, wondering where the admission came from. Tseng nodded and he nervously crossed his legs adding, "I heard all charges were dropped against the Turks."

"Yes," Tseng stated, shutting his briefcase. "Everyone went back to work today."

"How are they doing?"

"All things considering, very well."

"I'm glad to hear that," Rufus smiled. "Where is Reno?"

"Flying SSC Hewley and two Thirds to Junon with Elena."

"Something wrong there?" Rufus asked curiously. It _was_ going to be his new home after all.

"No. The SOLDIERs are taking a ship to investigate a disturbance in the Western Continent around the Golden Saucer." After a pause Tseng added, "Would you like me to return tomorrow with Reno?"

"No!" Rufus exclaimed, his voice a notch higher than he liked. He cleared his throat before saying, "I mean, no." Tseng merely raised an eyebrow, but he wanted to throw himself out the window. _Get a hold of yourself Rufus!_ "Sorry, I'm ju-, I'd like the company and I'm sure you can fill Reno in."

Tseng nodded. "As you wish. These are the Directives Reno and I have established. We need to have them cleared through you before making them official," he said, handing a set of documents to Rufus.

For the next hour and a half Tseng and Rufus went over the Directives with a fine toothed comb, making changes and corrections based on Rufus's suggestions. As they came to the end the VP mentally sighed in relief, feeling as though his head was going to explode. _Better get used to it._

"Reno agrees with everything here as well?"

"Yes."

"Then other than what we discussed I see no problems with anything here." Tseng nodded, opened his briefcase, and began putting his copies away, causing Rufus to panic. "Ca-, wo-, ar-, will you s-stay for dinner?" _Fucking idiot!_

Tseng wanted to raise an eyebrow at the VP's uncharacteristic stuttering but refrained. He mentally struggled with wanting to get back to his mountain of paper and needing to eat. In the end he decided that if he stayed he could make sure Rufus was eating and food might ease his headache. "If you would like."

"I would." Tseng nodded and the VP stood. "I'll order something from the executive dining room. Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

"Whatever you are having is fine."

_My ass_, Rufus thought. He didn't see Tseng as being a burger and fries kind of guy. On the other hand he had no idea what the man actually ate either. "I have a menu, though they'll cook just about anything," he said, going into the kitchen to get the menu. He returned to the living room and handed it to Tseng.

Tseng scanned the menu and was surprised by the array of choices. He was aware that there was an executive dining room, but since he'd never been an executive he had no idea what they served. Few had access to it so he didn't hear much about it either. Since he was now the Director of the DoAR he was able to use the executive room, but it was unlikely unless he were meeting someone. More times than not the Wutain simply ate in his office. The rest of the time he accompanied the Turks whether they decided to eat. To him, so long as the food was at least edible the location didn't matter so much, the company did. "The tuna will be fine," he said, handing the menu back.

"Ok," Rufus said, going back into the kitchen to place their order. He ordered the grilled yellow fin tuna for Tseng, a grilled lemon pepper chicken for himself, a fruit platter, and some grilled wild mushrooms. The VP knew Tseng wouldn't drink since he considered himself to be on duty and the Turk disapproved when _he_ did, so he told them to send up some bottled water as well.

"It will be here ASAP," Rufus said, returning to the living room. Tseng nodded and he wondered what to talk about. Whenever he was alone with Tseng he felt like a complete idiot. Given that, he had a hard time coming up with a topic he felt worthy of discussion. Thankfully the Turk saved him.

Tseng held a finger to his lips and pulled the panic disc from his pocket. He still wasn't sure if it was more than that and he was tired of wondering. On top of that they'd discussed business and whoever might be listening didn't need to know more. He reached into his jacket and pulled a small device out, grateful the SOLDIERs hadn't searched his person, only his possessions. The Wutain then scanned the disc and found nothing. "Solves that mystery."

"What the hell is that?" asked the ash blond, pointing.

"A panic disc."

"What the fuck for?" Rufus indignantly exclaimed.

"Language," Tseng said with a scowl. Rufus immediately glared and he inwardly chuckled. "To keep me safe in your presence, apparently."

"_What?_"

"It is rather strange. You would think they would be more afraid of me harming you, not the other way around. I thought perhaps it served some other purpose as well, but it does not."

"Maybe you're machine isn't calibrated to check it."

"Trust me, it is."

"I trust you."

"Now that I know we are alone, we may speak freely." Tseng smiled and paused. "I hear they are moving you to Junon."

"Yeah, the basta-, I'm not happy about it."

"Nor I since you are now my direct boss."

"Sorry," Rufus said, somewhat disappointed though he wasn't sure why. "I've no choice in the matter."

"I understand. I wish I could do something but I cannot."

"It's alright. I did it to myself after all."

"You are only partially responsible Rufus."

Rufus shrugged and shut his eyes, suddenly depressed and angry. There was no question he was angry with his father, but he was angrier with himself. Regardless of what Tseng said he'd put himself into this position. He still wanted to take his father down, but he seriously needed to go about it differently and be smarter about his actions.

The VP's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Before he had time to get up Tseng was already halfway across the room. "You're not my bodyguard anymore," he called through a smirk.

Tseng stopped for a moment, only then realizing what he'd done. "I had forgotten, though technically I still am since you are my superior," he replied, continuing to the door. "Yes?" he said as the door opened.

"Your order, Sir," said a chipper waiter pushing a rolling cart.

Out of habit Tseng lifted the cloth and looked under the cart before allowing the waiter to enter. He heard Rufus chuckle and smiled. _At least I am providing him amusement_. His new position was definitely going to take some getting used to though.

"You really need to stop doing that," the ash blond said as he tipped the waiter and the guy quickly exited.

"I doubt I ever will."

Rufus's heart sped up and he almost dropped the platter lid in his hand. Tseng probably meant it would be hard to break his training, yet he hoped it was more. Maybe he _did_ care. _Yeah, you're his boss, would look bad if you got killed with him present._ The VP mentally sighed and placed the lid on the table before picking up a slice of melon.

"While I am pleased you like fruit, you will eat more than that," Tseng said, sitting the food on the coffee table and kneeling on the floor.

"I'm the boss, remember?" Rufus shot back, placing the fruit tray on the table and sitting down on the floor across from Tseng. He poked at a red fruit he'd never seen before and only just yanked his finger back before a pair of chopsticks snapped the air where it had been. "Hey!"

"Do not play with your food, eat it."

"What _is_ it?" Rufus asked, resisting the urge to poke the red thing again.

"Wutain persimmon."

"What's it taste like?"

"Wutain persimmon."

"How helpful," the VP sarcastically scowled.

Tseng snapped up a piece of the fruit with his chopsticks and held it in front of Rufus's mouth. "Try it."

"I'm not a child."

"Try it."

Rufus continued to scowl but opened his mouth. Tseng fed him the piece then picked up another one and ate it himself. He knew the action didn't mean anything, but once again his heart started to pound and his pulse sped up. _Thank _Gaia_ he's not a SOLDIER._ He fantasized for a moment about all the other things Tseng could feed him before picking up a fork and knife to cut his chicken.

"Well?" Tseng questioned.

"It's good, I like it," Rufus replied, spearing his chicken with his fork.

"You are not cutting that properly."

"I never do," grinned the blond. "How the hell can you eat that fish with just chopsticks anyway? Don't you have to cut it or something?"

"No, years of practice," Tseng replied, taking the knife away from Rufus.

"I can cut it myself!"

"Poorly perhaps."

"I get the job done. Besides, I'm just going to chew it to pulp anyway," Rufus replied, amused. He _could_ cut the chicken properly himself, but it was so much more enjoyable to watch the Turk do it. Tseng flexed his fingers and he relented, letting go of the fork and sliding the plate toward the Wutain. "I wish you'd stop treating me like a child."

"You _are_ a child."

"For Gaia's Sake Tseng I'm 16!"

Tseng stopped his cutting, realizing he'd forgotten Rufus's birthday due to the recent events. _I should purchase him something before he leaves,_ he thought, cutting once again. "You are still a child."

"No, I'm not. I'm old enough to be the Vice President of the biggest corporation on Gaia _and_ be the lead over your department to boot. Besides, if you're old enough to join the army, you're not a child anymore. For that matter, if I was anyone else and lived anywhere else, I'd probably be married with two and a half kids by now, if not more."

Tseng continued to cut Rufus's chicken as he thought about what the VP had said. If Rufus lived in his village he _would_ be married with kids by now since they were expected to marry no later than age 14. There were exceptions, but not many. As for the army, one could join when they were 13. "You have valid points, however there is more to age than a number."

"Did you just call me immature?" the VP chuckled, unable to help himself.

"In some ways you are, in others you are not."

"So you did," Rufus chuckled again.

"Yes, I did," smirked Tseng.

"I don't know whether to be offended or not."

"I would prefer not since I did not mean to offend," Tseng replied, handing the knife and fork back to Rufus. "I am immature in some areas as well."

"Yeah right," snorted the blond, taking a bite of chicken.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're 'Mister Perfect,' Tseng. Polite, well educated, self-disciplined, hard to piss off, mentally and physically strong, highly skilled in combat, hard working, you don't complain, and you do what needs done not to mention you're very attractive." _Did I just say that out loud?_ Rufus thought, quickly taking another bite of food so he wouldn't have to look at Tseng.

Tseng briefly froze with his chopsticks on his fish, ready to break off a piece. "Thank you," he finally said, snapping off a piece and bringing the bite to his mouth.

"You're welcome," Rufus replied, engrossing himself with his chicken. To his relief Tseng simply took it as a compliment, didn't get it, or was letting it slide. _But that's not what you want._ Even after all his worry and everything that had happened it seemed he was still too much of a coward to say how he felt. The Wutain's PHS rang, briefly interrupting his thoughts and he looked a question at the man.

"It is Reno," Tseng said before answering. "Tseng."

"We're back yo."

"Any problems?"

"Other than Elena's crappy flyin'? Nope."

The Wutain shook his head as he heard, '_my_ crappy flying!' in the background. "Good."

"My new PHS in yet? This loner _sucks_."

"It is on your desk. There is a new firearm in the safe for you as well."

"Thank Gods. Anything ya need me to do?"

"Test Elena to make sure she knows how to take care of the helicopter post-flight."

"Anything else?"

"No. Unless something happens tonight, I will talk to you tomorrow," Tseng replied, raising an eyebrow as he heard, 'the hell… don't do that!'

"Alright. Gotta go. Some dumbass grunt is tyin' my blades wrong."

The call disconnected and Tseng sighed in relief, happy Reno hadn't been yelling at Elena. He'd hate to find out she wasn't doing as well as he thought. "Reno and Elena are back from Junon," he said, returning the PHS to his inner breast pocket.

"No problems then?"

"None," Tseng said, taking his last bite of fish. There were a few mushrooms left and he ate those before stacking the dirty plate on top of his, then Rufus's. He transferred the pile to the cart and kneeled back down. "What is on your mind?" he asked, noticing the way the blond was picking at the fruit platter.

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that."

"Not well enough," Rufus muttered.

"I cannot learn what you will not tell."

"Never mind," sighed the VP, eating a piece of wild berry.

"Rufus, please tell me what is wrong."

"I-, no. Just forget it," Rufus said, standing and taking the fruit tray to the kitchen. He pulled open one of the cabinets and wrapped the leftovers in plastic before placing them into the refrigerator. As he straightened, a hand landed on his shoulder and he whirled and jumped. Knowing who it was didn't keep him from being startled. "Gaia Tseng you scared the shit out of me!"

"I am sorry," Tseng said, dropping his hand and taking a step back. Rufus shut the fridge and leaned against it, crossing his arms. "I will go," he said at the VP's stance.

"What, no!" Rufus exclaimed.

"I am making you uncomfortable."

"No, you aren't. It's just… I can't. If I tell you what's bothering me I'm afraid you'll leave; permanently." Rufus growled in frustration and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Tseng and burying his face in the Turk's chest.

Tseng froze as the blond enveloped him, but after a few seconds he tentatively circled his arms around the VP, locking them together. He wondered what could be bothering Rufus so much. What in Leviathan's Name would make him leave permanently?

Rufus was so mad and depressed he wanted to kick his own teeth in. He was acting like a child and he knew it. The VP also knew that if he continued to act like this, Tseng would never see him as anything_ but_ a child. Yet it was all he could do to keep unshed tears from falling from his eyes. As a result, he borrowed in deeper and inhaled Tseng's smell, something he'd long ago linked to safety and comfort.

"Please Rufus, speak to me," Tseng said, resting his chin on Rufus's head.

The concern in the Wutain's voice made Rufus's heart ache and caused the tears to fall. He yanked himself away from the Turk to go hide in his bedroom and sob. _Fuck acting like an adult. _At least that was his intention, but Tseng grabbed him by the upper arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Let me go."

"No."

"Godsdamnit Tseng you're fucking pissing me off."

"I do not care," replied the Wutain, tightening his fingers and proving the point.

"That hurts!"

"Then stop trying to get away."

Rufus had no doubt that if he was able he would have decked the Turk, or at least tried to. The problem was Tseng held his left arm with his right hand, so any fist attack would be difficult, as he would have to cross himself and Tseng since they were facing in opposite directions. Also any attack would be weak and the Wutain knew it. He _could_ kick him, but that didn't fit somehow. The Turk shifted slightly to face him and he did the only other thing he could think of that might make him to let go. He went up on tiptoes, leaned forward, and pressed their lips together.

When Rufus kissed him, Tseng's mind went completely blank. For a moment he forgot that the blond was upset and that he was trying to get him to talk. Leviathan, he forgot where he was and what his name was. Upon remembering, his first instinct was to pull away, but his body wasn't listening to his mind. Matter of fact, it did the exact opposite and leaned forward instead of back.

Rufus almost jerked back in surprise when Tseng leaned toward him. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that he would probably never feel these smooth lips again. Hell, he might never see Tseng again period. He was positive that if the Turk went to his father with this, he would be sure to keep the two far away from each other. Even without his father, Tseng may try to steer clear of him from now on. With that thought reality came crashing back along with all the thoughts that had temporarily vanished. _Gods what did I do?_

The VP abruptly broke the kiss. The tears that hadn't yet fallen began to flow and he lowered his head in shame and embarrassment, knowing he couldn't quiet them. The Turk's hand was still clamped onto his arm so he couldn't run away either. "That… wasn't the reaction I expected," he chuckled, trying to make light of it.

Tseng took a deep breath to steady himself. His mind was in complete chaos, as were his emotions, though he quickly regained most of his composure. "I am sorry to disappoint you."

"I'm not disappointed," whispered the blond.

"Then what are you?"

Rufus knew he was trapped and much to his annoyance, the tears came even faster than before. Tseng used the pad of his left thumb to wipe them away and a sob escaped. He was well beyond caring what the Turk thought of him. _Must be what emotional overload feels like_.

Tseng let go of the VP's arm and placed his left arm around his shoulders. Without a word he began steering them back into the living room. Rufus went without comment or struggle and before long the two were seated side by side on the couch. Given the ash blonds' reaction after their brief encounter Tseng had a good idea of what was weighing so heavily on his mind. "Rufus, what is troubling you?" he asked, needing confirmation.

"My feelings for you."

"What feelings?"

"I love you Tseng," whispered the blond.

"It is probably just infatuation Rufus."

"No, it isn't," Rufus replied in a louder, more confident voice.

"It is not?"

"No. It's not misconstrued feelings for a mentor either." Tseng opened his mouth and Rufus added, "Or a fatherly figure." _If I thought of you as my father I'd seriously need to see a psychiatrist_, he mentally added.

"How do you know?"

"I just do ok?" the VP snapped, scooting away just enough that he wasn't leaning on the Turk. Tseng was watching him intently and he sighed. "It's not a crush Tseng. At first I thought it was, but it's not."

"Explain it to me Rufus."

"Alright godsdamnit!" Rufus growled. He sighed, paused, and then began, "At first I thought I was just attracted to you, plain old lust. Then I realized that whenever you were around, I was calmer, stronger, and more rational. When you're around I'm a better person, a better me. I love all the little things you do, like how you smooth your hair down when you think no one's watching or brush the dust off your impossibly clean uniform. On days when you were clearly upset I wanted so badly to make you feel better, but knew I couldn't. It didn't matter that you didn't notice or return any sort of feeling for me."

"That seems to have changed."

"Not really. It still doesn't matter if you don't return my feelings. I'm content to just have you around. That's why I'm terrified to say all this."

"Then what _has_ changed?"

"I thought you were going to _die_ Tseng!" exclaimed the blond, standing and pacing. "The thought that I might lose you, forever, made my chest ache to the point I couldn't breathe. Kind of how I feel right now actually," he said through a weak smile that quickly dissolved. "All I could fucking think about was how much of a coward I was for never telling you how I really felt; a soul crushing regret so deep that when Reno shot me, I almost hoped he'd accidently kill me."

"Rufus…" Tseng whispered, completely at a loss. It was clear that Rufus had given his feelings consideration. He was proud of the boy for not blindly following emotions, but he had no idea how to respond.

"I… just leave Tseng," Rufus said.

"Sir?"

"Forget everything I said and leave. If you don't want to return tomorrow I understand. Send Reno and I'll sign off on everything after review," Rufus stated, walking toward the hallway. His stomach was in knots and he wondered if his lemon chicken would make another appearance.

Part of him was immensely relieved for finally vocalizing his emotions, but it seemed the bigger part was petrified of the consequences. In a way he hoped Tseng would try to stop him from leaving and make him talk, but it was overshadowed by the need to run, to lie down and cry somewhere. He didn't care if he was acting like a child or not, he just wanted to be alone.

Tseng sat stunned on the couch. For the first time in quite awhile, he didn't have to suppress his emotions; he was totally devoid of them. He picked his briefcase up, slipped his shoes on, and walked out the door.

"Everything alright Sir?"

The Turk knew one of the SOLDIERs had spoken, but for the life of him he didn't know which one. He nodded, retrieved the panic disc, and held it out. "Everything is fine, thank you," he replied, amazed at how normal he sounded. The SOLDIERs nodded and he headed toward the elevator.

"Konbanwa Tseng-sama," came a smooth voice from in front of him.

"Konbanwa Genesis," Tseng replied. He had no idea where the SOLDIER had come from, but he was sure he hadn't been there ten seconds before. "Reno has returned from Junon."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Are you visiting someone?" _How can I have a conversation when I can't even think?_

"Yes, Sephiroth."

"I see. That is his apartment there," said the Wutain, pointing.

"Arigato," Genesis said, thinking he no longer needed to be formal. He nodded and moved toward the door Tseng had indicated.

Arriving at the elevator, Tseng pressed the down button and waited. His mind was still completely blank. Even his headache had mysteriously vanished. As the carriage arrived he stepped inside, having no idea where he was going, just knowing he couldn't stay where he was.

* * *

Genesis knocked on Sephiroth's door as the elevator doors slid closed, concealing Tseng. He waited for perhaps three heartbeats before the apartment door opened. "Hello Sephiroth. Aren't you ever out of uniform?" the auburn said. He had changed into jeans, a white undershirt, and a long sleeve white button down shirt that remained unbuttoned and was for appearances alone.

"No," Sephiroth replied, standing aside and allowing the STC to enter. "It is best to always be prepared."

"You don't own anything else, do you?" Genesis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"A guess," shrugged the auburn.

Sephiroth stared at the auburn for a moment before retreating to the kitchen. Was he that transparent? As much as he wondered he kept it to himself, fearing he would look stupid.

"Smells good," Genesis called, taking his shoes off.

"Behemoth steak and pasta salad."

"Wonder if Reno and I killed its relative," Genesis chuckled.

"If you get heartburn, perhaps," replied the silver, deadpan.

A smile split Genesis's face before he burst out laughing. Some might not appreciate the silver's dry humor but he certainly did. Still chuckling, he sat down at the kitchen table and looked around the apartment. It was a combination of Reno's and what he had pictured Tseng's to be before he'd actually seen it.

The apartment was as big, if not bigger, than Reno's. The living room and hallway were carpeted in dull grey with white walls. While he couldn't see the bedrooms he suspected they were the same. The couch and two chairs in the living room were black leather. The end tables, coffee table, and one floor lamp were also black. There were no personal touches on the walls or on the built-in black shelves.

Genesis focused on the kitchen and found it pretty much matched the living room. Though the floor was linoleum, it too was a dull grey with no pattern. The two-seater kitchen table was black, as where the matching chairs. The countertops were a shade darker than the floor and all the appliances were black. The overall affect was like being thrown into an improperly developed black and white picture.

Sephiroth finished the steak and watched the STC out of the corner of his eye. Though it had been days since they'd been alone or talked the auburn seemed at ease and he was pleased, which surprised him. He forked the steaks onto plates and took them to the table before retrieving the pasta salad from the refrigerator. "What would you like to drink? I have water, soda, and juice. There is flavoring for the water as well."

"A soda would be fine," Genesis replied, cutting a piece off his steak. "Gods that's tender."

"I needed to release my aggression."

Genesis laughed, almost choking on the piece of steak he'd placed in his mouth. He couldn't tell if Sephiroth was joking or not, but it was funny nonetheless. Getting the wayward chunk of meat under control, he chewed and swallowed while Sephiroth placed a soda in front of him.

"Is it alright?" Sephiroth asked, taking a seat.

"Delicious."

The silver SSC suppressed a pleased smile and placed pasta salad onto both of their plates. Little was said for the rest of dinner, though the silence was not uncomfortable. Once finished Genesis rose and carried his plate to the sink. He was rinsing it off when Sephiroth joined him, dirty dishes in hand.

"I can take care of those," Sephiroth said.

"You cooked, I'll clean. You will have to put them away though," smiled the auburn.

Sephiroth nodded and began drying the dishes, putting them away when he was through. Dishes completed, the pair moved into the living room. Sephiroth sat down in his favorite chair. It allowed him to see any point of entry and was quite comfortable. Genesis made himself at home on the couch, placing his soda on the coffee table.

"You seem to be controlling your imbalance well," Sephiroth stated.

"If I'm controlling it, I'm not aware of it. I think it's stabilizing."

"No incidents then?"

"Nope. Well except for the not waking up thing anyway."

The auburns face suddenly looked puzzled and concerned. "I told you that can happen to any SOLDIER, regardless of an imbalance."

"It's not that," Genesis replied. "For whatever reason I'm handling it now, but what happens after my next treatment?"

"Clarify."

"Won't the imbalance either return or get worse as a result of more Mako?"

"Not necessarily. I have seen SOLDIERs suffer an imbalance after the initial treatment, but not after any subsequent treatments."

"So this might be a onetime deal then?" Genesis asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"If it isn't?"

"We'll deal with it."

"You still think we can keep it from the Science Department?"

"Yes. This isn't something that is new to me Genesis," sighed the silver.

"You've hid things from them before?"

"I have." The auburn snorted and grinned, causing a silver eyebrow to rise.

"You're not perfect after all."

"I never implied that I was."

"True, but others think you are," Genesis replied, thinking of Tseng.

"They are mistaken."

The SOLDIERs fell into silence. Genesis was processing what Sephiroth had said while Sephiroth contemplated the fact that people thought he was perfect. He was so far from perfect he found the notion laughable.

"Let's go out!" Genesis abruptly stated, grinning and standing.

"Out?"

"As in out of the apartment and building. The outdoors?"

"I know what you meant," Sephiroth scowled. "Why?"

"Why not?" replied the auburn, walking to the SSC, grabbing his hand, and giving it a tug. "There's more to life than Shinra HQ."

"There is?"

Genesis was unable to tell if the silver was joking or not so he frowned. "Yes, now get up before I yank you out of that chair."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. It was unlikely Genesis could displace him from his chair and he almost sat there, thinking it might be entertaining to watch him try. In the end he sighed and stood, earning a beaming smile from his shorter companion.

Genesis turned and started toward the door before a thought occurred to him. "Do you have any gil?"

"What do I need gil for?"

"It is always best to be prepared," grinned the auburn, tossing the SSC's words from earlier back at him.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Follow me," he said, heading for the hallway.

Genesis followed the silver silently down the hall and into what he assumed was a guest bedroom. The room was large with the same grey carpet as the living room. There was a short twin-sized bed with a white blanket and pillow pushed up against the wall across from the door. The head of the bed was underneath the room's only window. A black desk and basic office chair were just to the right of the door. The only other furniture was a four drawer, upright black dresser and a short three-shelf bookcase. The bookcase was to the left of the door and the dresser was on the same wall as a closet.

"Sephiroth?" the auburn called as the SSC opened the closet door and disappeared inside. _Must be a walk in._

"Yes?"

"Is this your room?"

"Yes."

The auburn raised an eyebrow, wondering why on Gaia the tall lanky man would sleep on such a tiny bed. The room was more than large enough to support a queen-sized bed, if not a king! The white blanket on the bed looked like something a hospital would hand out, not something found in a home. The pillow was the same.

Sephiroth emerged from the closet with something in each hand. "I have this and this," he said, approaching the auburn and holding the items out.

Genesis raised an eyebrow and took both items. His other eyebrow shot up at the weight of the pouch. "Is this all gil?" he asked, holding up the bag with his right hand.

"Yes."

"Ifrit's Horn Sephiroth, how much is in there?"

"I stopped counting."

"What was it the last time you counted?"

"236,843."

"That was…?"

"A few months ago," Sephiroth shrugged. "Is that not enough?"

"Son of a…" Genesis muttered. "It's enough alright. _More_ than enough. Have you ever spent _any_ gil you were given?"

"No. I am given everything I require."

"There is more to life than what you require," Genesis sighed.

"For instance?"

"That bed over there. Isn't it a tad small for you?"

"A little."

"So why not purchase a bigger one?"

"I… never thought about it," the silver replied, looking away.

"Is there anything in the other bedrooms?"

"No."

Genesis looked at his PHS: 18:45. "That's it, we're going shopping," he said, knowing most stores didn't close until 2300 hundred. "Do you have a smaller pouch? Many people would kill or die for this much gil." The SSC nodded and moved to the small dresser as he added, "We're taking this too."

Sephiroth looked up, but quickly looked away again as though embarrassed or ashamed. "I… do not understand what that is."

"They didn't tell you?" The silver shook his head and he said, "It's an account card Sephiroth. You can go into some stores, pick out items you want, and pay for them with this instead of coin."

"How?"

"The store clerk writes down the number on the card, the information on the back, and then sends a bill. In this case, the bill would go to… _President Shinra_?" Genesis exclaimed, eyeing the card.

"He said it would be easier than giving me gil I don't need."

"Hmph, next month he'll probably think otherwise," Genesis muttered as Sephiroth stopped in front of him with a coin pouch.

"Why?"

"Whether you use it or not you should get your own gil. He's about to find that out," Genesis snickered, taking both pouches to the bed.

Sephiroth watched as the STC dumped some of the coins out on the bed and pick through them. Some were placed back in the large bag while some went into the smaller bag. He leaned against the wall and watched the auburn expertly work. "You've done this before?"

"Sort coins?" Genesis asked, briefly looking up. The silver nodded and he said, "Yes. Before I came to Shinra I did this quite a bit actually." The auburn left it at that and was glad when the SSC didn't ask questions. "Put this back in the safe," he said a few minutes later, holding the large bag out. "We have what we need."

Sephiroth glided over, took the bag, and returned it to its place. He sealed the safe before exiting the closet and shutting the door. Genesis held the small pouch out and he shook his head. "You carry it."

Genesis raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, simply inclining his head and slipping the pouch into his pocket. He motioned for the silver to leave the room and followed. Sephiroth refused to leave without his sword and Genesis relented, knowing it was a losing battle. The two placed their shoes on and were soon standing in the hallway waiting for the elevator.

10 minutes later, Sephiroth and Genesis walked out of Shinra HQ. Sephiroth looked somewhat nervous and Genesis flashed him his most disarming smile before grabbing his hand and yanking him down the stairs. To his surprise the SSC didn't try to pull out of his grasp or argue.

Genesis led the silver into the Sector 8 shopping district. While Below Plate might be great for food, some things were better purchased Above Plate, like mattresses. One never knew exactly where some of the furniture Below Plate came from, which was fine for tables, dressers, cabinets, shelving units, etcetera. It wasn't fine for anything stuffed. _Maybe it just creeps _me_ out_, he thought, dragging the silver into a furniture store. Besides, it wasn't as if Sephiroth didn't have the gil and he probably wouldn't know any better one way or the other.

As they entered the furniture store the auburn finally released Sephiroth. Against his usual instincts, the silver almost grabbed a hold of the STC again, but managed to fight the urge down. Watching Genesis move away, he momentarily wondered where the urge had come from before following his companion.

"How about this one?" Genesis asked, pointing to a queen sized bed.

"What of it?"

"Do you like the frame?" questioned the auburn, crossing his arms in a thoughtful manner.

Sephiroth walked closer to the bed and examined it more closely. The frame was simple: one large piece for the footboard, one large piece for the headboard. It was a brown so dark it was almost black and smooth to the touch. He trailed his fingers across the footboard and nodded once.

"Do you like to sleep on a hard mattress, a soft mattress, or something in between?" The silver stared at the bed and shrugged as he came up beside him. Genesis raised an eyebrow, grabbed each of his upper arms, and pushed him toward the bed in front of them.

Completely caught off guard, Sephiroth fell onto the mattress and was quickly pinned down as Genesis practically landed on top of him. "That was unnecessary," he said, scowling at the auburn as the man slithered off of him and lay down on his side.

"Perhaps, but it was funny," Genesis grinned. "I was expecting more resistance." He grabbed the silver again as he tried to get up. "Relax will you? Lie on your back and see how this mattress feels."

Scowling, Sephiroth uncomfortably obeyed, feeling like everyone in the store was watching. His eyes roved over the patrons and found no one was paying them a bit of attention. He wiggled a few times as the auburn flopped onto his back. "It's a little soft."

"Can't do much with'em when they're all soft," sighed Genesis.

Sephiroth had a suspicion Genesis wasn't just talking about mattresses. He raised an eyebrow as the auburn hopped off the bed and grabbed his wrist. "Where are you dragging me now?"

"There are more mattresses back here," replied the STC, watching the silver stand.

Sephiroth once again let Genesis drag him, this time around a corner. He froze as he took in the large expanse before him. The store didn't look _remotely_ this big from outside! There were more beds as well as couches and chairs of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The silver could see bookshelves, end tables, lamps, coffee tables, and other decorative items as well.

Genesis's forward momentum was halted and he jerked to a stop. The momentum shift pulled him backward and to the right and he barely managed to spin before he fell on his ass. Sephiroth had stopped and he opened his mouth to snap at him for not giving a warning, but the look on the silver's face made him change his mind. "Do you like this one?" the auburn asked, waving at the bed in front of them. It was ebony with a short footboard and a taller three-slatted headboard.

"Yes," Sephiroth replied, yanking the auburn toward him and then throwing him onto the mattress with ease.

"Hey!" chuckled Genesis, bouncing onto the bed. He fell onto his back as the silver sat beside him.

"I like this mattress as well," Sephiroth said. It was not as soft as the previous one, but not as hard as his current one. He leaned backward and sighed contentedly.

"Guess we found a bed," Genesis chuckled. The two lay there for a moment before he sprang upward. "One item down, several more to go," he said, pulling the silver upright.

Three hours and several stores later the pair headed back to Shinra HQ. With Genesis's help Sephiroth had purchased two beds, one full sized for the guest bedroom and one queen for himself. He had also purchased a completely new living room suite, two dressers, several bookshelves of varying sizes, a desk, dishes, various bathroom items, two sets of bedding for each bed, towels, nightstands, table lamps, and floor lamps. After the furnishing spree Genesis had managed to drag him into a clothing store and forced him to purchase a pair of jeans, two pairs of black casual dress pants, several shirts, a pair of casual dress shoes, and a pair of black running shoes.

"Where do you want this?" asked the auburn as the two finally made it back to Sephiroth's apartment, slightly raising the six bags he was carrying.

"I will take them," Sephiroth replied, adding the bags to his own load. Though not heavy, it was awkward carrying 10 plus bags down the hallway and into his bedroom, but he managed.

Genesis sighed wearily and plopped onto the couch. As he considered everything that had happened today he suddenly realized he hadn't gotten in touch with Reno. _Shit!_ He yanked his PHS out of his pocket and checked the time: 23:13. It was then he realized he didn't even have the Turk's number. Not once since he'd known the redhead had the man had a working PHS so the topic had never come up. _Double shit!_ He smacked the back of his head onto the couch, growled, and closed his eyes in frustration.

Half an hour later, many of the purchased items were put away and Sephiroth headed toward the living room. He stopped where the hallway opened up and listened to Genesis's breathing. A smile curved one side of his lips as he discovered the STC was asleep. He went into the bedroom, grabbed one of the new blankets, and quietly approached the auburn. Gently removing the PHS in his hand, he laid the blanket on him and put the device on the coffee table.

With the auburn taken care of the silver found his sleep pants and went into the bathroom. He brushed his hair and teeth before slipping out of his uniform and into his nightwear. Before returning to the bedroom he peeked at the auburn one more time. Genesis had pulled his legs onto the couch and now lay on his side with the blanket tucked firmly under his chin.

Satisfied, Sephiroth headed into his bedroom, quietly closed the door, and got into bed. To his surprise his outing had been enjoyable. He didn't know why, but people had left him alone instead of hounding him and that had made a world of difference. Being with someone as enthusiastic as Genesis certainly hadn't hurt either. Snuggling under the blanket and wiggling into a comfortable position, his thoughts turned to the sleeping auburn on his couch.

It was strange to have someone in his apartment, but much to his surprise he wasn't on edge about it. He decided it didn't bother him because it was Genesis and he wondered why one person didn't annoy him, but others would. While they _had_ spent time together he felt there was more to it than that, though he couldn't figure out what. It went beyond Genesis's apparent zest for life or his enthusiasm. Beyond his knowledge about things he himself knew nothing of. He was still thinking about the STC and his feelings as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Side Note: Konbanwa means good evening


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**22 – Declassified**

The nerve grating sound of his alarm clock pulled Reno to consciousness. The alarm was set for 0600, two hours earlier than usual. He'd planned on going in early and catching up on whatever needed his attention. Now he wasn't sure. Staying late and going back to bed sounded like a better option.

For the most part he hadn't been able to sleep, and when he had, his dreams were plagued with insecurities and fears. Yet was escaping his dreams worth being tired all day? _Probably be tired anyway, get up._

The redhead wearily pulled himself upright and rubbed his hands across his face. He wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't slept well, but thought the cold, half-empty bed had something to do with it. It had been almost two weeks since he'd slept alone and now it just felt strange.

As he climbed out of bed he wondered where Genesis was and why he hadn't stopped by last night. He was disappointed he hadn't seen the auburn but he understood. Something had probably come up and it wasn't like the STC didn't have his own life. A call would have been nice, but he was pretty sure Genesis didn't have his PHS number and wasn't even sure if he could get it through the switchboard. The numbers of executives and high-ranking departmental personnel weren't given out without verification and clearance. He had no idea if Genesis had clearance.

After relieving himself, he turned on the shower and removed his hair tie, vowing he would find the auburn sometime today. He started to step into the shower until a glance in the mirror reminded him of the goggles on his forehead. _Shit._ They were so lightweight and comfortable he had forgotten they were there and slept with them on.

Returning to the bedroom, he slipped them off and laid them on the bed. The water wouldn't damage them but he wasn't sure about shampoo and soap. Those might dry out the padding or something and he didn't want to risk it.

Returning to the bathroom, he stepped into the shower. Even the warm water wasn't doing much to break his subdued mood. As he washed, the redhead tried to finger the problem but it eluded him. Rinsing off, he finally gave up and hoped things would improve as the day went on.

Shower finished, Reno dried his hair, replaced his hair tie, and headed back into the bedroom. He quickly got dressed and decided he would get coffee in the cafeteria instead of making his own. No way would it be as good but he was feeling lazy.

Grabbing his new sidearm off the nightstand, he quickly put it in place, grabbed his EMR, replaced his goggles, and went back to the mirror for a final inspection. He repositioned a few chunks of unruly hair before turning the light off with a sigh. Since he hadn't bothered to turn on the bedroom light, it was almost pitch black. With a last longing look at his bed, he headed into the living room, to the door, slipped his shoes on, and left.

At this time of day Reno didn't have to wait long for the elevator. The only people out were SOLDIERs, military personnel, and a few staff members. The former two groups would probably be out training already, leaving the hallways to workaholics and exercise fanatics. He hit the 59 button and settled into one of the back corners of the carriage with a sigh. It was a pain in the ass to go up and deal with the hassle of going above the 59th floor, but the cafeteria on the 61st floor had better coffee and food than those on the lower levels.

Finally reaching his destination, Reno purchased the biggest cup of coffee the cafeteria offered and an egg, cheese, and sausage sandwich on an oversized croissant. Munching on his sandwich, he grabbed a paper and headed back to the elevators, making his way down to the 52nd floor.

The 52nd floor contained the offices of the Department of Administrative Research. It was comprised of a meeting room, a weapons training room, a hand-to-hand training room, a gym, locker room, storage, and lounge area. In addition there were several offices. By the end of the day, each Turk would probably have their own office if they didn't already. There simply weren't many of them left and it seemed pointless to continue to share offices if space wasn't an issue.

Unlike many Reno had always had his own office. It wasn't that no one wanted to share with him, rather when he was hired every office had already contained two, if not three Turks. A tiny closet had been converted for him as a result. It had no window, no space, and shit for ventilation, but it was his.

Since his office had originally been a closet, there wasn't a lock on the door. There wasn't enough room for a proper filing cabinet, so he ended up using the one in Tseng's office and saw no need to add a lock as a result. Nothing to protect so why mess with it?

Reno inhaled the rest of his breakfast and threw the wrapper into a garbage can in the hallway before opening his office door. Rolling his head on his shoulders, he hit the light switch. Bringing his head around the way it should be, his jaw hit the floor and he panicked. Everything was gone! No desk, no chair, no nothing! For a moment he thought Shinra had cleaned out the entire floor seeing as they were all supposed to be die. Then he noticed a bright green piece of paper taped to the back wall. Eyebrow raised, he walked forward and yanked the sheet from the wall.

'You have been relocated to office two – Tseng'. Reno's other eyebrow raised before he scowled. Office two was Tseng's office, though obviously he'd moved into Veld's old office. None of that bothered him. What bothered him was that he hadn't been asked. What if he wanted to stay where he was? He'd grown partial to his dinky space and enjoyed the reaction of those that came to visit. Often they felt claustrophobic which he found amusing, so he'd sit back and watch them squirm.

The redhead exited his former space with a scowl. The Turk offices were backward, with the highest numbered rooms toward the elevators and the lowest the farthest away. The only reason he ever came up with for that was that perhaps Shinra thought higher ups would like less distraction from the elevators. The lower number offices were larger, supporting his theory.

Reaching office two, he slid his keycard through the lock and the door slid open. The smell of fresh paint hung faintly in the air as he turned on the lights. The blank off-white walls weren't the only thing that was fresh. Every piece of furniture was still wrapped in plastic; desk, executive chair behind the desk, two reception chairs in front of the desk, three filing cabinets, and a two-seat overstuffed black couch. The carpet was new too, though it wasn't plastic coated, leaving him disappointed. He would have _loved_ people's reactions when they stepped on saran-wrapped carpeting.

Moving into the room he spotted boxes neatly placed in one corner next to a new trashcan. Two contained various office supplies, one contained a new desk lamp, and the rest contained the items from his old office. While he was impressed, he still wasn't sure if he liked this new arrangement or not. His first thought was to drag everything to his old office, but he resisted with a sigh.

Reno walked to the desk, threw his paper on it and leaned against it, facing the door and sipping his coffee. Only then did he notice the green light on the door of the office across the hall. He looked at his PHS: 06:57. He raised an eyebrow, sat his coffee on the desk, and went to the door. As he raised his hand to knock, the door slid open.

"Boss?" he called into the dimly lit interior. "What are you… look like shit," he amended spotting Tseng sitting on the couch. The Wutain's normally smooth hair was frizzy with white spots in it and his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath. His shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows and partially wrinkled. His jacket and tie were hanging on hooks by the door and appeared no worse for wear.

"Do you like the new office?" Tseng asked in a flat voice.

All annoyance over the move vanished as he realized the white spots in Tseng's hair were paint. There were also small matching spots on the Wutain's arms, hands, and pants. He'd assumed the Turks had rearranged the offices yesterday while he and Elena were in the air and Tseng left him the note so he wouldn't complain too much. _Guess not._ "Yeah boss, it's nice. You, eh, been up all night yo?"

"I am glad you like it. I know you liked your old office, but given you are now officially the Assistant Director you need a bigger space."

"Heh, now I won't have ta bum space in yer filing cabinet," Reno joked, wondering if Tseng was being evasive or if he simply hadn't heard his question. "Somethin' happen yesterday?" Again, Tseng failed to respond and Reno had his answer. _Evasive._ After a few minutes of silence he said, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Reno darted out the door and into the storage area. As the name implied, the room was storage for all the Turks handy accessories, most of it locked in safes. There were weapons, ammo, toolkits of all shapes and sizes for just about any job, electronic devices for surveillance along with all the wiring and equipment to install it, electronic surveillance testers of all kinds, unfitted uniforms, and random disguises in case they had to go undercover. In addition, each Turk kept at least two uniforms here, some more than that. After a mission a Turk never knew what they might be covered in. Was the same reason there was a shower in the gym. Some things you just didn't want to bring home with you.

The redhead quickly found Tseng's backup uniform supply and grabbed one. The Wutain didn't seem to mind Reno seeing him in his current condition, but Tseng obviously wasn't in top form and he knew the other Turks would start trickling in soon. Reno honestly didn't know how Tseng would react or if he cared, but the Wutain always took careful care of his appearance, especially in front of those he wasn't close with. Sure the Turks were a family, but like a family some were closer than others. On top of that, Reno had always been, and probably always would be, protective of his boss.

The redhead took the fresh uniform into the gym's locker room and hung it from one of the units before returning to Tseng. He crossed the room and knelt down in front of the silent Wutain. "Let's get you cleaned up ya?" Tseng nodded and the redhead stood, extending a hand to pull his boss up.

The two silently walked to the gym. All the while Reno was still wondering what the hell was going on. As Tseng slowly started to unbutton his shirt, he crossed his arms and leaned against one of the lockers, trying to remember what was on Tseng's agenda yesterday. The last time he'd talked to him he'd been with Rufus and he'd sou-… "Rufus, ah, talked to ya, didn't he?"

"You knew?" Tseng said, snapping his head up and locking eyes with Reno.

"Yeah," sighed the redhead.

"For how long?"

"I don't know, couple months at least," Reno shrugged. "Don't get the wrong impression, Rufus didn't run up and gush his feelings. I noticed things and after awhile, I finally told him I knew and he didn't have to hide it from me anymore."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"It wasn't my place and you know it Tseng. Besides, Rufus begged me not to and he was content just having you around so I promised him I wouldn't interfere." Reno paused before asking, "Ya pissed at me?"

"No. I understand," Tseng quietly replied, removing his pants and underwear.

Like it or not, there was no way Reno couldn't be affected by the sight in front of him. While not Genesis, Tseng was gorgeous in his own right. He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"You surprised me at how easily and flawlessly you lied to Cissnei," said the Wutain, folding his dirty outfit. "Not to mention Genesis."

"Mighta seemed easy but it wasn't and I feel guilty as hell for it," Reno replied, gaining control of himself and raising his head.

"So tell them the truth."

"You kiddin' me? Cissnei would probably fly off the handle again. Don't know about Genesis, but as ya saw, he's kinda easy to anger yo."

"Actually he seemed to keep himself in check rather well. He could have sliced Cissnei to shreds before we even knew it, but he refrained. As for Cissnei, if you explain things to her I believe she would understand."

"I'll think about it," Reno shrugged, locking eyes with Tseng. "You, ah, _wanting_ me to tell her?"

"I will leave that decision to you."

"Alright. Everyone will be in soon so ya better get cleaned up."

Tseng nodded and headed for the shower in the back of the locker room. "Reno?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah boss?"

"Thank you. When I am done, I wish to speak with you further."

"I'll be in my office gettin' things sorted," Reno replied. He watched Tseng walk into the shower area before exiting the locker room. The redhead absently walked down the hall, wondering exactly what kind of exercises the Wutain did to have such a nice ass. "Ifrit's Horn where did you come from?" he exclaimed, barely avoiding colliding with Cissnei.

"The elevator," she giggled before getting serious. "Can we talk?"

"If ya help me unwrap furniture, yeah."

"Huh?" Cissnei said, tilting her head to one side in confusion. Instead of an answer, Reno walked into Tseng's office. "Reno what are you doing?" she called, heading after him. "Is Tseng even… in…" she trailed off at the sight before her. "When did you do all this?"

"I didn't, Tseng did."

"I take it he moved as well?"

"Yeah," Reno sighed. "I know you and Veld were close and I'm sorry about what happened."

Cissnei shrugged. "It will take some getting used to, that's all."

"I know you're not fond of me or Tseng yo," said the redhead without accusation.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you actually."

"Just so you know I got a new gun yesterday," Reno half joked.

Cissnei gave a weak smile. "Reno I really am sorry about what happened the other day," she said as the redhead moved his paper and coffee before unwrapping the desk.

"I'm not the one ya need to say that to."

"I already apologized to Genesis."

"You did? When?" Reno asked, stopping his task and turning to face Cissnei.

"Yesterday after his class. He didn't tell you?"

"I haven't talked to him since yesterday morning. How did it go?"

"Alright. I don't think we'll have a repeat anytime soon anyway," shrugged Cissnei, removing the plastic from one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Good," Reno breathed, amazed at how relieved he was. "So, eh, why'd you go off like that anyway?" he asked, finally getting the plastic off his desk. He walked over to the couch, unwrapped it, and sat down. _Comfy…_

Cissnei sat in the chair she'd just unwrapped. "I worked my ass off to be the best Turk possible, the ideal Turk. You're just the opposite yet you got promoted over me? What the fuck?"

"Cissnei I-" Reno began but was cut off.

"Wait, let me finish. After talking to Genesis, I realized some of my conclusions were unfair. You're not really all that lazy, disorganized, or sloppy are you?" Reno shook his head and she sighed. "I just wrote you off and never gave you a chance. I automatically assumed you'd slept your way to the top."

"Ookkaayy," Reno said uncomfortably.

"On top of that, I was angry and hurt because Veld just… left. Guess I picked you to take it out on."

"Ya could have gone with him."

"The Turks are my family Reno!"

"Yeah, and over half of us defected. _With Veld._ Ya could have joined 'em."

"Maybe I should have. It would probably be better than working with the outcasts."

"Us good ol' outcasts," snorted Reno.

"Godsdamned right! You all had this little clique of disapproval going and apparently still do," Cissnei said, standing. "Where does that leave me Reno? _Where?_"

Reno sat stunned for the fourth time in less than an hour and watched Cissnei pace. Gaia it was too early to deal with all this intense shit. First, he found his office empty, then he finds Tseng in what amounted to shock, then he gets all frustrated over the sight of him naked, and now this? He mentally swore he was never, _ever_ going to get out of bed early again. At least not and come to work.

"You've got no fuckin' idea what you're talking about," Reno finally snapped. "The four of us aren't some little clique. Yeah, Tseng and I are somewhat close and Elena seems to be his new apprentice, but I don't know how close they are aside from that. The rest of us? We aren't as close as you think. Rude and I have just begun forming a relationship that extends beyond being partners. Elena and I barely know each other. The same goes for Elena and Rude, and Rude and Tseng. You probably know them about as much as they know each other. The four of us _never_ intentionally cut anyone out. _We_ were cut out and if you hadn't always been up Veld's ass or on missions, you'd know that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cissnei exclaimed, plopping back down on the chair angrily.

"Like it or not Cissnei Veld played favorites and you were a favorite. Me, Tseng, Elena, and Rude were irritations."

"Explain."

"Don't ya find it odd that out of 15 Turks, the four of us never made any other friends?"

"No, I always assumed it was by choice."

"Hardly," Reno snorted. "Veld fuckin' despised me and toward the end the same was true for Tseng. Rude couldn't fucking stand him after he found out some shit and Elena, well Tseng did everything in his power to keep her away from him and I don't think Veld ever really formed an opinion on her other than general annoyance and suspicion for hanging out with us."

The redhead paused and took a breath to calm himself down. "Most Turks that were close to Veld loathed us and went out of their way to show it. The others… well a lot of them didn't want to be seen with us 'cause they didn't want to risk getting on Veld's shit list. _That's _why you think we were, or are, a clique. You were Veld's fuckin' pet. When you weren't on a mission, you saw what he wanted you to see. He did a damned good job at puttin' yer blinders on too."

"That's bullshit Reno!"

"Hn. Go talk to Tseng, Rude, or Elena if ya don't believe me. Hell, call some of yer AWOL buddies or Veld fer that matter."

"Talk to me about what?" came a deep voice from the doorway. Apparently it was locked in the 'open' position. "Nice office," Rude said, entering and wiggling his tie.

"Whether Veld disliked me, you, and Tseng, whether he played favorites, and whether he made certain people see what he wanted them to see."

"Disliked? More like hated," said Rude, running his fingers across the new desk. "As to the other two, yes and yes."

"Fine, he didn't like you all, but why?"

"Eh, well that's kinda complicated and open to interpretation," Reno sighed.

"No it's not," Rude snorted. "He hated Reno for having the nerve to stand up to him, among other things. He hated him even more when Tseng got in the middle of it and that hate leaked over onto Tseng. As for me… well Veld hated me for hating him."

"That's a lotta fuckin' hate yo," Reno bitterly laughed.

"So Veld hated Reno simply for standing up to him and the rest of you got caught in the fallout? I find that hard to believe," replied Cissnei, her doubt obvious.

"Believe what you want," Rude said, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms. "There were, and still are, a lot of unanswered questions which might explain some of what happened. As for fallout, Tseng is the one that got caught up in it. Veld might not have hated me had I not knocked his front teeth out, literally."

"What?" Reno asked, raising an eyebrow. "When did that happen?"

"When you were in the hospital," replied the bald man without elaboration. Reno visibly paled and he knew he understood.

"Fill in the Gaia-damned blanks!" Cissnei snapped at no one in particular.

"Technically it is classified, however if Reno wishes to talk about it, I will allow it," Tseng said, stepping into the office, looking as normal as ever.

"Fine!" Cissnei growled. "At least answer this, if you all hated Veld so much and vice versa, why did you help him?"

"'Cause even if you don't like someone ya can respect them and 'cause we were all Turks," Reno shrugged.

"We're family," added Rude.

"Even when we are angry at each other," Tseng chimed in.

"Or hate each other," Elena called before stepping into the office with a wave. "We having a meeting?"

"Alright, are you going to tell me what the hell I'm missing or not?" Cissnei bit at Reno, ignoring Elena.

"I'll tell ya," Reno said as Tseng sat on the couch next to him. Rude removed the plastic over the second reception chair and gestured for Elena to sit. The redhead watched as he slid behind the desk, uncovered the executive chair, and took a seat. "Don't get _too_ used to that partner," he smirked.

"Mmm, it's nice," replied Rude, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back with a smirk of his own.

Reno snorted, knowing he was stalling and hating it. It wasn't that he was still hung up on what happened he just didn't like talking about it. He was always afraid people would suddenly look at him differently, with pity him or something. _Spit it out!_

"First things first, my assignments were normal for my first six weeks. I gathered intel, kicked some ass, killed some people, got my ass kicked, ya know, the usual. I got high marks on missions and everything was fine between me and Veld. Then shit changed," Reno began.

"I'd been here for eight, nine weeks when Veld recalled me from a mission. Said there was a new one that was urgent and he wanted me on it. Course I came back ASAP to pick up the assignment. It seemed simple enough. Some guy was claimin' he had classified Shinra documents and would sell 'em to the right person. I was to retrieve the data at all costs. Turned out nothin' was as cut and dry as it seemed." Reno paused and started playing with his zipper. He managed to stop himself before continuing, however his left leg started bouncing up and down.

"I had a bad feelin' before I even left Midgar, but I shook it off and high-tailed it to the coordinates Veld gave me; an area on the very southern edge of the Western Continent. I knew I was screwed from the second I got there," the redhead shook his head. "I wasn't dealin' with one guy, I was dealin' with a whole fuckin' well-armed squad. The closest town was miles away and it was _tiny,_ so it wouldn't have any equipment worth a damn. All I had was the shi' I could carry," Reno closed his eyes with a sigh. "I called Veld, asked him what the hell was goin' on. The bastard told me Iwas no longer his problem or Shinra's. That I was no longer a Turk and hung up."

"_What?_" Cissnei and Elena exclaimed in unison.

"I said worse yo," Reno grinned, though it didn't last long. "I started to call Tseng but this fucked up lookin' SOLDIER thing popped up outta nowhere, smashed my phone then my head. Next thing I know, I'm wakin' up in chains with Fuhito, the wacked out ex-Shinra scientist who's now probably AVALANCHEs leader, in my face. Turns out, there were _never_ any documents, only AVALANCHE. Veld fuckin' knew it and even told 'em I was comin'."

"Are you telling me he set you up?" demanded Cissnei, mind revolting against the idea.

"Pretty much yo."

"Why?"

"Cause not too long after I was hired AVALANCHE was always a step ahead of the Turks."

"He thought _you_ were the traitor?" asked Elena in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Based on what?" Cissnei questioned.

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely nothing. Veld played judge, jury, and damned near executioner based on intuition, coincidence, suspicion, or whatever. Never was a traitor or do I ever plan to be," Reno smirked. "Didn't matter ta Veld though and Fuhito sure as fuck didn't care. He got a real kick outta torturing me. Wanted intel and I wouldn't give it to him. Somewhere along the way I pissed him off or confused him or somethin' and he didn' wanna play with me anymore so he let his special SOLDIERs have a go. I don' remember most of it. I don' even know how long it went on or how long I was there."

"Nine days," Tseng whispered. "I am sorry it took me so long," he added, looking at Reno, doing his best to hide his shame and guilt.

"Not yer fault. I'm just glad ya fuckin' found me at all."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

Tseng looked at Reno and the redhead nodded, signifying he should tell his part. "I was out of Midgar when Reno was assigned the… mission. When I returned, I thought nothing of his absence, as it was not unusual. After a few days, I finally checked the mission sheet and could not find Reno's name so I went to Veld. He told me that Reno was on a classified assignment. I thought perhaps Reno had impressed Veld and was getting a chance to further prove himself and his skills. That is, until I ran into Rude, Gun, and Katana." The Director paused and for a moment regret broke through his usual impassive façade.

"My sister?" Elena exclaimed.

"Yes," Tseng nodded. "At that time Reno was typically partnered with one of the three. As such, I became concerned when they were all here, but he was not. Even on a black mission Turks work in pairs with one in the field and one as a handler. I hacked into the classified missions and found no mention of any active assignments. Then I checked the employee files and found Reno listed as terminated. I immediately confronted Veld and we fought, verbally and physically."

"Woulda liked ta see that yo," smirked the redhead, shaking his head.

"That does not surprise me," Tseng sighed. "I managed to corner Veld and disarm him. He was so angry I was stunned, which he misinterpreted as victory or disdain. To anger and hurt me, he told me Reno was a traitor and that he was dead already, if he was lucky. I asked him what proof he had and he faltered. I used his guilt and doubt against him, reiterating his own rules and said he was dishonorable to convict someone as he had done. In the end, he gave me Reno's last known coordinates. I sought out Rude, we obtained supplies, and left."

"You two rescued him alone?" Elena exclaimed.

"Not exactly," Tseng replied. "Either someone told AVALANCE we were coming or they simply left, leaving Reno behind. When we found him, he was unconscious and near death. We did what we could to stabilize him and flew to Junon, the closest city with adequate facilities to handle such injuries."

"I'm glad you didn't die," Elena proclaimed, smiling weakly.

"Actually I did yo. Twice."

"_What?_" Cissnei and Elena exclaimed in unison again.

"You two'er cute when you do that," Reno smirked, earning a grin from Elena and a glare from Cissnei. "Jus' tryin' to lighten the mood, shesh."

"Go on," Cissnei stated.

"Well I don' really know what happened cause I was dead 'n all," said Reno sarcastically.

"He died in the chopper on the way to Junon," Rude said. "I used a Phoenix Down to revive him and managed to keep him going until Junon. The second time he was at the hospital."

"His injuries were so severe that when the doctors tried to heal him, his body went into acute shock and shut down," Tseng said, picking up where Rude left off. "By chance, Professor Hollander happened to be in Junon, which is the only thing that saved him."

"Holy Minerva," Elena whispered. "You're on your third life!"

"Eh, fourth, but that's another story. You can ask me about it later or ask Tseng," Reno said. Genesis knew as well, but he knew the auburn wouldn't say anything unless he gave him expression permission. Tseng wouldn't either but he'd just given it to him. Besides, he doubted the others would be all that comfortable talking to the STC.

"After that?" inquired Cissnei.

"Ah, well, as you can guess I was in the hospital fer awhile. During that time Tseng managed to get me reinstated by goin' over Veld's head, much to his annoyance. After that, as you can also guess, my relationship with Veld was incredibly strained," Reno sighed. "When I returned to work, I was on restricted duty. I mean, I'd just died twice and they didn' want me to push it for a while. Veld fuckin' _loved_ that and thoroughly enjoyed whorin' me out."

"Say that again?" Cissnei said, thinking she'd misheard. Tseng closed his eyes as though in pain. Elena had saucers for eyes and both of Rude's eyebrows shot up.

"Heh, fucked up huh? Hn, maybe I _did_ sleep my way to the top," Reno snickered. "Anyway, Veld told me he had little use for a Turk that couldn' even manage to die right and started exchanin' me for intel whenever he could. Sometimes I was a thank you and sometimes I was an incentive. Gender didn' matter."

"Unbelievable!" Elena exclaimed in outrage. "You just went with it?"

"Fer awhile I did. I was so relieved to be alive and to have my job I didn' give a damn," Reno said, blowing air out of his mouth. "Hell at first I even agreed with him. Well not about the dyin' thing, but what the fuck _could_ I do on restricted duty? I'd be a danger to anyone I was partnered with, yet I couldn' work alone either. Any mission, even the smallest, can turn into a fuckin' firefight at any second. 'Sides, there are worse things than having to screw somebody."

"You could have done paperwork or something!" Elena said.

"Why did you never say anything?" asked Tseng quietly, looking distressed.

"I was already on Veld's hit list Tseng. I thought if I just kept my head down and did what he wanted he'd back the fuck off. Besides, I didn' want to cause any more friction between you and Veld," Reno replied, thinking that answered the question about whether Tseng knew about those assignments or not.

"Did he? Back off that is," Rude queried.

The redhead shook his head. "When I got off restriction the assignments didn' change. I confronted him a few times, each time more forcefully than the last. Finally I fuckin' snapped. I was either gonna beat the shit outta him or die tryin'. Once again, Tseng saved me by walking into the office at the right time. I'd just jumped to launch myself over Veld's desk and he literally grabbed me out of the air."

"_That_ is what you two were fighting about?" Tseng questioned, shocked.

"Yep."

The Wutain shook his head. "I thought perhaps Veld had called you a traitor again."

"You really didn' know what was gonna on, did ya?" Reno quietly inquired.

"I did not," Tseng sternly replied.

"One of the reasons I never said anything to ya was because I was afraid ya knew and didn' care. That ya'd tell me to suck it up because it was a Turks duty to do whatever they were ordered without complaint. I mean, killin' people and bein' in danger is worse than sex right? The fact that I respected ya and looked up to ya combined with everything else," Reno shook his head, "I don' think I could have dealt with that." Tseng paled and looked angry, which made Reno feel terrible. "I didn' mean to offend ya or anything. Ya gotta remember, I didn' know you that well back then. Hell, ya didn' even tell me everything about the AVALANCHE incident until after you officially made me your apprentice."

"That is true," Tseng replied in understanding.

"It was after that he made you his apprentice then?" asked Elena.

"Yeah. The day after I almost jumped him, Veld tried to fire me, _again_, sayin' I'd tried to attack a superior officer, which was true. Tseng was already basically in the middle of it so I went to him and asked his advice," replied Reno.

"I was extremely pissed off," Tseng said, giving a rare chuckle. "Surprisingly, it takes quite a bit to anger Reno to the point of violence so I assumed Veld had provoked him, making the incident just as much his fault as Reno's. I ended up going over his head once again, getting the charges dropped and officially designating Reno as my apprentice."

"Bet that went over well," Rude sarcastically stated.

"As well as a one-legged chocobo at the Golden Saucer," Tseng dryly replied.

"If Veld hated you both so much how did you rise in the ranks?" asked Cissnei. Reno shrugged as Tseng spoke.

"Whether Veld liked it or not, by his own standards and regulations, I was already the Assistant Director and Reno was the Third in Command. He had no grounds for demotion and grudgingly dealt with it. A few weeks later, it was discovered that Rufus had been feeding AVALANCHE intel and even funding them," Tseng replied. "When Veld found out, he said he was no longer fit to be a Turk, let alone lead them, since he had been so wrong and had almost cost an innocent their life. He decided to retire and said he had much to teach me before then. I was pulled from the Assistant Director position and given the title Director in Training. Reno was promoted to Assistant Director because he was next in line."

"Did Veld ever say he was sorry or anything?" asked Elena.

"In his own way, yeah," Reno nodded. "We still don' like each other much, but we can work together without killin' each other. With enough time, we mighta been able to work through it better, but things didn' end up that way."

"I can't believe I never knew any of this," Cissnei sighed, almost overwhelmed.

"Don't feel bad, I didn't either," Elena said.

"Nor I," added Rude.

"Sorry yo. It was decided to keep everyone in the dark, though I'm surprised Veld didn' start screamin' about me being a traitor."

"I am not sure it was ever entirely about you being a traitor," Tseng whispered through a wince.

"You two, ah, had a thing goin'?" Reno inquired, unable to help himself. It was a question he'd had for a long time.

"Yes," the Wutain sighed. "While Veld truly did suspect you were a traitor, I believe his actions were clouded by his emotions. That was his second, albeit unstated, reason for retiring."

"AAHHH!" Reno yelled, standing up and jumping halfway across the room before pacing in agitation. "Godsdamnit I _knew_ I was gettin' in the way!"

"Wait," Cissnei replied, narrowing her eyes, gaze flickering between Reno and Tseng. "You two _were_ sleeping together?"

"No, we weren't, but every time he saw us together he watched us like a Kalm Fang watchin' dinner. It was one of the reason's I didn' go to Tseng for help or advice in the beginning. I was afraid I was already strainin' their relationship fer some reason and didn' want to cause more problems. That and I didn' wanna look like a kid who couldn' handle myself."

"You were not the only problem Reno," Tseng firmly stated.

"Fact that I was a problem _at all_ is pissin' me off yo," muttered the redhead.

"I can't believe Veld threw Reno to AVALANCHE because he thought the two of you were sleeping together!" Elena exclaimed.

"I can," sighed Cissnei. "I spent a lot of time with Veld and he had one hell of a mean streak. Guess I just didn't realize _how_ mean."

The group fell into silence. Tseng watched Reno pace in amusement. Cissnei mentally scorned herself for being so naïve. Rude was slightly angry for being so left in the dark and Elena was glad she'd managed to stay underneath Veld's radar, though she was sorry she hadn't been able to help anyone in anyway.

"From this point forward," Tseng said, breaking the silence. "I would like this to be a more open group. I am not saying we must share everything and that nothing is personal. I just do not wish to have another communication breakdown or misunderstanding." Everyone except Reno nodded as he stood. "Rude your new office is next to Reno's. Elena, you're new office is next to Cissnei's," he said, walking to the door. "Please get everything in order. I will be in my office," he finished, looking directly at his AD.

Reno nodded and watched Tseng head into his office. "Stay for a sec Cissnei," he said, stopping the auburn from leaving. Rude patted him on the shoulder as he left and Elena gave him a quick hug. When they left, he took the door off the open position and closed it. "I'm not gonna sugar coat it. I lied to ya the other night and I feel guilty as hell about it."

"About what?"

"I have slept with Tseng."

"So Veld _did_ have reason to be jealous!" Cissnei snapped.

"No, he didn'. We didn' sleep together until a few months ago and by then the Turks were already scattered. Neither one of us had even spoken with Veld in awhile, let alone seen him," Reno replied, sitting down hard on the couch. "Look I'm sorry I lied. You were so pissed and I was tryin' to keep Gen from losing it. I ain't makin' excuses, just explaining." He paused before adding, "It was a onetime thing Cissnei and didn' have a damn thing to do with my promotion. We were hiding out together and one thing just led to another. I think… I think I needed him and he needed me. I'm only tellin' ya this now 'cause we have to work together and at least partially like each other."

Cissnei sighed and sat down next to Reno. "I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that and with STC Rhapsodos's… issues I understand why you lied. Thank you for telling me the truth."

"I still feel like a jerk yo."

"That's because you are, but don't worry, I think we can work together just fine. Maybe even be friends. Now if you'll excuse me I have some thinking to do," Cissnei replied before standing and exiting.

_That went better than expected_, Reno thought as he stood and headed out the door. There was commotion down the hall as Rude and Elena packed their personal affects. Cissnei was already scavenging the now empty offices for the best equipment. He paused briefly and smiled, thinking everything was falling back into place.

After a few moments of reflection, the redhead walked forward and into Tseng's office. "Yo," he called with a wave as the door slid shut behind him.

"I take it Cissnei took it well?"

"Well enough," Reno replied, not surprised Tseng knew he would tell her. "Headache?" he asked, watching Tseng rub his temples with his fingertips.

"Yes."

"Hang on," Reno said, popping out of the office. "Rude where ya at?"

"In Rod's old office."

"You got an-, the hell is Cissnei doin'?" Reno said, stopping just outside the door. As he watched, the Turks legs disappeared through a hole in the ceiling and her head appeared with a grin.

"Disconnecting the security camera. You broke mine, remember?" Rude replied.

"Heh, yeah. Was yer fault yo."

"How did you break it?" Cissnei inquired, working on unhooking the camera.

"He chucked me into the fountain in Sector 8, so I bought a water gun and brought it to work the next day. He kept movin' and I ended up sprayin' the camera along with him."

"You two are weird," Cissnei said, handing the newly freed camera to Rude before jumping to the floor.

"Yep," Reno nodded, watching Rude wiggle his tie with a grin.

"What did you need?" Rude asked.

"Headache pills. I know ya gotta stash yo."

"You get headaches?" inquired Cissnei.

"You would too if you had to deal with Reno all the time," Rude replied, handing two pills to his partner.

"Ya love me and ya know it. Thanks Rude," he called as he left. Returning to Tseng's office, he grabbed a bottle of water out of a mini-fridge and handed it, along with the pills, to his boss.

"Thank you," Tseng said after downing the pills and half the water. He sighed and closed his eyes as Reno sat down in a chair on the other side of the desk.

"Spill it," Reno said after a long pause.

At that, Tseng began to relay the events with Rufus yesterday. He told him how Rufus had seemed troubled, uneasy, and evasive all day. About how the two had a minor confrontation in the kitchen, quickly skimming over the kiss. "Then he told me to leave, so I did," he finished a few minutes later.

Reno thought for a moment before asking, "Did you like it?" At Tseng's glare he knew he didn't need to elaborate and added, "Hey you wanted to talk to _me_ Boss. Ya know how I am."

"I… yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He is a child Reno!"

"Rufus ain't that much younger than me." Tseng paled and glared. "That wasn't supposed to be a slap in the face."

"I know," Tseng sighed in defeat. "I have known him since he was much younger Reno. That makes a difference and I do not think I could get past that."

"You might be surprised yo." Tseng raised an eyebrow so he continued, "I don' think age has as much to do with it as you think."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I think yer bein', well, _you_. Whether consciously or not you use any excuse you can to keep people at a safe distance."

"What on Gaia makes you think that?"

"I don' _think_ Tseng, I _know_. You've done it ever since I met ya. I don' know how or why, but you've become so good at disengaging yourself from others and suppressing your emotions that you constantly miss the obvious, least when it comes to yourself."

"I do?"

"Yeah. No one is askin' or expectin' you to change Boss. We just worry."

"Why?"

"Cause we want you to be happy and fulfilled."

"I am."

"Happy, maybe," Reno shrugged, standing. "Fulfilled? There's more to life than work Boss. Even so, if yer truly happy, wouldn' it be nice to share that with someone?" With that he walked toward the door. "I need to get my office in order and I'm behind in paperwork. Tell Rufus I said hi," he called over his shoulder. Tseng called his name but he ignored it.

As the door slid closed Reno sighed. A squeak to his right drew his attention and he raised an eyebrow at the site of Cissnei with a huge chair. She manhandled it into the office next to his and he heard Rude say 'now _that's_ a chair' before she giggled. _Least her annoyance with me ain't spillin' onto him._

The redhead smirked and went into his office. There wasn't much point in trying to work right now. The place felt too new and foreign for him to concentrate. Instead, he grabbed the box with the desk lamp in it, thinking he'd start there then put everything else into place.

Ten minutes later he was ready to bash the lamp into bits. The damned thing was refusing to be assembled properly, the arm extension refusing to snap into place. "You will _not_ foil me yo, stupid fucking lamp," he said, fighting the urge to smash it against the desk.

"Frustration often leads to reward," purred a familiar voice as arms wrapped around him from behind, making him wish the chair was backless. _Heh, I didn't jump._ "Did you bother reading the instructions?"

"Who the hell reads instructions yo?"

"People who wish to put something together properly… _yo_," Genesis grinned, moving up beside Reno's chair and taking the lamp of out his hands. He pulled a plastic plug from the extension piece and pulled off a plastic cover from the lamp piece before snapping the two pieces together.

"Show off," Reno sniggered.

Genesis grinned, placed the lamp on the desk, then turning around and leaning up against it. "Sorry I didn't come over last night. I was going to call, but I don't have your number. Before I could ask Sephiroth to get it for me I feel asleep on his couch."

"You feel asleep on Sephiroth's couch?"

"Yeah. We didn't get back until almost 2300 hundred."

"Didn't get back?"

"We went shopping."

"Shopping?"

There was a long pause, which the STC finally broke. "What's with the look? We went _furniture_ shopping for Gaia's sake!" Genesis exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at the Turk's scowl.

"You ditched me for Sephiroth?"

"I did not _ditch_ you," Genesis snapped, getting defensive over Reno's implication and tone.

"Kinda sounds that way. Besides, why do you care how his apartment looks?" the redhead bit back.

"I was just supposed to get my stuff from your apartment. Ditching suggests we had a date, which we didn't. As for why I care about his apartment, he needed stuff better suited to him."

"Ya chose spending time with him over me," Reno sharply retorted, completely ignoring the last part.

Genesis walked around the desk and stopped in front of it, crossing his arms. "Are you always so jealous?" he asked, eyes narrowed at the Turk's scowl.

"No one's ever given me a reason to be," Reno said in a scathing tone.

"I don't have time for this right now. I have to drop my report off to Director Lazard and requisition a new sword before my class starts. We _will_ talk about this later," Genesis stated, heading for the door. While what he had said was true, he suddenly felt desperate and vulnerable. He needed to get out of here before he lost it. The auburn didn't know if he'd break shit or cry, but either one was unacceptable right now.

"0927442," Reno called, feeling panicked as Genesis nodded and exited.

For the _fifth_ time that day, Reno was stunned. This time he'd done it to himself, which somehow made it worse. _What the fuck is _wrong_ with me?_ He waited for his inner voice to comment, but it didn't. Apparently, even his subconscious was confused. His forehead thumped against the desk in defeat. He wanted to go after Genesis and try to sort this out, but he knew better. Unless he could figure his own emotions and thoughts out he'd do nothing but further agitate the auburn.

Mind swirling, the redhead knew he'd partially lied to the STC. It wasn't that no one had ever given him a reason to be jealous. Hell, some had _tried_ to make him jealous for one reason or another. Truth was he'd never cared about anyone enough to _become_ jealous. What really pissed him off was that he didn't like jealous people, and he'd just become one!

The redhead raised his forehead and almost slammed it onto the desk, but remembered the goggles and refrained. Instead, he got up and angrily grabbed one of the boxes from the corner. Regardless of what was going on, there was always work to be done and he was good at multitasking.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**23 – Commands and Requests**

Genesis stormed into the elevator and jabbed the 51 button so hard the plastic covering cracked. He wasn't angry per say, but anger was automatic when he was defensive, off balance, or shaken. At the moment he wasn't sure what he was, a combination of all of the above perhaps?

There was no question he was annoyed at Reno. He couldn't _believe_ the Turk had gotten so agitated over him crashing at Sephiroth's. Ok… maybe he could. The man was gorgeous, but anyone with half a brain could see the SSC was introverted to the point of being antisocial. People like that didn't have relations, serious or otherwise, with others. If they did, it took a hell of a lot of time to develop.

To make matters worse, while he was upset with Reno, he found his own feelings confusing. How could one be annoyed yet simultaneously pleased? The fact that the Turk was jealous _did_ please him in some way. It made him truly feel like the redhead cared. He knew it was silly and he also knew that regardless of his own feelings, he didn't want the jealously to continue unchecked. There could be a time and place for it, but if Reno was going to get pissed off every time he was with a friend it wasn't going to work.

Furthering his confusion, Genesis didn't understand where his desperation and vulnerability were coming from. He wasn't, and had never been, the clingy type. Things happened and didn't always work out the way you wanted them to. He'd understood that from a very young age. Yet now he wanted to run to Reno and apologize, say he'd never do it again just to feel secure and latch onto him. It was an urge he'd fight to the death, partially because he didn't understand it, partially because the feeling was so foreign to him, and partially because he'd done nothing to apologize for. He wasn't saying he wouldn't work things out and explain things to Reno, but he'd done nothing to apologize for damnit!

Genesis suddenly realized he'd been on the elevator way too long. Director Lazard's office was only one floor down for Gaia's Sake! He'd become so lost in thought that he hadn't been paying attention and now he was on the 40th floor. _Godsdamnit!_ Since he couldn't seem to bother paying attention he exited the elevator and took the stairs.

The auburn yanked open the door on the 51st floor with a scowl. He took a moment to enter the Turk's number into his PHS before striding up the hallway and knocking on a door marked 'L. Deusericus'.

"Enter," Lazard called, looking up from his paperwork. "Good morning STC Rhapsodos."

"Director Deusericus," Genesis said, inclining his head. He grabbed the neatly folded report from his back pocket and laid it on the man's desk.

"Please, call me Lazard," the Director smiled. "I've been expecting this," he added, indicating the document.

"So I heard." After a few minutes of silence he said, "Is that all?"

"Do you have a problem with authority STC Rhapsodos?"

"Excuse me?" Genesis replied, eyes narrowing.

"I'm sure you had no trouble hearing me."

"No, I don't have a problem with authority," stated the auburn, eyes narrowed to mere slits as if in contradiction to his words. "I have a problem with people who ask for aid, but don't return the favor."

"What are you in reference to?"

"You asked me to assist the Turks, which I did, yet I was marked AWOL."

"Did you really expect me to assign that as a mission?"

"Of course not but you still could have listed me as on assignment."

"There was nothing to assign."

"I think we both know you could have faked one."

Lazard paused and took in the STC. Out of all the SOLDIERs he'd met and already dealt with, Rhapsodos was the first to challenge him in anyway. He couldn't say it was entirely unexpected since he'd heard of the auburn's infamous temper. The Director couldn't say he was entirely displeased either. "You are correct and I apologize." The STC lifted an eyebrow. "This position is new to me and I will do better in the future. I can't change what has already happened however, so I will have to owe you."

"All I ask is that it not happen again," Genesis coolly replied. _Great, someone _else_ who thinks they owe me_, he mentally sighed.

Lazard nodded. "I hear you impressed the Thirds."

"We reached an understanding," Genesis shrugged.

"Very well, but do be careful. We don't need Thirds being accidently run through by flying swords," Lazard replied, standing. He walked to a storage cabinet, opened it, and removed a brand new Shinra issue broadsword. "I will save you a trip," he said, holding the sword out to the STC.

"Thank you," Genesis replied, accepting the sword and testing its weight before harnessing it.

"I hear you and the Turk, Reno, have become rather close," Lazard stated, sitting back down.

"Is that a problem?" Genesis asked, fighting not to narrow his eyes once more.

"It shouldn't be."

"_Shouldn't_ be?"

"I'm not aware of any Shinra policies forbidding employees from dating. Other SOLDIERs might not like it however, not to mention the Turks."

"I could care less what others think or like."

"You don't care about much of anything, do you?"

"No," Genesis replied, finally losing the battle and narrowing his eyes.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Genesis raised an eyebrow as he turned and left the office without saluting. His intuition seemed to have fled, for he was unable to get a handle on Lazard. One minute he seemed the cool collected Shinra executive, the next some unidentifiable emotion or passion was seeping out of barely noticeable cracks in his façade.

The STC shook his head to clear his thoughts. A glance at his PHS confirmed his suspicion; he needed to move or he would be late to his class. While Lazard may be weird, at least he'd saved him the trouble of requisitioning a new sword. He walked to the elevator and punched the down button. By the time he stepped onto the 48th floor the auburn had pulled on his own façade, one strong enough to make Lazard envious.

* * *

Tseng fought down a bout of uncharacteristic nerves as the elevator ascended to the 58th floor. Upon leaving his office he had stopped in the hallway, debating on whether to force Reno to go with him to Rufus's or not. In the end, he decided it seemed cowardly and if he couldn't handle a 16 year old he had absolutely _no_ business being the Director of the DoAR.

The Wutain stepped out of the elevator, walking quickly and confidently toward the two SOLDIERs stationed outside the Vice President's apartment. These two were different from the ones yesterday and he sighed, figuring they'd have to go through the whole verification mess again. As he approached, the door slid open and Rufus's head appeared.

"So help me if you lean on the doorbell one more time I'm going to rip it off the wall and shove part of it down your throat and the other part up your ass."

"Sir, Director Tseng is here to see you," one SOLDIER stated.

"I just need to check your briefcase," said the other, handing the Turk a panic disk.

"Oh," Rufus blinked at the SOLDIER he'd yelled at. "Wouldn't have yelled at all if you hadn't been driving me fucking crazy all day."

"I understand, Sir. It's my fault, Sir."

"Gods are all SOLDIERs brainwashed and rebuilt with no personality whose only purpose is to obey and not displease their superiors?" Rufus asked as Tseng took possession of his briefcase once again.

"Brainwashed?" one SOLDIER replied.

"We have personalities," said the other.

"Shut up, both of you."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Eh, no you don't," snickered the VP. "You don't see Tseng over there bowing down and obeying my every command."

"You aren't talking to him, Sir."

"Or giving him orders."

"Turn around Tseng."

"No," replied the Wutain, walking forward, entering the apartment, and removing his shoes.

"See," Rufus said. "Not only wouldn't he turn around, he entered without an invitation." The SOLDIERs both looked at him, then looked at each other in confusion. "Oh forget it," he stated, stepping back and allowing the door to slide closed.

"Must you torment them?" Tseng inquired.

"They've been tormenting _me_ all day!"

"It does not sound intentional."

"I don't care. Reno not coming again?" questioned the blond.

"Not unless you would like me to retrieve him."

"I'm sure we'll manage," Rufus chuckled. "Have a seat." Tseng sat on the couch while he took a seat in the chair across from the Wutain. "Are the Directives ready for me to sign?"

"Yes," Tseng replied, removing documents from his briefcase. "Reno has not had a chance to go over them, but he will approve."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine with me. Let me read them a final time before I sign."

The Wutain nodded and handed the documents over. The Vice President settled back in his chair and crossed his legs while he read. It was difficult with the Turk staring at him. Was he angry over yesterday? Offended? Ignoring it? His stomach flopped and he fought to concentrate on the papers in his hands. If he read and signed them, Tseng could leave and maybe when they saw each other in Junon things would be back to normal. That wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he'd take it.

Rufus had spent much of the night asking himself what he _did_ want. The first thing that came to mind was that he was tired of being considered nothing more than a pampered child. He wanted to prove his abilities to those that doubted him and squash their snickers and snide comments. The first step would be to assert his authority. He thought he'd done a good job fighting for the Turks and it was a good start, but it would take more.

The VP also decided he needed better contacts and people he could depend on. Gaining control of the DoAR was perfect. The Turks themselves needed to lay low for a while, but they had plenty of information he could access without drawing suspicion given his new position as the department's overseer.

Thinking of the Turks led to his biggest question; what to do about Tseng. His feelings hadn't changed but he had no idea of the Turks feelings. He had no problem forcing or using people when it suited him, but the Wutain was not in that category. If something was to develop, he wanted it to be mutual.

Tseng sat motionless and stared blankly at Rufus. Every so often the VP's ash blonde hair would fall forward and he'd toss his head to get it out of his striking aquamarine eyes. Rufus's face had lost its childlike roundness, causing his cheekbones and nose to be more pronounced. His fingers had become long, slender, and graceful. He used to love watching Rufus play the piano and wondered if he still did.

The Wutain dazedly shook himself. Struggling with the urge to leave and drag Reno up here by his hair if necessary, he closed his eyes. Perhaps if he didn't _look_ at Rufus there wouldn't be a problem. _Rufus isn't the problem, you are._

"Everything ok?" Rufus called from behind the Directive sheets.

"Yes," Tseng replied, snapping his eyes open.

There was a pause before the VP quietly said, "I thought I told you to forget yesterday."

"You did."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Forgetting is harder than it sounds."

"Was it so repulsive it created a mental scar?" Rufus asked, laying the documents in his lap.

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I do not believe I want to forget," whispered Tseng, closing his eyes at the admission.

Rufus's emotions suddenly became a violent tornado. Hope, fear, doubt, joy, excitement, nervousness, and relief all surged leaving him momentarily numb. He uncrossed his legs, leaned forward, and sat the papers on the coffee table, forcibly pushing his emotions aside.

The Wutain sat with his back straight and his hands on his knees. While he said nothing, the VP sensed the man's confusion and nervousness. It wasn't that Tseng was radiating the emotions, he just knew him that well. He hadn't planned to talk about this today and wasn't sure where to begin. As he thought, something clicked and the blond stood, walked around the coffee table, and grabbed the Turk by the tie. The Wutain's eyes snapped open and copper-brown eyes locked with his as he yanked the tie forward and slammed their lips together.

For the first time in quite awhile Tseng's heart was racing due to something other than fear. Well, perhaps it _was_ fear, but a different brand than what he was used to. Very briefly, he wondered why he hadn't fought being jerked forward, but his mind went completely silent as Rufus's lips crashed into his.

Rufus's thoughts also disintegrated with Tseng's soft, yet firm, lips touching his. Momentarily the Turk's body went rigid but he quickly relaxed. He parted his lips and ran his tongue across the Wutain's closed mouth. After only a few seconds Tseng's wet muscle tentatively joined his in exploration. Rufus took advantage of the open mouth and let his tongue slip inside, feeling area's he'd only dreamt of.

Somewhere during the initial kiss, Tseng's thoughts came crashing back, along with Reno's words. For years, he'd been trying to protect others by not letting them get close. He'd given up friendships and more so others wouldn't have to worry about whether he came home or not. Self-sacrifice. Yet now, after all these years and one blunt, frustratingly irritating redhead and one suddenly commanding ash blond, he understood he'd cornered himself and didn't know how to escape.

As the kiss deepened Rufus leaned closer to Tseng and put his right hand on his chest. In that instant he realized they were talking without words. Rufus had silently asked Tseng to acquiesce, to stop fighting and doubting, and he had. The want of a deeper relationship _was_ mutual or the Turk would have pushed him away. With that in mind the VP ploughed forward. He was tired of waiting and worrying and he had a feeling that Tseng was too.

The Vice President's fingers found the zipper on the Turk's jacket and started it downward. No protest was made and the kiss didn't skip a beat, so he made quick work undoing it completely and lightly tossing the folds to either side. Once done, his hand inched lower and his fingers glided over Tseng's stiffened member. "Sit still and keep your mouth shut," he snapped when the Turk tensed, breaking the kiss. Almost immediately the Wutain relaxed and a thrill ran through him at the man's obedience.

Not being a stupid man Tseng knew exactly what Rufus was up to. At the blond's command he instantly relaxed and realized just how much he'd cornered himself. Had he really become nothing more than a mindless servant? Was he powerless to disregard an order, regardless of what it was or what the consequences might be? _No._ His recent exploits with the Turks and Veld proved that. So what was it? It was simple; he didn't _want_ to disobey.

Rufus stared straight into copper-brown eyes as he nimbly undid the man's belt buckle. That accomplished, he leaned in and kissed the Turk's neck while unbuttoning the man's pants, then dropped to his knees on the floor. Still holding eye contact, he unzipped the pants and lightly tugged while saying, "Up."

The Wutain understand what the VP wanted and lifted himself slightly. He fought not to sigh in relief as his aching member sprang upward. _Leviathan_ it felt so good to be free from its prison. The poor thing had been neglected for months since he was now partner free and hadn't had the time or desire to masturbate.

Tseng hissed and his fingers dug into the couch cushions as Rufus's mouth closed around the tip of his dick in a slow, sensual manner. Having gone so long without contact to his member, the sensation completely demolished his composure, forcing out a gasp, making his eyelids flutter, and causing his head to tilt backward. Breathing heavily he managed to level his head and bring his right hand to the VP's hair, running fingers through feathery blond strands.

At first Rufus thought his motions were somewhat clumsy. He'd never actually done anything like this but he'd watched enough pornographic movies to know the mechanics and he was a fast learner. The blond used his tongue to play along sensitive veins, pulling moans, groans, and gasps from normally reserved lips. After a few moments and some experimentation to see what Tseng seemed to like best, his motions became smoother and he was thoroughly enjoying his lollipop with his entire mouth. _Gods_ he'd wanted to do this for so long.

Tseng continued to play with the VP's hair as he felt his orgasm build. Since it had been so long there was no way he was going to be able to last. "Rufus," he whispered, amazed he could talk at all.

Rufus knew his name was a warning. He picked up his pace and hoped he didn't choke, because he'd die of embarrassment if he did. After a few more minutes the Wutain's back arched and he cried out. Warm, somewhat sweet liquid shot into the VP's mouth and he swallowed as Tseng shuddered and twitched. Eventually he released the member, licked his lips, and began kissing the Turks' stomach while sliding his hands along the inside of the man's thighs.

Tseng regained control of his limbs as Rufus began kissing his stomach and unbuttoning his shirt. Once open, the VP slid his hands along his bare chest until he caught them and gently pulled, forcing Rufus to lean forward and pulling him off the floor slightly. When they were close enough he closed the distance and brought their mouths together, quickly sliding his tongue into the blond's willing mouth.

"Undress," Rufus commanded, breaking the kiss. He rose from the floor and began removing his own clothes, eyes locked on the sight in front of him.

The Wutain almost protested, thinking things had gone far enough but any complaint died as his eyes feasted on Rufus's bare chest. It was flawless, pale, slim and more muscular than he had pictured. He leaned forward just enough to get his arms through his jacket and shirt, and then wiggled his pants and underwear down until he could pull them off without standing.

Rufus was distracted by the view of Tseng naked. He paused while unbuttoning his pants and admired the man. There were a few scars here and there but they only added to the man's beauty. His muscles were well defined, his waist slim, and his skin was an even shade from head to toe. As his mind returned, a thought occurred to him. "Stay, I will be right back."

Tseng leaned back on the couch and contentedly closed his eyes. His tired, lust clouded mind wasn't as sharp as usual but he didn't care. He didn't even care that he was sitting stark naked on his boss's couch. The next thing he knew a bare chest was pressing against his and Rufus was straddling him. Instinctively he opened his eyes and circled an arm around the VP, locking them together. _How dull of me_, he thought as the blond pressed a small tube into his free hand.

Rufus's heart was beating frantically due to pleasure, excitement, nervousness, and shock. He couldn't believe how _compliant_ Tseng had become! At any moment he still expected Tseng to protest but the thought didn't last as Tseng's willingness was reaffirmed. The Turk silently finished undoing the VP's pants with one hand while using the other to keep him from falling backward off his lap. The Wutain's mouth moved to his nipple, gently sucking and biting as fingers brushed against his cock. Rufus whimpered as fire raced though his veins and Tseng's right hand slipped down to his backside, leisurely rubbing his ass.

The Vice President rose and removed the offending pants. Now completely naked he felt somewhat embarrassed for the first time. He quickly returned to the Turk's lap where, oddly enough, he didn't feel quite as exposed. Immediately Tseng's mouth was on his earlobe and he gasped. His member brushed against Tseng's, which was hardening once more. Lightning raced through him and he moved his hips, causing the two organs to rub each other once more. The feeling of having such a powerful man between his thighs was exhilarating.

The Wutain sighed as Rufus slowly rubbed their cocks together. When the blond's eyes closed, he unscrewed the small tube and squeezed some onto his fingers while his left hand rubbed the VP's supple, taunt, ass. His nerves were thrumming with anticipation but he knew he had to hold back.

Rufus was so spellbound by the feel of his cock against Tseng's that he didn't notice the Wutain slip his right hand behind him. When he felt one of the Turk's digits brush his entrance he gasped in surprise and pleasure. No one, not even himself, had ever touched that area, other than in the shower of course. Sure he'd seen people do it in the movies but they were always so fake that one could never tell if something really felt that good or not. He'd also overheard people talking about it, but people tended to exaggerate, especially if it involved their own escapades. Yet everything he'd seen and heard was apparently correct because it felt good. _Damned _good. After a few more passes, Tseng's finger carefully slipped inside and he gasped again, though it quickly turned into a moan.

Tseng waited a few seconds then wiggled his finger. He eventually slipped it out a bit, then back in. The blond did not seem to be in pain and before long he was sliding the entire digit in and out with minimal resistance and a few minutes he added a second finger. Rufus's back arched slightly, though he was pretty sure it wasn't due to pain. The Wutain repeated the motion and his suspicion was confirmed; he'd found the blond's pleasure spot. For the time being he tried to avoid it and instead focused on stretching him.

The Vice President panted and trembled under Tseng's delicate care. Their dicks once again rubbed against each other as Rufus's hips suddenly started moving of their own accord. _Odin_ it felt amazing. Just when he felt he couldn't take it anymore the Turk removed his fingers and he fought not to whine at the sudden empty feeling.

"Are you ready?" Tseng quietly asked, eyes darting to the VP's.

"Fuck yes. I want you in me. _Now_."

Tseng chuckled and applied lube to his member. Rufus positioned himself and began to lower his body slowly. Once the head was in, the Wutain forced Rufus to stop with hands on his hips so they could both adjust. Finally, he allowed him to go lower and it proceeded like that until his cock was wrapped in Rufus's warm, tight body.

Breathing heavily Rufus slammed his lips into Tseng's. The Turk's wide, long dick hurt, but not enough to really bother or deter him. Mostly it felt fucking amazing. The longer he sat there, the less it hurt and the more he loved the feeling of being full. He finally broke the kiss and slowly moved upward, unable to look away from the acute, raw emotions in the Turk's brown-copper eyes. He was so used to Tseng showing no emotion that he'd almost convinced himself the man didn't have any. Oh how wrong he'd been.

The feel of Rufus sliding on his pole was astounding. All of his emotions and nerves had come alive, as though somehow the blond was touching each of them individually. The Turk leaned back into the couch and watched the VP ride him, aiding him with hands on his hips. Urging and encouraging him with whispered words or moans and groans. His eyes constantly moved from the sight of his cock disappearing into Rufus, to his face, which displayed one pleasurable expression after another.

The Vice President found a rhythm and put his hands on Tseng's chest for leverage. He fought to control his breathing so he wouldn't hyperventilate. It didn't hurt; rather it felt so good he was breathless. He thought things couldn't get any better but he was wrong. The Wutain shifted and when he lowered himself so much pleasure shot through his system that he cried out. Spots danced in his vision and he arched backwards, unable to stop himself. Thankfully Tseng shifted a hand to his back or he might have fallen completely over. "Holy _shit_," he managed to breath.

Tseng chuckled, leaning forward more and shifting once again so that his dick would constantly graze Rufus's prostate. The new position also allowed him to explore the blond's chest with his mouth and tongue.

While not loud, the Vice President was making so many noises he was glad the apartment was soundproofed. He couldn't seem to help himself so he stopped trying to contain them. Tseng didn't seem to mind and that's what mattered. He started rolling his hips instead of moving straight up and down. The pleasure intensified and apparently Tseng enjoyed it as well. The Wutain growled in his ear and bit down on his earlobe. "Aahhh, Tseng," he whimpered in ecstasy. He slowed his pace and grabbed Tseng's chin forcibly with his right hand. "You _will_ visit me in Junon."

Tseng was once again startled by Rufus's tone: commanding, demanding, and authoritative. While somewhat shocking, he fucking loved it. "I will visit you in Junon."

"From this day forward," _gasp_, "you will stay by my side," _moan_, "no matter_ what_," _pant_, "in _whatever capacity_ I want."

"I cannot be by your side every hour of the day, however until I die, I am in your service, as I always have been. I give you my word of honor."

Rufus's heart swelled at Tseng's reply. _His word of honor?_ To Tseng that was the ultimate oath and he knew he would never willingly break it. The Wutain was his and his alone. Regardless of what had happened, or would happen, Tseng would remain by his side and he knew it was true down to his core, although his mind could barely comprehend it. The VP leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Tseng's neck, his body continuing its rolling, up and down motion.

Tseng took advantage of Rufus's closeness to change their positions. Without disconnecting, he picked the blond up and laid him down on the couch on his back. He kissed the VP passionately, but pulled back as he picked up where they'd left off. His thrusts were deep, but unhurried and with each push he grazed Rufus's pleasure center.

Rufus was lost in pleasure and ecstasy. The feel of Tseng's cock twitching, throbbing, and moving in and out of him was driving him insane. The VP mentally chided himself for being such a coward for so long. All those moments, moments of _this_, lost. He vowed to never let such chances slip away again. The blond grabbed onto the Turk's upper arms and the Wutain leaned forward for another kiss.

Tseng positioned Rufus's right leg on the back of the couch, glad the VP was quite flexible since there wasn't a lot of room to work with. The new position allowed him to go deeper into the blond and his back arched, shoving his ass down and his dick in even further still. He braced his left hand on the back of the couch and moved his right to the VP's cock, languidly stroking it. Rufus closed his eyes, cried out, and raked fingernails down his chest hard enough to draw blood. The Turk hissed but his pleasure was heightened as a result.

"Tseng I can't…" Rufus trailed off as another wave of pleasure washed over him.

In response, Tseng picked up his pace and thrust in a bit harder, conscious not to hurt the blond. Rufus's right fingers were digging into his left arm and his left hand was latched around his right wrist. It was like the blond was using his hand to masturbate with and it was an incredible turn on. "Out or in?" he questioned, feeling his orgasm's rapid approach.

"In," Rufus breathed, knowing what the Turk meant. "Tseng," he yelled a few minutes later as he released.

Tseng slowed his pace to give the blonde the maximum amount of pleasure before speeding back up and driving deeply into him. He growled and shuddered, releasing himself inside the VP and locking their mouths together. Unable to speak, Rufus whimpered and scraped the fingers of his left hand down his back starting at his shoulder, making him shiver in delight.

When Tseng finally pulled back, Rufus inhaled a breath of air that made him somewhat dizzy. His right hand hurt and when he tried to move his fingers he realized they were locked into a claw on the Wutain's arm. As they finally broke loose, he spotted blood under his nails. He inhaled a sharp breath as Tseng withdrew from him. Even _that_ felt good. As Tseng sat backward, he caught sight of the Turk's chest and the scratches he'd apparently made. "Consider those to be my claim on you."

"As you wish," Tseng replied, sitting up a bit more.

After a long pause, Rufus said, "Take me to the bedroom then go get antiseptic wipes from the bathroom."

Tseng nodded, picked Rufus up, and carried him to the bedroom, placing him on the bed before heading into the bathroom. He opened a cabinet and removed the antiseptic wipes and some individually packaged wet wipes. Glancing in the mirror he noted the dark circles under his nearly half lidded eyes. Now that the worry, confusion, and adrenaline were fading he was incredibly tired.

"Sit down," Rufus commanded when Tseng returned. The Turk did what he was told and sat. The VP unwrapped one of the antiseptic wipes and started disinfecting the Wutain's scratches. Tseng's muscles twitched and bunched but he said nothing. As the blond worked a little blood seeped out but nothing that worried him. The arm was the worst as it was not only scratched, but gouged.

While Rufus was working Tseng lazily opened one of the wet wipes and cleaned himself. Once the VP was finished, he handed him a wipe and the blond cleaned as well, then handed the trash to Tseng to throw away.

"Lay down before you fall down," Rufus ordered, sliding backward to make room for Tseng.

Tseng nodded and pulled his legs onto the bed. Once adjusted Rufus wiggled in close and he closed his arm around him. He kissed the top of his head before closing his eyes. It wasn't long before the two fell into a deep and contented sleep.

* * *

While so far his day had been typical, Sephiroth was feeling decidedly _atypical_. As usual he'd woken well before his alarm had gone off. Remembering the STC in his living room, he'd gone to check on him and found a note thanking him for the couch and saying he'd come by later in the day. He'd taken a shower, eaten breakfast, and then attended two meetings where his presence hadn't been required, yet he was still expected to attend.

So what was so atypical? His mood. More than once he'd startled people with replies that were shaper than normal. Instead of listening intently, or at least pretending he was, he'd brushed people off and taken the first opportunity to escape. There hadn't been anything for him to do anyway so why should he be there? Now it was 1200 hundred hours and he found himself on a walkway high above the floor of Weapons Training 2. There was no reason for him to be here either, yet here he was. Like his mood it confused him, as did the scene far below him. His mind started to drift, but a noise behind him caused him to quickly spin.

"The hell are you doin' here yo?"

"I could ask the same of you," Sephiroth coolly replied, taking in the obviously agitated redhead.

"Us Turks can pop up in the damnest places but you ain't one of us, so what gives?"

"It is none of your concern," replied the silver, relaxing his posture slightly.

Reno was silent for a moment before he snorted, "You're a real piece a work, ya know that?" "Piece of work?" Sephiroth parroted without thinking, though he immediately chided himself.

Reno raised an eyebrow at the silver. Sephiroth's confusion confused _him_. He moved forward, stopping about three feet from the SSC. "Can he hear us yo?" he asked, indicating the STC far below.

"The noise from the Thirds will drown us out if we're quiet. How am I a piece of work?"

"You're strange, unpleasant, and a dick," Reno replied, watching Genesis.

"You find me a jerk?"

"Basically, ya."

"I see," Sephiroth quietly replied, eyes sliding back to the training session below.

Reno turned back to the silver at his tone. The SSC sounded like someone had squashed his favorite toy right in front of him. As he watched, the silver's mannerisms changed from defensive and standoffish to shy and embarrassed, almost ashamed. _The hell?_ "Sephiroth?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you up here?"

"I wish to be," the SCC sharply replied, going rigid again, unable to read the redhead's tone.

The redhead bit back a retort and scowled. What the hell was _with_ this guy? Granted he didn't know the SSC well but he was usually better at reading people than this. Thinking back, he realized he'd never even talked to the silver until a week ago, when he'd used Angeal's PHS to ask for his help in getting the Turks into the Shinra building. Regardless it seemed like the SSC was perpetually pissed off.

Reno watched as Sephiroth returned his attention to the scene below them. His scowl deepened but quickly vanished, replaced by confusion. The silver wasn't watching Genesis like he'd assumed, he was watching the Thirds with an expression that probably mirrored his own. "Something botherin' you yo?" the Turk finally asked, his desire to help people overriding his annoyance at finding Sephiroth here.

Sephiroth turned and celadon eyes locked with blue ones. "What do you care?"

"Hn, I don't know," Reno shrugged. "Maybe 'cause you're friends with Genesis or maybe I'm just tryin' to be nice."

"You think Genesis and I are friends?"

"You are aren't ya?"

"I…" Sephiroth trailed off, unsure of the answer.

Reno watched the bewilderment dash across Sephiroth's eyes and barely suppressed a laugh, wondering how he had ever imagined the SSC was a threat. The man was visually striking but he didn't know shit about relationships. That didn't seem like something Genesis would be attracted too, though of course he could be wrong… _Stop it!_ "How did you get up here anyway yo?" Reno said to change the topic and quiet his thoughts.

"I jumped when no one was looking."

"From the _floor_?" Reno exclaimed as loud as he dared, looking down. Sephiroth nodded and he muttered, "Son of a bitch."

"How did _you_ get up here?"

"The vents," replied the redhead, pointing. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. The Turk settled in, watching the session below with one eye and the silver with the other. His jealously and irritation slipped away by increments as the SSC continued to watch the Thirds, only paying a minimal amount of attention to Genesis. He didn't get the impression the man was trying to play it cool either, rather he was simply more interested in the Thirds. When the silver spoke his suspicion was confirmed.

"Why are they acting… unusually?" Sephiroth asked, unable to formulate an answer on his own.

"Huh?"

"The Thirds," pointed the SSC.

"Seem pretty normal to me," Reno said, looking down at the Thirds, once more confused.

"They aren't," Sephiroth replied with a scowl. The STC called a break and the silver's scowl deepened. "Genesis needs to work on how to lead."

"He does? Looks like he's doin' just fine to me," said the Turk, watching the Thirds pick up water bottles and mill about.

"He isn't issuing commands properly. For that matter why are they even following him? Not once has he established himself as their leader."

"Orderin' people around ain't always the best way to get 'em to follow you."

"It is not?" Sephiroth asked, turning his gaze on the redhead.

"Nope," Reno replied, facing the silver. "Sometimes orderin' people around even works against ya."

"It does?"

"Uh-huh."

Sephiroth silently and motionlessly watched Genesis chat with the on-break Thirds. In his experience, lower ranks were skittish and difficult to interact with, though they were quick to obey an order. They often approached training with annoyance or disgust, as though it were nothing but a required necessity. What he had witnessed, was witnessing now, was nothing like that.

The Thirds _had_ been quick to follow commands but there the parallels ended. Their movements appeared fluid instead of nervous. Their speech patterns, whether with each other or with Genesis, weren't broken, strained, or laced with tension. They actually appeared to _enjoy_ what they were doing. The group was not the mechanical, stiff, mindless bunch he was used to working with. Rather they had watched and listened to Genesis intently, taking his advice without complaint, even if it was somewhat harsh. Even now they were laughing easily with him. _Laughing?_ Thirds _never_ laughed in a training session, regardless of what they were doing.

Below him, Genesis called an end to the break. The Thirds scattered, chattering while replacing their water bottles. Still he heard no complaints. There were no whispered grumbles between friends who thought the instructor wouldn't hear them. No snide comments about how the teacher didn't know what he was talking about. The silver heard only excitement and enthusiasm. Comments of sore muscles even seemed to be said with pride and amusement instead of annoyance.

Taking all this into consideration the SSC tried to explain the changes. _Why_ weren't they complaining? _Why_ were they not denouncing their training and the one instructing them? _Why_ were aches and pains taken so lightly? Try as he might he could come up with no solid conclusions. Unless… unless the answer was Genesis himself.

Beneath him, the Thirds came together in a cluster. Sephiroth scowled at the loose, sloppy formation, wondering why Genesis didn't correct them. He was clearly not used to being in charge, yet as he watched the auburn demonstrate a move he seemed perfectly at ease. Was it possible for someone to be in control without actually being _controlling_? It seemed like such a contradiction, but Reno had implied as much and the more the silver watched, the more he believed it possible. _But how?_

Confused and frustrated Sephiroth almost dropped from the walkway and demanded explanations. His scowl deepened at the impulsive and irrational thought. What was _wrong_ with him today? Almost as if in answer his eyes drifted to the auburn, who was now illustrating the move step by step so the Thirds could see exact hand, foot, and body placement, then his gaze drifted to the redhead next to him. _Are _they _the problem?_ he thought, wondering about the two redheads. No, but perhaps they held the answers he was seeking. The Turk seemed to know something anyway. "How does one lead without ordering subordinates around?" he asked, taking a chance.

Reno looked at Sephiroth and blinked. He started to ask if that was a trick question, but one look at the silver's face told him it wasn't. The SSC's confidence had faltered slightly and he was obviously confused. Again Reno was reminded that he knew virtually nothing about Sephiroth, nor did anyone he knew. "Eh, why don' we go somewhere else 'fore we get caught yo?"

"Like where? There are people in my apartment assembling furniture."

"Heh, how about mine?" Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow for a moment before nodding. "This way yo," he said, pointing and moving toward the end of the catwalk.

Sephiroth watched as Reno jumped off the walkway and grabbed a horizontal bar. The Turk used his momentum to throw his legs over another one about two feet away, catching it behind his knees. From that bar, he again used his momentum and grabbed the next in line with his hands. He continued in that fashion until he disappeared into a vent in a wall across the room. The entire sequence had been one quick, fluid motion and the SSC raised an eyebrow, surprised at the Turk's dexterity, agility, quietness, and speed before following, though he just used his hands.

At the end of the bars, Sephiroth swung and noiselessly landed in the vent. The duct was larger than it appeared and he quickly scurried to the opposite end, figuring that's where the redhead had gone. At the end, he found Reno leaning against the opposite wall with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow at the Turk before jumping to the floor.

Reno propelled off the wall and headed toward the stairway, "Faster yo," he called over his shoulder. While that was true, he also wanted to minimize the chance of running into anyone. It wasn't Sephiroth's presence; he just didn't want to deal with anything right now.

The two quickly shot up the stairs and were soon on the 50th floor. Sephiroth hung back as Reno unlocked the apartment door then went inside. He waited a few seconds before entering.

"Make yerself comfy," Reno called, heading for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and removed a soda and a bottle of water before venturing into the living room. Walking to the chair Sephiroth had occupied, he handed him the water then plopped onto the couch. "Respect, fear, admiration, and intimidation can be used to command people, among other things."

"I don't understand, those are emotions," Sephiroth replied, twisting the cap of off his water bottle.

"Emotions are powerful things yo."

"I see…" the silver said in thought. "How does an emotion replace a command?"

"It's… kinda like a form of control. If ya control something, ya don' have to order it around. Just tell it what to do."

"Isn't that a command?" asked Sephiroth, taking a sip.

"Ah… yes and no?" Reno replied, frustrated that he couldn't explain better. "Wait, ya said the Thirds were acting different. Different how?"

"Their speech patterns and movements were different, more fluid, less hurried, less stiff."

"So what, they usually stutter and stumble and act like idiots?"

"Yes."

Reno almost choked on his mouthful of soda. "No shi'?" Sephiroth nodded. "Damn, an I was just kiddin'," he chuckled. He thought for a moment before continuing, "Do ya have to yell to get their attention?"

"No, they are usually very quiet."

"Sounds like you intimidate them yo."

"They're afraid of me?"

"Not necessarily. Could be they're in awe or stricken by the sheer force of yer presence. They wanna please and impress you, but 'cause they're nervous they can't. They also migh' hold back 'cause they're afraid to fail in front of ya," Reno said.

Sephiroth nodded in thought. Perhaps he didn't frighten them but he _did_ distress them, causing their performance to suffer. He'd had similar experiences in the labs when he was younger. "How do I make them more comfortable?" he asked, not liking the fact that he'd mentally compared himself to Professor Hojo.

"Relax."

"I am."

Reno laughed, "I meant with the Thirds. Try to relax with 'em. Their mood is partially set by yours. If yer tense, they'll get tense, nervous, they'll get nervous, and so forth. Also, try not to yell all the time, encourage 'em when ya can, things like that."

"I see," Sephiroth replied, staring at his lap where his hands were clasped around the water bottle. "Is that what Genesis did?"

"Pretty much yo. He wasn't order 'em around or being snippy. He was relaxed and so were they. Seems they respect him, though I don' know what he did to gain their respect so quickly. See, if ya control them with emotions, ya don't have to yell or scream or threaten to make them listen. Just say it and they'll do it."

Sephiroth nodded, starting to understand a bit. "Genesis is coming."

"How the hell do ya know that?" Reno asked, puzzled.

"The elevator doors opened and I smell him."

"Man that's creepy," Reno grinned. He stood, headed for the door, and opened it.

"Bad time?" Genesis asked, finger poised a centimeter from the doorbell.

"Nope, come in."

Genesis straightened himself, took two steps in the apartment and froze, eyebrow rising. "Hello Sephiroth."

"Hello."

"Everything ok?" Genesis asked, locking eyes with Reno.

"Yep. We were just talkin' and generally avoidin' work."

"Me too," Genesis sighed. "I cut class a half hour short. My concentration was failing."

A PHS rang and the three looked at each other. Apparently they all used the same ringtone. "It is mine," Sephiroth finally said, pulling his device out. "Yes?" Reno and Genesis listened to a string of 'yeses' before the silver hung up and rose. "I must go. The President requires me."

"Ooohhh, fun," Reno joked and Genesis grinned.

Sephiroth faintly smiled and walked toward the pair. "Are you still coming by later?" he asked the auburn.

"Yes. I want to see the new furniture in action."

"Can I come yo?"

Sephiroth nodded, noticing Genesis's eyes narrow for a fraction of a second, so fast he was sure the redhead missed it. "1700 hundred?" They both nodded and he added, "Dinner?"

"Mmm, free food," Reno grinned.

"Sounds good," smiled Genesis.

With that Sephiroth left, leaving Reno and Genesis standing awkwardly by the door. "Relax yo," Reno finally said, "Every things cool. Wanna soda?"

"Sure."

Reno retrieved a soda and found Genesis on the couch, apparently at ease. "How'd class go?"

"Aside from my lack of concentration, fine," replied the auburn, taking the can, opening it, and taking a sip.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Reno said. "I think I took my lack of sleep and shitty morning out on you. Also, I think I had some things figured wrong."

"Oh?" The Turk nodded. "Like?"

"I mistook yer protectiveness of Sephiroth as defensiveness, which led me to believe you were hidin' something."

"I _was_ defensive. You attacked me, my actions."

"I understand yo," Reno said, finally sitting down on the couch a foot away from the auburn, fighting not to get closer. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Genesis sighed. "Just a misunderstanding. How about this, I'll work on my flirtyness if you work on your jealously."

"There ya go makin' up words again," Reno chuckled. "You _are_ flirty yo. Like the other day with Shinra's secretary… shesh."

"I know. Sadly, most of the time I'm not even trying to be."

"I wasn't tryin' to be jealous either," snickered the Turk. "You have to admit, you woulda been pissed if you found out _I_ spent the night with Sephiroth."

"Why would I get pissed?"

Reno swiveled his head toward Genesis, eyes narrowed. "Come on Gen, it's _Sephiroth_."

"So?"

"Oh come _on_," Reno said, rolling his eyes. "The guy's smart, gorgeous, powerful… basically an excellent package and catch. Let's face it, he's everything I ain't and most people'd die to sleep with him."

"Oh please," Genesis snorted.

"Pft, don't tell me ya don't think he's hot!"

"I refuse to comment," replied the auburn, grinning around the edge of his can.

"Ha! See!"

"You said it first!" Genesis laughed, setting his can on the coffee table. "I have you Reno and whether you believe it or not, you compare just fine."

"Yeah right," Reno sarcastically stated. "Shit!" he exclaimed, suddenly finding Genesis straddling him.

"You're intelligent, exquisitely attractive, and _exceptionally_ skilled," Genesis purred less than three inches from the Turk's face.

"Heh, quit stroking my ego yo."

"I could stroke something else instead," the STC replied, brushing his lips against Reno's, hands circling the Turk's neck.

"Damn, how do ya do that?" Reno asked, heart racing.

"Do what?"

"Make everything stop existing but you."

"Hmm, I have my ways," Genesis replied in a sultry voice, kissing the side of Reno's neck.

While thoroughly enjoying the attention and the SOLDIER in his lap, Reno's mind kept flashing back to the previous night. Unnerving dreams, restless sleep, and a half empty bed. His lips moved, brain not registering the words until they were already spoken, "Move in with me."

"What?" Genesis replied, pulling back in shock.

"Move in with me."

"You can't be serious," the STC said, sitting his butt down on Reno's knees.

"Dead serious."

"You barely know me!"

"I don't care."

"Well I do!"

"Is that a no?"

"Ye-n- godsdamnit I don't know!" Genesis growled in frustration. "Where did this come from?"

Reno shrugged, fighting not to grin as the auburn idly drummed fingers on his shoulders. "I'm tired of comin' home to a dead apartment."

"If you're lonely get a roommate."

"That's what I'm tryin' to do yo," chuckled the redhead before getting serious. "It's more than that though. I… for the first time in my life I want a… a _home_."

"You can make a home without me Reno."

"No I can't. Look around, this ain't a home it's a shell. Sure I can spruce it up or get a roommate but that ain't what I want. I never even thought about any of this shit until I found you. _You_ made me realize what I was missin' and I want you to be a part of it. You _are_ a part of it."

Practically speechless, Genesis said the first thing that popped into his head. "You apartment is unsatisfactory."

"Unsatisfactory? We could always get another one," Reno replied, eyebrow raised.

Genesis fought his jaw, which threatened to drop. _He'd _move _for me? _"It's barren."

"So redecorate. Or, ah, decorate rather."

"It's _your_ apartment!"

"Would be yours too if ya said yes."

"I-I…" Genesis trailed off, thoughts moving so fast he couldn't keep up with them. "Just… let me think about it for a day or two ok?"

"Alright," Reno smiled. The auburn hadn't said no and he could understand needing some time to consider. It _was_ a big decision. The fact that his mind was already made up only faintly surprised him. He was beyond the point of questioning his feelings, he was simply going with them.

Genesis grinned, emotions in an uproar. He was relieved he didn't have to make a decision right this second, puzzled by the suddenness of it all, and happy and apprehensive about the request. The auburn leaned forward and locked his mouth onto the Turk's like he was the only bit of calm sea in a raging storm. His thoughts settled as if to prove his point and he clung on a little tighter. One thing he knew was that even though their relationship was still new and would take some work, he was looking forward to it and he was almost positive that it would be worth it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**24 – Twists and Turns**

A small smile curved Sephiroth's lips as he shut the oven door. He placed the heat protecting pads onto the kitchen counter and made his way to the front door. The smile widened at the conversation on the other side and he pressed the open button.

"Told ya we didn't need to knock yo," Reno said as the door glided open. "Hey Sephiroth."

"It's called being polite Reno. Didn't anyone teach you manners?" snipped Genesis, scowling slightly.

"Course, but I forgot most of 'em."

"You're insufferable."

"Ya've said that before."

"It remains accurate."

"Ya love me and ya know it," Reno grinned. "Eh, yer being impolite," the redhead smirked, gesturing to Sephiroth.

Arms crossed over his chest, Genesis narrowed his eyes slightly and sighed, but a smile tugged the corners of his lips. "Hello Sephiroth. Enjoying the new clothes?" The SSC was wearing jeans and an azure polo shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes.

"Genesis, Reno," Sephiroth replied, waving the two inside. "Yes. They are more comfortable than I imagined."

"Good," Genesis smiled.

"Nice digs yo," called the redhead from the center of the living room, drawing the attention of both SOLDIERs.

"Thank you," Sephiroth said. "Dinner will be done shortly."

"What are we havin'?"

"Chicken baked in wild onion sauce, rice with wild mushrooms, and a salad. If you'd like dessert, there is fruit salad or carrot cake with cream cheese icing."

"Sounds good," Reno replied, swiping at his mouth. "Think I'm droolin' yo."

"Make yourselves comfortable," said the silver. "Would either of you like anything to drink?"

"Got any soda?"

"Yes," Sephiroth nodded, gaze swiveling to Genesis.

"Water would be fine."

The SSC darted toward the kitchen and Genesis joined Reno, who was moving slowly around the living room.

"All this new?" Reno asked.

"Yes."

"Looks sharp," the Turk replied, nodding and continuing to move around the room, not knowing what else to say. Emotions rose within him and while familiar, he hadn't felt them in a long time.

17 years ago the Sector 3 slums had been a mess as Shinra built the plate above the slummers heads. Many homes had been razed to make room for the heavy equipment required for such a task and once everything was brought in the living space was reduced to less than half of what it had been. Most families moved out and only about a third stayed to work on the construction teams. They were hard working, proud families who made very little for such dangerous work. This was the chaotic and hazardous environment into which Reno was born.

While it was true he'd never been abused, he had been neglected, held back, and generally looked down upon. Both of his parents worked on the construction of the plate. His mother had taken little time off after he was born since the family couldn't survive without the income of both adults. With both parents working, Reno had spent the majority of his time at daycares and babysitters before he started school. By the time he was eight the redhead's parents deemed him old enough to take care of himself. His parents didn't return until late at night, by which time he'd completed his homework, fed himself, and explored the area with the few slum kids close by. As Reno grew older he even managed to take a few small jobs and offered money to his parents, but it was never accepted.

Reno always assumed his parent's indifference to him was due to the long hours of backbreaking labor required to feed the family and his father's refusal of his money was so that he could use it for himself. He didn't push the issue and focused on is studies, eventually catching the eye of a recruiter for a Shinra run academy when he was 11. The school offered him a full scholarship, complete with a little spending money each week. It was an amazing opportunity and the perfect solution! His parents would have one less mouth to feed and he could get a solid education. Like most of his life however, things didn't work out the way he wanted.

Even though there was zero cost involved, his father adamantly refused to let him attend the school and his mother said nothing, not caring either way. At first Reno accepted it, figuring his parents had his best interest at heart even if he didn't see it that way. In time however, he understood his father hadn't let him attend the academy as a form of payback for ruining his life.

With that revelation Reno became pissed off and quit school entirely. He started loafing around the house doing absolutely nothing to support himself or the family. Perhaps if he depleted enough resources without replenishing them his parents would change their mind and let him go to the academy. In the end, his father had gotten him a job on the construction crew when he was 12. To spite him, he went to work for a few days, performed poorly, made a lot of enemies, and eventually got fired. Reno spent a few more weeks doing nothing until he realized what a drain he truly was and decided he was being childish. Finally, one day he woke up and left, deciding the only way to fix things was to take action. That was when he was 13 and he'd been on his own every since.

Looking back now Reno thought it was obvious that his parents had never wanted him. Why they hadn't done something before he was born or given him up for adoption was beyond him, however they'd tried to trap him into the same miserable life they'd had and he'd escaped, though just barely. Yet that fact still didn't completely register in his mind. Reno still felt an overwhelming desire to prove them wrong, to rise above where he'd come from and shove it down their throats. To find somewhere that his skills were accepted, valued, and wanted. To find somewhere that _he_ was wanted instead of being looked upon as a financial drain.

Up to this point t redhead hadn't actually made a place for himself. Sure the Turks wanted him, or at least Tseng did, but that was professional. He was really starting to believe that Genesis wanted him, which was of course personal, but that wasn't it either. The redhead still lacked a place that was his. In his mind, his apartment didn't count because he'd always treated it as temporary. For the first time he realized he'd been holding himself back by just assuming everything would disappear and be pulled out from under him. In the same instant he vowed to stop thinking that way and move forward. He wanted Genesis to be a part of his future and to help him get over the past.

"Dinner will be done in five minutes," Sephiroth said, holding out a bottle of water in one hand and a can of soda in the other.

"Thank you," said Genesis, taking the water.

"Thanks yo," Reno stated, returning to the present. He grinned, popped the tab on the can, and took a long drink.

"You are welcome."

"Mind if we see the rest of the place?" asked the redhead.

"No. I will finish up dinner while you look around," Sephiroth replied, turning to head back into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like help?" Genesis called.

"The only thing left is the chicken. I will call when everything is ready."

Genesis trailed after Reno, who was already peering into the bathroom. By the time he reached the hallway the Turk had moved down the hall into the guest bedroom. The STC raised an eyebrow and glided through the open door. He watched as Reno walked over to the bed and pressed a hand into the mattress, testing it. "You alright?" the auburn asked.

"Yeah," Reno replied without looking up.

"Did I do something flirty?"

"What? No," Reno chuckled. "I just got lost in the past for a minute yo."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry 'bout it," the Turk said, wrapping his arms around the SOLDIER when he got within range, careful not to spill soda on him.

Years of practice had taught Genesis when to push and when to let things go. This was one of those 'let it go' instances. He sank into Reno's embrace and inhaled deeply, drawing immediate comfort from the scent. "Mmm, you smell good."

"I do?"

"Uh-huh."

"What do I smell like?"

"Lemongrass, cherry blossoms, and nutmeg."

"That sounds completely girly."

"It's not girly," Genesis giggled. "It's just you."

"Still sounds girly yo."

"It suits you; bright, clean, and crisp. I could wallow around in it forever."

"Heh, you can wallow around on me anytime."

"Hmm, good to know," purred the auburn, pressing their lips together.

"Dinner," Sephiroth called from the kitchen.

Reno pulled away with a grin. "Guess we'll have ta finish this later."

"Unfortunately yes," Genesis smirked, lightly trailing his fingers down the Turk's chest before heading out of the room.

"Shit," Reno muttered, following the STC and willing his member to be still.

Genesis entered the kitchen as Sephiroth was placing a piece of chicken on each plate. It looked delicious but his mind was elsewhere. _Quit thinking with your dick_. Damn hard to do when he was surrounded by perfect examples of beauty, strength, and intelligence. It took more willpower than he'd like to sit and concentrate on the task at hand. _Maybe I'm turning into a sex addict._ The thought made him smirk as Reno sat and Sephiroth handed him a casserole dish.

"I hope you like it," Sephiroth said, sitting.

"I'll eat anything. 'Sides, if it tastes half as good as it smells, we're good yo."

Sephiroth nodded and passed the Turk the casserole dish when the STC was finished. It wasn't as strange eating with two people as it was with one. Perhaps it was because conversation wouldn't be entirely dependent on his ability, or lack thereof, to keep it going. "Is everything acceptable?" he asked once his guests had sampled everything.

"Yep," Reno brightly replied.

"It is very good," commented the auburn. "Who taught you how to cook?"

"I taught myself."

"Really? You did well."

"Thank you."

"If ya ever get booted from SOLDIER I'll hire ya as my cook."

"Reno!" yipped the auburn aghast.

"What? Don't hurt ta have a fallback plan yo!"

"I'll keep it in mind," Sephiroth replied through a smile.

Amused, Genesis took another bite of chicken and some bit of tension he hadn't been aware of disappeared. He was pleased that Reno and Sephiroth were getting along. As a matter of fact, things were going far better than he'd expected. Until now, he hadn't realized how important it was to him that they at least tolerate each other, though of course he was hoping they'd get on better than that. They didn't have to be _best_ friends, but friends would be nice. This was a solid start.

"What is your specialty, Reno?" Sephiroth asked after a few moments of silence.

"Specialty?" parroted the auburn, confused.

"Most Turks have something that makes them unique. They are often recruited because of it," the silver replied.

"I'm not most Turks yo."

"You do not have an area of expertise?"

"Didn't say that, just didn't get recruited because of 'em. Along with the usual combat skills I'm an electronics expert and a pilot second only ta Tseng, even before things went ta hell."

Sephiroth nodded. "Who recruited you?"

"Tseng."

"I see."

Reno shifted at the silver's tone, which sounded disapproving. "Somethin' wrong with that?" he asked, pushing his defensiveness to the side as best he could.

"I…" Sephiroth began but trailed off, spearing his last piece of chicken instead.

"Whatever it is just say it yo," coaxed the Turk, eyebrow raised.

"I was taught that being too close to someone, especially someone you work with, is wrong. It can lead to irrational decisions, hesitation, and weakness."

Reno's other eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Who the hell told ya that?"

"It is irrelevant."

"Oookay."

"The theory is sound, but one sided," Genesis interjected. "Whether consciously or not, you're aware of that."

"The theory is _sound_! It's chocoshit!" exclaimed Reno.

"No, it's not," the auburn calmly replied. "Imagine Elena and Tseng are on separate missions, equal distance from your location. Both are in grave danger and you can only save one, who would you save?"

"The hell kinda question is that?"

"One requiring an answer," Genesis replied.

"Tseng," scowled Reno.

"Alright. Now say Elena is in more danger and will die without assistance, yet it is still very likely Tseng will be severely injured or worse without you, would you still save Tseng?"

"I don't know!" Reno growled, stabbing a forkful of green beans. "I get the point."

"I wasn't trying to make you angry Reno," Genesis quietly said.

"I know," sighed the redhead in defeat. "I see what yer sayin' but not how that makes the theory one sided. Doesn't that just prove the theory?"

"My example did yes, but the theory doesn't account for emotional factors."

"Such as?" Sephiroth inquired.

"I smell another hypothetical yo," Reno grumbled through a grin before shoveling the last of his casserole into his mouth.

Genesis narrowed his eyes and smirked at the Turk before turning to Sephiroth. "Perhaps not. Think about this, if you care about someone and they are in danger wouldn't you fight harder to ensure their safety? To ensure their survival at whatever cost?"

"I've never thought about it," Sephiroth replied, lowering his eyes and staring at the empty plate and salad bowl in front of him. After a long pause he added, "If Reno or yourself were in trouble, I would do whatever I could to help. If that required pushing my skills to the limit I would do so."

A lopsided grin formed on the STC's face as he locked eyes with Reno's wide ones. He wasn't sure whether Reno was shocked that Sephiroth would fight for him, humbled, or simply in awe. Whatever the cause, Genesis was honored by the silver's admission. "Thank you Sephiroth. I would do the same for you."

"Me too yo."

A weak smile played across Sephiroth's lips as he looked up. He nodded then stood and began clearing the table. The two redheads helped and soon everything was clean and put away, leaving the kitchen spotless. Sephiroth pulled out a silver serving tray and placed fruit onto it as well as pieces of carrot cake. Once finished, the three made their way into the living room. Genesis and Reno sat on the couch, Sephiroth in one of the chairs.

"So Seph, what do ya do for fun?" Reno asked.

"You called me Seph," the silver replied.

"Eh, sorry," the Turk replied sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Why am I sorry or why did I call ya that?"

"Why did you call me that."

"I dunno. Kinda like a nickname I guess."

"A nickname?"

"'A familiar form of a proper name'," Genesis replied, once again putting his dictionary memorization to good use. "It's quite common to use shortened names for those close to you. In some places, like Wutai, the closer you are to a person, the shorter the name you call them."

"I see."

"Like I said, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it yo."

"What do you call Genesis?" Sephiroth asked.

"Gen."

"I call Angeal, 'Geal," Genesis shrugged.

"So it is not about being lovers?"

"What? No!" said Reno. "I mean, lovers can shorten names too but it isn't exclusive or anything. Friends do it too yo."

Sephiroth nodded. "You may call me Seph if you wish. You as well Genesis."

"Then call me Gen," the STC nodded.

"I'd tell ya to shorten my name, but ya kinda can't. What would ya call me, No?" Reno grinned.

"Reno is fine," smiled the silver while Genesis chuckled. "Please, help yourself to dessert. I must use the restroom." The redheads nodded and he rose, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Ya think I pissed him off?"

"No," Genesis replied.

"Good ta know."

"Why?"

"Fer starters," Reno began, picking up a piece of cake and a fork. "I thought things were goin' well. Secondly, I don' wanna piss you off. Third, it wasn't my intention. Last, I don't wanna get run through and by that I mean I don't wanna piss _him_ off," he finished with a grin.

"It's not going to piss me off if you don't like him."

"Also good to know, but irritatin' yer friends ain't nice regardless. 'Sides, I'm startin' to like him," Reno replied, taking a bite. "Freakin' cake is great. Course I'd rather have somethin' else."

"So have some fruit."

"I was talking about you yo," Reno replied, leaning toward the STC until their lips were an inch apart.

Regardless of the inappropriateness of the location, Genesis couldn't stop his breath from catching. Ifrit the Turk was gorgeous! "I'm not the only flirt in this relationship," he purred, closing the distance between the two. His lips tingled as soon as they touched and the sensation slowly played along his nerves, causing goose bumps to rise all over his body. A soft breath escaped the STC and he closed his eyes.

A faint noise from the hallway caused the two to quickly pull apart. Reno gave the STC a devilish look and he winked as he drifted away, returning to his forgotten piece of cake. To his annoyance Genesis felt his face heat up and even though he wasn't in the habit of running, he wanted to hide somewhere until it passed. The best he could do was stare pointedly at the coffee table in front of him and mutter, "Sorry."

"It is fine," Sephiroth stated, returning to his chair.

Genesis looked up at Sephiroth's quiet tone and felt all the blood drain from his face. He could tell the silver wasn't mad, but beyond that he had no idea what he was thinking. Like it or not it unnerved him. "It was improper of us."

"You make the cake Seph? It's awesome."

"I did. Thank you."

"Yer welcome," Reno grinned, taking a bite. "So... ya interested in anyone?"

"Reno!" yelped the STC.

"What? Just a question yo."

"No," Sephiroth replied.

"_Seriously_?" the redhead said in surprise. "Why not? Over half the planet is gunnin' for ya," he added, causing Genesis to groan.

"Why would they want me dead? I've done nothing to them."

"Eh, that was just another way of sayin' they want in yer pants."

"Minerva help me," Genesis mumbled, burying his face in his hands.

"Damn Gen, lighten up."

"What is wrong?" Sephiroth asked.

"He's either embarrassed, annoyed, or pissed about my line of questioning."

"Why? It is not bothering me."

"We barely know you Seph," Genesis said, looking up. "That type of thing is personal. Not to mention Reno could work on his approach."

"His approach?"

"He's sayin' I'm tactless."

"I see. Do not worry I find it refreshing," Sephiroth replied.

"Refreshing?" the STC inquired.

"When people talk to me they are either issuing commands or being very formal and stiff. It is nice to speak freely."

"Oh," Genesis said, not knowing what else to say.

"Why would people want to get in my pants? They do not even know me," inquired Sephiroth, looking at Reno.

"Ya don' have to know someone to wanna have sex with 'em. 'Sides, some of 'em you _do_ know. Either way most are attracted to yer power or looks."

Sephiroth was quite for a moment, face scrunched up in thought or confusion. "They must think I'd be a good mate."

Reno tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. Karma immediately paid him in kind and he choked on a piece of cake. He started coughing and his eyes traveled to Genesis, who had a 'serves you right' look. The redhead narrowed his eyes and finally managed to dislodge the wayward hunk. "Thanks fer the help there yo," he grated out. Genesis's only response was a 'humf' sound.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah. Jus' swallowed wrong," the redhead replied, sounding like he'd swallowed gravel.

"Do you find me attractive?"

The Turk froze in mid-motion, soda can an inch from his mouth. He wanted to take a drink to clear his throat but his muscles simply refused to cooperate. When he was finally able to move he slowly lowered the can and looked at Genesis. The SOLDIER's eyes were wide but when their eyes locked, a faint smirk played on his lips. _Shit._ "Eh, yeah."

"What about you?" Sephiroth asked, looking at Genesis.

"Few would argue that you are attractive."

"That's a yes, correct?"

"Yes."

_Well he handled that better than I did,_ Reno thought, finishing his cake and soda. Sephiroth nodded and once again appeared to be in thought. Reno wondered how their conversation had ended up here, and then remembered it was his fault. _Damn, was just an innocent question!_ Yet somewhere in his mind he knew it was a loaded question that he probably shouldn't have asked until he knew the man better. The simple fact of the matter was that he wasn't used to dealing with someone as inept as Sephiroth and it showed.

After several moments Sephiroth broke the silence. "It does not bother either one of you that you both find me attractive?"

"It doesn't bother me," Genesis said, giving Reno a pointed look.

"My feelings are mixed, but the more I talk to you, the less it bothers me," sighed the Turk, deciding to be honest.

"Please explain."

"Alright," the Turk said, setting his empty can down and sinking back into the couch. "I got pissed, _jealous_, when I found out Gen had spent the night here. I've never been in a relationship and immediately went into paranoid mode. I thought maybe he'd ditch me for you or screw around with you or something. It wasn't fair or rational, just the direction my thoughts went. Now that I've talked to you, I don't think you'd screw me over nor do I think he would. I realize I wasn't giving either of you enough trust and unless either of you give me a reason to doubt, it's my problem and I've no issues with Gen thinking you're attractive."

"Thank you," Sephiroth nodded.

Genesis remained quiet, digesting Reno's words. Apparently their earlier conversation had sunk in a bit. Either that or talking to Sephiroth had the same effect on Reno that it did on him, which meant he either felt bad for him and wanted to help or he simply wanted to get to know him better. Either way it was nice to know Reno was working out his jealously. The STC slid his right hand forward and lightly touched the back of Reno's left. The Turk quickly flipped his hand palm up and entwined their fingers, making him smile.

"You don't have the same trust issues?" Sephiroth asked, looking at Genesis.

"Oh I've plenty of trust issues," the STC chuckled. "Perhaps not the same ones however."

"I see," Sephiroth replied.

Silence settled upon the group. While no one dared guess what anyone else was thinking, the quietness was not uncomfortable.

Sephiroth leaned forward, retrieved some fruit from the serving tray, and nibbled in thought. He understood most of what the Turk had said, at least having trust in one's partner. What he didn't understand was why someone would wish to have sex with someone if they didn't care about them or if they didn't want to mate. He knew it was a common practice but it was something he'd never understood.

Still munching fruit, the SSC looked at the redheads. Regardless of what he'd asked neither one had made him feel stupid thus far. Should he continue to risk being thought of as ignorant or continue trying to get his questions answered for once? Coming to a decision, he swallowed and said, "Does sex really feel that good?" The pair on the couch exchanged a look, but had no other reaction.

"I'm not sure what you're asking, exactly," Genesis said.

"I was taught that sex was nothing more than a means to an end, the end being mating. I'm beginning to understand that is incorrect, however I still do not understand sex. I do not understand why people have sex so much, or at all for that matter. I do not understand why a person would have sex with someone other than their partner if they are in a relationship. Taking all of this into consideration I must assume that sex feels good."

"I'm gonna beat the hell outta whoever taught you all this shit," Reno muttered.

"Why? Is it incorrect?"

"As with earlier your argument doesn't account for human elements. To put it simply there can be a lot of emotion involved in sex," Genesis replied.

"What kind of emotions?"

"If it's good there will be desire, lust, love, and trust. If it's bad, you'll get fear, hate, sadness, and despair. With good sex ya feel connected to yer partner whereas with bad sex ya feel disconnected. That's a pretty simplified way ta look at it but it's accurate," Reno stated quietly.

"You sound as though you speak from experience," Sephiroth said.

"I do yo," was the Turk's unapologetically reply. "Eh, since we're bein' all personal here, haven't ya ever _wanted_ to have sex? Even if it was just ta see what all the fuss was about?" Reno asked, as it was obvious the silver was a virgin.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Aside from being told emotional attachment is wrong, I was told not to degrade myself," Sephiroth replied, standing and heading into the kitchen.

"_What?_" Reno and Genesis said in unison.

Sephiroth returned with a fresh can of soda, eyebrow raised at the redheads. It was Genesis who spoke. "Sex isn't degrading Sephiroth. So long as you're a willing participant anyway."

"Would you say the same?" the silver asked, handing the can to Reno.

"Yeah."

"So it goes back to emotion?"

"Yeah," Reno replied. "Even if you don't want it the physical side of sex can still, unfortunately, feel good, but emotionally you might fall apart. Now if ya want it, the emotions work with ya and the physical is heightened."

"Do you like taking baths?" Genesis asked, earning odd looks from Sephiroth and Reno.

"Yes."

"Think about how good a bath feels when you have the time to enjoy it. You enjoy the heat and sensation of the water. If you used bath salts or bubbles, you'll enjoy the scents. You'll enjoy the feel of the lather as you soap yourself and your hair."

"That is correct," Sephiroth replied, pacing in thought.

"Now picture taking a bath because you're forced to. You'll still feel the water, but it won't be enjoyable. Scents might annoy you, if you smell them at all. Lather means nothing aside from the fact that perhaps you'll be able to get out of the tub soon."

The silver stopped pacing and looked at Genesis. He'd used something he was familiar with to help him understand a concept he wasn't, and it worked. "I understand." The STC smiled and nodded. "How do you _get_ an emotional connection?"

"Lots a ways," Reno answered. "Sometimes it just happens and can't really be explained. Ya find yerself just wantin' to be close to a particular person. Ya wanna touch them and be touched by them. Somehow, every touch brings ya closer together."

"That leads to sex?"

"Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes touching alone is enough to bring comfort and make ya feel close. That might be all ya need," said Reno.

"Is that why you're holding hands?"

"Ah, yeah," Reno said, looking at Genesis's hand on top of his. "I'm not uncomfortable with _you_ I just wanna feel close to _him_."

Sephiroth nodded. "What about kissing?"

"Kissing is different, more intimate. You could be sort of trying the person out to see if there's a connection between you or you could be reaffirming the connection if one already exists," the Turk shrugged. "It's possible to kiss someone without any feeling, but that ain't very common in my experience."

"You can tell you might have a connection with someone through a kiss?"

Reno looked at Genesis, unsure how to answer. That wasn't something he knew how to explain. Genesis raised an eyebrow and flicked his eyes to Sephiroth. The redhead inclined his head slightly and opened his fingers, allowing Genesis to pull free.

The auburn rose and glided over to the SSC, who had stopped pacing and was watching him approach. "Do you trust me?" he asked, stopping two feet in front of the silver.

"Yes," Sephiroth nodded, startled that he hadn't had to think about the answer.

The STC nodded and closed the distance between the two. This close the height difference was more apparent but nothing he couldn't work with. He went up on tiptoes and leaned forward, stopping an inch from the SSC. Their eyes locked briefly and he gently pressed their lips together before he lost his nerve.

Sephiroth tensed at the closeness of the auburn. The only people who got that close to him didn't live long afterword or they were scientists. The STC leaned closer and their eyes meet before there was no space between them. He figured it wouldn't feel any different than touching someone and was ill prepared for the sensation that started at his lips, then spread to other parts of his body, namely his face, neck, chest, and groin. Though it was unexpected, it was not nearly as unpleasant as he'd thought it would be. In fact it was quite the opposite; it felt _good_.

From the second Genesis had flicked his eyes Reno knew exactly what he wanted. Oddly, even after his fit of jealously, he couldn't seem to tell him no. To be honest, he didn't _want_ to tell him no. How could he pass up the chance of watching two of the sexiest guys on Gaia lip lock? It wasn't as if Gen was cheating on him, he'd given him permission and he was sitting right here. Somehow that made it even sexier. As the two touched he fought not to groan aloud, fought not to lean forward and stare, drool, or do something otherwise humiliating.

Genesis broke the kiss and nervously moved back a step. _Ifrit did I just do that?_ Yep. _Hellfire!_ Out of the corner of his eye he saw Reno shift positions and refused to let a grin form. His eyes fastened onto Sephiroth's, which appeared more alive than he'd ever seen them.

"How did you do that?" Sephiroth asked, bringing his left hand to his lips and touching them with his fingertips.

"He didn' do anything Seph. That's the connection, commonly referred to as chemistry," Reno called from the couch.

The silver dropped his hand and looked at Reno, whose voice sounded a bit lower than usual. His gaze swiveled to Genesis. As if reading his mind, the auburn smirked, waved his hand, and moved out of the way.

Reno yelped and flattened himself against the couch as Sephiroth's face appeared inches from his. He hadn't seen either SOLDIER move and though he was getting used to it, he wasn't completely there yet. His head tilted in an effort to find the STC, but it was useless with someone this close to him.

"May I?"

Genesis appeared behind the SSC and Reno's eyes found his. The auburn had a sultry smirk on his face that did nothing to help his pants feel any less tight. Reno felt his head bob up and down, saw Genesis lick his lips, and then Sephiroth moved forward, decimating the space between their mouths. For a moment he was startled, but it vanished at the silky feel of lips against his.

Once again Sephiroth's lips tingled and he experienced a similar sensation to what he had with Genesis. While the sensation itself was slightly different the feeling of comfort and want remained the same, as did all the parts the feeling seemed fond of.

Reno's mind tried to switch to full autopilot but he managed to stop part of it. He forced his hands to remain still, but was unable to stop his mouth from opening. His tongue silently emerged and gently licked the silver. When the SSC didn't pull away and he wasn't attached to the furniture via a sword, he allowed his tongue to slowly slither across the lips pressed to his.

Sephiroth wasn't startled by the Turk's tongue, though he mentally panicked, not sure how to respond and feeling like a complete imbecile. He fell back to an old behavioral pattern: mimicking. The SSC parted his lips and allowed his own tongue to meet the redheads. A low moan escaped the Turk and his mouth opened wider, so he followed suit. It wasn't nearly as disgusting as he'd thought it might be. Before long his tongue was exploring the Turk's mouth and vice versa. Not only did it feel amazing, it was fascinating.

Genesis stared at Reno and Sephiroth rather impolitely, but was unable to tear his gaze away from them. He had no idea he was such a voyeur, but apparently he was. Just when he was starting to seriously contemplate jerking off right there on the spot the two pulled apart. The sigh that left his lips was part relief and part disappointment.

Sephiroth pulled away from the redhead and found the man panting and flushed. For the first time he noticed his own face felt warmer than normal, as did his neck. He'd read how arousal could cause blushing in certain areas as a display of vitality, but he'd never personally experienced it.

The silver heard the STC sigh behind him and he slid to the floor. On his knees, the silver slid backward until he was a cushion away from the Turk. It probably looked strange, but he didn't want to stand. He might be inexperienced, but it wasn't the first time in his life he'd had an erection. Wasn't the first time he didn't want to announce the fact either.

Reno froze when Sephiroth dropped to the floor, and then relaxed as he shifted away. Had he the breath he would have chuckled, knowing what the problem was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Genesis follow suit and suddenly felt out of place being the only person on a piece of furniture. Finally regaining his breath, he pulled his legs up so he was sitting cross-legged, hiding his own sign of arousal.

Five minutes of silence passed before Sephiroth finally said, "Did I upset you?"

"Eh, who you talkin' to yo?"

"Both of you."

"Didn't upset me," Reno chuckled.

"Me either."

Sephiroth looked from Reno to Genesis. "I didn't do anything to hurt or hinder your relationship did I?"

"Nope."

"No," Genesis smirked.

"I am relieved. Thank you," Sephiroth replied, feeling their sincerity.

"For what?" Genesis asked.

"Teaching me about chemistry," said the silver, a lopsided grin on his face.

"I think I can speak for both of us: it was our pleasure," Genesis said.

"Just, eh, don't go around kissin' everyone in sight," chuckled the Turk.

"I won't," Sephiroth smiled. He paused before adding, "You feel different." He used his finger to point to both men in turn.

"How so?" Genesis asked curiously.

The silver thought for a moment then looked at Genesis. "The only way I can explain it is using Materia. You feel like Fire and Reno feels like Bolt."

"Weird," Reno said.

"I am sorry, I cannot explain it any better."

"It's not that yo," Reno elaborated. "Gen can cast Fire spells without Materia and I like electricity. A lot."

"That's not strange," Sephiroth shrugged. "Some people are drawn to certain elements and vice versa. That is why some SOLDIERs can cast high level Ice spells but are unable to case a basic Quake spell."

"I didn' know that," Reno said, repositioning himself now that he was able. "I'm not a SOLDIER though."

"You don't have to be in SOLDIER to use Materia."

"True," the Turk nodded, snagging another piece of cake.

There was another pause. Reno ate over half the cake slice and Genesis finished his water before Sephiroth said, "My hands wanted to touch you. Both of you," while looking at his hands, which were resting in his lap.

Genesis glanced at Reno and sighed. Since the Turk was being so honest, so would he. "Me too."

"Same," Reno added, mouth half full.

"So it is normal?" Sephiroth asked hopefully.

"It is if you like someone," said Genesis as Reno finished off the piece.

Sephiroth nodded and tilted so he could lay his head on the couch. He was glad he'd risked looking like a fool. It was nice to talk to people who didn't judge him.

Reno leaned forward and deposited his empty plate on the coffee table. As he shifted back, he gently ran his fingers through Sephiroth's hair. Celadon eyes looked up at him, but otherwise the SOLDIER didn't move. The silver fall wasn't as soft as Gen's, but it was still pretty silky. After a few strokes, the SSC stood in one fluid movement and held a hand down to Reno. The redhead raised his eyebrow and looked up uncertainly, then looked at Genesis. The STC's eyebrow matched his own and he shrugged.

"If no one objects I wish to be close to you. Both of you. The bedroom would be more comfortable."

Genesis rose as Reno uncurled his legs and glanced at him. He shrugged and the Turk placed his hand in Sephiroth's, who helped him to his feet. The duo approached and the silver let go of the redhead, smiling at the STC.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable while I put this away," the SSC said, indicating the half-empty serving tray. The redheads nodded and headed for the bedroom as he collected the tray and moved into the kitchen.

In the bedroom, Reno and Genesis removed their shoes and weapons in silence. Once finished, the redhead held out a hand and the STC smiled and took it, allowing himself to be led to the bed. He watched the Turk climb up and laughed as he was yanked forward and their chests pressed together.

"Are you ok with this?" Genesis asked, concerned about the Turk's jealousy.

"It might be fucked up, but yeah, I am as long as yer cool with it yo."

"Guess we're both fucked up then. Besides, I don't think he meant he wanted to have sex with us."

"Me either. Think he wants comfort."

Genesis nodded and kissed the side of Reno's neck. "I thought I was going to explode watching you two kiss."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"I'm a voyeur."

"You are?" Reno asked, pulling away slightly. "You didn' tell me that."

"I didn't know."

"Heh, sexy," replied the Turk, pressing his lips to Genesis's.

The redheads shared a passionate kiss before Sephiroth entered. Genesis raised an eyebrow at Reno, who tilted his head in the SSC's direction. They kissed again and sank into the bed as Sephiroth joined them. Genesis turned away from Reno and pressed his back against the Turk's front. He gestured for the silver to get closer and after a few seconds hesitation, Sephiroth slid into his embrace.

Reno stretched his right arm over Genesis and laid his hand on Sephiroth's side. He inhaled the STC's scent and sighed in contentment. The Turk hadn't been lying, he was ok with Seph's presence. At least so long as he didn't lose Gen. He wasn't drawn to Sephiroth like he was to Gen, but there was _something_ there. It would take time to sort it out, but right now he didn't want to analyze it. Right now he wanted to give in to the weariness tugging on him.

Genesis snuggled in against Reno and ran his right hand through Sephiroth's hair. Like Reno, he decided to simply go with the situation. There was no doubt he was attracted to the silver, but he loved the Turk and the redhead had become too important to him to lose. They could talk about everything later when they were alone, but for now they could relax and enjoy each other's company, Sephiroth included.

* * *

Tseng's eyes snapped open and he instinctively reached for a weapon, not recognizing where he was. His head shot to the right at a soft sound and he relaxed, remembering his location. Less than a heartbeat later his body went stiff with tension and he looked at the ceiling as he remembered _everything_.

Had he really slept with Rufus? His _boss_? Leviathan what the hell had he gotten himself into? President Shinra would probably execute them both if he ever found out. Aside from that, Rufus was still young. Why the hell hadn't he been the adult and said no? Due to his weakness his entire life had just gotten vastly more complicated.

"Stop," Rufus mumbled.

"Sir?"

"Don't call me sir, Tseng. At least not when we're alone. I hate it," Rufus sighed, rolling to his left side and pressing himself against the Turk. "Stop over thinking things. Accept the fact that I would have had you sooner or later and move on."

"You are so sure of that?"

"Yes."

"You are confident."

Rufus snorted. "It might have taken years to whittle your will away but I would have succeeded eventually. I have the patience of water. Besides, I think the only thing that stopped you from not seeing me as a potential lover is my age. I meet all the other qualifications."

"I have qualifications?"

"Doesn't everyone?" chuckled the blond.

"I suppose so. What are mine?"

"You're attracted to strong willed individuals who are in a position of power. You'll sleep with others, but a long term relationship won't work out."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

Rufus propped himself up on his left elbow. "Unless a person has strength enough to command you, you'll get bored. The only serious relationships you've had were with an instructor in Wutai and Veld. You respected both and considered yourself slightly beneath them."

"How on Gaia did you know about the instructor?" Tseng asked, surprised.

"Money buys a lot of things, including intel from excellent sources. Don't act so surprised and don't pretend to be angry."

"How do you know I would be pretending?"

"Some things I refuse to reveal," purred the VP shifting closer. "You're also attracted to mystery."

Tseng wrapped his arms around Rufus and pulled him close for a kiss. For the first time the Turk could solidly admit Rufus's liking him was beyond crush level. One didn't take the time to do background research on a casual crush. It was also apparent that Rufus had truly liked him for quite awhile. Long enough to learn a great deal through sources and simple observation anyway.

Tongues collided in a rush of pleasure and the blond was pushed backward into the bed. Positions switched Tseng leaned over the VP and trailed his hands down the blond's chest as Rufus sought the Wutain's hair. Somewhere along the way the tie had been removed and the thick, black hair hung loose to just above shoulder length.

Tseng broke the kiss and caught his breath before asking, "Are you sore?"

"No," Rufus panted. Tseng raised a disbelieving eyebrow and he chuckled. "Alright, a little, but so help me if you stop you'll regret it."

"Oh?" Tseng asked, kissing the side of the blond's neck. "What would you do?"

Rufus smirked and shot his right hand forward, fingers closing around the Wutain's neck. "First, I'll cut off your air supply long enough to knock you out. While you're unconscious, I'll secure you to a chair, nude. When you wake up, I'll play with every part of your body except those that you want me to. Then I'll find someone to fuck me right in front of you. In the end you'll be begging for release and seething with jealousy."

Tseng shuddered at the VP's sadistic tone and made a mental note to stay on guard if he ever pissed Rufus off. Truth was, right now the blond had him at a disadvantage. He might be stronger than Rufus but he had two things working against him. First, the VP was putting pressure on his thumb and index finger, both of which happened to have sharp nails and were located right above his carotid arteries. If he pulled back Rufus could cause enough damage that he might not live long without a Cure Materia, and there wasn't one in sight. He could bleed out before he found one, or at least go unconscious. Second, his gun was on the nightstand and his back was to it. It was highly possible Rufus could have it in hand before he even turned.

Rufus watched as Tseng processed what he'd said. He had no doubt the Wutain wouldn't be all that intimidated, which was fine. That wasn't the reaction he'd wanted anyway. The shudder and hint of possible danger in the Turk's eyes was what he was after. Tseng nodded and Rufus reached to the nightstand and grabbed the small tube of lubricant without letting go of the man's neck.

Tseng pressed his neck against the VP's hand and found his mouth. He took the small tube and soon slid a finger into the body beneath him. The VP moaned and kissed him harder. Whether consciously or not the fingers tightened around his neck. He pulled away enough to say, "If you leave marks on my neck, they will have to be healed," then returned his tongue to the blond's mouth. Instantly the hand disappeared and found a new home on his shoulder.

The Wutain worked quickly and efficiently to prepare Rufus. Soon he broke the kiss for air and positioned himself in between the VP's legs. He pressed his tip against the entrance and pushed gently until he popped inside.

Rufus moaned and his fingers dug into the Turk's shoulder. Whatever soreness he had was completely masked in pleasure. He might pay for it later but didn't care. Right now all he wanted was Tseng to fill him. As if reading his mind, the Wutain slid the rest of the way in without stopping. He cried out and arched his back in delight.

Just looking at the blond beneath him made his cock twitch. He was beautiful. Every muscle, every bone, every inch of his pale skin was gorgeous. Even the sounds he made were beautiful. The Wutain resigned himself to the sudden knowledge that in less than 24 hours Rufus had become one of the most important people on Gaia to him, and it had nothing to do with work. The VP would likely remain there until one or both of them were dead and for once, that knowledge didn't terrify him. Rufus _could_ take care of himself; he just didn't publicize the fact.

Tseng pulled out of Rufus only to immediately push back in. He set a medium pace and enjoyed Rufus inside and out. His mouth found the VP's left nipple and he sucked and teased it, earning more cries of pleasure. He sat on his haunches and placed his hands on the blond's hips, pulling him upward on an angle and impaling him further.

The VP locked his legs behind the Wutain and placed his hands on the powerful legs underneath his ass and back. He fought down a bit of self-consciousness as the position left his body exposed. It sounded silly but he felt open and completely on display. Ignoring it he used his legs to help slide along Tseng's member. The Turk shifted a little and slammed into his prostate. He cried out and dug fingers into the man's legs.

The Wutain continued moving in and out of the VP, feeling his orgasm begin to build. He could last for quite awhile but he didn't want to risk Rufus becoming too sore. That and he wanted to see Rufus's face in the throes of ecstasy. "Touch yourself."

"What?" Rufus panted.

"Touch yourself, Rufus."

Rufus hesitated. His cock was begging to be touched but he was already somewhat embarrassed by the position. Tseng correctly read his indecision, took his right hand, and placed it on his own dick. The blond's spine bent upward at the sensation. The Turk's hand remained on his for a few strokes before going back to his hip and the VP continued the motion on his own.

At first Rufus couldn't seem to look up. It felt amazing but whether due to shyness or embarrassment he couldn't meet the Wutain's eyes. He finally mustered enough courage and lifted aquamarine to meet copper-brown. Tseng was watching him with so much intensity that he shuddered and sparks raced through his system. Before he couldn't meet the Turk's eyes, now he couldn't look away. He licked his lips and gave himself over to himself and the man inside him. "Tseng," he whispered in a husky voice he barely recognized as his own.

Tseng was transfixed at the sight of Rufus pleasing himself. His pace sped up and his thrusts became deeper and more forceful. He groaned as the VP twitched and jerked, causing his body to feel even tighter. Rufus cried his name and his body seized in a powerful orgasm. His face became even more beautiful as it twisted in passion and his seed shot onto his chest.

Rufus's body pulsed and slammed down around his cock so powerfully it sent Tseng over the edge. The Wutain spurted into the VP's eager, waiting body and the blond moaned in pleasure. Their eyes locked and Tseng's stomach flipped at the openness he found in the aquamarine gaze. When he could move, he slid out of Rufus and pressed their chests together, not caring about the mess. He found the blond's mouth and put his entire soul into the kiss. Rufus might not understand, but he did. It was an oath to not do anything to destroy the trust Rufus had placed in him. He ended the kiss, pulled back a few inches, and said, "I love you and have for a long time. Thank you for making me see it."

Rufus felt tears build up in his eyes and he tried his damnedest to keep them from falling. Only in his fantasies and dreams had he ever expected to hear those words. Now that he had in reality he could hardly believe it. In the end he lost the battle with his eyes but refused to be ashamed by it. "I love you too."

The two kissed again and lay together for a few moments, enjoying the aftermath of their encounter. When he couldn't take it anymore Rufus said, "Let's take a shower and get the goo off."

"It is not 'goo' Rufus, it is _you_."

Rufus blushed and smacked Tseng on the arm. "Fine. Let's go get me off of us."

Tseng chuckled and peeled himself away from the VP, thinking there were things they could do that didn't result in soreness. Now that he'd allowed his libido to return it apparently wanted to make up for lost time.

For the first time since the Wutain got up he looked at the clock: 22:36. _Late, but not too late_. After a shower they could fix a late dinner and spend the rest of the night lounging until they fell asleep together. Apparently it was a day of opposites and revelations, because laying around sounded a hell of a lot better than working. Tseng smiled, thinking perhaps his life was taking a new turn.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**25 – Morning Commute**

Sephiroth's eyes opened to a world of red. Surprised, he blinked and jerked back, almost falling off of the bed. His attention snapped downward as the mattresses shifted. Finally his mind caught up and he chuckled at his slowness. Sometime during the night Reno and Genesis had switched places. He'd woken up wrapped around the Turk from behind, face buried in spiky red hair.

In response to his fast movement and sudden absence, the redhead made a soft noise, lifted his head, and turned to look at him with sleep-clouded eyes. Genesis stirred and blinked up at him, eyes bright in the dark.

"'Srong?" Reno asked groggily.

"I always wake early," Sephiroth quietly replied. "Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" yawned Genesis.

"05:00 hundred."

The STC made a disgusted sound and rolled over, placing his back to Reno. He wiggled a few times then promptly fell back asleep. The Turk chuckled softly and closed his left arm over the SOLDIER.

"Guess it's too early yo."

"Apparently," smiled the silver. "What time would you like me to wake you?"

"08:00 hundred."

The silver nodded and watched the Turk burrow in against Genesis before slipping off the bed. He silently padded to the door and closed it softly. Heading into the bathroom, he flipped on the light, grabbed a towel, turned the water on, and undressed. He checked the water temperature before stepping in and letting the warm water beat down on him. Contented he began the daunting task of washing his hair. While it was a pain in the ass it was a sign of freedom he refused to let go of.

As a child his hair had been kept to a half inch or less, allowing the attachment of monitoring devices or other scientific implements easier. When he was 10, one of the lab assistants convinced Professor Hojo to let his hair grow out, saying it would look better in public. The scientist had reluctantly agreed and from that point on all Sephiroth would allow was a trim, a mere snipping of split ends. The hair in front had begun to tangle around his arms and wrists during spars and fights so he'd cut it. Now it framed his face and pulled free on its own, if it got caught at all.

Sephiroth squeezed a palm-sized amount of shampoo onto his hand and the complicated scent drifted to his nose, though he mostly smelled oatmeal, green tea, and honey. The gel quickly lathered and when there was more foam than hair he rinsed it out and applied conditioner before grabbing his non-scented body wash, pouring some onto a pouf, and cleaning the rest of his body.

His mind began to drift to the previous nights events. He thought of Genesis, then Reno, remembering the unique flavor of each. The Turk's mouth had tasted like cake and he wondered what the STC's would have tasted like. The auburn smelled spicy so maybe he'd taste spicy. Suddenly he shook his head, disrupting his thoughts with a scowl, but the harder he tried _not_ to think about it, the more he thought about it.

Memories sprang to life in Sephiroth's mind. Genesis's smile. Reno's laugh. The STC's eagerness and enthusiasm. The Turk's laid back attitude. The SOLDIER's lips. The Turk's eyes. Genesis's fire and passion. Reno's determination. The auburn's grace. The redhead's agility.

Somewhere in the midst of the flashbacks Sephiroth's member stirred to life. Without thought, his left hand trailed down to encourage it. By the time he realized what he was doing it was too late. Stopping would only cause lingering mental and physical frustration so he left himself do something he hadn't in years. Painful memories tried to spring up but to his surprise they were chased away. Perhaps the past was finally losing its hold, but now wasn't the time to analyze that bit of wonder and it was pushed to the side for later.

His hand began in a slow, rhythmic fashion. Every few strokes his thumb would rub along the sensitive slit at the tip or his entire hand would encase the head and gently twist before sliding back down to the base. The motions stayed the same but soon the pace increased and a firmer grip was used. Before long he found himself panting and immersed in sensation.

Wanting more support Sephiroth turned and placed his back to the water. His right hand found the wall and he leaned forward slightly. He closed his eyes and the world was reduced to so much noise. His dick was rock hard and dripping, the fluid mixing with soap as lubricant. The long, wet hair on his back slithered as the water beat into it, making him imagine it was hands. In his mind the hands were suddenly connected to Reno and before long his own hand also became the Turk's.

Panting, Sephiroth leaned farther forward and the image changed. Genesis was on his knees before him, cock in his mouth while the Turk's hands slid along the STC's body. The scene was so powerful and the feeling so vivid that the silver briefly opened his eyes to make sure he was still alone. Eyes closed once more he straightened and gave himself over to illusion and sensation.

Completely absorbed in fantasy, Sephiroth watched as Genesis swallowed his dick over and over. The Turk's hand found its way to the auburn's member and stroked it lazily. His body was momentarily numb, then heat raced from his cock outward and he had to stifle a gasp. His stomach tightened and the imaginary STC picked up the pace. Within moments he threw his head back and released, seed shooting onto his hand and the shower wall.

For a moment he stood there as his body returned from an orgasmic high. The heat dissipated and he began to breath normally again. When he was sure he could move, he took a few steps back, reached behind, and adjusted the spray of water to clean the wall. Mostly back to reality but with a still racing heart, he slowly soaped himself once more and exited the shower. He dried himself off, slid on yesterday's jeans, making a mental note to change them once everyone was up. The silver wrapped a towel around his hair and left the room, feeling more relaxed than he had in quiet awhile.

Entering the darkened living room his Mako enhanced vision found the clock: 05:43. He smirked at the unusually long duration of his shower and sat on the couch. Finding the television remote he pressed a button and the unit slowly rose from its hiding place in an entertainment cabinet. The set flickered to life quietly and he watched one of the Midgar morning newscasts, though why he bothered was beyond him. It was all the same, only the locations changed and for that matter, sometimes even _that_ stayed the same. Murders, protests, rapes, debates on the use of Mako, monster attacks, village hostilities, and conflicts were mixed in with mindless drabble that made people feel like the world wasn't entirely a waste: cat saves girls life, lost boy found unharmed, local entertainment hotspots, celebrity doings, etcetera, etcetera.

After a half hour of news that wasn't news, Sephiroth flipped off the set and watched it silently sink down into its home. He sat still for a moment then headed into the kitchen. It was too early to start breakfast but he could at least see what he had. He hadn't planned on having company and he might have to purchase supplies or order in to ensure there was enough to go around. Surprisingly Genesis didn't seem to eat much, especially for a SOLIDER, but Reno certainly had a healthy appetite.

The silver poked around in the kitchen and found he had enough to make scrambled eggs, pancakes, and ham. There was also milk, cereal, bagels, bread, oatmeal, and the leftover fruit from the night before.

By the time he'd pulled out cookware and ingredients it was 06:45. It would take a half-hour to an hour to cook everything on the limited dishes he had, but it was still a bit too early to start. He moved into the living room, intending to grab a book on body language to kill some time with, when he heard the bedroom door open and close with a faint click. The tread of the steps as they made their way to the bathroom signified it was Reno. The toilet sounded and a minute later the redhead shuffled into the room.

Sephiroth watched as the Turk yawned like zombie from a B-grade horror movie and stretched. He ran a hand through his hair and half-heartedly smoothed his untucked, partially unbuttoned shirt. The redhead gave up after one attempted and shuffled forward.

"Yo," Reno said through another yawn.

"You may sleep for awhile longer if you wish."

Reno shook his head, pulled out a kitchen chair, and sat. "Jus' not awake yet."

Sephiroth nodded. "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly yeah."

"Why surprising?"

"Haven't been sleepin' well."

There was a lull in the conversation as the Turk rubbed his hands across his face. Sephiroth wondered if SOLDIERs woke up fast or Reno simply woke up slowly. He glided into the kitchen as the redhead laid his head on his left arm on the table. "I was going to start breakfast in a few minutes. I assumed everyone would be hungry."

"Food?" Reno said, perking up.

"Scrambled eggs, ham, and pancakes."

Reno nodded. "Want some help?" The silver shook his head. "Kind of a control freak aren't ya?"

"Yes, but it's not that," Sephiroth chuckled. "There aren't enough dishes for everything to cook at once. I can start something and while it cooks, prep something else so it's ready to go."

"Ah. I'm surprised you didn't buy dishes."

"I did, however I didn't buy a cookware set."

"Heh, don't let Genesis hear that or he'll drag ya back out." Sephiroth chuckled and the redhead yawned. "Mind if I take a shower yo?"

"I should have offered, I'm sorry. Help yourself."

"Towels?"

"On shelves in the bathroom. Everything else is either in the closet or in the stall. I only have one spare toothbrush, so you and Genesis will have to fight over it or share."

"We can share," Reno replied, standing and heading off.

Sephiroth focused on preparing breakfast. Ten minutes later he heard the water shut off the door opened. He turned to ask the Turk if everything was ok, but quickly altered his words. "Good morning."

"Morning," Genesis replied, leaning against the refrigerator.

"Sleep well?"

"Well enough." The STC turned toward the hallway and the Turk emerging from it. His rumpled white shirt was unbuttoned and flowed with his movements, revealing his chest. "About time," the auburn said, swallowing the growl that wanted out and rooting his legs to the floor. The Turk wasn't trying to be attractive, he just was, which made it worse.

"Morning to you too sunshine," Reno chuckled. The auburn made a 'humpfing' sound before darting into the now vacant bathroom.

"I take it he's not a morning person," said Sephiroth.

"Ya know, I honestly don't know," the Turk laughed. "Mornings never seemed to bother him though."

"They don't," Genesis said, returning. "I had to use the restroom and you were taking forever."

"Could have just come in," replied Reno.

"You were in the shower. It's rude to just barge in and use the toilet."

"Unless ya piss on me or something I don' mind."

"Don't give me reason to mark my territory and we're fine then."

"I'll remember that," Reno chuckled.

"Good," the STC grinned and turned to Sephiroth. "Is there time for me to shower before breakfast?"

"If you can shower in fifteen minutes or less."

"I can."

"I've had your uniform cleaned, however it's the wrong color now."

"Uniform?" Reno asked, giving Genesis a look.

"What uni- oh! From the hut?"

"Yes."

"Hut?" parroted Reno, even more confused.

"Remember when I bolted on you after we joined up with Angeal's party?"

"Yeah."

"I ran off, had a breakdown, and Sephiroth found me. He took me to a hut on the western coast of the continent somewhere. That's where he helped me figure out the imbalance. There was a bath there and he brought me a clean uniform."

"Wondered where ya two holed up yo."

Though the Turk didn't appear upset Genesis slid up behind him and pressed himself against his back. His insides purred at finally being able to get his hands on the redhead's chest. "Don't worry, nothing happened," he said, kissing the Turk's collarbone through his still unbuttoned shirt.

"Heh, didn't figure anything did," Reno replied, tilting his head backward and hugging the STC's arms, which were circled around his waist. He genuinely wished he hadn't taken a shower, but knew it was for the best. Getting freaky in Sephiroth's shower was sort of rude.

Genesis squeezed the Turk closer then peeled away. "You mind keeping the uniform for awhile longer?" The SSC shook his head. "Thanks. I'll be in the shower."

Reno silently watched Genesis disappear into the bathroom, then turned his attention on the SSC. Sephiroth finished the pancakes and poured beaten eggs onto the griddle. He then placed the pancakes into the oven, which was set to keep them warm, and threw a few slices of pre-cut ham into a pan to heat. The silver's movements were precise and efficient with no energy wasted. To some it might appear tense or mechanical, but Reno saw a warrior's grace. The SSC finally turned and raised an eyebrow. "Eh, sorry. Was starin'."

"Habit I'm sure. Though I admit it's not one I'm fond of."

"Habit?"

"Isn't that what Turks do? Observe?"

The redhead chuckled. "Heh, guess you're right. Wonder how often I do it without noticing."

"Quite a bit I imagine."

Reno nodded. "Where are the dishes yo?"

"In the cabinet by your right shoulder."

"Silverware?"

"Two drawers from the refrigerator," Sephiroth replied, since there were drawers only to one side of it.

Reno went to work setting the table while Sephiroth finished the food. The silver had just finished moving the eggs into a serving bowl when the shower shut off. By the time the STC appeared it was time to eat.

"Smells good," Genesis commented, taking a seat.

"I hope you find it agreeable," said the silver. "If not there are other things."

"This is fine," the STC smiled.

"So hungry I could eat a chocobo yo," Reno stated. "_Alive_."

"As amusing as that might be, please help yourself to what's on the table. I don't wish to spend all day scrubbing bloodstains and picking up feathers in my apartment."

The Turk chuckled and speared the pancake stack while Genesis scooped eggs onto his plate and Sephiroth poured orange juice into a glass. The silver tilted the carton and looked at the STC with a raised eyebrow. The auburn nodded so he poured a glass for him as well. He didn't ask the Turk, simply poured a glass and sat it in front of him. Reno didn't strike him as the picky type.

"There is syrup in the pancakes, but would anyone like more?" Sephiroth asked.

"Nah," replied Reno, standing. He went into the living room, found his jacket, poked through it and returned with a small bottle, which he opened and sprinkled on his eggs.

Genesis swallowed and raised an eyebrow. "You always carry hot sauce?"

"Yep," Reno replied, taking a bite. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. "I like things spicy." A mischievous grin spread across his face and eyebrows bobbed up and down a few times as the redhead looked at Genesis.

"Either I'm getting better at reading body language, or your flirting is woefully obvious," Sephiroth chuckled.

Genesis faintly blushed despite his best effort not too. "Food," he said, pointing at the Turk's plate with his fork. "Focus."

"Awe, you're no fun," grumbled the Turk, forking some eggs.

The rest of breakfast passed with pleasant chitchat. Though no one had forgotten, nothing was said about the previous night's events. There was no tension or animosity from anyone, only the tentative bonds of friendship.

Once breakfast was complete the trio worked together to clear the table and clean the dishes. The only thing remaining from their feast was a few pancakes, which were wrapped and given to Reno, who'd stated they'd make a good lunch. They'd just finished putting everything away when a faint chiming sounded.

"My PHS," Reno said, glancing at the clock: 08:13.

"Late for work?" Genesis asked.

"No. I don' usually go in until 0900 hundred," Reno called, grabbing his jacket and digging out his PHS. "Reno."

"Did I wake you?"

"No. 'Sup?"

"Rufus would like you to accompany him to Junon."

"To Jun-, oh yeah. Forgot about that. Sure thing. Who's the copilot?"

"I am."

"Eh, wouldn't that make _me_ the copilot?" Reno chuckled.

"Does it matter?"

"No," replied Reno, thinking Tseng really needed to get a sense of humor. "When does he want to go?" he asked, walking to the door in search of his shoes. He remembered they were in the bedroom and turned just as the door slid open. Spinning around in surprise, his eyes locked with Tseng's, then Rufus's as the two exited the VP's apartment. "Yo."

Tseng eyed Reno in utter surprise. The redhead's right arm was in the air, apparently shrugging his jacket on. His PHS was sandwiched between his left ear and shoulder. The left arm was already through the jacket sleeve, right hand holding it in place. The most interesting element, aside from the Turk being in Sephiroth's apartment, was the rumbled, unbuttoned shirt.

Rufus watched the two Turk's in amusement, a devilish smirk tugging his lips. Whether the redhead had spent the night at Sephiroth's or not he wasn't certain, but it was apparent the Turk had made himself comfortable and been there for a while, given the unbuttoned shirt and not quite dry hair. It wasn't obvious Tseng had spent the night with him, however he knew Reno would automatically assume as much. Suddenly Genesis glided up behind Reno and Rufus noted his hair was wet as well. _Interesting._

"What are you… hello Tseng, Vice President Shinra," Genesis said, not bothering to salute.

"I think you've earned the right to call me Rufus."

The STC nodded and Sephiroth appeared from around the corner. "Please, come in."

Reno snapped his PHS shut and bolted for the bedroom. Rufus and Tseng entered the apartment, neither saying a word. Sephiroth offered them drinks and Rufus took a soda, then walked around, admiring the décor.

"Heading to Junon?" asked Genesis, sitting on the couch.

"Yes," Rufus replied, only a touch of bitterness seeping into his tone.

"It won't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say," the blond muttered, turning to look at the STC.

"Look at it this way, you'll be the highest ranking individual there. You answer to no one but everyone answers to you plus no daddy to screw with you. That _alone_ has to be worth something."

"I hadn't thought of that," the VP replied thoughtfully. All he'd considered was the distance from his Turks, Tseng in particular. Perhaps during his house arrest he could begin subtly shifting employee loyalty toward him and otherwise undercut his father. The blond nodded to Genesis in appreciation. While they'd had their differences he was beginning to see they might not be all that different. His attention was drawn to the hallway and the reappearing Reno. The Turk's shirt was buttoned and he had found his shoes.

"Ready whenever yo," Reno called, grabbing his bagged pancakes.

"How long will you be gone?" inquired the auburn.

Reno's eyes immediately found Tseng, who replied. "Until tomorrow."

Genesis nodded and rose, wondering whether Reno would be pissed if he gave him a hug and a goodbye kiss. His question was answered when the redhead swooped over and folded him into an embrace. "It's only a day," the STC chuckled, pleased the Turk didn't appear to be embarrassed or ashamed of their relationship.

"An eternity yo."

Genesis rolled his eyes but smiled as his lips touched Reno's. Soon tongues were lazily twining together. It wasn't the kind of kiss that would lead them to the bedroom, rather an affirmation of their feelings. When they pulled apart the STC's eyes landed on Rufus, who had moved closer to Tseng and was wearing a grin. In that instant he knew the VP had told Tseng how he felt and the Turk reciprocated. It pleased him and it must have shown on his face, because the blond smiled wider.

The group headed to the door, Rufus in the lead, followed by Tseng, then Reno, Genesis, and finally Sephiroth. Genesis and Sephiroth stopped, allowing the other three to continue. Just before they exited, Rufus turned and looked straight at the silver.

"You don't like my father anymore than I do, do you?"

Sephiroth's eyebrow arched before he replied. "Would you rather shove hot metal under your fingernails as opposed to be in his company?"

"And then some."

"Our feelings are somewhere close to the same level of dislike," replied the silver, inclining his head.

"You know, I used to hate you for being his golden boy."

"Used to?"

"Reno chooses who he spends time with very carefully and while I don't know Genesis well, I believe he is the same. If you've garnered trust in them I don't see how you could like my father. The only people who get along with him are self-serving, self-centered kiss-asses. If you were one of those, they'd hate you."

"Could still be a spy yo," Reno interjected, giving Tseng a pointed look.

"Hardly. Sephiroth's introverted, not naïve or stupid. Father couldn't weasel information out of him unless he was willing to share it, and what motivation would he have? You don't like sitting behind a desk do you?"

"No."

Rufus nodded. "Which means he's a fighter who would hate being a CEO, therefore why would he want to take over the company? It's nothing but deskwork and meetings. In addition, he has no need to step on people to rise upward. It may not be on record but he's already the third most powerful person in the company and he isn't hurting for money, nor does he strike me as someone who simply does something for money in the first place. Lastly, if he was vindictive or just liked to fuck with people I'd have seen it by now."

"An astute observation," Sephiroth replied, shifting his gaze to Tseng. "You think I'm a spy?"

"It crossed my mind," confirmed Tseng unapologetically.

"Understandable. A declaration of my intentions would mean nothing so I will state this: I may not be vindictive, but if you hurt those I care about or otherwise mess with me, I'll return the favor. Barring that, I see no problem."

Tseng nodded in understanding, as did everyone else. It wasn't a threat, but an agreement and acknowledgment of trust being placed in the other, even if one or both were reluctant. At any time each could hurt the other and they knew it. Tseng knew of Genesis's imbalance among other things and Sephiroth knew what really happened during the Turk's banishment. The Wutain was well aware that Sephiroth's word held a great deal more weight than his right now, yet Tseng had physical proof and Sephiroth didn't, which balanced it out.

"I have to admit I don't like being an unwilling participant here. My life is out of control enough as it is," Genesis sighed.

"You may be unwilling, but you have ammunition of your own," stated Rufus.

Genesis raised an eyebrow before understanding dawned. _His relationship with Tseng._

"Gods, yer all jaded as hell," Reno chuckled, thumping his pancakes on his leg. He eyed the bag then placed it in a jacket pocket. _Hope I don't squish them._ They'd still be edible. _Heh, true._

"You aren't?" Sephiroth asked.

Reno shrugged. "Compared to anyone in this room I'm a fuckin' naïve ray of sunshine."

"I would not go quite _that_ far," stated Tseng, smirking slightly.

"Okay probably not, but I don't feel a need to threaten any of ya with blackmail jus' to make sure yer on my side."

"We are not blackmailing each other."

"Not at the moment no, but each of ya just made damned sure the other knows you've got dirt on 'em, _just in case._"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that is a reflection of them," the auburn chipped in. "More that they're so used to dealing with people who use any means at their disposal to bring, and keep, someone in line that it's become a habit."

"Yeah, maybe yer right yo."

"I hate to cut this short but we must go. Rude is probably wondering where we are," Tseng interjected.

"He goin' too?" asked the redhead.

"No, but I asked him to prep the chopper for us."

Rufus nodded and finally left the apartment with Tseng close behind. Reno hugged Genesis a final time and turned to Sephiroth. "Take care of him yo. No screwin' while I'm gone."

"Reno!" yelped the auburn and swatted at the Turk while Sephiroth smiled faintly.

"Later yo!" Reno called, dancing out the door. He found Tseng and Rufus waiting for him a few feet from the elevator. Rufus was smiling like a cat that killed a chocobo. "Not what yer thinkin'."

"Uh huh."

"It's not godsdamnit! Gen and I went over for dinner and ended up spending the night 'cause it was late. Nothing happened!"

"The more you deny…" Rufus replied, trailing off with a huge grin.

Reno scowled, opened his mouth, and snapped it closed without saying a word. The elevator arrived, he got on, and leaned against the glass wall in the back of the carriage. Even from this height he could tell the city below was bustling with activity as people began their daily activities.

One floor up the elevator stopped and the three exited. Tseng used his card and called one of the secure lifts. It didn't take long for it to arrive and the three entered. Reno once again took up post in back, watching everything on the ground get smaller and smaller. It took less than five minutes to ascend to the roof and the three exited, this time to the sound of howling wind instead of idle chatter.

Rude stood halfway to the helipad in his normal stance, feet shoulder length apart, arms straight, hands clasped just below his waist. Reno automatically looked around and spotted President Shinra to one side of the roof, looking out over the city. Two Third classes stood three feet behind him, one facing forward, the other to the rear. "Heads up yo."

"Damn, I'd hoped not to see the bastard," Rufus scowled.

One of the SOLDIERs must have said something because President Shinra turned and headed straight toward them, obviously knowing they'd arrived. Reno's hand twitched, begging for his EMR and he had to tell it no, the dickhead wasn't a target. It jerked in protest, and then fell still.

"Rufus," President Shinra said, stopping six feet away.

"Need something father?"

"Just wanted to see you off."

"Well here I am and I'll be off," replied the blond, turning to leave.

"You brought this on yourself Rufus."

"If you simply came to gloat don't waste your breath. I'm tired of hearing it," the Vice President said, moving away. Tseng moved with him while Reno stayed where he was, watching their back.

"Rufus wait."

The blond stopped, but didn't turn around. "I really don't have time for this father. Nor the desire," he called over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry it's come to this. I only want what's best for you."

"Then let me go. I'd like to be settled in before dinner," the VP replied, moving away again.

The President took a step forward, arm outstretched to grab his son, except his path was suddenly blocked. "Get out of my way!"  
"I don' answer to you," Reno said. The SOLDIERs shifted, trying to decide whether to draw weapons. "We can dance if ya want, but I'm kinda in a hurry." At that the SOLDIERs relaxed but watched him warily. One wrong move and it would get ugly.

"You most certainly _do_ answer to me!" Shinra snapped in the redhead's face.

"According to the Directives of the Department of Administrative Research, Vice President Rufus Shinra is the department's executive. Unless otherwise ordered we answer to him and him alone," Reno calmly replied.

"Look you son of a bitch, I'm the President of this godsdamned company! _Everyone_ answers to me. You follow _my_ orders."

By this point President Shinra was so close Reno could kiss him with little to no effort. "Actually Sir, technically I _am_ following your orders yo."

"What? You most certainly are not!"

"It was _your_ order that the DoAR answer to Vice President Shinra and no one else."

"That doesn't… that's not what I meant!"

Reno heard the chopper come to life and a hand dropped onto his right shoulder. Without looking he knew it was Rude. "Have a pleasant day President Shinra," Reno said, sliding out from between the man and Rude. He jogged to the chopper, jumped on, and made his way to the cockpit.

"Everything go well?" Tseng asked after Reno slipped his headset into place.

"Well enough yo."

"Did you hit him?" inquired Rufus, having a headset as well.

"No."

"Damn."

"Did piss him off pretty good though."

"Explain," Tseng said as they lifted off.

"He ordered me to move and I wouldn'. Told him the DoAR answered to no one but Vice President Shinra. Told me that didn' include him so I pointed out that technically I was followin' his order, since it was his order we didn' follow anyone but Rufus."

"Nice," Rufus said. "Bet he didn't think of that when he gave me the department."

"I would imagine he did not," replied Tseng, hiding a smirk.

"Who's runnin' things while we're gone yo?"

"Rude."

"Oh shit," Reno chuckled.

"What?" asked the Wutain, part concerned, part curious.

"He's gonna kill me when I get back."

"Why?"

"Who ya think Shinra's gonna go off at?" Reno sniggered.

"I will make sure you have a proper headstone," Tseng replied. Even though the redhead was talking and making jokes, he could still hear irritation in his voice. "Why is it bothering you so much?"

"What?" Reno asked, confused.

"That Rufus believes you slept with Sephiroth."

"Don't tell me you didn't think the same thing!" exclaimed Rufus, voice crackling slightly as he shifted.

"I did."

"Can we not talk about this yo?"

"Again I ask why it is bothering you so much. You have never seemed to care what others think about you before."

"Who says I care what ya think about me now?"

"Then why are you upset?"

The redhead didn't reply. Instead he gave Tseng an undecipherable look and faced forward, fingers drumming along the side of the cyclic control stick. After takeoff Rufus had moved to the bench closest to the cockpit. Now he twisted so he could face the two Turks.

"He doesn't care what we think about him, he cares what we think about _them_," the Vice President breathed in amazement.

Reno made no comment and though he continued to stare forward, Tseng thought the redhead briefly winced or scowled. He couldn't be sure which from profile. "Reno?" The redhead ignored him and he debated on letting it go, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Reno," the Wutain snapped, getting that edge he used with his subordinates.

"You spend the night at Rufus's yo?"

"How is that relevant?" Tseng bristled.

"It's as relevant as my relationship with Genesis and Sephiroth," snapped Reno. "Gettin' personal ain't always a one way street."

Though he hid it, Tseng was taken aback by Reno's attitude. While he could understand wanting privacy and keeping personal things personal, the redhead had never minded sharing before. The Wutain also noted that Reno's reaction wasn't purely annoyed, it was defensive. Wondering if the VP noticed the changes he looked over his shoulder and their eyes met. The gaze told him two things: that Rufus had noticed and that whether the redhead's question was answered was up to him. "I did and yes, before you ask, we slept together."

"You datin' or jus' fuckin'?"

"Watch it," Tseng bit.

"He didn't exactly ask me out," answered Rufus, unable to completely blot the amusement out of his voice.

Tseng growled, tore his headset off, and resisted the urge to throw it. He lowered it to his lap and noticed his hand was clenched so tight his knuckles were white. With a sigh he flexed the digits then pinched the bridge of his nose with his right index finger and thumb. Topics like this were far from his comfort zone and he felt like the two were ganging up on him. It pissed him off and was embarrassing.

"Now ya know how I feel," Reno yelled over the noise of the chopper.

The Wutain pinched his nose harder in frustration. Reno was the only person who managed to crumble his stoic front without putting any effort into it at all. When in the redhead's presence it seemed he constantly alternated between enjoying the closeness and wanting to strangle him, often in rapid succession.

After a moment of gathering himself Tseng replaced the headset and turned so he could see Rufus. "Would you like to date me?"

"Seriously?" Rufus replied, shocked. It wasn't the question per say, more the location and the fact he'd asked at all. The blond sort of figured it was a given and Tseng already knew the answer. His earlier comment had only been made to lighten the mood. _Talk about a backfire_. Or was it?

"I would not have asked if I was not serious."

Rufus scowled. "Don't be a smartass. Yeah, I'd like to, ah, date you."

Tseng nodded, gaze shifting to Reno. "You have your answers. I would like mine."

_Shit_, the redhead thought, enjoying the entertainment. As creepy as it was he was happy to be a part of it. He knew how much the kid had pined for his boss and right now he'd bet his entire paycheck that the VP was the happiest person on Gaia. Aside from the show ending, he wasn't thrilled that the focus was back on him. "Rufus is righ', I care what ya think about them."

"Why?"

Reno sighed. "With Genesis it's like bringin' someone home to meet your parents." He chuckled at Tseng's raised eyebrow. "I don't really know how to say it yo."

"You like him and want others to see what you see," Rufus filled in, thinking he understood.

"Yeah," Reno said, straightening his back. "The Turks are my family and I'm bringin' home our archenemy, a SOLDIER. I expect there ta be some bumps and I don't expect everyone to completely get along, but I'd at least like everyone to tolerate each other enough to be in the same room and not try ta kill each other." He couldn't help but flash back to the incident with Cissnei. _Isolated incident I hope._

"You don't want the Turks to judge him simply because he's a SOLDIER," Rufus said.

Reno nodded. "That and I've heard some of the shit people say about Gen. Most of it's just that, shit. It's the same thing though, I want them ta give him a chance, not judge him based on preconceived notions."

"What about Sephiroth?" asked the Wutain.

"Honestly he's just a friend but I don't want people thinkin' we're a fuckin' threesome. Least not unless we actually _are_," Reno grinned before getting serious again. "Rufus said it earlier, the guy's introverted as hell. I've heard people say he's a cold, arrogant prick, but I got a feelin' most misinterpret or misunderstand his words and actions the majority of the time. I know I did," the redhead stopped and blew air out of his mouth, then started laughing, causing Tseng and Rufus to stare at him like he'd lost his mind. "I went off at Gen for being all defensive about him and here I am doin' the same thing." He chuckled a few more times and added, "Ya know, I don't think the guy's ever had a friend."

"I'm sure he has. How could he not?" Rufus doubtfully replied.

"Don't know, but name one person he hung out with prior to me and Gen. Yer damned daddy don't count." Rufus and Tseng looked at each other, clearly unable to name anyone. "See? When does anyone see him in public unless he's on duty or being shown off by SEPC?"

"He likes his privacy so he stays in the building," said Rufus.

"So SEPC says, yet Gen didn't have a damn bit of trouble gettin' him outside."

"Maybe he has the hots for your boyfriend."

"Yeah maybe," Reno chuckled, thinking he knew he did.

"I know very little about him," said Tseng, speaking to no one in particular.

"No one does, which is fuckin' weird yo."

"How so?" inquired Rufus.

"He's one of the most famous people on Gaia yet virtually nothing is known about him. Ya know it ain't fer lack of tryin'. Hell, what do _you_ know about him?"

Rufus opened his mouth, but nothing came. Finally he sighed, "Nothing more than trivial facts."

"Well that takes the weird factor to a whole new level don't it? SEPC doesn't hire anyone, _anyone_, without doin' a ton of background checks and research. Everything they find goes into a file on that person. Whether they get hired or not is irrelevant. They keep the data for reference and just in case," Reno said, placing air quotes around 'just in case'.

"So check his file," Rufus shrugged.

"I have. Before all this shit started even. His public file didn't say shit so I hacked into his private file."

"What did you find?" Tseng asked, curiosity sufficiently peaked.

"Nothing. The files are identical."

"What?" exclaimed the blond. "Those files are never the same."

"Check fer yourself if ya don't believe me."

"I didn't mean that," Rufus replied. "It's just strange."

After a long pause Tseng said, "Why did you not say anything to me before?"

"I thought it was strange but it wasn't none of my business. 'Sides, ya probably would have jumped my ass for hacking into sealed records."

"Now it is?" asked the Wutain, agreeing with the last bit.

"Probably not," Reno grinned. "I ain't gonna push it Tseng. It's just strange, that's all."

"Perhaps he will sate some of your curiosity."

"Who knows?" shrugged the redhead with a sigh.

"I'm still confused as to what brought all this on," Rufus said.

"Have ya ever talked to him Ruf?"

"Not really."

"When ya get a chance, talk to him, then come talk to me," Reno replied. "You too Tseng."

"While this is interesting, what does this have to do with your relationship with Sephiroth?" Tseng asked.

"Nothing, everything. I don't know his past but I don't think anyone gave a damn 'bout him anymore than they did me."

At the comment, Tseng and Rufus glanced at each other. To his surprise Rufus's eyes held comprehension, meaning either the VP had done independent research or Reno had opened up to him about his past. Tseng was betting the latter, which was a surprise in of itself.

What seemed like an eternity ago, Tseng had found an unconscious, nearly dead Reno lying prone in the mouth of an alley. After a few moments of slapping and yelling the redhead opened his eyes, but that was all. Without thought, Tseng picked him up and carried him back to Shinra, depositing him in the infirmary where he stayed for a month without waking.

During that time he'd interviewed Reno's employers and found they knew little about the redhead. He learned Reno's name, address, and that they all thought he was intelligent, hard working, and personable. No one had a clue where he'd come from or if he had any family. The kid was paid in cash and no one even knew his last name.

After a few days he'd gone to the redhead's apartment and found nothing useful. There was absolutely nothing personal to be found: no photos, no letters to or from family or friends, no names or addresses, no phone numbers. He'd thought it was bizarre because typically the young surround themselves with personal trinkets in some form or another.

The entire time Reno lay in the Intensive Care Unit unconscious every free chance he got Tseng tried to discover more about the youth. He dredged up missing person reports from all over Gaia, looked at police reports, spoke with sources, youth gangs, everything or anything that might give him a lead. In the end he'd failed to find anything of relevance and the kid remained a complete mystery.

During this time Tseng also began to question his decision to bring Reno to Shinra's infirmary. By this point he knew Reno had no way to pay for the care he was getting since it was obvious the kid lived from pay period to pay period. His actions had quite possibly sentenced the redhead to a life of abject poverty, whereas before he'd at least had a chance to climb out of it. Yet surely death hadn't been the better option. Had it?

Noticing that he seemed preoccupied Veld had confronted him. Unwilling to lie and wanting feedback, Tseng spilled everything like a man at confession. Veld's reaction was predictable and involved a great deal of yelling. The man believed Tseng had a problem with letting his emotions get in the way and the incident was all the proof he needed. He left Veld's apartment feeling worse than before and the following day when his boss called him into his office he had gone with a sense of dread. Much to his surprise Veld apologized and said that if the kid woke up and agreed, they would find something for him at Shinra. Three days later Reno came around.

At first, the redhead refused the offer to work at Shinra, but he was back within a month begging for a job. Tseng told him he'd get back with him and spoke with Veld. It took a few weeks but finally an opening was made within the Department of Administrative Research. It was little more than the position of errand boy but it paid well and Reno didn't care. The redhead threw himself into the job with gusto and quickly made an impression on the Turks.

Over the next few weeks Tseng and Veld both received complements about the new hire. Despite his laid-back demeanor his work was precise, quick, and efficient. Everyone enjoyed having him around and he seemed to enjoy being there. Tseng began to teach him some of the skills required to be a Turk. It was then he discovered Reno's knack for electronics and that he never had to teach him anything more than once. Yet he didn't approach Veld with the idea to promote the redhead right away. Instead, he once again tried to find out more about the kid, but the redhead refused to talk and he still couldn't dig anything up. It wasn't until a routine inspection that he finally found his answers.

Reno had been with the DoAR for six months or so when Tseng was sent to evaluate work being done on the Sector 3 Plate. Upon his arrival he was greeted by a tall, burly man with red-orange hair and his wife, who was a brunette of medium height with a delicate bone structure. Apparently many commented on the man's unusual hair color, for without prompting he said it used to be redder but that years in the sun had faded it.

Outwardly Tseng showed no reaction, but his mind was reeling. After a quick tour, the man, who was the area foreman, invited him to their home for dinner and to finalize paperwork. Tseng decided to join them thinking he might find answers or evidence to confirm his suspicion.

The home was only a few years old, medium sized, and comfortable, though not fancy. While the wife prepared dinner the foreman quickly cleaned up, giving Tseng a chance to look around. There were no family photos or keepsakes aside from a tattered and worn stuffed moogle sitting upon a shelf. Not finding anything of importance, when the foreman returned the Wutain asked point blank if the couple had a child named Reno. The loud bang of a dropped pan was all the answer he needed. While the foreman looked at him in shock, the wife rushed over and grabbed his arm, but said nothing. There was so much hope in her eyes that he had to look away.

After a few moments everyone sat at the kitchen table and the tale unfolded. He learned that the couple had been young and stupid, which lead to an unplanned pregnancy and a loss of family support on both sides. Not knowing what to do they'd had the child and the wife had suffered from postpartum depression. Unable to afford treatment, they did what they could but it wasn't enough and she seemed incapable of bonding with the child or taking proper care of it. The foreman admitted to growing jealous and resentful of his son's intelligence, of denying his son a proper education, and of forcing the boy to work a menial job he was ill suited for. One day the parent's returned to find their son gone. When he still hadn't returned three days later they'd finally been able to come to terms with their own shortcomings. They'd searched for the boy but never found him and after several weeks they'd finally decided he was dead or didn't want to be found and that they only had themselves to blame.

Tseng debated on what to tell the pair. He wasn't certain of Reno's feelings and wasn't in the habit of giving intel away. Finally he told them Reno was alive and well, though he refused to give them his location. After a few moments of begging he promised to tell the redhead of the meeting and said the rest was up to him. That appeased them and things got back on track. Dinner was had, papers were signed, and Tseng left.

Finally having enough information on Reno, the following day Tseng put forth a request to Veld that the redhead be granted status as a Turk. His boss said if Reno passed the firearms test he would sign off on it. The next day the redhead was promoted. Eventually Tseng told the redhead of the meeting with his parents, but he didn't know if anything ever came of it.

Given how hard it had been for Tseng to find information on Reno, he doubted Rufus had better luck. Very little of what he'd learned had been placed in his file. Tseng hadn't listed the names of his parents, where in Midgar he was from, or of his rocky upbringing. It wasn't important, only that he wasn't a security threat.

The Wutain shook his head and returned to the present. Both Rufus and Reno were staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Nice trip boss?"

"It could have been better."

"Heh, Ruf you need ta screw him more."

"Where'd that come from?" Rufus chuckled, then laughed at the nasty look Tseng gave Reno.

"Man can't even have relaxin' daydreams. Waayyy too uptight."

"Reno?"

"Ya boss?"

"Shut up before I throw you out the cargo door."

"Yes boss," Reno grinned. He mouthed 'uptight' to Rufus and Tseng grabbed at him, but he leaned out of his reach, causing the chopper to veer to the left.

Rufus chuckled, turned around, and closed his eyes. "Wake me when we get to Junon."

"Yes, Sir," Tseng replied.

"Godsdamnit Tseng stop calling me Sir!"

"I will when Reno stops calling me boss."

"Ain't gonna happen yo. 'Sides, being called sir in bed is kinda sexy."

Rufus laughed and heard Reno yelp, probably getting smacked by Tseng. A few minutes later the VP fell asleep and the rest of the trip passed without event. Two hours later they touched down in Junon and Rufus groggily looked around. It was going to be difficult being away from his Turks, but Genesis had been right. There were upsides to this arrangement and he'd be damn sure to make it work and take advantage of this opportunity. _Thank you father, for your brilliant screw up._

* * *

Cyclic control stick – fancy term for flight stick. XD


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**26 – Exploding Mystery**

Angeal stood on the edge of desolate wasteland and sighed. Several days ago the Turks had flown him, two Thirds, and the Science Department's buggy to Junon. From there the SOLDIERs had taken an ocean vessel to Costa del Sol where they rested for a day then headed southwest.

Unfortunately the group's mission intel was scant, confusing, and contradictory. Few in Costa del Sol had been aware of a problem to their southwest and since then they had run across few travelers. What they had learned is that no one feared their unseen target because it had never attacked anything but monsters. Nothing domestic had been injured, not even game animals. Though Director Deusericus stated people were terrified, most seemed to consider the beast a protector of travelers and felt safer than before.

Making matters worse, they had no idea what they were even looking for. Some said the beast was over five feet tall, black, fast, had horns, a vicious growl, and four limbs. Others stated it was less than four feet tall, snarled, and was the color of the dessert sand. The creature's victims, big and little monsters of all shapes and sizes, hadn't helped much either. Some were cleanly killed and others torn apart. At this point they could be looking for any monster on Gaia.

Angeal sighed and focused on the dessert in front of him. Barely visible to his Mako enhanced vision was the Golden Saucer. Though he'd heard stories from others he'd never been to the amusement park. Perhaps once the mission was over he would ask Director Deusericus for a day's leave and take the two Thirds before returning to Midgar. While it would be nice to go with Genesis his friend had never shown any desire to go.

"We didn't find anything, Sir," one of his companions said.

Angeal turned as both Thirds pulled to a stop a few feet away. "Me either. Guess we'll have to travel into the dessert itself." Both Thirds suddenly looked nervous and he chuckled. "Don't worry, the buggy shouldn't have any trouble and we've got plenty of food and water on board."

"But Sir, people say the dessert is haunted. Travelers get lost in it all the time!"

"True, but most travelers aren't carrying the provisions we are nor do they have an air conditioned vehicle with a compass."

The Thirds nodded nervously and followed Angeal back to the buggy. Given his recent experience with Reno in this very vehicle he'd refused to let anyone else drive, so he slipped behind the wheel as the Thirds entered from the opposite side. He started the buggy and waited for everyone to strap in before easing onto the sand. Truth was he had no idea whether the sand would be solid enough to support the weight of the car. When it was completely on the sand and not sinking, he mentally sighed in relief.

The group stopped every half hour and exited the vehicle to scan for anything suspicious. So far they'd found nothing of interest and had progressed at a steady pace. The Thirds had relaxed and were chatting quietly while Angeal drove. Everyone's eyes remained glued to the windows, just in case.

"Time for a stop," Angeal called, putting the vehicle into neutral and hopping out. A few minutes later a look of confusion formed on his face. "You hear that?" he asked, turning to look at the Thirds across the roof.

"Sir?" one replied.

"I didn't hear anything, Sir."

"You didn't?" replied Angeal, turning around again.

"No," one Third answered, looking at the other in confusion.

"This place _is_ haunted," muttered the second Third.

"Mayb-," the SSC started to chuckled but stopped abruptly. There, at the very edge of his hearing was something. It sounded like a voice but he wasn't positive.

"Are you ok, Sir?" asked one of the Thirds.

"Maybe you should drink some water," said the other.

"Neither of you hear anything?" Angeal asked, turning once more. Both shook their heads and he wondered if he really _was_ having an audio hallucination. "Get back in the vehicle," he ordered.

Once everyone was in Angeal adjusted his course slightly and started moving, heading toward where he thought the voice had come from. Sure it _might_ be nothing but he had to look into it. For all he knew some poor traveler had gotten lost out here. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't at least check.

Fifteen minutes later the SSC stopped for a quick check. Almost as soon as the door was open he heard the voice, and it _was_ a voice.

"HHHeeyyyy! Can you hear me?"

"Holy shit!" one of the Thirds exclaimed.

"Someone's out here!" said the other.

Angeal held up his hand for silence and surveyed the area. He didn't hear the voice again and couldn't tell exactly where it had come from. "Where are you?" he yelled, holding his hands close to his mouth like a bullhorn.

"Southwest!"

The SSC heard the two Thirds get back into the vehicle as he scanned the area closely. He thought he saw something move but with the heat waves rolling off the sand, he couldn't be sure. "Stay where you are!" he yelled before ducking back into the vehicle and setting out once more.

"There Sir!" one of the Thirds yelled minutes later.

Angeal nodded, though he'd already seen the shape jumping up and down on a rock. The figure appeared to be alone; though for all he knew it was a trap. He closed the distance slowly and told the Thirds to stay sharp. If it _was_ a trap they could be dead already as they were well within the range of certain weapons. Dead or not, he got fairly close to the rock and stopped again. "Stay in the car," he said, opening his door.

"Sir, you can't go alone!" one of the Thirds replied.

"I can and will. One of you get behind the wheel. If it's a trap get out of here, head back to Costa del Sol, and radio Shinra," he said, slamming the door shut before any more protests could be made.

Angeal cautiously approached the rock, hand on the hilt of his sword. The closer he got the less worried he was. The only thing in sight was the rock and its lone figure. There was absolutely nothing for someone, or some_thing_, to hide behind, unless they were in the sand, which was unlikely. They'd probably have a heat stroke.

"You're a _SOLDIER?_" the figure, a male, called out excitedly.

"Yes," Angeal cautiously replied. "You are…?"

"No way!" replied the male, suddenly bounding down the rock. "Don't slice me up! How'd you get here so fast?"

Angeal had his sword in hand the second the male came off the rock. Looking closer he wavered, though ultimately decided to keep the weapon out. It wasn't a man; it was a _boy_. His hair was the color of the sand, as where his clothes. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead for all I know," the boy replied, looking momentarily forlorn. "Shinra doesn't know yet, do they?"

"Know what?"

"Gongaga… the reactor exploded."

"_What?_ When?" Angeal replied, finally sheathing his sword.

"Over a week ago. My parents told me to run so I did. I was gonna go to Costa del Sol or Coral for help but every time I tried to cross the dessert I couldn't; too hot and nothing to carry water in that isn't contaminated. I was gonna try again when I saw your car… thing… what _is_ that anyway?"

Angeal watched the youth get closer and eye the buggy, waiting for a reply. When none came he said, "You've been out here, _alone_, for more than a week? With a monster on the lose?" The youth circled the buggy with a lopsided smile before replying.

"This things cool! Eh, monster? What monster? I ain't seen anything unusual."

"How far did you go into the dessert?" Angeal asked, mind reeling.

"I dunno. Do I look like I have a compass or a map? Shesh. Look can we talk about this later? We _really_ need to get to Gongaga," the boy replied, starting to bounce from foot to foot.

"What's your name?"

"Zack. Zack Fair," the kid replied, shaking his head violently like a dog shrugging off water.

Angeal raised an eyebrow and watched Zack's hair go from blond to black. Either he'd coated it with sand on purpose or it had gotten covered on its own. "Alright Zack Fair, I'm SOLDIER Second Class Angeal Hewley. Get in the vehicle and we'll head for Gongaga."

"You aren't gonna kill me are you?" said Zack, eyes going wide a second before he burst out laughing. "Just messing with you. Second Class huh? That's _awesome_. I want to join SOLDIER."

"Maybe when you're older," Angeal chuckled, making the vehicle and opening the door.

"I'm 13, be 14 next month." At Angeal's 'I don't believe you' look he added, "Ask my parents! Well, if they're still alive anyway. If not ask the villagers!"

"I'm sure your parents are fine," Angeal replied. "Both of you sit in back," he said to the Thirds. "We're going to Gongaga."

"Gongaga, Sir? Where's that?"

"No clue. That's why Zack here needs to ride shotgun."

"Cool, more SOLDIERs," Zack said, watching the two get into the next row of seats. When the front was free, he scurried across the driver's side and into the passenger's seat. "Cool car too, _seriously_. Does it go as fast as it looks? Do you have any water?"

"Yes it's fast," Angeal nodded, shutting the door and fighting not to smirk at Zack's rushed sentences. "There's water and food in the back."

"Food? Really? I'm _starving_!"

Angeal chuckled and watched as one of the Thirds dug around for food and water. "So which way?"

"Eh, see that big ass cloud over there?" Zack said, pointing.

"Yes."

"It's smoke, head toward it."

Angeal nodded. "One of you call Director Deusericus then give me the phone," he said, turning the buggy and heading for Gongaga.

* * *

Tseng looked at the neatly stacked files on the coffee table and pinched the bridge of his nose. Over the past few hours he'd read each file, searching for the best guards for Rufus. His eyes had become tired but he'd managed to complete the job, separating the documents into two piles, one much smaller than the other. He stood, stretched, and walked around the short table. "Wake up."

"Awe, let him sleep," Rufus called, entering from the hallway. "He was on duty all night."

"It is his job."

"Glad I'm the boss," chuckled the VP, heading into the kitchen. "I could order you to let him sleep."

"He is awake, just refusing to move."

"Comfy," Reno muttered, voice muffled by a pillow. Tseng's gaze on his back finally made him get to a sitting position and stretch. His pocket beeped so he pulled out his PHS; low battery flashed on the screen. "Needs a charge yo."

"You can use my charger," Rufus called, head stuck in the fridge.

"Alright," replied the redhead, checking the time. "Gaia it's only 10:00," he groaned.

"What time did you get to sleep?" the blond asked.

"07:30 maybe?" Reno said, taking the soda Rufus held out to him.

"That is not a healthy breakfast," Tseng scowled. Reno grinned, popped the tab, and took a long drink, staring at him the entire time. Rufus laughed quietly and the Wutain sighed. "There are not enough Turks to station here on a permanent basis. I am going to have to pull some individuals from infantry."

"That a good idea?" Reno inquired.

"There is no alternative," replied the Wutain, giving Rufus an apologetic look.

"Doesn't bother me," the VP shrugged, sitting on the couch next to Reno. "I've spent my entire life with _someone_ looking over my shoulder. Besides, military grunts are always fun to order around."

"You will not command these ones; I will. All have applied to the Department of Administrative Research when their tour is finished."

"A test run then," said Reno.

"Of sorts, yes," Tseng replied, turning to Rufus.

Rufus sighed, having heard the 'they won't answer to you', 'I don't care if you don't like it', 'they'll be my spies,' and 'better treat them well' in the Wutain's words.

"Sucks all the fun outta everything don't he?" Reno sniggered, earning a glare from Tseng.

"I will return soon," said the Wutain, ignoring the redhead's comment. "Until then, no one enters or exits. If you need anything phone me. Clear?"

"You got it Boss," Reno replied, taking another drink of soda while Rufus nodded.

Tseng grabbed the files off the table, situating them to ensure they stayed separated. He'd rather stay with Rufus and pursue other activities but he had a job to do. Reno was capable of performing the interviews, however the simple fact was that he'd feel better if he spoke to the soon-to-be guards himself.

"Your spare uniform is in the guest bedroom," Rufus said as Tseng left. "Help yourself to the bathroom."

"Probably should," Reno replied, standing. "You heard Tseng; no leaving."

"I got it. Pizza ok for lunch? There's a great place in Junon that delivers."

"Sounds good," called the redhead over his shoulder, already heading to the spare bedroom. He grabbed his uniform and wandered into the bathroom. The damned thing was huge, probably the size of his bedroom! Why that surprised him he didn't know. He'd gone over most of the rooms after they'd arrived and knew the apartment itself was large. The living room was probably twice the size of his. The two bedrooms were the size of his living room and the office was the size of his guest room. The kitchen, having an open floor plan with the living room and dining room, had twice the cabinet and counter space that he was used to. While the place was nice, Reno thought it would be lonely living there all alone.

The redhead flipped a switch, assuming it controlled the lights but he quickly discovered he'd been wrong. One entire wall was apparently made of glass and the switch controlled automated blinds. Sunlight flooded into the room and he looked around. The floor was a medium grey tile and designed to look like natural stone. There was a large whirlpool tub with steps the same color as the floor leading up to it. A walk in shower eight feet long and four feet wide resided on one wall. Through the large glass door he could see black tile along its walls.

Opposite the shower was a large shiny black counter with two steel sinks sunk into it. A huge mirror took up the majority of the wall in front of the sinks and there were glass shelves mounted to either side of it containing towels. The toilet was steel and like everything else, was spotless.

Reno walked to the tub and noticed it was steel as well, large enough to hold six people easily. The view from the tub was stunning, a full-blown panoramic of the ocean and what was probably a private beach. There were no other buildings or houses in sight. As great as a nice long soak sounded he didn't want to leave Rufus alone for that long. Reno figured there were guards posted but he'd still look bad if the kid snuck out.

With a sigh, the Turk walked to the shelves, grabbed a towel, and headed to the shower. He turned on the spray and while he waited for the water to heat pulled his PHS out and called Genesis: no answer. _He's in class dumbass_, he thought with a sigh. With that he undressed, showered quickly, brushed his teeth, and rejoined Rufus in the living room. The VP was sitting on a cream-colored lounge reading.

"That was fast," Rufus said, shutting his book. "Afraid I'd run off?"

"Yep," Reno grinned, sitting on a chair facing the blond.

Rufus chuckled. "I won't. Not till you and Tseng are gone anyway."

"Appreciate that."

After a pause the VP said, "So, what's he like?"

"Who?"

"Genesis, duh."

"You met him."

"Reno all I remember is him offering to help, frightening me, and then taking off."

"Frightened? You were _terrified_ yo," chuckled the redhead. Rufus gave him an 'I was not' look and he laughed. "You fucking hid behind me like a scared little bitch!"

Immediately Rufus got pissed but it didn't last and started laughing with Reno. "I did, didn't I? _Gods_ that seems like so long ago."

"Don't it?" Reno chuckled, wiggling to get comfortable.

"How's his imbalance?"

"I think he's doin' alright. Seph's been workin' with him and he's learned to control it. I haven't seen him blow anything ta hell or catch somethin' on fire anyway."

"Good to hear." After a pause Rufus added, "Oh come on, share. You know all about Tseng. Hell you've slept with him!"

"What, we gal pals now yo?" Rufus glared at him and he chuckled. "What do ya wanna know?"

"I don't know," the VP shrugged. "What attracted you to him?"

"Lots of things. His attitude, his looks, the way he moves," Reno shrugged.

"I always pictured you with someone more laid back."

"He can be when he wants ta be. I think he just gets stressed, tense, and anxious easily."

"Where's he from?"

"No idea."

"_What?_" Rufus exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah I know. I was gonna look up his file but never got around to it. 'Sides now I'd feel like I'm spyin' and I know he ain't a security threat so what's the point? Heh, kinda nice ta get to know someone the old fashioned way." Rufus raised an eyebrow, pulled his laptop out of nowhere, and started typing. "Ruf…"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Rufus said, sticking his tongue out. "I have a right to know if he's good enough for my best friend."

"You need ta get out more if I'm yer best friend."

Rufus chuckled, then his face scrunched in confusion. "Huh, that's weird."

"What?"

"Most of his file is blacked out."

"Seriously? Why?"

"It doesn't list a reason," replied the blond sarcastically.

"Give me that," Reno snapped, unable to beat down his curiosity. He jumped up, grabbed the laptop from Rufus, and sat on the floor with his back against the VP's lounger.

Rufus watched as the redhead logged out of his account and expertly hacked into his father's. That done, he did a bunch of things the VP didn't understand before arriving back at the personnel files.

"Piece a cake," Reno said, typing furiously. In the SOLDIER records, he scrolled down to 'R' and brought up Genesis's file. "Shit, it really _is_ redacted. I thought maybe yer account had somethin' to do with it."

"Why would it? I have the same access as father."

"So they've told you," Reno snorted. "How would you really know?"

"Point."

"Anyway, I used yer dad's account but still hacked into record storage."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning this is the main fuckin' file. It's blacked to _everyone_," Reno replied, confused. "It doesn't even say where he's from or when he was born yo."

"Was Sephiroth's like that?"

"No. Look," Reno said, bringing up the silver's file.

Rufus leaned over the redhead and hit the down arrow as he read. Nothing was marked out; there simply wasn't a lot there. "These are the private files I assume?"

"Yep," Reno nodded. He started to hand the laptop back to Rufus but stopped. On a whim he scrolled to 'H'. "Fuck me," he said a second later. "Look, Hewley's file is the same as Gen's."

"Check another SOLDIERs file. Maybe they're all like that."

"Seph's wasn't," Reno replied, but went to another file anyway.

"You said Sephiroth's file was a fake."

"Still. Here, STC Sebastian's file. It's fine." Completely perplexed the Turk exited the SOLDIER files and accessed the main database, scrolling to 'S'. "Yer file's fine."

"Hey! Don't read that!" Rufus exclaimed, grabbing for the laptop.

Reno chuckled and leaned out of the VP's reach. "Hell I've read it before Rufus."

"_Seriously?_ What the hell for?"

"Because I could."

"Dick," Rufus muttered.

"Oh what, like you ain't read mine."

"Couldn't."

Reno froze and turned to look at Rufus. "_You_ couldn't access _my_ file?"

"Nope."

"The _hell_ is goin' on at Shinra?" Reno mumbled, navigating to the DoAR files. He found his file and opened it with ease. Once again he started to hand the laptop to Rufus but stopped, staring at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Rufus asked.

"Someone changed it."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," replied Reno absentmindedly, skimming through the file. "I hacked into my file awhile back to see what was on it. Hellfire, this is as vague as Sephiroth's!"

"It wasn't before?"

"No," Reno said, then a thought occurred to him. "Remember when Cissnei said she tried accessing my file but it was sealed?"

"Yeah but you outrank her so that makes sense. Can she hack into the system?"

"Yeah, she ain't as good as me but she can."

"So someone sealed the file, altered it, and unsealed it?"

"Maybe," Reno shrugged, typing furiously again. "I figured Veld had sealed it before he left given our history." There was a pause then the redhead muttered, "Son of a bitch."

"What?" inquired the VP, leaning over the Turk again.

"No other Turk file has been altered and the document history on my file, Gen's, Angeal's, and Sephiroth's has been erased."

"Meaning?"

"There's no way to trace who submitted, altered, or even opened the files."

Rufus leaned back in thought, "Who would do that?"

"No idea," Reno replied, finally relinquishing the laptop. "Yer dad?"

"Probably not, he's an idiot."

"Heidegger's out, he's dumber than yer dad. Scarlett?"

"Now there's a possibility, though I wouldn't see why she'd alter anything."

Suddenly a grumbling could be heard and Reno started laughing. "Better order that pizza yo."

"Yeah," Rufus chuckled. "Don't want you eating _me_."

"Nah, I'd grab one of the guards outside. Tseng'd be pissed if I ate his boyfriend." Rufus turned cherry red and he laughed.

The VP went into the kitchen, found the restaurant's menu, and took it to Reno. As the redhead reached for it he said, "If you pursue this watch your back ok?"

"I will," Reno replied, gaze locking with the VPs.

Rufus nodded and let go of the menu. He returned to his lounge as the redhead scanned the establishment's offerings. Though he'd never admit it, he was extremely worried about Reno. Whenever strange occurrences happened within the company, someone usually ended up dying. He knew Reno probably wouldn't let it go and he was terrified the redhead would land in the middle of something he couldn't get out of, at least not alive. If that happened, he'd destroy the fucking company himself._ Wouldn't bring him back_. No, but I'd feel a hell of a lot better. _Here's to hoping I don't have to worry about it. Oh and Gods? Look out for him just in case._

"Ya picky?"

"No."

"Then get a big ass pie with everything yo. And breadsticks with garlic sauce."

"Alright," Rufus nodded, punching the number in his PHS. The VP started to hit the 'send' button and it rang. "Rufus Shinra."

"Vice President Shinra, it's Deusericus Lazard."

"I'm here too Rufus," came his father's voice.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"There is a situation you should be aware of," Lazard replied, relating what he'd learned about the reactor in Gongaga.

"Ifrit's Hellfire," Rufus said when Lazard was through. "As soon as Tseng returns I'll send him and Reno there to investigate."

"Where'd the Wutain go?" his father asked, sounding scornful.

"To obtain neutral guards for me," Rufus spit.

"Should have known," the elder replied in amusement. "That's acceptable. I'm sending people as well, but your Turks are closer. Please keep us informed."

"Of course father," Rufus replied, unable to completely hide his amusement. For the first time his father had to rely on him. _He'd better get used to it too._ "I will contact you as soon as I know more," he said before snapping the phone closed. Reno was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mission?" Rufus nodded. "Pizza?" the redhead added hopefully.

"I wouldn't dream of depriving you of your lunch," Rufus chuckled.

"Thank Gods," Reno replied. "You were startin' to look pretty tasty, Tseng's wrath be damned."

Rufus chuckled and once again typed in the restaurant's number. "I'll order then I'll fill you in." Reno nodded and he hit 'send', pleased that at the moment, he felt in control.

* * *

After a solid day of traveling, Angeal's party pulled to a stop on the outskirts of Gongaga Village. Zack, the boy from Gongaga, had chatted almost nonstop the entire time. The black haired youth stated he had been away from the village for at least two weeks, only returning to the perimeter to deliver food he'd managed to capture, kill, or gather. The villagers he'd encountered assured him his parents were alive and that on their orders he was not to step one foot inside. Sadly the kid really had no way of knowing if they were living or not. The villagers could be trying to protect him by saying they were alive and that he was to stay away.

Part of Angeal's suspicions had been confirmed as Zack likely had something to do with the dead monsters in the region. By his own admission the boy said he'd killed them whenever he'd had to or to eat by using anything at his disposal. The youth had also stated he'd traveled into the dessert itself on a number occasions. His appearance might throw off travelers at a distance since he stated he was typically covered in mud or sand to hide better and keep the sun from burning him up. Add to that radiating heat waves and travelers could be easily confused. The last bit of information was that the youth said he'd often yelled or growled at monsters in an attempt to frighten them off, which could explain some of the noises travelers reported hearing. The SSC doubted the kid sounded like a monster, but there were several things in the dessert, which could distort sound, like wind.

While Angeal had no doubt Zack was the source for some of the recent monster deaths, sightings, and noises, he didn't think he was the _only_ cause. Some of the monsters and sightings had been reported on the far side of the dessert toward Coral. All of Zack's attempts to cross the dessert had failed, meaning there was no way he'd gotten far enough north to be the originator of any stories or deaths there.

"Park over there," Zack said, pointing a finger out the window. He had the door open and was halfway out of the vehicle before it had completely stopped.

"Hey be careful!" called Angeal as Zack hopped out. He quickly shifted the gear stick to 'park', yanked the key out, and popped open his door. "Don't go too far!" Zack slowed and Angeal chuckled, turning to the two Thirds. "You know the drill. Stay here and if anything appears suspicious get somewhere safe."

"Sir!" the STC's replied in unison as the inky SOLDIER started jogging after Zack.

"I thought SOLDIERs were supposed to be fast!" Zack called as the SSC approached. Angeal grinned and shook his head, pulling to a stop next to him. "It's this way," he said, stepping onto a footpath.

Angeal diligently followed the youth, one eye on the back of the boy's head and one eye scanning the surrounding area. The trees and shrubs on either side of the trail were dense but cleared away from the path itself. Regardless, his line of sight was broken since it was impossible to see into the growth. Finally the tiny foot trail opened into a more clearly defined path and he was able to rely on his eyes more than his ears.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you about the heat and humidity," Zack said, falling into step beside Angeal.

"No problem. I can barely feel the difference."

"Really?"

Angeal nodded. "The Mako SOLDIERs are given makes temperature changes less noticeable."

"That's awesome. Yet another reason to join SOLDIER!"

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds and is dangerous. Because we can't feel the temperature extremes we're actually more susceptible to succumbing to the effects; like heat stroke or hypothermia."

"Oh," Zack replied, sounding disappointed.

"It's not so bad. Just have to use your head to compensate. Drink plenty of water in the heat and stay moving in the cold."

"Heh, so you're normal!"

"More or less, we just can't ignore the advice like others."

The path before them abruptly ended at a T-junction and Angeal realized the new path was a circle that ringed the village and reactor. One direction led to Gongaga and the other led to the reactor. Zack waved a hand indicating which direction they were heading and Angeal turned.

The farther up the path they traveled, the heavier the acrid, acidic smell of Mako hung in the air. Angeal had already seen a huge mist cloud hanging in the air in the opposite direction they were traveling. Whether it be wind conditions, air conditions, or something else, the closer they got to the village, the closer the mist was to the ground. It was unpleasant and he wondered about possible side effects on the villagers.

After about 10 minutes at a brisk walk, the path opened wider and the SSC could see the village beyond. It was not a pretty sight because much of the town was in ruin. Half the buildings were burnt and the remaining structures sported damage ranging in severity. Some had roofs or entire walls missing while others were simply missing windows or doors. The more intact structures had likely already been repaired by the villagers.

The villagers themselves could be seen in every direction working on some task or another. The term 'exploded reactor' didn't do justice to what his eyes beheld; the thing had been blown to bits. _Decimated reactor maybe._ There were twisted, broken pieces of metal of all shapes and sizes scattered everywhere. Every now and then Angeal would even catch a glint from above from pieces of metal in the trees. Whether driven in or simply caught he couldn't tell. Almost every building in town was pocked and scarred and many still had metal lodged within their sides.

"What's the black stuff?" Angeal asked, noticing many of the villagers covered in an oily looking black substance.

"A nontoxic oil," Zack replied. "It keeps Mako from sticking to the skin and reduces the chance of Mako poisoning."

Angeal had no idea if that was truth or some backwater belief. He'd never heard of anything that could keep Mako from affecting a person. There _were_ ways to reduce or eliminate exposure but that usually included full biohazard suits. It seemed that almost everyone that worked with the stuff suffered because of it at some point.

"There's the Mayor!" Zack exclaimed with an excited wave of his hand.

Angeal followed the motion and spotted a male who appeared to be around 40 with graying hair and tired eyes. The man was giving instructions to a small group of people and as he and Zack got closer, whispered murmurs broke out in all directions. The SSC's enhanced hearing allowed him to make out many of the muffled voices. Some were happy Shinra had finally arrived while others were wary and angry. _Can't blame them._

"Zack! What are you doing here? We told you to stay away!" a woman called out before sweeping the youth into a hug. She was in her late 20's to mid-30's with black hair and kind eyes. A male of the same age joined the embrace, throwing an arm around the pair.

"Mom relax, I'll be fine," the youth replied, trying to pull away.

"You must be from Shinra," said the Mayor from in front of Angeal.

The SSC had smiled at Zack's reunion with his parents, but quickly shifted to serious mode. "SOLDIER Second Class Angeal Hewley."

"A SOLDIER? I figured they would send the Turks."

"Is Katana coming?" asked a small woman hopefully.

"Katana?" questioned Angeal.

"Yes. He grew up here but moved to Midgar and joined Shinra," replied a male.

"Joined? More like forced," said someone in the growing crowd.

"He wasn't forced, they gave him the choice," someone else snapped.

"Prison or Shinra? Not much of a choice," yet someone else added.

"Quiet!" the Mayor bellowed. Silence immediately settled over the gathering. "Sorry about that," the Mayor said to Angeal.

"It's alright. Shinra _is_ sending Turks, I just got here first," clarified Angeal.

"Is Katana coming then?" asked a boy no older than twelve.

"They didn't tell me who they were sending, sorry," Angeal said, knowing whoever this Katana was, he had defected or was dead.

"Who they send is not important. What _is_ important is that Shinra is finally involved. What in the name of Gaia took them so long?" the Mayor demanded.

"Honestly Sir Shinra had no idea there was anything wrong with the reactor, let alone that it had exploded," Angeal replied. A chorus of voices rose around him, filled with disbelief and anger.

"How is that possible?" the Mayor said, voice raised, hand in the air to demand silence.

"I don't know, Sir."

"You _don't know_?"

"Not without an investigation. The reactor should have been sending status information to Shinra HQ in Midgar daily. If a problem is detected a team is immediately dispatched."

"Obviously that didn't happen."

"According to President Shinra, Vice President Shinra, Director Scarlet, and the Science Department, the reactor is still sending information that everything is within normal operating range," Angeal stated. Once again voices murmured from every direction, this time more shocked than angry, though disbelief was still clear.

As the Mayor assailed the villagers concerns Angeal let his eyes roam about the wreckage. The sound of pickaxes and groaning metal drew his attention and he watched as a small group of villagers lifted a metal slab eight feet long and five feet wide. Likely because of its weight they didn't move the slab far before setting it down and disappearing into the house they'd pulled it from. Less than five minutes later they reappeared, awkwardly carrying something wrapped in a homemade blanket. Though his eyes didn't want to process it, his mind did. _Body._

As soon as Director Deusericus learned what had happened President Shinra had been brought in on a conference call. During the conversation the execs had started calling this the Gongaga Incident. 'Incident' didn't do justice to what had happened, what was _still_ happening, and what _would be_ happening for years to come. It was a disaster, plain and simple.

After the call, Director Deusericus had called him back and informed him Turks were being dispatched. That was his one bit of comfort. They would organize relief efforts, teams to rebuild the village, provide supplies, and do whatever else was necessary. _Thank you Rufus._ No one else at Shinra was jumping on the problem.

"Mr. Hewley," called the Mayor, finally able to calm the villagers. "Is your job here over or will you be staying with us for awhile?"

"Please, call me Angeal. I will be staying, along with two Third Class SOLDIERs, to assist with the cleanup or whatever else we can do to help."

"That's good to hear," the Mayor replied with a weak smile. "However I'm afraid we cannot provide any proper lodging. We do have some food and water that isn't tainted though."

"Lodging is not a problem Sir. There is a tent in our provisions so all we require is a patch of ground. We have food and water as well. It isn't much but we'd be more than happy to share it." The Mayor smiled warmly and nodded. "If it's alright I'll gather my men and start bringing in the supplies." Once again a nod was his answer so he turned and headed out of the village.

"Hey wait up!"

Angeal stopped and turned, finding Zack racing after him. The village was farther away than he would have thought and he realized he'd practically been running, so great was his need to help, to do _something_.

"Now _that's_ the speed I expect of a SOLDIER!" Zack exclaimed, bent double, hands on his knees to catch his breath. After escaping his parents he'd flat out run to catch the SSC and the only reason he had caught him at all was his call. "Thought I could help you guys since my parents are still paranoid about me being in the village. Don't wanna slow you down though."

"You won't," Angeal smiled. "We'd be glad to have the help." Zack flashed an enthusiastic smile that reached his eyes. For the first time the SSC noticed their unique color, a vibrant violet. _Purple? _Who the hell has purple eyes? _Zack, obviously._ Angeal smiled as his inner voices snipped at each other, not caring what the outcome was because it made no difference. Zack had the most striking eyes he'd ever seen. Even more beautiful than Genesis's. _Better not tell _him_ that. _The auburn would probably poke the kid's eyes out.

"Cool. Ready whenever you are!" Zack exclaimed, straightening.

Angeal nodded and the two headed out. After a few moments of silence the SOLDIER said, "So who's this Katana the villagers were talking about?"

"Ah, him. Eh, Katana grew up here and eventually became a Turk with Shinra."

"I got that much. Touchy topic?"

"For some. In short his best friend got jacked by Shinra. Katana was outraged and tried to get some of the villagers to go after Shinra with him. They refused but he ended up going anyway."

"_Alone?_"

"Yep. He won too. Killed everyone that had anything to do with his friends kidnapping. After that he went on the run but Shinra eventually found him and threw him in prison. I don't know how long he was there exactly but somewhere along the way the head honcho Turk recruited him. Told him he could either stay in prison or join up. Course you know his decision. Anyway, he's kinda a local hero to some and a criminal to others."

"I see."

After a pause Zack said, "He's dead isn't he?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well if he was still with Shinra shouldn't you have known who he was?"

"The SOLDIER and Turk departments aren't on great terms."

"Oh," Zack replied. "Still, don't you know the names of the good Turks? The standouts?"

"Not until recently I didn't."

"Now you do and you still don't know him."

"Zack," Angeal began, "I can't give you details but there was an incident with the Turks that drastically reduced their numbers, Katana being among one of the reduced."

"Decoded, you just said a bunch of Turks rebelled against Shinra and Katana was one of them."

Angeal stopped walking and stared at Zack, mouth partially open. "How did you get that out of what I said?"

"I'm young, not stupid. If they were dead you would have said a bunch of them were killed or something. Since you didn't and won't give me details it must be something Shinra doesn't want the public to know, which translates to 'went against the company' and 'whereabouts unknown'." Zack stopped and turned to face the SOLDIER. "Am I right?"

"More or less."

"Heh, so what happened? I won't tell anyone."

Angeal debated for a moment before saying, "Veld, the head honcho Turk, defected and several of his subordinates went with him."

"They just left? Just like that?"

"I'm sure there's more to it but I'm not a Turk Zack," Angeal shrugged.

"I'm glad you're not a Turk," grinned Zack.

"Why's that?"

"Turks creep me out."

"Why?" Angeal chuckled.

"They just stand there all silent like. They don't talk, don't move, and somehow don't miss a damned thing. I swear a Turk could be standing inside the reactor, which was all thick metal way over there, and you could fart in the village, way over there, at home, in the bathtub, during a thunderstorm, and they'd know it!"

"That's disturbing," Angeal laughed.

"I'm not kidding! Right after the reactor was completed there were some Turks here with the science guys and some others. Almost the entire village was at the reactor listening to some speech from the Shinra guys. I was in the village and my neighbor had some cookies cooling in the window. I looked around and no one was there. _No one_. So I, ya know, took one. Two hours later a Turk grabbed me and told me I shouldn't steal people's cookies!"

"You _shouldn't_ steal people's cookies."

"Ugh, you're missing the point Angeal!" Zack replied, exasperated. He paused and looked at the SOLDIER. "I can call you Angeal right?"

"Sure," replied the SSC.

"Ok good but the point is how the hell did the guy know that? _All_ of the Turks were at the reactor!"

"Telescope maybe?"

"_Seriously_? Who the hell would whip out a telescope in the middle of an opening ceremony?"

"An ever vigilant Turk? Maybe he was checking for snipers."

"Ok, alright, that would make sense if one of the Shinra's execs was here or something, but it was just a couple science jockeys and a mean ass woman."

"Blonde? Wore a lot of red?"

"Yeah, had big boobs too."

"Zack!"

"Hey I wouldn't have noticed except she kept shoving them under people's noses and made all the guys drool. Pissed all the women off."

"Director Scarlet, Head of Weapons Development."

"High rank then huh?"

"Yes."

"Ok so maybe he _was_ checking for snipers, but a boy nabbing a cookie ain't a sniper! Didn't need to watch me that long!"

"Must have caught his attention," Angeal shrugged.

"Whatever, it's creepy."

"Did he tell your neighbor?"

"Nah. Guess scaring the shit out of me was enough."

Angeal chuckled and the two finally hit the edge of the path. He waved for the STC's to bring the vehicle closer and soon the four of them were pulling out supplies and heading for the village. Again Zack chatted almost nonstop, which amused Angeal. _The enthusiasm of youth_, he thought as they headed back for a second load.

Just over an hour later, the buggy was unloaded and all the supplies were stacked in an empty hut being used as temporary storage. The Mayor had pointed the SOLDIERs to a clear, flat patch of land they could use to set up their tents, as they'd discovered they had two.

The inky SSC now found himself driving the last stake into the ground in order to secure his shelter. The Thirds seemed intent on giving him space and were sharing the second tent. Angeal had a feeling it was protocol and rank kicking in more than anything because they'd all been getting along just fine. Personally he didn't care how or where everyone slept so long as they rested. Tomorrow was probably going to be a grueling day, both mentally and physically.

Finished with the tent the SSC grabbed a tightly rolled blanket and pillow, throwing it in between the tent flaps. It landed with a soft plop and he ducked to head inside when his stomach rumbled. Only then did he realize that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He straightened himself and started to turn when now familiar footsteps sounded behind him.

"Cool tent!" Zack exclaimed, almost dropping the glass and plate he was carrying.

Angeal turned, a smile tugging at his lips. "Just standard issue."

"Still better than any I've ever seen!" Zack replied, holding out the plate and glass. "I brought you some food. Don't worry, it's not tainted or anything!"

Angeal took the offered items before the youth dropped them, smile widening. "Thank you, but it wasn't necessary."

"Pft, go tell that to my Mom!"

The SSC looked around and found a cluster of rocks less than twelve feet from the tent's entrance. A few of them were waist high so he made his way over to sit and eat while Zack zipped away. He shook his head, placing the glass on a shorter, somewhat flat rock and examined the food he'd been given. It looked like spaghetti though it didn't smell like it.

"Hope you don't mind spicy stuff," Zack called, returning with a plate and glass of his own. He sat on a rock close to the SSC.

"No."

"Good, cause the sauce might be hot to someone not from here. The noodles are homemade with Beachplug eggs and the meat is Gagighandi." Zack laughed at the look on the SOLDIERs face. "I know, sounds sick right? It's good though."

"I hope your mom didn't go through all this trouble for me."

"Heck no! She always feeds me like this and makes a ton of food. Growing boy and all that."

"She didn't have to feed _me_."

Zack shrugged. "Deal. Just the way she is. My Dad's taking food to your friends."

Angeal nodded and watched as the youth tore into his food with vigor. He made a mental note to thank the boy's mother and took a bite. Zack's comments about the food being good didn't do it justice. It was _great_. It wasn't so spicy to dull one's taste buds or make them sweat. Rather the spices were used to bring out the flavor of every component in the dish. He'd never had Beachplug eggs or Gagighandi meat but he had to say they were tasty, at least prepared by Zack's mom.

The two ate in silence until Zack finished his meal. Once again he proceeded to chatter nonstop, which Angeal didn't mind as he'd only finished half of his food. By the time he was finished with his plate the SSC was well informed of the town's history and of all current gossip.

"I should probably get back," Zack finally finished, gathering the dirty dishes.

"Parent's not kicking you out again?"

"Guess not. Guess they figure if Shinra's here its ok or something. Parent's are weird," Zack said. The SOLDIER chuckled and stood as he started away. Less than 15 steps passed before he turned and eyed the SSC. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course."

Zack's face split with a huge grin. "Awesome!" With that the youth darted away, leaving Angeal shaking his head and smiling.

The SSC stood outside for a moment and listened to the peaceful night sounds. It reminded him of home and he fought off a small pang of homesickness before ducking into his tent. Inside he unrolled his blanket and flopped on top of it. In less than 15 minutes the insect songs lulled him to sleep, as did thoughts of Zack and a head full of gossip.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**27 – Rising Mako**

Reno tapped an index finger against his control stick with a sigh. The vast open sky stretching in all directions provided no warmth or comfort even though the sun was shining. Only a few fast moving clouds broke the solid blue. They seemed lonely and in a rush to be anywhere but where they were. _Me too._

The redhead tossed a glance at Tseng. Underneath his stoic exterior the Wutain was just as agitated as he was. Tseng hadn't wanted to leave Rufus anymore than he'd wanted to leave Genesis. To make matters worse they weren't heading back to Midgar; they were going to Gongaga. _Gongaga_ of all fucking places. It dredged up memories he'd just as leave forget.

Yesterday during lunch Rufus had told him of the events in the small jungle village. When Tseng had returned with Rufus's new guards he'd immediately gone to prep the chopper, but it was decided that since the two wouldn't get out of Junon until after dinner they'd wait until the following day. Neither Tseng nor Reno were keen on the idea of flying to a blown reactor in the dead of night. They had no idea what to expect and it was best to play it safe so they hadn't left until this morning.

So far the flight had been uneventful but Reno spotted something in the distance that made his blood run cold. A quick instrument and flight path check didn't help matters. _Shit._ "Heads up boss. 1 o'clock."

Tseng's gaze immediately snapped forward. At first his brain rejected what it was seeing. There was a thunderstorm ahead, which was all well and good, expect the deep grey cloud was tinged with a sickly green. In addition, the storm was almost perfectly round and seemed to be focused on a round patch of jungle below. _What in Leviathan?_

Before either Turk had time to comment the helicopter suddenly plummeted, causing both Turks to grab their cyclic sticks and fight for control. Though both pilots were top notch and their motions were in sync, the chopper began to spin 360 degrees as it dropped.

Tseng opened his mouth to tell Reno to bail but suddenly the chopper responded and the two managed to regain control, ending the spin and leveling the bird. Facing away from Gongaga they hovered for a moment as they checked the cockpit instruments. Everything appeared to be in working order and the Wutain nodded, indicating to spin the bird around as a test. It responded as it should.

"Take it down," Tseng said though the headset.

Reno nodded and brought the chopper down without difficulty. The Wutain signaled and he killed the power, listening as the engine cycled down. As far as he could tell it sounded perfectly normal.

"Stay here," Tseng said before hopping out of the grounded bird. He circled the chopper, paying close attention to the main and tail rotors. The blades showed no sign of damage so he turned his attention to the cabin and cockpit. Again there was no damage and no physical clue as to what had caused the bird to plummet.

Tseng signaled and a few seconds later the blades powered up. He watched for any sign of wobbling or obstruction but there was nothing and the chopper came to full power with ease. Reno gave a thumbs up indicating all systems appeared fully functional. The Wutain watched a moment longer then climbed back into the cockpit, pulling his headset off his seat and placing it back on. "Everything checks out."

"I figured yo." Tseng raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "Ya know I ain't stupid. There's not a fuckin' thing wrong with the bird. It's the air."

"The air?"

Reno scowled at Tseng, unable to decide if the Wutain was screwing with him or really didn't know. "We hit a zero air pocket."

"We were nowhere near high enough for that."

Reno shrugged. "Didn't say I understood it but ya know that's what happened."

Tseng nodded. "You are right. That does not explain why however."

"You saw that cloud over Gongaga yo."

"You believe the Mako has something to do with it?"

"You ever seen a fuckin' green streaked cloud before?" Tseng shook his head. "Look, I dunno if it's the Mako fer sure but maybe it displaces air or something."

"The helicopter righted itself as we descended."

"Descended," Reno snickered. "More like fell like a fuckin' stone. Maybe the Mako is only screwing up higher altitudes. The shit is lighter than air ain't it?"

Tseng thought for a moment, unable to come to a conclusion. The only people that were likely to be able to answer their questions were in Midgar at the Science Department. He debated for a moment then told Reno, "I do not know for certain. Take it up, but fly low and slow."

"You got it boss."

* * *

Angeal heard the approaching chopper well before anyone else. Immediately he became concerned for two reasons. First, it was too soon for anyone from Midgar to be arriving. Any chopper coming from that distance would have to make several stops to refuel. As such, even if the pilot had flown all night they probably wouldn't make Gongaga until evening. Secondly, the chopper sounded like it was flying low and struggling. That usually wasn't a good sign in his experience.

A few hours after he'd gone to sleep the skies had opened up in a torrential downpour. Shortly afterward Zack's parents had come to his tent, giant umbrella in hand, and asked that he and the two Thirds return to their home until the rain let up. Apparently they were concerned that the tents would leak and feared the rain might not be safe. At first he had refused but eventually fell in the face of their persistence. They'd retrieved his companions and returned to the Fair home, where the three SOLDIERs bunked down in the living room.

It had continued to rain since the initial downpour, however it was no longer pouring; more like a steady sprinkle. Angeal thought that might have something to do with the chopper's struggling but wasn't certain. All of Shinra's helicopters were kept in top shape but they could have encountered an aerial monster on the way. That was assuming it even _was_ a Shinra chopper. Bad guys had them too and often theirs weren't in the greatest shape. "May I borrow your umbrella?"

In the kitchen, Zack's mother stopped chopping vegetables and turned to look at him. "Of course, but why ever do you need to go out?"

"There is a helicopter approaching, ma'am."

"Really?" Zack said excitedly.

"Yes really."

"Is that a chopper I hear?" Zack's father asked, entering from the bedroom.

"I hear it!" Zack said, popping up off the couch.

"Is it Shinra?" asked Zack's father.

"Probably but I need to go check."

"Mind the rain," Zack's mother said, handing him the umbrella.

"Can I go?" the youth asked.

"No," Angeal and Zack's parents replied in unison.

"Ugh! Adults," the boy muttered, sulking to his bedroom.

"You two stay here as well," Angeal commanded, looking at each Third.

"But Sir w-"

"That was an order," Angeal replied, cutting the Third off. He gave both a stern look then exited the home.

The rain had died down even more and thankfully there was no wind to blow water into his face or try to tear the oversized umbrella out of his hands. Angeal opened the umbrella and set out in the direction of the chopper, which sounded like it was powering down. It must have landed while everyone was talking. _Need to work on multitasking,_ he chided himself.

The inky SOLDIER took off at a steady jog and in no time he was on the round path outside the village. It sounded as though the bird was close to where they'd left the buggy so he switched path's and made his way through the forest. Breaking through the trees he sighed in relief as he spotted the Shinra logo on the side of the grounded chopper, then stopped dead as he realized it wasn't raining outside the forest.

"Yo."

Angeal couldn't help the smile that played on his lips at the sight of the redhead. He shut the umbrella and walked to the chopper, which was in fact not far from the buggy. The redheaded Turk had his head sticking out of the open cargo door. "Reno," Angeal said in way of greeting. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"We were in Junon."

The SSC swallowed at the second cool voice, still sure Tseng disliked him. "Director," he nodded.

"Shit!" Reno yelped as he fell out of the chopper and landed hard on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Angeal asked, holding a hand out to the Turk.

"Yeah," grumbled the redhead.

"What happened?" Tseng inquired.

"Fuckin' hold wouldn't give so I yanked and, well it gave," chuckled Reno.

Tseng shook his head as the redhead climbed back into the chopper. Angeal watched as the Turk pulled out a toolkit and some long straps. Items in hand he proceeded to climb up to the main rotor and used the tools to open a small panel. He poked around for a few minutes then closed the panel and started running his hands along the sections of blade he could reach. Apparently satisfied he moved on and inspected the tail rotor in the same fashion. When he'd finished, he grabbed the straps and tied the main blades down before returning the tools to their home in the cargo hold.

"How is it?" Tseng asked.

"Everything looks stable but we're gonna need to get some clean water on her before we can leave."

"I will call it in after we inspect the reactor and determine what is needed in the village," the Wutain replied, turning to Angeal. "How bad is it?"

"All things considering it could be worse. The biggest concern is untainted food and water supplies."

"Causalities?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how many yet. We got here late in the afternoon then hauled our provisions in. By the time we were done it was dark so we set up tents. To make matters worse it started raining last night and everyone is staying indoors."

"Don't blame 'em," Reno stated, jumping out of the cargo hold and leaning against the chopper. "Shit's bad news."

"Why?" Angeal asked.

"Green tinged clouds normal where ya come from?" Reno replied, pointing skyward. "Or ain't ya looked up SOLDIER?"

"Green? They look norm-," Angeal cut himself off as his eyes landed on the cloud hanging above Gongaga. The thing _was_ green looking. "It doesn't look like that from below!"

"Something _else_ for the Science Department to explain," Tseng replied, turning toward his subordinate.

Reno turned and grabbed a raincoat from the floor of the cargo hold. He handed it to Tseng before grabbing a second one and putting it on. He zipped it, threw the hood up, and nodded. The Wutain set out and he automatically fell into step a few feet behind. He smirked at Angeal, who appeared unsure of what to do. Either the guy wasn't used to working in groups, was used to being in charge, or he was nervous as hell around Turks. Reno's smirk widened at that and he pointed at the ground to his right and jerked his head. The SOLDIER looked grateful and came up beside him. _Nervous._

The group continued in silence and soon approached the T-junction. Without hesitation, Tseng turned left and took the path away from the village. Pounding footsteps and snapping branches sounded behind them, causing the three to spin.

"Don't kill me!" muttered a frightened voice behind and to Angeal's right. He spun, saw the redhead's drawn weapon, its target, and opened his mouth but the Wutain spoke first.

"Stand down."

Immediately Reno lowered the barrel of his gun, which had been aimed solidly between a black haired youth's eyes. He moved a few steps back, getting closer to Tseng. The kid probably wasn't a threat but one never knew. Besides, he could be a distraction so it was best stay on guard.

"Zack what are you doing here?" Angeal exclaimed.

"Snuck out, _duh_."

"Your parents are probably worried sick!" replied Angeal. Reno snickered and he glared at him, sheathing his weapon and approaching the youth. "I'll take him back."

"Ain't botherin' us yo."

"None of _you_ are worried about the rain, why should I be?" Zack said, returning his focus to Angeal. "I'm not a baby! Besides, _you_ can't tell me what to do!"

"Heh, I like this kid," Reno said.

"You tried to blow my head off!" yelped Zack, reeling on him.

"If I woulda tried, ya wouldn't be here."

Zack's mouth fell open but he quickly snapped it closed. The Turk grinned and shook his head, shifting to the side and revealing his partner. "You!" He pointed and turned to Angeal, "That's the creepy Turk!"

Reno looked at Tseng and chuckled. "You are kinda creepy but what's he talkin' about?"

"He is angry I caught him stealing."

"I wasn't stealing! She would have given me one had I asked so I just took it!"

"You cannot be certain you would have gotten one without asking."

"Eh, what are we talkin' about yo?"

"Cookies," Angeal chuckled.

"Cookies?" parroted the redhead, turning to face Zack. "Yer pissed 'cause you got caught thieving a cookie?"

"I wasn't stealing!" Zack yelled.

"Sounds like it ta me."

"The hell would you know!"

"I'm startin' _not_ to like you yo."

"Like I care!"

"Silence," Tseng snapped, reaching his limit. "Move out."

"Sir, you ca-" Angeal began, pointing at Zack.

"We are wasting daylight and may require your assistance at the reactor. The thief comes," Tseng interrupted, giving the SOLDIER a pointed look.

"I'm not a thief!"

Tseng didn't comment, he simply began heading toward the reactor again. Immediately Reno's footsteps joined his and a few minutes later two other sets followed.

After 10 minutes the group came to a halt in front of the remains of the Gongaga reactor. Each took in the twisted, mangled corpse in stunned silence. The metal components were pocked, blackened, and contained numerous scorch marks where pieces had leaned against each other while they burned. Non-metallic items lay charred and unrecognizable wherever they fell. In the center of the mess was a large, bright green plume of raw Mako. The thick, swaying mass drifted lazily skyward until it blended into the clouds.

"Reno," Tseng commanded. "Find the transmitter."

"On it," replied the redhead, pulling something out of his pocket and moving forward.

"Shouldn't we wait for hazard suits or something?" Angeal nervously asked.

"No need," replied Tseng, watching Reno cautiously pick his way through the edge of the debris field.

The SSC held further comment, deciding it best to not irritate the Turks. The group wasn't easily rattled but _he'd_ get annoyed if someone kept questioning his every move. On top of that, Tseng and Reno both outranked him, so all he could really do was make sure his protest was noted and it didn't seem worth the effort. That in mind he turned to Zack, who was standing numbly beside him. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Zack weakly replied, toying with the umbrella he'd picked up where Angeal had dropped it to pull his sword. "I got over my 'everything's ok' awhile ago. The Mako and the bodies kinda drove it home."

"I'm sorry Zack."

"Not your fault," shrugged the youth.

Metal clanked loudly and everyone's attention was drawn to Reno, who was sifting through a pile of rubble. The redhead suddenly toppled backward as a strip of metal he was holding onto unexpectedly snapped. For a moment all the three could see were the Turks legs and one arm that was held high in the air.

"Got it," Reno called, winded. He'd landed flat on his back, narrowly avoiding being run through by a piece of pointy debris. _Damn can't I get a break?_ Well yeah, not being run through is a break. _Heh._

Feeling like an idiot and certain he looked like one as well, the redheaded Turk scrambled to his feet. He looked curiously at the silver box clutched in his left hand. Dread and anxiety began to march up his spin, catching him off guard. Reno stared at the cool metal square blankly, trying to find the source of his uneasiness and failing.

"Are you alright?" Tseng asked, placing a hand on Reno's shoulder. The redhead jumped and juggled a box so as not to drop it. He raised an eyebrow, perplexed at the reaction.

"Wha-, ah, yeah," Reno replied, quickly holding the box out, eager to be rid of it. "H-here."

As the Wutain took the cube he half expected it to shock or bite him, _something_. His subordinate's reaction had moved from perplexing to bizarre. He watched as Reno backed away and moved to join Angeal and Zack, trying to appear nonchalant but Tseng knew better.

Tseng's eyes traveled down to the motionless and unthreatening box in his hands. There was no writing or markings to indicate the manufacturer, which was a clue in of itself since all Shinra components were stamped with the company logo in plain sight somewhere or another. That meant this was not the original transmitter and that somewhere along the way someone had switched the two. Turning the cube over he saw a recessed switch. Nestled inside was a small button no larger than the tip of his index finger. "Reno."

Reno silently cursed, steeled himself, and rejoined his boss. He had no idea why he was so unsettled but he was. Determined not to let his emotions interfere with his job he walked up to his boss as calmly as possible. "'Sup?" Tseng pointed to a small, indented circular area. He fought a chill as he took the box back and examined it. "Power switch I'd imagine."

"Rigged?"

Reno shrugged. "I can take it apart or hit the button. Takin' it apart will take time, hittin' the button could cause it to blow or somethin'. Yer call."

"Press it."

The redhead sat the box on the ground and found a long, metal rod. He tilted the box so he could hide behind cover while he poked the button. A glance over his shoulder confirmed everyone was clear so he jabbed the rod forward. The box clicked, whirled, beeped, and fell silent. "Clear… I think."

Tseng rejoined his subordinate as he got to his feet. The redhead's PHS rang and the Wutain nodded, indicating he should answer before retrieving the box. Outwardly nothing had changed and he figured Reno's assessment had been correct; it was a power switch.

"Reno."

"Well _you're_ not dead. Is Tseng?"

"Yer lover boy's fine Ruf," Reno chuckled, not even bothering to ask why he'd called him instead of Tseng since it wasn't that uncommon. The VP didn't seem to like to bother Tseng while he was in the field.

"I'd hit you if I could."

"Heh, I'll bet."

"The Science Department just called and said they lost contact with the Gongaga reactor. Figured I'd make sure everyone was ok. Report?"

"Incomplete."

"Preliminary?"

"No way to save the reactor. Hewley said there are casualties but I don' know how many. Gonna need a haz team, builders, clean food and water for the village, our bird needs clean water, and we need experts on Mako and weather."

"Weather?"

"Yep." The redhead paused before adding, "Ya ever heard of a firestorm?"

"Yes."

"I think excessive Mako has a similar effect."

"Explain."

"I'm not a fuckin' expert Rufus but it looks like the Mako is somehow makin' it rain. Firestorms can do the same thing if they're bad enough."

"That can't be good."

"Ah, actually I think it is. Firestorms cause rain at the end of their life cycle and it puts the fire out most of the time. In this case I think the rain is keeping the Mako cloud mostly contained. It's like if the shit's wet the wind ain't able to blow it around as much. Kinda like gluing dust down or somethin'"

"Isn't the rain poisonous?"

"Don't appear to be but I really can't say. The puddles ain't green and it ain't burning skin or nothing but that doesn't mean shit. We ain't been to the village yet so I don't know if it's effecting people there or not. The rain could be diluting the Mako."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. The shit _did_ coat the chopper pretty good though, so I dunno. Like I said, I ain't an expert."

"I'll have them send someone to look into it. Anything else?"

"Nothing I can think of."

"Very well. Tell Tseng to report once you have more information."

"Will do yo," Reno replied, snapping his PHS closed. "Rufus wants a report after we hit the village," he said, turning to his boss.

Tseng nodded. "Let us go. It will be dark soon."

Everyone took one last look at the broken mass of the Gongaga Reactor. Large slabs reached skyward, almost as if in silent prayer. The rain had died down but a steady drizzle remained, dampening spirits and adding to the chill that had settled into Reno's spine.

The group headed out in silence that lasted until they reached the village itself. Upon arrival Zack turned to the two Turks, an unreadable expression on his face. "You're gonna find out what happened and get whoever did this right?"

"Yes," Tseng replied and Reno nodded.

Zack nodded and turned at a voice calling his name. "Coming Mom." He turned back with a grin. "Guess I better go face my fate."

"Good luck kid," Reno snickered.

"Heh, see you guys later!"

The three watched Zack dart off, stopping partway to greet his father, who smiled faintly and nodded. The youth once again took off and joined his mother in the doorway of their home while the father pulled up in front of them.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," Angeal replied.

"The boy's headstrong but he's a good kid," the father smiled. "While you were gone I spoke with the Mayor. There are a few huts on the far side of town that were relatively undamaged during the explosion. If you repair them you can stay there while you're in town."

"What about the owners?" Angeal asked.

"Two huts have been vacant for some time. The other belongs to an elderly man who is staying with his family for the time being. I have some tools you can use and there are some materials in a pile over there. If you don't find what you need just look around and grab whatever. The guys you left behind are already over there."

"Sounds like a fair deal yo. We get a place to crash and more of Gongaga's buildings get repaired," Reno stated.

"Exactly," smiled Zack's father. "Also, the Mayor figured you would want to talk and asked that I show you the way."

"Thank you," Tseng replied, turning to Reno. "I will speak with the Mayor, go assist the SOLDIERs."

"Aye-aye," saluted the redhead, heading toward the pounding noise that had begun in the distance.

Tseng watched as Angeal fell into step beside the redhead and then turned back to Zack's father. "After you."

* * *

"What in the _hell_ was that?"

"It-, th-, I improvised, Sir!"

"Improvised? _Improvised?_" Genesis snapped, sword still in front of his face from where he'd stopped the Third's blade.

"Yes, Sir."

"That's funny, to me it looked as though you'd fucked up. _Again._ Had I not stopped you, your _improvisation_ would have landed Kunsel in the infirmary."

"I-I'm s-sorry, Sir."

"You godsdamned well better be," snapped Genesis. He angrily yanked his sword away from the Third's and sheathed it. "Are you alright?" he asked, spinning around and locking eyes on Kunsel.

"Yes, Sir."

The auburn's eyes raked over the Third for confirmation. Satisfied he yelled, "Take a break. All of you."

The class slowly broke apart. Their slumped shoulders and downcast eyes made them look like scolded children. Genesis glared and watched them slink to the walls. He wondered if he was pushing them too hard but quickly batted the thought aside. That was the whole damned point wasn't it? To separate the weak from the strong, find out who was going to make it and who wasn't. During his time in the SOLDIER program no one had ever given _him_ a fucking break. Hell, no one had given him a break in his whole damned _life_.

At the last thought the auburn froze in mid-step. Where the hell had _that_ come from? While he was prone to fits of self-consciousness and self-doubt, he wasn't prone to bouts of self-pity. _Shit._

As Genesis sifted though his suddenly rushing thoughts, his shaking hand caught his attention. Before he had a chance to figure that out, he was filled with such dread that he wanted to bolt. _That_ emotion was replaced by the almost uncontrollable urge to laugh. A heartbeat later and his eyes narrowed to slits, still focused on the shaking hand. "Class dismissed," he suddenly yelled. He was out the door before any of the Thirds had time to process what had just happened.

The auburn had no idea where he was going so he ignored the elevator and entered the stairwell at a brisk pace. Mind in chaos he rushed down an unknown amount of stairs and finally flung open a door, not caring where he ended up. "Holy fucking Ifrit," he muttered as the door clicked shut behind him. In what seemed like the span of a heartbeat he'd gone from the 48th floor clear down to the lobby.

Genesis blinked stupidly a few times and tried to collect his thoughts. He felt like he'd come here for a reason but for the life of him he couldn't remember what the reason was. It was like his subconscious had suddenly taken complete control and being a subconscious it didn't exactly communicate with his conscious thoughts. Once again he was overcome by the desire to laugh and he bit his own tongue to stop it. If it escaped he knew it wouldn't be a pretty sound, rather that of a raving lunatic.

The small trickle of blood pooling in the STC's mouth grew larger as he bit down harder to stifle rising panic. Suddenly the disarray of his mind broke and he was overtaken by calmness. He thought nothing, felt nothing, and nothing seemed real. Somewhere he knew that the quiet was deceptive, like the calm before a storm, but his mind declined to process the thought further.

The peacefulness was shattered as searing pain shot down his right arm and he felt like he was flying. Almost immediately following that something slammed into his right cheek and his head was whipped to the side. Suddenly weak and dizzy, he dropped to his knees only to be struck in the chest. That blow was rapidly followed by one to his forehead. Traveling at a high rate of speed he flew into the air before landing hard on his back and sliding to a stop.

While stunned he was a trained SOLDIER and instantly sprang to his feet. As he blinked furiously to try and clear blood from his eyes he spotted Midgar in the distance and tried to gain his bearing. Wait… Midgar… in the distance? Wasn't he _in_ Midgar? _Apparently not._

"Stand down SOLDIER."

Overwhelmed by confusion and wracked with pain, Genesis's mind didn't process the words, only the fact that the voice had come from behind him. He spun and lashed out with his right hand while simultaneously jumping backward. He watched a massive fireball fly through empty space and reached for his sword. His hand was yanked down and pinned behind his back to the point of breaking while an arm slid around his throat. Automatically his left hand moved to his neck to try and shake the arm, but the arm only tightened, cutting of his airflow.

Just as he was about to pass out his assailant released him and he fell forward, landing hard on his hands and knees. His right arm protested to the point he had to remove any weight from it and he leaned back, cradling it to his chest. As he sputtered and gasped for breath a pair of boots appeared in his faded vision and he looked up slowly, eyes widening as they landed on his foe.

"Judging by the expression you've come back to your senses."

"Seph… ir… oth?" Genesis managed to get out before a fit of coughing doubled him over. The fit ended with blood being spit onto the ground. Panting, the auburn righted himself and faced his aggressor once more, fighting to keep the physical pain, emotional hurt, and mental confusion off his face. He opened his mouth to speak but the silver beat him to it.

"Your fireball was quite large."

"So?"

"It was almost unleashed in the lobby."

"The lobby?" Genesis mumbled, confused.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Yelling… at a Third."

As Sephiroth watched the STC zoned out, dull eyes staring straight ahead. He tensed, preparing to hit him again but quickly relaxed, realizing Genesis was trying to piece everything together. An unfamiliar pang struck him and he froze, analyzing it. He wanted to heal the STC, but more than that, he wanted to comfort him. _Sympathy?_ _Empathy?_ For the first time in his life he was looking at someone who was experiencing something he was all too familiar with, something he could truly relate to and understand.

Frustrated, the silver folded himself to the ground, sitting cross-legged in front of Genesis. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling and it was frustrating. Irritated he pushed his emotions away and focused on the man in front of him. "Tell me about the Third." The auburn's eyes cleared a bit and he lifted his head, staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't breathe… enough to talk…" Genesis replied, emphasizing the point by coughing up more blood.

"My apologies. It appears a broken rib punctured a lung."

"Ya think?"

"Yes, quite often." The STC chuckled, sending him into another fit while Sephiroth pulled a Cure Materia out of his pocket.

"Shouldn't heal… your enemy…"

"I was not aware we are enemies."

"Fooled me."

"My apologies. I needed to get you out of Midgar and focused on something. Attacking you was the best way to accomplish both," Sephiroth replied, casting Cure 2.

"I could… attack you again," Genesis ground out through clenched teeth as the spell washed over him. _Healing should be less painful_, he thought, deciding being healed felt as bad as being torn apart.

"If you do I will have to incapacitate you again."

Genesis was simultaneously pleased that Sephiroth was finally showing confidence in something, yet pissed that the silver seemed to think he was no threat regardless of what shape he was in. He quickly brushed the thoughts aside, having too much to deal with as it was. When the spell was complete he sat back on his haunches, took a few deep breaths, and returned his attention to Sephiroth. "What were we talking about?"

"The last thing you remember. You said it was yelling at a Third and I asked why."

"Ah, that's right," Genesis sighed. "He screwed up a move and almost injured someone. It's not the first time that's happened and it pissed me off. He's constantly trying to pull off moves that are above his skill level."

"Isn't that how people learn?"

"Under the right circumstances yes. If you're trying to learn a move, you should be practicing with someone who knows the move in the first place or at least with someone equal to or better than you. That way they can help you and they likely won't be hurt if you screw it up."

"Makes sense," nodded the silver. "I take it that wasn't the case."

"Not really. The two are somewhat equal strength wise but neither have the experience to alter techniques in mid-swing. Their reaction times aren't the greatest either."

"I see." After a moment the SSC added, "What happened after the incident with the Third?"

"I…" Genesis trailed off as scattered images danced through his head. He fought against the current of disconnected, half-formed flashes for several moments. "I dismissed the class," he finally sighed.

"Why?"

"Damnit Sephiroth you know why. Why do I need to say it?"

"I need to know how much you understand so I can help you better."

"Godsdamnit," snapped the auburn, feeling pathetic and weak. "My hormones or whatever went out of whack and I caught on so I dismissed the class. It's the fucking imbalance again."

"Yes," Sephiroth agreed. "After you realized what was happening what did you do?"

"I… I ran I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"It's fuzzy Seph," Genesis sighed. "I seem to remember bolting down the stairs in an ungodly short amount of time. After that… I don't remember anything until my arm started to hurt." The STC locked wide eyes onto the silver's. "That big fireball! _That's_ what I almost unleashed on the lobby?" The silver nodded. "Is that why my arm hurt?"

"No," Sephiroth shook his head. "Your arm hurt because you were stationary and I was moving at a high rate of speed when I grabbed you."

"You… grabbed me?" parroted the auburn, looking toward the city in the distance.

"How do you think you got all the way out here?"

"I didn't know. Honestly I didn't even know what was attacking me, only that something was."

"I understand."

Genesis looked back at Sephiroth, hearing the truth in the SSC's words. "Thanks Seph."

"For what?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly and I knew it, but couldn't do anything about it. By the time you showed up I'd shut down. I very well might have started throwing fireballs at people. What a fucking mess I am!"

"You're not a mess and it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! It might not have been my fault in the first place but it sure as hell is now!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't control it!" Genesis yelled. "I know what's wrong and I'm powerless to stop it! I'm _weak_! That makes it my fault!"

Any argue Sephiroth could put forward would have been half-hearted at best. After his own episodes, he'd thought exactly the same thing. Knowing that, he'd told the STC the same thing he'd always told himself, "Then get stronger."

Genesis once again locked eyes with the SSC. "That's it? _That's_ your grand advice? Get stronger? Ifrit's Balls I could have figured that out myself!"

"Then stop bitching and do it."

The STC's eyes narrowed a split second before he burst out laughing. "You said exactly what I was thinking." He briefly laughed again then asked, "How?"

"I suppose we are a lot alike."

"No," chuckled the auburn, "I mean how do I get stronger?"

"Fight."

"I _have_ been fighting it, but it's no-" Genesis cut himself off, flexing his right hand and staring at it. "You mean literally, _physically_," he muttered more to himself than Sephiroth. "A SOLDIERs Mako level has to be constantly monitored because fighting can lower the level. Every time we use our abilities the level can change." Genesis locked eyes with the silver. "I probably use more Mako than normal when I cast fire spells without Materia. _That_ would certainly help lower it too. Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

"I thought your class would be enough," Sephiroth shrugged.

Genesis nodded. "Good point. Even though I'm not using all my strength, I'm still moving constantly which should be burning up at least some Mako."

"Yes. It seemed to be enough until now. Did anything unusual happen today?"

The STC smeared his fingers though the dirt in thought. "Nothing that I can remember. Gods Seph what if the class is no longer enough?"

"We will leave the city and battle monsters or spar."

"That would be enough?"

"Do you feel better now right?"

"Yes, but I would hardly say we were fighting. More like you kicking my ass."

"I more or less ambushed you," Sephiroth smirked. "Regardless of the outcome, you were moving quickly and probably used a decent amount of Mako to launch that fireball."

"You're right," nodded the auburn. "The more I moved, the more I started to come back to my senses. I might not have known it was _you_ attacking me, but somewhere in the middle of the fight, I at least realized it _was_ a fight. By the end of it I certainly realized I'd gotten stomped." Genesis leveled eyes with the silver. "I demand a rematch by the way."

"Rematch?"

"You might have had good reason but even _you_ admitted you ambushed me. I demand a fair fight."

"I look forward to it."

"Good," Genesis smirked. The breeze picked up and brushed a few stray strands of hair across his face. "Give me a day or two though. I'm afraid my concentration is shot for today."

"I understand," Sephiroth replied. After a few moments he asked, "Dinner?"

"Now that you mention it, I _am_ hungry. Have anything in particular in mind?"

"No, not really."

"Do you like seafood?" The silver nodded. "There is a great place not too far from Shinra Tower."

"Lead the way."

A half hour later found the two seated in the private dining section of the seafood restaurant. Apparently Genesis was a frequent customer and on good terms with the owner so they were awarded special seating. Sephiroth was quietly pleased since the few times he'd eaten out he'd been the center of attention and had barely tasted his food.

Sephiroth watched closely as Genesis munched on the food they'd ordered. It was almost hard to believe that less than an hour ago the STC had more or less lost his mind. Since their fight the auburn hard been completely normal. There were no unusual outward physical signs of a problem and from the conversation they'd had until now, it appeared the STC's mental state was fine as well. On one hand Sephiroth wasn't surprised by the speedy recovery but on the other he was. So far as he knew this episode was only Genesis's second, maybe third. He'd had a lot more incidents than that before he'd been able to recover so quickly. Of course, all that might mean is that his own episodes were caused by a higher imbalance.

"Everything ok?" Genesis asked, using one hand to nibble on a gyoza and the other to indicate the food.

"The food is excellent."

"Good," smiled the auburn. "I found this place not long after coming to Midgar and decided to try it out. The place doesn't look like much but they have yet to disappoint. 'Geal doesn't like it much though; he's more of a meat and potatoes kind of guy. Perhaps it can become our place."

"What about Reno?"

"We'll invite him every once in awhile," Genesis winked with a chuckle. "I hate to admit it, but I honestly don't know what he really likes to eat."

"He doesn't strike me as being picky."

"Me either."

Sephiroth picked up a salmon sushi roll and enjoyed the smoky flavor before speaking. "Have you spoken with Reno since he left?"

"No. His mission must have been extended."

"It was."

"Oh?"

"I was debriefed this morning about an incident in Gongaga. Reno and Tseng were sent to investigate."

"What kind of incident?"

"The reactor exploded."

"How the hell di-… never mind, that's why Reno and Tseng were sent in," Genesis amended.

"I will keep you informed if you wish."

"I'd like that. I'll do the same if I hear anything from Reno." The STC picked at a portion of vegetable tempura in thought. Finally he asked, "Are you ok with what happened the other day? The kissing that is."

"I don't know what to make of it exactly, but I'm ok with it."

"Sounds like we're all on the same page," Genesis chuckled.

"Confusing, unsettling, but somehow comforting."

"I probably shouldn't have brought it up without Reno here, but I at least wanted to know you weren't pissed or going to avoid me."

"I can avoid Reno?"

"Sure, he's a Turk," laughed the auburn. "Seriously I'd just as leave you not avoid him as well, but you two don't have to work together and we might. We're in the same department after all."

"True," Sephiroth agreed. "If I was angry with you I would have left you outside of Midgar to bleed to death."

"Oh… well… that's nice," Genesis replied, unsure how to respond. He finally detected the faintest trace of a smile on the silver's face and grinned. "You really had me there."

"All I can say is that if I'm upset with you, you'll know it."

"Good to know. I'm the same. So is Reno. Gods that makes us all sound like a bunch of bad asses," the STC chuckled.

"We are, aren't we?"

"I suppose we are in some ways, but as far as relationships go I don't think we are."

"Agreed. What is this one?" Sephiroth asked, pointing at a piece of sushi.

"Eel," Genesis replied. He watched as the SSC picked the piece up, sniffed it, and ate it.

"Not bad. I like the salmon the best."

"Me too," the STC said, emphasizing the point by picking up a piece and eating it. "If I'm being honest I'd prefer that you and Reno get along, but if you don't I understand."

"I don't think we'll have any problems."

The rest of dinner passed by smoothly. Genesis was tired and sore but in no rush to return to Shinra. He didn't really have anything to do and it was nice to just relax. At Shinra HQ he often felt like he was constantly being watched, which he was given all the cameras and spies everywhere. He knew it wasn't personal but it still made him uneasy and kept him on guard.

Eventually all the food had been eaten so Genesis paid and the two headed back toward Shinra. The STC's pace was somewhat slow, but Sephiroth didn't seem to mind so he kept it that way. Though he was enjoying himself being around the silver made him miss Reno. He wondered how things were going and briefly thought about calling him when he got home, but decided against it. The Turks were a black ops group and often their missions required stealth. He'd be damned if the Turk accidently forgot to turn off his ringer and his call gave him away. The mission in Gongaga didn't _sound_ like something sneaky but he had no way to know. It was best to wait until Reno called him.

Besides that, he didn't want the Turk to think he had no faith in his abilities. After they'd met, it had become clear that the redhead could take care of himself quite well and was proud of the fact. Calling him while he was away could make Reno think he thought he lacked skill or something. Silly but true. Guys were sometimes touchy when it came to pride. _Minerva knows I am._

Thinking of pride made him think of Angeal. He wondered how things were going on _his_ mission since his friend hadn't called him either. _What am I, a pariah? Something to be avoided?_ He stopped for a moment, wondering if that was a fit of anger or lack of self-worth. _Annoyance._ Usually when one of them was on a mission they communicated often via calls or text. The auburn smiled as he remember 'Geal had said his mission was somewhere around the Golden Saucer. That meant it was in or around the desert and unless one was actually _in_ the Saucer reception sucked.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Genesis replied, returning from his thoughts and realizing he'd been stationary for too long. He took two steps forward and yelped as he walked straight into Sephiroth. Surprised, he jerked his head up, mumbled an apology, and tried to jump backward but tripped on his own feet in his haste.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Sephiroth said, instinctively wrapping his arms around the auburn to keep him from falling. He looked down into sky blue eyes and struggled to not find out how much like fire the STC tasted.

Genesis's eyes locked onto the silver's and his heart began beating like a trapped butterfly. His right palm was on the SSC's chest near his heart while his left arm was pressed between their sternums. He remained motionless and struggled with a rising tide of emotions. There was no question he wanted to press his lips against Sephiroth's, but he didn't want to betray Reno's trust. His mind screamed for him to pull away yet his body refused, making him feel foolish and weak willed.

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth stated, opening his arms and taking a step back.

"I-it's ok. I'm the one who tripped on myself." The silver nodded, spun, and started walking again. After a moment's pause Genesis silently followed.

By the time the pair arrived at the Shinra building Genesis had given himself a headache. He'd bottled everything up and as he stepped onto the 44th floor and said goodbye to Sephiroth, he was fairly convinced that everything was ok between the two. Walking down the hall he finally got to his apartment, opened the door, went in, and leaned against it once it closed.

It wasn't as though Sephiroth and he had done anything but he felt guilty just the same. He was beyond angry with himself for not being the one to pull away. Gaia what the hell was Reno going to say? _He doesn't have to know._ Keeping it a secret would make it seem worse than what it was though. He'd wait until the redhead got back but he was going to tell him. Reno had been open and trusting with him about many things. He would _not_ disrespect that trust by keeping whatever the hell had just happened from him. _Nothing happened!_ Then why do I feel like such a jackass?

The auburn sighed and finally managed to propel himself off the door. He walked down the short hallway and fell into bed, not even bothering to undress. The blankets were cold and he wished Reno were there to help warm them. Depressed, he closed his eyes and rolled over, bumping into something. Startled, his eyes snapped open and he jerked back so quickly he fell off the bed. _The hell was that?_

Genesis rose until his eyes were just above the mattress and spotted a stuffed moogle. The auburn straightened, reached forward, and picked the toy up, causing the red pom pom to wiggle around. _Where'd this come from?_

Up close it was clear the little toy had seen better days. The moogle was a light grey even though it appeared to be clean, there were patches here and there where it had been mended, one of the eyes had been re-stitched and was slightly thicker than the other, and the pom pom had obviously been replaced. The auburn's attention was drawn to a red bow tied around the toy's neck that appeared to be new. Closer inspection revealed a small card like the ones that came with flowers stuck in between the bow and moogle. Curious, Genesis pulled it out. 'Kupo always helped me not feel lonely. Maybe he'll do the same for you.'

Tears welled up in Genesis's eyes as he read the short message. It wasn't signed but he instantly recognized the handwriting as Reno's. He squeezed the toy to his chest and buried his face on top of its head. The moogle had been cleaned but he could still smell the Turk. A laughing sob escaped his lips and he let the tears fall. After a moment he finally crawled back into bed, hugging Kupo tightly and falling asleep to the comfort of the redheads scent.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**28 – Subconscious Communication**

Scowling, Reno flipped his PHS closed and blindly returned it to his inner jacket pocket, tripping on a tree root in the process. He managed to stay upright and scowled at the offending root that dared try to take him down. _Damned thing._ Giving it a final glare he continued toward the chopper in irritated contemplation before a voice broke his thoughts.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Reno barked, not bothering to alter his pace or look behind him. His boss hadn't concealed his approach and now fell into step beside him.

Tseng flicked eyes toward his subordinate and searched for any clues as to his odd behavior. Not surprisingly there was no indication as to what was bothering the redhead, leaving him frustrated. Every time he thought he had a solid grasp on Reno, the man went and did something to prove him wrong. He wondered if Reno did it on purpose or if he was just that complicated. _He's that complex._

The Wutain racked his brain trying to come up with an explanation for Reno's uncharacteristic demeanor. The redhead had seen plenty of destruction and death, had even been intimately involved with both processes on several occasions, so the situation in Gongaga wasn't likely the cause. While it was possible having been exposed to such things repeatedly had worn the man down, he didn't believe that was the case either. _So what is?_ Could it be Angeal's new shadow? _Doubtful._ Reno was generally accepting of new people once he'd determined they weren't a threat or an enemy. There was no way the redhead would label Zack as either.

Tseng knew that Reno had started acting strangely after finding the transmitter at the ruins of the Gongaga reactor but couldn't figure out what it had to do with anything. There was no question it was a mystery, but normally mysteries were one of the things the redhead enjoyed. It was possible Reno knew more than he was letting on, but that didn't seem likely either. _Unless he doesn't trust you enough to fill you in._

"Stop analyzin' me yo."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Reno replied, coming to an abrupt stop as Tseng grabbed his right wrist.

"I can tolerate you keeping things from me, perhaps even lying to me, however I will not tolerate being snapped at unjustly, even if we are alone." Tseng let go of the redhead and watched as he jammed his hands into his pants pockets, slumped his shoulders, and stared at the ground. All signs of defiance or angriness vanished with the blink of an eye.

"Sorry," Reno sighed, locking light bluish-grey eyes with copper-brown ones. "Guess I'm grumpy 'cause I didn't sleep well last night."

"While that may be true we both know that lack of sleep is not the problem. You have been acting abnormally since finding the transmitter."

"Yer right," Reno sighed, turning around and gazing out into the trees. "It's just… fuck I can't explain it Tseng."

"Try."

"I can't explain it to myself so how the hell do you expect me to explain it to you yo?"

"I saw your reaction to the transmitter. What in particular triggered such an aversion?"

"I dunno damnit!" Reno snapped. "Sorry. _Again._"

"It is alright. At least you are talking."

"For all the good it's doin'," muttered the redhead, agitated. "Look, the damned thing froze my backbone and it doesn't feel like it's gonna thaw anytime soon. I don't know how or why but it did."

"Once we retrieve what we need from the chopper, you will go investigate the reactor further."

"What? No! I might not like the thing but _I'm_ the godsdamned electronics expert. If anyone's gonna take it apart it's gonna be me."

"You doubt my ability?"

"In this, yeah, I do."

Tseng arched an eyebrow, wondering if Reno's words were born more from pride than confidence. No matter how small the task no Turk wanted to be pulled from an assignment. Still the redhead's words were true. He was competent with electronics but Reno was indeed better. "Very well, then you may return to Gongaga and analyze the transmitter as discussed earlier."

Reno nodded, heaving a mental sigh. Tseng was giving him a chance but he knew if he didn't get a grip the Wutain could, and would, change his mind in a heartbeat. If his emotions continued to be a problem, he'd find himself sifting through the destroyed reactor, if not back in Midgar, before he even had a chance to defend himself. Thing was he couldn't blame anyone but himself if that happened. Hell, he'd do the same thing to a subordinate if he even _remotely_ felt their work was compromised, emotionally or otherwise. That Tseng was giving him an opportunity said a great deal about their relationship and the trust they placed in each other.

The redhead took a deep breath and fought down a bout of nausea. Whether due to stress, lack of sleep, or both, he hadn't felt that great since he'd woken up. Regardless, he had a job to do so he pushed it aside along with everything else and set out, jogging a bit to catch up with his boss.

Five minutes later the two Turks reached the helicopter. Tseng watched as Reno nimbly preformed an external check. After a few minutes the redhead nodded and pulled open the cargo door. "She's no worse than she was yesterday."

"That is good to hear," Tseng replied, hopping into the cargo hold.

Reno started to join his boss in the chopper when he heard footsteps in the distance. He sighed, earning a curious look from Tseng, and turned. "Somethin' wrong slick?" he called out a few seconds before Zack burst through the tree line.

"Angeal said to see if you needed help," Zack panted, out of breath.

Reno arched an eyebrow and tossed a look at Tseng, who gave a barely perceptible shrug. He looked back at the youth, who was bouncing from foot to foot. "What the hell, sure. Ya can save me a trip," the redhead replied, turning and taking a case from his boss. The case wasn't much larger than a suitcase though it was deeper.

"What's that?" Zack asked.

"Satellite uplink," replied the redhead, adding an identical case to the first. Yet another case followed, though this one looked more like an oversized aluminum briefcase.

"And that?"

"Laptop with three spare batteries, an external backup device, and a printer," Tseng said, sliding another piece of equipment to Reno.

"That's a generator!" Zack said excitedly.

"Congrats, yer not an idiot," sniggered the redhead.

"Reno," Tseng snapped in a tone that stated not to agitate the help. He gave him a look then handed two gas cans to Reno.

"That all yo?"

"This is," Tseng replied, handing a folding dolly down to the redhead. The Wutain then jumped out of the chopper and slid the cargo door closed.

"Here kid, ya can carry the gas."

"Gee than-" Zack started, but cut himself off as he took the cans.

"Heavier than they look huh?" smirked Reno.

"Yeah," Zack sheepishly replied. He watched as the redhead unfolded the dolly, placed the generator on it, and secured it.

"All set boss."

Tseng nodded. "You take the generator and one of the sat kits," he said, picking up the laptop case and the second satellite case.

Gear in hand, the three headed into the dense trees surrounding Gongaga and its destroyed reactor. While the sun was out it couldn't penetrate the thick layers of leaves above their heads. _At least the rain has stopped,_ Tseng thought.

"Sssooo, what's it like being a Turk?" Zack asked after a few minutes.

"It's like being a Turk yo," Reno chuckled.

"Oookkkaayy," scowled the youth. "Well, what do you do?"

"This and that."

"Are you gonna be a dick all day?"

"I'm not bein' a dick," Reno replied. "Most of what we do is classified yo."

"Oh. Like spy stuff?"

"We do whatever is necessary," Tseng called without turning around. "We gather intelligence when required, are often the first on scene at disasters, orchestrate communications, and act as go betweens for other Shinra Departments. We are the company's eyes and ears. And yes, the less we are seen the better in most cases."

"Heh, cool," Zack grinned. "Why didn't _you_ say that?" he added, head turned toward the redhead.

"Too many big words."

"Too many… you're being a dick again." The redhead shrugged. "Do you guys have ranks?" Zack asked the Wutain's back.

"The department has a Director and an Assistant Director. Beyond that Turks are ranked by the combined scores of their mission assignments."

"You're the Director right?"

"Correct."

"How'd you get stuck with this guy?" Zack chuckled, pointing one of the gas cans at Reno.

The Wutain opened his mouth but Reno spoke first. "Always good ta bring someone to do the grunt work. 'Sides, it's best ta keep an eye on the unstable ones, right Boss?"

"Correct," Tseng replied honestly. Even though the redhead was messing with Zack his words had merit.

The redhead flashed a smile that made Zack's eyes widen and his skin crawl. It reminded him of a villager about his father's age who'd died a few years back. One minute the guy would be yelling at himself or someone else for no reason, throwing things around, or doing something equally as strange. The next minute he'd act as normal as anyone else. As soon as he was old enough to explore the village his father had told him that the guy wasn't right and warned him to stay away from him. After the man had died he'd thought he'd never have to see his crazy ass smile again. _Wishful thinking, _he thought, giving the redhead a nervous glance. _Might not be _him _doing the smiling, but it's the same._

Reno stifled a chuckle as the trio made the round path and headed toward the reactor. Now probably wasn't the best time to be messing with someone but he couldn't help it. It was in his nature to joke around and it wasn't like he was spitting on anyone's grave or anything.

The redhead shook his thoughts aside as the group entered the grounds surrounding the reactor. He looked at Tseng, who pointed to a flat, clear area about 6 meters away from the large debris field. "Follow me kid." The youth silently trailed after him and watched as he unstrapped the generator and placed it in the proper position. "Fill 'er up yo."

"Ok," Zack replied, bounding to the generator with a grin, uneasiness behind him.

Reno smirked at the kid's enthusiasm and began setting up a satellite uplink. The device had its own power source but it was solar. The overcast sky might not allow it to fully charge, hence the generator. Truth was he and Tseng didn't even need the damned thing but the bigwigs probably would once they got here.

"Will the Mako effect signal levels?" Tseng asked, setting the second uplink next to the one Reno was working on.

"Honestly I don't know without testin' it. My gut tells me we're gonna get some interference, maybe some slower speeds, but it'll probably work well enough." Tseng nodded, pulled his PHS out, and walked away, eyes glued to the device.

"It's full!" Zack called enthusiastically.

"Ya know how to fire it up?"

Zack eyed the generator before replying. "Prime it here and pull this cord right?"

"Uh-huh," Reno nodded, turning back to the uplinks. There was a pause as if Zack was uncertain about what to do, then he heard the youth fiddle with the primer button and pull the cord a few times.

"Eh, it's not starting."

"Course not, that'd be too easy yo. Keep at it. It'll eventually start… I think," Reno replied without turning.

"Okay!"

By the time Zack got the generator running Reno had finished setting up the first uplink and was halfway through the second. The redhead turned and gave the youth a thumbs-up sign, yelling, "Let it run for a minute," over the noise of the motor.

Zack looked around, wondering where the creepy Turk Director had gone before watching the redhead. The dials, knobs, and switches made no sense to him but it was still interesting. After a few minutes Reno stood, turned, and killed the generator with a nod. The Turk looked around and walked off, maybe going to join his boss, and Zack was left bouncing from foot to foot, wanting something to do. He hated being idle for any reason. Voices on the path drew his attention and took off. "Angeal!"

"Hey Zack," Angeal smiled, turning to the two Thirds. "You two are to guard this area. No one other than Shinra personnel should get beyond this point unless escorted."

"Sir!" the SOLDIERs replied in unison, snapping off salutes and taking up posts.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself," Angeal said, giving Zack a stern look.

"I'm not!" replied Zack. The SSC raised an eyebrow and he swiveled, pointing, though his finger quickly started to bend downward. "Where'd they go?" he muttered.

"Who?"

"The Turks. They were just here!" Zack exclaimed. He jumped as Reno appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Shit! Don't _do_ that! Wait, how do you even do it?"

"Assassin's don't reveal their methods yo," Reno replied in a low, flat voice.

"You _assassinate _people?" exclaimed Zack. "_Awesome!_"

"Killing people is not _awesome_ Zack," Angeal chided.

"Heh, says you yo."

Angeal scowled at Reno and focused on Zack. "I take it your friend didn't say much about his work."

"My frien…. oh Katana? Nah."

"Katana?" parroted the redhead.

"Yeah, you knew him right?" Zack said.

"Yes," Reno replied, expression completely blank.

Zack opened his mouth but before he could say anything the Turk had vanished again. "Damnit! Where'd he go?"

"I don't know," Angeal blinked, surprised. With his enhanced eyesight he should have been able to track the Turk's movement, yet he hadn't. For that matter he hadn't even heard him exit. The man had literally vanished. _He's good._ "Come on," he said to Zack. "Let's let them investigate. There's plenty to do in the village."

"Okay," replied Zack, glancing back a final time before bounding after Angeal.

Reno watched the two leave from his perch in a tree. Once he was sure they were out of earshot he dropped to the ground and found Tseng, who turned and snapped his PHS closed. "Katana from here?"

"Yes."

Reno nodded. "Either he's been here since his defection or Hewley's been talkin'." Tseng blinked at him so he clarified. "Zack asked me if I knew him, not if I know him."

"Implying he knows Katana is no longer with Shinra. My guess would be that SSC Hewley has said something." At the redhead's expression he asked, "You disagree?"

"No, it's just you don't seem pissed about a breach of confidentially."

Tseng watched Reno but couldn't determine anything from his visage. Whether he disagreed or not there was something that the Turk wasn't saying. He decided to let it slide; knowing that if he continuously pushed Reno would completely shut down and shut him out. Instead he focused on his subordinate's words. "I will remind the SOLDIER that the Turk desertion is classified, however the boy is clever and Hewley is a poor liar. He may have ascertained the truth on his own and Hewley simply confirmed it."

"Yer right," Reno nodded. One look at his boss's face and posture told him there was more. "Whatever it is just tell me yo."

"Zack Fair will be returning to Midgar with us."

"Come again?" Reno blinked.

"As you know one of the duties of the Department of Administrative Research is to scout talent for SOLDIER."

"So what, ya recruited him?"

"Not exactly," Tseng sighed, sitting on a rock. "I assessed him."

"Godsdamnit Tseng I can speak, read, and write three fuckin' languages, _fluently_, but riddles ain't in my repertoire."

Tseng raised an eyebrow and a faint smirk appeared. "Zack's father spoke with me on the way to the Mayor's house last night. He asked, no _begged_, me to take the boy with us when we left, stating that with the village in ruins there was no future here for him. I asked if there was anywhere for the boy to go and he said no. I then told him the best I could do was take Zack to Midgar. There he could join Shinra where food, shelter, and money could be obtained. The father accepted, stating Zack has often spoken of being a SOLDIER and becoming a hero."

Reno crossed his arms and looked off into the distance. "You've been watchin' him since we got here."

"What makes you think that?"

"You wouldn't have agreed to take him so quickly otherwise."

"Correct. Is that a problem?"

"No, like you said, it's part of our Directives," Reno smirked, looking back at his boss. "I've been watchin' him too."

"I assumed as much," Tseng replied. "Do you agree with my conclusion?"

"What, that he'd make a good SOLDIER?"

"Yes."

Reno took a deep breath and blew it out slowly before replying. "I can't say whether the kid'll make it into SOLDIER but he's got potential." He paused before adding, "Zack know he's comin' with us?"

"I was planning on talking to him today." Tseng paused then added. "Let me rephrase, I was planning on having _you_ talk to him today."

"Why me?"

"He thinks I am creepy."

"Heh, you are but so what? He's gonna join SOLDIER, not the Turks, make Hewley do it."

"I do not think SSC Hewley will agree with this."

"Why the hell not?"

"He is the type to protect others from all that is wrong in the world, not the type to encourage them to join in the battle."

"Well that's fuckin' stupid. Someone's gotta fight and ya think he'd welcome allies."

"I believe he will. He simply is not cut out to recruit."

"What about the parents?" Reno sighed.

"They do not wish Zack to feel like they are sending him away."

"So what, ya want me to dangle the bait and let him bite so he can claim leavin' is his choice?"

"Exactly."

The redhead inhaled deeply and gave a long sigh. "Fine." Reno paused then said. "So yer not gonna jump on Hewley too hard because whether he knows it or not, he basically opened his mouth to a Shinra employee."

"You are assuming Zack will bite."

"Ya damned well know he will. 'Sides you already said the kid was comin' with us. Even if he doesn't bite the parents are gonna sign him over to us anyway. Am I wrong?"

"No. As for SSC Hewley this is his first slip up, so I intend to issue the proper warning. It makes no difference whether he spoke with Shinra personnel or not." Reno nodded and tilted his head back, staring up at the blue-grey-green clouds overhead. Tseng watched him for a moment before speaking again. "Are the communication centers set up?"

"Yeah," Reno replied, leveling his head. "Signals look pretty good too, though there may still be some static. Data speeds may be slower than normal too. Can't really say till people start usin'em."

"I understand," nodded the Wutain, standing. "You may head back to the village and start working on the transmitter. Take the laptop with you. I am going to stay here and investigate."

"Alright. If yer not back by dinner I'm comin' to find you yo," Reno said, taking the laptop case from the Wutain. Tseng gave a quick nod and walked toward where the main part of the reactor once stood. The redhead took in the scene for a moment before heading out. He passed between the two Third Class SOLDIERs with a quick nod and set out for the village in thought.

At the front of his mind was Zack. So the kid wanted to be a hero huh? _Good luck with that_. Sounded like childish fantasy or wishful thinking to him. He had to admit it was nice to help people, even save them, but to be a hero? _Pfft._ He was content to do his job, earn some money, and make a place for himself. Maybe that was the real difference between Turks and SOLDIERs. One group wanted to be out front and earn glory, the other wanted nothing more than to stay hidden.

Even if the kid wanted to be a SOLDIER Reno had to wonder if he was prepared for the reality of it. Did he have any idea how much blood and sweat SOLDIERs put into training? How many hours they did doing nothing but practice the same moves over and over again? Hell, did he have any idea how fucking hard it was to get into SOLDIER in the first place? Angeal had once told the Turks that over half of those who made it past the first few hurdles were dropped due to their incompatibility with Mako. Those that passed the screening process became fucking test subjects in addition to all the training. Once again he was damned glad to be a Turk.

Reno's thoughts were interrupted by pounding feet on the trail in front of him. He stopped and a few minutes later Zack came into view. _Freakin' kid a mind reader or what?_ he thought as the youth skidded to a stop in front of him. "'Sup?"

"Angeal said he found something your boss needs to see."

"Did he specifically ask fer Tseng?"

"Well, no."

"Then I'll handle it yo."

"Maybe it's more important than grunt work. He _did_ say to be quick about it."

"I said I'll handle it. If I think Boss man needs to be notified I'll do it myself." Zack looked doubtful but finally nodded consent. "What'd he find?" the redhead asked as they started walking.

"I don't know."

"You didn't peek?"

"Tried but I couldn't get close enough," Zack grinned. "Whatever it is, it's in a squished hut."

"Squished?"

"Yep! Flattened like a freakin' pancake by a huge metal slab!"

"How'd they find it then?"

"Angeal lifted the slab." Zack looked away then added. "There're still a few people missing," he said, looking forlornly at the ground for a moment before brightening. "I'm gonna be like Angeal someday!"

"That so?" Reno said, thinking reeling the kid in was going to be easy.

"Yep!" exclaimed the youth. "I'm gonna join SOLDIER and travel all over the world helping people!"

"It's not all rainbows and kitties."

"I'm not stupid."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I know people are gonna get hurt along the way."

"Yer okay with that?"

"Yes and no. I don't like hurting people but… well some people deserve it."

Reno hid his surprise. He knew the kid wasn't stupid but that sentence sounded almost jaded, which went against his impression of him. _Deeper than he looks… and acts._ At that he hid a scowl, thinking that's often how people viewed him. _We're nothing alike._ "You think you can handle the SOLDIER training regime yo?"

"Heck yeah! I've already learned a few moves and I practice all the time! Well, with a wooden sword anyway," Zack said, removing said sword from his back and handing it to the Turk. "Dad won't let me get a real one so for now I carry this. It's good for beating down Flower Prong's, Touch Me's, Kimara Bug's, and Beachplug's but not much else."

As soon as Reno took the wooden sword he froze. He'd expected a child's toy or at least something a child would craft to pass off as a sword, but this was no toy. It was a real practice sword and one of the highest quality.

Tthe sword was about 102 centimeters long with a 76-centimeter blade. The remaining 26-centimeters held a circular guard and the grip. It was perfectly balanced and weighted to feel like its real counterpart, a daito or long sword. _A katana._

When the Turk stopped, Zack stopped with him. He tried to read his expression but couldn't. _Wistful maybe._ "He was a friend of yours, huh?" The Turk said nothing and didn't appear to have heard him. "You in there man?"

"What?" Reno said, pulling himself from his thoughts as Zack repeated his question. "I don't know if I'd call us friends really, but we were close enough I suppose. We partnered together a lot anyway," he added, handing the sword back. _And he was one of the few that dared talk to me regardless of what Veld said or did._

"Angeal wouldn't tell me much but he didn't seem to think he was dead."

"Angeal shouldn't have told you anything yo."

"Why, 'cause I'm a kid?" Zack scowled.

"No, 'cause it's classified."

"Oh, well don't be pissed at him. I tortured him till he talked," the youth grinned.

"Heh, whatever. Don't worry 'bout it. Boss man's just gonna give him a warning."

"That's good," Zack replied, putting the sword back in place on his back. "I get that it's classified and I won't ask details, but can you at least confirm he isn't dead? I promise not to bring it up again if you tell me."  
Reno sighed. It wasn't too much to ask but it _was_ classified and Hewley was going to get chewed out for discussing it. If he talked he'd get chewed out too. _Not like that'd be a first._ "No, he's not dead." _I'll chew myself out later._

"Good," Zack smiled. "I always liked him. Never know, maybe you'll see him again someday."

"Maybe," Reno replied as the two started walking again. A few minutes of silence passed before the redhead broke it. "So, it sounds like you've made up yer mind about joining SOLDIER."

"I have."

"What about your family? Your friends?"

"It's my choice, not theirs."

"That's not what I meant. You prepared to leave them behind yo?"

Zack thought for a moment. "Yeah. I mean, I'll miss them but this is something I want to do and both my parents always told me to follow my heart so I think they'll understand. As for friends, I don't really have any. There were only a few people around my age and they've either left or gotten married already."

"You don't wanna get married?"

"Someday maybe, but not at freaking 14! There's nothing wrong with village life if that's what you want, but it's not what _I_ want."

Reno was quiet for a moment then said, "Recruiting SOLDIERs partially falls under Turk jurisdiction."

"You mean I have to get by your boss before I can join SOLDIER or something?"

"No," Reno chuckled, thinking it would be humorous to see Zack try and take Tseng down. "Turks travel more than most Shinra employees. If we see someone promising while we're out, we're supposed to recruit them."

"_Really?_" Zack exclaimed. "How's that work?"

"Usually a Turk would have to talk to the person, send a video to our Director or Assistant Director, and wait for approval before enlisting anyone."

"Usually huh? Sooo… you can bypass that process since your boss is already here, right?" replied Zack excitedly.

"Somethin' like that," Reno chuckled. He sat the laptop down, removed his wallet, and pulled a small, rectangular card out. Without a word he handed it to the youth.

Zack thought the Turk was handing him a business card until he felt the sturdiness of it. Looking down he realized it was made of plastic. _His ID?_ he thought, even more confused. "What gives?"

"Read it."

Zack scowled at the picture in annoyance and fought a shiver. The guys' look was similar to the one he'd given him earlier that had made his skin crawl. _Pyscho. _There was an employee number at the top, though only part of it was visible: -0581. Anything before the dash was blacked out. _Weird._ Below the number field was a name field: Reno. _Simple enough._ Underneath the employee name and above 'If found please return to Shinra Electric Power Company, Sector 1, Midgar' was 'Assistant Director, Department of Administrative Research'. Zack's eyebrows rose in disbelief and he quickly flipped the card over, finding the holographic Shinra watermark. _Shit, it's real!_

"I was just screwin' with you earlier kid, sorry. I can bypass the process because I'm me, not 'cause my Boss is here."

"You've gotta be kiddin' me," Zack muttered, unable or unwilling to believe it, card be damned.

"Heh, 'fraid not," Reno chuckled. "So, you in?"

"In?" parroted Zack.

"You want to join SOLDIER or not?"

"Hell yes!"

Reno nodded. "You'll return to Midgar with me and Tseng then."

"_Yes!_" Zack yelled, jumping into the air and giving an excited whoop. "Midgar here I come!"

The redhead smirked and looked on while Zack danced around in excitement. He jerked his head in the direction of the village as footsteps sounded, barely hearing them above the youth's excitement.

"Zack are you al… right…" Angeal trailed off, staring at the youth in confusion.

"He's fine yo."

"Reno?" Angeal said, confused.

"I'm gonna be a SOLDIER!" Zack yelped, hopping up and down in front of Angeal before bouncing off again. Suddenly the youth stopped and spun to face the SSC. "Do Turks have ranks?"

Angeal raised an eyebrow and glanced at Reno, who shrugged. "The only ranks I'm aware of are the Director and Assistant Director."

"Who are they?"

"Tseng is the Director and Reno is the Assistant Director. Why?"

"Then I really _am_ gonna be a SOLDIER!" Zack exclaimed. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Hey!" yelled Reno, stopping Zack in his tracks. "ID?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," the youth beamed, handing the ID back with a sheepish grin before bolting off.

"Care to explain?" Angeal asked, watching the Zack run full speed toward the village.

"I yanked his chain 'fore I told him I was the AD. Probably wanted to make sure my ID was legit. Rather that my rank was legit," Reno replied, returning the card to its proper place.

"And the SOLDIER part? You recruited him?"

"Yep," Reno replied. "And I ain't changin' my mind either so don't even try." There was a long pause, during which the Turk watched the SSC swallow words, likely protests. "Zack said you found somethin'."

"Yes," Angeal said at length. "We found some documents I thought the Turks should see."

"What kind a documents?" asked Reno, picking the laptop up.

"I honestly don't know. I don't recognize the language."

"Well ain't that a bitch," the redhead chuckled, moving toward the village. "Must be more or you wouldn't a sent Zack after us."

"We also found some discs but I don't have the equipment to check them."

"Aaannnddd," Reno said, getting impatient.

"Some of the papers have the Shinra letterhead."

"That makes it interestin' but don't prove much."

"I know but under the circumstance I thought it best to play it safe. You guys are the investigative experts."

"Heh, true."

The rest of the journey passed by in silence, each lost in thought. Like Reno, Angeal had mixed feelings on Zack's joining SOLDIER. He wondered if someone so full of life was suited for the program. The kid was independent too, but then again so was Genesis. _Yeah, look how great _he's _doing._ The SSC winced at the thought, ashamed of himself. While his auburn friend had some bumps, they were mainly due to his mouth and apparent dislike of authority. That aside Genesis was doing better than he was in almost everything. The STC was faster, smarter, a better swordsman, and a hell of a lot better with Mako than he was. Some would disagree with the swordsman bit but Angeal knew better. His attacks were mechanical and driven by strength whereas Genesis's swordsmanship was pure skill. Perhaps Zack was like the auburn minus the negative attitude. If that was the case the youth would make a great SOLDIER.

Entering the village, the pair saw a small cluster of people with Zack in the middle. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the commotion was. Most of the villagers appeared excited and happy for the youth but a few shot disapproving looks in their direction.

"Looks like you might have made some enemies," commented Angeal.

"Heh, what the hell else is new yo? Where's the stuff?" Reno replied without breaking stride or acknowledging the crowd.

"Still where we found it. Follow me."

With that Angeal led the Turk to a hut not far from their temporary dwellings, though it couldn't really still be called a hut. Zack had been right, the thing was indeed flattened, as was most everything within it. Furniture, cabinets, dishes, and all the other comforts of a home were smooshed into the ground. Among the rubble Reno spotted scattered papers and a few discs not far from the remains of a desk and picked his way toward them.

"Any idea what it is?" Angeal called a few minutes later.

"No," replied the redhead, gathering everything up. "I'll take it back to the hut for a closer look.

"Maybe the writings code or something."

"Maybe," the Turk agreed, sifting through the debris for any more clues and finding none. "Who used to live here?"

"No one. It was used as a guest house for visitors."

"How long since anyone stayed here?"

"No one seems to remember exactly, but most agree at least a year, maybe longer. No one could remember who stayed here last either."

Reno sighed. The papers felt gritty which could mean they were dusty or it was dirt kicked up when the place was flattened. The villagers could be protecting someone but if that was the case no one was likely to talk. _Ifrit's Hellfire_ he hated small places like this. The people could ban together and put a serious kink on an investigation. _Pain in the _ass. "Alright, let me and Tseng deal with it from here. Things like this have to be handled a certain way."

"Fine with me," Angeal shrugged. "I'd rather be helping with the cleanup and whatnot anyway."

Reno nodded. "I'm gonna head to the hut. I need ta analyze that transmitter from yesterday then I'll take a closer look at this shit. If anythin' else turns up come and get me."

"Okay. I'll go see what the Mayor wants me to do."

"Sounds good," Reno said, clearing the flattened dwelling. A quick jerk of the head toward the SSC and he was off.

Inside the Turks temporary quarters, the redhead sat the laptop case, documents, and discs on the coffee table. It was tempting to boot up the computer now and check out the discs but his other task came first. With a heartfelt sigh he looked at the small kitchen table. The transmitter sat exactly where he'd left it, power button facing him like an unblinking red-eyed Cyclops.

The redhead closed the distance and sat down at the kitchen table before his spine had enough time to start tingling. He picked the box up and examined the edges in order to determine how it was put together. Only one right angle had a seam, meaning a single piece of metal was bent into a square shape then soldered where the ends met. In addition, the top and bottom of the box had been soldered to the main part. _Damnit._ It wasn't a big deal to remove the solder but the equipment was in the chopper. With a growl he got up, left the hut, and took off for the bird at top speed.

20 minutes later Reno was back at the table, slightly out of breath but with the equipment he needed. He decided the best way to open the device was to remove the top. It didn't take long for the soldering iron to heat and he quickly got to work using a soldering vacuum to remove the solder from the transmitters seem. Before long all the joints were clear so he stuck his pinky into the depression containing the power button, wiggled a bit, and gently pulled. The top panel came free with minimal resistance.

As expected there was a wire leading from the button to a circuit board inside the cube. He inspected the wire and gently pulled it free of the backside of the button, allowing the top to be completely removed. Laying it on the table, he pulled a kit from one of his inner jacket pockets. It was about 30 centimeters long, 15 centimeters wide, and contained 40 of the most commonly used tools for electronics. Small wrenches, sockets, screwdrivers with bits, wire cutters, wire strippers, pliers, a penlight, and tweezers formed the bulk of it along with a few other odds and ends. Reno unzipped the kit, removed the penlight, and shined it inside the transmitter cube for a better look.

A brief inspection revealed nothing unusual about the devices inner workings. The circuit boards and wires could be bought from any electronics store or even scavenged from various devices. Wanting to be thorough the Turk began to unscrew five tiny screws holding two layers of circuit boards together.

30 minutes later Reno had finished his inspection and had learned absolutely nothing. The device proved to be fairly simply constructed, requiring only basic knowledge of electronics to assemble. The hardest part had to be integrating the thing with the reactors computer system. In order to accomplish that someone had to have hardwired a wireless transmitter into the existing computer system that overrode its functions and replaced the data with that from the box or the normal communications system had simply been disabled and replaced by the box. Right now he had no way to tell how it had been installed. Perhaps Tseng would find something at the reactor site, if not he could always go tomorrow and try to find a clue. He wasn't getting his hopes up though; the damned reactor was so demolished that pulling a useful clue from the wreckage would be nearly impossible.

Reno gave the transmitter one last look, wondering why the thing had spooked him so badly, before rising and heading to the living room. He flopped onto the couch, closed his eyes, and rested for a few minutes before opening the laptop case, pulling the computer out, and hitting the power button. While waiting for it to boot up he grabbed the documents he'd collected and examined them for clues. As he did so a pang of guilt danced in his gut for having lied to Angeal.

While it was true he couldn't read the pages, he knew they weren't code and were in fact written in Cetran, a mostly dead language belonging to the Ancients. So far as he knew no one spoke it anymore but some knew how to read and write it. The fact that it was rare was a clue but not enough of one to point toward any one person or group. There were a lot of scientists and academics scattered all over Gaia who could have written this.

The laptop chimed and Reno tossed the documents on the table. He'd retrieved three discs at the flattened hut and now he grabbed one, sticking it into the laptop's slot loading media drive. Feeling the computer take over he let go of the disc and waited. The disc spun a few times then a message popped up: 'unable to read disc'. _Damnit_, he thought with a loud sigh. He'd been afraid of that. The computer had retrieval software but it would take time, so he ejected the disc and grabbed another one, only to receive the same message. He ejected it as well and picked up the last one. "Come on baby," he said, inserting it into the media drive.

Whether the third time was the charm or it was his sweet-talking the disc spun and kept spinning. A screen popped up stating the disc was clear of viruses then the disc was opened and a list of files appeared. Before the redhead went any further, he opened a program to check the disc's security. At first glance he didn't believe any of the files were encrypted, however they could be password protected and set to terminate if the incorrect username/password was not used. It didn't take long before the security program reported the files were not protected by any method. Reno closed that program and opened another.

The second program would duplicate each file and generate a log file. The log would contain detailed information on each file, such as file name, when the file was created, how many times it had been modified and when, how many times the file had been viewed and when, the author or name of the computer that created the file, the size of the file, and what program or programs were used to create and view the file. The log file was not only an excellent source of information but could also serve as a record to prove the files existed just in case something happened to the originals.

Once the log file was generated and the files backed up Reno wasted no time examining the info. In total there were 63 files on the disc. The files all contained 'TS0' at the beginning of each file name, followed by the file number itself, so that the filenames ranged from TS001 to TS063. _Nothing remarkable there._ Reno moved onto the rest of the data in the log file, eyes eagerly scanning for clues.

A cursory glance didn't reveal anything unusual. The files had been created with common word processing software. Each file had been opened and modified several times and the size of each file varied, though for text documents some of the file sizes were on the large size. _Charts, graphics, or pictures._ None of the files had an author name and at least three different computers were used, however using multiple computers wasn't all that uncommon and there was nothing to point to a specific computer or user. Unfortunately, the computer names had been changed from the original manufacturer settings but they'd been changed to apparent random numbers and letters. It was something he could look into but he wasn't getting his hopes up.

With a loud sigh Reno sank back into the couch and stared at the screen blankly. He hadn't expected much, but _something_ would have been nice. The redhead rose, retrieved a can of soda from the refrigerator, and returned to living room, sitting back down heavily. He sipped on his soda and scowled at the laptop screen. The redhead was planning out his next move when something suddenly caught his eye: the creation dates on the files.

The redhead jerked forward, almost spilling his soda in the process. He glared at the can, sat it on the coffee table, and grabbed the laptop. Files TS001-TS026 had been created almost 21 years before files TS027-TS063. _The hell?_ He also noticed that the original 26 files had all been modified on the same day, almost two years ago. On top of that, all the files had been modified within an hour of each other. To him there was only one explanation for the discrepancy. The original files had been recreated two years ago but the original creation date was still tagged within the files. In affect old files had been formatted to work with new software. The date gap also explained why at least two computers were used to create the files. It was highly unlikely a computer from 20 some years ago would still be functional today, but like the original creation date, the original computer name was recorded and stored in the file tag.

While the 21 year span was interesting it wasn't much of a clue. The software required for such an operation wasn't hard to come by nor was it a difficult process. Why did society have to be so tech savvy nowadays? Reno gave the log file a final look and finally got down to the files themselves. He opened TS001 hoping for a revelation, but his hopes were quickly dashed.

The file was written in shorthand and without a detailed analysis he wouldn't get anywhere. Hell, even _with _an analysis he might not get anywhere because the author often used symbols and other code in place of actual words. The best he could hope for was some type of legend on either this disc or somewhere else. Even so, some phrases stuck out, such as '24 yr. old, wh. ml. w/n.f.', but his inability to read the majority of the file prevented him from understanding anything as a whole.

Reno closed the file and moved on to the next, which was also written in shorthand. He closed that file and began clicking through each just in case one was different but none were and his frustration mounted.

By the time he reached TS027 he was beyond frustrated and his mind was working on autopilot. Yet as the file opened the redhead immediately spotted a difference. While it was written in shorthand, it was obviously written by someone else as the symbols, abbreviations, and codes were vastly different from the previous files. Given the 21 year gap he supposed that made sense. _Still doesn't fuckin' help me._

Completely frustrated, Reno leaned back into the couch, let his head fall back, and closed his eyes. Who the hell used shorthand like that in today's day and age? It implied someone completely paranoid because data encryption was usually enough to keep people out or at least make an author feel the files were secure. He'd bet the data _had_ originally been encrypted, yet still written in shorthand. _Someone really, _really,_ fucking paranoid._

Reno cleared his mind and began to go over everything he'd learned, which wasn't much. He had 63 files with a 21-year gap in the middle of their creation. The files were created on three different computers and written in shorthand by two extremely paranoid people. _Tseng's gonna love this._ Tseng… shouldn't he have been back by now? _Back? He was never here._ He wasn't? _No_. Where is he?

"Where is whom?"

"Ts...eng…" Reno replied. _Why the hell is it so hard to breath?_

"Ah… I would imagine he's off on some mission somewhere. Probably forgotten all about you by now," said a musical, mocking male voice.

"No…"

"Oh come now, you really shouldn't spend your last moments thinking about someone who abandoned you."

"Didn't… abandon… me." _Did he?_

"You poor thing. I really feel badly for you."

"Fuck… you…" growled Reno, putting a vast amount of hatred into the words. He instantly regretted it as a fresh slice was etched into his back by a vicious whip-blow.

"You will address me properly!" replied the voice, slightly condescending this time.

"Fuck… you… _Professor_..." Reno spat.

"Mmm, I suppose that will do considering your condition."

A figure appeared and Reno twisted for a better view, quickly regretting it as sharp pain shot through his entire body. He stopped and bit his lip to keep from wincing, or worse, crying out. _Gods_ what the hell was wrong with him? _Second thought, don't wanna know._ Shoving the pain aside, he shifted his eyes and focused on the man in front of him.

The guy had dark brown hair that would fall to his neck if it weren't slicked back from his forehead. Dark brown eyes that were almost black looked through thin, black and silver wire framed glasses perched halfway up his nose. He wore a medium gray colored, long sleeve top with matching pants. The shirt had straps instead of buttons, which began at the waist and ended with a closure at the front of a high collar neck. _The hell is his name again?_ Reno thought, slightly panicked over his diminishing mental capacity.

"Awe, you poor dear. You must be in so much pain," said the musical voice sounding almost sad. "But don't worry, it will go away soon."

Reno watched the man walk away and glide behind a table about seven meters away. It looked as though he was rearranging things but the redhead couldn't tell. It was becoming harder and harder to focus and his eyelids were becoming heavy. Suddenly his head jerked to the side and it took him a moment to figure out he'd been backhanded.

"Thank you Fifty-Eight."

Out of the corner of his eye the redhead saw a figure nod and slink away in reverence. He slowly turned his head back to the front and came eye to eye with Mr. Musical Voice. The guy was looking at him with a mixture of pity, hate, regret, frustration, sadness, irritation, and disdain.

"It's such a shame I can't make you number Sixty-Four. You simply aren't viable."

"Thank… Gods…" At his words the face darkened in a mix of anger and self-righteousness.

"Gods?" the man laughed. "When my plan is complete they'll kneel before me. Pity you won't be here to see it." The man became motionless, apparently lost in thought. A few minutes passed then he returned to life, saying, "Do you have any final words?"

Reno thought of plenty of things to say but kept it all to himself. He wouldn't give the guy the satisfaction of hearing his last words. Besides that, there was no way he was going to feed into this guy's power trip and delusions.

"No? Very wel-"

"Sir!"

"In a min-"

"Sir, you need to hear this."

"Very well," the man sighed. "What is it Sixty-Two?"

"New intel just came in. We have an hour, two max, before Shinra storms this place."

"_What?_ How did they find us?"

"Our source did not say. Just said to evacuate."

"_Damnit!_" yelled the man, hatred and rage almost boiling over but he stamped it down. "Begin packing immediately," he said, storming back to his table.

"Yes, Sir!" Sixty-Two crisply replied before exiting.

Reno wanted to cry but the urge was easy to resist as overwhelming tiredness once again began to take hold. He let the weariness consume him and closed his eyes. Immediately he felt disconnected from himself and reality and he welcomed it. Unfortunately the feeling didn't last nearly long enough. The sensation vanished as fingers dug into his chin and shook his head violently.

"He's still alive, Sir."

"My but he is tough," said musical voice.

"What should we do with him?"

"Leave him. I was going to hasten his death but considering the circumstances he can suffer."

By the sound of the voice Reno knew the guy had to be standing right in front of him but his eyes refused to focus. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and the guy was squatting in front of him. He could tell by the blur and lack of light.

"It has truly been a pleasure meeting you, but I'm afraid we must part ways. You'll be dead by the time your friends get here. As my final gift to you I'll leave your body here for them to claim."

Reno watched the blur move until it was almost out the door. He gathered his last bit of resolve, clenched his teeth, and spoke. "Fuhito."

"Oh! You can still speak? Even better, you remember my name! How exquisitely touching!"

"Once Tseng…. is fin…ished with… you… I'll be… waiting…"

"My dear you'll be dead."

"I know," Reno grinned maliciously.

Fuhito raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I'll look forward to our reunion then," he said before disappearing.

Reno's eyes snapped open and he looked around wild-eyed. Disoriented, he jumped to his feet. His lower leg bumped into something, causing him to panic. He leapt sideways, took a few steps, and slammed into something solid. Fighting down anxiety he forced himself to look around. Wall, _turn_, couch, coffee table, bed… _You fell asleep dumbass!_ "Sonofabitch," he mumbled, forcing himself to calm down before his heart broke through his ribcage.

The redhead walked shakily to the couch and sat down with a sigh. He'd fallen asleep and had a dream, that was all. _Some fuckin' dream, more like a nightmare._ Unfortunately that wasn't it either. _Flashback._

Blood running colder than ice water, Reno retrieved his PHS and fiddled with it for a moment, trying to figure out why the hell it wouldn't dial out. _You're shaking and your fingers aren't hitting the right buttons. _He took a few deep breaths and tried again. _Success,_ he thought as a ringing sounded. He hit the speaker button just before the call was answered.

"Tseng."

"I have something," Reno said, hoping his voice sounded normal.

"On my way."

Reno managed to end the call, tried to put his PHS up, but gave up and tossed it on the table. He threw it too hard and it slid until it fell off the table on the opposite side, hitting the floor with a dull thud. _Get a fucking grip Reno._ With that he leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees, dropped his head into the palm of his hands, and waited, afraid to close his eyes. Gods knew where else his mind might drift to and in his opinion, some things were better off left forgotten.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**29 – Connections Old and New**

Head in his hands, Reno's mind worked diligently to put each piece of the puzzle into its proper place. The process was made difficult by the fact that he had to break apart finished puzzles and reassemble them. _That's what ya get for thinkin' ya know something. _

30 minutes after he'd begun the process was interrupted by the opening of the front door. He didn't bother to reach for a weapon; if he died, he died. It wasn't that he was wishing for death; for once, he just wanted to assume his ass wasn't in a frying pan. "Yo."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

The Wutain silently scrutinized his subordinate. He certainly didn't _look_ fine. The redhead was ghost pale and so motionless he looked like a statue. In his experience, that type of stillness wasn't born of calmness, rather from turmoil or fear.

"AVALANCHE blew the reactor and someone in Shinra's workin' with 'em… and it ain't Rufus," Reno said tonelessly without moving.

"What did you find?"

"A bunch a shit I can't read," the redhead chuckled, finally looking up. Tseng arched an eyebrow and he chuckled again. "Yeah, I know how it sounds yo. Hear me out."

Tseng stared at Reno for a moment before sitting on the couch next to him. Some would think the redhead had lost it, but not him. Reno's methods had always been a bit unusual, however his insight was invaluable and he always got results. Simply put, unusual worked well for the man so he'd listen, _then_ decide if he needed to call in the guys with strait jackets.

"Angeal and some villagers found some docs this mornin', paper and disc both. Once I got done with the box," Reno hooked a thumb over his shoulder toward the kitchen table where the gutted box sat, "I checked them out. Can't read anything. Damned paper's in Cetran and the discs are in shorthand."

"Cetran?"

"Yeah, here," the redhead said, handing the pages over.

"Did you get anything from the box?"

"Not a Gaia-damned thing yo. Everythin' was completely generic and there wasn't a signature that I recognized."

The Wutain nodded, took the documents, and shuffled through them. "'Enclosed are the files we discussed. I apologize that there isn't much, however the data you requested is quite old and many of the files have been destroyed, lost, or degraded to the point that conversion is impossible. I still don't understand why you want such outdated records!

As you foresaw the files are written in shorthand. I hope you are correct in that you can decode them. If you find the data to be insufficient or would like more, send word and I will do my best to procure newer files,'" Tseng finished, setting the documents back on the table. "The remaining pages seem to be short notes in no particular order. It will take time to try and make sense of them; however I believe they are written by a different person than whoever wrote the letter."

Reno blinked at his boss for a moment before speaking. "I'm not even gonna ask how the hell ya know Cetran." Another blink. "That does confirm my conclusion though. At least one of the discs, the only one I could open, is research data."

"On what?"

"Told ya I can't read it but I'd bet my fuckin' paycheck it's on the SOLDIER program," Reno replied and then amended, "No, probably on the _foundation_ of the SOLDIER program. Bet my _next _paycheck that with Veld's daughter gone, Fuhito's running AVALANCHE."

"Go on."

"In all there are 63 files, created on three different computers, and written by two different people. The first 26 files were created roughly 19 to 20 years before the remainin' 37," Reno said, pointing at the open log file on the laptop's screen. "Unless I'm mistaken the SOLDIER program ain't that old, but I'll bet its roots are. They had to go through some kinda trial phase righ'?"

"Most likely," Tseng replied in thought.

"So if I'm right, the 26 older files are copies of original research data on said trial phase and were probably created by one of the original scientists," Reno paused then began ticking off names, raising a digit for each name listed, "Professors' Hojo, Gast, and Hollander to name a few."

"Why do you believe this is research data, let alone data on the SOLDIER program?"

"Fer starters most of the files have somethin' like '21 yr. old, wh. ml. w/n.f.' at the beginnin'. Sounds like a case history don't it?" Tseng nodded. "Next, the filenames all begin with 'TS', which probably stands fer 'Test Subject', followed by a three digit number. Anybody who'd number files that way ain't expectin' to have more than 999 files and I'd imagine Shinra, or whoever the hell was fundin' the original research, wouldn't have wanted anywhere near that many bodies. It's obvious we're talkin' about people here and too many would draw suspicion."

"The file system or file names could have been amended at a later date."

"Coulda been but it ain't likely. The order of these files is important."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's a basic classification and reference system yo. There are two important aspects to a system like this: the name and date of each file. To make sure the files stay in order, the oldest files are given the lowest number so they stay on top without havin' to sort them in any way. System like that also makes cross referencin' pretty easy."

"I see," Tseng replied, thinking it made sense. If one wanted to see why a project failed they didn't have to remember the file name, only the date, subject number, or how many experiments ago the project was. "What is the connection to the SOLDIER program?"

"Fuhito," Reno sighed. "Remember I told ya he had some kinda fucked up SOLDIERs. Looks like he got hold of the original data and started his own program. Explains why the files were created by two different people too."

"Why not use more current research?"

"Dunno. Maybe he thought the newer models were flawed or somethin'," the redhead replied thoughtfully. After a long pause he quietly added, "Shinra's SOLDIERs are too human."

"Too human?"

"Yeah," Reno nodded, blowing out a puff of air. "It's hard to explain but Fuhito's SOLDIERs are more like organic robots. Not a one of 'em showed any emotion whatsoever."

"Perhaps they are psychopaths or sociopaths."

"The hell are the chances that many whatever-paths would work together? 'Sides psychos and socios are anti-social. Neither group likes _anyone_ let alone another person like them. Psychopaths would probably tear each other apart too since they tend to be aggressive, violent, and all around nasty."

"True," Tseng replied. "Anything else?"

"Shit," sighed Reno. He leaned forward, picked up his soda can, took a drink, and then played with it, tiling it this way and that.

"I understand this is hard," Tseng said quietly.

"It ain't that. It's just all mixed up in my head. The bits and pieces I remember are out a context and fuzzy. It's also frustratin' 'cause I can't tell what's real and what ain't since I was outta it half the time." Reno paused and sucked in a breath. _Think._ "Fuhito's SOLDIERs seemed too complacent, too mindless."

"Mindless?"

"Yeah. Like I said they never showed any emotion at all and would follow an order without question, no matter how risky or hard it was. They may be capable of improvisin' in battle, but they wouldn't unless specifically told they could. It's like they'd get their orders and set out with that single purpose in mind. Nothin' else mattered."

"What about when they were not on a mission?"

"They'd just stand there, completely motionless like someone had flipped their off switch. There was zero camaraderie. No jokes, no boastin', no complaints like bitchin' about the food, missions or shelter, and there certainly wasn't any snide comments behind Fuhito's back. Hell, they didn't even fuckin' talk that I saw," Reno replied, shaking his head. "And their eyes… if they got close enough for ya to seem 'em, their eyes were fuckin' dead. No sign of intelligence or emotion at all. They were completely devoid of that light, that spark, that everyone has to some degree or another."

Tseng nodded in understanding. He'd seen eyes like that in people who'd experienced too much tragedy, seen too much conflict, or who had simply lost hope or the will to live. Depending on the circumstance eyes like that could invoke pity or fear. "While I do not disagree with your theory that these files are likely a combination of Shinra's and Fuhito's, why would they be here?"

"Dunno," Reno shrugged. "The camp I was held at was less than a hundred miles west of here, but even if Fuhito came here to hide at some point or another I doubt he woulda left 'em behind. Didn't seem particularly forgetful to me."

Tseng paused, fighting a mix of hope and dread at Reno's response to his next question. "We know Rufus was working with AVALANCHE, what makes you think he has nothing to do with this?"

"Fer starters these files can only be accessed from within the Science Department, usin' one of only a handful of terminals. Even if Ruf knew which terminals and managed to physically obtain access to them undetected he ain't got clearance for research records period, let alone 20 year old data and he ain't a hacker. Then there's the problem of how he'd know where to find the data in the first place. The newer files are probably hidden in a maze of other files and the older files have been recently converted. Whoever did it would have to know where shit like that is stored, which I'm certain he don't know. Not the physical _or_ electronic files."

"He could have asked."

"No," Reno replied, shaking his head. "Woulda drawn attention to himself and that would have set off alarms 'cause people talk. Ya know Hollander and Hojo are paranoid fucks who guard their secrets very, _very_ closely."

"Yet someone accessed the data."

"Which implies it was an inside job," the redhead finished.

The two lapsed into thought and silence settled around them. Reno became more and more anxious due to the inactivity and lack of conversation. 10 minutes later he reached his breaking point and hopped up. "I need some air yo." Tseng nodded and the redhead rose, grabbing his PHS from the floor before exiting the hut.

Reno unhurriedly rounded the hut, enjoying the chance to stretch his legs. _Gods_ what a fucking mess. As if the reactor itself wasn't enough, now they had this other shit piled on top of it. The phrase 'mystery wrapped in an enigma' came to mind, making him chuckle.

It made perfect sense for AVALANCHE to blow the reactor. Not only would they be saving the planet, they'd be sticking it their number one enemy in the process: Shinra Electric Power Company. Yet no matter how long he considered it, it didn't make sense that Fuhito would leave evidence of any kind behind. He was fairly certain the documents had been here before the reactor explosion, which meant someone could have been hiding out but if that was the case who and why. For that matter, how did they get the documents in the first place?

As the redhead walked all noises from the village ceased and he was engulfed by total silence. Startled he looked up and discovered he'd entered the thick forest surrounding Gongaga. He found the dense band of trees unsettling. Why have a village with such a large barrier around it? Natural or not he couldn't imagine being so cut off from outsiders. _No wonder no one knew about the reactor._

Reno stopped and took a few deep breaths before turning and heading back toward the village. He had taken less than 10 steps when a hand suddenly clamped down on his mouth from behind. At the same time a second hand grabbed his left wrist and a foot swept his feet out from under him. In less than five seconds he was on the ground with a knee in his back, left arm twisted painfully behind him. His right arm was free, but given the position it was impossible to reach his EMR or gun. Not knowing who his attacker was he forced himself to go completely limp in compliance. Often if an assailant thought their victim was cooperating they'd slip up, even if only a little. _A little's all I need._

"I thought you were better than this."

At the voice Reno tensed and froze. _Ok, gonna need more than a little,_ he thought, forcing himself to relax again.

"I have no intention of hurting you. As such, I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth and let you go. If you scream or go for a weapon I will run, taking valuable information with me."

Immediately the hands disappeared and Reno heard his assailant back off. He remained motionless for a moment then slowly pushed himself to his knees. With a deep breath he got up, turned, and faced his foe.

"Hello Reno. You don't seem happy to see me."

"Should I be?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. Only you know how you should feel."

"Cut the shit Katana, what are you doing here?"

"Probably the same thing you are, investigating. I may not be a Turk anymore but this is my hometown. A lot of innocent people died in a senseless attack," Katana replied, crossing his arms and looking off into the trees. "I want to know who did it."

Reno took in his ex-partner in silence. The man was still dressed like a Turk right down to the tie. His black, shoulder length hair was slicked back except for one unruly chunk that fell just to the right of his right eye. His skin was a bit darker than the last time he'd seen him, making the long scar on his left cheek a little more obvious. The scar was jagged and began just under his left eye, continuing down and back until his jaw line. As Katana turned back, the redhead noted that the eyes behind his thin, black wire glasses appeared a bit tired and a bit more restless than the last time he'd seen him.

"What took Shinra so long?"

"We didn't know."

"How the hell could you not know?" Katana snapped, louder than he liked.

"That information is classified," replied Reno, unfazed.

"_Classified?_"

"You're no longer a Turk and are in fact a fugitive. I'm under no obligation to share information with you yo."

"You are _kidding me?_ Those people are my friends! My family!" His only response was a blink. "I thought you were my friend."

"You got a funny way of showing friendship."

"What?" Katana replied, confused.

"I accept your decision to leave the company, but did any of you ever stop to consider the consequences? Consider what would happen to those that chose to stay behind?"

"You should have left with us."

"Someone had to stay behind and clean up the fucking mess you all left," snapped the redhead.

"They would have managed just fine."

"Yeah, and where would we have gone? Off to fucking Veld land? Screw that."

"I thought you two had worked out your differences."

"Partially, but I'd just as leave not continue taking orders from him. I certainly don't want to live with him. Taking my chances with Shinra was a hell of a lot better option. Besides, I _like_ my fucking life Katana."

"I'm surprised they didn't kill the five of you as traitors."

"We came that close," Reno said, holding the index finger and thumb of his left hand a millimeter apart. "A lot of people damn near died and every one of us is still paying the price for what we did. Standing here now, talking with you, I'm wondering if it was really worth it."

"No one twisted your arm for help."

"You're right. You're absolutely right. Thing is, _I_ don't leave _my_ friends out to dry," Reno retorted, tone so cold he was surprised the words didn't freeze and hit the ground the second they passed his lips. Having nothing else to say he turned and began walking away.

"I'm sorry ok?" Katana called.

"I don't want an apology. I don't even want a thank you. All I want is for you to leave. If you stay I'll be forced to take you into custody and everything we did, everything everyone sacrificed, will be for nothing," the redhead replied without turning.

"You'd do that?"

Reno stopped, turned around, and nodded. "I would and I won't have a choice much longer. You think two Turks and three SOLDIERs is all Shinra's gonna send to an accident like this?" His sometimes ex-partner shook his head. "Leave Katana, before it's too late."

"At least let me tell you what I know." The redhead looked at him with something akin to hate and he swallowed. For the first time since leaving Shinra he felt regret. Reno was right, they hadn't once considered what would happen to the Department or anyone who stayed behind, yet every one of them had stuck their neck out for them, almost getting it sliced. _We were so self-centered. _"Do you remember Shears?"

"One a Fuhito's commander's right?"

"Yes. He was Third in Command of AVALANCHE, second only to Elfé, Veld's daughter, in strength," Katana said, relaxing a little at the change in Reno's body language. His shoulders were slumped a little and his hands were in his pockets, which meant he wasn't quite as on edge. _That's a start._ "While AVALANCHE held you captive Shears left and contacted Veld, stating Elfé was in grave danger and that he wanted to meet. Naturally Veld felt it was a trap but agreed to the meeting anyway. If nothing else the man would have intel on AVALANCHE so a few of us were sent out to capture him. He never showed."

"No offense but is this goin' anywhere yo?"

"Patience never was your strong suit," Katana smiled. "In addition to his allegation that Elfé was in danger, Shears claimed to have stolen something valuable from Fuhito. At the time he contacted Veld he was staying in Gongaga. No one has seen or heard from him since, so he is missing, presumed dead."

"And yer just now gettin' around to comin' here?"

"Of course not but the last time we were here we found nothing. I thought perhaps with so much damage to the village something might have turned up."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I'd hoped you would," Katana chuckled. He slipped his right index finger and thumb underneath his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "A direct approach then. Did you find anything in the village relating to Elfé?"

"Elfé? No."

"I see," Katana sighed. "Would you tell me if you did?"

"Depends on two things yo. One: how much of what ya told me is a lie and two: what yer after and why."

"The only thing I lied about was the part about Gongaga. The truth is we didn't learn until a week ago that Shears was ever here. By the time I got here the reactor was already destroyed and I didn't dare enter the village."

"Not even to help 'em?"

"I wanted to Reno, but there is a lot of animosity between myself and some of the villagers. I did what I could do while staying out of sight. I also admit I didn't want to risk being caught. Had Shinra found me here they would most likely have killed everyone in the village, captured me, and drug me back to Midgar to be executed."

"Yet ya approached me."

"I took a calculated risk."

"What's this thing about Elfé yo?"

"She's dying. Fuhito knew it but didn't care. Shears did and that's why he left. He and Fuhito never got along in the first place and this was the final straw. Veld thought perhaps whatever he stole from Fuhito might have something to do with Elfé's condition, or at least point us in the right direction."

Reno thought for a moment, deciding this time Katana was being honest. "I knew Veld's daughter was sick, probably dyin'. Look, we did find some data but I assure ya it has nothin' to do with Elfé, and yes, I'd tell ya if it did." There was a long pause while the redhead took a deep breath. It was too easy to forget Katana wasn't one of them anymore. He wasn't certain that was a good or bad thing, nor was he certain it mattered. _Godsdamnit! _"Head ta Cosmo Canyon. Bugenhagen migh' be able to help ya with the Ziconiade Materia. He was also Fuhito's mentor."

"I never mentioned the Ziconiade Materia," Katana replied, unable to hide his surprise.

"No, but Veld did." The redhead smirked as Katana's surprise grew. "To Tseng, who had me do some research before shit hit the fan. He didn't tell me there was any kinda problem with it, just that part of it was grafted into Elfé's hand. The research was 'just in case'," he said, placing air quotes around 'just in case'.

"Tseng always was very thorough," said Katana through a faint grin.

"If ya had said somethin' sooner, we might have been able to avoid some unpleasantries." Katana nodded. "I better get back before Tseng hunts me down. Ya got a PHS?"

"Yes, though of course the number has changed."

"Imagine that," Reno smirked. "Give me the number. If we find anythin' out that might help I'll call yo." Katana recited the number and gave a small smile before turning and disappearing into the forest.

_Fuckin' hell_, Reno thought as he turned and headed back to the hut. While it had been nice to see Katana it had obviously brought thoughts and emotions to the surface that he hadn't completely dealt with. _Ain't really had any time have I?_

Not all of the deserters had treated him like shit. Mostly they had just avoided him, but there were some like Katana who had been mostly friendly with him, at least away from Veld's watchful glare. Weird or not he missed them, all of them.

Reno stopped, sighed, and scuffed the ground. Now was not the time to be thinking about such things. His mind was ready to burst with everything that was going on. For just a brief moment he wished he was still on the run from Shinra with Genesis. Yeah, at the time it had sucked but at least everything had been cut and dry. Even with all the uncertainties back then it had been an 'us against them' situation. In contrast, the current situation was anything but.

He felt a sudden pang at the thought of Genesis. It had only been a few days but _Gods_ he missed him. Pulling out his PHS he dialed the STC's number. Five rings later the voicemail picked up. Ending the call without leaving a message, the redhead scowled at his phone and returned it to his pocket. He'd tried calling the auburn several times starting back in Junon, yet he never answered. _The hell is he?_

The thought brought on a fresh bout of anxiety. Had he scared Genesis off by asking him to move in? Angeal _had_ warned him to take it slow and give the auburn time. Hell, even Genesis himself had asked for time. He'd accepted it but had he gone back on his word by asking the STC to move in? _Maybe._ Yet thinking back Genesis hadn't seemed angry or particularly upset by the request, just surprised and hesitant. If the STC thought he'd broken his promise for time he probably would have gone off on him. _He _is _feisty. _Reno smirked, moving once more. The sooner the Gongaga mess was cleaned up, the sooner he could get back.

Reno was within 10 feet of the hut when the front door swung open. Tseng took a step out, spotted him, and stopped, eyebrow raised. "Goin' somewhere?"

Tseng nodded. "Clean up quickly. We have a dinner engagement," he said, moving back into the hut.

"With who yo?"

"The Fairs."

Reno groaned, praying to Gaia Zack's parents weren't as hyperactive as their son. "I know where the data came from," he called from the kitchen sink. "Apparently Fuhito's third in command left AVALANCHE and took it with him."

"How do you know that?"

"Katana," Reno replied without hesitation, seeing no point in lying. "I told him to scram." Tseng's head gave a slight nod of approval. "The AVALANCHE guy split while I was bein' held captive. Probably stopped here after that. He mighta left in a hurry when he realized AVALANCHE was on the move. Hell, dependin' on which way they went, they mighta headed straigh' for him and he didn't know until they were on top a him."

"Where is this person now?"

"Missing, presumed dead," Reno said, splashing water onto his face.

"Regrettably not very helpful."

"Don't know about regrettably, but it's convenient."

"Are you implying something?" Tseng asked, face blank.

"No, not really," Reno said, drying his hands and face with a kitchen towel. It _was_ possible Katana had lied to him about that, but he wasn't certain so he kept his mouth shut. "Clean as I'm gonna get yo."

"Why did this person leave AVALANCHE?"

"Apparently it had something to do with Veld's daughter's sickness. The guy wanted to help and Fuhito didn't."

Tseng nodded, opened the door, and exited. The last time he'd talked to Veld he'd been told of his daughter's illness, though not in detail. He knew it had something to do with the Ziconiade Materia but that was about it. Could Katana's presence mean that Veld's daughter was getting worse? Or was it simply a fact-finding mission? While Reno was convinced AVALANCHE had blown the reactor, was it possible that Katana and Veld's group had something to do with it? It was extremely unlikely, but the investigative side of him refused to simply dismiss it. Like it or not at the moment the facts didn't implicate or eliminate any one person or group conclusively.

The Wutain heard Reno fall into step behind him and his thoughts shifted. As more information came in his concern for the redhead lessened and what remained shifted focus. The man's quietness and anxiety was likely linked to his subconscious. For whatever reason when Reno had laid eyes on the transmitter he had known AVALANCHE was involved. Given his experience with the group it was not surprising he would be unsettled. What concerned Tseng now was whether Reno could handle a face-to-face confrontation if that's what it came to.

Admittedly Tseng had never seen Reno hesitate in battle, yet to the best of his knowledge the man had never been placed in a situation such as this. If they had to fight the group, he was worried buried memories would surface at the wrong time. That could put not only Reno in danger, but his allies as well.

At the moment all Tseng could do was speculate and that wouldn't get him anywhere. He would simply keep an eye on Reno and if a problem arose, he'd react accordingly. Besides, the likelihood of confronting AVALANCHE was probably slim as they'd been after the group for months and hadn't gotten close. Of course they didn't have intel from Rufus now which might make tracking them down easier. Yet again the VP could still be working behind their back, however he highly doubted that. The group did possibly still have another source, but someone within the Science Department would have a hard time tracking the Turks movements. _Enough!_ He could continue to go round and round in his head and the only thing he would accomplish would be a migraine.

Tseng managed to pull himself from his thoughts as he approached the Fair residence. He walked to the door, knocked, and took a step back to wait. The door swung open in less than a minute.

"Hey!" Zack said though a wide smile. "Mom the Turks are here!" he called over his shoulder.

"They have names, Zack," came a male voice from somewhere behind the youth.

Reno couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as the youth scowled. If that annoyed him he was in for a rude awakening at boot camp. The redhead forced his lips to straighten as the voice took on a shape. Zack's father was in his late 20's to early 30's and had dark hair with just a touch of grey here and there. His face was shorter and more triangular than his sons, however Zack had inherited his nose and mouth.

"You're being rude," said Zack's father, stopping behind his son and putting a hand on the edge of the door. "Come in, come in," he added to the Turks. Zack bounded backward and jumped from foot to foot, making his father fight not to shake his head. _Where does he get his energy?_ "Zack go help your mother," he said, stepping back and allowing the Turks to enter.

"Good evening," Tseng said, bowing slightly.

"No need for formalities," Zack's father replied with a warm smile. "Don't believe we've met," he said, turning to the redhead.

"Nope."

Tseng fought a scowl and the urge to stomp on his subordinate's instep. "This is Reno, Assistant Director of the Department of Administrative Research."

"Really?" Zack's father replied, eyes wide with surprise.

Tseng tensed, sure Reno was going to say something biting. The redhead could be polite when he wanted to, however he usually didn't want to. He sighed in relief as Zack bounded into the room, stirring something in a large mixing bowl.

"Yeah! He showed me his ID 'cause I didn't believe it either. You should see him Dad, guys like a ninja or something!"

"If I was a ninja the whole point would be _not_ to see me yo," Reno said, fighting a chuckle as Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Huh?" replied Zack, looking confused. "Oh I get it!" he said a few seconds later. "You're being a dick again," he scowled.

"Zack!" said the parents in unison.

"What? I was just saying!"

"Get back here before you drop that bowl. That's my last batch of cake mix," the mother called. Her tone was part scolding, part amusement.

"My apologies. Didn't mean ta get the kid in trouble," Reno said, glancing at the mother. She was short, maybe 5 feet at best, with lighter hair than her husband or son. Her face was rounder as well but he could tell she'd given some of it to Zack. The kid had her ears, forehead, and eye shape. Looking at both of them made him wonder where the hell Zack got his violent eyes, as his mother's were blue and his father's were brown. _Genetics make no sense sometimes._

"It's quite alright," Zack's father smiled. "His mouth is what got him into trouble. If anything, I owe _you_ an apology. I hope my surprise did not offend you."

"Nah, I'm used to it yo."

"How long have you been the Assistant Director?"

"Not long, six months or so."

"How long have you been with the Turks?"

Reno's face scrunched up in suspicion and he glanced at his boss. The Wutain nodded and he answered, "Two, two and a half years. Why?"

"You just seem so young."

Before Reno could reply Zack called, "He's 17!" from the kitchen.

"I'm impressed," said Zack's father, tone indicating his sincerity.

"Uh, thanks," Reno replied uncomfortably. He'd never been good at responding to compliments.

"Where are my manners?" the father mumbled to himself. "Please, have a seat on the couch there. Dinner will be ready shortly." He watched as the dark haired Turk sat down while the redheaded one moved behind the couch, taking up position about a foot behind his boss. "Ever vigilant huh?" he smiled, taking a seat in a chair three feet in front and to the left of the couch.

Reno nodded but otherwise remained silent. He darted his eyes around and noticed the living room, dining room, and kitchen all existed in an open floor plan. There was a dark hallway in the back of the living room and he assumed it led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

Zack's parents seemed friendly enough but the place had him on edge. It took him several moments to figure out why: it reminded him of life before Shinra. The kid's parents didn't seem much like his own, it was the house that did it.

The house was comfortable enough but it was obvious the family didn't have a lot of gil. The brown couch and two matching chairs were old and worn, all sporting patches in several places where the upholstery had been rubbed away or slits had been made to replace stuffing. The rest of the furniture included two end tables, a coffee table, a sideboard, a dining table with two benches instead of chairs, and a large china cabinet. All were wooden and pocked, scarred, and scratched in several places. The wooden floor and kitchen cabinets were in similar shape.

While everything was battered, the place was spotless. Everything was in its proper place and there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen. Reno had a feeling the cleanliness had nothing to do with the fact that guests were present; it was probably always that way. To him it was a sign that the parents were content with their life and gil was only a small part of their world.

At that, melancholy settled over the redhead like a blanket. In a village like this one could get by without much gil. Families often grew their own food, made their own clothes, and if worse came to worse the community would band together to help those in need. That wasn't the case in a city like Midgar, certainly hadn't been the case in the slums of Sector 3. People had to work themselves to the bone and fight for every gil they could get. Being penniless and homeless was practically a death sentence as few wasted a glance or a pang of sympathy on the less fortunate. Community bonding was completely nonexistent and it was each man, woman, and child for themselves.

Reno couldn't help but wonder how differently things might have turned out had he been born in a place like this. Would his parents still have been so distant with him? So focused on work and whatever else that had kept them at arm's length? How different would he be if they'd paid more attention to him, spent more time with him? Would he still have become one of Shinra's top black ops experts, willing to kill without batting an eye?

The redhead shook his thoughts aside with a mental scowl. Who the hell cared how things might have been? _Obviously you do._ Great, another mental fight. _It's all right to wonder._ Yeah? Where the hell is wonderin' gonna get me? Nowhere. I'm content with my life thank you. _Are you?_ Yes. _Is simply being content enough?_ The internal battle came to an abrupt halt. _Was_ it enough to simply be content?

Being content meant one was satisfied, but in terms of life what did that mean exactly? Did it mean just waking up one day and saying 'I'm content' then never trying for anything better again? Or maybe it was a way to try and trick oneself into believing they're happy when they really aren't. People often said 'I'm content' when what they really wanted to say was 'I can't or won't go any farther or do anymore,' 'I'm tired of trying,' or 'this is the way things will always be no matter what I do.' Ifrit's Hellfire was anyone ever truly satisfied with every aspect of their life? _When the hell did I get so… so philosophical?_ Too much time with Tseng.

Reno inwardly smiled as his thoughts continued to crash around. As far as basic needs went he didn't want or need for anything. Many might claim contentment with that alone, but he decided he wouldn't. Yes he had a steady, high paying job that he was satisfied with but it wasn't like he couldn't improve. Why settle for mediocre when he could do better, be better? That meant he wasn't entirely satisfied, not entirely contented. He had an apartment but he didn't own it nor was it exactly a home; more room for improvement and more malcontent.

Those things, while important, were not the only thing in life. Hell, in a way they were probably the least important things in life. If he lost his job, all his gil, and his apartment it would suck, but he could start again. All of it was replaceable and for that matter there were some things gil couldn't help with at all, namely relationships, an area he needed to seriously work on.

Growing up, Reno's parents had never really been there when he'd needed or wanted them. He'd had to learn to do everything for himself and as he got older he'd relied less and less on people. Eventually he flat out stopped relying on anyone but himself and his self-reliance had been, and still was, a point of pride. Yet for perhaps the first time he understood it was also a hindrance. He'd become so independent, so convinced he could take care of himself and do everything himself, that he often didn't even give others a chance. If something needed done he'd find time to do it and move on, never considering that someone else may be able to help or would even _enjoy_ helping. Hell, they might even be able to do a better job than him. For that matter, he wasn't even one hundred percent sure who could even help with what since he didn't know anyone all that well. _Shit_. In part his self-reliance had stopped him from getting to know people as there was little bonding over common interests, tasks, or chores. The truly weird thing about all this was that he trusted, nay, relied, on people to watch his back in battle. _Shiva I'm fucked up._

While his independence was an issue, he wasn't fool enough to think it was the _only _issue. No, there was something else that kept him from opening up or getting to close: fear. He was afraid to get to close to anyone. Afraid to become reliant on someone or get to know them all that well.

Reno's thoughts came to such an abrupt halt he wondered if he'd staggered. With a quick glance he determined that if he had, no one had noticed or they weren't going to say anything. _Thank Gaia._ His eyes drifted to Tseng, who was sipping on tea that the redhead didn't remember being offered. _Not very vigilant._

Looking at his boss Reno mentally groaned and fought the urge to slap himself in the face. His last thoughts had seemed eerily familiar and looking at Tseng he knew why. Apparently he was more like the Wutain than he realized.

Less than a week ago the two had been sitting in Tseng's office having a chat about the man's feelings for Rufus. He distinctly remembered saying, "Whether consciously or not, you use any excuse you can to keep people at a safe distance," to his boss. At the time it had seemed an apt description of the Wutain, and it was, but he hadn't realized it applied to himself as well, though perhaps for different reasons.

Reno didn't know Tseng's reasons for holding people at arm's length because it wasn't something they'd talked about. As for himself, simply put, he was afraid they'd die and he didn't know if he could handle that. While he didn't know if he'd admit it out loud, the Turk desertion had shaken him. People he'd gotten somewhat close to where suddenly gone, leaving nothing but a hole. Yeah, they weren't dead but in many ways they might as well be.

Yet thinking about it now, wasn't he handling the loss fairly well? It seemed he had some pent up anger toward some of them but it wasn't like he was all weepy and at a loss. He was sure it would be harder if someone actually died, but wouldn't it be just as bad, if not worse, to live with regret for not getting to know them better when he'd had the chance? _So get to know them, you're stronger than you think._

Reno glanced back down at Tseng and wondered how well we really knew him. Most of what he 'knew' was based on instinct, bits and pieces of things he'd managed to put together from things the man said, and from his files at Shinra. Sad thing was he was closer to Tseng than any other Turk, which obviously wasn't saying much. He knew a tad about Rude from missions they'd worked together, but as far as Elena and Cissnei were concerned, he didn't know shit beyond their files, which left out anything personal. His conclusion: he really didn't know a damned one of them. _How fucking depressing._ The redhead wanted to laugh aloud as he realized the closest thing to a friend he had was Rufus. _Shit, we _are _gal pals!_

An image of Genesis flashed behind the redhead's eyes and he was suddenly determined not to make the same mistake with the auburn that he'd obviously made with everyone else. He thought he was off to a good start because he'd already opened up more to the STC than he had with anyone, aside from maybe Tseng and of course Rufus. That aside, the problem with this particular relationship might not come from him, but from the auburn himself.

It was painfully obvious that Genesis had serious reservations about getting close to others, but he wasn't sure of the cause. Angeal had implied the STC either lacked confidence in himself or if he didn't like himself very much on top of being closed off and having a tendency to push others away. He could name a few times where the lack of confidence showed and where he was closed off. The only time Genesis had pushed him away was if he hit a sore spot or pissed him off. In all honestly he didn't know him well enough to say that he did or didn't like himself.

Reno had no illusions that getting to know Genesis was likely to be difficult. Would the auburn continue to shut him out regardless of how much time passed or what he said or did, all the while never giving him a reason why? He seriously hoped not but he had no way to know. Or did he and he was refusing to see it? The STC hadn't answered any of his calls since he left Midgar. Was that a hint that he was refusing to get? _Never been great with hints._ After a moment he decided it didn't matter. Even if it _was_ a hint he wouldn't leave the man alone until he told him too, even if that meant risking his ire.

"Hey!"

The redhead fought to keep his skeleton inside his skin and told his heart breaking ribs was a bad idea.

"You a doper or something?" Zack asked, trying to scowl through a smirk.

"Zack!" called the father.

"It's called bein' deep in thought. I know ya wouldn't know anythin' about it, but don' knock others for havin' a brain yo."

"Reno!" Tseng snapped.

"Heh, sounds like I'm not the only one in trouble," snickered Zack.

Zack's mother came up behind the pair, smacked her son on the back of the head before scooting them both to the kitchen table. "Sit," she commanded, pointing to one of the benches.

Reno and Zack shared a conspiratorial look after they'd sat. Tseng sent a glare the redhead's way and his face quickly went blank. Satisfied, the Wutain returned to his conversation with Zack's father while his mother began walking around the table and spooning servings onto everyone's plate. Once finished she sat and dinner passed by smoothly with scattered conversation, mostly between the parents and Tseng as Reno and Zack were intent on devouring everything that came their way.

Once everyone was full and only a few blobs of food remained, Zack's mother shooed everyone back into the living room and began clearing the table. Zack's father returned to his chair, Tseng to the couch, and Reno to his position behind his boss. Zack plopped into the second chair. After a moment Zack's mother appeared with coffee and a cake.

"Just a simple chocolate bunt cake, but it tastes good just the same. Do be careful, it's hot!" she said cheerfully before returning to the kitchen.

Zack's father picked up the coffee pot with a glance at the Turks. The Wutain nodded but the redhead shook his head. He poured two cups as Zack began to eagerly cut the cake. Finished pouring, he handed the dark Turk a cup and poured some creamer into his own. "I've spoken with SOLDIER Second Class Hewley about what Zack can expect in Midgar. You really think he can make it?" he asked, looking straight at Reno.

"If I didn't think he had potential I wouldn't have recruited him," Reno replied with a subtle 'no matter what you wanted' in his tone. Zack's father smiled faintly and looked relieved and the redhead nodded in understanding. The father was trying to reassure himself that he had done the right thing. "I'll make sure he's taken care of yo."

"I can take care of myself!" Zack said. The next thing he knew there was something cold and hard pressed against his throat.

"Ya think you can take me slick?" purred Reno, feeling Zack swallow through his EMR.

"N-no."

"Then I guess ya can't take care of yerself yet," Reno chuckled, removing his EMR from Zack's throat. He slid it closed on his leg before returning to his position behind the couch, feeling Tseng's eyes on him the entire time.

"What the hell was that for!" Zack yelped, voice slightly shaky. He leaned forward and angrily shifted a piece of cake to a small serving plate.

"Overconfidence and arrogance will get ya injured or worse."

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"Hard ta forget when ya keep reminding me yo," grinned the redhead.

"Good. I'll _keep_ reminding you too," Zack grinned back, stuffing a bite of cake into his mouth.

Tseng blinked and fought the urge to shake his head. One second the two were at each other's throats, _literally_, the next they were fine. _Almost like brothers._ Thank Leviathan Zack was joining SOLDIER because the last thing he needed was a mini-Reno.

Zack's father had resisted the urge to defend his son when the Turk pinned him. He knew the redhead wasn't really going to hurt Zack and that the Wutain would interfere if things went too far, but his parental instincts screamed at him. He resigned himself to the fact that very soon there wouldn't be a damned thing he could do about it even if he wanted to. His son had wanted to join SOLIDER for years and with the village in ruins, there was no better time. Like it or not he wouldn't be around to protect him so he might as well start drilling the idea into his brain. Besides, while the redhead was a bit harsh he had a point and Zack had better get used to harsh since he doubted boot camp was going to be a walk in the park.

"Zack there are a few documents that you must look over and sign before we leave," Tseng said, breaking the silence and pulling folded papers from his inner jacket pocket.

"A few?" exclaimed Zack, setting his cake down and taking the papers. "More like a freakin' book. What _is_ all this?"

"Authorization forms, consent forms, several forms on Shinra policies and procedures, confidentiality agreements, forms that explain your rights within the company, forms that explain the SOLDIER program and the risks thereof, and forms detailing military and SOLDIER payment and benefits," Tseng summarized.

"That's, uh, a lot of forms," blinked Zack, confused and overwhelmed.

"Basically if you wanna join you gotta authorize us to pick yer life apart from the day you were born. Assumin' we don't find any nasty, deep, dark secrets we'll take ya to Midgar where you'll be put though mental and physical hell, during which time ya got no say in a damned thing and they'll pay ya shit, but yer basic expenses are covered so it don't matter. If ya manage to live though boot camp and make the cuts for SOLDIER, you'll get turned into a human lab rat and Shinra probably owns yer ass until ya die. If at any time you go AWOL or run yer mouth, we'll hunt you down and euthanize ya like a dog."

The redhead finished and looked at his boss. Several times during his 'speech' Tseng had called his name in an attempt to get him to stop. "Everything I said is the godsdamned truth and ya know it."

"You could have put it much more tactfully," growled Tseng through clenched teeth, flicking eyes at Zack's parents, who had gone pale.

"Why fuckin' sugarcoat it? Kids got a right to know, in plain fuckin' English, what the hell he's gettin' himself into," Reno replied. He looked at the mother, then the father before speaking again. "Yeah, probably sucked to hear all that but wouldn't ya rather Zack be told in a way he understands over readin' it in jargon only a lawyer can make sense of?" Both parents nodded and he looked back to Zack. "Any questions?"

"Eh, yeah. What happens if I don't make the, uh, cuts to get into SOLDIER?"

"Then ya go into the regular military and dependin' on what cut you didn't make to get into SOLDIER, ya may be able to reapply for the program every six months. Ya won't get turned into a lab rat or make as much gil, but after four years yer free to leave the company if ya want. Anything else?"

"Got a pen?"

Reno nodded, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pen. He held it out as he said, "Once ya sign those documents that's it. There ain't no goin' back."

"First that speech, now this. Are you trying to talk me out of it? Or do you just not like SOLIDER?" Zack asked suspiciously.

"Neither. Shinra's the best thing that ever happened to me and who knows, it might be for you too. Just givin' you a chance to make sure this is what ya really want. You can go over the papers and sign right before we leave if ya want." Zack shook his head. "It's your call, but understand that if ya wake up tomorrow havin' changed yer mind it won't matter how much ya cry, scream, or beg, you'll still be leavin' with us. As for the SOLDIER program, I don't have a problem with it. Like I said, I just wanna make sure you understand what yer in for."

Zack stared at the offered pen in thought. It was one thing to fantasize about being a hero, another to face the reality of it. Was he prepared to deal with it all? To have most, if not all, of his individually and privacy stripped away? To get screamed at, possibly humiliated, and pushed to the breaking point both mentally _and_ physically? To keep his mouth shut and follow orders even if he disagreed? Prepared to deal with possibly becoming a lab rat?

Reno watched the thoughts flash across the youth's face. He knew his words had been harsh but he'd wanted to make sure he got through to the kid. More than once someone had gone into the program and not been ready for it. They'd cry and beg to be let go to no avail. Often they became nothing but a shell and were among the first to die in battle. Less rarely someone would bolt and the Turks were dispatched to eliminate them. It was sad, heartbreaking even, but it was how things were. Whether he acted like it or not he liked this kid and didn't want to see that happen to him. Even with what he had said he couldn't guarantee it wouldn't happen, but at least he could say he'd tried.

After a few more moments Zack stood and his eyes locked with Reno's. He didn't know what the Turk saw, but he swore he saw some tension drain from the man. Without a word, he leaned forward, took the offered pen, and signed his name on the first document next to an X.

"Welcome to Shinra, Cadet Fair," Reno said with a faint nod.

"So if I'm gonna be a SOLDIER doesn't that mean we're like enemies now or something?" Zack grinned, signing another page.

"Heh, I thought we already were yo," chuckled the redhead.

Tseng's gaze traveled from Zack's hand to his parents, finding an almost identical look of acceptance and anxiousness on both their faces. He nodded at both and glanced over his shoulder at Reno, where copper-brown locked onto sky blue. Without a word he knew that the redhead felt the same way he did. While neither fully understood the feeling, it felt as though something had been set into motion and all they could do now was watch and wait, but for what neither of them knew.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**30 – Poking Reality**

Reno woke up with his face pressed against something course and scratchy. _Couch,_ he thought, immediately amazed he could think at all. The word migraine did not do justice to the pulsing, stabbing pain taking up residence in his skull. It felt like his brain was a bass speaker, expanding and contracting to a steady thump.

The redhead took a deep breath and slowly brought his right hand to his face, gently pressing his index finger and thumb against closed eyelids. The orbs felt swollen and pressurized as though his brain was trying to squeeze them right out of their sockets. A cartoon image of himself with eyes dangling from the optical nerves jumped into his mind. He fought a chuckle, knowing it only worsen the horrific pain in his head.

"Are you finally awake?"

Eyes still closed, Reno winced at the sound of his boss's voice. Though the Wutain hadn't spoken loudly, it still felt like a hot poker being jabbed into a fresh wound. The redhead tried twice before he was finally able to get a groggy, "Yeah," out of his dry throat. Steeling himself with a few steady breaths, he finally managed to slowly roll over and sit up. The pounding in his head increased by tenfold and he hadn't even opened his eyes. _Shit._

"You do not look well."

"I'm fine."

"Perhaps you should rest."

"I said I'm fine," Reno snapped, eliciting another wince. "Just a headache."

Tseng watched as the redhead opened his eyes only to immediately scrunch them closed. After a moment, the lids cracked and moved apart slowly until they were mostly open. They stayed that way for perhaps two minutes before closing once more. He took a sip of water as the redhead muttered a curse and leaned back into the couch. "Must be some headache," he finally said in faint amusement.

"Tseng?"

"Hmm?"

"Bite me yo."

"I do not believe that would help, but if you insist…" the Wutain trailed off, tipping the water glass to his lips. Over the rim of the cup Reno smirked faintly. He turned, rinsed his cup out, and faced the redhead once more. The man was rubbing fingers against his temples. "Must I order you?"

"No," sighed Reno quietly.

"Good. Additional personnel should be arriving soon. I am going to meet with the Mayor and make supply lists before their arrival. If anything happens I will notify you."

"Alrigh'. I'll work on the files later if I can."

"Very well, but do not push yourself."

"I won't yo."

Tseng walked toward the door and at the sound of his footsteps Reno's eyes cracked open. "If you begin feeling any worse notify me at once."

"Will do."

Reno watched his boss leave through half-open eyes. As the door clicked shut he titled his head back with a sigh. After a few moments he stood slowly then waited for the misery in his head to level out before moving. Even if he wanted to push himself it was clear his head wouldn't allow it, but like it or not other parts of his body demanded a restroom.

Once he'd finished taking care of business Reno chanced a look in the mirror. _Gods_ he looked like shit. His eyes looked bruised and puffy and his skin was drained of almost all color. Even his normally bouncy and vibrant hair was limp and dull.

The redhead cast a glance at the shower and debated. The pain in his head remained but it was a mostly manageable ache now. Would a shower make it better or worse? He decided to risk it and turned on the hot water.

As he waited for the water to heat, he pulled his PHS out to check the time: 07:56. _Almost like home,_ he thought with a grin. Often he got up around this time, took a quick shower, and was at the office by 09:00 hundred.

Before he replaced the phone, the redhead once again tried to get in touch with Genesis: no answer. Irritated, he snapped the device shut with a scowl. There was a six or seven hour time difference between Gongaga and Midgar, so it would be around 02:00-03:00 hundred hours there. Turks and SOLDIERs were required to keep their PHS's on 24/7, so even if he was asleep the call should have woken him up. _Maybe he's on a mission._ Possible, but unlikely since as far as he knew the auburn was still suspended from missions. _Maybe he forgot to take his PHS off vibrate or silent._ That option, while still unlikely, was more believable but only just.

Reno growled, jammed his PHS into his pocket, and cranked on the cold water, deciding lukewarm was probably the best route to take. Too hot or cold might make his headache return to full force. At the moment the discomfort had settled enough that he at least felt functional and he hoped to keep it that way. He disrobed and removed the tie from his hair and his goggles as quickly as he dared. Testing the water once more, he finally stepped under the spray.

The water cascading down his shoulders felt wonderful and helped lessen his headache more. He washed slowly and tried to bend over as little as possible figuring blood rushing to his head was a bad idea. Once he'd finished soaping up he pressed his palms against the wall in front of him and let the water rinse away the suds without assistance. He had to admit that even though the headache had lessened he still felt like shit. His throat was scratchy, his stomach was slightly upset, and his joints ached. _Great, fuckin' flu._

Roughly 15 minutes after he turned the water on Reno shut it off with a sigh. He stepped out of the shower, patted himself dry, pulled on his pants, and threw on his shirt but left it unbuttoned. It would be nice to get his other uniform since it was clean but it was in the chopper and would have to wait.

The redhead picked up his discarded towel and rubbed it over his head until he was satisfied his hair would air dry quickly. That accomplished he retied the unruly locks and put his goggles in their rightful place before hanging up the towel and turning toward the living room.

To work or not to work, that was the question. He eyed the laptop and swore he heard it calling his name, but all he could think about was a seemingly endless flow of tiny letters and numbers that were sure to make his head pound all over again. A shiver struck him and he finally decided to rest for an hour or two and take things from there.

Reno strolled into the main part of the hut, walked to the bed, and yanked back the covers. He sat and quickly disappeared under the blanket to ward off the chill that had settled over him. The feeling that he was neglecting his duties was strong but he fought it off by telling himself making himself sicker sure as hell wouldn't accomplish anything, except that it might take him even longer to get back to work. Tseng had told him not to push it so he was only following orders. _Here's to orders,_ he thought just before sleep claimed him.

* * *

"All clean Boss. She'll even pass Reno's inspection."

Tseng nodded. "How did Zack do?"

"Worked hard without any lip, so I'd say great."

"Is Eagle clean?"

"She's fine, Sir," Rude replied, glad Tseng left out the Bald part. Ever since Reno had begun flying he'd given nicknames to every chopper based on who was piloting. If Tseng was piloting the chopper was known as Panther, Elena at the controls meant Sparrow, Reno was Tin Can, and Rude was Bald Eagle. Even Rufus hadn't been spared and was known as Snowflake.

"Very well. Reno was not feeling well this morning. Go check on him then meet me at the Mayor's house." Rude nodded. "Zack!" The youth tossed water out of a bucket and handed it to Elena before trotting over. "Show Rude where Reno and I are staying, then return to SSC Hewley."

"Yes, Sir," replied the youth. He turned to the bald Turk, who nodded, so he set out. 10 minutes later he stopped in front of the Turks hut. "Here, Sir." Again his only response was a nod before the Turk disappeared into the hut. With a confused look and a shrug, he went to find Angeal.

Rude walked into the hut and let the door close behind him. The place was small and not exactly five star quality but it was comfortable and clean. The furniture was simple and wooden aside from the battered, hunter green couch. The flooring and kitchen cabinets were also wooden, making him feel like he was inside a tree. Generic paintings of flowers and fruit hung on the walls and provided color, as did a few worn rugs, throw pillows, and blankets. A closed laptop sat on the coffee table with neatly stacked discs off to one side and papers on the other. There was a gutted metal box, which he assumed was the transmitter Tseng had told him about, on the kitchen table.

Not seeing his partner on the couch the Turk's eyes drifted to the bed and spotted a suspicious lump with red hair sticking out of the top of it. "Reno?" he quietly called, not sure if his partner was awake or asleep.

"Yo," Reno replied, poking out three fingers on his right hand as a wave.

"Tseng asked me to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"You're lying," Rude replied, knowing if the redhead was fine he wouldn't still be in bed.

"I know."

"Hmphf," snorted the bald man, striding over to the bed. He peeled back the blanket, moved Reno's goggles up, and dropped a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up."

"Least my skin's warm," Reno muttered, yanking the blanket back up. He heard cloth rustling and added, "Don't ya dare call Tseng."

"He should be notified."

"It's just a fuckin' fever Rude."

Rude looked at his PHS, then at his partner before returning the device to his pocket. "I'll stay here for awhile. If you get any worse I'm calling."

"Yeah, yeah," Reno grumbled, balling the blanket up under his chin so he could see yet stay warm. "When ya get here anyway?"

"A few hours ago."

"Really? Time is it?"

"Around noon."

"Musta dozed off," the redhead absently mumbled. "Ya meet the new recruit yet?"

"Fair? Yeah. He helped me wash Panther."

"She appreciates yer TLC." Rude chuckled, retrieved a chair from the kitchen table, and sat a few feet from the bed. "The hell ya grinnin' at?"

"Least now I know you aren't hiding some secret anti-cold repellant."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Germs just seem to bounce off you."

"I've been sick before yo."

"Not since I've known you."

"Really?" Reno asked in thought. "Guess yer right. Don't think I've been sick since I was 14."

"Lucky."

"Looks like it ran out."

"Good. Maybe I'll finally win a game of poker."

"Keep dreamin'," Reno chuckled. There was a knock at the door and he watched Rude get up and answer it. Not being able to see who it was he closed his eyes and burrowed into the covers. A few minutes later, he reopened his eyes as his partner returned.

"Sit up and drink some of this."

"What is it yo?"

"Broth of some kind."

Reno started to decline but decided it might help warm him up. His stomach was slightly upset but that could be because he hadn't eaten all day. Wouldn't hurt to try some of it and see what happened. "Alright," he finally said, sitting up slowly. Rude blinked at him in surprise as he handed the covered cup over. _Musta thought he'd have to fight with me._ "I ain't a stranger to illness. I know the drill," the redhead grinned.

Rude nodded, sat, and began removing the plastic wrap from a plate. He watched Reno take the cover off his cup, blow on it, and take a few tentative sips before picking up a sandwich and taking a bite. The bald man wasn't sure what it was exactly but it tasted good. Reno and Tseng had both been eating the local food and since the Wutain was fine, he doubted the redhead's illness had anything to do with food so he munched away.

Reno finished about half the broth and decided he'd had enough. It tasted good and had helped warm him some, but he didn't want to push his failing luck. Placing the cup on the nightstand he nodded at Rude before sinking back under the covers.

The bald Turk watched Reno lay back down and finished his lunch. After a few minutes the redhead drifted off and he quietly picked up the dishes, took them to the kitchen, and washed them. That out of the way he debated on calling Tseng but decided against it. The man could yell at him later if he wanted but he wasn't going to leave Reno and saw no reason to rat him out. So far his partner was behaving like a proper sick person and unless he got worse he could handle it.

Rude went into the living room and stared at the laptop in thought. He could try to work on the files Tseng had mentioned but he wasn't likely to get far. That sort of thing wasn't really up his alley. Reno often told him he lacked finesse with electronics and whatever the cause the things seemed to hate him. He spotted some books on a bookshelf, selected one, and sat on the couch to read.

A few hours later the door opened and Tseng entered with a man in a white lab coat. The newcomer was tan and in his late twenties to early thirties. He had shaggy black hair that flipped outward just above his ears and went down to his shoulders in back. His face sported a full, bushy beard the same color as his hair. The eyes that locked with Rude's were dark brown. The man smiled and nodded before heading toward Reno.

"Be careful. He is unfamiliar with you and jumpy under the best of circumstances," Tseng called.

"I'm used to dealing with SOLDIERs, Director Tseng. They get pretty jumpy too," the man chuckled, looking at the lump he assumed was his patient. His voice roused the Turk and the man quickly sat up with a blink. "Hello Reno. Long time no see eh?"

"Hollander?" Reno rasped, not fully awake.

"The one and only!" Professor Hollander jovially replied, dropping a black bag onto the bed, opening it, and digging for something. "You really should be more careful. Seems to me every time we meet you're injured or sick!"

"Gotta keep you employed, right yo?" replied the redhead, voice full of sarcasm.

"Reno," Tseng snapped in an authoritative tone. "Professor Hollander has been kind enough to take a look at you. The least you can do is show some appreciation and respect."

"It's all right," chuckled Hollander. "I wouldn't be Mr. Sunshine if I were him either. Would you gentlemen mind waiting outside?" The Wutain and bald Turk exchanged a glance before exiting. "Now then," he said, turning back to his patient. "Your boss gave me a rundown of the situation. How does your head feel?"

"It sti-… actually it feels fine," Reno replied, surprised to discover it didn't hurt at all.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you?" Hollander chuckled, wrapping a blood pressure cuff around the redhead's arm.

"I ain't lying," sighed the Turk, seeing no way out of the exam. "It hurt when I woke up this mornin' but somewhere along the way it quit."

"Good, good," Hollander replied, removing the cuff, pulling out a penlight, and shining it into the redhead's eyes. "Watch the light." The Turk did as he was told and he finished, tossed the light into his bag and pulled out an otoscope and an ear thermometer. "Any symptoms besides the headache and fever?" he asked, checking the reading on the thermometer: 100.8.

"Stomach's been kinda upset off and on since yesterday. Don' know if it's related or not."

"Might be," Hollander replied, looking into Reno's ears. "Any vomiting? Diarrhea?" The Turk shook his head. "So the headache is better and you have a slight fever, anything else bothering you?"

"Throat's sore."

"On a scale of one to ten, with ten being the worst, how sore?"

"Five," scowled Reno. Damnit he hated doctors and Shinra's professors were just doctors in disguise as far as he was concerned.

"All this just started yesterday you say?"

"Yeah."

"Do you get headaches often?"

"No."

"How are your injuries from before?" Hollander asked, shoving a tongue depressor into the Turks mouth and looking at his throat.

"In-er-es?"

"From the, ah, Turk incident," chuckled the Professor, removing the depressor. "If memory serves correctly you were pretty banged up when you barged in on that board meeting with Rufus. Also seem to recall hearing Professor Rayleigh saying you cancelled a follow-up appointment."

"Oh, those. They're healed."

"You might think that because they feel better they're healed but infection cou-"

"SOLDIER Second Class Sephiroth healed them."

"Sephiroth?" Hollander replied, tone a curious mix of doubt and surprise. "He healed a Turk? Why on Gaia would he do that?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"When did this happen?"

"Not long after that meeting you talked about."

"You were confined to your quarters."

Reno stared at Hollander for a moment, wondering what the sharpness in his tone was all about. "Sephiroth was guardin' Tseng and we were cleared to work together on some stuff. The guy musta took pity on me or somethin'."

"I see. You spend much time with him?"

"With Sephiroth? Not really," Reno replied. He really _hadn't _spent much time with Sephiroth but even if he had he would have lied about it, at least to Hollander. The man had become irritated and displeased, almost disapproving, since the silver was mentioned. "You got a problem with him?"

"No. Where was SSC Rhapsodos during all this?"

"In the room with us," stated Reno, wondering if Hollander didn't like Turks as well as Sephiroth. Maybe he was trying to get something juicy to take to President Shinra. He could see it now, 'hey, those traitorous Turks disobeyed your orders and so did your golden boy.' _Dickhead. _ Course it was partially true but Hollander didn't need to know that and he sure as hell wasn't going to weasel information out of him, sick or not.

The redhead acted as though he was going to say something but suddenly his face went blank. Hollander dug into his bag and retrieved his penlight once more. He shined the light into the Turks eyes and they reacted accordingly, yet the redhead seemed oblivious to it. "Reno?" No response. "Reno can you hear me?" Again no response.

Hollander sat on the edge of the bed and still the Turk showed no sign that he was aware of his presence. He reached into his bag, pulled out a rubber mallet, and tested the man's reflexes. They seemed fine.

It was clear the redhead was awake but unresponsive. _Strange._ He was contemplating brain and neural trauma as well as psychological issues when the redhead started to shake and began to slowly come back to his senses. "Are you with me Reno?" he asked gently, pressing two fingers to the Turk's wrist and checking his pulse. The Turk's skin was ice cold and getting an accurate reading was almost impossible due to the shivering, however it seemed slightly elevated.

"Yeah. Sorry, don't know wha' that was about."

"Has it happened before?" Hollander asked.

"No," the redhead said, shaking his head. He managed to get the shivering under control and swallowed at the needle Hollander pulled out of his bag. Needing a distraction, he said the first thing he could think of. "Genesis, ah, STC Rhapsodos, got demoted."

"_What?_" Hollander practically yelled. "When?"

"He got called back after the meeting and, ah, when he returned his uniform had changed."

Annoyed, Hollander started to snap something until he noticed the color had drained from the redhead's face. "What's wrong?"

"I, eh, hate needles."

"You won't feel a thing."

"Easy for you to say yo."

"The tip is less than an inch long Reno," chided Hollander.

"Doesn't matter. Still hate it."

"I'm sorry but I need to take a blood sample."

"What happens if I say no?"

"I'll take it anyway."

"And if I run?"

"I doubt you'll get far. Whether you crumple beside the bed or a mile from here I'll send your friends after you then have them hold you down."

"All scientists such asses?"

"Consider yourself lucky, I'm not half as bad as some," Hollander chuckled. He chuckled again at the Turk's disbelieving look. "I'm not trying to traumatize you Reno, but it has to be done. Outwardly you show limited signs of illness and no infection or injury, but internal could be a different story. A blood panel will help me figure out if something is going on and maybe even tell me why you went unresponsive." The Professor stopped and saw his words meant little to the redhead. "You handled getting your ear pierced so you can handle this."

"_Completely_ different situation yo."

"Friends get you drunk?"

_On lust maybe,_ Reno thought, thinking of Genesis. "Somethin' like that yo."

"And the tattoos?" The Turk instinctively touched one of the crescent marks and looked away. It didn't appear the redhead was ashamed of them, rather he didn't know what to say or wasn't comfortable discussing it so he moved on. "You called Genesis by his first name. Do you know him well?"

Reno blinked, taken aback. This guy would probably make a damned good interrogator. His questions didn't relate to each other and always kept a person off kilter. Plus the guy was pretty sharp. He'd hoped the Professor had missed his slip earlier but obviously not. Why couldn't he get one of the non-sociable scientists to poke and prod him? They tended to ignore everything that wasn't about science. "Not that well."

Hollander's curiosity was peaked. The redhead was skilled at hiding his feelings but he was used to dealing with a mixed bag of characters to say the least. As a result, he'd learned a trick or two over the years, including how to notice the subtlest tone or change in body language. The Turk's tone held faint traces of evasiveness, wariness, and slight defensiveness and he'd tensed slightly. It was a sure bet he was lying but to what extent he didn't know. While he was definitely interested, pushing the redhead was a bad idea. The man obviously wasn't well and in his experience, pushing a Turk was never a good idea.

Reno watched Hollander and fought to keep himself in check. Whether intentionally or not the guy had hit upon two touchy topics in a row and it had put him on edge. Worse, he was almost positive it _was_ intentional, but he couldn't figure out why. What the hell did Hollander care about his tattoos or how close he was to Genesis? _He was curious about Seph too._

The redhead sighed and told himself he was being paranoid. Even _he'd_ been forced to admit he wasn't in top form today. He was already jumpy from being sick and now he was probably turning the smallest thing into something major. It didn't help that he felt guilty for lying about how well he knew Gen and Seph. Made him feel like he was ashamed of them or hiding their relationship. Not that he knew what his relationship with Seph was exactly, but still. Suddenly all he wanted to do was curl back up under the covers and hide.

Noticing the Turk was apparently lost in thought, Hollander pierced a vein. The redhead didn't even flinch and he smiled faintly. While he was a scientist and would admit to having questionable morals he really hated hurting someone unless he had to or it was for the better of mankind. This situation didn't meet either of those criteria. "Hold still," he said, attaching a tube to the needle and watching it fill.

Reno snapped from his thoughts and blinked at Hollander. "What?"

"I said hold still."

The redhead looked down and noticed the needle sticking out of his arm. "Ifrit's Hellfire, ya think I would have noticed you stickin' me."

"You're tired," Hollander replied, removing the tube from the needle and replacing it with another. "As soon as this one is full we're done."

"Thank Gaia."

"Am I such bad company?" grinned the Professor.

"It ain't that," Reno sighed. "I'm just outta sorts and tired yo."

"Understandable."

Reno winced and battled a shiver as the Professor removed the needle from his arm. Admittedly he didn't feel it, it was just the idea of it that creeped him out. He watched Hollander write something on the side of the tubes then casually stick them into a pocket of his lab coat.

Both looked up as a knock sounded at the door, but it was Hollander that called, "Come in." The Wutain opened the door and gestured for him to join him. He held up a finger and turned to the redhead. "You've got the right idea and I want you to continue doing it; which is to say nothing. Just stay in bed and rest ok?"

"No problem yo," nodded Reno, laying back down, drawing the blanket around him, and closing his eyes.

The Professor picked up his bag and started to leave but stopped after a step. "Reno?" The Turk opened his eyes and 'hmmed'. "Be careful with Genesis. He's more fragile than he seems."

Reno's eyes widened in surprise but otherwise he didn't move as the Professor joined Tseng by the door. How the hell had he figured out something was going on between the two, let alone something… _meaningful_? Maybe he was guessing. _Or maybe I'm not hiding things very well today. _ Whether a guess or not his reaction had probably just confirmed it but he didn't care. He was tired of hiding the relationship yet he didn't know how Genesis felt so he kept his mouth shut. It was something they were going to have to talk about. _If he ever talks to me that is._ Reno growled, closed his eyes again, and hoped he fell asleep soon because if he kept this up his headache was sure to return.

"How is he?" Tseng quietly asked when Hollander had joined him.

"I think he'll be fine. Probably just the flu. I did take some blood for testing and I'll run it as soon as the mobile lab is set up. It might tell me more."

"Very well. I actually came to inform you that the lab is up and running. I will take you there now."

"Thank you."

Tseng headed for the lab with Hollander following silently behind him. He didn't know whether it was simply in his nature or not, but he felt the man was hiding something. The Professor appeared preoccupied and as though he was holding something back. It was possible it had nothing to do with Reno but it seemed unlikely. Even more annoying there was little he could do about it. They were of equal rank within the company and he had nothing to hold against the man as leverage. He was wondering if he should try and dig something up when Hollander abruptly stopped.

"Someone needs to stay with him. I'll send one of my people over."

At Hollander's words Tseng became even more convinced the man was hiding something. It was nice to have someone around when you were sick, but it wasn't _needed._ "With all due respect that may not be a good idea. Reno may not rest with someone he does not know in the room," he said, not knowing if it was entirely true given the Turk's current state.

"I don't care who it is, I just don't want him left alone. Put one of your Turks with him," Hollander snapped.

Suspicion solidified, Tseng nodded, looked around, spotted Rude, and called him over. "You will stay with Reno until further notice."

"Yes, Sir."

"Take his temperature at least once every hour and make sure he stays hydrated," Hollander began, digging out his thermometer and handing it to the Turk. "Let me know immediately if he is awake and becomes unresponsive or if he begins to exhibit signs of discomfort or pain or starts thrashing around. Also if he mutters something I want to know what it is, even if you don't understand it. Got it?"

"Yes Sir," Rude replied with a glance at Tseng before trotting away.

"I understand the Science Department likes their secrets and I will respect that, for now. However if whatever you are withholding is detrimental to Reno or anyone around him I will personally make your life a living hell before I destroy you with my bare hands. Do I make myself clear?" said Tseng, watching the color drain from Hollander's face.

"Yes."

"Good. Now please, follow me."

Rattled, Hollander pulled himself together and once again followed the Wutain. When the original Turk incident had gone down, he had understood President Shinra's decision to classify the group as a Priority Two threat. That meant that the threat was lethal, skilled, and had possible information that might harm the company's image or worse, something their enemies or competitors could use. What he _hadn't_ understood was why, after the original incidents had taken place and the department was down to five people, Shinra had classified them as a Priority _One_ threat. A PO1 threat was the highest threat level and included all the guidelines for a PO2 threat, however it also meant the threat was imminent. In other words it wasn't a question of _would_ something happen, it was a question of _when._

Yet now, for the first time, Hollander understood Shinra's concern. _Or was it fear?_ While the remaining Turks might be loyal to the company, it was also very apparent they were fiercely loyal to each other as well. There seemed to be little doubt that they'd stick together even if that meant going against company orders. Worse, their small number might work to their advantage since it was harder to trace a few individuals than to find a large group. That could make it damn near impossible to discover their allies, let alone their plans, before it was too late. Add to that they might all well be psychopaths and the department became a powder keg surrounded by fire.

Hollander sighed as the mobile lab tent came into view. While his thoughts might be true, most of it could be true for over half the company. There were many Shinra personnel that weren't happy at the moment. Of course, they probably didn't possess the skills to do anything about it, but even so nothing meant the DoAR, or anyone for that matter, _would_ turn on the company. His thoughts were mere speculation without proof and truth be told he had no desire to go after any sort of proof, even if it existed. Frankly it wasn't his problem and the only thing that concerned him was staying on their good side. That might take some work but he'd sure as hell try. The Turks were not a group he wanted to cross because it might be the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Once again Rude found himself seated on the couch reading a book. Tseng hadn't given him orders aside from staying with his partner and while Professor Hollander had asked him to monitor a few things he still had a lot of time on his hands.

"Door."

Rude spun his head and arched an eyebrow at his partner as a knock sounded at the door. It took him a few seconds to rise and he couldn't help but toss a few looks the redhead's way. _He psychic now or something?_ he thought as he cracked the door open.

"Good to see you Rude. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What can I do for you SSC Hewley?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Reno. I know he's not feeling well but it won't take long."

Rude opened his mouth to say no but his partner's voice stopped him. "Let him in."

"Reno you're ill," objected Rude, somewhat startled the redhead had heard the conversation. They weren't whispering but they _were_ talking quietly.

"And yer probably starvin'. Hewley can babysit while ya go get some grub and bring it back. I doubt I'm gonna die in the next ten minutes yo."

"Reno…"

"Even sick I outrank you. Don't make me go there."

Rude felt the tips of his ears burn in annoyance. It wasn't that he cared that Reno outranked him, rather he was suddenly stuck between Ifrit and Leviathan. Fire and water made steam, and that made it difficult to see the right answer. If he left, Tseng might be pissed, yet if he didn't leave, Reno might be pissed. _Damn steam._ Gods but he _was_ hungry. Finally Rude nodded, opened the door, and left hoping Tseng wouldn't be _too_ pissed at him.

Angeal entered the hut and closed the door behind him. The Turks dwelling was a bit smaller than theirs was though the interior looked about the same. The covers on the bed shifted and his gaze landed on the redhead, who sat up, stretched, and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry to bother you. I know you're not feeling well."

"It's alright," Reno yawned. "Tell ya the truth I'm kinda bored. Not used to doin' nothin'."

Angeal nodded. "Any word on the files we found?"

"Classified Shinra intel."

"Okay, sorry."

"No," Reno chuckled. "I mean that's what's on the discs. Least the one that worked. Don' know about the others."

"Oh. How would something like that get out here?"

"Not one hundred percent certain but it seems AVALANCHE is involved. Beyond that I can't say 'cause I don't know what's classified and what ain't. Sorry."

"I understand."

The SSC shifted nervously and Reno arched an eyebrow. "I'm guessin' the files ain't the reason for yer visit."

"No," Angeal sighed, shaking his head. "This is somewhat awkward for me, but ah, have you heard from Gen lately?" The redhead tensed and went completely still. "Sorry, sorry. I know it's non-"

"You can't reach him either?"

Angeal stopped talking and stared at the redhead. "No." The Turk muttered a curse and Angeal chastised himself, thinking he should have waited until he felt better. "It's probably nothing. He's done this before."

"He has?"

"Yeah," confirmed Angeal, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's been awhile but it's happened before. One day he'll be fine and the next he won't talk to anyone. He'll just vanish."

"Why? For how long?"

"I don't know why. I always figured he just wanted time to himself to think or whatever. How long varied. Sometimes it would be an hour, sometimes days."

"How long's it been since he's done this?"

"A few years," Angeal sighed. "Since we came to Shinra at least. I wanted to talk to you to see if it was just me he was avoiding."

"Here I was thinkin' he was avoidin' _me_," chuckled the redhead quietly. "I haven't talked to him since I left fer Junon, which was what, four days ago I think. I've tried to call but got no answer, even in the dead of night."

"Maybe he was assigned a mission," Angeal said to no one in particular before turning back to the Turk. "I can't access that data from here though. All I can see is what missions are available."

"I could call Sephiroth."

"It's 17:04 here," Angeal replied, glancing at his PHS. "That would make it pretty late in Midgar. I don't really think there's an emergency plus you don't feel well. Why not wait until tomorrow?"

Reno sighed as the door opened and Rude returned. They nodded and he watched his partner head into the kitchen. The bald Turk held up a cup and pointed to him. _Mmm, more broth._ Sad thing was that as unappealing and pathetic as it sounded for dinner his mouth was watering. "Alright but unless I hear somethin' tonight I _will_ call tomorrow," stated Reno, taking the cup Rude now held out to him. He squirmed and scowled as his partner stuck the thermometer in his ear before darting away. "I'm gonna remember this the next time yer ass is sick partner."

"If only I were so pampered," Rude muttered.

"Heh, what you call pamperin' I call annoyin'."

Angeal chuckled and turned toward the door as it again swung open. Tseng walked in, closed the door, and scowled at all of them. Not knowing what else to do he stood, snapped a salute, and remained at attention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rude come to attention as well, however he didn't salute. Reno didn't bother to acknowledge his boss and instead peeled the lid from his cup.

"At ease. Are we having a party gentlemen?"

"No music, no booze, no girls. Shitty party yo."

"I would not think a lack of females would bother you," Tseng replied. Rude wiggled his tie, Angeal's eyes widened, and Reno almost choked on whatever he was drinking. Satisfied, the Wutain focused on the redhead. "I assume you are feeling better."

"Ain't one hundred percent but I'm functional."

Tseng nodded. "In additional to Professor Hollander several members of the Science Department have arrived, putting further strain on inhabitable space. Since you are feeling better Elena and Rude will join us here."

"Cool with me. What about Ciss?"

"So glad you approve," Tseng replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Cissnei remained in Midgar to coordinate things from there." He turned to Angeal. "The SOLDIERs are being relocated to the Fair residence."

"Be prepared for sleep deprivation yo," Reno chuckled.

Barely concealing a grin Angeal nodded to Tseng. "I'll go make sure everyone knows and that the hut is ready for whoever."

The SSC nodded to the three Turks then headed for the door. It swung open just as he was about to grab it and Elena appeared, carrying a tray in each hand. A huge smile spread across her face as she spotted him.

"Hi Angeal! Long time no see," chirped Elena, handing a tray to her boss.

"Hi Elena," the SSC replied, smiling. "Mission's been a nightmare. Maybe tomorrow we can have lunch or dinner together?"

"I'd like that."

"Okay. See you then!" Angeal said then exited.

Elena smiled after him for a moment then turned toward the others. Rude and Tseng looked as passive as ever but Reno's face held a mix of amusement and curiosity. He opened his mouth but she beat him to it. "Not a word," she said in a tone full of warning. The redhead's mouth closed but an idiotic grin spread over his face, making her scowl.

Hiding his own amusement Tseng made his way to the kitchen table and sat, placing the tray of food in front of him. Rude quickly joined him and Elena followed soon after. Silence fell upon the group until Reno broke it.

"Feel like I'm carryin' some lethal virus yo."

"For all we know you are," Rude replied, taking a bite of food.

"True. We could be dead tomorrow just by being around you," grinned Elena, winking at Rude. Their boss didn't comment but a faint smirk fought for control of his lips.

"Way to cheer me up guys," Reno called. He took a few more sips of broth then set the cup down and got up. _Nature calls._

Tseng watched the redhead make his way to the bathroom and was pleased. The man seemed fairly steady, giving him hope that he was recovering nicely. _Thank Leviathan._ Reno didn't like to sit still period, let alone be left out of the action. He'd probably start to whine and complain soon and that, combined with his many duties in Gongaga and his own concern, would probably drive him mad. He took a bite as Reno reappeared, returned to bed, and wiggled under the covers. Their eyes met briefly before the redhead closed his, wiggled a bit more, and sighed. _Rest well._

The remaining Turks finished dinner quickly, washed the dishes, and then began preparing for bed. It was early however, everyone was exhausted and knew there would be plenty of work tomorrow.

Elena had managed to snag a cot, which she claimed for the night. Tseng would have preferred to share the bed with Reno so he could keep an eye on him, but Rude protested enough that he relented and took the couch. Apparently the bald man thought if he got to close the Wutain would get sick and that wasn't acceptable.

Rude shut off the light before climbing in next to his partner. No one said it aloud, however everyone hoped Reno would recover quickly and wondered what tomorrow would bring before drifting off.

* * *

Genesis awoke in bed propped up by a nest of pillows. Even with the extra elevation every breath was a struggle and sounded like a death rattle. Had he the strength he would cry in misery or scream in confusion. _What's going on? _As it was, his gasping and panting didn't provide his system with enough oxygen, leaving him dizzy and lightheaded.

The auburn opened his eyes and waited for the room to stop spinning, but it didn't. He blinked several times but everything continued to tilt and sway like he was on a boat. A cramp knotted his stomach and he quickly doubled over, wrapping arms around his midsection. He heard a muffled crash but ignored it, focusing on scrunching up as much as he could thinking it might alleviate the pain in his gut.

"Gen? You ok? I heard a cras- Gen what's wrong?"

Genesis's mind didn't want to put a face to the voice. Absolutely nothing made sense but at the moment he was more concerned about his well being than trying to figure things out. _One thing at a time._

The bed shifted, making the room lean even more. The auburn tried to speak but only managed to groan and croak. Another sharp pain struck his stomach and he hunched up even more as a hand began rubbing his back. Fingers made their way under his chin and gently lifted his head up.

"Gaia your lips are blue! Here, put this on and breathe as deep as you can."

The auburn had scrunched his eyes closed to lessen the spinning and his head reflexively jerked back as something touched his face. He blindly reached out and locked his left hand onto a wrist to try to appease his equilibrium as a strap was placed behind his head. It didn't work and he began flailing about as panic finally got the better of him. Hands landed on his shoulders and held him still, adding to his anxiety.

"Calm down Gen, please. It's only an oxygen mask. If you panic and move around like that it's only going to get harder to breathe."

Genesis stilled his movements and inhaled cool, crisp air. _Oxygen mask?_ Why in the name of Gaia did he need one of those? After a few minutes the lightheadedness faded and he understood. _Oxygen deprivation._

"Better?"

"A little. Thanks An..." he trailed off as his mind finally began to clear. "'Geal? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission."

"You're parents had some town thing to attend so here I am," Angeal shrugged.

"Parents?" replied the auburn, thoughts racing so fast he couldn't even think. He finally opened his eyes and the room came into focus. Weak light filtered in though windows surrounded by sapphire blue curtains, fainting illuminating the items on a solid oak desk. A large, round blue rug, which matched the curtains, was centered in the middle of a shiny chestnut floor. Two large oak bookcases were pushed up against the wall opposite the windows. The bed itself was also oak and covered in shades of blue; dark blue comforter, denim blue sheets, and throw pillows of various blue hues.

"Something the matter?"

"Nope," Genesis replied, fighting confusion and panic. "Everything's exactly how it should be. Exactly how it was when I left… three years ago."

"Three year-… maybe I should go get your parents."

"I'd rather you go get Reno. Maybe then I'd have a dream worth dreaming." _Because that's what this is,_ he thought, _a dream._

"Reno?"

"Turk, flashy red hair, gorgeous blue eyes with just the right touch of grey, lopsided smirk to die for," replied the auburn, trying to remove the mask. While he succeeded, it seemed that even if the past was a dream he couldn't escape the cursed thing and he quickly replaced it.

"What's a Turk?"

Genesis turned his head and blinked at his friend. Angeal's face was a mask of concern, fear, curiosity, and confusion. _Gaia, even in a dream he doesn't change._ He debated on whether to actually reply and decided he might as well. Not like he had anything better to do and it didn't appear he was going to wake up anytime soon. "A special ops group that works for Shinra Electric Power Company."

"Never heard of them. Are they like SOLDIERs or something?"

"Sort of," Genesis smiled, amused at dream Angeal's ignorance and interest. "They aren't military and operate in the shadows. The less noise and fuss they make the better."

"Like assassins."

"Not like, they are. At least when they have to be."

"Huh. Didn't know Shinra hired people like that."

"Hire them? They aren't contractors 'Geal, they're on staff."

"How do they pull that off? Having permanent assassins I mean."

"They operate as the Investigative Sector for the General Affairs Department and are known as the Department of Administrative Research. You get assassin from that?"

"No."

"Exactly. One assumes a company like Shinra _would_ have a research department. Hell they probably do. I'm sure somewhere or another there are pencil pushers with huge stacks of books all around them that actually _do_ research, but it isn't the Turks."

Genesis watched dream Angeal bend over and pick a book up off the floor while contemplating what a weird dream this was. Seriously, out of all the things his subconscious could remember or piece together, _this_ is what it landed on? _How irritating._

With a sigh, the auburn nestled back into the pillows behind him and realized he was tired. How the hell someone could get tired while they were already asleep was beyond him, but so was having to use an oxygen mask. Wasn't a person supposed to be able to control their dreams or at least change parts of them?

The STC's skin suddenly felt like it was crawling but he couldn't figure out why. Soon the sensation vanished and he began to itch. _Really_ itch. He tried to scratch but for some reason his arms refused to budge. Annoyed the auburn wiggled but was only able to move about a half inch. _Godsdamnit!_

The itching stopped with an abrupt pain that sliced its way through his entire system before vanishing. He had no idea where it had started or what caused it, he was just thankful it was gone. The back of his eyelids were suddenly yellow orange and he snapped them open only to be blinded by a ridiculously bright light. He jerked his head to the right, trying to get away but was unable to do so. Thinking he heard something, he strained his ears but couldn't make anything out. The light seemed to disappear but like the rest of his senses his vision refused to cooperate and he couldn't focus. All he could see were blurred white shapes moving about in the distance.

Genesis sighed and closed his eyes once again. _Gods_ he was having some screwed up dreams. He once again became incredibly tired and went with it, hoping the next dream would be pleasant. _Third time's the charm right?_

* * *

Otoscope - that annoying thing doctors used to look into your ears and up your nose.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**31 – Cold Fire**

Tseng awoke and refused to budge for a few moments. His blanket was pulled up over his head, leaving him deliciously warm and comfortable, making moving seem like a sin. After a few minutes he stretched from head to toe and rubbed hands over his face. It almost pained him to do so but it wasn't as if he could lay around all day doing nothing. There was still a village out there in desperate need of repair and Gods knew what else.

With a sigh, the Wutain quietly sat up and made his way to the bathroom. He relieved himself, brushed his hair, and pulled it into a ponytail before silently moving to the front door. It was still dark and it appeared as though everyone else was asleep. Having no desire to wake them he exited, deciding a walk would be a decent enough way to start his day.

The air outside was crisp and calm with only the faintest trace of Mako. A quick scan revealed nothing but dark huts and tents, making him long to return to his own warm bed. As appealing as it sounded he was awake now and would be hard pressed to return to sleep even if he tried.

Tseng began walking without a destination in mind. Since his arrival he hadn't had a chance to really look around and for the first time he took in the beauty surrounding the village. Judging by the foliage there were several types of trees ringing Gongaga, though he knew only a few by name. In the distance he heard the sound of running water and wondered if it was from a river or the ocean. While the ocean was a ways off, it wasn't inconceivable to think it could be heard on a quiet morning such as this.

"Yo." Reno was unfazed when his boss's weapon was pointing at him in the blink of an eye. Almost as quickly it disappeared and the Wutain's blank face morphed into a scowl.

"What are you doing out here?" Tseng asked, wondering how he'd missed the faint glow of the laptop the redhead held. The man had his back leaning against the wall of the hut with his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles.

"Eh, woulda thought that was obvious," Reno smirked, gesturing toward the computer.

"You know what I meant."

"I feel fine and decided to get back to work."

"Just because you feel fine does not mean you should be out here. The air is quite cool which could make you ill all over again. It has only been a day Reno," chided the Wutain, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, well, seemed better than wakin' everyone up."

Tseng sighed, thinking it was just like the redhead to place others before himself. He dropped his hand and let the matter drop with it. "Fine but you have only yourself to blame if you become sick again. Are you making any progress with the discs?"

"Right now I'm runnin' them through a retrieval program, meanin' the computers doin' all the work and I'm just sittin' here waitin'. All I got is a list of files which don' tell us shit."

"How long does retrieval take?"

"Depends on how messed up the source is. Can take anywhere from a few minutes to a few days."

"With these sources what is your estimation?"

Reno blew out a puff of air in thought. "By the end of the day, _maybe_ sooner."

Tseng nodded and eyed his former apprentice. The redhead _did_ look better but he was still concerned. It would also be just like Reno to hide any lingering illness. Even so there was little he could do about it unless he could prove it, which of course he couldn't. He sincerely _hoped_ he couldn't prove it because that would mean the redhead was still sick.

A black blur interrupted his thoughts and Tseng jumped back and sideways, landing close to Reno. He drew his weapon, pointing it straight up while looking for a potential target.

"Just Hewley yo." The blur returned and stopped as though summoned. Angeal stayed motionless, cautiously holding his hands palms out toward the Turks. It made Reno chuckle. "'Sup?" the redhead called as Tseng holstered his weapon.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Didn't expect anyone to be out this early," Angeal replied, lowering his hands.

"SOLDIERs ain't the only early risers," smirked the redhead.

"Guess not," Angeal grinned. "Good to see you're feeling better."

"Thanks. I'm happy about it myself. Exercisin'?"

"Yeah," The SSC replied. "Thought it would be nice to move a bit."

"Better get goin' then. Sun'll be up before ya know it."

Tseng watched the SSC nod and dart off, once again an indistinguishable blur. He eyed Reno curiously, wondering how the man had known it was Angeal. The redhead hadn't even twitched yet he hadn't heard a thing nor had he been able to make out anything but a shadowy shape. _Interesting._

"So, ah, you gonna eye me all mornin' or finish yer walk?" Reno smirked, staring at a line marked percentage complete on the computer's monitor.

"I could throttle that cockiness out of you."

"I think I feel my headache returnin'."

"How convenient," Tseng replied through a faint grin. "I suppose it will have to wait then. In the meantime I will check to see what progress was made within the village yesterday. I was tied up with logistics all day."

Reno nodded and watched his boss head toward the main part of Gongaga. He sighed and once again let his eyes travel to the green line on the computer's screen. By the looks of it the thing hadn't moved and he was fairly certain this was the techno-geeks equivalent to watching paint dry. There was a little hope as sometimes a line wouldn't move for hours, then would suddenly take off and be done in a matter of minutes. Of course, it could just as easily continue to move in tiny increments until it was finished.

The screen started to wobble and Reno realized he'd been jerking his foot up and down. _Dumbass._ Truth was that he _did_ feel better, but was full of nervous energy. He'd just as leave be doing something more active but knew that wasn't going to happen. If he tried he'd probably hear a lot of 'take it easy', 'don't push yourself', 'let me get that for you', and other such things. While he knew they would mean well, he'd still get frustrated and annoyed which would add to his restlessness. Worse, he'd probably have to agree with them because even with the nervous energy he still felt somewhat weak. There was nothing worse than starting to do something, telling people you could handle it, and then learning you couldn't. The other person might not come out and say 'I told you so', but they'd probably give you a look that said it for them.

Reno was pulled from his musings by a faint beeping. He thought it was the computer but the line hadn't budged. It took him a second to realize it wasn't beeping but ringing. "Reno," he said after retrieving the PHS from his pocket. After discovering he, Gen, and Seph all used the same ringtone he'd changed his and unfortunately he wasn't used to it yet.

"Hello Reno."

"Hey Seph. How's it going?"

"Fine. I got your message."

"I figured," Reno chuckled. "Why else would you be callin' a lowly Turk?"

"You may be a Turk but I do not consider you lowly."

"Well that's good to know."

"What did you wish to discuss?"

"I was, eh, wonderin' if you've talked to Gen lately," Reno awkwardly replied_._

"It has been a few days."

Reno took a breath and words tumbled out on the exhale. "Look I'm probably bein' paranoid but I can't get in touch with him and neither can Angeal. I thought maybe you might know somethin'." There was such a long pause that he wondered if he'd been hung up on. "You still there?" he asked, thinking he wouldn't blame the silver if he _did_ hang up on him. _Sound like a nervous schoolboy._ No, school_girl._

"Yes. I… the last time I spoke with Genesis we almost kissed."

"So?"

"Perhaps it upset him."

"Why would it? Not like you ain't kissed him already." The second Reno finished the sentence understanding dawned. "Ooohhh, you mean 'cause I wasn't there?"

"Exactly. Perhaps he felt it was too close to… cheating."

"Maybe," Reno replied, setting the laptop on the ground and rising so he could stretch. "Might explain why he ain't talkin'. Needs time or somethin'."

"I am sorry."

"Nothin' to be sorry for yo. Me and Gen ain't been datin' long but I'm pretty sure our relationship is good enough to survive somethin' like this."

"What about _our _relationship?"

"Me and you? I ain't pissed if that's what you're askin'."

"You aren't?"

"No," Reno sighed. "Nothin's changed Seph. We'll talk about whatever the hell is goin' on with all of us when we can. Right now I just wanna know Gen's okay, even if he ain't talkin' to me."

"This is strange."

"Understatement yo," chuckled the Turk.

"No, I mean yes, what you are in reference to is strange as well but I was speaking of something else."

"Eh?"

"I pulled Genesis's information. He is listed as being on an active mission."

"What's strange about that?" Reno asked.

"According to records he is still suspended. In addition the mission was never placed into the SOLDIER database, meaning he was given the mission directly."

"By who?"

"It does not say."

"Is all that normal?"

"I wouldn't say it is normal, however it is not entirely unheard of."

"Ya know, this is ain't makin' me feel any better."

"Your concern is understandable, however it may be unfounded. The mission could have been requested from someone unfamiliar with the database system so it wasn't entered in properly or the mission could be classified."

"Helps a little but I'm still worryin' here."

"I _can_ tell you it doesn't appear he's in Midgar, at least not in the Shinra building. His personnel card has not been used for several days."

"Supports the mission thing."

"I'm not getting a reading from his PHS though, so I do not know where he may be."

"You wouldn't," Reno sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The card in his PHS was replaced and not registered with Shinra. I meant to put the original card back but never got around to it. In hindsight, not the brightest move."

"Is it possible to register the new card with Shinra?"

"Yeah, but not without his PHS yo," Reno laughed nervously.

"I see. I will check up on the mission if you would like."

"I'd really appreciate it Seph. Barring hackin' into the system I can't do shit from here. For that matter hackin' probably wouldn't do me much good anyway."

"Why is that?"

"'Cause right now I don't know where to start and as ya can imagine Shinra's got lots and lots of files on lots and lots of databases. Sure I can start goin' though shit randomly but that ain't gonna help much 'cause I don't even know what the hell I'm lookin' for." The redhead lowered his head and sighed. "Hell I'm probably worrin' for nothin' but somethin'… just feels wrong."

"I will call you if I find anything. And Reno?"

"Yo?"

"It is my understanding that feelings are often very close to instincts, something I was taught never to ignore."

The call disconnected and Reno pulled the PHS from his ear, blinking at it a few times before sliding it back into his pocket. While he was still less than thrilled with the situation, he felt better knowing Sephiroth was working things in Midgar. As a bonus the fact that the silver didn't think he was a complete spaz was nice. Regardless of the positives there was something nagging in the back of his mind.

From his encounters with Sephiroth he knew the man didn't know how to interact with people well and his emotional understanding was limited. Not once had the silver questioned his reasoning or why he was worried. Was that because Sephiroth was simply going with it so as not to look stupid or because the silver thought he had reason to worry? Was it possible the SSC knew something he didn't? _Yer bein' paranoid._

The redhead sat with a loud sigh, once again stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing them at the ankles. Back against the hut, he tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and commanded his muscles to relax. It worked, however without the tension he was keenly aware of how jittery his nerves were. _Can't win can I?_

Frustrated, Reno slammed the back of his head against the hut, opened his eyes, and retrieved the computer. The line had moved though not much. Knowing it was pointless he still stared at it and willed it to move further. Finally giving up, he once again tilted his head back and closed his eyes. A few minutes later they snapped open at a beep. He leveled his head and stared at the line: one hundred percent complete. _Heh, cool._

The retrieved data was now on the hard drive so he popped the disc out and inserted the second one. He decided to wait and look at the recovered data until after the second disc was complete. Any program or operation the computer preformed took memory and processing power, slowing down the retrieval program in the process. His curiosity was killing him but judging by how hard the computer was already working, it was going to take awhile _without_ anything sucking processing power away from where it was needed. _Ifrit's Balls._

"Reno?"

"Out back yo," Reno called, thankful for the distraction. Less than a minute later Rude appeared.

"Here," the bald man said, handing a plate to the redhead. "Careful it's hot."

"I get actual food today?" Reno chuckled. His stomach growled and his mouth began to water as he took the plate. There were generous portions of scrambled eggs with peppers and onions and hash browns. Two pieces of toast completed the meal. "Nice."

"I figured if you were well enough to sneak past all of us and sit outside in the cold you were well enough to eat solid food."

"Heh, damn right yo," the redhead said, taking an offered fork. "How'd you know I was out here?"

"Tseng."

"Figures," Reno chuckled.

"Be thankful, one of us might have shot you."

"The hell for?"

"You keep hitting the house. Given the circumstances we might have thought it was an intruder."

"Hopefully ya woulda looked before shootin'."

"Maybe…" Rude said though an evil half-grin.

"You, eh, lookin' to peg me partner?" smirked the redhead.

"Not at the moment. So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Workin'," Reno replied, removing the computer from his lap and sitting it on the ground lest he spill food on it.

"You couldn't do that inside?"

"Woulda woke everyone up," said the redhead, taking a bite. "Shiva that's good."

"I'll be sure to tell Elena you approve," Rude chuckled. "You know hitting the house might have woken us up too."

"I hit it like, once, maybe twice."

"We heard you more than that. Maybe the walls aren't very solid."

"Oh," Reno replied thoughtfully. "Didn't hear me talkin' did ya?"

"No, just thumping."

"Good."

"Why? Who were you talking to?"

"That's private yo," Reno grinned, eating more.

"Having phone sex or something?"

"What? No!" yelped the redhead, almost choking on a mouthful of hash browns.

"Nothing wrong with it," Rude chuckled. "Cissnei and I ha-"

"Et, stop right there," Reno said, regaining his composure. "I really, _really_, don't wanna hear how you or Cissnei, let alone both of ya, get yer freak on."

"Suit yourself. Just saying it isn't a bad thing, even if it _is_ a bit early for it."

"I was _not_ havin' phone sex, okay partner?"

"Alright, alright. So what _were_ you doing?"

"Bit of research, that's all yo."

"Oh. Well, if you want to talk or there's anything I can do to help let me know." With that Rude nodded, turned, and began walking away.

"Rude," Reno called, just as his partner was about to round the corner. The bald Turk stopped and turned to look at him. "You, eh, really wanna know or were you just sayin' that to be nice?"

"What a stupid question," snorted Rude. "Partners or not, I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't want to know or was unwilling to help."

"You're right, sorry."

The redhead's tone gave Rude pause, as did the shadow that darkened his face. He sounded regretful and looked almost mournful. Rude didn't think the emotions were directed at him, rather they were for the redhead himself. "I wasn't trying to upset you Reno."

"I know," Reno said, munching on a piece of toast. "Lately I've been thinkin' I don't really know anybody all that well and they don't know me. This is just an example of why. I basically just brushed you off."

"You called me back, that's not brushing me off." Reno looked less than convinced so he added, "We're all guilty of the same thing Reno. All of us hold back."

"Yeah. Alright," Reno replied, coming to a decision. "I can't get a hold of Gen okay? I called Sephiroth and asked him to check some things in Midgar."

"How long has it been since you talked to him?" inquired Rude, sitting on the edge of a barrel close to his partner.

"About a week. I thought maybe he was just avoidin' me, but yesterday I found out Angeal couldn't get a hold of him either. It's probably nothin' but I called Seph anyway."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"No reason too. Like I said I figured he was just ignorin' me. Plus everybody's got a lot more to worry about than my relationship woes. That and I guess I thought everybody would think I'm overreactin'."

"I don't think that and you obviously think there's more to the situation than Genesis just not talking to you. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Reno replied, finishing his breakfast and sitting the plate on the ground. "I just got a bad feelin'. No proof or anything."

"Tell me about it."

"I… it's hard to explain."

"Try."

"When I think of Gen I get anxious and… scared."

"It sounds like you're afraid he's reconsidering the relationship."

"No, no that ain't it. I…" frustrated, Reno stopped, blew out a puff of air and started wiggling his foot. "Last night I had a dream. I was floatin' in blackness and I swear I could hear Gen cryin'. I tried ta follow his voice and find him, even called out to him. Most of the time he didn't seem ta hear me."

"Most of the time?"

"Yeah. There was once where I thought he did. He stopped cryin' and called my name."

"What happened after that?"

"He called my name again, yelled no, and made a… strangled sound. I never heard him again after that. I called for him a few times but I knew he was gone."

"How?"

"'Cause I felt it." Rude cocked an eyebrow and he chuckled. "Yeah, I know how it sounds but it's true. When he was there I could feel his fear, his anxiety, his _panic_. I didn't realize it at the time but once I stopped hearin' him all that vanished, like it left with him. Only thing I felt after that was tension and worry. _My_ feelings."

"I hate to state the obvious Reno but it w-"

"Was just a dream?" The bald man nodded. "Yeah, I know, but it felt so fuckin' _real_ Rude."

"I'm not disregarding it, however it could simply be your subconscious fears seeping into your dreams."

"I know, I know," Reno sighed. "I told ya it was hard to explain. Let's just leave it with the fact that I'll feel better when I know he's okay."

Rude nodded. "Thanks for telling me. I wish I could do more than listen."

"Listenin' was enough. I feel a little better actually."

"Good. I'll listen anytime and if something does come up let me know okay?"

"Sure thing yo."

Rude nodded, stood, picked up the empty plate, and once again headed toward the corner of the hut. This time he stopped himself. "Don't mention any of this to Hollander, even if he asks okay?"

"Sure. Probably wouldn't have anyway but why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"'Course," Reno replied, surprised, confused, and curious.

"Then let's just leave it with the fact that I have a feeling too," Rude said over his shoulder before disappearing around the side of the building.

Reno cocked an eyebrow and stared at the vacant spot previously occupied by his partner. His mouth opened to call the man back but he stopped himself. He _did_ trust Rude, he was just annoyed because he'd shared and his partner hadn't shared back. Finally he closed his mouth and battled down his curiosity and annoyance. He'd give Rude the benefit of the doubt and assume he had his reasons. Besides, he was already jumpy. Anything the bald Turk said would probably just add to it and honestly, he didn't know how much more he could take. Even he had a breaking point.

With a sigh, Reno fought the urge to once again smack his head against the side of the building. Instead he picked up the computer, put it on his lap, and checked the percentage complete line. Only the faintest trace of green could be seen and he settled in, knowing he was probably in for one hell of a wait.

* * *

Excruciating pain pulled Genesis from the surreal state he'd been adrift in. It felt like someone had filled his veins with fuel and lit them on fire. Adding to his misery was his head, which felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it repeatedly.

The auburn tried to escape the pain but found it impossible. It was so intense he couldn't even turn inward and his outward movement was restricted to the point that he was basically immobile. After several attempts he managed to get his eyes open but his vision was so blurry he couldn't make anything out and he closed them. He tried to vocalize his frustration but only an unintelligible squeak came out. An imaged formed in his head of waking and not being able to focus his eyes on anything. _Damned dream._ That was reality. _It was, wasn't it?_ Yes. _Shit._

"How un_fortunate_ that you should recover, though I must say after last night I was hopeful you would."

Genesis tensed and froze at the unknown voice. His eyelids were peeled open and he was blinded by what he assumed was a penlight before they were allowed to close. _That happened last time I woke up too. _Spots danced on the back of his lids and he faintly felt fingers on his right wrist. For the first time he realized how hard it was to feel any individual part of his body. The parts merely existed as an indistinguishable mass of pain.

The fingers disappeared and Genesis heard shuffling followed by what sounded like a pen scratching across paper. He took a deep breath, pushed the pain away as best he could, and opened his eyes. After a few rapid blinks his vision was clear enough that he began to make out shapes.

Just above and to the left of his head was a darkened surgical lamp. _More blinding bright light. _Also to the left were various pieces of medical equipment. He didn't know what half the devices were but he did recognize an infusion pump, a defibrillator, and a ventilator. To his right the room opened up and he could see various beakers, flasks, bottles, and Petri dishes setting on at least three lab workstations.

"You are a _much_ more interesting and viable subject now. I must say I was disappointed when I learned you were damaged in transit."

Genesis would have jumped at the voice had he been able. He was almost positive the man had gone to his right, yet now he was on his left. Either his mind still wasn't up to speed or he was drifting in and out of consciousness because he had no recollection of hearing or seeing the man move. He tried to speak again and failed, so he concentrated on the man's words as best he could.

"Your regenerative ability is _most_ impressive, almost on par with Sephiroth's. _Almost._"

Once again the auburn heard shuffling and his mind began to piece things together. Though he didn't recognize where he was he knew it was a lab and could assume it was somewhere within Shinra Tower. At the very least the place was probably Shinra operated. That meant this guy had to be one of Shinra's professors. _Oh shit._

Panic laced its way through Genesis's system and a surge of adrenaline deadened the pain. Yanking at his bonds he discovered they wouldn't even budge so he raised his head until his chin pressed against his chest for a better look. What he saw drained the color from his face and made his stomach lurch. Metal half-circles a half-inch thick were clamped over his wrists, upper arms, ankles, upper legs, and waist. Even with his still slightly blurry vision and dull thoughts, he knew escape was virtually impossible. A groan of frustration and anxiety slipped past his lips as a hand pushed his head down and locked yet another metal clasp across his forehead.

"Don't need you getting any ideas now do we?" the man chuckled. "It took a great deal of effort to get you here after all. Besides, it wouldn't do for you to damage the CVC in your neck. There's so much to do I hate wasting time on things I've already taken care of."

With the metal restraint across his forehead, Genesis's sight was severely limited since he was no longer able to turn his head to either side. Though it couldn't move, the auburn's head instinctively jerked backward as his captors face appeared less than 12 inches above him. The guy had black hair that hung down on the sides but appeared to be pulled back in a loose ponytail. His eyes were set behind small, round framed glasses but he couldn't tell what color they were. His forehead appeared larger than it should as his face tapered to a triangle, making his chin appear sharp in contrast. His mouth was downturned, as were his eyebrows, giving the guy a scowl. It was apparently common given the lines on his forehead and those framing the corners of his lips. It took a moment for the face to register, but when it did Genesis swallowed around a suddenly dry and constricted throat and jerked against his restraints.

"Your fruitless attempt at escape proves your physical faculties are in order, but says little of your mental ones. Tell me boy, do you know your name?"

It took Genesis four attempts but he finally managed to grate out, "Rhapsodos, Genesis." Relief that he could talk temporarily displaced his terror. The Professor disappeared from his line of sight and he again heard the scratch of pen on paper.

"Do you know who _I_ am?"

"Hojo."

"_Professor_ Hojo," the man snapped. "Where were you raised?"

"Banora," Genesis replied, voice becoming clearer.

"What age were you when you came to Shinra?"

"14."

"And what rank are you?"

"Third Class," stated the auburn. He heard a clicking sound and assumed Hojo had set the clipboard down somewhere. For a moment he wondered if that was a good or bad thing, but decided it really didn't matter since he couldn't do a damned thing about it either way. Suddenly Sephiroth's words from what seemed like an eternity ago crashed into his mind. _They will either make you a test subject or destroy you._ Fuck. "What do you want with me?" he asked, unable to help it. He wanted, no, _needed_ to know.

"Did you know you're considered to be a disappointment my dear boy?"

"Disappointment?" parroted Genesis, confused.

"That's right," Hojo replied. "I won't waste my breath on details you wouldn't understand. Suffice to say, scientifically you're considered a failure and to be devoid of any meaningful purpose or data. Why, you're nothing more than a blight, an aberration if you will."

"If anyone's an aberration here, it's you," the auburn bit.

"Insulting ones custodian is not generally considered wise."

"I am secure in the knowledge that at this point what I say does not matter."

"Perhaps you are not as dull as I thought!"

The Professor cackled, making the auburn's skin crawl. This guy truly enjoyed tormenting people and completely lacked morals or he was certifiably insane. _Maybe both._ Either way his chances of survival seemed to be deteriorating by the second and he saw no reason to hold his tongue. "At least I can answer a simple question, something you seem unable to do." Genesis involuntarily flinched as a long needle appeared inches from his face. It looked like a knitting needle but was hollow. He had a feeling its purpose was far more nefarious than weaving a blanket.

"I could shove this needle through your larynx. With your regenerative abilities the injury wouldn't be life threatening. Your body would simply heal around it, leaving you functional, yet unable to speak."

"Then do it."

Professor Hojo raised an eyebrow and looked pleased for a split second. It was rare to find someone, specimen or not, who was not intimidated by him and the STC appeared to be such an individual. He put down the biopsy needle before speaking. "You don't really want me to, do you?"

"Of course not but what I want is inconsequential. Being here rather proves that, wouldn't you say?"

"True," Hojo chuckled, organizing his equipment. "Now… where was I?"

"Discussing my scientific insignificance."

"Insignificant? I never said you were insignificant my dear boy!"

"Quote, "devoid of any meaningful purpose or data," end quote."

"Throwing my own words back at me?" snickered Hojo. "Entertaining, yet you took it out of context. I never said _I_ found you insignificant, merely that were you _considered _as such. _I_ think you're significant, invaluable even, which means Hollander is more of a cretin than I perceived or he's manipulating his data." Hojo paused and closed his eyes as though in pain. "You see, not only is your regenerative ability almost on par with Sephiroth's, so is your speed, strength, and magic ability."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Good? _Good!_ No, it's not _good_. In fact, it's absolutely unacceptable!" Hojo yelled, slamming his palms onto the counter in front of him. "In time you could become Sephiroth's equal, possibly even surpass him! I cannot, _will not_, allow that to happen!"

As Hojo became more agitated Genesis felt his anger begin to rise. "Please tell me you're fucking kidding," he said, voice deadly calm. "I did _not_ get fucking abducted because of a departmental pissing contest."

"While I freely admit I would sooner die than have Hollander become the department head, which is not why you were brought here. No, you are here so I can discover why something that _should_ have been a failure is an unexpected, dare I say unprecedented, success. You have so much to offer that I would hate to see it go to waste because Hollander is unable to comprehend what he has created."

"_Created?_ I'm human for Ifrit's Sake!"

"Do you know why the injections for SOLDIERs must be evenly spaced and closely monitored?"

"Side effects," the auburn blinked, momentarily thrown by the sudden change in topic.

"Exactly. To close together or too high of a dose and a person will literally be destroyed from within by the Mako. To far apart or too little of a dose and the treatment becomes ineffective."

"What's your point?"

"My point boy is that you've been here less than a week and during that time I've administered two diluted Mako injections and three _pure_ Mako injections. _No one,_ not even _Sephiroth_, receives pure Mako nor does anyone receive doses so close together. At best a person should suffer advanced Mako poisoning. We're talking coma level. At worse a person should die. Yet here you are, mentally and physically stable, no apparent adverse reactions. Tell me STC Rhapsodos, still think you're human?"

Genesis's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. He knew the bastard was playing some kind of game, but knowing didn't help. No matter how hard he tried to ignore and resist playing his mind refused to do so. Hadn't he always felt different? Out of place? Like he didn't fit or belong anywhere? _Doesn't mean you aren't human._ Of course it doesn't… but still. _Stop it! Don't play his game!_ All that Mako… how am I still alive? _He could be lying!_ Or the doses were small. _Exactly!_ "You're insane."

"Quite possibly. Insanity and genius often go hand in hand. Be that as it may," said Hojo. "I _will_ discover what makes you different, _special_ if you will. I'll find out what you have that no one else does and reap the rewards." Hojo paused and enjoyed a brief moment of triumph before continuing. "I've already taken many blood and tissue samples for future reference so let's see just how much Mako you can handle shall we? Your last injection was less than an hour ago."

Though he couldn't see him the auburn heard the Professor shuffle from his left to his right. As the footsteps got closer, a syringe with glowing green Mako appeared in his line of sight. _That's no small dose_, Genesis thought, swallowing thickly. The syringe vanished and he felt fingers brush against his neck. He remembered Hojo's words about a CVC a second before his neck began to burn. The feeling quickly spread, immediately bringing to mind the nightmare he'd woken up too. Ifrit if that had been the _end_ of the pain, what did the beginning and middle feel like? He was positive he didn't want to know but was about to find out anyway.

As the burning sensation grew and engulfed every vein in his body, Genesis scrunched his eyes closed and tried to disassociate himself from it. As expected, it didn't help much but even a little was better than nothing at this point. He began to buck and trash against his restraints, not in an attempt to escape, rather as an attempt to distract himself with a different type of pain. If nothing else simply moving seemed to help and after a few minutes that felt like years, the auburn battled the pain down to a tolerable level. He stilled and tried to relax until Hojo peeled his eyes open and shined the accursed penlight into them. At that he didn't have to try anymore; his discomfort was obliterated by rage.

The auburn's hands began to tingle and he balled them into fists as thoughts crashed around his head, fueling a different kind of blaze. How _dare_ this whack job hold him captive and treat him like nothing more than a lab rat? How _dare_ he question his humanity? How _dare_ he keep him from Reno?

At the thought of the Turk Genesis froze. Suddenly he wasn't just angry at Hojo, he was angry at himself. He'd given up hope on getting out of the lab alive and it pained him to think of what Reno would go through. The STC hoped the Turk didn't wonder or hurt too long, but it wasn't like he could do a damned thing about it. _You can fight._ Maybe if the redhead ever found out what had happened knowing he'd fought would give him some comfort. _Least he'd know I didn't leave willing._

No longer caring what happened to his body, Genesis jerked on his right arm so forcefully he figured he'd either break it or dislocate his shoulder. He heard a crunching sound and the next thing he knew his arm was free. Knowing he didn't have time to completely free himself his first priority was to yank the CVC out of his neck, hoping he didn't hurt himself but not particularly caring if he did. Next he grabbed the restraint on his forehead, wrapped his fingers around it, and pulled. The metal gave with a crack that was almost sickening. He lifted his head as a door swished open.

"Impossible!" screeched Hojo, dropping his clipboard and lunging toward a closed cabinet.

"Apparently not," Genesis replied in a flat voice. He watched Hojo fumble though a row of small vials, knocking several over in the process. Apparently he found what he was looking for and jabbed a needle into a vial he'd plucked out of the mess.

"Even if you manage to break all your bonds and kill me you won't escape. You have no weapons and I assure you there are things in here that even you can't fight."

"You haven't done your research."

"You fool, I did…" Hojo trailed off as a flickering shadow caught his attention. It was as though someone had lit a candle but that made no sense. "What in the world?" he muttered, spinning and facing the STC. His mouth dropped open and he blinked stupidly as his eyes landed on a spinning fireball the size of a watermelon hovering three inches off the SOLDIERs right hand. "You… how did you… we checked you for Materia!" he cried in disbelief.

"I don't need Materia."

"Impossible!"

"Here I thought seeing was believing."

"We must have missed something."

"Believe what you want. It won't stop you from dying," snarled Genesis, rising and leaning to the left as best he could with the rest of the restraints still in place. A vicious smirk moved his lips at the absolutely terrified look on Hojo's face. He eyed his fireball, fascinated and oddly proud of it, before moving his hand and pointing it straight at the Professor, preparing to let it go. His plans were interrupted as the door swished open.

"Is everyth- Professor Hojo!"

Genesis didn't recognize the voice and didn't care. Out of the corner of his left eye he saw someone move quickly and he willed his ball of fire away. It took off, splitting into five pieces in the process. Three balls short toward Hojo, two toward the intruder. He heard screaming as both were quickly engulfed in flame but he could no longer see as previously unseen people began pressing him back down onto the metal table he lay on.

"You insolent little cur!" Hojo screamed, yanking off his charred coat. He was no longer on fire but both his hands, right arm, chest, neck, parts of his legs, and face burnt like someone had thrown acid on them. "I will destroy you for that!"

"So? I was already dead," Genesis replied, smirk still in place. He felt something jab into his arm and almost immediately a warm sensation spread through his veins. In less than 30 seconds he was paralyzed but still fully conscious. He knew he should be frightened, _terrified_ even, but he wasn't. The smell of burnt flesh, burning chemicals, and the glow of a fire still alight filled him with pride and joy.

"Leave!" yelled Hojo to his assistants. "I'll take care of this. And take that corpse with you!"

_Corpse?_ Genesis thought happily. _Too bad it was only one._ It was a shame he hadn't managed to kill Hojo but he supposed the burns he'd caused would have to be enough. Burns, both chemical and fire based, were the hardest injuries to heal and even a fully leveled Cure or Restore Materia wouldn't be enough to heal the damage he'd dealt to the Professor. The skin would heal, but the muscles, tendons, ligaments, and nerves would take time and likely cause pain for weeks. _Hope it lingers for years._

Out of the corner of his left eye the auburn saw Hojo riffling through a drawer in one of the cabinets. A faint green glow signified the casting of some type of spell and having nothing better to do he tried moving different appendages. Nothing responded, not even his eyelids. _Least I can breathe._ He was pondering how strange that was when Hojo appeared. The first thing he saw was his face, still burnt and dripping blood. _Heh, looks like a burnt zombie. _Suddenly the Professor leaned backward and a finger appeared. Salve was smeared into his eyes and the bastard disappeared again. The STC tried desperately to blink in order to clear his vision but as expected his eyelids wouldn't work.

After a few minutes of simmering in frustration Hojo reappeared. Before the STC even had time to wonder what he was up to, something was shoved up his nose. It rammed into the back of his throat and he tried to swallow but ended up coughing. He followed the scraping sensation down his throat until it stopped moving somewhere in his midsection. Hojo taped it in place against the side of his nose then once again vanished.

"I hope your last act of defiance was enjoyable boy," the Professor snarled. "I must say I'm disappointed. In time we could have worked together and learned so much. _Created_ so much. Of course I can move forward without verbal input, but it would have been so much easier. So much _better_."

Genesis wanted to say 'fuck you' or 'I would never work with you', but of course he couldn't. He felt a sting in his arm and wondered what the hell he was being injected with this time. Almost immediately following the shot he heard clicking and grating sounds. _Probably undoing the restraints._ His suspicion was confirmed when he counted eight clicks, one for each remaining restraint. He heard the door open and Hojo called for one of his assistants. A few seconds later footsteps rushed in.

"Pick him up and place him in there."

"Yes, Sir."

The auburn saw a blurry shape then everything started to spin. Though the journey wasn't long by the end of it he was disoriented and dizzy. He was abruptly positioned upright and something was locked around his throat. The assistant moved away and he was suspended by his neck, leaving him unable to breath. Just as he was about to lose consciousness Hojo pushed his head backward and shoved something into his mouth. His teeth bit down on rubber and he realized it was a regulator. _Fuck me,_ he thought as a clamp was locked into place on the bridge of his nose. _Mako tube._ He watched Hojo thread the loose end of the tube in his nose though a hole in the top of the Mako Tube and secure it in place. The thing was probably for feeding or injecting Gods knew what into his system without having to open the tube.

"I'd ask if you had any last words, but thankfully you can't talk. I _do_ hope your death isn't quick or painless."

Genesis hung like a doll on a stand and could do nothing as the tube was sealed shut. He watched the Professor and his assistant secure watertight seals before walking away. A few minutes later he heard a hiss and soon felt liquid on his bare feet. It rose quickly and before long the enclosed space was nearly filled with neon green.

The auburn had no idea what strength the solution he was floating in was, but in no time it felt like an acid bath, especially on his eyes. Soon the pain became so overwhelming that he was on the brink of unconsciousness. As sight faded, he saw Hojo standing in front of the tube with a twisted smile on his face. He imagined punching him in the face and to his surprise his right hand slammed into the tube. A mixture of surprise and fear covered the Professor's face as he jumped backward, knocking a keyboard off a desk and almost tripping in the process. As blackness finally took him, Genesis swore that even if he had to return from the Lifestream he'd kill the son of a bitch.

* * *

Reno jerked forward, knocking the computer off his lap in the process. His skin itched and tingled and his eyes felt like they were going to combust at any second. His heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was beating him to death from the inside out.

"Reno? Reno what's wrong?"

A hand landed on his shoulder and the redhead recoiled. He lurched forward, landing on his hands and knees and ended up staring at the dirt below him. This time a hand landed on each shoulder and pushed him upright.

"Listen to me, if you don't slow your breathing you're going to hyperventilate!" He couldn't tell if the redhead understood so Rude gently shook his partner. "Look at me and concentrate godsdamnit! Slow your breathing!"

More than the words the shake caught Reno's attention and he finally registered his partner's presence. He tried to speak but was out of breath so he did as Rude asked and concentrated on breathing. "Hurts," he said once he had enough air.

"What hurts?"

"Your… hands."

Though Rude was certain he wasn't gripping Reno very hard he adjusted his grip until it was the barest touch. Only when he was sure the redhead could support himself did he let go entirely. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"I knew I should have made you go in earlier. Looks like you're getting sick again."

"No I- it's not that yo."

"Then what is it?"

"I dunno," Reno shrugged experimentally. It felt like something was crawling all over him but it didn't hurt anymore. He leaned back on his haunches, took a deep breath, and stared at the sky. The light stung, but for the most part his orbs felt normal. "Guess I feel asleep and had a nightmare or somethin'."

"Maybe some kind of parasomnia. Night terror perhaps."

"Para-what?"

"Parasomnia. Sleep disorders where behaviors, perceptions, and movements are distorted. They can occur when a person is waking up, leaving a person disoriented and panicked."

"Oh," the redhead replied. "When the hell'd you get so smart yo?"

"Hmph, one of us has to have some intelligence."

"Y- wait… did you just call me an idiot?"

"You have your moments. Maybe even more than most."

"Heh, dickhead," Reno grinned, hearing the amusement in his partners voice. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"Came to check on you," the bald man replied, watching the redhead shift his weight to his feet and stand. "You alright now?"

"Seem ta be."

"Good. Get inside."

"Rude I'm fi-"

"Inside," snapped Rude, cutting his partner off. He stood, bent down, and picked up the laptop. As soon as he touched it, the thing made a whirling sound and beeped. "I think you broke it."

"Bad as Tseng," muttered the redhead. "What was that last part?"

"The computer," Rude said, facing his partner. "I think you broke it."

"Me? Was fine till you touched it yo," growled Reno, half panicking. _I haven't backed up any of those files!_

"I'm not the one that threw it."

"I didn't _throw_ it, just dislodged it. What's wrong with it?"

"Throw, dislodge, same difference. You should know better than to ask me that. It sputtered and beeped," Rude replied, holding the laptop out to the redhead.

"That's specific," Reno chuckled, taking the device. He ran his finger across the touchpad and the computer sprang to life. _Thank Gods! _"It ain't broke. The disc recovery's complete."

"That's good. Now what?"

"I look at the data," replied the redhead, giving Rude a 'I thought you were the intelligent one' look before taking a peek at the recovered files. Both discs were in the same location, but in separate file folders. The data from the first disc was divided into four subfolders whose names meant nothing at first glance. The data from the second disc contained nothing but files. He clicked on a file named 'MCR'. The computer's hard drive spun into action then stopped. _Must be a bit file. _At Rude's impatient look he said, "Yeah, guess I can do this inside."

As the redhead was closing the computer's monitor a window appeared. He quickly pushed the lid back and watched as the area was slowly filled. It took a moment to finish and he stared at the blue and white image, perplexed.

"What's wrong?" Rude called, standing next to the corner of the hut.

"Nothing, I-" the redhead cut himself off and his finger flew over the touchpad. "Call Tseng. Tell him to meet me at the reactor site ASAP."

With that the redhead shut the computer and took off running. He skidded around the corner then disappeared, leaving Rude blinking in confusion. The bald Turk shrugged, pulled out his PHS, and made the call, thinking he'd know what was going on soon enough.

As he dialed Tseng's number he decided to keep Reno's latest incident to himself. It probably _was_ some weird sleep disorder and nothing to worry about, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was something more. Until he had a better idea of what the 'more' was, he would keep it too himself. _Reno's not the only one with trust issues._

* * *

CVC - Central Venous Catheter, more or less a type of IV, sometimes placed in the neck.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**32 – Contact**

"Now what?" Rude asked, hopping out of the helicopter and eyeing his partner.

"Guess we snoop around yo."

"What about heading into town?"

"Why? You need somethin' SOLDIER?"

"No but maybe someone saw something," the raven haired SSC replied, jumping from the chopper and landing close to Rude.

"Highly doubtful," the redhead said. "We ain't dealin' with amateurs here yo."

Rude and Angeal nodded and the trio turned toward Mount Coral with almost identical expressions of dismay. _This is gonna suck,_ Reno thought, eyeing the steep mountainside comprised of sheer cliffs and treacherous footing.

"Why couldn't we land closer or take the monorail again?" inquired Angeal.

"'Cause there ain't nowhere to land the bird closer and takin' the rail would alert anyone nearby of our presence. Fer that matter so would the chopper if we got to close."

"If I die I'm going to haunt you," Rude said, grabbing a rucksack out of the chopper's cargo hold. He eyed it for a moment, then handed the pack to Angeal and watched the SCC shoulder it before sliding the door closed, hoping it wasn't the last time he was able to perform such a mundane act.

Reno chuckled and walked forward, wondering how long it would take to reach their destination. He also hoped he was up to the task because he was still feeling a bit weak from his recent illness. _Suck it up._

Yesterday after the retrieval program had completed its task Reno's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he opened a file named 'MCR'. It had taken a moment for his mind to make sense of what he was seeing, but once he had, he'd gone to the reactor site and had Tseng meet him there. He'd told the Wutain his suspicions and opened another file named 'GR'. A quick scan of the blown reactor and Tseng had agreed with his conclusion: the files on the second disc were blueprints of Shinra Mako reactors. 'GR' was the Gongaga Reactor, 'MCR' was the Mount Coral Reactor, and files named 'S5,' 'S6,' and 'S7' were likely Sector reactors around Midgar.

Since it was believed a former member of AVALANCHE had left the discs behind while fleeing the group, it wasn't too farfetched to assume that AVALANCHE had access to the blueprints and had studied them, probably extensively. At the moment AVALANCHE was a prime suspect in the explosion of the Gongaga Reactor and it wasn't hard to conclude that the group might be planning another attack. Based on their limited intelligence both Reno and Tseng believed the Mt. Coral Reactor should be investigated immediately. Now Reno, Rude, and Angeal faced a long, dangerous climb into what may well be the enemy's lair.

At the base of Mt. Coral Reno sighed and began his ascent. On one hand, he hoped that if AVALANCHE was planning something here that the trio was in time to stop it. On the other hand he really, _really_ hoped AVALANCHE wasn't actually here or at least if they were their small group didn't stumble straight into their camp. The three of them were good but they couldn't take on a militant group like AVALANCHE alone.

Making matters worse the maps they had weren't the greatest but Reno was undeterred. Being outnumbered and ill informed hadn't stopped the Turks before. They'd managed to slither out of worse situations than this so the redhead had hopes that if things went south the trio could make a break for it. If nothing else maybe Angeal could get out and go for help. _Oh that's just grim._

Rude followed Reno as he started up the mountain and smashed his apprehension down as best he could. When Tseng had given him the orders to fly with Reno to Mt. Coral and search for AVALANCHE or clues to their whereabouts, he'd thought the man had lost it. What the hell did their boss expect two people to do against a group like that? Tseng had taken him to the side and told him he wasn't happy about it either, but with the situation in Gongaga further personnel couldn't be spared without sufficient reason. Their job was to find that reason and there _was_ evidence to support that AVALANCHE may be in or near the Coral reactor. Rude persisted, citing his partner's recent illness and decidedly flighty attitude. Eventually Tseng had called for Angeal and the SOLDIER was asked to go with them. The SSC had jumped on the opportunity, claiming if there was even a remote chance they could prevent another disaster he was all for it.

After that Tseng, Rude, Reno, and Angeal had gathered to share information. The Turks learned that SSC Hewley and the two Thirds were sent on a mission to investigate monster attacks in the desert surrounding the Golden Saucer. After spotting Zack and learning of the disaster in Gongaga they'd been side tracked, however the SSC had concluded that while Zack could be the source for some of the monster deaths and sightings he couldn't be responsible for anything north of the Saucer. The SSC explained that Zack hadn't gotten very far into the desert but that it was likely a few deaths were due to the youth. However a fast moving and well-stocked group such as AVANALCHE would probably have no trouble in the rough terrain so they could very well be responsible for the majority of the deaths and sightings.

It was also common knowledge that tensions between the tiny town of Coral and the Shinra Company had spiked recently. While it was true not everyone in Coral liked the reactor and some were dead set against it, the town had ultimately authorized the construction of the reactor and tensions had dropped significantly after that. Yet in the past two weeks tensions had become so bad that Shinra had issued travel warnings for Coral and its surrounding area to all its employees. Basically the warnings were 'approach at your own risk' and 'you've been warned so don't call us if you get into trouble'. It was possible that if AVALANCHE was in or near the town that the group was using the existing tension to their benefit. The tension would effectively keep most Shinra personnel out of the area and if the town sided with AVALANCHE, the townsfolk added to the group's numbers. Even if they were mostly just cannon fodder they'd make a good distraction.

The final point was Coral's location in relation to Gongaga. It wasn't confirmed that AVALANCHE had actually entered Gongaga but it _was_ confirmed that their last known location was about 100 miles west of the village. While the Coral and Gongaga weren't close together, they were closer than any other reactor site whose blueprint AVALANCHE had. On top of that, the Turks had never found evidence that the group used anything aside from a few battered vehicles and chocobos to travel with. That meant most of the group was on foot and even if they were heading to Midgar there was a good chance they'd have to restock some of their provisions beforehand. Stopping in Coral would draw less attention than stopping in a place like Costa del Sol. It was true That Costa del Sol had more travelers and visitors, however they were vacationers, not warriors. Given Coral's location in the mountains and its surrounding area, battered journeymen were probably commonplace in the village.

Under most circumstances such scant intel might not be enough for an investigation, but the truth was that they had no other leads and were getting desperate. That combined with the possibility of another Gongaga and even Tseng couldn't argue that although personnel were scarce, Coral needed to be looked into.

"You alright?" called Rude as his partner climbed atop an overhang and stopped. The redhead didn't reply. Instead he placed his goggles over his eyes, fingered the right earpiece, and slowly began to look around.

"I'm fine yo," Reno finally said as his partner made the climb and stood next to him. "Just scannin' the area."

"You can see better with those things? Bit dark aren't they?"

"The lens darkness is self adjustin' and they have a zoom function."

"I take it those aren't Shinra issue."

"Eh, not exactly," Reno grinned, turning the zoom off and sliding the goggles back to his forehead.

"Good to see you spend some money for a change," said Rude as Angeal popped up next to him. Somehow he didn't think the SOLDIER had climbed up, just jumped. While that would be nice it still wasn't enough to make him want to be a lab rat.

"Heh, they were a gift yo."

"Then I take back my previous statement," the bald man chuckled. "What functions do they have?"

"Auto adjusting lens darkness, night vision, thermal imaging, zoom, and one hell of an optic stabilizer."

"Nice. Someone must like you."

"Yeah, Gen."

"No shit? Didn't know SOLDIERs got paid that well," Rude commented, pleased with the STC and his gift.

"After we get over these fallen rocks it looks like the climb should be fairly easy for awhile," Angeal said, ignoring the topic of money.

"Easy for you to two maybe," sighed Rude, watching as Reno scaled a 25-foot rock that was almost vertical. _Looks like a spider._

"Didn't peg ya for a whiner Rude," Reno called, head poking over the edge of the rock.

"I'm not whining. Remember what happened the last time I was on a mountain?"

"Heh, yeah. Ya turned into a bowling ball and Gen was the pin yo," Reno chuckled.

"Look on the bright side, we only have to climb halfway up," said Angeal. He flashed an encouraging smile at the bald Turk then jumped and landed next to Reno atop the rock.

"Showoffs," Rude muttered, finding holds and joining the pair.

Reno eyed the mountain and noted Angeal had been correct. It did appear things would be easier for a while. They still had a long way to go. "I've had enough fuckin' mountains to last me a lifetime," he sighed, thinking of the mountains he and Gen had climbed during the Turk Desertion. _Great, now _I'm _whining._ "Let's go yo."

An hour later found the trio laying on their stomachs and peering down at a cluster of footpaths. One path was larger and more worn than the others, running mostly east to west. Reno assumed that particular trail ran from Coral village to the reactor site. There were three less worn trails that bisected the east/west path. From their location one trail ran northeast, one ran northwest, and one ran north.

"Which way?" Angeal whispered.

"No idea," replied the redhead, voice low. "None of these small trails are on the map." Reno eyed the trails for a minute in thought. "We're gonna stay here and lay low until dark."

"What if someone comes along?" Angeal asked.

"Depends. If we know it's a villager we might approach yo."

"What if it's not a villager? For that matter, how would we know if it's a villager or not? AVALANCHE could change their appearance in order to blend in."

"You ask a lot a questions SOLDIER," chuckled the redhead. "Coral is small and the population don't change much. Me and Rude have been here several times before so we know most of 'em by sight." Reno stopped and sighed. "As fer AVALANCHE I know what most of 'em look like. If they come along we stay low, don't breath, and pray like hell they don't spot us yo."

The apprehension Rude had squashed rushed back to the surface. It was possible the small trails were nothing but remnants left over from the reactors construction. Hell, they could have been made by travelers or kids out playing for that matter. For some reason he didn't think the explanation was that simple though. _Never is._

Angeal unwrapped bread from a towel that Zack's mother had given him, broke pieces off, and handed some to the Turks. He watched as they settled in with a knowing look. Though this operation wasn't ideal, it was interesting to get a firsthand look at the Turks in action. They were much more laid back than those he was used to dealing with but they still didn't miss a thing. In fact, they were probably more observant than anyone he'd worked with thus far. The biggest difference was that they didn't seem to get as stressed so easily. _Or they hide it well._

The hours passed in silence. To alleviate boredom the three took turns playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. As expected most of the matches ended in a draw but every so often someone would slip up and lose. A loss resulted in quiet snickers and grins that helped keep the tension level down.

"Guess we got no choice," Reno said hours after the surveillance had started. He shut off the thermal imagining on his goggles with a sigh. They hadn't seen anyone and his many scans hadn't revealed any life forms, let alone anything resembling a human. "We're gonna have to split up."

"Split up?" Rude said.

"That's what I said yo. Rude take the northwest trail, Angeal the north, and I'll take the northeast. Be quiet, be careful, and be prepared. AVALANCHE is here somewhere."

"How do you know that?" queried Angeal quietly. "We haven't seen anyone all day."

"That's just it SOLDIER," the redhead replied. "Sometimes what ya don't see is just as big of a clue as what you do yo."

"Oookkaay…"

"Think about it. Why the hell ain't the villagers workin' at the reactor? Why ain't kids playin' and explorin' the area?"

"Maybe the parents took the day off and everyone stayed home," Angeal shrugged.

"More like days," Reno said, pulling out his EMR and checking the charge. "You see any footprints on the main path?"

"No, but the wind could have covered them."

"Nice try, but no. Fer starters the trail is mostly protected from the wind. Secondly it rained recently, probably yesterday by the looks of it. The rain wasn't much so it woulda just made footprints deeper and there ain't much dust flyin' around, least not enough to cover all the workers it takes to run the reactor. I'd say no one's been there for at least three days."

"Oh," Angeal replied, wondering why he hadn't noticed any of this when he'd been staring at the same area as Reno for the better part of the day. Perhaps when he got back to Midgar he should talk to Director Lazard about training SOLDIERs to be more observant. _Tracking classes._ "So you think the villagers are steering clear of the reactor and have warned the kids to stay home?"

"Now yer gettin' it," grinned the redhead.

"Could it be because of the rising tensions against Shinra and the reactor in general? Maybe they abandoned it to prove a point."

"No," Rude said. "There were only a few holdouts that didn't agree with the reactor. We're talking less than five. That leaves around 20-30 people who pushed to have the thing built. They fought hard for its construction so it's unlikely they'd just abandon it now."

"'Sides if a reactor is left unattended fer to long… well it could be bad and the villagers know it."

"How bad?" Angeal asked, squinting suspiciously.

"No, that ain't what happened in Gongaga," sighed Reno, reading the SSC's expression. "The thing won't blow but if the pipes and other systems aren't maintained it could start leakin' raw Mako that could harm natural resources like plants and animals or it could even drift right into the village. If the villagers suddenly started hatin' Shinra again they know they can't just shut the reactor up and walk away."

"Couldn't they shut it down?" Rude asked.

"No," Reno replied, shaking his head for emphasis. "There's a specific sequence and protocol to shut down a reactor and it ain't taught to locals. Only Shinra scientists and a few trusted people know it. The villagers _could _initiate an emergency shutdown but Shinra would be notified immediately. I checked with Rufus before we left Gongaga and the reactor here is online."

"What happens if they try to shut it down _without_ following protocol?" the SSC asked.

"_Then_ it might explode and yeah, they're told that. Even if they think we're pullin' their leg who the hell would risk it yo?"

"Oh," replied the raven haired man, speechless. He never knew how tricky reactors where and suddenly realized how much he _didn't_ know. As much as he hated to admit it books weren't really his thing, especially when it came to science. He'd read the material but half the time he wouldn't understand it. Nonetheless when he got back home he was going to do some refresher reading. _Or ask Genesis._ His auburn friend was probably the only reason he had made it though the academic aspect of SOLDIER training. "So you think the villagers have a reason to stay away from the reactor?"

"Exactly," Reno nodded. "I think somethin's scared them off. Maybe AVALANCHE is even posin' as Shinra scientists or somethin'."

"You said the reactor is online, what if it was rigged like in Gongaga?" Angeal asked.

"Then it would still be AVALANCHE now wouldn't it?" replied the redhead. "We do have sat photos from two days ago so we know it ain't blown to hell but that's about it." There was a pause and he added, "I don't mean ta be a dick but we really need to head out yo."

"Alright," the SSC said, staring at the trails.

"I know ya don't like it Rude but I don't see any other way," Reno said, patting his partner on the shoulder. He could sense his partner's uneasiness about splitting up but couldn't do a thing about it. The redhead wasn't fond of the idea either but they were here to do a job and if that meant taking a risk then so be it. It wasn't like he wanted to throw his life away, it was simply that risk was part of being a Turk and he had zero other options that he could see.

The redhead reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a small case. It was about six inches long, four inches wide, and an inch deep. He flipped two small clasps, popped the lid open, and plucked an earpiece out of its velvet-lined depression. "Here," Reno said, handing the device to Angeal. The SSC took it and he handed an identical device to Rude before pulling out yet another one and placing it around his ear.

"Haven't used one of these before," Angeal said, fitting the thing to his ear.

"Seriously?" blinked Rude. "How do you usually communicate on missions?"

"PHS."

"That's it?" Reno asked, as surprised as his partner.

"Yeah. Don't Turks use PHS's to communicate?"

"Sure but not on shit like this. What happens if ya can't get to it or it gets taken? Hell what happens if the thing breaks or you lose satellite coverage?"

"These can break too. Or it could get lost, taken, or you may not be able to get to it."

"True, but at least ya ain't got to dial out so it's a hell of a lot faster and even if it gets taken and smashed me and Rude are still gonna know yer in trouble 'cause you won't answer." Angeal nodded. "These things are always on and are set to only communicate with each other. Their frequencies can't be traced either nor do they ring so they ain't gonna give you away. Keep it in yer ear at all times and report anything unusual immediately. Aside from that stay quiet or ya might end up givin' yerself away."

"Do I have to press a button or something?"

"Yeah, tap it and it'll activate. When one activates they all activate and they're programmed to break the connection after one minute of silence yo." Once again the SSC nodded. "Also once they're on it's like a conference call. Ya don't have to press the button again to talk and both of us can hear ya. Any more questions?"

"Not at the moment," Angeal replied. Rude shook his head.

"Move out."

The trio made their way onto the main path and after a round of nods they split up and quickly vanished down their assigned trails. Though it was dark, the moon was almost a quarter full and provided enough light for the Turks to see by. Both had night vision functions built until their eyewear but neither liked relying on it unless required. With it on, one errant light in the face would temporarily blind them, leaving them momentarily helpless. Never a good thing when on unfamiliar ground and facing the unknown.

"Reno?" Angeal's voice sounded 30 minutes later.

"'Sup SOLDIER?"

"I've got movement up ahead."

"Same here Red," Rude chimed in.

"Can either of ya tell what it is yo?"

"Human is about all I can tell," Rude replied. "I can't tell exactly how many but going by night vision I'd say there's at least either or nine of them. No idea who they might be though."

"Alright. Angeal?"

"I can see at least five people, no uniforms or weapons that I can see. Could be travelers or villagers."

"Okay. I ain't seen anything yet but I'm almost positive this trail's gonna join the one leadin' to the reactor."

"You want us to pull out and join you?" Rude asked.

"No. I want ya both to lay low and observe. Be nice to know who's out there and why yo. Radio and fall back at the first sign of trouble. Got it?"

"Understood," Rude replied.

"Copy," said Angeal.

Reno sighed and leaned against the mountain. His path had twisted downward and become narrower. Now it was only wide enough for two normal sized people to walk side by side. One side was a sheer drop-off while the other was the mountain itself. _Least the footing is ok._

Once a minute had passed, the redhead heard his connection with Rude and Angeal break and he sighed again. _Five people huh?_ Angeal could probably handle himself well enough against that many opponents. _Unless they're Fuhito's SOLDIERs._ He was also worried about his outnumbered, unenhanced partner but knew Rude well enough to know he'd stay out of sight and not initiate anything. Whoever was near him would have a hell of a time spotting him and if they did the man would do what he had to do, including run if that was the best option.

The redhead finally propelled himself off the mountain and continued forward, eyes roving this way and that. He trusted Rude and Angeal and were confident in their abilities so he pushed his emotions aside in order to concentrate. A big part of being a Turk was knowing when and what to focus on. While it might seem callous to outsiders, thoughts and emotions could make your attention waver and that could get you killed.

Before continuing, the redhead flicked the left button on his goggles and scanned the area in both night vision and thermal mode. He still didn't see any movement and wondered if AVALANCHE was up to something. If the group was holed up at the reactor site and he was headed for it why were Angeal and Rude reporting movement yet he had nothing. Was it possible the group had already set charges and moved on? _Maybe they're just buying supplies. _Or regrouping for some reason. _Scouts._ The possibilities were endless and there was only one way to get answers: keep moving.

Reno started forward, staying close to the mountainside both for cover and because he didn't want to risk plummeting off the edge. He'd taken no more than 20 steps when he heard a hissing sound behind him. The redhead simultaneously spun, pulled his EMR, and took a defensive stance. Facing the opposite direction, he didn't immediately see anything but a faint red glow fell upon the area. His eyes snapped upward and finally found his foe. _Bomb._

Eyes locked on his target the Turk skid backward, following the curve of the mountain. The narrow path was a bad place to fight an aerial monster period, let alone one that liked to expand and explode when it was hit. If the thing blew the shockwave could easily push him into the black abyss that was now on his right side.

Much to Reno's annoyance the bomb paced him as he shuffled backward. He'd hoped the thing might take off if he didn't attack it but that obviously wasn't going to happen. The redhead crouched, launched himself upward, and brought his EMR down on the bombs face. He grinned as it was knocked backward but the grin vanished as he came face to face with a second bomb.

"Sshhiittt!" Reno yelped as the second bomb slammed into him. It knocked him on the ground and he kept sliding backward. His arms flailed about until his left hand curled around a hunk of rock protruding from the mountainside. He gripped it for all he was worth and managed to stop his momentum inches from the edge of the path. The bomb floated upward with an evil sneer. "Ah hell. Can't ya cut me some slack yo?" Both bombs stared down at him and grew in response. "Guess not," the Turk said, standing and brushing his suit off.

The redhead took two steps forward, preparing to jump the bombs again when the first one suddenly exploded. The explosion trigged the second bomb and Reno found himself flying backward once again. Thankfully his body was twisted in such a way that the shockwave sent him toward the mountain. His back slammed into some previously unseen boards and he broke through them before slamming into solid rock. Winded, he slid to the ground, glad that he hadn't lost his EMR in the flight.

After regaining his breath and using a faint Mako glow to check for injuries Reno pulled a penlight out of his jacket and gave the cave a closer look. It was wide enough for maybe three people to stand side by side and only about 12 feet deep. Off to one side was a set of boards similar to the ones he'd broken through and there were pickaxes and shovels in one corner. _Old coal mine._

Reno blew out a puff of air and exited the cave, finding himself close to the monorail tracks leading to the reactor. _Looks like a roller coaster._ The Turk heard a noise behind him and winced. He dropped his head until his chin was almost touching his chest and sighed. _Just what I need, more bombs,_ he thought, spinning. As the redhead looked up, the blood drained from his face and he froze, EMR halfway to his shoulder. The world seemed to stop, although that might have been caused by the mental paralysis of coming face to face with one of Fuhito's SOLDIERs.

Before he processed his actions Reno found himself running at top speed along the trail. The path changed directions and he realized he was no longer on the path at all: he was on the monorail tracks that led to the reactor. _How the hell'd I get here so fast?_ He picked up speed as he came off one of the monorail tracks hills and had to fight to stay on his feet. The hills would be fun in a cart or train but on foot they sucked.

Just as the Turk was about to step foot on level ground he was tackled from behind. He plunged off the track and fell 20 feet to hard packed dirt with his attacker still attached. Before Reno had a chance to catch his breath he found himself sailing through the air again. _This is gonna hurt,_ he thought seconds before he struck a wall. Once again amazed he still had his EMR, he staggered to his feet and charged his assailant. His weapon was stopped inches from making contact and a hand latched around his throat.

Dangling six inches from the ground Reno watched unknown emotions slither across the modified SOLDIERs face. _Maybe they _do _think. _Running out of air, he managed to shift his EMR enough to make contact with skin and flicked the switch. Electricity arced from the weapon and he had little time to prepare himself before being shocked right along with the SOLDIER. His thumb twitched backward, shutting off the EMR just as the SOLDIER dropped him. Thankfully his assailant had taken the brunt of the shock and he was able to scuttle backward before the SOLDIER was able to move. "You're… Sixty-Two," he panted, muscles still twitching from the shock.

"Yes," Sixty-Two replied, shaking off the effect of the EMR and reaching for his weapon.

The next thing Reno knew he was up against a wall of rock with Sixty-Two less than 12 inches away. The SOLDIER suddenly vanished and only then did he see the sword sticking out of his shoulder. "Shit," he muttered, trying to pull the thing out so he could get free. All he managed to do was slice his left hand open.

"You should be dead."

Reno jerked his head up at the new voice and the fire that had started in his shoulder and hand disappeared in the face of his terror and shock. The voice was pleasant, musical, and echoed in his worst nightmares. "Fuhito."

"How did you survive?" Fuhito asked. "You had seconds of life left when you were abandoned."

Reno's only response was to glare at Fuhito. Minutes later the scientist filled his vision and he felt a sharp pain in his left side. He didn't bother looking, knowing the proximity of his attacker meant he'd been stabbed. His suspicion was confirmed as the scientist withdrew the weapon and licked the blade. _Sick bastard_, he thought, hoping nothing vital had been punctured_._

As Sixty-Two yanked the sword out of his shoulder adrenaline surged through the Turk's system and his body moved of its own accord. Without thought, he turned his EMR on and swung, making contact with the right side of Fuhito's face. The redhead enjoyed the man's surprised look as electricity slammed into him. Unfortunately he had to break contact as Sixty-Two's sword came crashing down at his head. He managed to dodge the blow but was off balance and the SOLDIER was fast. The man changed tactics mid-swing and there was little he could do but brace himself as the weapon once again sliced his way.

Everything slowed and came into crystalline focus as Reno played limbo with the SOLDIERs sword. He folded his legs and dropped until the back of his head touched the ground. He blew the air out of his body and saw the weapon crack through the air an inch above his face. As the sword vanished the redhead kicked his feet off the ground, did a back flip, and landed facing his opponent. He saw movement out of the corner of his right eye and quickly darted his gaze. Another SOLDIER was running down the steps to their location. It ran toward Fuhito, who pointed in his direction. Immediately the newcomer pulled his sword and joined the battle.

"After my Ravens slice you up I'm going to kill you with my bare hands," snarled Fuhito, eyes blazing with hatred.

_Ravens huh? _ "I'll fuckin' shove myself onto one of these bastards' swords before I let a fuckin' coward like you take me out," Reno sneered, sounding far more confident than he felt. Somewhere along the way he'd lost his comm device but even if he had it Angeal or Rude wouldn't be able to get here anytime soon. _Here goes nothin'_, he thought as Sixty-Two charged at him.

Reno hopped back and to the left, almost running smack into another Raven. _Fifty-Eight._ He jumped and used Fifty-Eight as a springboard then bounced off a wall. He sailed over a third Ravens head and landed about 15 feet from the trio. They stared at him rather stupidly for a few heartbeats then charged all at once. Sixty-Two veered to the left, Fifty-Eight came down the middle, and the third went to the right. _Three against one… _

The redhead spun and came face to face with Fuhito. _Make that four against one._ Wasting no time he cranked his EMR up to full power and hammered it against the scientist's head. He couldn't help but chuckle as the dickhead crumpled to the ground. His amusement was short-lived as Fifty-Eight suddenly appeared in front of him. The Raven angled the blade of his sword backward and stuck him in the side of the head with the hilt. Reno twirled sideways and hit the ground hard and slid, coming to an abrupt halt as he crashed into a wall.

"Is he still alive?"

The Turk froze at Fuhito's voice and fought like hell not to move as Sixty-Two bent to check his pulse. When the Raven was close enough he sprang up, shoved his EMR down his throat, and turned it on full blast. The redhead smelled burning flesh as the man twitched and jerked before bursting into flames. _Holy shit._

"He's just a human you godsdamned worthless fools!" screamed Fuhito. "How the hell can you let him best you?"

"Shut up ya fuckin' pansy," Reno snickered, dislodging his weapon from Sixty-Two's throat. It came free with a sickening tearing sound. Fuhito humphed in response and he chuckled. He pointed his EMR at the two remaining Ravens, eyeing the blackened flesh covering it. _Yum._ "Let's do this yo."

With that the two Ravens rushed forward. When they were close enough the Turk pulled his arms in close to his body with his EMR sticking out and jumped. He spun like a top and clocked both his attackers in the process. Fifty-Eight recovered quickly but Mr. Unknown fell to the ground like he was having a seizure. _Must have a weakness to electricity._

Reno landed on the ground facing Fifty-Eight, his EMR held before him like a sword. The Raven attacked, forcing him into a defensive stance. He parried the major blows but it was becoming harder to grip his weapon. His hand was becoming numb and it reminded him that he'd sliced his palm open earlier trying to unpin himself. While he was ambidextrous, he favored his left hand and the repeated blows combined with the injury were taking their toll. The redhead waited for an opening and quickly switched hands. Unfortunately it wasn't enough of an opening as Unknown suddenly came up on his left. Having moved his EMR to the right he did the only thing he could; he blocked the blow with his left arm. Amazingly the Ravens sword didn't slice his arm off but his skin was flayed off in a three-inch strip down to the bone.

The Turk quickly leapt away from the two Ravens. He was preparing for another head on attack when he felt a cold rush of air and heard a crackling sound behind him. The redhead turned one hundred and eighty degrees just in time to see Fuhito cast an Ice spell. With no time to react he was literally frozen to the ground as the spell hit him.

"I'm getting tired of this. Finish him!"

Unable to move Reno glared as the two Ravens landed in front of him. He tried to break free from his ice prison but couldn't move a centimeter. His heart beat frantically and he swallowed an unhealthy amount of fear and panic, refusing to give any of his opponents the satisfaction of seeing it. The Turk watched as Fifty-Eight raised his sword and swung. He took a deep breath, straightened himself as best he could, and closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

Reno heard the sword chime as it sliced through the air and swallowed thickly as the sound moved closer. There was a thump and suddenly the whistling turned into a screech. He winced as the sound of metal scraping against metal became almost deafening. His nose was assaulted by the smell of heated metal and Mako, which popped his eyes open in confusion. The redhead's mind rushed to make sense of what he was seeing but failed. A second later his vision went red and his ice prison collapsed around him.

"Who the hell are you and where the fuck did you come from?" Fuhito choked out, shock and fright vying for control of the words.

"Irrelevant."

"Irrel-_irrelevant?_" barked the scientist, angry and nervous. "If a man's appearance out of thin air is irrelevant then tell me, what _is_ relevant?"

"Your death."

Though the block of ice had melted, Reno's limbs became immobile at the newcomer's voice. It sounded as though the person was using some kind of voice modulator, and a poor one at that. Instead of being smooth and completely changing the person's voice, this voice had layers to it, almost as though multiple people were talking in perfect synchronization. There were layers that sounded feminine and layers that sounded male. Underneath he felt there was something vaguely familiar about the voice but he couldn't place it and while he knew it was probably something technological altering the speech, it was eerie as hell and the hairs on the back of his arms and neck were standing straight up.

As the conversation continued, the redhead wildly swiped at his eyes as his mind attempted to process what was happening. His fingers met with a sticky substance that felt all too familiar. _Blood._ He grabbed the bottom of his jacket and rubbed it across his face. When he thought most of it was gone he once again opened his eyes. After a few furious blinks his vision finally cleared and his mind screeched to a halt, yet again at a complete loss.

20 feet in front and facing Reno stood Fuhito. His face was an odd mix of curiosity, disbelief, and fear. About ten feet from the scientist was a man a little shorter than the redhead. His short hair and clothes were being whipped about by a misty green cloud, almost like he was standing in the midst of a Mako tornado. In his right hand and pointing at Fuhito was one of the Ravens swords. Whatever force was stirring his clothes and hair seemed to have no effect on the weapon and it remained unerringly straight. Though the Turk couldn't see the man's face he knew exactly who it was. _Genesis._

The Turk mindlessly took a step forward and almost tripped as something bounced off his foot. His head jerked down, eyes' landing on Fifty-Eight's severed head. During the confusion he'd forgotten about his attackers and chided himself. The redhead recoiled, eyes frantically looking for the second Raven and finally spotting him in a heap against one of the walls. There was a gaping, jagged hole where his heart should be. It looked like someone had literally rammed a hand into his chest and ripped the organ out. _Son of a bitch…_

"Stay where you are Sanguine one. This battle is no longer yours."

_Sanguine one?_ Reno thought as the voice addressed him. The Genesis... thing… turned and pierced him with such intense eyes that he fought a shiver. They were the color of raw Mako and as brighter than a full moon. Behind the glow was an intelligence that wasn't human. Instead of being afraid, an odd calmness settled over the redhead and he took a step back.

"An acquaintance of yours?" called Fuhito, regaining his composure.

"Nope," Reno replied. Though the being looked like Genesis and he could hear his voice mixed in with the others, it was clear that the auburn himself was not in control. _Possessed?_ It didn't seem possible but his mind latched onto the idea.

"That so? You suddenly seem so calm."

"He may be lookin' at me but he's only got eyes for you yo."

"Meaning?"

"Yer fuckin' dead. You just ain't bright enough to realize it yet," Reno chuckled.

"I don't think so," replied the scientist, a malicious smirk playing on his lips. "Ravens! Kill them!"

Abruptly Fuhito was hidden behind a mass of Ravens. Reno did a quick count but stopped at 10. _10?_ _Two_ were bad enough!

"Shit," the redhead muttered at the end of his rope. Like it or not his injuries were starting to catch up with him. The blood on his face didn't belong to him, rather to Fifty-Eight, but he'd still been stabbed twice, had a hung chunk of skin missing on his arm, and had been hit more times than he could remember. He was literally a walking poster boy for the phrase 'battered and bruised'. It was true the Genesis being had killed two Ravens in a heartbeat, but could he take on over 10? Even if he could, he was bound to be occupied and the Turk was going to have to fight for himself.

Suddenly Reno realized he was no longer holding his EMR. _Double shit._ A quick glance didn't reveal the weapon but he spotted Fifty-Eight's sword. _Guess it'll have to do._ He started to bend to retrieve the blade but was stopped by the Genesis being, who was now standing less than six inches in front of him. Reno's clothes and hair were whipped about and his skin and eyes stung from the Mako tornado. His eyes once again locked onto glowing Mako colored orbs.

"You must live."

The Turk didn't know what to say so he blinked stupidly in response. _I _must _live?_ _Must_ implied it was a necessity and while he didn't exactly want to die here, he didn't think he _had_ to live. It wasn't like some catastrophic event will take place if he died. Simply put, life would go on with or with him.

After a minute or two that felt like forever the Genesis being turned away from him and faced Fuhito and his Ravens. "I will release your puppets today, however know you are next."

"We'll see about that," the scientist replied. He leapt into the air and hovered for a moment before disappearing down the side of the mountain. At least five Ravens followed him but eight remained.

Reno's eyes tracked Fuhito as he vanished. He would like to have believed the fall would kill him but knew that probably wouldn't happen. Somehow the bastard would survive. Although the thought was depressing the redhead felt hope. Fuhito may have gotten away today but for the first time since the battle with AVALANCHE had begun he could finally see an end to it.

The Turk's eyes were drawn forward by movement. The remaining Ravens had begun to inch closer to them. Unsure what to do he decided to remain motionless until told otherwise.

"Enter the Lifestream and find peace."

Reno cocked an eyebrow at the formal words. They sounded like a sad apology. _Weird_. The faint light emitted by the Mako tornado began to grow. It became so bright that the redhead had to close his eyes, but even through the closed lids he could tell it was still gaining in intensity. Suddenly there was a flash as bright as a solar flare and everything went dark.

Completely night-blind Reno fought a bout of panic. He had no weapon and his vision was covered with dancing spots of yellow, white, and orange. If anything attacked him now he was dead and he knew it. Something touched his face and he jerked backward, smacking his head on a wall and sliding to the ground. He felt like an idiot, a frightened child, but he couldn't seem to help it.

"Do not be afraid. I wish only to heal you."

The spots finally started to disappear as Reno's eyes adjusted to the darkness and the overly bright light faded to memory. He heard bare footsteps in front of him and his head snapped upward, locking with twin moons. The calmness that he'd lost returned and he sighed. The Mako surrounding the Genesis being once again began to glow, but it was nowhere near as intense as before. It condensed and hovered lazily toward him.

The redhead watched the fog approach and escaping didn't even cross his mind. Somehow he sensed it had a purpose and that it wasn't a threat so he did nothing. It was like watching a ghost and he was completely fascinated.

As it got closer, he felt faint warmth and slowly reached his left hand out. The mist sluggishly encased his fingers then began to coil up his arm like a snake. An inch away from exposed bone it paused and condensed, wrapping itself around the injury until he couldn't see through it at all. He felt warmth on his right side and instinctively his eyes darted in time to see a larger cloud settle next to him. The Turk watched it for a heartbeat then looked back at his left arm. It was completely healed, as was his palm, and the threadlike mist had vanished.

The redhead closed his eyes and sighed as the mist enveloped him. By now he accepted the fact that its intention was to heal him and he gratefully let it. Unlike a Potion or a Cure spell the healing fog didn't hurt, rather it was soothing, like sitting in a warm bathtub.

"I have done all I can for the Mercurial one. The rest is up to you."

The layered voice pulled Reno from his torpor and reminded him that things were not as they appeared. He lazily brought his left hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who are you?" he asked quietly, wondering what came next. Now that the adrenaline was fading he was tired. _Dead_ tired.

"Re… no?"

The Turk's eyes snapped open and his hand flew from his face. The voice no longer consisted of layers and the eyes, once glowing Mako green and full of otherworldly intelligence, were sky blue and unmistakably human.

"Gen?" whispered Reno, taken aback. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but that hadn't been it. _Guess I thought it'd vanish._ After all, the Genesis being had materialized out of thin air. Why wouldn't it leave in the same fashion? Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he'd thought the being _was _a ghost of some sort, maybe even a summons, and that it had taken on a shape he wasn't afraid of. _Guess not._

The redhead's thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump as Genesis dropped the sword that he'd been clutching in his right hand. The auburn began to fall, as though the weight of the sword was pulling him to the ground along with it. As the STC came down hard on his knees Reno sprang forward and caught him, preventing him from falling any further.

"Re… no?"

"It's me yo," Reno replied nervously. The auburn's voice, usually so clear and melodic, was hoarse and raw like he'd gargled with pebbles. His eyes were still bright, but they were his own and full of raw panic, confusion, and fear. Tears began to stream out of his eyes and the redhead gently used a thumb to wipe them away. "Where have you been?"

"I…" Genesis trailed off.

As Reno watched the auburn's eyes became dull and lost focus, then he went totally limp. He called his name and shook him several times but Genesis was completely unresponsive. Not knowing what to do the Turk's senses became hyperactive and he realized the STC's clothes were wet and had a faint green coating. Even his hair had a green sheen to it. _The hell?_ Finally his mind caught up and he realized it was Mako. _Duh!_ At the realization the acrid smell of the stuff became almost overwhelming. He knew it was a stupid thing to be focusing on but at least it was keeping him from panicking.

The Turk bent over and pulled Genesis as close to him as possible. He was miles from help, literally out in the middle of nowhere, and didn't have a clue what to do. _Least he's still breathing._ He didn't seem to be having any trouble doing so either.

Lost in thought, Reno heard a noise behind him and his anger soared. _Seriously? Come on, fucking SERIOUSLY?_ His patience had run out and his ability to cope was running dangerously thin. Not even while on the run from Shinra had he had this much shit thrown at him so fast. Whatever limit he had he'd reached it and gone past. On his knees with Genesis pressed up against his chest, he heard the noise again and his eyes roamed the area, looking for the sword the STC had dropped.

"Just fucking leave me alone godsdamnit!" he yelled, frustrated and unable to find the weapon. _It couldn't have gone far!_ "I really, _really_ am _not_ in the fucking mood! You hear me?"

While yelling the last sentence Reno turned to face whoever, or whatever, was approaching from the rear. He pointed in the direction to emphasis his point and suddenly felt like his hand had been ripped apart. Dumbfounded, he pulled the appendage back and blinked at it. It appeared to be intact and working properly.

"The hell is… Reno? Reno are you down there?"

"A-angeal?"

"Yeah. Where's your opponent?"

"My… opponent?" the Turk parroted, confused. He quickly faced the other way as a pebble dropped in front of him. Within a heartbeat Angeal's head appeared, hanging upside from the trestle above. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, now's not exactly the time for that. Something just attacked Rude."

"There's no one here but me and Gen."

Angeal cocked an eyebrow, dropped from the trestle, and approached the kneeling Turk. "Reno Gen is… here. What on Gaia is going on?" the SSC amended, confusion and concern lacing the words.

"Like you said, not the time yo," Reno replied. He repositioned the auburn and stood, carrying him bridal style. "We need to get out of here. Where's Rude?"

"Up there," replied the SSC, pointing at the trestle above their heads while staring at his best friend since childhood. He started to add more but the redhead was already halfway up the stairs. "Reno wait!"

Reno had mostly tuned Angeal out as his mind focused on one task: getting to safety. At this point he wasn't about to discuss what had happened because honestly, he didn't even know himself. _I know, I just don't _understand _it._ His only concern was getting Genesis somewhere safe and getting the Mako off him. _Can't be good for him._

The Turk's eyes were downcast to watch his footing and as he cleared the stairs he saw a faint golden light. Figuring there must be a lantern or light somewhere he looked up, stopping in his tracks at the sight in front of him. Had his hands been free he would have rubbed his eyes, but they weren't so he scrunched them closed, wiggled them around, and opened them, hoping that cleared his vision. It didn't. "Angeal?" he yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"I tried to tell you," Angeal replied, jumping and landing next to the redhead on the trestle, Reno's EMR in hand. "Something attacked Rude."

"Uh-huh. Any idea what 'cause I ain't ever seen anything like this yo," stated the redhead, so emotionally drained he couldn't even muster up fear or concern.

"No clue."

"Uh-huh," Reno mumbled, gently placing Genesis on the ground. He'd rather hand the man off to Angeal but if they were under attack he needed the SOLDIER. Standing up, the Turk noted SSC's concern and sighed. "I promise I'll explain later. For now please just trust me. He'll be alright." _I hope._ The SSC nodded and the redhead once again faced forward.

15 feet away and in the middle of the monorail tracks stood a large golden pyramid. It was somewhat transparent and Reno could see Rude inside the thing. "I'm gonna assume this is a spell. Which way did it come from?" asked the Turk, taking his EMR from the SOLDIER without looking. Relief washed over him at the familiarity of the weapon.

"Down below," Angeal replied.

"No one but Gen and me down there," stated Reno. As soon as he said it he thought one of the Ravens must still be alive. That stopped him as he realized he didn't know what happened to them to begin with.

"I didn't see anyone else, but then who were you yelling at?"

"I was yellin' at you! I thought you were another enemy!" Reno snapped, exasperated. As his frustration built his left hand began to ache and he shook it. The motion reminded him of Genesis and it took him a minute to figure out why.

While the pair had been on the run from Shinra, he'd seen Genesis shake his hands several times. At the time he hadn't given it much thought but later realized it was some type of warning just before the auburn cast a spell. _Without Materia…_ "No fuckin' way," he whispered, staring at his hand like he'd never seen it before.

"What?" Angeal asked, snapping his sword into fighting position. He lowered it in confusion as the redhead slowly moved toward the pyramid.

Reno strode toward the pyramid and stopped six inches in front of one of its walls. Inside, Rude turned to face him and wiggled his tie before falling still. "Can ya hear me yo?"

"Yes," replied the bald man, sounding like he was at the bottom of a well.

"Fuckin' weird," Reno whispered, slowly walking around the thing. "Ya tried to hit it?"

"Yes," Rude called. "So did Angeal."

Reno nodded and reached out to touch it. As his fingers made contact the pyramid shimmered, then burst into thousands of tiny golden particles. _Looks like it's rainin' glitter._

"How did yo-" Angeal began, trotting forward. The sentence was cut off as he ran smack into the wall of a new pyramid. Confused, he took a step back and eyed the Turks through a golden haze. Rude was staring at his partner, eyebrow raised. Reno was facing him with his left arm stretched toward him.

"Red?"

"Yo?"

"This something new?"

"Yep."

"You have Materia?"

"Nope."

"Alright then."

Reno snorted and smirked, surprised the bald man was letting the matter drop so easily. _Probably hound me later._ He walked toward Genesis, touching the new pyramid and freeing Angeal as he went. Reaching the STC, he bent down, picked him up, and faced his two companions. Rude moved toward him and Angeal stared at him, face part suspicion, part confusion. "Q & A later okay? Right now let's go."

"Shouldn't we investigate the area? And the reactor?" Rude asked.

"We got the proof we needed. I'll call Tseng and Shinra can send out SOLDIERs and scientists to investigate," replied Reno, adjusting the bundle in his arms. He tossed a look over his shoulder toward the reactor. "Fuck this place."

"Where are we going?" Rude asked, joining his partner with the SSC trailing behind him.

"Anywhere but here Rude. Any fuckin' where but here."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**33 - Turbulence**

Two hours after Reno's battle with the Raven's and Fuhito, Angeal, Reno, Genesis, and Rude climbed aboard the helicopter they'd taken to get to Mt. Coral. The journey back had been long and difficult, especially for Reno, who had carried Genesis ninety-nine percent of the time. The only time the Turk let someone else take the man was when he was unable to climb with him. Now the redhead placed him on a bench in the cargo bay with a loud, weary sigh.

"Thanks for the save," the redhead said. "Why'd you two come after me?"

"Not long after talking with you we were both able to verify our targets were villagers. We tried to contact you but were unable, and then we heard an explosion," Rude replied.

"Since our end was a bust we figured you had the right trail," added Angeal.

"Lucky me," Reno muttered.

There was a pause before Angeal said, "Okay, we're safe. Now tell me what the hell is going on. Why is Gen here, actually _how_ is Gen here, and what's wrong with him?" There was more of a bite to his voice than he would have liked.

"Wish I could tell ya yo."

"If this is because I don't have the proper clearance I don't care. Tell me anyway or so help me I'll throw you out of this bird when we're airborne."

"I wouldn't advise that," called Rude, peering into the cargo hold from the cockpit.

"Watch me," Angeal snapped back.

Kneeling in front of Genesis, Reno dropped his head on the STC's leg and took a deep breath. "It ain't clearance Angeal."

"Then what is it?"

"It's… I…" Reno trailed off with a sighed. He turned to face his two companions and reluctantly began his tale. "After I talked to you two I got ambushed by a couple of bombs. The explosion ya heard mighta been when one of the damned things blew up, taking the other with it. The shockwave knocked me into a cave and I poked around for a minute then left, intendin' to head for the reactor, but I ran into a Raven so I ran like hell."

"You ran from a bird?" inquired Rude, tone laced with skepticism and disapproval.

"No," Reno chuckled, unable to help himself. "Fuhito calls his SOLDIERs Ravens."

"Why?" asked the SSC.

"No idea," the redhead sighed. "Anyway I took off and ended up on the monorail tracks leading toward the reactor. I was doin' pretty good but the thing jumped me on the other side of the ravine. Long story short I ended up under the trestle where you found me and was cornered by the Ravens and Fuhito. We fought, I was losin', and… well then things got weird."

With that Reno once again faltered. He didn't understand what had happened and could barely believe it himself, and _he_ had been there. How the hell was he supposed to relate the tale without sounding like a madman?

"Weird?" prompted Rude after several moments of silence. He hated pushing his partner but it was clear Angeal was losing patience. _Concern for his friend getting the best of him._ The last thing they needed was a fight and besides, _he_ was curious too.

"Oh fuck it," Reno growled, frustrated. "Gen appeared literally out of thin air, except I don't think it was Gen. Least not at first anyway." He told the pair of the layered voice, the strange Mako tornado, and the overly luminescent eyes that held inhuman intelligence.

"Maybe that's a result of his imbalance," Rude offered.

"No," the redhead said, shaking his head for emphasis. "It was more than that. It was like he was possessed or somethin'."

"_Possessed?_" yelped Angeal. "By what?"

"Don't know," Reno shrugged. The silence was thunderous until he finally broke it. "After that more Ravens showed up and covered for Fuhito while he escaped."

"There were piles of clothes down there with you. What happened?" inquired the SSC.

"I don't know. I, eh, had my eyes closed," the Turk admitted, feeling like an idiot as he told them of the bright flash of light and of the fact that he'd had his eyes closed.

"Sounds like you might have gone blind if you hadn't," Rude offered, trying to make his partner feel better.

"Maybe. After that possessed Gen healed me and then you two showed up."

There was a long pause before Rude asked, "I hate to state the obvious, but are you sure this is even Gen?"

"I'm sure."

"How?"

"I just am okay?" snapped the redhead. He wasn't going to add fuel to the insanity fire by stating he could feel it, even if it was the truth. It was yet another mystery to him but he could feel Gen's presence, his essence and he knew without a doubt that it was him. "Look I don't know how to explain it. Just trust me."

"Alright."

Yet again silence settled over the chopper as everyone became lost in thought. Neither Angeal nor Rude thought Reno was raving mad, but they were struggling with what he'd told them. For his part Reno was debating their next move. The quiet contemplation was shattered by a shrill sound and the redhead pulled out his PHS.

"Reno."

"Take the chopper to the Eastern Continent. Approximately midway between Midgar and Junon is a stream that feeds into the sea. Land on the northern shore and await further instructions."

"Boss we've got a big pro-"

"If you disobey my order you will sorely regret it," Tseng crisply replied, promptly disconnecting the call.

"Son of a _bitch_," Reno spat, hitting the recall button before his PHS screen changed. The call connected and after five rings it went to voicemail. The redhead disconnected without leaving a message and glared at his PHS in frustration and anger.

"You talked ta Tseng?" the redhead called, glancing at his partner.

"Not since we left Gongaga."

Reno jammed his PHS into his pocket and rubbed his hands across his face. Tseng's call hadn't been uncommon. Often mission perimeters changed without notice with no room for argument. Normally it wasn't a problem but the current situation wasn't exactly normal. The Wutain hadn't given him a chance to tell him what was going on and he had a feeling that regardless of how many times he called Tseng wasn't going to answer. He could send a text but he felt that might be risky. The redhead didn't know what the story with the STC was but his instinct was telling him to stay quiet about it and get the auburn someplace safe.

Still sitting on the floor Reno slid until his back was up against the bench Genesis lay upon and dropped his head on his knees. Tseng hadn't wanted an update on what happened here, which probably meant that whatever was going on in the Eastern Continent was bad, bad enough that a report could wait.

Unfortunately Reno's thoughts boiled down to one hard question: whether or not to disregard his boss's orders. The Wutain wasn't here to _force_ him to follow orders but for all he knew if he didn't people would die. On top of that, without knowing the situation he had no way to know what the consequences for disregarding the order might be. They could be anything from a written reprimand to suspension to expulsion to death.

Reno lifted his head and dropped it back down into his knees with a loud thud. He couldn't deny that he was equally distressed by Genesis's current condition. The redhead wasn't a doctor or scientist and had no way to know if the STC's life was in danger. Hell he didn't even know what was wrong with him, although he did have his suspicions. _This is getting me nowhere!_

"What's wrong?" Angeal asked, raising an eyebrow when Reno twitched as though startled.

_Shit, it isn't just me,_ Reno thought, almost laughing at his racing heart. Apparently his mind wasn't working at one-hundred percent because he'd completely forgotten about Rude and Angeal. _That changes things._

If he didn't follow orders it wouldn't just be his career and life on the line. His partner and the SSC could try to weasel out of punishment through any number of excuses but neither were likely to do so. _Too much honor._ Besides both were bright enough to realize that whatever excuse they could make, the Shinra Company could, and probably would, shoot holes through. _Either way their asses would be out in the breeze with mine._

It was possible that if he told them the situation they could decide what to do together, however it was also unlikely. The pair would probably offer input but ultimately the choice would still be left to him. He couldn't blame them, that's just the way things were. The Turks were a bit more democratic than SOLDIER, but only just. Both groups were used to working within structured environments where decisions were left to superiors. Like it or not, out of their small group _he_ was the superior officer. That left the choice to him and him alone.

Reno shifted positions and went up on his knees. He turned and placed a hand on the auburn's left cheek. "Hang in there yo," he whispered.

Decision made, the redhead stood, moved to the cargo bay door, and slid it closed. "Mission's been modified. Rude power up the heli." Hunched slightly, he walked back to Genesis and grabbed the vertical straps used to keep injured people in place. Once they were cinched he turned to Angeal. "We'll get him checked out ASAP, even if I have to cut you lose so you can take him. 'Til then keep an eye on him ya?"

"You know I will," the SSC replied, scowling slightly.

"Yeah, guess that was a stupid thing to say," said Reno through a tired grin before joining Rude in the cockpit. The two SOLDIERs had been friends forever; of _course_ Angeal would keep an eye on him.

"Where to Red?"

"Eastern Continent. We're lookin' for a stream on the coast about halfway between Midgar and Junon yo," Reno replied, suddenly remembering why the area sounded so familiar. It was close to the cave he and Genesis had stayed in during the Turk Desertion. "I'll navigate," the redhead said through a smirk.

Rude nodded and took the flight controls without argument. To Reno, 'I'll navigate' meant that he'd act like he was sleeping but would scan for attackers and man the weapons system in a heartbeat if necessary. Honestly he had no idea how the redhead kept watch when it looked like he wasn't, but to date nothing had gotten past him.

The bald Turk began checking the flight systems but watched his partner out of his peripheral vision. While he didn't know the redhead well he knew enough to know that the man had just had to make a tough decision. Things like that were one of the reasons he didn't particularly want to rise in rank. He had no trouble with watching others backs in battle but he didn't want to be the one who sent them there in the first place.

The bald man was no stranger to fighting and death, yet in his experience his opponents deserved what they had coming. He didn't want to be the one who _decided _the opponents however. Even the best leaders lost people because of their orders and frankly, he didn't think he'd handle that very well.

"What's with the intense expression yo?" Reno asked, voice crackling through the headset.

"I was just thinking," replied Rude, getting the bird off the ground.

"Gee, and here I was hopin' for some grand revelation," the redhead grinned, leaning back in his seat, placing his arms behind his head, stretching his legs out, and closing his eyes.

Rude tossed a glance at his partner, willing to bet that the relaxed exterior was a front. "How do you handle the stress?" he finally asked, setting the heli on a course for the Eastern Continent.

"Eh?" Reno said, cracking an eye and shifting slightly to see his partner better.

"The decisions you have to make, how do you deal with the pressure?"

Somewhat off guard by the personal inquiry, the redhead lowered his arms and repositioned. "Sometimes I don't yo."

"I've never seen you lose it," Rude replied, wishing the words hadn't sounded so harsh.

"Well you shouldn't, should you?" Reno chuckled, not taking offense. "Anyone in a position of leadership should be accessible to those beneath them, but they shouldn't show weakness."

"That sounds like something Tseng would say."

"Heh, it is. I _was_ his apprentice you know." With a smirk, the redhead glanced out the side window. He couldn't deny that Mt. Coral was beautiful but he'd be happy when it was no longer in his field of vision. "The words may not be mine but they're true. If a leader appears too weak everyone below them will start to question things, whether it's orders or simply their ability to actually lead. At best small conflicts could erupt, at worst a revolt. Even if that doesn't happen morale is going to suck."

"Leadership though example," the bald man said, noting his partners unbroken speech pattern. He'd expected the redhead to shrug the conversation off or make light of it, yet he was taking it very seriously.

"Exactly. Doesn't me we don't break down when nobody's looking."

"I understand, but how do you keep everything at bay until you can release it?"

"You learn to compartmentalize yo."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"There, eh, something I should know about?" Reno asked, growing concerned.

Glancing out the window Rude decided they were far enough away from the mountains and set the autopilot. "If you're asking if I'm having emotional difficulties I'm not. I'm curious, that's all."

The redhead eyed his partner. He _seemed _okay, but appearances could be deceiving. Yet if Rude _was_ starting to crack there wasn't much he could do about it. Sure he'd try to put him back together but that's about all he could do. "If compartmentalizing doesn't work I keep reminding myself of everybody who's counting on me. If _that_ fails I'll think about Tseng." He paused before adding, "And now Genesis."

The bald Turk thought for a moment before saying, "You and Tseng are pretty close, huh?" After a hesitation, his partner nodded and he unwittingly tossed a glance over his shoulder at the still unconscious STC.

"Not what your thinkin' yo. The hell's everybody got me in some kinda threesome?"

"Who else thinks you're in a threesome?" inquired Rude, surprised.

"You just said who _else_."

"So?" Rude replied a second before he understood. Else implied he clearly thought the redhead _was_ in a threesome. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Heh, I know, but I had to screw with you. To answer your question there's you, Rufus, Cissnei, and Tseng."

"Who does everyone think you're in a triangle with?"

"Ah, let's see, Rufus and Tseng think I'm doin' Sephiroth and Genesis. Obviously you think I'm doin' Genesis and Tseng. As for Cissnei, well she thinks I'm screwin' everyone, but I'm pretty sure she thought I was doin' Veld and Tseng before that."

"That's… quiet a list," Rude blinked, unsure what else to say. The change in his partner's speech pattern meant he was talking it all in stride though.

"Tell me about it," sighed the redhead through a half-smile. "That aside, if you ask Tseng about our relationship he'd probably say it's a student/teacher thing."

"What do _you_ say?"

"I think it's a bit deeper and more complex than that."

"Like a father figure maybe?" Rude offered, wondering if his partner was dodging the topic.

"Eh, sorta," Reno shrugged. Truthfully he'd never really considered it, but Rude was right, Tseng _was_ like a father figure to him. He'd especially looked at him that way at the beginning of his career with Shinra. The Wutain had set goals and pushed him toward them with just the right amount of pressure. If he wasn't trying or being a pain in the ass he'd get punished. Nothing physical but it was discipline nonetheless. He'd also tried to set a good example, a role model so to speak. All of those things were something fathers typically did. _Heh, not mine._

The redhead smiled as he remembered his chopper lessons. He'd had to study all kinds of manuals and pass tests in a simulator before he'd gotten anywhere near the real thing. His first few experiences in a real bird had been small hops around Midgar and they'd gone well, well enough that he'd gotten a bit cocky and lazy. Tseng hadn't said a word and finally it was time for him to take his first solo flight.

He mission was to deliver supplies to a small outpost not far from Midgar. The first leg of the trip had been totally uneventfully and after reporting in, he'd headed home. Halfway there the proximity alarms started blaring and less than a minute later the weapons system screamed that he'd been locked onto. Unlike the bird they were currently in, he could man both systems at once but there wasn't much he could do. He'd ended up switching to evasive maneuvers and hoping like hell that his attacker didn't have guided missiles.

Still not having eyes on his foe Reno had accelerated and descended, thinking if worse came to worse he might be able to bail without dying. Eyes darting he'd finally spotted a truck with a mobile surface-to-air missile launcher equipped. By this point he was sweating bullets and was certain he was dead, yet as he watched the missile launcher was covered with a large white sheet. 'Gotcha' was written on the back of the sheet in bright red. The redhead was completely confused and watched numbly as a second sheet was draped over the first. On it were five digits and it took him a minute to figure out it was a communications channel.

With clumsy fingers, he'd tuned to the channel and none too kindly asked what the hell was going on. 'Laziness and inattentiveness kill,' came the reply in a voice he knew as well as his own: Tseng. With that a third sheet appeared and he saw a winking smiley face with 'bye-bye' scrawled underneath before the truck accelerated and disappeared into the terrain below.

Fuming, Reno had ascended, corrected his trajectory, and leveled out his speed while playing out the nasty words he had for his 'attackers'. While thinking of the pain he was going to deliver to his Turk buddies for their prank he suddenly couldn't deny they had a point. He _hadn't_ been paying attention and had it been AVALANCHE or another rebel group he'd probably be dead. Inattentiveness killed indeed. Lesson learned: stay alert and focused at all times.

"Okay, yeah, guess Tseng's like a father figure," Reno said, snapping back to the present. "Wouldn't boink my daddy though, so it's still complicated yo."

"Hmm, which implies you _would_ boink Tseng."

"I _have_ boinked Tseng," corrected Reno, remembering the only two people he'd ever told where Cissnei and Rufus.

"You have?" Rude blinked. "Damn you're a good liar," he adding, thinking of the ease of with which the redhead had lied to the Turks the night Cissnei had cornered him about the subject.

"Aren't all Turks good liars?" chuckled the redhead. "And before ya get yer panties in a bunch I told Cissnei the truth."

"That's not my business."

"Meh, you can say that but yer datin' her right?" Rude nodded. "Kinda sucks to be caught in between a girlfriend and a friend, even if it's somethin' as stupid as this."

"Sometimes," the bald Turk agreed. "So, do I win the threesome bet?" he added, lips tugging into a half-grin.

"The threeso- hell no!" Reno laughed. "Rufus would probably have my balls yo. _And_ Gen's."

"I see. I keep forgetting those two finally hooked up. A foursome then."

"What? No!"

"Hnf," snorted the bald man through a faint grin. The grin grew as Reno glared, crossed his arms, and sat rigid in his seat. The act of indignation was broken by a smirk.

"Heh, d-bag," Reno smirked, cocking his head toward his partner. "And ya know if things with Cissnei don't work out… well let's just say Gen's a bit of a voyeur yo," he added, unable to resist. He bit back a laugh as his partners face showed a bevy of emotions in the span of a heartbeat. Shock, confusion, irritation, and a few he couldn't identify all flickered before the bald man burst out laughing.

The pair continued to chuckle as Rude once again checked the flight systems. He really didn't consider Reno a whore, at least not a willing one, but it was fun to razz him about it nonetheless. That the redhead knew he was joking and was fine with it was evident by his reply. The bald man was also glad that at least some of the redhead's tension seemed to have eased thanks to their banter. _Probably 'compartmentalizing'._ "Don't know what to make of it but it looks like your bad feeling about your boyfriend was right."

"Yeah," the redhead sighed, thinking back to his conversation with Rude a few days ago. "If nothin' else at least I know I ain't goin' crazy."

"You're _already_ crazy," Rude chuckled, dodging a swat from the redhead.

Reno scrapped his gaze across the sky and settled back in his seat. He heard rustling a second before a hand landed on his shoulder, making him visibly jump. Head whipping around, his stomach dropped and his heart raced as soon as he saw Angeal's face. He quickly shifted the right earpiece of his headset back and leaned so he could hear the SSC.

"I need you back here. Now." The words were rushed and as soon as they were spoken they SSC darted off.

Confusion and fear caused the redhead to freeze for a heartbeat. 'Go' sounded in his left ear and that was all the prompting he needed. He tore his headset off and tossed it, almost tripping on the cord as he squeezed himself between the pilot and co-pilot seats to get into the cargo area.

Reno's eyes immediately locked onto Angeal's back and he hustled to his side. His confusion spiked as he approached, noticing the SSC's tight features and rigid posture. Understanding dawned as he noticed Genesis's arched back, balled fists, and taunt muscles. _Seizure. _Oh shit.

"When did this start?" the redhead asked through a throat tightened by anxiety.

"Just before I got you. I put a blanket under his head for padding and I'm timing it, but aside from that there's nothing we can do."

"Won't he like, swallow his tongue or something yo?"

"No," Angeal chuckled, despite his concern. "That's a myth."

"Godsdamnit," mumbled Reno. He fought back a wave of panic, knowing it wouldn't help. After watching for a few seconds he gently swiped a wayward chunk of hair off the auburn's forehead with the fingers of his right hand. Suddenly his vision swam and darkened, his hearing became muffled, his stomach flipped, and his hand tingled. He dropped to his knees, which yelped in protest as they made contact with hard metal. Almost as quickly as they'd come the sensations vanished and his senses returned to normal.

"You alright?" Angeal asked, alarm etching his features.

"Yeah, I think so."

"What are you doing?" the SSC asked, watching Reno pull out his EMR and look at the butt of it.

"Checkin' for a status ailment."

"Oh," blinked the SSC, looking where the redhead pointed. In the end of the EMR was a small, embedded ring.

"It's got a modified Libra spell attached and can detect the status of anyone or anything. Thought maybe I got hit with a spell with a delay 'cause I've been fine til now, but it ain't lightin' up. Other words, I don't know what the hell just happened yo," Reno sighed, putting his EMR away. Eyes landing on Genesis relief flooded him as he realized the STC was no longer seizing. It quickly vanished when a blood-curdling scream slammed into his ears.

"What's wrong?" Angeal asked. The Turk had tensed and was whipping his head from side to side, eyes wide.

"You don't hear that yo?"

"Hear what?"

"Screaming. It stopped, but someone was screaming," said Reno, scurrying to the cockpit on all fours. Rude gave him a confused look and he retreated. At the cargo door he paused and almost yanked it open but stopped, knowing there was no way he could hear someone from the ground up here. The distance was too great not to mention the wind and the racket from the chopper blades and motor. Those combined made hearing anything damn near impossible. That's why they had to yell or use headsets when onboard. Besides if anyone could hear something like that it would be Angeal, and he apparently hadn't heard anything.

"When was the last time you ate or drank?"

Reno opened his mouth to snap a reply but stopped. He knew how to take care of himself and he had eaten this morning but overall he hadn't eaten much lately because he'd been sick. Was it possible he was hallucinating as a result? _Pft, no._ Illness or not he'd endured longer periods of scarce food. Sometime's he'd been injured or sick, sometimes he just hadn't had enough money. "That ain't it yo." _Could be blood loss though,_ he thought, thinking of his battle with the Ravens and Fuhito. _Doubtful. _A combination of lack of food, water, blood loss, and exhaustion perhaps? _Perhaps._

"Then what is it?"

Not having an answer the redhead sighed and let his head drop forward. He closed his eyes and fought a shudder as the scream replayed in his imagination. It was frightening, haunting, eerily familiar, and would probably haunt his dreams for weeks.

Reno yanked himself from his suddenly gloomy state before he could sink to low. Now was not the time to get all moody. The redhead raised his head and formed a grin that was a bit weaker than he'd like. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'm probably jus-" The Turk's words trailed off as his attention was drawn to Genesis. A tear slid from the auburn's left eye and disappeared into his hair.

Angeal followed the redhead's gaze to Genesis. The auburn's chest rose and fell at a deep, steady rhythm but otherwise he was motionless. While he was grateful for that, it didn't dampen his concern much. In fact, Reno's actions for the past few minutes had only caused his worry to spike. Not knowing what else to do he'd let the man take the lead, but he was beginning to question that decision. He knew the redhead cared for Genesis but he was beginning to wonder if he was actually able to do so. So far his dealings with the Turk hadn't led him to believe he was unstable but he was beginning to question that conclusion as well.

The SSC's eyes slid back to Reno, who was staring at his right hand. Expression unreadable he clenched and unclenched his fingers and turned it this way and that. The Turk looked like a kid who'd just gotten high for the first time. The fact that he knew the redhead was sober wasn't as reassuring as it should be.

Reno's mind had begun to spin. At first his thoughts seemed impossible, yet the line between conceivable and inconceivable was becoming a bit blurry. He figured his possessed boyfriend appearing out of nowhere and a sudden ability to create huge, golden pyramids had something to do with it. Whatever the cause, the redhead found himself willing to explore and entertain ideas that he previously would have laughed at.

Thoughts still in disarray the Turk slid forward until his knees banged against the storage drawers underneath the bench Genesis lay upon. He settled back on his haunches and took a deep breath to settle his nerves. "I know now ain't really the greatest time, but do you mind if I get a little rest?"

"No," Angeal replied, eyeing the Turk. Mental exhaustion could explain his current state. "Probably a good idea actually."

"Thanks. If Rude yells get yer ass up there. He can't handle the flight and weapon controls simultaneously."

"What?" yelped the SSC, not expecting that. "I don't know a thing about helicopter weapon systems!"

"Not a problem. Rude can teach ya in five seconds," Reno replied with a half grin. He leaned forward and lowered his head onto Genesis's shoulder, being careful not to touch his skin. When he was comfortable enough and his nerves were fortified he gently placed his right hand across the auburn's forehead. The redhead distantly heard Angeal sputter something before his stomach bottomed out and everything went black.

* * *

Darkness. Infinite, all encompassing, and all consuming darkness. It was disorienting and terrifying, yet somehow comforting. It was a paradox and Genesis was enmeshed in it. The auburn didn't know how long he'd been tangled in the blackness, though it seemed like forever.

At first his thoughts had been optimistic since he was intact, mentally and physically. He couldn't see anything and thought perhaps Hojo had blindfolded or flat out blinded him, but he quickly scratched that idea, namely because he wasn't in pain. Absolutely _nothing_ hurt, which didn't make since because the last thing he remembered was being sealed inside a Mako tube. It was possible Hojo had removed him from the tank but it was highly unlikely. Besides, he wasn't experiencing any side effects of acute Mako exposure: no headache, no shaking, no nausea or vomiting, no burning, no _nothing._ Even if he had been removed from the tube he should still have lingering effects.

The auburn's next thought was that perhaps he was hallucinating. He quickly struck the notion down however. As a child he'd learned how to lucid dream and while he couldn't control a hallucination there was usually something just off enough that he could tell what was happening. That combined with the fact that his thoughts didn't seem distorted, illogical, or incoherent led him to believe this was something besides illusion.

No matter how hard he tried to dissuade his thoughts Genesis couldn't and he kept reaching the same conclusion: he hadn't survived the Mako tube. _Dead._ His mind rebelled at the thought but the blackness and lack of physical discomfort made sense if he was dead. Yet if he truly was dead shouldn't he be in the Lifestream instead of this endless void? Or was the void the Lifestream?

Angry and confused, the auburn curled into a ball, or at least he tried to. Up until then he hadn't noticed the apparent lack of gravity but as he folded in on himself he began to spin… and spin… and spin. Frustrated and nauseous he shot his arms out and tried to regain some semblance of control. It took a moment but finally his spinning slowed, then stopped. Strangely when he was still he didn't notice any problems with his equilibrium, yet for all he knew his ass was where his head should be. At the thought laughter bubbled to Genesis's lips and once started he was unable to stop it. He didn't know if he'd simply reached his breaking point or if he'd lost his mind entirely, but he cackled like a madman until tears ran down his face and his stomach muscles protested from the effort.

Exhausted, Genesis stretched out his arms and legs, feeling as safe and secure as a baby in the womb. He wasn't exactly happy about the situation but he didn't know what to do about it just yet so he embraced the blackness. If he wasn't dead already he hoped he wasn't inviting it by doing so.

The auburn closed his eyes and left himself drift. It wasn't as if he had much control on his movements anyway. Hell at one point he'd felt like he was moving, or being pulled rather. The sensation had felt like he was drifting in open water with someone tugging him along by an invisible string. Before he could figure it out he'd felt like something was squeezing him and he'd blacked out. When he woke he was still in the darkness and had no way to tell if he'd actually moved or not. Since then he hadn't felt anything and even if he did there wasn't much he could do about it, so he chalked it up to another oddity of where ever, or whatever, had a hold on him and let the matter drop.

As Genesis continued to drift in a sea of blackness a faint light began to filter through his closed lids and he cracked them. They flew open the rest of the way and he blinked at the strand of light coiling 12 feet in front of him. _Now _that's _the Lifestream_.

"It will be over soon."

At the voice the STC spun, which caused him to momentarily lose control. It sounded like several people had spoken at once yet he didn't see _one_ person, let alone a group. True the void was pitch black, but the Lifestream was like a flashlight and with it he could see rather well.

After completing a thorough search Genesis spared a moment of wonder as he realized the voice had come _from_ the Lifestream. Nothing he'd read or heard even remotely hinted at the fact that it could talk. _Maybe it only talks to the dead._ The thought unsettled him and as its words sunk in a chill ran up his spine. "What will be over soon?" he asked. The ensuing silence was deafening and it soon became clear he wasn't going to get an answer.

Unsettled, Genesis blew a puff of air out of his mouth and watched as the Lifestream coiled tighter. The motion reminded him of a snake preparing to strike and he involuntarily tensed. He raised an eyebrow and relaxed slightly as it slowly uncoiled and glided backward. It kept going and as it got farther and farther away, he realized that the void wasn't pitch black, there simply wasn't anything to see. _That's just… freaky._

The auburn sighed and pondered the Lifestream's words. _What_ would be over soon? As he thought, he concluded there was no way he was actually _in_ the Lifestream. Surely if he was in it, the Lifestream wouldn't have appeared like it did. It was as though it had to seek him out in order to communicate with him. Yet if he was _in _it, it shouldn't have had to seek him at all, it would be all around him. On top of that, it had backed away from him. It had _left_ him. Maybe he wasn't dead yet and the void was some kind of limbo. If that was the case then maybe the Lifestream had meant he would exit the limbo soon. _But… to where?_

The chill he'd managed to fight off returned with a vengeance and Genesis shuddered. It was one thing if he was already dead but if he wasn't… Godsdamnit he didn't _want _to die! He was only 16 and had a life ahead of him, not to mention he didn't want to leave Angeal and Reno behind. Worse, he sure as _hell_ didn't want to die at the hands of someone like Hojo! He was a SOLDIER, a warrior and if he was going to go out, he should go out on a battlefield or at least in an honorable fight.

The more Genesis thought about the situation the angrier he became, not only at Hojo, but at himself. After Sephiroth's warning he'd been cautious, but apparently not cautious enough. He had no idea how he'd ended up in Hojo's lab and it pissed him off. Even so, once he was there and had realized it he should have fought harder instead of wasting so much time talking to the psycho. Maybe then he would have found a way to kill the bastard and he wouldn't be here, where _here _was.

Genesis's anger and frustration built until it consumed him. Tension seeped into his muscles and they went rigid. He tried to relax them but they only twitched in response. The auburn felt completely out of control and feared he would pull himself apart or simply explode before he regained it. Yet just as he was about to break he felt a presence and it forced the tension out of him. Hovering, the STC reached for it, trying to find the unseen apparition as he let it wash over him. The auburn couldn't locate the source of the presence but a gasp of shock and disbelief escaped his lips as recognition dawned. _Reno!_ As soon as the name popped into his head the redhead's essence vanished.

The entire episode had probably occurred in the span of ten heartbeats or less but it left Genesis reeling. Emotion and panic constricted the auburn's throat and he almost choked on a sob. He was so tired of this! Tired of not knowing what was going on. Of not knowing where he was and what was happening. When he'd finally found a slice of comfort it had been ripped away from him. He was equally terrified of what Reno's presence here meant. Did that mean he was dead or dying too? Minerva what if Hojo had gotten a hold of him? For all he knew the wacko had plans to use the redhead against him or something.

Suddenly a scream cracked the air and it took Genesis a moment to realize it was coming from him. Once unleashed he didn't want to stop and continued to scream until his throat was raw and his ears were ringing. He screamed until the darkness surrounding him came alive with the sound. When his voice finally began to fail the sob that had been stuck in his throat escaped and a few tears slipped from his eyes before he could stop them.

Genesis finally managed to bottle everything up, deciding that letting his emotions run rampant wouldn't do any good. If he had any hope of figuring anything out he needed a clear head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of light and numbly turned. Far in the distance he could see a strand of the Lifestream and he scowled at it. Wasn't like _it_ was giving him any answers. The auburn turned his back to it, though it was a symbolic gesture since it didn't appear the strand was moving toward him in the first place.

The STC willed himself to stillness and closed his eyes. Concentrating on his breathing, he tried to put himself into a meditative state. As he was about to slip away there was a sound at the edge of his hearing and his eyes popped open. The Lifestream was nowhere in sight and he couldn't see a damned thing so he once again closed his eyes, allowing his other senses to take over. Since there wasn't anything to touch, taste, or smell, his hearing was the only active sense and became acute.

Genesis began counting and once he reached 56 he heard the noise again, this time a bit louder and closer. It sounded as though someone was speaking but he wasn't sure. There was a lot of static and white noise, reminding him of a poorly tuned radio. Abruptly the noise stopped and the ensuing silence was explosive.

The auburn strained his hearing, willing the sound to return. If nothing else it was better than silence and gave him something to focus on besides his thoughts. He continued to count in his head and after two minutes he decided it was probably a fluke or he really was cracking up. The STC inhaled for a sigh, but stopped as something caught his attention. His heart began to pound and he blew the air out of his lungs and sniffed. He was startled as his nose once again caught the scent of cherry blossoms, lemongrass, and nutmeg. It was faint but it was there. As he exhaled, a name tumbled out so quietly it was almost lost in the rush of air. "Reno."

Battling a surge of emotions and thoughts Genesis struggled to remain still. Moving wasn't likely to do him any good because he'd probably end up spinning out of control, which would shatter his concentration. Right now he needed all his wits about him if he was going to figure this out. Assuming he _could_ figure it out.

On the next intake of air the smell of Reno was much stronger. He turned his head, trying to figure out which direction the scent was coming from but he quickly gave up. The smell seemed to be all around him, making tracing its source impossible. His jaw trembled as he opened his mouth to call out to the redhead, but as he did so the crackling static and white noise returned. It was no longer distant and like Reno's scent it now seemed to surround him.

"Genesis?"

Having adjusted to silence the voice was loud and the auburn recoiled. Cursing the lack of gravity, he quickly twirled his hands and arms to stay upright. His heart now threatened to break out of his chest. "Reno?" he finally managed to call. There was no reply and after a moment the white noise began to fade. Disappointment and frustration began to take hold, causing his eyes to sting and his throat to tighten. He swallowed everything down and started to call the redhead's name again but stopped as the white noise returned and he heard a sigh followed by a chuckle.

"Godsdamnit I must be losin' my mind, thinkin' this would work. A bunch of freaky ass shit happens an' I go thinkin' some dumbass thoughts. For Planet's Sake if anyone ever finds out about this they'll laugh their ass off then throw me in a padded room somewhere."

Genesis cocked an eyebrow as the redhead rambled. He once again called Reno's name but received no response. It seemed that while he could hear the Turk, the Turk couldn't hear him. _Godsdamnit!_ he thought as anger, frustration, and annoyance consumed him. As the emotions spiked Reno stopped speaking and after a pause the redhead called his name.

The auburn froze as his thoughts began to race. Reno couldn't hear him, but maybe he could _sense_ him, or his emotions at least. At the thought, he snapped his eyes closed and concentrated. The auburn pictured the Turk and thought about his scent and what his essence had felt like. He let the memories build until he could almost feel Reno standing in front of him, then he pushed everything away, willing it to find the Turk. A few seconds later the Turk gasped and he smiled, fighting back tears. He could _feel _him damnit! Several heartbeats later the redhead spoke once more.

"Maybe I'm just imaginin' things or deludin' myself but… if you can hear me, hang in there okay? I don't know what the hell happened or what's going on, but you're with me now and I won't let anything happen to you. Just… try to stay calm. I'll… I'll figure things out."

Tears sliding down his face, Genesis concentrated and sent out what he hoped were feelings of trust and love. Love wasn't difficult, but trust was. It wasn't that he didn't trust Reno; he just wasn't sure what it _felt_ like. He swore he felt Reno smile in return.

"I won't let you down, I promise."

"Don't promise, just do your best," Genesis whispered. He didn't know what was going on any more than Reno but he was afraid that if the redhead couldn't fix everything, fix _him_, that he'd fall apart. He didn't want that.

"Shit," Reno half-laughed, half-choked. "I felt that. I'll keep it together if you stay calm. Deal?"

Once again Genesis sent his reply as emotions. This time he pushed amusement and acceptance at the Turk.

"Good. I'm sorry but I can't stay. Even if you don't feel me I won't be far away." There was a long pause. "Whatever happens do your best not to leave me, but if you have to I understand. I love you Gen."

The connection suddenly broke and Genesis's façade broke with it. He hoped he wasn't breaking his promise but he couldn't stop the sobs that racked his body even if he tried. The auburn had no idea what kind of physical condition he was in but obviously it wasn't good. Reno had basically just told him not to die, but if he did he wouldn't be angry with him. That didn't exactly bode well did it? _I won't blame you even if you fail Reno_, he thought, still fearing the redhead would blame himself.

As Genesis battled his depression, the memory of Reno talking to himself sprang to mind and he chuckled. Gods no matter how bad things got the redhead still made him laugh, even if that wasn't his intention. Faint smile still in place, the auburn closed his eyes, determined to do what the Turk had asked. _Stay calm._

* * *

Reno jerked awake and only a hand on his back stopped him from toppling over backward. Dazed, he spun and locked eyes with Angeal, who was holding him upright. He sighed and nodded at the SSC as his mind began to clear.

"Rude said not to worry; it's just a little turbulence."

"How long was I out?" Reno asked, voice still groggy from sleep.

"Four or five hours."

"No shit?" the redhead said, feeling like he'd just gone to sleep. "We got any water yo?"

"Sure."

Reno yawned and rubbed a hand over his face as the SSC moved across the hold and opened a storage compartment. As he stretched his arms above his head his dream came crashing back and he froze. He could call it a dream but that would be a lie. Yet if it wasn't a dream, what was it? Did he seriously think he could communicate with Genesis through… _telepathy_? Whether he believed it or not didn't matter, he was more interested in the implications. _Or concerned about._

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Reno asked, taking the bottle Angeal held out to him. "Just got a lot on my mind. Anythin' happen while I was out?"

"No. Everything's been smooth until now."

Reno nodded, chugging his water. Finished, he crunched it and tossed it in the trash compartment. "Better go check on the big guy."

The redhead rose, stretched his legs, and made his way to the cockpit. He grabbed his headset off the seat and eyed the flight controls as he sat. Everything looked fine.

"Enjoy your nap?" Rude asked as his partner placed his headset on.

"Yep," Reno grinned. "You need a break?"

"Wouldn't mind it. I got a little break when we refueled but I'm getting tired."

"_We refueled?_"

"Yeah," Rude chuckled. "We decided to let you sleep because you didn't even twitch when we landed. Or took off."

"Shit. Sorry. I musta been totally out of it. Go ahead and crash for a while. Tell Angeal to do the same."

"What if you need one of us to man the weapons?"

"I'm sure my screamin' will get yer attention."

"You _do_ have a big mouth," Rude grinned. "We picked up some sandwiches in Costa del Sol. I'll get you one before I crash."

"Alright," Reno replied as the bald Turk removed his headset.

Rude wiggled into the cargo hold, retrieved a sandwich, and returned to the front. He unwrapped half the sandwich, tapped his partner on the shoulder, and shoved it at his mouth when he turned. Reno's eyes widened and Rude fought not to laugh. The redhead took a bite and pulled the sandwich from his hand with a playful glare.

"Least I know you ate a bite!" Rude yelled, bending forward so Reno could hear him. As soon as he was down the sandwich would probably be tossed aside and forgotten. He knew there was a lot on the redhead's mind but he still had to take care of himself. After watching the redhead chomp a few more bites he nodded and started to turn.

Reno smirked and flipped his partner off as he turned to join Angeal in the cargo hold. The bald Turk grinned and waved at him before flopping on a bench. He wasn't particularly hungry but finished the sandwich anyway, figuring he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't.

After squiggling for a minute, the redhead found a comfortable position and settled in for the long flight. By the coordinates he wasn't one hundred percent certain where they were, but from what Rude had said and the shimmering ocean below they were somewhere between the Eastern and Western continents. Considering the timeframe, they were probably still closer to the Western Continent.

Ten minutes later Reno's thoughts began to flit around as much as his eyes. While he could no longer deny certain things, his mind struggled with the seeming impossibility of them. There were also consequences, both positive and negative, to consider. He could spend all day speculating but one thing was certain, he had a hell of a lot of questions and no one to turn to for advice, let alone answers.

With a loud sigh the redhead forced his thoughts to slow down. If he _did_ manage to find someone to talk to he wanted to be prepared so he needed to chew over each puzzle separately. Thousands of feet above a vast expanse of water seemed as good a place as any to start. His final thought before undertaking the daunting task of trying to reconcile this new reality with the old was _new reality, new world, new rules._ Damn straight.


	34. Chapter 34

**34 – Speculation**

"Wakey, wakey," Reno yelled, pounding the wall behind his head with his fist. Less than a minute later Rude stumbled into the cockpit looking immaculate and alert as ever. "I ain't got no bakey, but I wish I did yo."

"Tseng would highly disapprove," scowled Rude after rapidly scanning the area for a target. "What's wrong?"

"Heh, he's such a stickler," Reno chuckled. "We're comin' up on our landin' zone."

"Already?" the bald Turk said in surprise. He was even more surprised when he noticed the streak of sun streaking across the horizon and he quickly glanced at his watch. "You let me sleep for _eight hours_?"

"I dunno, did I?"

"Damnit Reno! You need to sleep too you know!"

"Meh, sleepin's overrated. 'Sides I slept some yesterday," Reno shrugged, not wanting to admit his thoughts wouldn't have let him sleep anyway. Rude's scowl deepened and he chuckled. "Chill big guy."

Rude's annoyance broke in the face of Reno's humor and he sighed. "What's the plan?"

"We're still a couple miles offshore and should be a few miles south of our target. Once we hit the shoreline we'll skim north 'til we find a stream. We're supposed to land on the north side of it."

"Then what?"

"Then I dunno. All Tseng said was to await further instructions yo."

"That's not very specific."

"Tell me about it. I hate waitin' and he knows it so I'll probably jus' call once we land."

"This thing on?"

Reno and Rude exchanged grins as Angeal's voice crackled over their headsets. It was the redhead who spoke. "'Sup SOLDIER?"

"Everything alright?"

"Kind of a worry wart ain't ya?" Reno chuckled, thinking Angeal asked that a lot. "Everything's fine yo. You get any sleep?"

"Too much actually. Now I have too much pent up energy."

"Meh, that's probably from bein' cooped up. How's Gen?"

"No change."

"That's better than bein' worse. We'll be landin' soon so. You can either keep the headset on or I can pound again before we touch down."

"Pound. This thing is already driving me crazy. How do you guys put up with it? I can't hear a thing besides you two, even the chopper blades are muffled!"

"That's the point," Rude and Reno replied in unison. The pair chuckled as they heard Angeal shut off the headset.

"Look or fly yo?" asked the redhead as they made the shoreline.

"Fly."

Reno nodded and let go of the controls to scan the area below. Without so much as a bump Rude took over and steered the bird north. The redhead shifted in his seat, trying to regain feeling in his numb ass. Although annoying, it was a small price to pay for a night of peace and quiet in the sky. Ten minutes later Reno broke the silence. "LZ at 12 o'clock. About 2 klicks yo."

"Copy that."

The redhead twisted in his seat and pounded on the wall to get Angeal's attention. The SSC nodded, checked the straps securing Genesis, and sat on the bench just behind the cockpit. Reno faced forward as Angeal once again grabbed a headset.

"We're secure," came the SSC's voice.

"At your say," stated Rude, hovering over the landing zone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Reno lower his goggles and touch one of the earpieces.

"We're clear yo."

The bald Turk nodded and slowly began to descend. The terrain below was free of obstacles but the mountain air colliding with the sea air created some nasty drafts. He handled the turbulence and sat the bird down gently but he figured it was only because he was a skilled pilot. This place would be a bitch to land in for most and would probably kill an amateur.

At Reno's slashing motion, Rude killed the power and removed his headset. Before his headset was halfway off Reno was in the cargo hold throwing the door open. By the time he'd joined Angeal at the open door the redhead was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged and hopped out of the chopper, the SSC on his heels.

"What?" Reno asked, returning a few minutes later to find Rude and Angeal blinking at him.

"You shouldn't run off," scowled Rude.

"I was close ta bustin'! You wanna hold my noodle or what?" the redhead replied, holding an index finger and thumb a millimeter apart.

"Ugh, I will never think of noodles the same way again."

"Heh, serves ya right," Reno chuckled. "Stretch yer legs but don't stray far. I'm gonna call Tseng." The redhead watched Rude and Angeal head for the stream as he pulled his PHS out. He scrolled though his contacts and hit dial. The call was answered after the second ring.

"Tseng."

"We're here yo."

"Until further notice you are Code Zero. Send the bird on to Junon and get some rest."

"Code Zero? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I believe there are some blueberries in the chopper. Take them with you. I hear they are a good source of antioxidants. Let Rude have the plums however."

With that the Wutain disconnected the call. Reno pulled the device from his ear and stared at it for a few seconds before putting it away. He leaned his back against the chopper, closed his eyes, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

After a trip to the freshwater stream Rude returned, rounding the chopper with Angeal in tow. "What's up?" he asked, sensing his partners uneasiness.

"I just went Code Zero."

"Are you serious?" Rude asked in shock. Reno nodded.

"What's Code Zero?" inquired Angeal.

"It's the highest classification of a black op," the bald man replied. "Deep, _deep_ cover. The agents are still on active duty but are completely off the grid. The only contact they have with SEPC is through their handler, assuming they have one."

"How do they pull that off?" asked the SSC. "I mean, you still have your PHS right?"

Reno nodded. "Normally an op will buy a non-Shinra issue phone at the beginning of an assignment. In this case I guess I'll have to leav- wait, have you switched the card in yer PHS back yet?"

Angeal arched an eyebrow in confusion until understanding dawned. "No. I still have the one Legend gave me."

"Good. Gimme."

Rude shook his head as his partner wiggled his fingers expectantly at the SSC. _No manners._ "So can you, or _will_ you, tell me anything?"

Reno shrugged. "Boss told me to send you to Junon. I'm supposed ta take the blueberry and leave you the plum."

The bald man's eyes widened. "How the hel-" he cut himself off and whirled on Angeal. "Have you been talking to someone? Tell them what happened on Mt. Coral?"

"What? No!"

"Relax, Rude. I dunno how Tseng found out but it don't surprise me. I swear that guy's got eyes and ears everywhere," Reno chuckled, sliding the back off his phone. "'Sides Angeal wouldn't rat him out because he knows what'll happen if he does."

"What are you talking about? Rat _who_ out?" snapped Angeal, agitated that he'd been accused of something he didn't do.

"Turks call STC's blueberries yo."

It was Angeal's turn to widen his eyes. "He knows Genesis is with us," the SSC said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Heh, obviously. Now ya know why Fair thinks Turks are creepy," chuckled the redhead, handing the SSC's PHS back to him. "Incidentally plums are SSC's."

"I'm beginning to agree with Zack," blinked Angeal. "So… we're just supposed to leave you here? With Genesis?"

"Apparently."

"I don't like it."

"Who's your handler?" inquired Rude as Reno shrugged.

"No idea yo. Maybe I don-" the redhead stopped dead as a voice called out 'I am'. He arched an eyebrow but somehow wasn't surprised too by this development. _Maybe I'm becomin' jaded._

Rude and Angeal spun and the SSC simultaneously pulled his sword at the new voice. Both jumped back, started as the newcomer appeared in front of them. Not wishing to offend his companions Reno bit off a chuckle.

"'Sup Seph?"

"Reno, SSC Hewley, Rude," said Sephiroth nodding at each in turn.

"Just call me Angeal." The SSC smiled nervously as the silver nodded and he turned back to Reno. "I still don't like this."

"Yeah? Well too damned bad," the redhead replied, propelling himself off the side of the chopper as Angeal scowled at him. "Look, I know you and Gen are tight but we ain't got a choice here. Least it sure as hell don't sound like it."

"I could stay," Angeal said as Sephiroth hopped out of the chopper carrying Genesis bridal style.

"Not a good idea. Too many people's gonna draw attention. Tseng put me on Code Zero for a reason yo."

"What about Sephiroth?"

"I am investigating reports on AVALANCHE sightings."

Angeal nodded, knowing SOLDIERs could be gone for weeks on those types of missions and no one would question it. Often one thing led to another, then another, then another, and so forth. The silver would have to report in from time to time, but that was it.

"Yer just gonna have to trust that me and Seph can take care of him and keep him safe yo," Reno said, placing a hand on the Angeal's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"I trust you. You'll call me if anything happens?"

"Course."

"Guess we better get going then," said Angeal, smiling faintly. He shook hands with Reno and nodded at Sephiroth before hopping into the chopper.

"Take care of yourself Red," the bald Turk said.

"You know it."

Rude nodded at both men then joined Angeal in the chopper. "Time for a crash course in helicopter weapons systems," he said, sliding the cargo door closed.

"Are you serious?"

"I believe it has already been established that I can't man both systems."

"Yeah but… oh hell who am I kidding, I'm dying to shoot something," chuckled Angeal.

"We'll use the ocean for target practice and hope that's all we have to do. Otherwise something's trying to kill me and that pisses me off."

"Same here," Angeal grinned. "Now show me how this thing works."

Outside the chopper, Reno and Sephiroth got clear of the heli and watched it take off. As it headed out to sea, the silver steered them north and the Turk silently followed. A few minutes later he chuckled as he heard sporadic gunfire. "Training," the redhead said at Sephiroth's puzzled expression. "Hewley's gotta man the weapons."

"I see."

"Where we goin' yo?"

"Someplace safe."

"Well no shit," Reno said, sarcasm dripping from the words.

"We are staying in a hut not far from here."

"Oh. The one you and Gen stayed at awhile back?"

"Yes."

"Cool," the Turk grinned. "I could use a beach vacation." A few minutes later he asked, "You mind if I carry him yo?" Although he was half-afraid to touch the auburn, the majority of him wanted the man close.

"No," replied Sephiroth, glancing at the STC in his arms. "It might be better if you do. I can better defend us in an attack."

Reno nodded and took Genesis from the silver's arms without comment. He wasn't a shabby fighter but there was no question that Sephiroth was better. Besides, his concentration would be off with the unconscious auburn too close to a fight. The redhead adjusted to the sudden weight and his fingers brushed the auburn's skin. He was relieved when nothing happened, but half-afraid as well since he didn't know whether that meant the auburn was worse off or that he was merely being patient.

The rest of the journey passed in silence. Sephiroth kept a close eye on the Turk but he never seemed burdened by the STC's weight. _Not that he weights all that much._ He was relieved when, three hours later, the hut came into view.

"Eh, we ain't goin' in?" Reno asked as the silver veered to the right and away from the dwelling. Sephiroth didn't answer so he continued to follow. Seconds later he spotted a structure partially built into the base of a mountain. "What's that yo?"

"The bathroom," replied the silver, reaching the door and swinging it open. He reached inside, flicked a switch to turn on the lights, then stepped back and motioned to the redhead. "The excess Mako should be washed off him."

"Shiva's Dust," the redhead exclaimed, entering. "Some bathroom ya got here."

"It is adequate."

"I'd say it's a bit more than adequate yo," Reno chuckled, gently laying Genesis on the floor a few feet from the large tub.

"Do you require assistance?"

"Eh… wouldn't be a bad idea. Probably need to scrub him and wash his hair a few times. Be stupid ta come this far and almost drown him."

"Very well," Sephiroth replied, walking to a corner and retrieving a backpack. "Fresh clothes."

"Ain't gonin' into my apartment when every knows I ain't there kinda obvious?" asked Reno, thinking about all the cameras in the building.

"I only went to Angeal and Genesis's. Cissnei obtained your things. There is a spare Turk uniform in the house, however I believe these are what you call street attire."

"Street clothes," Reno grinned. "Thanks yo."

Sephiroth nodded and headed toward the shelves. He acquired two bottles of shampoo, two bottles of conditioner, a large bottle of bath soap, and a handful of washcloths. Returning to the tub he sat the items down then moved to another shelf and picked up four large bath towels. He placed the towels within arm's reach, but far enough away that they wouldn't get wet.

Reno watched Sephiroth for a moment then eyed the large bathtub before dipping a finger in to test its warmth. To his surprise it was warm, almost hot. _Natural hot spring, nice._ The silver sat next to him and removed his boots, socks, and shirt before sliding into the tub.

"You always take a bath with yer pants on yo?"

"Of course not," Sephiroth replied, smiling faintly. "However I usually bathe alone. Besides, wet flesh is slippery and fabric is not."

"Point," replied the redhead, peeling everything off but his pants. Sephiroth was right, the auburn wouldn't be able to squiggle away from cloth as easily as flesh. Not that he expected him to flip out or anything, but it wasn't like he actually _knew_ what to expect either. The fabric might give them a better grip if they had to pin him or something.

Finished with himself, the Turk turned to the task of stripping Genesis. He started on his shirt, gently pulling and tugging until it came free. Tossing it aside, he moved to his lower half and removed his pants, wondering what had happened to the man's boots and socks. Before long the auburn lay naked six inches from the tub.

"Heh, even in a coma yer sexy, but don't worry I ain't gonna take advantage or anything," Reno chuckled. He stood and noted Sephiroth's arched eyebrow but said nothing. Moving to the shelves he removed his goggles and sat them down before returning to Genesis's side. "You ready yo?"

"Yes," the silver replied, moving to the edge of the tub.

Working together the pair eased Genesis into the water without incident. Reno heard a faint noise and locked eyes with the SSC. "Did he just sigh?"

"I believe so," replied Sephiroth, gently supporting the STC's head.

"That's a good sign, right?"

"I do not know for certain but I would think any response to outside stimulus would be good." The silver slowly glided backward, steering Genesis toward the center of the tub.

"I'll take it as a good sign then," Reno replied, sliding into the tub. He shuddered as the warmth of the water surrounded him. The redhead took a moment to float and let the heat ease some of the tension from his muscles before getting down to business. "Alright, I'll wash; you make sure he doesn't suck water," he said, retrieving a washcloth and the bottle of soap.

The silver nodded and the Turk got to work. Under normal circumstances it would be sexy as hell, but right now all Reno could think of was getting the damned Mako off. After a few minutes he finished with Genesis's left leg and watched as Sephiroth slowly glided next to him and ran his hand all over it.

"Eh, that whole not takin' advantage thing applied to you too." His left eyebrow rose as the silver blushed and looked away.

"That wasn't my intention. I was feeling for any sticky spots."

"Sticky?"

"Mako feels like glue in water."

"I don't feel anything," Reno said, sliding his hand down Genesis's right leg.

"You have soap on your hands. The moisturizer is probably preventing you from feeling it."

"Oh," blinked the redhead. "If yer lyin' to me and copin' a feel I'll kick yer ass." Sephiroth scowled, then grabbed his right wrist. "Hey! What are yo-"

"Feel," the silver said, sliding the Turk's forearm across Genesis's chest.

"Ugh, yer right, it's gummy."

"Exactly."

"Alright, alright, I won't kick yer ass yo," Reno chuckled, moving back to the auburn's right leg and scrubbing.

The pair established a rhythm of scrubbing, testing, and scrubbing more if need be. At least on everything except the STC's 'intimate area', which the silver politely refused to touch. Reno awkwardly managed, gently using his upper arm and shoulder to test for residue. As soon as he was finished, he started chuckling. "I musta looked like a total perv yo."

"At least you didn't use your mouth."

Reno's eyes widened and he burst out laughing. After a minute or so he got control of himself and wet back to work. After forty-five minutes the pair were satisfied that the only Mako remaining was in the auburn's hair.

"Hold his head up, I will wash it," Sephiroth said.

Reno nodded, grabbed a shampoo bottle, and handed it to the silver. He placed his hands on either side of the auburn's neck just under his chin, figuring it was the best place to be able to lift his head up and tilt it forward. As soon as he had a firm grip both of his hands began to tingle. Surprised he sucked air in though his teeth, making a hissing sound. _Guess he was just bein' quiet and patient earlier._

"Are you alright?"

"Yep."

A silver eyebrow rose but Sephiroth remained quiet and focused on his task. After three washes he was confident that all of the Mako had been removed from the auburn strands. He glided to the edge of the tub, retrieved the conditioner bottle, and then returned to his place. The SSC conditioned the hair, rinsed it out, and nodded.

"Yer taller, so you lift and I'll get out and pull?"

"That is fine."

Reno slowly let go of Genesis and took the conditioner bottle from Sephiroth. He sat it next to the shampoo, then put his palms on the edge of the tub and hauled himself up. Once out he grabbed one of the towels, laid it on the floor, and turned back to Sephiroth. The silver had positioned the auburn next to the side of the tub and the redhead hooked his hands under the unconscious man's arms and pulled. In one swift motion Genesis was out of the water and lying on the towel.

Sephiroth exited the tub and pressed the button to clean it. As the machine began to whirl he moved next to Reno, who had finished drying the auburn. Without a word he stuck his hands under Genesis's arms and pulled him upright. The redhead nodded, dug in the backpack, and began dressing the auburn. Once finished the silver carried him to a warm dry spot and laid him back down.

The Turk sat on his haunches, tilted his head back, and sighed. Though relaxing, the warm water had made him feel sluggish and tired. He jerked his head upright and opened his eyes at a grating sound.

"Showers," Sephiroth called, giving the hidden panel another tug and revealing two shower stalls. He chuckled at the Turk's perplexed expression. "We more or less just took a bath in Mako." The confusion fled from Reno's eyes and he nodded, standing.

The Turk once again grabbed the backpack and dug out a pair of jeans and black button down shirt. _One of my favs._ It had long sleeves but was lightweight and comfortable. By the time he carried his clothes to the showers Sephiroth had stepped inside one of the units and pulled the curtain. He sat his clothes nearby, turned the water on, and peeled off his pants. After a quick temperature check, he tossed a look at Genesis and stepped in.

Although the redhead soaped and washed everything twice he still finished before the silver. _Probably all that hair,_ he thought with a grin, drying quickly and pulling his clothes on. He gathered the scattered, dirty clothes, put them in a pile, and sat down next to Genesis.

"Reno?"

"Yo." The redhead sat up and heard his neck and back crack. "Sorry, fell asleep."

"No problem. Let's go inside."

"Okay," yawned Reno, standing and stretching.

"Would you like me to carry him?"

"Nah, I got him yo." Sephiroth nodded and after another stretch, the redhead bent and picked Genesis up. The silver held the door open and they made the short trip to the hut in silence. Once inside the SSC gestured toward the couch, which was folded out to a bed. Reno lay the auburn down, pulled the covers up to his chest, and then sunk into a nearby chair. "So what's goin' on?" he called to Sephiroth, who was in the kitchen.

"I'm going to start lunch."

"Not what I meant yo."

"I see. Then shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Not really. You have a good enough grasp on the situation to convince Tseng to send me here and cover for me… and Genesis."

"It wasn't my knowledge that convinced him, it his concern for you."

"Eh?"

"I simply stressed that you were in danger."

"Am I?"

"I am uncertain," Sephiroth said, cutting potatoes. "It is obvious someone at Shinra knows more about Genesis than they should so it's highly possible they know of your relationship."

There was a long pause and Reno finally said, "So am I wrong in assumin' this is the Science Department's doin' yo?"

"No… and yes. It is likely not the entire department, rather an individual or group within the department."

Reno thought for a moment then said, "I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing. It may mean not everyone's against us but it also means it's gonna be harder to figure out who's responsible."

Sephiroth finished cutting the potatoes and set them aside before turning. He leaned against the counter, crossed his arms, and sighed. "I had an appointment with Professor Hojo before I left Midgar. He was extremely agitated, abrupt, and unfocused."

"That's normal for him ain't it?"

The SSC nodded. "I heard a few of the assistants talking about a project that hadn't gone as expected and his face and hands were badly scarred. It looked as though he'd taken severe damage; severe enough that a Cure Materia or Potion wouldn't fully heal it all."

"Coulda been some kinda chemical accident. Acid maybe," replied the redhead absently.

"I've often heard that if one plays with fire they're bound to get burned."

Something in Sephiroth's toned made Reno's head shoot up and caused his eyes to widen. "You think _Gen_ nailed him? That _Hojo's_ behind this?"

The silver shrugged. "It's possible."

"He created the SOLDIER program didn't he? The hell's the point of destroying what he created?"

"First of all he alone didn't create the SOLDIER program. Secondly, Hojo is obsessed with perfection so he wouldn't see it as destruction, rather improvement. Third, Genesis is not, and has never been, Hojo's patient, he's Hollanders."

The Turk blinked, processing Sephiroth's words. His stomach clenched as he began to understand the implications. "Please Seph, _please _tell me you're kidding. Hojo did _not_ do this to get to Hollander."

"I do not know for sure but I believe it's entirely possible. Hojo would do anything to gain full control of the department."

"Even _this_?"

"He has very few, if any, morals Reno. He wouldn't care if he killed him so long as he got what he was after. To him the betterment of science has few, if any, boundaries."

"Son of a fucking _bitch_," the Turk yelped, bolting to his feet. He paced and muttered in agitation and thought. "Don't know why this is pissin' me off so much. I mean, shit, not like I didn't suspect the Science Department anyway." With that, he stopped and spun toward Sephiroth. "Do you think he's got the backing of Shinra?"

"No. Shinra's morals are as questionable as Hojo's, however he takes pride in his SOLDIERs. I do not think he would allow Hojo to… risk damaging such a promising operative as Genesis."

Reno took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling before releasing the air. "That's somethin' I guess. Fucking _Hellfire_ Sephiroth. I'm going to wring that four-eyed fucker's neck."

"That is unwise."

"Unwise, _unwise?_ I don't give a damn if it's _unwise_ or not!" the Turk almost yelled.

Sephiroth shoved off the counter and approached the redhead. When he was close enough he grabbed the redhead's upper arms with his hands. "Listen to me Reno, right now we have the upper hand. If you go after Hojo we will lose that and we will most assuredly lose not just the battle, but the war." The Turk winced and he wondered if it was from the sharpness of his words or if he was squeezing him to hard. He let him go in case it was the latter.

"We don't have a fucking thing Seph!"

"Your emotions are coloring your thoughts. We have Genesis and I would bet my life Hojo is terrified of him right now."

"What?" Reno blinked, not understanding.

"_Think _Reno. If we're right and Hojo was… experimenting on Genesis then that means he held him captive, as I certainly don't see Genesis giving his consent. Unfortunately for him Genesis escaped." The Turk's eyes widened and he smiled faintly. "He has no idea where Genesis is, let alone what he may or may not have told anyone."

"Gen could destroy him and his precious career."

"Exactly."

After a moment Reno's shoulders slumped. "Would be easier just to kill him yo. Kill Gen I mean."

"No, it wouldn't. It would draw to much attention and Hojo can't afford that."

"What do you mean?"

"If Genesis blasted Hojo with a fireball then Hojo is at least partially aware of what he's capable of. At the very least he knows he would have to send a decent sized, highly skilled team to take him down. Normally the Turks would be used, but in this situation he can't do that nor can he gather an outside group. Both scenarios would require a lengthy explanation to President Shinra."

"I'm sure he could make something up to convince Shinra. Or worse, send you."

"Unlikely. Even if he made something up the group he sends would have to know their target, which means he'd end up either having to silence them all or trusting them afterword. Yet another reason he wouldn't consider using the Turks."

"Because they, _we_, might talk," Reno said, pinching the bridge of his noise. _Damn my head hurts._

Sephiroth nodded. "So a team is too much of a risk no matter how you cut it. As for me, I don't take orders from him."

Once again Reno began pacing. "Okay, so maybe the situation isn't as bad as I thou-" The redhead caught his reflection in the large picture window and stopped dead in his tracks. _Shit_, he thought, realizing the silver was, and probably had always been, thinking five steps ahead. "You're afraid he'll go after Gen indirectly."

"Yes," the silver reluctantly admitted. "I am afraid he will use alternative methods of gaining Genesis's silence and cooperation."

"Just say it Sephiroth, you're afraid Hojo's going to snag me and use me as bait."

"I am afraid he will snag you and use you as bait."

"Damn," chuckled Reno. "That sounded so much worse when you said it."

"I am sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for," the Turk replied, returning to the chair and sitting heavily. Not once in his life had he ever considered himself a liability. In battle he'd fight to the death for those that believed and trusted in him. During the worst kind of torture and torment, he could keep his mouth shut and not give away intel or other secrets. If he was injured and couldn't be assigned missions he had other uses, even if he didn't always like or agree with them. Despite all his strengths and skills, in this situation he truly was a liability. _Unless…_

"It won't do any good if you leave him." The redhead jerked his head up and glared at him. "Unless you manage to make him hate you with every fiber of his being he will still come after you. Frankly I don't believe you can make him hate you that much, but if you did I fear he might just give himself to Hojo."

"Oh bullshit," snapped Reno. "He isn't going to fall into some kind of deep, dark despair without me."

"You don't know that for certain."

"Neither do you!" the Turk yelled.

"True, but no matter what you do to try and make him hate you, you will likely end up destroying a part of him, and yourself in the process."

"The hell does that mean?"

"It means you may well end up inadvertently damaging his confidence, self-worth, pride, ability to trust, and other aspects so badly he would simply give up and see no point to existence. I'm sure you can figure out what parts you would destroy within yourself."

"Or maybe he'd just get so pissed off no one would dare fuck with him," Reno snapped, not particularly caring about himself at the moment.

"I suppose that is possible as well," sighed Sephiroth. He'd be the first to admit he didn't understand emotions or people very well, but even to him this sounded like a terrible idea. Surely Reno could see that, but if he _couldn't_ then how did he _make_ him see it? Frustrated, the silver said the first thing that popped into his mind. "This line of thought and discussion may be pointless. I don't feel him and haven't for quite some time."

"Huh?" Reno blinked, following the silver's hand as he gestured toward Genesis.

"I can sense SOLDIERs," Sephiroth replied. "Or rather individuals who are infused with Mako. That's how I found Genesis during the Turk Desertion and how I knew Genesis was with you now and why I called Tseng."

"You, eh, wanna explain?"

"After I spoke with you on the phone a few days ago I tried to find Genesis, tried to _sense _him, but couldn't. I couldn't figure out why and was puzzled. Then yesterday I felt an anomaly."

"Anomaly?"

Sephiroth nodded. "There was a large shift, or spike, of Mako in Midgar. At first I thought nothing of it, figuring it was a Mako spring or something the Science Department was doing, but then it surged again, only this time it was much farther away. While I was trying to discover what it was it surged and disappeared again, but in its place I felt Genesis. _He_ was where _it_ had been. Then I felt other sources nearby, one I couldn't identify but the other I knew was Angeal. I tried to reach Angeal via PHS but couldn't. I knew he was supposed to be in Gongaga with the Turks, but he clearly wasn't because he was too far north. Seeking answers, I tried to contact you but couldn't reach you either, so I called Tseng."

"Who told you Angeal was with me."

Once again the silver nodded. "As soon as I heard that I told Tseng that I didn't know how or why but that Genesis was with you and that you were both in grave danger."

"And he believed you?" asked Reno, sounding a bit skeptical.

"He may not trust me but he knows some of my… peculiarities and knows they are more than mere rumor."

The redhead thought for a moment then realized the SSC was fidgeting. "Relax, I believe you," he said, wondering if it was Sephiroth he believed or Tseng, because clearly his boss _did_ believe the SSC. "Alright so you can, or should, be able to feel Gen but can't, what does that mean?"

"I'm not certain," Sephiroth replied, wishing to Gaia he hadn't brought it up in the first place.

"Want to try that again yo?"

"Usually when I can no longer sense something or someone it means they are no longer there."

"Eh, he's right there," said Reno, cocking his thumb toward the auburn.

"I can see that," the SSC scowled as the Turk went completely still. There was a long pause before the man spoke.

"By 'no longer there' you mean dead, don't you?" Sephiroth nodded once, very slowly. Reno blinked and fought to swallow as his throat tried to shut. "Are you… are you trying to tell me you think he's dying?" The silver didn't reply and Reno traded his concern and fear for anger. "Oh for Planet's Sake Sephiroth! He's not fucking dying!"

"I don't know that Reno, and neither do you," whispered Sephiroth, flinching at the sheer rage and hatred on the Turk's face. "Honestly I don't know what's going on nor do I know what to expect. I've never seen such an extreme case of AMP before."

Reno closed his eyes and forced his emotions away. He gave a jerky nod, knowing AMP stood for Acute Mako Poisoning. He'd suspected that was the auburn's problem since he'd first held him in Mt. Coral. The faint shimmer and almost overwhelming smell of Mako had been one of the first things he'd noticed. In a way having someone else confirm his suspicion helped, but even so… _Godsdamnit he wasn't dying_. He just wasn't! They'd both heard him sigh earlier, although he supposed that could be some weird reflex, but he… "Seph?"

"Yes?"

"You said you hadn't been able to feel him for awhile. How long is awhile yo?"

"I stopped feeling him almost right after I sensed him on Mt. Coral." The SSC arched an eyebrow as relief washed over the redhead's features.

"He's in there, somewhere." Reno smiled faintly and fought the sudden urge to cry. He fully believed Genesis was there and staying calm as he'd asked him to, but even he had wondered, _still_ wondered, for how long. Didn't mean he liked talking or thinking about it though. "I don't know why you can't feel him but I… sort of talked to him." _I think._

"You did?" Sephiroth replied, sounding both surprised and skeptical.

"Yeah."

"Do you feel him now?"

"No, but I felt him earlier in the tub. Before that I felt him, sorta talked to him, in the heli."

"In the tub?"

"Remember when you started washin' his hair and I hissed?" The SSC nodded. "When I touched him my hands started to tingle. I think he was either lettin' me know he was still there or tryin' to talk to me."

"Were you touching him the first time? In the helicopter?" The Turk nodded and told him what happened in the chopper.

As the redhead spoke, Sephiroth's mind began to reel. There was much more going on here than he had been aware of. He didn't fully understand it but he understood enough to put disconnected bits and pieces into some semblance of order. As he did anxiety began to eat away at his insides. If _he'd_ put it together, did that mean Hojo had as well? _No, or he would have taken them both at the same time._

Although the pieces seemed to fit, Sephiroth was struggling to actually believe it. It was a pain in the ass because it was seemingly impossible. He'd never heard or read of anything like this and his sources were solid: leading authorities, cutting edge textbooks and innovative science. The silver knew that if he were to truly help Reno and Genesis, he first had to convince himself.

"Think I'm ready for a padded cell, huh?"

"Hmm?" mumbled Sephiroth. During the Turk's story, he'd begun to pace and now found himself in the kitchen. Tapping a finger to his lips his eyes landed on an orange. He picked the fruit up and threw it at the auburn. There was a wet splat and he was suddenly looking into grayish blue eyes made sharp by anger.

"The hell's your problem yo?" snarled Reno. He took a step back as Sephiroth arched an eyebrow and stared at him with something akin to surprise.

"You have no idea what you just did, do you?"

"I caught a fucking orange," the redhead snapped. His irritation turned to bewilderment as Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

The comment was all the answer he needed so Sephiroth ignored it. "How long has it been since you were exposed?"

"Exposed… to what yo?"

"To Mako."

"Mako?" Reno chuckled, staring at the half-squashed orange in his hand. With a scowl he took the fruit to the sink and rinsed his hand. "I've never been exposed to Mako."

"You don't need to lie to me Reno. Was it an accident?"

"I'm not fucking lying," the Turk growled, drying his hands and spinning to face the silver. "I-have-never-been-exposed-to-Mako."

Sephiroth fought to control his expression as the redhead over pronounced and spit each word at him. The way he saw it there were three possibilities. One: Reno was lying. Two: The Turk didn't have Mako in his system and what he was sensing was something else. Three: The redhead had Mako in his system but was honestly unaware of it. The silver finally moved to the desk, opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out a yellow Materia.

Reno's anger began to dissipate as the SSC pulled a yellow Materia out of a desk drawer. As soon as the silver touched it the Materia began to glow faintly. When he palmed it, the light strengthened until it was a steady, glowing yellow bright enough to read by. "What's that yo?"

"It doesn't have a name however it is a modified Sense Materia. Instead of enabling a user to perceive an enemies statistics, its only purpose is to detect the presence of Mako. The brighter it glows, the more Mako is present," Sephiroth replied, moving next to Genesis and placing the Materia in the man's hand. Suddenly half the room was bathed in a warm, yellow glow. He nodded, retrieved the Materia, and moved to the door. "Do you believe me?"

Reno thought about that. _Did _he believe him? He thought about it but could find absolutely no reason for the silver to lie. "Yes." Sephiroth nodded, walked forward, and held the Materia out expectantly. The two stared at each other for a moment but he finally sighed and held out his hand. As soon as the SSC let it go the light went out, but as it landed in his hand it glowed once more. It was a third as bright as when Sephiroth held it, but it was glowing just the same. "Shit," Reno breathed. _Shit, shit, shit_, he mentally added, swallowing audibly. The Turk's mind completely reeled at the notion that he had Mako running through his veins. "G-gongaga. It must be because of that. I got it on my skin." The silver slowly shook his head. "Then I inhaled it! Ate it! Maybe because I bathed in it this afternoon! _Something _yo!"

"After arriving in Gongaga the first thing the scientists did was test Mako levels in the air, the town's water supply, rainwater, and food. The amounts were negligible and would take years, _years_, to accumulate enough to _faintly_ register in a human." The redhead opened his mouth to protest but he held up a hand. "Many of the villagers, Tseng, and the Third Classes that arrived with Angeal were tested as well. None show any sign of contamination. Not even a drop Reno, let alone enough to make the Materia glow like this. As for the bath, the tub water was extremely dilated and we showered immediately after. It is not the cause either, trust me."

"Then on Mt. Coral, after Gen showed up!"

"I do not know what happened on Mt. Coral."

The redhead scowled, remembering he hadn't told Sephiroth anything that had happened. He wasn't sure why but the fact that the silver hadn't asked made him feel like he already knew somehow. _Apparently not._ He wasn't sure where to begin so he started when he, Rude, and Angeal had split up. When he got to Genesis's appearance, the SSC made a noise and he stopped. "What?"

"Hmm? Nothing, I was just thinking he showed up to protect you."

"Yeah, well, that might make sense if it had been him yo."

"Excuse me?" With that, Sephiroth listened intently as the redhead explained the oddly layered voice, the inhuman eyes, the Mako tornado, Fuhito's escape, and the disappearance of the remaining Ravens. He arched an eyebrow when Reno stated the 'possessed Genesis' had healed him, and then the entity had fled.

"After that Gen said my name a few times then lost consciousness and Angeal and Rude showed up," Reno ended, staring at Sephiroth expectantly.

"I will… need to time think upon this, however I do not believe you were exposed to enough Mako on Mt. Coral to make the Materia react like this. It seems the… possessed Genesis was protecting you and bathing you in Mako would have had the opposite effect. Had it thought that healing you would harm you I highly doubt it would have done so. In addition, had you been exposed to that much Mako so quickly you would still be suffering from it. That is also why it cannot be from the bath earlier."

The Turk lowered his gaze and stared at the glowing orb in his hand. Once again he believed, and agreed, with Sephiroth. He didn't truly believe the incident on Mt. Coral had anything to do with the Mako in his system. Simply put, he'd been grasping at straws to make sense of it. Why? Because his mouth had gone dry and his mind screamed that there must be a rational and logical explanation. Maybe the silver was even playing a trick on him. Yet try as it might he couldn't find the slightest reason why Sephiroth would toy with him. He squeezed his eyes shut, fingers curling around the globe in his hand. The redhead finally told his mind to accept the information whether it liked it or not.

"There are worse things Reno," the silver said quietly, somewhat startled to discover he felt sorry for the Turk. He had no idea if that was sympathy, empathy, compassion, pity, or some mix of all the emotions.

"Yeah," Reno sighed. He paused then asked, "Why? Why the hell does this matter? What does it have to do with anything yo?"

"It might explain how you were able to communicate with Genesis and also why you could not hear him. Either there is not enough Mako in your system for a solid connection, your connection to him has been damaged somehow, or the previously established equilibrium has been shattered."

"Okay," nodded the redhead, setting the Materia on the desk. He fought not to wipe his hand on his jeans as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I understand the former, not the latter two."

"As I mentioned before I can sense people imbued with Mako."

"Yeah, so?"

"I might not have worked with you before, but I knew of you. We work and live in the same building and have therefore been in the same room before or passed each other in the hallways. Until recently however I did not sense you."

"So, what, I didn't make a ping on your Mako radar?"

"Not until a few weeks ago, no, which means something changed."

"Nothing changed," Reno replied, rubbing his index and middle fingers on his temples in thought.

"Didn't it?"

"Not really. There was the Turk Desertion, I got shot out of the air, met Gene-" The Turk snapped his head up and locked eyes with Sephiroth. "I met Genesis." The silver nodded. "I still don't get it. What could that possibly have to do with anything?"

"In the Sector 5 alley, the first time we truly met, you felt odd but still didn't 'ping my radar'. We met the following day in Shinra's office and I _did _sense you, but barely. The next time I encountered you, you were a little stronger. It continued like that, as though you gained power over time." Reno blinked at him. "It seems the more time you spent with Genesis, the stronger you became."

"Maybe it's a coincidence yo."

"Possibly, but I don't believe so. There are other factors to consider."

"Factors?"

Sephiroth nodded. "The more time Genesis spent with you, the better he was able to control his imbalance."

"Again, coincidence. Even _you_ said the imbalance would right itself over time."

"I believed that's what was happening. That is until you left for Junon. Two days later Genesis's imbalance flared so badly that I had to forcefully drag him from the building and attack him to get him to return to his senses."

"I-I didn't know that," stammered Reno. He was sort of pissed at Sephiroth for attacking Gen, but he also kind of understood. _Probably did what he had to do._

"I know. At that time I thought perhaps his imbalance had been kept in check by your… physical exertions or simply by your proximity. Either way you were a factor."

"So which is it yo?" the Turk asked, amused by the physical exertion comment.

"I do not know. At the time I assumed it was the physical activity."

"You've changed your mind since then?"

"Yes. It would seem the most logical conclusion is that you and Genesis have formed some type of bond. It's possible the Mako in your system and the Mako in his system resonated and soothed each other or that the excessive Mako in his system spilled into you. There are also a few rare cases where powerful Mako or Materia has awakened other Mako or Materia of the same kind or type. Regenerated it if you will. Regardless of cause, I believe you became more physically able and he became calmer, more in control. Under normal circumstances you may well be able to telepathically communicate with him, however if your budding bond was broken by Genesis's current state or the base balance between you two was interrupted, the telepathic communication could suffer as a result. It is also possible it isn't working simply because you haven't been trained."

Reno dropped his chin to his chest with an outward puff of air. He wanted to deny it. _All _of it. To tell Sephiroth that his speculations were ridiculous and that there had to be another cause, yet he couldn't. Even _he'd _wondered if he was mentally communicating with Genesis somehow. He didn't know if he could 'under normal circumstances,' but that didn't matter right now. "Earlier, when you threw that orange, you _threw_ it, didn't you?"

"A normal person shouldn't have been able to catch it, if that's what you're asking."

"Shit," the redhead grumbled as snippets flashed though his mind's eye. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes as pictures raced by his mind's eye. Genesis scowling at him because he'd crept up on him. Rude's raising an eyebrow when he told him someone as the door. Tseng's gun pointing skyward because Angeal had startled him. All of those incidents implied his hearing, eyesight, and agility were above average, but there were other memories that hovered above all the others.

Most recently was the battle with Fuhito and the Ravens. Though he hadn't escaped unscathed, he'd managed to block and dodge most of their attacks. Hell, he'd even managed to kill one of the bastards, _singlehandedly_, while others tried to take him out. Ravens were every bit as strong, fast, and agile as Third Class SOLDIERs or higher, but he'd held his ground. Somehow he didn't think the Ravens had been holding back either. In the end Fuhito's Ice spell is what had gotten him, not the Ravens.

Then there was the Golden Pyramid. It was one thing for Genesis to be able to cast Fire spells with Materia. There was no doubt the auburn had Mako running though his veins and Materia was nothing more than condensed Mako. For _him_ to be able to cast a spell without Materia or Mako? _Impossible._

Last was a picture of Genesis. Every time they were together he had an almost uncontrollable desire to touch him. It wasn't mere attraction or a want, but a need. There was also his desperation and uneasiness when he hadn't been able to contact the STC, not to mention his haunted dreams, his illness, and the day he'd woken up with his skin and eyes on fire. If Sephiroth was correct, he may have subconsciously known the STC was in danger and had possibly even experienced some of his thoughts and physical sensations.

"Fuck me," Reno muttered with feeling. Somewhere he'd known he'd changed and that his abilities had increased, he'd just not wanted to believe it. "My life just got a lot more complicated didn't it?" he chuckled, removing his hands and rubbing them along his upper legs.

"Not really. Even if Genesis's excessive Mako is flowing into you, you still would have had to have Mako in your system beforehand otherwise it would have killed you," replied the silver, thinking that his statement might not be entirely true. There was a slim chance that if Reno hadn't had Mako in his system he may not have been affected by Genesis's excess. If _that_ were the case, the bond may never have formed and Genesis may have died.

"Oh, gee, that woulda sucked. Guess I should thank whoever stuck it in me then yo."

"The point is you're really no different than you were before. Speaking of which, do you have any ideas about who 'stuck it in you'?"

Reno leaned back and put his weight on his elbows, making sure he wasn't squishing any part of Genesis. He stared at the ceiling as though it held the answers. At a scrape, he brought his head forward and eyed Sephiroth, who'd moved one of the kitchen chairs and sat on it. "Coulda sat in the comfy chair," he said, tossing his head toward the stuffed chair in the living room.

"I am fine."

"Heh, I wouldn't want to get to close to me either," muttered the Turk, unable to help it. _Mmm, bitterness._

"You are no different than you were before," the SSC repeated.

"Yeah right."

"So you're closer to being a SOLDIER than a Turk, does it really matter?"

"Y-n-yes damnit it does!" Reno stated a bit louder than he'd intended. "I don't have a problem with the SOLDIER program but I didn't sign up for SOLDIER godsdamnit! I didn't sign away my life or give anyone permission to use me as a lab rat!"

"Neither did I," the silver said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"What?" Reno breathed, sitting upright. One look at Sephiroth and the anger drained out of him almost instantly.

"Nothing. I shouldn't have said that."

"No. No, no, no," the redhead said, standing and moving toward the SSC. "You can't say something like that and just expect me to act like I didn't hear it yo."

"I…" Sephiroth trailed off, cursing himself for his slip. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew better than to say things like that. _Yet you did._ "From the age of three I was trained and prepared to be a SOLDIER. My opinion on the subject was inconsequential." He was leaving a lot out but the statement was true nonetheless.

Reno blinked, completely unsure of what to say. _From the age of _three? "Son of a bitch," he breathed, unable to stop the words. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It was my purpose."

"You're _purpose_? Shiva's Tits you make it sound like SOLDIER is the only reason you were born." Sephiroth closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Seph?" The silver remained motionless and refused to look at him. "Why? Why would you think something like that?" The SSC was quiet for so long he figured he wasn't going to answer. In a way he wished he hadn't.

"That is what I was told."

"_What?_ Who the _hell_ would tell you something like that? You're parents?"

"I don't have parents."

"Everyone has parents."

"This is irrelevant," Sephiroth snapped, standing and moving to the refrigerator. He yanked the door open, pulled out a brown wrapped package, and dropped it on the counter with a loud thud.

Reno stared at the silver, stunned by his sudden change in demeanor. He knew Sephiroth's past was shady and that he was uncomfortable talking about it, but he hadn't expected that. _Musta gone too far._ He didn't want to piss him off further so he changed the topic. _For now._ "Hollander and Fuhito."

The SSC stopped and stared at the partially opened package of ground Elfadunk. "They are your suspects?" he asked, turning toward the redhead.

"Yeah," nodded Reno. "Both of them know about Mako and they've both had the opportunity yo."

"Perhaps Fuhito tried to turn you into a Raven."

"Maybe. When he held me captive I did something that pissed him off or confused him. Could be I didn't respond to his 'treatment'," replied the redhead, placing quotes around treatment. "Have to say I'm kinda leaning toward Hollander though," he added, running a hand through his hair. The silver arched an eyebrow. "He got to me first."

"That does not me-"

"I damn near died when I was 14. Tseng brought me to Shinra for treatment and Hollander was my doc. I've only been sick once since then and that was in Gongaga when Gen was missing. Top a that, after I spent my quality time with Fuhito, Hollander saved my ass again so he's had more opportunity and only Gaia knows what he did to keep my from croakin'," the Turk sighed, not liking admitting any of that out loud. He momentarily froze, wondering if Tseng knew anything about what Hollander might have done. _Still could be Fuhito._

Sephiroth nodded as his mind spun once more. Something he'd overheard in Midgar raced through his mind and he locked eyes with Reno. "Is it possible Hollander knew you were ill before he left for Gongaga?"

"Probably. Tseng knew something was wrong with me a day or two before Hollander got there. If he was afraid it had something to do with the Mako in the area, he would have reported it to Rufus, who would have reported it to the Science Department for investigation. Why?"

"Hollander specifically requested to be sent to Gongaga," the silver replied, wondering if it was a coincidence that he was both Genesis _and _Reno's doctor.

"Godsdamnit yo," muttered the redhead, plopping into the chair in the living room. It seemed like lately, regardless of the topic, all he ran into was unanswerable questions. _Bahamut's Megaflare_, he thought, thinking soon his head would burst and that all that would come out would be little questions marks.

Focusing on the current topic, Reno wondered if Hollander _had_ given him Mako when he was 14, had it been authorized by Shinra or had he done so without the company's knowledge. Either way, _why_ had he been given Mako? Was he an expendable subject to test out something for the SOLDIER program? Or was he an experiment unto himself? In the end he decided it didn't matter, he couldn't undo what had been done and it sucked regardless.

Reno slumped in the chair, closed his eyes, and put his left elbow on the chair arm. Leaning his head onto his left index and middle fingers, he wondered how many people's asses he was going to have to kick to get the answers he so desperately needed. Even more pressing, how many would have to die. He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips and probably made him look less than mentally stable. Payback was a bitch but it was sure as hell fun to dish out.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**35 – Lost**

Silence settled in the hut as Sephiroth prepared dinner and Reno checked on Genesis. His eyes confirmed what he already knew: the STC's condition hadn't changed. The Turk tried to remember what he knew about Acute Mako Poisoning and Mako Comas. Sadly he didn't know all that much. He thought he'd read that a person would shake and tremble while mumbling incoherently, maybe even blink and look around although their eyes wouldn't focus. If that was the case, he was a bit worried because Genesis was still as a statue. He hadn't even so much as twitched since he'd placed him on the bed and covered him up. Unfortunately, like everything else lately, he had no idea what it meant.

"The food is ready."

"Alright," Reno called. He bent down, tucked the blanket tighter around the STC, and kissed his forehead before heading into the kitchen. His world might be in complete chaos but he couldn't help his rumbling stomach and the drool that formed from the smell of food.

"Elfadunk burgers, homemade fries, and a salad."

"Nice yo. Where'd the food come from anyway?"

"I brought it in from Midgar. There is a large variety as I wasn't sure what you liked or disliked."

"Haven't found much I won't eat," Reno replied, taking a bit of his sandwich. "Mmmmm, juicy." It came out sounding like 'jushe'.

Sephiroth nodded and started in on his fries. By the time he was done, the Turk had inhaled his burger and a medium size salad. "Do you chew?" he chuckled, arching an eyebrow.

"You sound like Tseng," grinned the redhead, chomping a fry. "He once told me I treat my food like it's an enemy."

"I hope you don't eat your enemies."

"Heh, sometimes," the Turk smirked, flicking his eyes toward the silver. He almost choked on a fry at the man's horrified expression. "Oh come on. You sayin' you don't eat any of the monsters ya kill yo?"

Sephiroth swallowed before answering. "Of course I do. I _do_ hope you don't eat people though."

"Nah, too sinewy."

The pair chuckled and finished the meal in silence. The table was cleared and Reno washed the dishes while Sephiroth dried and put them away. Afterward the two exited the hut, deciding a walk sounded like a good way to digest.

"There are a few things we must discuss. I fear you won't like any of it," Sephiroth said as they stood and stared out at the open water.

"Oookkaaay. Spit it out yo."

The silver nodded and began with the easiest topic. Easiest meaning 'least likely to make Reno fly off the handle'. "First off, I would like to know if you think your attraction to Genesis has anything to do with the possible link between you two."

"Are you askin' if I think our relationship is simply _because_ of the link?"

"Yes."

"No," replied the redhead without hesitation, shaking his head for emphasis. "I thought about that already and I admit there's a bit of a question mark, but the relationship is not equal. I'd think if it was only because of the link it would be."

"What do you mean 'not equal'?"

"Before I say anything I want you to understand that I ain't complainin' and whatever I say stays between us, alright?"

"Very well."

"Right now the relationship is a little one sided. I don't know for sure but I think I like Gen more than he likes me. On top of that he has a lot of issues and they show."

"Issues?"

"Mostly trust issues yo. I can safely say I don't really know a damned thing about him. I've tried ta get him to open up a few times but he instantly shuts down an' I won't press it because I don't want to piss him off. Besides, I'm a good predator and know how to stalk my prey. Waiting is part of the game," Reno smirked, sitting in the sand and stretching his legs out.

"You do realize the trust issues could be a symptom. Perhaps he senses something is off and is fighting it."

"I wondered that too but I don't think so. I've talked to Angeal a little and was led to believe Gen is acting pretty normal. I'll admit that maybe our Mako or whatever made us gravitate toward each other, but I don't think it's the actual cause of our relationship nor do I think it's in control. Also gotta admit I'm a bit paranoid about the possibility of it _being_ in control, but all I can really do is go with it. At least for now."

Sephiroth nodded, finally sitting next to the Turk. "Earlier you were thinking about leaving him, do you still intend to?"

"I don't know the future so we might split, but it ain't gonna be because of this shit. I was upset when I said that." The redhead sighed. "Do have to wonder about this bond thing and what'll happen if we _do_ split up."

"Over time I believe it would break or at the very least become weak to the point of being inactive."

"Heh, good to know we ain't stuck together unless we want to be yo."

"You do realize that for all we know there may come a point where one or both of you become so enamored with the other that you _can't_ leave, even if you want to. In other words the bond could strengthen and blind one or both of you."

"Guess it's possible," Reno sighed. "Maybe I'm already enamored 'cause I don't care about the 'what if's' and I don't wanna leave. I'd follow him into hell itself if he asked me too."

Sephiroth nodded. Surprisingly he understood what the Turk was saying. It wasn't as though Reno was disregarding or unconcerned about what might happen, he was simply saying he'd deal with what happened if, or when, it happened. The concept wasn't new to him. If he thought about every possible thing that might happen in battle there was no way he would enter the fray. Reno was certain he liked Genesis regardless of the possible bond and that was enough for him. He wasn't afraid of the battle that might come later; he'd just enter the fight if and when he must. "Next subject."

"Oh goody. I was startin' to get a bit uncomfy yo."

The silver arched an eyebrow, unable to tell if the Turk was being sarcastic or not. _Doesn't matter._ "If what we suspect is correct and Hojo finds out about or knows about your relationship with Genesis, you are no longer a mere pawn, you are a valuable asset."

"Ya mean because of the bond?" Sephiroth nodded and Reno thought for a moment before he spoke. "It cuts both ways. The Mako and bond may make me more valuable, but it's also gonna make me harder to catch." Once again the silver nodded agreement. "'Course nothin's gonna matter if they snatch me yo."

"Maybe, maybe not. You've already implied that the bond may enable you to sense each other. Obviously we've not been able to discuss any of this with Genesis, however it's possible he can sense you better than you can sense him. He has more Mako in his system and he's very skilled with magic."

"Even if he can sense me or something it may not matter. You told me that when he was missing you couldn't sense him."

"That is true. There are certain elements and materials that make it virtually impossible to sense someone without being in very close proximity. However, the bond may allow him to read though most, if not all, of that. After all, you believe you felt him when I could not."

"Like a backdoor," Reno grinned. Sephiroth stared at him blankly. "In software a backdoor is a hole, a vulnerability in the system. A person can use it to bypass the normal procedures to gain access to something."

"I see. The concepts are indeed similar." The SSC watched waves roll onto the beach before lazily making their way back out to sea.

Reno waited, expecting the silver to continue but he didn't. After the silence had stretched to the point of being uncomfortable and the SSC started to fidget he finally asked, "What's wrong yo?"

"I don't wish to discuss the next matter."

"Then don't."

"I must," Sephiroth replied. If he didn't and the worst happened, he'd always blame himself, wondering if something could have been done if only he'd said something. "If you recall, I told you I couldn't feel Genesis and hadn't been able to since right after he reappeared."

"Yeah, so?" said the Turk, starting to fidget himself. Somehow he knew he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"After some consideration, I fear the only reason you can sense him is the bond between you." The redhead stared at him intently before speaking.

"He's not dead Seph."

"Perhaps not physically, but… Reno what if whatever makes him, _him_ is gone? Or at least so far gone that it can't be sensed using any normal method."

For a moment Reno simply blinked, unsure what to say. "Do you mean like, he's brain dead or soul dead or something?"

"I'm afraid that some piece of him is slipping away if it hasn't already," Sephiroth answered quietly.

Reno swallowed around a suddenly dry mouth and throat. Could Sephiroth be right? Was it possible that Genesis's… soul… was sliding away? No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't say it wasn't a possibility. He had no idea if souls existed, so far as he knew, _no one_ did, so how could he say it couldn't be… detached. His eyes stung and he closed them, feeling the unshed liquid press against his lids. "If you're right, how much time do you think we have?"

"I have no way to know. This is beyond my depth."

The redhead tilted his head down and felt a few tears squeeze out. His mouth had gone from dry to watery and he had to wipe his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket. He took a deep, shaky breath to center himself. A breakdown was not in the schedule and with any luck he wouldn't have to pencil one in. _You're not allowed to cry, suck it up._

As he battled with himself a slew of memories flew through his mind at the speed of light. Surely somewhere in all that mess was something, _anything_, that would help him. It didn't have to be the answer, just something that pointed him in the right direction. The longer he thought the more he felt like there _was_ something, but it remained just on the edge of his recollection_._

Sephiroth watched the Turk but said nothing. He _wanted_ to say something, wanted to make the redhead feel better, but he didn't know what. Of course he knew the common phrases, 'I'm sorry', 'my condolences', 'you have my deepest sympathies', etcetera, etcetera, but those phrases wouldn't help right now. He actually wondered if they ever helped at all. Even if they did, he really, _really_, hoped he didn't need to say any of them anytime soon. He was startled from his thoughts as the redhead made an irritated sound and rose.

"Godsdamnit!" Reno snapped. His hopelessness and sadness had been taken over by anger. "The hell's the point in telling me something unless you _tell_ me something!"

The sentence came out a growl and didn't appear to be aimed at him, but the silver stood and took a step back just the same. "Reno?" he called, wondering if the Turk had lost it. He fought not to take another step backward as the man faced him.

"Remember I told you about Mt. Coral when Genesis first showed up?"

"That he was possessed?"

The redhead nodded. "I remember something it said. It said 'I have done all I can for the Mercurial one. The rest is up to you.' Up to _me_ damnit! Not exactly helpful since I don't know _what's_ up to me! Or maybe I do and it meant to save Gen, but it coulda fuckin' given me a clue as to how to go about that."

"Mercurial one?"

"Yeah, the thing liked pet names or something. Mercurial was Genesis. Thing called me Sanguine."

"That's… incredibly fitting," Sephiroth muttered, smiling faintly.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever heard of a mercurial temper?"

"Ah, no," replied the redhead, somewhat thankful for the distraction so he could reel in his anger and frustration.

"A mercurial temper is one that is ever shifting. One of the definitions of mercurial is literally changeable. It can also mean volatile, spirited, erratic, quick-witted, and flighty, among other things," the silver replied, inwardly chuckling as he borrowed Genesis's habit of reciting word definitions.

"What about sanguine?" inquired the Turk.

"Aside from blood or red, there is such a thing as a sanguine temper. It would refer to a person who is optimistic, hopeful, bright, happy, etcetera."

"Okay that's… kinda creepy. Here I was thinkin' the thing was just nuts yo."

"I would have to say it wasn't."

Reno nodded. "It still wasn't exactly helpful."

"Maybe, maybe not," Sephiroth shrugged. The Turk scowled at him. "For all we know, it told you enough."

"Thank makes zero sense."

"Not true. The sentence implies you know, or _will know_, what to do and _when to do it_. Whether the answer lies in your conscious or subconscious is the question."

"Still not fuckin' helpful Sephiroth! I want to know what to do _now_!"

"I understand but perhaps now is not the time."'

"So you want me to sit around and wait for the answer to magically fall into my Gaia-damned lap while Genesis possibly dies? _Not gonna fuckin' happen!_" the redhead yelled. His left hand burnt and he closed his eyes as he shook it out. When he opened them, he found himself standing in a Golden Pyramid. He started laughing before he could stop himself.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth called, wondering if the Turk could hear him. He had no immediate answer as the man seemed to be lost in a fit of laughter. _Or madness._ The SSC walked forward and slowly touched the Pyramid with the fingers of his right hand. It felt solid so he pushed against it with his palm. _Defiantly solid._ He took a step back as the Turk stopped laughing, reached out, and swiped his left hand through the Pyramid. It instantly dissolved. "When did you learn that? _Where _did you learn that?"

"Learn? I didn't learn shit," chuckled Reno. "Woulda thought that was obvious."

"Are you saying you didn't mean to cast it?" Sephiroth inquired, ignoring the rest.

"Exactly," the Turk nodded. "On the flip side I didn't know I could imprison myself, intentionally or otherwise. Good to know. Not exactly handy that."

"Actually it is. It seems you are the only one who can break the Pyramid so use it as a defense if you are unable to block a ranged attack."

Reno blinked. "Sadly I didn't think of that yo. Thanks."

Sephiroth nodded. "I'm going to assume you cast that without Materia."

"You assume correctly," the redhead sighed. "Guess that shoulda been a big ass clue that I wasn't normal."

"We ignore what we don't wish to see, even if it is right in front of us."

"Deep yo," the Turk chuckled. Sephiroth shrugged. "Now I know how Gen felt when he cast a Fire spell the first time without Materia and the first time the Pyramid popped up was on Mt. Coral." _Like everything else lately_, he thought. Aloud he told the SSC about accidently imprisoning Rude. "Both he and Angeal hit it but it didn't do anything. I touched it and it friggin' exploded. Kinda figured I'd done it somehow, then I intentionally cast one at Angeal."

"Did it work?"

"Yep. And that was the end of that."

"You seem rather calm."

"What am I supposed to do, run screaming or something? Can't exactly run from myself. Besides, Turks use everything at their disposal and this is just another thing."

"_Everything?_"

"Heh, yeah. I once beat a guy to death with a trash can lid yo," Reno chuckled. He'd really tried not to but failed and the silver looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head. "Yeah I know. Not cool ta laugh at the dead and shit."

"It is not that. The dead are dead."

"Then why ya lookin' at me like that?"

"A trash can lid?" Sephiroth smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"Heh, yeah. At the time I had a crappy newbie EMR, which is to say it was about three times as old as I am and got passed down from newb to newb while they waited for their custom weapon to be made. Anyway, I slammed the guy in the head and the stupid EMR broke. He had a lance so I grabbed the lid as a shield. Dipshit ended up hitting it wrong and knocked his own weapon out of his hands. He ran at me head on so I smacked him with the edge of the lid. Guy went down so I just kept slamming him with it until he stopped moving. The lid was metal and evidently much studier than it looked."

"How… unorthodox."

"_Turks_ are unorthodox," grinned the redhead. "Tseng killed a guy with a straw once and Katana swore he killed someone with a toothpick. You gotta remember Seph, we're not warriors, we're assassins. Hell, we're anything Shinra wants us to be."

The silver nodded in understanding. "You don't seem like you enjoy your job." Reno blinked, then scowled and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's a personal matter after all."

"I think we're at the point where personal thoughts can be stated and questions asked," the Turk chuckled. "I ain't gonna lie, I love my job but there are some things I don't like. Shinra happens to be one of 'em."

"I don't know anyone who's fond of him."

"Heh, me either," Reno replied, uncrossing his arms and sitting once again. "It ain't what ya asked, it's that ya asked it at all. Lately I've had a lot of people say I must not like my job. Just wonder why."

Following the Turk's cue, Sephiroth sat and once again gazed at the ocean. He had to admit he knew _of_ the Turks, but not much about what they _did_. "I know how SOLDIERs are recruited, what about your department?"

"We don't actively recruit yo, least not that I'm aware of."

"Then how do you get new members?"

"We rarely do. Elena's the newest member and she's been here for a while now. AVALANCHE took me outta commission and she got recruited because we needed another hand and she wanted ta show up her sister. For the most part, well, people just end up in the department. Sometimes they do recruit someone based on a particular skill but not often and it's gotta be one hell of a skill."

"I see," Sephiroth replied, thinking that was a strange way to recruit people. It did explain why there were so few Turks however. Even before the Desertion there had been less than 20. "What about you? How did you end up there?"

"I got hired as the DoAR's errand boy and worked my way up."

"You were recruited."

"No, I owed SEPC a shitload of gil and took a job in the company to pay it off."

"You were recruited," the silver repeated.

Reno turned and stared at Sephiroth. "Awfully adamant about something ya don't know a damned thing about yo."

"I don't need details. It is the only thing that makes sense. Tell me, what exactly did you do as an errand boy?"

"Name says it all. I did everything from makin' and fetchin' coffee to deliverin' and filin' reports."

"You don't find it at all strange that a department that prides itself on secrecy allowed someone with improper clearance to handle reports?"

"Not like I read 'em yo."

"Even so you had access and could have."

Reno paused and once again stared at the silver. Absolutely nothing got past the SSC, not even the smallest details. Right now he couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. "Make yer point."

"Very well," Sephiroth replied, smiling faintly. "On record there are six departments within SEPC. Off record there are several more. Each of those departments has a small army working for them. Everything from secretaries to researchers to executives are employed by each group. It would have been much more logical to place you within a group without direct access to what is likely some of the company's darkest secrets."

"Unless they were already interested in employing me," added the redhead in a whisper, eyes widening.

"I suppose there is always the possibility that you were considered expendable," Sephiroth shrugged. "That seems a bit extreme however."

"Son of a motherfucking bitch," the Turk breathed. "Why the hell didn't I ever think of any of this?"

"Not only do we ignore what we don't wish to see, we tend to see what we want to see."

"Ugh," Reno grumbled, flopping onto his back in the sand. "One day. One _friggin'_ day with you and my entire world gets bent and warped."

"My apologies. I-"

"Seph you've got nothing to apologize for," the Turk said, cutting Sephiroth off. "You see things I don't, or didn't, nothing wrong with that. In fact it's kind of an eye opener and frankly it's interesting as hell."

"I could be wrong."

"You aren't. That's what makes it so godsdamned fascinating. I say something that seems completely insignificant and you turn it into a mountain of truth."

"How do you know I'm correct?"

"Did you know I used to be a waiter before working fer Shinra?"

"No."

"Then you couldn't know that one of my best customers was a very quiet Wutain who kept to himself, never complained, and always left a decent tip, even when I didn't deserve it." Reno propped himself up on his elbows and eyed the silver.

"Tseng?"

"Yep," the Turk nodded. "He'd come in and sit there for hours either reading a book or working on something or another. Never said much but he was always friendly enough. I never thought much about it but now I wonder if he was scouting me the whole time."

"Perhaps. He may have been merely visiting the first time or two but you caught his eye," Sephiroth replied in thought. "Before you said Tseng brought you to Shinra for treatment."

"Yeah. That was probably three or four months after I 'met' Tseng," said Reno, placing quotes around met. "I started gettin' sick and actually had to quit my waiter job. Month and a half, two months after that I collapsed on my way home from a different job. Tseng found me and took me to SEPC. At the time I thought it was coincidence. If he was scouting me, he probably didn't want all that effort to go to waste."

"I highly doubt that's why he took you for treatment."

"Maybe a little," Reno grinned, holding his left index finger and thumb about an inch apart. "Whether he had ulterior motives makes no difference. It doesn't change anything and I know he likes me now, probably even did then, at least a little."

"So I haven't shattered your world entirely?"

"Heh, nah. Like I said I love my job, doesn't really matter how I got here yo."

"Where were your parents during all this?"

"Out of the picture. I left home when I was 13."

The two listened to the sound of the waves before Sephiroth spoke again. "My parents abandoned me when I was a baby. I was raised by members of the Science Department."

Reno fought to keep his face impassive at the unexpected admission. The sentence was blunt and the silver's tone was dispassionate, but still, it was hard not to react. "I really don't know what to say to that yo. How about parents suck or some people should be sterilized before they can spawn? Not that I'm not glad yer here or anything."

"I understand and both sentiments are accurate," replied the SSC, grinning despite his best efforts. He was surprised he'd blurted that out but there it was and the redhead hadn't flipped out. _He shared so I felt I should as well._ Logical. "Why did you leave home?" the silver asked. He wasn't really expecting an answer and was surprised when he got one.

"My parents are idiots that shoulda kept their parts away from each other. They were stupid and immature with no clue what to do with me so they ignored and resented me."

"Are they still alive?"

"Amazingly yeah. Both of 'em work construction for Shinra. Not a long life expectancy in that line of work."

"Do you..." Sephiroth waggled his hand, searching for words, "have any kind of relationship with them?"

"No, not really. I've only been back once since I left. It went okay but I think I scared them."

"Scared them?"

"Yeah, they sorta freaked when they realized I was a Turk," Reno chuckled. "Thing is, I don't think it was the job that got them, I think it was the fact that they'd created someone capable of doing the job. Not only that, but someone who _enjoys_ doing it." Reno couldn't help the bitter chuckle that erupted from his throat. "Mind if we change the topic?" Sephiroth shook his head. "Good 'cause I've got a few questions. First, have ya ever seen the Pyramid spell before?"

"No. To the best of my knowledge there is no other Pyramid though. It is unique to you."

"Okay. Why does my hand feel like it's gonna explode every time I cast it?"

"Most likely because you don't know how to control it. Have you worked with Materia before?"

"Not much. Can ya help me?" The silver nodded and stood so he followed.

An hour passed by as Sephiroth taught Reno how to control the flow of raw power required to cast the Pyramid spell. Another half hour was spent teaching the Turk how to direct the flow so he could cast it on himself or an enemy at will. By the time they were finished the sun had set and they headed back to the hut.

"Damn I'm tired," Reno grumbled after checking on Genesis. "Magic should be less exhausting than the physical shit yo."

"It will get easier," Sephiroth replied. "Hungry?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I will prepare something. I don't think Genesis would be happy if he woke up missing a leg." The Turk chuckled and he watched as he flopped onto the bed next to the STC.

The SSC made his way into the kitchen and Reno put his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling in thought. He was grateful for Sephiroth's company but he wanted Genesis back. Of course the trouble was that evidently whether the auburn 'returned' or not was up to him and he still didn't have a fucking clue as to what that meant. Yeah, he got that he was supposed to do something, but what?

In the kitchen, Sephiroth heard the Turk sigh tiredly and wiggle to get comfortable. He had no doubt that would be difficult because he knew the man was tense. _Can't blame him_, he thought staring into the refrigerator, trying to decide what to make for dinner. Truth was _he_ was tense. He hadn't known Genesis for long and he'd known Reno for even less time but he liked them both. For the first time in his life, he was developing relationships deeper than being merely acquainted. Better still, Reno and Genesis were his age and, while they were both employed by Shinra, they had nothing to do with the Science Department.

"We got stuff to make a soup or stew yo?"

Sephiroth's grip on the refrigerator door tightened so he wouldn't jump. "Kalm Fang, Mu, or Chocobo?" he called, scolding himself for being so lost in thought that a voice had startled him. The bed creaked and he turned slightly so he could see it. "You said you weren't picky and even if you are surely one of the three would suffice."

"Not picky," Reno replied, looking down his body at the silver. "Just wonderin' where you get all this expensive shit."

"Expensive?"

"Okay Chocobo ain't a delicacy, but Mu and Kalm Fang are. That makes them expensive."

"Shinra provides it. Do they not supply you with food?"

"Eh, no. Least not in the way I think yer talkin'. Yer basically sayin' they give it to you for free right?" The SSC nodded. "Yeah, no. Most employees gotta buy their stuff, including me. I _do_ think SOLDIERs get some of their grub free but it ain't five star. It's not bad though."

"I was unaware of that. I wonder why SOLDIERs are treated differently," Sephiroth replied, figuring he knew why _he_ was treated differently. Among other things he was Shinra's Golden Boy.

"Eh, are ya dense?"

"No," growled Sephiroth.

"Whoa, didn't mean any offense. Just meant that it's common sense really. Shinra prides itself on the SOLDIER program so it makes sense SOLDIERs would get perks," Reno replied, not wishing to flat out say the company spent shitloads of money to create their SOLDIERs so of course they would spend even more for their maintenance. Normal people though? _Forget it._ Most employees got paid reasonably well though so it kind of made up for it. Hell, some stores even offered discounts to Shinra employees.

"I see. I apologize. I never thought about it."

"No problem," Reno shrugged. "As for dinner, I don't care what ya make. Just thought maybe I should try to feed some to Genesis."

"That will be difficult."

"I know," the Turk sighed. "I dribbled a Potion into his mouth once. Took fifteen minutes to get the vial down but it worked. Thought maybe I could try it with some broth. Don't want him to starve to death."

Sephiroth nodded. "I will make soup since the broth is thinner. How about Mu?"

"Works for me yo. I'd ask if ya want any help but I have a feelin' you'd just say no."

"You're correct," Sephiroth replied, grabbing the meat and shutting the door. He laid it on the table before retrieving some vegetables, a knife, and the cutting board. After a moments debate he decided to cut the vegetables into normal sized pieces and strain some broth for Genesis. He didn't want the STC to starve either, nor did he want him to choke on a wayward hunk of something.

Sephiroth had finished chopping the potatoes, carrots, and celery and had just stated in on the onion when he heard Reno's breathing pattern change. It deepened and became more rhythmic, signifying the redhead had fallen asleep. He smiled faintly, wondering how long it had been since the man had actually sleep. _Not just slept, but slept well._ If he knew Reno, and he truly thought he was starting to, it had probably been awhile. The man had been keyed up earlier but it was a twitchy and nervous keyed up, which probably meant he hadn't rested in awhile.

The SSC continued to dice the onion as his thoughts drifted back to his discussion with Reno. He was still a bit amazed and annoyed that he'd said anything to the Turk about his parents. Overall he didn't regret it though. The redhead hadn't responded with the sympathy or pity he so hated. He hadn't asked questions either, just gave honest comments and moved on, sharing information about himself in return. The reaction had surprised him and it made him wonder if Reno was the exception or the norm. He figured the man was probably an exception. Was Genesis as well?

So far he hadn't shared much about himself with the auburn but the man seemed to know exactly what to say or do to put him at ease. How could he do that when he knew nothing about him? Did _he_ share some kind of bond with Genesis or was the auburn simply that good at reading people?

At that Sephiroth realized that he knew more about the Turk than Genesis at this point. Did that matter? Was it unusual somehow? He really didn't know, as he hadn't had anything close to a normal relationship with anyone. Perhaps each relationship developed differently. That made sense since people were different.

With a sigh, the SSC finished the onion and moved on to the Mu. Trimming and cubing the meat made him remember Reno's comment and made him wonder just how differently he was treated within the Shinra Company. He'd known about some of the differences for quite some time, but it seemed new ones were coming to light. Ones he'd never even thought of and were apparently things he simply taken for granted. Was he really that important? Shinra and Hojo might think so but he didn't and hadn't for quite some time. Sure his mind was sharp and few could rival his skill with a blade, but he had shortcomings just like anyone else. For starters it was painfully obvious how socially stunted he was. He'd actually known it for years but had been able to ignore it. _Not now_. Strangely it didn't bother him, at least most of the time. In fact he thought it made him more like others and that was something that he'd recently come to realize he wanted, almost desperately.

For as long as he could remember, Sephiroth had been told he was special. That he was smarter, faster, stronger, and more agile than anyone else. He was _gifted_ and _special._ He'd been taught by the best in every field: engineering, geology, chemistry, physics, astrology, biology, and mathematics to name a few. He could read, write, and fluently speak every language in Gaia and was well versed in the different literature, culture, customs, and music of each region.

In addition to being taught by the best, he had been trained by the best. Everyone knew he could handle himself quite well with a blade and was skilled with magic, however few knew he was an expert marksmen or that he knew several martial arts or that he had mastered other weapons such as lances and throwing knives. Fewer still knew he could drive or pilot almost every machine found in the sea, in the air, or on the land. Not only that he could operate multiple control systems, such as flight and weapons, simultaneously if he had to, though he had to admit he didn't want to see for how long in an actual battle. Simulation was one thing but combat was an entirely different beast.

As a child he hadn't given a second thought to his education or training. He _was_ special and gifted after all. Yet now he wondered exactly _how_ he was gifted or special. _What_ made him gifted and special? Was it simply his mind? His skill? He'd never bothered to ask, another thing he'd taken for granted. Now he wished he had the answer. He _wanted_ the answer, even as a child he'd wanted it, but he knew asking wouldn't do any good. He would likely be told the same thing he'd always been told. _You're better than others._

Growing up that had become a mantra, _his_ mantra. He'd repeated it every time he faltered, every time he didn't receive a perfect grade, every time he was thrown into a seemingly impossible challenge, and every time he'd returned to his room, bruised and bloody, or worse, defeated. At the time he'd truly believed it and though he never said it out loud, he believed he was superior to everyone else. He would often overhear others remark about how lonely he must be, but he hadn't been lonely and felt that even if he were, the inferior beings around him wouldn't help. _Gods_ how wrong and arrogant he'd been.

Sephiroth wasn't sure what trigged the change, but change he had. Like most things, he'd tried to keep the metamorphosis hidden but eventually others began to notice. He became more withdrawn, eliciting several comments from those around him. His tongue had sharpened to counterbalance the change, lest Hojo suspect something was wrong with him. To this day his tongue was still knifelike but it was more out of habit than anything. _An act._ However inside he was different. The silver didn't mind snapping at people, hell most of them were under his command anyway, but he didn't revel in it like he used to. He no longer felt everyone around him was inferior to himself. When the thought first rooted itself in his subconscious, he'd laughed at it. He'd not met _anyone_ on par with him in any way and refused to believe he wasn't superior until he had evidence. Over time, the thought had whittled down his reserve however and he'd begun to believe it, even without proof. As it turned out his subconscious had been correct because now he had confirmation.

Finished slicing, dicing, cutting, and cubing, the SSC stood and retrieved a twelve-quart stockpot. He scooped the ingredients in with a grin, figuring he could make enough soup to keep even Reno appeased for a while. With a slight frown, he carried the pot to the sink and began adding water as his thoughts returned to the redhead.

While in Midgar Sephiroth had called up Reno's file, as well as Genesis's, SSC Angeal Hewley's, and every other Turk still employed with Shinra. There hadn't been anything particularly unusual about Elena, Rude, Cissnei, and Tseng's public files. They'd been brief, concise, and contained all the necessary information, such as city of birth, date of birth, hire date, department of hire, employee number, rank, office location, and personal statistics such as weight, height, eye color, and ethnicity. The only thing of note was the lack of last names and he'd quickly discovered those were even missing from the private files. The private files had been what he'd expected, lots of redaction and intentional vagueness. He could get around that by cross-referencing missions but he hadn't seen the need. The glaring exception to the Turk files had been Reno's.

Reno's public file was fairly standard but his private file was perplexing. Nothing was redacted and it was beyond vague, leading him to believe it had been intentionally edited. There were no mission numbers, dates, or anything even remotely significant. It had taken him only a glance to realize the file was a mirror of the redhead's public file. That led to two obvious questions: who had edited the file and why. Given Reno's specialty within the Turks, it was possible he could have altered the file himself but he doubted it. Even so, Sephiroth couldn't rule the redhead out but there _was_ evidence to support it hadn't been him: the two SOLDIERs files.

Genesis and SSC Hewley's files had been just as mysterious as Reno's. Once again the public files were normal, however the private files weren't. In addition to mission details, such as date, time, number, and how the mission was obtained, SOLDIER private files typically listed the Professor in charge of their care as well as a summary of said care. The files stated that Professor Hollander governed over the friends however, that was it. At the very least, there should have been something from the physical required to gain entrance into SOLDIER, yet there hadn't been. There was literally nothing about their health at all. Under normal circumstances that would be suspicious and in this case it was _highly_ suspicious. He knew that Genesis and Hewley had received at least one Mako treatment and that the auburn had been ill as a child. _Unless he was lying._ He supposed that was possible but considered it extremely unlikely. Of course the auburn had the ability to lie, but he didn't think he'd lie to him, at least not about that. _What would be the point?_

What stuck him about Reno, Genesis, and Hewley's files wasn't necessarily the lack of data, it was that the files were so similar to his own. He had a pretty good idea why his file was lacking but was fairly certain that didn't apply to these three. _So what did?_

Sephiroth hadn't formed an opinion on SSC Hewley yet, but during the time he'd spent with Genesis and Reno he'd begun to think that _they_ were gifted, perhaps even special. There was no question that both were intelligent, probably highly so. Both were also skilled fighters. It was also a good bet that even without being flooded with Mako Genesis was highly skilled with magic. Even Reno, who had less Mako than a SOLDIER Third, was showing promise in that area.

With a sigh the silver opened a cabinet and selected a few herbs and spices. He shook some into the stockpot that he'd placed on the stove a while ago. While his thoughts on Reno and Genesis were interesting, they were speculation and getting him nowhere. If he wanted answers he was going to have to ask questions, something he'd avoided doing. He didn't want the pair to think they were being interrogated or anything. He'd also been holding back because he hadn't decided whether to talk to the two together or apart. The silver still wasn't sure on that point, but he felt he needed to decide soon.

Although he tried not to Sephiroth couldn't seem to stop his runaway thoughts. Reno and he had discussed Genesis's possible abduction by Hojo but there was still a lot of uncertainty in his mind. Specifically the _why_. He had little doubt Hojo would slit his own parents throat if there was something to gain from it, so going after Hollander wouldn't be a surprise, yet abducting Genesis to gain a completive advantage didn't seem like something the Professor would do. After all, if all Hojo wanted to do was make Hollander look like a fool or outperform him there were better, more effective ways to go about it. The more Sephiroth considered the subject the more he became convinced that there was more to the STC's abduction.

A thought shot through the silver like lightening and he stood ramrod straight. _Could it be that simple?_ A line he'd heard repeated throughout his childhood rose as if in answer: the simplest solution is often the easiest to overlook, and often the _correct_ solution.

During the Turk Desertion Sephiroth had spent some time with the STC. Back then it had taken him almost half a day to realize that the Mako within Genesis's system really was imbalanced. Though the auburn's emotions were spiraling out of control, he had been functional and had appeared relatively normal. At the time he hadn't given it much thought but now he realized no one, _no one_, with an imbalance as severe as the STC's should have been even _remotely_ functional. At the very least Genesis should have been suffering from debilitating migraines, considerable and persistent nausea, biting muscle cramps, and relentlessly aching joints. The auburn shouldn't have been able to _think_, let alone _plan_ anything. He shouldn't have been able to get out of bed, much less fight and help the Turks infiltrate Shinra Tower. _Yet he'd done all of that._

Sephiroth fought a laugh as he remembered telling the auburn many of the things he was going through had happened to him. The comments had been fact, but only stated to try to make Genesis feel better. _Gaia how right I'd been._ With that thought, one of the silver's questions had been answered. Genesis, at least, _was_ special. Somehow Hojo knew it and _that_ is why he'd taken him. _No one_ and _nothing else_ would work.

The more the silver pondered his conclusion the more convinced he was that he was correct. It was as though he could feel the truth of it in the pit of his stomach. While he didn't know how or why Genesis was special, he was. The fact that Hojo was aware of it was perplexing as hell but more importantly it was frightening. He knew firsthand how relentless Hojo was when it came to obtaining something he wanted. Worse, he knew just how far the Professor would go to get it.

For the first time in quite awhile Sephiroth was rattled and a shiver ran down his spine. He truly wanted to help Genesis and Reno but he wondered if he really could. Like Reno, Hojo was an excellent predator and seemed to have endless patience. The bastard could wait _years_ to strike and nab his prey, which meant that even if they got out of the current mess they may never be safe.

Sephiroth took a deep breath and forced the feeling of dread away. He needed to think clearly. Being alarmed wouldn't help anything and may actually work against him. Yet what _would _help? The answer came to him so quickly that he almost doubted it. _Learn the weakness to cut off its head._ Though he would thoroughly enjoy doing so, right now he didn't know if he needed to cut off Hojo's head, but he _did_ need to know what he knew, or at least what he thought he knew; it was one of the weak points in this mess. From there it might be possible to counter it. If he could stop the flow of information Hojo would have little, if anything, to work with and therefore might back off. The question was _how_ to find out what Hojo knew and while _he _didn't know he knew a few people who might. A grin split the silver's face as he sat at the kitchen table to plan.

* * *

"How many times must I repeat myself?"

"Sir?"

"For the last time, and this _will_ be the last time STC Essai, no one, absolutely _no one_ is authorized to enter the village at this time _for any reason_. Am I making myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Sir," came STC Essai's somewhat nervous reply.

"Are you positive SOLDIER? Or will I have to repeat myself at some point in the future?"

"I understand, Sir. You won't have to repeat yourself, Sir."

"Good. Now carry the message to all border guards. I _do not_ want to have this conversation again, _with anyone_. If I do, I will hold you personally responsible," Tseng stated without emotion. He snapped his PHS closed before a response could be given. He'd just opened his mouth to call for Elena when the cursed device rang in his hand. The plastic creaked slightly as his fingers tightened around it and he fought not to throw it onto the Gongagan jungle. Instead he took a breath, flipped it open, and answered without looking. _Probably another moronic SOLDIER. _"Tseng."

"We have a situation."

"What is it Rude? My plate is rather full at the moment."

"Rufus has gone missing."

Tseng froze. "When?"

"At least half a day, maybe more."

"Why am I just now hearing of it?"

"His current guards didn't know he was gone until after Angeal and I got here, which was a few hours ago anyway."

"Why did _you_ not notify me sooner?"

"Ah, well, you know how Rufus is. I thought he was just screwing with the new guys and would turn up when he realized I was here."

"Which obviously he has not done."

"No Boss. We looked all over Junon and couldn't find him."

"It is not your fault Rude," Tseng said, hearing the nervousness and sense of failure in his subordinates tone. "Assuming he left on his own I doubt he went, or will go, far, however check the local airfield and harbor. Also, detain the four guards who were on duty."

"Understood."

"Re-canvas the area but do so discretely. If he did not leave on his own someone must surely have seen something. Keep me posted."

"Got it," Rude replied, disconnecting the call.

"Elena!" barked Tseng, once again shutting his PHS.

"Sir!"

"As of this moment you are in charge here. I must go to Junon." Elena's eyes widened briefly and he fought back a chuckle. "I would not place you in charge, let alone leave, if I did not think you could handle it."

"Y-yes, Sir!"

At that Tseng did smile briefly and placed a hand on the small blonde's shoulder. "Relax Elena. Things here are running smoothly and I have confidence in you, however if something arises that you are not comfortable handling call me."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

The Wutain nodded, spun, and set a brisk pace for his chopper. As soon as he was far enough away from the village he picked up the pace until he was at a steady jog. Anxiety and worry began to consume him in almost equal parts. If this _was_ one of Rufus's stunts he was going to wring his neck. If it wasn't… he stopped his mind before it could fully entertain the possibilities. _All in due time._


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**36 – Bloody Stalkers**

Reno took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back as he waited for the elevator to descend. He was jittery and anxious, like he hadn't slept for three days and the only thing that was keeping him going was caffeine. The redhead racked his brain trying to find the source of his tension but failed. He figured he had to be missing something, forgetting something, but for the life of him he couldn't pin it. With his luck it was some big ass board meeting or something.

The elevator dinged, the doors whooshed open, and Reno stepped out of the carriage. A chill ran down his spin as he looked down the desolate hallway that led to his office on the 52nd floor. _The hell is everyone?_ Instinctively his eyes landed on the clock mounted at the end of the hall and his eyebrow lifted; the second, minute, and hour hands were in constant motion. "Ookkaay," he said, pulling out his PHS only to discover it was dead.

Reno replaced his phone, uprooted his legs, and took a few hesitant steps forward. He squinted as the fluorescent lights overhead began to flicker off and on at different intervals. His heart began to race and he swallowed loudly, wondering if the other Turks were playing some kind of joke on him. _That has to be it._

"Alrigh' ya got me yo!" the Turk called, hating that his voice wavered. _Sound like a cowardly child._ Reno chuckled nervously into the silence, thinking he needed to lay off the horror movies for a while. They were taking a serious toll on his imagination.

He began to move forward again and had taken no more than ten steps when every door in the hallway slid open then slammed shut. Some repeated the action while others stayed either open or closed. There was a rustling sound as a sudden wind whirled around him, bringing with it papers from Shiva knew where.

Unsure of what to do Reno sprinted to his office. He flew through the open door and plummeted. Freefalling out of control he scrunched his eyes closed and waited for impact or for his heart to explode; whichever came first. His hair lashed his face with such force it stung and the noise in his ears was deafening.

Frustrated he yelled, "Stop, stop damnit!" A second later his eyes flew open and his jaw dropped. He hadn't expected to stop but he had! The redhead bounced upward a few feet like he'd hit an invisible trampoline, then he was simply hovering in darkness. "Holy shit," he breathed, fighting back a fit of nervous laughter as his arms pin wheeled in the air.

Heart beating dangerously out of control Reno once again closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. Even though he knew he had to be dreaming, calming down was a hell of a lot harder to do than it sounded. After what seemed like an eternity, he wasn't exactly relaxed, but at least he could focus.

The Turk started to open his eyes when searing pain shot through his entire body. He couldn't pinpoint the source of the sensation, only that it felt like he had tiny needles moving around under his skin. All he could do was grit his teeth as tears leaked out of his eyes and fell into the darkness below him.

Reno sucked in air like a man who'd been underwater too long but had managed to break the surface. Then, as quickly as the pain had begun, it vanished, leaving him reeling from confusion. _What in _hell _is going on_, he thought, regaining his breath as his thoughts began to spin out of control.

"You are running out of time."

"What?" the redhead called, spinning in the blackness. He squinted this way and that but saw nothing in the inky dark. "Where are you? _Who_ are you?"

"Act Sanguine. Act now before it is too late."

Suddenly Reno was aware of a dull ache in his wrists. He tried to move them but the pain became worse so he stopped. _Hades what _now_?_

"Reno!"

The Turk stilled at the new noise. It sounded so distant it took him a minute to figure out it was a voice. He tried to put a face to it but failed. The faint smell of cedar and copper wafted to him and while they seemed familiar, he couldn't place that either.

"Come on Reno, wake up."

_Wake up?_ the redhead thought, mind still beyond the ability to comprehend. The ache in his wrists subsided slightly but didn't vanish entirely. He also became aware of a heavy weight pressed against him and it took the remainder of his willpower to not fight against it. _Panic will get you nowhere_.

Calling up every ounce of his training Reno managed to get his mind to once again process data. _A dream. Just a dream._ "I'ma wake," he mumbled. Even to his unbalanced senses he sounded drunk. It felt like someone had glued his eyes shut but he finally managed to get them open. After a few blinks his vision was mostly clear and he fought not to jump as his eyes locked onto glowing green orbs.

"Can you hear me? Do you know who I am?"

Reno nodded as his mind supplied a name at last. "Sephiroth?" It sounded like 'sleph-ear-oth' but the silver haired man nodded, slowly removed his hands, and slid backward. "Wha' 'appened?"

" I… stopped being able to sense you."

"Sense me?" the Turk parroted, finally gaining control of his tongue. His body felt like it weighed a million pounds but at least he knew where he was and that he was safe. After a few minutes he tried to sit up but as soon as he started to push himself up pain shot through his wrists and he winced, falling backward. "Itai, itai, itai."

"My apologies," the silver quickly mumbled. He unsheathed his sword and turned the hilt toward the Turk. "Place a hand on it."

"What?" the Turk breathed, sucking in a breath and rubbing his hands across his face. His wrists ached dully but the irritation helped clear his head, as did the slight jab from the silver's weapon. "Okay, okay," he muttered, lowering his hands and touching the hilt. He sighed as a Cure spell washed over him. "Thanks yo."

"Least I could do since your injuries were my doing."

"Yeah… about that…"

"When you… disappeared… I tried calling your name and shaking you. That failed so I tried the next option: pain."

"Guess it worked yo."

The SSC watched as Reno sat up and then stood. He swayed a bit but quickly centered himself and took a few tentative steps. "No, you woke on your own. You showed zero response to outside stimulus."

"Shit," the redhead muttered, rubbing his face again.

"You don't seem the slightest bit surprised."

"Somethin' like that's sorta happened to me before."

"Sort of?"

"The last time I was awake and I don't know if I fell off anyone's Mako-dar."

"I see. When did this happen?"

"Gongaga. Hollander was givin' me an exam. One second we were talkin', the next he was askin' me if I was there. I didn't think much about it, I mean I had the flu, or at least thought I did, so I figured I just zoned out. Lookin' back there coulda been more too it though. The incident peaked Hollander's curiosity or he knew more than he was sayin'. Maybe both."

"Explain."

"After the checkup the guy made somebody babysit me all the time. Tried fer one of his lackey's but Tseng didn't play along and Rude got the job yo."

"Interesting," Sephiroth replied, heading into the kitchen to stir the soup. "It never happened before that?" The Turk shook his head. "This is the first time it's happened since?"

"Yea-, n-, I dunno. There _was_ one other time after that I had a hard time wakin' up. Rude had to shake me ta get my attention but I'm not sure if it's related. In Gongaga right after I started feelin' better I fell asleep and Rude had ta shake me to get me to focus. It was like I was there but wasn't."

"You don't think the incidents are connected?"

"Like I said I really don't know but I think that one might have had more to do with my connection to Gen than anything else. I woke up panicking and my skin and eyes felt like they'd been dipped in acid yo."

Sephiroth nodded in understanding. The Turk didn't want to say it but he believed that might have been when Genesis got an overdose of Mako. After a moment's thought he agreed. While his mind continued to spin he placed a strainer onto a small saucepan and ladled soup into it.

So far the silver hadn't asked Reno what happened because it mostly seemed self explanatory. The Turk had fallen asleep, had a dream, and all hell broke loose. The parts that _weren't_ self-explanatory neither of them could answer right now. He flashed back on the incident when Genesis had difficulty waking after a brief period of sleep. It was possible the episodes were similar, however that would imply Reno's Mako was imbalanced. While possible, he didn't think so. For whatever reason he felt there was more to this incident but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what.

Reno idly watched the SSC while he tried to fathom how and why he'd temporarily vanished from the silver's senses. He was beyond the ability to believe in coincidence, at least for the moment, so it had to mean something right? _But what?_ He arched an eyebrow as Sephiroth began pouring the freshly strained broth into a sippy cup before ladling soup into two bowls. _The hell did he get a sippy cup?_ "Seph?"

"Yes?"

"You remember us talkin' about the spike of Mako you tracked?"

"Of course."

"Right after it moved and before you sensed Genesis, did you feel me? My presence or whatever?"

"No. I didn't feel anything until after it had gone. What are you thinking?"

"Give me awhile, then we'll talk yo," the Turk replied. Was it possible that Sephiroth hadn't been able to sense him on Mt. Coral because he'd been too close to the entity that had possessed Gen? If so, what did that mean and could it help explain what just happened?

"Very well," Sephiroth replied, finished setting the table. "We'll eat first, then try to feed Genesis."

"Works for me," grinned the Turk. He didn't think Gen would mind and he felt like his stomach was chewing on itself. Besides it would give the broth time to cool. "I'm freakin' starvin'."

"Aren't you always?"

"Now that ya mention it, I am yo," Reno beamed, digging in.

* * *

As soon as Tseng was certain the copter was powering down he bolted out the door and made his way toward Rude, who was standing just outside one of the perimeter fences surrounding the airfield. He started to call over his shoulder at the nameless employees but they'd already taken charge of the bird. From what he could see they were well trained and efficient so he moved on, having little doubt the machine was in good hands. The Wutain cleared the fence and kept walking, Rude seamlessly falling into step beside him. "Anything?"

"No. Angeal used a cover story to ask around town about a blond teenager but turned up nothing."

"What was the cover?"

"That a gang of teenagers are running amuck, performing acts of vandalism and burglary."

"Had anyone spotted a youth matching your description they probably would have said something then. No one likes having their possessions destroyed or stolen."

"Exactly, but like I said he turned up nothing. I didn't join in the canvass because I thought that might be suspicious. Turks don't handle low level crime." His boss nodded agreement so he continued. "While Hewley was out I re-questioned the guards. I really don't think they know anything Boss. They're still being detained though."

"Unfortunately you are probably correct."

"How do you want to proceed?" inquired Rude, stopping outside of the Vice President's apartment.

"I have no idea." Normally he would issue a bulletin advising all Shinra personnel to be on the lookout for the VP. Do to certain circumstances he didn't want to do that just yet. Whether Rufus had taken off on his own or someone had gotten him, the guards on duty would look like fools and by extension so would the Turks. He did _not_ need that headache right now. If something didn't turn up by dark he'd have no choice however.

"I know he's Code Zero, but maybe we should think about contacting Reno."

"His presence is far too risky right now."

"Boss he's Class A Hacker. He could easily get into any security system in Junon no matter where he is."

"We can just as easily review the recordings and logs from here."

"True, but it'd draw attention in a big way."

Tseng paused. Rude was right of course. Unlike Reno they would have to physically go to many of the security systems, as quite a few were owned by individuals or shops unaffiliated with Shinra. That was bound to attract attention and eventually someone might piece together what was going on. Even so he didn't want to expose Reno, or for that matter anyone else, to unnecessary danger. If someone was after the redhead who knew to what extent they might go to obtain him. "I will take it under advisement," he finally said.

Rude nodded and pulled a stack of neatly folded documents from his inner pocket. "Harbor and airfield logs for the past week as well as the manifests for any vessel entering or exiting the city."

Tseng fought a scowl. "That probably drew attention."

The bald Turk shook his head. "Give me some credit. I told the Chief Controller and Harbor Master that Shinra was investigating individuals suspected of aiding AVALANCHE. Right now no one, regardless of whether they're a company or an individual, wants to even be _remotely _connected with AVALANCHE so they tripped over their own feet to get me the lists, lest _they_ look suspicious."

For the first time since he arrived the Wutain smiled. "Good man," he said, taking the documents from Rude. He moved away from the front door and stood in a shadow to quickly scan the pages. At first glance nothing set off any warning bells but on his second look over one name seemed to jump off the page. While unusual, it didn't necessarily mean anything and he eventually handed the documents back to his subordinate. "Go over these in more detail."

Rude nodded, took the papers, and the pair entered Rufus's apartment. Tseng immediately performed a thorough walkthrough, but as expected he didn't find anything unusual or any clues as to Rufus's whereabouts. Trusting Rude's interrogation skill and intuition he sent the guards home on indefinite unpaid leave pending further investigation. It would be easy to simply fire them, however he wasn't convinced incompetence had anything to do with Rufus's disappearance. The VP had been watching Turks sneak around his entire life and likely had picked up some skills of his own over the years. Aside from that, anyone wishing to kidnap him would use a team with skills on par with that of the Turks. Like it or not normal guards simply weren't trained to deal with groups of that nature. It was the equivalent of pitting a civilian against a SOLDIER in battle. Chances are the civilian would lose, and badly.

With a sigh the Wutain pulled a bottle of tea from the refrigerator. Leaning against the counter he closed his eyes and took a sip as he tried to piece things together. Originally he'd agreed with Rude and thought perhaps Rufus was toying with his new guards. Yet if that were the case the VP would have turned up by now or he would have left a clue to the Turks, whom he knew would eventually be called in. Since nothing like that had happened he was becoming more and more concerned. Whether he liked it or not it appeared as though he was going to have to issue a BOLO, notify the President, and lockdown the harbor and airfield.

Tseng finished his tea and strode into the living room where Rude was hunched over the coffee table, eying various documents. "Anything so far?"

"Not yet."

"Keep at it. In the meantime I am going to head to the office."

"Boss?" Rude asked, looking up.

"It has been almost a day, maybe more since we do not know when Rufus vanished. I have no choice. With any luck we will simply be asked to resign."

Rude nodded, knowing the President and almost half the board still had it out for the Turks. Unfortunately, Lady Luck hadn't exactly been smiling on them lately. They were more likely to be beheaded than asked to resign. He swore if Rufus was pulling one of his stunts, he was going to beat the shit out of him the first chance he got.

"The longer we wait the worse the consequences may be. I fear I have waited too long already," Tseng added, sensing Rude's uneasiness. "I will keep you informed. In the meantime stay here and let me know if anything turns up."

"Understood."

Hiding his dejection the Wutain exited the VP's apartment and headed toward the Turks Junon office. The office was located in one of the many nondescript six story brick buildings that faced the main thoroughfare through Junon. The building had no affiliation with the Shinra Company and was primarily an apartment complex, though a few shops operated out of the ground and lower levels.

Calling the space the Turks occupied an office was a bit of a stretch, as it was actually a three-bedroom apartment which had been converted to suit the Turks needs. Veld had originally leased the space and it had been used as a safe house for those under Turk protection. Safe houses were routinely moved however, but instead of letting the apartment go Veld decided to use it as a place for Turks staying in Junon to crash or simply a place to get away from Shinra's prying eyes. Over time it had morphed into more of an office than an apartment.

Today only the smallest room remained a bedroom and contained nothing more than a twin bed, a nightstand, a small closet, and a small dresser. The second largest room had been turned into storage space. One wall was lined with shelves that contained paper, ink cartridges, and other office supplies. The rest of the space was overrun by a maze of filing cabinets containing data on a plethora of subjects. The largest room was the office and included as many amenities as could be crammed into the space. There was a large 'L' shaped desk which held three computers, two all-in-one machines, three phones, and various small office essentials, such as staplers. There were two bookshelves stuffed with three-ring binders and the rest of the space was taken up by two more filing cabinets and three desk chairs.

Ten minutes after leaving Rufus's apartment, Tseng arrived at the office/apartment and entered quietly. The Wutain shut the door and peered into the small living room and kitchen. These areas remained unchanged from their original purpose and to anyone visiting the place they looked perfectly normal, as did the bathroom. From what the Wutain could see there wasn't anything unusual or out of place so he moved down the hallway without bothering to remove his shoes. The place _was_ mostly an office after all. Besides, he didn't intend to stick around any longer than required.

Tseng paused at the mouth of the hallway. Of the four doors, half were closed. It wasn't the doors that gave him pause though, as it was normal to shut the office and storage doors, it was the task ahead. _Leviathan_ how he dreaded informing the President of the current situation. It wasn't the Turks fault, as none of them had been on sight, but he knew that wouldn't matter and they'd be blamed nonetheless. In fact he'd probably get reamed for not having at least one Turk in Junon. In truth he agreed with that, however other matters had taken precedence, namely the mess in Gongaga and AVALANCHE, not to mention Reno's current predicament. _Whatever that is exactly._ Sadly he didn't know many of the details but he trusted his instincts and they said the redhead was neck deep in some kind of mess or another. _Leave it to Reno._ Regardless, it wasn't that Rufus wasn't a priority; there were just too few Turks these days.

The Wutain righted his drooping shoulders and entered the bathroom. After using the facilities, he washed his hands and glanced at his reflection. The wind had been gusting off the sea and had taken a toll on his hair. He removed the tie, smoothed it, and started to retie it when he noticed the band was almost worn through. It would probably snap while he tried to re-secure it. Annoyed, he threw the band away, deciding it would be best to buy a new one later. In the meantime he could probably dig something up in the apartment. _Rubber band will do._

Wondering what other annoyances awaited him this day, Tseng exited the bathroom, crossed the hall, and opened the office door. Though the sun was still up the curtains were drawn and there was no light on in the room, making it almost pitch black. There wasn't enough light filtering in from the hallway so he flipped the switch to the right of the door but nothing happened. _Light must be burnt out._ It wasn't surprising since he couldn't remember the last time anyone had come here. Judging by the stale air and the thick dust coating everything it had been awhile.

Tseng quickly walked to the desk and started to turn on a desk lamp when he felt something on the back of his neck. Figuring it was a spider or cobweb he jerked his hand up but stopped midair at a voice directly behind him.

"Slowly put your hands were I can see them then don't move."

Not recognizing the voice the Wutain did as he was told. He spared a thought as to how anyone had bested him but quickly let it slide. He wasn't foolish enough to think that he was better than everyone on Gaia. There were those out there with skills equal to or better than his own and he damn well knew it.

"Take one step to the left, and then use your left hand to turn on the light. Keep your right hand where I can see it and remember: no sudden movement."

Tseng compiled while calculating the odds of taking down his foe. He was confident in his abilities, however he had no clue what the guy behind him was capable of. On top of that, he didn't know what kind of weapon the guy was using nor did he know how twitchy he was. If nothing else it was best to play along until an opening presented itself. _Better safe than sorry_, he thought, turning on the light.

"_Tseng_?"

The Wutain quickly spun, recognizing the new voice. "_Rufus_?"

"Son of a Gaia-less _whore_," Rufus sputtered. "What the fuck are you doing here? Why isn't your hair tied back? I almost fucking shot you for Planet's Sake!"

"Mouth," Tseng snapped, looking around. "I could ask you the same thing. Where is the second person?"

"Second person?" parroted Rufus, face scrunching in confusion.

"Do not play coy."

"There isn't anyon… oh… _oh_!" The VP lifted his right hand, where a palm sized black device lay. "You mean this? It's called a voice modulator Tseng."

"Leviathan's Scales Rufus," Tseng breathed. He couldn't tell if he was more relieved or irritated. "What are you doing here? How did you even know about this place?"

"To answer the second question, Reno. As to the first, it's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it."

"Someone's following me and almost got into my apartment. I saw them Tseng."

"Did you tell the guards?"

"Of course I told them," Rufus scowled.

"I apologize. Please continue."

"One day I went out to talk to some employees, trying to gain support within the company, you know?" The Wutain nodded. "While I was out I swear there were people following me. At least two of them, if not three. It was weird. Anyway, I pointed them out to the guards but didn't think much of it beyond that. I mean, I've had stalkers before, not that many at once, but still." Once again the Wutain nodded. "Later that night I saw someone outside one of my bedroom windows. The guy or whoever must have seen me as well because he bolted. I yelled at the guards and two of them walked around the perimeter while two more waited inside with me. They didn't find anything so they told me I was mistaken. It was probably a reflection or some such nonsense. They obviously think I'm just another spoiled little rich kid with an overactive imagination."

Tseng couldn't hide his scowl at that. Rich? _Yes._ Spoiled? _Perhaps._ Overactive imagination? _Hardly._ In fact one of the things that had always impressed the Wutain was the fact that Rufus was so well grounded. "Why did you not call me?"

"I… I didn't know if you'd believe me either."

"Why would I not?"

"I thought you might think I was making shit up just to get you here. I _did_ try to get in touch with Reno but he never responded. I snapped, took matters into my own hands, and left. I didn't take my PHS with me, though I admit I should have called from here or something. I guess I thought I could handle it own my own."

"Reno is Code Zero and while the thought may have crossed my mind that you were seeking attention, I still would have come. You have never cried wolf before Rufus."

"True," the VP sighed. "I wasn't thinking clearly okay?"

"You were thinking well enough since you remembered your PHS could be used to track you. As for handling it on your own," Tseng waggled his hand, "I admit there was a bit of a lapse there. Protecting you is not merely my job; it is the job of every Turk. If you were unwilling to reach out to me and cannot get in touch with Reno, there is still Rude, Elena, and Cissnei."

"You're right," Rufus sighed. "I'm sorry."

"An apology is not required Rufus. All I ask is that you learn from your mistakes. Your actions were adequate this time but next time do better."

Rufus blinked at the reproach. Usually if he didn't do something perfectly his father yelled at him. He'd call him ignorant and useless while pointing out everything he'd done wrong. He was not used to someone understanding he was human and would therefore make mistakes. As such he wasn't sure how to respond. He tried to speak a few times but failed. Finally he closed the distance between himself and the Wutain and wrapped his left arm around him with a sigh. For the first time in two days he relaxed. _I'm safe._

Tseng rested his chin on top of the VP's head and most of the tension drained from his body. _Thank Leviathan he's okay._ He gently removed the gun from Rufus's right hand and immediately the arm snaked around his waist. After a few moments of peace his mind returned to business. "Do you have any idea who may have been following you?" The blond's head shifted from left to right. "Has anyone been giving you more attention than usual? Have you pissed anyone off lately?"

"Aside from my father? No. No one's been paying me much notice either," Rufus mumbled into the Wutain's chest.

"I highly doubt your father is behind this. Unfortunately that leaves well over half the Planet on the suspect list."

"Not making me feel better here Tseng," mumbled Rufus, detangling from the Turk and taking a few steps back.

"I apologize," the Wutain replied, removing his PHS and typing on the keypad.

"What are you doing?"

"Notifying Rude that you have been located and that we will return shortly."

"Oh," the VP chuckled. "At least one of us is using their head."

"Stop being so hard on yourself Rufus. You did what you thought was best."

The ash blond sighed and watched as Tseng continued to input his message to Rude. It wasn't that he didn't believe the Turk, rather right now all he could see was everything that he should have done differently. By the time the Wutain had finished with his message, he felt like his head was going to explode.

Tseng put his PHS away and battled a grin at the petulant expression on the blond's face. Wherever his thoughts were he obviously wasn't pleased with them. He placed the index finger of his right hand under Rufus's chin and gently tilted his face up. The VP stared at him expectantly and suddenly he wasn't sure what to say. If he were a Turk he'd tell him to stop dwelling on it, but that would probably just annoy Rufus. Hell, it would annoy some Turks but he was admittedly less concerned about their feelings. Unable to find the correct words, Tseng leaned forward and pressed his lips against the blond's. At first the VP didn't respond, but soon he felt him melt into the kiss. When he finally pulled back Rufus's face was placid. "We should get back."

"I guess," the blond sighed. "I could use a shower and a change of clothes anyway," he added, playing with Tseng's hair. "You never did tell me why your hair is down."

"The tie was frayed."

After another brief kiss, Rufus turned and exited the room with Tseng not far behind him. He wasn't sure how he felt about going home but he couldn't hide forever. Even if he could it would make him feel like more of a coward than he already did.

"These are your new guards," Tseng said shortly after arriving back at the VP's apartment. Rufus nodded but said nothing as he eyed the 16 newcomers. "You have all been briefed?" There was a chorus of 'yes, sir's' before the Wutain dismissed them. Angeal and Rude stayed behind.

"That's a lot of guards," Rufus muttered after they were gone. "Where'd you dig them up from?"

"You need not worry about that. Twelve and eight."

"If you say so," grumbled the VP. He supposed Tseng had reason for not telling him where the guards came from but it was irritating nonetheless. "Where are the others staying?" he finally asked, knowing twelve and eight meant eight would be on duty at once and they would work 12 hour shifts.

"In the apartment across the road. They can be here in two minutes or less." The VP said nothing and he added, "They are highly trained and experienced in situations like this, therefore they will be more effective than your current guards. Rude, SSC Hewley, and myself are staying as well."

"More than anything _that_ makes me feel better," the blond replied, smiling slightly. "So, can I take a shower now?"

"Of course, but keep the blinds shut. They are reinforced with metal and much harder to get through than glass."

"Alright."

Tseng waited for Rufus to leave the room before turning to Rude. "Did anything turn up during your perimeter search?"

"We found some fresh scuff marks but that's all. Nothing to indicate where the intruder came from or went to. Any ideas?" Rude replied.

"Unfortunately we are not lacking in suspects. If anything the list is too large."

"Maybe Angeal and I should hit the street again, see if can turn up anything." The Wutain nodded consent. "You got any normal clothes SOLDIER? You didn't turn up jack in a SOLDIER uniform but undercover might be a different story. Especially at night. Different crowd and all."

"I picked some up earlier, just in case."

"Good thinking," Tseng said to Angeal. "Go ahead and change. If you need anything, pick it up while you are out. Until further notice you will be staying here."

"Here, Sir?"

"Yes here. Rufus does not bite,"

"That's not- I didn't mea-"

"I know what you meant SOLDIER," replied Tseng, waving the comments off. "Rude and I will be staying here as well, however your skills may be required. This is your only priority. I've already cleared it with Director Deusericus. In other words, you are not accepting missions at this time."

"Understood. So, ah, where should I change?"

"I need to change too so I'll show you. You'll be staying in the same room," Rude said, gesturing toward the hallway. The pair stopped at Tseng's words.

"Angeal? I know you are concerned about Genesis and I do not blame you. Keep in mind he is in good hands however."

"I know," the SSC sighed. "If you hear anythi-"

"I will notify you," Tseng finished for him.

"Thank you."

While the duo changed the Wutain preformed a walkthrough of the apartment, making sure all windows and doors were sealed and locked. He placed glass pieces or heavy objects on top of many of the windows, ensuring that they could not be opened without noise. For the doors and large windows he placed motion sensing devices. By the time he was finished Angeal and Rude had finished changing and left.

A few idle moments later Tseng glanced at his watch. It wasn't unusual for Rufus to take long baths, however he didn't want him out of his sight for too long right now, precautions be damned. As he debated on whether to interrupt the VP's bathing he heard the door open and footfalls head toward the bedroom. After a moment he headed in that direction, but hesitated at the closed door. Rufus probably had no idea they were alone or he'd probably have left the door open. Unfortunately their relationship was still too new for him to be comfortable simply barging in unannounced. He couldn't decide whether to laugh or scowl at the manners his parents had instilled in him as he finally knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Tseng."

"Enter," called Rufus, standing in front of a floor length mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist. "The hell did you knock for?" he asked when he saw the Wutain's reflection behind him. "Could have just come in," he chuckled. He chuckled again at the Turk's shrug.

Tseng watched as the blond grabbed a second towel off a dresser and dried his hair. When he was finished he tossed the towel aside and ran fingers through his still damp hair. The Wutain was fairly certain he couldn't look away if he tried. Every move Rufus made seemed to mesmerize him and while he chided himself for acting like a love struck puppy he couldn't seem to help it. Or maybe he just didn't _want_ to help it.

Busy rubbing moisturizer on his face Rufus jumped as Tseng's fingertips played along his upper arms. He quickly finished his task and leaned his head into the solid chest behind him. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Think nothing of it."

The VP wiggled and twisted until he was facing Tseng. "What's that look about?" he asked, unable to decipher it himself.

The Turk glanced into the mirror before answering. "It is my resolve."

"Resolve?"

"I have always worried about you and that has not, nor will it, change. When I decided to give into temptation I further resolved to love you, no matter what. That means I accept the good with the bad."

"You make me sound like a demon that lured you from the light."

"Perhaps you are," Tseng replied, running his fingers through Rufus's hair. "If that is the case then I will revel in the darkness with you by my side."

Rufus didn't know how to respond and thankfully he didn't have to ponder it too long. His thoughts turned to smoke as the Wutain leaned forward and joined their mouths together. Instinctively his eyelids lowered and his lips parted slightly. A heartbeat later their tongues were twining together slowly.

Merely watching the ash blond had given Tseng a hard on. The fact that he could do more than watch made anticipation and desire flare though his entire body. Before long he found himself acting on his attraction. As the kiss gained a life of its own, his hands slowly explored Rufus's body. Eventually his need began to take control and his right hand dipped until it found the towel around the VP's waist. With a tug the obstacle was removed. Moments later, he grabbed the naked form around the waist and headed across the room. He lightly tossed Rufus onto the bed then began removing his tie.

While the Wutain undressed Rufus scurried across the bed on hands and knees. He reached a nightstand, dug around in it, and removed a tube of lotion. The blond started to move backward but was stopped by hands on his rump. He tossed a glance over his shoulder and chuckled. "Do all Turks learn how to undress exceedingly fast?"

"It is an acquired skill," Tseng replied, taking the tube of lotion. He squeezed some onto his fingers before eagerly caressing Rufus's opening.

Rufus gasped as a finger slipped past his barrier. Before he could turn his heard forward Tseng once again captured his mouth. At the same time the finger dipped deeper inside and he moaned as his tongue lazily explored the foreign cavity.

Tseng waged an internal war as he prepared Rufus to receive him. He wanted to drill into him _right now_ but managed to control himself. He wasn't sure if his celibate months were catching up to him or whether it was finally admitting that he had longed for the VP for quite awhile, but once his bottled up libido had been released it was like an open flood gate and he could barely contain it. The only thing keeping him in check was the fact that the blond was still new to this and he was unsure whether Rufus liked a little pain with his pleasure or not.

The VP was forced to break the kiss for air and he groaned as the Turk added a second digit. He was so hard his member was ignoring gravity and pressing into his stomach. The fact that Tseng apparently wanted him very, _very_, badly was working as a major aphrodisiac. He'd be lying if he didn't say that the sight of the man partially unglued wasn't a huge turn on. Hell, it made _him _partially unglued. "Hurry," he breathed.

Tseng chuckled and finished his task as quickly as he dared. By the time he lined himself up his cock was throbbing and weeping, needing Rufus almost as much as the rest of him did. An immense sense of relief washed over him as he began pushing his way inside. When he was buried to the hilt, he bent forward, pressing his chest to Rufus's back and wrapping arms around him. The scent of shampoo, soap, and skin was intoxicating and he inhaled deeply.

Unable to bare it any longer, the VP wiggled his ass. Tseng lifted his body upward and slowly withdrew himself, then pressed back inside. Wanting something to grip Rufus grabbed a pillow and squeezed as he groaned in pleasure. He felt all of his limbs flush as a passionate fire smoldered just beneath his skin.

The Wutain moved in and out of Rufus while his hands roamed over the blond's sides and back. The skin beneath his fingers was smooth and warm and he couldn't seem to get enough of it. Without disconnecting, he sat on his haunches, pulling the VP upright in the process. The position once again pressed his chest against Rufus's back as the blond was forced to straddle him in reverse. His hands slid to the VP's waist, then to his upper legs where he began rubbing the inside of his thighs.

A long moan escaped Rufus as the new position left Tseng literally impaling him. He bent his own legs backward, trapping the Wutain between them. He briefly wondered about the pressure on the man's knees but decided he didn't give a damn right now. The Turk would reposition them if he needed to and it felt too fucking good to care much beyond that. The blond reached his right arm backward and locked it behind the Turk's neck, resting the back of his head on a shoulder. He placed his left hand on Tseng's left hip and used all three spots as support while he moved himself up and down the shaft inside him.

Rufus found his stride and arched his back without missing a beat. Tseng marveled at the young VP's apparently newfound confidence. They'd only slept together twice but both times the blond had appeared slightly uncomfortable and self-conscience. The man that now rode him didn't spare a thought to baring his body and seeking the pleasure he craved. Maybe it was simply the sensations but he felt that perhaps the VP was starting to become more comfortable and self-assured in his own skin. Regardless of the why, the Wutain absolutely loved it.

The VP moaned as the Turk gently wrapped his left hand around his neck. His entire body had become more sensitive, pulsating with pleasure. Tseng's member was grazing his prostate with every movement and he felt the beginnings of a powerful orgasm build within his stomach. While he longed for the release, he almost wished it wouldn't come so the ecstasy he was now feeling could last forever.

The Turk gently stroked his neck as Rufus found himself closer and closer to the edge. Wishing to hold it off a bit longer and wanting to see Tseng's face, he detached himself and faced the man behind him. Now straddling him face to face, the VP slowly lowered himself with a shudder.

"I love you," Tseng said, stroking the blond's cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"I love you too," replied Rufus before pressing their mouths together.

For a moment the pair didn't move, simply enjoying being attached to each other. Eventually the Wutain lifted upward and laid Rufus on his back. Now on top, he rested his weight on his left hand while his right roamed the body beneath him. Still locked in a kiss, he once again began gliding in and out of Rufus, savoring every inch along the way.

Time held no meaning and neither was certain how long they had been lost in their embrace. Sensing he couldn't last much longer Tseng gripped the VP's member and stroked it. It was the first time he'd touched the organ since they'd started and Rufus practically flew off the bed at the sensation. He delighted in the noises that bubbled past the blond's lips as the man finally let go. A few seconds later he buried himself deep and released as well.

Panting and exhausted Tseng finally withdrew and laid down on Rufus's right side. The VP smiled lazily with somewhat unfocused eyes. Turning onto his side he wrapped himself around him. The Turk brought his right arm up behind him, holding him tightly.

"Eh, not that it matters now, but is Hewley here?" Rufus asked once he'd gained control of his racing heart. Tseng didn't answer and he cracked his eyes open, noting a slight look of confusion on the Wutain's face. "What's wrong?"

"I was trying to decide whether I should be offended that you are asking about another man after we have just had sex."

"What?" Rufus half gasped, half chuckled. "Get real. I was just thinking about his super hearing. I mean… well you know what I'm getting at."

"I do," laughed Tseng. "No, he is not here. He and Rude left before we began and since none of the motion sensors I placed on the doors have gone off, they have not returned. Do not fret, even if he heard anything he would not say a word."

"It's not really that. I'm not sure he knows we're even dating and the guy seems uptight. Don't want him to think you're in here raping me or something."

"Ah, I see. If that is the case then do not worry about it. I highly doubt he would say or do anything and even if he does Rude is here. He would intervene."

"Never know, he might run off to my father or something."  
"I suppose that is possible, however he would not dare."

"Why?"

"For several reasons, however perhaps the most pressing is Genesis Rhapsodos's relationship with Reno."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Think about it Rufus."

The VP did, then finally said, "Are you implying he won't mess with you because you'll mess with him worse?"

"Exactly."

"If you interfered in their relationship you'd hurt Reno."

"Not necessarily."

"Awe, damn."

"What?"

Rufus lifted his head and grinned at the Turk. "That's a total turn on."

"My plotting ways to screw someone over?"

"Yep. I fucking love that cold blooded, overly protective streak of yours."

"Hmm, I shall keep that in mind," Tseng smirked. "I see you are ready for round two. Shall we begin?"

"Round two?" The Wutain wiggled, nudging Rufus's re-swollen member. The blond blinked and his eyes widened in understanding before a devilish grin twisted his lips. "Oh hell yes."

* * *

Sephiroth stood on the hut's tiny porch and gazed into the cloudy twilight. He tilted his head and watched as two clouds seemed to race each other to some unknown destination. _What I wouldn't give to be one of them,_ the silver sighed. Clouds weren't exactly free, as they were at the mercy of the wind, however he imagined life would be much simpler if he were a mass of water droplets. For instance, he wouldn't have to worry about things like scientists who wanted to be, or thought they already were, gods. No power hungry corporate executives either.

The SSC wondered if he'd ever been so conflicted and confused in his life. Since he couldn't recall, if he had been he must have been young enough that it had been acceptable to climb under something and hide. _Isn't that what you're doing now?_

The thought started him and he blinked at the ocean. His thoughts felt sluggish, like someone who was falling asleep or had just woken up. He _had_ been hiding, or at least avoiding. _Close enough._ Unfortunately, he was too old for that kind of thing and had been since he was three.

A gentle ran began to fall from the sky and Sephiroth was suddenly aware of the ache in his left hand. As the rain picked up his eyes fell upon the EMR he was clutching. The thing felt strange in his hand. _Too short, too light._ He stared at the weapon for a moment, unable to look away from the red rivulets streaming down its length and forming a small pool at his side. Willing his limbs to move he jerked the EMR upright and collapsed it on the palm of his right hand. He closed his eyes and formed a fist around the stain left there. _Minerva forgive me._

* * *

Itai – basically means ouch. XD


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**37 – Round Trip**

Inside the hut, Sephiroth sat in the foldout chair and diligently cleaned Reno's EMR. He'd paced for 10 minutes but that hadn't taken his mind off things. He needed something physical to focus on. His own sword was spotless so he went to work on the Turk's weapon. Even if he hadn't needed a distraction he would have cleaned it, with or without the Turk's permission. The thing was filthy, covered in burnt flesh and blood. Some of the blood was fresh, but most of it was old, dried to the point of flaking off. It made him wonder why the redhead didn't take better care of it. Surely assassins paid just as much attention to their weapons as warriors did.

The silver fought not to repeatedly glance at the folded out couch and the two unconscious forms laying there while he worked on the EMR. His goal was to focus on something aside from the situation. Even so, every so often he lost the battle and peeked. The brief glimpses confirmed that nothing had changed.

The two redheads lay side-by-side on the bed with Reno's right hand on top of Genesis's left. The Turk's goggles had been removed and replaced by a white 4-inch gauze wrap that went around the man's head. Seeing the bandage made Sephiroth's skin crawl and strengthened his resolve to concentrate on his task.

After he and Reno had eaten, the pair had set to work feeding Genesis. It was slow going but they'd managed to get most of the broth in without choking the STC. After they had finished the Turk had opened up about his thoughts on the auburn's condition.

The redhead explained that he thought the thing that had possessed the STC was the Lifestream, or at least some part of it. At first Sephiroth had been dubious. Why would the Lifestream possess Genesis? Why would the Lifestream possess _anyone_? The silver found it unfathomable, yet what other entity could occupy another living being? What could handle an immense amount of Mako, let alone direct it enough to target enemies while leaving others unharmed? For that matter, what could transport a living being from one continent to another in the blink of an eye? Teleportation was the stuff of science fiction novels and didn't exist in reality.

Sephiroth had thrown all of these questions at the Turk but of course Reno didn't have the answers any more than he did. Tossing aside the how's and why's, the silver had grudgingly accepted that the Lifestream was possibly involved somehow. As inexplicable as it seemed it was the only thing that even remotely made sense.

Once the silver was willing to entertain the possibility that the Lifestream was involved, Reno stated that he felt that at least Genesis was important to it and that was why it was trying to help. Once again Sephiroth had scoffed at the notion. He couldn't deny the auburn was important to him and Reno, but why would the Lifestream care about him? There were millions of people on the Planet, why would one be more important than another?

As before Reno didn't know, but he reminded Sephiroth that the being had called him Sanguine and had called Genesis Mercurial. That implied that either it had been watching them for a while or it could literally read someone inside and out on the spot, at least well enough to know their personalities. On top of that, the thing had lashed out at Fuhito and his Ravens while protecting Reno. Hell it had even _healed_ the redhead. The final straw was the fact that it had told the Turk it had already helped Genesis. _I have done all I can for the Mercurial one. The rest is up to you._ Given the few facts they had, once again Sephiroth found himself reluctantly agreeing with Reno. Genesis _did_ seem to be important to it. The evidence also supported Reno was important as well, though that wasn't as clear. What _was_ clear was that the entity, nay, the _Lifestream_, was trying to help Reno help Genesis. The problem was it tended to speak in riddles that generally made the Turk feel stupid.

As the conversation wound down the redhead told Sephiroth of his dream and the fact that the Lifestream had told him he was running out of time and that he needed to act. That more than anything convinced the silver that the Lifestream was involved. While all of it could have come out of the Turk's subconscious, he didn't think so. That didn't explain why he suddenly hadn't been able to sense the redhead. On the other hand, if Reno had been close to the Lifestream… well it would probably be hard to pick up an individual signature next to such a powerful force. That also gave credence to the fact that Genesis may well have been possessed by the Lifestream because during that time he hadn't been able to sense anything on Mt. Corel aside from it. He hadn't sensed Fuhito's Raves and all it wasn't until after the thing had vanished that he'd been able to sense Reno next to the auburn. _Nothing to indicate I can sense the Ravens in the first place. _Hell if he could do that finding AVALANCHE would be easy. _Debate the point later._

In the end and with a great deal of effort Reno had admitted that Genesis was dying and that it didn't appear he had much time left. Sephiroth was surprised at how calm the Turk had said those words, but at the next sentence he understood. The Turk clearly wasn't in his right mind.

"I need ya to bash me senseless yo," Reno had said, holding his EMR out to Sephiroth.

"Excuse me?" the silver blinked, stunned.

"I know what yer thinkin' and no I ain't crazy."

"Are you sure about that? Most insane people believe they are sane."

"Heh, I'm sure. Even if ya don't believe or agree with half of what I just said we agree that Gen's dying right?"

"Right."

"Alright, bare with me then. When people die they return to the Lifestream correct?"

"Correct."

"Good. Would you agree that nobody knows what's happening to people who are in a coma?"

"I suppose I would agree."

"Alright, so isn't it possible that those people who are in a coma and literally more dead than alive could be in some kind of limbo, hovering _near_ but not _in_ the Lifestream?"

"Reno…"

"No, no, no. Hear me about before you lecture me. Have ya ever heard of an ikiryō?"

"Vaguely."

"Tseng told me about 'em once. In the Wutain culture, an ikiryō is created when a person's soul is living outside of their body. Often the person whose soul has fled is gravely ill."

"You believe Genesis has become an ikiryō?"

"Yes and no. I believe his soul ain't in his body but he ain't out haunting or cursing people, which is usually what an ikiryō does. Least he ain't so far as we know."

Sephiroth scowled and rubbed his forehead with his left hand. He could practically feel the headache beginning there. After careful consideration he finally said, "I don't know. I suppose it's possible. There really isn't much evidence on either side of the argument."

"I'll give ya that. Least ya didn't call me a nutjob again yo," Reno chuckled, smiling faintly.

"The night is still very, _very_, young." The Turk grinned. "So let me see if I've pieced this together correctly. You're basically proposing that I literally beat you within an inch of your life so that your soul can seek out Genesis's soul, correct?"

Reno nodded. "That pretty much sums it up yo."

"No."

"Se-"

"No."

"Will you at least hea-"

"It doesn't matter what your argument or logic is. The answer is, and will remain to be, no."

"Okay," the Turk said, bobbing his head up and down. "Figured you might say that."

The silver's eyebrow rose as Reno placed his EMR inside his jacket, removed his goggles, and headed out the door, placing the goggles on a sideboard as he went. The SSC shook his head and stared at the floor. Even if the Turk's line of thought was correct there had to be a better way. 15 minutes later the redhead still hadn't returned so he headed out after him. "Reno?"

"Back here yo."

Curious, Sephiroth rounded the corner and headed toward the sound of the Turk's voice. He finally spotted the man on top of the manmade opening to the bathroom. As he watched the redhead headed toward the mountainside and climbed. He found a ledge and shifted until he was directly above a patch of rocks. "What are you doing!"

"You know damned good and well what I'm doing."

"You can't be serious!" The Turk scowled down at him. "I could move those rocks you know."

"Go ahead. I'm high enough that the fall is still gonna fuck me up anyway yo."

"Then I'll heal you after you jump."

"Yeah? Then _you'll _be the one in limbo with Gen."

"Reno this is madness!"

"Maybe, most likely, but I'm outta options. If I open a vein I'll probably bleed out before I get anything accomplished. Same if I impale myself on something. Can't use water 'cause I'll drown and obviously fire's out of the question. I could electrocute myself with my EMR, but I'd probably just kill myself or the charge wouldn't be high enough to do anything in the first place. That leaves bashing myself in the head, which don't work too well by the way, or jumping."

Sephiroth couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't decide if he was more disturbed by the fact that Reno had considered almost every option to bring himself to the brink of death or that he was willing to almost kill himself in the first place. The silver tried to understand things from Reno's point of view but failed. He'd often heard that love was a powerful emotion, but was it really so powerful that one would risk killing themselves to possibly aid another? Hell, at this point they didn't even know if the man's harebrained scheme would even accomplish anything. They didn't have proof that a soul existed, let alone that it could be detached from the body and stuck in limbo, assuming limbo itself even existed.

As he watched, the redhead approached the edge of the tiny ledge and rolled his head around on his neck. "Stop! I'll do it!" he yelled as the Turk bent his legs slightly, preparing to jump.

Reno straightened and peered at the silver. "No, you won't and I don't blame you. Yer just sayin' that to get me to come down yo."

"No, I'm not. Reno you could break your neck. That's not half dead, it's dead and there's no coming back from that."

"What's yer point?"

"If it's a choice between you doing something so incredibly stupid or striking you myself, I prefer the latter. I'll trust my own skills over fate any day."

The Turk tipped his head back and stared at the sky in thought. "You better not be lying to me," he finally called, leveling his head.

"I'm not," Sephiroth half yelled, half growled. Reno jerked his head up and down once, then began climbing down. Back on stable ground, the Turk approached him and once again held out his extended EMR. Resigned, the SSC took the weapon. "Can we at least go inside?"

"Fine by me." The pair headed back to the hut in silence. Once inside Reno turned toward the SSC. "How do you wanna do this?"

"Sit," Sephiroth said, gesturing toward the bed. "No sense in you getting hurt worse from falling," he added, gripping the EMR and testing its weight. The weapon felt strange in his hand; though he had to admit it was well constructed and well balanced.

"If you've changed yer mind I understand," Reno sighed after a few minutes of silence. "Just tell me and I'll head back up the mountain yo."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"How much time do you think you'll need?"

"Huh?"

"I doubt you'll just pop into… limbo and find Genesis"

"Heh, probably not yo."

Sephiroth nodded. "I will keep an eye on you and give you as much time as I can, however if you start to… fail then I will be forced to heal you. It's bad enough that Genesis might die. I don't want to lose you too."

"A-alright," replied the Turk. It wasn't the words that made him stutter, it was the fact that Sephiroth had basically just called him a friend, something he'd never really done before. "Just, eh, give me as much time as you can okay?"

The silver nodded and swung before he could think about it anymore. The EMR hit Reno with a sickening crack and immediately the man was rendered unconscious. The redhead twisted slightly to the right and fell back onto the bed. Sephiroth repositioned then hit him once more for good measure. Finding the Turks pulse and respiration to be even and unhindered he spun, exited the hut, and stood outside as darkness came and rain began to fall.

That had been an hour ago. Since then Sephiroth had dressed the Turk's wound and repositioned him in what he hoped was a more comfortable position. While it probably didn't mean much to Reno, for some reason it made him feel better. Remembering the redhead's tale of speaking with Genesis on the helicopter he'd placed the unconscious men's hands atop each other, thinking the skin-to-skin contact might help. After that, he'd begun his current task: cleaning the EMR.

While the silver had only done as Reno had asked and possibly saved him from death itself by doing so, there was still a healthy amount of guilt welling up inside him. He'd been fighting live opponents since he was seven, though he hadn't fought humans until the Wutai war when he was 12. From that age on, he'd maimed and killed hundreds, if not thousands, without so much as batting an eye. After all he was a trained warrior, that's what he was supposed to do. So why now was he wracked with guilt to the point of being sickened by what he had done? _I consider him a friend._ As much as anything that had happened the realization startled him.

In the past few days Sephiroth had often thought and said Reno was his friend, yet until now he wasn't sure his feelings were more than mere words. In other words, he hadn't known if he truly believed it. Now his guilt served as proof and he knew, without a doubt, that he considered the Turk to be a friend. While the silver didn't think himself incapable of having friends, what surprised him was how close he'd grown to the Turk, and even Genesis, in such a short period of time.

Until two weeks ago both Genesis and Reno had been nothing more than names to him. He'd spoken to the STC perhaps twice, although he would hardly call the encounters a conversation. To the best of his knowledge he'd never spoken with the Turk at all. Then one day he'd felt an imbalance within a SOLDIER. At first he'd done nothing more than watch it, meaning he paid attention to it through his Mako sensing abilities. The imbalance was subtle and he figured it would correct itself over time so he wasn't concerned. After all that kind of thing happened quite a bit. In this case he'd been dead wrong.

Sephiroth had been ordered to test a new vehicle for the Science Department and was roaming the plains of the Eastern Continent when he felt the inequality begin to grow. To him it was like being able to feel oil slowly separate from water. Except he wasn't feeling oil and water, he was feeling a person and that alarmed him greatly. He remembered an experiment of Hojo's in which the scientist had attempted to remove the Mako from an individual. The experiment had failed and the person had literally been torn apart. The feeling he now picked up and what he felt from the experiment were eerily similar, yet this person was moving and from what he could tell rather quickly.

In the end, the silver's curiosity had gotten the better of him. He'd parked the vehicle, dubbed 'Buggy' for reasons he didn't understand, and headed toward the imbalanced SOLDIER. Eventually he'd found the man outside of a cave and knew him by sight: he was SOLDIER Second Class Genesis Rhapsodos. Sephiroth didn't act immediately, as Rhapsodos wasn't alone, rather he was with a redheaded Turk and none other than Vice President Rufus Shinra.

Like anyone working at Shinra and most of the Planet he had heard of the Turk Desertion and wondered why the SOLDIER was associating with one and why the VP was with them. Since Rhapsodos didn't appear to be in any imminent danger nor did the VP, he decided to hang back and try to find out what was going on. While he watched the auburn SOLDIER and Rufus Shinra seemed to get into an argument, though from his position he couldn't hear what was said, super hearing be damned. Almost immediately following the incident the trio set out and a few hours later ran into another group, this one consisting of four Turks and yet another SOLDIER, this one was SOLDIER Second Class Angeal Hewley. The groups converged to share intel and Sephiroth finally got a glimmer of what was going on.

As he pondered what to do with the intel the auburn became highly distressed and fled the gathering. After a few minutes debate Sephiroth called Hewley, notified him of the buggy's whereabouts, then went after Rhapsodos. When he found Rhapsodos the man was curled up into a ball in a fitful sleep. Eventually he woke him and the pair moved to his hut.

Sephiroth had quickly learned the redheaded Turk's name was Reno and that Rhapsodos was apparently fond of him. Though he couldn't quite discern their relationship at first, eventually he discovered they were boyfriends. When the Turk reached out to him for help he had agreed, surprising himself. Later that same day they'd met in a back alley in Sector 5 and were officially introduced.

Over the next few days, the silver encountered the two redheads' frequently and while he didn't go out of his way to seek their company, he found he enjoyed their presence. Eventually he'd invited the duo to his apartment for dinner and was amazed at how much he enjoyed having them there. Looking back, that had been the true beginning of their friendship; he'd just been to blind to see it then.

Now, in the very hut that his relationship with Genesis had begun, he waited, tormented by emotions he barely understood, to see if he would lose one or both of the two people on Gaia he claimed as friends. From his position he could clearly hear the respiration of both men. Genesis's caused him worry, as it was shallow, ragged, and seemed to periodically stall, though never for more than a few seconds. Every time he heard the auburn wheeze he fought not to grimace.

Reno's breathing was even, steady, and deep, as though he was merely asleep. While that comforted him, he still worried that he'd made a mistake and hit the redhead too hard. Just because he wasn't dead didn't mean he hadn't caused the man permanent damage with his blows. After all even a mastered Cure Materia could only heal so much. In the end, he understood hitting the Turk had pained him more than he'd expected and more than he cared to admit. Simply put, he realized it was much, _much_, more difficult to harm someone one cared for than it was to harm a nameless foe. Sure the act might be the same, but nameless foes didn't incite internal turmoil, at least they didn't for him.

Sephiroth sighed and returned his attention to the EMR in his hands. During his musing he'd finished cleaning the weapon and now the dull metal gleamed. He took a moment to inspect it, noting the scratches and small dents here and there. _If weapons could talk, what would this one say? _While he was pleased with his handiwork, he was now somewhat distressed in that he'd have to find something else to focus on. That was a daunting prospect because leaving the hut was entirely out of the question and there was only so much to do within the small space.

With a sigh, the silver stood, laid the now collapsed EMR on the desk, and headed into the kitchen. He poked around in the cabinets and found some cleaning supplies. _How menial, _he thought, _but better than doing nothing._

Deciding it was best to stay occupied and that the place could use a good scrub, Sephiroth removed the items and sat them on the kitchen table. After reading a few of the labels, he chose a cleaner, picked up a cloth, and set to work on the kitchen cabinets and furniture. He wasn't sure how much time passed but the task kept him occupied and when he was finished the kitchen looked like new. Pleased, he grabbed another cleaner, poured some in a bucket, added water, and set it work on the floor.

* * *

Reno was terribly confused as he battled an almost overwhelming desire to vomit. He didn't know where he was or what was going on, but he _did _know he hated vomiting. _Heh, don't know anyone who likes it._

Gaining control of his rolling stomach the redhead opened his eyes and blinked. Then blinked some more. He rubbed the orbs viciously, thinking he'd gone blind because he saw nothing. Literally _nothing._ When he opened them again he could just make out a faint green streak in the distance. Squinting, a chill rushed through him as he realized what he was looking at and everything came crashing back to him like a physical blow. The pain and panic was worse than when Sephiroth had bashed him in the head.

Reno slid into Turk mode and suppressed his emotions while he continued to stare at the strand of Lifestream that appeared to be quite a ways away. _So this is limbo huh?_ he thought, somewhat disappointed. He hadn't exactly expected a party, but something besides endless darkness would have been nice. With a start he realized he'd been here before, several times in fact. The most recent time had been in his dream but there had been other times. At least three times he recalled standing face to… Lifestream? The thing had literally been inches from him and he'd been pretty sure he was about to die, yet every time, just as he'd accepted his fate, he'd been pulled away from it. While he couldn't remember exactly when those incidents had been, he had a feeling one had been when he was 14 and the other two had been after his rescue from Fuhito. With a start he wondered if perhaps his own experiences were what made him think that Genesis might be floating in limbo in the first place. It was possible, yet he hadn't remembered the encounters until now. _Subconsciouses are sneaky though… and freaky._

The Turk's thoughts coalesced as he thought about the STC. He had no idea if the auburn was here somewhere but he felt almost certain he was. _So… how do I find him?_ Looking around Reno had no clue. There weren't exactly any landmarks to go by and the only thing he could see was pieces of the Lifestream scattered here and there. _Not exactly helpful_, he scowled, though it was directed mostly toward himself. Leave it to him to come up with some half-assed plan. _Tseng would be so disappointed_, he thought, realizing he hadn't given an ounce of thought about what to do if he actually managed to get here.

Reno closed his eyes and concentrated. He pictured Genesis's face, his scent, his voice, anything he could think of that reminded him of the man. Perhaps if he focused hard enough he would pick something up. Hell, Sephiroth could sense people with Mako so maybe if he tried really hard he could sense Genesis. They were even linked together somehow, so perhaps that would help.

The redhead didn't know how much time passed but it seemed like a long time. Eventually he gave up, and though he hadn't expected much, he was somewhat disheartened. He should have asked Sephiroth about his abilities. Perhaps the silver could have helped him somehow, trained him or something. _Too late now,_ he thought, wondering how else he might find the SOLDIER.

Just when he figured he was going to have to wander around aimlessly or hope the Lifestream took pity on him and aided him, a thought occurred to him. At first he rejected the idea, yet the more he thought about it the more he thought it might work. _What do I have to lose,_ he thought. He _had_ to at least try.

Reno took a deep breath then yelled, "Genesis Rhapsodos!" as loud as he could. "Where the hell are you, you weak, pathetic excuse for a SOLDIER? Get the fuck out here and face me you coward!"

* * *

Genesis was cold, so very cold. What seemed like an eternity ago he'd curled himself into a ball to stay warm. At first it had worked but not anymore. Now his teeth chattered and he could barely feel his hands or feet. His legs and arms were slowly losing sensation as well.

In addition to the cold was a crushing tiredness. The auburn had given up on keeping his eyes open long ago but he couldn't sleep, not even when he tried. In all his life he'd never imagined how agonizing it could be to want to sleep so desperately yet not be able to. It was absolute misery.

Worse than the cold and the nearly devastating exhaustion, Genesis was losing himself and he knew it. It had started innocently enough with his thoughts becoming muddled. At the time, he hadn't given it much thought because it was easy to go stir crazy here. Then he realized he was forgetting things little by little; names, places, events. It was as though his memories were being removed one by one, leaving nothing but a void behind. It was horrendous and terrifying and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.

As Genesis floated, slowly succumbing to and accepting his fate, or at least whatever came next, something drew his attention. Lost in his private hell the auburn did his best to block out the annoying buzzing. He just wanted to sleep damnit! Was that really so much to ask for? _Apparently._

No matter how hard he tried, the STC couldn't shut the droning out nor did it seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. Irritated, Genesis stirred and tried to unfold himself but didn't get far. The most he was able to do was lift his head and glance around with tired, bleary eyes. He blinked several times but was unable to get them to focus.

"Godsdamnit you piece of shit, I know you're here somewhere!"

_Someone's yelling,_ the auburn thought, but he was unable to make out the words. He didn't know whether his brain was simply refusing to process the words or whether he'd forgotten human speech, but it was alarming. _Not processing,_ he thought, battling down a bout of dismay. If he'd forgotten human speech he wouldn't even know what it was. At least that's what he was telling himself anyway. _You're thinking, which means you know the words._ True… maybe.

"Genesis! Don't make this any harder than it has to be! Stop hiding and face me!"

_That's… me,_ the STC thought, understanding his name but nothing else that was said. With a great amount of willpower, Genesis managed to partially uncurl himself. His teeth chattered harder and he screamed at his mind to get itself into gear. The voice sounded far away, but still, someone was yelling at him. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing but his curiosity was peaked.

"Man, you really _are_ a coward aren't you? Damn, what the hell did I ever see in you?"

The auburn's face scrunched up in confusion. _I'm a coward?_ he thought. What did I do? _Or not do?_ Aggravated, Genesis tried to place the voice because it was obvious whoever it was knew him. Although the voice was familiar and on the tip of his tongue he couldn't put a name to it.

"Fine! Go ahead and die but you won't get away from me that easily! Turks are a persistent lot! I'll follow you into the fucking Lifestream if I have to!"

_Turk, why does th-_ "Reno?" the auburn croaked, voice barely above a whisper. It took all of his remaining willpower but finally Genesis was able to put a face to the voice. His head jerked up, causing his neck to crack several times as memories rushed back to him. Reno was here! _Wait, that's not good,_ he thought, remembering the void he was in. _He shouldn't be here!_ _Why_ was he here? Better yet, why was he so pissed off at him?

"You stupid son of a bitch you're going to kill us both! That make ya happy?"

Reno's voice cracked and Genesis's bones popped and creaked as he uncurled himself the rest of the way. It hurt like hell but he ignored it. The Turk sounded desperate, afraid, and sad, so terribly sad. "Reno?" The STC scowled at his weak voice. _Godsdamnit yell!_ "Reno!"

"Gen?"

"Reno?" Genesis returned as tears slid down his face. He didn't care if the man was pissed at him, he was here damnit! Reno was _here_!

"Where are you Gen?"

"How the hell s-should I k-know?" the auburn huffed. His voice cracked and he stuttered from the cold but it was clearer and louder than before. "You s-see any fucking s-street signs?" He bristled as the Turk laughed.

"Heh, that's my Gen. Eh, let me know if you can see this."

"Se-" _what_, the auburn finished in his head as something sprang to life in the distance. "W-what the hell is t-that?" he muttered. "I s-see _something_ anyway. If t-that's you, y-you're pretty far off."

"It's a start anyway. Which way?"

"Gee, let me p-pull out my compass and c-check."

"Smartass. Let me know if it gets bigger or smaller, okay?"

Genesis scowled and focused on the gold thing. It snuffed out, then reappeared a short time later. He stared at it for what seemed like forever, then realized it was a pyramid. "It's bigger!" he called, finally remembering to yell. In his confusion and excitement, he'd almost forgotten about being cold until his body began shaking almost violently. He wanted to tell the redhead to hurry but was suddenly finding it hard to think straight once more as well. _Not good._

Reno moved through the darkness toward where he thought the auburn's voice had come from. It was slow going, as moving was difficult. It felt like he had a bungee cord strapped on him somewhere. The closer he got to Genesis the worse the sensation was. It was unnerving as hell and he fought the urge to turn around and go back the way he'd come. _Don't think about it, just move._

"Gen?"

"Hmm?"

"You remember when we talked before, how you pushed your feelings at me? I need ya to try and do that again, okay?"

"O-okay."

Almost immediately Reno felt the auburn's presence and he angled slightly. "That's good Gen. Keep doing that okay?"

"I'll t-try."

_He doesn't sound good,_ the Turk thought, moving toward the auburn as fast as he could. After awhile the auburn's presence began to waver. It would become weak, and then strengthen over and over again. Finally it weakened to the point that it almost vanished. As Reno opened his mouth to yell he spotted something up ahead. Ignoring the sensation that the invisible bungee cord was trying to pull him backward the redhead doggedly plowed forward and soon was within 15 feet of Genesis. If the auburn had sounded bad, he looked dreadful. His skin was pasty white, his eyes were sunken, and there were large black crescents underneath them.

"R-reno?"

"I'm here Gen," the redhead replied, closing the distance and wrapping his arms around the auburn. Almost immediately he felt like he slid backward but it was hard to tell in the blackness. "You're freezing!"

"T-tired," the STC chattered, feeling as though he'd used up whatever energy he'd had left. Now more than ever he wanted to do nothing but sleep. _But Reno's here!_ "Y-you shouldn't b-be here."

"Too bad."

"W-why are y-you here?"

Reno's only answer was a faint smile and Genesis couldn't help but smiled in return. He leaned into the Turk, resting his head on the man's chest. _Goddess_ he was warm! The auburn closed his eyes and savored the heat. As soon as his shaking had lessened and he could think straight again he said, "You need to go."

"Woulda thought you'd be happy to see me yo."

"I'm serious!"

"I'm not leaving without you," the Turk snapped. The STC glared at him and he fought not to grin, or worse, chuckle. _Gods_ he'd missed those looks of his. "Look, I understand the gravity of the situation okay?"

Genesis sighed, then pressed his face into the man's chest again. The truth of the matter was that Reno probably knew more about what was going on than he did. Hell, he wasn't even really sure where they were. "I'm glad you're here, even if you shouldn't be."

Reno placed his chin on top of the auburn's head and gave him a squeeze. Getting here hadn't been easy, or sane, but he was glad to be here as well. Until that moment he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed the auburn or how much he truly cared about him. As far as he was concerned, the Lifestream could reach out and take them both. He didn't care so long as they were together. _When did I get so sappy?_

As the auburn made a contented sound and snuggled against him Reno couldn't help but notice that either they'd drifted closer to the Lifestream or it had drifted closer to them. He watched it, almost mesmerized by its slow, twisting motion. _Wonder if it heard my thought…_

After watching it for a moment the Turk realized that the Lifestream _was_ moving, yet it never seemed to get any closer, which probably meant they were moving too. _It's pacing us?_ Weird. _That can't be good._ Or was it? _Just 'cause I said the thing could take us didn't mean I meant it. _Still… "You trust me right?"

Genesis moved his head so he could see the redhead. It wasn't so much the words that alarmed him, it was the faint wavering in the man's voice. "Of course."

Reno nodded, closed his eyes, and tilted his head backward. While he couldn't swear to it, he was fairly certain he only had one shot at this. If his plan failed, the auburn would be lost to him forever. _Or I'll be lost to him._

After a moment, Reno leaned forward and pressed his lips against the STC's. When he pulled back he smiled faintly at Genesis's suspicious expression. Steeling himself, he placed both hands on the auburn's right arm and spun, half tossing, half shoving him away from him. _Gods please, _please,_ let this work_, he thought, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see whatever look the auburn's face held.

* * *

Sephiroth wasn't sure how long he'd been scrubbing the floor, but it had been quite awhile. He'd only managed to cover about half of it though. While the hut wasn't large, the floor was wall-to-wall wood and the only thing he had to clean it with was a scrub brush. _Better than a toothbrush._

As a child he'd enjoyed the task, but for the life of him he couldn't remember why. His knees hurt from being pressed to the hard surface for so long and his back ached dully from being hunched over. Worse, he'd had to use five hair bands to tame his hair and he was filthy. He figured he could have cleaned the floors much faster had he just soaped himself and used his body as the sponge. He certainly didn't think he would have gotten any dirtier than he was now.

With a sigh the silver sat back on his hunches and looked at the ceiling. Complaining was pointless because he was the one who had decided to start the task. Besides, it had done the trick and taken his mind off of things. That in mind he returned to his chore, vowing to stop his mental whining.

Sephiroth placed the scrub brush in the bucket that held soapy water and shook it back and forth. He lifted it, let some of the water drain from it, and then tossed it on the floor. As it hit with a wet plop there was a gasp behind him and he bolted from the floor, crossing the space to the bed in a heartbeat.

The SSC stood by the side of the bed closest to the door and pressed a hand to Reno's cheek. The skin was pasty and cool and the man was twitching and having difficulty breathing. Sephiroth pulled back an eyelid and scowled as the pupil size didn't change. He moved to the next eye and found the same thing. _Not good._

Feeling something akin to betrayal, Sephiroth removed the mastered Cure Materia from his pocket and aimed it at the redhead. He didn't know whether Reno had managed to accomplish whatever he'd set out to do but the man had run out of time. If he didn't heal the redhead now he was going to die. Even if it was selfish as hell the silver wanted at least one of his friends alive.

The Materia sprang to life and the SSC watched as the Cure3 spell bathed the Turk in a green haze. Almost immediately Reno's breathing returned to normal and he fell still. 30 seconds later the spell ended on its own and Sephiroth placed the Materia on the bedside table, just in case. Consumed by fear and concern the silver bent down and gently prodded the Turk. "Reno?"

"Sephiroth?"

Shock and amazement froze the SSC in place. His eyes traveled to the other side of the bed and locked onto electric, neon green, eyes. "_Genesis?_" The auburn blinked at him as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Wha'… where…"

Stunned, Sephiroth fought to keep his jaw from unhinging as he stared at Genesis. The auburn sounded drunk and his voice was weak and scratchy, as were his limbs apparently, but he was clearly awake. The man started to flail about and the silver rushed to the other side of the bed. "Calm down Genesis. You're safe."

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hut. Do you remember it?" The auburn nodded, trying once again to sit up. "Please lay still. I need to chec-"

"Trashcan…"

Both Sephiroth and Genesis's heads whipped around. Understanding the comment, the silver darted to kitchen and returned just in time to stick the trashcan underneath Reno's face before he vomited. The Turk had turned onto his left side to hang his head off the bed and Sephiroth had to place a hand on his shoulder to keep him from hitting the floor. When he was sure the man wouldn't tumble, he removed it, not really wishing to feel the man retching.

"Yuck," Genesis giggled.

"Shuddup," the Turk returned. The voice echoing inside the trashcan was filled with humor, not anger.

Feeling like a nursemaid looking after two unruly children, Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose with the fingers of his left hand while a faint smile tugged at his lips. "Are you finished?" he asked after a few moments had passed without the redhead heaving.

"Think so."

"I'll set it on the floor just in case," the SSC said.

"Good idea."

Sephiroth sat the trashcan down and his eyes journeyed from Reno to Genesis. Neither looked well and he was concerned. At the moment the Turk looked the worst. Sweat now covered his face, though his skin was still cool to the touch and he was as white as a lab coat. The STC was pale, generally looked haggard, and was probably as weak as a newborn. The most disturbing thing was his eyes, which were still electric green and certainly the brightest Sephiroth had ever seen.

Reno gingerly lay on his back and closed his eyes. His vomiting spell had caused his head to pound so hard that every time it throbbed he saw sparks. He couldn't decide if he was hot or cold and wondered if he had a fever.

"Reno?"

"Yo?" The redhead cracked his eyes open as he felt the bed shift. They flew open at the neon orbs inches from his face. _Holy shit, _he thought. His next thought was, _he's awake! _He seemed to remember telling the man to shut up but with his head in a trashcan, he hadn't really registered who he was speaking to.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"I'm not sure," the auburn replied, face going blank.

_Maybe he doesn't remember._ "How do you feel?"

"Terrible, but grateful. What about you? You look like a drunk just back from an all night bender."

"I'm fine yo."

"I think you should both rest," Sephiroth piped up, derailing the conversation.

"Mind if I use the restroom first?" inquired Genesis.

"I'll help you," the silver replied, moving toward the auburn.

"No! I mean, no offense, but no. I'll get there on my own, even if I have to crawl." Genesis swung his legs over the bed and tentatively stood. He wobbled, almost fell several times, but managed to keep his feet under him. It took him a few minutes but he made the door on his own willpower.

"If you're not back in 20 minutes I'm coming after you," Sephiroth called as the auburn opened the door.

"Yes, Sir," Genesis giggled, giving a mock salute before disappearing.

"Has he always been so stubborn?" asked the silver, turning his gaze on Reno.

"Pretty much yo."

"A good thing I suppose," Sephiroth sighed. "It's probably the only reason he's still alive." There was a long pause before he added, "Do you remember what happened?" The redhead nodded. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Not much to tell."

"You pulled him back from the brink of death," the SSC scowled. "I'd say that's something to tell."

It was Reno's turn to sigh. "Basically I threw him away from me, trapped him in a Pyramid, and ran into the Lifestream."

"You _what?_"

"Calm down yo."

"That was reckless Reno!"

"Heh, now ya know why I didn't want to say anything."

"You must place little value on your life to take this so lightly."

"How the fuck else was I supposed to get your attention?" Reno snapped, jerking himself into a sitting position. The silver took a step back and scowled, but still managed to look confused. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize, I shouldn't have said that."

The redhead took a breath and blew it out before speaking. "Don't worry about it."

"Just to be clear, are you telling me you somehow tricked the Lifestream?"

"Not exactly," Reno replied, rubbing his aching head. "This is gonna sound weird but I think something anchors the spirit to the body. When I first got there and started to move around it felt like there was something holding me back. I couldn't see it but it was there."

"I don't think that is strange. If there wasn't something connecting the two halves they would constantly separate."

"I guess," Reno sighed. "Anyway, when I got to Gen the tether thing started to pull me back to where I'd entered but there was no resistance. I wondered if that meant Gen didn't _have_ a tether and maybe that was why he couldn't get back on his own." Sephiroth nodded once and he continued. "I started wondering how I was gonna get him back if there wasn't anything connecting him to here. I didn't think about it too long 'cause then I noticed the Lifestream. It looked like it was following us."

"Following you?"

"That's what I thought at first anyway but it finally dawned on me that it wasn't following us, it was coming for Gen. I damn near panicked. I mean, if it had come to take him then I was out of time right? I tried to think of some way to keep him away from it and I thought about the Pyramid."

"Your spell?"

"Yeah," Reno nodded. "I figured the Lifestream could get through it but maybe if I could trap him in it, then maybe he'd get pulled back here with me."

"Makes sense. The Pyramid does act as a trap."

"Exactly yo! Course I had no fucking idea how to get back here. Then I remembered you saying that if I started to die you'd heal me. I figured if I got close enough to the Lifestream then I'd probably start to die. It was crazy as hell but I was out of time and options so I tossed him aside, trapped him in a Pyramid, and ran into the light as they say."

A grin spread across Sephiroth's face. "I guess now we know why you obtained the Pyramid spell."

"Guess so," Reno chuckled. "Wonder if I'll lose the ability now. I mean, if that's why I gained it then it served its purpose."

"I would think it would be difficult to take away once it has been given."

"I kinda hope so. Things kinda grown on me." There was a stretch of silence before he asked, "How long's he been gone yo?"

"He still has a few minutes."

"You think it's okay if we rest?"

It took Sephiroth a minute to understand the hesitation and fear in the Turk's voice. "I highly doubt the Lifestream will steal either one of you while you sleep. It _did _try to help you, remember?"

"True, but I also just saw it try to eat my boyfriend."

The silver chuckled. "It was just doing what it does. If it makes you feel any better I'll stay awake and keep an eye on things. I can't exactly stop the Lifestream but if anything happens I can wake you."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really. I require less sleep than most and honestly the dirty half of the floor is driving me crazy. I hate half finished jobs."

"You scrubbed the floor while I was in limbo?"

"Had to occupy my mind with something," Sephiroth shrugged. "Regardless, both of you, especially Genesis, need rest."

"What about my head? Ya think I have a concussion or somethin'?"

"I healed you with a Cure3 Spell so it's highly unlikely."

The redhead rubbed his hands across his face and sighed. "He's not in the clear yet, is he?"

Sephiroth waggled his hand before replying. "I don't think he's in any immediate danger."

"I hear a 'but' coming."

"You managed to bring him out of limbo and I don't think the Lifestream will try to, as you put it, 'eat him' again, but you've seen his eyes. His system is absolutely flooded with Mako and that in of itself is dangerous."

"How dangerous?"

The silver took a deep breath and blew it out before replying. "Extremely."

"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear yo."

"The truth can be harsh."

"Yeah, yeah. So what do we do? How do we help him?"

"I know you won't like this but right now all we can do is watch and wait."

"You're right, I don't like that."

"Reno, by all rights he should be dead. I have no idea why he's not, which means I don't know what has been and continues to allow him to survive. It could be external, environmental factors. It could be something to do with his physiology. It could even be his bond with you. Hell, at this point I wouldn't be surprised to find it's some kind of divine intervention."

"In other words you're afraid to do anything because you might end up making matters worse."

"Correct. I don't know what glue is keeping him together and I don't want to risk weakening it."

"I see yer point. Still don't like it though," Reno sighed. "What happens if he gets worse?"

"I have little doubt that he _will_ get worse." The Turk opened his mouth and gave him a scathing look but he silenced him with his hand. "Hear me out. Right now he's on a Mako high and sooner or later he'll crash, probably sooner rather than later."

"Crash?"

Sephiroth nodded. "He'll most likely get severe flulike symptoms and there isn't much we can do about it aside from keep him hydrated. If his condition worsens to the point that action must be taken, we move to Plan B."

"What's Plan B?"

"Replace most of the blood in his system."

Reno's eyes widened in shock. "You've gotta be fucking kiddin'."

"Unfortunately I'm not. It is the only known method to remove a large quantity of Mako from someone's system." The redhead cursed and he once again held up a hand for silence. "You also need to understand that even such a drastic measure isn't a surefire guarantee and that even with fresh blood he could still die. It all depends on how much Mako his organs have absorbed."

"Son of a bitch. Isn't anything easy yo?" Reno groaned.

"Not with SOLDIERs."

"You people suck," the Turk chuckled. "Here's to hoping we don't have to use Plan B. You really think he can filter or whatever that much Mako out of his system all on his own?"

"I honestly have no idea but I hope so."

"Ifrit's Fire. Guess that 'the rest is up to you' bit didn't simply mean getting him out of freaking limbo, it meant keeping him alive afterword."

"That would be my guess as well."

After a pause Reno said, "Thanks Seph, for everything. I know you didn't want to do what you did but seriously, thanks. Right now I'd be totally fucking lost and Gen would be totally fucking screwed without you."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Not just friends yo, damn good fucking friends." Sephiroth smiled slightly as the door suddenly crashed open.

"I'm back," Genesis said, leaning against the doorframe.

"I was just about to come looking for you," scowled the SSC.

"I'm surprised you didn't," the auburn smirked. "I wouldn't even have yelled at you. Screw my pride, can you help me get to the bed?"

"Shoulda let him help ya in the first place yo," the redhead chuckled as Sephiroth appeared at Genesis's elbow.

"If I had the energy I'd smack you. What the hell happened to me anyway?"

"Yo-," Reno stopped as Sephiroth shot him a look. "We'll talk about it later okay?"

"No, it's not okay but I don't suppose I have a choice and I'm too exhausted to fight about it," replied Genesis, climbing under the covers.

"Heh, thank Ifrit for small favors," Reno quipped. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength," grinned the auburn. "Will this highly anticipated story also explain what happened to you?"

"Eh?"

"It's useless to play stupid, the bandage wrapped around your head is a dead giveaway."

"Ah, oh," Reno said, hand subconsciously traveling to said bandage. "Yeah, I'll explain that too."

"You'd better," scowled the auburn.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Sephiroth said, peering down at the two redheads. They blinked at him in surprise then wore almost identical smirks, making him sigh. "Get some rest, both of you."

"Yes, Sir," Reno and Genesis grumbled in unison.

The silver grinned and returned to his task of scrubbing the floor. The bed wiggled as one or both men sought their sweet spot. He wasn't looking forward to the talk that was sure to come but right now he was happy. Reno had pulled off the impossible and he had his friends back. He rewet the scrub brush and got to work as the redheads fell asleep one right after the other. _Rest well._

* * *

Side note: The idea of a soul being tethered to a body isn't directly part of the ikiryō Japanese belief/myth/legend. It's not a new concept and has been used in countless books, movies, and television shows, however in this case it basically popped up because of "Bleach". Of course in "Bleach" it's a chain and is visible, but the concept is similar.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**38 – Games**

"Where the hell are those reports? I asked for them _hours_ ago!"

"Yes, Sir. They're right here, Sir," the secretary replied, bowing her head and holding the reports at arm's length toward her boss.

"About damned time."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"There are thousands who would love to take your place so you'd better shape up."

The woman scowled and stuck her tongue out at her boss's back as he entered his office. The bastard made it a point to threaten her daily, so much so that she no longer took him seriously. Besides, it wasn't _her_ fault the reports were late. The pig-headed man had left immediately after requesting them and he'd just now returned! With a sigh she returned to work. Someday she would find a new line of work but until then she'd perform her duties to the best of her abilities, asshole boss or not.

Entering his office, the Shinra exec froze, immediately noticing the man sitting on his couch. He started to bellow at him but stopped as he registered the man's taped mouth and bound writs.

"Glad you could join us, Director Heidegger."

Heidegger ground his teeth as his desk chair slowly rotated, revealing his second unwanted visitor. He went on a mental tirade but when he spoke, his voice was wholly friendly. "Vice President Shinra. So good to see you!"

Rufus's biting words belied his smile. "I wasn't aware that Shinra allotted a two hour lunch break to anyone, even executives."

_Little prick_, the Director of Public Safety thought. Aloud he said, "I had other matters to attend before returning to the office. Be that as it may, what can I do for you Vice President?"

"I'm glad you asked. You see, there _is_ something you might be able to help me with," Rufus replied, leaning forward, putting his elbows on Heidegger's desk, and steepling his fingers. "Last night at approximately 03:00 hours my security team caught this man trespassing on my property. On his person they found several surveillance devices, including audio and video components. As you might expect he was apprehended and taken in for questioning."

The VP paused and eyed the Head of Public Safety. The man's face gave nothing away but the fingers on his right hand were twitching slightly and his posture was positively rigid. Rufus struggled to keep a broad smile off his face before he continued.

"At first the man was tight lipped, refusing to make so much as a peep, but after several hours of intensive interrogation he said he was currently working for the Shinra Corporation. His prints, face, and even DNA had already been taken and run through Shinra's system, yet we found no record of his being employed with us. Eventually he was persuaded to state he was working off record for an executive and with just a bit more pressure he gave us a name. That name was yours, Director Heidegger."

"What? You can't beli- that's absurd! Why would I hire someone to, to _spy_ on you?" the Director sputtered, moving farther into the room.

Rufus nodded sympathetically at Heidegger's false indignation. _He's a poor liar_, he thought. To be sure the Director's face was a deep, unhealthy looking red and his hands were balled into fists, but it had more to do with fear, frustration, and the fact that he'd been caught than anything. The man's nervous glances toward the bound man on the couch confirmed it. Those looks asked, 'what _else_ did you tell him?'

"Relax Heidegger," Rufus said after a moment of basking in the man's anxiety. "I believe you." At his words both the tied lackey and the Director's eyes widened, though it only took Heidegger a second to correct his mistake. He leaned back in the chair before adding, "What would you gain from spying on me? I'm uncertain, aside from discovering whom my allies and supporters are, what policies I'm considering, and what my position on company, even global, issues and events is, that is."

"I have no need for such information, that is, until you make it public knowledge," Heidegger chuckled nervously.

The right corner of Rufus's mouth began to slip upward. _What utter lies_, he thought. It made _perfect_ sense that Heidegger would want to know what he was up to, not to mention who his allies and supporters were. How else could the man brown nose and play he and his old man against each other? The fact that Heidegger thought he was to ignorant to know that really pissed him off but worked to his advantage. There was something to be said about people constantly underestimating you.

"After careful consideration it has been determined that this is yet another one of AVALANCHE's ploys," the VP said.

"AVALANCHE Sir?"

Rufus grinned at Heidegger's confusion. The stupid man should have jumped on the chance to blame anyone but himself. "Yes, AVALANCHE. Whether their goal was simply to survey and gather intel or something more nefarious, such as kidnapping me again or even another company employee, is unclear, however it is obvious they would gain a great deal from either scenario. In addition, if anyone was caught, such as this operative here, they could do exactly what he did and claim to be working for an executive. Pitting the execs, or worse, two or more rivals within the company, against each other would be a brilliant move. Nothing like weakening and bringing down your enemies from the inside."

Now smiling, the VP rose and headed toward Heidegger. The plump exec might be a piss poor liar but _he_ wasn't. Rufus believed the man on the couch and knew AVALANCHE didn't have a damned thing to do with anything, aside from being a convenient scapegoat anyway. Regardless, it was important that Heidegger felt himself to be in the clear. The man was arrogant and mostly incompetent, however he did have his uses.

"Of course Sir," Heidegger was saying, "I hate to admit it but AVALANCHE's plan was a good one. After all, it is common knowledge that certain departments within the company do not see eye to eye. What a great distraction it would be to play us against each other."

"Which is why I'm bringing the situation to you. You _are_ the Director of Public Safety, which is just a kind way of referring to Shinra's military might. You should be aware of all of AVALANCHE's tactics so that you may better combat them," Rufus said, leaning against the front of Heidegger's desk. "After all, what effects Shinra directly affects citizens the world over, correct?"

"Correct, Sir. I will inform the other Directors and your father of this matter at once."

"Do as you see fit," stated the VP, moving toward the door. Even though he had expected it, it sickened him at how quickly and eagerly Heidegger was now pushing blame onto AVALANCHE. In his mind if someone screwed up they should admit it and accept the consequences. _Yeah, like that ever happens._

Heidegger turned and watched as the blond moved around him to leave. He was momentarily surprised to see a large, bald Turk standing in front of the closed door. It was apparent the man had been there for some time, which meant he'd been standing directly behind him and he hadn't know it! It still chaffed that he had lost control of the Turks, first to Veld, and now to Rufus. Whether he liked it or not they were certainly good.

As the thought struck him, he realized the Turks presence was probably the only reason his plan had failed. The men he'd hired had been skilled with plenty of experience, but they weren't a match for the Turks. Few were and individuals of that caliber cost more than he'd paid. _Shouldn't have been a cheapskate._ On the other hand, he'd not known the Turks were in Junon. His intel said four were in Gongaga and one was in Midgar. He wondered if his intel had been intentionally misleading or simply out of date. _Another matter for another day._

"I will ensure this man has nothing further to offer, then detain him for sentencing," the Director said, once again thinking of the man on the couch.

"No need," replied Rufus, stopping in front of Rude and turning to face Heidegger. "Tseng?"

Heidegger raised an eyebrow and could barely contain his shock as the Wutain melted out of the shadows. Unlike the bald Turk, Tseng had been in the room the entire time. Worse, he'd been looking right at him and hadn't seen him! _How the hell do they _do _that?_ As he watched, Tseng crossed the room and stopped a few feet in front of the VP. Without a word, the man withdrew his firearm and handed it to Rufus. The VP confidently placed his finger on the trigger and leveled it at his not so covert employee on the couch. "Wait!"

Rufus stopped and eyed Heidegger. "What is it?"

"You're going to kill him?" The VP eyed him and he added, "_Here?_"

"That's what cleanup crews are for," Rufus replied, promptly pulling the trigger, painting the wall and couch with gore. He spun the weapon and held it out to Tseng, who took it and returned it to its holster. It was true that he had his own weapon but not many knew it. It was yet another way in which people could, and did, underestimate him.

With a final nod, Rufus turned and exited the office behind Rude while Tseng stayed behind. He made a point of calling in a cleanup crew then turned to Heidegger. The man was eyeing the dead man with an unreadable look. "Have you heard of the Eviscerator?"

Heidegger raised an eyebrow and stared at the Director of the Department of Administrative Research. Almost everyone in Midgar had heard the stories about the killer dubbed the Eviscerator. Once a person heard the name and knew its reputation, the information was hard to forget. In fact for many the name alone was so terrifying that saying it aloud was considered taboo.

Immediately following the war in Wutai, Midgar had become home to a flood of refugees from the ravaged country. Defectors weren't anything new, as Wutain's had migrated from their homeland since the beginning of the war. What _was _new was the amount of Wutainese radicals that defected to Midgar. It didn't take long for the newcomers to inject their fanatical hatred for Shinra into the populace and soon a new revolutionary force was growing right under SEPC's nose.

From the beginning of the uprising, Shinra did everything within their power to lessen the rebels' message. Even so, the company was placed at the center of a very delicate situation. Many citizens and countries were still less than pleased with both the conflict and outcome of the Wutai War. The eyes of the world watched and waited to see how Shinra would handle this new threat on their own soil. Some were rooting for them, but many others hoped the company would fail miserably.

At first Shinra did nothing more than condemn the rebels, downplay any threat, and increase their presence on the city streets, especially in the areas where Wutainese tended to congregate. That worked for a while but the situation quickly escalated and Shinra employees suddenly found themselves targets. Several were beaten while others were kidnapped and tortured, resulting in deaths. Suddenly many sided with the rebel forces, regardless that Shinra hadn't killed anyone nor raised a hand toward their foes. People, regardless of origin, began to openly proclaim that Shinra was power hungry and deserved what they got. Unfortunately that included anyone who had anything to do with the company, from the lowest file cleric up to President Shinra himself.

With all the tension and the publicity, Shinra decided any action taken could not be perceived as aggressive. Basically what it boiled down to was the fact that the company didn't want to send in their army to stamp out the rebels. That would cause more harm than good. It was therefore decided that small groups of covert operatives, that is, Turks, would try to infiltrate the enemy forces and undermine them from within.

For a while, the tactic seemed to work and the Wutainese cells fell apart, but within two weeks they had solidified once more and worse, they were more vicious than ever. The groups became harder to locate since they now trusted very few outsiders. Anyone the groups found suspicious died, including innocent civilians, Shinra patrol troops, and several Turks. As a result, all Shinra forces were recalled.

It seemed that whether the company liked it or not the only way to gain control of the situation was to risk public ire and send in troops to root out the rebels. Yet as the Shinra began to prepare their legions something changed. One by one key Wutainese rebels mysteriously went missing. Even stranger, the remaining forces seemed to lose their fight.

Shinra managed to keep the disappearances out of the press but almost immediately rumors began to circulate. It was said that the missing Wutainese leaders turned up horribly disfigured and mutilated. The rumors ranged anywhere form the rebel leaders missing fingernails or toes to being disemboweled and missing vital organs. Regardless of the severity of the injuries, it was said that in all cases the rebels were found alive and only died because one of their own took pity on them and gave the deathblow.

Soon after the rumors began, the Wutainese forces began to crumble. There were whispers among the people that their dishonorable actions, such as killing innocent civilians and low ranking Shinra personnel, had unleashed an akuma that now sought Wutain blood. Since the Wutainese felt the plight upon their people was their own fault, they felt that the way to resolve it was to abandon their actions against Shinra and beg forgiveness from the akuma. Some disagreed but not many and although the tension between the Wutainese and Shinra remained, hostile actions ceased. Apparently the threat of an akuma was worse than that of Shinra.

Heidegger snapped himself out of his thoughts and eyed Tseng once more. "What the hell do ancient rumors have to do with anything?"

"I was unaware that two years was ancient."

"You're trying my patience."

Tseng shook his head almost sadly and took a step toward the Director. As he stopped, he casually clasped his hands in front of his waist. "You and I both know that what transpired with Rufus was a farce. We both know the man Rufus shot was employed by you. Now, I do not know to what end, nor do I care to, howev-"

"If you have a point I suggest you make it," Heidegger snapped, interrupting the Wutain.

"I assure you that the Eviscerator is real and that the rumors pale in comparison to reality."

The Director of Public Safety's eyes widened as Tseng turned to leave. "You are _threatening_ me?"

"Let us simply say that you would do well to leave Rufus alone. It would be a shame for you to find out how much worse reality can be compared to fiction."

With that the DoAR Director exited the office, leaving Heidegger in stunned silence. Rufus hadn't exactly hidden the fact that he'd known Heidegger was behind his recent stalkers so it was a sure bet that the Turks knew as well, or at least Tseng and the bald, silent one did anyway. Yet so far as he was concerned he'd done nothing to warrant such a threat. _That wasn't a threat._ No, it had been a promise and he knew it.

Irritated, Heidegger stomped behind his desk and sat in his chair with a scowl. Oh how he lamented losing control of the Turks. How could President Shinra give such an exceptional department to Rufus? The boy was nothing more than a snot nosed kid. What the hell did he need trained assassins for anyway? _To terrorize executives apparently._

The more he thought about it, the more Heidegger concluded President Shinra had no clue how much of an asset the Turks were, nor did he realize how dangerously loyal they could be. Tseng's threat implied that they thought of the boy as one of them, their equal, not merely a boss. After all, not many employers would promise extreme violence for toying with their boss, unless they were mafia, militia, or military groups. Heidegger wasn't sure which group to classify the Turks as, but it was clear they were loyal to Rufus.

Though he was still pissed about the incidents with Rufus and Tseng, Heidegger realized it wasn't all bad. It appeared that Rufus was playing some type of game because he could have easily turned the information they'd collected over to his father. Had that happened he had no doubt he'd be dead. Yet the boy hadn't done that and the question was why. What was Rufus after? Better yet, what did the VP want with him?

While he couldn't answer those questions, Heidegger at least partially knew where he stood. For whatever reason the VP didn't want him dead and the Turks would leave him be so long as he didn't cross a line. Of course finding that line and toeing it would be a challenge, but he liked challenges. _Let the games begin._

* * *

Reno opened sleep crusted eyes and stirred, certain that something had roused him. He rolled onto his back and stretched from head to toe, enjoying the pull of his muscles and the scent of coffee. _Coffee!_ _That's_ what woke him up! He chuckled quietly, thinking he was like a trained animal, conditioned to perform a certain task on cue. In this case the cue was coffee and the task was wake up.

"Are you awake?" Sephiroth quietly called, certain the redhead was indeed awake by the change in his breathing. He watched as the Turk slowly sat up so as not to wake the still sleeping Genesis. The man then stood and headed into the kitchen, yawning the whole way. He rifled through the cabinets, found a mug, and poured steaming coffee into it. "How do you feel?" the SSC asked as the Turk sat down across from him.

"Ask me after I've finished this yo," Reno replied, blowing on his beverage before taking a sip. His mouth exploded with flavor and he sighed contentedly before saying, "Last night wasn't a dream, right?"

"That depends. Are you referring to my beating you within an inch of your life and you dragging Genesis back from Gaia knows where or something else?"

The Turk chuckled, having his answer. He _hadn't_ dreamed it all. Genesis was back! Still, he couldn't help glance at the sleeping auburn and ask, "He _will_ wake up again, right?"

"He already has."

"Eh?"

"Nature called."

"Ah," Reno chuckled. "I musta been really out of it."

"Not surprising. Once again I ask, how are you?"

"I'm fine yo." The silver's eyebrow arched and he sighed. "I've got a killer migraine okay?"

"Pun intended?"

Reno eyed the SSC's blank face, unable to tell if the man was angry or not. He finally detected the faintest curving of his lips and broke out in a grin. "Yeah, pun intended."

"Where were you born Reno?"

The Turk blinked and turned his gaze on the silver. "Midgar. Sector 3. Why?"

"How old are you?"

"17."

"What's 12 times 57."

Reno's eyes widened in understanding. "Seph I'm fine, seriously."

"Then answer the question."

"684."

"287 divided by 4?"

"71.75," the Turk scowled. "Will you knock it off? I don't have brain damage or something."

"Very well," the silver sighed. Reno's coordination appeared to be fine and his pupils were functioning normally. From the few questions he'd been able to ask the Turk's thought process seemed to be okay, as were his memories. Though he'd love to press the issue further he didn't, knowing it would probably piss the Turk off.

"He still asleep?"

"Yes."

"Last night, when Gen asked what had happened to him, you didn't want me to say anything. Why?"

"Perhaps it is for the best that he not remember." The Turk idly bobbed his head up and down and took a sip, but his expression remained blank. "Do you disagree?"

"I dunno. I know it sucks to have a huge hole in your memory but at the same time I don't know what'll happen if he remembers. We've risked so much, are _risking_ so much, to help and save him, I don't wanna destroy him."

Sephiroth drank from his mug as he contemplated the Turks words. He didn't think he had, or was, risking much, but for some reason being included made him happy. That aside he could see Reno's point on the second matter. He knew firsthand what it felt like to have gaps in ones memory and it could be maddening. On the other hand, sometimes when the blanks were filled in he'd wished they would have remained empty. "I will defer to your judgment."

"What?"

"You know him better."

"Heh, sad thing is I don't really know him all that well. Since we met it's been one thing after another. No downtime, ya know?"

"I do. You are certainly much better at reading people than me though."

"Why do you say that yo?"

"I am not stupid Reno and neither are you. I think we both know the answer to that."

"Okay, okay, sorry," the Turk said, holding his hands up, palms out. It was fairly obvious that Sephiroth was lacking a great many social skills and that he was grudgingly admitting it. "Yer right. I didn't mean to offend ya."

"No offense taken," the SSC replied. He took a sip and added, "I believe he's waking up."

Neither was surprised when, a few seconds later, Genesis called in a groggy voice, "Is that coffee I smell?" The pair watched as the STC stretched, rose, and joined them in the kitchen. "Mmm, smells good."

"Get yer own!" Reno chuckled, moving his mug out from under the auburn's nose.

"I'll get it," said Sephiroth.

"Humph, at least _one_ of you has manners," the auburn snipped. "Thank you Sephiroth."

"Heh, way ta show me up yo."

"Serves you right," Genesis chuckled. Before long he was wrapping his fingers around a warm cup of coffee and taking a sip. "Delicious."

"Thank you."

"I know yer probably tired but do you mind if I clean up?" Reno asked the silver.

"I'm not tired nor do I mind."

Reno blinked at the SSC. "You really _don't_ sleep, do you?"

"Not often, however I will likely sleep after breakfast."

"Mmm, breakfast."

"Are you two seriously that afraid to leave me alone?" Genesis interjected.

"Yes," Reno and Sephiroth replied in unison.

"Why?" Once again the redhead and silver glanced at each other. "What?" he snapped. "What aren't you two telling me?" His eyes narrowed as the Turk fidgeted.

"Alright, alright, guess we'll do this now," Reno sighed, shifting to face Genesis. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Genesis glared at the Turk thinking he was toying with him, but the man's face didn't waver. _He's serious._ "Waking up here last night."

"Before that?"

The auburn's brows furrowed. "Sephiroth and I went to a seafood restaurant for dinner, then I went home, found Kupo, and fell asleep."

"What's a Kupo?" the silver shyly asked.

"A stuffed moogle," replied Reno, smiling faintly. The smile vanished as though it had never existed with his next words. "That was what, a week ago Seph?"

"Eight days I believe."

The auburn blinked rapidly and stared at the SSC, speechless. _Eight _days _ago?_ "What?" he finally got out, voice barely above a whisper. "Y-you must be mistaken." Yet even as he spoke the words he could tell by the look on the SSC's face that he wasn't. Feeling like the ground wasn't nearly as stable as it had once been he turned to Reno. "What did I do?"

"Do?"

"I had another Mako meltdown didn't I? Did you have to beat me up again?" Genesis asked, head spinning toward Sephiroth. The man flinched and he panicked. "Oh gods, I didn't kill someone did I?"

"Ya didn't kill anybody, but aside from that we don't really know what happened Gen," sighed the Turk.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We, ah, think Hojo might have done something to you yo."

At the mention of the scientists name Genesis went as still as a statue. Strange images flashed through his mind so quickly that he could barely keep up. The visions were fuzzy but each one caused a bolt of terror to surge through his system. There was a metal table with restraints surrounded by scientific equipment. Himself screaming in agony as Hojo loomed over him in an immaculate white coat and took notes on a clipboard. He heard breaking metal, the sizzling of burning flesh, footsteps, and voices. Next was a hazy green image of Hojo, who was laughing one second and cowering the next. The final images were particularly confusing. All he saw were eerie, distant threads of light surrounded by blackness. He thought there was also a voice but he couldn't recall well enough to be certain.

"Gen?" Reno called gently. He jerked upright as the auburn exploded, coming out of his chair so quickly it clattered, almost flipping over.

"That son of a motherfucking, Gaia forsaken, demented piece of shit!"

"I, eh, take it you remember something?" the Turk asked, watching as Genesis began pacing furiously.

"Oh I remember alright. That bastard tried to kill me! Several times if I'm not mistaken."

"I don't wanna push ya, but can you explain yo?"

"Okay I don't remember _everything_, but I _do_ remember being injected with Mako several times _and_ the prick sealed me in a Mako tube!"

"Why would he do that?" mumbled Sephiroth absently.

"What difference does it make?" Genesis snapped.

"I-I'm sorry," the silver winced. He hadn't actually meant to say those words aloud.

"No, I'm sorry," sighed the STC. "I shouldn't take my anger out on you." The silver nodded, looking relieved and Genesis returned to his chair with a sigh. "I remember talking to Hojo at one point but I don't really remember what about. He _did_ say something about Hollander being an idiot though. Unfortunately my memories are disjointed and clouded by pain, frustration, and rage."

"Understandable."

"It's frustrating," Genesis scowled. "I don't particularly _want_ to remember but I feel like I _need_ to. I know the jerkoff said something important and I'd like to understand why he did what he did." The silver nodded understanding but Reno's face was unreadable. "You think that's stupid?"

"Huh? No, it's not that yo." The auburn leveled a glare at him and he sighed. "I just remember myself saying something like that awhile back, that's all." Having said that he wanted to change the subject so he added, "All things considering you're taking this pretty well."

Though he wanted to press the Turk Genesis didn't. It was clear that whatever had happened was painful and troubling. "I'm not fragile. Besides, how else am I supposed to take it? Falling apart won't help."

"It's not a question of bein' fragile. Even the strongest people can be destroyed by somethin' like this," Reno snipped, not really meaning to. There was a sudden welling of emotions within him and he tried to hold them back, but was failing. He rose and abruptly left the hut, immediately feeling terrible about it because he wanted to be there for Genesis, but losing it wasn't going to help anything anyway.

Genesis watched Reno exit the hut and wanted to go after him. He wasn't angry or hurt; he was concerned. In an odd way the Turk had done exactly what he needed. Right now what happened to him didn't matter. All he wanted to do was help Reno. That he was focusing on something besides his abduction seemed to lessen its impact and gave him a chance to come to terms with it before he delved deeper. Though the auburn decided not to go after Reno, he couldn't entirely stamp out his curiosity. "What's that all about?"

"Your situation is probably bringing up unresolved issues from his own."

"What do you mean?"

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow but quickly lowered it. It was obvious Genesis didn't know what he was referring to, yet he was unsure whether it was his place to say. In the end he relented. "Reno was held captive by Fuhito. I do not know when or for how long nor do I know the details of the incident, however I get the impression it was not a pleasant experience."

"He never said anything," the auburn said, staring at the door dismally. Though he tried not too, he couldn't help but think 'why'd he tell Sephiroth and not me.' Before he could say anything Reno returned.

"Sorry about that." The SOLDIERs nodded and he added, "So, you remember anything else yo?"

"Not really, but I think I killed one or two people. Unfortunately Hojo wasn't one of them but I think I burnt him."

"You did. He's not dead but you injured him."

"Death would have been better but at least I got him," the auburn beamed. "Anyway, did you rescue me? Is that how I ended up here?"

"Reno brought you here."

"You, eh, came to me yo."

Genesis swiveled his gaze to Reno in confusion. Their eyes locked and as he stared into the man's fierce, sky blue gaze, images once again began to play in his mind. Most were even fuzzier than the previous ones, however there was one that was crystal clear. In the image, he was on his knees and Reno rushed to him, apparently to keep him from falling on his face. The last thing he remembered was saying the Turk's name. "Did we have a fight?"

"What? No! What makes you think that?"

"We were outside and there was a sword on the ground right next to me," the auburn replied, still half lost in thought. Suddenly his face scrunched up. "It wasn't my sword though."

"No, it wasn't and no, we weren't fighting."

"Thank Gaia for that," breathed Genesis, relieved. "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything more than that. What happened?"

"Well, ah, I was sort of in a jam and you just… were suddenly there. This is gonna sound crazy, but Seph and I think the Lifestream had something to do with it."

"The _Lifestream?_"

"Yeah. The memory you just described was at Mt. Coral. As far as anyone knows right before that you were in Midgar and when you showed up, well you weren't _you_."

"Explain," the auburn scowled, looking more confused than angry.

Reno hesitated, but finally took a deep breath and began. By now he'd told the story so many times that it was thoroughly committed into his memory and he didn't struggle for words, nor did he flinch at the seeming impossibility and unbelievable aspects. _It is what it is,_ he thought. So far Genesis had reacted much better than he'd expected. Of course maybe it would be a delayed thing. He'd been fine after the incident with Fuhito but now it was obvious he wasn't entirely over it. It had just taken it awhile to sink in and get to him.

As the Turk spoke, a fuzzy itch began in the back of Genesis's mind. It felt like if he touched his head he could literally put his finger on it. _Probably the start of a headache._ Suddenly the fuzzy itch in his head grew until it burst, spreading a warm sensation throughout his entire body. He blinked and when he reopened his eyes he saw Reno cringing in front of him. The Turk was sitting in front of a solid rock wall and blood dripped from his left hand, creating a small pool where it landed. The man looked terrified and he was engulfed by an overwhelming sense of sorrow, but it was quickly replaced by an equal need to comfort. Through it all he felt frustration and anger, but wasn't sure of their root.

"Gen?"

Just as quickly as it had come the vision ended and Genesis's eyes snapped shut. _Too bright._ When he finally reopened them he found himself staring into grey-blue eyes made sharp by concern, panic, and fear.

"You shouldn't stand in front of him."

The voice was loud and Genesis felt the words vibrate against his back. He became aware that there were hands wrapped around his wrists holding his arms upright, but he couldn't be bothered with it. There were so many scents and sounds that his brain felt like it was being overloaded.

"Ya got his hands. If he tries ta blast me aim it elsewhere yo."

"Assuming it's even him. If it isn't there may be little I can do."

"True, but it ain't tried ta kill me yet."

"Maybe it's pissed you tricked it."

"I told you I didn't trick it, I just used myself against it or something. Besides, it _wanted_ me to help him and I did so it ain't got any right to be pissed."

"Sssshhhhh."

"Did he just shush us?"

"I think so yo," Reno chuckled.

"Stop yelling."

"The Mako must be making his hearing super sensitive," whispered Sephiroth.

"Oh. Sorry Gen. It _is_ you, right?"

"Who else would it be?" The auburn's mind began to wander and if there was a reply he didn't hear it. "You're comfy," he giggled.

"I eh, think he likes ya Seph," Reno said quietly, almost choking on laughter.

Genesis wiggled against him and Sephiroth cleared his throat, locking his gaze on Reno's. The Turk's eyes sparkled with merriment. "So glad you find this amusing," he hissed. The redhead laughed quietly and opened his mouth but Genesis spoke first.

The auburn wasn't sure whether it was the words or Reno's face, but he felt his face go red and he groaned as he came back to his senses. _How mortifying_, he thought. At least Reno didn't seem pissed that he was acting like a drunken tart. With _Sephirot_h no less! Humiliated, Genesis jerked his arms downward and broke the silver's hold on his wrists. In a flash he was free, on his feet, and staring at the sandy ground. _When did I get outside?_ "Y-you didn't answer my question and who did you possibly piss off?" he asked quickly, gesturing toward the Turk. "For that matter, how and why am I outside?"

"Answer to the first two questions is the Lifestream and the latter; Seph brought you outside before you set the hut on fire."

"O-oh," the auburn stammered. "What did I- _why _did I- what _happened_?"

"I dunno. You sorta spaced out and Seph said you didn't feel right. A second after that you said Sanguine and we brought you out here. Well, Seph brought ya out here. I just tagged along."

"Must have been because of the blood…"

"What?"

"I saw in front of me with blood dripping from your hand. Must have been why I said sanguine."

"Sanguine is the Lifestream's pet name for me. What you just described happened while the Lifestream was possessing you."

Genesis's eyes widened. "I'm remembering the _Lifestream's_ memories?"

"Aren't they yer memories too? I mean, you might not have been in control but it did use yer body. Yer eyes, mouth, hearing, all that stuff."

"It could also be a residual effect," Sephiroth added.

"You mean part of the Lifestream could still be inside me?"

"Yes."

"At the risk of soundin' like an idiot, ain't that always the case? Isn't Mako the Lifestream? Or at least part of it?"

"That depends on what you believe. There are those, such as AVALANCHE, that believe Mako is the Lifestream, however there are others who believe Mako is composed of a different group of spirits. Individuals that were either rejected by the Lifestream, those who chose not to join it, or those that became lost in transit. All arguments are technically valid, as no argument has been proven or disproven."

"What do _you_ believe yo?"

The silver tilted his head and eyed Reno. "I've never truly considered it as it makes no difference what it is."

"Eh?"

"Simply put, Mako is what it is."

"No offense but I didn't expect that from you yo."

"What do you mean?"

"That's a very simplistic view of things. Yer usually so much deeper."

Sephiroth scowled. "Perhaps it is simple but I see no reason to compound the issue. You and I both know that as long as Shinra is in charge they will continue to use and push Mako onto society no matter what it is."

"Yer right but that's still pretty simplistic," Reno smirked.

"Are you opposed to Shinra, Sephiroth?" asked Genesis.

"I did not say that."

"No, but you _did _say 'as long as Shinra is in charge'. That makes it sound as though you're against the company, or at least its actions."

The silver sighed, releasing a sudden surge of anger. When he spoke, his voice was completely controlled and calm. "There is already much to discuss, let us leave that topic for a different time."

"Fine by me yo."

"Alright," Genesis shrugged. "Back to the topic at hand then. So what I saw earlier, that memory, it really happened?"

"Yeah. It happened on Mt. Coral."

"At least I'm not going crazy," the auburn smirked. "What happened after that?"

The STC listened intently as Reno described getting off Mt. Coral, flying to the Eastern Continent, and meeting up with Sephiroth. "On Mt. Coral you did say my name a couple times, but you were mostly out of it and have been until last night. After we met up with Seph, Angeal and Rude flew on to Junon and the three of us came here."

Genesis nodded, thinking he owed all of them a lot. At any time, any one of them could have decided not to go along with it. Had that happened he could have been turned into Shinra or left to fend for himself. Either option could have easily resulted in his demise.

While the auburn was grateful, he was also somewhat uncomfortable. Being indebted to anyone, let alone multiple individuals, was a new experience. He wasn't used to people doing anything for him, much less saving his life a dozen times over. How on Gaia was one supposed to show appreciation for such a thing? It was obvious something more than a simple thank you was required, but what? Vowing to figure it out he pushed the issue aside for the time being.

Mind in an uproar, Genesis sat in the sand and stared out at the water. He believed Reno's story but he needed time to sort through it. On top of that, "There's something you're not telling me."

"What do ya mean?"

"Exactly that."

"You've been in a coma for four days and before that I don't know what happened. What could I possibly be leaving out yo?"

"I'm not sure," Genesis sighed. "Yet I feel like you're leaving _someth- _wait, when I woke up you had a bandage wrapped around your head. I highly doubt Sephiroth would have let you suffer for four days, which means the injury was fairly new. What happened?"

"… Eehhhh…"

"See! There _is_ something you aren't telling me!" Reno rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground. "You said you'd explain."

"I did, didn't I?" chuckled the redhead. "I'll warn ya it's probably gonna flip you out."

"Since the rest of this has gone down ever so smoothly that's alright."

Reno's eyes widened briefly and he chuckled. "Gods I missed yer biting sarcasm."

"You'll regret saying that if you don't start talking."

"Alright, alright. You weren't just in a coma you were dying. Your soul got separated from yer body and was stuck in limbo. I had to bring it back."

"From limbo!" The Turk nodded. "How did you manage that? Or should I say, doesn't that mean you'd have to have been dying as well?"

"That's pretty much what it means yo. After much persuasion, Sephiroth took pity on me and thumped me in the head. In limbo I managed to find you and bring your spirit back here."

Flabbergasted, Genesis continued to stare at Reno even after the Turk had finished speaking. He hadn't been in a coma, he'd been dying for Gaia's sake! From what he could remember from his time with Hojo, the news shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. Yet more than his dying was the fact that Reno, a man he'd know for less than a month and had been dating for maybe half that, had risked his own life to save him. The thought of it made a lump lodge in his throat and he held his eyes wide, hoping the air would dry them before the moisture became too great. In an effort to redirect his emotions he wheeled on Sephiroth. "You went along with this? You could have fucking killed him!"

"I really didn't have a choice. He was going to jump off a cliff for Planet's Sake!" the silver shot back, gesturing toward the cliff in question.

"_What?_"

Reno froze as the auburn turned on him. Of all the things to be upset about _that_ was what he grabbed onto? While he found it humorous, his heart fluttered with happiness. He wanted to hug the man but knew that wouldn't defuse him. _So what would?_ He could tell him about how it wasn't just about them. Of how the Lifestream found him important and had tried to save them, so what he'd done hadn't been entirely selfish, but he knew that wasn't true. The Lifestream _had_ been involved but his reasons for what he'd done _where_ selfish. He hadn't given a damn what the Lifestream had wanted, _he'd_ wanted Genesis back. "Just let it go yeah? What's done is done."

"You could have died!"

"You _were_ dying!"

"Did you even have a clue what you were doing?"

"Not really."

"Then you didn't know if it would work! You could have died for nothing!"

"If you want the truth I really didn't think it _would _work, okay? I figured if there was a limbo I _might_ get there, but finding you was an entirely different matter. Hell, for all I knew there was more than one freaking limbo!"

"You're making my point Reno!"

"Shut up and listen!" The auburn glared and shut his mouth with an audible clack. "Maybe Turks are different or maybe _I'm_ just different, but I'd rather die trying to do something than do nothing at all. While farfetched as hell, I had an idea that I thought was worth a shot. If I wouldn't have even tried and you'd died, I would have doubted myself for the rest of my life. I'd have played the 'what if' game until it drove me mad. On the other hand, if I tried, then I could at least _say_ I tried. That or I would have ended up dead. Either way would have been better than hating myself and wondering if I could have succeeded."

Tirade finished, Reno glared right back at the STC. He really wanted to yell 'don't you see you're worth it?' but knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. Genesis may act arrogant but he had a feeling the auburn had little self worth. In fact the man's turning on Sephiroth proved his point. He _didn't_ see that he was worth it and words wouldn't change that. Only time, and maybe some TLC, would make Genesis see otherwise. _I should know, I've been there._

"I don't know what to say," Genesis said after a few moments of silence.

"Nothing _to_ say. Just accept it and move on yo."

The auburn nodded and smiled faintly. "What's done is done, right?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry Sephiroth. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Don't worry about it."

Genesis inhaled deeply. "I need some time to think. I'm assuming neither of you wish to leave me alone yet?"

"I would prefer you not be alone for a bit, just in case."

"I agree with Seph. I mean, ya did just about burn the place down."

"Alright," the auburn sighed. "Then do you mind if I bathe with you? I feel… grungy."

"Heh, don't mind at all yo."

"You are _such_ a pervert," Genesis smirked.

"I didn't say a thing!"

"You're tone betrayed you."

"Yeah sure, maybe _yer_ the perv yo."

"Maybe you're _both_ deviants," Sephiroth grinned. He chuckled as both redheads' turned wide eyes on him.

"Perhaps you're right," chuckled Genesis. "Unfortunately I'm not up to anything kinky." _Yet_, he silently added.

"Don't blame ya. You mind if Seph joins us?"

"Excuse me?" the silver said, surprised.

"Just now it took both of us to control him. If yer in the hut and we're clear out back and somethin' happens, well we could be dead and half the mountain could be gone before you knew anything was wrong."

"I hate to admit it but he's right," Genesis sighed. "Right now even _I_ don't have a warning before I lose it. I would never forgive myself if something happens and I harm either of you. Of course I could just as easily kill us all."

"Heh, that's grim yo."

"Just saying."

"We already decided no kinky stuff but I promise we won't molest ya Seph," Reno prodded.

"I'm hardly worried about being molested," Sephiroth scowled. "Very well, if you wish me to join you I will. I'm covered in dirt and chemicals that I'd love to wash off. Once we are finished I will prepare breakfast then sleep." The Turk's stomach growled and he smirked. "Hopefully I can keep Reno from devouring all of the food."

"Hey!"

"Where do you put it all anyway?" the STC asked.

"I'm very active and what is this, gang up on Reno?"

"Well…"

The Turk scowled but the effect was lost because he couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "Ya know paybacks a bitch right?"

"Pfft. Sephiroth will back me up."

"I never said such a thing."

"SOLDIERs are supposed to stick together!"

"Not in matters such as this."

"Heh, sounds like yer on yer own yo."

"Hmph. I shall remember this Sephiroth."

"The fear is already building within me. Wait, I believe it's just indigestion."

Somber mood lifted, the trio made their way to the detached bathroom while laughing. They all knew there was much to discuss but for now each simply wanted to enjoy the companionship of the others. If only for a while.

* * *

Side note: akuma means demon.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**39 – Chains**

Reno sank down until the warm water was just under his nose and made a contented sound. He wasn't usually a bath person, preferring showers instead; however, he couldn't deny that a good soaking was soothing. The three of them had been in the water for perhaps 15 minutes and in that time his muscles had relaxed and his head had stopped pounding. _Soothing indeed._

The redhead slouched on one of the natural rock benches in the shallow end of Sephiroth's huge tub. It was more like a hot tub than a bathtub but he wasn't complaining. Currently the silver was seated across from him, eying Genesis, who was drifting ever closer. Instead of sitting the auburn floated motionless on his back. Reno couldn't tell if the man was awake or asleep. Perhaps he'd drifted off, thinking his companions wouldn't allow him to drown, which was true. The STC continued to drift toward Sephiroth and when he was within' range the silver leaned forward slightly and poked Genesis on the top of the head, sending the auburn back the way he'd come. Genesis smirked but kept his eyes closed. _Guess he's awake._

With a chuckle the Turk brought his mouth out of the water and yawned, thinking the water's magic was a maybe a bit _too_ calming. There was no way he should be tired. He'd gotten up less than two hours ago and had slept soundly the entire night, yet felt that he could fall asleep at any moment. Thinking conversation would be good he spoke but wished he would have put more thought onto it. Saying what was on his mind wasn't always a good thing after all. "Earlier ya said 'I'm hardly worried about being molested'. Why?"

"Excuse me?"

_No sense turning back now. _"Well, I mean ya said that _after _I promised no kinky stuff, but still, are ya not worried because yer confident you can take both of us yo?"

"Perhaps I simply took you at your word."

"Perhaps… or perhaps ya wouldn't mind us molestin' ya."

"Reno!" The water sloshed as Genesis righted himself and swarm toward the Turk and Sephiroth.

"What?" the Turk chuckled. "It was an innocent question yo!"

"Innocent my ass," the auburn grumbled. "That was the definition of a loaded question. Where are your manners for Gaia's Sake? There _is_ a thing called tact. Heard of it?"

"Meh, tact is overrated. What's the big deal anyway?" the Turk said as Genesis slithered across him, sat on the bench to his left, and glared at him. "Oh come on, _he's_ not pissed so why are you?"

"I'm not pissed; I'm exasperated by your rudeness."

"How the hell am I bein' rude? I was curious so I asked a simple question!" Reno snipped, not willing to admit he'd spoken before thinking.

"You know he's not good with certain things."

"He ain't an idiot either."

"You both realize I'm still sitting here, correct?" Both redhead's gaze whipped toward the silver and he chuckled. "Do you always fight like this?"

"Sorry Seph and we ain't fighting, we're bickering yo."

"I see. Do you bicker all the time?"

"I'm sorry as well and no, we don't bicker all the time, only half," Genesis replied.

"Half? Maybe a third," corrected Reno.

Sephiroth smiled, thinking they were still bickering. "So this is a normal event then?"

"Yeah, pretty much yo."

"Interesting."

"Anyway, didn't mean to annoy ya or make ya uncomfortable," the Turk stated.

"I know. I'm used to your bluntness and as I've previously stated I find it refreshing. That said, I must say your question threw me off."

"Heh, sorry."

"It's alright."

"So, eh, what's yer answer?"

"Reno!"

"What?"

"Why would you _want_ to molest me?" the silver injected. The duo turned toward him and blinked slowly, expressions equally unreadable.

"Yer kiddin', right?" Reno said after a small delay. The silver's expression didn't change and he glanced at Genesis, whose face clearly stated 'you dug the hole, get yourself out.' _Damnit._ "Okay, let's be clear here, we'd never, _I'd _never do anything ya didn't want to do, so maybe molest ain't the greatest term."

"I understand what you mean by the word. Regardless, why would you want me, willingly or otherwise?"

"Eh, ya make it sound like no one should, or would, want you."

"I find the concept surprising and foreign and you dodged the question."

"I'm pretty sure I've already established yer attractive. Why _wouldn't_ I want you yo?"

"You have Genesis. Isn't he enough?"

"Yeah Reno, aren't I good enough for you?"

"That's not- I didn- just forget it! Now I know why curiosity killed the cat. Damn!" As the Turk slipped lower in the water, sulking, he caught Genesis and Sephiroth's mischievous smirks. "Yer both friggin' screwing with me!"

"I wondered when your slow ass would catch up," laughed Genesis.

"I'm not slow! He's hard to read and you ain't much easier sometimes," the Turk defended himself.

"I was not screwing with you, I merely turned the table on you, as they say," grinned Sephiroth.

"Jerks."

"Now, now, don't be a poor loser," the auburn chuckled.

"Heh, keep talkin' and I'll show you a poor loser," Reno snickered. He was going to ask the silver why he found the idea of someone wanting him 'surprising and foreign' but didn't have the chance as Genesis spoke, abruptly changing the topic.

"I hate to say it but we should probably discuss our next move. Have you and Reno discussed anything?"

"Nothing concrete. Aside from the fact that it would be unwise to go after Hojo that is," the silver replied.

"What? Why?"

"We would draw unwanted attention to ourselves."

"So what? The bastard tried to kill me and you expect me to just leave it be?"

"Yes."

"I can't do that! I _won't_ do that!"

"You have to Gen," Reno said quietly. "We all have to."

"It's absurd Reno! How many people do you think he's killed and how many more will follow? We can't just let him continue!"

"We don't have a choice."

"There is always a choice!"

"Not this time. Doing anything is best and for our own good."

"We aren't helpless," Genesis snipped.

"I didn't mean that we're helpless, I mean that it's the only chance we have. Like it or not it's our best option right now yo"

"Elaborate," Sephiroth said.

The Turk inhaled deeply. "When we talked about this the other day you said we have the upper hand and yer right. We have _some _knowledge but we need more. Knowledge is power but only if you have enough of it."

"Fuck knowledge," the auburn snapped. "I want him dead."

"You don't get it Gen."

"Then help me get it."

"During the Turk Desertion Shinra didn't want us dead because we went rogue, were supposedly traitors, or because we allegedly kidnapped Rufus. Simply put he wanted us dead because we know too much."

"What do you mean supposedly and allegedly?" Sephiroth asked. "The Turks _did_ go rogue and you _did_ kidnap Rufus. More than once I believe."

"Yer only half right. We did go rogue but never kidnapped Rufus."

"You didn't?"

"No. He was always in on it with us yo."

"Is President Shinra aware of that fact?" the silver asked.

"Yeah."

"I see. Still there is the matter of being rogues."

"True, but killing Veld and his daughter was supposed to absolve us of that, which it didn't."

"You didn't really kill him though," Genesis pointed out.

"True again, but Shinra doesn't know that. So far as he's concerned Veld and his daughter are dead. Hell, _I_ thought they were dead for a while and lost it. Point is I was there and I believed it. Shinra wasn't there so there is no _way_ he doesn't believe it."

"What happened to their bodies?" inquired Sephiroth.

"Once we got to Midgar we covertly switched 'em with some corpuses and burn 'em. Under Shinra's orders mind you."

"I see. The Turks that defected with Veld, they still have a Kill On Sight order against them don't they?"

"Yeah but that's not the point. The point is he wanted us all dead, whether we'd defected or not and regardless of what we'd done or not done."

"Why?" Genesis asked.

"Why indeed," grinned Reno. "We know too much. Like I said, knowledge is power and the Turks have a lot of it. We're a black ops group who not only specialize in obtaining information, we specialize in the use of it as well."

"What do you mean?" the auburn probed.

"Not only do we know _where_ the bodies are buried, we know _why_. Course we also know the how but that's not nearly as important as the other two yo."

"In other words you believe President Shinra wanted the Turks out of the way because any one of you could effectively destroy the company."

"It ain't just President Shinra. Lot of department heads would breathe a lot easier with us gone and I don't _believe_ I'm right, I _know_ I'm right."

"Do you have proof?" inquired Sephiroth.

"Not really but think about it, not only did he not kill us he put his son, the very son who conspired with us, in charge of the department. Who in their right mind would put a group of purported traitors, and highly skilled ones at that, together like that?"

"No one."

"Exactly, which means he never really thought we were traitors in the first place. At least not all of us. That makes ya wonder why he and some of the others tried so hard to whack us. Gotta be because of what we know and what they're afraid we may have: solid evidence."

"Do any of you have any?"

"I won't speak for the others but I do. I have orders from department heads, reports, even video and audio in some cases." Neither SOLDIER looked surprised by his confession. "Needless to say I'm trusting ya here."  
"That was a veiled 'don't talk or else' threat wasn't it?" inquired Sephiroth.

"If you wanna look at it that way, yeah." The two men grinned at each other.

"While all this is very interesting what does it have to do with the current situation? _My_ situation," Genesis asked.

"In a way you're situation is similar to that of the Turks. You have knowledge that could probably destroy Hojo and perhaps the entire Science Department. Yer kinda like a loaded gun just waitin' to be fired."

"Which just gives him more reason to try and kill me again."

"Not if you act like nothing happened."

"What?" the auburn breathed.

"Seriously, the best thing you can do right now is act like nothing happened. He'll think you don't remember or he'll think you're playing the game."

"The game?"

"Ya know, the one where people leave each other be because each has dirt on the other. Usually results in a stalemate because both sides are afraid to make the first move because doing so is likely to end badly for both parties. If that's the case, why bother with it?"

"This _isn't_ a game though."

"Unfortunately it is," Sephiroth stated.

"No matter how ya look at it if you act like nothing happened Hojo's probably gonna back off for fear of what you _might_ know and aren't saying. Think of it as silent blackmail."

"That's a big probably Reno," sighed Genesis.

"I hear ya and I'm not fond of it either, but like it or not it's the best option. If we attack him we'll either die in the initial fight or in the aftermath. Let's face it, if we go after him he'll run straight to Shinra and tell him any number of things to get the fat bastard to come after us."

"Like what?"

"We're out of control, we're traitors, we're crazy. Whatever he happens to think of to convince Shinra we're dangerous and need to be taken out. Even worse he might want us alive to experiment with. Whatever the reason Shinra relies on the Science Department _heavily_ and he'll come down on us like a fat Chocobo."

The three fell silent, considering their predicament and their options. None of them liked it but none could think of a better solution than the one proposed. In the end it was decided that once Genesis's condition was manageable and once Reno had spoken with some of his sources within Midgar, they would return to the city. From there they would do their best to gather intel and keep an eye on Hojo without drawing attention to themselves. The more they knew the better and perhaps an opportunity to destroy him one way or another would present itself.

Once everyone had scrubbed themselves clean the trio returned to the hut. Sephiroth began preparing a late breakfast while Reno and Genesis remained in the living room. The auburn sat in the chair, which was folded up, and the Turk flopped on the still folded out bed. The redhead lounged on his right side facing the kitchen and used his hand to prop up his head.

"Where are ya from Gen?"

"Where are _you_ from?"

"Midgar, Sector 3."

"I'm from Banora."

"Don't they export apple juice or somethin'?"

"Yes. Banora White Juice."

"Never had it. Is it good yo?"

"I think so."

"I'll have to try it sometime then," the Turk idly replied. "Banora's somewhere in the Mideel Islands ain't it?" The auburn nodded. "What's it like down there?"

"Same as anywhere else really."

Reno squinted at the STC, sensing his guard was up. "I know you're touchy and have trust issues but I ain't asking for your life story or anything yo."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snipped the auburn.

"It means why are you being so defensive?"

"I… habit I guess."

Genesis watched as Reno laid his head down on his upper arm with a wiggle and a sigh. It looked like the Turk was on the edge of sleep but he knew better. "The weather in Banora isn't that different from Mideel. It's warm bordering on hot and can get quite humid. In general Banora is wealthier than Mideel though," he said after an interval of silence. "We have houses instead of shacks, the town is clear of debris, things like that."

"Yeah, I heard Mideel was kinda run down. Never been there though." The auburn shrugged. "Banora ain't all that big is it?"

"No bigger than a village really."

"I'd probably go crazy there yo."

"Why's that?"

"I'm a city boy. Takes a lot to amuse me."

Genesis chuckled. "Banora might be a whole in the wall but most find ways to amuse themselves. Mostly country bumpkin stuff, like climbing trees, picking apples, and exploring, but those things can still be fun."

"Guess that wouldn't be too bad. Probably safer than using construction sites as yer playground."

"You played in construction zones?" the auburn asked, eyes wide. The Turk nodded. "Did your parents know?"

"Dunno. If they did they probably didn't care. Both of them worked construction so to them it was probably perfectly normal."

"Well I suppose that explains why you're so agile."

"Maybe," Reno replied, thinking that the Mako running through his veins probably had something to do with that as well. He'd intentionally left that tidbit out of his earlier explanation, as well as a few other things. For starters, he wasn't sure how to bring some of it up. Secondly he figured it might be better to dole out information slowly, giving the SOLDIER time to process things.

"Breakfast is ready."

"About time!" the redhead chirped.

"You're enthusiasm for food has yet failed to amaze me," the silver chuckled as Reno eagerly plopped into a kitchen chair. Genesis sat next to the Turk with a grin. "There are green peppers, red peppers, and onions in the scrambled eggs. I hope you don't mind."

"Fine with me," Reno replied, licking his lips and sticking his tongue out.

"I don't mind," said the STC, eyeing a large plate with pieces of bread stacked on it. "What is that?"

"Arme Ridder. It is an ethnic dish with variations in Nibelheim and Kalm. Basically it's made by taking leftover bread, dipping it in a mixture of egg and milk, coating it in cinnamon and sugar, and then frying it in a pan. Some people pour syrup upon it while others eat it without."

"Sounds yummy."

"How the hell haven't ya ever had arme ridder before yo?"

"I don't share your keen interest in food."

"Come on, even Seph's had it before!"

Genesis shrugged. "When I was a child my parents didn't let me eat much junk food and in their eyes, anything and everything that was sweet was junk food. I did get the occasional pancakes or sweet roll for breakfast, but that's about the extent of it. Now I eat sweets but I don't go out of my way for them nor am I very adventurous in the kitchen."

"I wasn't allowed many sweets either," the silver stated.

"You were both deprived as hell," grumbled Reno, shaking his head. "All that stuff about sweets rotting your teeth and making you fat is crap. Unless you don't brush your teeth and do nothing but sit on your ass all day that is."

"I take it you were never denied the finer things in life?" Genesis asked as the silver began filling everyone's plates.

"Heh, my parents didn't give a damn what I ate. Besides, money was tight and junk food is cheaper than the healthy stuff so that was usually what was in the house." The auburn started to say something but stopped at a glance at Sephiroth. "Go ahead. He knows my parents sucked."

"Oh." Genesis knew it was stupid but for some reason he was annoyed. It hadn't been easy for Reno to tell him anything but he'd told the SSC? _Jealous much?_ Obviously, but at the same time he was happy that the two were getting along. _Can't win can I?_ "I-It's stupid really. I was just wondering if you had any friends."

"Friends?" The auburn nodded. "I had a few. Why?"

"Well, since your parents basically left you alone all the time I was thinking you must have been lonely unless you had friends."

"There were a few other kids in the neighborhood I ran around with sometimes. Other than that I was fine on my own."

"Do you still talk to any of them?" Genesis asked, watching the Turk shake hot sauce onto his eggs.

"Not really."

"Why not?" Sephiroth queried, unable to help himself. It was clear Reno wasn't entirely comfortable with the subject but his lack of information on matters such as friendship got the better of him.

"It's complicated," sighed the redhead, taking a bite of scrambled eggs. Genesis and Sephiroth exchanged a glance that he took to mean 'don't press him'. The look was too close to pity and he hated it. "Most of 'em ended up in gangs. Hell, one of them even runs one. If I talk to them now it's usually to gather intel and it's dangerous because none of them have a clue I work for Shinra. If they found out…"

"They don't like Shinra?" the silver asked.

"Not especially, but it ain't Shinra per say. It's more they hate any form of authority yo."

"I'm sorry," whispered Genesis, focusing on his food. Reno shrugged and he took a bite of the arme ridder. "Mmm, this is good."

"Heh, told ya you were deprived," Reno chuckled.

"You were right."

The Turk finished his eggs and moved onto the arme ridder himself. "You really need to quit so I can hire you as my personal chief Sephiroth." The silver smiled. "So Gen, was the transition from backwater boy to chic SOLDIER a painful one?"

"Chic?" Genesis giggled.

"Ya know what I mean."

"I do and no, not really. My parents were wealthy and I was expected to dress and act accordingly. Otherwise, I should be seen and not heard. SOLDIER isn't that different really."

"You were unhappy," said Sephiroth. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Not entirely. It's true my parents and I didn't see eye to eye, especially as I got older, nor was I particularly fond of Banora and its inhabitants but it could have been worse. I had Angeal anyway and when things got really annoying at home I stayed with him."

"Yer parents were okay with that?" Reno asked, nibbling on a slice of orange.

"Must have been because they never said a word about it nor did they stop me. I used to think they were afraid of driving me further away but I'm not sure that had anything to do with it at all."

The auburn's words were quiet, giving Reno pause. He was interested in the man's background but it was obviously a touchy topic. Truth be told he was amazed Genesis had said as much as he had. Getting the man to talk about himself had always been like trying to tame a Mandragora.

Although the Turk wanted to know more about Genesis's parents and his relationship with them he decided not to push it. He couldn't tell if the man was angry, frustrated, or disappointed with them but he thought any of those could be a bad thing right now. Just because the auburn was acting normally didn't mean he wouldn't snap in a heartbeat. They were probably going to be here for a few more days more at least so he had time. "What was Angeal like as a kid yo?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going but steer it into an area the STC was more comfortable with.

Scowling, Genesis finished his arme ridder and took a few bites of eggs. Reno wasn't stupid so the man knew he didn't want to talk about his past, but instead of letting the matter drop he'd started using interrogation techniques: if a topic is uncomfortable to a prisoner, switch it but keep them talking. Interrogators always tried to befriend prisoners while simultaneously keeping them off balance. He remembered a previous incident with Tseng and wondered if all Turks treated everyone as suspects in a crime.

Out of the corner of his left eye Reno fidgeted and rolled a sausage link around on his plate. Genesis froze, his own empty fork halfway between his plate and his mouth. He mentally cursed himself and fought not to physically slap himself in the face. _He_ was the one with a problem, not Reno. The redhead hadn't been trying to interrogate him. The man just wanted to get to know him better, that was all.

Still cursing his overly suspicious nature and trust issues Genesis speared a piece of egg. As he lifted the fork his eyes landed on Sephiroth's. The silver's head was slightly titled and he had a curious expression on his face. It was part 'Genesis is a wee touchy', part 'I wonder if I should feel sorry for Reno', part 'what's the crazy STC going to do next', part 'maybe I should get out of the line of fire just in case he snaps', and part 'people are interesting'. A laugh started to bubble out of his throat and he quickly slapped his left hand over his mouth to secure it. His right hand still held the loaded fork and the egg jiggled as he silently giggled.

"I can still see the amusement in your eyes," Sephiroth stated in a dry tone. He sighed as the STC removed his hand and burst out laughing.

"I miss somethin'?" asked Reno, eating the last bit of sausage.

The silver shook his head. "Genesis apparently finds me amusing and has a tendency to randomly succumb to fits of laughter in my presence."

"Heh, there are worse things yo."

"True. He could randomly throw fireballs at me. At least that I could understand. He wouldn't be the first to find me a threat but he _is_ the first to find me amusing."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Genesis gasped. "I know it's rude but I can't help it."

"I've grown accustomed to it," shrugged Sephiroth.

The auburn got himself under control and took a sip of orange juice. "It's still rude and I'm still sorry. I also owe you an apology Reno."

"Eh? Why?"

Genesis waved away the redhead's query. "In answer to your earlier question 'Geal hasn't changed much from when he was younger. He was always kind, tried to help everyone he could, and tried to get everyone to get along. Things didn't always work out or go as planned but he'd make the best of things."

"Guys like that usually likes a quiet life in a quiet town with a nice wife, a pack of kids, and a dog," the Turk commented.

The auburn nodded. "I used to whine and complain when I had to help with harvest. I _hated_ getting apple gunk under my fingernails and having bugs crawling all over me but 'Geal never minded. He'd say that the dirt and grime was worth the reward of hauling in a good harvest. He once told me he looked forward to having kids and teaching them how to harvest and live off the land." Genesis's face fell then became a mask of anger. "It's because of me that he left such dreams behind and joined SOLDIER."

"He told the Turks it was because he wanted to do something that mattered," Reno commented, remembering when Elena had asked him why he'd joined up. His first response had been that he'd followed his best friend but the redhead wasn't going to share that.

Genesis snorted. "That may be what he tells people but it isn't why he joined. At a very young age 'Geal appointed himself my defender, my _protector._ He would run interference and reduce conflict whenever he could, but if that failed he would raise his fists and fight for me. From the moment I told him I was leaving until I stepped on the plane to the Eastern Continent 'Geal begged me to change my mind." The auburn paused and caught sight of Sephiroth's confused expression. "What?"

"You did not come to Midgar together?"

"Yeah we did. He followed me all the way from Banora to the airstrip, telling me it wasn't too late to change my mind. Once we got to the plane, I gave my bag to the pilot, hugged him, said goodbye, and got on without looking back. I sat down and a few minutes later he sat down next to me, right before the thing took off for Junon. I stared stupidly at him and started to protest. He didn't even have a bag for Planet's Sake! Before I could utter a word he smiled and said 'there is no way in Gaia I'm letting you do this alone'."

"He just got on a plane and left?" Reno asked, amazed. Genesis nodded. "What about his family? Are they all gone or something?"

"No. His mother and father are both still alive. He doesn't have any siblings or extended family though."

"So he just walked out of Banora and got on a plane with you without saying a word?"

"No, he'd already told his family goodbye the night before." The Turk's eyes widened and he chuckled. "I wasn't aware of that until we touched down since I was so upset with him that I didn't say one word to him the entire flight. When we finally landed I commandeered the first PHS I saw, which happened to be some poor dockworkers in Junon, and called Gillian, Angeal's Mom. I told her how that her son was an idiot and had run away with nothing but the clothes on his back. I kept telling her I was sorry because he'd followed me and that I'd do my best to find someone to take him back to Banora. She listened to my explanation and crying without a word as she was used to my, eh, temperament. When I was finished she told me she didn't understand, that Angeal had told them goodbye the night before and said that he would call them when we arrived in Midgar."

Genesis paused and leaned back in his chair. Sephiroth and Reno exchanged a quick glance, then their eyes landed on him once more and he laughed. "I swear that moment is forever burned in my mind. 'Geal was standing four feet in front of me with his arms crossed and a faint smile. The dockworker had long ago stopped trying to get his PHS back and just stood by, making sure I didn't take off with it. On top of that a small crowd had gathered, wondering why a short, skinny little redheaded kid was having hysterics on the dock." The auburn once again laughed and stretched his legs out.

"Anyway, after staring at 'Geal with my mouth hanging open for a minute I apologized to Gillian, told her I hadn't meant to worry her and that I had obviously misunderstood. Finally I hung up and gave the guy his PHS back. Angeal walked over, grabbed my bag, and headed toward our connecting flight to Midgar. On the way there he told me he never thought he'd be able to talk me out joining SOLIDER and had planned accordingly. He'd been saving money for months to purchase passage to Midgar right along with me. The night before I was to leave he had sat his parents down and told them that unless some miracle occurred, he was going to Midgar with me."

"I was stunned. I knew we were friends but I couldn't believe he'd left everything behind to stay by my side. During the flight to Midgar, I tried to talk _him_ out of it. I told him he'd be miserable as a SOLDIER and that he should go back to Banora. He said 'we'll see' and we didn't talk for the rest of the flight."

Genesis paused and Reno figured he was taking a breather. When he didn't continue, he started to prompt him but Sephiroth beat him to it. "What happened next?"

"We arrived in Midgar," the auburn shrugged. "My original plan had been to spend a day or two in the city before heading to Shinra, but by that point I was so upset with Angeal that I just wanted to get it over with, so I marched straight to the Tower with 'Geal in tow. Back then, the first thing they did was take a small blood sample to see if you were compatible enough with Mako. After about an hour a woman came out, handed me a folder, and said 'welcome to Shinra.' Angeal sighed, stood, and said he'd to join as well. It wasn't until I watched him walk away with the woman that I realized he'd been hoping I'd fail the blood test and that we could go home."

"Ouch," Reno said.

"I was pissed at first too, until I realized I was doing the same thing he had done."

"What do ya mean yo?"

"While I waited I kept hoping _he'd_ fail the test so he could go home. A few minutes after he left he returned and sat where he was before. After a while the same woman came out, handed him an identical folder, and told us to be in the lobby the following day at 09:00 hundred hours. We showed up and the first thing they did was hand us the SOLDIER contract. Without even looking at 'Geal I signed it and handed it back. He said 'guess that's it then' before signing his own and handing it over."

After a long interlude in which Sephiroth began clearing the table, Reno said, "Damn man, I don't know what to say."  
"For a long time neither did I," Genesis chuckled. "At first I was pissed off. For years I figured he thought I was weak and pathetic and that was why he looked out for me, but to go to such lengths? I honestly didn't know how to handle it. I still don't really and I've never stopped blaming myself for what happened. We're still friends and all but things are a bit more strained than they used to be."

"Nothing that happened was your fault," the silver said, picking up the auburn's plate.

"You were listening, right? He only came to Midgar and joined SOLDIER because of me."

"Unless you can implant thoughts and control others actions the choice was always his. Perhaps he simply didn't have the courage to leave Banora and seek his future on his own so he convinced himself that he must keep an eye on you."

"Heh, you should listen to this guy yo," Reno chuckled, standing and heading to the kitchen sink. "He knows his stuff."

"You think he would have left Banora anyway?"

"I think he _wanted_ to leave Banora but might not have. The easiest path in life is to do nothing except follow the one laid out before you. It is highly possible he would have done just that even if he longed for something else. You, on the other hand, refused to followed your preset path and perhaps gave him courage to do so himself.

"You make it sound like he's a mindless follower."

"That was not my intention. I'm merely stating that perhaps you solidified his resolve to seek bigger dreams than those he currently entertained."

Genesis crossed his arms in thought. He felt a lot better about what happened when put together the way Sephiroth perceived it. Angeal _had_ always wanted to help people and while he helped the people in Banora whenever he got the chance, there was a whole world out there full of people in need. His family had been poor so it was unlikely he would have been able to travel on his own. On the other hand, by joining SOLDIER doors that were previously closed to him had opened. Now he could and did help people all over Gaia.

The auburn sighed and felt a pang of guilt in his chest. For two years he'd blamed himself for Angeal's joining SOLDIER and whether Sephiroth was right or not, he had a feeling there was much more to his friends decision than he'd realized. He claimed to know Angeal well but _he_ was the one who had believed he was a mindless follower. Gods how well did he really know his friend? Even if Angeal didn't volunteer information wasn't it his job to ask? Yet he hadn't. _I'm a piss poor friend._ The thought struck a nerve but didn't bother him much because it was something he already knew.

As children Angeal had gone out of his way to help him and make him feel accepted. When others ignored him it was Angeal who offered a hand of friendship. When he was left out of group activities Angeal would find something for just the two of them to do. When he was sick Angeal would sit by his bed and watch over him. Simply put, no matter what Angeal had been there for him, but looking back he couldn't say the same for himself. _All I ever did was listen._ A good listener could be valuable and hard to find but surely a friend should be more than that.

"I'm going for a walk," Genesis said, standing and heading for the door. "Eh, by the way, what happened to my boots?"

"Dunno. Ya didn't have any when ya showed up on Mt. Corel yo."

"Was I, ah, clothed?"

"Yeah," chuckled the Turk. "You had yer uniform on but Seph trashed it and we put ya in that one."

"Fine by me," Genesis replied, not the least embarrassed that the silver had probably seen him naked. Privacy took a long vacation when one joined SOLDIER and he, like everyone else, had been forced to take public showers. On the other hand he was glad he hadn't shown up stark naked on Mt. Corel.

"I will look around and see if I can find footwear for you."

"Thanks Sephiroth and don't worry, I won't go far though on my walk." Reno and Sephiroth nodded from the kitchen and he exited.

Outside the sun was high in the sky and his skin instantly began soaking up the warmth. He walked down to the beach, then turned and walked along the water's edge, enjoying the salty tang that drifted to him. Sand squished between his toes and for perhaps the first time in days he felt well and truly alive.

Instead of banishing his thoughts he focused on them. While they were slightly depressing he knew it was something he'd put off for far too long. He wasn't sure if he was maturing, if his recent experiences gave him a push, or both, but he could feel parts of himself changing. _Hopefully not for the worse._

"Yo." Reno bit his tongue to keep from laughing as the STC scrambled backward, lost his footing, and landed on his ass in the sand. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"Then you should have yelled," snapped Genesis, standing and brushing sand off his pants while glaring at the Turk. The man opened his mouth but quickly closed it. "You _did_ call out, didn't you?"

"Heh, yeah." Apparently satisfied that he'd gotten as much sand as he could, the STC straightened and gave him a weak smile. "Lost in thought yo?"

"Clearly. Where's Sephiroth?"

"Amazingly enough he's sleeping. I got fidgety so I came out here. Don't think the guy's slept in a day or two, least I can do is not disturb him."

"You do have a problem with sitting still," Genesis grinned. He eyed the sky and realized the sun was at a different angle. "How long have I been out here?"

"Hour, hour and a half."

The auburn blinked. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd be out here this long."

"It's alright."

Genesis watched Reno as he walked to the water and stuck a toe in. The Turk started to roll up his pant legs when a thought struck him. "Why aren't you in uniform?" Reno chuckled and he scowled. "What?"

"Ya notice a bandage within minutes but it takes hours for the rest to sink in." The auburn made a 'hmph' sound and crossed his arms, making him laugh. "I'm off the grid. Wearing my uniform would kinda be counterproductive." Genesis's face twisted in confusion so he clarified. "Tseng labeled me Code Zero, which is like deep cover. Officially I'm still active but nothing is on the books and the whole point is to blend in."

"I see, and being in uniform would clearly label you a Turk." Reno nodded. "Why? I-I mean why the undercover stuff? Is it because of me?"

"I imagine," the redhead sighed. "Tell ya the truth I'm not sure what's up. I dunno whether Tseng is being paranoid or found something suspicious. I _do_ know he talked ta Sephiroth so maybe he'd know more."

"We'll ask him when he wakes."

"Speaking of waking," Reno said, pulling out his PHS. He hit a few buttons, held the device to his ear, then pulled it away. Another button click and both could hear the call.

"Hewley."

"'Sup SOLDIER?"

"Reno? Gaia what's going on? I tried calling but it didn't go through. Where are you? Are you all right? Is Gen alright?"

The SSC's questions came out in a quick rush and Reno smiled, eyeing the auburn.

"Everything's fine Angeal."

"Genesis? Is that you?"

"It's me."

"Thank Gaia," Angeal replied, relief coating the words. "When did you wake up? Are you okay? Do you remember what happened?"

Genesis started to speak but Reno cut him off. "Sorry Angeal, we can't discuss this on the phone yo." There was no reply and the auburn glared at him. "I'm not tryin' to be a dick and I really am sorry but I can't verify the security of the line."

"I understand. But he's okay, right? You're okay, right Gen?"

"I'm fine Angeal."

"Guess that'll have to do for now," Angeal chuckled. "Can I at least tell your partner you called?"

"Yer still with Rude?"

"Yeah. The situation in Gongaga is under control and there was a minor situation in Junon so we stayed here. Tseng's here as well. You want to talk to him?"

The redhead's eyes locked with Genesis's, who smiled and nodded. "If he's arou-"

"How is the situation?" came Tseng's cool voice.

"Under control."

"Good. Stay put for now. We're heading back to Midgar tomorrow morning and I will contact you sometime after work hours."

"Alright yo."

"Do you still have your third?"

"Yep," Reno replied, knowing his boss meant Sephiroth but obviously didn't want to say his name.

"Make sure he is available as well."

"Will do."

The redhead's heard faint scratching then Angeal was back on the line. "Are Turks always so paranoid?"

"Not paranoid, just cautious yo."

The SSC chuckled. "Guess I should let you go. Take care of him okay?"

"I can take care of myself," Genesis snapped. Angeal chuckled. "'Geal?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Stay in touch if you can."

The call disconnected and Reno put his PHS away, feeling a little guilty. He should have made the call sooner but with all the excitement it had slipped his mind. His curiosity was peaked as well. Whatever had happened in Junon was enough to pull Tseng out of a disaster site. It was obviously under control but damn he hated being in the dark. _Probably as much as they hate you bein' _in _the dark. _They were the ones that had to pick up the slack after all.

"That was a bit risky wasn't it?"

"Nah. One of the PHS cards we used while runnin' from Shinra is in my phone."

"What about the others?"

Reno shrugged. "They probably switched 'em back but unless they're acting really, _really_, suspiciously their calls won't be monitored." _I hope._ The Turks calls might be monitored since Shinra was still leery of them but he didn't see any reason why Angeal would be under their thumb. _He _did _help us get until the building._ Immediately after that thought he wished he had a laptop so he could check. _Would help with other stuff as well._

"You okay Reno?"

"Shouldn't I be askin' you that yo?"

"I'm fine but you seem sort of lost."

"Heh, you were the one wandering 'round with yer head in the clouds." The auburn shrugged. "Want to talk about it?"

Genesis shook his head but abruptly stopped at the Turk's crestfallen expression. "I-I was thinking that just because Angeal is obviously willing to put up with my flaws that doesn't mean others will."

"Everybody's got flaws."

"I know but I'm starting to realize some of mine might be more detrimental than their worth. Or maybe it would be better to say that they used to serve a purpose, but now…" the auburn trailed off, waggling his right hand.

"What do ya mean?"

"Like the fact that I keep everyone at arm's length. At first it was a self defense mechanism but now it's so bad that I have to fight to let _anyone_ in, even if only a little. If I keep going the way I am I'm going to end up being alone."

"You'll have me," Reno said quietly. He wanted to close the distance between them but held off. The auburn was opening up and he was afraid to spook him.

"For how long? How long will you put up with being left in the dark just so I can feel secure? You're already frustrated by it."

Reno's heart started to pound wildly and he swallowed a little too loudly. _Panic will do that._ His mind spun frantically, trying to find the words he so desperately needed. "I'm frustrated because I don't know how to help you."

"I don't understand. You _have_ helped me."

"It's not over yet Gen. Right now I feel like I have a single piece to a thousand piece puzzle. I have no idea what connects to it, let alone what the picture is supposed to look like so I don't know what to do with it. It's frustrating because in my line of work information is everything. We gather tons of it because sometimes the pieces fit in the strangest ways. With you, I have little to no information so I keep trying to find more. Do you understand? I'm just floundering, trying to gather information so I can put the puzzle together. I'm not trying to push you or make you talk because I'm pissed at you or anything."

"You make it sound like you only want to know me so you can solve your puzzle."

"Damnit Gen you know that's not it," replied Reno, finally closing the distance between the two. He put a hand on each of Genesis's cheeks. "I _do_ want to get to know you but as I said before I'm willing to wait."

"I'm not sure I'm worth it," the auburn said, smiling weakly.

"Dunno, but I'm gonna do my best to find out yo."

"Don't expect too much. I'm not anything speci…"

Genesis trailed off and his face went blank. He called the STC's name a few times but received no response. Not even a twitch. Was this what had happened when _he'd_ become unresponsive? For that matter was this event similar to those or something entirely different? Before he could ponder it further Genesis jumped backward, his face a map of confusion, fear, and anger.

"H-he wanted to know what made me s-special."

The auburn had begun shaking and his words were rushed and chopped. He was staring straight at him but Reno had a feeling he wasn't seeing him at all. Hopefully he wasn't seeing Hojo but he had no way to tell. The Turk's feet were rooted in place by indecision. Should he try to snap him out of it or let him come out of it on his own?

"H-he said he'd find out and use it s-somehow." With that Genesis crumpled like a puppet whose strings were suddenly released and he landed on his hands and knees in the sand.

Reno was instantly in front of the STC though he was afraid of touching him. _Shit I don't wanna spook him damnit. _His dilemma was cut short as Genesis dropped on his left side, curled up into a ball, and put his head in his lap.

"I still don't remember everything but he thinks I'm scientifically invaluable Reno. He won't let me go."

The whispered words were filled with so much pain, sorrow, and hopelessness that Reno's throat tightened. He wanted to make everything better so badly his chest ached. A shadow fell upon them and he tossed his head back to stare at the passing cloud without blinking. _Now is _not _the time to fall apart_, he thought. Almost immediately, his emotions turned to ash as a rage so hot he thought it would burn him rushed though him. The force of his rage frightened him a little but he didn't stop it.

Genesis's body shook and a wracking sob tore its way past his lips. The storm raging within Reno quieted but did not disappear. It moved just below the surface and would be there when it was time for it. It gave the Turk strength, resolve, and courage. _Someday I'll unleash you friend_, he thought, gently stroking the auburn's hair. Hojo would mourn the day he was born when he let that leash slide from his hand, but right now Genesis needed him and he would do anything and everything he could to comfort him. Eventually they'd have to return to the hut and speak with Sephiroth but that could wait as well. Nothing mattered except the auburn and Hojo's eventual demise.

* * *

Side note: Yep, arme ridder is French toast, but since there is no France on Gaia, how could there be _French_ toast yo? Heh.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**40 – Hidden Motives**

Sephiroth woke and stretched from head to toe. He lay still for a moment and enjoyed the distant sound of the ocean. The visual beauty of the water might escape him but the audio did not. It was soothing and he could easily lose himself in it.

With a wistful sigh, the silver sat up and took in his vacant surroundings. _Where are they,_ he thought, grabbing his PHS off the small end table. He couldn't remember exactly when he'd gone to sleep but it was around 12:00 – 13:00 hundred hours. It was now a little past 18:00 hundred so he'd slept for about five or six hours. Genesis had left before he'd fallen asleep and he couldn't picture Reno sitting still or being quiet unless he was working. Had the pair stayed outside so as not to disturb him or was something wrong? He was usually a light sleeper but he hadn't slept in so long that he'd probably fallen into a much deeper sleep. It was entirely possible that things that would normally wake him wouldn't have, like a fight caused by unexpected visitors.

Worried, Sephiroth stood, put his boots on, shoved his PHS in his pocket, and grabbed his sword harness, strapping it on as he headed for the door. The sun didn't set until after 20:00 hundred hours this time of year and he closed his eyes against the bright light, wondering where the pair might be. He knew they weren't in the detached bathroom because he would have heard them by now but he doubted that they would stay out in the sun for five or six hours, which narrowed the options considerably. After a few more seconds of thought, he headed toward a large cluster of boulders by the ocean. The tide didn't come in that far and some of the rocks were large enough that they would provide shade.

Moving quickly, the silver had gone a third of the way to the boulders when he heard laughter. He changed his course slightly and picked up the pace. Less than five minutes later, he stood on the shore around 500 feet from the boulders and perhaps 20 feet from Genesis. As soon as he stopped, the auburn turned toward him with a dazzling smile and gestured toward the ocean. Gaze following the STC's hand he spotted Reno standing motionless, knee deep in the water with a makeshift spear.

"Is he _fishing_?" Sephiroth asked, surprised. The Turk stood in a small inlet surrounded on three sides by water. He knew from experience that small to medium sized fish could usually be found there; however, he wasn't certain if they swam in for a rest, to avoid larger predators, or if they simply came in with the tide and were trapped when it went back out.

"Yes. He's managed to catch an impressive number of fish even though there's been a considerable amount of floundering involved."

As the silver watched the Turk suddenly sprang into motion, quickly moving forward and throwing the spear into the water at an angle. A few seconds later he retrieved the spear, lifted it out of the water, and removed the fish unlucky enough to have been run through. He turned to toss the fish on the shore but as soon as he spotted Sephiroth, he headed toward land instead.

"If you were hungry you should have returned to the hut," the silver called as Reno dropped the fish onto a pile he'd overlooked. There appeared to be 10-15 decent sized fish waiting to be cleaned. "Impressive."

"Thanks and where's the fun in just goin' in and gettin' food yo?" the Turk replied, coming to a stop next to Genesis.

"You wouldn't have gotten soaking wet."

"Meh, I don't mind. Do need to wash the salt off before it dries and starts ta itchin' though. Figure I can do that while you two gut 'em."

"_Us?_" the auburn exclaimed.

"Of course," grinned Reno.

"Well… I suppose you _did _catch them. What do you say Sephiroth, care to help me clean them?"

"That is acceptable. Where did you learn to fish like that anyway?"

"Part of bein' a Turk. Never know when yer gonna get stranded in the middle of Gaia knows where with zero provisions."

The silver nodded. "SOLDIERs learn similar skills."

"I thought you said there was no Turk school," stated Genesis.

"There really ain't but we do pick up a few things and get a couple a books."

"Weird."

"Heh. Hey, I saw some firewood behind the hut. Ya mind if we cook 'em outside? Nothing like fresh fish cooked over an open flame yo."

"I don't mind," the SSC replied.

"Mmm, sounds good," grinned the auburn. A split second of concern showed on the Turk's face before he simply nodded and headed toward the detached bathroom. _Wonder what that was about?_ Genesis turned to Sephiroth with a sigh. "Guess it's up to us then."

"It would seem so. Wait here a moment."

Before the STC could even arch an eyebrow the silver was gone. Though he knew he wouldn't find him, he instinctively spun, wondering where the man had gotten too. _So _that's _how Reno feels._ The thought had barely crossed his mind before Sephiroth was back, holding a woven basket. In that instant he decided Reno was right to be flipped out. It was unsettling having someone be there one second and gone the next and it was even worse when they simply popped up out of nowhere. He made a mental note to be more conscious of his speed around unenhanced individuals as he trailed the SSC to the pile of fish. Once there he bent and helped the man toss the unfortunate critters into the basket.

"How are you feeling?" the silver asked.

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

"My muscles are a bit tight and tired, like I've worked out but didn't stretch before or after. Mentally… I'm exhausted," Genesis admitted. "Part of the time my thoughts are moving so fast I can't keep up with them and the rest of the time they're sluggish or my mind goes blank altogether. I'm used to being able to control my thoughts, not having them run amuck or worse, control me."

"I'm sure it will get better."

"I hope so," the STC replied, throwing the last fish into the basket and standing. "What about the flashbacks?" he asked quietly.

"You're having flashbacks?" Genesis nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just did, didn't I?" Had he not been comfortable with Sephiroth the look he received would have stopped him in his tracks. "Don't get all bent out of shape. They're a new development, okay?"

"How new?"

"I had one not too long after you went to sleep. Since then I've had… mini flashes. Actually _flashes_ is probably too strong of a word. More like flickers. They go by so fast that I can't tell what they're of."

"I see," Sephiroth replied. What the auburn was describing made sense. His mind was warring with itself. On one hand, it wanted to fill in the blanks but on the other, it feared the outcome. Simply put Genesis's mind was trying to decide if repressing or remembrance was the better option. "Have you told Reno?"

"No but he knows. Before the flickers started I had a full-blown flashback that led to a little breakdown. Reno was with me and since then he's been watching me like a predator watches its prey, even if he doesn't act like it."

"He's concerned."

"I know. I didn't say I was angry Sephiroth." Genesis smiled before adding, "At least not yet. Besides, in a way I'm doing the same thing he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since our conversation the other day where Reno walked out of the hut I've caught myself watching him, and not just because he's sexy." The silver gave him a puzzled look and he added, "Do you remember what he said right before he walked out the door?"

"'It's not a question of bein' fragile. Even the strongest people can be destroyed by somethin' like this.'"

"Good memory," Genesis smirked, not surprised by the word for word recount. "Obviously _this_ meant being kidnapped and probably tortured and he wasn't talking about _people_, he was talking about himself. Like you said, he probably has unresolved issues and given the word choice it makes me wonder just how close he came to being destroyed and how well he's actually handling it."

"Well enough to return to active duty."

"Oh come on, that doesn't mean a Gaia-damned thing," the auburn snipped.

"It doesn't?"

"No. Turks aren't favored like SOLDIERs. Shinra doesn't give a damn if one of them is hurt, physically _or_ mentally, so long as they're capable of doing their job."

"I see your point but I get the impression Tseng cares."

"True, but Reno's very good at hiding things. Besides, Tseng just became Director and Reno didn't get alone with Veld, the previous Director."

"To the extent that Veld would harm one of his employees?" asked Sephiroth.

"I'm honestly not sure," Genesis sighed. "He's not talked to me about it in detail however the impression I was left with is that there was no love lost between the two. Veld might well have not given a damn if Reno was injured."

"Yet Reno stayed a Turk?"

"In case you haven't been able to tell loyalty means a great deal to Reno. In that regard one can liken him to an abused dog. It doesn't matter how many times he's been hit and kicked, he'll keep returning to his abusive owner with unconditional love. He _might_ wonder why he's abused but he's more likely to assume it's his fault and accept the blows without question and if someone should attack his owner he would savagely attack the attacker."

"I find that disturbing. It's irrational that anyone would help, let alone protect, someone who has treated them poorly."

"People aren't always rational Sephiroth. _You_ aren't always rational."

The silver's jaw moved a centimeter before he stopped it. Genesis was right: he _wasn't_ always rational. Rational meant that a person used reason, sound judgment, and good sense to make decisions. Getting involved in the Turk Desertion had not been rational, let alone the current situation. Sure things had worked out fairly well before but this situation was on an entirely different level. Before, he'd been able to downplay his involvement _through_ rational, however that was unlikely to be the case this time. No matter how he looked at it, he'd pitted himself against Hojo with Genesis and Reno knowing how much power the man had within SEPC. It wouldn't matter how rational his argument was, in the end he was likely to lose. "Are you afraid Reno's going to fall apart?" he finally asked, directing the conversation back into a more comfortable area.

"No, that's not it. It's true I'm concerned but he's strong Sephiroth. So strong that he can handle things that would drive many others mad. The reason I've been watching him is that I feel like he wants to talk but stops the words just before they come out. I guess what it comes down to is that I want to help him, to be there for him whenever he can't stop the words."

"Perhaps he wishes to talk to you about it because you can now, unfortunately, relate to each other in that regard."

"That's part of it but ya hit the nail sideways yo."

During their discussion, Genesis and Sephiroth had begun moving toward the hut. Now, less than 15 feet from the door they froze. A heartbeat later the Turk rounded a corner. As he stopped, a grin spread across his face.

"Ya should see yer faces," the Turk chuckled. The pair looked like teenage girls caught cheating on their boyfriends: a mixture of shock, indignation, guilt, and concern.

"So hit the nail on the head for us," snapped Genesis, guilt transforming into anger. It didn't matter how much the redhead had heard, it was enough for him to know he was the topic of choice.

Reno took a deep breath and blew it out slowly before answering. "Until the other day I didn't realize how terrified of Fuhito I was. Now all I can think about is what would happen if my fear overcomes and paralyzes me at a critical moment."

"You'll either die or be captured," stated Sephiroth matter-of-factually.

"Heh, thank you Mr. Obvious," the redhead said sarcastically, causing the silver to blush in embarrassment. "Sorry. Mouth got the better of me." The SSC nodded without looking at him. "I'd kill myself before I allowed Fuhito ta get his hands on me again. Even told him that on Mt. Coral. Just one problem: I don't wanna die."

Words spilled out of Genesis's mouth before he even realized it. "Yet you risked dying to possibly save me."

"Offing oneself for love is romantic as hell yo."

"Be serious Reno!"

"I _am_ bein' serious! Dying for a friend or loved one, hell even at the hands of an honorable opponent is one thing, but Fuhito ain't any of those. I can't _stand _the thought that the fucker might best me. Worse, I really didn't realize how fucking terrified I was of him until Mt. Coral. Guess the saying 'out of sight, out of mind' is true." Genesis started to speak but the redhead held up a hand. "Let me finish. On top of all of the above I hate myself for being a sniveling, selfish, childish bastard by focusing on my problems and not yours and how the hell do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Deflect discussion's away from yourself."

"I didn't deflect anything," Genesis defensively replied.

"That's not entirely true," interjected Sephiroth.

"What?"

"We were talking about your flashbacks and flickers yet somehow ended up discussing Reno."

"We, but, I… Godsdamnit I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I did not imply you did, merely pointed out that whether intentional or not you diverted the conversation away from yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Genesis growled.

"Gen… I'm sorry. _I_ deflected and answered my own question," replied Reno, inwardly cursing himself. "I always thought you intentionally shifted the focus away from you but now I realize you don't. Hell I just did it and didn't realize it until I'd done it."

"It doesn't matter. Intentionally or not you're right. I _do_ steer conversations away from myself." Genesis sighed, then added, "Weren't we just talking about this? About how I keep everyone at arm's length and need to change?"

"Yeah but changing takes time Gen."

"Maybe so but one has to start somewhere. So again I ask what do you want to know?"

"Do you have a knife?"

Reno and Genesis exchanged confused glances before turning their gaze on Sephiroth. The STC arched an eyebrow, saying, "No, I don't. What else would you like to know?"

"The hell do ya need a knife for yo?"

"To prepare dinner," Sephiroth replied, slightly raising the basket of fish he still held.

"You turnin' into me? Seriously, where _the hell_ did that come from? We're havin' a serious discussion and you're thinking about food."

"Perhaps you're rubbing off on me. Regardless this needs to get started and I'm perfectly capable of carrying on a conversation while I work."

"Alright, alright," Reno sighed, reaching behind his back and retrieving a thin knife with a non-serrated blade.

"Did you just pull that out of your ass?" Genesis laughed as the Turk handed the knife over, hilt first. The redhead chuckled, turned, and lifted his shirt up. Sitting in the crook of the man's back was a black pouch that looked similar to a gun holster in size and shape, except it had three distinct pockets. One pocket was empty but two more knife hilts stuck out of the others.

"I learned my lesson during the Desertion," the Turk replied, lowering his shirt and facing his companions. During that time he'd found himself stranded in the wilderness with nothing but his EMR, which was great for beating and electrocuting things but not so great for cutting and skinning. The only thing that had saved his ass, and perhaps Genesis's, was Legend's care package. The two probably could have made do but why put himself in that position again? Always be prepared was one of Tseng's mottos and it had finally sunk in.

Genesis plopped into the sand as Sephiroth darted behind the hut. He returned with a flat slab of wood as big as a table leaf. Had the piece not been at least three inches thick the auburn might have believed it was just that. As he watched the silver dropped the wood into the sand, placed a piece of fish onto the scarred surface and got to work.

His friends having made their statement Reno sighed and lowered himself onto the ground. It was good that the mood was lighter and he didn't mind being outside, but he still felt like a jerk. He was trying to think up a good topic when the auburn spoke.

"I'm still waiting."

"Can we not do this Gen?"

"Do what?"

"You know what," Reno replied, not wishing to fight. He also didn't want the auburn to later say he'd been cornered into sharing.

"I understand you weren't and aren't pressing for information but I'm as willing to talk right now as I'm going to be. Just go with it, okay? When I've had enough I'll tell you."

"Fine, I know you grew up in Banora, that you were sick a lot, didn't get along with most people, including your parents, were deprived of sweets, and joined SOLDIER when you were 14. I'd appreciate it if you filled in some of the blanks yo."

The auburn nodded as his mind spun, trying to decide on a topic. His concentration was broken as Reno began fidgeting out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't until he noticed three cleaned fish sitting on the board that he realized he'd been silent for much longer than he thought. "My illnesses were the result of a weak immune system, or so I was told."  
"Or so you were told?" Sephiroth inquired. "You didn't believe them?"

Genesis shrugged. "I always wondered if it was a convenient way for them to say 'we don't know what's wrong with you but obviously something is.' I just felt like they weren't telling me everything." The silver nodded and he continued. "I was constantly ill from infections: respiratory, sinus, blood, ear. You name it I probably had it. I also had chronic bronchitis which often led to pneumonia and other bacterial infections not to mention asthma."

"That's rough," Reno said, shaking his head.

The auburn shrugged. "It may sound strange but it wasn't as bad as it sounds. Sick or not I was always a loner and when I wanted company I had Angeal."

"When did you two meet?" inquired Sephiroth.

"I'm not sure but I've known him for as long as I can remember. Some of my earliest memories are of us playing at one of our houses or out in the orchards. He never minded that I was a weak, scrawny, little sick kid nor did his mother mind that we hung out like some of the others."

"Ya mean parents wouldn't let their kids play with ya?"

Genesis sniggered. "A lot of adults treated me like I had some horrific, highly contagious disease and they didn't want their kids anywhere near me."

"What about school yo?"

"Even when I wasn't sick I was still too weak to go but my parents did try to send me once. The first day I came home in tears and refused to go back. The next day they drug me there, telling me it was for my own good, that I'd get used to it and maybe make some new friends. I toughed it out until recess then I took off. My parents, some of their friends, and Angeal and his Mom looked for me but I was very good at hiding. Two days later I was hungry and sick enough to drag myself home and beg my parents for forgiveness. After that I had tutors. Even when I got better they didn't push the issue."

"Obviously you got better since you wouldn't have been admitted into SOLIDER otherwise," stated Sephiroth.

"You're right. Around 10 or 11 I just suddenly stopped getting sick."

"Ya think things woulda been different without discriminating parents?" Reno asked, getting back on track.

"Hard to say but I doubt it. There were other things that made me different."

"Like what?" Sephiroth asked.

"For starters there was my parents wealth. Instead of being the little sick kid, I probably would have been the little rich bitch. Aside from that, I wasn't interested in things most kids are. Even when I was healthy I wasn't fond of sports nor did I enjoy camping or fishing. Hell, I generally wasn't fond of anything one does in a village like Banora. Don't get me wrong, I liked to explore on occasion and what not but I would have rather read or played a board game."

Genesis paused and watched as Sephiroth cleaned the last fish. The silver's movements were quick and precise, making it clear he wasn't a stranger to the task. As the man placed the piece next to the others, the auburn's gaze traveled to Reno. The Turk sat with his right leg stretched out and his left pulled in toward his chest. His left arm was wrapped around his bent leg, his chin was resting on his left knee, and he was idly running the fingers of his right hand through the sand. Aside from his furrowed brow the redhead looked serene. "You look like you want to know something."

"I, eh…" the Turk trailed off, eyes darting to the silver.

"Would you like me to leave?" asked the SSC.

"No," Genesis said, waving the question off. "If I don't like whatever it is I'll say so, so go ahead Reno."

"A while back you implied yer parents forced you to join SOLDIER. I guess I'm not connecting the dots. I mean, ya don't talk like ya hate 'em or like they hate you, just that ya didn't get along."

"Before I get into that you have to understand something. My parents would have been better off with a thoroughbred Chocobo than a child. In fact half the time I felt like they treated me like one."

"They fed ya greens and kept ya in the stable?"

Genesis chuckled at the mock horror on Reno's face. "Of course not, but they primped and groomed me like one. Really they wanted nothing to do with me unless we had company, then I was required to play music and otherwise be charming so as to impress whoever was in attendance. In turn, those people would fawn over me and heap compliments and attention onto my parents, which was of course the point to the whole charade. Aside from that, they didn't do much more than feed me. We never really bonded or anything. In fact I always got the impression they went out of their way _not_ to get to close to me."

"That sounds eerily familiar yo," said Reno, thinking of his own parents disinterest in him.

"Doesn't it?" the auburn replied, smiling bitterly. "Anyway, I complied with my parents wishes for years but once I stopped getting sick all the time things changed. Basically what it came down to was that I was tired of being their little pet."

"How'd they take that?" Sephiroth asked.

"Not well but they finally got the message. After a few incidents in which they forced me to attend parties I no longer wished to attend, I made it clear I was no longer going to perform like a trained dog."

"How?"

"My mother wanted me to play violin at one of the gatherings. When I refused she grabbed my arm, shoved it at me, and viciously whispered that if I knew what was good for me I'd do it. I took the instrument and went through tuning and warm-up, glaring at her the entire time. When I was finished I held my bow up, ready to go, but instead I lifted my chin, straightened my head, and let the damned thing crash onto the hardwood floor. It didn't survive the incident."

"Heh, bet that went over well."

"As well as one winged bat," Genesis chuckled. "My mother made some excuse about how I wasn't feeling well and ushered me to my room, all the while hissing that I was an ingrate, among other things."

"Did they punish you?" questioned Sephiroth.

"They tried."

"Tried?"

"No matter what I did they were never violent, never even gave me so much as a bruise. In fact they were very careful not too. About all they ever did was isolate me in my room, which of course didn't work because I'd just sneak out knowing full well they wouldn't do anything to me." Genesis paused, shaking his head with a faint smile. "Anyway that was the beginning of the end."

"What do ya mean?"

"Before the violin incident we mostly left each other alone. We lived in a peaceful harmony created by ignoring each other, like ships passing in the night. After the incident we still mostly ignored each other but the atmosphere in the house became tense. My mom, ever the attention whore, started crying on friends shoulders about how disrespectful I was and how I acted like I was above them. Suddenly my parents thought I was a problem child and that my actions were my way of crying out for attention. They signed me up for kendo, saying it would give me an outlet for my rebellion or whatever I was going though. It actually did help and enjoyed the lessons. So much so I ended up studying koryū, iaidō, kenjutsu, and other techniques."

"That doesn't sound so bad yo."

"At first it wasn't but then they suddenly decided that the only way to really correct my rebellion was to start controlling my every action. Before I'd spent most of my time in my room and all the sudden I had to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with them. Worse, I couldn't leave the table unless I was excused. If I went out they had to know where I'd be every second and I'd be asked to recount what I'd done when I returned. Stupid things like that."

"Did ya actually do any of that?"

"At first I went with it but I got sick of it pretty quickly and then they brought in a psychiatrist."

"A _psychiatrist?_" Reno exclaimed in disbelief. "That's a bit extreme."

"That's what I thought but apparently they didn't see it that way. The son of a bitch followed me _everywhere_ for like a week, and then he convinced my parents that I was emotionally disturbed and was suppressing an unhealthy amount of rage. Next thing I knew they were trying to feed me pills and when that didn't work they started using liquids, pouring it into my drink. It didn't take me long to catch on and I stopped drinking anything that wasn't in a glass bottle with a metal lid that I didn't break the seal on. When they began holding me down and giving me injections I gave up and went back to the pills."

"Did you actually take 'em?"

"In the beginning I had to because they checked my mouth. As soon as they trusted me enough to stop checking I stopped taking."

"I can't believe they did that," the Turk said, shaking his head and stretching out his cramped left leg.

"I put up with it for as long as I could. The last straw was when they started to deny me access to my own money."

"Ya mean money ya saved up from allowances or somethin'?"

"No, it was money I earned on my own through a… business venture."

"A business venture? Eh, how old were you yo?"

"Around twelve." The redhead's eyebrows rose in surprise. "A story for a different time." It was clear Reno was curious but he merely nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Anyway, around then I decided to get the hell out of Banora and away from my parents. I started contemplating where to go and what to do. Since I hadn't been sick in years, loved handling a sword, and Shinra was located in a city far from Banora, the SOLDIER program was a natural fit." Of course there were a few other reasons, namely Sephiroth, but Genesis saw no need to confess that.

"So yer parents didn't physically force you into SOLDIER, yer decision was a result of their actions."

"Yes. In fact they went nuts when I told them and tried to keep me from joining."

"Seriously? I know SOLDIERs got a high mortality rate and all but since yer parents thought you were lacking in discipline or something you think they'd have been cool with it. If nothing else the program woulda squashed yer supposed rebellion," Reno said.

"That's rather what I thought as well, but obviously they thought differently. The day after I told them they fired the psychiatrist and let me have access to my funds. Even their behavior did a 180. Instead of hovering, they gave me space, no longer asked for a play-by-play of my day, and tried to be pleasant. I could tell it was all an act though. At first I thought it was the death factor but toward the end I changed my mind."

"Why?" Sephiroth asked.

"As I was walking out the door my mother hissed at me, saying that when I got rejected from the program to not come crawling back to their door, that I was on my on regardless of circumstance. It wasn't _what_ she said, but the fact that she said it with such surety, as if she _knew_ I would be rejected. I brushed it off but later Angeal asked to borrow my PHS so he could call his mother and tell her we were accepted. I overheard the call and even _she_ was shocked I'd gotten in. I could hear it in her voice."

"Did she give any indication as to why?"

"Unfortunately no and I didn't want to ask 'Geal since I wasn't supposed to have heard the conversation in the first place. That leaves my parents, and there's no way that's happening."

"What about Angeal? Perhaps it wasn't that he hoped you'd fail the blood test for SOLDIER, but rather he expected you too," the SSC said.

Genesis cocked his head sideways in thought. "I don't think so. 'Geal isn't very good at hiding things from me. For that matter he's not very good at keeping things from anyone. It's just not in his nature. Regardless, I don't suppose it's entirely impossible."

Even as the auburn said the words, he was adamantly denying them in his mind. It wasn't that it couldn't be possible; it was that he didn't want to entertain the notion. The thought itself had caused a slight seed of suspicion that possibly 'Geal knew something. It was bad enough that he would likely be more guarded when it came to his friend, whether intentionally or not.

The auburn knew he was probably being paranoid but he couldn't help it. He'd often felt that his parents actively hid things from him and it wasn't a far stretch to believe 'Geal might know something as well. His suspicion had been caused by seemingly unimportant comments from his parents such as 'we can't except anything more given the circumstances' and 'we're just lucky things didn't turn out worse.' His parents had also watched him closely and would overreact to the slightest thing, like hiring a shrink for minor rebellion. For years he'd told himself it was because of his health, or lack thereof, but not all of it could be explained away. Frankly he'd felt as though they were always expecting something terrible to happen either to him or because of him.

Genesis's blood went cold as another thought struck him. Was it possible that Angeal had ulterior motives in becoming his self-appointed protector? Perhaps Gillian, Angeal's mother, knew something as well and had the same worries that his parents expressed when they thought he wasn't listening. If his parents, and perhaps Gillian, truly knew or believed something terrible about him, was it possible Angeal had befriended him so that he could keep an eye on him? _'Geal, a spy!_ Perhaps in the beginning 'Geal's true intentions hadn't had anything to do with friendship at all, but over time the relationship had gone that way anyway. After all, even a spy could become friends with their target. _Absurd._ Or was it?

His parents and Gillian had been fairly close and Angeal had often been allowed to stay with him when he'd been sick. As they'd gotten older, the pair had even been left alone, regardless of whether he was ill or not. If Gillian had even remotely suspected there was anything wrong with him, he couldn't picture her letting her only child stay with him without good reason. Friendship was a good reason but if she _did_ suspect something, wasn't it logical to conclude she may have told Angeal to be on guard for certain things? No one would leave a child alone with a possibly dangerous person without warning them right? As for the rest, perhaps Angeal hadn't been _his_ protector, but the _village_ protector. If he started acting oddly or something Angeal could have easily overpowered him or gotten help.

Genesis shook his head, scattering his thoughts. Everything in his mind was nothing more than speculation. Worse, it was detrimental speculation. The only way he was going to get answers was to confront Angeal face-to-face and even then he wasn't guaranteed to get answers. Was confrontation truly necessary? Even if Angeal had started out with ulterior motives, he believed they really had become friends. If his friend still had ulterior motives, well it still didn't change anything. That being the case what would confrontation achieve aside from destroying a good friendship and throwing his entire past into question? It didn't really seem worth it. Besides, if he really was a danger to others it wasn't such a bad thing to have someone between himself and others. When he looked at it that way, Angeal wasn't that much different from Reno and Sephiroth. It was true that they were on his side and trying to help him but they were also concerned about innocent bystanders that might get caught in the crossfire or in front of him on a bad day.

"You in there yo?"

"What?" Genesis blinked slowly and focused his gaze on the redhead, who blinked back. "Sorry, I obviously got lost in thought."

"About what?"

"Crispy people."

"Eh, what?"

"I was thinking that you two aren't just protecting me, you're protecting anyone I might lose control on or around, thereby turning them into crispy critters. On that disturbing note can we call it quits for now?"

"Sure thing yo." The silver nodded agreement and he added, "Why don't ya go clean up a bit? Me and Gen can take care of the rest."

"Very well. There is a fire pit out back and skewers in the kitchen."

"I'll get the skewers," Genesis said, standing and brushing off his pants.

"Heh, sure you don't wanna start the fire? Ya don't even need a lighter or anything after all," Reno chuckled, earning a glare from the auburn. "Mmm, yer annoyed face is as sexy as ever." He laughed as Genesis groaned and Sephiroth smirked.

"You're hopeless," the STC called over his shoulder as he headed toward the hut.

"I know," Reno shot back, falling into step beside Sephiroth. It didn't take long for the pair to round the hut. While the silver continued straight toward the detached bathroom, the Turk veered to the left, zeroing in on the woodpile. He got what he needed, placed it into the fire pit, and got a small fire going, adding wood as needed.

"Boo."

"Shiva's Tits!" Reno yelped, six feet from where he'd been squatting down. At least he'd scuttled backward like a demented crab instead of shitting himself.

"Sorry."

"Oh ya look real sorry!" the Turk muttered, frowning up at Genesis. The auburn placed the wooden slab that held the fish onto the ground. It now held skewers as well.

"It's your fault you know," the STC grinned.

"_My_ fault? I'm an innocent victim here!"

"Hmm, victim maybe, but innocent? Hardly. You even made me break a promise to myself."

"What promise?"

"I told myself I'd be more cautious of my speed around you so as not to startle you. Thanks to your earlier teasing that lasted less than half a day."

"Teasing? Wha- oh, you mean callin' yer annoyed face sexy?"

"Precisely."

"That wasn't teasin', that was truth," Reno chuckled, crawling toward the fire pit.

"Is that so?" replied Genesis, dropping onto his hands and knees in front of the Turk.

With the auburn's face suddenly inches from his own Reno gently pressed his lips against the man's soft petals. Without hesitation Genesis pressed back, causing his lips to tingle. Happiness, pleasure, and relief flooded him, making his heart race and his eyes sting. For the first time he acknowledged that mere days ago he'd fully expected to lose the STC. His brazen, half-cocked scheme had truly been born from desperation and the knowledge that he was losing someone he loved. There were few others, perhaps two or three, whom he would go so far for. He'd long ago stopped questioning and wondering how the auburn had become so important to him in such a short amount of time. He wasn't afraid of the answers; rather the answers didn't matter. Once again the phrase 'it is what it is' was the best way he could describe how he felt.

Genesis's heart sped up as he melted into Reno. Since waking his mind had been a flurry of activity but now it went silent. Instead of chaos, anger, and confusion, peace reined. The fact that one person seemed to have such an effect on him was somewhat disconcerting, yet he also knew he had no desire to fight or change it.

"Are you two that hungry?"

"Hmm?" the auburn purred, pulling back from Reno. "Hungry?"

"From a distance it looks as though you are attempting to devour each other," chuckled Sephiroth.

"Damn Seph, you have lousy timing," the Turk grumbled, dropping his forehead onto Genesis's shoulder.

"Perhaps it isn't me, but you two. Would you like me to leave you be for awhile?" Sephiroth smirked.

"Weelll…."

"Certainly not!" proclaimed Genesis, using his left hand to smack the redhead on the back of the head.

"You sayin' you want him to join us yo?"

"Reno!"

"Spoil sport."

"Whom are you referring to?" Sephiroth queried, kneeling and skewering the fish. The auburn quickly joined him.

"Heh, both of ya."

Genesis grinned as the silver blushed and Reno stretched his legs out in the now vacated space in front of him. Though he was amused, the auburn was choking on questions he wanted to ask the redhead. More than once the Turk had made comments about being intimate with Sephiroth, about _both_ of them being with the man. The comments didn't bother him but he was unsure if the man was serious or not. The silver seemed to take the comments as a joke, but what if they weren't? He knew Reno found Sephiroth attractive, as did he, so it wasn't hard to imagine the Turk might really wish to have a threesome. If that was the case what kind of threesome was the redhead thinking about? Was it a 'let's have sex together sometimes' threesome or something more complicated, like all of them dating or something.

While Genesis was dying of curiosity he held his tongue. Number one: it wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in front of Sephiroth. Number two: he was uncertain of his own feelings on the matter. If he asked Reno and the man said he really _did_ want to sleep with Sephiroth, well he wasn't sure how he felt about that, let alone what it meant. Did it mean the redhead wasn't content with just him? That he really _wasn't_ good enough, or just wasn't enough, for him? These were questions only Reno could answer and the answers depended on his willingness to go along with whatever the redhead might have in mind. Until he had his answers and could make a more informed decision, all he could do was organize his questions and wait.

"Hand me some fish." The auburn grabbed six fish by the skewer and turned. It was awkward but Reno managed to take the fish without dropping any in the sand. "Thanks," he said, stabbing the skewers into the sand at an angle so that the fish was close enough to the fire to cook, but far enough away so as not to burn. "Won't take too long yo."

"Would you like something to go with it?" Sephiroth asked.

"You know I ain't gonna complain."

"Nor will I."

"Pasta salad or rice?"

"What kind a pasta salad?" Reno asked, sounding somewhat suspicious.

"Something cold, perhaps a simple vinaigrette with broccoli, carrots, sweet peppers, mushrooms, and black olives."

"Mmm, that sounds good," said Genesis.

"I'm game yo."

"Very well. I will prepare it," the silver said, standing.

"Anything I can do to help?" the auburn inquired. Sephiroth shook his head. "You're such a control freak," he chuckled.

"True, but that is not the issue. Most of the work is cutting and the kitchen is rather small."

"No worries. I'll stay here and make sure Reno doesn't eat all of the fish."

"Pfft. You don't wanna get in between me and food yo."

"No doubt," laughed the auburn.

"There's plenty of food in the kitchen if he goes on a frenzy."

"At least we won't starve."

"There ya go pickin' on me again."

"It is amusing," Sephiroth grinned before disappearing around the corner.

"Heh, we're a triangle of amusement."

"Excuse me?" asked Genesis.

"He amuses you, I amuse him, and ya both amuse me."

"When you look at it that way I guess you're right. By the way, thank you for giving him a chance. I know two didn't exactly hit it off."

"No need to thank me. Us not gettin' along at first was my fault yo."

"It takes a big person to admit error."

"I don't think I'm a big person but I don't have much problem fessing up when I'm in the wrong," Reno replied, removing the now cooked fish and replacing them with a fresh batch.

"Well regardless of how _you_ look at it, _I_ think that makes you a big person."

"Heh, yer entitled to yer thoughts," grinned the Turk.

The STC could tell the Turk was somewhat uncomfortable. What he couldn't tell was why. _Perhaps he's not comfortable with complements?_ He decided to change the topic. "Sssoooo, what did you two do while I was… gone?"

"Nothing really, just talked."

"I see. So that's why you two seem closer."

"Come again?"

"That explains why you two seem closer."

"Eh, not really. We mostly just speculated about what was wrong with you and what to do about it. There was _some_ personal stuff but not much."

"Oh." The auburn thought for a moment, wording his next question carefully before speaking. "Why so little personal talk? Is it that you didn't _want_ to get personal or that the conversation never went in that direction?"

"I can't speak for him but for me it was a little of both yo," Reno replied, placing the last of the fish next to the fire.

Genesis's curiosity started to get the better of him and he asked, "Do you want to get personal with him?"

"What kinda question is that?" the Turk asked, squinting suspiciously at the SOLDIER.

"A simple one."

"Sounds like a loaded one to me."

"Then why did you ask?" snapped the auburn.

"Yer clearly hinting at something."

"That is the point of a question."

"Godsdamnit Gen quit playin' word games and spit out the real question."

"What makes you think that _wasn't_ the real question?" At Reno's chilling look he spat, "Do you want to sleep with him?"

The Turk's eyes widened in surprise. "Where'd _that_ come from?" he asked, moving the last of the fish away from the fire.

"My mouth."

Reno narrowed his eyes and glared at the STC. Instead of the sharp retort on his tongue he asked, "I can't give you an answer."

"Why not?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Yet you seem to make references to it quite a bit."

"I do?" Immediately following the statement understanding dawned on the redhead. "I was just teasin' Gen!"

"Were you?"

"For Planet's Sake yes! Heh, now who's the jealous one yo?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"If you say so."

"I-" Genesis trailed off and deflated as his anger and annoyance drained away. "Maybe I was, _am_, jealous," he sighed. "You really haven't thought about it?"

"No, not really. Have _you_?"

"Sort of. I mean, I thought you had so I thought about it."

"Uh huh, and what did you decide?"

"Nothing. My decision hinged on yours."

"Which means you weren't completely opposed to it."

"I didn't say that!"

"True, but if you were totally against it yer answer wouldn't have depended on mine," Reno said, standing and picking up the large slab of wood that held the now cooked fish.

Genesis froze, realizing the Turk was right. Gods what a jackass he was! Whether he wanted to admit it or not, jealously had caused him to speak before he really thought things through. Suddenly he remembered the incident in which he'd almost kissed Sephiroth not long after Reno had left Midgar. That had been _before_ the kidnapping incident. _Damn, damn, damn!_ He'd been worried about the redhead wanting to put the moves on Sephiroth but _he_ hadn't done anything physical. _Unlike me._

"Relax," the redhead called, heading toward the corner of the hut. "I said I haven't thought about it, not that I'm opposed to the idea yo."

The auburn swore his jaw hit the sand as Reno rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. Two thoughts occurred to him simultaneously. One: If the Turk knew about the almost kiss he clearly wasn't rattled by it. Two: He'd just stated that sleeping with Sephiroth was open for discussion. _Holy Minerva what did I just do?_ Thinking about it he wasn't certain whether his curiosity over the redhead's intentions had caused him to broach the subject or whether it was his own desire to bed the silver that had done it. Either way he'd all but verbally admitted he was willing. He felt sick to his stomach as he wondered what Reno must be thinking, let alone what he thought of _him_.

Confused and half in shock, Genesis managed to rise and head toward the front of the hut with feet that felt as though they were made of lead. Reno hadn't seemed upset and he'd even said he wasn't opposed to discussing the topic further but that didn't stop the fear that he had just damaged, or worse, destroyed his relationship with the man that had risked his own life to save him. The fact that Sephiroth had probably heard the conversation also ate at him. What did _he_ think about all this? _Only time, and talking, will tell_, he thought, entering the hut and facing whatever awaited him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**41 - Limitless**

Genesis entered the hut and joined his companions at the kitchen table, taking a seat to Reno's right and across from Sephiroth. He plastered a smile on his face and began spooning pasta salad onto his plate. "Thanks," he said as Reno plopped a fish next to his pasta mound.

"Sure thing," replied the Turk, taking a bite of fish. He made a contented sound as it flaked apart and practically melted in his mouth. The auburn followed his lead and soon made a pleasant noise of his own.

"This is delicious."

"I agree," added Sephiroth.

"Thanks. If we ever get stranded again maybe I won't be completely useless yo."

"You weren't useless last time," the auburn replied.

"Heh, so you say."

"You were injured yet still took on a Behemoth, traveled Gaia knows how far on foot, played mediator countless times, and helped strategize. I hardly consider that useless."

Picking up the Turk's discomfort Sephiroth interjected, "Have you contacted your boss yet?"

"Talked to him earlier. He was headin' back ta Midgar and is supposed to call sometime after work hours. Yer presence was requested for the callback."

"Why?"

"No idea yo."

The silver nodded, wondering if the Wutain had discovered something or merely wished to check in on them. _Probably the latter._ If the man had learned something then he likely wouldn't wait to inform them since minor developments didn't exist at this point. Anything and everything that anyone learned was potentially valuable.

"Would you please pass me the fish?" asked Genesis.

Reno blinked at the STC's empty plate as he passed the fish over. "You, eh, chew that or just swallow?"

The auburn scowled. "I haven't eaten properly in days. I'm entitled to be hungry."

"Ya ate properly this morning."

"That was hours ago!"

"Not _that_ long ago."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

"Hardly. In fact ya could stand to gain a few pounds yo."

"Are you serious?" Genesis blinked, face an interesting mix of annoyance and horror.

Sensing danger, Reno quickly shoveled in a bite of pasta salad, giving him time to phrase his words carefully. He knew the auburn was self-conscious about many things, looks probably being one of the many. "I'm not lyin' when I say yer sexy as hell just the way you are, however you're awfully light."

"I see… well there's nothing to be done about it."

"Why? You aren't anorexic or bulimic or something are you?"

"Pfft, no. It's just that I've always had a hard time gaining weight, even if I eat like a pig. Hell, since I joined SOLDIER I'm lucky if I don't _lose_ weight."

"It's the Mako," the silver said. "It keeps your metabolism high, as does exercise. Incidentally Mako probably has something to do with your current hunger."

"Really?"

"Yes. As I said, Mako boosts ones metabolism and you've had a great deal of Mako exposure lately. It's probably burning up almost everything you throw at it rather quickly. It's like the ultimate diet drug."

"Shit, hope that never gets out," Reno said. "People'd start drowning in Mako pools because they think they're fat."

"You're joking."

"Sadly Seph, I'm not. People are awfully touchy when it comes to how they look yo."

"I wasn't aware of that."

"It doesn't hold true for everyone but for quite a few it does," the Turk said. "Take Gen here. He gets all bent out of shape if he can't blow dry his hair."

"I do not!"

"Heh, do to."

"Hmphf, and what about you? You dye your hair!"

"Hate ta break it to ya but I don't dye my hair."

"Your eyebrows and roots aren't red Reno," the auburn scowled.

"I'm aware of that."

"You seriously don't dye it?"

"I seriously don't. My Mom's hair is a light ta medium brown and my Dad's is a medium ta dark henna red. Mine got all confused about what color it wanted ta be."

"Okay fine, you don't dye it but you _do_ style it."

"The spiky shit is natural too, but yer right, I do keep it a certain length and stuff. Anyway we both prove my point right? We're picky about the way we look."

"You're right," sighed Genesis. Truth be told he _was_ vain and was well aware of it. That of course didn't mean he liked having the fact pointed out to him. Yet since the Turk wasn't being spiteful or picking on him so he was okay with the conversation.

"I'm assuming your substandard dress code is also part of you being picky?" Sephiroth asked, looking straight at Reno.

"Yep. I look seriously weird with a fully buttoned shirt and a zipped up blazer. Not ta mention I feel like a stiff and it makes me move funny yo."

"Mmm, and the sloppy look looks so much more badass. At least on you," purred Genesis.

"I know right?" laughed Reno. "Plus, while I love bein' a Turk I hate havin' to be identical to each other. I like difference damnit, not carbon copies."

"Me too, but unfortunately I don't have a choice," the auburn lamented.

"Maybe someday yo."

"Maybe."

"Why do you value difference?" asked Sephiroth.

"'Cause it keeps things interesting. Can you imagine how boring it would be if everyone in the world was exactly alike?"

"Seeing as we wouldn't harass each other over insignificant things, wouldn't it be a more peaceful place?"

"Pfft, doubtful. Society as a whole might be content for awhile but eventually somebody's gonna destroy everything."

"Explain."

"Think about what happened to the Turks yo. We were a big, mostly happy but somewhat dysfunctional family. We weren't completely identical but we basically had the same values and agreed on the big issues yet we had a few people that went and destroyed it all."

"You mean Veld?"

"Mostly, but there were a few others."

"Wasn't it due to his daughter?"

"Partially but not entirely. If you want my opinion he got tired of his own damned rules."

"What makes you think that?" asked Genesis.

"The fact that he broke the majority of them when he left. If they were so fucking important why would he do that?"

The auburn started to ask Reno to clarify but stopped as he registered the Turk's harsh tone. Whatever had happened was still a sore spot that he felt he shouldn't press. _At least not yet._ "So basically you believe that without individuality, society would stagnate and that it would eventually destroy itself in the end."

"Pretty much yo."

"I can see your point," Sephiroth nodded. "However if everyone truly was the same, wouldn't they think the same?"

"Highly doubtful. Again look at the Turks, or you SOLDIERs for that matter. Shinra makes us dress alike and to an extent demands we act alike but we don't think alike. Not even close. Reason being is we all have different backgrounds. People's pasts and experiences shape who they are. Even if we say everyone in society is alike, they really aren't simply because of where they came from and what they've been through. _That_ is what shapes a person and therefore their thoughts."

Once again the silver nodded. Noticing everyone was finished eating he began clearing the table while pondering the Turk's words. He had to admit the man had some valid points. A person's past _did_ shape them to some extent or another and therefore it helped shape their thoughts. A person's individuality could be an expression of their difference, of how they were shaped. In that regard he could somewhat understand why the redhead valued it.

Conversation having come to a natural conclusion, Reno and Genesis rose and began helping the silver without a word. Though the space was tight the trio worked seamlessly. Before long, the leftovers had been stored and the dishes had been washed, dried, and put away. Reno leaned his butt against the counter to watch the auburn finish wiping down the kitchen table, but the silver spoke, redirecting his attention.

"If memory serves me correctly you demanded a rematch Genesis."

"Excuse me?"

"The last time we sparred I believe you were greatly displeased that I ambushed you and demanded a fair fight," Sephiroth replied, retrieving his sword from where it leaned against the kitchen wall. Weapon in hand, he ventured into the living room, opened the small closet, removed a second sword, and held it out to the STC along with a pair of boots and a pair of socks. "These should fit you."

"Are you two serious?" Reno exclaimed as Genesis took the offered items. He threw his hands into the air as both SOLDIERs blinked at him. "No offense but _seriously_? Less than 24 hours ago he damn near burnt the place down simply because of a flashback and you wanna go _fight _with him? Get him all riled up with something to actually _focus_ on?"

The Turk's words triggered something in the auburn's head. Thankfully it had nothing to do with his kidnapping, but rather an incident following his almost burning the hut down. Reno _did_ know he and the silver had almost kissed and had known _before_ their earlier conversation. Somewhere along the way he'd forgotten Reno's mentioning the incident. While totally random it made him feel better. If the man knew about the almost kiss it was extremely unlikely their conversation about sleeping with Sephiroth had bothered or unsettled him much. How could it when the Turk had already known the desire and attraction was there? Although it made the auburn feel better, the whole situation made his head hurt and he snapped, "I'm not a child Reno. Stop treating me like one."

"I know ya ain't and I'm not tryin' to but even _you_ have to admit your control ain't the greatest right now." The auburn glared at him and he glared right back.

"This isn't just for fun Reno," Sephiroth said, breaking the staring contest. "Sparring will help burn some of the Mako out of his system, thereby improving his control. Besides that, we can't move forward until we know how much control Genesis actually has. If I, as you put it, rile him up and he doesn't lose it we have a better idea of what to do next and when."

Genesis sighed, understanding both arguments. If he sparred with Sephiroth and lost control, he could injure one or both of his friends. On the other hand, he had to know how much control he had before returning to an environment where he would be surrounded by people. "If I have any indication that I'm about to lose it I'll say so."

Reno opened his mouth, preparing to point out the fact that the auburn didn't always have any kind of a warning but stopped the words. Whether he liked it or not Sephiroth was right, they needed to know if the STC was dangerous and if he was just _how_ dangerous. Even so it was the determined look in Genesis's eyes that made him nod acceptance. He'd just have to trust that Sephiroth could handle things if they got out of hand.

"Thank you for understanding Reno," the auburn said, tying the laces on his borrowed boots. They fit perfectly and he wondered where they came from.

"If you wish to watch you may do so, however please cast your Pyramid and stay inside it. Even with ironclad control, spells don't always behave as the caster intends."

"Gotcha."

"Wait, what? What Pyramid?" the auburn asked.

"You, eh, don't remember yo?"

"Obviously not. Why else would I have asked?"

"Heh, sorry," replied Reno, realizing all the times he'd used the Pyramid around the auburn he'd been out of it. "I can cast a Pyramid that can trap someone in it, including myself. So far nothing's been able to penetrate it."

"Huh, I've never heard of a Materia like that. Must be pretty rare."

"It's, ah, not a Materia."

"Then what is it? Some kind of infused item?" Genesis arched an eyebrow as the Turk broke out in a sudden flurry of nervous activity. _Evidently not an item either_, he thought, seeing no reason why Reno was suddenly jittery. Finally something clicked and the auburn blinked. "Are you saying this Pyramid is truly _yours_? That you can cast it _without_ Materia?"

"Yes."

The auburn's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally said, "Clearly I don't know what to say."

Seeing Reno's nervousness and hearing the slight edge of anger in Genesis's voice, Sephiroth broke his silence. "It is unclear how or when, but Reno has been exposed to Mako."

"Recently? D-does it have anything to do with me? Oh Gods it isn't something I _did_ is it?"

"No, you didn't have anything to do with it," Reno replied, wondering if that was entirely correct or not. It was true the Mako in his system had probably been there for years, yet he hadn't obtained the Pyramid until _after_ the auburn's kidnapping. For that matter he thought his hearing had only increased after meeting Genesis. The same might be true for his agility and eyesight since it wasn't like he'd had a chance to test anything. He sure as hell wasn't going to point any of that out though. "From what me and Seph have been able to piece together I was probably exposed to it a long time ago."

"If that's true why didn't you realize it before?"

_Shit_, thought the Turk but it was Sephiroth who spoke. "We believe the Mako he was exposed to in Gongaga interacted with what was already within his system."

"Gongaga… that's the place where the reactor exploded right? The one you told me about when we went to dinner before all this happened?" The silver nodded. "So what, the Mako he was exposed to there heightened what he already had? Made it more powerful?"

"Perhaps, yes."

"Shit," the auburn replied. "That could be bad Reno! It could _kill _you! You should have gone back to Midgar! Go back now and have Hollander examine you!"

"Hollander examined me in Gongaga. He evidently didn't find anything unusual or he would have said something yo."

"Did he actually have all the details?"

"He took a blood sample. Even if he wasn't aware of my previous exposure it probably woulda shown up on the tests. Sure as hell woulda shown up if there'd been a problem."

"It has been several days since Reno was in Gongaga and there have been no incidents nor has he been ill. Aside from his newfound ability to cast a Pyramid without Materia, I believe his speed, hearing, and eyesight have improved slightly."

"Is that all?"

"So far as we can tell, yes," the silver replied.

The STC went quiet, likely processing the information and Reno gave the silver a look of thanks. He hated hiding things from Genesis however there was so much for the man to process right now that some of it could wait, like the possible link between them. Even more of a reason was the fact that the STC appeared intent on blaming himself, regardless as to whether he was the cause or not.

"I suppose there is nothing to be done about it then," said finally Genesis, realizing fighting over it was futile. He was worried about the redhead but if Sephiroth didn't think there was a problem there probably wasn't. As his words sunk in Reno visibly relaxed and he smiled faintly. "So can I see this Pyramid of yours?"

"Sure," nodded the Turk, heading for the door. He knew without looking that the SOLDIERs silently followed him. Once he was far enough away from the hut, he faced his companions and closed his eyes. When he reopened them he was surrounded by the shimmering, golden haze that was the Pyramid.

Genesis froze, momentarily taken aback by the sudden appearance of the Turk's Pyramid. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but what he was seeing hadn't been it. "It's beautiful," he whispered.

"It is visually stunning," agreed Sephiroth, walking toward one of the shining walls.

"Can he hear me in there?"

"If you speak loudly."

The auburn stuck the point of his sword into the ground and slowly approached the Pyramid. "Can I touch it?" Inside the Pyramid Reno tilted his head to the side as his face scrunched up in confusion. Genesis took a few steps closer and repeated his question, almost yelling. This time the Turk's head bobbed up and down.

Tentatively, Genesis reached out his right hand and touched the glowing structure with the tips of his fingers. Though it was transparent and seemingly made of nothing more than light the Pyramid was quite solid. After a few minutes of exploration he pressed both of his palms against it and leaned toward it, doing a standing push up. The Pyramid didn't give an inch and remained smooth, almost glasslike, under his hands. "It's warm! Like it's been in the sun for a long time!"

"Is it?" came the Turk's muffled reply. "I can't touch it."

"Why?" In answer, Reno reached out and ran his fingers through the structure, causing it to burst.

"That's why," the redhead said, smiling at the auburn, who appeared to be transfixed by the sight of the destroyed Pyramid fragments.

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Me either. Course it figures I'd get somethin' pretty and nonlethal yo," Reno chuckled. "Least it's useful I guess." The auburn smiled up at him and nodded.

Following a slight lull Genesis said, "Reno?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what yo?"

"Saving my life, keeping me safe, saving my life again. You know, everything."

"You don't need ta thank me for that," Reno replied, brushing his right hand down the SOLDIERs cheek.

"Yes I do."

"You still love me right?"

"Of course," scowled Genesis. "What a stupid thing to ask."

"That's all the thanks I need."

"Reno…"

"Listen to me," the Turk said, pressing a finger to Genesis's lips to halt his words. "I don't give my love freely and once I do… well that's that. It takes a hell of a lot to get me to stop loving a person. So much so that's it's never been done."

"I don't know if I should be happy about that or not," the auburn mumbled against the finger still constraining his lips.

"Do I gotta use my whole hand ta keep ya quiet or what?" Reno chuckled, removing his finger. "If it makes you feel any better you're the first person I've ever loved romantically." The auburn's eyes widened but he remained silent. "Point is my love comes with few stipulations and a ton of loyalty and friendship. I did what I did because I love you and I'll do it over and over again if necessary. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe but unfortunately, I won't always be with you. If something happens while I'm away I'll do my best to find and help you and whoever harmed you won't even be safe in hell itself." The redhead stopped speaking and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears falling from Genesis's eyes.

"Can I speak now?"

"Ya just did," Reno grinned.

"I'm speechless and I love you," said Genesis, throwing himself against the Turk and snuggling in close. His cheek vibrated as Reno laughed and closed his arms around him. Though he knew there were enemies out there he felt peaceful and safe. Everything simply felt _right_.

"Can I have a kiss yo?"

"Pfft, you didn't even need to ask," the auburn replied, pulling his head upright and pressing his lips against Reno's. After a few gentle pecks Genesis parted his lips and licked the redhead's, seeking entrance. His request was granted and he reveled in the taste of his lover. He melted as his tongue slid against Reno's and each explored the others mouth. It was a slow, sensual kiss that made him crave more. So much so that when the redhead pulled away he whimpered.

"Heh, sorry yo. We keep that up and I'm gonna rape you right here and now."

"Trust me, it wouldn't be rape."

Reno groaned, pressed his forehead against the auburn's, and inhaled deeply. "Not makin' this easy ya know."

"I never make anything easy. I like it _hard_."

"Shit," breathed the Turk.

"Okay, okay," Genesis chuckled. "I'll go take my frustration out on Sephiroth."

"Heh, I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"Are you _sure_ you'll be safe in your Pyramid? If not go back inside or take a cold shower or something."

"Like I'd miss the fireworks. I'll be fine."

With that Reno pulled away, gave the auburn a quick kiss, and forced himself to take a few steps back. He moved stiffly as his legs didn't wish to cooperate. The redhead watched Genesis retrieve his sword and head toward the silver before moving closer to the hut and recasting his Pyramid. Once finished he plopped down in the sand and willed his member to go down.

"Sorry about that," Genesis said, stopping in front of Sephiroth.

"I can give you two some alone time if you'd like."

"We can just as easily keep our hands to ourselves."

"From what I saw tongues would have fit better in that sentence," the silver smirked. A blush crept up from the auburn's neck and made his face almost match his hair, causing him to chuckle. "I couldn't resist, I apologize."

"Truth is truth," the STC grinned. "Rules?"

"None," Sephiroth replied, knowing the auburn meant rules for their upcoming match.

"What?" Genesis breathed, taken aback. Sparring matches _always_ had restrictions, even if it was light contact only. In most cases, protection, both on the weapon and the wielder, was required as well as supervision. In addition it wasn't uncommon to restrict or ban the use of magic. He could understand the lack of supervision but everything else? A match without conditions was bound to lead to injury. "I'm sure I don't need to point out the fact that these are _real_ weapons?"

"No, you don't. Under normal circumstances I would never condone such a match, however current circumstances are far from normal. I need to gauge your abilities in order to assist you. Any constraint would hinder my ability to get an accurate reading."

"We could seriously injure each other Sephiroth!"

"Possibly. We will just have to trust each other to not deliver a fatal blow."

"Normally that would be fine but I can guarantee nothing, especially when it comes to magic!"

"Then you will have to trust that I can protect myself. Hopefully I can get out of the way but if not I know how to take a blow," replied Sephiroth, reaching into his pocket, withdrawing a green Materia, and holding it out to the STC. "A fully mastered Restore Materia. I have one as well."

Genesis took the Materia, feeling a healthy amount of trepidation. He couldn't deny the tingle of excitement racing through his veins however. It wasn't every day that one was able to have a limitless match with anyone, let alone with Sephiroth. The auburn finally nodded, placed the Materia in his pocket, and followed the silver to where the match would begin. Once there the SSC faced him, sword in hand.

"Are you ready?"

The auburn cast a look over his shoulder, eyes landing on Reno encased within his Pyramid. "Ready."

With no further preamble the silver struck. The two collided with such force that sparks flew from their blades and the auburn slid backward, feet not finding any purchase in the soft sand. Although somewhat startled Genesis had been expecting the attack and it answered the question as to whether Sephiroth was going to limit himself. Since he hadn't even seen the man move he was guessing not. On one hand, that fact thrilled him to no end. If the SSC wasn't holding back, he obviously considered Genesis a worthy opponent. On the other hand, that made the match even more dangerous. Sephiroth was a master swordsman and it showed. He had a tendency to switch attacks and change tactics without warning, constantly keeping his opponent off balance and forcing them to try to guess the man's next move. Genesis knew he was going to have to rely heavily on instinct, as too much thinking during a fight, spar or not, was hazardous.

Sephiroth sprang away from the auburn, pleased that the man had blocked his attack. Even better, once the blades had connected he hadn't felt any indicators that the STC was having difficulty maintaining his stance or keeping his opponents sword at bay. Considering the attack had been fast and powerful, that meant Genesis was indeed strong. He had no way to know whether he was stronger than before his kidnapping but it pleased him just the same.

The silver's feet had barely touched the ground when Genesis was upon him. He raised his weapon to block the attack, somewhat taken aback. He'd expected the auburn to hang back at first, gauging him before initiating a direct advance. It was a bold move and a smirk curled his lips as he sprang upward and landed just behind the STC, bladed aimed toward the man's right shoulder. The smirk grew as the auburn blocked the move and rolled out from under him, moving so quickly he disappeared.

Reno blinked, wondering where the hell Genesis had gotten too. He figured the auburn had moved so quickly his eyes couldn't keep up, at least until he saw Sephiroth tense slightly and bring his sword in front of him. The Turk had a feeling that even _he_ hadn't seen where the STC had gone. _Holy shit._

Though he was safe inside his Pyramid, the redhead's nerves were so on edge it was almost painful. He understood the reasoning behind the spar but he sure as hell didn't like it. On top of that, he'd expected a controlled match not a free for all. Unfortunately he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Trying to stop the fight was likely to get him injured or worse, not to mention he knew Genesis would be beyond furious with him. Although irritating he could relate as he didn't like people telling him what to do either. It took all his willpower to not break his Pyramid and scream at both of them, but in the end he knew they wouldn't listen and that there was nothing to be done but try and keep a grip on himself.

Sephiroth stood rooted to the ground, eyes scanning his surroundings, ears straining to detect the tiniest sound. After some moments he heard a faint rush of air above him. Without looking he brought his sword up just in time to stop the auburn's from slicing down on him. "Nice move," he said, finally tilting his head back and locking his eyes onto Genesis's.

"Thanks," replied the auburn, springing off Sephiroth's sword and landing several feet in front of him. "I've wanted to try that move for ages."

"You've never preformed it before?"

Genesis chuckled at the surprised look on the silver's face. "No. Not exactly a move to use on Third's."

Sephiroth nodded, then darted forward. The next few minutes were defined by the clangs and screeching of metal on metal. The SOLDIERs movements were so fast that few would see them. The only evidence of their presence would be the noise and shifting air currents caused by their movements. By the time the whirlwind ceased both SOLDIERs were covered in cuts, forcing Reno to sit on his hands before he really _did_ break his Pyramid.

"Your speed, agility, and swordsmanship are excellent," Sephiroth said. "I commend you."

"That's a hell of a complement coming from you."

"Indeed it is," smirked the silver, springing into the air. He landed almost instantly less than a foot away from Genesis. The move was an attempt to throw the man off and get inside his guard but he wasn't surprised when it failed. He wasn't even entirely surprised when three fireballs rushed passed him; however, the one that hit him in the chest was a different matter.

"Sorry," Genesis chimed, not sounding one bit apologetic. He made sure the silver had put out any flames before dancing away. Yet grace nor distance saved him from the ice block suddenly encasing his legs. Had it not moved more of his body would be locked inside the ice. "Shit."

"Serves you right."

Movement drew the auburn's attention and Sephiroth was once again upon him. Their blades clashed and he cast a Fire spell at his lower half, freeing himself just enough so that the silver's Bolt spell missed him. Before the man could make another move or cast another spell Genesis threw another Fire spell at his legs. Though he was free, his legs were stiff and prickly. "You have more than one Materia, you should have shared," the auburn called, pointing his blade at the silver.

"Deal with it."

"Oh I will," smirked the auburn.

With the addition of magic on the playing field, Reno knew that any chance he even remotely had of stopping the fight was gone. The best he could do was hope that both parties kept their cool in the heat of battle. Though in all honesty he was counting on Sephiroth. He loved Genesis dearly but the man was one hell of a hot head, especially when challenged in any fashion.

"You're ability to cast repeatedly in such a short time span is most impressive."

"Thank you, though I can't really take the credit. Have either the Lifestream or Hojo to thank for that. Hell, maybe even Hollander for all I know."

"I understand," replied Sephiroth, looking the auburn up and down. "I have the information I require. Shall we finish this?"

"Let's."

Once again the SOLDIERs closed the distance and their blades screamed. With both men fully warmed up their movements were even faster than before. Though he knew it was silly, Reno half wondered if the noise he was hearing was delayed. _They can't break the sound barrier… can they?_ Of course not, they'd be torn apart! Right? _Right…_ In truth he had no idea what the limits for SOLDIERs were, much less whether those limits applied to these two. He had a feeling normality most certainly didn't apply here. Still, as good as they were he didn't think they could break the sound barrier. At least not the way they were fighting. On the other hand if they were plummeting from a great height… who knew?

During his musings Reno's subconscious registered the fact that all sound had stopped but it took his conscious a few minutes to catch up. It took his brain even longer to realize he didn't see the SOLDIERs anywhere. He jerked to his feet, casting his gaze in every direction but coming up empty. A few more minutes and some panicked heartbeats later he snapped. Driven by the silence and lack of visual he broke his Pyramid and took off running, praying the SOLDIERs had enough since not to slice him or that he wouldn't get caught by an errant spell. He prayed even harder for the men to be okay, that they hadn't lost their common sense and destroyed each other. "Genesis! Sephiroth! Where are you?"

Hidden behind a 15-foot boulder stood Genesis and Sephiroth. The SOLDIERs stood less than two feet apart with the auburn's back against the boulder and the SSC facing him. Both men looked somewhat dazed.

"This is most unpleasant," said Sephiroth.

"I agree."

"Reno has breached his Pyramid and does not sound happy."

"No, he doesn't. Probably wouldn't do for him to find us like this."

"We shoul-" Sephiroth's reply was interrupted by a coughing fit. To reduce the sound, he placed his right hand over his mouth. When he removed it, it was covered in blood.

"Please tell me a Cure will heal that."

"It will," Sephiroth rasped.

Genesis nodded, knowing that if the spell failed he'd be in an even worse situation than he currently was. In the distance, he heard Reno call again and winced. "So, how do you want to do this?" he asked, using his left hand to gesture to the weapons and sorely regretting it. At present, he was pinned to the boulder by Sephiroth's sword, which entered his body just under his collarbone and came out the back. He wasn't sure how serious his injuries were but breathing was difficult and hurt like hell. His ribs ached and the blade was grating against some bone or another.

While Genesis's injuries were bad he had a feeling Sephiroth's were worse. His sword had entered the silver's left side and come out somewhere to the left of the man's spine. Some of the man's ribs were probably shattered and he'd obviously punctured a lung. Gaia knew what else had been damaged. Though the situation wasn't the greatest, it could be worse. Had his blade struck a fraction of an inch higher it would have pierced the man's heart.

The auburn was jerked from his thoughts as Sephiroth stirred. He let go of his sword, which remained in place due to the boulder, and lurched backward, freeing himself from the STC's sword. The blade had apparently been acting as a tourniquet and once removed, blood gushed from the man's wounds. Without even flinching the silver removed his Materia and cast a high level Cure spell. Within seconds he was no longer gasping for breath and was standing fully upright. A wave of relief washed over Genesis, temporarily making him forget about his own predicament.

The spell crashed over Sephiroth and he felt a few ribs snap violently back into place. Immediately after he was able to take a full breath for the first time in minutes. It made him somewhat dizzy and helped dampen the pain created by everything else that was healing. Within a minute he was healed enough to yank his sword out of the rock and Genesis. Without missing a beat the man cast a Cure spell of his own. 30 seconds later the only sign of their injuries were their torn and bloodstained clothes.

"That's better," Genesis grinned, rotating his right shoulder without pain.

"If you weren't so short your injuries would have been worse."

"Then for once I'm glad I'm short," the auburn laughed.

"Genesis? Sephiroth? The hell are ya?"

"Over here," the SOLDIERs replied in unison. They heard the Turk's footsteps stop, change direction slightly, and pound toward them. A few minutes later Reno rounded the rock, his face a mask of concern that was quickly covered by a scowl.

"Gaia I thought you two had offed each other or something!"

"It was close," Sephiroth said.

"Don't fucking tell me that!" groaned Reno, lunging toward Genesis and quickly patting him down.

"I'm fine Reno," Genesis said. The Turk's scowl deepened and he continued his exam, obviously not convinced by the words. Once finished, the man turned on Sephiroth, giving him a similar exam. The silver's surprised expression quickly vanished and was replaced resignation.

"Gods you two really _did_ almost kill each other!" Reno yelped, fingering the holes in Sephiroth's shirt. "The hell is wrong with you!"

"We were a bit overzealous," shrugged the silver.

"Overzealous? _Overzealous?_ That's what you call almost killing each other?"

"Calm down Reno," Genesis said, knowing the man was truly upset by his unbroken speech pattern. "We _did_ get a bit carried away but what happened was an accident more than anything. Besides, the point is that we're okay, right?"

"That's not- I can't-," Reno cut himself off and took a deep breath. He was still concerned, however anger and acceptance were vying for control. Had the pair not decided to have a full on battle the 'accident' wouldn't have happened in the first place. On top of that, they had enough problems without adding possible long-term injuries. Yet he couldn't entirely blame the duo. It probably wasn't every day that they were able to spar with someone who was on the same level as themselves. Hell, not too long ago he'd had a similar match with Rude and it had been exhilarating. "Alright I get it. Just… can you not do that again for awhile yo?"

"Very well," nodded Sephiroth, somehow knowing the Turk wanted or needed to hear some form of agreement.

"I think we can wait awhile before the next match," Genesis grinned.

"Gaia's sake you two are gonna give me a heart attack," grumbled Reno, turning and heading in the direction of the hut.

Lost in thought, the SOLDIERs silently followed the redhead. Though he'd been injured, and somewhat badly, Sephiroth was extremely satisfied with the auburn's performance. In his opinion, the man's skills were above that of an average Second Class SOLDIER. He would have to discuss some things with him, but so far as he could tell he wasn't a danger to those around him. Unless involved in an unrestrained sparring match of course.

For his part, Genesis was also pleased with his performance, never mind the fact that spearing Sephiroth had actually been an accident. One he'd never admit to anyone. He'd actually been trying to raise his sword to block the SSC's but had been to slow compared to the man's forward rush. The end result had been his half-raised sword getting jammed into the silver's side. Yet even though it was an accident the effect threw the SSC's attack off, making his blow less damaging while simultaneously making his own attack _more_ damaging. That was a perfectly acceptable outcome in battle, though he wouldn't rely on accidents and hated making them in the first place. _Next time I won't make such a mistake._

As the trio finally made the hut Reno tossed open the door and flopped onto the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he swung his legs up and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Though his mind was blank he felt anxious and fought to still his foot, which was wagging like a dog's tail.

"Naptime?" Genesis asked, stretching out on the bed next to Reno.

"Nah, just need to chill for a minute."

"You sure? You look a little tired."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," the STC chuckled.

"Weird. I'm actually kinda wired. Probably couldn't sleep if I tried. 'Sides that, why should _I_ be tired, you two are the ones who should be tired, what after burning up yer energy fightin' and all."

"Watching can be just as draining as fighting. Sometimes more so," Sephiroth tossed in. "Especially when holding yourself back."

"Was I that obvious yo?"

"Just a little," the silver grinned, holding a thumb and index finger a millimeter apart.

"Heh, have ta work on that."

"I don't know about you two but I could go for a snack right now," said Genesis.

"Mako really _is_ turnin' you into me."

"Does that mean you could snack as well?"

"Hell yes!"

"I have cheese, crackers, and two kinds of deli meat," said the silver. "We could have that or I could make sandwiches."

"Up ta Gen. He's the one that brought it up."

"Gee thanks. Finger food is fine with me."

"Very well."

"How much more food we got yo?"

"We're in no danger of starving if that's what you're asking. I brought as much food as possible, just in case."

"Just in case?" parroted Genesis.

"Worst case scenario," Reno answered. "Better ta have too much than not enough."

"Exactly," came Sephiroth's muffled reply. He pulled the meat and cheese out of the refrigerator, sat them on the table, then retrieved the crackers, a knife, and a large platter.

"Does that mean the situation isn't as bad as you expected?" the auburn inquired.

"When I left Midgar I didn't have a full grasp on the situation so I planned accordingly. That said, the situation is indeed better than expected," replied Sephiroth, slicing the cheese. "At least I think it is. When we were sparring was it difficult to control your magic?"

"Not at all. I never once felt like I was going to throw a random spell or otherwise lose control."

"How difficult was it to cast a spell when you wished to?"

Genesis thought for a moment before replying, "Not difficult. In fact I think it's more reliable and easier than using Materia."

"How so?"

"With Materia there is sometimes a delay, as though the Materia has to wake up or interrupt your thoughts or something before it will work. It's minor, but a delay is a delay."

"I understand. Your Fire spells have no delay?"

"It's pretty instantaneous. So much so that one might accidently blast themselves."

"Eh? How's that yo?"

"Since the spell is so immediate you have to make sure your hand is pointed in the right direction _before_ you activate it."

"Oh I get it. Yer sayin' that if you activate it you might not have time to aim before the spell goes off right?"

"Yes."

"I'll have ta remember that. Would suck to accidently imprison myself at a key moment, not ta mention it'd be embarrassing as hell."

"Though caution is required it sounds as though the lack of Materia is advantageous," Sephiroth said, placing the now full platter on the edge of the bed. "You can cast a spell on the fly without having to reposition or worry about your primary weapon." Genesis nodded, munching a cracker loaded with meat. "How draining is it?"

"That I'm not sure. Things were moving so quickly that it was hard to separate one thing from another. Best way to tell that would be for me to toss some spells at the ocean for a while. Also might help me determine if I have to wait before casting again."

"Well, now we know what we're doin' after snack time yo."

"Agreed."

"So do you think I'm safe to be around people?" the auburn asked.

"As far as I can tell yes." The SSC raised an eyebrow at Genesis's expression. He appeared almost disappointed. "You are unhappy?"

"No, it's not that. I'm glad I'm not hazardous or anything but that also means we'll have to leave soon."

"You wish to stay here?"

"You sound surprised," Genesis laughed.

"I am."

"Why? It's great here! Great friends, great food, an _amazing_ bathtub. But the best thing? No Shinra! Which means no one yelling at us, ordering us around, or trying to kidnap or kill us. What's not to love about that?"

"When you put it that way I see your point. Unfortunately we've no choice but to go back."

"I know," the STC sighed.

"How about this; from now on consider this our spot. We'll come here as often as we can without drawing too much attention."

"Like a secret spot," grinned the auburn.

"Yes."

"Eh, does that include me yo?"

"Of course it includes you. Why wouldn't it?" asked Sephiroth.

"Dunno, guess 'cause I'm not part of the SOLDER brotherhood."

"That may be true but you're part of _our_ brotherhood," the auburn replied, laying a cracker across the Turk's lips and chuckling as he inhaled it.

"Thanks," Reno replied around a mouthful of cracker and cheese.

"Just to be clear you may also come here even if I am unavailable."

"Would be weird comin' here without you yo."

"It's up to you but I've no problem with it. Do keep the place clean though."

"If you can't come with us and we want to come here, we'll at least let you know beforehand as well. Assuming you're available at all that is," Genesis said as Reno nodded.

Important matters out of the way, the trio began chatting about anything that popped into their heads. Sometime during the talking the platter was picked clean and Sephiroth refilled it. He'd just sat the restocked item onto the bed when Reno's PHS beeped.

"New message?" Genesis asked as Reno withdrew the device from his pocket.

"Nah, it's bitchin' 'cause it's dying. Got a charger Seph?"

"Of course. Why do you think it hasn't died yet?"

"Eh?"

"I've recharged it several times."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"This thing is new and shouldn't have ta charge that much. Wonder if the battery is bad yo."

"It is possible."

"The hell'd you get it anyway?"

"You leave it on the end table while you sleep. I pick it up and plug it in."

"Oh. For a second there I thought ya molested me ta get it or somethin'," the Turk chuckled.

"Would it bother you if I had?" PHS in hand, Reno froze, as did Genesis. Startled, the two looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah."

"You are confusing," the silver sighed.

"Why's that?"

"You say contradictory things."

"Li-" Reno cut himself off as understanding dawned. "I'd be pissed at _anybody,_ Gen included, for doing something to me when I was asleep."

"Does that mean I can't wake you up with a blowjob?"

"Waking up is one thing, completely doing things without my consent or knowledge is another yo."

"Would you be upset if I molested you when you are awake?"

"I…" Reno trailed off, eyes locking onto the auburn's. What was he supposed to say to that? It seemed that no matter what he said there was a fifty-fifty chance that the answer might piss off one or both SOLDIERs. "No, probably not," he finally said, following his instincts. His gaze immediately traveled to Genesis's, whose eyes sparkled not with anger, but with mischief and a trace of relief.

"I will… keep that in mind," Sephiroth said, picking apart a slice of meat and eating the pieces.

_Oh shit,_ Reno thought, wondering what that meant. Better yet, did the silver's line of inquiry have anything to do with his earlier conversation with Genesis? It wasn't hard to fathom that Sephiroth had heard most of, if not all, of that chat. Yet if that was the case shouldn't he be grilling the STC? Then again, why would he ask Gen when his feelings on the subject had been fairly straightforward and verbal. _Mine weren't._

Genesis nibbled a piece of cheese and watched the Turk, amused. So he really _wasn't_ the only one attracted to Sephiroth, nor was he the only one willing to be more than just friends. While the situation was quite intriguing, he knew it was also dangerous.

"Do you _want_ to molest me yo?" Reno asked, tired of the weight of his own thoughts and wondering where this was heading.

"I've considered it."

The lack of hesitation and sincerity in Sephiroth's answer gave Reno pause. "What about Gen? You want to molest him too?" he asked, finally plugging in his PHS so it could charge.

"I've considered that as well."

Reno couldn't keep the grin off his face as Genesis choked on a cracker. "Well, ain't this just one hell of a quagmire yo."

"That is one way to put it," replied Sephiroth, picking up another slice of meat.

"I'll be honest here," Reno said, suddenly intense. "I know we haven't been dating long but I _do not_ want to lose you Gen. Especially not before we even have a chance to really explore our relationship."

"No one's talking about you losing me Reno."

"Yeah? What happens if we do this and you start liking him more than me?"

Genesis started to say 'that won't happen' but stopped himself. After all he couldn't predict the future, therefore saying so might be a lie. The best he could say was, "I don't see that happening. You two are not interchangeable."

"What's that mean yo?"

"It's hard to explain," the auburn sighed. "I'm sure you realize I love 'Geal." The Turk nodded and he continued. "It's not a platonic love, nor is it a physical or romantic love. It's a strange mix of all of them that keeps me from loving him in any one way."

"Meaning you can't just have sex with him, nor can you have a relationship with him or treat him like nothing but a brother, right?" Reno asked, somewhat confused.

"Right. Yet my love for you is both romantic and physical, so you and 'Geal aren't interchangeable anymore than you and Sephiroth would ever be."

"Okay let me see if I've got this straight," the Turk said, jumping to his feet and starting to pace. "You don't think any love you develop for Sephiroth will be the same type of love that you have for me? So even if you _do _start to love him, you couldn't replace me with him."

"Exactly."

"While that pleases me it's also kinda harsh. I mean, guy's sitting right there yo."

"It does not bother me," Sephiroth shrugged. "I'm sure you both realize I'm emotionally stunted. I do not even know if I _can _love, let alone to the extent that a one on one relationship requires."

"Oddly I understand what you mean," Reno replied. Part of the reason he'd never been in a relationship was that he knew they were both taxing and demanding. On top of that, he had a hard time forming solid attachments with others. _Least til Gen._ "What do you want from me Seph? From us?"

"I do not understand."

"Do you want to be friends? Do you want to have a physical relationship with no strings attached? Or do you want something else entirely?"

"I cannot answer that because I do not know."

"Screw quagmire, we're in quicksand," the Turk chuckled.

"I agree. I have feelings for you both but I do not understand them. While I am interested in exploring them I have no desire to put a strain on your relationship nor do I wish to put a strain on the relationship that we currently share," the silver stated.

"Think that about sums up how we all feel yo."

"Pretty much," Genesis agreed, unable to keep himself from grinning. "Gods what a mess!"

"Not really. Easiest thing to do is just let whatever happens happen," the redhead shrugged.

"You make it sound so simple," the auburn snickered, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I've got a feeling we're making shit far more complicated than it is. The best thing we can do is just let things happen."

"Even if that means sleeping with each other?" Genesis asked.

"Even if. Mind you this only applies to Seph. Anyone else and I'm gonna be fucking pissed yo."

"Ditto. I know it's weird but I think I'd be okay if you two were together," the auburn said. "Especially if I get to watch," he added, grinning from ear to ear.

"Heh, voyeur."

"Does that mean we are a threesome?" inquired Sephiroth.

"I have no idea. I guess if you want it to be, then yeah," Reno replied.

"Do I have to take you on dates?"

"I'm not much of a date guy yo."

"In a way we've already been on a date," Genesis chuckled.

"Hmm, and both of you are okay with this?"

"I am," Reno shrugged.

"Me too."

"Then I would not mind being in a loose threesome with you."

"Heh, now comes the fun part yo."

"What is that?"

"Waiting to see what happens next!" Reno exclaimed, flopping back down into the bed and grabbing a cracker and some cheese. Genesis snatched the items out of his hand and proceeded to feed them to him. "Seph?" he called in between bites.

"Yes?"

"Treat him right and love him if you can, but if you steal him from me I'll fucking kill you."

"Understood."

Reno nodded, taking another bit of cheese and cracker. Genesis ran a hand down his cheek and smiled at him, making his declaration solidify. He honestly didn't see the silver taking Gen from him but there was concern and fear surrounding the topic in his mind. Truth be told he wasn't sure if he was entirely happy about the situation but he knew that keeping two people apart often had worse consequences than just letting things happen. Certainly didn't hurt that he was interested in Sephiroth himself.

"I feel tranquil and… pleased," Sephiroth said quietly.

"Good," replied the redhead, pulling a slice of meat apart and holding a piece in front of the silver's mouth. He arched an eyebrow but opened his mouth and let him feed him.

"Sexy," breathed the auburn.

"Heh, that's my line yo."

"Now it's mine as well, just like you. Like _both_ of you."

"Shit Seph, he's already marking you as his."

"I do not mind."

"Well I do. He's not yours Gen, he's _ours _and we're his. Got it?"

"Got it," Genesis giggled. "Now hurry up and finish off the platter."

"You in a hurry to abuse the ocean with fireballs yo?"

"Damn straight."

"Grab the platter Seph. We can munch while Gen flings fire."

"Sounds like fun."

With that the trio headed outside and made their way toward the ocean. Though things were still far from certain, they were all relieved to have one less matter to worry about. At least for now. Down the road? No telling since not a one of them could predict the future. With any luck things would turn out just fine and if not, well they were bound to have a good time before things exploded. Right?


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**42 – Mine, Yours, Ours**

Reno lounged in the sand with Sephiroth, who was a few feet to his right. The half-full platter of meat, cheese, and crackers sat between them on a blanket the silver had retrieved from the living room closet. The pair lazily picked at the food and every so often Genesis, who was currently hurling fireballs at the unsuspecting and wholly innocent ocean, would wander over and demand to be fed.

"How long's he gonna do that? For that matter how longs he _been_ doin' it yo?" Reno asked as the auburn fired off yet another set of burning spheres.

"I do not know and for 45 minutes."

"He's been doin' that for _forty-five minutes?_"

"Yes."

"Is that, ya know, normal? Shouldn't he be tired by now?"

"Magic ability is not universal so you would have to ask him that."

"Would _you_ be tired by now?"

"It would depend on the spell. Like most I have an affinity with particular spells and spell types. Those that I am most compatible with, or perhaps that are most compatible with me, are not as draining. As a result I am able to cast a large quantity of those spells much more frequently before becoming fatigued."

"Gen has an affinity with fire right?"

"Since he can cast fire spells without Materia I would have to say yes."

"So he could be at that fer awhile."

"Yes."

"Heh, good thing we got food yo," the Turk chuckled. "And shade," he added, gesturing to the large beach umbrella stuck into the ground behind them. It was dark now and had barely been daylight when they'd come out, however Sephiroth had pulled it from the closet along with the blanket and brought it with them nonetheless. If he had to guess he'd say the man's skin was probably one of those skin types that didn't tan, but instead burnt very easily then peeled like a bitch. He could relate since his skin behaved in a similar fashion.

Lost in thought Reno's right hand idly drifted toward the platter but instead of food his fingers were enmeshed in something silky. It took him a split second to realize it was Sephiroth's hair. He opened his mouth to tease him on the dangers of long hair and wind but his thoughts were blown away as lips pressed against his own. He wasn't sure if he was more startled by the fact that he hadn't seen, felt, or heard the man move or by the fact that he'd made the move in the first place. Given Sephiroth's introverted nature, his discomfort around others, and lack of experience, the Turk had figured it would take time for the man to really cozy up to them. _Apparently not._

Once the initial shock had worn off Reno shifted forward slightly, leaning into the petals touching his own. Even without the hair as a clue he would have known it wasn't Genesis. There was no question that the lips were soft, elegant, and oh so enjoyable, rather it was the shape that did it. Sephiroth's lips were thinner than Genesis's, especially his upper lip, and they were curved differently. In less than thirty seconds the Turk's tongue was gently tracing the unfamiliar fleshy folds. By the time the SSC's mouth opened he'd etched every curve and line into his memory.

Fighting the urge to ravage the redhead Sephiroth leaned forward, forcing the man to tilt backward. While only the second time they'd kissed the Turk's mouth felt and tasted as he remembered, as did the feelings of pleasure, comfort, and want the contact produced. His heart rate increased and his lips tingled, as did his tongue when it finally connected with Reno's. Unlike the previous experience he did not mimic the redhead's movement, rather he moved when, where, and how he desired. His motions were acceptable judging by the noises the man was making.

Heart pounding like crazy, Reno struggled not to press himself against Sephiroth's leg. Whether intentionally or not the silver's right knee was between his legs just out of reach of his groin. Craving the touch yet holding himself in check was maddening and he decided it was probably one of the worst, if not _the_ worst, forms of torture in existence. In order to distract himself the redhead shifted his weight to his right hand and brought his left to the SSC's face. There was a slight pause at the contact but Sephiroth didn't move so he trailed the hand over his cheek and into his hair. The locks were finer and obviously much longer than Genesis's, but they were almost as soft and fun to play with, so long as he could keep himself from getting tangled anyway.

Though slightly out of breath neither man seemed inclined to pull away from the other. Their tongues would periodically circle each other from tip to back before darting off to their next destination. Reno was starting to seriously rethink his decision on grinding up against the silver's leg when he heard something crackling and felt a rush of heat. Before his mind processed the irregularities, arms wrapped around him and twisted him sideways. The next thing he knew he was sitting on Sephiroth's lap several feel from the blanket. He was on his knees with his legs outside of the silver's. The man's arms were wrapped around his waist and he was gazing into his celadon eyes. He was so startled that all he seemed capable of doing was blinking at the man.

"I would apologize for that but seeing as it's your fault I've no reason to."

"The demise of my umbrella is my fault?" Sephiroth asked, peering around the Turk's left shoulder.

"Yes, it is. Be thankful that was all I hit."

"I am, however I still fail to see how this is my fault Genesis."

"What did you _think_ would happen? My concentration is only so good you know. It's certainly not good enough to survive the two of you snogging like that anyway."

"Snogging?"

"Kissing."

"Interesting term," Sephiroth replied. "Would you like us to stop?"

"That depends. Do you mind if I join?"

"By all means please do."

Genesis grinned down at Sephiroth, enjoying the playful banter. He couldn't deny the slight twinge of jealousy he felt that someone other than him had been, and still was, touching Reno, but he wasn't really upset. It did make him wonder why he'd agreed to the threesome arrangement in the first place however. What were his motives? It was true that he wanted to get to know the silver better, not to mention get into his pants, but he was quite happy with Reno and even the _thought_ of losing him was nearly unbearable. _So there has to be something else right?_ Perhaps, but unfortunately he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off, deeming it unimportant for now while simultaneously realizing he had no doubt that had the offender been anyone other than Sephiroth, he would have sliced them into pieces so small they wouldn't be recognizable as human. _Gods I'm strange… and fucked up._

Still on Sephiroth's lap, Reno blinked and wondered what the hell was going on. It seemed that all the tongue teasing had an adverse effect on his intellect. _First Gen, now Seph._ He heard the conversation and knew who was talking but it was beyond his comprehension. The words had no meaning and were only noise. Even worse, it was the wrong _kind_ of noise. The situation needed rectified but he was unable to figure out how to do that. _Work brain, think!_

The redhead's feeble attempt at coherent thought was disrupted as fingers began to slide through his hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the impromptu scalp massage. At a gentle tug he tilted his head back and found himself gazing into sky blue eyes streaked with vibrant jade. It took him a moment to realize the orbs belonged to Genesis since the last time he'd looked they'd been neon green. _It's good they aren't anymore, right? _The man bent forward and their tongues twined together in midair as the angle made it virtually impossible to completely seal the kiss. Sloppy and upside down as it was, it was still fun and made his stomach flip.

Supporting the Turk so he wouldn't fall backward Sephiroth watched the awkward kiss for a moment before joining in. He shifted slightly, leaning forward just enough to press his lips against the redhead's exposed throat. The SSC licked the slight bump created by concealed vocal folds before moving onto the right side of the man's neck. Regardless of where he touched, the skin was warm and smooth against his lips and left him wanting more.

As much as he was enjoying himself, Genesis forced himself to pull away from Reno. The Turk blinked at him a few times before tilting his head to the left, giving the silver better access to his neck. Although he desperately wanted to, he resisted the urge to drop down in the sand and continue. Instead he cleared his throat, drawing Sephiroth's attention. "As lovely as this is there are certain places I'd prefer remained free of sand."

"I see your point," the silver replied. He watched as Genesis walked to the still smoldering umbrella, yanked it out of the sand, hurled it into the ocean, and then began gathering the other items. Sephiroth chuckled then stood, effortlessly lifting the redhead.

Through his lust-clouded thoughts Reno managed to process what was happening and ground out, "I _can_ walk yo."

"True, but not fast enough," replied Sephiroth, eyeing the auburn. The man nodded before vanishing in the direction of the hut. Making sure he had a solid grip on Reno he quickly followed suite. Minutes later he was seated at the head of the folded out bed with the Turk back in his lap. In the kitchen, Genesis placed the platter and folded blanket onto the table before flipping a switch. Immediately everything was bathed in soft light from above.

Now able to form somewhat cohesive thoughts, Reno took a deep breath and smelled copper, ozone, and cedar. _Sephiroth._ It was a very different scent from the clove, burnt leaves, and ginger of Genesis but it was pleasant nonetheless. A warm tongue began tracing his lips and soon his own muscle met it, as if unable to resist the invitation. Like his scent, Sephiroth's taste was clean, slightly metallic, and addictive as hell.

Genesis hopped onto the bed and crawled to his companions, coming to a stop inches behind Reno. He ran his hands down the man's sides, hooked the bottom of his shirt with his thumbs, then pulled it upward until it stopped at the redhead's armpits. The black shirt was actually a button down, but damned if he wanted to take the time to mess with all those clasps nor did he wish to destroy it. Thankfully Reno never fastened his shirt all the way so he didn't have to.

Reno felt a gentle tug and took the hint. He leaned away from the silver and lifted his arms, allowing Genesis to pull his shirt off. The auburn tossed it aside and let his hands explore his torso. He practically melted underneath the touch, loving the feel of the auburn's soft hands against his skin. He leaned into the man, pressing his back against the STC's chest and laying the back of his head on his left shoulder.

Sephiroth took advantage of the Turk's preoccupied state and removed his shirt, though he never took his eyes off the man. Once finished he leaned over the redhead's right shoulder and caught Genesis's mouth with his own. It held a faint taste of smoke and char, like something that had been cooked over an open fire. The flavor was savory and one he could definitely get used to.

Pinned between the SOLDIERs Reno's hand twitched with the overpowering urge to slap himself in the face. While he didn't remember falling asleep he had a hard time believing he was awake since two of the most gorgeous men on Gaia were making out over his shoulder. He could barely believe his relationship with Genesis was real and now there was _Sephiroth_? Sure he'd teased the silver but he hadn't really expected anything to come of it. _Not that I'm complainin'._ Whether sleeping, dying, or dead he'd be damned if he didn't participate. He lifted his head and found himself staring straight into celadon spheres.

Reno's thoughts dissipated as teeth grazed against his right ear. He gasped as the shell was suddenly surrounded by warm, wet heat. In the blink of an eye it was gone and a hand skimmed along his right shoulder, up his neck, and along his jaw line. He was so lost in sensation that he wasn't sure who the hand belonged to, nor did he notice the one that had slipped into his pants. It was only when a finger pressed against his passage that he became aware of it. Startled, he tensed up, wondering how far gone he had to be for _that_ to get past him. Before he had time to consider it a digit pushed its way past his barrier, completely obliterating whatever remained of his ability to think.

Behind the Turk, Genesis kissed the back of the man's neck and continued to ease his middle finger into him. Reno gasped and dropped his head back onto his left shoulder while his left hand latched onto Sephiroth. The Turk's right hand reached backward, seeking him out and Genesis nuzzled it. The auburn circled his left hand to Reno's front and clumsily unbuttoned his pants. Sephiroth quickly took charge of the zipper and the STC gave him a look of thanks. He was pretty dexterous but lowering a zipper with one hand? Not impossible but there was no way he wanted to risk hurting the redhead. _Talk about a mood killer._

Though he'd bottomed many times it had been so long that it took Reno a moment to adjust to the auburn's prodding. He'd just adapted to it when his pants were unfastened and lowered, allowing his throbbing member to spring free. A sigh escaped his lips at his liberation, though it quickly turned into a gasp as fingers brushed against him. His head jerked upright and he once again locked eyes with Sephiroth as the man wrapped a hand around his organ and slowly slid it toward its base. The touch was light, as though the man wasn't sure what he was doing or wondering if he should be doing it, but it left him breathing harder nonetheless.

Though it was difficult, Genesis managed to stay focused and continued to prepare Reno. He could clearly see Sephiroth's motions over the Turk's shoulder and it made his erection twinge so hard it was almost painful. Undaunted he stayed the course and soon added a second finger to the first. When the third slid in with little resistance, he felt the redhead was ready. With a nod at the SSC, he removed his fingers, wrapped an arm around the Turk's chest, and flipped their positions.

Much to his surprise and annoyance Reno whimpered at the sudden empty feeling in his rear. He wanted to cry when the hand abandoned his cock. The redhead started to reach out, to what he wasn't certain, but the motion was halted and his mind thrown into chaos as he unexpectedly found himself staring at the kitchen. Genesis appeared before him and he blinked stupidly, wondering when the man had let go of him, let alone moved out from behind him.

"Stretch out your legs" the auburn commanded. When the Turk didn't move he arched an eyebrow and tapped the man's forehead. Finally the man blinked and extended his legs. "_Gods_ you're positively _delectable_ when you're out of your mind."

Reno opened his mouth but it quickly snapped closed as Genesis pushed him onto his back, wrapped a hand around his member, and gave it a quick, firm stroke. A shot of pleasure ran though him that was so powerful his back arched off the bed and it left him gasping for breath. He distantly felt tugging around his ankles and had enough mental capacity to discern that his pants were being removed. Suddenly the auburn appeared again, ran a finger along his jaw line, grabbed both of his hands, and then pulled him upright. Once again he wound up on his knees, except this time he wasn't on anyone's lap and Genesis was pressed to his chest. At the scratch of fabric he realized the STC was still fully clothed. Deciding to remedy the situation, he clutched the bottom of the man's shirt and lifted.

Genesis giggled as the Turk hauled his shirt over his head. The garment hadn't even hit the floor before the man moved on to his pants. After a bit of fumbling Reno managed to unfasten them, but before he could do anything else the auburn slid backward and hopped off the bed. He slowly ran his hands down his sides to his hips, hooked his thumbs on his trousers, and lowered the apparel in tiny increments. On the verge of exposing himself he languidly turned, bent forward slightly, then continued to slide the material down. At long last Genesis discarded his pants and turned, finding Reno on hands and knees gazing at him. He fought a shudder as the redhead's hungry eyes traveled over him from head to toe.

As Reno began to creep closer to the edge of the bed, the STC crawled on, stopping him. Their mouths joined in a collision of tongues and teeth that tore a growl from his throat. The auburn purred in response and licked the roof of his mouth like a cat lapping up cream. In return he trailed the tip of his tongue along the underside of the auburn's, making him shiver.

Once he was fully on the bed Genesis continued to advance toward the Turk. Just as he thought he was going to have to back off or risk teeth cutting one or both of them, Reno finally gave up ground and began inching backward. He kept pressing forward until the redhead abruptly stopped and tensed. Seconds later their fervent kissing resumed as the man began to relax. A minute more of oral exploration and the auburn reluctantly pulled back for air.

The STC withdrew and Reno moved to go after him, but instead he gave a startled yelp as hands locked around his upper arms and lifted him upright. Though he was ashamed to admit it he'd been so fascinated by the auburn that he'd practically forgotten about Sephiroth. He now found himself on his knees with his legs outside the silver's and his back pressed against the man's chest. Before he had time to size up the hard organ pressing against his inner thigh Genesis closed the distance between them and licked his throbbing member, shattering his thoughts as effectively as a blow to the head.

"He's incredibly sensitive," Sephiroth said softly, nuzzling the left side of the Turk's neck, earning a sigh of pleasure and contentment.

"Indeed," Genesis replied, giving Reno's dick one last, long lick before sitting up on his haunches. "I'm amazed he hasn't come. _I'm_ about to come and I haven't been penetrated, stroked, and licked."

"Agreed. His control is truly quite admirable."

"Ya do know… I can hear ya, right?" Reno panted.

"Of course," replied the silver. He pressed his mouth against the Turk's ear and whispered, "You may release if you wish. I've no doubt you'll recover before we're finished."

"Definitely," the auburn grinned, placing a hand on the redhead's left cheek. "Your stamina is as amazing as your control."

"Shit," Reno breathed, unable to move since the SSC's hands were still locked on his upper arms. _I feel like a plaything for the SOLDIERs. _The thought and feeling didn't particularly bother him and he couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

"You're not a plaything. Please don't think that Reno," Genesis said, rubbing his thumb on the Turk's cheek. For a fraction of a second the redhead's eyes widened and swam with surprise and confusion before returning to normal. It happened so quickly that the auburn wasn't even sure if it had actually happened at all.

"Plaything implies something to toy with and then discard. I do not feel this way about you. About _either_ of you," Sephiroth said. "Besides that a plaything likely wouldn't have any say in what happens to it and you do. For example if you wish one or both of us to stop, your wish would undoubtedly be granted."

"Please don't," whispered the redhead.

"Please don't what?"

"Stop. Please don't stop."

"Your wish is my command."

"Mine as well," Genesis added, mouth so close to the Turk's his lips moved when he spoke. He kissed the man slowly before moving away.

"Now then, shall we continue?" Sephiroth asked. The Turk's head moved up and down ever so slightly and he began nibbling on his ear in response.

Once again Genesis leaned forward, only this time he bypassed Reno and went for Sephiroth. The silver released the ear in his mouth and they shared a kiss similar to the one he'd given the Turk. While their tongues danced, he used his right hand to pick up the small tube next to the SSC's left leg. When the kiss ended, he leaned back, unscrewed the cap, and squeezed a healthy amount of lotion onto his hand.

Fingers brushed Sephiroth's swollen member, sending a jolt racing through his system that was so potent it was almost frightening. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before and it left him reeling. How could the barest of touches suck the air out of his lungs and send so much sensation careening throughout his body as to render it useless? Until ten seconds ago he would have said such a thing was impossible or only achievable with the use of magic. _I would have been wrong._ When Genesis wrapped a hand around his organ so many emotions and so much sensation surged throughout his body that if felt like he was on fire. As the hand began to slowly glide along its length, he moaned and pressed his forehead into the back of the Turk's neck.

Reno gasped as the silver pitched forward slightly. The only thing keeping him upright was Sephiroth's hands, which were still locked onto his upper arms. He hissed as the man tightened his grip to just this side of painful while simultaneously biting the back of his neck. The pressure on his arms and neck increased, however being one who didn't mind a little pain with his pleasure the only noises escaping his throat were that of enjoyment. A hand enveloped the Turk's cock and he cried out, although the sound was muffled by Genesis's mouth, which was suddenly covering his own.

As the auburn pulled away Reno rose and leaned forward, straining against Sephiroth in an attempt to maintain contact. He was only able to move a few inches before the silver halted his motion and he growled in frustration. The hand stroking his member retreated and he started to protest, however he realized there was still a hand between his legs, it just wasn't touching _him_. With a grin Genesis shifted the hand and he felt the SSC's tip press against his entrance. In the blink of an eye he understand that the auburn's teasing had been a ploy to get him, and probably the silver, into position. _Cagey bastard,_ he thought just as Genesis began to guide Sephiroth inside. As he was penetrated his head snapped back, his eyes widened, and his back arched, allowing more of the silver to slip in. It hurt, but the lightning bolt of pleasure and anticipation that shot through him mostly masked the pain.

Fearing he might hurt himself Genesis stopped the Turk's movement as best he could by locking his right hand into place around the silver's member, preventing it from going in any farther. Apparently understanding the gesture Sephiroth quickly removed his hands from the redhead, slid both arms around the man's chest, and pulled him tight against him, effectively pinning the Turk in place. The action surprised him, as he knew this was the silver's first sexual encounter. He wondered if Sephiroth had researched the subject, if he'd simply made himself more comfortable, or if he'd reacted to his unspoken concern. Whatever the cause he was grateful since he knew the redhead hadn't been the uke in awhile. He knew little about the time before they'd met but he did know it had been at least a month_._

After what seemed like an eternity Reno felt the auburn's hand lower. Almost immediately Sephiroth relaxed his grip and he slid further down the man's rigid pole. Restrained as he was there wasn't a thing he could do about it, not that he wanted to. _Not entirely true._ No, if he could he probably would have fully impaled himself, consequences be damned. _Never did have much patience. _Once again the SOLDIERs stopped his movement and he dropped his head onto the silver's right shoulder, resigned to his fate.

Genesis trailed his left index finger along the underside of the redhead's chin and he leveled his head. His hooded eyes were a lesson in pleasure and compliance, but just underneath he spotted the Turk's true character. The auburn smiled broadly, somehow knowing without a doubt that nothing, not even the worst mental or physical torture imaginable, could ever truly break the man. In fact, anyone who tried to remove the edge of defiance that was in the Turk's eyes even now would probably be broken instead. In an instant his love for Reno grew and solidified. The man was the very definition of strength and he was indebted to the Gods to have him by his side, especially considering that the future was likely to be anything but predictable. Overwhelmed with emotion he closed the distance between them and slammed their mouths together. The Turk gave a startled yip but quickly reciprocated. A few tongue rolls later Genesis completely released the silver's cock and withdrew his hand.

The SSC's arms loosened and Reno yelped as he slid down the man's dick. As it continued to fill him it awakened things that he had buried long ago. Memories came rushing back; flashes of faces he'd long forgotten, roaming hands, whispered words, tangled sheets, and empty beds. The majority of the images weren't worth remembering, some were amusing, and the rest he'd actually pay to have removed, even if the process involved excruciating pain.

With some effort, Reno managed to shove the recollections away. He could deal with them later, right now he wanted to be in the here and now. After seconds that felt like an hour, the Turk finally reached the end of Sephiroth's member. _Damn he's long._ The fact that both SOLDIERs had larger than average penises made him wonder if Mako enhanced more than just the five senses. _Mako: the Lifestream's weight loss and dick enhancing wonder fix! _If he weren't so busy panting and clawing the air he would have laughed at the thought.

Fully nestled within the Turk, Sephiroth fought to center himself. His body was inundated by the sensations rolling up from his groin to such an extent that he felt almost dreamlike. His nerves twitched as though someone was stimulating them with electricity. His veins, his _blood_, felt as though they were on fire. His skin was an interesting mixture of warmth and coolness, as though an unfelt wind were trying to cool him yet couldn't quite accomplish the task. While all this might be perfectly normal and most would think nothing of it, it left him virtually delirious, which was detrimental since he had been taught that control was of the utmost importance. Delirious and control were by no means interchangeable nor did they function well together. As a result he railed against the voice in his head telling him that he'd done something wrong. That at any second the door would open and he would be punished. On the verge of a panic attack, Sephiroth jumped as something brushed against his left cheek.

"Ngh."

Though he heard the noise the touch was what brought Sephiroth back to his senses. As he once again became aware of his surroundings, he realized the fingers of Reno's left hand were touching his left cheek. _That's what I felt._ He wondered whether it was a coincidence or whether the redhead's touch had truly quelled his thoughts. Without removing his fingers the man's head dipped forward until his forehead pressed against the auburn's. Sephiroth gently unwound his arms from Reno's torso, causing him to tilt forward slightly. At the movement the Turk's head jerked upright and his arms shoot upward and out until they found purchase on Genesis's shoulders. Arms now free, the SSC placed a hand on each of the redhead's hips and lifted, sliding the man along his member. The sensations from earlier returned and this time he welcomed them, feeling, _knowing_, that Reno was the cause of them and that they were nothing to fear.

A shudder wracked his body and Reno moaned as he glided along the silver's cock. Though he had been stretched, was well lubricated, and had been given time to adjust, the movement was still somewhat painful. Part of it was the SSC's size and the rest was that his mind and body had forgotten what to expect and how it felt when he bottomed, therefore they forgot how to react. Even with the slight discomfort the Turk couldn't, or wouldn't, complain. Sephiroth was being surprising gentle whether do to uncertainty, lack of confidence, or because it was simply in his nature he couldn't say. Besides, the pleasure he was experiencing made the pain well worth it.

After touring the SSC's dick several more times Reno began moving on his own by scissoring his legs up and down while using the auburn for support. His eyes landed on Genesis's, which were positively swimming with lasciviousness, exhilaration, and love. Without stopping his motion he wrapped his right arm around the man's neck, pulling them closer while simultaneously gripping the auburn's yet untouched organ with his left hand. The STC cried out and lurched forward, shoving him back onto the silver and tearing some unintelligible noise from his throat. Even Sephiroth, who had thus far remained fairly quite, growled in satisfaction.

Genesis swore under his breath and his forehead landed on the Turk's shoulder with an audible thud. The sudden attention to his neglected member nearly caused every muscle in his body to seize. As it was he feared his heart might actually beat its way out of his chest, assuming it didn't explode first. The redhead gave him a gentle squeeze then continued the twisting, up and down pace he'd established. Several strokes later the auburn captured Reno's wrists with his hands. With his palms on the underside of the man's wrists and vice versa, Genesis raised their arms to chest level, then began to move backward, taking the redhead with him.

As Reno began to lean farther forward, his trust issues kicked in and he started to resist. It was like one of those exercises where one person fell backward and relied on another to catch them, except this was face to face. The auburn raised an eyebrow and gave him a gentle tug, as if asking 'are you fucking kidding me?' and he gave in, leaning forward until Genesis supported all the weight of his upper body. The STC continued to move backward gradually until Reno's chest touched the mattresses. Sephiroth's hands returned to his hips and he slid them backward without disconnecting. The movement sent bolts of pleasure racing through his system that left him gasping for breath. Once he recovered he shifted his legs a bit to get more comfortable. With every movement he could feel Sephiroth inside him and apparently it showed, because Genesis grinned wickedly. When he went still the silver began to move, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. The movements were slow and calculated, designed to give them both the maximum amount of pleasure. The STC still held his wrists but after a few strokes he began to move in time to Sephiroth's thrusts as best he could.

For several minutes the STC watched Reno and Sephiroth intently. Reno blinked, pondering the strange look on the man's face. He looked anything but upset, yet the Turk couldn't quite decipher it. _Mostly looks turned on._ Suddenly the auburn seemed to snap out of whatever trance he'd been in. He let go of Reno's wrists, sat up, and scooted closer. Without prompting the redhead shifted his weight to his forearms, slowly licked the underside of the man's dick, and then traced the tip with his tongue. Finally he raised his head, then plunged downward, taking as much as he could into his mouth at once. When it hit the back of his throat he swallowed, allowing it to go even deeper until at last he hit the end.

Hunched over, Genesis watched his member disappear and fought to stay in place. His entire body tingled and was engulfed in pleasure. He had no idea how long the Turk held him there but eventually he moved upward, wrapping his tongue around him the entire way. Instead of immediately taking him in again, the Turk licked along the underside of his head and along his veins for a while. The auburn ran his right hand through the man's hair, gently kneading his scalp in appreciation. When the man devoured him again, he threw his head back and mewled his enjoyment at the ceiling.

As he burrowed into the Turk over and over again, Sephiroth's stomach began to tighten. Having some experience with his hand he knew what the sensation meant, so he once again slowed his pace, leaned forward, and pressed his chest against the redhead's back. Supporting his weight with his left hand, his right traveled to the redhead's chest, exploring the man's smooth skin while he alternately watched Genesis's face and Reno's actions. Engrossed in the sight he slammed forward, causing the Turk's back to arch and making his entire body shudder violently. Thankfully the auburn wasn't in his mouth, else he might have choked or bitten the man. "Are you alright?"

"He's fine. I think you found the spot," Genesis half breathed, half chuckled.

"Spot?"

"The prostate. It feels exquisite when pressed upon or rubbed against," the auburn replied, thinking the silver must not have done any research after all. That meant that either the SSC had reacted to his earlier concern or he'd simply been making himself comfortable. He was betting on the former.

"I see. I was unaware of that," Sephiroth replied. Knowing where the prostate was, he dove forward and rubbed against it again.

"Ha…ah…aahhhhh," Reno panted, face pressed into the auburn's inner thigh, left hand on the man's member.

"See? Just don't overdo it. Might give him seizures or something," the auburn chuckled.

"I don't believe that is possible."

"Probably not, but you _will_ turn him into a moaning, groaning, panting, writhing, gasping mess."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"No, it doesn't, does it?"

"Shit," Reno gulped just before the silver nudged his spot again. His body jerked and he cried out while furiously trying to blink the spots out of his eyes. A few wicked taps later and the silver returned to his former angle and pace. He wasn't fooled, knowing the man could, and likely would, nail the spot anytime he wished.

Deciding he wasn't going to be the only one reduced to a gibbering mass of flesh, Reno once again inhaled the auburn's cock. Hollowing his cheeks to create suction, he slid toward the man's tip slowing. Genesis squirmed and he grazed his teeth against the man's cock, producing even more sensation. The STC panted and once again began massaging his scalp with his fingers. He watched the man as best he could given the odd angle. Every expression was born of ecstasy, desire, and joy and he loved it.

Submerged in fiery pleasure Genesis knew he probably wouldn't last much longer. Though he could fend it off for a while he didn't think he had the same level of control as his companions. On top of that, it seemed that since he hadn't been touched during most of this encounter everything he was experiencing now was heightened. Whatever the cause, he wasn't ashamed that he'd probably go first. By nature he was a passionate individual and as such he had a tendency to let things consume him. When he felt something, whether physical or emotional, he _felt _it and when he gave himself over to something, he gave himself over without questions or limits. He knew that to an extent it was a dangerous practice, but so far he'd gotten by, although he had little doubt that someday his nature would probably bite him in the ass. Right now he had no fear of that however, so he let his emotions and the pleasure Reno was giving him run freely throughout his system.

Reno had just come up for air when Sephiroth pressed against his inner button again. Cursing under his breath, he had to forcibly relax his right hand, which was wrapped around the auburn's inner thigh. After several successive blows the silver backed off, resuming his deep, piercing strokes. It took a moment for the redhead to stop shaking and catch his breath but once he had he dutifully resumed his licking and sucking, wanting to hear more of the auburn's sweet voice.

The silver smirked at the Turk's muttered curses and continued to thrust in and out of the man. His eyes landed upon Genesis's face, which held so much raw emotion that it gave him pause. He'd never seen someone so expressive before and he found it fascinating. Strangely when he wasn't moving the redhead's heat was nearly overwhelming on his cock, so he soon began to move once more, spreading and dissipating the warmth along the man's passage.

Genesis squirmed and squiggled as Reno continued to orally please him. Every so often the man's tongue would graze the small fold of skin on the underside of his tip, setting fireworks off inside him. Suddenly the redhead's upper and lower jaw began to move independently. If he were applying any type of pressure he would literally be grinding his dick, however as it was the duel sensations were driving him out of his mind. _Not that I have much left._ There wasn't a place on his member, or for that matter anywhere on his genitals, that Reno hadn't pampered. As the Turk flattened his tongue and smoothed it up his length the STC knew he was doomed. Apparently so did Reno since he sped up as if to pull the orgasm out of him, which he did.

As the auburn cried out and released, Reno slowed his movements, partially so he wouldn't choke, partially to prolong the man's pleasure, and partially because Sephiroth chose that exact moment to pounce his prostate. Unable to verbalize his euphoria, the redhead removed his right hand from Genesis's inner thigh and dug his fingers into the mattress. Finally the STC stilled beneath him and he released the man with a gasp. Seconds later Genesis bent down and pressed his mouth against his own. It wasn't the longest of kisses, but it was packed full of emotion and passion and said more than mere words were capable of. When the auburn pulled away, Reno dropped until his chest and chin were pressed directly against the mattress. His forearms, which had been supporting most of his weight, now felt like they were made of jelly. He slipped his arms forward, propped himself on his elbows, and gripped the end of the bed with his hands. The position gave him better leverage to move against Sephiroth, not to mention he now had something he could squeeze the shit out of.

With his ass sticking up in the air Reno knew he probably looked ridiculous but so long as Sephiroth continued he could care less. By now he was fully opened and his discomfort had vanished. With every plunge he wiggled his butt from side to side and pushed back against the organ impaling him. The silver's deep thrusts were continuously massaging his prostate, along with every other erogenous zone along the way. He'd almost forgotten how much he enjoyed being penetrated, perhaps because aside from a handful of encounters he _hadn't_ particularly enjoyed it. It had taken someone very special to make him realize that so long as he was with someone he trusted and cared about the act could be extremely enjoyable. _I care about Sephiroth?_ As the SSC slowly ran a hand along his spine he realized that he _did_ care about him. Not as much as he did Genesis and perhaps not in the same way, but there was _something_ there. It would take time and a hell of a lot more mental capacity than he currently had to sort out, but at least for now the basic question had been answered. The redhead closed his eyes and savored the member filling him.

It wasn't long before the release Reno had been keeping at bay began to overwhelm him. His stomach started to flutter, his limbs began to tingle, and he simultaneously felt hot and cold. His cries of passion grew louder yet shorter as the sensations he felt left him gasping and panting for breath. The silver bent and stretched out over him again so that with every movement he felt the man's chest on his back. Silky hair tickled his sides as the man's right hand landed on his hip and his left slid underneath his, pried it off the edge of the bed, and entwined their fingers. The bed shifted and something brushed against his stomach as he felt a sudden rush of warm air on the tip of his dick. His gasp turned into a startled cry as the auburn took him into his mouth and eagerly drank him down. For a heartbeat his body tensed, then trembled violently with the force of his release. He screamed out in bliss as spasms wracked every muscle in his body and his vision dimmed considerably.

The Turk's surrender caused Sephiroth to succumb to the pleasure flowing throughout his body. His motions become rougher, almost jerky, and his hips began moving of their own accord. A surge of heat flooded his limbs as Reno's inner walls began to quiver. With a loud groan he buried himself within the man beneath him and let go. The redhead shuddered and moaned, pressing back against him as he coated his passage with his fluid. Reeling at the potency of his orgasm the SSC panted and fought not to collapse down onto the Turk. Warm hands glided over his back and he shivered, swiveling his head to the right and locking eyes with Genesis. Heart racing, their mouths locked and tongues danced in lazy contentment. When the auburn finally pulled away, he untangled his fingers from Reno's, then slowly withdrew himself and dropped to the bed on the man's side opposite of the STC. He paused as the Turk sighed unhappily and started to move.

"What's wrong?" Genesis asked, beating the silver to the punch.

"Thirsty yo."

"I'll get it," the auburn chirped, sliding off the bed. "Crawling is so undignified."

"Har-de-har," Reno chuckled. "Yer right though. Crawling does suck and that's probably about all I can do about right now."

"Did I injure you?" inquired Sephiroth, concerned.

"No." The silver looked unconvinced so he twisted and placed his left hand on the man's cheek. "Seriously Seph, I'm fine. I'm just really relaxed and I doubt my legs would support my weight. My limbs pretty much feel like jelly yo." After a slight hesitation the SSC nodded.

"You want anything Sephiroth?" Genesis called from the kitchen.

"No thank you."

Glass in hand, the auburn returned to the living room and held it out for Reno. The Turk took it and his gazed landed on Sephiroth.

"Do you mind if I… hold him?" the silver asked.

"Why would I?" the auburn blinked, somewhat taken aback.

"I have already infringed upon your relationship quite a bit."

Genesis started to speak but Reno beat him to it. "Ya didn't infringe on shit. We're all dating, remember?"

"Yes but Genesis did not ha-"

"Have sex with anyone?" the Turk finished. The silver nodded and he chuckled. "True, but he got what he wanted."

"You did?" Sephiroth asked, somewhat confused.

"I- yes," admitted Genesis with a sigh.

There was a pregnant pause before Reno said, "I didn't yo."

"Didn't what?"

"Do this just for you."

The auburn's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know that's what I was thinking?"

"'Cause I'd be thinkin' the same thing."

"Would one of you fill me in?" interrupted Sephiroth.

"I- ever since you two kissed in Midgar I've wanted to watch you two have sex," confessed Genesis. "Specifically I wanted to watch you nail Reno."

"I see. And you were afraid he went along with things tonight just to please you?"

"Yes."

"I see. There's nothing to be afraid of, he really didn't do it just for you. If he had, I, _we_, would have been able to tell because he wouldn't have enjoyed it."

"Seph's right yo," Reno said as the STC took his empty glass.

"I know," Genesis chuckled. "Still feel better having it confirmed. You want more water?"

"Nah. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Genesis replied, returning to the kitchen and placing the glass into the sink. When he turned around Reno and Sephiroth were laying on their sides facing each other. The silver held up an arm and the redhead snuggled in. "Hmm, who should I spoon?" he purred, shutting off the light and heading toward the bed. Bathed in faint moonlight, the silver's backside and hair seemed to call to him, so he climbed onto the bed and pressed himself against him.

"Mmm. You feel nice," the silver said quietly.

"So do you. Is he asleep already?" Genesis whispered.

"I believe so."

"I know he's had an eventful few days to say the least. Has he been sleeping?"

"Yes, though it may not have been restful."

"True. Thank you Sephiroth."

"For what?"

"For being there for him and helping us."

"Haven't you already thanked me?"

"Don't remember, don't care, and I'll probably say it again even though words don't truly express my gratitude."

"I wish you would cease."

"Too bad. You _do_ realize how much you're risking don't you?"

"Yes, and I do not care. It is worth it."

"Easy to say that now."

"Regardless of what happens it will still be easy to say that. Goodnight Genesis."

"Goodnight Sephiroth," the auburn replied, sensing the end of the conversation.

As the STC snuggled in against him, Sephiroth shifted his right arm backward, placing his hand on the man's hip. Still holding the sleeping Turk with his left arm, he ran his fingers though his hair then closed his eyes. His mind was mostly devoid of thought, which surprised him considering everything that had just happened. He thought perhaps nothing had sunk in yet, which was fine with him, because right now he was tired. Before long Genesis drifted off and he knew he wasn't too far behind. For the first time in a long time, perhaps in his entire life, he actually looked forward to the future. Tomorrow would come and he didn't mind in the least.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**43 – Under**_**takings**_

"Reno?" There was a pause before the Turk's name was called again. "Reno?"

"Mngh."

"He is refusing to stir," Sephiroth stated into his PHS. The auburn stirred and gazed at him with sleep bleary eyes as he said, "Very well. I will tell him." PHS in his right hand, the silver leaned over the Turk until his mouth was inches from his ear. "Your boss said that if you do not get your ass on the phone within thirty seconds he will come down on you to the likes of which you have never seen or imagined possible." Only the SSC's enhanced reflexes saved him from a bloody lip as the redhead quickly sat up and yanked the phone out of his hand.

"Tseng?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"That a trick question yo?" Reno replied. Code Zero's weren't supposed to give their location to anyone but their handlers. Regardless of the fact that Tseng was his boss, Sephiroth was his handler.

"Perhaps I should have asked if you are alright. I have been trying to contact you since last evening but only receive your voicemail."

Confused, Reno pulled the PHS from his ear and only then did he realize it wasn't his. His was a medium grade flip phone and this one was an expensive sliding model. _The hell?_ He chuckled and pressed the device back against the side of his head as his brain finally woke up. "Sorry 'bout that. My PHS musta died right before I got it on the charger. I didn't even think ta check it once I got it hooked up."

"Reno…" said Tseng though a long-suffering sigh.

"I know, I know. I need ta be more responsible, more organized, yada, yada, yada," the redhead indignantly replied.

"You _do_ realize that I have no idea where you are and therefore have no way to know your status, correct?" At his subordinate's long pause he added, "Do you also realize that my frustration is born of concern and not anger? I literally have no idea what is going on, let alone if you are safe and sound, without speaking with you."

"Yeah, I know," Reno sighed, still not liking the ass chewing but understanding. "I'll do better yo."

"Bring me up to speed," stated the Wutain, having said and heard everything he needed to.

"What do you know?"

"Aside from your mysteriously teleporting boyfriend and that you are in danger, nothing."

"Short or long version?"

"A summation will do for now."

"We're pretty sure Hojo kidnapped Gen and used him as a test subject."

"Why?"

"Not positive."

"Let me rephrase, why abduct him at all? The SOLDIER program is within Professor Hojo's jurisdiction is it not?"

"Not just his. It's also Hollander's."

"I see. Am I correct to assume that Professor Hollander oversees STC Rhapsodos?"

"Yep and I highly doubt Hollander woulda handed him over regardless of how nicely Hojo asked."

"A departmental struggle?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Gen's… different. We think Hojo found out and wanted to play with him away from prying eyes."

"Different how?"

"I ain't a scientist so I can't really answer that. Gen don't remember most of what happened but he did recall Hojo saying he was special and scientifically invaluable." Reno felt the bed shift and turned his head toward his companions. Sephiroth was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ah sorry. Meant to mention that but got sidetracked."

"When did you remember this?" Sephiroth asked as the Turk pulled the PHS from his ear, clicked a button, then held the device out. Being as it was his phone he knew the man had turned on the speaker function.

"The day you were napping," the auburn answered.

"Did you remember anything else?" pressed the SSC.

"No."

"Do you have any idea why Hojo may think that Sephiroth?" Tseng asked, knowing the man was highly intelligent and likely knew a great deal about the inner workings of the SOLDIER program.

"Genesis can cast certain spells without Materia and his Mako levels seem to fluctuate quite a bit yet he is functional."

"Forgive me but that does not sound all that important, at least not significant enough to kidnap and experiment upon someone."

"You are not a scientist," the silver replied, unfazed. There was probably much more to the abduction than that but he kept his suspicions to himself. "If Hojo could discover why he can cast without Materia he could potentially advance other SOLDIERs and quite possibly extend the research into other areas."

"Such as?"

"I can think of several military applications, not to mention how useful it could be in fields like medicine and industry. Weapons that never run out of ammunition, machines with their own power source, doctors able to cure ailments without any resources such as equipment, nurses, or even buildings. All of these things may be possible, and more, if Hojo could figure out how to tap into the Planet without having to rely on Materia."

"Elimination of the middleman."

"In essence, yes."

"How unrelenting is Hojo likely to be?"

"At present I believe he will yield," replied the silver, knowing Tseng was asking how doggedly Hojo would pursue Genesis.

"I agree, unless provoked it is probable he will back off for now. What are your intentions Rhapsodos?"

Somewhat confused, the auburn gave a long blink before speaking. "If you're asking if I'm going go after him the answer is no."

"You are not going to report him?"

Without any emotional cues to judge the Wutain's thoughts or intentions, the auburn snapped, "I'm not stupid. As much as I want to take him down I know it's futile and any attempt I make would only make things worse."

"I was not implying you are unintelligent and I commend you. Most in your position would not be so rational."

"Thanks?" Genesis replied a tad uncertainly.

"Sephiroth, you told me that Reno is in danger. Is that because you fear Hojo may use him as a pawn?"

"Correct," replied the SSC, watching the color drain from Genesis's face. That was one of the details they'd kept from the man and apparently he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Once again I concur. Observation and rumor demonstrate Hojo to be unscrupulous at best. I have little doubt he will use any means necessary to reach his objective, whatever that may be." There was a slight paused before Wutain asked, "Is Hollander a problem as well?"

"I'm uncertain, however I do not believe so," Sephiroth stated after a small hesitation. "If he is aware of Genesis's anomalous characteristics he has not displayed Hojo's zealousness nor do I believe he will. Genesis is _his_ subject. He may wish to run tests but it has always been my impression that Hollander is not as ruthless as Hojo and I do not believe he would risk undermining what he has already achieved."

"Meaning you do not believe he will lock him away somewhere to experiment upon, as it may irreparably damage him."

"Yes."

"My, isn't _this_ a fun conversation," Genesis chimed sarcastically.

"It is unpleasant and I apologize, however it must be discussed," said Tseng.

"I know," the auburn sighed, crawling toward Reno. The man lifted his free arm and he snuggled in against his side as best he could since they were both sitting upright. The redhead's crisp cherry blossom, nutmeg, and lemongrass scent and warm flesh were immensely comforting and he sighed contentedly.

"This is quiet a precarious situation," said the Wutain, sounding somewhat weary. "Not only do we need a plan for you three to return to Midgar and active duty, we also need to act as if nothing is amiss, conceal Rhapsodos's abilities as best we can, and monitor Hojo and his minions. Failure in any area is not an option."

The auburn pressed closer to him and Reno gave him a squeeze, stating, "We ain't discussed it yet but I might have a plan ta get us home."

"Might?" the silver said somewhat skeptically.

"Have any reports been filed on Corel?" Reno asked, eyeing Sephiroth, silently asking for patience.

"Yes. According to the reports you were never there, nor was Rhapsodos," Tseng replied.

"I figured as much and I think that's where the three of us should go yo."

"Why?"

"Fer starters Seph's cover story is that he's tracking AVALANCHE and that's their last known location. We could use the fact that the area is riddled with tension and the villagers ain't talkin' ta Shinra to explain why I went Code Zero. Then there's the fact that AVALANCHE has a tendency to misuse Mako, cause explosions, and experiment on people. Though I hope nothin' happens we could probably come up with some reason to explain Gen's current instabilities regardless."

"It makes sense so far as Sephiroth and yourself are concerned, however what is the reasoning for Rhapsodos being there?"

"Once signs of AVALANCHE had been confirmed my handler put in a call ta have a SOLDIER on backup not knowing Seph was already in the area. Since Seph is known fer not always using the mission system and randomly showing up in strange places it ain't to farfetched."

There was a lull in the conversation as everyone contemplated the redhead's words. Genesis wasn't surprised that Reno had a plan, and a decent one at that. He might not look or act it but the man was quite intelligent and crafty. In contrast Sephiroth _was_ surprised, though only because the Turk had made no mention of his plan. He supposed it was understandable given the man probably had a great deal on his mind, however he'd not dropped so much as a hint.

Like the auburn, Tseng wasn't surprised that Reno had come up with a plan. After all his apprentice had gained the position of Assistant Director due to his resourcefulness and skill. _And dedication._ Finally he said, "It is not a bad plan."

"Corel was not one of the areas I had thought of, but I like it," said the silver after consideration.

"It's fine with me," Genesis threw in.

"I assume you will need transportation."

"Yeah. Guess we'll have ta take a ship outta Junon."

"You may requisition a helicopter. We have access to a device capable of scrambling the on-board transmitters, rendering the bird invisible to Shinra, or anyone else for that matter."

"Works fer me. We'll head toward Junon then. Be a bad idea to enter the city so I'll call when we're a few hours out."

"It would take up to five days for all three of us to reach Junon, however I can be there by nightfall," Sephiroth stated.

"By _nightfall?_" yelped Genesis, sitting up straight.

"Yes."

"So what, you're just going to run down to Junon, waltz onto the airfield, and make off with a chopper?"

"Precisely."

"That's… fuckin' brilliant!" Reno laughed.

"What about staying out of sight?" said the auburn, exasperated.

"He has no reason to," Tseng replied. "He is listed as actively hunting AVALANCHE under President Shinra's authorization."

"Meanin' all he has ta do is walk in, tell the Lead Controller that he has intel on AVALANCHEs current location and that he wants a bird ta verify it."

"Exactly. Given his status within the company it is doubtful that anyone will question Sephiroth's motives, but even if they do his mission status will clear and he can obviously fly, else we would not be having this conversation," added the Wutain. "Will you still require the scrambling device?"

"I would like to have it, yes. I don't have to give the Controller my destination so I can head in any direction from Junon, however if I stop in any one place for too long Shinra may wonder why. I could give them an excuse, however they may investigate and I would like to keep this location secure."

"Since you do not have to give a destination there should be no time or fuel discrepancies to worry about," said Tseng, thinking aloud.

"Indeed."

"I don't dislike the plan or anything, but won't it be strange if Sephiroth picks up a chopper alone and returns with Reno and myself?" Genesis asked.

"No. Although Mt. Corel is large it is logical to assume that you three would encounter each other since you are all looking for AVALANCHE."

"Sounds like we have a plan yo."

"It is not entirely foolproof but it will do," replied Tseng. "Is there anything you require?"

"Need a laptop with a sat uplink yo."

"Why?" inquired the Wutain suspiciously.

"Need to alter some files before we blow into Midgar. Probably shouldn't say more than that. Plausible deniability and all."

"Very well."

"Would it be possible for you to acquire a medical field kit designed for SOLDIERs?" asked Sephiroth.

"Of course. Are one of you injured?" Tseng replied, a touch of concern coloring the words.

"No. I simply wish to get a more accurate picture of Genesis's condition. SOLDIER kits include equipment for testing Mako levels. I would have brought one with me however I was more concerned with food and did not have time to return to the city before Reno arrived."

"Understood. What is your current evaluation?"

"Physically he seems fine but I would like to test his levels nonetheless. His mental state also seems solid, although he has had some flashbacks."

"PTSD?"

"I don't think so. Although it is possible that the disorder has not fully manifested, he currently displays no symptoms aside from the flashbacks. In addition I do not believe him to be a danger to himself or others."

"I see. If the situation changes notify me at once, otherwise call me once you are in route to the Western Continent. That means you Reno," Tseng said just before the line went dead.

"Goodbyes are as elusive as last names these days," Genesis lamented, once again leaning into Reno. His body vibrated and he tightened his hold as the man chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Last names are elusive?" questioned the silver as Reno handed him his PHS.

"It would seem so since I'm the only one here that has one," stated the auburn.

"Meh, they're overrated, although I _do_ think yers is sexy." The STC snorted in reply.

"Why didn't you say anything about your plan?" interrupted Sephiroth, placing his PHS on the nightstand before laying on his left side, facing his companions and propping his head up with his hand.

"I was gonna mention it last night but a couple a SOLDIERs decided to fuck me until I was so tired I couldn't see straight yo."

"Hmm, I suppose that is a reasonable excuse. You _did_ fall asleep rather quickly afterword."

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

"Nothing to apologize for. I took it as I sign of a job well done."

"Heh, that it was," confirmed Reno, flopping onto his back. The auburn wasted no time repositioning and snuggling up against his right side. The position placed him in between the Turk and Sephiroth. "So, ya really think this will work?"

"Yes. I was considering heading to Gongaga but after hearing your reasoning I believe Corel to be the better choice," Sephiroth replied, scooting closer to the STC.

"Cool. Hate ta think you were just agreein' ta make me feel better."

"I would never do that."

"Heh, good ta know."

"I'm worried about going home," Genesis mumbled into Reno's side.

"Why's that yo?"

"I wouldn't exactly call myself stable under normal circumstances and I've already almost torched the lobby for no reason. What will I do when facing possible triggers such as the labs or the sight of Hojo?"

"We'll come up with somethin'," Reno said, tightening his embrace.

"Perhaps the three of us could visit the labs at night," offered the silver.

"A baby step type deal?" replied Genesis.

"Yes."

"If worse comes ta worse me and Seph, and maybe even Angeal, can start carryin' tranq darts yo."

"Not funny," the auburn huffed. He smacked the Turk on the chest and rolled over, pressing in close to Sephiroth.

"I was just kiddin'! Geez!"

"You're forgiven."

"Heh, you weren't upset ta begin with."

"True."

Head still propped up by his left hand, Sephiroth wrapped his right arm around the auburn and eyed the Turk. "Will you be okay going back to Mt. Corel?"

"Why wouldn't I be yo?"

"The reports indicate that AVALANCHE is in the area."

Reno propped himself up on his right elbow and blinked at the silver. Had the question come from anyone else it would have seemed perfectly normal, but it wasn't something he expected from Sephiroth. "Are you askin' out of concern or are ya worried I'll lose it in the middle of a fight?"

"That's a bit rude don't you think Reno?" Genesis said, untangling himself from the silver and flopping onto his back to give the Turk the evil eye.

"Maybe, but it wasn't supposed ta be. It's just, I'm genuinely curious."

The auburn opened his mouth but it was Sephiroth that spoke. "It's alright Genesis. I understand where he's coming from. I am not worried that you are a risk Reno."

"So you care about me then?"

"Yes. I care about both of you."

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't think I ever really expected you ta say that. I mean, you ain't exactly what I would describe as emotional."

"I understand, however since I have met you two, I have felt myself… changing."

"That good or bad?"

"I am undecided."

"Better than bad," Reno grinned. He decided to change the topic before it became uncomfortable. "Gettin' back on topic, while it's true that every time I come face-ta-face with AVALANCHE, or should I say Fuhito, I almost die, they ain't managed ta finish the job yet," Reno said, thinking that with the SOLDIERs there he was unlikely to freeze up during a fight. Unless unconscious he'd never let anyone down like that.

"If that sentence was intended to be comforting, I find it severely lacking."

"It'll be fine Seph. _I'll_ be fine," Reno chuckled. He arched an eyebrow as Genesis sprang off the bed and grabbed his pants.

"Nature calls and I can't stand having fuzzy teeth."

"You should go next Reno. If I am going to make Junon by nightfall I must get ready and that includes a shower," said the silver. Resisting the urge to touch the redhead he rose and retrieved a fresh uniform from the small dresser. "I put both of your clothes in here as well."

"Thanks." After a pause the Turk said, "You sure you wanna play it this way?"

"I am used to doing things alone Reno," Sephiroth replied, knowing the Turk was referring to him going to Junon by himself.

"Yeah, guess ya are. SOLDIERs work alone."

"Not always however we usually do not fight within close proximity of each other."

"Gee, I wonder why. Maybe the big weapons and overactive reflexes?"

"No. It is simply easier to not have to consider friend or foe in battle."

"So basically in the thick of battle everything around ya is gonna die."

"Most likely, yes," Sephiroth replied, moving to stand at the edge of the bed. "Make no mistake though, we are fully capable of working in close proximity to friendlies without hurting them, but if given the choice we simply chose not to."

"I'm back," Genesis announced from the doorway. He arched an eyebrow at the silver as Reno burst out laughing. "What's so amusing?"

"His dick is just like… right there yo."

"What?" Baffled, Sephiroth looked down and realized that his penis was hovering inches above the man's head. "So it is," he blinked, taking a few steps back.

"Part of me thanks ya for breakin' the trance," Reno grinned, sitting up and sliding off the bed. Swiveling his head he quickly located his pants and slipped them on.

"What does the other part think?" inquired Genesis.

"It's pissed and poutin' 'cause it really wanted ta have some fun," the redhead replied, darting out the door to the chuckling of his companions.

"Do we have any more coffee?" the STC asked, opening the nearest kitchen cabinet. He shuffled out of the way so Sephiroth could open the next cabinet over. "That's a lot of coffee," he said, staring wide eyed at a shelf completely overrun by coffee packages.

"I got the impression that Reno was a bit of an addict."

"Oh?"

"He's always so… hyper and twitchy."

"That he is, however I'm not too sure caffeine is to blame."

"It's natural?"

"I think the biggest part of it is but he does add fuel to the fire."

"Yikes."

"That's one way to put it," Genesis giggled, scooping coffee beans into a grinder. Once the beans had been ground he dumped them into the coffee pot's basket, added water, and started the machine. Within seconds the robust scent of the brew permeated the air.

"Mmm, coffee," purred Reno as he returned from the bathroom.

"Addict," Sephiroth whispered into the auburn's ear, causing the man to giggle once more.

"Why do I get the impression that giggle was at my expense?" the redhead smirked.

"Possibly because it was," grinned Sephiroth, putting on his pants before exiting. In less than two minutes he was removing the trousers, making him wonder why he'd bothered to put them on in the first place. There was little chance of encountering a stranger here and even if he did he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed by his body. After gathering the required shower supplies the SSC stepped under the spray and worked quickly to cleanse himself. 15 minutes later he had rejoined his companions in the hut.

"Sit," Genesis said, pointing a knife at the silver for emphasis. "You're not going to Junon on an empty stomach."

"Better do as he says 'fore ya get shanked yo," Reno chuckled.

"Scrambled eggs with diced onion and peppers, hash browns with onion and peppers, sliced ham, and toast. Nothing fancy I'm afraid," the auburn stated, focusing his attention on the stove.

"It smells good," said Sephiroth, sitting next to the Turk, who was cubing a block of cheese between sips of coffee.

"Hey! That's fer later!" the redhead chided as Sephiroth stole a cheese cube.

"Later?"

"I'm cuttin' it so you can take it with ya. Also gonna pack a loaf of bread, granola bars, and some fruit."

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

"When do you think you'll be back?" Genesis asked, using a spatula to stir the hash browns and eggs.

"I am not certain. My guess would be anywhere between midnight and dawn."

"It will take that long to fly here?" asked the auburn, surprised.

"Depending on air conditions and what bird we're gettin', flight time from Junon ta here could take anywhere from one ta four hours, give or take," answered Reno.

"That's quite a variable."

"Not to mention I don't know for sure when I'll be leaving the city," Sephiroth added. "I would like to leave as quickly as possible, however it is not unusual for city officials and Shinra employees to approach me for some reason or another."

"Meaning your departure could be delayed."

"Yes. I will say this however, if I have not returned by midday tomorrow, flee."

"_Flee?_" Genesis exclaimed. Sephiroth nodded.

"We need to establish protocol," sighed Reno. "Once you get the bird out of Junon's airspace and turn on the scrambler, text 'though they travel far and wide, my enemies will never find a place to hide' to my PHS. If ya don't send the message before dawn, or if I get anything _other_ than what I just said, we'll split."

"Isn't that a bit paranoid?" the auburn commented.

"It's bein' cautious. If I was bein' paranoid I'd have him send half the message to me and half to someone else."

"Seems a bit extreme to me."

"Shit like this is a big part of what I do Gen. I ain't expectin' anything to go wrong but if something does a system like this is much harder to crack and like it or not, there are ways ta get even someone like Seph talkin'." The Turk sucked in a breath before adding, "You got one shot to get the message right so make sure it's input correctly before ya send it."

"Alright."

"What happens if something _does_ go wrong and we leave for no reason?" Genesis asked, spooning eggs onto three awaiting plates.

"Then Seph's gonna have to convince Tseng it's safe for us to reconnect."

"With my ability to sense Mako it will be hard for you to hide from me," Sephiroth reminded.

"I gotta plan for that yo." The SSC nodded and he gathered the now cubed cheese into a container Genesis had found. He sealed the lid and handed it to the auburn in exchange for a plate brimming with food that made his stomach gurgle and growl. His coffee cup was refilled and a bottle of hot sauce appeared as he picked up his fork. "Heh, that's what I call service."

"Don't get used to it," Genesis chuckled, taking a seat across from the Turk.

"How's the appetite?"

"Hard to say. Right now I'm ravenous but that could be due to last night," replied the STC, taking a bite of hash browns.

"Least yer eyes ain't neon green anymore."

"What color are they?"

"Somewhere between teal and turquoise."

"That's go- oh gods, what if I lose it when Sephiroth is gone?"

"You won't."

"You don't know that!"

"It'll be fine Gen. Worse comes ta worse I'll trap ya in the Pyramid yo."

"What if I get out somehow?"

"You are _such _a worrywart," Reno chuckled. "I'll analyze the situation and do what needs done. Just trust me okay?"

"Alright," said the auburn, giving a weak smile. "I trust you. _Both_ of you."

The remainder of breakfast passed by without any more discussion of plans or what-if scenarios. Each man felt they'd covered things as best they could and now they simply wanted to enjoy each other's company. They were well aware that even if the situation resolved in their favor, these moments could still become increasingly rare since the schedules of all three men could be hectic at best and were likely to change without warning.

Plate empty, Reno leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs at the ankles and laced his fingers behind his head. Even though they were once again staring the unknown right in the face he had to admit he felt pretty good. He'd long ago adjusted to dealing with situations where the outcome was one great big question mark, so that wasn't a problem, however he'd been concerned about the morning after effect. _Nothin' like a big helping of regret to start the day._ His past experiences had taught him how to deal with the morning after but his companions were a different story. Thankfully there was no uneasiness, meaning everyone appeared to be comfortable with their arrangement and with what had happened last night. Even so… "We need ta talk yo." The sudden tension wouldn't have been any thicker had he drawn down on the SOLDIERs. "Relax, I just wanna know who's on the privileged list and who ain't. Or if we even _have_ a list."

"Privileged list?" Sephiroth parroted, placing his fork on top of his empty plate.

"I'm willin' to bet none of us want to publicly announce the fact that we're in a threesome but it's gonna be hard to keep it a secret, especially considering the company we keep. Just wanna know how you two wanna handle it and if there's anyone you don't mind knowin'."

"I didn't figure you would wish to tell anyone."

"Our relationship is unconventional but I ain't ashamed of it yo."

"Neither am I," Genesis added. "Although I do believe we should use some discretion."

"I agree. Who knows about _your_ relationship," inquired Sephiroth, using a finger to point at Genesis and Reno in turn.

"So far as I know just the Turks, Rufus, and Angeal, although it's possible some of the other SOLDIERs suspect somethin'."

"Like who?" asked the auburn curiously.

"STC Sebastian and he's pretty tight with Essai, Luxiere, and unfortunately Kunsel."

"You don't like Kunsel?"

"Didn't say that. He's just got a big mouth yo."

"I don't mind anyone you mentioned knowing," Sephiroth said after a pause.

"Gen?"

"I've nothing to hide so I'm fine with whatever you two decide."

"Alright. There's also this ta consider, people may find out about me and Gen without finding out about you. You okay with that? I don't want ya to feel left out or cheated or anything."

"I am fine with that."

"We all in agreement then?"

"Yep," Genesis smiled.

"Yes."

"Awesome," grinned Reno as Sephiroth rose, moved his empty plate to the sink, and started to wash it. "We'll get it later. Should probably get you outta here yo." After a pause, the silver reluctantly nodded and headed toward the living room with he and Genesis trailing after him.

"I wish we were going with you," said Genesis wistfully as the SSC pulled on a pair of socks.

"He'll be fine yo."

"I know but that doesn't mean I wish we weren't going to. Don't forget to give him the lunch you made."

"Oh yeah," the redhead replied, heading into the kitchen to retrieve the goodies. "You got a canteen or somethin' Seph?"

"There's one attached to my rucksack."

Reno fetched the canteen and filled it with water from the sink. It still amazed him that the hut had plumbing but he was grateful to whoever had built the place. Once the container was full he reattached it to the rucksack, stuffed the pack lunch inside the bag, and carried the thing into the living room. "You need anything else yo?"

"Just my sword and harness," the silver replied, tying his boots and standing.

"You still have that Mastered Restore Materia right?" asked the auburn.

"Yes. I will take one and leave other here," replied Sephiroth. As his companions watched, the SSC shrugged on his weapons harness and belted it in place. He checked the edge of his blade, making sure it was sharp, before sliding it into place on his back, followed by his backpack. Finished, he turned to the STC. "I will also leave the sword you used during our spar. It is sharp, however like mine it needs cleaned."

"No problem. That will give me something to do while you're gone," Genesis said. The silver nodded and everyone made their way outside. "Be careful okay?"

The SSC paused briefly as the auburn's hand landed on his cheek. He was getting used to it but he was still not entirely comfortable having his face touched. "I will," he finally replied, giving the man a hug. As he pulled away Genesis pressed their lips together and lingered long enough that his mouth opened of it's own accord. The faint taste of orange juice on the man's tongue was enticing, but short lived.

"See ya soon yo," Reno said, holding out his hand as Genesis pulled up behind him. To his surprise Sephiroth yanked him forward and slammed their mouths together. In less time than it took for his heart to beat his tongue was happily bumping against the silver's.

"Spicy," Sephiroth grinned, breaking the kiss.

"Hot sauce."

"I like it."

"Goes well on a lot of different food. You should try it."

"Perhaps, or perhaps I will simply continue to enjoy it secondhand."

"That's sort of gross, yet oddly kinky," Genesis smirked as Sephiroth released Reno. The auburn raised an eyebrow as a small, white card appeared in the Turk's hand as if by magic.

"I really, _really_ don't see this happenin' but if the shit positively hits the fan, get to a phone and call this number. Do _not_ use yer PHS. Tell him who ya are, what happened, and what city yer in. He'll help ya out. Seriously though, only use it has a last resort or I'll get my ass kicked and then some."

"Whose number is it?" Sephiroth asked, taking the card. It was a plain white business card with nothing but a printed black number on one side. The other side was blank.

"Legend's. He's from Junon and it wouldn't surprise me if he's in the city somewhere already."

"Why would he help me? He joined the Turks that deserted Shinra and since I'm still employed by the company doesn't that make me his enemy?"

"No. He'll help ya because you helped the Turks and he's still a Turk. That and he loves a good fight yo."

"I see."

"One last thing, tell him Abarai sent ya."

"Abarai?"

"My last name," Reno replied, locking eyes with Genesis.

"So you _do_ have a last name."

"'Course I do. All Turks do. We just don't use them 'cause they're a liability. If our enemies had our surnames it would be easier for them to track us down not to mention locate our families."

"By telling us you're trusting us a great deal," Sephiroth said, placing the white card into his back pocket.

"Yeah, I am, so don't let me down yo."

"I won't."

"Neither will I," added Genesis, grasping the Turk's hand. Sephiroth nodded once, then vanished.

"The hell'd he go?" the redhead blinked.

"I know he went south but that's it."

"Ifrit's _Hellfire_ he's fast." The next thing Reno knew he was standing inside the hut, facing the bed and staring straight into shimmering cerulean eyes. The auburn's mouth locked onto his and the words that were on the tip of his tongue evaporated in a rush of prospecting tongues.

Though he didn't want to Genesis was eventually forced to pull away from the Turk for air. He placed his left hand on the right side of the man's neck and attacked the left with his mouth. The redhead tilted his head back slightly and moaned, causing his lips, teeth, and tongue to vibrate pleasantly. He took advantage of Reno's shirtless state and moved to his favorite area: the collarbone.

Reno had no idea what had gotten into the auburn and with the man licking and gnawing his collarbone, his ability to think was severely lacking. Suddenly Genesis pulled back, grabbed his left hand, and brought it to his mouth. Before he had time to truly process the action the STC's tongue circled his index and middle fingers seductively. As the digits began to slowly disappear into the auburn's mouth his pulse skyrocketed and he licked his lips.

Overwhelmed by desire, Reno's mind and body shifted to autopilot. He used his right arm to lift the auburn off the floor then spun. A few forward steps later and Genesis was pinned between the door and his body. During the movement, the STC had continued to suck on his fingers but with one final lick he released them. The Turk knew exactly what to do with his slickened digits. He began nipping Genesis's mouth while his right hand unfastened the man's pants and his left sought its hidden goal.

Genesis moaned and writhed as the Turk's middle finger dove into him. His ring of muscle tingled pleasantly and he wrapped his right leg around Reno's waist, giving him better access. The movement caused his member to glide upward and it rubbed across the redhead's pants before touching warm flesh. Whether due to the contact, the probing finger, or both, his hips began rocking of their own accord.

"Gods yer sexy," Reno breathed, inserting a second digit. The auburn gasped and his head flew backward, making a loud thump as it slammed into the door. "Gonna give yourself a concussion," he chuckled.

"Don't care," mumbled Genesis around the redhead's right earlobe.

"Mmm, then neither do I. Just so ya know I'll fuck you anyway yo."

"By all means please do," the auburn replied. He pulled his head back, laid a hand on the Turk's cheek, and locked eyes with him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." The auburn smiled and it was so dazzling and full of joy that it made his chest ache with happiness. He pressed their lips together lightly, and then withdrew only to move forward again. Genesis laughed and he grinned playfully. He felt lighter somehow, as though some mysterious weight had been lifted from him. It suddenly struck him that since the auburn's breakdown on the beach he'd been worried that the man wouldn't be able to pull through this, that he wouldn't be the same person as before. _I was wrong._ While Genesis was probably going to carry some scars, his smile and laugh made it clear that the incident was nowhere near enough to irreparably damage him. "Yer a hell of a lot tougher than ya look, you know that?"

"What a strange thing to say at a time like this."

"Point. The hell's that lube yo?"

"In the nightstand," Genesis chuckled, shuddering as the Turk withdrew his fingers. After a brief kiss he lowered his leg and the man took a reluctant step backward. "I'll get it."

"I'm clos-" Reno cut himself off and arched an eyebrow at the auburn's mischievous grin. "What's with tha- sshhiitt!"

Before the Turk could finish his sentence Genesis picked up him and tossed him backward. As Reno went airborne he cursed until landing flat on his back on the bed. After an interlude of blinking stupidly at the ceiling he propped himself up on his elbows and glared at the auburn. The look didn't last as the auburn retrieved the lotion then began to slowly crawl on top of him.

When his mouth was level with the Turk's waistband Genesis stopped and began undoing the pants. He worked quickly and within seconds the redhead's member sprang free of its prison. He paused to admire it before licking the slit using only the tip of his tongue. Reno shuddered and he wasted no time taking the head into his mouth, earning a sigh of delight. He closed his eyes and hummed contentedly at the redhead's musky, slightly sweet taste.

Reno groaned and shivered as the STC swallowed him down. There was a brief pause before the man drifted back up and circled the tip with his tongue. He groaned appreciatively as the auburn descended once more. His head jerked backward and he hissed as fingers dug into his inner thighs. A few passes later Genesis released him with a loud pop and he barely stopped the whimper before it escaped his throat.

The STC slid off the bed, darted into the kitchen, then began removing his pants. The bed creaked as Reno followed suite and before long both sets of trousers were tossed haphazardly on the floor. The auburn wasted no time in crawling back on the bed to Reno's right and he didn't stop until their lips were flattened together. As their tongues sought each other out Genesis grabbed the bottle of lotion, squeezed some onto his hand, and applied it to the Turk's shaft. At the contact the redhead's body jerked and he moaned into his mouth. Finished, the auburn grabbed the towel he'd acquired from the kitchen, removed the excess from his hand, and then threw his right leg over Reno so that he was straddling him. The Turk started to speak but the words never came out as the auburn reached behind himself to find the man's dick, positioned it, and began lowering himself.

Genesis thought he was prepared to receive the Turk but nothing could have readied him for pleasure that shot through his system as the shaft slid inside him. His mind was filled with such overwhelming euphoria that the excess spilled out of his mouth. His body quivered in ecstasy, heightening and highlighting the feel of Reno's member moving into him. He didn't stop until he'd taken it all in, and in that moment he felt as though they were truly one. One look into the redhead's eyes told him he felt it too.

Reno shifted the weight of his torso to his left hand and leaned upright until he was within inches of the auburn's face. His placed his right hand on the STC's cheek, stroking it with his thumb a few times before moving his fingers though the man's hair and coming to a stop at the back of his head. They simply stared at each other for a few moments before they both moved slowly forward until their mouths joined together. The kiss was slow, sensuous, and filled with emotion that neither man knew how to express.

"You alright yo?" asked Reno, leaning his forehead against the auburn's.

"More than alright," Genesis breathed. Spotting a pillow, he shifted just enough to grab it then tossed it behind the redhead. At his gentle shove, Reno took the hint and lay flat on his back. As he adjusted the pillow behind his head, the auburn bent over, mashing their chests together. He licked the front of the Turk's neck before kissing his jaw and sitting upright once more. After a few seconds he relaxed his legs, allowing every iota of the man inside. He tilted his head back for a moment, relishing the sensation as he gently rocked himself. Finally he leveled his head, bent forward, and placed his hands on the Turk's chest.

Using his hands for support Genesis used his legs to move upward. The shaft began to slowly withdraw and he gasped, locking eyes with the Turk. _Gods_ but it felt incredible! As he descended his body quivered excitedly, craving, _needing_, everything Reno had to offer. Linked as they were he felt complete, as though some part of him that he hadn't even realized he'd been missing had suddenly been returned to him.

As the auburn descended Reno moaned and shivered in bliss. Though Genesis was technically bottoming the position was the exact opposite and left him completely in control. It wasn't a position the redhead was used to but in no time flat it had become one of his favorites. The lines of the STC's body were nothing short of amazing and he loved watching his movements, not to mention it felt wonderful and his hands were free to do as they pleased. Currently they were happily skimming the auburn's thighs and hips. Out of nowhere Genesis slammed himself downward, causing his back to arch and forcing a cry of pleasure out of his throat.

Although he'd only been penetrated a few times Genesis felt no pain. In fact his body greedily took the man in. It wanted to be filled so badly that he had a hard time controlling his pace. At the same time, he knew that he could speed up and not injure himself since his mind and body remembered every curve and bump of the redhead's member and moved accordingly without prompting. _It makes me whole._ That in mind, he decided to mix it up and began to vary his speed, causing his body to sing in delight.

Building passion forced Reno into action and he sat up as much as he could without disrupting the auburn's movements. Genesis wrapped his arms around his neck as he began licking and sucking the man's right nipple. The steady stream of lascivious noises bubbling out of the STC's lips was like music to his ears and made his entire body throb with arousal. Unable to help himself he bit down on the nipple and received such a wanton cry he nearly lost it. Fearing he might accidently chomp down he reluctantly released the pink bud and moved a few sweaty stray hairs out of the auburn's face.

"Feels… so good," Genesis panted, smashing their lips together. The redhead shifted slightly and as he came down the man's member jabbed his prostate. "Mmghh."

"Sorry," Reno breathed, pulling back for air. The auburn immediately dropped his forehead onto his right shoulder.

"Didn't hurt."

"In that case…"

The Turk squirmed, changing the angle of his impalement and the tip of the man's shaft nudged his prostate as Genesis lowered himself. As it continued to slide in, the entire length of the thing grazed the magic spot. Suddenly weak, he raised his head slightly and twisted it so that his lips brushed the redhead's ear. "Take me."

Not needing to be told twice Reno thrust himself in to the hilt, wrapped his arms around the auburn, pulled him close, and rolled them over. He gently released the man, and, supporting his weight with his left hand, he scooted on his knees for better purchase. The movement caused his shaft to wiggle from side to side and he paused as Genesis's lower back bucked off the bed. He knew the man wasn't in pain; it was the pose that stopped his motion. _Damn he's gorgeous._

Panting, Genesis squirmed to get comfortable and the action snapped the Turk out of whatever trance he'd been in. Without warning the man thrust forward fast and hard, making him cry out. He wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist, locking them at the ankle as the Turk pounded into him. There were no words to describe how amazing it felt and in no time he was gasping for breath. Seeking a distraction so he wouldn't hyperventilate he twisted his head to the right and spotted Reno's left hand. He locked his mouth around the man's wrist and explored it with his tongue. _Smooth and salty_, he thought as his right hand moved opposite his mouth.

"Shit," Reno breathed as the auburn clamped down on his wrist. The conflicting sensations made him lunge forward, which caused the STC to bite down even harder. He cupped Genesis's left ass cheek with his right hand and lifted, allowing him to ram into the man even more forcefully.

Genesis released the Turk's wrist with a yelp as he writhed beneath him. His cock hadn't even been touched yet he was so overwhelmed by pleasure that he wasn't sure if he was going to climax or pass out. As Reno slammed into him again his muscles tightened and his body flushed, making him feel hot and cold at the same time. He started to shake and the redhead scooped him up so that he was once again straddling the man, however this time he was just along for the ride.

"You don't have to hold back. Let go and give yourself to me."

"I… already have," the auburn panted seconds before he released. The orgasm was so powerful that for a heartbeat he seriously wondered if it was going to rip him apart. His passage began to seize and Reno hissed and moaned at the sensation. He nearly lost consciousness but by focusing on the Turk's face he managed to stay in the present. Other than passionate vocalizations, he was unable to speak so he tried to show everything he was thinking and feeling using his face, eyes, and body. The redhead smiled beautifully and he knew the man had gotten the message.

As the STC clung to him, Reno slowed his pace considerably and watched the man ride it out. Without stopping his movement he tipped forward, gently laying the auburn on his back. He kissed his forehead, letting his lips linger for a few thrusts, knowing his own release was imminent. With every push forward Genesis's mewled and his overly sensitive body twitched and jerked underneath him.

Still lost in a flood of ecstasy Genesis wondered if he was still climaxing or if a new one was building. His opening had tightened and as a result the sensation of Reno's dick moving in and out of him had become exaggerated. _Positively marvelous._ He nipped the Turk's chin playfully and wrapped his arms around his neck. Aside from his randomly spasming muscles, his body was totally relaxed as if silently saying 'I'm yours, do with me as you please'.

The auburn's unadulterated submission was too much for Reno and he finally reached his limit. Face inches from Genesis's he buried himself to the hilt and let go. The STC convulsed beneath him and the movement blasted even more pleasure though his already overwhelmed system. He cried out and dropped onto the man, no longer able to support his own weight.

Genesis yelped as the Turk's hot seed filled him and he tightened his legs, pulling him as close as he could. He was blindsided by a fresh orgasm and bucked upward, but was pressed back down by Reno's body weight. His sandwiched member twitched yet again before finally going still. He closed his eyes and lowered the man's head to his shoulder, running fingers though his wet hair.

It took several moments for Reno to gather enough strength to move. He didn't get far, as his mouth quickly connected with the auburn's for a lazy, passionate kiss. The man's legs loosened and he pulled out, earning a muffled gasp. Eventually the need for oxygen forced him to end the kiss and he slid sideways, landing on the bed to the STC's left.

Not yet willing to let go of the Turk, Genesis rolled onto his side and snaked an arm and leg around the man. Reno's fingers brushed against his organ and he gasped and jerked. The redhead chuckled and wiggled his arm out from between them. "You're bleeding!" he yelped, grabbing the freed arm and inspecting the wrist.

"Guess so," Reno shrugged, moving the arm behind the auburn's back, leisurely trailing his fingertips across the man's skin.

"Reno!"

"What? Not like I'm bleedin' ta death or somethin'. It's just a flesh wound."

Genesis sighed in defeat, then snuggled in against the Turk. "I'm sorry. I really didn't know I'd bitten you that hard."

"I don't mind yo."

"You like pain, don't you?"

"A little."

"You like _a little_ pain or you like _pain_ a little."

"What?" the Turk chuckled.

"You like a small amount of pain or you enjoy the feel of pain a little."

"Oh, uh, both? It really depends on lot a things yo."

"Like what?"

"The person I'm with, the mood I'm in, the atmosphere, things like that."

"I see. Well I guess you have another bruise for your collection."

"My collection?"

"You have a bruise developing on each arm."

"I do?" the redhead blinked, raising his arm to examine it. It took some looking but he finally spotted a faint yellowish area in the middle of his upper arm. "Huh, must be from Seph."

"Probably. Now that I think about it he _did_ have one hell of a grip on you, yet you never once complained. In fact it seemed to excite you."

"Yeah. Sometimes I like to be dominated."

"I'll remember that," Genesis grinned.

"Just be careful. If ya push me too far I'll shut down."

"Explain."

"If there's too much pain or yer too controlling I'll zone out."

"That's terrible."

"Sorry. I can't help it."

"No, it's not terrible that you do it, it's terrible that you _learned_ to do it," the auburn said, stopping just short of saying 'only someone who's been abused would learn such a thing'.

"Yeah." There was a pause before the STC spoke, voice so quite Reno had to strain to hear it.

"You weren't raped were you?"

"N-, y-, it's complicated."

"How is it complicated? You either were or you weren't."

"I've slept with people because I was asked to, not because I wanted to. It wasn't exactly rape but I didn't really want it either." Reno sighed, knowing his explanation was probably only going to result in more questions. "When I was with those people they had free reign to do whatever they wanted, so long as they didn't kill me anyway."

"This has something to do with Veld, doesn't it?"

"Did someone say something to you?"

"No. When you talk about him your tone of voice and body language are a strange mix, like you like the guy but want to kill him just the same. If you put what you just said and some of the things you've alluded to together with him it begins to make sense."

"I'll have ta be more careful around you yo."

"Not unless you're trying to hide something from me you don't."

"True. All right then, yeah, it has something to do with Veld. In fact it has everything to do with Veld. For a while I wasn't a Turk to him, I was a whore. He threatened to fire me if I didn't go along with it and although I could have quit, I'm not a quitter. On top of that, at the time I still owed Shinra a shitload of cash so I kept my head down and did my job. Eventually I snapped and tried to throttle him, but yeah, there ya have it. I probably should have told you sooner but, as childish as it sounds, I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore."

"Thank you for telling me now," Genesis replied, squeezing the redhead. "It doesn't change my feelings for you and I understand why you didn't tell me sooner."

Reno said a silent prayer of thanks to the gods and returned the STC's hug. There were still parts of his past that he hadn't come to terms with yet, the Veld issue, or issues, being part of that, but he felt that in time he'd be able to. It certainly helped to have supportive and understanding people like Genesis and the Turks around him. _Sephiroth too._ "I, eh, do have to ask you a question yo."

"What's that?"

"The surprise sex didn't have anything to do with last night did it?"

"What to you mean?"

"It wasn't like, reclaiming your territory or something, right?"

"Pfft, no," Genesis giggled. "I actually thought about sending Seph off with a quickie of some sort but didn't since I wasn't sure how he'd feel about it."

"You sayin' I was yer second pick?"

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it!"

"Yeah, but I can't help teasin' ya," Reno replied, rolling onto his side so that he was face-to-face with the STC.

"Meanie," Genesis said, giving the Turk a kiss. He gave a startled yip as the redhead yanked him close, crushing as much of their bodies together as he could.

"I was so fucking scared Gen," Reno whispered, pressing his forehead against the auburns and closing his eyes and mind against the memories. "In the back of my mind I thought I'd lost you. I really did."

"Reno…"

"I really was, and still am, willing to die for you Gen. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I don't _want_ a life without you."

"I fought…" Genesis began quietly, voice cracking due to emotion. "I fought for you. I remember thinking about what you might go through and hoping you'd move on quickly. I never… I never thought I would survive but I thought that if you ever found out what happened, that you'd at least be proud of me for fighting, so I fought."

"I _am_ proud of you," Reno said, holding the auburn tightly. "Promise me that you'll always fight. For me, for you, for Angeal, for the fucking stray cat that lives outside Shinra Tower. It doesn't matter to me who you fight for, just fight."

"I'll promise, if you promise that if something happens to me you won't do something foolish, like end you're life. Promise _me_ that even if it hurts you'll keep living. I don't want you to suffer, but you're strong and you'll get through the pain. With or with me there are others who depend on you Reno."

"I promise," the Turk replied after some hesitation.

"Then I promise as well," Genesis replied, placing his left hand on the Turk's cheek and rubbing it with his thumb. "I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too."

The pair exchanged a sweet, lingering kiss. As their tongues slithered together, they shifted to maximize the skin-on-skin contact. Reno playfully bit the auburn's tongue, causing the man to laugh and withdraw. "You keep kissing me like that and we're gonna be back at square one yo."

"If square one involves your dick in any way I'm fine with that."

"Sinful words from an equally sinful mind," Reno breathed.

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no!"

"Good, because it's your fault you know."

"My fault? How is it my fault yo?"

"Before your wicked member corrupted me I was as pure as the falling snow. Now here I am, ready to file for papers stating I'm a certified nymphomaniac."

"Nymphomaniac you say? I like the sound of that yo," Reno replied, tilting the auburn's head back and kissing the front of his throat. He couldn't seem to get enough of the man and he hoped he never had to test the strength of the promise he'd made. A life without Genesis wasn't just unimaginable; it was deplorable. For the second time that day he sent a prayer to the gods, this time asking that if the unthinkable happened that he wouldn't survive either, because if he did, he feared he might not be able to keep his promise.

Shrugging off his thoughts Reno focused on the man in his arms with renewed vigor. He rolled Genesis onto his back while simultaneously slipping inside him. The auburn's surprised yelp turned into a moan and he set to work, determined to give the man as much pleasure as conceivably possible. After what he'd been through he deserved it, not to mention it was sure as hell a fun way to pass the time, and they had hours to kill before the silver's return. _Hours huh,_ he thought, thrusting into Genesis with a wicked grin. _What a wonderful day._

* * *

Side note: In case you're curious about Reno's last name read on, otherwise thanks for reading! Now go review! XD

For those of you that are 'Bleach' fans, the name Abarai is likely familiar to you. For those that don't know anything about the series, there is a character named Renji Abarai who is a lieutenant of one of the 13 Court Guard Squads (6th Division under Byakuya Kuchiki to be precise). All of this is irrelevant aside from the fact that Renji reminds me of Reno in many ways.

Aside from their obviously similar names, the characters are both high-ranking officers under an extremely stoic leader, they look a lot alike, and their personalities are comparable (can easily fly off the handle, a bit arrogant, fiercely loyal to their companions, brazen fighters, etc.). Also, like many Japanese names Abarai can be written in several different ways, however one of the more common 'spellings' uses the character for 'scatter'. For some reason this struck me since many of Reno's comrades consider him scatterbrained and disorganized. It is for all of these reasons, and the fact that I like the name itself, that I chose to use Abarai for Reno's last name.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**44 – Lateral Thoughts**

Sephiroth sat on a rock with his gaze alternatively traveling between the ocean and the city. _Junon_. Though he was a few miles out, he could see workers scurrying about on the nearly finished Mako Cannon. _Like rats on cheese,_ he thought, popping the last cube of cheddar into his mouth with a smirk. Picking up his canteen he stood and took a drink while peering at the horizon. He figured he had an hour, perhaps a bit under, before the sun completely set. He'd made better time than he'd thought he would, especially considering he'd stopped twice to eat and rest.

The SSC stooped and repacked the empty container that had held the cheese cubes. His remaining supplies consisted of a few slices of bread, one granola bar, and a few swigs of water. _Perhaps I should restock while the chopper is being prepared. _ Once he'd obtained a helicopter the journey back to the hut shouldn't take long, however getting out of Junon might be another story. Even under normal circumstances SOLDIERs required more caloric intake than the average person, let alone when they traveled hundreds of miles in just over six hours. Combine that with the fact that he wasn't certain when he would be able to sleep and resupplying seemed like a pretty good idea.

With one final glance at the sky, Sephiroth shouldered his pack and headed into the city. The inhabitants of Lower Junon were either ignoring him or merely avoiding him due to his reputation. Most simply continued their heated discussions on Shinra's presence, the state of the fishing industry, and pollution, although a few did stop to eye him as he passed. He was within 10 feet of the elevator to Upper Junon before anyone spoke to him however, and even then it wasn't a resident of the city, rather it was a Shinra guard.

"Halt. This area is off limits to anyone other than Shinra personnel."

The silver stopped and raised an eyebrow at the two guards before him. It was unusual for anyone, let alone Shinra employees, to not recognize him on sight but it wasn't unheard of. Both guards had drawn their rifles but neither was pointing in his direction. _Perhaps they aren't entirely incompetent._

"Are you trying to get us killed you idiot?" the second guard whispered, leaning toward his partner. "That's Sephiroth."

"Are you crazy? What the hell would he be doing _here_ of all places?"

"How the hell should I know? If you wanna know so bad ask him."

"Alright I will. Probably just some damned look alike anyway. You know how those friggin' fanboys are."

"If you two keep muttering I'm going to turn you into chum." Both guards immediately stopped speaking and stared at him with blank looks. "My presence is none of your concern, however I will produce my credentials if you wish." At that the pair snapped to attention with salutes and crisp 'sirs'. The movement caused the first guards rifle strap to get hooked on his arm and now the weapon hung loosely from his bent elbow. He considered teaching the man the downsides to sloppiness, but refrained, having more important matters to attend to.

"N-no need for credentials. G-go right on ahead Sir," said the second guard.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Sir."

"Thank you," Sephiroth replied, quickly passing the men and opening the door to the elevator. The door clicked shut as he stepped onto the platform and pressed the button. Within seconds the guard's chatter resumed.

"Holy shit that _was_ Sephiroth!" exclaimed the first guard.

"I told you! Pay more attention will ya? Next time he might knock us off just for being in his way!"

"You really think he'd do that?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but why take the chance? Besides, just because _he_ might not doesn't mean others won't! _Look_ before you snap at people!"

The elevator ride was halfway through before Sephiroth was finally free of the guards rambling. He found the grinding machinery noise and rocking motion of the lift to be pleasant, like soothing white noise. Unfortunately it didn't last since as soon as the platform reached its destination the doors opened, letting in the racket of a bustling city. Stepping off the elevator, he closed his eyes and blocked out as much of it as he could before continuing. As a child he learned that if he focused on himself the noises around him would lessen. The trick wasn't perfect but it certainly helped reduce the cacophony and chaos that was created by people going about their everyday lives. Lucky for them they didn't have Mako enhanced senses that magnified their clatter. He wondered if they did, would the world be a much quieter place? _Probably._

Minutes after stepping off the lift Sephiroth made his way onto the airfield. As he approached the Controller offices located directly underneath the control tower, the door opened and a tall man in a dark suit exited. The man held the door and seconds later a blond in a white suit gracefully strode through the archway. Without hesitation the blond altered his course and headed straight toward him with his tall companion trailing a few steps behind.

"SOLDIER Second Class Sephiroth," the blond said, stopping less than 10 paces from the SSC.

"Vice President Shinra," Sephiroth replied with a slight nod. "Rude," he added. The big Turk looked momentarily surprised, probably because most treated bodyguards like hired help, something that shouldn't be acknowledged. His recent experiences with the Turks, and especially Reno, drove in the point that they were people too. As such it seemed wrong to ignore them. After a pause the bald man gave a faint nod.

"The helicopter you requested is ready to go."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're not the least bit surprised or concerned, are you?" asked Rufus, unable to detect any emotion whatsoever in the silver's expression.

"No."

"You don't consider Tseng speaking to me to be a betrayal?"

"No."

"I see," Rufus replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Care to explain why?"

"Less than a month ago you both risked everything for the Turks and there is no indication that that has changed."

"That's true, however the current situation doesn't involve the Turks, rather their adversaries within the company, SOLDIER."

"Incorrect. Reno is involved."

"I could order him to scrub his assignment and return to Midgar."

"You could but you won't because you know that he won't listen."

"You think we would risk an entire department for one man?"

"I do no think, I know."

Rufus was unable to stop the grin that twisted his lips. "I'll be honest, you're not what I expected you to be."

"What did you expect?" Sephiroth replied, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not entirely sure. I suppose I expected you to be more like my father."

"I believe I've all but told you I despise your father."

"True, but often people that are too much alike can't stand each other. I thought perhaps that was the reason behind your comment but I was incorrect. You're actually a lot like Tseng," replied the blond, visibly relaxing.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Rufus nodded, lifting his eyes to an approaching airship. "Come on," he said, turning. "I'll walk you to your bird." The silver fell in beside him. After a few steps he said, "You know, I'm not entirely in the loop with what's going on."

"What do you know?"

"Very little actually. Unfortunately Tseng's being rather tight lipped. Basically all I know is that you, Reno, and Rhapsodos are hiding out because you're all in danger. From Shinra no less."

"An accurate, if lacking, summation, however at the moment I'm in no particular danger. Depending on how events play out that could change though."

Rufus nodded. "Which forces me to ponder your involvement. You appear to be jeopardizing quite a bit yet at least one of your companions you barely know and is a member of a rival group. What about the other?"

"Pardon?"

"What exactly is your relationship with Genesis Rhapsodos?"

"We're dating," replied Sephiroth without the slightest hesitation.

"Wait, what?" Rude said, stopping dead in his tracks. Rufus and Sephiroth halted with him. "I thought _Reno _was dating Genesis."

"He is."

"Are you," Rude paused, wiggling his tie and collecting his thoughts before continuing. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? That you're a _threesome?_"

"Yes."

"I knew it!" Rufus yelped, grinning from ear to ear and once again heading toward the chopper. Sephiroth and Rude quickly followed suit.

"I asked Reno about this right before we dropped him off with you and he said it wasn't like that," Rude said.

"At that time it wasn't."

Rude's eyes widened behind his trademark shades but he said nothing. He didn't know what _to_ say. He'd dropped his partner off with Sephiroth perhaps a week ago and now they were dating? _Kid moves fast. _Reno seemed to be changing quite a bit these days. The redhead had gone from avoiding serious relationships to being in two, _simultaneously_, in the blink of an eye. In all honesty the revelation didn't bother him though. Given what Reno had been through he deserved a little happiness and so long as it didn't interfere with his job he didn't care what the man did in his personal life.

"I'm assuming you three were friends before this situation?" Rufus asked. The silver nodded in response. "I see. So what it basically boils down to is that you got involved because of friendship."

"Correct."

"Then I don't have to go through the spiel about how important Reno is to me, right?"

"Right."

"Very good then. Keep in mind that goes for professional and personal."

"In other words if I don't keep him physically safe you'll be pissed and if I cause him emotional stress you'll also be pissed."

"Correct," Rufus smiled, stopping next to a matte black helicopter with the Shinra logo painted on its side. "Here we are."

"This will do nicely. Thank you," Sephiroth replied, eyeing the modified Blackhawk helicopter. It had been outfitted with several armaments, including two turret guns and two missile launchers. In addition, he suspected its fuel capacity had been upgraded.

"Vice President Shinra has already taken care of the paperwork and the equipment you requested is onboard, off the books of course. Also, she's fully fueled but according to records she's only carrying a little over half," Rude said, sliding open a cargo door. "Harder to trace where you've been if they don't know how far you could've gone."

Sephiroth nodded and sat his rucksack inside the bird, where two large blue containers caught his eye. "What's in the coolers?"

"Your dinner is in one. The other is empty but it might come in handy later," replied the bald Turk.

"Thank you, especially for the food. It saves me a resupply trip farther into town."

"The foods are simple but travel well. There are four different kinds of sandwiches, a whole chicken, three different types of salads, and a fruit and cheese platter," Rufus said.

"Simple is good."

"You going to be alright alone? Technically this is a two pilot chopper," stated Rude as the silver hopped into the cargo hold.

"I will be fine, thank you."

"Rude, can you leave us alone for a moment?" The Turk hesitated before nodding faintly and jogging out of earshot. Turning back toward the silver his aquamarine orbs locked with the man's celadon. "I've already admitted I don't fully understand what is going on here and frankly that really pisses me off. Unfortunately my ignorance extends beyond the current situation. When things have settled I would appreciate it if you would come to my apartment in Junon for a little discussion."

"About what?"

"Many things, but mainly the SOLDIER program."

"I see. What makes you think I know more than you? You _are_ the Vice President of Shinra Electric after all."

"Call it a hunch."

After a pause Sephiroth asked, "Is this a request or a command?"

"A request. Look, I know you don't particularly trust me but please believe me when I say I'm not trying to set you up or anything. It's just, some things have recently been brought to my attention and I think you may be able to make some sense out of them."

"You say I don't trust you yet that's obviously not true. I am putting my life as well as that of my friends in your hands after all."

"True, but you and I both know that we're operating under a forced trust. Right now you _have_ to trust me and vice versa. I'd like to change that. Reno and Genesis can even accompany you if you'd like." At the silver's scowl he added, "I'm not implying that you can't take care of yourself. I merely thought that having them around would make you more comfortable."

"I will think about your offer."

"Alright. If nothing else think about coming over for dinner at least. I understand trust is earned, not freely given and honestly it's lonely here. I wouldn't mind seeing Reno and speaking with Genesis. I'm not certain but I believe he and I are still on shaky ground," Rufus replied, pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to the silver. "Don't forget the scrambler and tell Reno to stay out of trouble. Finding and training a new Assistant Director would be such a hassle." With a final nod, he slid the cargo door shut and joined Rude. As they watched, the SSC powered up the chopper and the blades began to spin slowly, gaining speed by the second. Within moments the bird left the ground and rapidly ascended. He watched for a moment, then turned and headed back to his apartment with Rude in tow.

Once Sephiroth reached altitude, he set a westerly course as the last dregs of light faded from the sky. If it weren't for his enhanced vision he would have set the bird down and waited until dawn. There was no shortage of nocturnal aerial enemies, making night flight risky business, especially when flying solo. With any luck he wouldn't have to put his ability to pilot the helicopter while simultaneously manning the weapon system to the test.

"Shinra 521, leaving Junon Airspace, squawk 1200, radar service terminated, frequency change approved."

"Roger Junon. Shinra 521, changing frequencies," Sephiroth replied to the controller before yanking his headset off, setting the bird on autopilot, and heading into the cargo hold. Once there he opened the cooler and removed the chicken Rufus had mentioned. The bird weighed somewhere between 10 to 15 pounds and was packaged in a large pan with a lid, signifying it had been baked. While he wasn't exceptionally hungry, ever since the VP had mentioned food he'd begun craving protein, specifically meat. He popped the lid, pulled off both legs, grabbed a napkin, and headed back toward the cockpit.

Hands full, the silver managed to wiggle though the narrow doorway and hop into the pilot seat without dropping anything. After checking the radar and scanning the skyline for fiends, he tore into the first chicken leg. Whoever had cooked it had done a good job. The meat was tender and juicy, but not greasy and had a nice, robust natural flavor. _Better enjoy it before Reno gets his hands on it._ A brief smile flashed across his face before he took another bite. Once the legs had been reduced to bone Sephiroth quickly opened the door and tossed the remains outside to plummet into the dark waters below.

Twenty minutes later Sephiroth felt he was far enough away from Junon to change courses. He switched the autopilot off and plotted a new course to the northeast. If his calculations were correct, and he had no reason to doubt them, he'd be landing a few hours to the south of the hut. Although it was tempting to land closer to his destination he didn't want to risk it, even with the scrambling device.

Minutes ticked by and the silver began to squirm. As soon as he noticed it, he forced himself to still but it didn't last long. It was unusual because he could normally remain motionless for hours. That knowledge made it even harder to sit still and he scowled, wondering what was wrong with him. Almost immediately he thought he knew the answer. _I'm lonely._ For a moment the idea seemed absolutely preposterous. How on Gaia could he be lonely? He'd been alone nearly all of his life and while it hadn't been by choice, he'd learned to adapt. _No, I didn't._ For the first time he realized, or perhaps admitted, that he hadn't adapted at all, he'd merely accepted. On the heels of that revelation came another; that this wasn't the first time he'd felt this way.

Although it wasn't common knowledge Sephiroth had been raised within the walls of Shinra Electric Power Company. In fact the secret was so well kept that few within SEPC itself were even aware of it. As a result, until the age of 11 he'd mostly been confined to a room located within a highly restricted area of the Science Department. Most that were aware of his existence either pretended that he _didn't_ exist or treated him like he had a highly contagious, deadly disease. Yet one person had been different: Professor Gast Faremis.

By the time he was two Sephiroth had already become extremely leery of anyone entering his room. Regardless of circumstance he had minimal contact with anyone. His meals and anything else he required were delivered via a clear pass-through that had one door inside his room and one door outside. There was even a bathroom complete with a sink, toilet, and shower stall inside his room. Simply put no one entered unless they had to. That meant whoever came in usually wanted to take a sample or give an injection. Hell, even when someone simply came to take his vital signs it hurt, because often the staff wore too much perfume or cologne. It made his nose and mouth burn and his eyes water. Regardless of how brave he tried to be Sephiroth cowered whenever his door slid open, knowing pain was imminent; it was just a question of what form it would take.

Being the child that he was the silver used to hide under his bed or within a cabinet but after a few times of having to drag him out kicking, screaming, clawing, and biting, both were replaced. The bed was chained and bolted to the wall so the legs could be removed and the cabinet had been replaced with a bookcase. Yet though he knew it was futile, when someone came into his room he still tried to get away. He'd run around, frantically seeking someplace to hide until he'd finally give up and curl into a tight ball in a corner. Such was the way Professor Gast found him one day when he was two and a half.

To this day Sephiroth still remembered panting and crying in his chosen corner as the man approached. Each tap of his shoes had sent waves of fear and panic rushing though his system, yet to his surprise the footfalls stopped well away from his position. Eventually he mustered enough courage to turn his tear stained face outward and found the man sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor. They made eye contact and he panicked, whipping his head back around and once again trying to disappear. Several minutes later he heard the man rise and the hated footsteps resumed, however to his astonishment they moved _away_ from him. Seconds later the door whooshed open and he knew without looking that he was once again alone. To his even greater surprise he detected no trace of cologne, only the man's natural scent.

Two more such visits followed until finally, on the fourth visit, the man started to ask him questions, such as his name and how old he was. Sephiroth had been though this many times so he replied in a dry voice without looking at the stranger. Then the man began to ask strange questions, like what his favorite color was and what was his favorite animal. These were questions that Sephiroth couldn't answer so he simply said he didn't have any favorites. It didn't look like the man believed him but he let it go, which he also found strange because usually people expected more of him than a basic non-answer.

On the sixth visit, the man, now known to be Professor Gast, brought him a big box of colorful wax sticks and paper. He told him the wax sticks were crayons and that he could use them to draw pictures, color, and write on the paper. Even though his curiosity nearly killed him Sephiroth refused to touch the odd items until Professor Gast had left. When he finally did he spent hours rubbing the crayons against the paper and admiring the vivid colors the wax produced. Once he'd grown tired of that he'd pulled a book off his bookshelf of the alphabet and began trying to mimic the formation of the letters on paper. He stayed up most of the night with his crayons and paper, even after lights out. When he finally _did_ fall asleep, it was with a crayon in his hand.

From that point on Professor Gast visited every day. Sometimes he would bring something new for him to play with, like tiny cars and airships, but other times he'd just sit and talk with him. Gast never poked or prodded him and over time Sephiroth began to like and trust the Professor. Three months after his first visit Professor Gast said he wanted to take him outside. At first the silver resisted and the staff threw a fit, but Gast won out and took him outside. They only went to a courtyard located on the ground floor of Shinra Tower but to Sephiroth it was a whole new world. He knew what the sky was, and grass, and trees, but he'd never _seen_ them. Never smelled them. For the first time in his life he was free of his sterilized room with three clear walls and nowhere to hide. The next time they visited the courtyard there was even a play set with a slide and swings! It was nothing short of amazing and he had Professor Gast to thank.

Over the next several months Sephiroth became increasingly attached to Professor Gast. The man explained to him that he was special and that's why he had to be kept in a special room. He told him he constantly had to be monitored, both on the outside and in, and that's why he had to endure so many tests and shots. The Professor was always patient and answered his questions as best he could, and that more than anything really made him trust him. Usually when he asked someone something they'd just brush him off. It was nice not to be ignored and to have a tiny clue about what was going on around him.

One day when the Professor came for his visit he carried two backpacks with him. He told Sephiroth they were going on a special trip and without hesitation Sephiroth followed. They took a vehicle from the Science Department and after what seemed like forever they arrived at the hut. The same one he was currently heading to. Sephiroth immediately fell in love with the place. He spent hours playing in the ocean, building castles in the sand, and swimming in the hot tub. After their initial visit the pair went to the hut every other weekend and the silver had never been happier. Unfortunately the happiness wasn't to last.

Three years after his first visit Professor Gast came to Sephiroth in the middle of the night. He told him that it would be his last visit and that their special hut was now his. For the first time in all their years together Gast refused to answer his pleading questions. He merely turned and left without a word. For weeks after Sephiroth still expected him to return, but after two months he gave up hope. He completely shut down, refusing to speak or even eat. Disgusted by his behavior Professor Hojo shoved a feeding tube down his throat and when he yanked it back out, Hojo sedated him and chained him to his bed. For two weeks straight he stayed that way until eventually Hojo became so enraged by his refusal to cooperate that he placed a metal collar around his neck. Every time he refused to do something, whether it be sit up, answer a question, eat, perform a test, or train, Hojo pressed a button, causing the collar to flood his system with electricity that brought him to his knees, or in some cases, left him prone on the floor.

Five months after Professor Gast had left, no, _abandoned,_ him, something inside Sephiroth finally snapped. Life with the cursed collar had become intolerable and seeing no other solution he once again started doing whatever Hojo wished him to do. He still didn't care about anything but instead of a huge, crushing, aching, weight in his chest he felt nothing. His emotions fled, leaving behind nothing but a void. He was all of six years old.

Since then Sephiroth had been careful not to let anyone in, which hadn't been particularly difficult since no one _wanted_ in. At least until now. Now, in less than a month not one but two persistent redhead's had been unfazed by his coldness and had refused to leave him be. In that very short amount of time both had somehow managed to circumvent his defense mechanisms and he'd started to open up again.

Only now, while he was actively thinking things through, did Sephiroth realize there had never been a void within him. He'd just placed all of his emotions into a chest, locked it, and thrown away the key. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Genesis and Reno knew how to pick locks. Somehow the pair had circumvented his defense mechanisms, in some cases without him even realizing it. Sephiroth was finally able to realize that during all those years he really _hadn't_ adapted, rather he'd simply accepted his lot because he saw no way to change it. _And now I do?_ No, perhaps not, but for the first time since Professor Gast had abandoned him he felt alive. It was something that even his relative freedom hadn't been able to achieve.

As his thoughts turned to his friends the silver became still. In a flash he understood his jumpiness wasn't merely the result of loneliness, it was also caused by fear. The emotion was so foreign to him that he hadn't been able to recognize it, but his musings hadn't simply made him remember events, they'd also made him remember how he felt at the time. His trepidation of the scientists was irrelevant, however his fear of letting Professor Gast down was not. Regardless of what the man had asked him to do he'd always given it his all, not because Gast had demanded it, rather because he'd wanted to please him. He hadn't wanted to let the Professor down.

In regards to Genesis and Reno, it wasn't simply a matter of not wishing to let them down. In this case any blunder could lead to disaster. That was something he'd _never_ experienced before. It was an odd feeling since he wasn't a stranger to death. Whether directly or indirectly he'd been the instrument of many people's demise, however he had never cared. Why should he care about an enemy on the battlefield or some nameless dead citizen who'd gotten in the way? He hadn't, but the two redheads' weren't his enemies nor were they nameless strangers. They were his friends, his _lovers_. For the first time he felt the weight of possible failure and could whole-heartedly say it was incredibly unpleasant. _No, it's terrifying._ Even so a smile curved his lips upward. After all, no one said being normal, being _human_, was all fun and games. _I've always liked a good challenge_, he thought, facing forward in more ways than one. The future was no longer just about where SEPC would be, it was about where _he_ would be. If nothing else, he was content with the knowledge that he wasn't alone and he'd go to great lengths to keep it that way.

* * *

"Reno?... Reno?... _Reno?_... For the love of Gaia do you intend to sleep all day?"

"It's night yo," the redhead mumbled into a pillow.

"Ugh! How can you even sleep at a time like this?"

"Seems a good a time as any ta me."

"Are you serious?"

"Relax Gen," Reno replied, rolling onto his back and stretching from head to toe. His muscles complained slightly but that was a small price to pay for the marathon sex session with Genesis.

"How can you tell me to relax? Aren't you even the slightest bit worried?"

"No, not really yo."

"_Reno!_"

"What? It's Sephiroth for Planet's Sake. The man's glare alone can probably make an enraged Duel Horn tuck tail and run."

"That's all well and good expect he's not dealing with some stupid monster. He's dealing with _Shinra._"

"True, but anyone who's a threat to him is on our side or ain't in Junon so what's ta be worried about?"

"I suppose that's true," Genesis sighed, pacing at the foot of the bed. His eyes landed on Reno and he quickly looked away.

"Ain't had yer fill yet? I can fix that ya know."

Genesis spun and scowled down at the naked Turk. "Gods do you have to look so... yummy?"

"Did ya just call me _yummy_ yo?"

"I did," the auburn replied, scowl morphing into a grin. "Stop trying to distract me damnit."

"'Fraid yer distracting yourself nushi," Reno chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows. "I ain't doing a thing."

"I know," Genesis sighed. "Which makes it even worse. I really _am_ a nympho."

"My very own nympho. I like it."

"You would. You're _such_ a hornball!"

"Eh, who's gettin' distracted by whose nakedness again?"

"Smartass," Genesis grinned.

"By the way, Seph sent me a text awhile ago. Everything went fine and he's on his way."

"When was this?"

"'bout a half hour ago when you went to take a shower."

"You're just now telling me because…"

"'Cause it's fun to watch you stew."

"_Please_ tell me you aren't serious," Genesis growled.

"Well sorta. Actually it's 'cause I drifted back to sleep and then because you started flipping out. You need to believe in him more Gen."

"Godsdamnit Reno!"

"Sorry, I really am. I jus-"

"It's alright," sighed the auburn.

"No, it's not. First Tseng, now you. Guess I'm lettin' everyone down."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Reno. Besides, you're right. I need to give him more credit," Genesis replied. In truth, he _was_ pissed but being angry and fighting wouldn't change anything. "I need to give you _both_ more credit for that matter. Anyway, did you tell him we're okay?"

"No. I didn't set up a response protocol remember? A reply might spook him."

"It seems wrong not to answer."

"I'll keep that in mind fer future reference."

"See to it that you do," the auburn grinned as the last of his irritation faded. "So what now?"

"We wait."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much yo."

"What about packing?"

"Guess we can go ahead and pack anything nonperishable."

"I'll pack, you go take a shower."

"I'm hungry."

"Gaia you sound like a child," Genesis chuckled. "Alright, I'll pack, you find something to eat."

"Works fer me," replied Reno, scooting toward the end of the bed. Legs dangling over the edge he started to push himself to his feet when something smacked him in the face.

"Sanitation and hygiene are important, even in the middle of nowhere."

"Pfft, you just want it covered 'cause ya can't stop lookin'," Reno chuckled, peeling the pants off his face and jamming his legs into them.

"I'd deny that but it would be a lie."

Chuckling, the redhead made his way into the kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator door. Sephiroth had done a good job stocking the place and they still had plenty of food. He thought for a moment and then began gathering vegetables. Some were refrigerated and some were hanging in baskets scattered around the kitchen. Before long he had a decent sized pile in the center of the kitchen table.

"What on Gaia are you doing?" Genesis asked, watching as the Turk retrieved a knife.

"Makin' vegetable soup."

"Do we have time for that?"

"It won't get completely cooked but we can put it in the big stock pot and take it with us."

"Oh. Good thinking," the auburn replied. "Soup is easy to heat and it will keep the veggies from going bad."

"Yep. Plus the herbs and spices will have plenty a time ta mingle so it'll be extra good yo."

"Where did you learn how to cook anyway?" Genesis asked, folding what clothes he could. During breaks in their lovemaking, they'd done laundry and some of it was still drying on a line out back.

"Learned the basics when I was a kid and had ta fend for myself. Also picked up some things when I was a waiter. The rest I learned from Tseng."

"You two are pretty close aren't you?"

"Yeah." There was a long pause before he spoke again. "Gen?"

"Yes?"

"I, eh, want you to know I lied… about sleeping with Tseng. I wanted to tell you sooner but the right time never came up. Not that now's much better bu-"

"I understand Reno, don't worry about it," Genesis said, cutting the Turk off. The man froze and stared at him with an unreadable expression. "It's okay, really."

"You're not mad?"

"No. I had my suspicions."

"You did?" The auburn nodded. "Since when?"

"I'm not sure exactly but remember when you told me that while you'd slept with guys there was only one that you'd actually wanted to?"

"Yeah."

"My first thought was that it was Tseng."

"What about after the confrontation with Cissnei? I mean, that was _after_ I told you that."

"Honestly I don't remember a lot about what happened that night but from what I _do_ remember, I think you would have told her whatever she wanted to hear if you thought it would have gotten her to back off. Since she was already accusing you of sleeping your way to the top admitting you two had slept together would have made matters worse, not better." The redhead nodded, slicing a celery stalk. "Did you ever tell her the truth?"

"Yeah, a few days later."

"I'm assuming she didn't try to kill you."

"Nah, she was cool with it. We're not exactly best buds or anything but at least we're not at each other's throats yo."

"Which I'm sure Tseng appreciates."

"No doubt," Reno chuckled, grabbing another celery stick to chop.

"So, how was it?"

"How was what yo?"

"Tseng. Something about him screams 'I'm good in bed'. Is he?"

"Shit," the Turk yelped, nearly cutting his finger. He gently laid the knife down and then turned toward the auburn. "Are you serious? What would you say if I asked you about your past encounters?"

"I guess it would depend on the kind of conversation we're having and whether I thought you were asking out of curiosity or jealousy."

"Type of conversation?" asked Reno, blinking in confusion.

"Yes. If we're just talking, like gossiping, I'd probably answer the question but if we're fighting I wouldn't."

"Interesting. What would you do if I got pissed at you and told someone what you said about them?"

"You wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't?"

"No," Genesis replied with absolutely zero uncertainly in his tone. "Even if we fought and you hated me you'd never take it out on someone else."

"You're right," the redhead sighed. "But be careful who you gossip with."

"I'm not stupid Reno."

"Didn't say you were," Reno replied, retrieving the knife and finishing the celery before moving onto carrots. "Do you gossip with Angeal?"

"Pfft no. He's too much of a stiff. Truth be told I don't have a gossip buddy. Do you?"

"Not really. Tseng and Rude don't gossip. Elena and Cissnei like ta mess with me but we ain't that close. Closest thing I have is Rufus."

"See, this is why we should gossip with each other!"

"Alright fine," Reno replied, pushing aside the chopped carrots and grabbing an onion to dice. "Who taught you how to suck dick? Yer ass might have been a virgin before me but there's no _way_ yer mouth was." The STC blinked at him and he grinned. "See, you don't like those kinds of questions anymore than I do."

"It's not the question, rather the way you put it and the answer is 'Geal. He didn't teach me per say but I practiced on him quite a bit."

"I thought you two weren't in a relationship yo."

"We weren't. Just two boys with too much free time who decided to experiment."

"Heh, so that's what ya do in the country."

"It is if you put two horny boys together and at least one of them happens to be gay."

"You tellin' me Hewley's a swinger or that he's straight?"

"Honestly I don't know what Angeal is. Not sure he does either."

Reno nodded and eyed the vegetable pile. He'd managed to chop, dice, and slice he way though over half of it. "Stress relief."

"What?"

"Me and Tseng were on the run from Shinra during the first part of the Turk Desertion. We were stressed out and one thing led to another yo."

"Did it work?"

"You could say that," Reno chuckled.

"So I was right? He's good in bed?"

"You were right."

"I knew it!" Genesis replied, clapping his hands and giggling.

The Turk couldn't help but smile and laugh at the auburn's enthusiasm, even if it was a bit weird. _What a weird thing ta be excited about_, he thought, stretching his back. The lights went out and he froze. It took a few heartbeats for him to realize Genesis had shut them off. His movements had simply been to fast for him to follow. "Wha-"

"Ssshhh, I hear something," Genesis whispered, cutting the Turk off. In less than two heartbeats he was standing in the middle of the small hut with a sword pointed toward the door. "Have you seen anyone since you've been here?"

"No," Reno breathed, wondering if the message he'd received earlier was fake. Was it possible that Shinra had caught Sephiroth and broken him in such a short amount of time? He couldn't completely rule it out but thought it was incredibly unlikely. His thoughts came to a screeching halt at the sound of metal on metal.

"_Sephiroth?_"

"Genesis? Why are you attacking me?"

"How was I supposed to know it was you?" replied the auburn. He lowered his sword as the silver turned on the lights. "Are you alright? How'd you get back so fast?"

"I am fine and I had a good tailwind. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine," Reno called, willing his pulse to slow. "Remind me to create a reconnect protocol next time yo."

"That would have been helpful," chuckled Genesis.

"Making something?" Sephiroth asked, dropping his rucksack on the bed and eyeing the vegetable ridden kitchen table.

"Soup to take with us."

"Good plan. Vice President Shinra sends his regards."

"You saw Rufus?"

"Yes. Tseng notified him I was coming. He and your partner had a helicopter waiting for me when I arrived. He also said to 'tell Reno to stay out of trouble. Finding and training a new Assistant Director would be such a hassle.'"

"Oh that's nice," commented Genesis.

"Typical Rufus," the redhead chuckled. "Where's the bird yo?"

"A few hours south of here by foot, give or take. I landed as close to the mountain as I could so it would be harder to locate. I assumed we would leave a little after dawn."

"So did we," Genesis replied. "Dawn is only a few hours away. I've already taken a shower so why don't you two go get cleaned up? I can finish up in here."

"Are you sure?" the silver asked uncertainly.

"Yep!"

"Very well." Sephiroth nodded before disappearing out the door.

"Only thing left ta do is thrown it in a pot and add water and spices."

"Got it," the auburn chirped, grabbing the Turk's wrists and pulling him out of his chair.

"What's the rush yo?"

"No rush, but it will be easier to finish up in here without you both underfoot."

"Gen…"

"Reno it's okay, really. You and I have had almost the entire day together while Sephiroth's been traipsing the continent, for me nonetheless," Genesis replied, understanding the redhead's reluctance.

"Us. For _us_."

"Be that as it may, although I love you dearly I could use a little alone time and I think Sephiroth wants some company, so it evens out."

"Does it?" Reno asked, rooting his legs to the ground and resisting the auburn's efforts to pull him to the door.

"It does."

After a lengthy pause the redhead asked, "You're not tryin' to get away from me are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's just me, but ya seem to be pushin' me and Seph together. I don't mind… unless yer tryin' to distance yourself from me that is."

"I'm not."

"You swear?"

"I do. Whether Sephiroth shows it or not I think all of this may be a little overwhelming for him Reno and I think he's taken more of a liking to you, that's all."

"That's all? You say that so casually but ta me that statement's anything but yo."

"You're reading to much into it. You have to understand something; neither Sephiroth nor I are used to opening up and expressing our emotions. Being close to someone isn't second nature to us and in fact it's quite difficult."

"Not that easy for me either."

"Perhaps, but you've had more practice so you're much, _much_, better at it than either of us."

"How do you figure that yo?"

"Simply put, you've had a lot more social interaction than either of us. Sure I have 'Geal but that's pretty much the extent of it. Sephiroth has _no one._"

"Ge-"

Genesis pressed a finger to the redhead's lips, cutting him off. "This is hard for me to say so please let me finish. I'll be quick." Reno nodded and he continued. "None of us had a good upbringing, far from it in fact, however, unlike us, you rose above it. Instead of shunning the world you went into it. Even before joining Shinra you held down a job, sometimes more than one at a time. After joining Shinra, you bonded with the Turks to such an extent that you now consider them your family. Sephiroth and I aren't like that. We were, and in some ways still are, outcasts. We were taught how to go through to motions but that's it. You can teach someone how to act but not how to feel. Do you understand?" the auburn finished, removing his finger.

"Yeah, but that doesn't really explain why he'd bond with me more than you. Going by what you just said you two should be closer."

"Right now it's hard for us to get past our defenses and really start to bond. That will take time. You, on the other hand, are a charmer. Whether naturally or not, intentionally or not, you put people at ease and make them _want_ to open up, regardless of their tendencies. Make no mistake Reno, you are and will likely continue to be the glue that holds us all together."

"Talk about pressure yo."

"I- I hadn't thought about that."

The auburn's tone held a trace of distress and Reno pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. "No worries. I work well under pressure. Better than normal actually."

"Reno…"

"It's yer turn to listen. I never claimed to understand what's going on between the three of us and if you want the truth, I don't care. What matters is that I love you and that I'm definitely getting attached to Seph. So long as both of you want this and I don't lose you, I'm fine with continuing in the direction we're heading. After all, most relationships aren't all fun and games. They require time and effort to strengthen them and make them last. Our little threesome ain't any different yo."

"I love you too," replied the auburn. "You're too good for me."

"Funny, I was thinkin' the same about you."

"If it gets to be to much say something okay?"

"I will. Same goes fer you." Genesis smiled and nodded. "Guess I'll go join Seph. If anything happens you'll come get us, right?"

"Of course," the auburn replied. Reno gave him a squeeze then disappeared out the door and he sighed.

As great as it sounded to leave his friends behind and try to take care of things on his own Genesis knew better. Not only was he likely to fail and get recaptured or worse, neither Reno nor Sephiroth would back down. They'd end up getting involved anyway, consequences be damned. It was both a blessing and a curse but he could live with it. After all, whether professionally or personally, he hadn't come this far only to back down now. _No, I didn't,_ he thought, sliding the prepared vegetables into a large stockpot sitting on the stove. As he began filling the pot with water, he swore that someday Hojo would pay, not only for what he'd done to him, but because he'd even _remotely_ placed people he cared about in danger. That, more than anything, was beyond unforgiveable.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**45 – Calm Before the Storm**

Sand squished between his toes and a pleasant breeze blew across Reno's bare torso as he made his way to the detached bathroom. He tossed his head back and looked at the clear sky dotted by millions of stars. _More like billions_. The Turk absorbed it all, briefly wondering what life would have been like had things turned out differently. Would he still appreciate such a magnificent view as the one spread out above him? Or would he simply take it for granted like the millions of individuals who lived peaceful lives? _Hard ta say._

Minutes after setting out, the redhead yanked open the bathroom door and blinked against the sudden flood of light. After the moonlit walk, the bright light seemed harsh and unnatural, almost ugly. Once his eyes had adjusted, he stepped inside and knocked the sand off his feet.

"I thought perhaps you had decided not to join me."

"Nope," replied Reno, looking up and spotting the silver floating in the middle of the tub. The SSC's arms pin wheeled as he righted himself and he realized the man probably hadn't heard his conversation with Genesis due to the water.

"Will these supplies be alright?" the silver asked, waving a hand toward a pile at the tub's edge.

"Yep," the redhead replied, wiggling out of his pants and easing his way into the warm water. "Run into any critters out there?"

"No. It was a rather uneventful trip. What happened to your wrist?"

"Oh, it's nothin'," Reno replied, subconsciously submerging his left wrist below the waterline.

"Since it's unlikely there was a visitor while I was away and those are human teeth marks I shall assume Genesis got carried away."

"Eh, that about sums it up," the Turk replied with a chuckle.

Sensing the redhead's slight discomfort Sephiroth abruptly switched topics. "I added bath salt that helps relieve muscle tension and prevents soreness. I hope you do not mind."

Reno shook his head. "Don't need ya stiffenin' up. Want me to give you a massage?"

"That is unnecessary."

"Maybe but so what?" the Turk chuckled, half walking, half swimming to the silver. "Come on, turn around, put yer arms on the edge, and I'll rub yer shoulders."

"You don- if you insist," sighed Sephiroth, giving in to the Turk's persistence. Normally he shied away from contact but he was a bit past that point with the redhead. Decision made, Sephiroth turned and placed his arms in the requested position, giving the redhead his back. He tried to turn his head as fingers ran though his hair but Reno stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Puttin' yer hair up so it doesn't get in the way yo," Reno replied. He gathered the long silver strands, stretched them out, twisted them, and then curled them into a bun. "Hold yer hand here a second," he said, guiding the SSC's hand to his handiwork. "Need somethin' to secure it with." The Turk went to the shelves and looked around for something to use. Spotting a pile of toothbrushes he grabbed one, popped it out of its package, and returned to the SSC. "Not the most stylish accessory but it'll do," he said, removing the silver's hand and sliding the toothbrush in place.

"Indeed," the silver chuckled. He closed his eyes as Reno's fingers glided over his skin. When the redhead began pressing and kneading his shoulder blades he practically melted.

"Shouldn't a been so stubborn. Yer all knotted up."

"In the future I will not resist."

"Does that mean it feels good?"

"It feels wonderful. Where do you learn to do this?"

"Before I joined Shinra I had this next door neighbor who ran a massage parlor. Sometimes I'd help out to earn extra cash and in turn I'd send customers her way. I got caught peeking into one the rooms and the owner asked if I was interested in learning some techniques and I said sure, so she taught me. Turned out I was pretty good at it so I went from bein' the restock and trash boy ta backup massage therapist."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"It wasn't somethin' I wanted to do for the rest of my life but yeah, I enjoyed it. It wasn't so much the massage part though. I mostly just liked talkin' ta people and listenin' to their problems. Hell for some of'em that was better than the massage."

"Somehow that does not surprise me," chuckled Sephiroth.

Reno grinned and worked on a particularity stiff knot in the middle of the silver's left shoulder. Once it relaxed, he continued to expertly glide his hands to different areas, applying pressure with his fingers as he went. For several minutes he alternated between focusing on individual areas and the SSC's entire back. "Hop up and sit on the ledge," he said once the muscles under his fingers were sufficiently relaxed. Sephiroth turned and eyed him with an arched eyebrow but complied without comment. "Heh, yer legs got muscles too yo," he chuckled, starting in on the SSC's left calf.

The silver purred as Reno continued his ministrations. Both of the man's legs received the same treatment as his back. As he worked, he couldn't help but notice at least _one_ part of the silver was far from relaxed. Although they'd had sex together, he hadn't actually seen Sephiroth's member when it was erect. _Impressive_, he thought, subconsciously running his left hand along the inside of the silver's thigh as though drawn to the rigid pole. The man's eyelids fluttered as he mirrored the gesture with his other hand. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward and kissed the tip of the silver's dick.

"Reno…" Sephiroth breathed, pulse speeding up. "If you… I don't know if I can... relieve you in kind," the silver stated honestly after a brief pause. Sexual encounters of any kind were still new to him and he wasn't sure how he felt about performing oral sex.

"Not expectin' ya too."

"I… it is your choice."

Reno grinned. "What kind a massage therapist would I be if I left ya all frustrated," he said, licking his lips and taking the SSC's head into his mouth.

Sephiroth hissed and watched as the Turk's mouth enveloped his member. After inhaling over half of it, he slowly withdrew while wrapping his left hand around his base and pumping slowly. The sensation was incredible and the SSC fought to keep himself still. Unexpectedly thrusting forward and choking the man seemed a tad rude.

The Turk released Sephiroth with a loud pop. He licked the long, thick shaft, moistening every inch of it before taking it back into his mouth. The redhead slid downward, taking in as much as was comfortable before reversing direction and sliding the other way. _No _wonder _I was achy this morning,_ he mentally chuckled. A few trips later he's managed to establish a rhythm of alternately sucking and pumping with his hand.

Sephiroth leaned back and used his hands to support his torso while the redhead worked. The mixed stimulation of the Turk's moist, soft mouth, his hot, dry breath, and his solid, firm palm was incredible. Although it was an entirely different experience and feel from last night's encounter, it was equally pleasant in its own right. From what he could tell, aside from the variety of substances teasing his member, the biggest difference was emotional. Oral sex certainly felt good but it lacked the emotional connection and attachment that penetration had. For lack of a better description, it lacked the feeling of being almost one with your partner. That seemed useful since there were times one wanted to receive, or even give, physical pleasure without other sentiments. Pleasure for pleasures sake.

The silver's thoughts vaporized as the Turk removed his hand and dove downward. The man didn't stop until his nose was pressed into the soft hair of his groin. He half gasped, half groaned as his entire organ was surrounded by Reno's warm, wet portal. The man swallowed, causing his throat and mouth to constrict around his dick. He moaned as small bolts of lightening raced throughout his system, mingling with the larger bolts in his groin and abdomen. Even as the sensation receded every nerve in his body continued to tingle and vibrate with delight.

Needing air, Reno slowly released the SSC. As he inhaled his eyes locked with Sephiroth's celadon orbs and a mischievous smirk twisted his lips. Once he'd caught his breath he took the man back into his mouth, maintaining eye contact for as long as he could. The fingers of the silver's left hand gently skimmed across his face before settling on the side of his head. Without missing a beat he leaned into the touch and swirled his tongue around the man's dick.

Sephiroth's breathing sped up and his heart raced as the Turk continued to work his magic. Unlike the varied pace of last night the redhead never let up and he quickly found himself on the brink. For a moment he froze in uncertainty. No one had ever sucked his dick before and he wasn't familiar with the etiquette. Eventually he found his voice and called the redhead's name in a breathy, husky tone that surprised him. _I didn't know I _ever _sounded like that. _Reno paused and patted his knee before once again devouring his cock. The tongue wiggling and sliding on the backside of his shaft combined with the swallowing sensation sent him over the edge. A moan escaped his throat as his muscles tightened and his body shuddered with his release.

As the redhead released his softening member Sephiroth inhaled sharply and let his head fall backward. Before straightening himself the redhead leaned forward and kissed the inside of his thigh. A strange sensation shot through his body that tightened his chest and throat at the gesture. The effect was similar to a panic attack and it left him somewhat unsettled. He was far from panicked, in fact he was rather content, so the feeling made no sense. It was unsettling and he wished to analyze the sensation and its source, yet it seemed unimportant at the moment. He shoved it away and ran his hands though the Turk's hair instead.

Reno closed his eyes and purred as the silver's fingers caused his hair to gently ripple. He took a step back as Sephiroth slid into the water, but the man pulled him close and their mouths sealed together. He leaned into the embrace as their tongues sought each other out. A wave of melancholy washed over him and he drew closer to the silver. Quite simply he didn't want their time here to end. For the first time in his life he'd experienced what it would be like to have a family, or at least to have a semi-normal life, and he loathed having that taken from him. As much as he loved his job and his life in Midgar things wouldn't be the same there. Out here they were free from prying eyes, restrictions, judgmental minds, and rules. They could be themselves. In Midgar, that was something that would probably only happen behind closed doors. Maintaining their relationship, or relationship_s_, would be challenging.

The Turk's gloomy reflections fragmented as fingers tentatively tickled his enlarged shaft. Startled, he broke the kiss as a gasp tore its way out of his throat. "I won't lie… about how… good that feels… but you don't- aahhh."

"I know," Sephiroth replied, spinning the redhead so that his back was pressed against the side of the tub. He may have issues with using his mouth but his hand was a different matter entirely.

Reno's eyelids fluttered and he groaned as the silver firmly grasped him with his left hand. Due to his romping with Genesis earlier, his body was extremely sensitive and even the barest of contact set off fireworks of pleasure. He shuddered and gripped the man's upper arms for support as the SSC pumped him. A few strokes later the silver stopped but before he could question it they'd relocated to the shallow end of the pool and the man began fondling him once more.

The now panting Turk's head began to dip forward but Sephiroth quickly stopped it with the fingers of his right hand. The movement was subconscious and surprised him, but he didn't drop his hand. He was transfixed by the redhead's face, especially his eyes. Behind the pleasure and lust was raw vulnerability. Normally he would see such a thing as a weakness, yet not now. Right now he saw the fact that Reno was willing to expose himself in such a manner to be a strength. He almost felt as though it was a _gift_ and that he was privileged enough to be the receiver. Despite not quite understanding the emotions behind what was happening his stomach flipped. _I want him. _All _of him. _He finally removed his fingers from the Turk's chin and slid them to the man's backside, running them over his entrance. "It's still soft."

"Shit," Reno gasped as the SSC's middle finger penetrated him without preamble. The silver's left hand was again gliding over his cock and the duel sensations were incredible. As he instinctively shifted closer, he couldn't help but feel the man's dick beginning to harden anew. "How can you… already?"

"There are many benefits to being in SOLDIER. Not all of which are advertised," Sephiroth replied, knowing what the redhead was referring too. "Did you have sex with Genesis while I was gone?"

Reno's eyes briefly narrowed defensively, but he shoved the feeling away. The silver wasn't being accusatory nor did he sound jealous. _Sounds turned on_, he thought. Aloud he said, "Yeah."

"Who was where?"

"I topped."

"I see," Sephiroth replied, leaning forward and inhaling slowly. "Your combined smells are… intoxicating."

Incoherent words that sounded suspiciously like curses tumbled from the Turk's lips and Sephiroth smirked, wiggling his finger inside the man. Unable to resist he once again inhaled the smell of his lovers. It caused his thoughts to cloud over and goosebumps formed on his arms. _Yes… delicious._

Contrary to popular belief water was not an effective lubricant so Sephiroth withdrew his finger then darted to the sink and retrieved the small tube of lotion that he'd begun stashing there a few years ago. Since he wasn't fond of using spit and he never knew when the urge would strike him he took care to make sure he was stocked and that his supply did not expire. The redhead started when he returned and he wondered if the man had even registered the fact that he was gone. He quickly applied gel to his fingers then resumed his ministrations. This particular lotion was water friendly and stayed in place even when submerged. All it took was a little soap when one wished to remove it.

So much pleasure was coursing though his veins that Reno could do little more than utter unintelligible sounds of passion. He was already on the verge of losing it but knew that because he'd already come so many times today he wouldn't just yet. Although it was pleasurable, it was torture. A good kind of torture, but torture nonetheless.

"Reno… may I?" The redhead gazed at him with bleary, lecherous eyes and bobbed his head up and down. He adjusted the Turk's right leg and entered him quickly, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust. "I'm sorry," he whispered at the Turk's cry.

Reno panted and hid a wince at the abrupt penetration. Distantly he felt Sephiroth reach behind him. He hissed and locked his limbs around the silver as he sunk deeper inside him. Before he'd caught his breath the man lifted him out of the water and gently placed him on something soft. _Towel,_ he thought as the SSC leaned over him. The initial pain of insertion had already begun to fade, leaving behind a dull ache and a burning desire for more.

For a few heartbeats the pair simply stared and panted at each other. As if by magnetic pull their lips drew together and parted so their tongues could rub together passionately. Neither was certain how long the kiss lasted but when it finally ended, both were out of breath.

At last Sephiroth slowly withdrew from the redhead. After adjusting his knees for comfort, he applied lotion to the Turk's opening and his member, allowing a smoother re-entry. He sighed and shivered as his dick was once again surrounded by the redhead's hot, tight heat.

"Mngh," Reno moaned as his back arched slightly. His right leg snaked around the SSC's waist while his left remained beside him, bent at the knee. A thrill shot through him at the feel of the SSC between his inner thighs. He rested his left hand on the man's right collarbone while his right idly rubbed his chest. Sephiroth stayed motionless for so long that the fireball inside his stomach mercifully lost some heat, however he began to question whether something was wrong. Just as he decided to say something the SSC spoke.

"I finally comprehend what beauty is."

"I'll, eh, take that as a compliment yo."

"It was intended to be," the silver replied, lightly brushing the Turk's face with the fingers of his left hand. Until now he hadn't completely understood the gesture. He'd known that it was a sign of affection, however he now believed that it was also a sign of trust and appreciation. After all, most didn't let just anyone touch their face because it was such a delicate and personal area. By touching someone's face, you were acknowledging that you wouldn't injure or otherwise harm them and that you were grateful to and for them. In the same light, if someone allowed you to touch them they were silently acknowledging the same. _Or perhaps I'm reading too much into it._ Obviously all that went out the window if one intended harm but otherwise it was another way to be intimate.

Sephiroth shook his head to clear it and focused on the man beneath him. The top of the Turk's hair was damp and stuck out at odd angles. The chunks surrounding his face were soaked and plastered to his face. His normally sharp features comprising of a high cheekbones, triangular chin, straight and thin sharp nose, and almond shaped sky blue eyes, were softened with passion. A combination of water and sweat made his creamy, fair skin positively glisten, which was accented by the rapid rise and fall of his chest. _Yes, this is beauty,_ he thought, because Reno _was _beautiful. Although males tended to prefer the term handsome that simply didn't describe how _ravishing_ the redhead was.

Despite being taken by the Turk's allure the silver had managed to establish a slow-to-medium paced rhythm. He hadn't prepared the man much and it was a snug fit, but Reno didn't seem to mind and _he_ certainly didn't. The pressure and resistance that accompanied each advance and retreat was breathtaking. His skin tingled and his midsection felt as though he'd swallowed several butterflies.

Whether entering or exiting, the SSC's member was so long and thick that Reno's prostate couldn't escape it. The constant friction made every nerve in his body thrum with pleasure. Abruptly the silver dove into him, hitting his prostate head on with the tip of his dick before it slid deeper. His back bowed and his legs tried to close but Sephiroth's body interfered. The silver gripped him by the hips, slid him closer, and then slid his hands to his inner thighs, spreading his legs wider. The position left him completely exposed with nothing to do about it, yet the knowledge seemed to turn him on more and his body quivered and pulsed with excitement. "Ngh."

"Does it feel good?" Sephiroth inquired, bending forward and breathing the question into the Turk's ear.

"Y-ye… ha-ahhh…"

The SSC chuckled and nipped the right side of the Reno's neck. He slid his right hand down the side of the man's head and removed the toothbrush, allowing the bun to come free. As the long silver strands fell back into place he raked his fingers though them before settling his hand at the base of the man's skull. With the aid of his left leg, his hips began meeting the silver's thrusts and the movement caused the invading member to wiggle from side to side. It felt exquisite and he moaned and groaned appreciatively.

Sephiroth's pace quickened as the redhead writhed beneath him. The man's fingers dug into the back of his neck and he purred as he suckled on his right ear. When the Turk's ass began to contract around him, he straightened and gripped the man's shaft at the base. "Not yet."

Reno's back came completely off the ground and his arms slammed down beside his body, fingers clawing the rough surface uselessly. Unable to think straight he mewled and squirmed, silently cursing the hand that prevented his release, yet doing nothing to remove it. It might be annoying and driving him insane but he felt good and didn't want that feeling to leave just yet. Seemingly of its own accord, one of his hands lifted and locked onto Sephiroth's wrist, ensuring the man's hand stayed on his organ. The silver smirked and his hand flitted to the man's face, fingers brushing it lightly before darting to a shoulder.

The SSC slammed into Reno and he cried out, completely unable to escape the overwhelming pleasure and sensations flooding his body. He thrashed about, practically convulsing before finally calming slightly. As soon as he was able, he propelled his torso forward so that he was half sitting, half lying down. He placed his right hand on the back of the silver's neck for leverage then jerked him forward, smashing their mouths together with such force that he tasted blood. The slight coppery taste didn't faze him. Reno felt like a dying man whose only hope for survival was Sephiroth and if a little blood was involved, then so be it.

Tongue flitting against the redhead's, Sephiroth finally released the man's shaft, not particularly caring which of them had gotten cut. He wrapped an arm around the Turk's back and let his fingers trail along his spine. Though the position was awkward, he drilled into him several times before effortlessly lifting the Turk and spinning. He now sat on the edge of the tub, legs partially submerged, with Reno straddling his lap.

Minutes passed with the only movement being their tongues. After a while, Reno's legs began to go numb from the disagreeable position they were in and he rose slightly, folding both legs back before lowering himself once more. His motions caused him to slide along the silver's pole and he shuddered with pleasure. As soon as he'd settled Sephiroth immediately placed both hands on his hips then began pounding into him. He placed his hands on the silver's shoulders as he matched the man's pace and rode him.

The Turk's head tilted back and Sephiroth licked the front of his neck. His tongue vibrated as the man moaned and he chuckled, thrusting into the man unmercifully. Eventually the redhead leveled his head and his half-lidded eyes locked onto his. Pinned by sky blue, the strange, almost panicky sensation returned and he squirmed. The odd feeling abated as Reno cried out from the momentarily jerky movement, though it was hardly a cry of pain. The man licked his lips and his stomach suddenly felt as though he was experiencing a moment of zero gravity. An unfamiliar surge of emotion tore its way through him and his pace slowed. Reeling and at a loss for words, the silver wrapped his arms around the Turk and pulled him as close as he could.

Reno's eyes fastened onto celadon orbs but he couldn't read them. At the silver's urging he snuggled in close, bringing his left hand to the back of the man's neck and lightly pressing their lips together. Sephiroth joined the kiss without hesitation so he assumed whatever he was thinking wasn't bad. The SSC's pace slowed slightly and he shuddered, feeling every inch of the shaft within him. He whimpered and squirmed at the sensations building up inside him once again. The feeling was hard to describe but only one other person had ever made him feel such a thing, and that was Genesis. Suddenly Reno didn't just _feel,_ he was acutely aware of his movements. He swore he could feel every vein, bump, and curve on the cock that was gliding in and out of him. Swore he could feel exactly how long it was and where it stopped within him. It felt incredible but it wouldn't last much longer no matter how much he tried.

"You may succumb. I will not stop you this time."

The breathy, guttural quality in the SSC's voice was too much for Reno. It was as though the words transformed into something physical and they reached out and drug his orgasm right from his very core. It burst forth in a mind numbing, searing pleasure that set his every nerve alight. He cried out and forced his arms to tighten around the silver's neck as his body began to shake forcefully. "Hhaa-aahhhh… Seepphh!"

Sephiroth slowed his pace and held the redhead snuggly as he trembled almost combatively against him. The silver somehow managed to wait until the Turk settled somewhat before driving deep into him and letting go. It started small, with a mere tightening of his stomach, then built until he feared it might rip him in two. Finally the pleasure became so great that it spilled out of its invisible container and gushed throughout his system. His body felt hot and cold at the same time and he groaned loudly at the conflicting sensations. Words could not describe how amazing it all felt.

As his heart finally began to slow, Reno was slammed downward and he felt the silver's release. He shuddered and yelped as his over stimulated body struggled to handle the new sensations within him. Finally Sephiroth went still and brought their mouths together. Just as his body began to settle down the SSC scooted forward until he dropped off the edge of the tub and into the water below. "Tsk."

"I apologize," Sephiroth said, settling onto the underwater bench that his feet had been resting on. "I should have disconnected us first."

"It's alright," gasped the Turk, trying to blink the spots out of his eyes. "Just a little oversexed yo."

"Is that a grievance?"

"No," Reno chuckled.

"Good," grinned the silver, lifting the redhead to separate them. He chuckled at the man's shiver. "Mmm, you're even more sensitive now than previously," he purred. For a moment it appeared as though the Turk was going to sit on the bench next to him, but he ended up settling back down on his lap.

"No shit. It's maddening yo."

"Maddening?"

"Yeah. I feel like a damned junkie. Every touch, no matter how light or innocent, goes straight to my stomach and groin and I want more, but the more I get what I want, the more I crave it and in the end it's never enough. I just keep wanting more and more, like I can't get satisfied, but I _am_ satisfied."

"That is vexing."

"It's frustrating," Reno replied. After a pause he added, "And infuriating." The Turk sighed and snaked his arms around the silver's neck.

"Perhaps we should refrain from touching you."

"Tck, wouldn't do any good. _I'd_ just end up touchin' _you_. I mean, that's like putting a cookie in front of a kid and sayin' don't eat it. You guys would be the cookies and I'm the kid. I got pretty good self-restraint, but not _that_ good."

"Quite a predicament."

"Tell me about it," the redhead muttered, lowering his head onto the silver's right shoulder so that his right ear was facing down. Several minutes later he sighed and untangled himself from the SSC. "I hate ta say it but we should probably get cleaned up yo."

"Indeed," Sephiroth sighed, reluctantly letting the Turk go. The man pushed off the edge and floated on his back to the center of the tub. "Did Genesis have any trouble while I was gone?"

"Nah. Did ya think he would?"

"Barring an emotional disturbance, no," the silver replied, joining the Turk.

"Aside from bein' a little nervous about what's ta come and worried about you he was fine."

"I was worried about both of you as well. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah," Reno replied, hopping onto the edge of the tub to soap his body.

"You don't act it."

"Neither do you."

"Who said I am nervous?"

"No one _said_ it."

"Yet you think I am?"

"I _know_ you are."

"You hardly know me," scoffed the SSC.

"True, but part of bein' a Turk is knowin' people, whether you actually _know_ them or not is irrelevant," Reno replied, sliding back into the water. "In yer case I know you've never done anything like this. Yer used to gettin' orders and carryin' them out. Yer used to knowin' yer enemy and fighting things head on."

"Are you saying I am not capable of planning?"

"No, that's not what I'm sayin' at all. Yer not used to slinkin' in the shadows nor are ya used to goin' against orders or yer superiors. Yer not used to subterfuge."

"I have no orders."

"True, but if ya did I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be to help Gen and I. In fact if Shinra was, or is, involved, yer orders would probably be ta catch us yo."

"Perhaps."

"Look, my point is that while you've done mission after mission, you ain't done anything like this, which makes this an unknown and when people face the unknown, they tend to get nervous, even if only a little. On top a _that_, there's even more nerves when friends or lovers are involved because you wanna keep them safe. No matter what ya don't wanna let them down because if you do you may lose them and you may never forgive yourself."

"You speak from experience, yes?"

"I do."

Sephiroth nodded and slipped under the water to rinse shampoo from his hair. It was the last thing he had to do since he'd cleaned his body while waiting for Reno. When he broke the surface he said, "It would seem I was correct in stating that you are good at reading people, and situations for that matter."

"Does that mean I'm right?" Reno asked, lathering his hair.

"It does."

"Then we're all on the same footing, though of the three of us Gen's is the diciest. Probably a good thing he's so graceful."

"Agreed," the silver replied, watching the Turk submerge himself. "Reno?" he called once the man had resurfaced.

"Yo?"

"Tell me, not as a friend but as a Turk, what do you think the chances of us pulling this off are?"

"What do _you_ think they are?"

"I believe we have about an eighty-five percent chance of success."

"We'll go with yours."

"You consider our odds less?"

"Yeah."

"By how much?"

"I… you really want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I figure it's fifty-fifty." The silver blinked at him, clearly surprised, and Reno chuckled nervously. "Not what you were expectin' huh?"

"Obviously. You really believe the situation is that precarious?"

"Yes and no," the redhead sighed. "Part of me thinks we'll do just fine, that we got at least a ninety percent chance at everything goin' smoothly. The other part, the professional part, tells me that there are too many variables to be so optimistic. Unfortunately, it's the professional, pessimistic side that I gotta listen to, even if I don't want to."

"What variables concern you the most?"

"Basically boils down to the human element. The most concerning being Hojo and Gen, but there's also me, you, and possibly even Fuhito and Hollander."

"Explain."

"I knew you were gonna say that," the Turk grinned, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking. "Guess I'll start with Hojo. The problem with him is that he's almost completely unpredictable. We _think_ if we show up and act like nothing happened that he will to but we don't _know_ that. What it comes down to is that we don't know his endgame so we can't really know how he'll react."

"Which means we cannot be offensive, only defensive because we cannot plan ahead."

"Exactly. We can try to plan but ultimately all we can really do is react to things after they happen, unless we get lucky and get some intel. That ain't a good strategy to win a battle, let alone a war." The silver nodded and he continued. "Gen's also unpredictable but less so than Hojo. Major problem there is that we can't be with him all the time."

"You are concerned about his imbalance?"

The redhead nodded. "If he goes off kilter we know how to handle it but we ain't with him all the time. He could kill someone or level Shinra Tower without even realizing it and we might not know until after the fact."

"If it helps I've gotten much better at sensing an imbalance when it occurs, regardless of distance."

"Helps a little but what happens when the three of us are scattered all across the Planet?"

"I… had not considered that," Sephiroth replied at length, moving to the shallow end and sitting on a bench.

Reno applied conditioner to his hair and rinsed it. At the silver's distant look he said, "You obviously thought of something. Whatever it is just spit it out yo."

"If you recall during our discussion on the possible bond you have formed with Genesis I thought that proximity could be a factor."

"What's that go-" the redhead stopped speaking and his face paled as understanding dawned. "Yer sayin' that the greater the distance and the longer we're separated the more likely it is that his imbalance will flare up, right?"

"Correct. Assuming I'm right about the bond in the first place anyway."

"Fuckin' hell."

"My sentiments exactly."

"How do we- what do we-"

"We have no choice but to play it by ear. Perhaps your bond has, or will, strengthen to the point where distance and time apart are no longer factors."

"Maybe but we won't know unless we test it."

"True," Sephiroth said as Reno joined him on the bench. "When we return to Midgar I will request to accompany Genesis on a mission so that I can evaluate performance. I should be able to tell how much of a factor proximity to you is as well. Possibly even distance."

"Alright," the redhead sighed. "Back ta the original topic, there's one other thing to keep in mind when it comes to Gen: his temper. We already established that emotions make his imbalance worse and he's got a hair trigger. Worse, I'd bet my paycheck he holds a grudge. Havin' said that I've no idea how he'll react if Hojo, or anyone for that matter, provokes him."

"Over time the extent to which emotions will cause an episode will lesson. In the meantime perhaps we should discuss having him call you when he is, or believes he will become, overly upset. If you are unavailable there is always Angeal and myself."

"Sounds great in theory but I don't think he'll be too receptive of that. In case ya ain't noticed he's kinda closed off."

"We will discuss it," replied Sephiroth. "In regards to you and me what are your concerns?"

"As for me it's normal shit really. What if I can't handle all this? What if I let him down? What if I fail? With you it comes down to the fact that I don't know where your loyalties truly lie. By now I pretty much trust you but there's that little voice that says how do I know you won't sell us out for some reason or another?"

"You don't."

"Bingo. Don't get me wrong, I really don't think ya will but I have to consider your relationship with every member of the board aside from Rufus. Then there are your ties to President Shinra, not to mention Hojo himself. Not tryin' ta be a dick, I can't ignore all that and some of those guys are good at twistin' arms."

"I understand. I have had the same thoughts about Genesis and yourself."

"Heh, part of me wants ta be pissed about that but the other part just thinks it's funny, and kind of a relief. Least I'm not the only paranoid bastard in the group."

"I'm sure Genesis has his doubts about us as well."

"Probably."

"I cannot make you trust me however I do not have a relationship with any member of the board besides President Shinra, and I cannot stand the man. My relationship with Hojo is simple: I detest him."

"I figured as much on all counts but what really worries me is that you'll cave if they squeeze. Like I said before, you ain't used to this kinda shit."

"That is a valid concern for all of us, though probably less so for you. You _are_ 'used to this kinda shit.'"

"Yeah."

"I believe you should keep in mind that both Genesis and myself have had extensive training on how to handle interrogations, and torture. Much of the material was provided by the Department of Administrative Research."

"Heh, no shit?"

"No shit. Whenever possible it is always best to seek information from the best source, and there is no source better for information on both interrogation techniques and ways to resist them than the Turks."

"I know that's not exactly somethin' to be proud of but I kinda am. Pretty fucked up huh?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I am proud of what I do yet I've slain thousands without a care."

"No wonder we get along so well," Reno chuckled. "We're _both_ fucked up."

"I believe we all are," grinned Sephiroth.

"True. At least some part of Gen loves bein' a SOLDIER and that means he loves what he does too. We're _all_ fucked up. I like it."

"As do I," the silver chuckled. "Now then what about Fuhito and Hollander?"

"Fuhito may not even be involved but I'm worried he, and AVALANCHE, are still on Mt. Coral. If so we're headin' straight for a fight and a nasty one at that. I can handle it and I know you and Gen can to, but Fuhito is a total fuckin' wild card. He's just as likely to kill us as capture us."

"Why would he wish to capture us?"

"He's tried on multiple occasions to snuff me and failed. I think I caught his interest."

"You believe he may wish to know why you keep surviving."

"Yeah. Lucky fuckin' me. Then there's you. His Raven's are modified SOLDIERs. Not hard to imagine how he might wanna test, experiment, and pick you apart to see if he can improve his pets. Maybe even pit you _against_ his pets ta see how they fair. Gen's the same way. The one and only time they met Gen wasn't even Gen, he was possessed Gen. That probably caught his attention in a big way."

"Capturing us, _any_ of us, will not be easy."

"I know but you asked why I was concerned so there ya go. Last but not least there's Hollander. We kinda touched on it the other day and you said you didn't think he'd be a problem, but again we don't _know_ that. It ain't a big secret that the guy wants to head the Science Department. If he sees Gen as a way to gain an edge no telling what he'll do. With the way those guys think, if he has to lose his best subject to reap the benefits he just might do it."

"Unfortunately I agree. Like Fuhito, he is a wild card."

Reno nodded. "So there ya have it. Like I said before there's just way to many variables fer me to be confident that we'll succeed."

"Thank you for sharing your concerns. I stick by my earlier percentage however."

"Glad ta hear it," the Turk grinned. "Discussions like this can rattle people."

"I do not rattle easily."

"Honestly I didn't figure you did or I wouldn't have said anything even though ya asked."

For several minutes the pair didn't speak as each considered the situation. There were more issues than Reno had spoken of but he really did think that, all in all, things would work out. For his part Sephiroth also felt the Turk's issues were valid, however it did no good to worry over such things. At least not yet.

"I gotta admit soaking in this tub is nice but we should probably get back."

"I agree," the silver replied a touch reluctantly. "The water is making me tired as well."

"Me and Gen can take a walk or somethin' if you wanna take a nap yo."

"That is not necessary."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes."

"Yer call," the Turk shrugged, using his hands to haul himself out of the water.

"Your posterior is most tantalizing," the SSC smirked.

Reno's stomach tingled and a shudder traveled along his spine. How, when he'd spent the better part of the day having sex, could he _possibly_ want more? _Damnit I _am _an addict!_ Perhaps I should stop traveling with two unbelievably hot guys with overactive libidos. He wondered if _all _SOLDIERs had hyperactive sex drives_. _Although that was possible he wasn't a SOLDIER and had the same issue. "Remember that touchin' thing we were talkin' about earlier?"

"Yes."

"Yer makin' it worse yo."

"I would apologize but it would be insincere," the silver smiled slyly, joining the Turk to dry himself off.

"Heh, wouldn't want that now would we?"

The pair finished drying, dressed, and made their way back to the hut in comfortable silence. Reno immediately began digging though his clothes for something clean while Sephiroth joined Genesis in the kitchen. He came up behind the auburn and wrapped his arms around him. The STC sighed pleasantly and leaned into his embrace.

"Have fun?" Genesis inquired, stirring the soup.

"Yes. You should have joined us."

"I admit it was tempting, _very_ tempting, but I needed some me time. I will join you next time."

"I eagerly await it."

Across the room, Reno finally settled on a clean pair of jeans and a short sleeve, cobalt blue button down shirt. Even though Genesis had urged him to join the silver and likely expected a sexual outcome, he felt like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _Unfaithful, disloyal, adulterous..._ "You finish everything up yo?" he called, mentally telling himself he'd done nothing wrong and that the auburn was cool with it.

"Aside from packing any dirty clothes and the soup, I did. Are you hungry?"

"Seriously?"

"I've no idea why I even asked," Genesis grinned, watching the Turk button his shirt. "I made turkey sandwiches and potato chips. Help yourself."

"Ya made potato chips?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"No. Just not used to people makin' 'em since they're so readily available these days. Anyway, what kind did ya make?"

"Plain, salt, salt and vinegar, tomato, barbeque, and jalapeño."

"Wow," Reno blinked. "We gone that long?"

"No," Genesis chuckled. "They just aren't difficult to make and there are plenty of spices here."

"You are rather industrious," stated Sephiroth, picking a chip out of a bowl and popping it into his mouth.

"I don't know about that but I _do_ like to stay busy. Those are the salted. Do you like them?"

"I do," the silver replied, fingering another chip.

"Good. I bagged the others so we could take them with us but you can try them now if you'd like. They're in that sack over there."

"We can sample them on the way."

"Don't be a chip hog yo," Reno teased, shooing the silver's hand away from the bowl so he could grab some.

"I made plenty Reno."

"Heh, so?" replied the Turk, sticking his tongue out at the auburn.

Genesis crossed his arms and mock scowled at the Turk, who merely grinned at him in return. He laughed as the man licked a chip rather seductively and plopped down in one of the chairs surrounding the table. As Sephiroth sat, he opened the refrigerator and retrieved the plate of sandwiches he'd made. He peeled off the thin plastic covering and tossed it away before setting the plate on the table. "There is lettuce, tomato, and onion on them. Would you like a condiment?"

"Mayonnaise," Sephiroth said.

"Got any mustard yo?"

The auburn fished the condiments out, grabbed a spreading knife, and joined his companions at the table. Even when eating the difference in his lover's was noticeable. Reno tore into his food with speedy gusto while Sephiroth was much more methodical and paced. _I can see why Reno values difference,_ he thought, realizing he valued them as well.

"Thaks fer da foo," Reno mumbled around a mouthful of sandwich.

"You're welcome," the auburn chuckled, resisting the urge to tell the Turk not to speak with his mouth full.

"Did Tseng manage ta slip me a laptop Seph?"

"I didn't check however Rude told me the equipment we requested was on board. Would you like me to retrieve it after I finish eating?"

"Nah. Don't really need it til we get ta Mt. Coral."

"Speaking of which, are we still going to leave after dawn?" Genesis inquired.

"We can leave whenever you wish."

"Ya in a hurry yo?" asked Reno, dropping a fresh handful of chips onto his plate.

"Not really. I _am_ getting antsy though."

"Ya turnin' into me?"

"Pfft, hardly. I'm not _that_ jittery."

"Yet."

"Yet my ass, but I admit I do get a little jumpy before a mission."

"Think that's kinda normal."

"Do you get jumpy Sephiroth?"

"No."

"I said _normal_ yo," Reno chuckled. "So you wantin' ta leave early then Gen?"

"I don't know," the STC sighed. "Part of me wants to stay here and bury my head in the sand while the other part wants to get on with it."

"How about we take off in an hour or so? That'll give us enough time ta finish eatin' and take care of any last minute shit plus the soup can cook a little longer."

"Okay," Genesis said though a weak smile. "If it's okay with Sephiroth that is."

"It's fine with me."

"It's settled then," stated Reno, munching on a chip. The silver nodded and the auburn took a huge bite out of his sandwich. "I knew ya had a big mouth but _damn_ yo." The STC scowled and delivered a swift kick to his leg under the table. "Ouch!"

"Hmpf, serves you right," snorted Genesis after swallowing. Sephiroth hid a smirk as the frowning Turk bent to rub his leg.

"Watch it or I'll make ya carry me."

"Carrying a sexy guy around to use as I see fit doesn't sound like much of a punishment," Genesis quipped.

Sephiroth chuckled and finished off his sandwich as the redhead's bantered. Not a trace of the loneliness he'd felt only hours earlier remained. While his encounter with Reno had definitely helped it wasn't the only cause. It was the repartee that was playful enough to temporarily make them all forget that they were about to walk into the unknown. It was the lightheartedness that was able to cut through the tension so easily. It was the feeling of unity, of _belonging_, that wrapped around him like a warm blanket.

Sephiroth still felt some anxiety and apprehension about letting others into his life, however it seemed to him that the reward far outweighed the risks. Only time would tell if his hunch was correct and in the meantime he was content to go with it and see where it led. After all, if he turned out to be wrong he could simply shut down again and over time it would be as though nothing had happened. It would be painful but he'd recover and life would go on. Perhaps with a bit less liveliness, but go on it would.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**46 - Touchdown**

Genesis curled his fingers around the gil-sized rock in his right hand then flicked it away. He watched it skid across the ground like a skipping stone until it disappeared into a stand of tall weeds. Following the impact a swarm of insects erupted from the greenery and took to the air. They flew over their chosen perch as a unit for a few moments before landing, either reaching a consensus that their home wasn't being invaded or forgetting why they'd taken flight in the first place. The auburn was glad they'd kept their distance instead of making straight toward him. He knew insects helped pollinate plants and flowers but to him they were nothing more than annoying little pests that spread misery and disease. Regardless of the fact that he'd disturbed this particular bunch he could do without being bitten by a pack of vial vermin with wings, thank you very much.

The STC snorted and turned, heading in the direction he'd come from. To the north sat the helicopter that had brought he and his companions to this continent. After landing Reno and Sephiroth had secured it and now it sat like a huge black fly whose wings had been clipped. His eyes landed on the Turk, who was sitting just inside the chopper's cargo hold with the silver hovering behind him. At the sight of the laptop on Reno's legs the tapping sound that he'd tuned out returned. The sound of keys being pressed as the redhead's fingers flew across the keyboard was musical, almost hypnotic. The man might act like an incompetent dimwit at times but all one had to do was watch him work for that image to be shattered. Even with the SSC looming over him Reno's concentration was absolute. His eyes remained glued to the screen and his fingers continued to compose their nearly monotone symphony without pause.

"Was your walk pleasant?" Sephiroth asked as Genesis hopped into the cargo hold of the helicopter.

"More or less," the auburn replied, sitting on one of the built in benches. "Any luck?" he asked, faintly tilting his head toward Reno.

"No idea. I knew what he was doing for about two minutes, then… well he lost me."

"You mean the great Sephiroth isn't perfectly skilled at everything?" the auburn playfully taunted, widening his eyes for dramatic emphasis. The silver scowled at him but it was Reno who spoke.

"Smartass."

"Pipe down," Genesis chuckled at the back of the Turk's head. Reno snorted but even from his poor angle the auburn could detect the man's smirk.

"Computers were never my strong suit," the silver lamented, sitting next to the STC. "I can manage if I must, however since I wasn't fighting or killing anyone I was never all that interested in them."

"In Midgar or Junon I could wipe out half the people on Gaia or better in five minutes or less yo."

"That's an unpleasant thought," Genesis muttered.

"You could?" inquired Sephiroth with obvious interest.

"Ya think a bunch a people get together and throw rockets and missiles ta launch them?"

"Of course not."

"Right, which means it's all computerized. Give me access to the military computers and BOOM!"

"Exactly how hard would that be to pull off?" the auburn asked, images of burning, rubble-strewn cities flickering in his mind's eye. "Is it something AVALANCHE could do for instance?"

"With enough planning anything's possible," Reno replied, tossing a look over his shoulder. He had to bite back a chuckle at the STC's horrified expression. "Relax Gen. It _is_ possible but extremely improbable."

"Elaborate."

"In a minute, first do either of ya have a new plan or anything?"

"I assume you're referring to returning to Midgar?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah."

"Then no, I do not."

"I don't either," said Genesis. _Gods I'm useless,_ he thought bitterly. He was the reason they were in this predicament yet he couldn't think of a single thing to get them out of it. If it weren't for the fact that his companions were good at strategy and planning he'd be screwed.

"Ya sure? 'Cause once I press enter we're committed yo."

At his companions blank look's Reno tapped the enter key without further delay. As soon as he terminated his Internet access some invisible weight he wasn't aware he'd been carrying disappeared. He'd known hacking into Shinra's server was risky but he hadn't realized how tense it had made him. In the end, his knowledge of computers and Shinra's system had paid off and he'd managed to get in without tripping any alarms. Not that it would have mattered since he'd hidden himself behind enough proxies and false IP addresses to choke a dragon. Besides, had someone become wise to his presence he'd have fought back with one or more of the several nasty viruses and worms in his arsenal, all of which had been at the ready and could have been launched at the stroke of a key. He hadn't particularly wanted to destroy Shinra's system since it would be more work for him when he returned but he'd do what he had to do to ensure his groups success, and that meant covering his tracks.

Reno closed the laptop and returned it to it's case before turning to his companions. Both wore almost identical expressions of expectant curiosity. "Shinra's military computers can't be accessed offsite so AVALANCHE'd need either enough money to bribe a shitload of people or enough members to wipe out Shinra's onsite staff."

"They seem to have plenty of members and are pretty well financed," the auburn pointed out.

"Appearances are deceiving. Latest intel puts AVALANCHE at less than seventy members and that's including Fuhito's Raven's. That ain't enough to take out the amount of people Shinra'd throw at them in a head on fight on their own turf. In addition they've lost some critical backers so their funding ain't what it used to be and what they do have Fuhito mostly spends on the upkeep and development of his Ravens." The Turk paused and stretched his cramped legs out in front of him before continuing. "Even if AVALANCHE got enough members and money they'd still need either an insider with at least one Class A Hacker or three Class A's without an insider to get into the system. That might sound simple but Class A's are rare and while they respect each other they generally don't like working together."

"Why?" asked Sephiroth.

"It's an ego and trust thing."

"You're right. The chances that AVALANCHE could pull this off are slim. I'm relieved," said Genesis.

"Ya should be. I didn't even mention all the procedures and precautions in place at the locations that house the computers. One of which involves preset sequences that have to be sent from the military branch to Shinra HQ every half hour. Basically HQ sends a sequence and the base has to reply, which sounds simple except ya have to know what to send back and few people know the codes or where to get them, not ta mention they constantly change. Only reason I could do it so fast is because I'm an insider who just happens ta be a hacker. Fuhito might have semi-SOLDIERs but he ain't got any Turks yo."

"Are you implying Turks are better than SOLDIERs?" Sephiroth asked, bristling slightly.

"Not at all. What I'm sayin' is that Fuhito's Ravens ain't much in the way of brains and that Turks are better at some things than SOLDIERs. The opposite is also true."

"I believe that is correct," agreed the silver. "Not to change the topic but I assume you had success?"

"'Course."

"What exactly did you do?" asked Genesis.

"Falsified mission data. I officially put into the system that I've been Code Zero for six days under Rufus Shinra's orders. I also assigned you to a mission researching rare Materia on the Western Continent that started eleven days ago. That's my best guess for when Hojo nabbed ya."

"Rare Materia? By whose request?"

"Reeve Tuesti's. He's interested in shit like that and it's not uncommon for him to use SOLDIERs for it. Better yet, he doesn't get along with President Shinra but he does Rufus and the Turks."

"What happens if someone questions him about the mission?" the STC inquired.

"Already taken care of. He agreed to his name bein' used and was fully briefed of the mission. Of the fake mission I should say. He doesn't now shit about why a cover story was needed nor does he really care. For the most part Tuesti's a good guy who likes helping people however he can."

"I assume that was something you spoke with Tseng about on the way here?"

"Yep," replied Reno without elaboration. "Just so ya know even if someone goes pokin' around in the system the fake mission dates will hold up. They ain't listed as starting today, but rather six and eleven days ago and there's zero evidence the file system has been tampered with."

"That's great. One question though: how did you get around the fact that I'm still supposed to be suspended from missions?"

"'Round the time Tseng put me on Code Zero he took care a that so no one would get suspicious about yer disappearance. He made sure you were listed as bein' on active duty and told the instructor of the class you were teachin' that you'd been called away so he needed ta come back."

"The guy just agreed?" Genesis asked, surprised. That guy _hated_ him. It was hard to believe he'd come back before his vacation was up, regardless of what reason he was given. Not coming back would have been a great chance for the instructor to stick him.

"Not many disagree with Tseng," Reno grinned. "Point is, if anyone, including President Shinra, investigate it'll look like someone made a mistake and lifted yer suspension early. Nothin' more than a clerical error."

"That works."

"Did you alter anything I should be aware of?" Sephiroth asked.

"Nope. Only thing about the plan I changed was givin' Gen a mission. Everything else is the same. I can say I ran into Gen while out scoutin' and decided I might be able to use some SOLDIER backup so I recruited him since his mission was non-critical. Yer still listed as huntin' fer AVALANCHE and so ya came here because it's their last known location. Since yer you and yer good, you tracked us down to figure out what the hell we were doin' here. From there on we stuck together 'cause we were all after the same thing. Strength in numbers, shared intel, and all that," finished the Turk, waving his hand around in circles, index finger up in the universal whoop-de-do gesture.

"That is unusual. Do you think it will create a problem?" inquired the silver.

"Cooperating ya mean?"

"Yes."

"Unusual circumstances call for unusual measures," Reno shrugged, unfazed. It was somewhat odd for two departments, especially SOLDIER and the DoAR, to willingly and knowingly share intel let alone physically work together, yet this really wasn't a normal circumstance. "AVALANCHE is enough of a threat that departmental egos and pissing contests don't matter. Besides, yer director and ours already worked together during the Desertion. Maybe that was the start of a beautiful friendship yo."

"Lazard Deusericus is more of a union representative, a liaison if you will, than a director."

"Considering the fiasco that happened when Heidegger took control of the Turks and the fact that SOLDIER is somewhat independent of SEPC that makes sense. Someone's gotta watch out fer yer asses." The SOLDIERs nodded and Reno grinned. "'Course Deusericus better not watch _too_ closely or I'll take offense yo."

Genesis fought down a smirk and snorted instead. "Now that you've taken care of the records and established your claim to our asses, what next?" The Turk leaned backward and used his right hand to point at the mountain.

"We climb."

"We're just going to leave the chopper here?" asked the auburn dubiously.

"Why not? Since it's Seph's bird and he's come here with Shinra's permission there's no reason to hide it and who the hell's gonna bother it out here? I am gonna take the laptop though. Doubt I'll need it but ya never know. You gonna take the medical kit?"

"I wasn't planning to," Sephiroth replied. "Speaking of which, I would like to test your levels before we leave, Genesis."

The auburn sighed and held his left arm out to the SSC. "Poke away."

Sephiroth nodded and retrieved the SOLDIER kit from where it was stowed in a built-in storage compartment. Opening the kit he pulled out two sterile alcohol wipes, a rubber tourniquet, a cotton ball, a bandage, and a 1 1/4 inch needle with an attached tube for blood collection. He set the items on the bench next to Genesis before grabbing a black device from the kit. It was six inches long, four inches wide, and about an inch thick. It had a digital display and a hollow area on the top left corner in which a blood tube could be inserted once the needle had been removed.

"I'll, eh, be outside," Reno said. He swallowed nervously and jumped out of the chopper before anyone could respond.

"What was that about?" the silver asked, blinking at Genesis.

"He hates needles."

"Even when they are not aimed at him?"

"Apparently so," the STC chuckled. "You _have_ done this before, right?"

"Of course. Haven't you?"

"Pfft, no. That's what lab techs are for."

"The science department still should have taught you how to do this. What if a tech isn't around?"

"They're always around," Genesis grumbled as Sephiroth tied the tourniquet around his upper arm and used one of the alcohol wipes to clean the area in the crook of his elbow.

"Not always. In a battle you could be separated from your unit and trapped somewhere."

"If that happened I'm pretty sure the last thing I'd be thinking about was my Mako levels."

"Even if they might be making you sick or otherwise hindering your performance?"

"Even if. Worst case scenario I take as many of the enemy out as I can before they either kill me or I'm forced to retreat," the STC replied before stilling himself so Sephiroth could insert the needle. "You _have_ done this before. I didn't even feel that."

"As part of my training I was often taken into remote areas and left on my own for long periods of time with minimal provisions. One of my assigned tasks was to test my own blood."

After a pause, Genesis asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "How long did they leave you alone for?"

"Usually between one to three months."

"One to three _months?_ How old were you when the so called training started?"

"Ten."

The auburn somehow managed to keep his jaw from unhinging but he still blinked dazedly at the silver. _He was _ten_?_ They'd taken a _ten year old_ out to the middle of nowhere and said survive? Obviously he had but still, "That's cruel."

"Why?" Sephiroth asked. He withdrew the now full needle, used the second alcohol wipe to once again clean the area, and then pressed the cotton ball to the puncture mark. The auburn took over the task without being asked so he separated the needle and tube, shoved the tube into the hollow space on the testing device, and turned in on.

"_Why?_ No one should abandon a child for months at a time. You could have starved, gotten injured, or worse! Kids should be allowed to interact and play with each other. They're supposed to be carefree and happy. Gods it's no wonder you're so socially awkward."

The silver shrugged, unsure of what to say. He stared at the flickering images on the blood testing device's display for a moment before saying, "You're point has validity."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"What else is there to say?"

"You should be angry, enraged even! You should rail against and hate everyone who treated you so poorly!"

"Letting my emotions control me does nothing, it changes nothing."

"It might make you feel better."

"I do not feel badly in the first place," Sephiroth replied, immediately doubting his statement, which was strange considering that a month ago he wouldn't have. Although still in its infancy his relationships with Genesis and Reno had already begun to alter his perspective. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about his past but it wasn't _bad_ per say. At the very least he knew what had happened to him and how he had been treated was unsatisfactory. He _wasn't_ happy with Hojo or the majority of the science department, yet his first statement remained correct: letting emotion rule him wouldn't do any good. All he could do was move on, learn from the past, and try to keep it from repeating itself.

The analysis device beeped, bringing the silver relief from his thoughts. The device provided a great deal of information, such as metabolic numbers, however he was only after one thing: the STC's Mako ratio. Almost as if drawn to it his eyes landed on exactly what he was looking for. "You're nearly in balance."

"Nearly?"

"Your Mako level is slightly elevated but not enough to cause side effects. In another one to three days I believe it will be totally balanced."

"That's good," Genesis breathed, relieved.

Sephiroth nodded, biting back the words that were on the tip of his tongue. It _was_ good news and if the man's Mako stayed on this track he was well under his way to recovery, but for how long? Mako was an incredibly touchy substance, especially when inside the human body. It could go from stability to instability in minutes, possibly even seconds, with no warning and no evident reason, so just because it was leveling out now didn't mean it would stay that way. Considering that he'd love to take the analysis device with him but without many of the other items, such as needles, it was useless and taking the entire kit was impractical. At least he had speed on his side if anything happened and at this point that was a big if.

Mere days ago Genesis's system had been flooded with Mako, yet it had mysteriously dissipated. He assumed the man had either absorbed it or flushed it from his system but he had no idea how. The fact that he was alive was truly unprecedented. So far as he knew he himself was the only one who had been exposed to such levels of Mako and he'd only survived because of Hojo and his science team. They had flushed his system and brought his levels back under control, yet Genesis had pulled it off on his own. _Perhaps he didn't do it alone._ Was this proof that Reno and Genesis were connected? That Reno was somehow able to siphon excess Mako out of the auburn's system or otherwise stabilize it? Possibly, or perhaps the Lifestream had something to do with it. Unfortunately he had no way to know. Even though he disagreed with his methods and what he'd done he was starting to see why Hojo was so interested in the STC.

"Ya done yo?"

"Yes," the SOLDIERs replied in unison.

"Will you help me but a bandage on this?" Genesis asked, waving a small package between his fingers. Reno nodded and climbed back into the helicopter.

"Sure. Find anything concerning?"

"Nope. We can leave whenever."

"I believe it may be best to stay here until daybreak," Sephiroth said.

"Daybreak? Be better ta move around at night," Reno replied. They hadn't left the hut until after dawn and it had taken most of the day to get here. It was now nearly dark, the perfect time for covert movement.

"You're right, it is, which is why it may be better to move during the day since Fuhito may not expect that."

"Yeah, I follow."

"Good, because in addition to throwing Fuhito off I'm tired of merely smelling that soup."

"That yer way of sayin' 'I'm hungry'?"

"Exactly," the silver replied through one of his now familiar ghost smiles.

"Now that you mention it I wouldn't mind something either," Genesis added.

"Fine with me. After all a man can't live on chips alone, even if they are kick ass yo."

"You should know, you certainly ate enough of them," the auburn chuckled. The Turk cocked his head sideways and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I will gather wood for a fire," Sephiroth said, finished repacking the medical kit.

"Okay. We'll find a good spot to camp," said the STC.

The silver nodded and exited the chopper, followed by Reno. "You wanna hand me the soup pot yo?"

"I can get it," Genesis replied, picking up the pot and jumping out of the bird.

"Heh, yer lucky ya didn't spill it," the redhead snickered.

"It's not luck, it's grace."

"Didn't think I'd be seein' this place again so soon," muttered the Turk, looking up at Mt. Corel to their north.

"Humph, at least you remember being here the last time."

"Yeah I guess. Almost wish I could forget it though."

"Reno?"

"Hm?"

"How close was it on Mt. Corel?"

"What do ya mean?"

"You told me about the battle you had with Fuhito and his Ravens and it sounded like you had a close call before I show up. Exactly how close _was_ it?"

"What difference does it make?" Reno snapped.

Genesis blinked, surprised at the Turk's sudden anger. Before he could respond the redhead abruptly stalked off toward a small bowl shaped area several feet away. _What the hell's wrong with him?_ It was only a question for Planet's Sake! Scowling, the auburn changed course and headed for the dip as well. It would make a good camp since it was slightly lower than the surrounding area, protected on three sides by the mountain, and hidden from overhead by a stand of trees. Reaching the spot he sat the pot down as Sephiroth returned.

"Where on Gaia did you get all that in such a short amount of time?" asked Genesis, waving a hand toward the full load of firewood in the silver's arms.

"A tree fell not too far from here. There is more wood if we need it," Sephiroth replied, dropping and arranging his load.

"Do you need me to start it?"

"I have a fire starter yo," Reno called, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, rectangular object about three inches long.

Without looking the Turk tossed the fire starter over his shoulder and Sephiroth caught it. The man's tone was hollow and lifeless and he looked at the auburn questioningly. The STC shrugged and eyed Reno's back as he spoke. "First a knife kit and now a fire starter. You really are prepared."

"That a compliment or a slight?"

"A compliment," replied Genesis with bite through narrowed eyes. He might not know why the man was pissed but he was getting irritated with the attitude.

"Accepted. I'm going for a walk." With that the Turk short forward, instantly putting a good amount of distance between himself and the SOLDIERs.

"What happened while I was gone?" asked Sephiroth.

"Go ask _him_. All I did was ask a question and he got all pissed off."

"What was the question?"

"For Minerva's Sake I asked him how bad things were before I showed up last time he, _we_, were here."

"I see," Sephiroth replied, pulling the fire starter apart. The halves remained connected via a two-inch chain. With the flint rod in his right hand and the striker rod in his left, he bent and began scrapping the two together underneath the firewood. On the third strike the sparks caught and the kindling he'd prepared began to smoke as a tiny flame took shape. He gently waved air at it and it sprang to life. "Was the original question phrased in the same manner?"

"What?"

"Sometimes a warrior's skin is not as thick as it seems, especially when it comes to pride."

"Again, what?"

"You are far from ignorant Genesis," Sephiroth said, placing a large, flat rock above the growing fire. Once the fire built up the pot could be sat upon the rock and would heat quickly, yet they wouldn't get burned trying to obtain their dinner. "Your sentence phrasing could be misconstrued."

Not wishing to get into another fight Genesis bit his tongue and stared up at the sky. It was now fully dark and stars dotted the blackness like glitter. He _wasn't_ stupid but he sure as hell felt like it at the moment. What in the hell did sentence phrasing and warriors have to do with anything? The answer came to him almost immediately following the question. Or at least he thought it did.

"I will take care of things here."

Startled, the auburn leveled his head and blinked at the SSC with wide eyes. "Seph?"

"You've figured it out haven't you?"

"I… I'm not sure."

"There is only one way to find out. He is about two miles to the west."

After a nod to Sephiroth, Genesis headed in the indicated direction with a scowl on his face. It takes a normal person 15 to 20 minutes to walk a mile and 10 to 15 to run one, yet Reno had gone two miles in less than 10 minutes. He'd known the Turk was fast, but not _that_ fast. It wasn't SOLDIER speed but it was damned close. Sephiroth said he'd been exposed to Mako and Reno had confirmed but neither had known how much. Considering the man's speed and the fact that he could cast a spell without Materia it was probably a decent amount. Suddenly he really wanted to know the when, where, and how. Reno had said it was a long time ago but how long? Where had he been? How had it happened? If the man didn't know how much he had been exposed to, did that mean he hadn't even known he'd _been_ exposed until after the fact? If that was the case the Turk was probably just as interested in the answers to those questions as he was, if not more so.

A flash of light to his right yanked the STC from his thoughts. _Lightening?_ No, it couldn't be. The source had been to low to the ground and the sky was still clear. Puzzled, Genesis changed course to satisfy his curiosity. Focusing, the auburn heard a low hum, crackling, and dull thudding. _A fight?_ It wasn't uncommon for monsters to battle each other over food or territory, especially at night, so it was highly likely. Drawing closer he didn't particularly care about the Acrophies and the Grimguard that appeared to be locked in battle. It wouldn't exactly be a great loss if Gaia had two less monsters prowling around. On the other hand, it couldn't stand to lose the redhead smack dab in the middle of the two.

Genesis's instinct screamed at him to rush forward and join the fray. Instead he forced his legs to stop and he kept his hand from the hilt of the sword that Sephiroth had given him. The actions were made even more difficult when two Needle Kiss's flew into view. They circled overhead, remaining just out of range, but they were obviously watching the events below. He wasn't sure whether they were simply curious like him or if they were picking a target. Either way he didn't like it.

So far it hadn't been Reno's night. He'd been enjoying a nice peaceful walk when the Acrophies had crept out of a hole in the ground right in front of him. Instinctively he'd back flipped out of its way and ended up at the mouth of a cave, pissing off the resident Grimguard in the process. He supposed he was lucky to not run into AVALANCHE but as far as he was concerned, he and Mt. Corel were _not_ friends. The last two times he'd been here he'd been ambushed by something or another. First bombs had tried to blow him off an already treacherous trail and now this. It was like the damned mountain itself was trying to kill him with whatever it could.

The redhead smirked at the absurdity of his thoughts and dodged the Grimguard's rod attack. The Acrophies shot its snake arm forward and he twisted, barely missing having his nose taken off. So far the battle hadn't been much of a battle but apparently his foes saw him as the greater threat and had now decided to work together to eliminate him. They were right about one thing, he _was_ the greater threat but they weren't going to take him out.

Having avoided both attacks Reno landed in a crouch and launched himself toward the Acrophies. He throttled his Electro Mag Rod up, slammed it on the head, and landed on its back. Unfazed by the attack to its body the snake arm twisted backward and came at his face. Just as it was about to strike he jumped and darted past it, smacking it in the head as he went. Having hit both heads, the Acrophies lost some equilibrium and swayed like a drunkard, nearly toppling in the process.

The Turk's feet had barely hit the ground when a Bolt Spell crashed into him. Genesis tensed, preparing to spring forward but froze as the redhead casually turned and faced the Grimguard. _Did it miss?_ Judging by the white blue streaks encasing the redhead it hadn't. _Low level spell?_ No, it had been at least a Bolt2. The only explanation he could come up with was that Reno had immunity to lightening spells. While a relief it was somewhat depressing. _Yet another example of how little I know about him._

Rolling his shoulders and powering down his EMR, Reno stared at the startled Grimguard. "That all ya got yo?"

The Grimguard hopped up and down and angrily chattered at the Turk but he ignored it, more concerned with the sudden skittering behind him. Spinning, he came face to mouth with the recovered Acrophies. It snarled and he quickly shifted his EMR to his right hand then jammed it into its crab-like mouth as it lunged forward. The snake arm came up on his left and he grabbed it while simultaneously flicking his EMR on. "Shoulda just stayed down," he said, directing all the electricity in his system out through his left hand. That, combined with the power of his EMR, was too much for the Acrophies and it crumbled in a sizzling mass. The two Needle Kiss's that had been circling overhead landed on the fallen monsters back. They screeched, flapped their wings, and glared at him nastily.

"We gonna have problems too?" The biggest Needle Kiss clacked its beat at him but didn't advance. "I get it. Yer hungry right?" he said, flicking off his EMR. In response the Needle Kiss's once again flapped their wings and their heads twitched nervously. He knew the overgrown birds couldn't understand him but he thought that if he appeared as nonthreatening as possible they wouldn't join the fight. All they wanted was a free dinner. "Heh, dig in. Even cooked it for ya," he chuckled, backing away from the still smoking Acrophies.

From the sideline Genesis watched the Turk have a one sided conversation with the Needle Kiss's in amazed confusion. Personally he didn't give a damn why they were there, he'd kill them just the same. Obviously the redhead felt differently and started backing up. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw the Grimguard pick up a fist size rock and throw it straight at Reno before he could even utter a sound. It sailed through the air and struck the Turk in the back of the head. To his relief the man shook it off and spun to face his opponent.

"Oy omae! Bukkoroshite yaru zo to!"

The words had barely left his mouth before Reno charged the Grimguard. It held its shield in front of its body in defense, which didn't help it much since it was a good two and a half feet shorter than he was. The Turk swung down with his EMR, whacking it on the top of its head. Before it could recover he delivered a blow to its left temple. The Grimguard's shield hit the ground with a dull thud and it started to mouth a spell, which Reno stopped by pressing his EMR up against its throat and thumbing it on. The monster danced with the sudden rush of electrical current and the words turned into a wail. The thing fell to the ground in a twitching heap and the Turk repeatedly bashed it on the head. Eventually he noticed it had gone still and he stopped. He stood over it for a moment; the only sounds were his breathing and blood hitting the ground as it dripped off his EMR.

"A bit of overkill, don't you think?"

"Who cares? It's dead ain't it?" Reno bit back.

Uncertainty made the words in Genesis's throat dry up and he hesitated. He couldn't tell whether the man was still that pissed at him or whether his anger was a result of the battle and the dead monster at his feet. He'd like to think it was the latter but he just couldn't tell. His hesitation combined with his fear that he'd hurt the redhead and his irritation that the man had run off. Words came tumbling out of his mouth in rush.

"I wasn't slighting your ability or trying to say you couldn't win a fight on your own when I aske-"

"I know."

Genesis faltered, then yelled, "Then why did you get so angry? Why did you take off like that?"

"Five seconds."

"What?" the auburn breathed, exasperated and confused.

"That's how much life I had left before you showed up. Maybe even less."

"Reno…"

"Fifty-eight was this close," the Turk plowed on, holding an index finger and thumb so close together only the tiniest bit of space separated them. "_This close_ to slitting my fucking throat and there wasn't a fucking thing I could do about it." Reno inhaled sharply and stared up at the sky.

"That's not what's bothering you though, is it?" the auburn asked quietly after a long pause. His question was a hunch but Reno didn't strike him as the kind of person to be so rattled by almost getting his head lobbed off. That sounded ridiculous but didn't stop it from being true.

"No, it's not. What's bothering me is that it keeps happening," the redhead sighed. "First I damn near get killed in a battle in Midgar and was out of commission for a month, two weeks of which I spent in the hospital. Then I get caught by AVALANCHE and become Fuhito's prisoner for over a week. Actually _did_ die that time, twice, but managed not to come down with a permanent case of death. Still I had to spend another two weeks in the hospital and got even more time off. Next my own fucking employer almost six's me. Only reason _they_ didn't succeed was because I ran into you. I just get over that and about get my head separated from my body by a wanna be SOLDIER. Once again the only reason I survived was because you and the Lifestream bailed me out." Reno shook his head and chuckled unhappily. "Doesn't seem like I can do shit without someone else's help so either I'm having a really bad year or I need to find a new line of work."

"The former."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I am," Genesis snapped. "Although I admit you can be a bit reckless at times you're good at your job Reno. No one, aside from Sephiroth perhaps, could take on AVALANCHE alone and come out unscathed." The Turk's shoulders slumped and he had an epiphany. "You're not upset because you keep getting injured, you're upset because you feel like you keep letting people down."

"It's true isn't it?"

"I certainly don't think it is. Obviously I can't speak for everyone but I'm almost positive that without you I wouldn't be here. I'd either be a specimen in some damned Mako tube or dead."

"You don't know that. You saved yourself Gen. Or maybe the Lifestream did. Regardless I didn't have much to do with it."

"That's not true. I'm here because of you. I fought Hojo because I wanted to get back to you. My own efforts left me more or less dead until you came into limbo to drag me back. You nearly _killed _yourself to get me back for Minerva's Sake! Right now we're here, on Mt. Corel, because you had the best plan to get me out of this mess. That makes you anything but useless and you sure as hell aren't letting me down."

"I had the _only_ plan," the redhead muttered.

"Be that as it may, your skills are the only reason this plan even has a remote chance at working and regardless of what may happen both Sephiroth and I have put our trust, our _lives_, in your hands. We wouldn't have done that if we didn't believe in you."

"Thought you said you couldn't speak for anybody but yourself."

"Actually I said I can't speak for everyone but as with many things there are exceptions and in this case Sephiroth falls under that heading. He has nothing to gain by helping us, and everything to lose. He wouldn't be here at all if he thought your skills were lacking and that means you haven't let him down. You haven't disappointed him."

"Maybe he's just helping _you_. You're a fellow SOLDIER after all."

"Would you stop with the self-pitying bullshit?"

"Yeah, I will. Kinda pissin' myself off here," Reno replied truthfully. The auburn's eyes widened in surprise and he laughed. "Hell of a time to have a breakdown huh?"

"You know what they say, no time like the present," Genesis shrugged. The redhead smiled faintly. "Are you really okay?"

"Do you really believe in me?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm okay," Reno replied. Recent events _were_ bothering him but it really wasn't the time or place to go into it not to mention he needed to work through his own issues, whatever they were, by himself. On the other hand he felt better just getting some of his thoughts out of his system. "Sorry for running off earlier."

"It's okay but try not to make a habit of it."

"Okay," the Turk replied, wiping his EMR off on the dead Grimguard's patchy clothing before folding it closed.

"Ugh, that thing's eyeballing me."

"Huh?" Reno blinked. Caught off guard he followed the auburn's gaze to the Needle Kiss's, one of which was glaring at the STC. "Maybe it likes ya," he chuckled as the Needle Kiss tossed its head back and swallowed a piece of Acrophies that it had torn off. As soon as it swallowed it went back to staring at Genesis.

"Disgusting."

"It's gotta eat too yo."

"If I sliced it to pieces it wouldn't have to," the auburn grumbled, eyes narrowed to slits.

"You can take 'em out if ya want but I don't see the point since they ain't bother us."

"I will leave them be unless they start doing more than staring at me."

"Heh, how come ya didn't join the battle yo?"

"I knew you didn't need my help. Besides, I thought I'd already injured your pride. I didn't want to make matters worse by making you think I was running to your rescue."

Reno nodded in understanding. In truth the auburn's earlier comment _had_ kind of stung as he'd made it sound like he couldn't do anything without him. It wasn't until he'd cleared his head a little that he'd realized that Genesis had simply been curious and concerned. All things considered he was human, so he figured he was entitled to make dumbass assumptions and overreact the same as the next person. So long as he didn't make a habit out of it anyway.

"You never said you had an immunity to lightening," commented Genesis.

"Eh?"

"Seriously?" The Turk blinked at him and he snapped, "Oh come on Reno! I saw that Grimguard blast you with a Bolt spell. You didn't even flinch!"

"That, eh, hit me?"

It was Genesis's turn to blink. "You didn't… you thought it _missed_?"

"Ah, yeah. I saw some flickerin' but I thought that was from my EMR. So, eh, I guess the answer to yer question is that I never mentioned it because I didn't know yo."

"Holy shit," breathed the auburn.

"Think that sums it up nicely," Reno chuckled nervously while inside he was screaming _what the hell?_ How in Shiva's Tits had he suddenly developed an immunity to lightening? He didn't even know such a thing was possible, figuring that those with immunity or resistance were born that way. Either that wasn't the case or he was an exception.

"Look on the bright side, at least this isn't a bad thing," Genesis said, reading the Turk's expression.

"I-I guess," replied the redhead, no so sure about that.

"If you want we can talk to Sephiroth about it later." Reno nodded and he added, "Speaking of which we should probably get back before he comes looking for us."

"Too late. We need to get back to camp," the silver said, appearing as if he'd materialized out of thin air.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"After putting the soup on to heat I decided to scan the area for anything unusual. I detected several Mako signatures within the vicinity."

"What kind of signatures?" Genesis asked, narrowing his eyes at Mt. Corel.

"Unknown."

"Could you be picking up monsters lurking on the mountain?"

"Perhaps but I do not believe so."

"It's probably Ravens yo."

"That was my conclusion. It is strange though; they do not particularity feel like SOLDIERs." _Which might explain why I never felt them before,_ he mentally added.

"No reason they should. The Ravens mighta been spawned from the SOLDIER program but they ain't SOLDIERs. Gods know what Fuhito's done ta them."

"That is true."

"Is camp safe?" inquired the STC.

"Yes. The signatures I'm picking up are scattered on the other side of the mountain."

"If the markers are closer, do they get more noticeable yo?"

"Yes. In addition our camp would be hard to spot unless they are south of us, and even then I believe it would be difficult since it is in a depression. Even being above us wouldn't help since the tree branches disperse any smoke from our fire."

"On the other hand it'd be pretty easy ta see us out here," Reno said, tapping his folded EMR against his leg.

"Precisely."

"What about them sensing us? Do you think they can do that?" asked the auburn.

"If you're referring to my sensing ability to the best of my knowledge that skill is unique to me, however I suppose it is possible, after all we know nothing about these Ravens."

"Great, just friggin' great," the Turk grumbled. "_Damn_ I hate Fuhito yo."

"I agree," Sephiroth said. "Shall we?"

Having nothing left to say, Reno nodded and shot toward camp. Both SOLDIERs immediately followed. Within five steps Genesis pulled up beside him, however Sephiroth remained behind. He knew it was an advantage tactic in case they were attacked yet the formation seemed symbolic. They might be in a threesome of sorts but his and Genesis's relationship was the foundation. He had a feeling that regardless of what happened it always would be.

The Turk's thoughts shifted and he contemplated how much he'd changed within the last six months. For most of his life he hadn't even believed he was capable of profound emotions and he sure as hell hadn't thought he was capable of love. Those kind of deep, lasting emotions were out of his reach, that is, until Tseng had helped him open his eyes. Although he hadn't understood it at the time, the Wutain hadn't done anything special per say, he'd simply treated him as if he was human, like he was worth something. He'd _loved _him. _Still does. _As sad as it was he hadn't been used to that kind of treatment. It wasn't until he'd experienced it that he'd begun to realize how hollow he was. Even so, he still hadn't believed in things like love at first sight. Frankly he'd thought that was complete bullshit, until he'd met Genesis of course.

Although Tseng had initiated the process of change within in, it had been slow going. He'd been like a child peering through a crack in the door prior to the auburn. Almost immediately after meeting Genesis the man had grabbed the door and yanked it open. He'd fallen flat onto the floor and lain there for a while but had eventually managed to haul himself up. From there he'd skipped walking and had been running headfirst into the unknown. New and strange emotions had been surging within him every since and he thought he was doing a pretty good job at handling things but now he wasn't so certain. Recently he'd noticed he was more touchy and irritable than normal. Perhaps that was because he hadn't quite adjusted to his newfound emotional depth.

As the trio reached camp Reno shook his head and wondered where the hell that had all come from. As interesting and intriguing as his new emotions were now wasn't the time to dwell on them. None of them had any idea what tonight and the coming days might bring. Nothing could kill a person faster than a clogged mind while out in the field. What he needed, what they _all_ needed, was a full stomach, a little sleep, and a clear head. That in mind, once they'd reached camp he sat cross-legged on the ground and accepted a steaming bowl of soup from Genesis. Even if he had to bash himself on the head with his EMR he was going to eat and enjoy pleasant chat with the SOLDIERs. The past had already happened, tomorrow was lurking around the corner, and the present was beckoning to him with good food and companionship. In his opinion a guy could certainly do a hell of a lot worse. _Got that right yo._

* * *

Oy omae – Hey you!

Bukkoroshite yaru – Literally: I'm going to beat/hit you until you're dead, can also mean I'm going to kick your ass or I'm going to kill you.

Zo to – No English translation. Basically Reno's 'yo' in Japanese.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Sssooo, it's been like six or seven months since I've updated. It's recently been brought to my attention that I might actually still have some readers out there so I decided to toss this out to test the waters. If there _are_ still readers out there I'd like to know. I never completely stopped writing, I just slowed down and stopped posting.

Since it's been so long here's a very brief, and not detailed, recap. The current arc involves Genesis having been kidnapped by Hojo. He escaped by teleporting to Mt. Corel, ended up with Reno, and they both ended up with Sephiroth. In order for the trio to return to Midgar without suspicion as to where they have been, they decided to return to Mt. Corel, which is suspected to be AVALANCHEs current base of operation. This chapter starts the day they are to set out for the Mt. Corel reactor.

**Story Rating: M**

**Chapter Warnings:** Language

**Current Pairings:** Genesis, Reno, and Sephiroth, Tseng and Rufus, Rude and Cissnei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does.

* * *

**47 – Residual**

Sephiroth's eyes popped open and he fought to remain still. He wasn't sure what had woken him but _something_ had and if it was a threat, it would be foolish to let an enemy know he was awake. Laying on his right side, he slit his eyes just enough to see and scanned the surrounding area. The fire had died down and it was still dark but his enhanced vision was unhindered. _Nothing unusual._

More out of habit than true concern, the silver cast his senses out to scan the area. His Mako detection recoiled and came back at him like a sledgehammer to the head. His detection ability was similar to a spell and it felt like something had taken control of it and thrown it right back at him. Forcefully. There was a shuffling sound in the distance and he sat up with a wince. He swiveled and his eyes locked onto a figure several feet from camp. Even through his pounding headache he could tell by the figure's posture and movements that it was Genesis_._

After dinner last night the trio had decided to keep guard since it was likely AVALANCHE was in the area. They had an odd number so he had taken the first watch and rotated with the auburn four hours later. Genesis was supposed to switch with Reno after two hours, so he hadn't been asleep for long if the auburn was still on guard. That or Genesis had opted not to wake the Turk and taken his shift. He watched the distant auburn toe the ground for a moment before quietly sliding out of bed and circling the dead fire.

Directly opposite of where he had been seated was a bundle of blankets. The only signifier that it was anything more was a tuft of red hair sticking out of one end of the pile. He resisted a grin and called the Turk's name quietly.

"Reno?" Receiving no response Sephiroth gently laid a hand on the pile where he assumed the redhead's shoulder would be and tried again, adding a little shake for emphasis. "Reno?" After a pause so long he was about to try again the blankets began to shift and the Turk's head emerged like a butterfly from a cocoon.

"Everything all right?" the redhead mumbled, hauling himself into a seated position. His tired and gritty eyes didn't want to focus and he started to rub them.

"Don't," said Sephiroth, grabbing the Turk's wrists.

The retort on the tip of Reno's tongue lost its edge at the look on Sephiroth's face. "What's wrong?"

"Get up."

"I _am_ up." In way of reply Sephiroth stood and yanked the redhead to his feet with a scowl. "The hell's wrong? Is it AVALANCHE? Monsters? Where's Gen?"

"There's no danger and Genesis is patrolling the perimeter."

"Then wha-"

"I'm assuming you don't wish him to know of the link between you two, so start running and don't scratch your eyes."

"I don't –"

"Reno your eyes are literally swirling with Mako," Sephiroth replied, looking into the blue-green orbs. The striking spheres didn't come as a surprise and confirmed his suspicion that Reno, or rather Reno's power, had shoved his ability away, causing it to slam back into him. "You need to burn some of it out of your system before it gets worse. Casting spells is best but physical exertion will do. Genesis is west so head east and stay on this side of the mountain. I'll cover for you. Now _go_."

The SSC gave him a little push and Reno obediently took off, a million questions circling around in his still sleep fuzzy head. He and Sephiroth had speculated that his link with Genesis might help balance the man out but they hadn't known for certain. Hell they hadn't even been certain that there _was _a link between them. _Guess we were right on both counts._ Unfortunately being right didn't make him feel any better. In fact, at the moment it was terrifying as the reality of the situation came crashing down on him.

Reno had never considered joining SOLDIER so he'd never gone through any of the prerequisite testing. He'd be dead already if he wasn't at least partially compatible with Mako, but to what extent did his suitability run? How much could, or would, he take from Gen and what would it do to him? What would happen if he soaked up too much of the stuff and didn't get some of it out of his system? Would it burn him up? Would he explode? Would it drive him insane? What? He wasn't being monitored by the science department so he had no way of answering any of his questions. All he could do was talk to Sephiroth. The man probably wouldn't have all the answers but he obviously had a good grasp on the situation and he sure as hell knew a lot about Mako, both on a personal and scientific level.

His personal safety and questions aside, he didn't mind siphoning the Mako out of Genesis if it helped the auburn, but what would happen if the man found out? _When_ _he finds out,_ he amended, knowing they couldn't keep it hidden forever. He had a feeling the STC wouldn't like the idea of being linked to someone at all. Add the apparent side effects into the mix and he would probably like it even less. Would he accept it? Would he leave him? Hate him? _Probably have a meltdown at the very least yo._

Reno forced the questions aside and focused on the ground in front of him. AVALANCHE was on this damned mountain somewhere and he sure as Shiva didn't want to run into them. Having his head up his ass was not the best way to accomplish that. Running into a stream and getting soaked wouldn't be great either, which is exactly what he was about to do.

The Turk skid to a halt and eyed the flowing water with trepidation and longing. His mouth was as dry as the desert surrounding the Golden Saucer and his tongue was begging for him to slurp some of the wet stuff, but he resisted. The water was crystal clear but that could be deceiving. There could be any number of parasites swimming around in there, waiting for some dumbass to take a sip and give them a nice new home. Deciding the risk wasn't worth it, Reno took two steps back and turned to the south. He was far enough away from camp that running into Genesis wasn't a concern and south would keep him on this side of the mountain and the stream.

As he started to jog the redhead detected movement out of the corner of his right eye. He drew his EMR and spun as his eyes raked the bank on the opposite side of the stream, seeking a target. A quick glance reveled nothing so he slowed his gaze and then froze it altogether. Tseng had once told him that when trying to spot a target it was sometimes best to stare at a fixed point without really focusing on anything. While doing so it was often easier to spot any movement within one's field of vision. At the time he'd thought the Wutain was crazy, but a few weeks later he'd tried it out of desperation. To his complete surprise the trick had worked.

Although the Department of Administrative Research and SOLDIER didn't get along and thought of each other as rivals, Turks were often used in the early stages of SOLDIER training. The reason being that many new wannabe SOLDIERs were used to head-on, straight-up fights because most of their combat experience came from drunken brawls or monsters. In situations like that an opponent generally didn't try anything underhanded. Life or death battles with humans weren't so cut and dry though. If death was an option a human being would do anything and everything to survive. That included using trickery and devious tactics.

In the same turn, while many Turks were used to fighting, using any means at their disposal and having their opponents do the same, they were not necessarily used to fighting enhanced individuals or Spellcasters. Casters weren't that different from a normal person if you were using a long range weapon. If not, you had to get close enough to take them out and most needed to learn the trick to getting closer. As for SOLDIERs everyone knew they were stronger than the average person but it was one thing to know it and another to _experience_ it. Their strength, combined with their casting ability and speed, made them a triple threat.

With all this in mind the two departments had somewhat begrudgingly decided that in order to both strengthen Shinra and their respective departmental personnel they needed to work together. That was how Reno had been pitted against a fresh SOLDIER Third who wanted to make a name for himself. The second the sparring match had started the Third had thrown everything he had at him. Reno had always been very agile so he'd managed to avoid most of what the guy was dishing out. The problem had been trying to hit back. The guy had moved so fast that by the time Reno had detected him, he was so close that all he could do was block. When the Third had literally driven his back up against the wall the redhead had remembered Tseng's advice. From that point on instead of trying to follow the Third with his eyes, Reno stared straight ahead without focusing. To his surprise it was easier to spot the Third's quick movements and he'd been able to bring the guy down with a few well-placed kicks. In the end _he'd_ been the one to make a name for himself and to this day the SOLDIER still hated his guts.

A gentle wind blew as Reno leveled his head and continued looking straight ahead. If he'd run into one of Fuhito's Ravens he might be able to detect its movement like he had the SOLDIER's. Weeds and grass swayed in the breeze and a few insects darted about, but otherwise nothing disturbed the predawn calm. _Must have been imaginin' things._ Yet as the Turk started to refocus his eyes he noticed a faint shimmering on the other side of the stream. It almost looked as though one area was markedly warmer than everything around it, but a heat wave made no sense. The stream wasn't steaming so the water wasn't coming from a hot spring and the sun hadn't even come out yet.

Thinking the problem was with his eyes the redhead started to rub them but remembered Sephiroth's warning. He'd probably burnt some of the Mako out of them but without a mirror he couldn't tell what shape his eyes were in, so he decided not to risk it. Reno blinked a few times to see if that would help but the shimmering area remained. Unsettled he began to slowly back away. If worse came to worse he could spin and bolt toward camp while screaming bloody murder. Rather unmanly and certainly un-Turk-like but it might keep him breathing. It was good to have pride, but living was better.

"… Ssssstay …"

The Turk froze but it wasn't because the word had been a command, rather his limbs stopped functioning from shock. Frankly he'd seen some pretty bizarre shit in his life. So much so that he'd come to expect it. But a talking heat wave? _That_ was something he couldn't wrap his head around. He _had_ to be hallucinating. _Gotta be dehydrated or something. _That made sense considering all the running combined with the Mako wreaking havoc in his system.

While Reno was still pondering his mental state there was a loud pop. Before the sound had even stopped he was on the ground with his arms covering his head. He mentally chuckled, wondering what hitting the ground and covering his head at a loud bang said about his life. The redhead slowly removed his arms from his head, opened his eyes, and looked up. The shimmering area was still there but it had changed. In the center of the wave stood a shape that resembled a human. It had a head, a body, arms, and even legs. What it didn't have was any definable features or gender. The whole thing looked like it was made, or pulled together, from Mako. As he watched the limbs lost their shape, turning into a blurry shimmering mass before reforming.

Reno could use a lot of descriptors to characterize himself. Fun loving, trustworthy, optimistic, assassin, intelligent, and so forth. Although some might put it on the list, crazy was not a word he would use personally. Right now it was the first word that came to mind. Yet part of him knew, just like it knew that he wasn't hallucinating, that he hadn't lost it. Whatever was happening was happening.

"The water… will not harm you."

Although the thing had taken on some semblance of a shape its voice was still eerie as hell. It was like it was on a bad PHS connection, one with nasty echo and delay. For better or worse he couldn't say the voice was entirely unfamiliar to him. In fact if he added Genesis's voice to the mix it was a voice he'd never forget.

"Shit," the redhead breathed. It was a complete understatement but no other words would come to him. The Mako figure beckoned to the stream and he sighed. Not seeing much choice or reason to resist he pulled himself to his feet, stuffed his EMR back into his jacket, walked back to the stream, and knelt. He paused for a split second then cupped some water into his hands and drank. The liquid was cool, bordering on cold, and infinitely refreshing. When his throat no longer felt like someone had taken a cheese grater to it and the cotton had been removed from his mouth he stopping drinking and sat on his ass with his knees roughly bent at a 45 degree angle in front of him. He still couldn't think of anything to say so he tilted his head back, wrapped his arms around his knees, and blinked at his unexpected, and somewhat creepy, visitor.

"You have performed well… Sssanguine. Better than expected… and in the most… inventive ways."

"Inventive?" Reno parroted, tilting his head to the side with a slight scowl. "Wait, did ya just complement or insult me?"

"Neither."

"Kinda sounded like an insult to me yo," the Turk mumbled. Given the thing was incorporeal and didn't have features he couldn't _see_ it scowl, but he swore he could _feel_ it. It wasn't anything definable and he couldn't really explain it, but it was similar to the feeling he got when someone glared at him in irritation and disapproval. Usually he could shrug stuff like that off but not this time. The air that suddenly felt 10 degrees cooler wasn't helping either.

"I offered opinion… on what I have observed. Nothing more… nothing less."

"Okay, okay, sorry," Reno backtracked with a shudder. The weird feeling lessened and he sighed. "So, eh, what, er… _who_ are you? I mean, do you have a name or something or do I just keep calling you Lifestream or what?" the Turk quickly added, cursing the nervousness that made him sputter and ramble like an idiot.

"I am nothing and no one… yet everything and everyone."

"_Man_ I hate riddles," the Turk muttered. The being chuckled and he whipped his head up. He hadn't really meant for it to hear him but apparently it had. _The hell did you expect dumbass?_

"You… dislike that which cannot, or will not, be explained."

"Eh, somethin' like that, yeah," Reno shrugged. Truthfully he'd never really thought about it before but he couldn't think of too many people, including himself, that actually _liked_ the unexplained. Hard to deal with something when the mind doesn't know how to process the situation in the first place.

"Think of me as… a representative… no… a representation of Gaia."

"Of _Gai-_ you've gotta b- I…," the redhead sputtered. His mind couldn't, or wouldn't, comprehend the situation, leaving him reeling. The air around him warmed, like the sun breaking through clouds, and he knew he'd amused his visitor. _Glad_ one_ of us is entertained_, he thought, pulling himself together. It was no longer the unexplained he was having issues with, it was the impossible made possible. _That or I'm on one hell of a Mako trip._

"You are perfectly sane... and sober."

Like crazy, religious was not an adjective that Reno would use to describe himself. He didn't claim to be a follower of any religion nor did he pray regularly. He certainly didn't have any kind of shrine at home nor did he go to any type of church. In fact, now that he stopped to think about it, the only time he really prayed at all was in the thick of he only implored the Gods when he wanted something, which, at face value sounded pretty terrible. _Heh, kinda _is_ terrible._ Or was it? Call it rationalizing or justification, but ninety-nine percent of the time Reno didn't see any reason _to_ pray to the gods because he didn't see any reason to even _believe_ in them. Hell, to him praying while neck deep in shit was basically just his way of thinking 'I hope this works,' 'I hope I don't die,' 'skills don't fail me now,' 'someone do something,' or something else along those lines.

"It's called _faith_ Sanguine."

"Fuck your faith and stay the _fuck_ out of my head!" the Turk snapped, abruptly standing. His thoughts had taken a decidedly venomous turn and he began pacing as words fired from his mouth, every bit as lethal as a bullet. "Through my eyes the world is a fucked up place. I've seen children who've never done a fucking thing wrong get beaten and eat scraps out of garbage cans while rich bastards watch and get fat. I've seen innocent people slaughtered like sheep while the fuckers that did it walk away free and clear because others are to scared to stand up to them. The world is overrun and controlled by corrupted cocksuckers because they have all the power and money. I should know; I _work_ for some of those bastards." The Turk stopped pacing and faced the Mako figure. "All normal people have is _faith_. They kneel in front of altars begging the gods to right the wrongs. They pray for the guidance, strength, and wisdom to change things but their pleas fall on deaf ears. In the end, if they're lucky they get the attention of some power hungry prick and some asshole like me comes along and gives them a bullet to the brain. If they're not, a life full of suffering and pain is their fate. Faith… _fuck _faith."

Having said his piece some of the malice coursing through Reno's veins dissipated. He hadn't intended to sound so hateful and spiteful, but for better or worse he'd told the truth as he saw it. Tendrils of anger and despair had begun coiling around him ever since he was a child and although he had learned to ignore them, he had never been able to get rid of them. At the beings statement the fibers had tightened and he'd snapped under their pressure and weight, causing his unvoiced thoughts and emotions to rush out unchecked.

Yet even as his negative emotions were given voice Reno had a realization. Regardless of his experiences, thoughts, or how fucked up things appeared to be, some part of him believed in the gods and while he was angry and discontented with them, he didn't hate them. Still, even with the self-proclaimed representation of Gaia standing in front of him the Turk wouldn't say he had faith per say. It was more that he wanted to believe there was a reason behind what appeared to be chaos and madness. He wanted to believe there was a reason for some of the things that had happened and were happening. Like it or not he couldn't blindly follow, he needed a reason.

Reno's dicey thoughts led to another conclusion. While he couldn't entirely rule out the possibility that he was asleep or hallucinating, he didn't think that was the case. That determined, he had to acknowledge that if he even had a tiny belief in the gods that it was possible that one, or at least a representation of one, was talking to him. He wouldn't exactly say it was proof just yet, but it, combined with recent experiences, were starting to add up.

"Your belief in us is inconsequential. _We_ believe in _you_."

The redhead's mouth audibly snapped closed. The hell was he supposed to say to _that? _Uncertain he said the first thing that popped into his head. "That's… mystifying on so many levels and kinda makes me feel worse since I already felt bad for blowing up at you. Talk about ungrateful."

"Your reaction was anticipated." The Turk blinked, clearly at a loss. "I… You are not meant to understand everything, Sanguine. That… life would have little meaning with all of the answers. It would be… pointless."

"Pointless?" Reno repeated quietly, cocking his head to the side in thought. Now wasn't the time to fully contemplate the beings words, but it seemed to him that if he woke up every morning having all the answers and knowing exactly what to expect, life _would_ be pretty pointless, not to mention boring. "Yeah, maybe, but people shouldn't have to suffer for life to have meaning either."

"Without suffering… there would be no joy. Without pain… there would be no pleasure. For every positive… a negative must exist… and contrariwise."

"Okay fine, but does it have to be so… unbalanced? It seems ta me that some people do all the suffering while others do all the enjoyin'. That ain't right."

"As much as I would like to explain I cannot, nor is now the time for this discussion."  
"Hrmpf. Sure, shut down when the questions get tough. Might as well be a politician yo."

"Our… business is far from concluded. In the future perhaps we may converse more on this, but remember you are not mea-"

"Meant to have all the answers. I get it," finished the redhead. The air around him once again warmed. If only everyone was so easily amused the Planet would be a much happier place.

"Perhaps the Planet is a happier place than you realize."

"Will ya _please _stay outta my head? Even if it's only an illusion I'd like ta go on thinkin' my thoughts are my own."

"Very well," the Mako being chuckled.

The Turk started to speak when he felt the mood shift abruptly. The lightheartedness vanished and was replaced by alert tension. Reno felt his own muscles stiffen in response.

"We are out of time. I must depart."

"Hey wait a minute!" the Turk yelped at the already fading figure.

"The path ahead of you is undetermined; however it is more treacherous than that which is behind you. Walk carefully, Sanguine. _Very _carefully."

"That doesn't… is that why you came here? To tell me that?"

"No," was all Gaia's representation said before disappearing completely.

Dumbfounded, Reno blinked at the spot where the Mako figure had been standing seconds before. He wanted to yell 'then why did you come' but didn't, knowing he wouldn't receive a response. His mind, which had already been chaotic and cluttered due to his wake up call, was now in complete disarray. _Gods_ he was so tired of having more questions than answers. Answers had become more valuable than the most of precious gems it seemed.

"Reno!"

The Turk spun as Genesis skid to a halt less than ten feet away and jumped as Sephiroth materialized to his left. Both SOLDIERs had their weapons drawn and scanned the area anxiously. Reno fought to keep his already tense muscles from going as tight as a drawn bowstring.

"Are you alright?" the auburn asked, continuing to scan the surroundings while moving up on the Turk's right.

"I'm fine. Eh, somethin' the matter yo?" asked Reno, following the silver's gaze straight to the spot where his visitor had stood moments before. _Shit._ His companions were fairly opened minded and plenty understanding but telling them he'd just had a chat with a god probably wouldn't go over well. It wasn't going over well with _him_ for that matter. Still, he had to tell them _something._ With a sigh he opened his mouth to try and explain but Sephiroth spoke first.

"It would appear I was mistaken. I apologize."

"Perhaps one of those Ravens was coming after Reno but felt us and backed off before it tried anything," replied Genesis.

"It's possible," shrugged the silver. "I haven't been close enough to one to tag them."

"What do you mean?"

"I can detect most beings that have Mako within their system. Each type of being has a certain signature and I've not been close enough to a Raven to pinpoint their signature type."

"So you're Mako Sense can tell the difference between a SOLDIER and a monster?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. So if each type has a signature, how do you detect an individual?" Genesis asked thoughtfully, wondering how the silver could tell one blip on his radar from another.

"Until recently I couldn't."

"You mean all SOLDIERs felt the same?"

"Yes. Even now most SOLDIERs feel the same. The only ones I can tell apart are SSC Hewley and yourself," the SSC replied, finally sheathing his weapon.

"Huh," the auburn said. He wondered if Sephiroth's ability had gotten stronger or if it was something else. Perhaps a personal connection of some kind was required to spot an individual signature. "And you!" began Genesis, pushing his thoughts aside and wheeling on the Turk. "What in Ifrit's Horns are you doing this far out anyway? You should have stayed closer to camp, _especially_ since you weren't feeling well!"

"I, ah, sorry," Reno replied, still shocked. Obviously his visitor had caused a Mako spike which Sephiroth had felt and been unable to identify, so he'd gotten Genesis and they'd come running. The man hadn't been mistaken and the Turk was positive he knew that, yet without a word or so much as batting an eyelash the silver had flat out lied.

"Well at least you're alright," sighed the STC. "Are you feeling better? Sephiroth told me your stomach was upset."

"Yeah."

"Good," the auburn smiled, stabbing the tip of his sword into the ground and leaning on the hilt. "Probably just stress. Or nerves. Gods know you've had more than enough of both lately." The Turk nodded. "Are you well enough to head out today?"

"Sure."

"Then I suppose we should head back to camp."

"Agreed," Sephiroth chimed in. "I'm starting to pick up several signatures in the area and while I may have been mistaken before, I'm not this time."

"Are you sure?" asked the auburn.

"Positive," replied the SSC, gesturing behind the redheads. The pair spun and drew their weapons in unison.

"I got it," Genesis said, springing toward the Bagnadrana that was trying to creep up on them.

"The hell'd that thing come from yo?"

"Where do _any_ of them come from?" replied Sephiroth.

"Heh, point. Most of the time it does seem like they just pop up outta nowhere."

"While he is occupied tell me what happened."

"What do yo- oh, that…" The Turk sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He certainly hadn't forgotten what happened, rather his mind had pushed it aside to try and subconsciously process it.

Sephiroth remained quiet for a moment, sensing the redhead's reluctance. Finally he said, "Perhaps when you ar-"

"LifeStream popped in for a chat," said Reno, immediately wondering if that were true. Although Gaia's representation had been composed of the LifeStream, that didn't mean it _was_ the LifeStream. After all, every living thing, no matter how big or small, entered the LifeStream upon death. That meant it wasn't strictly the Planet or Gaia alone, yet as far as he knew Gaia was part of the LifeStream. _Talk about confusing!_ Even so, to keep things simple he thought referring to what he'd just seen as the LifeStream was best. Besides, it sounded better than 'I just talked to the Planet' or 'A god wanted a word with me'.

The silver blinked, thinking he must have misunderstood. Only when it was clear that he hadn't and that the Turk wasn't joking did he speak. "Reno… you must have been hal-"

"I wasn't hallucinating Seph."

"I see. What did it say?" asked the SSC as Genesis tore into another Bagnadrana.

"That what we've been through ain't shit compared to what's ta come."

"How reassuring."

"No shit," chuckled Reno. After a pause he added, "Either ya still think I was hallucinating, ya think I'm totally nutters, or yer takin' this pretty well yo."

"I'm still debating option one and two, however the LifeStream showing up would explain the sudden surge of Mako I felt and where all the excess Mako in your system went."

"Huh? Ya mean it's gone?"

"More or less."

"That's great!" the Turk exclaimed, relieved. He wondered if getting the Mako out of his system had been why Gaia's representation had shown up. It _had _helped before after all and it obviously wasn't through with him. Letting Mako take him out was probably counterproductive to whatever it had in mind.

"What's great?" Genesis asked, joining his companions and sheathing his sword. They both jumped and his eyebrows traveled upward. "Interrupting something am I?"

"No."

"What he said," Reno added.

"Oookaayy, so… then what's great?"

"Seph said he thought he felt some Ravens movin' already. Was hopin' we'd get more of a jump on 'em," the Turk lied, hopping the auburn hadn't picked up on his excited, happy tone, else the lie would fail apart.

"Oh. No matter. We can handle them."

"Don't get _too_ cocky. Ravens ain't yer run a the mill enemy."

"Doesn't matter. They still aren't a match for us," the auburn grinned. The Turk looked less than convinced. "Reno…"

"Look I told ya I can handle this and I can. Confidence is fine, but do _not_ go in thinkin' you've already won 'cause that'll get ya killed. Fuhito is one deceptive son of a bitch and he always has somethin' up his sleeve. He's proved that time and again."

"What are you saying?" asked Sephiroth.

"Simple: the Ravens may not be our biggest threat."

"Is there something you've not told us?"

"No."

"Are you certain?"

"You callin' me a liar?"

"No. I thought perhaps you had remembered something, that's all."

"Remembered something?" the Turk said, face screwing up in confusion.

"Subconsciously..."

"Subconsciously?" Reno parroted, cocking his head to the side. There was a strange sensation somewhere within his skull. It almost felt as though his brain tingled and itched, which he knew was impossible. He tried to locate the source but the sensation vanished as quickly as it had come. "You think I might have overhead somethin' while I was Fuhito's prisoner."

"Yes."

The redhead shook his head. "'Fraid not. Least if I did I really don't remember. I'm just speakin' from experience. Every time anyone's cornered that bastard he pulls some stunt and takes off. Usually in a dramatic and violent fashion yo."

"What _do_ you remember?" asked Genesis.

Reno's head snapped toward the auburn but his face quickly smoothed in understanding. Although the question had held bite, there was more to it than mere curiosity about what happened during the days that Fuhito had him. They had both been held captive, albeit by different people, and he felt as though that one question asked a thousand. Genesis was asking if he remembered anything because the man wanted to know if he would always have a hole in his memory. He was asking because he wanted to know if he would ever be able to turn a corner blindly again or if he'd stop jumping at shadows and knocks at the door. He wanted to know if he'd be able to sleep without waking up to his own screams. Simply put, he wanted to know if the fear and anxiety would ever diminish.

"I remember… some," the Turk finally said with reluctance and a sigh. "Bits and pieces mostly and even those are hazy. Sometimes… sometimes I can almost feel memories trying to surface but as soon as I focus they're gone. Occasionally something will act as a trigger and I'll have a flashback, but not often."

"Oh," the auburn said so quietly it was nearly inaudible.

"Everybody's different Gen."

"I know," Genesis replied, knowing the Turk meant no two experiences were alike. He could remember more than the redhead, or less. "How… how did… do… you deal with it."

"You want the truth?" Reno asked, wondering how much that question had cost the auburn. The man was fiercely independent and personal, so much so that opening up enough to think of asking for advice, let alone actually _asking,_ was almost a foreign concept to him.

"Of course I want the truth," snapped Genesis, leveling a glare at the redhead.

"I don't," Reno shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking everywhere but at either of his companions. "I don't deal with it," he added quietly. "I try very, very hard not to think about it. I ignore it and pretend it didn't happen."

"But you seem so…"

"Adjusted?" the Turk said at the auburn's pause. "Normal?"

"Yeah," Genesis quietly replied.

"Appearances can be deceiving."

"That's true. I thought you were an annoying pain in the ass."

"Yeah?" Grinning, the auburn nodded. "I thought Seph was a prick yo."

"I _do_ seem to remember being called a strange, unpleasant dick," snorted the silver.

"Sounds about right," Reno chuckled.

"You called him that?"

"Yep."

"You really _don't_ have any tact."

"Meh, he was pissin' me off and I hadn't given him a chance yo."

"Has your opinion of me changed?" asked the silver.

"Think yer more of a strange, _pleasant_ dick these days."

"Reno!" Genesis gasped.

"What? His dick _is _pleasant and even _you_ gotta admit he's strange. 'Sides, I never said it was a bad thing."

"Good to know you find at least _one _part of me pleasant," Sephiroth said, coming up behind the Turk and trailing a finger down his spine.

"Shit," Reno breathed with a shudder.

"You are _such _a sex fiend," giggled Genesis.

"Look who's talkin' nympho!" The Turk chuckled as the auburn quickly looked away to hide his blush. When he finally looked back he was doing his best to scowl, but his grin was winning.

Somewhere during the playful banter the trio had started toward camp and it was now visible in the distance. They approached it cautiously, eyes darting this way and that but nothing looked disturbed. As they got closer they drew weapons and rushed in anyway, just to make sure there wasn't someone, or something, lurking around. When everyone was satisfied that they were truly alone and that no one had stumbled upon their location they relaxed. Only then did Reno comment on the faint smoke coming from the fire pit.

"Who started the fire yo?"

"I did," Sephiroth replied. "I thought we could finish the soup before leaving."

"Good idea."

"Is your stomach up for that?" asked Genesis. "Hard to be sneaky if you've got stuff coming out of one end or another."

"Thanks fer _that _visual," chuckled the Turk. "Think you were right and it was jus' nerves or somethin'. I feel fine now." _Never felt bad in the first place,_ he thought. He hated lying but he also didn't think now was the time to bring the whole link thing up. _Best to get back to Midgar first._ At least then they wouldn't be stuck together if the revelation didn't sit well with the auburn.

"How do you wish to proceed?" inquired the silver, ladling the now warmed soup into bowls and passing them out.

"Like I said yesterday, we climb. We know AVALANCHE is here so I figure our best bet is ta stick together and head toward the reactor. Gotta be where they're holed up."

"What if they're in a cave or something?" asked Genesis.

"Some of 'em might be scattered but their main force is at the reactor. Only thing that makes sense."

"I agree," said Sephiroth. "Whatever their purpose here, it involves the reactor."

"Do you think they're going to blow it up like they did the one in Gongaga?"

"No," answered Reno without hesitation.

"What makes you so sure?" Sephiroth inquired, not entirely convinced that the groups' intention _wasn't_ to destroy the reactor. His eyes locked with Genesis's, who raised his eyebrows, wiggled to get comfortable, and continued to eat. Apparently the auburn was content to let them hash out the details.

"I ain't positive, but if ya ask me there are only two reasons why they woulda blown the Gongagan reactor. One, they did somethin' there they didn't want us to find and two, they wanted ta make sure Shinra wasn't out lookin' for 'em when they changed locations."

"I see. What wouldn't they have wanted us to find?"

"Fuhito's gettin' a shitload of Mako from somewhere, right?"

"You believe he's getting it from the reactors?"

"Possible. He _could _jus' be gettin' the stuff from Mako springs or whatever, but those are pretty scattered and the quality ain't always good. Even if he _is_ gettin' his Mako elsewhere, he's gotta be usin' it somewhere right?"

"I don't…" Sephiroth trailed off and his eyes briefly widened as understanding dawned. "You believe he's performing experiments at the reactors. That he's using them as his base of operation."

"Yep."

"You've got to be kidding," snorted Genesis, finally drawn into the conversation.

"'Fraid not."

"No offense but that's doesn't make any sense. What about all the people that work there? They'd notice something sooner or later, not to mention it's just stupid to set up shop on your enemy's turf."

"You ever been in a reactor Gen?"

"No."

"They're huge. _Huge_. What ya see when ya walk through the door is literally only like five ta ten percent of the actual size of the thing. There are miles and miles a tunnels and rooms underneath the surface. Most reactors have ten employees or less on shift at any given time. If ya knew the layout it would be pretty easy to not only avoid employees, but create an alternate entrance or two."

"That doesn't sound secure… or safe," the auburn scowled.

"It ain't."

"Then why doesn't Shinra do something about it?"

"'Cause most people won't get any closer to Mako than they have to because they're scared of the shit."

"I can't say I blame them," the auburn snorted.

"Me either, but with people bein' afraid of it Shinra thinks it's a waste a money to post guards at reactors. Unfortunately Fuhito ain't scared of it and with the lax security and miles a tunnels to hide in, a reactor would be a good place for the bastard to set up shop. As fer bein' on the enemies turf, it's actually a pretty good place ta hide 'cause most don't look right under their nose yo."

"Your logic is sound," stated Sephiroth.

"That mean you agree with me?"

"Yes."

"So do I," Genesis sighed. "I also think Reno's plan of action is correct: head for the reactor while watching for scouts or anything unusual along the way."

"Agreed," said the silver, gathering the empty bowls. "Is the water from the stream you were by clean?" he asked, eyeing the Turk.

"Yep."

"Then I shall wash our bowls and fill our canteens while you two get everything ready to head out."

"Sounds good. Why don't ya take the pot too? You can wash it out, fill it with water, and we can stash it in the chopper. That way when we get back we'll have water if we need it yo."

"Good idea. We may need to leave in a hurry," the SSC replied, gathering the items before taking off in the direction of the stream.

Silence settled upon the two redheads. Genesis shifted closer to Reno, wrapped his arms around the man's torso, and leaned into him. He hummed contentedly and squeezed, inhaling the redhead's crisp, clean scent. The Turk chuckled and placed an arm on his back.

"I think I should clarify somethin' 'cause I don't want ya left with the wrong impression," Reno said, rubbing the auburn's back. "In regard to what happened with Fuhito, it's true I try to ignore it all but it ain't like some big ass black cloud looming over me or anything, even when I _don't_ ignore it. It happened, but I really ain't all that hung up on it."

"It's been bothering you lately though."

"Yeah," sighed the redhead.

"Is it because of what happened to me?"

Reno automatically started to deny it but stopped himself. "It's a combination of things. Somethin' in Gongaga triggered it and brought it close to the surface, then I ran into Fuhito on this very mountain, and there's what happened ta you. Hard ta push somethin' aside when everything keeps draggin' it back up."

"Maybe you shouldn't keep pushing it aside. Sometimes we have to confront our past in order to deal with it."

"Ain't that sorta what we're…"

The Turk trailed off and Genesis sat upright, twisting so he was facing the redhead. The man's face was blank and his eyes were unfocused. Concerned, the auburn started to call his name but Reno erupted into a flurry of movement before he could get the word out.

"Son of a _bitch!_" Reno growled, standing.

"Reno?"

The redhead spun and looked down at Genesis. "Everything's fine," he soothed, noting the concern in the STC's tone. "I'm just an idiot, that's all." After a pause he added, "Why the hell is it so easy for someone to see something in someone else, but not within themselves?"

"Huh?"

"Heh, that _was _confusing, wasn't it?" chuckled Reno. "It's just… when I was planning this shit I thought it was to help you, but I was really just tryin' to help myself."

"I have no idea what in Ifrit's Fire you're talking about," scowled the STC. "Want to slow down and explain it to me?"

"We didn't have to come here, Gen. I could have faked reports about AVALANCHE sightings anywhere on Gaia, gone there and no one would have been the wiser when we got back to Midgar. That thought didn't even cross my mind, not until now anyway."

Genesis blinked up at the Turk while he processed the man's words. "So you're saying we didn't just come here for me, we came here for both of us?"

"Pretty much, but I think comin' here was mostly fer me. What you said earlier, about dealin' with what happened, my subconscious apparently agrees. It saw a way to kill two birds with one stone. If things work out I get closure and we all get to return to Midgar without suspicion."

"I think I understand, but explain it to me anyway."

"It's simple really. For years AVALANCHE has been evading SEPC and when we do meet face to face, AVALANCHE always seemed to come out on top. Me and the Turks have been injured time and time again, but now, because of what happened with you and Hojo, I've found myself with the two most powerful people on the Planet and we need to return home with a solid alibi. Not only does coming here accomplish that, I also have the opportunity to pay Fuhito back and bring him down. Subconsciously I realized all that, and _that's_ why we came here instead of me faking reports and having us go somewhere else."

"I see," Genesis said after a long pause. "It makes sense."

"Yer not pissed?"

"Why would I be?"

"The point of this plan was to help you, not subconsciously make you a pawn in my plot for vengeance yo."

"I'm not a pawn and the way I see it, it's a win-win situation."

"Unless Fuhito wins this round too."

"Not going to happen," called Sephiroth, placing the pot full of water into the helicopter's cargo hold. He slid the door shut before turning to face his companions.

"How long have you been listening yo?"

"Long enough to know your subconscious is calling the shots."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"I suspected as much," the silver shrugged.

"Seriously?" Sephiroth nodded. "The hell didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't certain and it didn't seem relevant. Regardless of your subconscious motives, your conscious ones made sense."

"Do _you_ feel like a pawn yo?"

"No."

"That's good I guess. Still feel bad though."

"It is my understanding that friends help each other. Am I mistaken?" asked the SSC. The Turk shook his head. "Then there is no reason to feel badly. Also, although I hate to admit it, a bit of my pride is at stake."

"Why?" asked the auburn.

"'Cause he was sent ta take care of AVALANCHE and failed," Reno answered without accusation. The auburn's eyes widened and locked on Sephiroth, seeking confirmation.

"Reno is correct."

"Out of everything that's been discussed, _that_ makes me worry the most about our odds," said Genesis after a time.

"Do not let it deter you. I failed because I was unable to locate the group, not because I couldn't handle them."

"That's good."

"It is good that I failed?"

"That's not what I meant," scowled the STC. The Turk chuckled and he snapped, "What?"

"He was teasin' you yo."

Genesis leveled his gaze on the silver. "So he was," he finally said, picking up on the humor in the man's eyes. "You know, I actually feel a lot better."

"Why is that?"

"Here I was thinking that this whole half-cocked plan was because of me. That I'd inadvertently put you two in danger by fighting the largest terrorist group on Gaia just so I could go home. As it turns out, that's not the case."

"It's a fair trade," Sephiroth shrugged.

"Fair trade?" parroted the Turk.

"Although unintentionally, Genesis has placed us within Hojo's crosshairs and into a… delicate… situation. By bringing him here with us we've done the same to him."

"Ya know, when ya put it that way it sounds really, _really_ bad and we all sound like really, _really _bad people. Well except maybe Gen 'cause he didn't mean ta get us involved." Genesis snorted and Sephiroth shrugged.

After a lengthy pause the silver sighed and said, "I do not wish to place more stress or pressure upon either of you, but I have to say failure here is inadvisable."

"Well no shit. I don't wanna end up dead, or worse, be Fuhito's bitch again."

"If we fail Fuhito will likely be the least of our worries and death would probably be preferable."

"What are you saying?" asked Genesis.

"I am saying that if we fail President Shinra may well give us to Hojo as his new pets."

"_What?_ We're two of his best SOLDIERs and Reno is one of his best Turks for Shiva's Sake!"

"He ain't exactly happy with the Turks yo."

"That is correct. As for us, he will wonder why his best can't stack up against Fuhito and _his_ best. He may wish to attempt to… improve us. Or at least try to."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"I am not."

"What if we're outnumbered?"

"We probably are, but aren't we always?"

"Sure, against humans. They don't even send less than two SOLDIERs after some monsters, like Behemoths and Dragons! He knows that and Fuhito's Ravens are worse than those!"

"I fear it will not matter. Behemoths and Dragons are natural creatures, the Ravens, and us, are not."

"I don't believe this!" snarled the auburn, standing and pacing.

"Unfortunately I think he's right Gen. Hell, if we fail it might not even be Hojo we have to worry about; it might be Fuhito himself. Shinra may see our defeat as Fuhito's success and try to recruit the bastard."

"You seriously think he'd replace Hojo _and _Hollander with Fuhito?" asked the auburn doubtfully.

"Hell yes. Loyalty doesn't mean shit to Shinra, but results get him off in a big way. Fucker'd save money by only having one lead scientist too."

"Okay, okay, okay," Genesis said, grinding his fingertips into his temples. "Assuming you're both right, what do we do?"

"We don't fail," replied Sephiroth.

"We kick the shit outta the Ravens, cut Fuhito's fuckin' head off, and take it back ta Midgar on a silver platter."

"Vengeance with closure and satisfaction on the side. How lovely," the auburn smirked. He wasn't certain about their odds, but beating Fuhito would be fantastic. Not only could he pay the man back for hurting Reno, Sephiroth would get back the piece of his pride he'd lost and if they impressed Shinra enough it might even be enough to get Hojo off his back. _At least for a while. _"Shall we go then?"

"You bet yo."


End file.
